Piratas del Caribe: El Libro del Destino
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: Jack y Jacky se separaron! ahora son 2! un hombre y una mujer! Doble problemas para todos! Lograrán cambiar sus destinos y el de los demás? Cont de La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera. James y Jacky pasan su primera noche juntos...¿pero será la última?
1. Prólogo

**_Prefacio de una Autora Descuidada:_**

**_¡Hola nuevamente, mis queridas/dos lectores!_**

**_Y sí, no me la he aguantado más y decidí publicar hoy mismo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de mi trilogía. Ya sé que les dije en mi anterior historia que éste fics se llamaría "Bajo la Espada de Odín", pero he decidido cambiarle el título y ponerle al siguiente fics el título que no usaré por ahora._**

**_¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo de asiocidad? Pues tratando de leer infructuosamente sus fics pero sin ningún buen resultado, pues siempre terminaba haciendo otra cosa o nunca me alcanzaba el tiempo... ¡Perdónenme por fabor¡Realmente era mi intención leer sus fics y ponerles rebiews! Soy toda una desgracia... ¡Les debo tanto y no pude hacer nada por ustedes! Al final, decepcionada de mí misma y con una imaginación que me exigía volver a la escritura, terminé escribiendo un fics de "Les Miserables" ¡en inglés! Una tarea muy difícil pero gratificante a la vez._**

**_Y volviendo a mi historia, en ésta las cosas pueden terminar muy bien o muy mal depende cómo me salga, así que a las que les conté algo de la trama, las prevengo._**

**_En ustedes está que me dejen rebiews, ya que he sido demaciado ingrata con ustedes y no los merezco, pero, no puedo evitar decirles que sus mensajes me animan mucho en esta vida tan solitaria y aburrida que llevo. Lo que sí puedo hacer por ustedes es darle consejos de lo que me pidan, eso sí, ._**

**_¡Un saludo a todas/os los que me dejaron por primera vez rebiews en el último capítulo de "La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera!_**

**_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_**

**_Sayounara Bye Bye!_**

**_Gabriella Yu_**

**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE: EL LIBRO DEL DESTINO**

PRIMERA PARTE: PLANES

**Prólogo**

En una de las tabernas más concurridas de "Isla Tortuga", mientras todo el mundo se entretenía bebiendo, comiendo, cantando, peleando y hasta conquistando a las mujeres, un sujeto entró de repente dejando a todos completamente mudos por el terror al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

Este tipo era de enorme estatura, de piel bronceada, de cuerpo grueso y musculoso, de barba y cabellos negros y largos. Llevaba tantos adornos en el cabello como en las orejas, usaba una banda negra en la cabeza y también llevaba un gran sobrero negro sucio y ajado. Los pocos dientes que tenía eran casi negros por causa del tabaco. Usaba una larga casaca negra, tan maltrecha como sus pantalones y sobrero, su camisa estaba amarilla por el uso y la falta de lavado. Las botas eran también de color oscuro al igual que sus guantes. Este horrible pirata (que no era otra cosa) olía peor que todos los peces podridos del mar.

Éste repugnante sujeto, que se había detenido en la puerta unos momentos para mirar a todos los que estaban allí reunidos, comenzó a caminar nuevamente con gran soberbia y determinación, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que todos los que estaban allí habían enmudecido y levantado temerosamente sus ojos para mirarlo.

Abriéndose paso entre las mesas, sillas y clientes, el feroz pirata se acercó hasta una mesa que se encontraba en una oscurecida esquina del salón. Allí se encontraba sentado un hombre viejo y cadavérico con aspecto de pordiosero, de cabellos grises y ojos del mismo color pero velados por la ceguera.

El gigantón se detuvo ante la mesa y se quedó allí, esperando, entonces, cuando el ciego percibió su presencia, dejó el tarro de cerveza sobre la mesa y sonrió. Su sonrisa era completamente siniestra.

—Vaya, por fin has llegado, capitán "Kid" Morgan —saludó.

Con un movimiento rapidísimo, el mencionado pirata tomó al otro por el cuello de su raída casaca marrón y lo levantó de su silla, totalmente furioso.

—¡Maldito seas, "Perro Ciego"¡Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llamen "Kid" Morgan¡Si no te retractas ahora mismo te voy a sacar las tripas con mi propia mano! —gruñó.

—¡Jah jah jah¡No has cambiado nada, capitán Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan¡Sigues molestándote cuando te hacen de menos al lado de tu hermano¡Jah jah jah!

Muy fastidiado al ver que no lograba asustar al viejo pirata, Morgan lo soltó y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre otra silla que estaba frente a la mesa.

—Ya sabes que odio que me comparen con el maldito de mi hermano… —decía mientras se tomaba la cerveza de la jarra de su compañero—, de por sí ya es malo llevar su maldito nombre.

—Y por eso te apodaste "Sangre Negra".

Morgan asintió muy molesto y escupió al suelo un poco del tabaco que estaba mascando.

Como ya lo habrán leído en la anterior historia, Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan era cruel, terrible e insaciable por su gusto de ver sufrir a la gente. Era un pirata muy impredecible gracias a sus violentos ataques ira, que hasta su tripulación le tenía pánico, pues temían ser asesinados por él de un momento a otro. Hermano menor de Henry Morgan, pirata y cosario de la corona inglesa quien traicionó a sus hermanos piratas. Morgan, no era bienvenido ni siquiera en isla "Tortuga", ya que hasta los otros piratas sentían repulsión por su persona, pero nadie en toda la isla tenía la locura ni las agallas suficientes como para enfrentársele, ya que todo el mundo conocía su brutal fuerza sobrehumana y su tremenda agilidad con el sable.

Luego de que "Sangre Negra" Morgan pidiera bruscamente que le sirvieran sopa de pollo, un gran pedazo de tocino y una enorme jarra de ron, ambos hombres se quedaron en completo silencio por espacio de unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el repugnante ciego habló:

—Realmente eres muy osado al venir aquí cuando todo el mundo te odia y desearía clavarte una daga en tu negro corazón.

—Yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie, "Perro Ciego" —le espetó desafiante.

—Creí que le temías al almirante Jacobson…

No pudo seguir hablando ni tampoco pudo seguir sonriendo burlonamente, ya que su enfurecido compañero lo había tomado brutalmente del cuello y comenzado a estrangularlo lentamente mientras le decía con un profundo tono de rencor en su voz:

—¡No te atrevas a decirlo otra vez si no quieres que te parta en dos, maldita rata repulsiva¡Yo no le temo a ese imbécil¡Lo odio por haberme derrotado y humillado ante mi gente y que me haya metido en prisión para que me condenaran a la horca¡¡Y soy capaz de hacer todo lo posible para vengarme de esa maldita sabandija!

Y dando un enorme palmazo a la mesa, Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan soltó a su "amigo", quien comenzó a toser agitadamente mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la garganta.

Una asustada muchacha se acercó con el pedido del pirata y lo dejó en la mesa para luego salir huyendo de allí.

—Bu-bueno, supongo que ya sabes cómo vengarte de él, capitán Morgan… —apenas pudo decir el ciego.

—Sí…, ya sé cómo hacerlo, amigo mío¡juah juah juah!… —murmuró diabólicamente—. El almirante George Jacobson deseará no haberse metido jamás con el terrorífico capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan…

Y comenzó a reírse con gran estruendo, gozando de antemano su maléfico y despiadado plan y el consiguiente resultado de éste.


	2. El Pasado de Isabel, 1ª Parte

**Capítulo 1: El Pasado de Isabel****, 1ª Parte: La Familia Jacobson**

Hace aproximadamente 25 años atrás…

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Gritaba desesperadamente una pequeña y hermosa niñita llorosa de largos cabellos dorados y ojos celestes mientras corría a través de los muelles de Liverpool vestida con un hermoso vestidito celeste haciendo juego con los moños que llevaba en su cabeza. La chiquilla estaba bastante mal criada y sus caprichos iban a la par junto a sus rabietas—. ¡George me está molestando!

Y efectivamente, un chiquillo de la misma edad que ella la estaba persiguiendo con un pequeño pulpo en la mano. Este niño era el hermano gemelo de Isabel y su aspecto era igual que el de su hermana. Él era un chico muy inquieto y travieso, pero como Isabel, poseía un alma noble y un corazón de oro.

Los hermanos se acercaron corriendo hasta una bella mujer que estaba mirando el atardecer marítimo, ella se dio media vuelta para mirarlos a ambos y les sonrió tiernamente.

Esta delicada mujer tenía una hermosura angelical, cabellos dorados, ojos celestes, un rostro que invitaba a la bondad de tez tersa y blanca. Su talla era esbelta y siempre la resaltaba con los vestidos más bellos y modernos que tanto exigía la moda parisiense. Mary Ann Livsey parecía un ángel que había descendido del mismo cielo para bendecir a todos con su bondad y dulzura.

—¡Oh, niños¿Cuándo será el día en que se traten como hermanos? —les dijo amablemente mientras se ponía en cuclillas y le quitaba el pobre octópodo a su hijo y secaba la mijada mejilla de su hija con un pañuelo.

—¡Lo que pasa es que Isabel es una llorona! —se mofó el chico mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermana, quien al verlo, comenzó a hacer puchero y nuevamente se puso a llorar.

—¿Lo ves, mamá¡La tonta llora por cualquier cosa!

—¡Shit! —Le hizo callar poniéndole suavemente el dedo índice en la boca—. George, tu hermana es una dama, tú no deberías molestarla, deberías protegerla como todo caballero.

—¿Así como papá te protege a ti, mamá? —preguntó su hijo con vivo interés.

—Así es, hijito —asintió con una hermosa sonrisa—. Tu padre es todo un caballero y jamás permitiría que nos ocurriera nada malo. ¡Hasta el mismo rey Jorge lo nombró Caballero de la Corte Real!

—¡Oh¡Yo quiero ser como él, mamá! —exclamó el chiquillo muy entusiasmado.

Pero antes de que ella respondiera, una voz masculina lo hizo:

—Y lo serás, pequeño caballerito, tan cierto como me llamo Steven Jacobson.

—¡Papá! —exclamaron muy felices los dos niños al unísono y se lanzaron a sus brazos cuando éste se puso en cuclillas y abrió sus brazos cuan largos eran para recibirlos en ellos con un cariñoso abrazo paternal.

Mientras él los abrazaba y los besaba afectuosamente, Mary lo observaba con gran amor.

Steven Jacobson era un importante empresario de la marina mercante, descendiente de una familia adinerada y con conexiones muy ligadas a la familia real de Inglaterra. Hombre muy buen mozo, de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, buen físico y lo suficientemente alto sin llegar a exagerar. Divertido en sus opiniones y completamente tranquilo e inteligente. Era valiente y noble, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por los seres que amaba. Compartía con su esposa el gusto por la filantropía y la caridad hacia instituciones benéficas. Vestía como todo hombre del siglo XVIII, camisa blanca, chaleco amarillo, tricornio, casaca y pantalones azules. Sus zapatos y el listón que ceñía su largo cabello eran negros.

Él provenía de una familia exitosa en cualquier aspecto de la vida, pero la desgracia siempre había marcado con saña todas las generaciones de los Jacobson. Steven, quien rezaba a Dios e iba a la iglesia todos los días, pedía que la desgracia no alcanzara a sus queridos hijos.

Luego de aquel afectuoso recibimiento por parte de sus pequeños, Steven se puso en pie y miró con ternura a su bella esposa. La encontraba tan hermosa como el día en que la había visto por primera vez en el parque cuando apenas tenían 14 años. Desde que se habían casado hacía ya diez años cuando ambos tenían 18 años, sus vidas habían sido tranquilas y felices, muy pocas desavenencias habían tenido estos dos amantes esposos durante toda su vida de casados.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y la tomó delicadamente de la mano para luego besarla tiernamente en la frente.

—¿Estás lista, querida? —preguntó Steven.

—Tanto como nuestras cosas, querido —le sonrió dulcemente.

Y volviéndose él hacia sus hijos, les preguntó:

—¿Y ustedes también están listos, pequeños aventureros?

—¡¡Sí!! —le respondieron al mismo tiempo entre risotadas de alegría.

—¡Entonces partamos hacia América, la Tierra de la Oportunidad!

Todos rieron felices y se dirigieron hacia uno de los tantos barcos que le pertenecía a Steven Jacobson para abordarlo y zarpar de inmediato hacia la tierra prometida, en donde él pensaba fundar otra de sus tantas empresas mercantes marítimas.

Ninguno de ellos imaginaba siquiera que muy pronto sus vidas cambiarían completamente, sobretodo para la pequeña Isabel.

Varios días después, más exactamente el 19 de Marzo…

Toda la familia Jacobson se encontraba en cubierta observando el inmenso y majestuoso mar. Mary tomaba de la mano a su hijo George y Steven tenía a su hija Isabel alzada en brazos. Todos en el barco adoraban aquella hermosa familia.

—¿En América hay escuelas, papá? —preguntó la chiquilla.

—Claro que sí, y muy pronto serán de las mejores —sonrió el orgulloso padre.

—¿Y también tienen muchos libros de cuentos?

—Muchos, tantos como en Inglaterra.

Entonces, la niña, miró hacia el cielo y extendió los bracitos diciendo muy entusiasmada:

—¡Quiero ser una gran escritora, papá¡Quiero contar todas nuestras aventuras en el mar y que todo el mundo las lean!

Steven rió de buena gana, no burlándose, sino acordándose de alguien muy especial que siempre había dicho lo mismo cuando él era un niño.

—¡Te pareces tanto a tu tío Chris, querida¡Él decía exactamente lo mismo cuando éramos pequeños!

—Pero el tiito escribe cosas aburridas —Isabel frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, tan seriecita que daba gracia—, yo quiero escribir cuentos.

—Tú escribirás lo que quieras, hija, lo que pasa es que tu tío es un gran doctor y le encanta hablar de política y de libertad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas —dijo de pronto Mary Ann—. Todos debemos tener los mismos derechos no importa nuestra condición social.

—Esas ideas son un poco peligrosas para quienes viven bajo un gobierno monárquico, querida, por esa razón mi hermano tuvo que escapar de Francia y refugiarse en Portugal.

—Debiste haberle dicho que se viniera con nosotros a América, pues escuché que allá los colonos tienen pensamientos muy independientes.

—No creo que él lo hubiera querido —negó suavemente con la cabeza y una ligera sonrisa—, él no es un hombre muy afecto a las aventuras ni a los viajes largos, querida…

—¡Pero el "Tío Espejitos" da unos obsequios formidables para Navidad y cuenta chistes graciosísimos! —fue la jocosa intervención del pequeño George que provocó la risa de toda su familia.

"Tío Espejitos" era un apodo que cariñosamente los gemelos le habían puesto a su tío debido a su bondad y sus pequeños anteojos redondos.

Luego de unos momentos, cuando todos ya se hubieron calmado, Steven miró hacia el horizonte y dijo un tanto triste:

—¿A ti te hubiera gustado que yo fuera tan liberal como mi hermano mayor, Mary¿Te hubiera gustado más escapar por tus ideales que vivir cómodamente bajo la monarquía¿Acaso prefieres que cambie mi manera de ser para que ames mi forma de pensar?

Ella lo miró con ternura y colocó una de sus delicadas manos sobre el brazo de su esposo. Los niños la miraron con interés.

—¡Mi querido Steven¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? Tu hermosa personalidad fue lo que me atrajo de ti, y en vez de refugiarme en otro país, mi refugio fue tu cálido corazón, pues siempre fuiste y serás la felicidad que siempre iluminará mi alma para toda la eternidad…

Él se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos vidriosos rebelaban la inmensa gratitud que él le profesaba a esas palabras.

—Pues entonces¿me sigues amando, mi amor?

—Sin ninguna duda, querido. ¡Con toda mi alma!

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, Steven Jacobson acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso de amor. Isabel y George, muy colorados, comenzaron a reírse y se taparon los ojos muy avergonzados.

Pero aquella hermosa escena familiar fue interrumpida repentinamente por unos horribles estruendos que se asemejaban a un potente trueno, era algo extraño, ya que el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

—¡Al suelo! —exclamó Steven Jacobson y lanzó bruscamente a toda su familia sobre el suelo de la cubierta y los cubrió con su cuerpo justo a tiempo, ya que una tremenda explosión hizo volar parte de la barandilla muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

—¡¡PIRATAS A POPA!! —gritó de repente uno de los vigías que estaba sobre uno de los puntos de observación en lo más alto de uno de los mástiles.

—¡¡Todos a sus puestos¡¡Encárguense de los aparejos¡¡Desplieguen todas las velas¡¡Quiero toda la velocidad posible para poder escapar de esos malditos piratas!! —gritaba muy preocupado el capitán del _Saint Prudence _mientras iba y venía por la cubierta y el puente. En un momento dado, se detuvo ante su naviero y su asustada familia y les dijo:

—Mi señor, ruego a Dios que aquellos perversos no nos alcancen hasta que estemos en aguas seguras, pero si el destino está en nuestra contra, le sugiero que busque un buen refugio para usted y su familia y se queden allí hasta que pase el peligro —y dicho esto, se fue tan rápidamente como habló.

Steven, tan anonadado como los demás pasajeros (que eran pocos, pues el navío era especialmente mercante), se quedó mirando cómo se iba el capitán Farrawey hacia el puente de mando para seguir dando órdenes a su temerosa tripulación.

El dueño del navío notó con angustia cómo los marineros comenzaron a armarse. Desesperado y preocupado por su familia, Jacobson se volvió a ellos, notándolos muertos de miedo, así que decidió mostrarse valiente e infundirles valor.

—Debemos buscar refugio de inmediato —les dijo mientras los abrazaba con firmeza—, no debemos perder el tiempo.

—¿S-son piratas de verdad, papá? —preguntó el pequeño George, temeroso pero sin poder evitar su natural curiosidad infantil.

—Sí, es por eso que debemos hacer lo que nos dice el capitán.

—¡Oh, querido¿Qué vamos a hacer si toman el barco? —Mary, angustiadísima, hizo una pregunta que nadie hubiera querido formular. Pero así era ella, práctica y realista.

Él la miró muy preocupado y lentamente rozó con su mano la tersa mejilla de su amada esposa.

—Tenemos las pastillas, querida, no permitiremos que nos atrapen con vida.

Mary abrió grandemente sus ojos, sorprendida. Ella recordaba esas pastillas, eran un veneno muy poderoso que mataría en unos segundos a quien las tomara. Muerta de miedo, pero entendiendo perfectamente a su esposo, asintió lentamente con resignada tristeza porque era preferible morir antes de caer en manos de crueles piratas que eran capaces de hacerles cualquier cosa terrible a ella y a los niños si los atrapaban.

Isabel nada decía, pero tenía aferrada entre sus manitas la delicada mano de su madre. Estaba muy asustada y se esforzaba por no llorar, pues quería ser fuerte como sus padres.

Sin decir nada más, Steven Jacobson tomo a Mary Ann de la mano y alzó a la pequeña Isabel en brazos mientras su esposa tomaba a George de la manita y juntos se dirigieron hacia el sector de los camarotes entre las corridas de los asustados marineros y los ataques incesantes de los cañonazos del barco pirata que cada vez estaba más cerca del navío mercante.

De repente, una bala de cañón destrozó uno de los mástiles partiéndolo por la mitad y provocando que éste se viniera abajo con la mayor parte de los aparejos, estrellándose contra la cubierta de babor, haciéndola pedazos y dejando al descubierto la bodega repleta de mercadería. Con la velocidad minimizada, las balas de cañón piratas comenzaron a destrozar el casco del barco permitiendo así que el agua comenzara a inundar las bodegas. En pocos minutos, el barco pirata repleto de bandidos, estaba ya a unos pocos metros del navío mercante dispuestos a abordarlo y eliminar a quien se le cruce en el camino para evitar que tomaran su preciosa carga.

Ambos bandos se disparaban entre sí con sus mosquetes, pero los piratas aventajaban a los marineros en municiones y armamento, puesto que ellos llevaban una vida más violenta que los marines mercantes.

Una de los disparos impactó de lleno en la garganta del capitán Farrawey, acabando con su vida en un instante y dejando a _Saint Prudence_ sin dirección alguna y abandonado a su suerte, ya que el segundo oficial también había sido asesinado.

Mientras tanto, en el camarote de los esposos Jacobson, Steven había ocultado a su familia en un escondrijo secreto que él mismo había diseñado en el suelo de madera: una especie de "doble fondo", un diminuto cuartito en que sólo se podía estar en cuclillas unas cuantas personas.

Una vez abierta la tapa, la mujer y los dos pequeños entraron con ayuda del padre, pero Mary notó angustiada que su esposo se había quedado arriba. Él no iba esconderse con ellos.

—Steven, tú…

Él, silencioso, asintió con triste resignación, pero en sus ojos se leían el valor y la decisión que siempre habían caracterizado a los Jacobson.

—Debo estar arriba en cubierta, querida, mi deber como hombre es ayudar a los demás defendiendo el barco de los piratas.

—No… —Mary Ann quiso negarse, pero sabía que sería inútil. Quiso contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo, éstas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas con impunidad. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue extender su temblorosa mano hacia él.

Entonces, los asustados y afligidos niños, vieron cómo su querido padre tomaba delicadamente la mano de su madre y la besaba con profunda pasión.

—Mary… —murmuró Steven con voz quebrada mientras sentía que la pena comenzaba a embargar su corazón—, te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, mi querido ángel… Sólo quiero que sepas que si llegara a pasarme algo malo, te estaré esperando en el Cielo, amada mía¡y nunca más volveremos a separarnos!

—Steven…

Con el corazón roto, Steven Jacobson soltó la trémula mano de su amada y antes de cerrar la portezuela, dio una última mirada a sus pequeños hijos, quienes sollozaban en silencio.

—Adiós, pequeños, cuiden a su madre y sean valientes… y recuerden que su padre siempre los ha amado.

Ya cerraba la portezuela cuando su hijita Isabel no pudo aguantar por más tiempo la tristeza y corrió desesperadamente hacia su padre y se aferró fuertemente a su mano mientras gritaba entre lágrimas:

—¡Papi! Papi¡No te vayas por favor¡No me dejes¡No quiero que te mueras!

Su padre, tratando de contenerse, pasó cariñosamente su mano sobre la rubia cabecita de su hija, y luego de acallar un gemido de angustia, le dijo:

—Mi querida princesa, no llores por tu papá, debes ser valiente para darme valor, querida…

—¡No…! —negó ella aferrándose más al brazo de su padre. Ella se negaba a soltarlo, pues sabía que si lo hacía, nunca más volvería a verlo.

Steven abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero en ese momento, se escuchó un terrible golpe y todo el navío se estremeció. Los piratas habían logrado capturar el barco y muy pronto lo abordarían. Entonces, sin decir nada más, Steven Jacobson trató de desembarazarse de su hija, pero ella era tan testaruda que se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo. Sintiéndolo en su corazón, él tiró bruscamente de Isabel y se la entregó a su angustiada madre. La niña chillaba y pataleaba para que la soltaran.

—Los amo —se despidió Steven con lágrimas en los ojos y cerró la portezuela, llevándose en su alma las tristes expresiones de sus rostros.

Angustiados y temerosos, la madre y sus hijos escucharon los pasos de Steven alejándose de allí para luego perderse entre la ruidosa batahola provocada por la batalla. Muy pronto, su padre se uniría a la batalla en donde probablemente no saldría vivo.

Los tres permanecieron en absoluto silencio (excepto por algunos ocasionales llantos de los niños), escuchando todo lo que ocurría en el navío: disparos, gritos aterradores, blasfemias proferidas por los piratas, detonaciones de los cañones, etc. Mary Ann abrazaba con fuerza a sus pequeños hijos, de tanto en tanto les decía palabras de consuelo tratando de calmarlos y siempre rezaba para sus adentros que Dios acogiera el alma de su marido si éste llegara a perecer.

Por cada grito que ella escuchaba, sentía que su corazón se encogía de dudas y dolor al pensar en que el muerto podría ser su marido, pero, un terrible golpazo en la puerta de entrada a la sección de los camarotes, hizo que se olvidara de Steven para tratar de escuchar con atención cómo alguien abría la puerta con dureza para después escuchar pasos de pesadas botas sobre el piso, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto. Parecía ser que el dueño de aquellas botas estaba registrando todo a su alrededor. Asustada y alertada, Mary temió que aquel sujeto los descubriera¡no quería pensar siquiera lo que un sucio pirata podría hacerle a sus hijos si los atrapaba! Había que hacer algo de inmediato, debía alejarlo de sus hijos.

Ya resuelta, Mary se volvió a sus hijos y les pidió que por nada del mundo salieran de allí.

—¿A dónde vas, mamá? —preguntó muy afligido su hijo George.

—Voy a buscar a tu padre —mintió, ella no quería preocupar a sus hijos sobre su posible destino.

George e Isabel se pusieron muy contentos con la idea de ver pronto a su padre, olvidando sus temores momentáneamente como sólo los niños de su edad saben hacerlo.

Antes de abrir la portezuela, ella le entregó un frasquito a su hijo y le dijo:

—Escucha, hijo mío, si yo no regreso de inmediato, quiero que tú y tu hermana tomen una pastilla de este frasco cada uno¿entendido?

El pequeño asintió, pero Isabel, con su espíritu siempre cuestionador preguntó:

—¿Y para qué son, mamá?

Ella la miró detenidamente antes de contestar.

—Les ayudará a dormir, y cuando despierten, todos volveremos a estar juntos.

Los gemelos volvieron a sonreír, e inocentemente, creyeron las palabras de su madre.

—Recuerden que su mamá siempre los ha amado mucho más que a su propia vida, mis angelitos…

Entonces, Mary Ann besó a cada uno de sus hijos en la frente mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas y salió rápidamente del escondite dejando la portezuela bien cerrada y a sus hijos muy preocupados.

La mujer caminó con cautela y sin hacer ruido a través del camarote, cuando estuvo ya frente a la puerta, se paró y suspiró tratando de reunir valor. Si uno de aquellos espantosos piratas había entrado al pasillo, ella debía alejarlo del escondite de sus hijos y hacerle pensar que ella era la única en ése lugar. Mary sabía lo que aquellos salvajes podían hacerle, la aterrorizaba la idea, pero con tal de salvar a sus hijos era capaz de cualquier sacrificio.

Una vez decidida, la joven abrió la puerta y se encontró de lleno con un asqueroso pirata inmundo, quien se regodeó de lujuria al ver semejante belleza.

Asustados, Isabel y George escucharon a su madre gritar y se quedaron como petrificados, luego, empezó una especie de lucha, pues los niños escucharon forcejeos, fuertes pisadas y gemidos de riña.

—¡Mamá! —llamó desesperadamente la pequeña Isabel entre la oscuridad del escondite.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó autoritariamente mientras seguía luchando heroicamente contra el pirata.

—¿Así que tienes una renacuaja escondida aquí? —dijo el maligno hombre, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras sujetaba fuertemente las muñecas de la joven contra la pared—. Quizás ella quiera participar en la juerga¿no te parece¡Jah jah jah jah jah!

Al escuchar semejante blasfemia, Mary Ann sintió una ira tal que le dio una tremenda patada en la entrepierna al malvado pirata, dejándolo seriamente lastimado en el suelo.

Con la ropa hecha jirones, la mujer se sintió vengada, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho tiempo su victoria, puesto que otro pirata entró y le dio una tremenda bofetada lanzándola contra la cama y se le tiró encima dispuesto a abusar de ella. El despreciable sujeto comenzó a despedazar su vestido, golpearla en la cara para apaciguar su lucha y a tratar de manosearla y besarla. Mary Ann resistía como podía, en su mente no estaba la intención de salvarse a sí misma, sino el alejar a aquel repugnante pirata de allí, alejarlo del escondite de sus hijos.

Mientras ellos dos luchaban en la cama, Steven Jacobson hizo su repentina aparición y le disparó por la espalda al pirata con su mosquete, matándolo en el acto.

—¡Querido! —exclamó gratamente su esposa entre lágrimas, muy sorprendida al verlo con vida. Inmediatamente él se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Mary Ann¡Dios mío¡Te dije que no salieras! —le recriminaba mientras la llenaba de besos.

—¡Es papá¡Es papá! —exclamaba lleno de alegría el pequeño Jacobson mientras miraba todo por una rendija de la portezuela.

—¡Sí! —exclamó su hermana llena de alegría.

Pero, sin que nadie se lo esperara, otro pirata hizo su aparición e inesperadamente sacó su cuchillo y tomando a Steven del cabello, le cortó el cuello, matándolo en el acto.

—¡¡Papá!! —gritaron los gemelos al unísono mientras veían a su padre caer pesadamente al suelo ya sin vida. Fortalecida por la ira y la desolación de ver muerto a su amado esposo, Mary Ann se lanzó encima del asesino y comenzó a golpearlo y a arañarlo entre insultos. El pirata, que era muy alto y joven, rió despectivamente y de un solo movimiento tiró a la mujer al suelo, en donde el repulsivo pirata quiso desatar sus impulsos lujuriosos sobre ella.

Al ver a su madre en peligro, el instinto natural de Geroge fue salir a ayudar a su madre como fuera, y así lo decidió. Tomó a su hermana por los hombros y le dijo con un tono muy serio para su edad:

—Tú quédate aquí, hermanita, es hora de que yo me comporte como un caballero.

—¡No! —negó la llorosa niña.

—¡Tienes que hacerme caso, tonta¡Soy tu hermano mayor!

—S-sólo porque tú naciste antes que yo eso no te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer… —replicó Isabel entre sollozos.

Geroge sonrió, siempre habían tenido aquella clase de rencillas, pero siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos a pesar de todo.

Un grito de su madre le hizo volver a la realidad.

—¡Tengo que ir a ayudar a mamá! —exclamó el valiente niño mientras soltaba a su hermana y se disponía a abrir la portezuela, pero Isabel lo sujetó del brazo y se negó a soltarlo.

—¡No vayas¡No me dejes sola!

Viendo que su hermana no lo dejaría ir, George hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para darle un severo empujón a Isabel, lanzándola de golpe al suelo, y mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo:

—Adiós, hermanita, cuídate.

Y salió de su escondite, dejando a su hermana llorando desconsoladamente.

Entonces, Isabel se incorporó, y parándose sobre un cajón, abrió un poco la portezuela par ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El pequeño pero valiente niño se había lanzado contra el pirata que atacaba a su madre, y con sus pequeños puños y sus débiles patadas, lo atacaba con mucho empeño para que soltara a su madre. Un tremendo mordiscón en la oreja del atacado, hizo que este por fin le tomara en serio y dejó a la golpeada mujer para tomar al niño por el cuello y comenzar a ahorcarlo. Mary Ann quiso intervenir y tomando el cuchillo con el que habían matado a su esposo, se lo clavó en la pierna, puesto que el pirata seguía encima de ella. Enfurecido por el dolor y la rabia, el hombre sacó su mosquete y le disparó a la valiente madre a la cara, asesinándola.

Isabel se quedó completamente estupefacta, sin habla, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando vio a su hermanito expirar bajo la poderosa mano de aquel maldito asesino. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo no podía ser verdad, era una horrorosa pesadilla, solo era eso.

De pronto, el pirata de negros dientes y oreja sangrante la miró con aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre.

—De modo que solamente quedas tú, mocosa del demonio…

—¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! —Isabel se despertó gritando con desesperación en la cama, cubierta de sudor, pero pronto pudo aclarar su mente y supo que otra vez había tenido aquella horrible pesadilla¡pero a excepción de que esta vez había sido tan real¡Tan exacta¡Aún le parecía ver todo con absoluta claridad!

Sollozando desconsoladamente al recordar a su querida familia, Isabel se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Momentos después, mientras intentaba calmarse, murmuró para sí:

—Maldito seas Jack Sparrow, la primera vez te perdoné por consideración a James, pero ahora nada podrá impedir que yo acabe con tu vida de una buena vez y concluya con mi venganza.

**_Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:_**

**_¡Hola¿Cómo están? Espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado a pesar de todo, es muy triste, pero explica el motivo por lo que Isabel es tan "malvada". Hice algunos cambios respecto a los nombres de la familia de Isabel que espero corregirlos en mi anterior fics. ¡Menuda sorpresa les dí al publicar antes de la fecha, no? Aquí Isabel ha olvidado una parte muy importante de sus sueños, una en donde otro niño le salva la vida... ¿lo recordará más adelante? Y no se preocupen, que muy pronto Jack y Jacky Sparrow le pondrán la cuota de humor a esta historia. _**

**_Mi querida Amdrea Zthator¿Cómo estás¡Bienvenida a mi trilogía! Espero que te guste esta nueva historia. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews¿Quieres que Jacky y Norry se queden juntos¡Pues yo también lo quiero¿Eso te dice algo¡ja ja ja!_**

**_Mi querida Kikimaru¡Bienvenida a mi fics¡Espero que te guste a pesar de este comienzo tan triste¡Tantas preguntas, querida! Todas te serán respondidas muy pronto, te lo aseguro, y he de confesarte... ¡que a mí me gusta el yaoi también! Pero te aviso que Jack no siente absolutamente nada por James, ni éste tampoco a Jack._**

**_Mi querida Harisha¡Gusto en saber de tí de nuevo¿Cómo has estado¡Espero que muy bien! Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, le das mucho sentido a mi vida, te lo aseguro ._**

**_Mi querida Leon Dorado: Yo también espero que esta historia sea igual o mejor que la anterior¡espero que no peor! El comienzo de este fics no es muy gracioso como el otro, pero revela cosas muy importantes de la venganza de Isabel. ¡Gusto en leerte de nuevo!_**

**_Mi querida Aldi¡Hola¡Otra vez nos leemos de nuevo¿verdad? Sip, tienés mucha razón en eso de que le puede ganar otra vez, pero... Morgan es tan desgraciado que no se le escapará nada para vengarce de Jacobson... ¡A ver si te diste cuenta de quién es uno de los piratas que asesinó a la la familia de Isabel!_**

**_Mi querida Ana Sparrow-Sparrmaría: Lo siento tanto, de veras, quería leer tu fics¡y comencé a leerlos y a impresionarme tu escritura! pero no pude más..., no es lo mío leer historias en una compu... ¡lo odio! (Ni te imaginás lo mucho qeu me esfuerzo por corregir mis historias, a veces me da gana de mandarlas al diablo y publicarlas así nomás) Pero sé que esforzándome un poco, terminaré de leer tus fics¡que son muy interesantes! _**

**_Mi querida Beatriz gpe¿Cómo has estado¡Hola! Espero que este fics te guste como el anterior, no es como el anterior, pero espero que igual agrade. ¿Dices conectárte en messenger conmigo? Pues eso sería muy difícil, con decirte que en milagrosas ocaciones me he conectado con algunas chicas... ¡pero no pierdas las esperanzas¡En un momento u otro nos conectaremos! (mañana, tarde u noche)._**

**_Mi querida Pisom: Sí, soy mala, muy mala. ¡Muajah jah jah jah! Bueno, ya en serio, espero que te guste y dejes de sentirte como Beckett... Ya verás sobre el tema complicado de Jack, ya lo verás._**

**_¡Nos veremos pronto!_**

**_Sayounara Bye Bye!_**

**_Gabriella Yu_**


	3. El Pasado de Isabel 2ª Parte

**Capítulo**** 2: El Pasado de Isabel 2ª Parte: James y Christian**

A la mañana siguiente, ya vestida como el recio Almirante que era y representando su papel masculino de George Jacobson, Isabel paseaba lentamente por su enorme y hermoso jardín de su mansión en Liverpool, pensando en la pesadilla que la había despertado muy temprano en la madrugada. El miedo, la tristeza y la ira se mesclaban en su corazón con un frenesí tal que a duras penas ella podía contenerse bajo su armadura de aparente calma.

Mientras caminaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, justo al doblar un recodo del jardín, se sobresaltó al ver a su tío de cuclillas ante un rosal podándolo cuidadosamente y oliendo tranquilamente las exquisitas fragancias que aquellas rosas rojas regalaban a quien se acercara a ellas y se tomara el tiempo de admirarlas.

Isabel no supo muy bien porqué se sobresaltó al verlo, pero al rato se dio cuenta de que era su absoluta calma lo que la había impresionado, aquella calma a la que ella nunca podría acceder por más que lo intentara. Ella recordaba que su tío no había tenido una vida fácil, aún así él jamás había perdido las esperanzas de un futuro mejor. Y ahora, cuando su tío ya contaba con 55 años de edad y estaba cerca de la implacable mano de la muerte, aún seguía creyendo en el futuro.

Y como en una ensoñación, mientras lo observaba oler las flores con aquel rostro de santo, Isabel comenzó a recordar su primer encuentro con su tío después de haber salvado milagrosamente su vida del ataque cruel y sanguinario de los piratas…

Hace casi 25 años atrás…

El doctor Christian Jacobson era un joven y apuesto, de aspecto estudioso y de 30 años de edad, era muy sabio para su edad, tenía ojos celestes, nariz elegante, cabellos castaños, una seductora boca y un rostro angelical. Su elegante porte a la vez sencillo y humilde, daba la impresión de estar ante un hombre que podía haber llegado a ser un sacerdote, un monje o hasta un santo. Solo su rebeldía ante las antiguas leyes hechas por la monarquía le quitaba algo de su aparente santidad.

Christian, muy angustiado, se allegó en su propio carruaje hasta el puerto de Lisboa, aterrado ante las terribles noticias que había recibido el día anterior: toda la familia de su hermano menor había sido asesinada por unos desalmados piratas en el Mar del Caribe, solamente su pequeña sobrina de de casi 8 años de edad, Isabel Jacobson, había sobrevivido al cruel ataque de manera milagrosa.

Un bergantín la había encontrado entre las ruinas del navío mercante y la habían llevado hasta Lisboa, en donde ella estaba esperándolo en uno de los tantos albergues que había para niños huérfanos o desgraciados.

Cuando se reunió con su sobrina, el doctor Jacobson notó que algo en ella no estaba bien, pues al haber presenciado el asesinato de sus padres y su hermano, la había dejado sin habla, quizás, para siempre.

Y entonces, se la llevó a vivir con él en una hermosa y solitaria villa española ubicada cerca de Bilbao en la provincia de Vizcaya, en donde podía estar entre su querida Inglaterra paterna y su amada Francia materna.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y la niña crecía bajo la tutela de su abnegado tío, se notaba que ella había perdido su inocencia y su alegría. No quería estudiar, no hablaba, comía muy poco y sólo permanecía sumida en completo silencio arrinconada en la cama de su habitación, preocupando enormemente a su tío que se negaba internarla en un hospital. Así transcurrieron los meses, hasta que un día, la niña reveló la razón de sus profundas cavilaciones.

1 año después…

—Quiero entrar a la Academia Naval, tío —fue la sorprendente revelación de la pequeña Isabel, por fin había hablado después de un año de mutismo. Su tío se quedó estupefacto.

—¿Dices que quieres entrar a la _Royal Navy_? —él repitió—, pero, pequeña, tú sabes que nunca podrás lograrlo, eres una mujer.

Aunque aquella revelación había sido algo completamente inesperada, Chritian, siendo de una personalidad inmutable y tranquila, no demostró su asombro por semejante propuesta y lo tomó como algo que intuía que iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro.

—No importa, me voy a disfrazar como chico —fue la testaruda respuesta de Isabel mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus pequeños puñitos, tanto, que se lastimó las palmas con sus propias uñas.

—Isabel… —comenzó a decir su tío, esta vez ya más serio—, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es aprender a leer y escribir, aprender los labores de una mujer, buscarte un buen marido y tener hijos¡tener una vida normal! NO PUEDES hacer otra cosa, lamentablemente, en la época en que vivimos a una mujer no se le permite decidir por su propia voluntad lo que hará con su vida, y mucho menos, tener un título.

Había un ligero tono de ira en su tranquila voz, no en contra de Isabel, sino en contra de aquellas tontas costumbres patriarcales sobre los pocos derechos de la mujer. La rebelde sangre francesa de su madre siempre luchaba contra la flemática sangre inglesa de su padre. Aquella rebeldía que nunca había heredado su hermano, él la tenía a granel.

La pequeña niña de nueve años estaba completamente frustrada, sabía que su tío tenía razón, sabía que a las niñas de su época sólo eran vistas como "esposas" y "madres", nunca como verdaderas personas. Las niñas pobres ni siquiera accedían al privilegiado derecho de leer y escribir, a lo que por lo menos podían acceder las niñas ricas como ella. Pero eso no le importaba, sólo le importaba vengar la muerte de su amada familia y matar a todos los piratas que le habían arrebatado un futuro feliz en América. No le importaba el costo, ella lograría su cometido. Isabel había dejado de lado a la inocente niña que había sido para ser ahora un instrumento de la venganza.

—Tío —le dijo—, no viste lo que yo vi... A mi querido papito le cortaron… el cuello con un horrible cuchillo… —sus puños se cerraron aún más, sus lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, aquellos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos—, a mi mamita la golpearon y le dispararon…, y, y… ¡y a George lo ahorcaron¡¡Y todo frente a mis ojos¡¿Y tú dices que no puedo vengarme, tiito¡¡Quiero vengarme de esos piratas que mataron a mis papis y a mi hermanito¡¡Quiero entrar al servicio militar y ser un soldado para perseguirlos¡¡Daría todo por lograrlo¡¡Y le juro a Dios que si no lo hago, me voy a morir para estar con mis papis y mi hermanito en el Cielo!!

Entonces, la pequeña Isabel se lanzó llorando desconsoladamente hacia los brazos de su tío, quien estaba mudo de la impresión a causa de la declaración de su sobrina. Ella ya no era una niña y no lo volvería a ser jamás.

—… Tío, eres un chico, y haces lo que quieres… —comentó la niña entre sollozos—, no sabes lo terrible que es ser una niñita y no poder vengarte… Me siento como un fantasma... Ya no tengo por qué vivir…

Miró a su tío a los ojos.

—Querido, tiito —dijo—, ayúdame por favor. Quiero cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi familia… Te necesito... Por favor…

Luego de mirarla detenidamente, su tío suspiró, entregándose a la razón de la niña, pues admiraba su determinación y madurez. Siendo él tan rebelde a las normas de la sociedad como ella, sentía que la comprendía, pero, también esperaba que con el tiempo ella olvidara sus deseos de venganza y viviera una vida plena y normal. Había que intentarlo después de todo.

—Te ayudaré, mi querida niña, pero debes saber que lo que haremos de aquí en adelante, nunca podrás deshacerlo, ya que si lo haces, perderás todo por lo que hayas luchado por conseguir¿me entiendes? Tendrás los privilegios de un hombre, pero tendrás que renunciar a lo más hermoso de una mujer: amar a un hombre y a tus propios hijos. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? JAMÁS podrás ser una mujer y jamás podrás tener una vida plena como hombre. Tu vida será siempre incompleta y solitaria, NADIE tiene que enterarse de tu verdad, pues podrías perderlo todo, hasta tu vida. —La miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Aún así, lo harás?

—Lo haré –respondió ella con firmeza, aceptándolo todo por su venganza.

—Podrían matarte en batalla… —quería desanimarla.

—No importa.

—Te podrían herir gravemente.

—Te tengo a ti para curarme, tiito.

—…Veo que ya has pensado en todo… —opinó pensativo, entonces, apartó a la niña de sus brazos y le dijo con igual firmeza:

—Bien, veo que estás completamente decidida, entonces, yo te ayudaré y tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga. Desde ahora en adelante, tomarás la identidad de tu hermano, te llamarás George Jacobson, te hablaré como a un chico, te cortarás ese lindo cabello tuyo y te vestirás como tal. No jugarás con muñecas, sólo jugarás los juegos de los niños, no quiero verte llorar jamás, no quiero que demuestres tus sentimientos abiertamente, ni conmigo ni con nadie. Quiero que te comportes como todo niño peleonero. Nunca te bañes junto a los otros niños, báñate solo. Dormirás solo y sin ninguna compañía, nada de vestir camisón, sólo ropa de dormir masculina. Siempre que estés por bañarte, cambiarte de ropa o dormir, te cerciorarás de que todo esté cerrado y que no haya nadie. ¿Entendiste? Este camino que elegiste es un camino duro y solitario. Aún así¿quieres seguir con esto?

—Sí —fue la seca respuesta, y desde aquel día, la pequeña y dulce niña que fue Isabel, jamás volvería a ver la luz, dándole paso a un pequeño niño serio y callado, esperando a crecer y vengar la injusta muerte de su familia.

Cualquiera se hubiera negado a semejante petición, pero Christian sabía muy bien que si se negaba a ayudar a su sobrina, ésta encontraría la forma de matarse y volver a estar junto a su familia. Él, esperando a que ésta se desilusionara muy pronto de su plan y lo abandonara, le había dado un año de prueba, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y su sobrina no cambiaba de parecer comportándose como un chico, muy pronto comprendió que Isabel hablaba muy en serio a pesar de sus 9 años de edad.

Aquella primera noche del inicio de su nueva vida, cuando Isabel se acostó para dormir con ropas de muchacho en una habitación diferente a la que había tenido antes, ésta se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tocó horrorizada sus hermoso cabello cortado. ¡Ya nunca más volvería a tener aquella hermosa cabellera rubia que la hacía tan parecida a su querida madre¡Ya nunca más usaría hermosos vestidos¡Ya nunca jamás volvería a ser feliz junto a su familia¡Ellos habían muerto¡¡Muerto!!

Durante toda aquella dolorosa noche, George, quien ya nunca más volvería a ser Isabel, lloró amargamente por todo lo que había perdido.

1 año después…

Ya cumplidos sus diez años de edad, parado en fila al lado de otros niños, todos ubicados en uno de los enormes patios de la Real Academia Naval, el pequeño George veía cómo su tío se despedía de "él" y se marchaba hacia la sección de enfermería de la academia, dejándolo solo para perseguir su venganza.

Ambos habían logrado ingresar a la Royal_ Navy_, George como cadete, y Christian como doctor.

El año pasado había sido duro para Isabel, había aprendido a comportarse como un niño, a leer y a escribir. Vestido como un chico, su tío había logrado engañar a los demás argumentando que era George el que se había salvado y no su hermana Isabel, así que, Isabel había tomado el lugar de su hermanito muerto sin ningún problema. La primera vez que habían llegado a la villa era de noche y nadie los había visto. Además de la vieja cocinera, el cochero y la sirvienta, nadie más vivía en la enorme casa, y durante todo el año en que Isabel no había pronunciado palabra, jamás había salido de la casa y nadie más la había visto aparte de los habitantes de la casa que tenían prohibido hablar de ella con los pocos vecinos que habitaban en la zona.

—Es un idiota… —escuchó decir con desprecio a uno de los niños que estaban con él haciendo fila en el enorme patio de la academia inglesa—, parece una mariquita…

Aquel día, el pequeño George Jacobson, pasó su primer día encerrado en su pequeña habitación como castigo por haberle roto la nariz de un puñetazo a uno de sus compañeros, el que lo había insultado.

A partir de aquel día, el grupo liderado por el niño golpeado, quien era nada más ni nada menos que el jovencito Cutler Beckett, se dedicaron a la tarea de hacerle la vida imposible al niño George, y entre aquella pandilla de buscapleitos, se encontraba el pequeño James Norrington, arrastrado por el mal comportamiento de sus amigos.

1 año después…

Era el aniversario de la muerte de la familia de Isabel, había una terrible tormenta, las excelentes notas de sus profesores habían enfurecido a muchos de sus compañeros, tanto, que lo esperaron a la salida de una de las clases y le dieron una feroz paliza. Al verse tratada de esa manera, el recuerdo doloroso de su familia asesinada y el no tener ningún amigo con quien hablar, la pequeña Isabel al fin comenzó a llorar amargamente lamentando su soledad y tristeza, tirada en el barro del patio de la academia. Más allá, parado en el umbral del edificio central, el joven Norrington, ahora de 13 años, lo observaba preocupado, sintiéndose culpable por todas las bromas pesadas que le habían hecho durante aquel año. No lo quería admitir, pero admiraba muchísimo la inteligencia y la pasión que demostraba su compañero por la Armada.

Lentamente caminó hacia el pequeño y se puso en cuclillas frente a él, la lluvia caía torrencialmente y ambos estaban empapados.

—Vas a enfermarte si te quedas aquí… —le advirtió amablemente.

George alzó el rostro y se enjuagó los ojos, luego parpadeó varias veces incrédulo ante quien le había hablado. ¡Era uno de esos tontos que siempre la habían molestado!

—¿Qué más te da si me enfermo o no? —le respondió desafiante mientras se ponía en pie y se marchaba de allí con paso firme y la frente en alto, dejando a James un tanto fascinado por su temple. Desde aquel entonces, él jamás volvió a burlarse de George Jacobson.

Un día, cuando por causa de George los profesores habían recriminado duramente a Beckett, éste decidió darle una buena lección junto con su grupo de amigos. Asustado por lo que podría llegar a pasar, James estaba entre ellos sin saber a quien apoyar.

Era casi el atardecer cuando Beckett y los demás sorprendieron a Jacobson en el patio de los cañones, y, rodeándolo, cada uno de los muchachitos tomó un buen puñado de guijarros mientras lo miraban maliciosamente.

George Jacobson estaba asustado, pero no se los demostró y se quedó parado, mirándolos detenidamente.

Beckett fue el primero en lanzar una piedra dándole de lleno en el hombro. George vaciló pero no retrocedió, se mantuvo firme y desafiante. Poco a poco los malvados niños comenzaron a lanzarle otras piedras dándole en diferentes partes del cuerpo, George soportaba todo lo que podía, no quería llorar ni demostrarse débil frente a aquellos tontos, y eso era lo que justamente irritaba aún más a Beckett.

James también había lanzado algunos guijarros por temor a las represalias de sus amigos, pero al ver la valentía que demostraba el agredido, había dejado de lanzarle piedras y ya no le estaba gustando que los demás lo golpearan de esa manera, y cuando vio que por fin George caía de rodillas al suelo gracias a un golpazo en la frente propinada por una piedra de Beckett, James se lanzó hacia el pequeño agredido y se interpuso entre él y sus amigos. Extendió los brazos y dijo:

—¡Basta¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos¡Van a expulsarnos!

Isabel estaba atónita al igual que los demás.

—¿Acaso estás defendiéndolo, Norringtonto? —inquirió Cutler muy molesto—. ¿Estás traicionándome¡Quítate de allí!

—¡No!

—Ya sabía que eras un debilucho, mariquita… —comenzó a burlarse con crueldad—. Dime, Norringtonto¿de qué lado estás si te hago esto?

Apenas había terminado de hacer la pregunta que le lanzó inmediatamente un buen piedrazo en la cara, golpeándolo en la mejilla y provocando un pequeño corte de donde comenzó a salir un poco sangre.

El jovencito no bajó los brazos a pesar del dolor que sentía, se quedó unos momentos en completo silencio, y para el asombro de todos, exclamó desafiante:

—¡Estoy del lado de Jacobson¡Ya estoy cansado de participar en tus injusticias, Beckett! Eres, eres… ¡Eres un tonto cabeza de chorlito!

Furioso, el muchachito líder de la banda exclamó:

—¡Traidor¡A él, chicos!

Entonces, una lluvia de furiosos guijarros cayó como proyectiles sobre el valiente y pequeño James Norrington, quien no dejaba ni siquiera que una sola piedra golpeara al sorprendido George recibiéndolas todas para él mismo.

Luego de varios minutos de aquella dura prueba de amistad y resistencia, uno de los profesores apareció y detuvo justo a tiempo aquel duro castigo antes de que pasara a mayores. Seriamente lastimado, el jovencito que la había defendido con tanto valor, cayó desmayado delante de la sorprendida niña. Aquel mismo día, Cutler Beckett fue expulsado de la Real Academia Naval, marcándole para siempre su destino.

Luego, el profesor llevó a los dos chicos heridos a la enfermería, George no estaba tan lastimado como James, y mientras su tío atendía al pequeño futuro comodoro, oyó al profesor declarar:

—Éste muchachito va a morir joven, tiene un fuerte espíritu de sacrificio…

¡Cuánta razón tenía aquel hombre!

Unas semanas después, en el gran comedor de la Academia…

—¿Puedo almorzar contigo? —le había preguntado con amabilidad el reaparecido jovencito James Norrington, a lo que el pequeño George Jacobson se le había quedado mirando. El chico aún tenía algunos moretones del día de la "ejecución".

—… Está bien —le respondió al fin.

James se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer en silencio, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de George, y entonces, ambos comenzaron a reírse con ganas.

—Gracias por ir a visitarme todos los días a la enfermería… —dijo James al fin.

—No. Yo te doy las gracias por haberme defendido aquel día… No sabes lo mucho que significó eso para mí.

—No seas tonto —replicó modestamente mientras se sonrojaba—, la verdad es que ya estaba arto de que te maltrataran esos bobos, y yo… A mi no me gustaba verme como un malvado.

—Tú no eres malo, eres un cabeza de chorlito —se burló George.

Los dos se rieron con ganas.

Desde aquel día, ambos se convirtieron en amigos inseparables. James siempre lo apoyaría en todo lo posible a su pequeño amigo, sintiéndose responsable por él al ser mayor. Lo ayudaba en sus estudios y en la actividad física, que era esto último lo que más dificultad le daba a George, (por ser una niña, no podía competir de igual a igual con sus compañeros), pero, su velocidad e inteligencia compensaba en mucho aquella falta, al poco tiempo no hubo nadie que le ganara en el arte de la espada y la puntería.

A pesar que Isabel le tenía un gran aprecio, gratitud y una enorme confianza a su amigo, jamás se dio a conocer ante él como una jovencita.

3 años después…

Aquel día, James Norrington, recién recibido de la Real Academia Naval, partía hacia aguas lejanas para comenzar una nueva vida al servicio de la corona inglesa.

A George Jacobson, quien era en realidad una jovencita de 14 años, se le partía el corazón al ver que su único amigo se marchaba de allí y lo dejaba otra vez solo ante la extraña y ruda vida que había elegido vivir.

—Prométeme que jamás te darás por vencido aunque sientas que nunca lograrás tus objetivos –le dijo James antes de subir al navío militar.

—Lo prometo —trató de mantenerse firme, aunque por dentro luchaba contra el deseo que abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Debes vengar a tu familia.

—Lo sé.

El joven Norrington sonrió condescendiente, sabía que su amigo George se estaba haciendo el duro, así que sin dudarlo un momento, lo abrazó firmemente, sorprendiendo a Isabel. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir apresuradamente y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

Luego de unos momentos, se apartó de él y le dijo:

—Cuando te recibas, sé que tarde o temprano nos encontraremos, no lo dudes. Gracias por tu gran amistad, mi amigo, y te prometo que no pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que volvamos a vernos.

Mientras el sol se alzaba sobre la enorme bóveda azul y el navío partía hacia aguas lejanas, la triste jovencita vio marcharse a su mejor y único amigo de toda su corta existencia.

2 años después…

Cuando le llegó el turno a Isabel de hacer su primer viaje como oficial raso, tuvo la gran suerte de abordar el mismo barco que su querido James. El navío militar bautizado como _Royal Warriors_, que ya había dado la vuelta al mundo, volvía ahora para recoger nuevos oficiales rasos. Y por supuesto, su tío Christian Jacobson también lo acompañaría como el médico de a bordo.

Juntos la pasaron muy bien, pero, durante el viaje, Isabel comenzó a sentir algo muy especial por su amigo. Lo que había sido en un principio amistad y gratitud, comenzaba a transformarse en un inmenso sentimiento de amor, y entonces, James pasó a ser su primer y único amor.

Turbada por aquellos sentimientos que jamás había experimentado antes, la joven disfrazada de oficial, salió a cubierta para respirar el aire fresco de la noche y ventilar su cabeza de ideas tontas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en el amor cuando tendría que estar pensando en su venganza?

Suspirando profundamente, la muchacha se apoyó en la barandilla para admirar mejor a las estrellas.

—¿Estás bien, George? —la sorprendió James, quien estaba parado detrás de ella.

—¿P-por qué me preguntas eso? —se dio vuelta para mirarlo, estaba muy nerviosa y se puso aún más cuando vio lo guapo que estaba el joven bajo la luz de la luna.

—Has estado muy callado éste día y yo… —James lo miró detenidamente y notó que su amigo estaba temblando. Rápidamente colocó su mano derecha sobre la frente de su asombrado amigo y la izquierda en su propia frente.

—Vaya —dijo, dando un suspiro—, pensé que estabas enfermo… —volvió a mirarlo, muy extrañado.

—¿P-por qué?

—Porque estás temblando demasiado… —tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza—¿acaso te ocurrió algo muy malo? Dime.

—Yo… —apenas pudo decir la pobre chica al sentir el cálido tacto de las manos de James sobre la suya. ¡Oh¡Cómo le gustaría poder confesarle su amor¡Pero no podía, debía pensar en su venganza!

—¡Yo no me siento muy bien ahora! —Exclamó bruscamente y se soltó de las manos de su amigo, dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la cabina de las literas mientras James lo observaba ir muy confundido por su extraño comportamiento.

Durante los días que le siguieron a esa reveladora noche, Isabel logró dominar su corazón y pudo poner otra vez toda su mente en la realización de su carrera y su venganza personal. En cuanto a James, éste nunca se dio cuenta del secreto que escondía el corazón de su amigo.

Luego de unos meses de navegación, lo que tuvo que ser un tranquilo viaje de preparación para los cadetes, se convirtió en un viaje de terror al ser atacados por un navío de guerra español, enemigos jurados de los ingleses en aquellos tiempos.

La batalla fue larga y cruenta, todos los tripulantes de la fragata pelearon con valentía en contra de sus enemigos, y estos a su vez también demostraron su valor.

Mientras disparaban con sus mosquetes en contra de los tripulantes del barco español (que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos), Isabel notó con terror que uno de los marineros hispanos estaba apuntando directamente hacia Norringon, quien ignoraba el peligro por estar concentrado hacia otro lugar de la batalla.

—¡¡Cuidado!! —exclamó ésta a la vez que empujaba a su amigo para evitar que la bala impactara en él, pero con tal mala suerte que fue ella quien la recibió para luego caer desvanecida por la barandilla hacia el mar.

—¡¡Geooooorge!! —gritó James muy asustado y se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces hacia las aguas para rescatar a su amigo.

A duras penas logró James sacar a flote a su amigo, trató de encontrar alguna soga para volver a subir a bordo de su barco, pero el mar, encrespado, no se lo permitió, por lo tanto, ambos fueron arrastrados por la corriente hasta que, después de una hora, lograron llegar hasta una isla desierta. James, muy cansado por el extraordinario esfuerzo físico por mantenerse a flote con un peso extra, se quedó profundamente dormido junto a George sobre las arenas de la playa. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, recordó que su amigo estaba herido y se dispuso a tratar de quitarle la bala que había impactado debajo de la clavícula.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que su mejor amigo de hacía varios años era una mujer.

Cuando Isabel despertó ya entrada la noche, se incorporó un poco con dificultad de su lecho improvisado con grandes hojas y ropas, descubrió, entre asombrada y preocupada, que su torso estaba completamente vendado y su brazo inmovilizado. ¡Para estar así alguien tendría que haberla desnudado!

Pronto sus ojos se fijaron en la fogata para luego mirar hacia la persona que estaba sentada un poco más allá.

Era el joven James, quien estaba sentado en la arena, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas flexionadas y con el mentón apoyado sobre ellas. La observaba entre pensativo y preocupado. Isabel se sintió como si estuviera completamente desnuda ante él, su corazón latía con enorme rapidez.

—¿Lo… sabes? —le preguntó después de que ambos se miraran en completo silencio por unos minutos. El miedo a ser recriminada, rechazada y hasta expuesta, la llenaba de terror. ¿Qué le diría James¿Seguirían siendo amigos¡No quería siquiera en pensar perder su amistad¡Eso acabaría por destruirla ahora que sabía que lo amaba!

James la miró largamente y luego le contestó afirmativamente con la cabeza.

—Y… ¿qué vas a hacer? —inquirió expectante la joven.

Luego de unos segundos en completo silencio, el muchacho contestó con gran firmeza en su voz:

—Seguir siendo tu amigo.

—¡Oh! —se sorprendió la pobre chica—. ¿Entonces no estás molesto por haberte ocultado mi verdadera identidad durante tantos años?

—No —se levantó—. Lo que me contaste sobre tu familia asesinada es todo cierto ¿verdad?, entonces tu venganza también lo es puesto que fuiste capaz de hacerte pasar por hombre para ingresar a la armada y convertirte en un oficial —se acercó a ella y se arrodilló, Isabel lo miraba expectante, entonces, James la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

—¡Mi admiración por ti es ahora mucho más grande que antes¡Tu valor y tu determinación siempre serán para mí un ejemplo a seguir¡Juro, amiga mía, que nadie sabrá por mi boca sobre tu verdadera identidad! —apretó con fuerza la mano de Isabel—. Y juro por mi honor, que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte en tu venganza, ya que seré para siempre tu amigo incondicional.

A Isabel le dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazar a su amado James y ponerse a llorar de la emoción, pero, debido a tantos años de dominar los típicos sentimientos femeninos, no lo hizo, solamente atinó a colocar su otra mano sobre las manos de su amigo (que aún sujetaban la de ella) y le dijo con un dejo de emoción en su voz:

—Gracias, James. No sabes lo mucho que significa tu amistad para mí.

Él la miró un tanto sonrojado, pues no pudo evitar acordarse del busto de su "amigo", rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esa imagen de la mente, pues era a su mejor amigo a quien tenía al frente y debía respetarlo, y mucho más ahora que sabía que era una mujer.

—¿C-cómo debo llamarte? —preguntó al fin.

—Llámame Geroge, amigo mío, pues esa es mi verdadera identidad.

Y así renunció Isabel a su última oportunidad de ser una mujer y declararle su amor a James.

Pasaron algunos días antes de que ambos fueran rescatados por su propia embarcación, que había ganado la batalla contra los españoles. Durante aquellos días, ambos lograron acostumbrarse a la nueva situación en la que se encontraban y pronto recuperaron otra vez su fresca y antaña relación de amistad. Cuando subieron a bordo del _Royal __Warriors_, nadie notó nada extraño en el oficial raso Jacobson, ni siquiera su herida, que no había sido grave.

Cuando Isabel le contó a su tío todo lo sucedido, a éste no le había gustado demasiado que Norrington supiera de la verdadera identidad de su sobrina, pero al ver que era una persona de confiar y un buen amigo de Isabel, lo aceptó como tal.

Y así, los años habían transcurrido y su amigo había partido hacia Port Royal, la sede del gobierno británico en Jamaica, para combatir contra los piratas y jamás lo volvió a ver. En su propia carrera, Isabel tuvo un enorme éxito para su edad, gracias a su inteligencia, valentía y sagacidad, había subido rápidamente grado por grado hasta alcanzar el más alto rango de la armada naval: el almirantazgo. Durante aquellos años, ella logró investigar los nombres de todos los piratas que habían atacado el navío mercantil de su padre. Después comenzó a buscarlos uno por uno y a hacerlos pagar por la muerte de su querida familia.

Su venganza ahora estaría concluida con la muerte del capitán Jack Sparrow, y con la desaparición de la versión femenina de éste (Jacky Sparrow), ahora ella tendría el camino libre para declararle por fin su amor a James.

Isabel asintió con una determinada sonrisa.

Habían dos objetivos fijos en su vida: el primero era asesinar a Jack Sparrow como el último de la lista de su venganza, y el segundo objetivo era lograr tener a James Norrington como su esposo.

Lograría que ése fuera su destino, costara lo que le costara.

**_Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:_**

**_Y bien, aquí termina el relato de la vida sobre Isabel, consideraba necesario que la conocieran a fondo porque ella y Jack puede que lleguen a tener "algo" entre ellos, no sé. ¡En el siguiente capi aparecen Jack y Jacky Sparrow¡Y tal vez en el siguiente a ese aparerzca James! Tengan paciencia, mis queridas amigas, que esta historia recién está comenzando. Tuve que acortar bastante éste capítulo, espero que no se note demasiado._**

**_Mi querida Romi: te prometí incluirte en mis notas y aquí estás. ¿Qué te parese? No sé qué tan buena seré en los detalles, pero sé que hay cosas que se me pasan por ser tan impaciente al escribir... Nop, el barco pirata no era el Perla Negra, ni tampoco estaba Hector Barbossa... ¡Ya verás quién fue¡Te sorprenderás!_**

**_Mi Querida Ana Sparrow-Sparrmaría: Mmm, pues a parte de mi delicada vista, soy una fana de los libros y no me atrae mucho leer en la compu, la verdad, ni siquiera los e-books. ¡Fíjate que no he vuelto a leer ninguno de los fics que he escrito hasta ahora! Así que date cuenta lo mucho que me cuesta leer en le compu, pero, sé que si le pongo ganas, lo conseguiré. Quería que ustedes supieran todo lo que Isabel había perdido en su niñez para que la entendieran aunque sea un poco. ¡Sigue adelante con tu historia, amiga mía, que pronto volveré a visitarla!_**

**_Mi Querida Aldi: Sí, ese era el pasado de Isabel, su felicidad y su familia. ¡Y claro que la pobre ha quedado completamente trastornada! Y te apuesto que la ira que tiene va a lastimar mucho a James, te lo aseguro. ¿Cuándo va ha recordar lo que olvidó? Aún no lo sé, pero sé que falta para eso. ¿Así que te imaginás quién fue el asesino¡Mandame un email¡Quiero saber tu opinión¿Y¿Alguien te compró la docena de facturas? _**

**_Mi querida Reli¡Un gustazo volver a saber de vos, amiga¡Y que suerte poder haber chateado con vos un rato! (Vamos a ver cuándo se realiza el milagro otra vez). Espero que te haya servido de mucho este otro capi, porque según recuerdo querías saber más sobre Isabel para incluirla en tu fics. Espero que esta historia esté por lo menos al mismo nivel que la otra. ¡Bye!_**

**_Mi querida AndreaZthator¿Desesperada por ver el encuentro entre Jacky y Norry¡Pues yo también¡pero tiempo al tiempo que ya lo verás! Lo primero es dejar bien sentado las bases de la historia¡recién está comenzando¡Ni te imaginás lo que pasará más adelante! _**

**_Mi querida Pisom¡Qué jodido cuando la compu (o la internet), se traba¡A mí me pasaba cuando trataba de leer los fics de los demás¡Me ponía histérica! Según mis cálculos, Jack entrará en escena junto a Jacky en el prox capítulo (si es que no se me ocurre hacer algo más), y James aparecerá en el siguiente de ése. No hay que apurar a la historia, si no, no se cuentan bien las cosas¿no te parece? (¡También los extrañooo!)_**

**_Mi querida Isa Luna¡Me imagino la sorpresa que te diste! Yo me siento así cuando ustedes me dejan sus reviews¡en serio! Sip, Isabel la pasó muy mal, pero se ha vuelto muy agresiva y está acostumbrada a hacer lo que le plazca¿qué sucederá cuando se le declare a James¡Chist¡Calla chismosa, o todas sabrán quién fue ese niño¡Ja ja ja! La verdad, he dado tantas pistas, que no me extraña que ya lo sepan. _**

**_Mi querida Jenny Flint: Y sí, autora descuidada para editora puntillosa, qué se le va a hacer¿verdad? Bueno, los padres de Isabel eran un amor, pero también eran imperfectos, sólo que no se puede (ni se debe) contar las imperfecciones en un recuerdo como ése¿verdad?, además, es como en el caso de Isabel, primero parecen perfectos, pero… ¡envidiosa! Realmente no es el tema principal del fics la identidad del niño que salvó a Isabel (pues, con las pistas que he dado en el otro fics, pensé que ya lo estaban sospechando, sorry), sino más bien otras cosas… Oye, te cuento que yo también estoy pasando por una depre bárbara gracias a algunas cosas que están sucediendo desgraciadamente, pero he de seguir adelante sin bajar los brazos¡como vos!_**

**_Bueh, ya contestadas todas sus notas, me voy despidiendo para irme a sormir. Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a Inglés. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**

**_¡Las quiero mucho!_**

**_Sayounara Bye Bye!_**

**_Gabriella Yu_**


	4. El Encuentro de Dos Gorriones

**Capítulo 3: ****El Encuentro de ****Dos Gorriones**

—Voy a declararme ante James, tío —le reveló inesperadamente Isabel mientras tomaba tranquilamente su té en una delicada tasa de porcelana.

Christian la miró un tanto sorprendido, dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita del jardín, se reclinó un poco más sobre la cómoda silla blanca y miró a su sobrina con una expresión de gravedad inusitada en él.

—No lo hagas —le advirtió—, vas a romperle el corazón.

—Tonterías. ¿Cómo puedo romperle el corazón si lo amo?

—Escucha, tú tienes demasiada ira en tu interior y James no lo soportaría.

Isabel no dijo nada, pero lo observó detenidamente¿cómo podía pensar su propio tío que ella sería capaz de lastimar a su querido James?

—Estás muy equivocado si piensas así, yo jamás le haría daño a la persona que amo.

—Te conozco, George, lo lastimarás, ustedes dos no hacen una buena pareja, él es demasiado soñador para ti y tú eres demasiado brusca para él. Como amigos¡magnífico!, pero no te garantizo que logren ser felices si llegaran a vivir como marido y mujer…

—¡Basta! —se molestó—. ¡Creí que te alegraría saber de esto y en cambio te opones¿Acaso a James le venía mejor casarse con aquella réplica femenina de pirata¡No lo creo!

—Sé que le hubiera dado felicidad a su sobria vida —le replicó entre tranquilo y serio. Tomó nuevamente la taza y bebió otro sorbo de té—. A ti te haría falta amar a alguien así.

—¡Jamás¡Yo amo y siempre amaré a James Norrington¡No habrá nadie más en mi vida!

Christian sonrió condescendientemente y le dijo:

—Mi querido sobrino, esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido¿acaso olvidaste que no tienes la libertad de amar a quién quieras? Recuerda tu promesa de venganza y tu aspecto, ahora eres un hombre y debes actuar como tal¡NO PUEDES enamorarte de otro hombre!

Isabel se quedó petrificada como una estatua al escuchar aquella verdad¡y justamente era eso lo que él siempre le había advertido que pasaría! Sonrió entonces, vencida por la sabiduría de su tío.

—Admito mi derrota, tío, tienes toda la razón, como siempre… —volvió a sentarse y suspiró profundamente.

—Mmm, aunque me gusta ganar en los debates, te confieso que me hubiera gustado perder esta vez —confesó el doctor.

—De todas maneras —comentó ella mientras volvía a tomar su taza de té—, le preguntaré si está dispuesto a casarse conmigo. Mañana mismo partiré hacia Port Royal.

"Tan testaruda como siempre, espero que no se arrepienta más adelante…" —pensó el doctor Christian Jacobson frunciendo la boca, pues sabía que James no aceptaría la propuesta de su sobrina porque que éste seguía enamorado de la desaparecida Jacky Sparrow. Chris no quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Isabel al verse rechazada por culpa del recuerdo de una mujer que ni siquiera había existido de verdad.

Mientras esa escena ocurría en Liverpool, otra muy distinta acontecía en el puerto de Isla Tortuga: el barco pirata bautizado como _Perla Negra_, había echado amarras luego de haber surcado los mares por varias semanas en busca de tesoros, aventuras y atracos a navíos incautos. Su tripulación, como la de cualquier otro barco, bajó a tierra dispuesta a gastar sus riquezas mal habidas en diferentes placeres. Entre ellos se encontraba nuestro carismático y querido pirata: el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Mientras éste caminaba a lo largo del puerto con el habitual balanceo de su cuerpo y de sus brazos, era acompañado por Gibbs y Ana María, quienes eran parte importante de su tripulación.

—¡Ah¡Hogar dulce hogar! Ya estaba extrañando este nido de perversión lleno de ratas inmundas¿saben? —comentó el capitán.

—¡Jack! —exclamó Ana María muy enojada poniendo los brazos en jarra—¡yo vivo aquí!

—Precisamente por eso es que lo digo —le replicó con un gesto de indiferencia y una pícara sonrisa, a lo que la reacción de la mujer morena no se hizo esperar, ya que de inmediato se le plantó en frente y exclamó:

—¡Voy a matarte un día de estos, Jack Sparrow!

—¿Y por qué no hoy?

—¡Uf¡Tonto¡No lo haré hasta que me devuelvas los DOS barcos que perdiste!

—Vaya, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme —y haciéndola a un lado, siguió su camino lo más campante mientras Ana María hervía de furia.

—¡Vamos, Gibbs, muévete de una vez¡No quiero que se acabe el menú del día antes de que llegue a la taberna! —ordenó el capitán Sparrow mientras le hacía una seña con la mano a su rezagado primer oficial.

—Ya voy, Jack, ya voy… —apenas pudo decir el regordete pirata de edad media, llevando penosamente sobre él un… ¡TIMÓN!

Mientras Ana lo ayudaba un poco con aquella pesada carga, dijo:

—No lo entiendo, Jack¿para qué nos traemos el timón del _Perla Negra_?

—¡Oh, bueno! Es para evitar que nuestro querido _Perla_ navegue sin mi extraordinaria presencia, querida mía.

Y meneando la cabeza negativamente, la joven murmuró:

—A veces pienso que estás completamente loco...

Pero, si Ana María hubiera podido ver la cara de disgusto y sorpresa que puso el capitán Hector Barbossa cuando se encontró con que el _Perla Negra_ no tenía el timón, habría cambiado de opinión.

—¡Maldito seas, Jack Sparrow! —exclamó muy enojado mientras le daba una buena patada a la base de madera en dónde había estado el timón—. ¡Esta me las vas a pagar¡No puedo llevarme al Perla Negra si no tiene _timón_!

Y así, una vez más, el capitán Jack Sparrow lograba evitar que su contrincante le robara nuevamente su preciado barco pirata.

A todo eso, en el poblado de Isla Tortuga, en una de las tantas habitaciones de un viejo edificio que funcionaba como una casa de citas, había un sucio y viejo aventurero que se dedicaba a viajar por todo el mundo en búsqueda de tesoros maravillosos, que se preparaba para pasar un buen momento de placer con una hermosa mujer que había conocido en una taberna.

Felizmente acostado en la cama boca arriba con la camisa desabotonada y las manos detrás de la nuca, esperó con impaciencia a su chica, quien se estaba alistando en una pequeña habitación conectada al dormitorio.

—Vamos, muñeca, no me hagas esperar más tiempo que estoy ardiendo en deseos de hacerte mía —dijo ansiosamente el aventurero devenido a caza tesoros.

—¡Ya voooy, amorcitooo! —le respondió musicalmente una voz femenina que provenía de la otra habitación, y entonces, una bella mujer morena salió de allí y se apoyó seductoramente sobre el marco de la puerta—. Ten paciencia, queridito, que muy pronto te haré ver las estrellas...

—De eso no tengo duda, belleza, ven a la cama y ya verás cómo nos divertiremos —le dio unas palmaditas al colchón relleno con paja.

Obediente, la mujer se acercó con un andar un tanto extraño y oscilante.

—Creí que ibas a ponerte sexy para mí, preciosura, sigues con esa ropa vieja de pirata… —comentó el obeso aventurero mientras la veía sentarse sobre la cama justo al lado suyo.

—¡Oh! Es que se me ha ocurrido que primero deberíamos beber unos traguitos más de ron para entrar en clima¿sabe? —le propuso mientras sacaba unas botellas de ron de su raída camisa.

—¡Pero ya hemos bebido suficiente en la taberna! —se quejó el gordo mientras le colocaba una de sus velludas manos sobre la pierna de la extraña mujer—. Yo vine aquí por otra cosa…

—¡Oh! Ya sé para qué venimos aquí, porque si no veníamos aquí entonces no sabría para qué habríamos venido aquí si hubiéramos venido aquí para saberlo¿sabes? —le dijo mientras le sonreía pícaramente y se quitaba de encima aquella regordeta mano.

El hombre parpadeó un tanto confundido por aquella sarta de palabras retorcidas, pero enseguida se rehízo al dirigir su mirada hacia los hermosos senos de la joven mujer.

—Pues, si ya lo sabes, comencemos de una vez, querida —le propuso lujuriosamente, e inesperadamente se le lanzó encima y comenzó de besarla en el cuello.

La mujer comenzó a retorcerse entre sus obesos brazos y a estirar el cuello para evitar que el sujeto la besara. Resultaba más que obvio que aquello no le gustaba nada.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor, no te gusta? —murmuró el asqueroso gordo.

—C-reí que primero íbamos a tomar ron.

—Ya tomé suficiente, si tomo más de la cuenta me dormiré y quiero estar bien despierto para gozar contigo…

Al ver que no podía convencerlo de beber más para que se durmiera (que ése había sido su plan original), la singular mujer había tomado una drástica decisión. Romperle la botella en la cabeza.

Cuando aquel hombre comenzaba a deslizar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer, ésta le agarró la mano y le dijo:

—¿Por qué no cierras tus lindos ojitos por un momento? Te tengo una sorpresita.

Obediente, el lascivo hombre cerró los ojos y estiró los labios, esperando la dichosa sorpresa que ella le había prometido, más, lo único que recibió, fue un enorme botellazo en la cabeza. Pero, para sorpresa de la joven mujer de ojos delineados, el agredido no se desmayó y sólo se limitó a pestañear y a mirarla entre sorprendido y enfadado.

—¿Qué intentaste hacer, mujerzuela?

—Esteee… Lo que pasa es que tenías una mosca en la cabeza¡inmensa…! —sonrió estúpidamente mientras hacía un gesto de enormidad con sus manos y se levantaba de la cama.

—¿Crees que me voy a creer esa tontería? —el aventurero caza recompensas comenzó a abalanzarse amenazadoramente hacia ella—. Vine aquí contigo para divertirme, no para que intentes robarme, perra.

Pero en vez de que la joven mujer se asustara, ésta exclamó con fingido terror:

—¡¡Cuidado¡¡Hay una enorme mosca chupa grasa sobre tu cabeza!!

—¡¿Cómo?! —el sorprendido hombre miró hacia arriba e inmediatamente recibió otro botellazo en la cabeza, y esta vez, cayó completamente noqueado sobre el suelo de tablones.

Y mirándolo con desprecio, la mujer bufó fastidiada.

—Mira que tener que romperte dos botellas de mi amado ron en la cabeza para librarme de ti es un completo atropello, debería lanzarte a los tiburones, pero… —se agachó sobre el gordo y comenzó a registrar sus ropas hasta que encontró un pequeño libro deteriorado en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa.

Con sus ojos negros brillando de felicidad, comentó para sí:

—¡Lo tengo¡Jah jah jah¡Pronto me veré liberado de éste sexy cuerpo de mujer y volveré a ser el capitán Jack Sparrow!

Y así, nuestra querida y esperada capitana Jacky Sparrow, la contraparte femenina del capitán Jack Sparrow y dueña absoluta del corazón de James Norrington, se dio media vuelta para marcharse de aquella sucia habitación, pero, repentinamente, el seducido y traicionado hombre había vuelto en sí lo suficiente como para atraparla tomándola fuertemente por la bota.

—¡Perra¡Sólo querías robarme el libro!

—¡Claro, bolsa de apestosa grasa¿Acaso creías que el magnífico capitán Jack Sparrow querría revolcarse en la cama con alguien como tú?

Y antes de que el furioso hombre se levantara, Jacky le partió un enorme jarrón en la cabeza, desmayándolo.

—Jarrones, siempre están cuando más los necesito —dijo muy feliz mientras le daba un buen beso a la base del jarrón roto que aún tenía en sus manos.

Ahora, al verse libre, la pirata corrió directamente hacia la ventana para saltar por ella. Pero antes de hacerlo, no pudo evitar despedirse a su manera:

—¡Acuérdate de éste día como el día en que el capitán Jack Sparrow te sedujo para robarte y hacerte pasar por un estúpido gordo que solo piensa con la "cabecita" de abajo!

Y antes de que el caza tesoros se recuperara del todo, nuestra protagonista saltó por la ventana del primer piso y cayó sobre un pobre transeúnte, cayendo los dos de bruces al suelo.

Mientras Jacky se levantaba y se sacudía las ropas, el abandonado gordo la insultaba y la amenazaba desde la ventana del primer piso del burdel. Haciendo caso omiso a eso, el ex capitán del _Perla Negra_ devenido a mujer, se dispuso a seguir escapando, pero, las cosas estaban muy lejos de mejorar, ya que el tipo sobre el cual ella había caído, era alguien muy conocido por nuestra pirata.

—¡¿TÚ?! —exclamó incrédulo el enorme hombre musculoso en cuanto se levantó del suelo y reconoció a la mujer que había caído sobre él—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí si yo te vendí al capitán Henry McKinley?!

Al verlo detenidamente, Jacky comprobó desgraciadamente, que aquel sujeto no era otro que el mismo brabucón que había querido propasarse con ella la primera vez que ésta pisó Isla Tortuga como mujer, agregando, claro, el hecho de que la había capturado y vendido como cualquier mercadería a un tratante de blancas.

Éste hombre se apodaba "Perro Loco".

Con los hombros encogidos, y con un gesto de desagradable sorpresa, Jacky comenzó a retroceder poniéndose muy nerviosa/a mientras abanicaba las manos.

—¡Ho-hola¿Co-cómo estás¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! Me gustaría quedarme a charlar contigo sobre los viejos tiempos, pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para las remembranzas y tengo que dejarte sin mi magnética e inigualable presencia… —y lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta, para luego salir disparada/o a través de la concurrida calle.

Furioso, "Perro Negro" corrió tras ella con la intención de darle su merecido.

Entretanto, en otro lugar del pueblo, el capitán Jack Sparrow había entrado a su taberna favorita junto a Gibbs y Ana Maria. Los tres se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas que había en aquel viejo salón concurrido por piratas y pescadores, y se dispusieron a almorzar y a beber opíparamente.

Una vez que les sirvieron el ron, tocino y sopa de pollo, Jack y compañía se dispusieron a dar rienda suelta a sus voraces apetitos, pues al pasar muchos días navegando en el mar, no habían probado gran cosa más que las conservas de carne seca y fruta en conserva.

Pero estaba escrito que no podrían almorzar tranquilamente, ya que un grupo de hombres y mujeres de diferentes aspectos se habían aproximado a la mesa en donde se encontraban Jack y sus compañeros. No había ninguna cara amistosa entre ellos.

—Por fin te encontramos, Jack Sparrow —le dijo uno.

—Ejem… —el aludido, con un pedazo de cerdo a punto de ser introducido a la boca, bajó la pata y corrigió con un poco de jactancia:

—Capitán, capitán Jack Sparrow, caballeros. ¿Puedo saber el motivo por el que interrumpen mi almuerzo con sus ilustrísimas presencias?

Entonces, uno de los hombres se acercó a la mesa y bajó violentamente el puño sobre ella, tan fuerte sonó aquel golpe, que todos los que estaban en aquella taberna dejaron de comer, beber o charlar para poner toda su atención en aquella escena. Ana María y Gibbs se miraron con gran preocupación¿en qué problema se habían metido ahora por culpa de su capitán? Muy pronto lo sabrían.

—¡Tú me quitaste mi novia! —le respondió muy enfadado el hombre que había descargado el puñetazo.

—¡Te metiste con mi esposa! —dijo otro.

—¡Me debes dinero! —exclamó un tercero.

—¡Me robaste mi bote pesquero! —acusó otro de ellos.

—¡Comiste en mi taberna y no pagaste! —chilló otro del grupo.

—¡Me sedujiste para robarme una antigua gargantilla de oro que heredé de mi abuela! —imputó una mujer.

—¡Me estás engañando con otras mujeres! —se quejó otra.

—¡Me quitaste mi juguete! —dijo muy enfadado un pequeño niño que se encontraba entre los sorprendidos acusadores, quienes, después de mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, miraron a Jack Sparrow con ojos acusadores. Éste, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al notar que Gibbs y Ana María lo observaban con gran decepción.

—¡Qué bajeza! —exclamó Ana mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Puedo esperar todo lo demás de usted¡pero robarle a un niño inocente, capitán Jack Sparrow¡Debería darle vergüenza!

—"Debería", pero no me da —replicó Jack apuntando hacia arriba con el dedo índice y sonriendo nerviosamente—. La verdad, es que era un balero muy bonito.

Un gemido de furia y advertencia se escuchó a su alrededor, algunos se cruzaron de brazos y otros los pusieron en jarra mientras lo taladraban con una mirada de fastidio.

—Esteee, yo nunca tuve uno cuando era un niño… —comenzó a levantarse lentamente el acusado. La mirada de sus denunciantes empeoró.

—N-no se preocupen, les prometo que muy pronto les devolveré el dinero, las joyas, el bote, las mujeres, mi amor, el juguete y su admiración por el único e inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow… —les dijo mientras con preocupación que todos comenzaron a arremangarse las mangas, dispuestos a darle una buena paliza.

—Nosotros vamos a darte una golpiza "única e inigualable", capitán Jack Sparrow —aclaró con rabia uno de ellos.

En aquel incómodo momento, sonriendo estúpidamente y sin quitarle la vista a sus agresores, Jack murmuró por lo bajo a sus compañeros:

—¡Ayúdenmeeee…!

—Lo siento, Jack, pero creo que te lo tienes bien merecido —le dijo seriamente Gibbs.

—Lo mismo digo yo. Arréglatelas solo, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con tus fechorías —replicó Ana María mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos y poniéndose muy ceñuda.

—Traidores… —murmuró su capitán con cara de fastidio, taladrándolos con la mirada y con los brazos sueltos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¡A él, muchachos¡Démosle su merecido! —gritó uno de repente uno de los ofendidos.

—¡Sí¡Que me devuelva mi balero!

Y entonces, todos se abalanzaron sobre el infortunado pirata para atraparlo y propinarle una severa golpiza. El asustado Jack desapareció bajo toda aquella turba iracunda. Tan grande fue el amontonamiento, que ninguno se percató de que el capitán Sparrow salió a gatas por debajo de ellos y comenzó a dirigirse disimuladamente hacia la puerta de salida. Hubiera escapado sin ningún problema, pero su huida fue frustrada por un pobre limosnero ciego que estaba en la puerta, que gritó advirtiendo a los demás:

—¡Se está escapando por la puerta!

Alertados, todos se volvieron hacia dicha dirección y miraron furiosos hacia el huidizo pirata. Con una nerviosa media sonrisa, Jack Sparrow se levantó lentamente del suelo al verse descubierto y murmuró entre dientes al delator:

—¡¿Qué no eras ciego…?!

Y antes de que la muchedumbre se abalanzara sobre él, nuestro protagonista se fugó veloz como una gacela a través de la puerta, seguido de cerca por sus enfadados perseguidores.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad, la capitana Jacky Sparrow seguía escapando de sus perseguidores, ya que el hombre al que ella había robado, también la estaba buscando junto a sus empleados. "Perro Loco" de igual forma había encontrado a sus amigos tratantes y juntos comenzaron a perseguirla.

Ahora, querido lector, imagínese una secuencia de imágenes intercaladas entre sí, teniendo como protagonistas a nuestra singular pareja de piratas y a sus perseguidores.

Jacky, para librarse de "Perro Loco" y compañía, le dio un buen bofetón a un pobre burro que llevaba un carro cargado con barriles de cerveza, el pobre animal, asustado, le dio una tremenda patada al carro, volcándolo y tirando todos los barriles en contra de "Perro Loco" y sus amigos. Uno de los siete hombres quedó desmayado en el suelo, los demás continuaron son su persecución.

Jack, por su parte, no encontró mejor herramienta que un gran panal de furiosas avispas, que lanzó a sus perseguidores con un buen maderazo.

—¡Si existiera en estos tiempos el Baseball, sería un gran bateador! —exclamó mientras volvía a emprender la retirada.

Cuatro hombres de la treintena habían sucumbido bajo la furia de aquellos insectos que salieron de su hogar para defenderlo.

Un poco más cerca del lugar en dónde se encontraba su contraparte masculino, Jacky Sparrow seguía huyendo de sus malvados acosadores. A veces la alcanzaban, pero ésta siempre lograba escurrírseles con su característica habilidad de despiste y evasión. Para la mala suerte de sus enemigos, la mujer entró al mercado y al pasar por un puesto de frutas y verduras, tomó lo que estaba a su alcance y comenzó a tirarles dichos elementos.

Algunos de los hombres cayeron bajo los durísimos cocos, otros resbalaron con las bananas y otros desafortunados se le llenaron los ojos de ardientes lágrimas debido a las cebollas y a los chiles extra picantes que Jacky les lanzaba. Tres hombres quedaron fuera de combate.

Por otro lado, el capitán Jack Sparrow también había llegado hasta el mercado, siendo él hombre, les fue mucho más difícil a sus perseguidores alcanzarlo, pero no por eso eran menos peligrosos. Mientras corría entre los puestos del mercado, el astuto pirata se dio con un gran puesto de peces y mariscos, a lo que igual que su contraparte femenina, comenzó a lanzarles todos aquellos productos de mar a sus perseguidores.

Varios de ellos recibieron dolorosos apretones de pinzas por parte de los cangrejos que les lanzaba el pirata (cabe aclarar que nuestro amado pirata también recibió un "cariñoso" apretón de pinzas en su dedo meñique), otros se resbalaron cuando pisaron los peces¡y a otro lo atacó un pequeño pulpo negro que se le aferró a la cara y no quería soltarlo! Aprovechando semejante escándalo, Jack huyó nuevamente a través de las concurridas calles de Isla Tortuga, llegando hasta una nueva feria recién arribada a la ciudad. Una feria llena de adivinadores, cosas raras, animales y personas extraordinarias.

Pocos minutos después de que éste entrara a los terrenos de la feria, llegó hasta allí la capitana Jacky Sparrow, quien también entró a dicho lugar para ocultarse de sus perseguidores. Momentos después, "Perro Negro", dos de sus amigos, el tipo robado por la pirata y uno de sus sirvientes, también llegaron hasta allí y entraron inmediatamente. No pasaron ni cinco minutos que el reducido grupo que perseguía a Jack Sparrow llegó hasta la feria, y luego de unos titubeos, también ingresaron al lugar.

En aquella feria tan surrealista, Jack y Jacky (que aún no se habían encontrado), pudieron hallar diferentes sitios para ocultarse y hasta disfrazarse, pero sus enemigos siempre terminaban encontrándolos de una forma u otra obligándolos a emprender nuevamente una desesperada huída.

En el centro de esta feria había una especie de edificación larga y cerrada, cuyo interior era nada más ni nada menos que un laberinto de espejos, en el cual era muy fácil perderse y también podía funcionar como un buen escondite para quien quisiera huir de alguien, y justamente fue ése lugar que escogieron Jack y Jacky para esconderse de sus perseguidores.

Una vez adentro, los dos piratas comenzaron a deambular por aquel extraño y maravilloso lugar. Como ambos habían entrado por las puertas laterales del laberinto, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de la existencia del otro. Y debido al fascinante diseño de los espejos —que te hacía flaco, gordo, alto o bajo—, los capitanes del _Perla Negra_ pronto olvidaron el motivo que los obligó a entrar en aquel sitio.

—Me parezco a Marty —sonrió el capitán Sparrow al verse en un espejo que lo hacía verse como un enano.

Siguió caminando.

—¡Uy¡Pero qué sexy me veo! —dijo Jacky al mirarse en un espejo que la hacía tener una cintura de avispa.

Volvió a andar.

—¡Uf¡Ahora me parezco a Gibbs! —se sorprendió Jack al verse bastante gordo en otro de los espejos.

Caminó otro poco más, siempre mirándose en los espejos.

—Vaya, ahora me veo como Ana María —bromeo la capitana al verse tan flaca como un palo en otro espejo.

Y así siguió su camino, siempre mirando hacia los espejos. Caminó un poco más hasta que se encontró con un espejo que seguramente sería el mejor de todos, porque sorprendentemente la mostraba a sí misma pero con el aspecto del hombre que había sido toda su vida.

Jack, muy extrañado, se vio a si mismo reflejado en el espejo pero con la apariencia de una mujer. Recordaba ese aspecto, era el mismo que había tenido cuando era una mujer hacía ya varios meses atrás.

Para probar la efectividad de aquella ilusión, ambos decidieron probarla a su manera:

Jacky levantó el brazo derecho, su imagen masculina también hizo lo propio tiempo.

Jack alzó la pierna izquierda, su reflejo femenino lo hizo del mismo modo.

Jacky sacó la lengua, su imagen también lo hizo.

Jack se estiró los ojos, su reflejo también lo hizo.

Entonces, ambos decidieron probar algo más arriesgado, quisieron "meterle los dedos" a los ojos de sus propios reflejos, y en cuanto lo hicieron…

—¡¡OUCH!! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo al sentir el dolor.

Cuando los dos piratas terminaron de refregarse sus adoloridos ojos, se miraron con gran sorpresa, incrédulos ante lo que veían ante ellos.

—¿Jack? —preguntó Jacky.

—¿Jacky? —inquirió Jack.

**_Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:_**

**_Y sí, luego de un pequeño retraso logré terminar este capi. ¡No ardía el genio! Espero que les haya gustado y divertido con él. La verdad, me hubiera gustado desarrollar más algunas escenas, pero entonces el capi se me iba a hacer mucho más largo. Hasta que no comience a escribir el siguiente capítulo, no sabré si Norry aparecerá en él. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Jack y Jacky se encontraron por primera vez como personas separadas¿Cómo harán para salir del problema en el que están metidos¡Todo se responderá en el siguiente capítulo!: "Un Perverso Plan"._**

**_Mi querida Romy¡muchas gracias por el libro¡Te estaré eternamente agradecida, amiga mía! (Y le doy las gracias también a tu novio por las figuritas de "Piratas del Caribe"). ¡Y en esta historia faltan muchísimas cosas para que pasen! La relación entre Jack y Jacky va a ser muy extraña y divertida, y el pobre de James va a tener que soportarlos a los dos!_**

****

**_Mi querida Isa Luna¡Uf¡Lo que falta todavía! Te cuento que para que Jacky se encuentre con Norry falta muy poco, pero el encuentro con Isabel aún no se dará. Como verás, a la pobre Isabel la envidiaban mucho. Y sí, James al final tenía que hacer lo correcto (como siempre)._**

****

**_Mi querida Harisha¡Qué cosa escuchar música cuando lees! Y por lo visto es muy oportuna! Yo en cambio, escucho J-Pop de una emisora japonesa por Internet cuando escribo¡me encanta y me motiva muchísimo!Y lo vas a odiar mucho más, te lo aseguro. _******

**_Mi querida Aldi¡Y aún le faltan muuuchas cosas para que le pasen¡Buena imaginación con lo de Malfoy! (Cómo me gustaría tener tiempo para escribir algo de Harry Potter!). ¡Pero cómo te gustan las facturas, che! Bue, ya viste a Jacky¿contenta¡Y para el reencuentro con Norry falta muy poquitooo!_**

****

**_Mi querida Harisha 2: Vos y yo somos iguales… ¡completamente distraídas¡Oh! James a los doce años seguramente sería una ternura! Mmmm, ésa promesa que él le hizo para apoyarla en lo que sea, lo hará sufrir muchísimo! _**

****

**_Mi querida Pisom¡Hola, bienvenida! Bueno, la escena del encuentro entre Jack y Jacky no es muy larga, pero en el siguiente capítulo va a estar genial! En cuanto al encuentro entre James y Jacky… ¡va a ser muy alocado y romñantico!_**

****

**_Mi querida Beatriz gpe: Espero que te haya gustado este capi, ya que aparecieron por fin Jack y Jacky, quienes como siempre, se metieron en graves líos. Te cuento que Isabel va a tener mucho protagonismo en este fics, pero te advierto que ella va a cometer un herror fatal que lo lamentará toda la vida, a menos que lo remedie con "El Libro del Destino". Gracias por todo lo que dijíste! Pero aún no me creo una profesional, pienso que me falta muuuucho para eso¿verdad? Quiero saber qué sucedió con tu amiga¿ya estás mejor? _**

****

**_Mi querida AndreaZthator: Ya viste a tu Jacky, y la verás mucho más tramando maléficos planes para su Norry, je je je. - _**

**_Mi querida Ana Sparrow-Sparrmaria¡Hola¿Cómo andás con tu fics¡Me muero por leerlo, pero no he tenido tiempo! Espero con todo mi corazón, poder hacerlo algún día, solo recuerdo a Ana María muy triste por no poder tener hijos y a Norrington queriendo eliminar a todos los piratas._**

****

**_Mi querida León Dorado¡Desde ahora en adelante te vas a reír¡Jack y Jacky por fin aparecieron! El doc… ¡cuánta razón tiene¡Pero nadie lo escucha! _**

****

**_Mi querida Jenny Flint: el doc, a pesar de su edad¡tiene el alma y el corazón de un joven! Y bue, me pareció curioso que Beckett y Norry estuvieran juntos en la academia, pro supuesto que no pasó así, pero el linda la idea, no¿Le dices psicópata a Isabel ahora¡Aún no has leído lo que hará después! _**

**_Los libros que leí en mis cortas "vacaciones literarias" fueron: "Cuando Hitler se Robó el Conejo Rosa", "Los Miserables", "El Conde de Montecristo" y "El Caso del Futbolista Enmascarado". Y también leí pequeños libros em inglés: "Seven Sketchs", "The Hen and the Bull", "The Medal of Brigadier Gerard", Lucky Number", "Alissa", "The Lost Ship" y "The Missing Coins"._**

**_Los animés bajados por la Internet que he visto son: "Mujercitas", "Virtua Fighter" y "Sailor Moon"._**

**_También he visto muy buenas pelis: "Una Luz en el Infierno", "Mary Shelley's Frankenstein", "Shakespeare Enamorado" y "Rob Roy"._**

**_Bueh, eso es todo amigos. Ja ja ja¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!_**

**_Sayounara Bye Bye!_**

**_Gabriella Yu_**


	5. Un Perverso Plan

**Capítulo 4: Un Perverso Plan**

Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo¿cómo era posible que hubieran dos Sparrow¿Un Jack y una Jacky¿Cómo podía ser eso posible¡Se suponía que la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera ya se había roto!

Tanto el uno como la otra estaban parados frente a frente, incrédulos ante lo que veían. ¿Sería acaso una visión? Ambos achicaron los ojos, se inclinaron un poco hacia atrás, observándose detenidamente. Los dos sentían tanto curiosidad como miedo.

Durante un largo rato, en completo silencio, ambos se miraron con recelo, examinándose, y luego, como si fueran la cosa más extraña del mundo, cada uno al mismo tiempo comenzó a moverse alrededor del otro para inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente, inclinando la cabeza, alzándola, agachándose un poco, y llevando las manos hacia atrás con una mirada escéptica en sus rostros. Cuando terminaron dicha investigación, Jack fue el primero en hablar:

—¿Quién eres tú¿Eres Jacky?

—Te equivocas, no soy Jacky, soy Jack Sparrow, el capitán Jack Sparrow¿sabe? —replicó la aludida un poco ofendida— ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mí?

—¡Mientes con tus amarillos dientes¡Aquí yo soy el único e inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow¡Y tú eres la que se parece a mí cuando yo era una exuberante mujer!

—¿Me acusas de mentiroso¡Tú eres el que miente¿Por qué mejor no me explicas cómo puedes ser tú el capitán Jack Sparrow cuando yo soy el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow?, porque si yo no fuera el capitán Jack Sparrow, entonces tú serías, en realidad, el capitán Jack Sparrow, cosa que eso no es cierto, porque YO soy el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow y, que por consiguiente circunstancia, causa y razonamiento, tú no eres el capitán Jack Sparrow que tanto declaras ser.

De inmediato, el aludido replicó muy molesto con la misma jerga ininteligible:

—¡Ah, no! Tú no puedes ser el capitán jack Sparrow porque el capitán Jack Sparrow es un hombre y tú eres una mujer, eso quiere decir que yo soy el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow porque soy un hombre, por lo consiguiente, si yo no fuera un hombre entonces no sería el capitán Jack Sparrow y tú serías el capitán jack Sparrow si en vez de mujer fueras un hombre. Pero como veo que tú eres en realidad una mujer, no puedes ser el capitán Jack Sparrow, y yo, en cambio, soy el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow porque yo si SOY un hombre.

Jacky bufó fastidiada¿cómo era posible que ambos sean tan parecidos¿Si ambos declaraban que eran Jack Sparrow, cómo saber cuál de los dos decía la verdad?

—Creo, Jack (suponiendo que lo eres en realidad), tendremos que hacer algo para arreglar este pequeño gran malentendido.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Jacky (porque estoy seguro de que lo eres en realidad)¿qué te parece si hacemos un "ping pong" de preguntas y respuestas?

—Bien, comienza tú primero.

Ambos Sparrows habían olvidado por completo que eran perseguidos y se dedicaron de lleno a su juego.

—¿Cómo se llama mi padre?

—¡Será MÍ padre! Y la respuesta es Teague Sparrow. ¿Dónde nací?

—¡Qué se yo dónde naciste tú, pero sí sé en dónde nací yo: en la India! …Y cualquiera sabe cómo se llama el padre del gran Capitán Jack Sparrow. A ver, respóndeme ésta¿cómo se llamó mi primer barco?

—¡Jah¿No podías haberme preguntado algo más difícil¡Era el _Barnacle_ y era MÍ barco¿Cómo llegué a ser pirata?

—¡Qué fácil! Pues YO me negué a transportar esclavos, los liberé en África y entonces el eunuco de Beckett me calificó de pirata. ¿En dónde está mamá?

—Muerta y con su cabeza reducida por los jíbaros. Ahora acompaña a papá colgada de su cinturón… —Hizo una pausa antes de volver a hacer otra pregunta, reuniendo fuerzas, como si el hacerla le provocara un doloroso recuerdo del pasado: —¿Cómo se llamaba la joven que era MÍ compañera en el _Barnacle_?

Jack se le quedó mirando en completo silencio por unos segundos, luego contestó de mala gana:

—Arabella. Y era MÍ compañera.

Después de esto, ambos se quedaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna por un buen rato, hasta que Jacky dijo:

—Eso de las preguntas me esta cansando¿qué te parece si comparamos nuestros tatuajes y cicatrices? Es imposible que haya dos personas con el mismo "diseño" en el cuerpo en todo el mundo, te aseguro que así sabremos de una vez por todas que YO soy el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow, "Don Impostor".

—De acuerdo, "Doña Farsante", pero seré YO quien resulte ser el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con el tatuaje que nos representa?

E inmediatamente los dos extendieron sus antebrazos para que el otro vea el tatuaje del gorrión volando frente a la puesta del sol sobre el océano. Ambos piratas se quedaron boquiabiertos¡los dos tatuajes eran exactamente los mismos!

—… ¿Y-y la marca de la letra "P" en la muñeca derecha? —propuso Jack Sparrow. Y así, temerosos, bajaron sus miradas hacia ambas muñecas hasta encontrarse con la gran sorpresa de que los dos llevaban la misma marca. Ambos se miraron muy desconcertados.

—¡¡Veamos las otras marcas!! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo y en seguida comenzaron a mostrarse una sucesión de cicatrices y tatuajes que tenían en todo el cuerpo. Tenían exactamente lo mismo en las mismas partes, los dos estaban realmente muy sorprendidos, y Jack parecía estarlo aún más, puesto que miraba fijamente hacia Jacky con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué me miras así? —inquirió la pirata al notar la cara de libidinoso que tenía.

—….

Ni una palaba. La cara de Jack empeoró y sus ojos se fijaron aún más sobre la joven mujer, su boca se abrió mucho más y comenzó a babear, entonces, Jacky por fin supo lo que había idiotizado a su supuesto doble: sus senos. Éstos habían quedado al descubierto cuando se mostraban sus marcas físicas.

—¡Pero qué vergüenza, pervertido¿Acaso no tienes educación¡Estás ofendiendo a una fina dama! —Jacky fingió ponerse muy molesta a la vez que volvía a cerrase la camisa con rapidez.

—N-no hay duda… —Jack pudo recuperar su habla al fin—, tú eres yo y yo soy tú… Reconocería esos bellísimos pechos a varias leguas de distancia… ¡Eran míos!

La pirata ladeó un poco la cabeza y achicó los ojos mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Ella se rehusaba siquiera a que se le cruzara la misma idea que había tenido su contraparte masculina, porque eso significaría que corría el riesgo de que nunca más volvería a ser un hombre.

—De que me parece que los dos sí somos el capitán Jack Sparrow.

—¡¿Cómo¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón, eunuco¡No puede haber dos!

—¿Ves? Esa es una de mis palabras favoritas. Además… —agregó con tono burlón—, tú eres el eunuco aquí.

—¡Bah¡Tonterías! —Jacky frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. Tú eres el falso aquí y yo soy el verdadero capitán Sparrow, ya lo verás cuando logre romper el hechizo del la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera.

—¡Pero yo creí que ya la había roto! —se sorprendió Jack—¡Yo era el que estaba convertido en mujer¡Todos lo vieron¡Y tú te apareces aquí diciendo que eres yo!

—¿Dices que tú eras el que estaba convertido en mujer¿Que tú fuiste el que rompió el hechizo?

—¡Claro! Logramos romper el hechizo cuando apuñalé la calavera de esa maldita hechicera.

—¿L-lograste romper el hechizo…? —apenas pudo decir la pirata de lo asombrada que estaba—. ¡P-pero si yo fui el que apuñaló la calavera!

—¡¿Cómo¡Eso no puede ser posible!

—¡Pero lo es! Perdí el conocimiento por un tiempo, y cuando desperté y logré salir de la montaña de monedas en el que estaba sepultado, me asombré cuando vi que no había nadie en la cueva y que yo seguía convertido en mujer. Creí que algo muy malo había pasado, sobre todo a mí.

—Ya nos habíamos marchado… —farfulló Jack mientras la miraba estupefacto—. Yo también estaba enterrado bajo una montaña de monedas… Cuando vimos que ya todo estaba bien, nos fuimos.

—¡Pero entonces —dijo Jacky—, si yo soy tú y tú eres yo, eso significa que los dos somos los verdaderos Jack Sparrow¡Hemos pasado por lo mismo porque somos una sola persona…! o éramos…

Completamente pasmados, los dos se sentaron pesadamente en el suelo, mirándose a la cara.

—¿Eso… quiere decir que no se rompió la maldición? —preguntó Jack.

—Hicimos todo lo que teníamos qué hacer…, quizás la maldición se rompía así… —propuso Jacky.

—Bueno, admito que esto es muy raro.

—Ajá.

—Los dos somos el verdadero Jack Sparrow... —comenzó el pirata.

—… que se separó en un hombre y una mujer —completó la capitana.

—¿Entonces, somos algo así como hermanos?

—¿Qué te parece mellizos?

—¿O replicas?

—¿O clones?

(Ninguno sabía lo que era un "clon").

—¿O fotocopias?

(Ninguno sabía lo que era una "fotocopia").

—¿Otros yo?

—¿O mitades?

—¿O copias?

—¿Pues, qué somos?

—No sé, pero sí sé algo… —dijo Jacky.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no importa lo que somos porque… —se levantó del suelo y miró hacia el techo con los ojos brillantes y los puños levantados y exclamó muy excitada: — ¡¡vamos a divertirnos en grande¿Te imaginas lo confundidos que estarán los demás cuando me vean?

—Tienes toda la razón, "otra Sparrow" —el capitán del _Perla_ también se levantó del suelo muy emocionado con la idea—¡¡será divertidísimo¡¡El mundo está en nuestras manos!!

—¡¡Y también todo el ron del mundo!!

—¡¡Eso es profético¡¡Nadie podrá detenernos!!

—¡¡Así es, "otro Sparrow"¿Entonces, es un trato, "hermano"? —la pirata le tendió la mano.

—Es un trato, "hermana".

Y entonces, los dos se rieron diabólicamente al unísono mientras se daban la mano cerrando el trato.

—Lástima que no hay ni una botellita de ron para festejar nuestro encuentro… —comentó Jack mientras miraba esperanzado a su alrededor buscando lo que sin duda no había en aquel salón lleno de espejos.

—¡Chan chan! —exclamó una sonriente, Jacky sacando una botella de ron de entre sus ropas.

Con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción, el capitán del _Perla Negra_ exclamó maravillado:

—¡No hay duda que eres mi otra mitad! Recuerdo que tenía esa manía cuando era una mujer.

Una vez destapada la botella, se dieron gozosamente a la bebida.

—¿Y cuál será nuestro primer paso para el dominio del mundo? —preguntó la capitana Jacky.

—Quiero que seas la amante del Comodoro Norrington —fue la asombrosa sugerencia del capitán Sparrow, que provocó que su mitad femenina escupiera el ron sobre su cara.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —la atractiva mujer no podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar—. ¿Quieres que sea la amante del Comodoro Norrington¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Jack¡Ni loco lo haré¡Hazlo tú si tanto lo deseas!

—¿Yo? —se limpiaba el rostro con la manga se su camisa—. Eso no puede ser, yo soy un hombre y él también lo es. En cambio, tú eres una mujer y él es un hombre… ¿Te das cuenta de la concordancia? —hizo unos gestos cómicos con las manos, como si fueran una balanza de platillos y estuviera pesando algo.

—¿Concordancia¡Concordancia es lo que no tienes en el cerebro! Sé que le hice una propuesta indecente a Norry, pero no pienso cumplirla¡después de todo, soy un hombre, maldita sea!

Jack se rió de buena gana.

—¿Lo ves, hermanita¡Aún le dices "Norry"! Eso es algo que yo ya no digo… —se cruzó de brazos y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Apuesto todo el ron que tengo en la bodega del _Perla Negra_ a que realmente amas a tu Norry.

La apuesta era tentadora, con sólo decir que realmente era así podía hacerse con el botín más preciado del _Perla Negra_, pero el orgullo masculino que aún poseía en su ser, no le permitió aprovechar semejante oportunidad, así que Jacky lo negó rotundamente.

—¿Qué yo amo a Norry¿Acaso te volviste eunuco¡Tú eres el que lo ama!

—¡Tonterías¡Tú eres la que lo ama!

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú¿Qué no lo entiendes¡Él está completamente en tus manos¡En nuestras avariciosas manos! —los ojillos negros de Jack brillaron codiciosamente.

Jacky lo miró recelosa y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Si te estás refiriendo a que lo seduzca y lo utilice para mi propio beneficio, estás muy equivocado, "otro Sparrow".

—¿Y por qué no quieres? Yo sé que somos capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de salirnos con la nuestra… —se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado, muy cerca, como si quisiera hablarle en secreto—. No me refiero a que te acuestes con él, "otra Sparrow", te aseguro que podrás resguardar tu "virtud" mientras lo tengas engatusado con tus encantos…. ¿Es que ya no quieres saber cuánto poder tienes sobre él¡Con el tonto de Norrington en nuestras manos podremos hacer lo que nos plazca en todo el territorio colonial inglés¡Podremos divertirnos a gusto!

Jacky, mirándose hacia uno de los espejos, sonrió al pensar en ello. No era que no quería hacerlo¡por supuesto que lo deseaba con toda el alma!, pero eso podía significar que posiblemente ya nunca más volvería a ser un hombre, si es que había alguna oportunidad de lograrlo, claro está. Si el destino lo dejaba bajo el cuerpo de una mujer¿por qué no aprovecharlo, después de todo¿A qué demonios le tenía miedo¿A Norrington o a enamorarse de él?

—No pienses que no deseo aprovecharme de él, "otro Sparrow" —dijo—, sé que quiero hacerlo. Quiero fastidiarlo, quiero hacerlo rabiar, quiero divertirme con él como solía hacerlo antes... ¡Era tan divertido! Debo admitir que extraño mucho estar a su lado… ¡Ejem! —carraspeó tratando de arreglar su desliz—. Para aprovecharme de él, claro.

—Claro, claro. Lo comprendo… —asintió Jack con fingida seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Entonces, lo harás?

—¡Por supuesto, hermanito! —sonrió maquiavélicamente—. ¡No voy a perderme la oportunidad de divertirme con ese pobre tonto!

—¡Perfecto¡Pongámonos en camino hacia Port Royal, compañera!

Entonces, para sorpresa de Jacky, Jack la abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Que gusto tener una hermana! —exclamó lleno de felicidad.

—Quita tu mano ya mismo de mi trasero si no quieres que te la rebane, "hermanito" —advirtió la pirata mientras lo apuñalaba con la mirada.

—Pensé que te gustaría, ya sabes, soy Jack Sparrow, el mejor amante del mundo… —le sonrió seductoramente.

—Y por eso es que no quiero que me pongas la mano encima, me conozco lo suficiente como para no confiar en ti, "otro Sparrow", y si no quieres incorporarte a los _Castrati_, más te vale que me sueltes¿sabe?

—Está bien, pero que carácter —se quejó el aludido mientras la soltaba.

—¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas así, compañero —comenzó a decirle melosamente mientras le rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos—, te prometo que cuando sea el momento adecuado, tú y yo vamos a divertirnos en grande… Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¡Ejém! —carraspeó Jack un tanto nervioso ante semejante belleza sensual—. ¿Y Norrington?

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él con todo esto? No he firmado ningún contrato de fidelidad, "hermanito", ya sabes que un pirata hace lo que quiere con su libertad (pero sin olvidar el "Código", claro está)¿es que no quieres disfrutar de este hermoso cuerpo¡Nos amamos tanto a nosotros mismos!

—Bueno… —el capitán pasó sus manos por la esbelta cintura de su "otro yo"—ambos pecamos de narcisistas¿no te parece? Confieso que es una propuesta tentadora y te aseguro que seremos los mejores amantes, pero… —se acercó aún más a ella, sus cuerpos casi se tocaron y el aliento con aroma a ron daba contra la cara de ambos—¿no me darías un adelanto, pequeña?

Entonces, sin decir una sola palabra, Jacky Sparrow sonrió y acercó su boca a la de él, y cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, ella se apartó rápidamente de él y le dijo:

—Aún no deseo hacerlo, "hermanito", aún sigo siendo el orgulloso capitán Jack Sparrow. Tengo el cuerpo de una mujer pero el alma de un hombre¿sabe?

Y ante la decepcionada mirada del capitán del _Perla Negra_, ella se dirigió hacia uno de los corredores que la llevaría hacia la salida, pero antes de tomar ese camino, se dio media vuelta y le dijo con tono burlón a su compañero:

—Acuérdate de éste día como el día en que "la capitana Jacky Sparrow" te dejó con las ganas, "hermanito". Ahora vámonos de aquí que hace mucho que no veo a mi querido _Perla Negra_.

Y mientras ella desaparecía de su vista, Jack murmuró para sí mismo:

—Está jugando conmigo como yo lo hago con ella, no cabe duda que es mi otra mitad…

Y en cuanto emprendió el camino detrás de Jacky, le gritó:

—¡Es MI querido _Perla Negra_, "hermanita"!

—¡No, mi estimado "hermanito", es MÍ _Perla Negra_! —ella le replicó enseguida.

Durante todo el camino los dos Sparrow discutieron sobre quién era el verdadero dueño del barco pirata el _Perla Negra_, y como era de notarse, ambos se habían olvidado completamente de que eran perseguidos, y no lo recordaron hasta que se dieron de golpe con sus perseguidores afuera de aquel extraño edificio de la feria.

"Perro Loco", el tipo gordo al que Jacky había robado y todas las demás personas a las que, de una forma u otra, Jack había perjudicado, los habían estado esperando armados con garrotes para darles una buena lección, pero al ver salir a sus victimas del salón de los espejos y notar muy sorprendidos el extraordinario parecido que tenían entre sí, se olvidaron de la paliza prometida.

Viendo aquella ofuscación y sin decir una sola palabra, los dos piratas aprovecharon para salir huyendo a toda prisa, siendo perseguidos después por sus repuestos cazadores.

Los Sparrow eran veloces y muy inteligentes para sus perseguidores, pues aprovechaban cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para retrasar la carrera de sus enemigos. Pero la suerte cambió cuando otro grupo apareció frente a ellos interponiéndose en su huída. Rodeados, Jack y Jacky no pudieron hacer otra cosa que defenderse luchando.

Poniendo su espalda contra la de su compañera y sacando su espada para defenderse, Jack les dijo a sus enemigos:

—Recordarán éste día…

—Como el día en que los hermanos Sparrow les patearon el trasero —terminó Jacky la famosa frase con una sonrisa.

Gracias a las habilidades de lucha y evasión de nuestros queridos protagonistas (que resultaba magnífico ver cómo sus destrezas se unían cuando peleaban juntos), se había armado tal batahola, que la gente de la feria, quienes se encontraban muy enojados y eran muchos, se vio obligada a echarlos a golpes a todos de aquel lugar.

Aprovechando aquella confusión, Jack y Jacky lograron evadirse de sus perseguidores y se dirigieron a hurtadillas hacia el puerto, en dónde Gibbs y Anna María esperaban a su capitán en el _Perla Negra_ junto a toda su tripulación.

Enorme fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron venir por detrás del capitán Jack Sparrow a una inesperada capitana Jacky Sparrow.

—¡Veo visones¡Veo visones! —repitió escandalizado el loro de Cotton.

—¡P-pero si es Jacky Sparrow! —exclamó Gibbs, quien no cabía en su asombro.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —le preguntó Jack burlonamente en cuanto puso su pie sobre cubierta.

—¡¿Q-qué significa esto?! —inquirió Anna María estupefacta al ver subir a bordo del _Perla Negra_ a la versión femenina de su capitán.

—Que ya tienes competencia, querida —le replicó Jacky con una pícara sonrisita.

—¿Acaso no se suponía que la maldición ya estaba rota? —inquirió tranquilamente el capitán Barbossa mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.

—Pues parece que esa maldición se rompía así: dividiéndonos —sugirió su contraparte al tiempo que se paraba frente a él—. ¿Ya colocaron el timón?

Dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, Hector Barbossa asintió.

—Esto me la vas a pagar, Jack Sparrow —amenazó.

—Mándame la cuenta cuando quieras, Barbossa —le respondió tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia su camarote junto a Jacky bajo la mirada incrédula e inquisidora de su tripulación.

—¡Capitán! —exclamó la muchacha morena—. ¿Podría explicarnos cómo demonios pasó esto?

Jack le abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Jacky para que entrara y antes de ingresar él a su camarote, le respondió a Anna María:

—Eso se los contaré después. Ahora quiero preparen todo para zarpar inmediatamente, nos dirijamos ya mismo hacia Port Royal… Tenemos que reunir a una pareja despareja… —y mientras sonreía maléficamente, entró al camarote cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a toda su tripulación completamente estupefacta.

—¿Acaso escuché bien? —dijo Gibbs—¿quiere que nos dirijamos hacia Port Royal?

—¡Es una locura! —exclamó Anna muy molesta—¡ha perdido la poca razón que le quedaba!

Mientras toda la tripulación se quejaba de la orden suicida de su capitán, Hector Barbosa se había quedado muy pensativo respecto a la repentina aparición de la versión femenina de Jack y en su inesperado orden, algo turbio había detrás de todo.

—¡Bien¡Ya escucharon al bastardo¡Prepárense para zarpar hacia Port Royal! —ordenó con voz potente, a la que nadie puso objeción y se pusieron a trabajar rápidamente.

Una vez dentro del camarote, los dos capitanes Jack Sparrow, se sentaron a la mesa dispuestos a discutir sobre aquel asunto importantísimo de tener al comodoro Norrington entre sus manos mientras se disponían a degustar una buena cantidad de ron para celebrar su inesperada fraternidad. Ambos, con las jarras llenas y los pies sobre la mesa, se desparecieron a la charla.

—Bien¿ya se te ocurrió alguna idea de cómo acercarme a él, Jack? —preguntó Jacky.

—Oh, pues vestida de mujer puedes mezclarte entre la buena gente de Port Royal, Jacky.

—Te advierto que si me sigues llamando "Jacky", no habrá asunto que yo quiera escuchar¿sabe? —replicó ella muy molesta—. Además, no me gusta usar vestidos y que me hablen como si fuera una verdadera mujer, recuerda que dentro de todo sigo siendo un hombre, Jack.

—¡Bah! Pues yo veo "un buen par de razones" que me indican lo contrario, queridita —le replicó mordazmente mientras miraba los pechos de su versión femenina.

Enfadada, Jacky lo asesinó con la mirada y enseguida se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada y tomó rápidamente varias botellas de ron y se dispuso a marcharse de allí.

—¡Espera¿A dónde crees que vas con mi amado ron? —Jack se levantó rápidamente, entre enojado y preocupado.

—¿Cómo que TÚ ron¡Es MI ron!

—¡Ah, no¡Estás muy equivocada con eso¡Yo soy aquí el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow, por lo tanto, es MI ron! —se acercó a ella y le arrebató una de las botellas.

—¡Eunuco¡Ya te dije que YO soy el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow¡Y dame mi ron! —se le plantó en frente y le quitó la botella.

—¡No¡Yo lo soy¡Y tú serás el eunuco! —y le quitó otra vez la botella.

—¡No¡Yo lo soy! —y se la quitó otra vez.

—¿El eunuco? —y nuevamente se la arrebató.

—¡No¡El verdadero capitán Sparrow! —otra vez la recuperó, pero antes de que Jack se la volviera a quitar, la pirata sacó su espada y le dijo:

—¡Si vuelves a tocar otra vez mi amado ron, juro que serás un eunuco de verdad, "otro Sparrow"!

Inclinándose un tanto hacia atrás, con las manos alzadas y la cabeza ladeada mientras la observaba achicando los ojos, el aludido dijo:

—Me parece que sí eres el Capitán Jack Sparrow, después de todo, solo él podría amar tanto el ron como para defenderlo a toda costa.

—¡Jah¿Lo ves¡Lo admites! —festejó Jacky triunfante.

—Pero… —dijo a la vez que él sacaba también su espada—, como yo también soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, no permitiré que te apoderes de todo mi amado ron, "otra Sparrw".

Al tiempo que toda la tripulación del Perla Negra se preparaba para zarpar, escucharon que una pelea de espadas se había iniciado dentro del camarote de Jack Sparrow, bueno, de los dos Jack Sparrow.

Preicupados, fueron a ver lo que pasaba y grande fue su sorpresa al saber el motivo por el que se estaban peleando. No cabía duda que los dos eran las dos mitades de su querido y extraño capitán Sparrow.

Mientras Gibbs y los demás miraban con gran preocupación cómo Jack y Jacky se peleaban por el ron, Anna María comentó:

—Con un solo Jack Sparrow que nos metiera en líos era suficiente, no quiero pensar en lo que provocarían dos Jack Sparrow…

—Eso, es muy fácil de responder, pequeña —le sonrió sínicamente el capitán Barbossa—: si no se nos viene el apocalipsis encima, se nos vendrá el infierno.

—Qué consuelo… —replicó Gibbs.

**_Notas de Una Autora Descuidada: _**

**_Mmm, definitivamente no me gusta éste capítulo, quizás es porque lo escribí en un momento muy difícil en mi vida…, un cumpleaños horrible, dolores de cabeza, el descubrir que mi reducida imaginación ya no es la misma que hace ya varios años, el que mi papá no haya abandonado a la suerte… Cada vez que intentaba imaginarme las escenas, comenzaba a dolerme terriblemente la cabeza y no lograba escribir nada por más que lo intentara¡y escribir me hace tan feliz! Mi mamá dice que es porque ando preocupada por lo que estamos pasando. Quizás sea así, pero cuando pienso en las solitarias fiestas que pasaremos, pues… se me rompe el corazón. Varias veces, furiosa, pensé en dejar de escribir, pero cuando pensaba en ustedes me parecía una cobardía y una traición hacerlo, así que, por fin terminé el capi! Aún así espero que les haya gustado, algunas cosas "pervertidas" que iba a incluir, las he dejado para después, je je je… ¡En el próximo capítulo aparece Norry¡Hurra! _**

_Kyros Grimmauld Pukk _

_Hola... ¿Que sorpresa tan grande, verdad?... (¡Y yo que pensaba que el fic lo publicarías el 9 de diciembre!)  
Uf!..En fin... Soy MUY mala.. Debería de haberte mandado un review hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Pero las cosas del destino o el remordimiento pretendieron que te escriba ahora. (¿Puedes creer que yo seguí leyendo tu fics anterior después de 4 meses?..¡Que me coman los tiburones!)…La verdad es que pensaba que habías dejado de publicar, pero veo que no es así..¡¡Qué maravilla!!  
Cuando supe que habías publicado el Final de "La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera"..Bueno, dije, o es ahora o nunca¡pero que fatalidad! No pude o no quise escribirte... ¡Buah¡Me sentí como si estuviera cometiendo una ofensa contra Dios!..¡Hasta grababa los capis en mi memoria USB para leerlos en casa y así no tener mi conciencia sucia!  
Bueno..Ahora volviendo al flamante Fics ("El Libro del Destino") que has publicado para regocijo de muchas personas, incluyéndome a mí:  
-Me parece genial que hayas hecho dos Jack Sparrow (versión femenina y masculina).Las travesuras que harán..¿Juntos serán dinamita?  
-Ya que he leído los capítulos que has publicado hasta ahora, mi irremediable curiosidad me hace preguntar: En el primer capitulo¿Acaso el niño que salvó a Isabel de los crueles piratas…es el único e inigualable amante del ron, es decir, Jack?..¡Dime que sí por favor!.. Me pregunto otra cosa... ¿Que habrá pasado con James, después de tanto tiempo¿Será el mismo de siempre o estará sufriendo por la supuestamente inexistente Jacky Sparrow?  
- Si que Jack es inteligente dentro de su locura, buena idea eso de llevarse el timón para que Barbossa no hurte su Amado Perla, jeje.  
-Cuento los días para que ocurra el esperado encuentro entre James y Jacky… ¿Será divertido y romántico, verdad?  
-Por favor¿Me podrías decir las fechas en que publicas los capis?, Así marco los días en mi calendario, jeje.  
- Lo mejor es que pueda leer un buen y EXTENSO capítulo. No te preocupes, el Fics va de maravillas, en mi humilde opinión.  
Se despide con tristeza de esperar un tiempo indefinido por que no lo sabe, para que la autora publique el siguiente capítulo:  
Kyros _

**_Mi querida Kyros Grimmauld Pukk¡Pero qué fabulosa sorpresa me has dado¡Estoy súper feliz de saber de vos otra vez! Lo que hace la culpa¿verdad¡Por lo menos terminaste de leer! No te preocupes por los reviews que no me mandáste, con que de vez en cuando me mandés uno para saber que "aún estás ahí", es suficiente, ok? La fabulosa idea de los dos Jack agradécela a mi amiga Romina¡me dio una sugerencia muy buena! Hecho a perder la trama si digo quién rescató a Isabel, pero te prometo que muy pronto lo sabrás. Norrington sigue siendo el mismo, pero enamorado perdidamente de Jacky. ¿Las fechas en que publico? Bueno, creía que con un capi por semana sería suficiente, pero si las cosas siguen más o menos en mi casa, sé que voy a demorarme¡pero no detenerme¡Chau! _**

_Hikary Kimura _

_wa   
ya lo he leido todo!!y como siempre te digo. me encanta!  
eres buenísima escribiendo, y porfavor, sigue pronto...que nos has dejado con la intriga!!  
k va a pasar con Jack y Jacky?jaja, supongo que se aliaran...  
sigue pronto xfa!!eres la mejor!! _

_Hikary Kimura _

_wa  
la as continuado   
jaja, si te soy sincera, aun no e tenido tiempo de leerla, pero en cuanto me lea los 3 capis te vuelvo a dejar un rr, okk??  
gracias x seguir _

**_Mi querida Hikary Kimura¡Hola, mi querida amiga¿Cómo has estado? Me alegra que te siga gustando a pesar de que a mí no me va gustando del todo, no sé, era lo que yo quería escribir, pero siento como si estuviera escribiendo entre sueños y pesadillas¡lo odio¡No quiero escribir así pero tampoco quiero dejar de escribir! Cosa rara, no? Igual espero que te haya gustado este capi¡nos vemos! _**

_aLdI _

_wuju si contenta!... se juntaron Jack y Jacky :)  
me muero acá!... kajskas... además se encontraron  
de una manera ree cómicaa¡escapando!  
vaya costumbre se les hizo... deben tener unos re músculos  
en las piernas esos dos! demasiado ejercicio...  
lomalo es q Isabel se le qiere declarara Norry...  
pero tendría q tener en mente... q tiene competencia!!  
sii y yo apuesto por Jacky! wi!  
y si quiere, Isabel se puede quedar con Jack...  
sería lindo kajskasj  
Bueno!... otro maravilloso capítulo termino :(  
espero pronto leer otro!:)  
y ve de q lado se cae Jack desmayado por encontrar a su  
versión femenina... y como se va a desmayar Jacky  
al darse cuenta de q no puede volver a ser hombre...  
(bahh... no se!)  
Besoo!  
aLdi _

**_Mi querida Aldi¡Jack y Jacky juntos son la Bomba Atómica¡Son capaces de todo con tal de realizar sus ambiciosos objetivos! (Hasta de traicionarse, ejem)¡Ya verás cuando salgan Davy Jones y Teague Sparrow! A Isabel ya le planee su destino final¡pero se sabrá recién al final del fics¡Bye Bye! _**

_Jenny Flint _

_Oh, pero si POR SUPUESTO que Isabel es una loca peligrosa! Siempre lo supe y ahora lo grito a los cuatro vientos. Y POR SUPUESTO que Jacky y Norry hacen bonita pareja y los dos se ven muy bien y son tal para cual.  
XD eso de que Jack se llevara el timón es genial, y considerando las veces que le han robado el Perla, la única opción aceptable. Y Jacky, su solución de la botella. Varias veces le he dado vueltas en la cabeza a hacer algo así en caso de necesidad. Los Sparrow son una fuente de inspiración, sabiduría y demás, yes sir!  
Despistada, siempre despistada, Gaby! mira que cambiarle el nombre a Perro Loco! "Furioso, "Perro Negro" corrió tras ella con la intención de darle su merecido." Bueno, prosigamos.  
Oh esto es genial: "—¡Si existiera en estos tiempos el Baseball, sería un gran bateador!" XD me mataste con esto. Y las escenas de Jack y Jacky estuvieron geniales, no tenías que haber indicado que había que imaginarlas como tales porque por la estructura se sobreentiende. Aunque luego hay cada caso... en fin.  
Bueno, nos vemos. XD ya sabes, como siempre soy la última en dejarte revi. Te cuidas y no comes tierra y ya dejemos la depre que no nos ayuda para nada. Bytez! _

**_Mi querida Jenny Flint: en el capi siguiente comprobarás lo loca peligrosa que puede llegar a ser Isabel¡será tenebroso! Y sí, al "Perro" le he puesto varios nombre jeh, atribúyelo al apretado nudo de mi corbata, je je je… ¡Pero no leíste un error garrafal que corregí a tiempo gracias a mi amiga Romy¡Me hubieras acribillado! Ja j aja! Pues, me parece que he comido tierra, porque últimamente he estado enferma, harg! Nos leemos pronto! _**

_Pisom _

_hey esos cuentos en ingles yo tambíen los he leido¡  
es el primer cap que jack y jacky aparecen y yo ya me estoy atacando de la risa, mira que robar un balero¡  
Pobre Norry le esperan mucho0s shocks, ademas de soportar a los dos Sparrows.  
Espero con ansias el prox cap¡ _

**_Mi querida Pisom¡Espero que este capi te haya gustado! Y sí, tenés mucha razón¡Norry va a tener que soportar a dos Sparrow¡Y no sólo él, también los demás¡Bye! _**

_Harisha _

_siempre he dicho que mi computadora parece tener vida. a mi hermana cuando la usa sin mi permiso se le apaga y ahora pone la musica adecuada en los momentos aducuados... hoy es este tipo de computadoras, mañana el mundo deja de ser de los hombres :P  
pero bueno, de vuelta al fanfic; me paro y aplaudo las apariciones; fueron simplemente perfectas! y debo admitir que habia creido que jacky sabia que se habia separado de jack (y jack le roboi a un nene?!)  
la promesa a isabel hara sufrir a james... lo que le falta pobre hombre!  
hasta el prox cap/review! _

**_Mi querida Harisha¡cómo me gustaría tener tu compu! (Pero espero que no sea la "Skainet" de "Terminator", ja ja ja). ¡espero que te haya gustado el capi! Y en el siguiente… pobrecito, James va a recibir un golpe muy duro por parte de su querida amiga Isabel. ¡Chau! _**

_Isa Luna _

_Hola! Jaja como me he reído en este capítulo, muy típico de Jack lo de intentar seducir a alguen para robarle algo...normal que lo haga Jacky! jaja y Jack, robándole el juguete al niño...xD. Wooh que chasco se va a llevar la pobre Isabel...  
Tengo muchas ganas de leer el próximo capítulo!  
Besos!!  
Isa Luna _

**_Mi querida Isa Luna¡me alegra que te haya gustado el capi¡espero que éste también te haya gustado! Lo del balero.., je, fue algo inesperado¿no¡Y no te imaginas cómo Jack y jacky van a jugar al juego de la seducción entre los dos! Ja j aja! (¡son unos pervertidos!) Bye bye! _**

_AndreaZthator _

_jojojojojo que le aran estos gemelitos a mi norry poble iza pero nimodo_

**_Mi querida AndreaZthator¡y los líos que armarán estos dos gemelitos¡Ni te imaginás¡Volverán loco a todo el mundo! (especialmente a Norry), Nos leemos pronto! _**

****

**_Ya no tengo más tiempo para seguir escribiendo, así que les mando mis saludos y cariños para mis queridas amigas Romy y Beatriz (mi querida Beatriz! Disculpa por no conectarme! Debía terminar sí o sí este capi! Me remordía la conciencia, pero espero poder comunicarme estos días con voz, para charlar un rato, ok? Teneme paciencia, porfa) Chau! _**

****

**_Bue, eso es todo. He visto buenas películas, entre ellas: "Sala de Lectura" y "Moll Flanders". La verdad, no hace falta ver una súper producción o actores famosísimos para ver una buena historia. Prometo que para la próxima estaré en mejores condiciones para escribir mejor, _**

**_Las quiero mucho! _**

**_Sayounara Bye Bye! _**


	6. En Port Royal: James Norrington

**Ca****pítulo 5****: En Port Royal, James Norrington**

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que el capitán Jack Sparrow se había liberado de la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera y la capitana Jacky Sparrow había dejado de ser el tema principal de conversación de quienes la habían conocido, pero, solamente uno de ellos seguía manteniéndola en el lugar más dulce de su corazón, sin siquiera atreverse a olvidar los únicos recuerdos que tenía de ella: el comodoro James Norrington.

El comodoro, sus hombres, William Turner y Elizabeth Swann habían regresado a su rutinaria vida de antes en Port Royal al igual que el almirante Jacobson y su tío en Inglaterra. Will y Elizabeth habían creído que Norrington cambiaría su forma de ser gracias a las últimas aventuras (y desventuras) que habían pasado juntos, pero notaron con desilusión que el regio oficial seguía comportándose como era su costumbre, rígido e impasible, haciéndose odiar por medio mundo.

Ahora, todo el mundo sabía que había roto su compromiso con la bellísima Katrina Watson; algunos le dieron la razón a Norrington porque vieron en ella a una desvergonzada, otros murmuraban a espaldas de James que había sido una lástima que una mujer lo abandonara otra vez y que posiblemente él estaría condenado a pasar la vida como un viejo solitario y refunfuñón.

Hacía un mes que el Comodoro James Norrington había salido con toda su flota de Port Royal con la intención de capturar a los últimos piratas que navegaban por el Mar del Caribe: Jack Sparrow y Hector Barbossa. Luego de varias semanas de búsqueda, la flota real británica regresaba a casa con las manos vacías.

James Norrington permanecía en su camarote mientras el Teniente Gillette se encargaba de la dirección del navío insignia. Últimamente, el Comodoro se encerraba en su camarote para estar a solas, y toda su tripulación sabía la causa: un desengaño amoroso.

En su camarote, sentado frente a un gran escritorio repleto de mapas y papeles, James observaba tristemente el anillo que había recogido en las ruinas de la Isla del Cuello Torcido, única posesión de Jacky Sparrow que le había quedado; su único recuerdo.

—Jacky… —murmuró melancólicamente mientras hacía dar vueltas el dorado anillo entre sus dedos y se sumergía en los recuerdos del pasado con su querida pirata desaparecida.

Unos repentinos golpecitos en la puerta le hicieron volver al amargo presente.

—Adelante —ordenó con voz imperiosa mientras guardaba apresuradamente el anillito en uno de los bolsillos de su elegante casaca militar.

Respondiendo inmediatamente a ésa orden, el oficial fusilero Murtogg entró al camarote.

—Señor, pronto llegaremos a Port Royal —avisó.

—Bien. Dígale el teniente Gillette que pronto me reuniré con él en el puente.

—Sí, Señor —y luego de dirigirle una curiosa mirada, el delgado oficial desapareció de su vista, dejándolo nuevamente sumido en una profunda soledad.

Entonces, el comodoro James Norrington suspiró profundamente. ¿Es que acaso estaba condenado a no encontrar jamás a una buena compañera con quien pasar el resto de su vida¿Una mujer con quien compartir sus triunfos y tristezas? Con la joven Elizabeth había planeado una vida así, pero la había perdido inesperadamente en manos de Turner. Había resultado muy doloroso perderla, pero luego, el verlos muy felices paseando juntos por la playa y tomados de la mano, le rompía el corazón. Y así hubiera seguido sufriendo si no hubiera conocido a la desvergonzada de Jacky, quien le había mostrado una forma diferente de amar, una en la que él se había sentido completamente vivo, olvidándose casi completamente del amor que le profesaba a la bella Elizabeth.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Señor? —le preguntó el teniente al verlo aparecer por cubierta.

—Me encuentro muy bien, teniente Gillette —le respondió Norrington mientras subía por las escaleras hacia el puente de mando, con sus manos entrelazadas atrás de su espalda—. ¿Por qué siempre me hace la misma pregunta cada vez que salgo de mi camarote?

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó el joven oficial un tanto nervioso—. Bueno…, pues creo que no tiene nada de malo que le pregunte eso¿verdad? A veces se lo ve tan triste que no es normal en usted.

James lo observó entre serio y sorprendido¿acaso era tan obvio lo mucho que extrañaba a Jacky Sparrow?

—Teniente Gillette —dijo—, le agradezco mucho que se preocupe por mi salud, pero le aconsejo que esas cosas frívolas nunca deben mezclarse con el deber¿entendido?

—Entendido, Comodoro —asintió el teniente un tanto consternado.

—¿Está todo en orden para desembarcar en el puerto?

—Sí, mi Señor.

—Buen trabajo, Teniente Gillette, pronto estaremos en casa.

—Gracias, Señor.

Sin decir nada más, James dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad colonial de Port Royal, y mientras su atención se perdía en el hermoso contorno de la costa, su mente volvió sin quererlo hacia los atesorados recuerdos que tenía de su alocada pirata. ¿Cómo era posible que él, un respetado y fino caballero, se enamorara de una mujer pecaminosa que representaba todo lo contrario al ideal que él había tenido sobre la que sería su esposa. ¿Cómo entonces se había enamorado de Jacky Sparrow? James estaba seguro que la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera tenía mucho que ver con ello, bueno, en un inicio, porque después, lo que lo había atrapado realmente de la pirata, era su forma de ser. ¡Ella era tan auténtica! No había en ella la típica y aparente "domesticidad" de las mujeres de sociedad, Jacky era salvaje y hacía y decía lo que quería. Pero… ¿aquella relación tan extraña hubiera funcionado si ella no hubiera desaparecido de su vida?

Luego de media hora, el hermoso navío insignia de la armada había echado por fin amarras en el ansiado puerto de Port Royal luego de varios meses de ausencia.

Luego de darle algunas últimas órdenes al teniente Gillette para el desembarco de los hombres y el cargamento, el comodoro James Norrington se dirigió inmediatamente en un carruaje hacia la casa del gobernador con las intenciones de informarle todo lo respecto a la misión.

Una vez allí, en la elegante oficina del gobernador de Port Royal, James le informó todo lo que había acontecido durante la travesía.

El gobernador Weathervy Swann lo escuchó en completo silencio mientras Norrington hablaba, observándolo detenidamente, estudiando cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos, como si quisiera averiguar algo que estuviera muy oculto en su fiel servidor. Tanto el gobernador como el oficial se encontraban conversando a puertas cerradas mientras la sirvienta entraba un momento para dejar el té y galletitas para luego volver a salir, el primero estaba sentado en un elegante sillón y el otro parado delante de él.

—De modo que no hubo suerte, comodoro Norrington —dijo el gobernador.

—No, gobernador Swann, no pude encontrar a ninguno de ellos y acabamos por enterarnos de la desagradable presencia del peligroso pirata llamado Morgan en Isla Tortuga.

—Eso es un problema, pero no creo que ese sucio pirata nos ataque, Comodoro —le dijo con su acentuado tono inglés—, y no me sorprende que no encontrara el barco que comandan esos dos truhanes en aguas tan extensas como estas —dijo tranquilamente el padre de Elizabeth mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el gran ventanal. Él siempre había sido un hombre muy despreocupado—, recuerde que ya hemos eliminado a casi todos los piratas menos a esos dos, y me resulta imposible que ese "terrible" pirata se atreva a venir a Port Royal en donde hay una fuerte armada británica.

—Le prometo que los atraparé antes de que finalice el año y serán ahorcados con celeridad, señor —replicó seriamente mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el elegantemente vestido gobernador, sin moverse en donde estaba.

—De eso no tengo duda, comodoro Norrington… —miró a través de los cristales, el día estaba precioso. Weathervy reparó entonces en su joven hija Elizabeth y en el joven Turner quienes en la lejanía podía vérseles pasear de la mano caminando por las hermosas playas de la costa—. Se los ve muy felices¿verdad?

—¿Perdón¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Norrington sobresaltado por aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar.

El gobernador se volvió.

—Hablo de mi hija y el joven Turner. Están paseando afuera, venga a ver…

Más por obedecerlo que por gusto, James se acercó a la ventana y observó melancólicamente aquella romántica escena, y sin poder evitarlo, sintió que la envidia gobernaba su triste corazón.

—Es una verdadera lástima que la simpática señorita Katrina Watson haya roto su compromiso con usted, comodoro Norrington —comentó suavemente el gobernador mientras observaba detenidamente a su oficial de más alto rango—, formaban una excelente pareja.

Sin volver su rostro hacia su Señor, James sonrió tristemente e inclinó hacia abajo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, como si quisiera esconder todo aquel dolor que lo consumía día con día.

—La gente no opinaba igual que usted, gobernador Swann, además, ella tenía sus razones, y también habían muchos obstáculos infranqueables para nuestra relación… —miró seriamente al gobernador, pero en sus ojos se podía adivinar la profunda soledad que lo embargaba—. El destino así lo quiso y yo lo aceptaré como un caballero.

—"No es bueno que el hombre esté solo"; así reza la Biblia, comodoro, sé que encontrará a la mujer adecuada para usted.

—Por lo visto, señor, mi destino es el de permanecer solo hasta el día de mi muerte —se dirigió hacia la puerta, siempre con su andar señorial, pero antes de salir por ella, se volvió hacia Weathervy Swann y le dijo:

—Ya no deseo que mis asuntos personales estén en boca de todo el mundo, Señor, no quiero saber más nada al respecto, con su debido respeto. Si ya no hay nada más de qué tratar, me retiro, Señor. Estoy muy cansado por la travesía y necesito ir a casa a descansar. Llámeme si necesita algo de mí.

Y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El Gobernador se quedó unos momentos mirando fijamente hacia dicha puerta, luego se volvió otra vez hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella a aquella hermosa pareja de enamorados, suspirando luego por el pesimismo que había embargado a su primer oficial, que después de todo, era un buen hombre y lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que era un jovencito.

Después de salir de la majestuosa casa del Gobernador Swann, el Comodoro James Norrington se dirigió hacia la playa, dispuesto a saludar a su ex prometida y a su novio. Claro que no le agradaba mucho el hecho de verlos juntos porque aún sentía algo muy especial por Elizabeth, pero ella y el joven Turner eran los únicos en todo Port Royal que sabían de la verdadera identidad de Jacky y de todas las aventuras que habían pasado juntos. No había nadie como ellos como para conversar acerca de la verdad que había en todo aquel enmarañado y extraño asunto entre él y Jacky Sparrow.

Aunque nunca hablaban abiertamente de aquello, a James le era suficiente saber que ellos, por lo menos, comprendían su dolor de alguna manera.

—Mira, Will, allí viene James… —dijo la joven de rubios cabellos a la vez que se detenía junto a su prometido.

—Por lo visto no ha podido atrapar a Jack —comentó el muchacho con una media sonrisa.

—Creí que con el asunto de la versión femenina de Jack, James renunciaría a sus intentos de atraparlo y hacerlo colgar, pero veo que no ha cambiado para nada su actitud.

—Norrington es un militar, Elizabeth, es muy difícil que ponga sus sentimientos antes que a su deber.

—¡Pero quería tanto a Jacky!

—Pero odia a Jack Sparrow… Ya está cerca, mejor dejemos de hablar de esto o se molestará, estoy seguro que vino a saludarte.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio en cuanto el Comodoro Norrington llegó hasta ellos, él se detuvo y los saludó cortésmente.

—Buenos días, Elizabeth. Buenos días, joven Turner.

—Buenos días, James —la hija del gobernador se inclinó un poco a modo de saludo. Aquella mañana se veía preciosa con su vestido verde manzana de verano.

—Buenos días, Comodoro Norrington —saludó el apuesto chico—. ¿Cómo le fue en el viaje?

—Nada productivo, joven Turner, no pudimos capturar a esos pillos.

—Supongo que lo intentarán de nuevo.

—No lo creo, no podemos dejar a Port Royal a merced de otros piratas.

—¿Qué otros piratas? —preguntó la extrañada señorita Swann, pues ella creía que no había nadie más aparte de Jack y Barbossa.

—Olvida usted a Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan, Elizabeth.

—¡Oh¡Él¡Es verdad! —exclamó un tanto horrorizada, pues aquel horrible sujeto casi había logrado asesinarlos la primera y única vez que se habían encontrado con él.

—¿Bartolomé Morgan? —repitió Will muy preocupado—. ¿Ese maldito aún sigue con vida?

—Así es, se escapó de prisión el día en que iba a ser ahorcado. Nos enteramos en nuestro último viaje, gracias a unos informantes, que Morgan ha estado en Isla Tortuga y que está planeando volver a su mal oficio de la piratería. Tememos que pueda atacar Port Royal de un momento a otro si logra obtener un buen barco para atacarnos.

—¿Le ha comentado eso a mi padre?

—Ya está al tanto, pero no cree que Morgan nos ataque.

—¿Y qué es lo que usted cree, Comodoro? —inquirió Will, mirándolo seriamente.

—Que atacará.

—¿Y qué es lo que planea hacer entonces? —volvió a preguntar.

James lo miró detenidamente por espacio de unos segundos y le contestó secamente:

—Eso es algo que no debe importarle a un simple herrero, joven Turner, limítese a sus asuntos y a hacer feliz a Elizabeth —y diciendo esto con su habitual tono antipático, hizo una breve inclinación de su cabeza y se dio media vuelta para marcharse mientras que William, muy enfadado, lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—¿Vas a venir al baile de máscaras que daré el próximo sábado para celebrar mi compromiso con Will, James? —preguntó de repente la joven hija del Gobernador, deseosa de hacer las paces entre él y su prometido.

Norrington se detuvo, pero no se dio vuelta para mirarla ni tampoco pronunció palabra alguna, parecía que la propuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa y no sabía qué contestar, aparte, claro, que se sentía un poco humillado el tener que asistir al baile de compromiso de su ex prometida.

—¿Para qué lo invitas, Elizabeth? —dijo Will con tono de desprecio, pues aún se sentía insultado por la mala actitud de James hacia él—, el Comodoro Norrington no tiene a nadie a quien llevar, está solo como un perro.

—¡No le permito que usted hable así de mí, joven Turner! —exclamó muy ofendido el aludido mientras se daba vuelta para enfrentar al atrevido muchacho, pero antes de que se trenzaran en una discusión, Elizabeth Swann se interpuso entre ellos y dijo:

—James puede ir al baile y conocer a alguna buena mujer que lo impresione¿quién sabe? Podría conocer a alguien muy especial…

El Comodoro y el joven armero la miraron detenidamente, aquella idea cursi y romántica no podía venir sino de una mujer.

—Iré con la intención de celebrar tu compromiso con el joven Turner, Elizabeth, pero no tengo ninguna intención de conocer a otra mujer por el resto de mi vida.

Y diciendo esto, se marchó, dejando a Will y a su prometida mirándolo muy sorprendidos. Tras verlo desaparecer por un recodo del jardín de la propiedad de los Swann, el muchacho por fin se animó a hablar.

—Elizabeth… ¿tú crees que...?

—¿…se referirá a Jacky? —completó la chica.

William asintió con la cabeza, ella se quedó mirando aquel hermoso rostro por unos momentos, suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia el tranquilo mar. Las gaviotas volaban felices a través del cielo azul y las nubes blancas parecían pedazos esponjosos de algodón.

—Creo que él la amaba de verdad, Will, mucho más que a mí.

Entonces, el muchacho también dirigió su vista hacia el lejano horizonte marítimo, pensando en lo cruel que había sido el destino con el ex prometido de Elizabeth¿cómo podría haberse enamorado de un Jack Sparrow convertido en mujer¿La había amado tanto como para renunciar a otras mujeres?

—Estuve muy mal al burlarme de él… —murmuró entristecido, entonces, su prometida lo tomó por el brazo, lo miró con gran admiración y reclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

James Norrington no había tomado un carruaje para volver a su casa, pues necesitaba despejar su mente, caminaba con pasos rápidos y bruscos, estaba muy furioso, no solo contra Will Turner, sino también contra el destino cruel que parecía querer burlarse de él una y otra vez en cuanto a los asuntos del amor. ¿Cómo podría haberse enamorado de esa manera de Sparrow¡No podía olvidarla por más que lo intentara¡Le rompía el corazón de sólo pensar que ella ya no existía! Jacky era una desvergonzada, abusadora, mentirosa y malvada… ¿cómo entonces podía haberse enamorado de una mujer que ni siquiera lo era¡Ella había sido todo lo contrario al ideal que él siempre había tenido de una mujer! Pero aún así, la había amado, la amaba y la amaría para siempre.

En ella estaba pensando cuando llegó a su casa luego de haber caminado casi toda la colonia inglesa de Port Royal. James vivía en una hermosa y gran casa de dos pisos digna de alguien de su estatus, en la que él había soñado traer a vivir a una buena mujer para después formar una familia.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta principal, James suspiró, aquel simple deseo jamás iba a convertirse en realidad, jamás. Abrió la puerta y entró al recibidor, le sorprendió no ser recibido por la criada o Billy, su pequeño protegido, quien ayudaba en la servidumbre de la casa por no poder hacer otra cosa al ser sordomudo. Billy era el único eslabón que lo unía al pasado, a aquel breve instante que había compartido con Jacky Sparrow. El muchachito siempre iba felizmente a su encuentro cada vez que James regresaba de sus tareas oficiales, Norrington no entendía cómo el pequeño se enteraba tan rápido de su regreso, pero su tranquila y alegre compañía era un bálsamo para su triste alma, pero ahora, extrañamente, no había salido a su encuentro.

El oficial decidió buscarlo, quizás esta vez el chico no se había enterado de su llegada¡qué sorpresa le daría entonces! Pero a medida que iba recorriendo las habitaciones buscándolo, poco a poco su risueño rostro comenzó a cambiar por la de uno de extrañeza y preocupación: todo, absolutamente todo estaba mucho más limpio y ordenado que de costumbre. Frunció el entrecejo, la servidumbre jamás era tan diligente con la limpieza, aquello era algo que no le estaba gustando nada de nada, pues significaba que alguien ajeno a la casa estaba allí, y ya estaba suponiendo quién podría ser, y eso solo significaba muchos problemas.

James llegó hasta el cuarto de la cocina y lentamente acercó su oído a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo más que el continuo ajetreo de la preparación del almuerzo por parte de la cocinera y la servidumbre, pero, de repente y sin que se lo esperara, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Norrington cayó sentado al suelo gracias al empujón que había recibido por parte de la puerta. Mayor fue la sorpresa del oficial cuando vio salir rápidamente de la cocina a un desesperado Billy, quien al ver a su protector, se lanzó inmediatamente a sus brazos para aferrarse fuertemente a él.

—¡Billy¿Pero qué te sucede¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —preguntas tontas, James sabía que el chico no podía escucharlo y que difícilmente le contestaría con celeridad.

—¡Oh¡Ese chico es una desgracia¿De dónde lo ha traído, joven James? —oyó la autoritaria voz de una mujer que él conocía muy bien.

—¿Na-nanny? —apenas pudo decir de lo asombrado que se encontraba al ver a una delgada mujer con cara de pocos amigos parada en la puerta de la cocina—¿p-pero qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?

La mujer a la que él llamaba "nanny", se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de una manera muy amenazante con su peculiar vista de "halcón", como solía decir James cuando era pequeño. Esta mujer tenía más de cincuenta años, era alta y delgada, de carácter fuerte, decidido y era increíblemente insensible y estricta, jamás se había enamorado y estaba muy orgullosa de ello. Siempre estaba vestida de negro o gris y llevaba su largo cabello liso recogido en la nuca, que era de color negro encanecido. Sus ojos verdes aún conservaban aquella fuerte impetuosidad juvenil que nunca la abandonaba respecto a las normas de etiqueta de un "buen ciudadano". Desde su juventud se había encargado seriamente del cuidado y la educación de James y sus hermanos como su institutriz, para luego ascender a Ama de Llaves en casa los Norrington. Ella, aunque jamás lo dijera abiertamente, quería a James y a su hermana como los hijos que ella nunca tubo y ni quiso tener. Madame Annete Foubert, que así se llamaba esta mujer francesa, había llegado a Port Royal hacía ya tres días y se había instalado en casa de su antiguo pupilo, poniendo a todo, y a toda la servidumbre, en su lugar, ejerciendo su natural don de la tiranía y liderazgo.

—¿Esas con las maneras de recibir a tu Nanny, jovencito? —le espetó mientras se inclinaba y tomaba firmemente al joven hombre por la oreja y lo levantaba del suelo—. Veo que tendremos que empezar de nuevo con las principales normas de la buena educación, la vida de marinero lo ha embrutecido, señorito Norrington.

Con una mueca de dolor, el pobre James quiso explicarse.

—¡Ouch! L-lo que pasa es que usted me ha tomado por sorpresa, Madame Foubert. Nadie me avisó de su llegada…

—Nadie le avisó de mi llegada porque tus padres y yo no queríamos que tuvieras tiempo de esconder a esa sinvergüenza que tienes por prometida, jovencito —fue la sorpresiva explicación mientras lo soltaba. James la miró estupefacto.

—¿Qué¿Qué tengo a una sinvergüenza por prometida¿Esconderla¿Pero de qué está usted hablando, Nanny? —Norrington y sus hermanos siempre le había llamado "Nanny", pues le tenían mucho cariño a pesar se su carácter.

—No se haga el tonto, jovencito, a mi no me engaña, sabe muy bien que puedo darme perfectamente cuenta de cuándo alguien me está mintiendo.

—¡Pero no sé de qué me está hablando!

—¡Cuide su tono con una dama si no quiere que lo castigue como cuando era un niño, jovencito!

—…Lo lamento, Nanny, no volverá a pasar… —James bajó la vista, sabía que debía comportarse como un caballero, así le habían instruido desde pequeño. Debía tener calma—. Lo que pasa es que no entiendo a lo que se refiere, yo no estoy comprometido con nadie…

El tono de tristeza en la voz de James, tomó por sorpresa a Annete, ella no lo demostró, pero, enseguida supo que alguien le había roto el corazón a su querido "niño".

—El almuerzo ya está listo, señorito Norrington —le dijo mientras lo escudriñaba con la mirada—, vaya a prepararse, debe estar usted muy cansado. Hablaremos de esto mañana.

James asintió, pero cuando intentó irse a su habitación, no pudo caminar, pues el pequeño Billy aún estaba fuertemente aferrado a su casaca, aterrorizado.

—¿Billy, pero qué te pasa? —le preguntó James un tanto preocupado.

Entonces, temblando como una hoja, el muchachito moreno miró hacia la mujer con una expresión entre espanto y enojo. James miró a Annete, como si quisiera pedirle explicaciones.

—¡Oh, vamos¡No te quejes! —dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. En estos tres días has avanzado mucho con las clases que te he dado.

—¿Clases? —inquirió el oficial muy extrañado¿qué clases podría darle ella a un niño sordomudo?

Desde que Billy se había quedado a vivir con él, había cambiado sus ropas sucias y andrajosas por otras nuevas y limpias, además, al chico le encantaba llevar un tricornio negro y sus enrulados cabellos negros recogidos en la nuca con un lazo negro. De vez en cuando se metía en problemas debido a su condición de sordomudo porque era mal entendido, otras veces lograba meterse en problemas debido a las travesuras propias de un niño de su edad, pero el Comodoro Norrington siempre estaba allí para protegerlo o regañarlo, pues le había tomado mucho afecto a ese niño, la única conexión que tenía con Jacky.

—Así es: clases —repitió el Ama de llaves muy orgullosa—. Le estoy dando clases de comunicación por señas.

—¿Comunicación por señas? Eso no es nuevo, cualquiera se hace entender mediante señas…

—No sea ignorante, señorito Norrington, me refiero a una Lengua de Señas creada especialmente para la educación de los sordos. Charles Michel de I'Epée fue quien la inventó hace poco en París para su escuela de sordos. Yo la aprendí y ahora puedo aplicar orgullosamente mis conocimientos a este niño de poco provecho —lo miró con su peculiar mirada de puñal—, quien es muy desagradecido, por cierto, pero pronto le dará valor a lo que le estoy enseñando cuando llegue a ser alguien en la vida.

Billy le sacó la lengua por toda contestación, pero Annete ni se inmutó.

—¿Y cree usted que con eso nos vamos a comunicar mejor? —replicó irónicamente James—.¡Para eso yo también debería aprenderlo!

Norrington se calló apenas dijo eso, pues se dio cuenta que le había dado una idea magnífica a su ama de llaves. Ésta lo miraba con ojos brillantes de placer.

—Vayan a almorzar —dijo—, más tarde comenzaremos las clases y quiero que ustedes dos estén lo suficientemente descansados como para estudiar.

Y mientras la mujer se marchaba, James y Billy se miraron un tanto preocupados.

Aquella noche, luego de las clases y la cena, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir. James, ya en la cama, se preguntaba por qué el ama de llaves de la casa de sus padres había venido a visitarlo; ya sabía que era porque se habían enterado de su compromiso con Katrina Watson. Seguramente alguien que asistió la cena que había dado el Gobernador Swann en honor de su supuesto compromiso, había viajado a Inglaterra y puesto al tanto a su familia respecto a la "desvergonzada" que tenía por novia.

¿Qué tramaba el respecto su ex niñera? No lo sabía con exactitud, puesto que ella no había dicho nada más sobre el asunto luego de aquella mañana, seguramente se lo diría al día siguiente. ¡Aquella mujer era temible cuando se proponía algo!

El Comodoro suspiró tristemente, miró a su alrededor y encontró su dormitorio más solitario que de costumbre y eso lo conmovió¡había soñado en tantas ocasiones el tener una compañera!, pero ahora aquel sueño era imposible, puesto que nadie jamás ocuparía el lugar tan preciado que Jacky Sparrow había ocupado en su corazón, jamás.

James se levantó de la cama, aquella noche sería una de las tantas que pasaba en vela por causa de la terrible angustia que lo envergaba por culpa de la soledad. Se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando fijamente a las hermosas estrellas, su triste semblante se dejaba ver ahora en todo su apogeo, porque cuando estaba con otra gente trataba en lo posible de disimular su tristeza.

¿Norrington lamentaba el haberle permitido a Jacky desaparecer completamente de su vida para que el detestable Jack Sparrow volviera a ser lo que era? Ciertamente no, pues sabía que ella no le hubiera perdonado el hecho de no permitirle volver a ser lo que era en realidad, y él no era hombre de obligar a una mujer lo que no quería hacer. Aún así, él la extrañaba a horrores: extrañaba su raro olor a ron, sus sonrisas picarescas, sus agudas observaciones, su oscilante andar que le había hecho creer varias veces que se caería al suelo, sus acosos, su inteligencia, sus besos, aquel bellísimo cuerpo al que solo había abrazado… ¡Oh¿De qué no habría sido capaz de hacer por ella¡Hasta habría entregado su propia vida si ella misma se lo hubiera pedido! Pero, James sabía muy bien que Jacky jamás lo había amado como él a ella, siempre lo había visto como un juguete, del cual se cansaría muy pronto y lo arrojaría a la basura una vez que ya no le sirviera…

James Norrington al haber renunciado a ella, también había renunciado a la felicidad, condenándose a sí mismo a la eterna soledad.

Tratando de contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, James sacó el anillo de la casaca que tenía colgada de una percha y se puso a observarla muy acongojado.

—Jacky… —murmuró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas—, te extraño tanto… ¿porqué me abandonaste?

Annete Foubert, el ama de llaves de la familia Norrington, estaba parada al lado de la puerta del dormitorio de su joven amo, tratando de escuchar lo que ocurría en su interior. (Ésta era una de sus debilidades a pesar de ser una experta en materia de la "buena educación"). Ella sabía que James estaba muy mal y al oír sus ahogados sollozos pudo comprobar sus sospechas. ¿Acaso aquella desvergonzada mujer llamada Katrina Watson era la responsable de su dolor?

"Si vuelves a tratar de verte con mi niño —pensó furiosa mientras estrujaba un pliegue de su vestido—, voy a darte tal lección que desearás meterte en un convento…"

Mientras tanto, a varias leguas de distancia de Port Royal, la noticia de un baile de máscaras realizada por la hija del gobernador, llegó a oídos de los capitanes del _Perla Negra_, quienes vieron en aquella noticia, la oportunidad de volver a tener en sus manos al comodoro James Norrington.

—¿Piensas asistir a ese baile? —le preguntó una alarmada Anna María a una despreocupada Jacky.

—_Pensamos_, ir a ese baile los dos —corrigió Jack Sparrow con una malvada sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Los dos¿Y qué harán los dos si se puede saber, señor? —inquirió Gibbs.

—Divertirnos, claro está, señor Gibbs —contestó Jacky Sparrow, con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

El capitán Barbossa no dijo nada, pero supo de inmediato que aquellos armarían un gran revuelo en el dichoso baile.

"Hasta podría aprovechar y robar algunas cosillas a los pobres incautos de Port Royal" —pensó maliciosamente.

_**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**_

_**¡Hola! Cómo están? Por fin apareció Norry! Y sigue sufriendo tremendamente por Jacky! Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con ella? Será cómico y romántico? No sé, ya veré lo que sale de esta buena cabecita, jeh ¿Quién es Madame Annete Foubert¿Qué papel toca en esta historia¿Habrá algo entre ella y nuestro querido doctor? Será él el único capaz de derretir el supuesto hielo que hay en el corazón de la francesa¡Lo que sufrirá Jacky con ella! Je je je! (A**__**h! Noté hace mucho que lo que uno escribe no sale muy bien en el sitio, sobre todo los signos de puntuación)**_

**Flint**

**tengo sueño y ahora no estoy inspirada para escribir un buen revi. Sólo paso a saludar y a comentar algo: noto a Jacky cambiada. Debería ser más complaciente con su "fratello". Yes sir. Ah, no debiste comer tierra contra mis advertencias, eh? Bytez!**

_**Mi querida Flint: **_

_**¿Has dormido bien¡Espero que sí! Respecto a Jacky, "ella" no está muy dispuesta a actuar como una mujer complaciente, recuerda que en realidad es un hombre convertido en mujer, y como tal, es muy orgulloso; y ver a su otro yo como todo un hombre, pues, eso lo defrauda un montón. ¡Y te prometo no comer más tierra¡Jah jah jah!**_

**Pisom**

**hola, animo con eso de escribir, siempre hay moments dificiles pero se superan:) o por fin le haran una visita a nuestro querido norry, yei¡ creo que va a necesitar un te de tila bien cargado. los dos jacks resultaron ser de lenta captacion jaja reviews cortos por examenes TT****bye**

_**Mi querida Pisom:**_

_**Tenés razón, los momentos malos se superan¡pero hay que aguantarlos mientras duran! . ¿Te fue bien el los exámenes¡Espero que sí! Aún tengo varias ideas de cómo se van a encontrar Jacky y Norry, pues a Jack no le conviene que James sepa que se separaron, pues sabrá que le están tendiendo una trampa. ¡Los Jacks son inteligentes! Pero a veces… **_

**Isa Luna**

**Holaa!Me ha gustado mucho el capítulo!!Me he reído mucho con los dos Jacks, y me ha encantado la parte en la que luchan los dos juntos con sus perseguidores. estoy deseando leer el siguiente capitulo! Por cierto, mejorate! ya verás como todo va mejor!****Besos!!****Isa Luna**

_**Mi querida Isa Luna:**_

_**Me hubiera gustado hacer más larga la escena de la lucha, pero me iba a demorar mucho más de lo que me había demorado, así que lo escribí así nomás esperando algún capi más adelante para escribirlo. ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! **_

**Kyros Grimmauld Pukk**

**hOla!..****Creo que los dos Jack daran mas sorpresas ¿verdad?.. Je,je..cierto, como olvidar que los dos son unos revoltosos.. ¿Cuando aparece "Norry"?(La paciencia es una virtud!)..Esperare una semanita para leer tu fabuloso Fics. Bueno,bueno tendre que leer mas.. nos vemos pronto..Te mandare(si!!)un review por semana ;)****Chau..****Kyros**

_**Mi querida Kyros Grimmauld Pukk:**_

_**Y sip¡darán muchas desagradables sorpresas¡Eso es seguro! Como verás, Norry ya apareció¡y ni se imagina los problemas que tendrá más adelante por culpa de esos dos¡Gracias por tus reviews! **_

**Harisha**

**ay! yo lei los tres primeros de esos libritos de la juventud de jack! ahora estoy en mi "odiosea" por el cuarto (que no encuentro por ningun lado ¬¬) no se porque, pero su plan me suena solo a palabrerias. yo creo que jacky no le hara eso a su norry (o eso es lo que estoy intentando de convencerme a mi misma XD)... ay, y hablando de norrington... ya me compadesco de el! esos dos mas isabel! pero que tortura! bueno, me voy yendo. pero antes, espero que te mejores!****bye!**

_**Mi querida Harisha: Te cuento que yo NUNCA leí esos libritos! Qué envidia que te tengo! Aquella mínima información la saqué de Internet sin saber si estaba en lo correcto o no, jeh… Puede que haigan palabrerías en lo que dijo Jacky, pero… ¿no has notado que es como que no quiere verse con Norry¿Por qué será¡Y ahora a aparecido el ama de llaves de Norry! Que es capaz de batirse en duelo con **__**Jacky para vengar a su niño! **_

**Ana Sparrow-Sparrmaria**

**Hola muy buen capitulo jaja muy comico pero algo extranito bueno tendre que esperar al siguiente capi ok cuidate mucho adiós**

_**Mi querida Ana Sparrow-Sparrmaria:**_

_**Extraño y cómico… ¿no te suena a Jack, eso¡Lo que tendrán que soportar la tripulación del Perla Negra¡Y lo que tendrán que soportar los dos Jack de sí mismos¡Y James¡Y Will y Elizabeth!**_

**León Dorado**

**aii yo tambb vi (una partee) de moll flanderss:) Que buenn capii,, nuncaa me rei tantoo leyendoo algo creoo jajaja son tann tann qe te desesperann jajaja,, yo me moririraa si estoi ese barcoo con doss locoss y extraños seress que reclaman un solo cuerpo y persona como propios y son iguales y no tienen ninguna diferencia en su persona, mas qe en lo fisico jajaj ;P aii los amo ,, bah...mas a jack qe a jacky... oh no veoo la horaa de leer a norryy,, pobrecitoo ,, se van a complotar contra el :( mi amoorr pobree norry (L) muyy buenoo el capituloo,, esperoo qe ya estess mejorr de tus problemass :S te deseoo lo mejorr i suertee porqee me pareces mui buena personaa i te lo merecess, nos leemoss )****besitoo****PD: graciass por seguir escribiendo!!**

_**Mi querida León Dorado:**_

_**Iguales Jacks, iguales problemas, no? Y tanto se pelean por el título del "verdadero" siendo que los dos lo son! Oh! El pobre de Norry ni sabe las cosas que le pasará una vez que se encuentre otra vez con Jacky… ¡Y cuando Isabel se le declare¡Uf¿Así que estábamos viendo la misma peli¡Qué casualidad! Mmm, no me creo tan buena persona, sino, normal, sin malas intenciones con nadie… pero… ¡mil gracias por tus palabras! **_

_**Mi querida Beatriz: ya apareció Norry! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, como recién ha empezado¡faltan muchas cosas para que sucedan! Qué lástima que tenemos tanta mala suerte para conectarnos, pero¡tenemos que intentarlo!**_

_**Mi querida Romy:**_

_**¡Claro que vi la peli "Juegos Sexuales"! Y sí, estos dos Sparrow están muy cerca de emular esa peli! Ja ja ja! Y claro que Jack no va a perder la oportunidad de "echarle una manito encima" a Jacky! Y se van a llamar "hermanitos", como te gusta. **_

_**Me da gusto que nos hayamos conectado en el Messenger de vez en cuando, a ver si me conecto otra vez y realizo el milagro! **_

_**Las pelis que he visto son: en Disney Channel: "Volando Libre" (1996). Retro: "Bad Boys" (1983) . Canal 13 (Argentino): "El joven Sherlock Holmes" (1984). A la última peli la vi por primera vez cuando era una niña… ¡cuántos recuerdos! Yo quería ser una detective como él¡lástima que no era tan inteligente! Jeh! De todas maneras, es para mí, una de las mejores pelis juvenil que he visto de aventuras y misterio.**_

_**Ahora estoy leyendo "El País de las Bestias" de Isabel Allende.**_

_**Bueno, me voy despidiendo, nos vemos y gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

_**Sayounara Bye Bye!**_

_**Gabriella Yu **_


	7. Preparativos

**Capítulo 6: Preparativos **

Los días pasaban, James y Billy avanzaban bastante rápido con sus lecciones de "Comunicación por Señas" gracias a que Madame Foubert era muy buena enseñando; además, la sola presencia de Norrington, animaba a Billy con sus estudios y éste había progresado muchísimo con su nuevo leguaje. El mismo pequeño se daba cuenta de lo mucho que comenzaba a servirle sus nuevas habilidades, pues, para su sorpresa, ya podía mantener una conversación con su querido protector y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Paradójicamente, la manera en que agradeció al ama de llaves tanta "amabilidad" no fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba, pues el chico, travieso por naturaleza, le hacía las mil y un bromas pesadas. Un día le había echado engrudo a sus zapatos antes de que ella se despertara al amanecer, Madame se los puso y… casi vomitó por el asco que le causó aquella masa viscosa de harina y agua en sus esbeltos pies. Billy fue castigado severamente con limpiar el baño todos los días. En una tarde lluviosa, después de que Foubert le hubiera regañado por no hacer su tarea, Billy había logrado meter un montón de perros sucios y mojados a la habitación de la mujer, provocando tal desastre, que Annete tuvo que irse a dormir a la habitación del chico, donde ella lo mantuvo como a su esclavo personal haciendo todo lo que Annete le pedía a modo de castigo. Deseoso de venganza, el incorregible muchachito echó una buena cantidad de polvo de rábano picante a la sopa de la cena. Pero le salió el tiro por la culta, pues gracias a eso, todos los integrantes de la casa (incluyéndolo a él), enfermaron del estómago. Al día siguiente todos amanecieron sintiéndose bastante mal, pero justo cuando más necesitaban un doctor y no los remedios caseros de Madame Foubert, dos personas muy queridas por el comodoro James Norrington, llegaron de visita a su casa.

—¡George¡Doctor Jacobson¡Qué gusto volver a verlos! —saludó James alegremente mientras entraba por la puerta del salón y se dirigía hacia los recién llegados, quienes habían estado esperándolo después de que la doncella que los había hecho pasar fuera a darle la buena nueva al amo de la casa.

—También comparto tu alegría de vernos de nuevo, amigo mío —le dijo George tomando la mano que Norrington le tendía amistosamente. El sólo tacto de su piel, puso a Isabel un tanto nerviosa, pero logró contenerse para no sonrojarse y ponerse en evidencia.

—Doctor Jacobson, se lo ve tan bien como siempre¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Como todo viaje, joven James, tranquilamente aburrido —con una simpática sonrisa dirigida al comodoro, inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo. El visitado respondió de igual manera.

El almirante George Jacobson se rió de buena gana.

—Creo que mi tío se ha aficionado demasiado a mis aventuras.

—No lo dudo —rió también James—, pero creo que los "peligros" que hay ahora en mi casa no son nada comparados a esas aventuras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió George extrañado.

—Bien, pues, una especie de "batalla" se ha organizado en mi hogar entre el pequeño Billy y mi vieja ama de llaves. Verás, los dos…, no se soportan.

—¿Te refieres al niño sordomudo que tomaste a tu cargo? Ya sabía que era un truhan —comentó con desaprobación.

—Bueno, no es toda su culpa… Lo que pasa es que mi ama de llaves no es muy fácil de tratar que digamos…

Apenas terminó de decir eso, que los tres escucharon a una mujer exclamar en voz alta por el corredor:

—¡No se corre por los pasillos, mocoso malcriado!

De repente, la puerta de la elegante sala se abrió y entró Billy tan de prisa como si estuviera persiguiéndole el mismo diablo, detrás de él entró Annete Foubert murmurando muy enojada y con pasos firmes y decididos:

—No sé para qué le levanto la voz a este niño si ni siquiera escucha los truenos más ruidosos… —inmediatamente se quedó muda y tiesa como un palo al darse súbitamente de frente con las visitas, Billy también se había sorprendido al ver al estoico almirante George Jacobson, a quien le guardaba bastante recelo.

Solamente bastaron unos segundos, pero las miradas del doctor Jacobson y Madame Foubert se cruzaron por un instante y ambos se quedaron inmediatamente prendados del uno al otro, pero como ella era tan orgullosa y él tan burlón, ninguno de los dos lo demostró a ojos vistas.

—Buenos días, me llamo Christian Jacobson —saludó rápidamente el doctor con su habitual calma—. Encantado de conocerla, señora…

—Mademoiselle sería lo correcto, Monsieur Jacobson, pero debido a mi edad correspondería llamarme Madame Foubert, Annete Foubert —replicó la elocuente ama de llaves.

—Pues yo preferiría llamarla Mademoiselle Foubert, sería lo correcto, mi querida Annete —le dedicó una radiante y hermosa sonrisa.

Sin comprender muy bien el porqué, la francesa se puso nerviosa y enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

—Monsieur Jacobson, veo que usted no es todo un caballero como lo aparenta, debería respetar los deseos de una dama; usted me llamará por Madame Foubert y no de otra forma¿ha entendido?

—No se preocupe, siempre respeto los deseos de una bella dama, madame Foubert, pero no significa que esté en absoluto de acuerdo con ellos… —y se inclinó ligeramente ante ella, sonriéndole amistosamente.

Annete se le quedó mirando y luego bufó fastidiada, por lo visto, aquel hombre no se amedrentaba para nada con su fuerte carácter.

—Bien… —comenzó a decir James un tanto asombrado—¿qué les parece si vamos a tomar un poco de té para celebrar vuestra llegada?

—Sería lo correcto —argullo el ama de llaves, y no sin mirar antes de reojo al doctor, se marchó a la cocina para poner a la cocinera y a la servidumbre al tanto.

Una vez que la mujer desapareció del salón, Isabel se aproximó a su tío y le dijo:

—Pero, tío¿qué les pasa? Es como si estuvieran batallando una partida de ajedrez mental.

Christian la miró sonriente, sus ojos celestes brillaban juguetones a través de sus pequeños anteojos redondos.

—Lo que pasa, mi querido sobrino, es que esa dama ha cautivado por completo mi corazón y no descansaré hasta hacérselo saber en cuanto ella esté lista para aceptarme. Y ahora, vamos al salón del té que me muero por probar sus bocadillos…

Estupefactos, James e Isabel vieron al incorregible y sincero doctor dirigirse hacia la cocina, seguramente a "jugar otra partida de ajedrez intelectual" con la mujer francesa.

El doctor Christian Jacobson, había percibido con su natural y profunda inteligencia intuitiva, que Mademoiselle Annete Foubert también había sentido una especie de atracción hacia él, y viendo en ella a una mujer inteligente y de buen corazón, no había dudado en cortejarla. A juzgar por su temperamento, Christian sabía que la francesa iba a ser un "hueso duro de roer", pero él, como todo buen Jacobson, no era hombre de hacharse para atrás cuando se decidía a conseguir algo, así que estaba dispuesto a conquistar a aquella fina dama por más que se le resistiera.

El doctor Jacobson podría ser bastante enamoradizo, pero una vez que se prendaba de alguien, le era absolutamente fiel hasta la muerte.

Vale la pena relatar un poco sobre la vida de este distinguido caballero, pues su experiencia en la vida le había valido una gran sabiduría, sobre todo en el amor.

Christian Jacobson, de un sentido del humor fino e inteligente, siempre sabía llevar una simpática sonrisa en su resplandeciente rostro maduro. Pero, su manera de ser rebelaba a un hombre totalmente romántico.

Tres veces había entregado su corazón y tres veces se lo habían roto; La primera vez se había enamorado locamente de una bellísima dama que había conocido apenas cumplidos sus 16 años de edad, pero ésta lo había engañado reiteradamente con diferentes caballeros, hiriendo su corazón; luego, cuando había cumplido 23 años, se había enamorado de una fina y dulce dama con quien se había casado de inmediato y tenido dos hermosos hijos a quienes amaba muchísimo, pero luego de un par de años, una terrible peste se los había arrebato de su vida dándole uno de los peores golpes de toda su existencia. Luego de pasados algunos años de respetuosa viudez, había tomado a su cargo a la pequeña Isabel y conocido a una buena señora, viuda como él, con quien había decidido casarse, pero después de haber conocido los planes de su sobrina, él había resuelto romper el compromiso, así como el corazón de su prometida y el suyo propio para ayudar en los planes se Isabel.

A pesar de todo lo que había vivido en su dura vida, a diferencia de su sobrina, Christian mantenía una poderosa fe en el destino y en sí mismo. Convencido con la idea de que todas las personas venían a este mundo a cumplir con un destino, y creía fielmente en que su destino era ayudar desinteresadamente a los demás.

Quizás su romanticismo innato era lo que había logrado que se conmoviera por la infortunada historia de amor de aquella extraña pero atractiva pareja que formaban Jacky y Norry. Christian no era hombre de prejuicios, su mente estaba abierta a todo estilo de vida y opiniones diversas, por eso era que no veía nada de malo en que aquellos dos se hubieran querido. Pero lo que ahora lo preocupaba, era que su sobrina Isabel no había tolerado ni toleraría semejante suceso, ya que sabía que ella estaba enamorada del comodoro Norrington y era muy testaruda como para darse por vencida. Ella había hecho cualquier cosa por separarlos y haría cualquier cosa para tener a James como su esposo.

.Christian no era un hombre muy fuerte físicamente, ya que siempre había sido enfermizo desde pequeño, pero poseía una tremenda fuerza de voluntad que siempre lo ayudaba a hacer frente a cualquier problema que se le presentara o ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Por eso, aunque nunca estuviera al cien por ciento, como buen Jacobson que era, jamás desoía a su innata testarudez para prestar su ayuda a quien lo necesitara. Como su sobrina, por ejemplo, por quien daría su propia vida sin dudarlo.

Isabel casi nunca lo había visto enojado, ya que él era un hombre pacífico y bondadoso, renuente a las peleas. Pero aún así él no era ningún cobarde, ya que si tenía que enfrentarse a alguien para salvar a algún ser desafortunado, lo hacía sin dudarlo. Aún así, el doctor Christian confiaba plenamente en que las disputas podían arreglarse con el poder de la palabra y no con el filo de una espada. Pero, si por alguna situación él llegaba a enojarse, resultaba ser un enojo de tranquilo reproche, su mirada era franca y directa, de su boca salían graves palabras llenas de verdad que hacían pensar a cualquiera que tuviera algo de sesos en la cabeza.

El doctor no era un hombre perfecto, ni mucho menos un santo, tan solo era un hombre dotado de una gran sabiduría y bondad. Su sobrina Isabel siempre bromeaba con él diciéndole que se había equivocado de profesión, que él tenía que haberse convertido en una especie de monje Zen o monje Franciscano. Pero por más bueno que éste fuera, jamás se dejaba pisotear por nadie, ya que no era ningún tonto y sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus derechos. Detestaba la injusticia, los excesos de poder y la irracionalidad de los que se creían más que los demás. Tan grande era su ideal, que en su juventud había integrado una pequeña banda de muchachos revolucionarios. Quizás, aquel idealismo provenía de su línea materna de origen francés, que más adelante, dicho idealismo llevaría a la Revolución Francesa en el lejano año 1789. Y justamente ése fuerte idealismo de "Libertad, Igualdad y Fraternidad", tan diferente a la de su sobrina quien creía en el idealismo inglés del "Imperialismo Capitalista", lo que llevaba a ambos a protagonizar algunos pequeños desacuerdos políticos y una que otra escaramuza sin importancia.

Hábil en el manejo de la espada como en el uso de las armas de fuego, se negaba a utilizarlas en contra de alguien, salvo si la vida de algún inocente necesitara de su protección. El doctor Christian amaba a los animales y adoraba la naturaleza, y desde muy temprana edad se había negado a comer cualquier ser vivo convirtiéndose en todo un vegetariano.

Él era un hombre que creía en el destino, en la justicia, en la bondad oculta en la persona más corrupta, los libros y la lógica. Sabía escuchar y dar consejos a quien los necesitara, sin interesarse si los seguían o no, ya que él dejaba que los demás tomaran sus propias decisiones, que siguieran su propio camino, sea bueno o malo.

Por eso, el doctor no le había objetado nada a su sobrina cuando ésta había tramado aquel sucio plan. La había ayudado sin chistar, pero al ver el sufrimiento y la ira que crecían cada vez más y más en el corazón de Isabel con cada año que pasaba, la culpa comenzó a gobernar su espíritu, considerándose un auténtico fracaso como "protector" de su sobrina. Ahora, Christian Jacobson, intentaría por todos los medios persuadir a su sobrina de tomar un camino diferente en la vida, uno que fuera tan normal como la de cualquier mujer, y también, claro está, Mademoiselle Foubert formaría parte de su vida.

—¿Así que te han invitado al baile de máscaras de los Swann, James¿Y tú deseas asistir? —preguntó George "Isabel" Jacobson mientras se llevaba una taza de delicioso té a la boca.

—No siento muchos deseos de ir, pero sería una descortesía no hacerlo… —respondió su amigo tomando de la bandeja de plata uno de los deliciosos sándwiches ingleses que tan bien le quedaban a Annete.

James, Isabel, Christian y Annete se encontraban en el hermoso y pequeño jardín de la casa del comodoro, todos estaban sentados bajo un gran tejado cubierto por una bellísima enredadera de flores anaranjadas. Unas aristócratas sillas blancas y una mesita de té estaban dispuestas para quienes deseaban un momento de paz y relajación en aquel tranquilo jardín.

El comodoro miró detenidamente a su compañero y preguntó:

—Tal vez, si tú asistieras, yo no me sentiría tan a disgusto…

—¿Te parece? —replicó su amiga, y aunque mantenía una gran seriedad en su semblante, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar en una idea brillante que se le acababa de ocurrir—. Lo siento mucho, James, pero sin una invitación sería una falta de respeto ir a ese baile.

—¡Pero eres una persona distinguida e importante! No creo que te nieguen la entrada.

—Lo siento, pero no es mi costumbre romper con las normas de la sociedad.

—Pues eso suena algo extraño viniendo de alguien como tú… —protestó su amigo mientras se reclinaba sombre su silla algo contrariado. Isabel lo miró un tanto divertida; ¡ni por todo el oro del mundo asistiría a ese baile como el almirante Jacobson!

—Señorito Norrington —comenzó a decir Annete con su inconfundible tono altanero—, el señor Jacobson tiene toda la razón, él no puede asistir a un baile en el cual no fue invitado. Debería usted seguir su ejemplo, el señor Jacobson sí sabe cómo comportarse en…

—¿Juega usted al ajedrez, Madame? —La interrumpió de repente el doctor Jacobson; un tanto ofendida, el ama de llaves respondió con celeridad y con un ligero tono desafiante:

—Tan bien como el que más, Monsieur Jacobson.

—¿Pues qué le parece jugar una partida?

—Encantada. Verá cómo le gano, siempre he sido la mejor de mi clase.

—¡Oh¡Veo que usted ha sido muy bien educada, madame Foubert!

—Siempre me ha gustado poner a hombres "sabelotodo" en su lugar, Monsieur Jacobson.

—¿Me pondrá entonces en mi lugar, madame?

—¡Oh! Eso no lo sé, pues aún no lo considero un "sabelotodo", Monsieur.

—¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido, entonces?

—No, debe usted tomarlo como un doble sentido.

—¿Acepta entonces, madame?

—Acepto, Monsieur.

Una vez terminado el cruce de palabras ingeniosas entre los dos, ambos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca en donde James tenía un hermoso tablero de ajedrez.

—Se ven muy pintorescos aquellos dos cuando están "peleando" —comentó Norrington con un cierto dejo de triste añoranza en sus ojos.

—Sí, nunca he visto a mi tío tan feliz, y eso que siempre está feliz... —la sonrisa del rostro de Isabel desapareció inmediatamente al notar aquella extraña expresión en la cara de su amigo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento, y no le gustó en lo absoluto.

— ¿Aún la extrañas? —preguntó fríamente.

El comodoro James Norrington, sobresaltado, la miró muy colorado.

—¿A-a quién te refieres? —trató de disimular la repentina angustia que había gobernado su corazón.

La joven mujer disfrazada de Almirante bufó fastidiada.

—No me engañas, James —dijo—, sé muy bien que estás pensando en esa sucia pirata.

Su amigo estaba a punto de replicarle, pero supo de inmediato que le sería casi imposible engañar a su amiga, así que cerró la boca y se quedó callado a la espera del sermón.

—Eres un tonto sentimental, James, estás perdiendo el tiempo en una mujer que jamás existió en realidad. ¡Piensa en lo mucho que se debe estar riendo de ti ese maldito truhan de Jack Sparrow¡Eres el hazmerreír de todos¿Por qué no te olvidas de ella de una vez y te dedicas a buscar a otra mujer que realmente te quiera y te valore como lo que eres?

Aunque dichas con sinceridad, aquellas ciertas pero duras palabras se clavaban cada una ferozmente en el destrozado corazón del comodoro, pero como todo buen inglés, supo disimular su dolor y mantener el semblante tan estoico como pudo.

—… Quizás tengas razón, amigo mío…, quizás tengas razón, pero…, yo… —trato de hablar lo más serenamente posible, pero su voz casi se quebró al final y la taza que mantenía en sus manos tembló y se cayó al suelo, haciéndose mil pedazos.

—¡Oh, James! —exclamó Isabel muy afligida mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía velozmente hacia su amigo para arrodillarse ante él y tomar sus temblorosas manos. El comodoro Norrington mantenía su cabeza baja, sin animarse a levantar la vista y mirar a su amiga.

—¡Oh, James! —volvió a repetir la joven mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos de su amor secreto—. Es doloroso aceptarlo¡pero ya es hora de que te olvides de ella, que olvides el pasado y pienses en el futuro¡Piensa en tu vida¡Piensa en tu trabajo¿Acaso no te darás otra oportunidad para volver a ser feliz?

James la miró a los ojos y ella se quedó estupefacta¡pudo ver que en esa triste mirada había una enorme determinación y firme entereza!

—No es otra oportunidad lo que busco, George, ya he renunciado a ella cuando perdí a Jacky…

Se levantó y miró hacia el hermoso cielo azul con estoica resignación.

—Desde ahora en adelante, pondré toda mi vida y voluntad en mi trabajo. Buscaré a Jack Sparrow y le haré pagar por todo lo que me hizo, cueste lo que me cueste.

Isabel Jacobson no dijo nada, pero se prometió a sí misma que se mostraría ante James como la hermosa mujer que era y le demostraría que sí había otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

"Se lo diré después del baile —pensó con determinación—, y él me aceptará como su esposa así tengamos que casarnos en secreto o huir".

**---------------------------------------------------**

El comodoro James Norrington les ofreció a sus amigos hospedarse en su casa, quienes aceptaron gustosos aquella propuesta. Mientras los dos oficiales disfrutaban de su buena amistad, Christian y Annete se dedicaban a una batalla intelectual entre los dos cada vez que se veían; a cual de los dos más sagaces. El pobre Billy tenía que seguir estudiando sus lecciones, pero aprovechaba cada tanto para hacerle una que otra travesura a su "maestra".

Isabel nada dijo a su tío sobre sus planes para la noche del baile, pero a él se le hizo algo extraño cuando justo el día anterior a dicho acontecimiento social, su sobrina volvió de uno de sus paseos por la colonia de Port Royal con un gran paquete bajo el brazo. Suponiendo que Isabel era lo suficientemente madura como para no cometer una tontería, el doctor Jacobson no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto y dejó a su sobrina hacer lo que le pareciera.

La noche del baile de máscaras ofrecida por la hija del gobernador, Elizabeth Swann, para celebrar su compromiso con el joven y buen mozo William Turner, llegó tan rápido para James que no le dio mucho tiempo para prepararse debidamente sin correr el riesgo de llegar tarde al baile. Ya vestido para aquella ocasión tan especial, James se miró en el gran espejo de su habitación: vestía su elegante traje de ceremonia con el que había recibido la nominación de comodoro del gobernador aquel día en que se le había declarado a Elizabeth y encontrado con Jack Sparrow por primera vez. También llevaba la bella espada que Turner le había fabricado en una hermosa vaina. Frunció el ceño, faltaba lo más importante: la máscara.

Isabel Jacobson, alias, George Jacobson, estaba en el salón esperando a que su amigo apareciera por las escaleras. Sentada sobre un gran sofá carmesí vestida con ropas de hombre, mantenía su mirada fija en la gran puerta de ébano, ansiosa por verlo con sus galantes ropajes. Y cuando ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa, una de las dos hojas de la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un elegante y atractivo comodoro James Norrington, quien llevaba un hermoso antifaz blanco perlado sobre su rostro cuidadosamente empolvado. Su amiga sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latirle con pasmosa velocidad, hasta podía sentir la clásica sensación de "mariposas" en el estómago. ¡Él se veía tan guapo¡Parecía un príncipe!

—¿Me veo bien? —le preguntó James con cierto pavoneo.

—Serás la envidia de todos los demás caballeros —no quiso agregar "la atracción de todas las damas", pues estaba muerta de celos.

—Vamos, George, no es para tanto… —sus palabras sonaron un poco faltas de modestia, pero no pudo evitar ponerse colorado. Miró el reloj, ya eran las nueve y media de la noche.

—Ya tengo que irme, llegaré tarde al baile —Farfullo y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de desaparecer tras ella, volvió la cabeza hacia su amiga y le dijo con pesar:

—Es una verdadera lástima que no puedas acompañarme por culpa de tu jaqueca, amigo mío, la invitación que recibiste esta mañana se desperdiciará.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi tío empleará muy bien esa invitación, ya lo verás —sonrió pícaramente y se inclinó hacia atrás con la mano sobre la frente, fingiendo una vez más su falso padecimiento—. Cuando regreses estaré mucho mejor, tú diviértete por mí… —lo miró fijamente—. Sé que no te arrepentirás de haber asistido, te lo aseguro…

James frunció una ceja un tanto confundido, pero se despidió de su amiga y salió al corredor en donde el doctor Christian Jacobson lo estaba esperando en compañía de madame Foubert. Los dos estaban vestidos sobria pero elegantemente, con un traje de terciopelo negro él y con un vestido gris de tarlatana ella. El doctor llevaba una máscara propia de los festivales de Venecia, era blanca, con una nariz larga, líneas rojas sobre los orificios de los ojos y una marcada sonrisa negra algo burlona y siniestra a la vez pintada sobre la máscara. El ama de llaves llevaba puesto un delicado antifaz color plata con largo y delgado mango lateral.

—¿El doctor la invitó al baile, madame Foubert? —preguntó asombrado el comodoro.

—Más bien yo le pedí que me diera la invitación si ésta no iba a ser aprovechada, señorito Norrington —le replicó tan ufana como un pavo real—, debo vigilar que "esa" mujer no vuelva a acercarse a usted. Seguramente aprovechará este baile para volver a conquistarlo o algo así.

James torció el gesto disgustado, no le gustaba para nada que lo esté vigilando a su edad¡él ya no era un muchacho, por el amor de Dios!

—Bien, ya vámonos que se ha hecho muy tarde ya —dijo un tanto molesto el comodoro Norrington mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.

Justo cuando Annete estaba por seguir a su niño, el doctor Jacobson se adelantó a ella y le ofreció su brazo mientras le decía galantemente:

—¿Nos vamos, Madame Foubert? Puede usted tomarse de mi brazo con confianza.

Ello lo miró con su peculiar vista de halcón y le dijo con un tono bastante presuntuoso:

—Es confianza lo que no le tengo a usted, Monsieur Jacobson, es demasiado inteligente para mi gusto.

—Puede tenerme toda la confianza que quiera en mí, madame Foubert, usted es demasiado inteligente para mí —su sonrisa era tan encantadora, que la pobre mujer no pudo negarse por más tiempo a su petición y se tomó del brazo del doctor, no sin antes titubear un poco.

Los tres subieron al carruaje que los estaba esperando afuera. De más está decir que James se quedó totalmente boquiabierto cuando vio a su áspera nanny tomada del brazo del sonriente doctor Jacobson.

Mientras tanto, Isabel observaba la partida del carruaje hacia la casa del gobernador desde una de las grandes y elegantes ventanas del salón. Por fin estaba sola.

—¡Bien¡Comencemos con el plan! —exclamó radiante y se dirigió velozmente a su dormitorio para deshacer el misterioso paquete.

**------------------------------------------------**

Aquella noche del sábado pareció estar hecha especialmente para el baile de máscaras que había organizado Elizabeth. Era una noche mágica, propicia para que cualquier pareja enamorada renovara sus votos de amor eterno: el límpido cielo nocturno estaba poblado de infinitas estrellas, que titilaban alegremente al compás de la música de la orquesta contratada por el gobernador de Port Royal. La suave y fresca brisa del mar soplaba sobre la ciudad costera, lo que evitaba que el clima fuera demasiado caluroso. Elizabeth Swann estaba radiante, aquella noche era perfecta y nadie la estropearía, absolutamente nadie.

Toda la tripulación del _Perla Negra_ se encontraba reunida en la cubierta frente al camarote del capitán Jack Sparrow, o de la capitana Jacky Sparrow, o del capitán Hector Barbossa, pues nadie sabía con plena certeza quién sería el verdadero capitán del barco pirata. Ya se había explicado con anterioridad a la confundida tripulación sobre la repentina aparición de Jacky Sparrow. Por supuesto que nadie sabía cómo y porqué había sucedido tal cosa, pero muy pronto supieron que si un Sparrow provocaba tantos problemas, dos Sparrow provocarían el doble de problemas, eso era completamente seguro. La aceptación de aquel nuevo y extraño personaje fue simplemente resignada a la suerte.

Los bucaneros se encontraban ansiosos por ver salir del camarote a los dos Sparrow, pues como ambos irían al baile, le habían despojado de sus elegantes ropas a una rica pareja que se encontraba en un viaje de placer navegando en su propio navío, (dicho sea de paso, también les robaron otras cosillas). Luego, como la cosa más asombrosa de todos los tiempos y luego de que Gibbs declarara que se "vendría fin del mundo", Jack y Jacky se bañaron para poder quitarse la suciedad y la pestilencia a ron que los caracterizaba. "El sacrificio vale la pena", había declarado Jack Sparrow a su pasmada tripulación. Ambos se vestirían como si fueran personajes de la más alta sociedad para asistir a dicho baile.

—¿Cómo crees que saldrán de allí? —Pintel le susurró curioso a su compañero.

—Creo que por la puerta… —contestó seriamente el otro, lo que le quedaba cómico por su cara de tonto.

—¡Grrr¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó muy enojado su compañero agarrándolo fuertemente el cuello para ahorcarlo por su estupidez.

—¡Silencio¡Ya salen! —avisó Marty, el enano, apuntando hacia la puerta.

Todos se quedaron expectantes mirando hacia la puerta del camarote, ésta se abrió lentamente y dio paso a una pareja irreconocible para todos, estaban tomados del brazo y se veían demasiado aristocráticos.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, tenía el pelo oscuro admirablemente recogido en la nuca a pesar de sus rastas, vestía una casaca y pantaloncillos de seda dorada; los guantes, la camisa repleta de vuelos, el pañuelo y las medias, todos de seda blanca. Traía zapatos de charol negro con grandes hebillas doradas y un antifaz negro de paño. Su pícara sonrisa debajo de aquel antifaz relucía como un bandido disfrazado esperando a hacer una de sus travesuras.

Jacky Sparrow llevaba un precioso vestido de muselina color amarillo claro cubierto de suaves encajes de seda en el escote, las mangas y el borde de la ancha falda; llevaba unos preciosos zapatitos blancos y un par de guantes de seda del mismo color y los oscuros cabellos primorosamente desenmarañados con un peinado alto sujeto con una bellísima guirnalda de flores blancas. Un finísimo antifaz blanco perlado adornaba su rostro empolvado. Parecía la princesa de algún cuento de hadas.

—¿Me queda bien este color? —preguntó Jacky Sparrow con fingida afectación.

Todos los hombres asintieron con cara de babosos mientras miraban su pronunciado escote; Anna María bufó bastante molesta y se cruzó de brazos¡y pensar que ella había creído que se había liberado de la libidinosa Jacky Sparrow que siempre hacía quedar muy mal a las de su sexo!

—¿Creen que con esos disfraces los engañarán? —inquirió Barbossa bastante divertido mientras su mono "Jack" jugaba sobre sus anchos hombros.

—Claro que sí —respondió Jack Sparrow con habla afectada y con el rostro exageradamente empolvado, sacando un pañuelo con puntillas del bolsillo—, ya verás cómo nos divertiremos engañándolos. ¿No es así, "hermanita"?

—Así es, "hermanito", jeh jeh jeh… —se rió malignamente mientras se cubría con su pañuelo de seda la boca pintada de carmesí.

—Esos dos me asustan… —murmuró un espantado Gibbs—. Nos vamos a meter en un terrible lío…

—Señores…, y señora —Jack miró a Anna María e inclinó un tanto la cabeza mientras hablaba con un marcado acento español—: recordarán esta noche como la noche en que el comodoro Norrington nos permitirá saquear por todo el Mar del Caribe gracias a nuestra "hermana" aquí presente.

Un "hurra" exclamado con gran vehemencia se dejó escuchar por todo el navío pirata festejando la "Edad de Oro" que les prometía su capitán. Jacky les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y un beso "volador" mientras se inclinaba llevando una de sus piernas atrás y sujetando los extremos de su falda, extendiéndola.

Luego, los dos Sparrow tomaron una chalupa junto a Gibbs para cubrir las varias leguas de distancia que los separaba de la costa de Port Royal, Barbbosa murmuró sonriendo mientras los veía marcharse:

—¿Alguien les dijo que los españoles son los enemigos mortales de los ingleses?

La inocente barca se perdió entre la oscuridad del mar, llevándose consigo a su ignorante tripulación.

_**Notas de una Autora Descuidada y Apurada:**_

_**Bueh, no tengo mucho tiempo pues dentro de media hora me tengo que ir, así que seré breve, jeh . ¿Qué sucederá en el baile¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**_

**Ana Sparrow-Sparrmaria**

**Hola jaja me alegra y reconforta**** mucho que leas mi historia ñ.ñ ****sabes me esta gustando mucho esta historia tuya solo espero para ver cuando publicas el siguiente capi jaja espero que pronto.**** Adiós**

_**Querida Ana: No te preocupes, voy a leer tu historia cada vez que pueda, ok? **_

**Isa Luna**

**Hola!!¿Qué tal? Bien! ya apareció James! pero el pobre es un alma en pena, estoy deseando que se encuentre con Jacky para que se anime! Pero seguro que ****ella le dará mucha guerra jaja. ****Por otro lado me encanta lo de que la "nanny" de James conq****uiste al doctor, sería genial!! ****Tengo muchas gana****s de leer el proximo capítulo!! ****Besos**

_**Querida Isa¡Te aseguro que se va a animar infinito con Jacky! Pero también te aseguro que le provocará dolores de cabeza!**_

**Aldi**

**bueena****s... empecemos por el principio ****(que es ****mejor q empezar por el final(?) ****Excusa por no haber de****jado review en el cap anterior: ****Simple... aconte****cimientos en casa q me tuvieron ****ocupada en otras**** cosas ... ahora que ya paso... puedo dejar rr tranquila :) ****Seguimos... el cap anterior... fue una bomb****a´ ****(más bien una pre-****orgia entre Jack y jacky... ¬¬) ****pero fue muy com****icoo ksjakjskasjkajs, la verdad creo q no me lo esperaba... ****y ****este cap... me dio mucha pena!! ****ay no... pobrecito Norry! todo el mundo parec****e ser más feliz q él... snif... ****¿qué hará Annet****e? m... ¬¬ me hace acordar ****a una profesora mia de hace muc****ho (gracias a todos los santos) ****q ****tenía una actitud muy parecida como la odio¬¬ en ****conclusión... si sigue as****i... Ísabel Jacobson va a tener ****compañera de celda y**** de horca dentro de mi cabecita ****pensa****dora :) ****Bue... ya me exte****ndí! 1 gran review por 2 besos! ****espero el próximo cap:)**

_**Querida Aldi: y los dos Jacks van a seguir jugando al jueguito de la "seducción", te lo aseguro… **_

**La Cosa**

**hola¡ ****ya era tiempo de volver, despues de tanto tiempo, y tambi****en parece que publicaste antes. ****Como sea ahora estoy leyendo todos los caps juntos¡Tu historia realmente de todo, desde "perros locos" hasta "me le declarare a James, tio". Realmente te felicito; y mas me felicitare a mi misma si puedo ****dejar rviews mnos...espaciados. Tu puedes Norry¡¡ ****bye**

_**Bienvenida, La Cosa! Ya te estaba extrañando! Espero que este fics te guste como el otro **_

**Jenny Flint**

**let's see... ****oh pobrecito norry con su "yo no nací para amar!" XD y claro, cualquiera puede amar más a Jacky que a Elizabeth. Se ****llama "encanto" y "sepsualidad" ****Oh la nanny de Norry es poderosa. ¡****De grande quiero ser como ella! ****Y ya. Yo sé que Jacky defenderá su honor como gata panza arriba. Y que volverá con Norry sólo para fastidiar a la Nanny y porque lo ama con l****ocura y desesperación. Yes sir. ****Bytez!**

_**Mi querida Jenny: Y Nanny y Jacky también se fastidiarán entre ellas, te lo aseguro.**_

**Kyros Grimmauld Pukk**

**Yupi!! ****¡Hasta que aparecio James!..Ya se hacia extrañar!!..Quiero leer Otro capitulo como este:Dra****matico..(Aunque me haga llorar) ****Entonces la nana de "Norry" va a tener algo espec****ial con el Doctor Jacobson..M.. ****Los "Mellizos" Jack todavia no diran "Travesura realizada" como los ****Merodeadores de "Harry Potter". ****Escribira pronto...**

_**Mi querida Kyros¡Y qué travesuras harán estos dos en el baile¡Son un auténtico peligro!**_

**Harisha**

**... pobre james! me dio mucha pena! enamorado de un "fantasma"! morira (de felicidad y sorpresa... y tal vez espanto tambien) al ver nuevamente a su amada jackie! solo espero que ella y su hermanito no hagan demasiados problemas en la fiesta y en el esperado encuentro de esta pareja dispareja! y ya que hablo de jacky, que no quiera ver a su norry ****quiere decir que si lo ama:D ****annete con el dr jacobson? me encantaria! los veo el uno para el otro a pesar de que el dr sea un hombre de envidiable paciencia y ella pura dinamita :) y por este ultimo dato, me encuentro rezando por jacky. solo espero que "nanny" no la mate por amor ****a james y su pobre corazoncito! ****pd; sobre los libritos, tranquila q****ue la informacion esta perfecta ****bye**

_**Mi querida Harisha: me quitaste un peso de encima **_

**Reli**

**Hola Gaby! perdón la demora pero anduve sin cumpo todos estos dias, más los finales en la facu y el ****trabajo...uf...hasta el cuello! ****pero me alegra ver que hayas subido tantos capis! cuando los leo más ganas de escribir mi historia me dan, pobre la he tenido que dejar abandonada por ahora, snif ****en fin, maravillosos los capis! ****divino Norry! me encanta ****Acá ****sigo pendiente de lo que suceda ****muchos besos y cariños amiga!**

_**Mi querida Reli¡Espero leer tu historia muy pronto!**_

**Hikary Kimura**

**wa O.O los Jackys van a aprovecharse de Norry...no TT****pobexito, con lo k ha sufrido por amor...T.T(me siento identificada con el snif snif) pero bueno... me sigue gustando aun asi Jack...siempre a sido y será mi amor platónico e imposible de**** conseguir...!! ****k sepas que me gusta mucho mucho tu historia, y tngo muchisimas ganas de ver lo que pasa...me dan un miedo esos dos...(jack y jacky)****xfavor, sigue pronto!**

_**Mi querida Hikari¡Ah! Los amores platónicos… cuantos suspiros no escuchados… **_

**Pisom**

**Hey, libre de escuela, y con la n****avidad cerca, como me encanta ¡ ****los exámenes, ****aprobé todo, uhu, fuera stress¡ ****Nuestro querido Norry (y digo nuestro x q has logrado que ocupe un lugar especial, junto con Jacky, x lo menos en mi) me da tristeza verlo así, prefiero que sufra unos shocks de vez en cuando gracias a su querida pirata. Y la situación va como anillo**** (que ironía) al dedo, muajaja. ****La nanny de james, como lo defiende¡ no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Jacky.****Dios mio, aunque también los**** hermanos Sparrow son macabros. ****Tomare el "reencuentro" como un regalito de navida****d. ****bye¡**

_**Mi querida Pisom¡Que bueno que aprobáste los exámenes! (Yo odiaba rendir en Diciembre, hajj) **_

**Hikary Kimura**

**wola! ****ha sido increible este capítulo!de verdad, eso de k los dos jacks ****esten juntos...son una bomba!XD ****k pasará con Norry...ays... OH, DIOS MIO, acabas de bajar el 5 capítulo,**** me acaba de salir el mensaje!! wa,me voy a leerloo ****está genial tdo!!**

_**Mi querida Hikari 2¡Sorpresa!**_

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODAS USTEDES!!!!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**


	8. Un Baile de Mascaras Lleno de Sorpresas

**_Prefacio de Una Autora Descuidada: _**

**_Bueno, como verán, por fin logré publicar este dichoso capítulo¡espero que sea del agrado de todas ustedes! Tuve que pagar de mi propio bolsillo el arreglo de la comp., que dicho sea de paso, no quedó como yo quería. Me dí con la sorpresa de que no podía abrir el documento en que tenía el capítulo 7 y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo! Luego, la Internet no funcionaba y tuve que llamar al técnico y resultó ser una tontería! Encima, cuando publiqué el capi, la página de Fanfiction no andaba bien y se publicó mal… ¡Encima había quedado con chatear con alguna de ustedes y se larga un tormentón! (cuando apenas corre un poco de viento, se corta la Internet) Ahora ya está bien, jeh, y después de tantas idas y venidas¡Eme aquí¡Resurgí de las cenizas! _**

**_Gabriella Yu _**

SEGUNDA PARTE: NO TODO LO QUE SE PLANEA SALE BIEN

**Capítulo 7: Un Baile de Máscaras Lleno de Sorpresas**

La noche había resultado magnífica para la celebración del compromiso de Elizabeth; cientos de estrellas titilaban sobre el cielo azul abovedado dando la bienvenida a los invitados; una brisa fresca soplaba sobre la región habitada de Port Royal y el clima caluroso de verano se hacía menos intenso, permitiendo así que los invitados asistieran con sus mejores trajes de gala.

Toda la gente en la ciudad sabía sobre el motivo del baile celebrado por la hija del gobernador Swann, todo el mundo sabía que ella se casaría con William Turner, un joven y modesto muchacho que trabajaba hábilmente como herrero del pueblo y armero de la milicia. Claro que aquello había sorprendido un poco a los que estaban al corriente de aquella relación y sorprendido bastante a otros que habían creído firmemente que la joven y hermosa Elizabeth Swann se casaría con el respetado comodoro James Norrington. Tanto mujeres como hombres tenían una opinión diferente respecto al sorprendente resultado de la efímera relación. Algunas decían un tanto envidiosas: "Hizo muy bien, el joven herrero era mucho más apuesto que el comodoro"; "¡Pero el comodoro Norrington tiene mucha mejor posición social que él¡Una buena paga!" decían otras que pensaban más en la posición social que el amor. "Ese William se salió con la suya, el arrogante de Norrington tuvo lo que se merecía" decían otros a quienes jamás les había caído simpático el oficial. "Esa mujer es una cualquiera, el comodoro Norrington bien puede conseguirse algo mejor" decían los que estimaban al oficial. Pero no importaban demasiado las habladurías de todos los que habitaban el pueblo, Elizabeth era dichosa y Will estaba más feliz que nunca.

Tanto él, Elizabeth y su padre, estaban encantadoramente arreglados para recibir a los invitados que comenzaron a llegar a partir de las siete de la noche. Elizabeth llevaba un precioso vestido de seda color durazno lleno de lazos, vuelos y encajes, era la última moda parisiense, también llevaba un antifaz blanco perlado y unas hermosas flores blancas sobre sus rubios cabellos recogidos. Will vestía un fino traje azul adornado con botones y bordes dorados, camisa y medias blancas, zapatos negros al igual que el lazo que ataba su liso cabello castaño; tenía puesto un sencillo antifaz negro. El gobernador Weathervy Swann, mucho más señorial que los dos anteriores, llevaba un fino traje de terciopelo gris oscuro adornado con bordes y botones dorados, camisa y medias de seda blancos, zapatos negros de charol, peluquín níveo muy bien cepillado y atado con un moño del mismo color que su casaca; su duro antifaz forrado de terciopelo negro tenía un manguito en uno de sus costados para que su dueño lo tomara elegantemente con la mano. A pesar de que su querida hija iba a terminar casándose con un "don nadie", se encontraba tremendamente feliz al verla llena de júbilo por el anuncio de su compromiso; claro que él hubiera deseado algo mejor para su hija, pero si ella consideraba que iba a ser feliz con un simple armero, pues, bendecía su unión y les deseaba lo mejor.

A medida que los invitados llegaban y entraban por la puerta principal del gran salón de baile, se maravillaban con lo que veían: enormes y elegantes candeleros de techo alumbraban la suntuosa habitación, largas cortinas rojas de seda color bermellón cubrían los grandes ventanales, las paredes de suaves tonos pasteles estaban adornadas con elegantes cuadros de elaborados marcos dorados, altas columnas renacentistas se encontraban proporcionalmente repartidas por todo el salón, hermosos jarrones con bellísimas flores se encontraban en lugares estratégicos a lo largo de las cuatro paredes; al fondo en el lado izquierdo, había una especie de plataforma escalonada lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a toda una sinfónica, que en esos momentos se encontraba tocando sus instrumentos interpretando las piezas más de moda en ese entonces. En la pared derecha, una larga mesa ofrecía una buena cantidad y variedad de platos y bebidas para comensales de paladares exigentes. Todo aquello era una maravilla, todo estaba hecho para terminar de la mejor forma sin que ningún desagradable incidente les echara a perder la noche tanto a los anfitriones como a los invitados, pero, con los dos capitanes Sparrow muy cerca de allí, era algo muy difícil de hacerse realidad.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Will y Elizabeth cuando vieron llegar bastante tarde al comodoro Norrington con el doctor Jacobson y una desconocida en vez del almirante Jacobson, pues, con la presencia de éste último, el baile se iba a tornar muy prestigioso. Luego de los infaltables saludos, la joven Swann preguntó por el ausente.

—El almirante Jacobson lamenta mucho tener que rechazar tu invitación, Elizabeth —James comenzó a explicar—, pero le ha dado una terrible migraña esta mañana y se le ha hecho imposible asistir a tu baile de máscaras.

—¡Oh! Espero que se recupere pronto… —dijo la joven con evidente desencanto.

Antes de que la vieja institutriz de Norrington se presentara ante la joven pareja, Christian Jacobson se le adelantó:

—En su lugar le presento a madame Annete Foubert, es una fina dama muy distinguida de París que he tenido el placer de conocer gracias a James e invitarla a este feliz acontecimiento gracias a la repentina migraña de mi sobrino. Espero que no les moleste…

—¡Oh no! Es usted bienvenida a nuestra casa, madame Foubert —le dijo la muchacha con verdadera efusión. Al pobre Will no le gustó mucho aquello de "nuestra casa", puesto que aunque él estuviera comprometido con ella, no se sentía con el derecho ni la vanidad de sentirla como tal. ¡Él quería darle a su amada una casa que fuera completamente suya ganada con el sudor de su frente! No quería vivir de la caridad de su suegro, quería demostrarles a todos que él no se estaba por casar con Elizabeth por su dinero ni por su posición social, sino, por verdadero amor. Repentinamente, le llamó la atención que el comodoro Norrington y el doctor Jacobson lo estaban mirando fijamente, pero lo que no pudo deducir era en qué estaban pensando.

Más invitados llegaron en ese momento y la pareja tuvo que excusarse para ir a recibir a los recién llegados. James se les quedó mirando por un buen rato antes de suspirar con fastidio y dirigirse hacia la mesa de bebidas.

—¿A dónde va, señorito Norrington? —Annete le preguntó un tanto alarmada al verlo alejarse de ellos, pero el doctor le colocó suavemente la mano sobre su hombro y dijo con su habitual tranquilidad:

—Déjelo solo, Madame, esta fiesta de compromiso pudo haber sido suya.

La mujer lo miró por unos segundos, preocupada, luego miró hacia donde ahora se encontraba su antiguo pupilo y su preocupación se acentuó junto con una sensación de tristeza al verlo tomar una copa tras otra de brandy.

—James… —murmuró.

—No se preocupe, sólo déle un poco de tiempo, Annete. Él ha sufrido la pérdida de una persona a la que había amado con toda su alma… —miró al comodoro con una mirada casi distante, su voz parecía perderse en la lejanía de los recuerdos—, sólo el tiempo puede curar esa clase de herida…

Aquella última declaración llamó la atención de la mujer y lo miró detenidamente, preguntándose si Christian habría sufrido una experiencia semejante en el pasado. No lograba imaginarse al risueño y tranquilo doctor en un estado de aletargada tristeza.

De pronto, el hombre se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le preguntó:

—¿Me concede esta pieza, madame Foubert?

—¿Eh? —Tomada por sorpresa, la aludida miró con ojos grandes la mano tendida de quien la había invitado, como si aquellas dolientes palabras de hacía unos segundos no hubieran salido nunca de su boca. Orgullosa como era, Annete se repuso enseguida y decidió que no iba a ceder tan fácilmente al pedido de aquel caballero tan atrayente y simpático, ya que, después de todo, ella era una mujer y no podía resistir la tentación de hacerse de rogar al verse pretendida por un hombre como él.

—¡Oh! Es toda suya, monsieur Jacobson, disfrútela —le replicó con una sonrisa malvada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El doctor se quedó un tanto perplejo, pero enseguida se repuso y se dispuso a tener una batalla de astucia con su pretendida.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, madame Foubert, pero me gustaría más compartir este baile con usted.

—Como usted quiera; puede elegir a su compañera de baile, yo elegiré al mío y así compartiremos esta magnifica pieza de baile.

—No me entendió usted, madame, me refiero a que ambos bailemos juntos.

—¿Bailar juntos? —lo miró de soslayo— ¿Y es usted un excelente bailarín, monsieur? Yo no bailo con cualquiera...

—Tan bueno que he llagado a ganar varios concursos, madame¿y usted?

—He enseñado en las academias de baile más prestigiosas, monsieur.

—¡Oh¡Eso suena magnífico¿Qué le parece entonces una comparación de habilidades? Veremos quién de los dos es mejor en el arte de la danza.

—Usted utiliza elegantes palabras para convencer a una dama, monsieur. Acepto su desafío con gran placer.

—No sabe lo mucho que me alegra oírle decir eso, madame —le dijo mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante ella y le ofrecía su brazo para que lo tomara.

Mientras los dos se dirigían hacia el centro del salón, ella murmuró sonriente:

—Tendrá que rendirse a mis pies en cuanto vea mi superioridad en el baile.

El doctor la miró significativamente.

—Ya estoy rendido a sus pies, madame.

—Tonterías —replicó la mujer con fingido desprecio pero sintiéndose alagada a la vez.

A todo eso, el comodoro James Norrington se encontraba muy entretenido bebiendo cada copa de alcohol que se le cruzaba frente a sus ojos, tratando en vano de ahogar sus penas y despechos. ¡Y pensar que aquella fiesta bien nomás podría haber sido en su honor y el de Elizabeth! Pero claro, tenía que interponerse en su camino aquel muchachito de cuento de hadas y arrebatarle a la joven…

Volvió a tomar un buen poco de ron, que resultó ser tan fuerte que lo hizo toser cuando sintió que le ardía la garganta.

Pero claro, aquel deseo irrealizado no era nada comparado con lo que ahora sentía con respecto a la pérdida de su amada Jacky… ¡Cómo se burlaban de él las personas que no lo querían! "Otra vez lo abandonaron" decían, "Ese muchachito Turner le dio su merecido por ser tan arrogante". Pero esas murmuraciones no eran peores que la de otros que sentían lástima por él: "¡Pobrecito, y tan bueno que es!" decían "Abandonado otra vez… ¡Está condenado a vivir solo todo el resto de su vida!" o "Que tonta es esa muchacha, decidió quedarse con un pobretón antes que un hombre de posición tan conveniente".

—Puras habladurías de viejas chismosas… —farfulló de muy mal humor mientras volvía a echarse otro poco de aquel líquido fuerte, luego, se quedó mirando al vacío, pensando.

—Los hombres buenos y honrados son unos patéticos perdedores… ¡Debería haber obligado a esas estúpidas a casarse conmigo! —exclamó furioso.

Se calló, asustado por sus propias palabras¿acaso él podía llegar a cometer cualquier locura con tal de realizar sus propósitos? Entonces, sin quererlo, las sabias palabras de aquella extraña pitonisa que había conocido algunos meses atrás vinieron a su memoria:

"_Ten cuidado con la desesperación —le había advertido—-, tienes buen corazón, pero la desesperación te llevará a cometer errores con lo que tendrías que pagar con tu vida [… piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer…"._

"¿Acaso puedo llegar a ser tan peligroso como para traicionar mis propios principios?" —Pensó con gran aflicción, mirando hacia el vacío con la mirada perdida—. "¿De qué sería yo capaz si lo perdiera todo?".

No se animó a contestar su propia pregunta, temeroso de su respuesta, de repente, una voz que le sonaba muy lejana lo volvió hacia el lugar en donde debía estar.

—Perdón¿cómo ha dicho, gobernador Swann? —logró preguntar mientras reordenaba sus pensamientos.

—Dije que aquella pareja es magnífica bailando —volvió a decir el aludido mientras tomaba un vaso de Whisky y miraba muy interesado hacia los bailarines—, es de las pocas que he visto bailar con tanta gracia… ¿Quiénes serán?

Norrington dirigió su vista hacia el centro del salón en donde danzaban alegremente las parejas enmascaradas; trajes multicolores se mezclaban con las elegantes y armoniosas melodías tocadas por las diestras manos de los integrantes de la sinfónica. Y en efecto, vio que un grupo de gente había formado un gran círculo en torno de la dichosa pareja de bailarines, que desplegaban sus maravillosas habilidades para la danza, dejando a todo el mundo pasmado ante tanta gracia y elegancia.

—Los conozco muy bien, gobernador Swann —contestó por fin el oficial—, son el doctor Christian Jacobson y madame Annete Foubert.

—¡Oh¿Entonces él es el tío del famoso almirante George Jacobson¡Hacía varios años que no lo veía! —comentó asombrado—. ¿Y qué pasó con su sobrino¿Ha venido al baile? —preguntó mientras miraba hacia todos lados tratando de visualizarlo.

—No ha podido venir, Señor, le ha dado una terrible jaqueca. Una migraña, creo yo.

—¡Oh! Es una pena escuchar eso… —murmuró desencantado, pues habría sido muy beneficioso para el compromiso de su hija anunciarlo frente a un personaje tan importante.

Pero se olvidó de ello en un instante, y se interesó una vez más en aquella elegante pareja que ya estaba por terminar de bailar aquel hermoso vals. Sus ojos brillaron ante la perspectiva que se le había presentado.

—Veo que ambos están muy enamorados uno del otro, hacen una magnífica pareja. ¿Quién es la dama?

—Ella fue mi institutriz cuando yo era un niño, ahora es el ama de llaves de mi familia… —Lo miró—. La estimamos mucho¿sabe? Es una excelente persona—. Miró hacia ellos otra vez y suspiró—. El señor Jacobson es el hombre perfecto para ella, solo espero que madame Foubert se de una oportunidad de ser feliz con él.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, afuera de la mansión de los Swann, un carruaje de alquiler se detuvo frente al enorme jardín que rodeaba la mencionada residencia. De él bajaron nuestros queridos y alocados protagonistas de esta historia: Jack y Jacky Sparrow. Jacky casi se cae el suelo al tropezar con la falda de su propio vestido cuando había comenzado a bajar por la escalerilla del carruaje, pero Jack pudo sostenerla a tiempo tomándola por la cintura.

—¡Epa¡Cuidado con tu valiosa mercancía, querida! Si te pasa algo, no lograremos engatusar al tonto de Norrington.

—¿Solamente eso se preocupa? —lo miró de soslayo haciéndose la ofendida—. ¡Pero que poco estimas a esta fina dama!

—¡Oh, vamos, hermanita! —la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus rostros casi se tocaron—. Tú sabes muy bien que sin ti yo estaría perdido… ¿sabes?

—Y tú sabes muy bien que sin ti yo sería el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow¿sabes? —y con una pícara sonrisa, la mujer pirata se desembarazó suavemente de los brazos de su "hermano" y se dirigió hacia el "cochero" del carruaje y le dijo:

—Abre bien los ojos, Gibbs, puede que tengamos que partir inmediatamente.

—¿Y por qué, mi capitana? —quiso saber el segundo al mando mientras se acomodaba el tricornio negro que tenía sobre su cabeza. Gibbs estaba vestido como el cochero del carruaje que había transportado a los Sparrow desde el puerto hacia la casa del gobernador. ¿De dónde había sacado esas ropas? Era fácil, bueno, fácil para ellos, pero no lo fue para el pobre cochero original del carruaje, a quien los tres piratas habían atrapado y despojado de sus pertenencias para dejarlo desnudo y abandonado en el puerto dentro de un barril de manzanas que estaba vacío.

—Por si nos descubren, Gibbs, por si nos descubren —aclaró el capitán Sparrow mientras le ofrecía su brazo a su contraparte femenina, quien lo aceptó gustosamente.

Mientras los veía alejarse por la senda que conducía hacia la mansión del gobernador, el contramaestre murmuró muy preocupado:

—Mejor me pongo a rezar para que no los descubran y no nos condenen a la horca…

Jack y Jacky iban caminando con exagerado contoneo a través de los jardines de los Swann, (algo que aumentaba aún más el aspecto extravagante de ambos), mascullando sus planes actuales y futuros de lo que podrían conseguir engañando al comodoro James Norrington. Claro está, que Jacky no quería aceptar que se moría de ganas de volver a ver a su "caballo-caballero".

—Norrington no tiene que saber de inmediato que estamos juntos, sino, va a sospechar que lo estamos engañando —comentó Jack indiferente ante los verdaderos pensamientos de su compañera.

Sobresaltada, pero reponiéndose en el acto, la aludida hizo como si nada la perturbara.

—No temas, hermanito, ya sabes que tanto tú como yo, somos excelentes actores. Muy pronto lo tendré entregado a mis brazos y hará todo lo que le pida sin importar nada más.

—¿Ah sí? —a Jack se le había ocurrido una estupenda e deshonesta idea—. ¿Y lo tendrías rendido en una semana?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Ah! Si tan segura estás¿qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

Jacky se detuvo de golpe y miró a su compañero con gran interés y curiosidad.

—¿Una apuesta¿Y de qué se trata?

Entonces, el capitán del _Perla Negra_ se paró frente a ella un tanto inclinado y comenzó a revelarle su perversa apuesta.

—Escucha bien, hermanita, mi propuesta es esta: Si tú consigues que el comodoro Norrington nos permita piratear a gusto por todo el mar Caribe en el lapso de una semana, te entregaré el mando del _Perla Negra_.

—Interesante… ¿Y si no lo logro?

—Pues… —se acercó a ella con cara de perro en celo—, tendrás que entregarte a mí y pasar la noche más sensual de tu vida con el inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow… ¿Qué te parece¿Aceptas?

Antes de contestarle, la igualmente atrevida pirata, tomó a Jack por la solapa de su casaca y lo acercó bruscamente hacia ella.

—Déjame aclarar esto¿Tú dices que si Norrington se entrega a mí, tú me entregarás el _Perla Negra_ y entonces yo no tendré que entregarme a ti, pero si Norrington no se entrega a mí, entonces yo tendré que entregarme a ti y tú no tendrás que entregarme al _Perla Negra_, no es así?

—Eeeh…, sí. Creo que eso fue lo que dije —contestó el capitán Jack Sparrow pestañeando algo confundido y meneando la cabeza.

—Verás cómo nos divertiremos, mi querida hermanita… —entonces se le acercó aún más, intentando besarla.

Jacky hizo el ademán de besarlo también, pero lo soltó bruscamente y le replicó con una amplia sonrisa:

—No te ilusiones tan rápido, hermanito, que aún no está nada dicho. Acepto la apuesta, puesto que voy a ganarla. —y comenzó a caminar muy contenta con su habitual contoneo con los brazos levantados. El capitán Sparrow la siguió con la mirada, una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro moreno.

—No te confíes tanto, hermanita, que aún no está nada dicho… Yo nunca apostaría mi querido _Perla Negra_ si no estuviera seguro de ganar una apuesta —murmuró para luego empezar a seguirla hacia la gran casa, claro está, caminando de la misma manera que ella.

----------------------------------------------------

Una vez que el doctor Christian Jacobson y Annete Foubert hubieran terminado de bailar, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban el comodoro James Norrington y el gobernador Weathervy Swann. Tanto los jóvenes como los adultos, los aplaudieron muy entusiasmados con semejante exhibición de baile.

—Es un enorme gusto volver a verlo después de tantos años, Christian. Es impresionante ver a una pareja como ustedes danzar de esa manera tan armoniosa y elegante —les dijo el gobernador en cuanto ellos se detuvieron frente a él.

—Lo mismo digo, Weathervy. Muchas gracias por tus halagos. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no bailaba con alguien tan ágil! —exclamó el doctor, más para Annete que para el gobernador. Y volviéndose hacia ella, le tomó delicadamente la mano y se la besó diciendo:

—Mis más sinceras gracias por haberme concedido esta pieza, mi querida dama, me ha hecho usted el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. ¡Hacía tanto que no me sentía realmente vivo!

Colorada y bastante ofuscada por semejante demostración de cariño y devoción, el ama de llaves se quedó un momento en silencio antes de poder encontrar su perdida voz y contestarle.

—Exagera, monsieur Jacobson —trató de parecer lo más indiferente posible a pesar de que sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho por lo rápido que le latía—. Pero me parece que le he demostrado quién era el más hábil para el baile.

—De eso no hay duda, madame, usted me ha dejado sin palabras y me inclino ante su gracia. Me ha ganado sin duda alguna, y también mi corazón —y se inclinó graciosamente ante ella.

A pesar de la extraña máscara italiana que el doctor llevaba puesto, Annete sabía muy bien que una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en aquel rostro maduro pero hermoso. ¿Qué se traía entre manos aquel hombre¡Por supuesto que ella no estaba nada dispuesta a ceder ante sus evidentes demostraciones de amor! Si alguien iba a confesar su amor, esa persona tenía que ser Christian, no ella.

—¡Oh¡Ya basta de tonterías, monsieur Jacobson! —Exclamó con fingida coquetería e indiferencia—. ¿Por qué no hace una obra de caridad y me trae un postre?

No terminó de decir la oración, que el doctor enseguida se puso en camino para acatar su pedido. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Weathervy Swann declaró:

—¡Mi señora¡Usted ha conquistado plenamente el corazón de ese buen hombre¡La felicito! Ha hecho usted una magnífica elección. Le doy mi palabra que el doctor Christian Jacobson es una persona digna de amar y de ser amado, así que espero que usted le devuelva la felicidad, que una persona tan generosa como él, la haya perdido tan tristemente hace ya tanto tiempo.

Annete estaba estupefacta ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Perdón¿cómo dice? —preguntó muy intrigada.

—Pues verá, mi estimada señora… —carraspeó con afectación para darse más importancia—, supe por boca de su sobrino George Jacobson (no la del doctor Jacobson, ya que él jamás habla de su pasado), que nuestro buen doctor enviudó y perdió a sus pequeños hijos, a los que amaba muchísimo, en una terrible peste cuando era un muchacho. ¡Terrible¿No es así? Desde entonces, el señor Jacobson no se ha atrevido a amar con locura a otra mujer. Estuvo cerca de casarse con otra buena dama, pero rompió el compromiso al final. Nadie sabe muy bien el porqué, pero yo creo que tuvo miedo de revivir el pasado…

Annete y James lo observaron con interés, prestando toda su atención a las palabras del gobernador, quien estaba en su elemento como pez en el agua al tener tan interesada audiencia. Entonces, siguió contándoles sus propias ideas.

—Yo creo, señora, que usted ha logrado conquistarlo del todo y le ha devuelto buena parte de su alegría perdida; lo he notado por la forma en que él se comporta con usted… ¡Mis más grandes felicitaciones¡Usted es realmente afortunada¡Él es la persona más buena y desinteresada que he conocido en mi vida!

La ama de llaves no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar hacia el pulido piso de mármol blanco, pensativa.

—¿Devolverle la felicidad? —Repitió James intrigado—Pero siempre lo he visto con una sonrisa en el rostro, nunca parece estar triste.

—¡Oh, comodoro Norrington¡Pero qué ingenuo es usted a veces! —Replicó el padre de Elizabeth con una sonrisa compasiva—El doctor Christian Jacobson de por sí es un hombre amable y feliz, (y muy fuerte, de eso no hay duda), jamás verá al buen doctor mostrarle una cara infeliz. ¡Está en su naturaleza!

James no replicó a eso, pero hubo una vez en que lo vio muy preocupado, terriblemente preocupado por Isabel cuando éste se había llevado a Jacky para entregarla a Beckett.

—¡Mire, mi afortunada señora¡Allí viene su príncipe azul! —exclamó radiante el gobernador.

Annete alzó la vista y, aterrorizada, lo vio aproximarse. Pero antes de que éste llegar con ellos, la asustada mujer salió huyendo de allí, dejando a los hombres muy consternados.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo a madame Foubert? —preguntó el doctor muy preocupado.

—Creo que nuestro estimado gobernador habló de más, señor Jacobson —respondió un tanto indiferente el comodoro Norrington mientras se llevaba una copa de coñac a la boca. Weathervy lo miró significativamente.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, el doctor le entregó a un sobresaltado gobernador el postre que le había traído a Annete y se fue detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

Mientras se comía el postre, el incorregible padre de Elizabeth no pudo evitar dar su opinión al respecto.

—Definitivamente, la ama… Y ella a él. No hay duda de eso.

—Pero no creo que ella le corresponda tan fácilmente, Señor —dijo Norrington con cierto menosprecio—, a ellas les gusta hacerse de rogar. Uno debería dejar de comportarse como un estúpido sentimental y obligarlas a acatar nuestros deseos.

Sorprendido y horrorizado por haber escuchado aquellas palabras tan frías proveniente de su oficial favorito, el gobernador Weathervy Swann se volvió hacia el comodoro y se lo reprochó seriamente.

—Espero, comodoro James Norrington, que lo que usted acaba de decir, sea fruto de su borrachera y no de su corazón.

James sonrió y se tomó otra copa de ron.

—No es el único en sorprenderse, Señor —se rió. Era una risa muy extraña—, pero es la pura verdad… ¿Importa ya eso?

Weathervy se sorprendió aún más, le llamó la atención que el dolor de corazón que había notado en su oficial, se había acentuado peligrosamente con la bebida, volviéndolo frío e insensible. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero en ese mismo momento se le acercó uno de los fusileros y le comunicó algo alarmante al oído.

—¡¿Qué dice, soldado?! —exclamó muy sorprendido con los ojos completamente abiertos luego de haberlo escuchado—. ¡¿Hay una pareja de españoles que quieren presentarme sus respetos?!

A James se le cayó la copa de las manos al escuchar semejante noticia. ¿Cómo osaban un par de españoles poner el pie en territorio inglés¡Era inconcebible!

—Permítame ir con usted, Señor, hay que ser cautelosos —le dijo seriamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Swann asintió un tanto asustado y nervioso, pensando en un sinfín de razones por la que los españoles estuvieran allí. Mientras se dirigían hacia el pequeño salón de recepción en donde la servidumbre los había instalado cómodamente, el soldado siguió hablándoles sobre los inesperados visitantes.

—Esa pareja, Señor, son un poco extraños.

—¿Por qué lo dice, soldado? —quiso saber su oficial al mando.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, el aludido respondió:

—Son demasiado extravagantes, Señor, casi hasta la vulgaridad.

—¿Han dado sus nombres y sus motivo por lo que se encuentran aquí?

—Sí, comodoro. Sus nombres son Juan y Juana de Los Gorriones, ambos son hermanos y dicen que quieren presentarle sus respetos al señor gobernador y proponerle un "negocio redondo".

—¿Ha dicho usted un "negocio redondo", soldado? —habló esta vez el gobernador, a quien le brillaron los ojillos bajo la máscara al escuchar aquellas interesantes palabras.

—Eso es lo que dijeron, Señor.

—¡Oh! Entonces no vienen como enemigos, sino como comerciantes. Despreocúpese, comodoro Norrington, no tiene nada que temer.

—Yo no estuviera tan seguro de eso, gobernador Swann —murmuró con preocupación mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

Mientras tanto, en la elegante sala de espera, los dos hermanos "comerciantes" estaban completamente dedicados a sus "negocios personales" tomando cualquier objeto pequeño que tenía cierto valor y guardándoselo apresuradamente en sus ropas antes de que su verdadero dueño apareciera. Era obvio suponer que los "hermanos" Sparrow no iban a perder aquella maravillosa oportunidad de robarle a tan importante personaje. Pero en cuanto sintieron varios pasos aproximárse por el pasillo, rápidamente los dos ladrones se sentaron "como al descuido" en un cómodo y elegante diván que se encontraba cerca de un gran ventanal, por si las dudas eran descubiertos y tenían que huir.

En cuanto el gobernador y el comodoro entraron al saloncito, se dieron cuenta que el soldado había sido muy acertado en sus descripciones, pues vieron en los recién llegados a personas muy poco distinguidas

Juan y Juana de Los Gorriones, al verlos entrar, se levantaron de inmediato de aquel cómodo asiento y se inclinaron exageradamente ante el gobernador Swann y el comodoro Norrington. Éstos notaron que los dos españoles tenían el rostro completamente empolvado y maquillado, aparte de las máscaras que llevaban puestas, como si no quisieran rebelar sus verdaderas identidades. Aquella situación puso en alerta máxima al comodoro James Norrington, y si no hubiera sido porque aquella mujer llamada Juana se le había quedado mirando como una tonta con la boca abierta, habría llamado a los soldados para que los detuvieran.

Y así era, pues la pobre pirata apenas pudo contener sus emociones al ver nuevamente al hombre con quien había compartido los momentos más "románticos" y extraños de su vida. Deteniéndose a sí misma para no lanzársele encima y comenzar a fastidiarlo, se dio cuenta de la profunda tristeza que demostraban sus ojos. ¿Acaso sería ella la culpable de semejante dolor¿Realmente él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella¿Sería posible?

"Jeh, jeh, jeh… —rió maquiavélicamente en su interior—, yo ganaré la apuesta, mi estimado hermanito, tengo al tonto de James comiendo mansamente de mi mano. ¡Recordarás esta noche como la noche en que el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow te ganó el _Perla Negra_!"

**_Notas de Una Autora Descuidada: _**

**_¿Qué hará Jacky ahora que ya tiene a su "querido Norry" en frente¿Le revelará pronto su verdadera identidad¿Qué le sucede a madame Foubert¿Será jack o será Jacky quien ganará la apuesta¿Jack seguirá robando¿Cuándo aparecerá Isabel¿Los Sparrow serán descubiertos¿La velada terminará bien¡Todas estas preguntas se responderán en el próximo capítulo!_**

**Kyros Grimmauld Pukk  
Eso es lo de menos.. La computadora siempre tiene problemas.. (Tambien me ha sucedido..) Y peor aún..cuando ingresan montones de virus..!! Aunque eso es siempre de Internet. Lo bueno es que mandaste un mensaje de alerta..jeje. La verdad es que ya me estaba muriendo de la curiosidad de saber por que no publicabas..(En serio). Cuidate..y FeliZ AñO NuevO.(Creo que mejor que el mío) ChaucitO..  
KYROS **

**_Mi querida Kyros: _**

**_Sí, especialmente cuando fue una quién lo provocó, jeh , pero bueno, así son las cosas¿no? Cuando no publico es que le pasó algo a la comp. o por razones de fuerza mayor ¿Pasáste un buen Fin de Año¡Chau! _**

**Isa Luna  
Holaa!! bueno, tranquila, no pasa nada, espero que te puedan arreglar pronto el ordenador. Besos!! Espero que tengas un feliz y próspero año nuevo **

**_Mi querida Isa: _**

**_Y bien, yo tuve que pagar el arreglo de la PC, pero no me gustó cómo quedó y le voy a hacer cambiar el Windows XP por el de Windows XP Professional, que era ése el que tenía antes y era muuucho más moderno Gracias a eso me quedé sin plata¡y por un buen tiempo! Snif¡Próspero año para vos también! _**

**Harisha  
oh que mal, pero no te preocupes por nosotras y/o nosotros, que no pasa nada de nada! feliz navidad, año nuevo, y cualquier otra fiesta para la que tal vez no pueda saludar! **

**_Mi querida Harisha: _**

**_No sé si habrá "nosotros", pero espero que sí los haya y que alguna vez me dejen sus opiniones ¡Un feliz y próspero año para vos, amiga¡Bye! _**

**AndreaZthator  
hola lamento no haverte escrito anes pero asta ahora pude cojer el computador espero que tengas un feliz año por cierto me alegro que apareciera norry **

**_Mi querida Andrea: _**

**_¿Te ha ido bien con los estudios¡Lamento tanto que no me haya conectado al Internet ayer! Pero hubo una terrible tormenta después de las 11 de la noche (bueno, la verdad, apenas corre viento y se corta la Internet), y no pude conectarme al Messenger… ¡Pero espero que pueda encontrarte otra vez¡Feliz año y tendrás a Norry por bastante tiempo más! _**

**Hikari Kimura  
wola no pasa nada, las fans de tu fic podemos esperar. un ordenador puede fallar en kualkier momento, asique esperaremos ansiosas(por lo menos yo) el ultimo capitulo, en el cual no te de deje review, stá muy bien , como todos n.n besos feliz año nuevo **

**_Mi querida Hikari: _**

**_¿Pudíste esperar tanto tiempo¡Yo apenas me aguantaba sin estar escribiendo¡Y saber de ustedes! No sabés lo ansiosa que estaba… ¡Y encima se me había borrado el capi que estaba escribiendo y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo! Espero que este capi te haya gustado ¡Sayounara y feliz año! _**

**aLdI **

**:O Q CAPITULOO KJASKAJS ESTA ISABEL NO SE TRAE NADA BONITO... SE VA A VENIR CON UNAS DE SUS LOCURAR... ESAS Q DAN GANAS DE COLGARLAS EN ALGUN POSTE DE LUZ... PERO BUENO... YA ME ACOSTUMBRE A SUS "PAVADAS" KASJKASJA MIENTRAS QUE JACK Y JACKY... ME DIO MUCHA GRACIA LO ULTIMO Q DIJO BARBOSSA  
—¿Alguien les dijo que los españoles son los enemigos mortales de los ingleses?  
ME PARECE Q NADIE LES HABÍA DICHO NADA A LA "ELEGANTE" PAREJITA Q SE VA A LLEVAR UNA SORPRESA DE SEGURO SI SE CUMPLE LO Q BARBOSSA DIJO MIENTRAS Q ANNETE Y CHRISTIAN **

**JACOBSON ME CAUSAN TERNURA NO SE,... SON LINDOS DE PAREJA... Y CAPAZ HASTA LE SAQUE LO DE VIEJA QUEJUMBROSA A ANNETE... EXCELENTE CAP!! BESO **

**_Mi querida Aldi: _**

**_Bueno, Isabel sí se trae algo "bonito", pero no sé si le resultará, jeh ¡Pero está tan al borde de la locura! Barbossa es inteligente¡pero los Sparrow lo son mucho más¿Viste como zafaron por el momento? Por el momento, aclaremos… Tendrán de elegante, pero lo vulgar no les quita nadie. Annete es buena persona a pesar de lo de "vieja quejumbrosa¿pero seguirá resistiéndose a los encantos del doc¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**Kyros Grimmauld Pukk  
Bueno..pues que se puede esperar de dos revoltosos..jeje ¡Mira que disfrazarse de españoles refinados!..Con Sus modales y todo.. Genial!!.. Ahora no puedo esperar mas tiempo para leer tu precioso Fic.. Ni modo.. Tendre que tomar una tazita de de chocolate caliente..A pesar de que aqui hace muchisimo calor!..Jejeje.(Wii! Es como una adiccion igual Que El Fic) Todos Estaran Muy Lindos ..(o eso espero) Nos Vemos Pronto. Chaucito.  
KYROS **

**_Mi querida Kyros: _**

**_Tenés razón, ver a ambos Sparrow disfrazados de españoles refinados con sus modales, es un espectáculos pintoresco! Que lástima que hayás tenido que esperar más de lo esperado, pero ahora yo espero que no haigan más problemas por muuucho tiempo ¡Que rico el chocolate¿pero sabés¡Aquí hace muchísimo calor también¡Somos unas tostadas lagartijas al sol¡Que viva el horno de Orán¡Bye¡Bye! _**

**Isa Luna  
Holaa!! Me ha gustado mucho saber algo más sobre el pasado del doc¡que mal lo pasó el pobre!. ¡estoy muy intrigada! quiero saber lo que va a hacer Isabel, aunque tengo más o menos una idea. Y ya se van a encontrar Jacky y Norry! yujuu! Besos!!  
_Mi querida Isa: _**

**_El doc es un ser muy especial y va a tener un papel muuuy importante para este fics y sobre todo para su sobrina Isabel. ¡Ya lo verás en los próximos capítulos! Creo yo, que tu idea es la acertada ¡Sí¡Se encontraron Jacky y Norry! Pero él no la ha reconocido y Jacky se va a aprovechar muchísimo de eso¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**Harisha  
oh... eso es amor! me encantan las discuciones del dr con annete! se ven tan.. tiernos? me emociono que billy pueda "hablar" con james! solo vs sabras cuanto tendra que haber vivido ese chiquito sin poder comunicarse con nadie :( ay... me venia riendo, feliz hasta que barbossa abrio su boca; **

**"alguien les dijo que los españoles son enemigos de los ingleses?" por que no se los decia antes de que se fueran! ahora los van a matar! **

**_Mi querida Harisha: _**

**_Y sip, hay una especie de ternura entre ellos dos, hay algo que no se dicen directamente¡pero estoy segura de que los sentimientos se declararán en el próximo capi! Billy, a pesar de llevarle la contra a la Nanny, la quiere mucho por haberle enseñado algo tan importante ¡No te procupés¡Jack y Jacky son lo bastante inteligentes como para salir airosos (por el momento) de sus ocurrencias¿Te gustó sus nombres españoles¡Se burlan hasta en eso¡Sayounara! _**

**Jenny Flint  
no el doctor no puede ser vegetariano!! si se niega a comer cualquier ser vivo, porque come plantas?!?! acaso las plantas no sienten?!?! (Flint con un letrero de "Salve la vida, coma luz solar!!") Y aun así... quiero un doc jacobson para navidad! y que sea pronto, porque si los sparrow se bañan por su propia voluntad quiere decir que el fin del universo se aproximan!. ... MUAJAJAJAJA! Se disfrazaron de españoles?!?! ay, avechuchos despistados! ya quiero ver que les pasará. Seguro que Jacky y Norry tendrán un encuentro interesante e Isabel quedará descorazonada. Muaja! Te cuidas te portas mal y no comes tierra. Bytez! **

**_Mi querida Jenny: _**

**_Sip, el doc es vegetariano, y te cuento que si él puediera, no comería hasta las plantitas que nos ayudan a repirar , pero como eso es prácticamente imposible, pues… ¿Te llegó un doc Jacobson para navidad¡A mí me encantaría un Anthony Boom (personaje del animé "mujercitas") para mi próxima Navidad! Pero como eso es casi imposible, hay que conformarse con lo que se tiene, no? Lástima que el fin del mundo se acerca gracias a la limpieza inesperada de los Sparrow, snif… Pero bueno¡la vida continúa! Por ahora no les pasará nada malo a los despistadillos, pues se las arreglaron muy bien manejando al gobernador Swann, pero eso es cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien los desenmascare! Y sí, Jack, Jacky y Norry tendrán un encuentro muuuy interesante con Isabel¡eso te lo aseguro¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**Ana Sparrow-Sparrmaria  
Hola ñ.ñ exelente capi me quedo sorprendida , eres muy talentosa para eso de la escritura, en verdad quiero saber mas acerca de tu historia que en ningun momento pierde lo emocionante. Bueno es toto te escribo en el proximo capi. adios. **

**_Mi querida Ana: _**

**_No sé si seré talenetosa para la escritura, pero lo que sí sé es que tengo la suficiente imaginación como para seguir escribiendo¿no¡Ahora que tengo otra vez Internet podré seguir leyendo tu fics¡Bye Bye! _**

**CeledrianMoon  
Hola...oh por dios! mira ya te vine a escribir hasta el 7 capitulo, no lo puedo creer, pero pues sali de viaje a un torneo y pues la verdad no eh tenido tiempo de conectarme a internet y si lo hacia era asi para checar mi correo y ya, ni esperanzas de leer algo...Y ahora que regrese fue de conectarme y buscar tu fic! y deja me decirte Ah como siempre esta buenisimo! me esta encantando como esta empezando ya me imagino como se pondra...ohh realmente eres sorprendente, me tienes encantada desde que lo comence a leer ayer por la noche...bueno y de este capitulo pues no se que decirte, dios las cosas se van a poner increibles mas o menos me estoy imaginando lo que trae entre manos Isabel...luego con el doctor hay que lindo y sobre todas las cosas Jacky! me encanta Jacky, no puedo esperar el momento en el que se encuentre de nueva cuenta con Norry! y Norry la vea...se va a poner feliz de ver nuevamente a la mujer que tanto ama.Ohh que bonito... Bueno espero pronto y ansiosa el proximo capitulo! y como siempre muchas felicidades por tu fic. **

**_Mi querida CeledrianMoon: _**

**_Eso no importa, mujer, con que me escribas al fin es lo importante ¿Cómo te fue en el torneo¿de qué era? Este fics no será taaan gracioso como el anterior, pues las cosas se pondrán un poco serias con Isabel y Morgan¡pero los Sparrow se encargarán de hacer "la tarde divertida"! Isabel sigue peligrosa como siempre, el doc tan adorable, y Jack y Jacky seguirán con sus locuras de siempre! Pero el pobre de Norry anda tan perdido…, que está perdiendo su propio camino. Norry no reconoció _**

**_a Jacky, pero Jacky se encargará de hacer que la reconozca, jeh ¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**Pisom  
Guau, las notas de autora fueron como un "coma frutas y verduras"(o sea muy rapido) en este cap se nota que PAF¡ te llegó la inspiración. ¿Que pasara entre el doc y nanny¿entre jacky/norry norry/isabel isabel/jack? o dios mio 0o  
"La inocente barca se perdió entre la oscuridad del mar, llevándose consigo a su ignorante tripulación."  
jajaja, los lios en los que se meteran esos 2. actualiza pronto, t lo suplico¡ bye **

**_Mi querida Pisom: _**

**_¡Espero que con estas notas de autora te quedés algo satisfecha! Y sí, tenés razón, me llegó la inspiración! Lástima que con el asunto de la comp. se me quedó algo cortada… Con el doc y la Nanny se verá lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo, lo de Jacky y Norry más adelante, lo de Isabel y Norry en un par de capis, y lo de Isabel con Jack, mucho más adelante! Y con respecto a los líos, los Sparrow arreglaron muy bien sus identidades, pero ellos solitos se encargarán de meterse en líos ¡Chau! _**

**Reli  
wow y woow, ya quiero ver qué hará Isabel! qué le dirá Norry! Jacky, Jack wooww todo está super interesante! espero hayas rendido bien y que pronto subas esta continuación que me mata de intriga! un besote enorme amiga! **

**_Mi querida Reli: _**

**_¡Y yo ya quiero escribir lo que hará Isabel y lo que le dirá Norry! Jack y Jacky van a armar tal revuelo que los verdaderos españoles deberían denunciarlos por hacerlos quedar mal! Sip, rendí muy bien¡me saqué un 9 de promedio¿Y cómo te fue a vos? Espero que no te hayás muerto de la intriga por lo mucho que tuviste que esperar para leer este capi después de todo el tiempo que no pude publicar ¡Espero poder leer tu historia algún día¡Besos! _**

**_¿Las pelis que he visto últimamente¡Pues han sido muchas! Vi dos de Keyra Kingley (o algo así) " La Princesa de SherWood" y "Orgullo y Prejuicio", a mi entender, la interpretación de Keyra es magnífica en esta película, nada que ver con los personajes que hizo, ya que en las superproducciones, no hace mucha falta actuar como Dios manda, lamentablemente. También ví "Soy Leyenda" y "Alien vs Depredador". Karate Kid 4, Contracara, La Casa de Cristal, Barba Negra, etc. _**

**_¡Las quiero mucho¡Nos vemos! _**

**_¡Sayounara Bye Bye! _**

**_Gabriella Yu _**


	9. Quién se Esconde Destrás de Esa Máscara?

**Respuestas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Hikary Kimura****  
we, pudiste volver de nuevo! n.n  
el capitulo, como siempre genial...pero venga. tienen que reencontrase ya jacky y norry de una forma mas informal... que Norry está empezando a comportarse de una forma muy rara T.T aunque Jack, como siempre, es el mejor n.n esperaré ansiosa el proximo capitulo n.n**

_**Mi querida Hikary:**_

_**Vamos! Deja que la piratita se divierta un poco más con el sufrimiento del pobrecillo! Pero claro, te aseguro que muy pronto se verán como "Jack y Norry" y eso será una escena muy linda, de eso ni lo dudés James está perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco¿no te asusta eso? Je je je…**_

**Aio-Chan****  
Yo...yo yo... TTOTT lo siento de verdad! mira que ya vas en el capítulo 8 y yo ni me entere!. Bua, no merezco que leas mis ficks TTOTT Esta bueno el prólogo OWO. n.n, ajajja, me cae bien ese pirata Lectores: rara ¬¬ Aio: O.o que, si es la raja,, XD  
Le tiran zapatos, botellas de ron y espaditas de plastico Aio: Ah¡¡lo siento!, pero me cae bien n.nU Siguen tirandole cosas hasta que queda enterrada bajo una montañita te escombros. Aio: wuajadajdhaashdkadhakhd ¡¡Perdóname!, para redimir mi "despiste" te dejare review en cada cáp como te gusta. Y de paso te subo el ego, los reviews, te alabo por escribir, y los reviews, y tu buena ortografia, y los reviews! Mereces mucho por que tus historias son muyy buenas (aunque solo conozca esta serie, las demas las he leido, pero debo de imaginarmelo con otros personajes XD) Nos vemos amiga. Espero poder leer hoy una buena catidad, ya tengo mucho que leer. Wuajajajajajjaa**

_**Mi querida Aio-Chan: **_

_**¡Bienvenida a mi fic¡Espero que te guste! Por lo menos ya comenzáste a leer ¿no¡Más vale tarde que nunca! Mira, en cuanto pueda, voy a leer tus fics. ¿Te cae bien Morgan¡Vaya! Él es un pirata re malvado que va a dar muchísimo que hablar en los siguientes capítulos¡Mil gracias por tus reviews! Son importantes, sí, pero no importa si no querés ponerlos por ahí. ¡Mis gracias por subirme el ego¡No sabés lo mucho que valoro eso! (siempre tuve baja autoestima ). Espero que te haya gustado ésta respuesta de tu review¡es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes! Espero poder leerte seguido. ¡Sayounara! **_

**Aioria-chan (2)****  
Hola que triste el capi, estaba muy linda la historia, no se, como que las historias con sus buenas dosis de drama me encantan. Espero que sea muy buena, te estare esperando. A por el cap 2 **

_**Mi querida Aioria: **_

_**mmm… Tu nombre se me hace algo conocido…, porque el nombre de Aioria me viene a la mente el animé de "Saint Seiya" Me gusta hacer historias que contengan de todo un poco, en realidad tendría que calificarlas como un fic "general"¿verdad¡Espero te guste el 2¡Chau! **_

**Aioria-chan (3)****  
ajjaja, que genial ella, me encata, me cae super bien, lastima que no sea tan facil mi querida isabel. Te toca un camino muyy largo. Ya quiero leer el que sigue, pero me estan sacando del cp, en la atrde vendre a leerlo. Nos vemos¿ya me perdono TTOTT?. Adios**

_**Mi querida Aioria:**_

_**Nop, la pobre Isabel no es muy fácil de entender ni tampoco de soportar, y sí, el camino de ella será muuuy largo y lleno de sinsabores (a menos que cambie su forma de pensar). Algunas chicas no quieren ni ahí a Isabel, pero a otras como vos le encanta. ¡No había nada qué perdonar, mi querida lectora¡Nos leemos pronto! **_

**Aio-Chan**** (4)****  
Ahora logueada ajaja. Me falta la mitad OWO y ya esta demasiado bueno O.o estos dos se llevaran una gran sorpresa, quiero saber que sigue!! gaby: lee ¬¬ aahjajjaa Me encanta tu forma de narrar y tus ficks, son muy buenos!! Nos vemos niña a por el 5**

_**Mi querida Aio: **_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras¡No sabés lo mucho que me emocionan (y me llenan de inspiración)! Y eso que aún falta lo mejor… ¡No sabés los líos en que se van a meter los dos hermanitos Sparrow¡Bye!**_

**Aio-Chan**** (5)****  
jajajajajaj ajajajjajaja no puedo parar de reir ajajaa que genial capitulo¿dos sparrows? eso es demasiado bueno!! me encanta, los amo! Estan geniales de dupla que no me aguanto la risa, me duele el estomago TTOTT. Me duele... bua que genial A por el 6! pobre de gibbs y anita, y...norry me da algo de pena , lo lindo es que se nota que jacky esta enamorada de el y para no verse "rebajada" ante su parte masculina se hace la fuerte, pero querida mia, los sentimientos no se controlan!!, caeras redondita! Ajjajaja yo ya quiero ver eso. Nos vemos genial continuacion!!**

_**Mi querida Aio: **_

_**Es cierto, los dos son una dupla magnífica, son mentirosos, bebedores, tramposos, ladrones, indecentes y, de buen corazón (aunque no se les note ) ¡Y por supuesto que todas las personas que giran alrededor de la órbita en la que éstos andan, se van a ver totalmente afectados, ya sea positivamente o negativamente… (más negativa que otra cosa, jeh). En realidad, Jacky aún tiene el alma masculina, así que le es un tanto difícil decidirse por lo que realmente siente por Norry, y también por eso es que se frenará un poco con sus impulsos sentimentales hacia él. ¡Aunque es tan pervertida y le encanta serlo¡Chau! **_

**Aio-Chan**** (6)****  
ay jacky con lo que te vas a tomar en la fiesta, te toparas con norry!! no se a cual pareja apoyar, me gustan las dos con norry, isabel con norry y jacjky con norry .. pero seria un enrredo sijacky quedara "viva" con norry..O:o...O.O? XD ya no se que lindo el cap, me gusta cuando a norry lo ponen en situaciones un tanto sicologicas. Nos vemos en el 7 me quedan solo dos TTOTT no**

_**Mi querida Aio-Chan:**_

_**Esos maquiavélicos planes de los Sparrow… En fin, ambas parejas no están nada mal, pero he de decidirme por una de ellas, perro es mi costumbre decidir cómo serán las cosas a medida que vos escribiendo la historia. ¡Hasta yo misma me sorprendo de mis decisiones¡Nunca se muy bien lo que terminaré escribiendo!Te cuento que al pobre de Norry se verá metido en peores situaciones que ésta… ¡Sayounara!**_

**Aio-Chan**** (7)****  
jajaja, este capi lo senti más corto, o quiza fue por que me lo devore XD. ya quiero ver el baile, que genial esta! ya lo pense, quiero que jacky se quede con norry que isabel encuentre otro XD no soprtara eso creo O.o nos vemos me queda solo uno TTOTT**

_**Mi querida Aio-Chan:**_

_**Creo que se te hizo corto porque a ese capi lo escribí con toda pasión e inspiración, . Quizás aparezca alguien para Isabel, pero ella siempre seguirá apasionada por su amigo, siempre. ¡Nos vemos!**_

**Aio-Chan**** (8)****  
me quede con las ganas no que buena que genial, no tengo palabras para describir lo que senti cuando sabia que era norry el que estaba en frente de ella y ella se le quedo mirando tan linda! yo quiero que la descubra norry por lo menos, se que es algo pronto!!pero me gust la pareja TTOTT nos evremos cuando actualizes linda. Exelente continuacion! yo tambien vi soy leyenda, me gusto mucho mucho en especial por will ¿quien no querria quedarse con solos en el mundo ? Xd. ah nos vemos sayonara bye bye!**

_**Mi querida Aio-Chan:**_

_**¡Mil gracias por ponerme estos reviews¡Se nota que te está gustando la historia¡Espero que te siga gustando¡Y las cosas que le hará Jacky a Norry¡Jah jah jah¡Jacky es incorregible! Lee lo que ocurrirá a continuación y sabrás lo que pasa entre ellos dos Te cuento que actualizo una vez por semana (aunque me gustaría muchísimo actualizar más seguido), dependiendo de mi inspiración, puedo demorar entre cinco a diez días. ¡A mí me gustaría quedarme a solas con mi amor imposible de animé: Anthony¡pero no con esos infectados rondando por ahí¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

**Kyros Grimmauld Pukk****  
Que Alegría!!..¡ Después de la tempestad viene la calma!. Que bueno que tu computadora ya esta a todo full!.. ¡¡Ya te hacías extrañar¡Eh!. Ahora, yo no entiendo por que Madame Foubert se comporta de una manera extraña. Pobre Doc...como lo hace sufrir (Aunque en el fondo le encanta¿verdad?). ¿Tendrá miedo al compromiso?..o ¿Ataques de pánico?..(jeje, que gracioso). M.. Que mal!..James se está comportando como un patán.(Vale...aunque todas (os) sabemos que no es así..) Yo lo atribuyo al brandy. En fin, con los sentimientos no se juega. Aunque Jacky hará todo lo contrario. Me imagino su dulce carita de ángel babeando de la emoción al ver a "Jimmy" Norrington..jeje. Y con toda su máscara re-española…jaja. Cuando George "Isabel" aparezca en el siguiente capitulo (Claro está vestido de mujer, por que así lo es) ¿Es posible que sus sentimientos salgan a flote?..y. ¿Con la persona indicada?..¿Y si no es así¡Qué problema! Creo que eso es todo por hoy.. P.D¡También que viva Orán!..¡Y Lima! Jeje.. El clima está terrible.¡ Aquí todo parece una selva tropical! ..En la mañana, lluvia. En la tarde, un sol abrasador. En la noche¡puf! Un frío espantoso..¡La verdad es que no sé si soportaré todo estas inclemencias! Espero que en Orán no haya tantos 'castigos climáticos' como en Lima. Ayer estaba viendo un documental de Nacional Geographic Channel que trataba de la búsqueda de un famosísimo Barco Pirata: El Whydah. Estuvo muy interesante, pues narraba desde las aventuras del capitán de aquel barco y su tripulación variada (la cual era muy unida, casi como una familia) hasta el hundimiento del navío cargado de incalculables tesoros robados. Lamentablemente solo sobrevivieron dos hombres (mas no el Capitán) que tuvieron un trágico final. ¡Ah!..Me olvidaba!..¿Cual es el antivirus que utilizas?...Pues mira que yo tengo que usar dos para que no se 'cuelen' los desagradable virus (CCleaner y Kaspersky Lab) ¡Y me están resultando efectivos!..¡Eh! Con mis mejores deseos..Para ti y tu computadora..jeje. Chau!**

_**Mi querida Kyros:**_

_**Y bien, aquí estoy, como verás¡Hierba mala nunca muere¡Lo de madame Foubert? Bueno, en éste capi lo sabrás, y sip¡al doc le encanta! (Estuviste bastante acertada con tus conjeturas). El pobre de James, está tan descorazonado que está perdiendo su propio camino…¡a ver si Jacky se hace cargo de él! (A su manera, claro). ¡Acertáste otra vez con Isabel! Estoy segura que ella controlará sus sentimientos por ahora, pero también sé que las va a dejar a todas ustedes muy sorprendidas en los capítulos que vienen. ¡Qué clima el de Lima! Aquí en Orán casi nunca corre brisa por las noches, así que siempre hace mucho calor, tanto de día como de noche. Sí o sí tenés que estar con el ventilador o el viento acondicionado. ¡Me encantan los canales documentales! Quería ver lo del tesoro de los piratas, pero no pude por mi trabajo y me quedé con las ganas, snif… Em cambio vi el documental de "Hitler: El Nacimiento del Mal". El antivirus que me pusieron es el Karspersky Antivirus Profesional. ¡Creo que es el mismo que el tuyo¡Nos leemos pronto¡Chau!**_

**Harisha****  
woaw… y yo creía que mi computadora tenia problemas :S miremos lo positivo; no puede pasar algo peor, no? yo sigo "enamorada" de la relación del doc con annete (y que le pasara a la pobre madame?). me recuerdan a uno de los famosos dichos de mi abuelo; "porque te quiero te aporreo" ahora, no creo que los hermanitos revelen sus identidades. tal vez los descubran, no lo se. y pasando al tema de su apuesta, solo espero que gane jack! jacky con un chasquear de dedos puede hacer que james le de una nave propia. después de todo el es comodoro, no? no le podría regalar aunque sea una "navecita" a su amada? rei demasiado con los apellidos de los hermanitos jaja. aunque algo mas arriesgado ponerse ese apellido falso (teniendo en cuenta que se están metiendo en la casa de personas que los conocen) PD; se me hace raro y gracioso que en su esperado encuentro ambos sparrows esten (espero, creo y supongo) sobrios y james ebrio espero anciosa ver que pasara! bye!**

_**Mi querida Harisha:**_

_**¡Espero que no pase nada peor! En fin, sigamos. Me alegra que haigan muchas de ustedes que les gustó la pareja entre el doc y Annete. ¿Qué qué pasa con ella? Pues lo vas a saber en este capi, te lo aseguro. ¡Me gustaría saber más dichos de tu abuelo . De revelar, no lo van a revelar, pero…¡los hermanos sean unidos para meter la pata! Y lo de la apuesta… ¡muchas cosas pueden pasar en una semana! A ciencia cierta no sé cuál de los dos ganará aún, pero eso ya lo veré más adelante. ¡Por supuesto que Norry le daría cualquier cosa que Jacky le pidiera! Pero, a Jacky le gusta hacerlo rabiar y no hacerle las cosas fáciles Jeh, ese nombre que se pusieron era más para hacerse burla que para otra cosa¡así son ellos¡Ya verás lo que pasará a continuación con Jack, Jacky y Norry¡Bye Bye!**_

**Jenny Flint****  
je... la cosa se pone cada vez mejor. Jacky, Jacky, al ataque!! Esgrime tu coquetería como un sable y verás que ganas esa apuesta. Aunque, no sé porqué... creo que Jacky no se quedará con la posesión exclusiva del perla negra, no sir. Je, ya quiero ver la cara que pone isabel cuando vea que a norry le importa un soberano rábano como se vea sin su disfraz de george. No lo atraerá ni tantito, no sir.**

_**Mi querida Jenny:**_

_**¡Claro que se pone cada vez mejor! (O eso espero que pase… ) ¡Te gustará el desastre que Jacky provocará en el baile! La verdad no sé quién ganará la apuesta, pero sé que el título de la segunda parte lo dice todo ¡Estás muy en lo cierto! Saluditos! **_

**Pisom****  
hola¡ la escuela ha sido ruda y no me siento con muchas fuerzas de escribir, ademas de que mi teclado se ha vuelto un poco dislexico. A Annette yo se lo que le pasa, lo siento dentro de mi, pero no puedo explicarlo. Me encanto en la parte donde Jacky se le queda viendo como tonta a Norry. Creo q es todo x ahora, ah: Feliz navidad y Año nuevo super atrazados y x la compu no te preocupes que ha todas nos pasa. ByE**

_**Mi querida Pisom:**_

_**¿Tan pesada ha estado la escuela? Vaya, aquí en la Argentina aún estamos de vacaciones. ¡Ni siquiera la pobre Annete puede entenderse a sí misma! Y te aseguro en que la parte en que Jacky se divierte con Norry, Will y Elizabeth ¡Yo en cambio espero que no vuelva a tener problemas con la compu por mucho tiempo¡Nos leemos pronto! **_

_**Y bueh, ya terminada las contestaciones a sus reviews, las dejo tranquilas para que lean el siguiente capítulo¡espero que les guste! (y las sorprenda…) **_

**Capítulo 8¿Quién se Esconde Detrás de esa Máscara? **

Mientras Will y Elizabeth seguían atendiendo con esmero a los invitados y, éstos disfrutaban de la fiesta, permanecían ignorantes ente lo que sucedía en la sala de estar del gobernador de Port Royal. Un plan maquiavélico se estaba gestando en su interior y un par de inocentes estaban cayendo redondos en él.

—Ez un enorme placer conocer al excelente gobernador que prezide éste lugar tan hermozo y paradizíaco —comenzó a adular "Juan de Los Gorriones" con la intención de sobornar con cumplidos al padre de Elizabeth, y lo logró espléndidamente.

—¡Oh no! El gusto es mío, señor…

—Juan de Loz Gorrionez, gobernador Swann —indicó a su "hermana"—. Y ella ez mi querida hermana, Juana de Loz Gorrionez.

La susodicha ni siquiera se movió cuando el gobernador dirigió su vista hacia ella, pero un buen puntapié de Jack en su tobillo (que nadie notó excepto un ligero quejido de la agredida) le hizo acordarse de sus "modales femeninos".

—Encantad…da de conocerlo, gobernador —se inclinó graciosamente ante él, entregándole delicadamente la mano para que se la besara.

La pobre Jacky tuvo que disimular la cara de asco cuando Swann le besó la mano, así que tuvo que cubrirse coquetamente con el abanico.

—Este es el comodoro James Norrington —les dijo mientras se los presentaba—, es el encargado de la seguridad de Port Royal (cosa que hace maravillosamente), y mi hombre de mayor confianza.

Con un brillo especial en los ojos, Jack le dio la mano al dubitativo oficial, quien lo miraba fijamente, receloso, como tratando de descubrir a la persona que había detrás de todo ese maquillaje. Luego, llegó el turno de presentarse a Jacky, quien no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa con el solo hecho de sentir los labios de su "Norry" sobre la piel de su mano¡a pesar de que llevaba puesto guantes!

Una vez realizadas las presentaciones pertinentes, a la capitana Jacky le urgía quedarse a solas con su presa, así que decidió llevárselo de allí y comenzar a ganar la apuesta.

—¡Oh, bien! —comenzó a decir con coquetería exagerada—Zi vozotroz penzáiz en hablar de negocioz, coza que me aburre de zobremanera, me guztaría que ezte apuezto oficial me acompañe al zalón de baile para prezentarme a vuestra hija y a zu prometido —se volvió hacia el asombrado James—. Y zi usted quiere, comodoro, me encantaría conocer la caza y hazta bailar una pieza con uzted.

—¿Conmigo? Pero…

—Nada de "peros", comodoro Norrington —lo interrumpió el gobernador Swann—. Es su deber acompañar a la dama esta noche hasta que el señor De Los Gorriones y yo terminemos de hablar de negocios.

—Como usted ordene, Señor —asintió el aludido más por cumplir con su deber que por propio gusto, aunque no quería admitir que algo, en esa mujer, le hacía recordar a su amor perdido, Jacky Sparrow.

—¡Oh¡Magnífico! —exclamó felicísima Juana De Los Gorriones batiendo las palmas y dando saltitos. Entonces, se le acercó a un molesto Jack Sparrow y le dijo:

—Noz vemoz, hermanito, vos podéiz quedaroz a hacer vueztro aburrido "negocio" con el gobernador mientraz yo voy a divertirme un poco con el comodoro… —bajó la voz—. Prepárate a perder la apuesta, "hermanito".

Y bajo la furiosa y preocupada mirada del capitán del _Perla Negra_, la atolondrada pirata, disfrazada de doncella, se llevó a rastras al pobre oficial tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo apresuradamente del salón.

El padre de Elizabeth estaba algo sorprendido y escandalizado, miró a su invitado como pidiendo alguna explicación por la desfachatez de su hermana.

Sonriéndole un tanto nervioso, el aludido comentó:

—Jeh, dizculpe a mi hermana, vueztra excelencia, ella nunca aprendió los buenoz modalez propioz de una dama de su alcurnia¿sa-zabéis?

Weathervy Swann se preguntó entonces si acaso también Juan De Los Gorriones no había aprendido esos modales que evidentemente tampoco tenía.

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó—. ¿No le parece si mejor comenzamos a hablar de ese "negocio redondo" por el que vino aquí?

—Claro, claro. Para ezo he venido… —replicó de mala gana, pues a él también le hubiera gustado muchísimo ir a divertirse en la fiesta y tomar hasta el hartazgo.

—Llamaré al sirviente para que nos traiga las bebidas y algo para comer mientras conversamos… —comenzó a decir el gobernador mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio.

—¡Excelente¡Llamadlo¡Llamadlo¿A qué eztá ezperando? —lo apremió mientras lo obligaba a levantarse y a empujarlo hacia el pasillo para luego tomar asiento de forma muy poco decorosa con el ánimo renovado después de escuchar que le traerían bebida y comida gratis. ¡Ya se encargaría de su "hermanita" más adelante!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en uno de los balcones de la mansión Swann, el ama de llaves de la familia Norrington, Annete Foubert, se encontraba afirmada a la barandilla. Miraba hacia la hermosa luna perfectamente circular y plateada que se hallaba suspendida en el centro del oscuro cielo abovedado lleno de estrellas titilantes. Una profunda expresión meditabunda en rostro demostraba que algo la preocupaba muchísimo.

El único tema que acaparaba todos sus pensamientos era, sin lugar a dudas, el del doctor Christian Jacobson. ¿Por qué él se empeñaba tanto en demostrarle que la amaba? Estaba segura de que así era en realidad, pero ella jamás había tenido un novio en su vida porque nunca había estado interesada en nadie. Pero ahora… Ahora no sabía qué pensar, todos aquellos sentimientos extraños eran nuevos para ella, jamás los había experimentado. ¿Qué era amar a un hombre¿Cómo se sentía besarlo? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor¡era ridículo que una mujer de su edad nunca hubiera besado a alguien¿Tenía miedo?, sí; ¿Estaba confundida?, sí; ¿Estaba enamorada?, definitivamente, sí, y era eso lo que la aterrorizaba y la confundía al mismo tiempo.

El ama de llaves emitió una pequeña risita de autocompasión. Era gracioso, pensaba. Ella, Annete Foubert, quien jamás se había sentido confundida en su vida, ahora un simple doctor le hacía perder la cabeza.

Se reacomodó sobre la barandilla y llevando la mano hacia su mentón, nuevamente se quedó pensativa. Se preguntaba si acaso él había notado que le provocaba ese efecto en ella. Él era un hombre muy inteligente, tan inteligente como ella¡seguro que ya lo hubiera descubierto! Y aunque le asustaba tener un compromiso con él, muy en su interior, deseaba vivir junto con Christian lo que les quedaba de vida y amarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—La luna está realmente hermosa¿no es así, madame Foubert?

—¡Oh! —exclamó sobresaltada la mujer, dándose de golpe con el doctor a su lado, apoyado tranquilamente en la baranda. ¡No lo había visto venir!

Pudo reponerse enseguida y, tragando un poco de saliva, trató de contestar con un tono lo más natural posible:

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, monsieur Jacobson.

Christian no llevaba la máscara puesta, así que Annete pudo notar en su rostro sereno, una pequeña sonrisa; no una de burla, sino una muy sincera.

—Annete… —la miró, sus bellos ojos celestes decían más que mil palabras.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! —Pensó aterrada mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a toda velocidad—. ¡Oh, Dios mío¡Va ha decírmelo!"

—Mi querida Annete¿por qué salió usted disparada del salón¿Acaso ya no soporta mi presencia? … —su tono se volvió triste—. Si lo desea, puedo desaparecer de su vida con tan solo una orden suya…

—¡Oh, no, no¡Jamás le pediría algo así!

La francesa se mordió los labios de inmediato, refrenando su impulso de abrazarlo y lamentándose por haber sido tan franca. Nerviosa, comenzó a retorcerse las manos y a mirar hacia el piso. El doctor, pudiendo por fin comprender los sentimientos y pensamientos de Annete, la tomó suavemente de las manos a la vez que él también bajaba la mirada. Sintió cómo las manos de ella comenzaban a temblar bajo su tacto.

—Mi querida Annete… —repitió dulcemente—¿entonces usted me ama¿Me ama de verdad?

Ella no respondió, ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar la cabeza, estaba roja como un tomate. Pero en cuanto pudo dominar sus alborotados sentimientos, se decidió a no hacérselo tan fácil, aún amaba mucho su libertad como para dejarla ir.

Alzó la cabeza y lo miró firmemente a los ojos, desembarazándose bruscamente de sus manos.

—No sé si lo amo, no sé tampoco si usted me agrada realmente, monsieur Jacobson.

—¡Pero, mi querida Annete¡Es tan evidente! Dígame¿a qué le tiene miedo?

—¿Miedo…? —la pregunta la pilló desprevenida, era como si él le leyera la mente tanto como ella a la de él—… Yo, yo no tengo miedo.

—Por favor, Annete¿por qué no es más sincera con sus propios sentimientos?

—¡Jah! —exclamó con sarcasmo mientras le daba la espalda—¿Qué sabe usted de mis sentimientos¡Si apenas acabamos de conocernos hace tan solo unos días!

El doctor estaba un poco desconcertado, pero como sentía que ella también lo amaba, no quiso darse por vencido.

—Annete… —comenzó a hablar dulcemente mientras se acercaba a ella y le colocaba las manos sobre sus delgados hombros—¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta que tan solo en unos pocos días hemos llegado a conocernos tan bien como si nos hubiéramos conocido durante toda la vida?

Ella lo miró de soslayo, sabía que él tenía toda la razón, pues ella también se había percatado de ello.

—Es por eso que no quiero tener nada con usted, monsieur —fue la dura respuesta de la mujer.

Impactado, Christian bajó los brazos, aquellas palabras se habían clavado como agujas en su apacible y bondadoso corazón.

Annete siguió de espaldas a él, no tenía el valor suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara.

—Soy una mala persona, alguien que no tiene corazón. Es por eso que decidí vivir mi vida sola y jactarme de mi independencia, monsieur Jacobson, hago lo que quiero cuando quiero… —suspiró tristemente—Alguien tan bueno como usted no merece a alguien como yo.

—Pero, madame, eso es mentira, en todos nosotros siempre hay algo de bondad en nuestro corazón…

Annete rió con ganas.

—¡Qué inocente es usted, monsieur¿Aún con toda la maldad que hay en este mundo usted cree en esa utopía?

—Con toda firmeza, Madame. Y también creo en usted sin lugar a dudas.

Ella calló¿cómo podía negarse a amar a un hombre tan maravilloso¡Si tan solo tuviera el valor de admitir que lo amaba¡Oh¡Tonto orgullo!

—Márchese, monsieur Christian Jacobson, le sugiero que no pierda su valioso tiempo conmigo.

—No considero que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con usted, Annete —replicó enseguida—. Me marcharé porque es su deseo, pero la estaré esperando en la playa si cambia de opinión.

Luego de mirarla quedamente por unos instantes, el doctor se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, decidió decirle lo último que le quedaba por decir, algo que quizás ablandaría el corazón de la francesa.

Se dio vuelta para mirarla.

—¿Acaso tiene tanto miedo de amar, Annete¡Tan solo déme una oportunidad para demostrarle el inmenso amor que siento por usted¡De demostrarle que usted puede amarme sin ningún temor a lastimarme! … Piénselo bien, por favor.

Dicho esto, se dispuso a cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera, escuchó a Foubert decir:

—Espéreme en la playa, Christian, le daré mi respuesta en cuanto decida qué hacer con mi vida.

El doctor Jacobson no tenía idea de lo mucho que le había costado decir eso a Annete, pero, sin que esta lo viera, ya que seguía vuelta de espaldas, su rostro se iluminó de alegría.

—La estaré esperando, Annete, siempre la estaré esperando.

En cuanto Christian Jacobson desapareció del balcón, Annete no pudo reprimir un terrible sentimiento de soledad en su alma; todo el brillo de la alegría y la esperanza que había iluminado aquel lugar, se había marchado junto con la presencia de aquel hombre tan bondadoso. ¿Cómo había podido negarse a su pedido de amor¿Cómo podría vivir sin él lo que le quedaba de vida¿Vivir sola y amargada por culpa de su orgullo y ciega independencia¡Tonta¡Más que tonta! Pero…, tenía tanto miedo de amar, tanta vergüenza de tener que admitir a los demás que bajaba la cabeza para casarse ¿después de haber hablado tan mal del matrimonio¡Tenía tanto miedo de herir a ese hombre tan maravilloso! Pero…,¡lo amaba tanto!

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? —se preguntó muy afligida mientras se reafirmaba a la balaustrada del balcón y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. ¡Debía tomar una decisión y hacérsela saber a Christian cuanto antes! Pero estaba muy confundida, muy confundida¿sería capaz de darse una oportunidad de amar?

------------------------------------------------

A todo eso, la revoltosa pirata, quien estaba vestida como una doncella española, había llevado al comodoro Norrington hasta el salón de baile con pasmosa velocidad y no le soltó de la mano hasta que llegaron. La música y el ambiente alegre del entorno, pusieron a nuestra protagonista muy contenta y dicharachera.

—¡Me encantan laz fieztaz! —dijo mientras miraba ilusionada a su alrededor.

James, un tanto nervioso por la presencia de aquella mujer tan extraña y extravagante, (pero atrayente), decidió que al mal paso darle prisa.

—¿Quiere bailar?

A Jacky se le borró la sonrisa en el rostro y miró aterrorizada la mano que él le tendía. ¡No lo podía creer¡Allí estaba el tonto de Norry pidiéndole que bailara con él¿Pero qué se había creído¡El capitán Jack Sparrow jamás bailaba con otro hombre…! Pero por otro lado…, tenía que ganar la apuesta como sea, costara lo que le costara, lograría hacerse con el _Perla Negra_, así tuviera que bailar con el mismísimo Lucifer… Pero Norrington no era Lucifer, era _su_ Norry¡y se lo veía tan apuesto con ese traje oficial de ceremonia!

La capitana sacudió la cabeza como tantas veces hacía cuando se le cruzaba un pensamiento similar¿cómo se le ocurría pensar en que el comodoro Norrington se veía apuesto¡Jack Sparrow era un hombre, por el amor de Dios¡No podía gustarle otro hombre!

"Esto lo hago por el _Perla Negra_" —se mintió a sí misma/o.

—¡Claro que quiero bailar! —aceptó efusivamente haciendo una típica inclinación femenina para darle las gracias. (Jacky odiaba esos modales, pero… ).

Entonces, ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro del salón en donde estaban bailando otras parejas y se unieron a ellas.

En ese momento, los músicos estaban tocando una hermosa pieza de _Vivaldi_ llamada "_Las Cuatro Estaciones"._

Todas las parejas se pararon en dos filas enfrentadas, una de mujeres y otras de hombres, a una distancia de 1 metro más o menos, entonces comenzaron a danzar al compás de la música luego del saludo inicial con una elegante inclinación. Con las manos hacia atrás, todos dieron un paso adelante y luego otro más, quedando frente a frente con su pareja a sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, luego, se hicieron a un lado y dando un par de pasos más, se situaron en el sitio que había ocupado antes su compañero de baile. Entonces, todos los danzantes se cruzaron con el compañero de al lado y, dando un paso hacia delante, las parejas se tomaron de la mano a la altura de sus rostros y con una mano hacia atrás, mirándose a la cara, giraron graciosamente hasta tomar sus antiguos lugares.

Y la armoniosa danza siguió con los mismos pasos repitiéndose una y otra vez, siendo muy divertida para todos quienes la disfrutaban muchísimo. Pero la que más se divirtió con el baile, fue la capitana del Perla Negra, quien no perdía ocasión de acosar al pobre comodoro cada vez que se cruzaban, ya que, aprovechando su proximidad, le rozaba suavemente el rostro con la mano, poniéndolo muy nervioso. Pero justo cuando éste estaba por protestar por la actitud tan descarada de la mujer, ésta se quedó plantada en un solo lugar dejando de bailar y quedándose muy quieta mirando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos más allá de James. Asustado, Norrington quiso saber lo que le pasaba.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo, señorita¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Pero en cuanto se acercó a ella, ésta reaccionó de repente y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras detrás de ella.

—¡No me dijizteiz que eztábamos en el paraízo!—exclamó muy excitada Juana De Los Gorriones.

El pobre oficial no podía entender muy bien a lo que ella se refería, pero en cuanto llegaron a la mesa de bebidas, comprendió a que se refería a eso, pues la invitada española comenzó a beberse, con radiante felicidad, cada copa que se le cruzaba en frente. Con cara de pocos amigos, James se cruzó de brazos y esperó estoicamente a que la mujer terminara de emborracharse. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar la increíble capacidad para soportar la bebida que tenía Juana, pues seguía tan lúcida como si estuviera tomando agua.

Jacky Sparrow, muy animada por la bebida, de tanto en tanto miraba se soslayo a su compañero, notándolo cada vez más guapo. ¡Tenía unas ganas tremendas de fastidiarlo¿Y quién iba a detenerla? Pues, nadie.

Poco a poco la desenfrenada pirata comenzó a acercarse furtivamente al desprevenido oficial de la marina, quien estaba de espaldas a la mesa mirando muy entretenido cómo bailaban a las parejas, sin pensar siquiera en las malas intenciones de su inoportuna pareja. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, miró directamente hacia su "retaguardia" y pensó que sería muy divertido pellizcársela para ver cómo reaccionaba. Entonces, ya pensada la maldad, Jacky comenzó a bajar lentamente su mano hacia su objetivo, mirando de refilón a su victima, quien seguía inocentemente entretenido con lo que veía frente suyo. Pero, cuanto ya estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, un saludo inesperado la sobresaltó, tanto a ella como a Norrington.

—¡James! Veo que estás acompañado¿podrías presentármela? —pidió una sonriente Elizabeth, quien se había acercado hasta allí con el joven Will Turner.

—Con gusto —asintió el aludido—. La señorita viene de España y se llama Juana De Los Gorriones.

—¿De España? —replicó Will un tanto inquieto, pues sabía muy bien que los españoles eran enemigos jurados de los ingleses.

—¿De Los Gorriones? —replicó también la muchacha mientras observaba detenidamente a la sonriente mujer haciéndole una venia.

—Sí. De Los Gorriones… —repitió Norrington a la vez que también miraba significativamente a la portadora de dicho apellido.

Tanto James como Elizabeth tenían alguna noción del idioma español y, ambos sabían que "Gorrión" en Inglés, se decía "Sparrow".

—Está demasiando pintada¿no crees? —le murmuró Elizabeth a su prometido.

—Sí, es como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo —le respondió Will por lo bajo, sin que ambos dejaran de observarla detenidamente.

Sintiéndose muy incomodada por la manera en que los tres la miraban, Jacky no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y algo molesta, así que decidió ponerse a la defensiva y hacerle pasar un mal rato a los dos.

—¿Uzted ez la señorita Elizabeth Zwann, hija del gobernador Weathervy Zwann, verdad?

—Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—¡Oh! Me di cuenta porque vozotroz tenéiz la mizma inteligencia.

—¿Eh? —exclamó sorprendida.

Tanto Will como James estaban sorprendidos, no sabían si tomar eso como un halago o una afrenta. Pero la hija del gobernador supo muy bien lo que era y procedió a devolver el ataque, pero Jacky fue más rápida que ella.

—Y zupongo que él ez vueztro prometido… —Sparrow se le aproximó diciendo todo eso con una malintencionada sonrisa sarcástica y con sus manos típicamente alzadas a los lados.

—Sí, pero… —Elizabeth no pudo terminar de hablar, pues se escandalizó al ver cómo la maleducada española se colgaba del cuello de su avergonzado y sorprendido novio

—¿Eztáiz zeguro de que ella te zerá fiel, muchacho? —Jacky le dijo al pobre de Will mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. En nueztro encuentro anterior os dije que ella oz rompería vueztro corazón.

—¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! —exclamó la joven Swann muy alborotada, mirando a la española y a Will alternadamente, deseando asesinar a una y ahorcar al otro. Furiosa, apartó a la atrevida mujer de su prometido y exigió una explicación creíble a todo eso. Las personas que estaban cerca de allí y, que pudieron escuchar la alterada exclamación de Elizabeth, comenzaron a observar la escena con mucho interés. Gratamente sorprendido y mientras tomaba otra copita de whisky, el comodoro Norrington se dedicó a mirarlos alternadamente a medida que iban hablando.

—¡P-pero, Elizabeth¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que está hablando esa mujer! —se defendió el pobre muchacho—. ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

—¡No me mientas¡Eres un mentiroso¿Cuándo fue que la conociste?

—¡Recién la conocí aquí!

Jacky, divertida con la situación, no pudo evitar echarle mas sal a la llaga.

—¡Oh¡Qué mentirozo erez! —exclamó sollozante—. ¡Me haz roto el corazón¡Y penzar que yo vine a evitar ezte compromizo porque tú me habíaz propuezto matrimonio¡Buuuaaaaaaah! —comenzó a derramar lagrimas de cocodrilo mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡¿Lo escuchaste¡Le prometiste casarte con ella también! —lo acusó Elizabeth completamente histérica.

—¡¡Pero es mentira¡¡Jamás la vi en mi vida¡¡Te lo juro!! —exclamó el pobre muchacho que ya estaba a punto de crisparle los nervios.

—¡¡Tú eres el mentiroso, William Turner¡Te advierto que esto no va a quedar así¡Me has insultado a mi y a mi familia!

—¡Oh¡Ezperáiz! —la interrumpió la española interponiéndose entre los novios.

—¿Acabáiz de decir que vueztro nombre ez William Turner? —inquirió acercándose exageradamente a la pobre chica, quien podía sentir un extraño aliento a ron de su boca.

—S-sí… ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

—¡Oh¡Perdonad, queridoz míoz¡Me equivoqué¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó mientras ponía cara de palomita inocente y se llevaba ambas manos a las mejillas.

—¿¡Cómo!? —dijeron al unísono los sorprendidos Will y Elizabeth.

Entonces, Jacky se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el consternado muchacho y le sacó el antifaz para examinarlo mejor. Se le acercó tanto que el joven herrero pudo oler algo de ron en ella e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Luego de observarlo detenidamente por unos momentos, la mujer española torció el gesto haciendo una negativa con la cabeza.

—No, me equivoqué. Voz no zoiz Zancho, mi ex prometido. Él era mucho máz apuezto que voz y no tenía cara de eunuco…—se apartó del extrañado muchacho y los miró a los dos sin un rastro de arrepentimiento en su embadurnado rostro enmascarado—. Ziento muchízimo haberlez hecho pazar ezte momento terrible. Con zu permizo, me marcho.

Ya se había dado media vuelta para retirarse, pero, de pronto, se quedó quieta por unos segundos como si acababa de recordar de algo importante. Volvió a darse media vuelta y les dijo:

—¡Ah! Me olvidaba. Felicidadez por vueztro compromizo.

Y entonces, Jacky se marchó con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro llevándose consigo al comodoro Norrington tironeándolo del brazo bajo la mirada consternada y confundida de los dos jóvenes novios. Ninguno de los presentes había entendido con claridad lo que había acabado de suceder.

—Creo que nos tomó el pelo, Elizabeth… —pudo decir el muchacho.

—Creo que sí… —respondió la chica algo pensativa.

—¿No crees que su "español" es algo rebuscado?

La joven Swann asintió lentamente.

—Y también su apellido se me hace algo extraño, como si sugiriera algo.

Tanto Will como ella creyeron reconocer a alguien muy conocido bajo esa fachada de mujer española, pero eso sería demasiado improbable

--------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en la playa, bajo la pálida luz de la luna, el doctor Christian Jacobson caminaba lentamente con las manos hacia atrás, mirando tranquilamente hacia las hermosas estrellas que resplandecían en el oscuro cielo.

Era paciente, y esperaría la llegada de Annete con toda calma para escuchar su respuesta, fuera la que fuera, él estaba preparado para escucharla y aceptarla con su acostumbrada estoicidad. Claro que le gustaría escucharle decir que lo amaba y que deseaba casarse con él, pero, aquello iba a ser un tanto difícil, ya que había visto el miedo y la confusión en el corazón de Annete. Quedaba en ella aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez y llegar a una conclusión.

¡Como le gustaría que ella lo aceptara¡Como deseaba poder amarla¡Como quería poder hacerla feliz¡Oh, Annete¿Por qué no era capaz de permitirse ser realmente feliz?

Christian se detuvo y miró hacia el lejano horizonte del mar. ¡Todo aquel lugar era tan hermoso y paradisíaco¡Era especial para declararse mutuo amor eterno!

Suspiró, soñando una vida tranquila y feliz viajando por todo el mundo junto a su querida Annete y pasando sus últimos días juntos en una hermosa casita de campo en las afueras de Paris o Londres… ¡Estaba seguro de que por fin había hallado a la compañera ideal después de tanto tiempo desde la muerte de Marie!

Suspiró de nuevo acariciando aquel deseo tan anhelado, pero entonces, algo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo volvió a la realidad.

Christian había distinguido a una mujer envuelta en un hermoso vestido celeste que venía caminando a lo largo de la playa.

A medida que ella se iba acercando a él, el doctor pudo notar que era una mujer hermosa, casi etérea, angelical; su largo cabello rubio y ondulado parecía flotar al igual que su vestido casi de princesa. Su rostro era terso y hermoso, sus facciones eran perfectas, su piel era de un suave color rosa pálido. Llevaba un abanico de plumas de color blanco, guantes del mismo color, aros de pluma blanca, un escote pronunciado que mostraba sus sensuales pechos, un traje celeste bien ceñido a su cuerpo esbelto y también llevaba en la mano un antifaz blanco perlado.

Aquella mujer era nada más ni nada menos que era la verdadera apariencia del almirante George Jacobson: Isabel Jacobson.

—¿Isabel? —preguntó un tanto ofuscado si tío en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

La hermosa mujer se detuvo frente a él y sonrió.

—Sí, tío, soy yo.

—¡Oh¡Esto es… maravilloso! —exclamó lleno de felicidad mientras extendía sus brazos y comenzaba a rodear a su sobrina para poder admirarla mejor—. ¡Estás preciosa¡Pareces una princesa! No¡un ángel!

La joven mujer se ruborizó, era la primera vez que escuchaba que su tío le decía cosas tan bonitas.

—Muchas gracias, tío. No quise decirte nada sobre esto porque quería darte una sorpresa.

—¡Y me la diste, querida! —la miró lleno de orgullo—. ¡Es magnífico escuchar tu verdadera voz¡Es igual a la de tu madre, querida mía! Pero dime… —se puso serio—. ¿A qué se debe este cambio¿Acaso piensas ir a la fiesta vestida así?

Isabel no dijo nada de inmediato, pero su tío puedo adivinar con certeza sus verdaderas intenciones al mirar directamente a los hermosos ojos azules de su sobrina.

—No lo hagas… —suplicó.

Pero ante ese pedido tan sincero, la expresión bondadosa y angelical de la muchacha se transformó en una de fuerte determinación y fiera terquedad.

—No me pidas eso, tío, que estoy decidida a hacerlo.

—¡Pero vas ha destruir la amistad que tienes con James! —la tomó de ambos brazos, desesperado—. ¡No te arriesgues así, por favor!

—¡¡No!! —se sacudió bruscamente, desembarazándose de las manos de su tío—. ¡Estás muy equivocado, tío¡James va a ver en mí a la verdadera Isabel y va a pedirme en matrimonio en cuanto se de cuenta que me ama¡De eso estoy segura!

Christian comenzó a desesperarse cada vez más, no sabía como hacer para que su sobrina entrara en razón.

—No será así, mi querida Isabel, él te ve a ti como a su mejor amigo, no como a una posible esposa. Además… —dudó en decirlo—, tú bien sabes que él aún sigue enamorado de aquella pirata, de Jacky Sparrow...

Aquel nombre apenas pronunciado con la intención más franca, provocó en Isabel una furia irracional incontenible y, sin que el doctor Jacobson se lo esperara, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó con fuerza hacia el suelo arenoso. Christian cayó de bruces al suelo y, tirado en la arena, miraba hacia el suelo arenoso con los ojos completamente abiertos, aún sin poder creer lo que había acabado de suceder.

—Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar ese asqueroso nombre en mi presencia, jamás —Ella pronunció aquellas palabras con una frialdad terrible, sus ojos centellaban por la rabia que sentía en su interior.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero su tío, testarudo como ella, no iba a permitir que se fuera a aquel desafortunado baile para echar a perder toda su vida y la de su amigo.

Sin levantarse del suelo, la tomó de la falda con ambas manos, deteniéndola.

—¡Isabel¡Por favor¡No lo hagas! —le rogó—. ¡Escúchame¡Vas a arrepentirte!

—¡¡Ya basta!! —Iracunda, ella sacudió la pierna tan fuerte, que volvió a lanzarlo contra la arena—. ¡Ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas lograrás detenerme¡Yo ya soy una adulta y sé muy bien lo que hago!

El doctor Jacobson quiso protestar, pero al leer una terrible mirada de advertencia en los ojos de su sobrina, se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—No te entrometas, tío —amenazó con voz sibilante—, o nunca más volverás a estar a mi lado.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue rumbo a la mansión del gobernador Swann, dejando a su tío sentado sobre las arenas de la playa, cabizbajo y con los hombros caídos.

Entonces, Christian Jacobson alzó su triste mirada hacia el cielo y, con el corazón roto, murmuró quedamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro:

—El destino está comenzando a delinearse fatalmente para ti, mi querida Isabel. ¿Por qué siento que ya nunca más volveré a verte como eras antes?

------------------------------------------------------------------

El baile ofrecido por la hija del gobernador, Elizabeth Swann, estaba llegando a su clímax, muy pronto anunciarían el compromiso y la fecha en el que se realizaría el compromiso de su hija. Pero hasta que eso se diera, Jacky Sparrow seguía entreteniéndose con su presa, el pobre comodoro James Norrington, quien ya estaba al borde de la embriaguez a causa de su nueva afición a la bebida alcohólica.

Jacky lo miraba de soslayo, muy intrigada por aquella actitud tan inusitada en él. ¡Se moría de ganas por saber el porqué!, pero sería el propio comodoro quien le diría la razón, una razón que la sorprendería y la llenaría de disimulada felicidad.

—Usted les ha jugado una broma muy pesada a esos dos, señora —dijo James al fin mientras se servía otra copita de Gin—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

La falsa española se alzó de hombros con indiferencia.

—La pequeña ze cree la gran coza, zupongo que por ezo lo hice…

Norrington se rió de buena gana y murmuró:

—A veces, cuando la miro a usted caminar, actuar y hasta hablar… —dirigió su vista hacia la capitana, quien lo escuchaba con mucha atención—, veo en usted a la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida.

—¿Y-y cómo se llamaba esa mujer? —apenas pudo formular la pregunta de lo sorprendida que había quedado.

—Jacky Sparrow —fue la esperada pero asombrosa respuesta—. ¿Es un nombre muy extraño, verdad?

Jacky no contestó, pero pudo evitar ponerse colorada por la ansiedad que sentía y se volvió hacia la mesa de bebidas para tomar una copa de ron.

—¿Y qué fue de eza mujer? —preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

James suspiró y miró tristemente la copa que tenía en sus manos para luego beber su contenido.

—Desapareció —dijo—, y nunca más volví a saber de ella.

—¿La extraña? —se dio media vuelta para mirarlo muy interesada.

El comodoro Norrington se quedó unos momentos mirándola con fijeza, como si realmente le estuviera hablando a la mujer que tanto extrañaba. La capitana del _Perla Negra_ no pudo evitar pensar que él ya la había descubierto.

—La extraño cada segundo de mi vida… —se acercó lentamente.

—¿Y-y qué le diría si la tuviera en frente? —Jacky sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con tanta fuerza que hasta parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

—… Le diría que, sin ella, mi vida no tiene ningún sentido. Que me hace mucha falta su alegre e impetuosa presencia para sentirme vivo una vez más… —se acercó otro poco más—… ¡Y le juraría amarla profundamente durante toda la eternidad!

Y sin que Jacky pudiera evitarlo, James la tomó de los hombros y la miró con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

—Jacky… —su voz sonaba estrangulada por el dolor y la esperanza—¿eres tú¿Eres tú en verdad?

Con lo ojos enormemente abiertos, nuestra protagonista se quedó completamente petrificada por la sorpresa de haber sido descubierta.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció¡Y aún falta lo mejor¿Qué sucederá en la fiesta¿Jacky le dirá a Norry que es ella en realidad¿Cuál será la respuesta de Annete? (Aunque creo que eso para el doc a pasado a segundo lugar por culpa de su sobrina). ¿Qué tan violenta puede llegar a ser Isabel si no consigue lo que quiere¡Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos!**

**Llueve y llueve sobre la ciudad, no vamos a poder ir de vacaciones a Tarija (Bolivia) por lo visto, así que vamos a irnos a Salta unos días, por lo tanto, voy a demorarme un poquitín más de lo acostumbrado ¡les dejo este capi para que se entretengan pensando en lo que pasará¡Ah! A medida que vayan actualizando sus fics, voy a leerlos ¿Películas que ví esta semana? Pues, ninguna, estuve escribiendo a full para poder terminar este capi hoy y no tener que preocuparme por no tenerlo a tiempo antes de viajar o no poder publicarlo por culpa de las tormentas.**

**¡Las quiero mucho!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**


	10. Inesperado

**Capítulo 9: Inesperado**

—Jacky¿eres tú? —volvió a decir, mirándola con ojos suplicantes—. Dime, por favor que eres tú…

En ese momento, Jacky Sparrow no supo qué decir. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió tremendamente confundido o… confundida; por una parte quería seguir divirtiéndose con él, pero por otra, se moría de ganas por rebelarle su verdadera identidad y acabar con todo de una buena vez.

James la asió con más fuerza, más lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro pulcramente afeitado y empolvado. Su semblante era tan triste y suplicante, que a ella se le hacía muy difícil poder contenerse.

—Te lo suplico, Jacky, ya no puedo soportar por más tiempo este infierno, dime que eres tú…

La capitana del _Perla Negra_, que hasta ese entonces había permanecido un tanto cabizbaja, se animó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos y, entonces, todo ruido que había a su alrededor pareció esfumarse: las voces, la música, las risas, todo. Solamente pudo escuchar entre el absoluto silencio la penosa súplica de Norry, conmoviéndola, haciéndola dudar. ¡Estúpidos sentimientos femeninos¡Ahora tan solo pensaba en abrazarlo, besarlo y consolarlo¡Sus maléficos planes ya no tenían cabida alguna en sus pensamientos!

—Jacky… —murmuró dolorosamente rozando suavemente con su mano la temblorosa mejilla de la pirata—, dímelo por favor, te lo pido, te lo suplico…

Jacky Sparrow jamás supo lo que podría haberle dicho a Norry en aquel momento, seguramente le hubiera revelado su identidad, pero el destino quiso que antes de que la pirata pudiera responderle, una gran exclamación de sorpresa se dejó escuchar por todo el salón, seguida lugo por un largo coro de murmuraciones, interrumpiéndolos.

Aprovechando aquel confuso momento y que el comodoro Norrington había desviado momentáneamente su atención hacia aquella irregularidad, Jacky Sparrow se escabulló rápidamente entre los invitados, dejando bastante desorientado al distraído oficial, quien comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados tratando de encontrarla.

Caminando a gatas por el piso, la capitana no pudo evitar la tentación de husmear a través de las faldas de las finas damas de sociedad, provocando a su paso, que cada importunada mujer diera un respingo por el susto. Más de una vez la atolondrada pirata recibió su merecido con una buena tanda de sombrillazos propinada por alguna ofendida dama.

A medida que iba mezclándose con la gente y alejándose de Norry, a la pirata comenzó a prestar atención a las murmuraciones que habían interrumpido oportunamente a Norry y que seguían en boca de los invitados: "¿Quién será esa belleza?", "¡Dios mío, jamás vi a una dama tan fina en mi vida!", "¿Quién será esa señora tan hermosa?", "¡Esa mujer es muchísimo más bella que la hija del gobernador!". Aquella última observación tan poco decorosa, llamó poderosamente la atención de nuestra protagonista, quien se irguió y alzó la cabeza para buscar a la joven en cuestión, hasta que la vio.

Tanto su boca como sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente al ver a la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida de pasados galanteos cuando era un hombre.

Dorados bucles sedosos caían graciosamente sobre su aterciopelada espalda semidesnuda, una sensual boca carmesí parecía querer regalar besos inolvidables a quien fuera el afortunado merecedor de ellos, sus encendidos ojos azules rebelaban una gran inteligencia y pasión, y, su hermoso y delicado rostro de ángel, parecía iluminar todo el salón con su resplandor. La esbelta figura de la orgullosa joven estaba envuelta con finas sedas y suave raso color celeste, las proporciones del busto, cintura y cadera eran más que perfectas, sus maneras suaves y andar elegante y majestuoso iban acompañados por las delicadas ondulaciones de las largas plumas blancas que adornaban su tiara y abanico. Toda ella era un espectáculo imposible de no admirar.

Todo el mundo se hacía respetuosamente a un lado para dejar pasar a aquella belleza que inspiraba gran admiración por parte de los hombres y, gran envidia por parte de las mujeres. Tal acontecimiento había llamado la atención tanto del gobernador Swann como la del disfrazado capitán Jack Sparrow, quienes recién habían ingresado al salón luego de haber hechos sus respectivos y aburridos "negocios" en la sala de estar de dicho gobernador. No hay palabras para explicar la expresión de sorpresa que pusieron los dos al ver la razón por la que todo el mundo había enloquecido.

"¡Ese bombón tiene que tener el placer de ser saboreado por este fino caballero de fortuna!" —pensó el obsceno pirata.

Hasta el joven Will Turner había quedado prendado de la irreal belleza de la dama recién llegada, para el desagrado de su prometida Elizabeth, quien miraba impotente aquella angustiosa escena.

Unos instantes después de aquel inesperado acontecimiento, los músicos lograron dominar sus propias mentes y comenzaron a tocar nuevamente sus instrumentos. Poco a poco todo comenzó a retomar el ritmo normal de la velada, los invitados comenzaron a espabilarse y entonces los hombres intentaron "luchar" por el derecho a invitar a bailar a la recién llegada, (para el completo desencanto de toda la concurrencia femenina).

A todos ellos la joven rechazó amablemente mientras recorría el salón en búsqueda de una persona en especial: el comodoro James Norrington.

En un momento dado, Jack logró divisar a su querida "hermanita" Jacky, que estaba escondida entre la multitud, mirando a hurtadillas a la recién llegada. Disimulando un tanto y robando otro poco las joyas de las incautas damas, el supuesto español comenzó a acercarse a la pirata, que dicho sea de paso, también se encontraba sustrayendo hábilmente algunas baratijas.

—¿Viste a esa hermosura? —le preguntó en cuanto se paró a su lado, mirando de reojo a la dama recién llegada, que como ustedes sabrán, no era otra más que Isabel Jacobson.

—¿Crees que estoy ciego¡Por supuesto que la ví!

—Voy a conquistarla con mi inigualable personalidad.

—Eso será si yo no la cortejo antes…

—¿Tú? —inquirió Jack incrédulo y con tono burlón—. ¡Pero si tú eres una mujer!

—¿Y qué con eso? —replicó muy ufana—, con que conozca mi exuberante personalidad caerá rendida a mis pies. Estoy seguro que le gusta las "experiencias nuevas".

—¿Te tomaste agua bendita en vez de ron? —Le refutó, incrédulo.

—¡No¡Tú eres el que está hablando tonterías!

Entonces, los dos se miraron desafiándose bravamente, ninguno quería cederle al otro la hermosa presa que se disputaban. No pronunciaron ni una sola palabra hasta que Jacky rompió el silencio.

—¿Apostamos?

—¡Apostamos!

—Si gano, tienes que ser mi paje de cámara por un mes.

—Igualmente.

Y se tomaron de las manos con un fuerte apretón, sellando la apuesta oficialmente, e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia su objetivo con decisión y gran confianza.

Lo que ellos no habían notado, era que la mujer en cuestión, a medida que iba abriéndose paso entre la multitud de curiosos, rechazaba sin ningún reparo cualquier hombre que se animara a invitarla a bailar, así que cuando nuestros piratas disfrazados de españoles lograron llegar hasta ella, corrieron con la misma suerte que los demás.

—¿Me concedéiz el honor de bailar ezta pieza conmigo, zeñorita? —le preguntó el impertinente Jack Sparrow en cuanto se le puso en frente haciéndole un saludo exageradamente ceremonioso.

Isabel lo miró con gesto despectivo —como quien mira a una sucia cucaracha— y siguió de largo, ignorándolo completamente, pasando a su lado como si éste no existiera, dejándolo boquiabierto y humillado. ¿Cómo era posible tal desplante¿Quién era esa mujer que tenía la osadía de rechazar a semejante semental marinero? Esa actitud no había hecho más que acrecentar su interés por ella.

Burlona, Jacky se paró a su lado y le dijo con tono condescendiente:

—Creo que tu magnética personalidad se estropeó con tanta agua salada, hermanito¿Por qué no observas al maestro¡Te caerás de espaladas!

Con su característico y extraño andar, la orgullosa pirata se dirigió muy ufana hacia la recién llegada bajo la mirada expectante y molesta de su "hermano". En cuanto tuvo a la extraña y fina dama a su alcance, Jacky inició sus obscenas intenciones.

—¿Acazo no le guztariaiz bailar con una excepcional mujer como yo y tener una experiencia inolvida…?

Isabel pasó de largo sin dejarla terminar de hablar, pero, además le dirigió una extraña mirada inquisidora —como si pudiera observarla detrás de la máscara— antes de ignorarla totalmente y seguir con su camino.

Jacky se quedó bastante perpleja, pues no le había gustado en nada cómo lo había mirado aquella mujer. Entretanto, Jack, hinchado de gusto malsano, se acercó para burlarse de ella.

—Creo que más que maestro, eres un simple grumete de agua dulce, "hermanita".

—¡Bah! Di lo que quieras… —luego agregó con preocupación—. No me gustó nada la forma en que me miró, es como si tuviera todo el odio del mundo concentrado en sus ojos… Hasta sentí que la había visto antes.

—Interesante, interesante… —el pirata se meció la barbilla, que extrañamente se encontraba limpia y cepillada—. Yo también sentí lo mismo.

A todo eso, el comodoro James Norrington se encontraba buscando aquí y allá un tanto desconcertado por la repentina desaparición de la supuesta dama española. Aún no se había dado cuanta de la presencia de la recién llegada, sino hasta el último momento. Estaba de espaldas cuando ella se detuvo detrás de él y, cuando James se dio media vuelta, se sorprendió enormemente al verla. ¡Jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa!

A Isabel no se le notaba, pero estaba tan nerviosa y excitada, que sentía que se iba a desmayar allí mismo.

Recuperando apenas el dominio de su ser, luego de varios segundos que parecieron interminables para ambos, James se apresuró a inclinarse ceremoniosamente ante ella y tomarle la mano para besársela delicadamente. Isabel se estremeció hasta la punta de los cabellos al sentir aquel dulce contacto que había anhelado durante tantos años.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita. Me presento: soy el comodoro James Norrington. ¿Puedo tener la fortuna de saber el nombre de tan encantadora y fina dama?

La pobre mujer no cabía en sí de gozo¡jamás en su vida después de sus ocho años había recibido un trato tan suave y caballeroso! Luego de unos momentos de silencio, ella logró responderle con suave firmeza, logrando ocultar el temblor en su voz.

—Comodoro James Norrington, es un afortunado placer el conocerlo, pero le revelaré mi nombre en cuanto usted me haya invitado a bailar la siguiente pieza musical.

James sonrió amablemente.

—Con mucho gusto me encantaría invitarla a bailar la siguiente pieza, señorita.

Y ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo, en cuanto se inició la nueva pieza, la flamante pareja se unió junto a los otros bailarines y comenzaron a danzar al compás de la música una vieja pieza del siglo pasado: _"Daniele"_ de Giacomo Carissimi

Todos los presentes comenzaron a preguntarse quién sería aquella mujer y por qué había escogido al comodoro Norrington de entre tantos pretendientes, con mejor condición social que él o hasta más guapos, que habían solicitado su turno con ella. Pero de entre todos los sorprendidos, eran Jack y Jacky los que más afectados que estaban por ello: uno, porque le podría echar por la borda sus sucios y maquiavélicos planes, y una, porque por primera vez en su vida como mujer, comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente celosa, (aunque no estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo a nadie, sobretodo a Jack).

—¡Esa belleza nos quiere arrebatar la presa! —se quejó el capitán del _Perla Negra_, pero enseguida agregó con un tono más bien libidinoso:

—… ¿Pero quién sería lo suficientemente eunuco para negarse a semejante diosa…?

Jacky lo asesinó con la mirada y, cuando volvió su vista hacia la susodicha pareja, murmuró furiosa:

—Maldita $& Ç&$&$Ç... Me las va a pagar todas juntas…

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada…

Y mientras ambos miraban impotentes aquella romántica escena, James e Isabel seguían bailando elegantemente para la satisfacción e incredulidad de los concurrentes.

Para Isabel era un sueño hecho realidad¡por fin bailaba con su amado james como hombre y mujer¡Oh¡Si tan solo pudiera vivir así con él por el resto de su vida…! No como un serio oficial de la armada representando el papel de un hombre que no lo era. Soñaba con el momento de confesarle la verdad y pedirle que se casara con ella y así poder vivir felices para siempre…

Isabel dio un suspiro imperceptible. Claro que primero estaba su deber, y ese deber debía ser cumplido sin demora alguna; tenía que acabar con la vida de quienes le habían arrebatado a su familia y su felicidad, aquellos sucios piratas, ese maldito Jack Sparrow… ¡Menos mal que el hechizo se había roto y "Jacky" había desaparecido para siempre y también su extraña influencia sobre James! No comprendía cómo su amigo se había "encariñado" con semejante prospecto de mujer.

Ajeno a todos aquellos pensamientos, James se ocupaba de los suyos propios, dejándolos volar libremente…

"Es gracioso —pensaba—, jamás me hubiera imaginado soñar de esta manera. Desde que mi vida se tropezó con la de mi querida Jacky, he cambiado bastante…"

Y así era, ahora sus pensamientos no consistían en la armada y el mar, sus primeros amores, y la bella Elizabeth había dejado su pedestal romántico para ocupar otro de completo cariño y amistad. Ahora sus pensamientos se ocupaban completamente en dos cosas: Jacky y la misteriosa mujer.

Los primeros pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente eran respecto a la desconocida dama. ¿Quién era ella¿Por qué sentía que ya la conocía¿De dónde¡Él jamás habría olvidado a una mujer así! Sin embargo…, aquellos intensos ojos azules ya los había visto antes. ¿Por qué ella había ido directamente hacia él para escogerlo como su pareja de baile¿Acaso lo conocía de vista? Era sencillamente asombroso, aquella fina dama representaba indudablemente a la mujer de sus sueños y, seguramente, tendría muchísimas posibilidades de cumplir ese sueño con ella, pues era casi evidente que la dama en cuestión gustaba mucho de él, pero… Ella no le interesaba, ya no le interesaba su viejo sueño, ahora solo le interesaba averiguar si aquella mujer española era verdaderamente su amada Jacky Sparrow como había comenzado a sospechar. ¡Oh, caprichos del destino¡Qué sorpresas depara hasta al más seguro de sí mismo¡Teniendo a su alcance a la mujer soñada y él seguía prendado de una mujer alocada que jamás había existido de verdad!

Dio un profundo suspiro. Seguramente ya habría perdido la razón¿cómo se le ocurría que Jacky estaría de regreso con la maldición rota?

Isabel era astuta, y pronto se dio cuenta que los pensamientos de James estaban en otro lado que no fueran en ella. Estaba furiosa, pero pudo disimularlo muy bien.

Cuando terminó el baile, Isabel se dispuso a revelarle su identidad a su amigo pero, la repentina aparición del gobernador Weathervy Swann, de su hija y del prometido de ésta sobre la sima de la escalera de mármol central para anunciar el compromiso de su hija, obstaculizó sus intenciones.

—Damas y caballeros —comenzó a decir el gobernador con su habitual tono pomposo inglés—, supongo que ya sospecharán el motivo por el que fueron invitados a esta elegante acontecimiento —miró cariñosamente a su hija—: Anuncio oficialmente el compromiso matrimonial entre mi querida hija Elizabeth y su prometido, el joven William Turner, cuya consumación del matrimonio frente a Dios se realizará dentro de una semana.

Alegres frases de felicitaciones y aplomados aplausos —exceptuando los groseros modales de los hermanos españoles, cuyos silbidos entusiastas y aparatosos aplausos, recibían miradas de reprobación por parte de los demás—, demostraron la gran aceptación de la feliz noticia por parte de la concurrencia.

----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, madame Foubert, ya había tomado una decisión firme con respecto a la propuesta amorosa del doctor Jacobson. Después de haberlo pensado seriamente durante largo rato, había decidido, por fin, que estaba dispuesta en convertirse en su esposa.

Con una luminosa y alegre sonrisa en el rostro, Annete, ignorando la celebración que acontecía en el gran salón, salió del balcón y caminó rápidamente a través de un largo y elegante pasillo adornado con una hermosa alfombra india en el piso y finos candelabros dorados en las paredes en dirección de una salida lateral de la mansión. Luego salió hacia el enorme jardín principal y tomó el camino que conducía hacia la playa, allí en donde Christian la estaría esperando. Con paso firme y serena decisión, Annte rompería con la monotonía de lo que era su vida y la cambiaría para vivirla con amor y entusiasmo, sin asomo de arrepentimiento alguno, con la primera persona que había aprendido a amar. "Y que se vayan al diablo las burlas de los demás" —pensó.

----------------------------------------------------

A todo eso, en el salón principal, ya realizado el anuncio del compromiso, el baile volvió a comenzar bajo el alegre compás de la música de la elegante sinfónica y, para el desencanto y fastidio de Isabel, James la abandonó para ir en busca de la extraña dama española poder confirmar sus sospechas sobre su verdadera identidad. Norrington sabía que era una completa locura, sabía que la maldición del Anillo de la Calavera se había roto y el odioso Jack Sparrow había vuelto a la normalidad. Sabía que era una completa locura, que él, un estoico caballero, comodoro de la Armada Real Británica, custodio de Port Royal, siguiera enamorado de un fantasma, enamorado de una mujer que jamás había existido y, que lo peor de todo¡había sido un hombre¡Un odioso pirata! … Pero el ser humano, a veces, es un ser irracional en sus actos, prevaleciendo sus sentimientos por encima de la razón; y él no iba a ser la excepción.

Y abriéndose paso entre la multitud que acudía a felicitar a los novios, por fin vio a la española que se encontraba acompañada de su hermano e inmediatamente fue hacia ellos.

Ninguno de los dos Sparrow se dio cuanta de que James se dirigía hacia ellos, ya que estaban concentrados en beberse todas las copas que el asombrado sirviente llevaba en una bandeja de plata, pero justo cuando el comodoro estaba por llamar a la española con el nombre de "Jacky" para ver si ésta reaccionaba con aquel nombre, Isabel lo tomó fuertemente del brazo. Sorprendido, se volvió a ella.

—¿Quería algo, señorita?

—¿Se olvida que le dije que le diría mi nombre después de haber bailado? Pues resulta que aún no se lo he dicho.

—Es verdad… ¿Puedo tener el honor de saber su nombre, señorita?

La joven misteriosa abrió la boca para contestarle, pero justo en ese momento, Jacky y Jack intervinieron (deliberadamente).

—¡Comodoro Norrington¡Qué alegría volveroz a encontraroz! —exclamó la española con exagerada afectación, pasando su brazo por bajo el brazo del sorprendido oficial y enfureciendo a Isabel.

—¿Puedo zaber quién ez la dama? —preguntó el español mientras miraba a la joven desconocida de una forma como si la estuviera desvistiendo.

—Justamente estaba por decírmelo cuando ustedes nos interrumpieron, señor De Los Gorriones —replicó Norrington con cierto recelo de su parte, pues había algo en aquel sujeto que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y lo le inspiraba confianza.

—¡Oh¡Cuanto lo ziento! —se disculpó con fingida actitud haciendo un venia exagerada.

James e Isabel fruncieron el entrecejo, aquel hombre era tan vulgar, igual que su hermana…, quien seguía colgada del brazo del comodoro para el enfado de su amiga.

—Mi estimado comodoro Norrington —dijo la desconocida, volviéndose hacia él mientras Jacky la asesinaba con la mirada—, con gusto le daría mi nombre, pero no quisiera hacerlo frente a "esta gente" pues temo que no podrá usted reaccionar como se debe.

Al escuchar "esta gente", los dos Sparrows fruncieron el ceño muy ofendidos y disgustados al sentirse discriminados.

James parpadeó un tanto ofuscado e interesado.

—¿Acaso la conozco desde antes, mi señora?

Los capitanes del _Perla Negra_ alternaban sus miradas a medida que los otros dos conversaban, no perdían un solo detalle de la misteriosa conversación.

Isabel sonrió.

—Desde que éramos pequeños, James, usted ha sido mi mejor amigo.

No por nada Norrington había alcanzado el nivel de comandancia en la armada, su ágil mente ató cabos de inmediato, y en cuanto tuvo el chispazo de lo que podía ser la verdad, su imperturbable semblante inglés apenas se vio afectado por aquel increíble descubrimiento.

—Isabel… ¿eres tú? —inquirió casi con incredulidad, mirándola con otros ojos el nuevo aspecto de su amigo. Realmente se veía muy atractiva—. ¿P-pero porqué…?

Con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, la joven estiró la mano y tomó suavemente la de amigo, quien seguía mirándola como a través de un velo.

—Tengo tantas cosas qué confesarte amigo… —apretó su mano. Aunque su semblante permanecía sereno, sus ojos azules estaban vidriosos—, pero no puedo contártelos, no ahora. Aún así, confío que, si lo piensas mejor, sabrás el motivo de mi presencia en este lugar.

Jacky Sparrow estaba que se prendía del techo por lo terriblemente celosa y ansiosa que se econtraba¡jamás en su vida había detestado tanto a una mujer¿Qué diablos pretendía¿Acaso arrebatarle a SU Norry¡¡Jamás¡¡¡Por todos los siete mares que jamás se lo quitaría¡¡Solamente él y nadie más que él tenía el completo derecho de fastidiarlo!!

Ya estaba por abrir la boca cuando se reunieron con ellos Will, Elizabeth y su padre, interrumpiéndola para su completo fastidio.

—Veo que está muy solicitado por las mujeres, comodoro Norrington —comentó el apuesto joven con si típica y simpática sonrisa.

—Pero creo que una es mucho más bonita que la otra —arremetió su prometida, evidentemente contra la española, pues aún tenía la "sangre en el ojo" por el mal momento que les había hecho pasar.

Jacky le clavó la mirada como si fuera un puñal, de por sí ya estaba furiosa por la inoportuna desconocida para tener que soportar a Elizabeth y sus pullas, que dicho sea de paso, ya las había escuchado cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la isla en donde Barbossa lo había abandonado la primera vez cuando era un hombre.

—Hija —le dijo con tono de amonestación—, no seas desagradable con los invitados en la noche de tu compromiso. Has de saber que los hermanos De Los Gorriones han venido hasta aquí, a costa de sus propias vidas, a hacer unos negocios muy convenientes para Port Royal, así que…, trrratalosssbiennn.

De inmediato Elizabeth se puso ceñuda y se cruzó de brazos muy disgustada, pero como Will era un muchacho, era natural en él preguntar la naturaleza de aquellos "negocios",y, como sospechaba de la identidad de aquellos españoles, pues, tampoco no estaba de más averiguar más sobre ellos.

—¿Y pudo saber en qué consisten esos negocios, gobernador Swann? Como su futuro yerno me complacería poder ayudarlo en lo que esté a mi alcance y entendimiento, claro está que jamás podré igualarme a su nivel, señor.

Su prometida lo miró un tanto extrañada, era raro que Will, siendo un chico sincero y sin pretensiones, utilizara aquella clase de palabras tan "superficiales" pero igualmente halagadoras, resultaba obvio que se traía algo entre manos.

—Con mucho gusto le explicaré algo sobre ello, mi joven muchacho —dijo complaciente el gobernador Swann, mordiendo fácilmente el anzuelo como era de esperarse debido a su vanidosa personalidad—. El señor Juan de Los Gorriones posee miles de hectáreas de prosperas plantaciones de uva (viñedos, para ser más exactos) en…

Y mientras el padre de Elizabeth seguía hablando acerca de los negocios que iba a tener con De Los Gorriones, Will asentía con la cabeza en silencio —haciendo como que escuchaba— mientras miraba de tanto en tanto a los dos españoles, pero como veía que seguían tan impertinentes y seguros de sí mismos como antes, decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—Supongo que el rey Carlos no debe estar muy de acuerdo que sus súbditos hagan negocios con los británicos o sus respectivas colonias; como ésta, por ejemplo… —le dijo a Juan de Los Gorriones, y como esperaba el sagaz muchacho, la excesiva seguridad del español, hizo que "pisara el palito" sin darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Bah! El rey Carloz puede iroz a quejarze a _Isla Calamarez_; mi hermana y yo hacemos lo que noz venga en gana con nueztraz uvaz… ¡Ze va a enterar! —replicó demasiado rápido.

Cuando apenas terminó de hablar, él y su "hermana" se dieron cuenta que el gobernador Swann, Elizabeth, Will, el comodoro y hasta la desconocida los miraban con una buena mezcla de desconcierto, desagradable sorpresa y enojo.

—Ups… —murmuraron al unísono, sospechando que habían metido la pata. (Aunque no sabían a ciencia cierta en qué)

—Disculpe, señor "De Los Gorriones", si acaso es su verdadero apellido, señor —dijo Elizabeth con un tono alarmantemente irónico—, pero tengo entendido que el rey Carlos murió hace ya tiempo y, que el rey Felipe es el que gobierna ahora toda España…

Si no fuera porque los Sparrow tenían la cara exageradamente pintada y llevaban encima un antifaz, todos hubieran visto el subido color rojo que coloreó sus acaloradas medillas debido a la angustia y a la estupidez de saberse descubiertos por un "pequeñísimo desliz" por parte de Jack. Enseguida, Jacky le hizo saber su opinión dándole un buen pisotón con el taco de su zapato a su "hermanito", haciéndolo aullar de dolor y dirigirle una espantosa mirada. Pero de inmediato volvieron su atención a los demás y les sonrieron tontamente, bastante nerviosos.

—¿El pobre rey Carlos ya ze murió? —comenzó a decir Jack mientras empezaba a retroceder junto a su hermana—. ¡Pobrecillo! Nosotros ni nos habíamos enterado…

—¡Eso! Ni idea… —apoyó Jacky.

—Eso sí que suena extraño… —comentó el comodoro mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia ellos con su manso sobre la empuñadura de su espada, listo para atacarlos—, ya que el rey Carlos murió hace más de diez años…

—¿¡¡Hace más de diez años!!? —exclamaron los dos al unísono para luego mirarse a la cara unos momentos bastante consternados.

—¡Idiota! —murmuró muy enfadada Jacky—. ¡Debimos habernos informado mejor antes de venir!

—¿De qué te quejas¡A ninguno de los dos se nos ocurrió investigar quién demonios era el rey de España!

Y luego de discutir entre ellos, se volvieron hacia los demás con aire de orgulloso patriotismo y exclamaron a la vez llevándose la mano derecha al corazón:

—¡¡Dios salve el Rey!!

Y justo en ese momento, mientras los demás los asesinaban con la mirada por decir semejante ofensa, a los dos Sparrow se les cayeron al suelo varios objetos fruto de sus silenciosos pillajes en la casa del gobernador. Jack y Jacky se quedaron como de piedra por unos instantes hasta que el pirata exclamó acusadoramente:

—¡Hermana¿Pero cómo pudizteiz¡Zoiz la dezhonra de la familia!

Ofendida, Jacky replicó de inmediato.

—¡Hermano¿Pero cómo pudizteiz¡Zoiz el idiota de la familia!

Y tomando desprevenido a todo el mundo, los dos piratas emprendieron una veloz huída a través de los invitados y los sirvientes. Bandejas de comida y bebida fueron lanzadas al aire y varios invitados cayeron sentados en el suelo durante el estrepitoso paso de los falsos españoles, (que dicho sea de paso, no perdieron la oportunidad de beberse unas copitas.

Viendo que nadie se movía y se quedaban mirando como tontos cómo escapaban los timadores, el gobernador Swann gritó:

—¿Puede alguien, por favor, atrapar a esos rufianes?

—¡¡Tras ellos¡¡Atrápenlos!! —gritó el comodoro de inmediato para luego salir corriendo en dirección de los desfachatados ladrones. Varios de los soldados que custodiaban al salón también corrieron en dirección de los fugitivos para poder detenerlos.

La salida, ya sea puertas o ventanas, estaba lejos, así que Jack y Jacky (quines corrían a la par y a su típica manera con los brazos extendidos), huían a toda velocidad como desequilibrados tratando de hallar la forma de despistar a sus perseguidores, utilizando todo lo que podían utilizar para detener a quienes querían capturarlos: lanzaron deliciosos pollos horneados, (que aterrizaron sobre las cabezas de algunos soldados, quedándoles como sombreros), utilizaron las bandejas de plata para frenar los golpes de espada, regaron por todo el piso las conchas de las ostras provocando que muchos se resbalaran con ellas, cortaron con una espada militar un gran cortinaje que cayó inmediatamente sobre unos desafortunados soldados, tomaron algunos instrumentos musicales y se los rompieron en la cabeza a otros, en fin, provocaron tal batahola, que todo el mundo comenzó a correr despavoridos hacia todas direcciones, obstaculizando a los desesperados oficiales que trataban de aprehenderlos, sólo Norrington pudo seguirles el paso y los vio salir por una de las ventanas luego de romper los cristales con la ayuda de una silla.

Luego de saltar él también por la ventana, se encontró con que había aterrizado en los adorados rosales del gobernador y encima afuera estaba tan oscuro, que no pudo distinguir por dónde habían huido los facinerosos.

Bufó fastidiado con sable en mano¡que tonto había sido al pensar que aquella descarada mujer era su querida Jacky cuando sabía que ella había dejado de existir para siempre de la faz de la tierra¡Tonto inocente! De repente y sin previo aviso, alguien lo tomó sorpresivamente por los hombros desde atrás, lo giró bruscamente y lo azotó de espaldas contra la pared sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Con tanto repentino movimiento, James había cerrado los ojos instintivamente, pero en cuanto sintió que ya no lo sacudían más, abrió los ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que la "supuesta española" era quien lo tenía sujeto contra la pared. Ella ya no llevaba la máscara, revelando un poco más sus conocidas facciones tras el abundante maquillaje.

—¿T-tú¿P-pero por qué…?

La mujer sonrió y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo besó efusivamente durante varios segundos, que a Norrington le parecieron interminables, pues aquella manera alocada de besar le hacía recordar a su amada Jacky y no tenía deseos de evadir.

Viendo que Norry aflojaba la presión de su cuerpo y que por fin se entregaba bajo sus apasionados besos, dejó de besarlo y lo miró directo a los ojos, sonriéndole pícaramente pero manteniendo aún sus manos sobre los brazos de éste.

—No te olvides de mí, Norry, puesto que jamás dejaré de fastidiarte… —y lo besó otra vez en la boca, pero fue un beso corto ya que luego agregó susurrándole al oído:

—Recordarás esta noche, como la noche en que la capitana Jacky Sparrow volvió a su vida, comodoro Norrington.

Y diciendo esto, lo soltó y desapareció corriendo entre las plantas y los árboles del jardín, ocultándose bajo el velo oscuro de la noche, proporcionándole una huida asegurada

James ni siquiera se movió, se quedó mirando hacia el vacío con los ojos completamente abiertos y la mente perdida, sin poder razonar acertadamente lo que le había acabado de pasar. Dio un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza sobre la pared, aún sorprendido y desconcertado por lo que le había ocurrido. ¡Tenía que habérselo imaginado¡Estaba borracho!

—¡Mi señor! —apareció repentinamente el armero Mullroy, quien se le quedó mirando como un tonto—. ¿Señor¿Está usted bien? Está pálido…

—¿Yo…? —con gran esfuerzo, James logró volver a la realidad—. Estoy bien, Mullroy, estoy bien… ¿Y los fugitivos?

—Se escaparon, señor, no logramos atraparlos.

El comodoro suspiró y se volvió hacia la luna, que se estaba ocultando tras unas nubes, para contemplarla y reordenar sus pensamientos.

—No se preocupe, soldado, déjelos ir, ya los encontraremos mañana…. Estoy seguro que de ellos solos vendrán a nosotros.

Mullroy lo miró un tanto confundido, no entendía a qué se refería con lo último.

¿Qué había hecho Isabel hasta ése momento? Nada, absolutamente nada. Siendo ahora una mujer, no podía darse el lujo de salir en busca de esos bandidos y tenía que quedarse parada como una inútil junto al gobernador, su hija y su yerno, ya que hubiera sido muy sospechoso y arriesgado invitar ella misma al peligro. A pesar de que aparentaba una tranquilidad absoluta, en su interior se sentía completamente impotente y ansiosa por actuar junto a James y sus hombres, además de la frustración que sentía al ver que todo no había terminado como hubiera querido. ¡Ni idea tenía lo que le había acabado de pasar a su amigo!

---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Jack había logrado escapar fácilmente de sus perseguidores y se encontró con Jacky en el carruaje guiado por Gibbs, quien de inmediato azuzó al caballo para que se pusiera en movimiento y así huyeron velozmente de la casa del gobernador y sus oficiales, internándose en las oscuras y solitarias calles del pueblo de Port Royal rumbo al puerto en donde los estaba esperando el bote que los llevaría hasta la seguridad del _Perla Negra_.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el capitán del _Perla Negra_ mientras se reacomodaba en el asiento—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí… —asintió de mala gana su compañera un tanto sofocada—. La próxima vez, tú lo besarás.

—¡Oh, vamos¿Acaso no te gustó? —se burló.

—¡Bah! Ya sabes que en realidad soy un hombre a pesar de mi sensual apariencia femenina, odio tener que besar a otro hombre, sobretodo al odioso de Norrington.

—Pensé que él te gustaba…

—¡Oh, no¡A ti te gustaba!

—¡No¡A ti! —dijo Jack mientras se inclinaba muy ofendido hacia ella.

—¡No¡A ti! —rebatió Jacky, inclinándose también, pero bastante colorada.

—¡No¡A ti!

—¡No¡A ti!

Y así siguieron por un buen rato.

Gibbs, quien seguía guiando al caballo, escuchó que sus dos capitanes estaban discutiendo como un par de chiquillos, y bufando bastante fastidiado, puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con su tarea tratando de no arrollar algún perro o gato en el camino.

--------------------------------------------------------

A todo eso, en la playa, el doctor Christian Jacobson se encontraba tranquilamente sentado sobre una gran roca esperando a que Annete llegara con su respuesta.

Él estaba seguro de que ella llegaría, fuera cual fuera su respuesta, claro que el doctor esperaba que fuera la respuesta que él esperaba, después de todo, era lo que deseaba fervientemente.

—¡Oh, Annete! —murmuró mirando hacia las estrellas que estaban siendo ocultadas tras un velo de oscuras nubes—, espero que te des cuenta de lo mucho que tú puedes llegar a amar…

Cerró los ojos, sintió la fría brisa soplar y tocar suavemente su ser como si fuera un delgada gasa de seda. El silencio reinaba sobre toda la playa, tan solo se veía rota de tanto en tanto por las olas que llegaban hasta las costas provocando un ruido característico… Pero algo lo alarmó, sintió una presencia peligrosa muy cerca de allí que lo obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar hacia todos lados, buscando la razón de su ansiedad. De pronto, pudo distinguir entre las oscuras sombras de la lejanía, una alta figura tenebrosa que comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él.

A medida que iba acercándose, los ojos del doctor Jacobson comenzaron a abrirse más y más al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¡Bart "Sangre negra" Morgan! —murmuró estupefacto.

—El mismo que mata y roba, doctor Jacobson, mucho gusto en conocer al tío del maldito almirante Jacobson… ¡¡JAH JAH JAH!!

La escalofriante carcajada del desalmado pirata se dejó escuchar a lo largo de toda la playa, vaticinando el golpe de horror que descargaría sobre su nueva victima.

**_Notas de Una Autora Descuidada _**

**_¡Hola¿Cómo están¡Por fin aparecí! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, creo que se ha quedado bastante jodido¿no? Les advierto que viene una de las partes más "jodidas" de la historia, así que deben ser fuertes cuando la lean, ok? Pero no se hagan demasiado problema, que al final, todo estará bien _**

**_"Dios Salve al Rey" es una sita exclusiva de los británicos, jeh. _**

**aLdI **

**chan, chan, chan! que le dirá Jacky a Norry? a ojalá le diga la verdad, le daría un alegrón a Norry y se lo iría el mal humor. Volverían a ser la pareja dispareja Pero con Isabel en el medio... veo que se complicará un poco bastante Ay! que tiernos el doc y Anette, enamorados... lástima q Anette tenga complicaciones con sus sentimientos... pero se q el doc va a ganarle a las confusiones de ella y van a vivir juntos, felices y a comer lombrices (ah re cuentito de hadas) Muy bueno el cap! espero el próximo que estes bien beso lady **

**_Mi querida Aldi¡Ya viste lo que Jacky le hizo a Norry¡jah jah jah! Isabel aún no ha provocado nada de lo que va a provocar más adelante. Annete ya se ha decidido¡pero el doc ahora está en problemas¿Qué ocurrirá¡Bye! _**

**Isa Luna **

**Hola!! Valla!! No dió tiempo de dejarte el review del capítulo 8!! lo siento de veras!! Juan y Juana de los Gorriones...me encanta! es buenísimo! Ohh pobre doctor, como le hace sufir madame Foubert! espero que al final ella se decida y le diga que si!! Sí, lo que yo pensaba era eso, que Isabel se vestiría de mujer, pero no estaba muy segura, a ver la cara que pone James cuando la vea. ¿James ha descubierto a Jacky¿O piensa que está delirando por la bebida?? Espero que te lo pases bien en Salta! Besos!!  
_Mi querida Isa¡No te hagás problema por eso! Y sip, a los Sparrow nomás se le hubiera ocurrido algo así, jeh. ¡El doc ahora está metido en un problema gravísimo¿Qué sucederá con él¡Justo ahora que Annete de decidió! Al final, Jack y jacky se pusieron solitos al descubierto, jeh ¡Chau! _**

**Aio-chan **

**Que buen cáp, me encanto, lo amé, me maté de la risa, salí y entre otra vez. Sentí tantas cosas cuando lo estaba leyendo. Primero estaba demasiado emocionada, y decía que eras la mejor autora que he leído en este terreno del fiction, luego en la escena de chris quería matarte, si, cortarte esos deditos malvados que hacian que la señora anette no entendiera nada, y al final me volviste a encantar con jacky, no pude parar de reir alli, pobre will, pobre ely y pobre norry, ajajjaa. Me encanto, estare esperando el siguiente cuando puedas ponerlo. Ojala se te arregle el clima para tus vacas. TTOTT Nos vemos **

**_Mi querida Aio: Jeh, me han dicho que escribo así, que provoco diferentes forma de sentir mientras se lee… ¡acostúmbrate¿Sigues pensando que soy malvada con lo que acabás de leer¡Seguro que sí¡Chausito! _**

**Reli **

**Gaby está muy tierno el capi, la forma en que Norry reconoció a Jacky! me encantó pero me muero por saber cómo Isabel se presenta en el baile y qué le dice a Norry! mucha suerte en tu viaje que la pases super te quiero mucho **

**_Mi querida Reli: El pobre de Norry no lo va a pasar nada bien en el siguiente capi por culpa de Isabel… ¡Pero Jacky le va a dar una tremenda alegría¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**JackySparrow **

**Nunca me había reido tanto leyendo un fic de Piratas del Caribe! OMG Como no vi antes esta maravillosa historia?? Pero bueno ahora que se de la existencia ya no hay quien me despegue! nn Beshitoos! byes! **

**_Mi querida Jacky¡Bienvenida a mi alocada historia¡Me encanta que te llamés igual que mi protagonista! Te recomiendo que leás la historia anterior, pues la considera mucho más graciosa que ésta ¡Gracias por leer¡Bye! _**

**Harisha **

**no puedo creerlo! 'los hermanos sean unidos para meter la pata' (como dijiste) me trae a la mente otro dicho de mi abuelo; 'los hermanos sean unidos o se los devoraran los de afuera'. es mas una "abreviación" de cierta parte del martin fierro, pero siempre nos molesta con eso cuando me peleo con mis hermanos! y nosotros siempre "nos unimos" y lo molestamos cuando nos lo dice jaja ahora, volviendo al fic, que triste lo de annete :( solo espero que ignore su orgullo y si a su corazoncizo. m... ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda a "orgullo y prejuicio", aunque no estoy segura si se parece la situación o desvario, porque nunca termine de leer el libro XS pero que descarada jacky! poner al pobre e inocente de will en semejante situación! hasta me dio pena pobrecito! el pobre chico casi ni le había dirigido la palabra y se la agarro con el. y ahora por inconsciente la (y mas tarde, tmb a su "hermanito") van a descubrir. ya sospechan de su apellido! y ese "eunuco" a will la mando al frente ¬¬ es tan obvio que su norry ya la reconocio! wii!! que bueno!! estan en una hermosa fiesta donde nada puede echarse a perder! bueno, nada puede echarlo a perder, pero creo que alguien si. y me temo que estoy entre dos "alguienes"; jack o isabel. esa mujer va a hacer alguna locura de la que estoy segura que se arrepentira... y hara un escandalo al ver que el corazon de james ya no tiene una dueña no-existente. tambien opto por jack porque... bueno, es jack sparrow (y por ende, hasta jacky misma echar a perder la velada)  
espero que lo pasas bien en salta!! bye! **

**_Mi querida Harisha¡¡Si¡¡Y volvieron a meter la pata!! Pobre abuelo…, en fin¡me gustaría saber más sobre sus "citas"! Annete ignoró por fin su orgullo, pero… ¡el doc está ahora en serios problemas! Yo aún no leí "Orgullo y prejuicio", pero espero leerla muy pronto, pues me encanta la literatura universal. ¡Ahora Will se vengó¡Jah jah jah¡Jack cayó redondito en la trampa! Jeh, los Sparrow arruinaron toda la fiesta y los planes de Isabel ¿Qué pasará ahora que Norry sabe que Jacky volvió¡Pronto lo sabrás¡Sayounara! _**

**KyroZ **

**Hola!!..Bueno, ahora voy a ser breve..eh!..(Mis reviews a veces son un poco kilométricos..je,je) Sabes..Creo que Madame Foubert se parece a Jacky(¡Su orgullo!)..Aunque eso me apena ya que no deja que sus verdaderos sentimientos salgan a la luz..(Algo enredado sí). ¡Hay personas que no cambian!..Jacky, Jacky..Sí que es un "modelo"..Creo que ya fue descubierta..¡Hacerle eso a Liz y Willy..(Gr!)..Pero en parte, la travesura que cometió dejó con serias dudas al comodoro (¡Jaja¡Que bueno que eso haya servido!) por que se acordó de la extravagante personalidad de su amada y..¡Pum! era idéntica a la 'desvergonzada españolita'. Eso sí..Espero que esta vez Jacky le corresponda a sus sentimientos. Wow..! Isabel también es "única"..Que gran cambio!.(Juraría ..que si fuera una película y si ella estuviera con su 'nuevo look', me caería de espaldas!)Pero también creo que su apariencia es un contraste total con su personalidad..¡Qué chica!..Llegó al extremo al tratar así a su pobre tío..(¡Y no sabe que él tiene razón!)¡.Aunque debo reconocer que Isabel me encanta..! (A pesar de lo que digan de ella.)je,je. Continúa con el Fic. ¡Va de maravillas! Creo que eso es todo..¡Buen viaje!..(¡No nos dejes con las dudas fatales!) Chau!! P.D: Cambié mi Nick "Kyros Grimmauld Pukk" por una más corto y sencillo: Kyroz…je, je (Se pronuncia diferente: Kai-roz). **

**_Mi querida Kyroz: Pues qué breve fuiste, chica Y bueh, Annete dejó a un lado su orgullo y demostró ser más sincera con sus sentimiento que Jacky, pero… ¿qué ocurrirá con el doc ahora que Morgan está sobre él? Jacky y Elizabeth no se llevarán muy bien a lo largo de todo el fic, como ves, desde un comienzo no dejan de darse "varillazos" entre las dos ¡Pero van a ser compañeras de aventuras igual que Will y Jack! Isabel es un gran personaje que tendrá un gran final, ya lo verás Kyros es más fácil, jeh. _**

**Jenny Flint **

**wah!! este cap es hermoso! la conversación del doc y ma'am Foubert me recordó varias que... es mejor no hablar de eso. Ah que cap tan más hermoso! El discurso final de Norry fue genial!! y la broma de Jacky fue soberbia! AW que cosa tan mas maravillosa! Tengo un nudo en la garganta con tan suculento final, yes sir, y estoy que me paro de pestañas para ver qué sigue. No comas tierra! Bytez! **

**_Mi querida Jenny¡Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capi! Ahora que varias cosas han salido a la luz o otras se ponen bastante peligrosas, el capi que viene será bastante intenso. ¡Nos vemos! _**

**CeledrianMoon **

**Pues como siempre mujer, que buen capitulo...no puedo esperar para saber que va a pasar! Jacky y Norry!! ojala ya por fin sepa q es ella y luego la Isabel dios...que emocionante bueno muchas felicidades y espero con ansias tu nuevo capitulo! **

**_Mi querida Celedrian¿Qué va a pasar ahora con el doc Jacobson¿Alguien llegará para salvárlo¿Y qué hará Annete¡Ya comenzó el plan macabro entre Jack y Jacky por dominar todo el mar del Caribe! Pero siempre se presentan las dificultades, jeh. _**

**destr **

**Bien... creo que con tigo tengo algo asi como el sindrome de estocolmo. Te adoro por estos fics pero por otro lado te odio ¡¡Tarde tres dias en leerme la primera parte y cuando busco la segunda resulta que no la tienes con el nombre que dijiste! En fin, espero el siguiente capitulo impaciente. **

**¡Bienvenida/o a mi alocado fic, Destr! Dame una señal¿sí? Quiero saber si sos "ella" o "él", pues… soy demasiada despistada como para darme cuenta, jeh ¡Menos mal que te gustó la primera parte¡Espero que te guste la segunda! Y bueh, menos mal que estoy lejos de vos, sino¡me ahorcarías! Ja ja ja! Lo que pasa es que pensé que mejor sería utilizar el otro título para la tercera y última parte de esta trilogía ¡espero que te curés del síndrome! Jeh jeh¡Chau! **

**AndreaZthator **

**kya hace harto que no te escribo porfin mi pareja se reunio toy feliz o **

**_Mi querida Andrea: Espero poder saber de vos más seguido. ¡Y espero que este capi te haya gustado! No te preocupés, ya habrán muchos capis en que Jack y Norry la pasarán "muy juntitos", jeh ¡Bye! _**

****

**_Bueno¿Cómo la pasé en mis cortas vacaciones en Salta? Pues más o menos¡llovió casi los cuatro días que estuvimos allí¡Apenas salíamos! De todos modos, pude comprárme "Cómo Dibujar Manga 1" y la maravillosa novela "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen. Vi las pelis "Los Invasores" con Nicole Kidman y "Sentencia Mortal" con Kevin Bacon, "Mujercitas" (1949) con June Allyson y una peli _**

**_Tailandesa de humor de artes marciales y algo de romance: "El Guardaespaldas" con Panna Rittikrai. _**

**_Lamentablemente he estado muy cansada para leer sus fics, pero espero ponerme al día y comenzar a leerlos otra vez… ¡Perdón! _**

**_¡Espero que les haya gustado y emocionado el capítulo¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**_Sayounara Bye Bye! _**

**_Gabriella Yu _**


	11. Sueños Rotos

**Capitulo 10: Sueños Rotos**

La brisa que corría sobre la playa era fría y helada, calaba hasta los huesos y presagiaba un desenlace fatal para el valiente y sereno doctor Christian Jacobson en manos del cruel pirata Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan, quien había decidido comenzar de una vez por todas su cruel venganza en contra de la única persona que lo había derrotado y apresado: el sobrino del mencionado doctor, el almirante George Jacobson.

El capitán Morgan, recién desembarcado de su propio y flamante barco pirata bautizado con el nombre de _La Muerte Anunciada_, que había conseguido mediante asesinatos y amenazas en Isla Tortuga, reuniendo luego a la tripulación más sanguinaria e insensible de aquellos lugares, alistándose para su cruel venganza en contra del famoso almirante. El pirata sabía que era casi imposible ganarle en combate a semejante contrincante, pero también sabía que había algo que podía hacerse al respecto, algo que podría cambiar el curso del destino a su favor y lograr derrotar a Jacobson en plena lucha. Pero antes de hacerlo, primero tenía que "divertirse" un poco y después encontrar el objeto de su interés que lo ayudaría a realizar sus planes.

Y allí estaba ahora, frente a Chirstian Jacobson, el desafortunado tío del almirante Jacobson. Con él empezaría su venganza.

—Debo suponer que viene usted por mi sobrino, señor Morgan —dijo el doctor Jacobson mientras se incorporaba tranquilamente sin demostrar miedo alguno en su ser.

—No por el momento, doctorcito, no por el momento... —sonrió malignamente, mostrando sus podridos dientes marrones—, más bien he venido a darle muerte a usted, doctorcito… —lo miró usted me vengaré del maldito almirante.

Christian comprendió de inmediato que su suerte estaba echada, pues sería completamente inútil tratar de escapar, ya que dos piratas más se encontraban detrás de él, cortándole la retirada. Era mejor no demostrar miedo y aceptar la inminente muerte con orgullo y valentía, jamás se doblegaría ante semejantes bandidos de mala calaña. Su única preocupación era que madame Foubert apareciera justo en aquel momento y expusiera su inocente vida al peligro. Debía actuar de inmediato. Debía ser asesinado rápidamente para que aquellos peligrosos piratas se fueran de allí entes de encontrarse con Annete.

—Muy bien —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pirata y extendía los brazos—, entonces hágalo de una vez, no pierda el tiempo para realizar su venganza.

Morgan y los demás se quedaron atónitos, jamás habían conocido a alguien que se entregara a la muerte en forma tan pacífica y orgullosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, ignorando lo que ocurría en la playa, el ofuscado y casi ebrio comodoro James Norrington, entraba a su casa luego de haber despachado a sus soldados por todo Port Royal en busca de los dos ladrones luego que se diera por finalizado el baile de disfraces accidentado. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una ansiedad que lo mataba, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el gran sillón verde musgo que estaba frente a la apagada chimenea, dejando su tricornio sobre una mesita de caoba.

Con la mirada fija en el vacío, trató de recordar aquel extraño incidente que había pasado con la que se suponía que era la capitana Jacky Sparrow, que aún no lograba asimilar del todo. ¿Y si realmente hubiera sido ella¿O no¿Y si alguien estaba tendiéndole una trampa usando sus sentimientos por Jacky¿Su borrachera le habría jugado una mala pasada¡Todo resultaba tan irreal! Por otro lado, su preocupación por Isabel había aumentado, ahora sabía muy bien a lo que ella pretendía con él: casarse.

James suspiró y se hundió aún más en el sillón, dejando caer los brazos a los lados, preocupado y apesadumbrado. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiese enamorado de él¿Acaso no habían sido siempre los mejores amigos¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Isabel la idea de que se casaran? Si acaso era eso a lo que ella se habría referido en la fiesta, pues si no, no tenía porqué haberse aparecido vestida de mujer exponiéndose a que alguien la descubriera, bien podría haber asistido como el almirante Jacobson. Estaba claro que no había duda de sus intenciones.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar quedamente. ¿Cómo explicarle a Isabel que él no tenía la más mínima intención de convertirse en su esposo¿Qué más veía en ella a una gran amiga que a una mujer¿y no a una posible esposa? Él sabía del carácter fuerte que poseía Isabel y que últimamente había dejado salir gracias a su odio hacia Jacky Sparrow… Entonces, al cruzársele ese pensamiento, james abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran, vislumbrando por fin la razón por la que Isabel siempre se ponía furiosa con tan solo escuchar aquel nombre¡ella estaba celosa¡Entonces Isabel sí estaría enamorada de él¡Ya no había ninguna sombra de duda en ello!

Entonces, sumido en la más profunda aflicción, Norrington se levantó del sillón y se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana, y llevando las manos hacia atrás, se dedicó a mirar hacia la negra oscuridad de la noche. Rogaba fervientemente porque su amiga dejara esas locas ideas románticas y se dedicara a cultivar la hermosa amistad que los había unido durante tanto tiempo.

Y así estaba, inmerso en sus pensamientos en la oscuridad de aquella elegante habitación hasta que escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y entraba lentamente. Girando suavemente sobre sí mismo, James miró hacia la entrada y se encontró con que Isabel estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta, vestida como una dama y mirándolo de una manera tal que nunca antes lo había hecho.

--------------------------------------------------------

—Veo que el doctorcito tiene agallas… —dijo el pirata para luego soltar una terrible carcajada, dirigirse amenazante hacia su victima—, me gusta, pero no crea que eso lo liberará del infierno que tengo planeado para usted, doctorcito…

Y sin decir nada más, le dio un tremendo bofetón que lo lanzó de bruces al suelo y sus anteojos volaron lejos de su sorprendido y adolorido dueño. Morgan volvió a reírse estruendosamente, era su hobby maltratar a sus victimas antes de matarlos y, el doctor, no iba a ser la excepción.

Echado de costado sobre la arena de la playa, con la mano en su mejilla y luego de escupir un poco de sangre, Christian murmuró con tono jocoso:

—Debería trabajar como dentista, capitán Morgan, estoy seguro de que haría un buen trabajo sacando muelas…

Los otros piratas, al escucharlo, comenzaron a reírse de buena gana por semejante ocurrencia, pero una cruel mirada de advertencia por parte de su jefe, se callaron, se llevaron las manos hacia atrás y comenzaron a silbar como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces, "Sangre negra" se inclinó hacia Jacobson y lo tomó por la solapa de la casaca y lo levantó hasta tenerlo cara a cara. Los pies del doctor se vieron suspendidos en el aire, aquel pirata era muy alto.

—Veo que tiene sentido del humor, doctorcito…

—… Tanto como su altura, capitán Morgan… —sonrió con su simpática sonrisa.

—¿Así que quiere que lo mate ahora mismo?

—Si no es mucha molestia…

El pirata sonrió.

—Lo siento mucho, doctorcito, pero no puedo complacerlo por ahora… Me encanta hacer sufrir a cerdos como usted antes de matarlos…

Y otro tremendo golpe de puño no se hizo esperar sobre el estómago del valiente hombre de ciencia, a quien el desalmado pirata dejó caer al suelo bufando de dolor.

—M-menos mal que traje medicina para el dolor de estómago… —dijo casi sin aliento, provocando una vez más la hilaridad de los hombres del cruel capitán.

—Veo que esto va a ser bastante entretenido —replicó Morgan antes de propinarle una feroz patada a la cara, dejando al pobre Christian tendido en el suelo con las manos en su ensangrentado rostro—. El perro infeliz de ese estúpido almirante va a darse una muy desagradable sorpresa cuando lo encuentre, doctor…

--------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Isabel? —preguntó el comodoro Norrington, entre confundido y ofuscado—¿pero qué haces aquí vestida de esa manera¡Es peligroso¡Alguien podría descubrirte!

—Poco me importa si me descubren si tú no me dices ahora lo que quiero escuchar —fue la asombrosa declaración de la joven mujer.

—¿C-cómo…?

—¡Oh, James! —exclamó ansiosa mientras atravesaba la habitación con los brazos extendidos hacia su amigo hasta alcanzarlo y estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus menudos brazos—. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta lo mucho que te he amado durante todo este tiempo?

Sorprendido, él también la abrazó pero sin decir una sola palabra. Ella apoyó su arrebolada mejilla contra el pecho de su amigo y se sujetó firmemente de su casaca.

—Desde que era una jovencita he estado perdidamente enamorada de ti, James, pero nunca pude hacértelo saber… —confesó—. Todos estos años te he amado en silencio, tratando de oprimir mis románticos sentimientos hacia ti hasta que mi adolorido corazón no pudo resistirlo más, tenía que decirte esto tarde o temprano… —lo miró a la cara, su silencio no hizo otra cosa mas que alentarla para seguir rebelando sus sentimientos.

—Me resigné a no decirte nada cuando me enteré que tenías intenciones de casarte con la hija del gobernador Swann, pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos pero, cuando me enteré que habías roto tu compromiso con ella, sentí que mis esperanzas volvían a renacer... —volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo—. A pesar de eso, yo tenía cosas más importantes que revelarte mi amor, y también mi orgullo y mi recién descubierta timidez fueron motivos para que guardara silencio Pero, a pesar de todo, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba hasta que te vi con esa descarada y horrible pirata… —levantó otra vez la cabeza y miró a james, éste estaba mirando hacia el vacío con un semblante sereno e inexpresivo.

—¡Oh, James! —exclamó mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la casaca—. ¡No sabes lo terriblemente celosa que me sentí cuando me di cuanta de la forma que la mirabas a ella¡Se notaba muchísimo que estabas perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer! —su mano derecha soltó la casaca y se cerró en un puño bajo su brillante mirada—No tienes idea de cuánto odié a esa horrible mujer, veía cómo ella se divertía con tu dolor y tú igual la seguías pasara lo que pasara, totalmente embelesado por ella… En un principio lo atribuía a esa maldita maldición del anillo, pero cuando se rompió el efecto y noté que tú seguías prendado de la aquella ilusión, se me partió el alma al darme cuenta de que tu amor por ella había sido completamente sincero…

Y tomándolo fuertemente de la casaca otra vez, dijo:

—¡La odié a ella con toda mi alma¡Te odié a ti por ser tan estúpido¡Me odié a mi misma por quererte tanto¡Odié mi pasado, odié mi presente y odié mi futuro¡Odié a mis padres por haberme abandonado¡Odié a esos malditos piratas que los asesinaron¡Odié a mi tío por permitirme salirme con la mía¡Volví a odiarme a mí misma por fingir ser alguien que no era¡Odié el hecho de que por mi venganza jamás podría estar a tu lado como tu amante esposa!

Por fin, James volvió su mirada afligida hacia ella y notó que ésta estaba llorando profusamente en silencio.

—Lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto, amiga mía, no sabía que sintieras todo eso por mi… —le replicó dulcemente mientras secaba las lágrimas de Isabel con la mano—, pero está mal odiar tanto, con el tiempo, hace mucho daño…

Isabel sonrió, era lo mismo que le decía su tío. Se apartó un poco de los brazos de Norrington, y secándose las lágrimas con el revés de las manos, dijo:

—Pensé que tú odiabas a los piratas…

El comodoro sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No —replicó—, yo no odio a los piratas, simplemente cumplo con mi deber, y mi deber es defender a la gente decente que trata de vivir sus vidas de acuerdo a la justicia del hombre y de Dios. Gente como los caballeros de fortuna son los que viven de acuerdo a la violencia, al robo y a la inmoralidad, y esa gente tiene que pagar sus sucios actos de acuerdo a las leyes de la Corona y luego ante la Ley de Dios. No, mi querida amiga, yo no odio a los piratas, lo que no soporto son sus actos que traicionan a la confianza del pueblo... —Hizo una breve pausa y luego agregó un tanto avergonzado: —Yo antes pensaba que los piratas eran de la peor clase, pero debo admitir que no todos son iguales… Hay algunos que son… verdaderos caballeros.

—¡Jah¿Caballeros¿Caballeros dices¿No querrás decir "damas"? —replicó Isabel con ironía mientras se apartaba aún más de los brazos de James hasta soltarlo para comenzar a caminar por toda la habitación gesticulando con los brazos—. Tú dices eso porque aún sigues enamorado de esa estúpida pirata¿verdad?

—Isabel…

—¡No me digas nada más, sería completamente inútil! —se volvió a él furiosa—. ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de lo que me hicieron esos "caballeros" como tú los llamas¿Te has olvidado del asesinato de mis padres y de mi hermano¿Te has olvidado de las atrocidades que cometen aquellos "caballeros" sobre sus desafortunadas víctimas a lo largo de todos sus robos¿Te has olvidado que esa puerca pirata se rió de tus sentimientos hasta el último momento¿Y así dices que no los odias¡Tú no sabes lo que dices!

James Norrington guardó silencio por unos momentos, mirando a Isabel que tenía con los puños crispados tratando de contener su dolor y frustración.

—Sé que tienes razón, Isabel, hablaste con la verdad, pero yo…, pero yo no los odio, la verdad es que no siento nada por ellos.

Isabel lo miró fijo, atravesándolo con su odio y dolorosa madurez.

—Ahora dices eso porque nada malo te han hecho a ti, pero cuando por fin te hayan hecho algo que te destruya, dime entonces si no los odiarás. ¡Ni siquiera te parecerá suficientemente justa la ley del hombre o la Ley de Dios! —ella se acercó aún más y lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Aún posees un alma noble, James, pero ten por seguro que algún día se corromperá por confiar en quien no se lo merecía.

----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, el pobre y valiente doctor Jacobson sobrellevaba lo mejor que podía el castigo que le infringía el cruel pirata apodado apropiadamente "Sangre Negra". Christian soportaba estoicamente los golpes de puños y patadas que le propinaba el rufián, y tampoco se hicieron esperar algunos dolorosos cortes con un cuchillo, propiedad de dicho pirata.

Tirado en el suelo y escupiendo sangre, el doctor aún no perdía su buen sentido del humor y se mantenía lo más tranquilo posible a pesar de los terribles dolores que tenía que sufrir a causa de las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones, sus anteojos y su máscara estaban rotas sobre la arena, la sangre que perdía estaba esparcida a su alrededor.

Podría decirse que Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan estaría feliz con el castigo propinado a su pobre victima, pero al ver que el doctor no se doblegaba ante él ni ante los golpes y ni siquiera ante el dolor, se sentía furioso y desencantado, pues estaba acostumbrado a que sus victimas suplicasen, llorasen o gimiesen por sus vidas, en cambio, aquel hombre cincuentón se mantenía firmemente sereno ante la adversidad y, sobretodo, ante él.

—No me tiene miedo¿verdad, doctorcito de pacotilla? —preguntó entre dientes mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el adolorido doctor.

Para responderle, Christian se incorporó un poco y lo miró con una entereza increíble y una sonrisa afable en su rostro sereno.

—… Eso sería relativo, ciertamente, pero no veo la necesidad de perder la calma ante tal desgracia, pues nada cambiará…

Los tres piratas se quedaron boquiabiertos, jamás se hubieran imaginado semejante declaración. Furioso, el capitán tomó al doctor del brazo izquierdo y lo levantó bruscamente del suelo y lo colocó frente a él de manera que lo mirase a la cara.

—Voy a hacerle chillar como a un sucio cerdo, doctorcito de pacotilla… —amenazó.

—Lo dudo mucho, puesto que no soy un cerdo…

La burlona réplica hizo gruñir de furia al cruel pirata, quien inmediatamente comenzó a torcerle el brazo tan fuerte, que los huesos comenzaron a crujir bajo semejante presión. Christian, manteniendo una calma extraordinaria ante semejante maltrato, dijo:

—Va a rompérmelo…

De pronto, un horrible ruido de huesos rotos se escuchó y el brazo izquierdo del doctor quedó fracturado ante el gozo de su verdugo, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando su víctima, arrodillada en el suelo con la mano derecha sujetándose el brazo inutilizado y soportando el horrible dolor que sentía, replicó tranquilamente:

—¿No se lo dije…?

Morgan se quedó boquiabierto, sus hombres comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos impresionados por la fortaleza demostrada por aquel hombre que parecía ser un completo debilucho. Temiendo que sus subordinados comenzaran a apreciarlo, su jefe decidió acabar con la vida del doctor de una buena vez y, sacando el alfanje de su vaina, lo levantó hacia el oscuro cielo y dijo:

—Veo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo con usted, doctorcito, voy a acabar con su vida de una sola vez, cerdo maldito.

—¡Qué bien! Ya me estaba aburriendo… —declaró sonriente mientras seguía arrodillado en la arena.

Enfurecido, el miserable pirata procedió a cortarle la cabeza, pero, ante la sorpresa de todos, y sobre todo, la de Christian Jacobson, la voz enérgica de una mujer se dejó escuchar:

—¡¡Alto¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo, miserables¡¡Déjenlo en paz o llamaré a la guardia!!

Desconcertados, los cuatro hombres se volvieron hacia la que había hablado, y grande fue el estupefacción del buen doctor cuando vio que la mujer en cuestión no era otra más que la testaruda ama de llaves del comodoro Norrington, madame Annete Foubert.

--------------------------------------------------------

Un completo silencio reinaba por toda la casa del comodoro James Norrington, la servidumbre se encontraba durmiendo en sus habitaciones al igual que el pequeño Billy en la suya, ninguno tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando en la sala de estar de la casa, ni tampoco tenía la remota idea de lo que pasaría a continuación, ni siquiera el propio Norrington.

Dentro de dicha habitación, James e Isabel permanecían abrazados en completo silencio, con sus corazones palpitando fuertemente al compás de sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Ella permanecía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su amigo, con los ojos cerrados; en cambio, Norrington la abrazaba también, como un amigo a una amiga, pero con los ojos abiertos, preocupado.

—Tú no has venido simplemente a darme un sermón¿verdad¿Te vestiste como mujer para asistir al baile y demostrarme algo? —preguntó el comodoro llamando la atención de su amiga, quien lo miró detenidamente al rostro.

—Me dijiste que me daría cuenta de tus intenciones si lo pensaba mejor, pero… —vaciló unos momentos—, quizás haya malinterpretado tus intenciones…

—¿Entonces ya sabes a lo que me refería? —las mejillas de Isabel se arrebolaron por la emoción que sentía.

—Sí… —asintió en un susurro, casi como si estuviera obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Entonces aceptas ser mi esposo? —inquirió emocionada, mirándolo con ojos esperanzados, a los que James de vio obligado a desviar la mirada y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Tardó en responder, aquellos segundos le parecieron interminables para Isabel, quien se apartó de él y comenzó a recorrer la sala con una impetuosidad inusitada en ella, hablando sin parar mientras parecía danzar por todo el lugar:

—¡Oh, James¿Te imaginas¡Abandonaríamos la armada y nos fugaríamos para poder vivir juntos en un hermoso paraíso escondido en algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad¡Tendríamos una hermosa casa e hijos preciosos¡Oh¡Lo he soñado durante tanto tiempo¡Por fin podremos ser felices¿Te das cuenta¡Adiós rencor¡Adiós odio¡Adiós venganza¡Adiós horrible pasado¡Por fin podré decir que soy realmente dichosa!

Cada inocente palabra pronunciada por su amiga, fue como un terrible aguijón que se clavaba en el corazón del noble oficial, quien amaba a Isabel no como a una mujer, sino como a una gran amiga a quien jamás hubiera deseado provocarle ninguna clase de daño… Pero allí estaba ella, soñando con un imposible y él se vería obligado a romperle aquellos hermosos sueños de un solo golpe, arriesgándose a romper también su corazón y, tal vez, perder para siempre su amistad.

—Isabel… —comenzó a decir con voz firme pero suave—, Isabel, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por haberme puesto en un lugar tan importante en tu corazón…. No siempre he tenido semejante suerte y continuamente me he resignado, como un caballero, a dar un paso hacia el costado… —caminó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente—. Por eso es que te debo tanto, amiga mía, tu cariño y amistad hacia mí son mis tesoros más importantes que pueda tener y no quisiera perderlos por nada del mundo…

A la joven no le gustó demasiado aquellas palabras, pues solamente hablaban de "amistad" y nada más, no era para nada de lo que ella había esperado escuchar.

—… por eso es que no puedo aceptarte como a mi esposa, Isabel, no quiero perder tu valiosa amistad por un sentimiento que no siento realmente¿entiendes?, no puedo amarte como a una mujer, pero sí puedo quererte como a la mejor amiga que siempre he tenido.

Al escuchar aquellas dolorosas palabras, la almirante comenzó a enfurecerse poco a poco, sintiéndose frustrada, adolorida y avergonzada por haber expuesto sus sentimientos tan tontamente para que sean pisoteados sin compasión por aquel tonto que no la valoraba lo suficiente como para amarla.

—Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, amiga mía —siguió diciendo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la rubia cabeza de ella—, mi intención no es lastimarte, pero no quiero que pierdas el tiempo conmigo. Si quieres cambiar de vida no me opondré, tienes el derecho de hacerlo por todo lo que has pasado… —sonrió entre lágrimas—. Aunque normalmente lo consideraría una especie de traición a la Corona a la que hemos jurado lealtad, pienso que tus padres y tu tío se sentirían muy felices si decidieras vivir tu vida como una verdadera mujer…

Isabel comenzó a cerrar sus puños con desmesurada fuerza y a rechinar los dientes con una furia tremenda que comenzó a cegarla.

—… y yo también me sentiría muy feliz al ver que mi mejor amiga por fin pudiera abandonar su vida dedicada a la venganza para formar una familia y ser completamente feliz…

—¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS SABES TÚ DE LO QUE ME HARÍA FELIZ?! —gritó furiosa apartándose violentamente de su sorprendido amigo para luego empujarlo con tanta fuerza que éste perdió pie y cayó pesadamente sobre la ventana, rompiéndola y lastimándose apenas el rostro y demasiado la mano derecha.

Arrodillado en el suelo, mirándose estupefacto la mano lastimada, no se dió cuenta de que el anillo de Jacky que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su casaca se había salido y caído sobre el piso alfombrado. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando entre él y su amiga¡ella había perdido la razón!

Cegada por una ira incontenible, Isabel se acercó a él y lo tomó brutalmente de la solapa de la casaca y lo obligó a mirarla a la cara.

—¡¡Si realmente quisieras verme feliz te casarías conmigo!! —acusó mientras lo sacudía bruscamente.

James, aunque fuera un soldado firmemente curtido en la batalla, la repentina reacción brutal de quien consideraba ser su mejor amiga, lo había dejado anonadado de tal manera, que apenas lograba balbucear algunas palabras incoherentes que de nada sirvieron, pues Isabel parecía enfurecerse más y más en contra de él.

—¡¡Cállate¡¡No quiero escucharte más!! —gritó con los ojos desorbitados. Aquel hermoso rostro que otrora pareciera al de un ángel, se había transformado en el vivo rostro de un demonio.

Desencajada, lanzó al infortunado hombre al suelo, quien cayó boca abajo cuan largo era sobre el piso.

Al alzar la cabeza, James vió por fin el dorado anillo que yacía olvidado sobre la alfombra, y como un efecto dominó, Isabel siguió su mirada y se encontró con aquel objeto que la dejó estupefacta.

—¡El anillo! —murmuró la joven despechada, reconociendo en el acto de quién era.

----------------------------------------------------------

La grandeza de Annete Foubert pudo verse en aquel momento: a pesar de su sobrio traje de fiesta, a pesar de ser una mujer madura, ella se mantenía firmemente parada sobre las arenas de la playa, con la fija mirada de un halcón, los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo manteniendo los puños cerrados, el espíritu dispuesto a la batalla para defender a su enamorado. Chritian jamás había visto semejante grandeza en nadie, ella era una mujer excepcional y se alegraba muchísimo de haberla conocido y enamorado de ella… salvo ahora, que por su culpa peligraba su vida y hasta su virtud.

El desalmado pirata se le quedó mirando al igual que sus compañeros, pero en vez de admiración, éste sintió desprecio y mofa por ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, perra? —inquirió sarcásticamente.

Annete se asombró por el desagradable insulto dirigido hacia su persona, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a semejante trato, pero enseguida se rehizo y replicó orgullosa y valientemente:

—He dicho que lo dejen en paz o llamaré a la guardia, miserable pirata. Si siguen lastimándolo, van a arrepentirse, se los aseguro —levantó su cabecita con aire de superioridad.

En vez de preocuparse por semejante amenaza, los tres piratas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas de la impertinente mujer, quien se sentía muy ofendida y humillada al verse tomada a la chacota.

—¡¡Estoy hablando en serio, partida de miserables sin provecho¡¡Mucho harán por la gente decente si se entregan a la justicia y se dejan pasar por el cadalso!!

Al oír eso, los piratas dejaron de reírse y la miraron con una terrible expresión de furia en sus rostros. Entonces el capitán Bartolomé "Sangre negra" Morgan, decidió que ya era momento de cerrar aquella impertinente boca y dio un paso hacia ella.

—¿Cómo una maldita perra como tú osa en amenazarme con la horca? —y apuntándola amenazadoramente con ella, gritó furioso:

—¡¡Perra infeliz¡¡Una prostituta como tú tiene que mantener el pico cerrado si no quiere que se la monte un monstruo como yo!!

Annete dio un respingo al escuchar semejantes palabras, estaba asustada, pero no escaparía.

—¡¡BASTA!! —exclamó de repente muy ofendido doctor Jacobson, poniéndose de pie para defender a su deshonrada dama—. ¡¡Un caballero jamás le habla así a una dama!!

Y antes de que alguno de los tres piratas reaccionara, el buen doctor, moviéndose con rapidez extraordinaria, agilidad propia de la familia Jacobson, le arrebató los dos arcabuces de las fundas del cinturón del sorprendido Morgan y, tomando una distancia prudencial entre su amada Annete y los sorprendidos facinerosos, declaró:

—¡Pobre de aquel que ose siquiera con tocarle un solo cabello a esta dama o juro que no volverá a ver la luz del sol!

Todos lo miraron estupefactos, pero una vez pasada la primera impresión, los dos subalternos de Morgan comenzaron a reírse a más no poder, creyéndolo un completo fanfarrón, sólo su jefe se mantenía serio. De pronto, antes de que pudiera ninguno reaccionar, Christian disparó en contra de uno de ellos, dándole certeramente en la pierna, obligando al pirata herido caer al suelo aullando de dolor y sosteniéndose la pierna lastimada. El otro pirata dejó de reírse y su capitán, quien no se había movido un solo centímetro, se puso mucho más serio que antes.

—Les advierto, caballeros, que poseo una puntería excelente —advirtió el doctor.

Morgan lo miró detenidamente, sabiendo que aquel hombre hablaba con la verdad, ya que con la forma que le había arrebatado las armas y disparado hacia su subalterno —pues era mucho más fácil disparar hacia el cuerpo que hacia las extremidades—, supuso que el doctor no era de esos que hablaban por hablar. Pero había algo que aquel caballero no había previsto y el malvado pirata echó a reír estruendosamente.

—¡¡Juah juah juah¡¿Crees que puedes hacer algo usted sólo, maldito doctor de pacotilla?! —lo apuntó con el dedo sonriéndole malignamente, mostrando sus asquerosos dientes pútridos—. Le queda una sola bala, doctorcito, y nosotros aún somos tres y le advierto que aunque yo posea este tamaño, no soy muy fácil de herir con un arma —bajó el brazo, triunfante—. ¡Haga lo que usted haga, no podrá evitar que lo matemos y me lleve a esa perra al barco para que todos abusemos de ella¡¡Juah juah juah!!

Tremendamente preocupado, Christian se volvió hacia Annete.

—¡Váyase de aquí, Annete¡Corra¡No permita que la atrapen!

—¡No! —se negó firmemente—. ¡No voy a dejarlo sólo¡Prefiero morir a su lado!

—¡Pero, madame…!

—¡No¡No insista! —rebatió con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas mientras sujetaba fuertemente la falda de su vestido—. ¡Debo estar a su lado tanto en los momentos buenos como en los malos! —comenzó a ponerse colorada—… Po-porque yo… yo… yo le amo, Christian.

Mientras los piratas comenzaron a mofarse de ella y a advertirle que si intentaba escapar la atraparían fácilmente, el doctor se había quedado boquiabierto con semejante revelación, su corazón rebosó tanto de alegría como de dolor. ¡Qué mala suerte habían tenido con toparse con aquellos peligrosos hombres justo ahora cuando se decidian a ser amantes! Frunció el ceño, debía salvar la vida y la virtud de su amada a cualquier precio, aún a costa de su propia vida. ¡Jamás permitiría que le pusieran una sola mano encima!

—… Annete… —le dijo, sonriendo tristemente—, yo también te amo… Perdóname, por favor…

Y antes de que alguien pudiera moverse siquiera un centímetro, el doctor apuntó a la mujer con el arma cargada y disparó.

El eco del disparo se escuchó a lo largo de toda la playa, rebotando en los acantilados y promontorios. Los tres piratas miraron estupefactos a la mujer caer mortalmente sobre la arena con un certero disparo en la cabeza.

—E-está muerta… —dijo asombrado el segundo pirata que se había acercado a verla—… Ese tipo la mató sin dudar…

Jacobson nada dijo, seguía mirando tristemente hacia Annete, soltando el arma humente que cayó pesadamente sobre la arena. El dolor de su brazo izquierdo al que había sometido a semejante esfuerzo, no era nada comparado a lo que su corazón sentía.

Morgan sonrió, y dirigiéndose hacia el doctor, le dijo:

—Valiente, mi querido doctorcito, muy valiente. Prefirió matar a esa perra que dejármela para mí y para mis muchachos… Jamás vi semejante muestra de… ¿amor¡¡Juah Juah Juah!!

Entonces, el doctor se volvió hacia él y le replicó en un tono bastante molesto:

—Jamás vuelva a referirse a esa dama con palabras tan repugnantes como esa, Morgan, si aún le queda algo de "humanidad" en su alma corrupta, sabrá que el castigo divino tarde o temprano caerá sobre usted y le hará pagar todos sus pecados como se lo merece, pobre imitación de persona.

Furioso por aquellas palabras, el pirata descargó un terrible golpe de puño, como si fuera un martillo, sobre la cabeza del doctor, quién cayó de bruces al suelo, desmayado y con la cabeza sangrando.

—¡Llévense a este perro infeliz a bordo! —gruñó— ¡Nos vamos inmediatamente!

—Pero, señor —replicó asustado el pirata—¿es que acaso no vamos a matarlo como usted lo planeó?

—¡Imbécil¡Solo limítate a seguir mis órdenes! —rebatió furioso, y volviéndose hacia su otro subalterno, el que estaba herido, exclamó—¡Y si tú no te levantas ahora mismo y lo ayudas a meter a esa piltrafa al bote, te juro que te sacaré las tripas y se las daré de carnada a los tiburones!

Sin esperar a que se lo repitiera, el aterrorizado hombre se levantó de un solo brinco y caminó como pudo hacia su compañero y le ayudó a llevar al desfallecido doctor al bote.

"Sangre negra", antes de seguirlos, caminó lentamente hacia la mujer muerta y se detuvo en cuanto se colocó a su lado. Luego de observándola largamente, la escupió en el rostro y se marchó son sus hombres rumbo a _La Muerte Anunciada_, que los estaba esperando a la vuelta de un promontorio.

—Con ella bastará para que sepan qué le ha pasado a éste infeliz… —comentó en voz baja.

El bote se perdió entre las tinieblas de la noche y desapareció en la oscuridad bajo las primeras gotas de una lluvia torrencial.

---------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, James Norrington se había dado cuenta que el anillo de su amada jacky se había caído sobre la alfombra, con tan mala suerte que su amiga Isabel también lo había visto. James trató de tomar el anillo antes que ella, lo hizo pero, inmediatamente, Isabel le pisó la lastimada mano con el zapato haciéndolo gemir de dolor y soltar dicho objeto. Enfurecida y sorprendida, la joven tomó el anillo del suelo y lo observó con los ojos desorbitados por la furia y el desencanto.

—¡¿Podrías explicarme por qué sigues llevando este maldito anillo?! —exigió rabiosa mientras su amigo se levantaba del suelo con una actitud culpable y avergonzada.

—¡¡Responde!! —exigió tomándolo de la solapa de la casaca empujándolo violentamente contra la pared—. ¡¿Por qué aún tienes este maldito anillo?!

James reunió fuerzas de flaqueza para responderle, pues sabía muy bien lo que su respuesta podría provocar en Isabel.

—… Todavía no puedo olvidarla, Isabel, aún… aún siento algo por ella…Es por eso que no puedo aceptarte como mi esposa, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos, sobre todo para ti.

Isabel Jacobson jamás había sentido tanta ira y frustración como en aquel momento, escuchar por la propia boca de su amado que él aún estaba enamorado de una mujer que jamás lo había tenido en cuenta la llenaba de una irrefrenable locura violenta. ¡Él se había burlado de ella¡Él¡Su supuesto mejor amigo¡Todos sus sueños se habían ido al diablo por culpa de su estúpido amor hacia una maldita pirata!

—¡¡Eres un maldito traidor!! —gritó a la vez que le propinaba un tremendo golpe de puño a la cara lanzándolo nuevamente al suelo.

Muy adolorido y con la mano en la fracturada nariz, James Norrington se sentó cansadamente sobre el suelo y apoyó su espalda sobre la pared, tratando de contenerse para no intentar defenderse de su amiga, sin intención alguna de levantarle la mano ¡jamás se le hubiera ocurrido golpear a una mujer¡Le habían enseñado a respetar a todas las mujeres como un perfecto caballero! Solamente la dejaría desahogar su dolor como ella quisiera¿quién como él sabía sobre el dolor de ser rechazado por la persona que más había amado sobre el mundo?

Al ver que él no decía ni hacía nada al respecto, la furia de Isabel creció¡siempre el mismo tonto con las mujeres! Y cegada por la ira, sin pensar en lo que hacía, la mujer tomó la espada del comodoro con claras intenciones de hacerle daño.

Viendo que su vida corría peligro y que su amiga había perdido la razón, James trató de calmarla tratando de hablarle con calma.

—I-Isabel… —dijo mientras alzaba la mano con un además de detenerla—, Isabel, no hagas algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida… Por favor, no arruines tu vida por mí, no lo mereces. ¡Ojala pudiera amarte como tú lo deseas¡Dios sabe que podría intentarlo!... pero no puedo ir en contra de mis principios…, no puedo hacerlo… Sé muy bien que me arrepentiría con el tiempo y eso no podrías soportarlo y yo tampoco… —la miró suplicante—. Por favor, mi querida Isabel, mi querida amiga, volvamos a ser como antes, volvamos a los tiempos aquellos en que tan sólo éramos los mejores amigos que siempre estaban unidos y confiaban el uno para el otro… Te lo suplico, por favor…

Temblándole la espada en la mano, la pobre muchacha logró conmoverse por aquellas palabras, pero aún su corazón seguía herido por el rechazo e inyectado por el odio hacia Jacky Sparrow, y, bajando el sable, declaró:

—Aquellos tiempos jamás volverán, James, no deberías aferrarte al pasado de esa manera, resulta demasiado doloroso…

Él la miró detenidamente.

—Tú siempre lo has hecho, amiga mía.

Isabel frunció el ceño, indignada, pero entendió que su amigo tenía toda la razón, ella no era quién para darle ese consejo. Fastidiada, dejó caer la espada al suelo y mirándolo largamente, dijo:

—Ya nunca más seremos lo que antes fuimos, James Norrington, ya nunca más —se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, volvió a hablar pero sin volverse para mirarlo:

—Me iré inmediatamente de aquí, pero te juro que volveré y tú te arrepentirás por haberme rechazado.

Y se marchó aquella joven que ya nunca más volvería a ser su amiga, dejando a un atribulado James Norrington sentado en el suelo, cabizbajo y herido.

Afuera, una vez que Isabel caminó hacia uno de los acantilados y luego de observar por un buen rato aquel oscuro y lluvioso paisaje, lanzó el anillo al mar lo más lejos que pudo.

—Qué lástima que ya no existas, maldita infeliz —dijo—, me hubiera encantado acabar con tu inmunda vida.

----------------------------------------------------

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer implacablemente sobre toda la zona de Port Royal, en la playa, en donde yacía el cuerpo de Annete Foubert, las gruesas gotas lograron despertarla, levantándose como quien se despierta tras haber soñado una horrible pesadilla.

Si comprender aún todo lo que había pasado y luego de tocarse la adolorida y ensangrentada cabeza, la mujer miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que aquellos sucios y peligrosos piratas, se habían llevado a su amado.

**_Notas de Una Autora Descuidada: _**

**_Y bueh¿qué les pareció? Un capi bastante intenso pero al final quise que se den un respiro de alivio por Annete. Ahora el doc está metido en una situación muy peligrosa y James e Isabel se pelearon. Esta parte terminó y empezará la tercera que tratará sobre la relación entre Jacky y Norry¡será muy divertido¡Por fin ella y él vivirán juntos! y claro, Jack hará lo que sea para ganar la apuesta e Isabel desaparecerá y no volverá a aparecer sino hasta la cuarta parte de esta historia. ¡Ya sabrán lo que pasará con el doc! _**

**Jenny Flint  
WAH JACKY ES LA NETA! Je, sabía que Norry ignoraría a Isabel, yes sir, porque Norry es de esos caballos herrados a la antigua que una vez que entregan su noble corazón no lo andan pichicateando ni repartiendo. T.T quiero a un Norry para mi cumpleaños! Que tenga las características del doc que también amo. Y las de Jack. Feh, pido imposibles. De momento no me queda más que decir excepto esto: OH NO MORGAN LE VA A HACER ALGO FEO AL DOC! **

**_Querida Jenny¡Tenés mucha razón con Norry¡Él es un caballero herrado a la antigua! (Uno se da cuenta por cómo se lo toma al asunto entre Elizabeth y Will en la primera peli ). ¡Yo quiero a un Anthony para mi cumple! Jeh¡amo a los periodistas! Como verás, el pobre doc la pasó bastante mal con Morgan, pero se la bancó y evitó que se llevaran a la pobre Annete! Vamos a ver más adelante cómo lo pasa. ¡Chau! _**

**Harisha **

**que inoportuna isabel! jacky estaba acorralada! tenia que responder si o si sin poder escapar y ella entra y distrae a james! pero bueno... por lo menos, al final del cap norry averigua que "esa española" si era su jacky :) lo malo es que se le escapa  
que bien por annete! se ve que le hizo caso a los reviews de suplica XP pero, no podria haber apurado unos minutos su desicion?! si hubiese ido a ver al doc antes, por lo menos el sabria que cedio! ahora ya no se como se salvara de morgan, pobre santo! que bueno que tu viaje no estuvo tan mal. pero siempre cuando uno se va de viaje, llueve mucho ¬¬ o por lo menos a mi me pasa... espero que no le pase nada malo al doc! nos leemos! **

**_Querida Harisha: Bueno, ya has visto lo que ha hecho el doc para salvar a Annete¡es todo un santo caballero¡Pero ahora está en manos de un cruel enemigo! Lo de mis vacaciones… bueno, pues creo que tenés nuy mala suerte, pues a mí muy raras veces me ha pillado la lluvia en vacaciones ésta fue una de las excepciones. ¡Ya verás lo que pasará de ahora en adelante cuando Jacky vuelva a aparecer¡Bye! _**

**CeledrianMooon **

**Oh rayos si que estuvo loca esa noche, pobre James realmente se quedo confundido lastima que no paso nada más entre jacky y el...bueno y esperemos que al doctor Jacobson no le suceda, nada? bueno como siempre un capitulo muy entretenido, esperare ansiosa el siguiente! por que sigo muerta de las ganas por saber que va a pasar con jacky y Norry ...ya quiero que se encuentren asi mas formalmente. jaja bueno un saludo chik. bye **

**_Querida Celedrian¡Y bastante loca estuvo¡Y terminó muy mal por culpa de los hermanitos Sparrow¡Pobres Will y Elizabeth! Y no te preocupés, que en la parte que viene, será todo sobre la relación "enfermiza" entre Jacky y James ¡Por fin los verás conviviendo juntos! Y el pobre doc… A ciencia cierta no sé muy bien lo que le pasará… ¡Adiós! _**

**León Dorado **

**Hola! Que alegría poder volver a leerte!! Extrañé tanto esta historiaa :'( ... muy a mi pesar, debo admitir, volvi de la costa y una de "mis tareas pendientes" era ponerme al día con esta historia que tanto me encanta y atrapa. Ay esos dos!! no dejan de meter la pata! mi pobre norry,, como lo amoo! jajaj :$ que BRONCA QE ME DIO isabel cuando maltrato a su bondadoso tio por goshh!! como se atreve?! y oohh,, pobrecitoo esperando como un santo a su amadaa ESPERO QE NADA MALO LE PASEE :'( aaii nono,, no me quiero ni imaginar de lo que es capaz Morgan,, cuando caasi mata a norry me desespere aaii nono,, por favorr,,  
jaja,, pobre jacky,, qe feo debe ser tener qe negar todos sus verdaderos sentimientos.. que isabel, pero isabel no me cae nada bien. pormas que haya sufrido tanto no tiene porqe ser tan orgullosa y vengativa aaii me encanta tu historia, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESCRIBIRLA PARA NOSOTRAS/OS :D  
ESPEROO LEER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PRONTO,, SUERTE BESO )  
en san bernardo, pude ver la pelicula Orgullo y Prejuicio, y tendria que haber leido el libro para el colegio pero no lo hice :S pero la pelicula me encantoo ) **

**_Querida León¡Espero que la hayás pasado re bien en la costa! Y, los Sparrow nacieron para meter la pata y el pobre de Norry para sufrir… Qué se le va a hacer¿no? Te aseguro que cuando Isabel sepa lo que le pasó a su tío, va a arrepentirse muchísimo por haber maltratado así a su tío. ¡Ahora tendrá que rescatarlo con vida! Ahora cabe esperar que el doc soporte su "estadía" en el barco pirata de Morgan. Y, va a ser bastante difícil que Jacky acepte lo que siente por Norr… ¡Ten por seguro que Isabel sabrá pagar sus excesos¿Víste que la peli es linda¡Tendrías que leer el libro! Tené por seguro que no dejaré de escribir esta historia hasta que la termine. ¡Sayounara! _**

**KyroZ **

**¡Estoy feliz que hayas subido un nuevo capítulo! Ey!..Nunca lo he dicho pero.. Norry y Jacky son una pareja perfecta y dispareja(¡Si!)..Aunque me encante Isabel, estoy segura de que jamás sería feliz con James..(Bueno, bueno, para que decir mentiras¿Verdad?).Además creo que, aunque ella lo desee con todo su ser, Norry seguirá enamorado de Jacky..y jamás entenderá sus sentimientos(Eso no cambiará nada, a no ser que Isa haga algo en su contra..¿Acaso sería capaz de matarla?..Ya que, ahora Jacky es 'mortal', tiene el camino expedito..¡Uyuyuy!) ¡Esto me emociona¡y me desconcierta también!..(Ironías del destino) ¿¡..Pobre Jack..¡Como lo despreció Isabel!.Espero que se haya dado cuenta de quién es. (Por algo es más inteligente que su 'hermanita' ¿No?).Ahahaha..por cierto, hay una pregunta que está rondando por mi cabeza hace tiempo¿En quién te has inspirado para crear a Isabel y a Jacky?(Vale, que todos los artistas tienen como una especie de musa ¿no?)De paso que, así me hago una idea gráfica del personaje..je, je. Lo malo es que Norry no se da cuenta de que..Bueno Jacky es Jacky,(¿Por que siempre culpan al alcohol?, no lo entiendo!) Sabes.. no sé si estoy feliz o triste, de que los planes de Isabel no hayan salido como ella esperaba.(¡Que embarazoso!) xD Como dije..El Fic..¡Me Emociona¡Y más aún las peleas entre Jack y su hermanita!..n.n (Se..Otro capítulo más como este y me voy a volver paranoica!..jeje.) Saludos! Xau. P.D.: Bueno, sí, a veces soy muy kilométrica y fastidiosa: S¡es que tengo taantas cosas que decir! X) **

**_Querida Kyroz¡Vaya! Ya son varias chicas las que dijeron que la pareja Jacky-Norry es perfecta y dispareja ¡Yo también lo pienso! Bueno, ya viste lo que pasó entre Isabel y James, pero no te preocupés, es muy probable que las cosas se arreglen para Isabel ¡Y ella aún no sabe que Jacky sí existe! No sé cuál de los dos Sparrow será más inteligente, pero sí son buenos para meter la pata Me has dado una idea, de tanto en tanto voy a explicar de dónde saqué las ideas de mis personajes, así de paso les ayudo en algo Bueno, lo que pasa es que James cree que la maldición se rompió y que Jacky desapareció para siempre, es por eso que se da cuenta tan fácilmente. Como va el titulo de esta parte del fic¡ningún plan sale como se lo planeó! Tendrás más peleas entre los hermanos, te lo aseguro¡Y te confieso que me encantan los reviews kilométricos¡Chau! _**

**destr **

**Bueno, pues soy "ella" y estoy encantada de seguir leyendo esta mezcla de humor, amor y algo de drama (del que por si no lo he dicho, soy adicta. Si no te lo crees solo tienes que leer algo mio y veras) Parece que Jacky si queria a "su Norry" ¿y que le va ha hacer "sangre negra" al bueno del doctor? No tardes, que estoy impaciente. ps: que sepas que no te ahorcaria aunque vivieras con migo aunque solo fuera por saber el final de todo esto. **

**_Querida Destr¡gracias por aclararme la duda! Y sip, mis historias siempre tienen un poco de todo Ya viste lo que le pasó al doc, ahora te falta esperar lo que pasará entre Jacky y Norry en la siguiente parte¡Ya sabrás cómo terminará eso¡Bye Bye! _**

**Isa Luna **

**Holaa!!¿Qué tal?? Ains! Pobre Doc! espero que no le pase nada malo, es el que menos se merece que le pasen cosas así... Me encanta la forma en la que Will y los demás desenmascaran a Jack y Jacky jaja me he reído mucho. Que ganas tengo de leer el próximo capítulo!! Por cierto espero que te guste mucho el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio! yo lo he leído y me encanta, es precioso. ¿Has visto la película? Digo la más reciente, en la que la protagonista es Keira Knigthley. También me gusta mucho pero el libro es mejor. Besos!! Isa Luna **

**_Querida Isa: Y sí, el doc es el que merece que menos le pasen cosas así¿pero, te has fijado que siempre les pasa esas cosas a la gente buena? Jah! Pensé que Will sería la persona perfecta para el desenmascaramiento de los Sparrow ¡Pero le ha costado la fiesta! Ya estoy leyendo el libro, y me gusta muchísimo, Lizzy y Darcy me encantan! Ví la peli, y me gustó también Claro que las pelis basadas en los libros nunca están completas o están algo diferentes¡pero igual me gustan¡Chusillo! _**

**Lamentablemente tengo que contarles que gracias a estar tanto tiempo en la compu, en estos días ha comenzado a dolerme terriblemente la cabeza… Tengo protector de pantalla, pero creo que fijar tanto la vista me está haciendo mucho daño y tendré que cambiar mis anteojos por otros… ¡Mi mamá me ha dicho que solamente escriba por las mañanas! En fin…, por el momento no voy a poder leer sus fics ni tampoco entrar al Messenger… Les pido que me disculpen, realmente quería leerlos porque me gustaban mucho, pero creo que por ahora mi prioridad son mis ojos y escribir este fic. ¡En cuanto pueda volveré a leerlos! **

**¿Las pelis que he visto? Bueno, vi otra de "mujercitas", pero en blanco y negro del año 1933 protagonizada por una de las mejores actrices de la historia cinematográfica, Catherine Hepburn. También vi una peli nueva de Jet Li y Jason Statham: "War" (AKA La Guerra), que tiene un final realmente inesperado. También vi las dos primeras partes de Resident Evil, la primera parte de "Chuky", "De la Cuna a la Tunba" con Jet Li y la cuarta parte de "Arma Mortal" con Mel Gibson y Jet Li. Aún no he visto ningún animé que valga la pena, snif… ¡extraño tanto verlos! Terminé de leer " La Isla del Tesoro" y comencé a leer "Orgullo y Prejuicio". **

**_Isabel Jacobson: Su Creación _**

**_Mmm, creo que la basé principalmente del animé, sobre todo en el de Rurouni Kenshin, un animé que tenía personajes con pasados muy dolorosos. ¿Fisicamente?tengo recuerdos, chispazos de un animé de los 70 sobre una especie de "princesa caballero" en los tiempos de los castillos, reyes y príncipes; otro es haber visto fotos en las revistas sobre el animé "Utena", que nunca tuve la dicha de ver. Por otra parte, pensé que una persona con semejante historia vendría muy bien para darle drama al fic. En un principio quise ponerle a Jack como pareja, pero lo he pensado mejor y he decidido que otra persona la enamore. Isabel no tiene ninguna referencia física, más bien es psicológica. Y bueh, yo siempre he tenido inclinaciones a "escarbar" en la oscura psicología humana. _**

**Bueh, eso es todo, amigas! **

**Las quiero mucho! **

**Sayounara Bye Bye! **

**Gabriella Yu **


	12. El reencuentro

**Capítulo 11: El Reencuentro**

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, Annete Foubert logró levantarse del suelo arenoso entre vacilaciones y mareos. No veía muy bien y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, que la tenía toda despeinada y ensangrentada. La bala solamente la había rozado.

A medida que comenzaba a caminar algo tambaleante y arrastrando los pies, la mujer comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado: Chrsitian, los piratas, las amenazas, las súplicas del doctor, su propia confesión de amor, la confesión de amor por parte de él, el arma, la disculpa y el disparo, y luego, oscuridad…

La pobre mujer no sabía si las intenciones de Christian habían sido asesinarla o dejarla inconsciente para que la creyeran muerta y la dejaran abandonada en la playa… ¡Pero aquello había sido tremendamente arriesgado¿Acaso Christian sabía lo que estaba haciendo¿Y si realmente lo que quería era matarla? No, aquello no podría ser así, debía confiar en él…

Terriblemente ofuscada, Annete se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y emitió un pequeño grito ahogado. ¡No podía creer que aquella noche terminara así¡Justo cuando se decidía a entregar su corazón y ser feliz¡No era justo!

—No… —susurró—, debo confiar en él o no seré digna de su amor… Debo ser fuerte…

Y entonces, bajo la lluvia torrencial, madame Foubert volvió a caminar, dirigiéndose con cierta dificultad hacia la casa del comodoro James Norrington e informarle lo sucedido lo más rápido posible. Quizás, lograrían detener a los piratas y recuperar a Christian a tiempo.

------------------------------------------------

Mientras Isabel se cambiaba de ropas en su cuarto luego de haber regresado de los acantilados, James Norrington se curaba las heridas que tenía en el rostro y en la mano. La herida que más le dolía era la de la mano, puesto que había sido la más profunda y peligrosa, pero aquel intenso dolor no era nada comparado a lo que sentía en su alma y en su corazón al haber perdido tan valiosa amistad. No podía creer que todo había terminado tan catastróficamente entre los dos después de tantos años de entrañable amistad. ¡Ahora ella ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra! Aquella terrible situación lo asfixiaba sobremanera…

Angustiado, luego de terminar de vendarse la mano, el comodoro se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de contener su aflicción, quedándose muy quieto y en completo silencio sentado sobre el sofá rodeado de la oscuridad que invadía impunemente toda la sala, afuera, la lluvia parecía querer menguar. Y así pasó un buen rato hasta que el almirante George Jacobson hizo su aparición. James alzó la vista y se le quedó mirando tristemente.

—Vengo a anunciarte que estoy listo para partir —avisó sin ninguna emoción en su fingida voz masculina.

—¿Entonces…, no hay manera de que cambies de opinión?

—No. Ya no deseo estar en este lugar… —hizo una pausa y agregó con un dejo de ira en su estoica voz:

—Y tampoco deseo permanecer más tiempo a tu lado.

—Isabel… —comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero ella no lo dejó seguir.

—¿Isabel? Yo no conozco a ninguna Isabel, comodoro Norrington. Usted está parado ante el almirante George Jacobson —lo miró severamente—, y que no se le olvide eso, oficial, o veré que su carrera militar termine en este preciso momento.

Sorprendido ante tan inesperada amenaza, James decidió permanecer en completo silencio, no quería correr el riesgo de perder también su comisión. Y entonces, en ese preciso momento, Isabel se dio cuenta de todo el poder que ahora tenía al formar parte del almirantazgo; James estaba en sus manos y eso le daba absoluto placer ya que podía hacer de él lo que quisiera. Pero como ella era una persona que calculaba sus posibilidades y no le gustaba apresurarse demasiado hasta estar segura de su victoria —que con su propuesta de matrimonio había fracasado estrepitosamente— sabría esperar el momento oportuno para volver a tratar de convencer a James de ser su esposo, tanto por las buenas como por las malas.

—Permaneceré aquí hasta que mi tío regrese y, cuando él esté listo, regresaremos a Liverpool —dijo al fin y se sentó en una elegante silla, cruzándose de brazos y permaneciendo completamente inmóvil y en silencio. Tan furiosa estaba con su amigo, que ni siquiera quiso preguntarle cómo estaba de sus heridas.

Luego de un corto silencio, el comodoro se animó a preguntar sobre lo que pasaría entre el doctor y su ama de llaves, a lo que Isabel contestó de muy mala gana que eso tendrían que resolverlo lo más pronto posible en cuanto ellos estuvieran en casa, pues estaba decidida a marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio en toda la habitación, los sirvientes que anteriormente habían acudido a la sala alertados por el ruido de vidrios rotos, habían sido despachados por Norrington, quien les dijo que había tropezado con la pata de la mesa y que se había caído sobre la ventana, rompiéndola. Para tranquilizarlos, también les había dicho que no había nada de qué preocuparse por él, que apenas se había hecho unos rasguños y él mismo se había encargado de curarse las heridas.

Y así había transcurrido cerca de una hora hasta que los dos escucharon que alguien había llegado a la puerta principal haciendo sonar reiteradas veces la campanilla. Una de las criadas de la casa fue a abrir la puerta.

Un terrible grito de alarma proveniente de la joven, hizo que los dos oficiales tomaran sus armas y salieran disparados hacia la entrada principal para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo, dándose de lleno con la horrorosa escena de una casi inconciente madame Fouber, quien tenía la cabeza cubierta de sangre entre los brazos de la aterrorizada muchacha.

Actuando con la rapidez mental que la caracterizaba, Isabel salió de su estupor tan pronto como entró en él e inmediatamente puso manos a la obra. Hizo reaccionar a James, quien se había quedado un tanto anonadado con semejante escena, y lo mandó a atender a madame Foubert e intentar preguntarle lo que había ocurrido, mientras tanto, ella mandó a uno de los criados a llamar a un doctor, preguntándose para sus adentros si a su tío también la había pasado algo malo.

Cuando apenas la pobre mujer terminó contarle lo sucedido al comodoro Norrington, éste mandó a llamar a uno de los soldados que estaba de guardia en el jardín y le ordenó que trajera al teniente Gillette de inmediato. Alarmada por eso, Isabel se acercó para averiguar lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento, George —respondió James con un dejo de tristeza y alarma en el rostro—, pero unos piratas atacaron en la playa a madame Foubert y a tu tío… A él se lo llevaron.

Desde que había muerto su familia, Isabel Jacobson jamás había sentido otra vez la horrible sensación de un completo vacío e inseguridad a su alrededor, sintiéndose vulnerable y asustada, pero ahora aquella sensación volvía de nuevo y la aterrorizaba. No podía creer todo aquello, su tío, que siempre la había acompañado en casi todas sus campañas, jamás le había ocurrido nada malo, y ahora se enteraba que unos desalmados piratas se lo habían llevado. ¡Quizás, ya sería demasiado tarde para salvar su vida!

James, al ver que su amiga se había quedado completamente muda y petrificada por lo que había escuchado, trató de darle fuerzas para que volviera en sí. Juntos, tenían que decidir la mejor manera de resolver aquella devastadora situación.

—¡George! —exclamó mientras la tomaba por lo hombros y la sacudía un poco—. ¡Escúchame, George¡No es momento para turbarse¡Tienes que reaccionar para que podamos hacer algo por tu tío¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarlo¡Se lo llevaron¿Entiendes¡Si hubieran querido lo habrían matado en ese mismo momento¡¡Él aún está con vida!!

Aquello último revivió a la joven y la hizo volver en sí, miró a su amigo un tanto avergonzada por su débil reacción y enseguida se apartó de su lado, quedándose en absoluto silencio, sumida en las más profundas y oscuras cavilaciones.

Luego, James había ordenado a sus dos criadas que llevaran a madame Foubert hasta su habitación y que la asistieran solícitamente en lo que pudieran hasta la llegada del doctor. Mientras tanto, él comenzaría a prepararse para ir a su despacho y reunirse con sus oficiales de alto rango para tramar la captura del los osados piratas y el rescate del doctor Jacobson. Claro estaba, que tenía que poner al gobernador Swann al tanto de tan terrible situación.

Una vez llegado el preocupado teniente Gillette, los tres oficiales partieron en carruaje hacia la oficina del comodoro Norrington ubicada en la base militar de Port Royal. George no pronunció una sola palabra durante todo el viaje, permaneciendo aislado de lo que comentaban sus compañeros. Una vez llegados al lugar en cuestión, se apearon y subieron las escaleras de la base y entraron en la oficina, en donde los esperaba un ansioso gobernador Swann que ya había sido informado de la situación por uno de los soldados comandados por el comodoro. Afuera, en el puerto, los soldados comenzaban a alistarse para un inminente levantamiento de anclas.

Dentro del despacho, luego de haber aclarado la procedencia de las accidentales heridas del comodoro Norrington, las estrategias militares no se hicieron de esperar, ya que el secuestro de una persona tan noble y buena como lo era el doctor Christian Jacobson, era una ofensa y no iba a quedar impune.

Mientras el comodoro marcaba una ruta que posiblemente habrían tomado los piratas, todos los presentes comentaban sobre lo acontecido:

—¿Cree usted que esos sujetos que estropearon el baile de mi hija hayan tenido que ver con el secuestro del doctor Jacobson? —inquirió el gobernador.

A James le cayó como una bomba aquella pregunta, ya que aún estaba fresco el confuso recuerdo de la extraña mujer besándolo y diciéndole que ella era Jacky Sparrow.

Carraspeó un poco nervioso antes de contestar.

—No es muy probable, señor. Es casi seguro que esos dos impertinentes hayan sido unos timadores de poca importancia.

—Yo no estuviera tan seguro —interrumpió el almirante con una mirada tan penetrante que podría haber hecho temblar hasta el más valiente espadachín de todos—, tal vez _sí_ tenían algo que ver. Tal vez los mandaron como espías.

Los demás se le quedaron mirando boquiabiertos.

—Puede que sea o no sea así, almirante —replicó James—, pero yo no creo que haya sido gente de Morgan, ya que ellos no suelen hacer esas cosas.

—¿¡MORGAN!? —repitieron los otros al unísono, completamente sobrecogidos.

—¿Y-y por qué piensa que u-un monstruo como ése sea el responsable del secuestro del doctor Jacobson? —preguntó muy asustado el gobernador de Port Royal, como si tuviera al mismo pirata en frente.

—Madame Foubert ha tenido la fortaleza de ánimo como para haber podido darme una descripción de los tres desalmados que atacaron al doctor Jacobson, Señor, y he llegado a la conclusión que el pirata en cuestión no podía haber sido otro más que el terrible capitán Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan: alto, sucio, corpulento, malhablado, de largos cabellos negros y barba enmarañados, vestido de negro, dientes podridos, maldad pérfida, una oreja cortada… —suspiró—. No hay otro pirata con esa descripción más que él…

Luego de oír aquello, todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, sabiendo en su interior que hubiera sido mejor para el noble doctor Jacobson estar muerto antes que en manos de aquel terrible e insensible monstruo. Isabel, como era de esperarse, era la más afectada por eso, ya que se sentía culpable por haber tratado tan mal a su tío la última vez que se habían visto. Ahora resultaría casi imposible pedirle disculpas; quizás, él ya estuviera muerto en el fondo del mar.

—Morgan, Dios mío… Dios mío… —murmuraba escandalizado el padre de Elizabeth—. ¡Pobre amigo¡Pobre!

—¿Seguimos trazando el posible curso a seguir, comodoro Norrington? —quiso saber el teniente Gillette, pero antes de que el aludido le respondiera, el almirante Jacobson intervino.

—Nadie hará nada, yo mismo me ocuparé de este asunto.

Todos lo miraron muy sorprendidos.

—Pero almirante… —quiso replicar Norrington.

—Nada de "peros" —replicó de inmediato mirándolo con encendida furia en los ojos—. Al que secuestraron fue a mi tío y a nadie más, no hay necesidad de que ustedes intervengan en esto, ya que esto se ha vuelto completamente personal… —se acercó a James hasta quedar frente a frente—. Esa acción fue para vengarse de mí y de nadie más, así que nadie más indicado que yo para resolver esto. Morgan está buscando una manera de enfrentarse a mí y ha querido herirme a través de mi tío… ¡Y juro que este crimen no quedará impune! —gritó golpeando fuertemente la mesa con su puño.

Se alejó del comodoro y se dirigió hacia la ventana, tanto como para ver el puerto como para respirar el aíre del mar que tanto le hacía falta a su atribulada mente. Apoyó las manos sobre el marco, suspiró visiblemente y agregó:

—Es muy probable que mi tío ya esté muerto, pues no he sabido de nadie que haya sobrevivido bajo la tiranía de Morgan, además, sería una verdadera estupidez si ustedes van tras él y dejan desprotegida a Port Royal… —se dio media vuelta y los miró determinantemente a todos—. Les sugiero que olviden este asunto y no se metan en lo que yo decida hacer. Si alguien va a castigar a ese individuo, ese alguien será yo, y que no se hable más.

Y diciendo esto, se dirigió velozmente hacia la puerta y la atravesó como un rayo bajo la mirada atónita de los demás.

—¡Pero ese hombre es incorregible! —protestó el gobernador Swann—. ¿Acaso piensa enfrentarse él solo a tan temibles piratas¡Es inconcebible y hasta insolente con nuestro ofrecimiento de ayuda¡Pobre doctor Jacobson¡Pobre hombre!

Dirigiéndole una mirada significativa, James decidió ir tras Isabel para persuadirla de que le dejara ayudar.

---------------------------------------------------------

Afuera, en el puerto, un enorme navío se preparaba para levar anclas y llevar al almirante George Jacobson de regreso a Inglaterra. Se encontraban en los últimos preparativos cuando los marineros recibieron con verdadera sorpresa y aflicción la terrible noticia del destino de Christian Jacobson. Todos lo conocían muy bien y pronto se reunieron para rezar por la vida de tan querido y bondadoso personaje.

Mientras le daba las últimas órdenes al timonel, George vio llegar a Norrington, quien se había apresurado para alcanzarlo antes de que partiera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño en cuanto el visitante se detuvo a su lado.

—Vine a convencerte de que me permitas ayudarte a rescatar el doctor Jacobson.

—Ya me escuchaste antes, mi decisión ya está tomada y no me retractaré. Yo mismo me encargaré de este problema.

—¡Pero será muy peligroso!

—¡Jah¿Y cree que eso me preocupa? Me has visto pelear antes y Morgan no significó ni significará nada para mí, tendré su cabeza colgada del palo mayor en un mes.

—Pero tal vez te haya tendido una trampa, no creo que hubiera capturado a tu tío sin saber las represalias que le seguiría.

—¡Bah! No es necesario que me recuerde esa posibilidad, no en vano he llegado al almirantazgo, no me rebaje a la condición de un ignorante, comodoro Norrington.

—Esa no era mi intención, George…

—¡Tráteme con más respeto, comodoro! —le advirtió su amiga con ojos centellantes de ira—. ¡Voy a acusarlo de desacato a la autoridad si no me trata como se debe!

Con visible sorpresa, James se sobresaltó con aquellas duras palabras que venían de quien aún consideraba su mejor amiga.

—Lo siento mucho, señor, no volverá a pasar —respondió inclinando la cabeza, poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

—Muy bien… —asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha de tener gran dominio sobre él—. Recuerde su lugar y no replique más mis órdenes… Ahora váyase a tierra, le prometo que lo mantendré al tanto sobre este asunto.

Triste y adolorido, el comodoro obedeció sin chistar y se dispuso a marcharse, no antes de que Isabel terminara de atormentarlo aún más.

—Recuerde, comodoro Norringon, que ya no tiene usted un amigo en mí y cuando yo regrese, veré la forma de hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo pasar.

James se detuvo, quiso replicar pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que iba a ser en vano, así que cruzó la cubierta y bajó a tierra, destrozado. Luego de dirigirle una triste y última mirada a quien fuera alguna vez su más íntima y querida amiga, se marchó. Tras verlo alejarse definitivamente, Isabel suspiró un tanto triste, pero como la furia y el despecho aún latían furiosamente en su pecho, no le dirigió ni un solo pensamiento positivo.

—¡¡Prepárense para zarpar junto a la marea alta!! —ordenó secamente a sus hombres— ¡¡Tenemos a unos caballeros de fortuna que perseguir y ejecutar!!

Y mientras sus hombres trabajaban arduamente, Isabel rezaba con todas sus fuerzas por que su tío aún estuviera con vida para poder liberarlo lo más pronto posible y ajustar cuentas con Morgan.

Mientras tanto, en una de las bodegas de mercaderías del puerto, Jack y Jacky Sparrow, ya vestidos como era su costumbre, se encontraban escondidos tras unas cajas de madera, esperando el momento oportuno para salir. ¿Qué era lo que hacían allí si su plan original era que los dos embarcaran inmediatamente en el _Perla Negra_ apenas hubiera terminado el baile? La respuesta era que la capitana Sparrow había querido quedarse en Port Royal a pesar de las protestas de su "hermanito", quien no quiso dejarla sola, no porque estaba preocupado, sino porque no confiaba en ella. Y, mientras aguardaban, se dedicaron a tramar con inusitada diligencia sus negros y dispares planes.

—¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte aquí, hermanita? —preguntó el pirata a la vez que sacaba impunemente una botella de exquisito ron de una de las cajas que acababan de abrir y, mientras se la bebía sentado en el piso de madera y apoyando la espalda sobre otra caja y limpiándose el oído con su dedo meñique, agregó —¿Por qué no me dices de una vez qué es lo que estás tramando?

La pirata no respondió inmediatamente, pues se dedicaba más a mirar el puerto a través de las rendijas de las cajas, vigilando, esperando a que "cierta" persona pasara por allí.

—¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga? —respondió al fin sin desviar un segundo la vista—. No quiero que intervengas en mis cosas; recordarás que hicimos una apuesta y no quiero que interfieras, "hermanito".

—Es por esa razón que dejé ir solo a Gibbs al _Perla Negra_, "hermanita", no tengo la intención de dejarte ganar la apuesta.

Jacky lo miró de refilón y sonrió mientras sacaba otra botella y la abría con su acostumbrada experiencia y comenzaba a acercarse a Jack.

—Eso es trampa, hermanito, no te comportas como un hombre honesto.

—Eso es porque no soy un hombre honesto, hermanita; si yo fuera un hombre honesto entonces perdería la apuesta porque entonces tú serías la deshonesta, pero si tu fueras la honesta entonces yo ganaría la apuesta puesto que yo entonces, sería el deshonesto.

—Pero si ambos seríamos honestos, entonces cualquiera de los dos ganaría la apuesta honestamente, pero como no somos honestos, entonces difícilmente ganaríamos la apuesta honestamente, por lo tanto, como ambos aceptamos que somos deshonestos, resulta evidente que cualquiera de los dos ganaría la apuesta cometiendo actos completamente deshonestos¿verdad?

—Hablas honestamente con la verdad, hermanita.

—¿Entonces no te molestarás si hago algo completamente deshonesto?

—¿Honestamente hablando? Déjame pensarlo… Mmm…. Sí, honestamente hablando, sí.

Y sin que el capitán Jack Sparrow se lo esperara, su "hermanita" le partió la dura botella de ron sobre la cabeza, dejándolo desmayado boca abaji sobre el polvoriento piso de madera.

Mientras lo miraba condescendientemente, murmuró sonriente:

—Honestamente, no me importa tu opinión —luego miró lastimeramente el pico roto de la botella que aún goteaba ron y llevaba en su mano. Le dio un enorme beso— ¡Qué pesar tener que hacerte esto siendo tú el único amor de mi vida¡Pero no me negarás cuánta ayuda me prestas cada vez que te necesito!

Y aprovisionándose de un buen par de botellas de ron bajo el brazo, Jacky Saparrow dejó abandonado a su compañero para salir a hurtadillas del galpón y dedicarse a seguir a cierta persona que había visto pasar hacía unos momentos frente al galpón, quien no era otro más que el comodoro James Norrington.

Sin que éste se diera por enterado, pues aún estaba triste y furioso con el asunto de Isabel, Jacky lo seguía a hurtadillas muy de cerca sin quitarle la vista de encima y a la vez tratando de no ser descubierta por algún que otro soldado que vigilaba la seguridad y el sueño de las personas que aún dormían en sus casas.

Pero, unas cuantas gotas de lluvia que cayeron sobre su lastimado rostro, hizo que James se olvidara por unos momentos de Isabel y se sintiera vigilado, entonces comenzó a darse vuelta cada tanto tratando de descubrir a su supuesto acechador pero la pirata siempre lograba esconderse —para no ser vista— tras alguna caja, bolsa, carro o hasta finalmente detrás de Murtogg y Mullroy, quienes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta porque permanecían dormidos, parados codo contra codo y sien contra sien, como si fueran un par de pollos.

De repente, Norrington regresó molesto hacia el par de amigos, tras los cuales se encontraba Jacky oculta y agazapada, mordiéndose nerviosamente los labios y rezando porque James aún no la descubriera.

—¿¡Estas con formas de cumplir con sus deberes, soldados!? —exclamó parándose frente a ellos y despertándolos de sus sueños con un sobresalto.

Murtogg y Mullroy, algo confundidos por el sueño y asustados al verse al descubierto por su oficial al mando, no hacían más que balbucear tonterías e incoherencias.

—¡Ya basta¡Ni siquiera debería permitirles que abrieran la boca¡No hay excusa que valga para semejante desatino¡Quedan ambos relevados de sus puestos hasta que yo se los diga!

—¡Sí, Señor! —asintieron los dos poniéndose bien derechitos, haciendo enojar aún más a su superior.

—¡¡Márchense inmediatamente!!

Asustados, Murtogg y Mullroy obedecieron los más rápido que pudieron, dejando al descubierto a una desprevenida Jacky Sparrow que justo en ese momento estaba de espaldas sentada al estilo indio y bebiéndose un buen poco de ron esperando a que la reprimenda parase.

Reconociendo inmediatamente aquella vestimenta extravagante, el sorprendido comodoro Norrington desenfundó inmediatamente su arma y le apuntó.

—¡Capitán Jack Sparrow¡Puede usted considerarse prisionero bajo la ley de la Corona!

Jacky se quedó helada, con el pico de la botella en su boca y con los ojos completamente abiertos como platos. No había sido intención que Norry la descubriera tan pronto, aún quería seguir divirtiéndose con él. Un tanto nerviosa y hasta temerosa, comenzó a volverse lentamente hacia el comodoro hasta que sus rostros se enfrentaron.

Incrédulo ante lo que veía, James abrió su boca y sus ojos tanto grande como pudo, atónito ante aquella inesperada aparición de la persona que más había amado en toda su vida y a la que había creído perdida para siempre. ¡Todo aquello tenía que ser un error¡Estaba viendo visiones¡Se había vuelto loco! Sin embargo… allí estaba ella, allí estaba Jacky Sparrow en carne y hueso.

—¿Ja-Jacky¿E-eres tú en verdad…?

Mullroy y Nurtogg se volvieron para mirar y la capitana del _Perla Negra_ pensó que lo mejor sería encontrarse con Norry a solas para poder tratar sus "asuntos" en privado, así que sin mediar palabra, salió corriendo hacia las callejuelas de las bodegas, rauda como una liebre, perdiéndose entre las tenues penumbras de la moribunda noche. Aquella reacción tomó por sorpresa al oficial, pero se repuso enseguida con la esperanza de atraparla y ajustar cuentas con ella.

—¡¡Rápido¡¡Tras ella!! —exclamó mientras se disponía a iniciar la persecución, pero cuando apenas dio unos pasos, se dio cuenta que los fusileros ni siquiera habían reaccionado.

—¿Pero qué les ocurre? —se volvió para recriminarlos—. ¿Acaso no escucharon que les di una orden¿Por qué no se mueven?

Un tanto asustados y confundidos, los compañeros de armas se miraron significativamente para luego mirar tontamente hacia su enfadado superior.

—E-es que usted dijo que estábamos relevados; Señor…, no podemos seguir sus órdenes… —comenzó a decir Murtogg.

—… Y-y también nos dijo que nos avisaría cuándo volveríamos a estar bajo sus órdenes, Señor —acabó de decir Mullroy.

James Norrington dio un bufido de fastidio¿cómo podía ser posible tener a aquel par de tontos bajo sus órdenes?

—¡Inútiles¿Acaso son tan idiotas¡Les acabo de dar una orden¡Obedézcanla inmediatamente si no quieren que los meta en un calabozo por incompetencia y desacato!

El comodoro no necesitó repetir otra vez aquella orden, ya que los asustados fusileros salieron corriendo torpemente tras la fugitiva y, suspirando cansadamente, él también se internó en las callejuelas con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Ya recuperada del susto y del impacto de haberse encontrado con Norry tan de repente, la capitana Jacky Sparrow se había perdido entre los corredores y recovecos de las callejuelas del puerto, que aunque no era muy grande, era lo bastante intrincado como para perderse a propósito en ellos. Con la esperanza de encontrarse a solas con Norry y mientras entretejía velozmente su maquiavélico plan en su mente, trataba de mantenerse algo visible para que su perseguidor pudiera seguirle el rastro. Murtogg y Mullroy eran visiblemente unos incompetentes y no tenía porqué preocuparse por ellos, ya que perdían su rastro por más que ésta se los mostrara para que llamaran al comodoro Norrington.

Con las carabinas en sus torpes manos, los fusileros tropezaban con cada caja o fardo que se encontraban¡y hasta se encontraron de repente con un enorme y feroz perro negro, que furioso por haber sido interrumpido en su sueño porque Mullroy le había pisado la cola, comenzó a perseguirlos por todos lados. Los pobres soldados corrieron despavoridos tratando se salvar sus retaguardias a toda costa, olvidándose de su misión y de su superior.

Sin saberlo, ya que se encontraba rastreando en otro sector, el comodoro James Norrington se había quedado completamente sólo en la búsqueda de la fugitiva. Mientras caminaba sigilosamente entre las penumbras de los viejos edificios que funcionaban como bodegas o embarcaderos, evitando tropezar con cada objeto que se encontrara en su camino, sabía que Jacky iba delante de él, era como si le permitiera seguirla, lo guiaba, podía oler su fuerte olor a ron, sus movimientos extraños, su presencia, su todo.

Al dar una vuelta por una de las esquinas de una vieja y pequeña construcción, el comodoro se dio de lleno frente a una de las bodegas más grandes y antiguas de Port Royal. Era tenebrosa y no tenía ningún deseo de entrar para inspeccionar su interior, la repentina aparición de Jacky lo había impresionado demasiado y, para una persona del siglo XVIII, podía llegar a interpretarlo como la desagradable aparición de un espíritu.

—Será mejor que regrese con refuerzos… —murmuró un tanto asustado mientras se disponía a dar la media vuelta y marcharse de allí, pero justo en ese preciso momento, comenzó a llover otra vez, con más furia que antes. Un enorme rayo partió el oscuro cielo en dos e iluminó todo el lugar, y para sorpresa de James, pudo ver por unos segundos en el portón abierto del edificio, la silueta de Jacky Sparrow, de pie, mirándolo. James dio un respingo, espantado, pero la oscuridad había vuelto y la figura de la pirata había desaparecido.

Norrington se llevó la temblorosa mano al pecho, sentía una enorme ansiedad, el corazón le golpeaba como un martillo en el pecho, su respiración era tan acelerada que podía escucharse a sí mismo. Ni siquiera todo el entrenamiento del mundo podría haberlo preparado para aquel momento, si la visión de su amada Jacky era un fantasma o producto de su imaginación o si fuera ella en carne y hueso, tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo.

Reuniendo fuerzas y valor, como si estuviera por enfrentarse a un enorme contingente de enemigos, aspiró aire y entró a la bodega.

Adentro todo estaba completamente oscuro, las cajas y fardos de alimentos se encontraban apilados listos para ser embarcados en un barco mercante o distribuidos en Port Royal; sea cual fuera su destino, para James Norrington solamente eran un montón de objetos oscuros que mantenía oculta a la misteriosa persona que estaba buscando. Dio unos cuantos pasos, con el sable en una mano y el arma en la otra, listo para cualquier emboscada. La tormenta arreció aun más pero faltaba cerca de media hora para que amaneciera y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

De pronto, un precipitado ruido de cajas se dejó escuchar y se sintió a alguien caer bruscamente al suelo y proferir una ahogada blasfemia.

—¿Jacky¿Eres tú? —preguntó James estirando un poco el cuello en un vano intento de ver en la oscuridad—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Silencio… la capitana Sparrow había quedado impresionada con la última pregunta, realmente no se lo había esperado, pero era una prueba segura de que él aún estaba enamorado y que nada tenía que ver el hechizo roto de la Maldición de la Calavera.

—Interesante… —murmuró mientras aún estaba tirada sobre el polvoriento suelo después de haber tropezado con unas pequeñas cajas—. Creo que el tonto de Jack tiene la apuesta completamente perdida…

"Es hora de hacer mi espectacular e inolvidable aparición" —pensó sonriendo malvadamente.

—¿Jacky? —James volvió a preguntar sin animarse a seguir adelante, tenía miedo y vergüenza de estar haciendo el ridículo si la persona que estaba buscando no era la que él esperaba, después de todo¡le habían pasado un montón de cosas en esa noche! —. Jacky…, si eres tú déjate ver, por favor… no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado… —la voz pareció quebrársele—… Jacky, te lo pido, ya deja de atormentarme de esta manera… ¡Ya no podré soportarlo por más tiempo!

Aunque conmovida por aquellas desesperadas palabras, Jacky Sparrow trató de mantener la entereza tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no sentía nada por el comodoro y que solamente se daría a conocer nuevamente a él sólo por conveniencia y nada más. Poco a poco fue apartándose de las cajas apiladas que la mantenían oculta y se dejó mostrar del todo frente al angustiado hombre, quien se le quedó mirando como si estuviera parado frente a él un fantasma.

Al ver que el comodoro nada lograba decir, la pirata decidió dar el primer paso a pesar que se encontraba bastante nerviosa. No entendía muy bien el motivo, puesto que ya lo había visto en el baile de máscaras.

—… He vuelto para fastidiarte una vez más, mi caballero… —palabras cursis, pero sabía que funcionarían.

James, al verla allí, parada en frente suyo, hablando tonterías como casi siempre lo hacía, demostrándole que no era ningún fantasma ni ninguna visión, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Tal vez fue el dolor y el abandono que había sentido aquellos últimos meses tras la pérdida de Jacky, la angustia de haber perdido la amistad a su mejor amigo o las copas que había tomado de más, pero sea cual fuera la razón, James soltó las armas y caminó con los brazos extendidos hacia la sorprendida pirata, a quien en cuanto alcanzó, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas atrayéndola suavemente hacia sí. La capitana Sparrow no hizo nada para evitarlo, el solo hecho de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo la hacía estremecer como nunca antes lo había hecho, aún así, no deseaba abrazarlo.

Y así, mientras permanecían en completo silencio bajo el ruido de una lluvia torrencial y dentro de una sucia bodega de puerto, Jacky y James se volvieron a encontrar oficialmente luego de estar tanto tiempo separados, sin adivinar siquiera que aquel reencuentro marcaría sus vidas para siempre.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada: **

**¡Ahora sí que Jacky y Norry se encontraron de verdad¿Qué sucederá ahora¿Qué pasará con el doc¡Muy pronto lo sabrán! **

**Claramente deben preguntarse por qué cambié otra vez el titulo del fic, pues a medida que fui escribiendo me he dado cuenta que las cosas que estaban pasando se dirigían directamente hacia el título original. Ya se darán cuanta más adelante¡y disculpen mi pequeño gran descuido! **

**_Mi querida León Dorado: La verdad era que había pensado que iba a ser demasiado triste el capi si dejaba que ustedes creyeran por todo este tiempo que Annete estaba muerta, así que decidí darles un respiro haciéndoles saber que ella aún estaba con vida También había pensado en dos posibilidades con el enfrentamiento entre Isabel y Norry, pensé que si él la enfrentaba, las cosas terminarían muy mal si lo hacía, así que decidí que actuara con más inteligencia y guardara la calma. Lo del doc a bordo del barco de Morgan va a ser bastante interesante, te lo aseguro Lo de mi vista era porque me ponía a escribir en la compu con la luz apagada, ahora estoy bastante bien pero con el tiempo muy reducido como para volver a mi lectura del Messenger, fics y e-mails, pero espero volver a hacerlo pronto ¡Ah! Jet Li es un actor chino de artes marciales bastante conocido junto a Jackye Chan. ¡Sayounara! _**

**_Mi querida CeledrianMoon: Y sí, Isabel ya comenzó a perder el poco dominio que tenía sobre sí misma y casi acaba con su mejor amigo, pero ahora que ha perdido a su "ancla" (su tío), ya no habrá nada que la detenga. Y al pobre de James aún le queda bastante por sufrir, te lo aseguro, recuerda que esta historia se basará en las dos últimas películas de Piratas del Caribe Quizás ya no le pase nada más al doc, pero de eso no estoy muy segura. ¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**_Mi querida destr: No te preocupés por los "hermanos" Sparrow, ya verás las cosas que harán para ganar la apuesta… jeh jeh jeh. ¡Vas a tener muchos Sparrows haciendo de las suyas en esta historia! Solo que de tanto en tanto, tienen que descansar… Bueno, con lo de Annete, te cuento: lo que pasa es que Christian es un doctor muy inteligente aparte de ser un excelente tirador, aparte de arriesgado, así que el disparo que le efectuó a su amada no era mortal, él ya sabía a dónde disparar para lograr el efecto deseado: engañar a los piratas. ¡Bye! _**

**_Mi querida Harisha: De eso estate segura, Isabel va a encargarse de Morgan cueste lo que le cueste… ¡y le va a costar! Bueno, ahora Isabel está en un momento de crisis emocional, digámoslo así, creo que ya está cansada de fingir. El doc sabe muy bien lo que hizo, así que no te preocupés, él sabe que Annete está con vida ¡Y te aseguro que ambos están destinados a estar juntos para siempre! Chau! _**

**_Mi querida beatriz gpe.: Tenés razón, a Isabel le tiene que pasar algo grande para que cambie de actitud, y te aseguro que le pasará y expiará cada error que cometió y cometerá. Las cosas entre ella y Norry difícilmente volverán a ser como antes, pero espero que por lo menos terminen en paz. Ahora solo falta que Annete y Christian vuelvan a encontrarse, pero no creo que eso ocurra muy rápido. ¡Tantas cosas van a pasar que ni yo sé cómo terminaran! En cuanto ya esté perfectamente bien y con el tiempo justo, voy a volver a escribirte, es una promesa¡Hasta que volvamos a leernos! Cuidate! _**

**_Mi querida KyroZ: Y ya ves, prometí un capi emocionante y ya lo comprobaste El doc es un caso y estoy segura que su sentido del humor y su entereza le valdrán de mucho para salir adelante en su cautiverio (para desgracia de Morgan, jeh) ¡Y las sorpresas con Annete no acabarán ahí, te lo aseguro! Tenés mucha razón, las cosas hubieran terminado muuuy mal para James si reaccionaba con violencia, puesto que Isabel es muy peligrosa y está en un momento muy frágil en su vida. Creo que en la cuarta parte comenzará mi propia versión de "El Cofre del Hombre Muerto", y ya sabes más o menos como va la historia ¡Ah¡Y ten por seguro que "ese galán a medida" aparecerá! Sip, Jack y Norry "vivirán juntos" por un tiempito, lo justo como para volverlo loco con sus bromitas¡y la apuesta sigue en pie¡Me encanta el nombre de tu gato¿De qué color es¿Negro¡Sayounara! _**

**_¡Bienvenido a mi fic, Outis00¡El único chico capaz de dar la cara en esto¡Pero qué manera de escribir, hombre¡Escribís más que yo¡jah jah jah! Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempito para hacerlo ya que no creo que las cosas de la uni te lo permitan con mucha libertad. Tener problemas de la vista es de lo peor, pero qué se le va a hacer¿verdad? Tengo entendido que tener esos problemas menoscaban bastante la autoconfianza en una persona… ¡Nunca le digan "cuatro ojos" a nadie¡es terriblemente doloroso! Pero lo que me hacía mal era escribir con la luz apagada, ya lo he comprobado Me gusta que te haya agradado el fic anterior, hubo momentos en que creí que un chico se sentiría ofendido con esa idea, pero como Jack se aprovechaba de su "situación femenina", pues pensé que sería bastante acertado, (y bastante obsceno, jeh) Déja a Norry a su aire, ya se vengará de lo que le están haciendo y ya no se verá tan "mártir", te lo aseguro ¡Has captado la personalidad y los motivo de Isabel con exactitud¡te felicito¡Es justo lo que trato de hacer ver en ella! Me encanta crear personajes, es mi mayor felicidad, te lo aseguro; cuando era pequeña, yo y mi hermano siempre lo hacíamos en nuestros juegos. El doc tiene un par desventajas, es demasiado permisivo y a veces le falta carácter, te lo aseguro. Cuando creo un personaje, también le doy defectos. La nanny es otro caso especial, ya verás más adelante, jeh ¡Un "estereotipo" que va a sorprender! Dale tiempo y ya verás Mmm, la verdad, a mí no se me da muy bien la crítica, sobre todo en cuanto a las creaciones literarias o filmicas, tal vez en la música, política, social e hitórica, pero no en las anteriores. ¡Tampoco me gusta criticar a las personas! Me encanta asustar a mis lectores…, me encanta hacerlos dudar… ¡soy tan mala! Muah jah jah jah! Morgan quiere desquitarse del almirante usando al pobre doc e Isabel se verá metida en un buen lío con la persona quien será el responsable de hacerla ver la vida de otra manera Había pensado en un principio poner a Jack como posible pareja de Isabel, pero pensé que sería justamente más de lo mismo (Jacky y Norry), además, Isabel es demasiada seria para Jack, que él puede ser serio pero jamás logrará hacerle ver las cosas se otra manera, ambos son muy egoístas. Pero ya veremos, pues siempre cambio de opinión como ya viste ¡Pero su sueño de verlos luchar juntos te asegura que se hará realidad! Como habrás comprobado, una vez más, Isabel hizo uso de su rango sobre James, además ya tiene plena conciencia de su "poder" sobre él. ¡Hasta el próximo capi, mi estimado compatriota¡Gracias por tu información sobre Outis! _**

**_Mi querida aLdI¿En el capi pasado ha habido muchos golpeados, verdad¡Pero en éste vino el premio! El doc supo a dónde disparar para desmayar a Annete si hacerle mayor daño para hacer creer a los piratas que la había matado. ¡Un plan muy inteligente para unos brutos piratas de pocos sesos¡No te me muerás que falta lo mejor! Y bueno, cuando Isabel regrese va a dar muchas sorpresas desagradables a todo el mundo, te lo aseguro… El comienzo de la tercera parte es un pequeño respiro antes de que las cosas se pongan bastante feas… ¡A ver si Jacky y Norry son más sinceros con sus sentimientos¡Disfrutalo¡Bye bye! _**

**_Mi querida Jenny Flint, el bicho raro: Nop, de grande espero que conozcás a alguien como él Yes, sir! Y sip, Norry es todo amor para Jacky, pero… ¿y ella? Isabel casi se volvió loca, Morgan es un idiota… ¿cómo acabarán estos dos¡Quién los sabe! Espero que para la próxima haiga algo bueno para contar¡también en mi caso ¡Chau! _**

**_Mi querida Isa Luna: Y bueno, el doc calculó muy bien el tiro, uno que la desmaye, que la rozara y la desmayara, haciéndole creer a todos que la había matado… ¡es muy inteligente pero ahora tendrá que vérselas solo con Morgan! James ya tuvo su recompensa, pero Isabel ha terminado su amistad con él! Espero que te haya gustado este capi ¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**He visto una peli bastante interesante: "Amo de casa"¡de 1925! También vi una peli inglesa titulada "Pecadoras", "Rocky IV", la primera parte de la versión italiana de "Cumbres Borrascosas" y un documental sobre el calentamiento global en el canal National Geografic Channel. También vi "Haloween: Resurrección", "Sé lo que Hicieron el Verano Pasado", y el dibu "Locos Dieciséis". Ahora estoy leyendo otro tomo de mi enciclopedia, "Antiguo Egipto" y sigo con "Orgullo y Prejuicio". **

**¡A ver si Deep gana el oscar esta noche! (No creo que Vigo Mortensen lo gane, no por su actuación, sino es que no creo que lo gane)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**¡Que la Fuerza las acompañe! **

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye! **

**Gabriella Yu **


	13. El Juego del Gato y el Ratón

TERCERA PARTE: JACKY Y NORRY, UNA PAREJA DISPAREJA

**Capítulo 12: El Juego del Gato y el Ratón **

Cuando Jack logró volver en sí, no abría pasado más que diez minutos desde que Jacky lo había abandonado, adolorido se levantó penosamente del suelo y se sentó sobre si mismo cruzando las piernas al estilo indio y tomándose la adolorida cabeza con una mano. Una vez acomodadas sus neuronas, miró a su alrededor buscando a su "hermana" y, al no encontrarla, frunció el entrecejo muy disgustado, adivinando acertadamente que lo que ella quería, era quitarlo de en medio.

Al colocarse de nuevo su viejo y querido sombrero, el pirata vio la botella rota de ron que Jacky había utilizado para noquearlo y, poniéndose mucho más molesto que antes, la tomó como quien toma a una pequeña criatura y la miró lleno de desconsuelo.

—¡Mi pobre ron¡Desperdiciado de esta manera¡Ah¡Pero ya pagará mi hermanita por lo que nos hizo¡Ella no sabe que con qué clase de hombre deshonesto ha hecho la apuesta! —y se rió malévolamente por un buen rato hasta que un pensamiento alarmante cruzó por su cabeza y lo puso un tanto serio.

—Me olvidaba… —comentó pensativo—, que mi "hermanita" es mi contraparte femenina, o sea, que es mi otro yo, o sea, que es mi otra mitad, o sea, que soy yo mismo, o sea, que ella también es deshonesta, o sea… ¡que yo no sé con qué clase de mujer deshonesta he hecho la apuesta! —con aquel inquietante pensamiento, inmediatamente se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá con una mano en la barbilla y la otra atrás de su espalda, poniéndose en actitud pensativa.

—Mmm… Creo que debí pensar mejor en esto; conociéndome y, por lo tanto, conociéndola, tengo grandes probabilidades de perder mi amado _Perla Negra_…

De pronto se detuvo y golpeó sus manos con renovado espíritu.

—¡Pues no voy a permitir que mi hermanita se salga con la suya¡Me pondré a pensar en la mejor manera de ganarle esta apuesta¡Como que mi nombre es Jack Sparrow que lo lograré¡Rumbo al _Perla Negra_ para tramar mi maquiavélico plan que tirará por los mares los planes de mi hermanita! —exclamó lleno de ímpetu mientras señalaba con su dedo índice hacia ningún ligar en particular. Luego, se volvió sobre sus huellas y tomó algunas botellas de ron de la caja que los dos piratas habían abierto.

—Necesito de mucha inspiración… —dijo mientras las ponía bajo el brazo y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

Pero no llegó a atravesarla, puesto que se detuvo y nuevamente se volvió sobre sus pasos y, tomando una caja entera de ron, dijo:

—Necesito de muuuuuucha inspiración.

Y así, el capitán Jack Sparrow por fin se marchó, dispuesto a no dejar ganar a su hermanita la mencionada apuesta. ¡No tenía idea de las consecuencias que acarrearía aquella maniobra que estaba a punto de tramar!

------------------------------------------------

Pasada la primera impresión, y dándose verdadera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el comodoro James Norrington se separó rápidamente de la capitana Jacky Sparrow y desvió la mirada bastante turbado, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo actuar en aquel embarazoso momento.

Divertida con aquella actitud, Jacky sintió unos deseos terribles de divertirse con él, pero aquella idea se fugó de su mente al notar que Norry tenía la mano derecha vendada y la cara lastimada, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por ello.

—Creo que debería conseguirse una mujer lo más rápido posible ¿sabe, comodoro Norrington?

James la miró sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Jacky le hizo una indicación con la cabeza, frunciendo la boca y la nariz.

—Por lo de su mano… Jamás habría pensado esa afición en usted, comodoro.

Entendiéndolo por fin, James, sintiéndose tremendamente agraviado y ofendido, replicó:

—Lo que usted acaba de decir es un insulto a mi orgullo, capitana Jacky Sparrow, me ofende usted enormemente. Lo que usted insinúa es completamente erróneo ya que no practico esa clase de "actividades" repulsivas propia de gente como usted —Luego, su mancillado orgullo pareció desaparecer hasta volverse una triste expresión cuando siguió hablando.

—Cuando llegué del baile de máscaras, que supongo fue usted quien lo arruinó, había llegado a casa un tanto… bebido y tropecé con la pata de una mesa y me caí sobre una de las ventanas de la sala… Comprenderá, entonces, el origen de estas insignificancias.

Terminó de hablar, pero lo sobresaltó el hecho de que Jacky se le había quedado mirando tan intensamente, que parecía como si estuviera mirando a través de él, examinándolo intensamente, como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo. El comodoro bajó la vista un tanto nervioso cuando ella se le acercó lentamente sin quitarle le vista de encima, sintió cómo ella lo rodeaba mientras colocaba suavemente sus manos alrededor de sus hombros y le musitaba suavemente al oído:

—Me insulta usted, comodoro¿cree que voy a creerme semejante patraña? —lo miraba insinuantemente a la vez que él trataba de evadir su mirada. Jacky lo tomó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarla—. Aunque usted no tenga la cara tan encantadora como la del joven Will, resulta una verdadera lástima que alguien haya sido capaz de lastimarle su recio rostro, comodoro —Tomó su mano vendada y la alzó hasta el nivel de su hombro para poder observarla mejor—. Y me parece que esta herida fue la más peligrosa¿verdad? Se ha cortado la muñeca…, supongo que aún debe dolerle muchísimo… —soltó la mano y volvió a concentrarse en el rostro del azorado oficial, acercándolo al suyo—… y no me refiero únicamente a su herida, comodoro… —acercó sus sensuales labios a los temblorosos de él—… Quien le hizo esta canallada debería caminar por la tabla¿sabe?

Temblando como una hoja, con la dura pérdida de su querida Isabel y el terrible maltrato que ella le había hecho objeto, el adolorido oficial cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, esperando un beso consolador por parte de Jacky.

La pirata, aunque quisiera negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba como nunca el poder besarlo otra vez, pero su antiguo orgullo masculino luchaba contra su nuevo deseo femenino de disfrutar la compañía de tan estimado enemigo. Sus impulsos masculinos de poseer eran tan fuertes como sus impulsos femeninos de entregarse a él¡lo que sentía era una poderosa mezcla de pasiones a punto de hacer explosión y no tenía pleno control sobre ellos!

"¿Hace cuanto que no paso una buena noche de pasión? —pensaba—. Desde que tengo este cuerpo no me han satisfecho del todo mis antiguas novias… —recordó las cachetadas de Scarlett y Giselle—. Necesito sentir el placer como lo sentía antes… pero… pero… ¡Yo soy en realidad un hombre, no una mujer!".

Y aunque se negaba a entregarse a la verdad, Jacky decidió, en cambio, entregarse un poquito a la pasión y decidió aprovecharse, como siempre, del afecto que le profesaban los demás. Si Elizabeth era su debilidad como hombre, pareciera que James iba a ser su debilidad como mujer, así que se decidió a probar aquel delicioso néctar que le ofrecían en bandeja de plata.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, pudo escucharse un ruidoso… ¡CLICK!

Sorprendida, Jacky se dio por enterada que el comodoro Norrington había sido más astuto que ella y le había puesto uno de los grilletes en su muñeca derecha, atrapándola. Desconcertada, lo miró.

Sonriendo astutamente, mientras su captor se ponía el otro grillete en la muñeca izquierda, decía:

—No crea, capitana, que voy a caer de nuevo en sus jueguitos —la miró jactancioso—. Oficialmente está arrestada, capitana Jacky Sparrow.

Lejos de seguir ofuscada, la pirata se rehizo enseguida y, para la confusión y asombro de James, se le apoyó sugerentemente y, jugando con el moño de su peluca, dijo:

—No sabía que le gustara estos "jueguitos" de alcoba, comodoro… Interesante… interesante… a mí también me gustan mucho. ¿Acaso quiere que comencemos en éste polvoriento lugar? Yo no me opongo¿sabe?

El comodoro Norrington, a pesar de quedarse completamente pasmado por aquella idea, pudo lanzarle una mirada asesina a la degenerada pirata, quien, al notarlo, hacía como si nada.

—Le he colocado estos grilletes, capitana Sparrow, para evitar que usted pudiera escaparse nuevamente. Hay varias preguntas que quiero hacerle.

—¿Cómo en qué posición me gusta dormir en la cama?

James bufó fastidiado y puso los ojos en blanco¿es que ella nunca hablaba en serio? Realmente había olvidado lo impertinente que era.

—¡Nooo¡Sepa usted que está arrestada¿Lo entiende ahora?

—¿Me va a meter en un calabozo? —inquirió muy preocupada esta vez.

—Esteee, no. ¡Ejem! Voy a llevarla a mi casa… —le respondió poniéndose bastante colorado.

—¡A su casa¿Entonces va a meterme en su cama en vez de un calabozo?

—¡No¿Pero es que acaso usted solamente piensa en eso?

—¿Y es que acaso usted solamente piensa que siempre hablo en serio¿No se da cuenta que le estoy tomando el pelo, comodoro?

Con aquella réplica burlona, el comodoro James Norrington prefirió quedarse callado y no decir nada más. ¡Jamás sabría si aquella mujer hablaba en serio o no! Con una mirada amenazante y dando un bufido de fastidio, el comodoro la arrastró tras él, dirigiéndose hacia el portón de salida de la bodega.

—Cúbrase con esto, así nadie sospechará —le dijo mientras le lanzaba una capa azul con capucha que había encontrado abandonada sobre unas cajas.

Jacky olió aquella sucia ropa y frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Uf¡Huele a pescado!

James se volvió y le replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa:

—¿No hay gran diferencia con el ron, verdad? Póngaselo que ya está amaneciendo y no quiero que nadie se fije en sus ropas… singulares.

Sonriendo, Jacky le hizo caso y se puso la capa, se sacó el sombrero y lo escondió bajo la capa para después subirse la capucha. Ella estaba muy interesada en conocer la casa de su "caballero", aparte, claro, que allí cerraría el cerco alrededor de él y ganaría la apuesta y por consiguiente el _Perla Negra _sería suyo. ¿Por qué el comodoro quería llevársela a su casa en vez de al calabozo? La respuesta salía por si misma: él aún estaba enamorado de ella y quería tenerla a su lado y, Jacky sabría aprovecharlo muy bien.

-------------------------------------------

Ya había amanecido cuando el capitán Jack Sparrow finalmente había aparecido sobre la cubierta del _Perla Negra_, trayendo tranquilidad a todos sus tripulantes, quienes se habían quedado muy preocupados al saber, por boca del contramaestre Gibbs, que Jack y Jacky no volverían por el momento.

—¿Qué sucedió con la capitana, Jack¿Por qué no ha regresado ella con usted? —preguntó el contramaestre visiblemente preocupado mientras seguía a su capitán hasta el castillo de popa.

Jack detuvo de inmediato su andar vacilante, y con los brazos extendidos a los costados, se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Gibbs.

—Ni siquiera preguntes por esa especie de mujer… —le apuntó con el dedo índice como si se lo estuviera advirtiendo—. Ella cometió la más alta de las traiciones, Gibbs.

Y siguió su camino perseguido se cerca por una parte su intrigada tripulación. Fastidiado, Jack, que solo pensaba en irse a echar una siestecita a su camarote, se volvió muy enfadado.

—¡Bien¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

—Pues… —comenzó a decir el enano Marty—¿cu-cuál fue su traición?

—¡Uf¿Acaso no es obvio¡Esa malvada rompió una botella de exquisito ron en mi cabeza!

Y dejando a todos bastante consternados, el capitán Sparrow entró al castillo de popa y desapareció tras la puerta de su camarote.

—¿Se referirá a que ella rompió la botella o que lo golpeó a él? —inquirió una extrañada Ana María.

—¡Eso es todo un misterio! —exclamó Gibbs alzando las manos.

Cuando éste y los demás ya estaban a punto de cuchichear entre ellos sobre aquel asunto engorroso y decidir a cuál de las dos cosas Jack se refería a una traición, se oyó gritar a su capitán:

—¡¡Señor Gibbs¿¡Barbossa ya se ha recuperado de su "indisposición"!?

—¡¡No, capitán!!

—¡¡Ah¡¡Pues, qué lástima!!

Luego de unos instantes en completo silencio, Ana María le preguntó con un susurro a Gibbs:

—¿No crees que fuimos demasiados duros con el capitán Barbossa?

—¿Con el capitán Barbossa? — la miró un tanto pensativo por unos momentos para luego agregar con absoluta firmeza y apatía mientras negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el entrecejo:

—¡Noooooo! No lo creo. ¡Le venía muy bien aquel laxante!

En ese momento, el loro de Cotton comenzó a chillar posado en el flacucho hombro de su dueño.

—¡Leven anclas¡Leven anclas!

—No lo sé, Cotton, se le voy a preguntar —le respondió el contramaestre.

Y llevando su obeso cuerpo hasta la puerta del camarote de su capitán, Gibbs se inclinó un poco y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

—Jack, entonces… ¿Vamos a partir?

La voz del capitán se dejó escuchar un tanto soñolienta.

—… No, Gibbs, no. Tengo que saber qué es lo que está tramando mi "hermanita", no puedo permitirle que gane la apuesta y me quite el _Perla Negra_… Ahora déjame dar un pequeño sueñecito y estén alertas, no quiero que nos capturen Norrington y sus hombres…

Sorprendido, el contramaestre volvió con sus compañeros.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó una ansiosa Ana María.

Gibbs la miró significativamente.

—¡Dice que apostó el _Perla Negra_ a la capitana Jacky!

La estupefacta cara de todos reveló la enorme sorpresa con la que habían recibido aquella extraordinaria noticia.

-------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, cuando ya amanecía sobre la mojada ciudad de Port Royal y los habitantes empezaban a levantarse al canto vespertino de los gallos y las naves mercantes comenzaban a levar anclas incluyendo al navío del almirante Jacobson, dos personas iban caminando velozmente hacia el sector más elegante de la ciudad. Una de ellas iba cubierta con una larga y ondulante capa azul con capucha, la otra persona, que iba tomándola de la mano, iba vestido como un militar de alto rango de la Real Armada Naval. Eran Jacky Sparrow y James Norrington, y juntos caminaban a toda prisa hacia la casa del mencionado oficial.

Saludando nerviosamente a cada soldado o pueblerino que los que se encontraban, y hasta a veces secundado imprudentemente por la pirata, el comodoro no veía la hora de llegar a su casa y ocultar a Jacky ante la vista inquisidora de todos, pues no quería que la atraparan y la condenaran a la horca por sus actos de piratería. Nadie la conocía, pero no quería correr el riesgo.

Luego de algunos contratiempos causados por Jacky, ambos pudieron llegar a la elegante vivienda. Una vez que traspasaron el umbral de la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, James se sintió bastante aliviado y le quitó las esposas a la pirata.

—Ni se le ocurra escaparse, en esta parte de la ciudad hay muchos soldados haciendo guardia —le advirtió.

Había sido una verdadera suerte que el mayordomo no estuviera allí para atender la puerta, así que condujo rápidamente a la visitante a la sala de estar.

Mientras ayudaba a la pirata a sacarse la capa, ésta miraba a su alrededor muy interesada por las cosas valiosas que habían a su alrededor, deseosa de apoderarse de ellas. James colgó la capa en la percha de pie y se volvió para mirarla, no podía evitar sentirse tan lleno de felicidad. Jacky se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron, quedándose ambos mirándose en completo silencio.

El comodoro carraspeó un tanto nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionar en aquel momento… ¡por fin tenía a Jacky en su casa y no sabía cómo actuar! Pero también se avergonzaba de sus propios sentimientos… ¡aquella mujer era en verdad el odioso capitán Jack Sparrow!

—¿Qui-quieres un poco de té? —ofreció.

—Mmm… ¿No tienes algo más interesante¿Ron, por ejemplo? —preguntó mientras inspeccionaba con gran interés cada rincón de la sala y curioseaba cada objeto que llamaba su atención.

—¿Ron? —sabía que no debía impresionarse por aquella petición, pero lo estaba—. No, no tengo, pero podría ofrecerte otra cosa.

—Mientras tenga alcohol…

Norrington se apresuró a ir hasta el aparador y sacó de él una botella de gin y un par de vasos. Él también necesitaba beber algo, estaba muy nervioso.

Una vez que hubo llenado ambos vasos, le dio uno a Jacky, quien lo rechazó enseguida y tomó la botella de gin para sí para el asombro de James, que se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

—Así está mucho mejor —arguyó la capitana del Perla Negra mientras se bebía un buen poco de aquel líquido fuerte.

El comodoro le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la ventana, sintiéndose muy desconcertado y, mientras observaba el amanecer, dijo:

—Estoy un poco confundido, Jacky… ¿Eres tú, verdad? —la miró—. Sé que eres tú, lo presiento, pero no entiendo por qué eres de nuevo una mujer¿acaso no se había roto ya la maldición?

Jacky Sparrow no le contestó de inmediato, en su lugar se echó sobre uno de los cómodos sillones, puso la botella de gin sobre la delicada mesita de caoba que había a un costado, juntó la yema de los dedos y se cruzó de piernas con actitud seria.

—Mi estimado Norry —comenzó a decir—, confieso que no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasó; la maldición se rompió de cierta manera… pero lo extraño es que Jack y yo nos separamos.

—¿Se separaron? —inquirió asombrado.

—Así es, ahora somos dos: un hombre y una mujer.

—O sea que…

—Ahora soy toda una dama, mi caballero —una sonrisita picaresca asomó en el rostro de la pirata, sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaría para el comodoro.

Maravillado con aquella feliz noticia y mirando nuevamente por la ventana, James se sintió completamente libre de amar por primera vez desde que había conocido a la versión femenina del capitán Jack Sparrow. Ahora que ambos se habían separado (de eso quería estar completamente seguro) y Jacky oficialmente era una mujer, ya no habría implicaciones morales para desear estar con ella y compartir toda su vida a su lado. ¡Estaba completamente feliz¡Por fin estaría con ella sin sentirse automáticamente avergonzado¡Por fin podía declararse oficialmente enamorado¡Ahora era libre de amarla¡Se habían acabado las penurias¡Volvía s ver la vida como antes! No…, no iba a ver la vida como antes¡la iba a ver completamente diferente con la capitana Jacky Sparrow¡Vida¡Eso era lo que ella le daba¡Vida a su propia vida!

Se volvió hacia ella, su rostro otrora tan estoicamente ingles, estaba radiante, dichoso; sus ojos brillaban por la emoción y la enorme felicidad que sentía en su corazón. Para Jacky, aquella imagen la impactó lo suficiente como para sorprenderse y darse cuenta de que, el aburrido inglés, era bastante guapo y que valía la pena divertirse un poco con él.

—No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho escucharte decir eso —le confesó—. Siempre temí estar haciendo lo incorrecto al sentir… al sentir lo que siento por ti… —se puso colorado y volvió a mirar el alba en silencio.

Sonriendo, sabiendo ahora que lo tenía en sus manos, Jacky se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el comodoro para abrazarlo por detrás, tomándolo por la cintura, sorprendiéndolo.

—No sabía que era tan tímido para expresar sus sentimientos, comodoro Norrington —le dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras él la miraba cada tanto de soslayo, bastante avergonzado—. Pero me gusta¿sabe? —le susurró en el oído, haciéndolo temblar.

—… E-eran u-ustedes dos los que estaban en el baile de máscaras disfrazados de españoles¿verdad? —apenas pudo preguntar.

—Así es. Yo quería verte, pero Jack había insistido en acompañarme.

—¿Q-querías verme?

—Por supuesto, mi estimado Norry, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y extrañaba mucho fastidiarlo¿sabe…¡Estoy tan aficionado-a a usted!

James se volvió para mirarla, ella aún abrazaba su cintura y él tenía una de sus manos sobre el marco de la ventana y la otra relajada a su costado.

—Entonces… ¿usted me ama, Jacky?

—¿Amarlo, dice? —acercó su rostro al de él, entrecerrando los ojos—. Eso sería mucho pedir para mí¿sabe?

—… ¿Y puedo pedirle un beso…? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba un poco, cerrando los ojos.

—… Eso se puede arreglar… —.Y lo besó en la boca.

En ese mismo y mágico instante, mientras los dos se besaban tierna y suavemente, todo el dolor y la soledad que James sentía, desapareció completamente de su vida; en cambio, Jacky sintió que toda su confusión e inseguridad que sentía acerca de su nueva personalidad, desaparecían para entonces dar lugar a una confusa mezcla de pasión y miedo. ¡Tenía miedo de ser una mujer para siempre y perder la libertad que tanto amaba¡Pero a la vez era tan fuerte su deseo de poseer a aquel hombre tan locamente enamorado de ella! (porque ahora era "ella" y no "él", había que aceptarlo… ).

"¿Y qué tiene que me aproveche de lo que me está ofreciendo? —comenzó a pensar—. Después de todo mi naturaleza inmoral me pide a gritos que tenga una ardiente noche de pasión con él; tengo una gran curiosidad por saber lo que siente una mujer en el momento de hacerlo… Está decidido, me acostaré con él, pero yo seré quien decida cuándo y dónde, y yo seré quien tomará las riendas en esta relación".

—Tengo que irme… —susurró james de pronto mientras apartaba sus labios de los de ella—. Tengo que presentarme ente el gobernador Swann, es hora de iniciar mi jornada…

Jacky no quiso aceptarlo, pero se sintió algo desencantada, había esperado poder divertirse un poco más. El comodoro se apartó suavemente de ella sin apartar su vista del moreno y hermoso rostro de la mujer.

—Vamos a mi alcoba —dijo.

—¿Ya? Pero si quieres irte a trabajar te advierto que a mi me gusta estar durante horas haciéndolo —le replicó mordazmente mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello él.

James Norrington se quedó con la boca abierta y se puso tan colorado, que el polvo que usaba para el rostro pareció desaparecer.

—N-no me refiero a eso… —apenas pudo decir—, lo que quiero es que te quedes en mi habitación hasta que yo regrese. No quiero que nadie te vea por ahora, tengo miedo de que te descubra alguien que pueda llamar a la guardia para que te apresen.

—¿Quieres que me quede encerrado… encerrada todo el tiempo en tu habitación? —se cruzó de brazos muy molesta—. ¡Me niego¡Moriré de aburrimiento y de sed¡Yo soy un pirata¡Amo la libertad!

—¡Shiiit¡Lo sé! —trató de calmarla abanicando las manos y mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta de entrada al salón—. ¡Te prometo que sólo será hasta que yo regrese, confía en mí, por favor!

—Mmm… ¿Podré llevarme la botella de gin?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —repitió la pirata muy interesada e inmediatamente se dirigió a la alacena y sacó un par de botellas, una era de whisky y la otra de Brandy—. Con esto será suficiente, me quedaré tranquilamente en tu alcoba hasta que regreses.

Se acercó meneándose hasta el sorprendido y arrepentido comodoro y le dijo:

—Estoy listo, digo, lista¿qué le parece si me conduce a nuestro lecho de amor, mi amado Norry?

Norrington suspiró cansadamente y murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta:

—Espero no arrepentirme más adelante…

Y mientras el oficial espiaba el corredor para cerciorarse de que no habría nadie de la servidumbre que los sorprendiera, Jacky murmuró malignamente sin que éste se diera por enterado:

—Te aseguro que vas a arrepentirte más adelante, amorcito… jeh jeh jeh.

A una seña de James, jacky lo siguió a través del pasillo y subieron sigilosamente por la escalera hasta llegar al primer piso de la casa, en donde había otro pasillo y varias puertas que daban a los respectivos dormitorios. A la pirata nada le pasó desapercibido, todo lo que tuviera de valor lo clasificó en su mente para cuando, llegado el momento de la fuga, lo robaría impunemente.

—Esta es mi alcoba… —susurró el comodoro Norrington mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba con Jacky a la mencionada habitación.

Aquel dormitorio era muy espacioso y estaba todo perfectamente arreglado y en su adecuado sitio; todos los muebles era de fina madera, caoba o pino; una labrada y bien trabajada cama de caoba con sus respectivas mesitas, cubierta por sábanas suaves y blancas; un gran guardarropa de pino; un hermoso espejo de cuerpo completo con los marcos bien elaborados; un tocador con espejo, que tenía peines, cepillos, pelucas, frascos de polvo para el rostro y uno que otro frasco de perfume. Cuadros finos adornaban las paredes y blancas cortinas de encaje cubrían los dos grandes ventanales de la habitación. Aquella era la habitación perfecta para un soltero tan serio como lo era el comodoro Norrington.

—Es… bonita —dijo la pirata mientras miraba a su alrededor inspeccionándolo todo—. Es mejor que mi camarote.

Se dirigió hacia la cama y se lanzó alegremente sobre ella, rebotando un poco.

—¡Wow¡Es un mullido colchón de plumas¡Adoro los colchones de plumas¿Y usted?

A James le hubiera gustado decir que adoraba verla allí, pero como era un caballero bastante serio y pudoroso, prefirió guardarse aquella opinión para sí mismo.

—Si tanto te gustan, tendrás uno en tu habitación, te lo prometo —le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama.

La capitana del _Perla Negra_ se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, confirmando una vez más que aquel hombre era un tonto romántico y que le daría todo lo que ella (o él) deseara. Tenía la apuesta totalmente ganada, pues ya había pensado un plan perfecto para sacar a su querido hermanito del camino y ser el único (o la única), capitán del _Perla Negra_. Pero antes de eso, tenía que divertirse con su caballo-caballero.

Sin que el pobre oficial se lo esperara, la pirata lo tomó de la manga de la casaca y lo tironeo fuertemente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer en la cama junto a ella. Rápidamente Jacky se le subió encima y lo tomó de las muñecas, con cuidado de no apretarle la que tenía lastimada.

Con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, el comodoro James Norrington miraba sorprendido a la atrevida capitana.

—No me negará que estaba buscando esto cuando me trajo hasta su casa, comodoro —le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—… Yo… la verdad… yo… —balbuceaba mientras se ponía cada vez más y más colorado.

—Yo también lo he estado buscando¿sabe? —fue la sorprendente declaración de Jacky mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y comenzaba a besarlo suavemente por todo el rostro. James no hizo nada para evitarlo, solamente cerró los ojos y la dejó hacer lo que ella quisiera. No entendía muy bien el por qué, pero aquella mujer lo inhibía completamente a pesar de que él ya había estado con otras mujeres. Jacky tenía tanto poder sobre él, que lo hacía sentir tan inocente como un jovenzuelo, y eso le gustaba.

Jacky, con su extenso pasado romántico como picaflor masculino, sabía amar como un hombre, no como una mujer, y, acostumbrado a llevar las riendas de la pación, le enseñaba algo nuevo a aquel aburrido oficial de la armada, que para el deleite de nuestra protagonista, le encantaba ver cómo respondía a sus muestras de amor.

Comenzó a besarlo con más pasión y él ya estaba respondiendo a sus ardientes besos, pero Jacky abandonó su boca para luego empezar a besarle la barbilla y el cuello, haciéndolo gemir de placer.

—… Sé muy bien que querías esto… —le susurró al oído para luego morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja—…, y te prometo que jamás en tu vida volverás a sentir lo que yo te haré sentir…

Volvió a su boca, besándolo con mucha más pasión que antes, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior, luego recorrió otra vez todo su rostro para luego volver a su cuello. Completamente excitado, James inclinó la cabeza para permitirle abarcar más con sus caricias, Jacky, sonriendo al ver aquella actitud de sumisión, aprovechó su entrega para besar todo su cuello.

De pronto, cuando más apasionados estaban, Jacky se levantó rápidamente y tomó al sorprendido James de la casaca y también lo obligó a levantarse, luego alzó el sombrero —que se había caído al suelo al otro lado de la cama— y se lo colocó para después abrir la puerta y sacarlo a empujones al pasillo. Norrington estaba tremendamente consternado y no acababa de entender nada.

—¿P-pero qué pasó? —le preguntó mientras se asomaba al dormitorio a través de la puerta semiabierta.

—Nada, ya tienes que irte a trabajar —le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

James se quedó como un tonto parado en la puerta, mirándola, pero enseguida aquella extraña situación le hizo gracia y, sonriendo, se acomodó la ropa, la peluca y el sombrero y se marchó a la habitación en donde se encontraba reposando madame Foubert, quería saber cómo se encontraba antes de marcharse.

En la alcoba de Norrington, la capitana Jacky Sparrow no podía estar más satisfecha; estaba acostada en la cama bebiendo plácidamente su amado licor e ideando las mil y un travesuras para fastidiar a su Norry. Sabía que lo tenía en la mano al igual que la victoria en la apuesta; sabía que podía tener todo lo que quisiera mientras estuviera al lado de Norry; podía vivir como una dama de alta sociedad y una descarriada pirata a la vez; tendría toda la libertad para poder viajar como la prometida de un comodoro alrededor del mundo y ser a la vez una fugitiva pirata a lo largo de todo el Caribe. ¡Todo se desarrollaba tan maravillosamente que resultaba casi imposible! Ya no se lamentaba tener que entrar a la cama con él, era lo suficiente lujuriosa como para aceptarlo y gozar con ello, después de todo, pasar toda su vida al lado de él, parecía ser que iba a ser muy tranquila y entretenida a la vez. Claro que quizás él se opusiera inicialmente a la idea de permitirle seguir pirateando, pero Jacky sabía muy bien que podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Esto es más de lo que me había propuesto… —dijo—. ¡Creo que he encontrado a la gallina de los huevos de oro! —miró hacia la percha de pie en donde colgaba una de las casacas de oficial de James—… Más bien, creo que he encontrado un fabuloso tesoro…

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada: **

**La verdad, me moría de risa mientras iba escribiendo este capi, me imaginaba la cara que ustedes podrían poner mientras leían… Y sí, la relación entre Jacky y Norry va a ser bastante apasionada mezclada con ciertas dosis de humor, sarcasmo y un cachito de pudor¡así que prepárense! Quizás, tal vez, escriba un capítulo especial sobre una noche de pasión entre ellos dos, pero estoy segura que la publicaría en la sección de adultos, no en esta ¡Las/os que se animen a leerlo, háganlo! El capitán Jack Sparrow está dispuesto a vengarse de Jacky y ganar la apuesta a como dé lugar¿cómo lo hará¡Ya lo verán! Isabel desaparece completamente de esta parte de la historia, y el doc aparecerá esporádicamente. Y ahora, mis contestaciones para ustedes. **

****

**_Mi querida León Dorado¡Me imagino lo mucho que habrás disfrutado este capítulo¡Jacky es todo un caso y a Norry le gusta! No importa que no le hayan dado el oscar a Johnny, es una ayuda para cualquier actor, pero él por sí solo ya se promociona¿no? Isabel, por el momento, no volverá a aparecer, y el doc aparecerá cada tanto de aquí en adelante. ¡Espero que sigás disfrutando de esta alocada historia¡Bye! _**

**_Mi querida Harisha: El doc es una persona muy inteligente y arriesgada¿verdad? De Jack no tienes que preocuparte por ahora, bueno, lo que sí te tenés que preocupar es de las cosas que va a planear en contra de Jacky, eso sí ¡Apuesta a que este capi te encantó¿verdad¿Fue irritantemente encantador? Ten por seguro que Isabel hará todo lo posible por rescatar a su tío. ¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**_Mi querida KyroZ¡Oh, sí¡Lo del título es un absoluto desastre! Pero viniendo de mi, no me sorprende, jeh ¿Te gustó el "romance" que tuvieron en este capítulo los "tortolitos" ? Jacky tiene casi ganada la apuesta, pero Jack hará todo lo posible para ganarla también ¿qué hará¡Ya lo verás más adelante! Isabel volverá a insistir con lo del matrimonio, y será en el momento justo, te lo aseguro… Las piezas encajarán, pero pronto volverán a desbaratarse, jeh Supe que Sirius era negro por el nombre. Sirius "Black" lo decía todo ¡Pero qué gato más malcriado! Tenés que cuidarlo y quererlo mucho, yo perdí el mío hace unos meses y tenía la misma edad. ¡Sayounara! _**

**_Mi querida beatriz gpe beltran mayoral: Jacky es mujer, por la fuerza tiene que intentar ser más astuta que él ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Y Jacky y Norry tienen para rato, ya lo verás No creo poder poner a Jack como pareja de Isabel, pero lo intentaré, después de todo fue él quien… ya sabes Te prometo, querida amiga, que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre, me comunicaré¿ok? Vos teneme paciencia, por favor, que no quiero perder tu amistad por mi falta de tiempo o por mis ojos ¡Chau! _**

**_Mi querida aLdI¿Te pareció tierno este capi¿no¿Medio zarpadillo¡así es Jacky! Ya ves que la alocada capitana está tramando su nueva vida con James¡y le gusta! A Isabel tendrá que pasarle algo grande para cambiar de vida, eso lo veré más adelante ¡Pronto sabrás más locuras por parte de los Sparrow! (Aún seguís con su asociación en contra de Isabel? ) ¡Bye Bye! _**

****

**_Mi querida Reli: sé que fueron fuertes, ésa fue exactamente mi intención Te prometo que Isabel va a dar muchísimo de que hablar y pensar ! En cuanto al final de Isabel ya lo tengo planeado y espero que no cambie de opinión a medida que vaya escribiendo la historia (que comúnmente me pasa con seguridad ) Me imagino que no te haya parecido tan "dulce" este capítulo! Jeh! Ya verás lo que Isabel hará más adelante con la propuesta de casamiento! Y tendrás mucho de Isabel¡Chau! _**

**Christian Jacobson, su creación: nacido como una contraparte de su sobrina Isabel, es tan bueno que su única contra es no tener carácter y ser demasiado permisivo. Físicamente lo he basado, aparte de mi propia imaginación, en el aspecto que tenían el padre de Hotaru (Sailor Plutón del animé Sailor Moon) y del mago Clow en Card Captor Sakura; aparte de las pelis viejas de los años 40 o 50 que he visto de muy pequeña (Sí, he visto toda clase de pelis y dibujos desde mi más tierna infancia, no crean que soy una treintona o cuarentona, es que… ¡veo de todo! ), además, un documental sobre la Revolución Francesa me mostró una imagen bastante fiel a la del doctor Jacobson, era uno de los que regían la época del _Terror_: Robespierre. (Ojo que me refiero al documental que dieron en History Channel, no en las pinturas). Éste personaje es una de las razones por la que Isabel cambiará, es por eso que el doctor ahora está entre la vida y la muerte dictada en mis manos. ¿Qué será de él? Estaré segura a medida que vaya escribiendo . **

**Las pelis que he visto, son: " La Muerte Cansada" de 1923, "Danny el Perro" de Jet Li, "El Único" de Jet Li, "Locas Parejas del Planeta Tierra" de 1999, "Hostage" de Bruce Willis, " La Reliquia" de 1995, "Maddona, Inocencia Perdida" de 1992. etc. Aparte, claro, que he visto un montón de documentales . **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**¡Las/os quiero mucho! **

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye! **

**Gabriella Yu**


	14. El Retorno de Katrina Watson

**Capítulo 13: El Retorno de Katrina Watson**

El dolor del brazo era terrible; al estar roto y el haberlo expuesto a semejante esfuerzo, resultaba un milagro que no lo perdiera y, más aún, que no perdiera su propia vida. Lanzado a una oscura y sucia celda, el doctor Chrsitian Jacobson recién había acabado de despertarse de su desmayo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo terriblemente adolorido. Apenas pudo sentarse, apenas logró ahogar un agudo grito de dolor y se tomarse del brazo lastimado. Luego de unos minutos, cuando ya había logrado calmarse y acostumbrase al dolor, recorrió lentamente con su mirada a su alrededor, examinándolo todo, pudiendo comprobar que no había nadie más que él en aquel horrible lugar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó concentrarse en su amada Annete, rezando porque ella hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber soportado la dura prueba a la que él la había sometido. Esperaba que ella lograra comprenderlo, esperaba que ella lo perdonara, que comprendiera que no había habido otra salida más que dispararle confiando en su puntería y hacerle creer a todos que ella había muerto para que la dejaran en paz. Como doctor, él sabía hacia dónde dispar para no provocarle mayor daño, y, como excelente tirador, sabía que lo había logrado, que ella aún estaba con vida y pronto alertaría a los demás para que salieran a su rescate.

"Espero que no demoren mucho —pensó tristemente mientras abría los ojos—. ¡No creo poder resistir tanto!"

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la bodega se abrió provocando un horrible chillido, dando paso al temible pirata apodado con el nombre de "Sangre Negra".

Con una sonrisa burlona, dicho hombre se paró frente a la celda y miró con desprecio a su prisionero.

—¿Cómo encuentra su estadía en mi barco, doctorcito de pacotilla?

—… Grandioso. Es como si estuviera en el palacio de Versalles…

El capitán Morgan rió entre dientes.

—Muy pronto dejará de decir estupideces como esa, maldito puerco inglés.

—… Bueno, de lo primero no estoy muy seguro; pero de lo segundo, pues, si sigo en este asqueroso chiquero, creo que muy pronto seré un puerco…

Gruñendo de furia, el pirata se aferró brutalmente de los barrotes y gritó:

—¡¡Si no fuera porque está detrás de estas condenadas rejas, le arrancaría esa asquerosa lengua con mis propias manos!!

Sin amedrentarse, el doctor replicó tranquilamente:

—… Yo creo que el principal obstáculo es que usted es demasiado perezoso como para tomar la llave y abrir la puerta para venir a ajustar cuentas conmigo…

—¡¡Cállese si no quiere que entre y lo haga mil pedazos!! —Morgan estaba al límite de su paciencia, aquel sujeto lo hacía salir de las casillas.

El doctor abrió la boca para decir otra de sus ingeniosas frases, pero en aquel momento le llamó la atención ver entrar a una pequeña niñita harapienta que traía un pesado balde de agua que apenas podía llevar con ella. Era una chiquilla sucia, difícilmente podía verse en ella su piel blanca y sus cabellos rubios; su demacrado pero bonito rostro poseía un par de grandes ojos celestes de enorme tristeza. Aquella pequeña debería tener por lo menos unos seis años de edad.

Cuando la chiquilla alzó la vista y miró al doctor, tropezó sin querer con un escalón y cayó de bruces al suelo golpeándose y derramando toda el agua.

El capitán, al ver eso, se dirigió directamente hacia ella y la tomó bruscamente del bracito y la sacudió con violencia.

—¡Estúpida perra¡Te dije mil veces que no tiraras así la maldita agua! —y de un bofetón, la lanzó otra vez al suelo.

Y mientras la niña permanecía allí llorando desconsoladamente, el malvado pirata —que se había olvidado de su enojo contra el doctor— se dirigió hacia cubierta para marcharse de una vez, pero volviendo su rostro para gritarle a la niña:

—¡Y más te vale que dejes este apestoso lugar reluciente si no quieres que te de una buena paliza! —amenazó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Atemorizada por aquella amenaza, la pequeña dejó de llorar e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder ponerse de pie y tomar el balde y el estropajo para ponerse a limpiar inmediatamente el piso, que estaba muy sucio, con la poco agua que tenía. Mientras lo hacía, la pequeña sollozaba en silencio. Ni siquiera había reparado otra vez en el prisionero, quien, impresionado, no apartaba la vista de ella.

--------------------------------------------

Nadie sabía con exactitud el por qué de que el comodoro James Norrington se comportaba de manera poco usual aquel día. No se lo veía triste —que últimamente se le había comenzado a notar frente a todos—, seguía siendo serio y responsable en el trabajo, pero no duro; una que otra sonrisa de dejaba ver de vez en cuando y algo muy especial brillaba en sus ojos. En otras palabras, él finalmente estaba feliz después de haber estado tanto tiempo sumido en la tristeza.

—¿Se puede saber, comodoro Norrington —le preguntó el gobernador Swann bastante interesado en aquel cambio que lo llenaba de curiosidad—, el por qué de su nueva actitud?

—¿Eh¿Me ha dicho algo, gobernador? —levantó la vista del nuevo mapa de América del Norte que estaba examinando con gran minuciosidad.

Ambos estaban en la oficina del mencionado oficial, uno frente al escritorio y otro sentado en una cómoda silla tomando algo de Brandy.

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó el aludido mientras se levantaba y se acercaba lentamente a su hombre de confianza.

—Comodoro Norrington —dijo—, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me llama la atención que después de lo que sucedió anoche, usted se mantenga lo suficientemente sereno como para sonreír de vez en cuando con esa manera tan extrañamente afable… ¿Le ha ocurrido algo que lo ha hecho feliz nuevamente? Si así fuera, mi querido muchacho, en norabuena; lo he visto tan triste y entregado a su suerte en estos últimos meses que temí que perdiera su buena salud.

James volvió a mirar el mapa, tratando en vano de concentrarse en él y no en la bella imagen de una pirata descarriada, y, dando un profundo suspiro, alzó nuevamente la cabeza, cerró los ojos y sonrió, permitiendo que la brisa marina, que entraba por la ventana, soplara cómodamente sobre su rostro.

—Es cierto que ha ocurrido algo que me ha devuelto un poco de felicidad, Señor, pero en este mismo momento no puedo revelar la razón —lo miró—. No se moleste, se lo pido, pero tenga por seguro que cuando todo esté aclarado y listo para ser revelado, usted será el primero en saberlo.

Weathervy sonrió, sabía muy bien a lo que su primer oficial se refería y, poniéndole amistosamente una mano sobre el hombro, le dijo:

—Creo entender a lo que se refiere —sus ojos brillaron—, y sé también que no se debe forzar a nadie a decir lo que no quiere. No se preocupe, comodoro, sabré esperar y espero que cuando se sienta más seguro de sí mismo, tenga la gentileza de depositarme toda su confianza para que yo lo escuche y lo aconseje de la mejor manera.

Lleno de gratitud, James sonrió afectuosamente.

—Gracias, Señor, usted ha sido siempre muy amable conmigo; mucho más de lo que me merezco.

—¡Tonterías! Es una verdadera lástima que mi hija no haya decidido desposarlo, comodoro, pero no por eso sería yo capaz de olvidar todos sus años de servicio para conmigo, mi familia y con los habitantes de Port Royal. Aunque Elizabeth haya elegido al joven Turner como dueño de su corazón, sé que igualmente lo tiene a usted en muy alta estima al igual que yo.

—Estoy seguro que así debe ser, pero mucho me temo que el joven Turner y yo aún nos tengamos un poco de resentimiento…

—¡Oh¡Pero pasará, ya lo verá! —exclamó con cordialidad mientras palmeaba amistosamente la espalda de Norrington—. Le aseguro que cuando usted encuentre a la dama de sus sueños, todo resentimiento respecto al joven Turner, desaparecerá.

—Así lo espero yo también, Señor —asintió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a seguir trabajando mientras el padre de Elizabeth se dirigía hacia la ventana para admirar el paisaje marítimo.

"Espero que Jacky sea capaz de encauzar mi voluntad hacia los buenos sentimientos en vez de que éstos se dirijan hacia el resentimiento y la venganza" —pensó Norrington un tanto preocupado—. "Tengo miedo de perder la cabeza y cometer alguna estupidez de la que más adelante me arrepienta".

--------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, la capitana Jacky Sparrow ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse en el dormitorio del comodoro Norrington. Ya se había tomado toda la bebida que se había llevado cayendo en la cuenta que no se había traído nada para comer y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Inquieta, miró hacia el reloj de cuerda que estaba sobre el escritorio y vio que apenas eran las once de la mañana. Desesperada y con el estómago gruñéndole furiosamente, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación buscando algo que la entretuviera y le hiciera olvidar el tema de la comida por un momento.

Tocando y registrando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, Jacky comenzó a formarse una idea más extensa de lo que sería la personalidad de James: todo estaba bien ordenado, los trajes estaban limpios y perfectamente doblados, papeles y libros de estudio estaban cada uno en el lugar y orden que les correspondía, demostrando que era un hombre serio e instruido, dedicado a perfeccionarse; los exquisitos perfumes que usaba rebelaban a un hombre de muy buen gusto, también poseía libros de poesía y novelas, revelando también a un hombre romántico y soñador, pocas veces visto por los demás. Jacky frunció el ceño, ella había decidido quedarse con él pero no tenía idea de cómo era su personalidad ni cómo se iban a llevar durante el tiempo que transcurrieran juntos. Claro que su intención era sacarle todo el provecho posible y luego abandonarlo, ésa había sido su idea original y trataría de mantenerla así, pero cuando encontró el diario íntimo del comodoro James Norrington, pronto supo que mantener su postura, iba a ser realmente difícil.

Entusiasmada por haber encontrado semejante tesoro, la pirata comenzó a leerlo con avidez, burlándose continuamente de lo que allí estaba escrito, hasta que llegó a las páginas que hablaban sobre ella. En muchas hojas había dejado el enamorado oficial su relato sobre aquella pirata de la que se había sentido atraído desde la primera vez que se habían conocido, explicando su confusión, su dolor, su tristeza, su amor, sus desesperanzas, sus ilusiones, sus sueños, todo, dejando a una pirata bastante pensativa mientras dejaba el diario en donde lo había encontrado para luego dirigirse hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo y quedarse mirando a sí misma por unos momentos en actitud muy seria.

—Ni se te ocurra enamorarte de él¿entendido? —dijo—. Estás aquí para mentirle y engañarlo y sacarle todo el provecho posible hasta que no te sirva más. Tú objetivo es obtener el _Perla Negra_ a como dé lugar y nada más…

Luego, se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella haciendo a un lado las suaves cortinas apuntilladas para poder ver el hermoso jardín y el enorme mar azul que se extendía hacia el infinito. Ya eran casi las doce del mediodía y el comodoro no había regresado aún y Jacky comenzaba a impacientarse encerrada en aquel lugar.

Con el estómago pidiéndole a gritos un poco de alimento, Jacky Sparrow se atrevió a abrir la puerta de la alcoba y a asomarse un poco por el pasillo, miró hacia las escaleras y pudo escuchar que dos mujeres hablaban sobre el almuerzo y la pronta llegada del comodoro Norrington. Sabiendo que no podía bajar a la planta baja pero sabiendo que Norry pronto llegaría y la liberaría de aquel encierro —suponía que él no tenía intenciones de tenerla escondida en su alcoba para siempre, pues había hablado de darle una propia—, Jacky miró hacia el otro lado llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

Sentado frente a una puerta y acurrucado en la pared, se encontraba el pequeño Billy con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos, rezando y gimoteando en silencio por la pronta recuperación de madame Foubert a la que tanto le había tomado cariño a pesar se sus peleas frecuentes.

Encantada de volver a encontrarse con tan querido y estimado compañerito, Jacky procedió a llamar su atención tirándole con algunos cepillos o zapatos hasta lograr darle con uno en la cabeza. Asustado, el chiquillo levantó la mirada mientras se tomaba la golpeada cabeza con la mano y miraba muy extrañado a su alrededor al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que habían desparramadas por aquel sector del pasillo. En un momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de la pirata, quien lo saludó con la mano llena de alborozo y una amplia sonrisa. Poniéndose tan blanco como un papel, el pobre chico se quedó completamente petrificado con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo¡Pensaba que estaba soñando o viendo a un fantasma¡Allí estaba su querida pirata¡La que lo había liberado de la esclavitud y de la soledad invitándolo a ser un pirata!

Dándose cuenta de que el chico estaba anonadado, Jacky salió finalmente de la habitación y comenzó a hacerle algunas extrañas señales con las manos y con la cara, viéndose bastante divertida.

—Soy yo, Billy¿acaso no me recuerdas¡Soy tu querido e inigualable capitán Jack Sparrow!

Comprendiéndola al fin y dándose verdadera cuenta que no estaba soñando y que aquella mujer sí era Jacky, al chico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió a lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazándola con todo su ser, como si tuviera miedo de perderla otra vez. ¡La había extrañado tanto!

Sorprendida y un poco turbada con semejante muestra de cariño, que sinceramente no se lo esperaba, la capitana trató de calmarlo con inútiles palabras primero y con cariñosos pellizcotes y tiradas de cabello después. Ambos estaban muy contentos de volverse a ver y se lo contaban expresándose con extrañas señas propias de la ignorancia de la brillante Jacky y el recién adquirido lenguaje por señas de Billy. Sea como sea, los dos eran lo bastante inteligentes como para darse a entender a pesar de las diferencias intelectuales.

Temiendo que alguien la descubriera en el pasillo, Jacky le hizo saber a Billy que la acompañara a la alcoba de Norrington porque estaba aburrida y el chico asintió con alegría. Pero justo cuando se estaban por dirigir a ella, la capitana escuchó a la servidumbre darle la bienvenida al mencionado oficial que regresaba a casa para almorzar. Dándole rápidamente a entender al muchachito que la ayudara a recoger las cosas que ella había lanzado para que luego pudiera volver a su lugar. Una vez que hubieran terminado rápidamente de recoger dichos objetos, la capitana Sparrow volvió a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras Billy volvía a sentarse en el piso. Al cabo de unos minutos, James ya estaba allí.

Sorprendido, el comodoro Norrington dejó un gran paquete sobre una hermosa sillita blanca que estaba ubicada estratégicamente en el pasillo más como adorno que para uso práctico.

—¡Pero, Billy¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sentado en el suelo? —le preguntó utilizando a la vez las manos como le había enseñado su nanny.

El chico se levantó del suelo y, muy triste, le hizo comprender, por los mismos medios, que quería saber cómo se encontraba nanny y si se recuperaría pronto.

James le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza y le dijo con una sonrisa:

—Ella estará bien, Billy. Pasé a ver al doctor antes de regresar a casa y me dijo que muy pronto nanny estaría tirándonos de la oreja.

Entonces, el chico sonrió de oreja a oreja, dichoso por tan buena noticia.

—Ahora baja a almorzar, yo iré tan pronto termine de ver a nanny —le dijo mientras echaba una mirada hacia la puerta de su propia habitación.

Adivinando que su protector quería estar solo, el chico partió lo más pronto posible, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice a su extrañado tutor.

Cumpliendo son su palabra, James fue a ver a madame Foubert antes de ir a ver a su amada Jacky, y tan pronto notó que la buena mujer comenzaba a adquirir nuevamente su mal carácter, se dirigió mucho más tranquilo hacia su propia alcoba, deseoso de ver a Jacky.

Recogiendo el paquete, se dirigió a la puerta y le dio algunos golpecitos para anunciar su entrada y, al no escuchar nada, entró silenciosamente a la habitación.

Al hacerlo, se dio una bonita sorpresa, pues encontró a la hermosa pirata dormida en la cama. Ésta no estaba en una posición "desparramada", sino, en una tan delicada que no parecía ser una mujer de dudosa educación. Embelesado por aquel rostro angelical, James se arrodilló al lado de la cama quedando justo frente a Jacky para poder observarla mejor. Dejando el paquete a un lado, el comodoro se cruzó de brazos sobre el colchón y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos, admirando la belleza de su invitada. Sus rostros habían quedado al mismo nivel y estaban apartados por tan solo veinte centímetros.

Dejándose llevar por sus propios sueños, James se sumergió en la inusual pero atrayente idea de verse casado con ella y, a pesar de que sabía que ambos eran tan diferentes, esperaba encontrar en ella a la compañera ideal.

Cuando más ensimismado estaba con aquellos pensamientos, Jacky Sparrow abrió los ojos de repente y le dijo sonriente:

—Bienvenido a casa, mi caballero… —y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en la boca.

—¡Oh! —exclamó asustado el pobre oficial, que tan de sorpresa había sido tomado, que se echó para atrás y cayó sentado en el suelo.

—¿Esto es para mí¡Pero qué atento! —exclamó la incorregible pirata mientras tomaba el paquete y comenzaba a abrirlo. Mientras tanto, el comodoro Norrington ya se había puesto de pie y comenzado a arreglarse la ropa un poco molesto por aquella broma pesada.

—Usted se estaba haciendo la dormida¿verdad?

Jacky lo miró y esbozó una sonrisita burlona.

—Evidentemente, circunstancialmente, congruentemente cierto, mi estimado Norry.

James frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Sabe usted, por lo menos, lo que está diciendo?

—¡Oh! De eso no se preocupe, comodoro, más bien usted debería preocuparse por entenderme… si es que vamos a vivir juntos… ¿sabe?

—¿Eh¿Vi-vir juntos, dices…? —repitió poniéndose bastante colorado por la manera tan franca con la que Jacky había hablado de algo que a él le hubiera costado hacer.

—¡Vamos, comodoro¿O acaso piensa que me trajo aquí solamente para que le haga compañía al perro? —lo miró de soslayo—. ¿Tiene perro?

Sabiendo que le estaba tomando el pelo otra vez, James le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la ventana para mirar el mar.

—Le traje un vestido para que se cambie de ropa, Jacky, usted no puede andar vestida de esa manera en esta casa si no quiere despertar las sospechas de todo el mundo… Además, así podrá pasear a su antojo por todo este hermoso lugar.

La capitana del _Perla Negra_ miró con cierto reparo el hermoso vestido que había acabado de desempaquetar. Odiaba ponérselos porque eran muy incómodos, pero si aquello contribuía a la realización de sus plantes, pues bienvenido era aquel regalo.

James la miró.

—Cámbiese enseguida, Jacky, tiene que bajar al comedor para almorzar.

Y cuando ya estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, la mujer lo tomó rápidamente del brazo y le dijo:

—¡Comodoro¿Qué le sucede¿Por qué ahora está tan serio y reservado¿Tan tímido resultó ser usted?

Él se le quedó mirando sin saber qué responderle. Advirtiendo su ofuscación y queriéndose divertir un rato, Jacky Sparrow decidió ayudarlo a seguir adelante con el cortejo y lo apoyó de espaldas a la puerta.

—No pretenderá bajar a almorzar con todo eso puesto, sería muy incómodo¿no lo cree así, Norry? —le propuso mientras le sacaba el tricornio y lo lanzaba sobre la cama mientras mantenía su boca muy cerca de la de él.

—… No…, ciertamente que no era mi intención… —replicó apenas con un hilo de voz por lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo.

Jacky sonrió¡como le gustaba ver a aquel hombre perder la cabeza por ella!

Siguiendo con sus indirectas, la atrevida pirata procedió a sacarle lentamente la casaca azul mientras respiraba sobre el cuello del nervioso oficial. Una vez que la colocó sobre la cama, se volvió para mirarlo y, para su diversión, éste aún seguía arrinconado contra la puerta.

—Ahora es mi turno —dijo ella e inmediatamente comenzó a desvestirse.

—¡E-espere un momento! —exclamó Norrington totalmente escandalizado mientras abanicaba las manos y se ponía muy colorado—. ¿Va a cambiarse en frente mío¡Pero qué falta de vergüenza! Ya mismo me marcharé de la habitación para que se cambie tranquilamente…

Pero James ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para abrir la puerta, pues rápidamente Jacky fue hasta él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, murmurándole al oído:

—No se perturbe usted, comodoro, si vamos a vivir juntos creo que tendrá que acostumbrarse a esto¿sabe? Además, estos vestidos son tan difíciles de ponerse que, necesariamente, se necesita la ayuda de alguien más¿sabe? No querrá que baje para la cena… Pensé que, como no puede mandarme a una de sus criadas para ayudarme, pues, no tiene más remedio que ayudarme usted mismo…

Sabiendo que la capitana tenía razón, James frunció la boca bastante contrariado, y cruzándose de brazos, aclaró:

—Como usted quiera, pero me volveré para no tener que verla y usted me avisará cuando necesite mi ayuda¿entendió?

—Perfectamente, mi comodoro —asintió con una expresión que rebelaba que iba a cometer algunas "imprudencias" muy mal intencionadas.

Y así, molesto y contrariado, James se volvió de espaldas quedándose de cara contra la pared mientras que Jacky, siempre sonriente, alzó el paquete y se dirigió detrás de un bonito biombo para comenzar a cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras lo hacía, su incansable lengua no paraba de hablar.

—Jamás me hubiera imaginado que usted fuera tan tímido y pudoroso, mi querido Norry, podría apostar mis calzones que usted tuvo sus aventuritas en las casas de citas...

—No hable de esa manera, Jacky, es impropio para una mujer, me avergüenza.

—¿Avergonzarse usted de lo que yo diga¡No sea ridículo! Tendrá que acostumbrarse a mis agudezas ¿sabe? …Pero no me negará lo que acabo de decir… Vamos, sea franco y confiéselo, cualquier hombre lo hace y sobre todo cuando se es un joven oficial sin ninguna obligación marital… ¡Yo he ido infinidad de veces a esos lugares tan agradables! Apuesto todo mi ron a que el joven Turner jamás ha ido a una casa de citas a divertirse… Él es todo un eunuco¿sabe?

Sintiéndose más animado a coversar sobre aquel asunto tan embarazoso tras escuchar a Jacky hablar de esa forma del pobre de Will, que, después de todo, James se dio cuenta de que Jacky había sido antes parte del capitán Jack Sparrow y sabía muy bien sobre esos asuntos y no había nada de qué avergonzarse sobre ellos.

—El joven Turner hubiera hecho mejor meterse en un convento… —opinó sonriendo.

La capitana rió con aquella ocurrencia.

—Debo admitir que en mi juventud asistí a esos lugares en busca de algo de diversión con señoritas de dudosa moral, pero esos tiempos ya pasaron y ahora deseo pasar mis años en compañía de una fina dama, y quizás, tener una familia más adelante.

—¿Me cree una fina dama, Norry?

James se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de contestar un tanto pensativo.

—No, no la creo una fina dama, más bien creo que usted es la mujer más encantadora que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio, Norrington aún permanecía parado frente a la puerta con la mirada baja, sonriendo tenuemente y pensando en cómo se habían dado las cosas últimamente, de pasar de un simple sueño a la simple realidad. Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se había dado cuenta que Jacky, semidesnuda, se había acercado sigilosamente hacia él, dispuesta a fastidiarlo otro poquito.

—No sé si tomarlo como un halago o un ofensa lo que acaba de decir¿sabe? —dijo ella de repente.

Sobrecogido, el comodoro se dio media vuelta y se encontró frente a frente con su amada Jacky vestida apenas con unas bragas y un ligero camisolín que apenas cubría sus bellísimos senos dorados. Aunque aquella desnudez revelaba algunos tatuajes y una que otra cicatriz, ella seguía viéndose tremendamente sensual.

—¡Jacky¿Pero qué…?

La pirata no le permitió seguir hablando, pues lo arrinconó contra la puerta tomándolo de la cintura y acercando su boca a la de él.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me atrae, comodoro Norrington, y me alegro de no ser una dama o si no, no podríamos pasarla tan bien como ahora¿sabe?

Colorado como un tomate por la vergüenza y completamente embelesado por lo que veía, James no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir con la cabeza.

Luego de que Jacky lo besara bruscamente en la boca, preguntó:

—¿Me ayuda a ponerme esto¡Es un castigo de los siete mares tener que usarlo! —le dijo mientras le mostraba un corsé—. Si quiero impresionar, tengo que ponérmelo, no hay remedio…

—P-pero yo no tengo idea de cómo se pone esto… —se quejó James mientras Jacky se lo entregaba y se deba vuelta quedando de espaldas a él.

La pirata levantó un poco los brazos y dijo sonriente:

—Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de cómo se lo pone, Norry. Elizabeth me ayudaba con eso cuando la muy graciosa me había convencido de vestirme como mujer. Póngamelo alrededor de mi torso con los sujetadores a mi espalda…

Con las manos temblorosas, James así lo hizo, rozando sin querer los pechos de Jacky, quien sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tenga paciencia, mi caballero, pronto podrá poner sus manos en este par de cositas suaves…

—¡Oh¡Eso no es gracioso! —se quejó.

—Pero sí sexy…

Bufando de fastidio, Norrington decidió seguir con aquel arduo trabajo, que por cierto, Jacky Sparrow no se lo facilitaba para nada por lo inquieta que era.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Ate esas cosas.

Y mientras lo hacía, la capitana Sparrow se puso seria esta vez y preguntó:

—¿Ya sabe qué le dirá a la gente sobre mí?

—… Aún no lo sé muy bien… —le respondió mientras trataba de concentrarse en su extraña tarea—…, pero aquí todo el mundo la conoce como Katrina Watson, la mujer que…

—La otra mujer que lo abandonó¿verdad?

—Sí… —asintió con tristeza.

—En el baile escuché que muchos se burlaban de usted por su mala suerte con las mujeres.

James, en silencio, ató las últimas tirillas, estaba un poco molesto y triste a la vez.

—A la gente le gusta burlarse de la desgracia ajena, sobre todo cuando se trata de una persona como yo… Ya está.

—Gracias —le dijo ella haciéndole una reverencia mirándolo con un especial brillo en los ojos. Luego, se dirigió al sillón en donde había dejado el vestido y procedió a ponérselo.

—¿Qué le parece si les damos algo más de qué hablar a esa gente? —le propuso.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Entonces, Jacky Sparrow se volvió para mirarlo con una reluciente mirada de picardía.

—Tengo una idea que volverá loco de envidia a todo el mundo en Port Royal.

—Espero que no sea nada indecente… —le advirtió mientras se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Claro que no¡Es una idea magnífica¡Propia de un Sparrow! …¿Me ayuda a peinarme? —le preguntó mientras se dirigía coquetamente hacia la cómoda.

Un poco preocupado por la misteriosa idea de su amada, James se acercó y tomó uno de los cepillos con actitud dudosa.

—Debo confesarle que soy muy malo respecto a los peinados femeninos.

—¡Bah¡Hombres¡Nunca saben nada! —se burló la pirata para luego agregar con un ademán de desinterés—: Poco me importa si sabe o no de estas tonterías femeninas. En mi plan no entra un excéntrico peinado francés¿sabe? Ayúdeme a peinarlo como pueda y ya veremos el resultado.

Aquella labor les costó bastante tiempo; varias veces subió la doncella a avisar que la comida ya estaba lista y varias veces Norrington había dicho que ya bajaría, pero todo aquel tiempo que compartieron juntos, tratando de domar aquel cabello tan rebelde como su dueña, fue tan divertido y entretenido que, interiormente, ambos dieron gracias por no saber cómo peinar un estilo femenino. Al final, el resultado no fue del todo satisfactorio para el comodoro, pero la pirata, en cambio, estaba muy conforme.

—Bueno, llegó el momento de seguir con el plan —dijo la capitana del _Perla Negra_ una vez que se hubiera dado un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y se había dado unos últimos toques dándose el aspecto de una fina dama devenida a menos.

—¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? —preguntó James bastante intranquilo.

Jacky dirigió su pícara mirada hacia él y respondió:

—Lo que mejor sé hacer, mi querido Norry: engañar a todo el mundo.

Y sin darle más explicaciones, la ocurrente pirata tomó la capa de james y se la puso rápidamente para luego salir disparada hacia la ventana.

—¡Jacky! —llamó el alarmado comodoro mientras corría hacia ella y de detenía tomándola por los hombros muy preocupado—. ¿Qué está por hacer¡Va a matarse!

Con un pie sobre el marco inferior de la ventana, Jacky rió divertida y tomó al comodoro de la barbilla y le dijo:

—No se preocupe, sé muy bien lo que hago, confíe en mí. —Y luego agregó—: Esta gran idea mía le va a dar un enorme respeto a Katrina Watson por parte de todos los malhablados de Port Royal y, por supuesto, usted quedará muy bien ante los ojos de todos y será la envidia de todo el mundo.

—Pero… ¿volverás?

La capitana volvió a reírse, le encantaba ver la cara de tonto enamorado que ponía aquel hombre.

—¡Pues claro que volveré¿Acaso piensa que dejaré de lado el poder divertirme con usted por mucho más tiempo?

Y sin agregar nada más, le dio un gran beso en la boca para luego comenzar a salir por la ventana. Mientras lo hacía, dijo:

—Vaya a almorzar, comodoro, haga de cuenta que nada sabe sobre mí y ni del destino de Katrina Watson. Muy pronto recibirá una inesperada y lastimosa visita... —comenzó a bajar por una hermosa enredadera florecida mientras James se asomaba por la ventana para verla marcharse. Dirigiendo su vista hacia él, la pirata agregó con una sonrisita—: Si todo sale bien, mi querido caballero, le auguro que ambos pasaremos una larga y apasionada "noche de bodas".

Sorprendido con aquel vaticinio verdaderamente descarado, el extrañado comodoro vio llegar a tierra a su amada para luego saludarlo con la mano y desaparecer entre los arbustos sin que nadie haya notado su presencia. Quedándose un tanto abstraído por algunos segundos, el repentino toque de la puerta le hizo dar un respingo y volver a la realidad.

—¿Si? —contestó sin quitar la vista del jardín.

—Señor, el almuerzo ya está listo hace rato y el pequeño Billy está tan desesperado por el hambre que creemos que va a comerse las servilletas —avisó la doncella que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

James sonrió.

—Ahora mismo bajo.

Una vez que se hubo acomodado un poco más sus ropas y esconder los apestosos trapos de Jacky bajo el colchón, tomó aire y salió al pasillo para dirigirse directamente hacia el comedor, rezando porque la idea de la pirata no fuera lo suficientemente descabellada como para que nadie se la creyera.

El pequeño Billy se puso muy feliz en cuanto vio a su querido protector bajar al fin y sentarse a la mesa mientras la doncella se encargaba de servirles la comida. Luego de dar gracias a Dios por los alimentos y de que la doncella fuera a servirle el almuerzo a madame Foubert, ambos se dedicaron a comer y beber; uno muy ensimismado y el otro muy hambriento.

La hora del almuerzo había pasado sin ningún acontecimiento importante y lo mismo había pasado con la hora de la siesta. El comodoro James Norrington, ya perfectamente vestido para asistir a su trabajo como protector de Port Royal, cada vez estaba más tranquilo por la rápida recuperación de su querida nanny y más intranquilo por la prolongada ausencia de su amada Jacky.

—Regresaré a la noche, Charles —le iba diciendo a su viejo criado mientras se disponía a marcharse—. Procura que la doncella se ocupe de madame Foubert con la mayor solicitud posible, lo necesita.

—Sí, señor, la tendré estrechamente vigilada —asintió el pomposo criado para luego agregar maliciosamente—: La señorita Jane Hopkings es a veces tan torpe que logra romper todos los platos de una sola vez. Dio la casualidad que un día Madame Foubert tuvo que recriminarla por haber confundido la sal por el azúcar, que por esa razón aquel día los bizcochos dulces habían salido tan salados, y…

—Si, sí. Conozco la historia… —lo interrumpió Norrington acordándose del asqueroso sabor salado de aquellos bizcochos mientras esperaba que su criado le abriera la puerta para poder marcharse de una vez y no tener que escuchar los chismes de la servidumbre.

Una vez afuera, se dio con la mala sorpresa que el sol había vuelto a cubrirse por oscuros nubarrones que amenazaban con otra jornada de lluvia. Ya subido a su carruaje, el paje azuzó al caballo para que se pusiera en marcha mientras el oficial miraba muy pensativo por la ventana, preguntándose si la capitana Jacky no lo habría engañado o burlado de él otra vez, puesto que ella aún no había regresado a casa.

Ya en el fuerte, justo cuando había comenzado a llover, el comodoro Norrington procedió a seguir con sus actividades militares en su oficina y a averiguar si había alguna noticia respecto al almirante Jacobson, el doctor Jacobson o hasta del mismo pirata "Sangre Negra". Al obtener una respuesta negativa, sus preocupaciones aumentaron al igual que por Jacky Sparrow. James sabía que ni siquiera había pasado un día entero desde que aquellos acontecimientos habían sucedido y era demasiado pronto para preocuparse aún más de lo que ya estaba; pero cuando uno está desesperado, los segundos y los años no parecen tener diferencia.

Seguía lloviendo interrumpidamente a las seis de la tarde cuando el gobernador Swann había llegado para hacer su visita diaria al fuerte y levantarle el ánimo a su oficial favorito. Ambos estaban discutiendo sobre la idea de trasladar el polvorín a un lugar más seguro, cuando, de pronto, los alarmó unos gritos tanto de hombres como de una mujer. Dejando al gobernador en su despacho para su mayor seguridad, el comodoro salió disparado hacia fuera para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio a una mujer completamente empapada, sucia y desalineada forcejeando con unos soldados. Ella no era otra más que la capitana Jacky Sparrow representando su nuevo papel: el de la fina dama, Katrina Watson.

—¡Oh, James! —exclamó ésta con los ojos llenos de falsas lágrimas al verlo en la escalera—. ¡Te ruego que perdones mi agravio contra ti¡No había otra opción más que abandonarte!

Curioso, Weathervy salió de donde estaba y se acercó por detrás de Norrington para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Santo cielo¡Pero si es Katrina Watson¡Su ex prometida! —exclamó estupefacto.

Abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, James por fin logró dominar su asombro y caer en la cuenta que aquel era uno de los típicos y alocados planes de Jacky Sparrow. Debía actuar de inmediato.

—¡Suéltenla! —ordenó mientras terminaba de bajar por las escaleras—. ¿Acaso no ven que están maltratando a la señorita¡Pórtense como caballeros y tráiganle ropa seca y cacao caliente!

Cuando los fusileros apenas la soltaron, la pobre mujer se sintió desfallecer y cayó sobre el sorprendido comodoro, quien rápidamente la alzó en brazos y se la llevó inmediatamente a su despacho seguido por el alarmado gobernador Swann, quien pedía a gritos que trajeran a un médico.

—¡Esto es asombroso¡Absolutamente asombroso! —exclamaba éste mientras entraba al cuarto detrás del comodoro y de la recién llegada..

**Notas de una Escritora Descuidada **

**Desde ahora en adelante, Jacky y James no tendrán ningún problema para poder estar juntos frente a las miradas curiosas de los demás. Pero Jacky tiene miedo de enamorarse de James y éste sueña con vivir con ella¿cómo terminará esta desquiciada relación¿Lograrán ceder del todo con sus prejuicios y sus orgullos para poder relacionarse íntimamente¡Muy pronto lo verán en los capítulos que vienen! Y les recomiendo aprovecharlos al máximo posible antes de que se arme el quilombo… todo gracias a Jack… Seguramente escribiré algunas escenillas subiditas de tono… Mmm ! Como verán, mis historias contienen de todo, puedo hacer, reír, llorar, enojar, asustar, emocionar… ¡Y me encanta que ustedes me cuenten lo que sienten¡Aprendo mucho de ustedes¡Gracias por dejar sus reviews¡Quién será la niñita que está en el barco de "Sangre Negra? **

**_Mi querida CeledrianMoon _**

**_Me da gusto que te haya gustado tanto, voy a ver si escribo un poco más al respecto. Tal vez quieras verlos un poco más "hot" y, si me animo, lo hago. Vos tranqui, lee cuando puedás. ¿Te gusta el "doble sentido" con la que habla Jacky¡Ella es mucho más alegre que Jack¡Sayounara! _**

**_Mi querida León Dorado: _**

**_me encanta escribir relaciones con idas y venidas emocionantes y apasionadas (y son las definiciones correctas), Jacky no quiere perder del todo su esencia masculina y James se siente un poco inhibido por su moralidad. No te preocupés por lo de la otra noche, a mí también se me desconecta la Internet (anda para la miercole). No pude quedarme más tiempo en la compu, perdón, pero tengo que cuidar mis ojos y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo frente a la compu. Con respecto al capi para adultos, puede ser un poco "fuerte" y quizás no sea apto para algunas de ustedes, pero, sé que va a ser muy romántico también. Dependiendo de mi capacidad imaginativa y mi experiencia viendo pelis "para adultos" el resultado puede ser bastante interesante aparte que lo puedo hacer en varios capítulos, pero seguro que lo escribiré bajo otro seudónimo. En "Mujercitas" es una lástima que Beth muera, por eso es que pienso hacer un fic de esa historia a mi propio gusto. ¡Bye! _**

**_Mi querida beatriz gpe. beltran mayora...: _**

**_Bueno¡vas a ver mucho de esta pareja apasionada y alocada a lo largo de éstos capítulos! Y Jacky…, ella siempre va ha dominar a Norry por más que él intente dominarla a ella. Te cuento que ya van a comenzar las clases de inglés, computación y karate para mí y únicamente voy a conectarme posiblemente al Internet los viernes, sábados o domingos. ¡Ya verás lo que va a hacer Jack¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**_Mi querida Harisha: _**

**_Y sip, Jacky es tan desvergonzada y orgullosa a la vez y James tan moral y orgulloso a la vez, que la relación de ellos resulta bastante atípica y graciosa. ¡A mi también me encantó esa parte¡ja ja ja¡Tanto alboroto para que no pase nada y deje con las "ganas" al pobre! A Jack aún no se le ha ocurrido la gran cosa, pero en el momento justo, actuará. ¡Chau! _**

**_Mi querida Cissy Sparrow: _**

**_¡Pero claro que me acuerdo de vos, mi fiel lectora¡Me encanta saber de vos otra vez! Me da gusto que te guste tanto esta segunda parte, pues tenía miedo que no esté a la altura de la anterior. Yo creo, que para dejar un review hace falta tener: tiempo, ganas e inspiración; así que no te hagás problema, con que sepa de voz de tanto en tanto, es suficiente, ok¡Sayounara¡Cuidáte¡Espero que te siga gustándo! _**

****

**_JackySparrow _**

**Hace un tiempo que no me había pasado por tu fic! jiji pero esk no había tenido tiempo! lo bueno esk ya pude leer y déjame decirte que me ha encantado todo! me encanta como escribes! Por favor sigue lo más pronto que puedas! Trataré de pasarme lo más seguido que pueda! Muchos besitos! **

**_Mi querida aLdI: _**

**_Nop, Jacky no es ninguna quedada : ) ¡ja ja ja¡Jack y Jacky pueden utilizar la apuesta a su propio beneficio¡Utilizándola de pantalla para sus oscuros deseos! Te explico: Jacky aún conserva sus actitudes y pensamientos masculinos y hablar sobre temas masculinos no la afecta en nada haciendo que el pobre de Norry (más recatado), se muera de vergüenza y enfado. ¡Pero ella disfruta eso! Recomendación: Isabel es muuuuy peligrosa, te recomiendo que tu organización permita que otro se ocupe de ella : ) ¡Bye Bye!_**

**_Mi querida Isa Luna: _**

**_¡Te cuento que mi Internet siempre anda mal! Cuando llueve o corre viento o por cualquier estupidez, se corta… : ( ¡Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes! Y he creado mi otro seudónimo dedicado a esa clase de "historias" subidillas de tono¡nada que ver con este¿Querés saber a lo que se refería? Pues, preparáte si no lo sabías¿sabés lo que es la "masturbación? Es cuando uno mismo de "satisface" tocándose sus partes íntimas. Bueno, los hombres utilizan sus manos, digamos, para dárse gusto… De ahí la alusión de Jacky (que antes era un hombre) y el enojo de Norry. ¿Entendíste? Cualquier duda, chicas, aquí estoy yo por cualquier cosilla que no entiendan de las bromas picantes de Jacky : ) ¡Chau! _**

**_Mi querida KyroZ: _**

**_¡Oh¡Y las dosis de romance apasionado los vas a tener con creses en estos capis: ) ¡Tenés razón con eso de que "esos jueguitos" no llegarán a nada bueno! Norry es un caballero a la vieja usanza, pero también es un hombre y puede comportarse como tal… ¿Jack celoso de su hermanita¡Vaya! No me lo había fijado así… mmm, eso me da "ciertas" ideas para otras historias… Se lo diré a mi Lado Oscuro para que los escriba, yes Sir :P Y bueno, de alguna forma los capitanes Sparrow tenían que evitar que Barbossa les robe el Perla otra vez… ¿no: ) Lamentablemente aún no he leido ningún libro de Harry Potter, y leer por la compu se me hace bastante pesado e incómodo, pero espero poder leerme alguno en cuanto tenga plata para comprarme uno. ¡Chau! _**

**_Mi querida bicho raro: _**

**_¡Hola¡Y sí¡Les dí el gusto¿verdad? (y también a mí misma, je) ¡Pero qué perversa sos¡Ponerlo así para luego mandarlo a trabajar: ) Está a tus pies esta fiel y modesta maestra ¡Hasta la vista, Baby! _**

**Las pelis (que me acuerdo) que he visto esta semana, son: Pabellón de Mujeres de 2000 con Willem Defoe (Duende Verde en Spiderman). El Director de 1987 con James Belushi; Emma de 1996; Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra con Johnny Deep; Scary Movie 3 con Anna Faris de 2003. Les recomiendo ver "Pabellón de Mujeres", es un hermosa historia de amor entre un sacerdote y una mujer china casada por obligación y no por amor. **

**¡Oh! Y les voy a pedir una cosa, como en la Cuarta Parte de este fic comenzarán las estapas de la segunda y la tercera pelis de Piratas del Caribe, les voy a pedir que me cuentes qué partes no les gustó o no les hallaron sentido para ver si yo pueda cambiarlos a mi gusto. No las criticaré, cada uno tiene derecho a expresarse libremente, y para que lo vean, yo diré lo que no me gustó o no entendí. **

**Las partes que no me gustaron o no les hallé sentido son: **

**1) ****La extraña muerte del Kraken. **

**2) ****El giro extraordinario de personalidades de algunos personajes. **

**3) ****Si James había renunciado deliberadamente a su puesto¿por qué luego hace lo que puede por recuperarlo? Otra cosa hubiera sido que lo hubieran despedido. **

**4) ****Que hayan elegido a Elizabeth como Reina de los Piratas ¡Nada que ver! **

**5) ****No sé si me gustó o no la idea de que Tía Dalma sea Calipso. **

**6) ****Que Jack se haga cada vez más "tonto o loco". **

**7) ****Que el padre de Will no se ponga firme en evitar que su hijo cometa estupideces para liberarlo, después de todo, Davy Jones le dio a escoger y "Botas" eligió quedarse en el "Holandés Errante". La culpa es de él. **

**8) ****Que Will haya tenido ese feo destino al final de la peli. Quizás James se merecía la muerte que tuvo por todo lo que acarreó su decisión en llevarle el corazón de Davy Jones a Beckett, pero lo de Will sí que fue algo exagerado. **

**Bueno, esas con las cosas que no me gustaron en el argumento, tal vez no están de acuerdo, pero me gustaría que me dijeran sus opiniones : ) **

**Las quiero mucho! **

**Nos leeremos pronto! **

**Sayounara Bye Bye! **

**Gabriella Yu **


	15. La Promesa de Norrington

**Capítulo 14: La Promesa de Norrington **

Un revuelo general se organizó por todo el fuerte tras la inesperada llegada de la ex prometida del comodoro James Norrington, y pronto, como suele pasar en una comunidad pequeña, la noticia se esparció por todo Port Royal dando qué hablar a los chismosos y qué escuchar a los que no lo eran. Nadie podía asegurar las circunstancias por la que la bella dama había regresado convertida en una pordiosera, pero lo que sí era evidente, era que ella había caído en desgracia y había regresado en busca de la ayuda de su ex prometido. Todos sabían que muy pronto se enterarían de lo que ocurriría tras la puerta del despacho del comodoro James Norrington.

Una vez que hubo depositado a Katrina Watson sobre un cómodo sillón color mostaza que había en su oficina, James se dispuso a atenderla lo mejor que pudo a pesar de las dudas que invadían su mente, preguntándose qué era toda aquella pantomima y qué pretendía con ello la incorregible capitana Jacky Sparrow. En contraste con la aparente estoicidad de su oficial, el padre de Elizabeth, el gobernador Weathervy Swann, se paseaba de aquí para allá por toda la habitación, estrujándose las manos muy nervioso y excitado.

Luego de unos minutos, el fusilero Mullroy, quien iba acompañado por el doctor del fuerte, trajo una tetera de chocolate caliente y ropas secas para la infortunada dama. Una vez que el médico revisó a la desfallecida joven, se acercó al comodoro y al gobernador para comunicarles —algo extrañado—, que la señorita Katrina no estaba en peligro ni tenía nada grave, que solamente estaba algo agotada y débil, y que con una buena atención y la seguridad de un hogar tranquilo y estable, asegurarían su buena salud.

Norrington y Swann se miraron un tanto confundidos por la inesperada estuación que les había tocado vivir.

Poco después de que el doctor se hubiera marchado, la joven finalmente comenzó a removerse y a "recuperar" el conocimiento.

—¡Oh¡Ya vuelve en sí! —exclamó muy sorprendido el gobernador mientras se acercaba al sillón y se aferraba del brazo.

Curioso e intrigado, el comodoro se arrodilló frente al sofá y acercó su rostro al de ella y esperó a que abriera completamente los ojos marrones y enfocara su vista en él.

—¡Oh, James! —exclamó la "débil" mujer tratando de incorporarse de su lecho y abrazándose inesperadamente del su sorprendido protector—. ¿Alguna vez podrá perdonarme por la amargura que le he provocado?

—… N-no sé a lo que se refiere… —dijo James después de haber encontrado su habla e inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesita para servir algo de cacao caliente en una taza y llevársela a Jacky, quien se la tomó con avidez a pesar de que no era ninguna bebida alcohólica. Una taza de chocolate caliente para entrar en calor era algo que jamás se debía despreciar.

—¿Está mucho mejor ahora? —le preguntó el comodoro mientras recibía la taza vacía—. Seguramente debe estar aterida por el frío, debería cambiarse de ropa inmediatamente. Aquí tengo algo que le vendría muy bien… —comenzó a decir mientras comenzaba a levantarse, pero Katrina Watson se lo impidió aferrándose fuertemente a su brazo y atrayéndolo hacia ella para volver a abrazarlo.

—¡Oh¡Pero qué bueno eres y qué mala he sido yo contigo! —solllozó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del oficial—. ¡No merezco tanta compasión!

Y sin que el gobernador Swann lo notara, y para la exasperación del pobre comodoro, la incorregible pirata, mientras lloriqueaba, besaba impunemente el cuello del oficial, haciendo que éste se pusiera muy nervioso y comenzara a mirar hacia todas direcciones mientras trataba de separarse de la atrevida pirata.

—¡Pero, jovencita¿A qué se refiere con eso de que el comodoro Norrington la perdone¿Por qué ha aparecido usted con ese aspecto tan deplorable¿Por qué rompió el compromiso y se marchó usted tan precipitadamente cuando ambos estuvieron en Inglaterra¿Acaso por esa actitud tan extraña quiere ser perdonada?

Al escuchar hablar con tanta efusividad al gobernador, Katrina Watson soltó al comodoro Norrington y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente haciendo sentir muy mal a Weathervy por haber sido tan indiscreto.

Enjuagándose el rostro con un pañuelo que James le había alcanzado, la joven se sonó las marices mientras el dueño del pañuelo hacía una mueca de asco.

—… N-no quise rebelar los motivos de mi deserción el otro día, pero como todo ha terminado, creo que es conveniente que ahora explique mis justificados motivos ante mi ex prometido… —lo miró lastimeramente—…, y espero que él encuentre algo de compasión en su noble corazón para una mujer tan embustera como yo…

Había algo de doble sentido en aquella última frase, James pudo percatarse de ello en la mirada traviesa de la pirata y no pudo evitar ponerse algo ruborizado al sentirse cómplice y culpable a la vez por engañar de esa manera al padre de Elizabeth.

—No podré perdonarte si no escucho tu versión, Katrina —dijo.

Ella pareció algo inhibida, haciendo a un lado la cabeza y tomándose de un hombro mientras se apoyaba al almohadón con la otra mano, decidió comenzar con su relato. James Norrington estaba completamente asombrado con la capacidad de Jacky para interpretar a una joven triste y afligida.

—… Aquel día, cuando recién habíamos llegado a Liverpool, recibí una carta que contenía terrible noticias respecto a los negocios de mi padre… En ella, su abogado hacía alusión sobre las terribles deudas que mi querido padre había contraído gracias a unos infructuosos negocios y malas decisiones tomadas por él mismo confiando ciegamente en gente inescrupulosa que se hacían llamar sus "amigos", a quienes, su único fin, era arrebatarle todas sus ricas posesiones. Sin decirle nada a James, abandoné la ciudad lo más rápido que pude y regresé a Londres con las intenciones de ayudar a mi querido padre a sobrellevar tanto infortunio y recuperar nuestros derechos… —hizo una pausa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de contener su "dolor"—… Todo lo que intentamos fue en vano, a las pocas semanas de mi llegada perdimos los astilleros, las embarcaciones y los almacenes en manos de esa terrible gente… Quedamos en la absoluta miseria y sin una sola libra en las manos, abandonados por todos nuestros amigos e ignorados por los pocos parientes que teníamos… Para poder sobrevivir, vendimos nuestra casona en Londres y tuvimos que trasladarnos a una casa de campo que teníamos en la región de Sussex… Parecía que las cosas iban a mejorar, pero al poco tiempo mi padre enfermó terriblemente de pulmonía y, gracias a la grave depresión que había adquirido tras los reveses de nuestra fortuna, el pobrecillo murió rápidamente… —trató de ahogar un sollozo y bebió rápidamente una copa de Gin que el gobernador Swann le ofreció para calmarla—… Aún quedaban deudas por pagar y a mi padre había que darle una digna sepultura, así que me decidí a vender nuestra casa de campo he hice todo lo que tenía que hacer para salvar el honor de su padre y de nuestro apellido… —la joven pareció sumergirse en los recuerdos, recuerdos que parecían muy dolorosos para revivirlos, pero aún así, tuvo el valor de contarlos—… Quedé absolutamente en la indigencia y abandonada por todos, traté de conseguir trabajo pero, o no lograba hallar nada o mis amos siempre se aprovechaban de mi infortunio para abusar de mis servicios… Al final, casi me enfermé yo también y recordé lo bueno que habías sido conmigo cuando fuimos novios y decidí regresar aquí para pedirte algo ayuda…

Mientras ella lo miraba con tristísimos ojos suplicantes, James permanecía completamente mudo, impresionado por la gran capacidad de inventiva que poseía Jacky Sparrow. ¡Si no fuera porque sabía sobre su verdadera identidad, juraría que hubiera creído todo aquella farsa a pie puntillas! Pero tanta mentira bien contada y actuada, le hacía dudar de los verdaderos sentimientos que Jacky decía tener para con él.

—¡Pero mi querida niña! —exclamó el gobernador sacando de repente a Norrington de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Por qué no nos había informado antes de semejantes infortunios¡Podríamos haberla ayudado en lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance!

—¡Oh, no! —negó la joven—. Mi padre no me lo hubiera permitido jamás, él era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda a nadie y, como yo soy su hija, hice todo lo posible para salir adelante por mis propios y escasos medios; pero… no pude… —apesadumbrada, volvió a bajar la vista—… Por esa razón he venido hasta aquí a bordo de un barco mercante como pasajera de tercera clase y trabajando como cocinera para pagar mi viaje...

Entonces, los dos hombres se miraron, uno muy alarmado y el otro muy preocupado, pero haciéndose una misma pregunta a la vez: "¿Qué harían ahora?".

—¡Oh, James! —exclamó de repente la joven mientras tomaba las manos del comodoro entre las suyas y lo miraba esperanzadoramente—. ¡Vine a Port Royal solamente alentada con la idea de comenzar otra vez con algo de tu generosa ayuda¡Pero prometo no obligarte a nada¡Lo que te hice fue despreciable desde cualquier punto de vista y no tienes porqué perdonarme o obligarte a prestarme tu ayuda¡Yo simplemente vine aquí buscando un trabajo digno para volver a comenzar mi nueva vida! Y también… yo… —bajó la vista y soltó las manos—… yo sólo quería ver a un amigo… He estado tan sola, he sido tan infeliz últimamente que mis únicos y gratos recuerdos fueron los momentos en los que pasamos juntos…

La excelente actuación de jacky era tan buena, que hasta el pobre comodoro Norrington —que estaba muy consiente del engaño— no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente afectado, pues lo último que había dicho ella, era exactamente lo que él había sentido los pasados meses tras romperse la maldición.

Tomando las pequeñas manos de la joven entre las suyas, le dijo con dulzura:

—No te preocupes más por tus problemas, Ja… Katrina, estoy aquí para ayudarte enteramente en lo que necesites y… y… además no hay nada de qué perdonarte, tu intención no fue lastimarme a propósito y lo que hiciste por tu padre tan solo demuestra la gran hija que fuiste y… y yo… es-estoy… estoy dispuesto a… a… pedirte que me aceptes como tu esposo.

Con tan solo ver las expresiones de tremenda sorpresa por parte de Jacky y el gobernador Swann, se podía deducir cuán inesperada había sido semejante propuesta.

—¿A-aceptarte como mi esposo…? —repitió Jacky estupefacta, pues no se esperaba que se lo propusiera tan pronto —¿T-te refieres a casarme contigo?

—Así es¡ejem! —carraspeó el acalorado comodoro mientras se ponía en pie y le daba la espalda para poder serenarse mejor—. Sé que no soy digno para ser su esposo, pero creo que una dulce y sufrida dama como usted debería estar desposada lo más rápidamente posible para evitar que las malas lenguas sigan hablando en contra de usted. Además… —se volvió para mirarla—, ya habíamos estado comprometidos… ¿lo recuerda?

—¿Eh¿Yo¡Ah¡Sí, sí¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente! —contestó la confundida pirata mientras maldecía interiormente a Elizabeth, quien había sido la autora de semejante idea.

Viendo el giro repentino que habían tomado las cosas, el gobernador Swann decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos hasta que arreglaran sus asuntos. ¡Además se moría por comunicarle aquella impensada noticia a su hija!

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó para llamar la atención de la pareja—. Será mejor que me retire, ya está oscureciendo y es mejor que ambos arreglen éste asunto a solas—se dirigió apresuradamente a la puerta, y antes de salir por ella, agregó sonriente:

—¡Espero con ansiedad que usted acepte la proposición del comodoro Norrington¡Él es todo un caballero y un buen partido para una dama como usted!

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Jacky y James se quedaron completamente solos y, luego de unos momentos de contemplarse en un incómodo silencio, la pirata brincó del sofá en donde estaba recostada y exclamó:

—¡Pero comodoro Norrington¿Cómo se le ocurrió proponerme matrimonio en éste preciso momento y frente al padre de Elizabeth¡Ahora tendré que aceptar su propuesta!

—¡Pensé que era el momento oportuno! —se defendió sintiéndose un poco molesto y desilusionado al ver cómo Jacky había tomado la propuesta de casamiento—. ¿Es que no deseas casarte conmigo?

Viendo que su plan peligraba junto a su apuesta, Jacky decidió calmarse y tomar las cosas con más inteligencia y no dejarse llevar por su orgullo masculino, y, acercándose con su habitual contoneo, le contestó suave y diplomáticamente mientras le colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello:

—Ambos somos unos perfectos embusteros¿sabe? —y luego agregó dulcemente mientras jugaba con el pañuelo blanco que adornaba el cuello de la camisa de James—: Y si antes te dije que había decidido pasar toda mi vida a tu lado para fastidiarte, eso también incluye una boda con muuucho ron para todos¿sabe?

—¿E-eso quiere decir que aceptas desposarme? —le preguntó lleno de ilusión mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la miraba lleno de alegría—. ¿Vas a hacerme el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra?

Tratando de reprimir una mueca de disgusto por aquella situación tan cursi, la pirata, en vez de contestarle, lo tomó bruscamente de la cintura pasando su brazo entre la casaca y el chaleco, lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo en la boca y hacerlo callar de una buena vez.

Apartando momentáneamente sus labios de los de él, Jacky susurró:

—Ahora somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, oficialmente estamos comprometidos… ¿sabe? —tomó la mano del comodoro y, luego de mirarla por un rato, agregó con descaro: —¿Sabías que cuando más grande es la mano de un hombre, más grande es su "paquete"?

Tremendamente avergonzado por semejante declaración, el comodoro retiró inmediatamente su mano de entre las pequeñas manos de la capitana, quien solamente sonrió a medias y dijo:

—Creo que eso lo descubriré cuando estemos a solas,… o sea, ahora mismo… —propuso mientras colocaba su mano sobre la temblorosa pierna del oficial y comenzaba a subirla a través de ésta hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la entrepierna.

—¡Basta! —exclamó James muy escandalizado mientras tomaba la mano de la desvergonzada pirata y se apartaba rápidamente de ella—. ¡Es mejor que esperemos para nuestra noche de bodas!

Jacky sonrió, le encantaba ver cómo actuaba su Norry bajo la presión su sugerente juego de seducción. ¡Cuán divertido iba a ser estar su lado y fastidiarlo todo el tiempo!

—Lo siento —dijo ella mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él con lascivas intenciones—, pero no puedo esperar tanto…

—¡P-pues yo sí! —replicó el nervioso comodoro mientras retrocedía tratando de poner una distancia segura entre él y la desvergonzada pirata.

La capitana del _Perla Negra_ no pudo reprimir una risa burlona al escuchar semejante declaración.

—¡Jah jah jah¿Pretendes que me crea eso¡Por favor, Norry¡Eres un hombre! —lo miró como un tigre despiadado mira a su temerosa presa—… Y los hombres solo pensamos en "pasarla bien" sin necesidad de tener una "noche de bodas", como suelen llamarlo las damas…

—¡Pero nuestra noche de bodas tiene que ser especial¡No tiene por qué ser una noche cualquiera que se pasa con una mujer cualquiera¡Además, ahora eres una mujer¡Debes comportarte como tal!

—¡Tonterías! Si me hubiera comportado como una fina dama, estoy seguro de que no te hubieras enamorado de mí tan locamente como ahora, en cambio, comportándome como soy realmente, te has divertido más de lo que te hubieras divertido con una "fina dama"¿no es verdad?

—P-puede ser, pero de todas formas no quiero que te comportes así cada vez que estamos a solas… o frente a alguien.

—Eso no te lo puedo prometer, Norry… —comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él con claras intenciones de atraparlo—. Tengo ganas de fastidiarte un poquito más…

Adivinando las lujuriosas intenciones de Jacky, James comenzó a retroceder hasta colocarse detrás de su gran escritorio, que quedó justo entre los dos, separándolos.

—Te lo advierto, Jacky, compórtate como una dama o… —dijo, tratando de verse seguro de sí mismo a pesar de que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho.

—¡¿O qué?! —exclamó desafiándolo con una gran sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio y lo miraba a la cara—. ¡Me muero por saber lo que me harías!

Cuando apenas terminó de decir esto, la pirata se lanzó hacia adelante tratando de atrapar al comodoro por la casaca, pero éste retrocedió justo a tiempo y así pudo evitar su captura. Y, desde ese momento, ambos comenzaron a correr alrededor del escritorio, James huyendo y Jacky persiguiéndolo. Resultaba muy gracioso ver al correcto y serio comodoro tratando de huir de una desvergonzada pirata. La situación era muy divertida para la capitana, pero muy vergonzosa para James. ¡Parecían dos niños jugando!

En un momento dado, Jacky Sparrow logró aferrarse de un pliegue de la casaca azul de Norrington, pero el oficial pudo escapar de ella quitándosela. Con aquella prenda en la mano, la pirata se detuvo y se la llevó al rostro, frotándosela amorosamente.

—¡Mmm¡Me encanta tu perfume!

—¡Oh¡Ya basta! —exclamó Norrington muy molesto mientras apoyaba las manos sobre el escritorio quedando justamente frente a la pirata—. ¡Eso es realmente desagradable!

—No lo creo… —le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo para luego estirar el brazo, tan rápido e inesperado, que tomó por sorpresa a James sujetándolo por el pañuelo y tirando de él hasta obligarlo a acercar su rostro al de ella y poder darle un buen beso en la boca.

—¡Admite que te gustan estos jueguitos! —le dijo.

—¡No! —se negó muy ofendido mientras se echaba hacia atrás tan bruscamente y con tan mala suerte, que tropezó con una silla y cayó de espaldas al suelo, perdiendo el sobrero y la peluca durante el incidente y dejando al descubierto su largo cabello castaño.

Aprovechando aquel rapto de buena suerte —y tal vez "mala" para James—, Jacky trepó apresuradamente por el escritorio y saltó encima de él antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie y tratara nuevamente de escapar.

Sentada encima de él y sosteniéndole firmemente las muñecas arriba de su cabeza, la capitana Jacky Sparrow se regodeaba con su victoria.

—Mi querido comodoro —dijo—, admita que le gusta esto…

—¡No lo haré! —replicó tercamente—. ¡Sal inmediatamente de encima!

Sin hacerle caso a sus protestas, la sonriente pirata acercó su rostro al de él y le dijo:

—Sé que le gusta, comodoro, tanto como a mí, pero usted es tan reservado y formal que le es imposible admitirlo… —acto seguido, quiso besarlo, pero como Norrington estaba bastante enfadado por aquel trato tan poco "femenino" y porque no podía quitársela de encima gracias a que aún no se sentía lo bastante fuerte gracias a toda la sangre que había perdido la noche anterior cuando se había cortado la muñeca, que lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de volver el rostro, pero solamente logró que ella comenzara a besar su oreja, su mejilla y su cuello.

Aunque James trataba de no ceder ante semejante "insinuación deshonesta", poco a poco fue cediendo ante la arrolladora pasión de Jacky para luego entregarse casi por completo a aquella maravillosa sensación que ella le hacía sentir.

Viendo que ya casi lo tenía bajo su poder, la pirata dejó de besarlo y murmuró:

—¿Ves que te gusta?

—… No es así, tú me obligas… —respondió casi con un susurro.

—¡Oh, no¡Te gusta¡Por eso me has hecho aparecer otra vez en tu vida!

Y antes de que él replicara a eso, ella volvió a besarlo en la boca y lo levantó lentamente del suelo para luego conducirlo hacia el escritorio —sin despegar los labios ni por un segundo—, en donde lo hizo afirmar en él para poder tener pleno control sobre su cuerpo. Mientras besaba efusivamente todo el rostro el oficial, la descarada pirata comenzó a deshacer el nudo del pañuelo, dejando libre el cuello del hombre para poder pasar sus labios por él.

—… Jacky… —apenas pudo decir él—…, éste no es el lugar ni el momento oportuno para hacer esto… Detente…

—… ¡Bah¿Y crees que con esa tonta excusa me detendrás…?

Y mientras seguía besando su cuello y abriendo la camisa y el chaleco cada vez más y más, James ya no podía evitar entregarse a la pasión que Jacky le ofrecía tan descaradamente y, mientras ella comenzaba a recorrer todo su torso con las manos, él intentó abrazarla, pero la pirata lo tomó rápidamente por las muñecas e hizo que apoyara firmemente las manos sobre el escritorio.

—… Ni siquiera intentes ponerme la mano encima —le dijo sonriente—, aquí yo soy quien manda y que te recomiendo que las mantengas lejos de mí…

Él obedeció sin chistar y no volvió a intentar tocarla. Ambos se quedaron mirando frente a frente, en completo silencio, contemplándose.

—… Tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes… —le dijo Jacky mientras contemplaba su rostro y lo tomaba por las mejillas para besar suavemente la punta de su nariz, la boca, la barbilla, y, mientras volvía a recorrer con su boca el cuello del comodoro, éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose de lleno a sus caricias. Poco a poco la indecente pirata comenzó a hacer a un lado el chaleco y la camisa hasta dejar los hombros al descubierto y seguir allí con su exploración oral.

Mientras ella lo tenía abrazado por la cintura con un brazo y la espalda con el otro, James trataba de dominar su excitación mientras sentía que el corazón quería explotarle en el pecho. Cerrando sus puños con fuerza sobre el escritorio y echando aún más la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía que Jacky recorría parte de su torso, comenzó a gemir de placer, estremeciéndose con cada caricia que recibía. ¡Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vivo!

—…. ¡Oh, sí¡Esto es mucho mejor que estar con Scarlett y Giselle…! —comentó sin darse cuenta la capitana Sparrow.

Al escuchar aquella inesperada declaración, el comodoro James Norrington abrió los ojos cuan grandes pudo y tomó plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó inmediatamente de la extrañada pirata.

—¿Qué te pasa¡La estábamos pasando tan bien! —se quejó mientras lo veía resguardarse tras el escritorio.

—¡E-eres u-una pervertida! —acusó Norrington mientras se acomodaba rápidamente la ropa, colorado como un tomate—. ¡U-una indecente, una inmoral, una promiscua!

—Olvidaste "deshonesta" —agregó Jacky con tono jocoso—. Vamos, amigo, admite de una vez que te gusta todo esto.

—¡Agggh¡No puedo creer lo que estaba haciendo! —exclamó ignorándola mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y le daba la espalda—. ¡Casi hago una estupidez!

—No, "casi haces el amor" —corrigió la terrible capitana del _Perla Negra_ mientras se divertía viendo cómo el comodoro comenzaba a caminar de aquí para allá muy nervioso.

—E-esto está muy mal… —comenzó a decir Norrington, más consigo mismo que para Jacky—. Yo, yo quería casarme con una fina dama… ¡era mi sueño! Pe-pero apareciste tú y todo se ha vuelto tan confuso… ¡Me haces perder la cabeza! —la miró, en su rostro había tanto desesperación como dedición—. No eres una fina dama, ni siquiera te comportas como una verdadera mujer¿cómo entonces me he enamorado perdidamente de ti¿Puedes explicármelo¡Con tan solo sentir el tacto de tus suaves dedos sobre mi piel haces que pierda el juicio completamente!

La capitana Jacky Sparrow frunció el ceño mientras se alzaba de hombros y declaraba con indiferencia:

—Olvidaste una muy importante cuestión, amigo: soy la capitana Jacky Sparrow.

—¿Es que no me entiendes? —se acercó rápidamente a ella y colocó sus manos sobre los delgado hombros de la mujer—. ¡Esto no debería estar pasándome a mí¡Soy el comodoro James Norrington¡El temible cazador de piratas!

Jacky sonrió y puso cara de inocente palomita mientras tomaba una de las manos del oficial.

—Pues has "cazado" a esta pirata, mi caballero.

—¡Oh¡No lo entiendes¡No puedes entenderme! —protestó—. ¡Somos tan diferentes! Si nos casamos… ¿tienes idea de cómo nos llevaríamos¡Temo que me hagas pasar vergüenza frente a la gente con tus… con tus indiscreciones¡Temo no tener más conversación que con un pirata ignorante¡Temo que si alguna vez tenemos hijos los eduques inadecuadamente¿Es que solamente tener relaciones es lo único que nos unirá¿Qué pasará con nosotros cuando los años pasen al igual que la pasión¡Tengo miedo de que lleguemos a odiarnos mutuamente¡Que no nos soportemos!

Sorprendida y ofendida, aunque deseaba no estarlo, Jacky escuchaba atenta y seriamente cada palabra que salía de aquel oficial, que aunque era muy romántico, tenía los pies muy bien plantados sobre la tierra.

—… Pero estoy seguro que mi vida terminaría inmediatamente si tú decides no permanecer a mi lado… —dijo tristemente—. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que ni siquiera puedo razonar con la suficiente lógica como para darme cuenta de que tú no me convienes… No tengo idea de porqué siento esto por ti…, no lo entiendo…, no eres lo que veo, sé que no sientes nada por mí… No sé cómo lograste volver a ser mujer, pero… me siento muy feliz por volver a verte otra vez… ¡Pero también me siento ridículo¡Me siento confundido¡Estoy enamorado de quien antes fue un hombre! —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos verdes—. ¡Pero te amo¡Y jamás cambiaría lo que siento por ti por nada del mundo¡Aunque eso significara mi propia perdición!

Jacky tragó saliva, estaba totalmente sorprendida, jamás había esperado semejante declaración por parte de quien había sido uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos aunque ya supiera que la amaba. Pero… ¿qué sentía ella por él? Nada, absolutamente nada, sólo había en su mente la idea de utilizarlo para sus propios fines e intereses, puesto que se negaba a admitir que podía llegar a sentir como una mujer. Pero aún así, aquellas sinceras palabras pronunciadas por Norry, la conmovieron en cierta manera, obligándola a responderle.

—Te equivocas si piensas que no sabré comportarme como una dama frente a la gente, yo sé actuar muy bien¿sabe?; te equivocas si piensas que no sé hablar de cosas interesantes, sé tanto sobre todo lo que quieras conversar, ya te he dicho antes de que hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. (Lo de los hijos es hablar demasiado pronto¿sabe?). ¿Y por qué crees que cuando pase el tiempo mi pasión por ti terminará¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que solamente a ti te he elegido de entre todos los demás¿No es acaso razón suficiente como para que confíes plenamente en mi?

James sonrió, lo que ella decía era la absoluta verdad: elegirlo a él para que la ame era algo muy difícil para quien antes había sido el orgulloso capitán Jack Sparrow. Eso era prueba suficiente de su sinceridad, y le creyó sin dar ningún lugar a la duda.

—Entonces… ¿de verdad deseas casarte conmigo?

—De verdad —mintió sin remordimiento alguno mientras alzaba el tricornio y la peluca—, de verdad quiero casarme contigo… Pero debes saber lo que pienso del matrimonio, comodoro James Norrington… —se acercó a él y se las colocó sonriente—, y es que "el matrimonio es una apuesta para saber cuál de los dos se desenamorará primero…"

—Yo jamás dejaré de amarte, mi querida Jacky… —murmuró tiernamente el aludido mientras la besaba amorosamente en la frente y la estrechaba suavemente entre sus brazos—, jamás dejaré de amarte…

Aunque abrumada por toda aquella cursilería, Jacky se sintió muy feliz al descubrir que por fin tenía al tonto del comodoro metido en una bolsa y que podría utilizarlo para su propio antojo sin ningún temor a ser descubierta. Se había creído todo el discurso sin dudar un minuto de ella, y, entonces, decidió que ya era hora de comenzar con la última etapa de su plan: ganarle la apuesta a su "hermanito" de una vez por todas.

—Norry… —comenzó a decir esta sin apartarse de los brazos del oficial, manteniendo su mejilla apoyada sobre el hombro de éste—, si quieres casarte conmigo, deberás hacer algo por mí…

—… Lo que tú quieras… —dijo James mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Sácame de encima al capitán Jack Sparrow.

Sorprendido por aquel inesperado pedido, Norrington abrió los ojos y se apartó unos centímetros de Jacky para mirarla muy intrigado.

—¿Sacártelo de encima¿A qué te refieres con eso¿Él no es acaso tu otra mitad?

—¡Oh¡Claro que lo es¡Y por lo tanto juró a los siete mares que me haría suya en cuanto pudiera ponerme las manos encima! —declaró con fingida desesperación

—¡¿CÓMO?! —exclamó tremendamente escandalizado.

—¡Oh, mi querido Norry! —dijo ésta con tono abatido y suplicante mientras se separaba de los brazos del comodoro y se llevaba estratégicamente una mano sobre su frente—. ¡Si tan solo él no estuviera acechando nuestra felicidad, yo podría declarar que me casaría contigo sin temor alguno a una represalia¡Él juró que mancillaría mi "virtud" en cuanto supiera que yo me entregaría a… a… a otro hombre! —la atolondrada pirata hacía un esfuerzo enrome contra su orgullo por utilizar las palabras exactas para impresionar aún más al comodoro Norrington, pero su actuación era tal, que ya tenía el éxito plenamente asegurado.

Y volviéndose hacia el preocupado oficial de la marina, Jacky se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando y suplicando:

—¡Oh, James¡Libérame de ésta aflicción¡Libérame de Jack Sparrow! Si dices que tanto me amas… —sus ojos brillaron de malicia—…, elimínalo.

Conmovido por aquellas palabras, Norrington declaró con gran vehemencia:

—No te preocupes más, querida, te prometo que antes de que inicie la semana siguiente, tú y todo el mundo se verá libre de semejante alimaña.

—¡Oh¡Gracias, gracias¡Te juro por todo el ron del mundo que jamás te arrepentirás de haberme tomado como tu esposa! —lo miró dichosa para luego volver a abrazarlo y murmurar con malignidad:

—Gané la apuesta, mi querido hermanito. Pero ahora yo seré el único capitán Jack Sparrow y seré el dueño absoluto del _Perla Negra_ de aquí en adelante… ¡Je je je!

---------------------------------------------

A borde de _La Muerte Anunciada_, la pobre chiquilla recién había terminado de limpiar lo mejor que pudo todo el piso de las mazmorras, pero el haber tenido tan poca agua, el resultado era peor de lo que ella esperaba.

Sentado y apoyado sobre el casco de la nave, que compartía las rejas de su prisión, el doctor Jacobson observaba a la niña con gran interés y preocupación. Interés por saber quién era ella y preocupación al verla muerta de miedo por la represalia que seguramente recibiría del malvado Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan por no haber cumplido adecuadamente su labor.

Muerta de terror por la paliza que seguramente recibiría, la niña se acurrucó en un rincón oscuro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Conmovido por aquella escena, el tierno corazón del doctor tuvo la necesidad de reconfortarla como pudiera.

—Oye, pequeñita —intentó atraer su atención— ¿cómo te llamas?

La nena alzó la vista un tanto intrigada, pero su miedo pudo más y volvió a esconder su pequeño rostro entre sus brazos para volver a sollozar.

—¡Oh! Disculpe mi mala educación, aún no me he presentado —dijo, cambiando de estrategia—. Permítame que me presente, señorita —le sonrió encantadoramente mientras se levantaba del suelo tratando de ocultar su dolor físico—: soy el doctor Christian Jacobson, y estoy enteramente a sus pies.

La pequeña niña dejó de llorar y lo miró largamente por algunos momentos, hasta que al fin decidió a hablar con el extraño que parecía ser muy amable.

—… Mi…, mi nombre es…. Es Al-Alwine…

—¿Alwine? Es un nombre muy bonito.

—¿D-de verdad le parece bonito? —a la nena se le iluminó el rostro—. Todos me dicen que es un nombre horrible.

—Es porque son unos tontos, no saben nada acerca de la belleza de los nombres ni de los que los llevan… —se acercó a los barrotes y se aferró a uno de ellos con la mano izquierda—. ¿Alguien te dijo lo que significa tu nombre?

—No… —negó la niña muy interesada mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia él.

Entonces, Christian se agachó para poder estar a su altura y pronto los dos quedaron mirándose frente a frente.

—"Alwine" significa "amigo noble" en escandinavo —le respondió con dulzura.

—¡Que bonito! —exclamó la pequeña, ilusionada—. ¿Y qué significa su nombre?

—Mi nombre "Christian", significa: "el que sigue a Cristo".

—Mmm… No me parece tan bonito… —replicó Alwine con su pequeño rostro ceñudo.

El doctor rió con ganas, le divertía la sencillez y la sinceridad de la pequeña. Luego, la miró largamente en completo silencio.

—Si quieres, mi nombre podría significar "el que sigue a un amigo noble".

Alwine lo miró entre sorprendida y encantada con la idea, así que asintió rápidamente con su rubia y sucia cabecita mientras una sonrisa tímida aparecía en su rostro. Conmovido, el buen doctor extendió su mano hacia ella y le dijo:

—¿Me aceptas como a tu amigo, mi noble amiga?

Entonces, una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro de la niña, quien, no antes de dudar unos segundos, tomó con su pequeña manita la mano amistosa de aquel hombre. ¡Por fin tenía un amigo de verdad!

Tras aquel encuentro y aquella repentina amistad, muy pronto, todos nuestros protagonistas verían las consecuencias que les acarrearía en sus destinos.

**Notas de Una Escritora Descuidada:**

**Un capítulo con toques picantes para el deleite de varias de ustedes¿verdad¡Nuestra querida y arrebatadora pirata es demasiado ardiente para nuestro calmado comodoro: ) ¡Por fin Jacky ha dado el último paso para ganar la apuesta¡Ya aceptado casarse con James¿Pero intentar hacer eliminar a su "hermano" no es ya demasiado¿Qué podría ocurrir si uno de ellos muere? James le ha prometido acabar con Jack, está dispuesto a todo por Jacky, pero… ¿hasta dónde está dispuesta Jacky a llegar por Norry? El amor de James es solo comparable con la pasión que Jacky siente por él, pero… ¿cuál de los dos sentimientos perdurará¡Muy pronto lo verán: ) **

**_Mi querida CeledrianMoon: Y sí, Norry jamás podrá habituarse a las "impertinencias" de su querida y adorada Jacky. : ) ¿Qué te pareció la actuación de Jacky Sparrow como la desavenida Katrina Watson¿No es digno de un Óscar¿Un Globo de Oro: ) Tomaré muy en cuenta tus opiniones sobre la peli, tendrás tu batalla. ¡Gracias por opinar¡Bye: ) _**

**_Mi querida Harisha: Christian logró vencer la timidez de de la pequeña Alwine y ambos se hicieron amigos¿pero qué tanto podrán soportar en aquel horrible barco con su despreciable dueño? Ahora, con lo que haz leído, no creo que Jack tenga ninguna compasión por Jacky una vez que se entere de su traición. : ( ¡Muy bien dicho lo de Sao Feng¡Voy a tener en cuenta tus opiniones, así que seguí escribiéndomelas! Lo de Beckett y Jack es algo que ni sé si es cierto o no, yo también preferiría escucharlo de los propios creadores… : ) ¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**_Mi querida Cissy Sparrow¡Me alegra que te siga gustándo: ) Y bueno, lo que voy a hacer es ecribir mi propia versión de las pelis, no como yo creo que tendrían que haber sido, sino, como a mí me gustaría leerlas en mis historias : ) ¡Gracias por tu comentario¡Sayounara! _**

**_Mi querida (My Dear) sarah-de-los-siete-mares¡Bienvenida a mi fic¡Espero que te guste! (Wellcome to my fic! I wait-hope that like you!) Chau! (Bye!) : ) _**

**_Mi querida GHiKi¡Mil gracias por volver a darle otra oportunidad a mi fic¡Y bienvenida a mi historia! No te niego que tengo muchos personajes con muchas historias detrás, pero Jacky y Norry SIEMPRE van a ser mis personajes principales es estas 3 partes que estoy escribiendo. (Ya hice una y voy por la segunda). ¿Sabés¡Nunca me habría imaginado lo mucho que Jacky les iba a encantar¡Ci bié! _**

****

**_Mi querida León Dorado: Tendré en muy en cuenta tus opiniones : ) Tal vez mi historia compense en algo la muerte de tan incomprendido personaje. ¡Vaya¡Y yo que pensé que era la única que dudaba de lo que ponía! No te preocupés que tus definiciones fueron bastante acertadas : ) Nuestra querida Jacky es un caso muuuy extraño, se ve como una mujer, piensa como un hombre, siente más como un hombre que como una mujer y… ¡tiene alma de mujer¡Muchos dolores de cabeza le traerá al pobre de Norry antes de comenzar a comprenderla del todo! (Por eso es que le gusta "tomar la iniciativa y ser ella quien posea al otro") ¡Ah, pillina¡Sé muy bien a lo que te refieres con eso de "manejar bastante bien… ya sabes…" : )! Jacky y Norry van a aportarse entre ellos cosas necesarias en sus personalidades, de eso estate segura. Lo del capi para adultos lo tendré preparado en alguno de éstos días, y será bastante "hot", como se dice : ) ¡Ojalá no te pillen leyendo en el cole! Bueh, por lo menos creo que me haré "famosa" en algún sentido si te dan la cana, jeh : ) ¡Chausito! _**

****

**_Mi querida Isa Luna: Como seguramente acabás de leer¡Jacky es tan inteligente como buena actriz: ) Alwine será una niñita muy importante para la historia, bueno, por ahora, a menos que cambie de idea, que es lo que usualmente me pasa : ) ¡Mis gracias por tus opiniones! _**

****

**_Mi querida KyroZ: y continuando mi amadísima labor de contestarle a una preciadísima lectora, te cuento; la pequeña Alwine va a sorprender a varios, lo aseguro¡y has estado muy cerca con tus apreciaciones sobre ella! Como seguramente acabás de leer, Jacky tiene un control absoluto sobre su caballero, y lo va a utilizar muy bien. ¡Me imagino lo mucho que te habrás divertido con este capi! Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste¡gracias por tus opiniones¡Sayounara¡Y que sueñes con tu Norry: ) _**

**Lamentablemente he estado muy enferma en éstas últimas semanas, casi me dio gripe pero pesqué un resfriado terrible… pero como verán, eso no me ha detenido para seguir escribiendo… : ) Bueno, es lo único que logro hacer por un buen rato antes de que me agarre un bajón y me ponga melancólica y de mal humor… : ( La pelis que he visto esta semana son : New Female 1934 (película muda china) El Portal del Mundo de 1922 (una peli china-americana coloreada), La Mujer de Tokio 1932 Una Mujer Fuera de la Ley 1933 (películas mudas japonesas) Y sí, yo nomás tenía que ser el bicho raro que ve esas pelis taaan viejas : ) La mayoría eran de temas románticos y trágicos. También vi un documental titulado " La Tierra sin Humanos". Ví las pelis So Close y Comando. **

**_Origen del Nombre de Katrina Watson: como varias de ustedes adivinarán, "Katrina Watson" es una fusión de dos nombres sacados de dos pelis de Johnny Deep. El nombre de Katrina la saqué de la película "El Jinete Sin Cabeza", que así se llamaba el personaje de la actriz Cristina Ricci; y el apellido de Watson lo saqué de la película "Tiempo Límite", que así se apellidaba el personaje de Johnny. Justamente, en los días en que estaba escribiendo los capítulos en que tenía que aparecer nuestra querida Jacky disfrazada como una fina dama (idea de Elizabeth), por la tele dieron esas pelis y se me ocurrió crear su nombre a partir de ellas. _**

****

**Como anteriormente ya les he pedido que me contaran algo de lo que no les gustó o les pareció rara en las pelis de Piratas del Caribe, ahora les pido que me cuenten lo que les hubiera gustado que pasara a cambio. **

****

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**¡Las quiero mucho! **

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Sayounara Bye Bye! **

**Gabriella Yu**


	16. La Futura Señora Norrington

**Capítulo 15: La Futura Señora Norrington**

Will Turner aún se encontraba trabajando en la herrería cuando el viejo Brown, ebrio como siempre, le informó sobre las "buena nuevas" respecto a la recién llegada, poniendo al muchacho bastante preocupado.

—¿Está seguro de que su nombre era Katrina Watson? —preguntó por enésima vez.

—Tan seguro como que mi apellido es Brown… —declaró también por enésima vez mientras se llevaba la botella de vino al gaznate, que era ahora su mayor afición luego de haber dejado su herrería a manos del responsable y hábil joven que había quedado bajo su tutela desde que era un niño hacía ya ocho años.

Tremendamente preocupado, Will miró a su burro —que estaba parado en un rincón del taller comiendo heno— y murmuró:

—Eso sí que es extraño. Si realmente esa mujer llegara a ser el capitán Jack Sparrow, estoy seguro de que pronto tendremos graves problemas…

Como si estuviera en total acuerdo con el muchacho (que por cierto tenía sus buenas razones), el borrico comenzó a rebuznar y a asentir con su enorme cabeza mientras el joven Turner recomenzaba su laboriosa tarea de martillar un fragmento de hierro.

"Mañana mismo iré a preguntarle a Elizabeth si sabe algo acerca de esta descabellada noticia…" —pensó un poco temeroso, pues la celebración de su boda estaba cerca y no quería que las cosas salieran mal por culpa de "cierta" persona indeseable.

Para cuando el gobernador Weathervy Swann llegó a su residencia con claras intenciones de comunicarle a su hija las buenas nuevas con respecto a la inminente boda del comodoro Norrington —que ya lo daba por hecho—, Ealizabeth ya se había enterado por medio de su dama de compañía de la inesperada e imposible llegada de Katrina Watson, y, como era de esperarse, su preocupación llegó hasta los límites a sabiendas que, la dama en cuestión, no podía ser otra más que la desaparecida capitana del _Perla Negra_, Jacky Sparrow. ¡Nada bueno podría salir de todo eso!

—¡Papá! —exclamó muy preocupada en cuento vio entrar su padre al salón—. ¿Es verdad que Katrina Watson apareció en el fuerte buscando a James?

—¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué rápido vuelan las noticias! —replicó su padre mientras le entregaba su capa al criado—. Es cierto, mi querida hija, es verdad.

—¡P-pero eso es imposible! —insistió mientras seguía a su padre a través del salón hacia el comedor—. ¡Se suponía que ella jamás iba a regresar!

Para su sorpresa, su padre se volvió con una expresión que mezclaba tanto la molestia como la extrañeza.

—¡Elizabeth! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué tiene de malo que ella haya regresado? ¿Tanto te molesta que el comodoro Norrington vuelva a comprometerse? ¡Después de cómo lo has tratado, deberías alegrarte por su felicidad!

—¿Co-comprometerse otra vez…? —esta vez sí que estaba realmente sorprendida—. ¡Oh, papá! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Cuéntame lo que ha sucedido!

Su padre la miró de reojo, y con tono perspicaz, le preguntó:

—… Me imagino que no estarás celosa, ¿verdad, Elizabeth? Si fuera así, llegaría a pensar que eres una caprichosa…

—¿Celosa de James, yo? ¡Oh, no, papá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idea? ¡A él lo considero como un gran amigo! ¡Es por eso que me preocupa su felicidad tanto como a ti!

—Bien, en ese caso, me siento mucho más tranquilo… —se dio media vuelta y prosiguió con su camino—. La cena ya debe estar lista, cariño, vamos a sentarnos a la mesa y allí te pondré al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.

Y así, el gobernador Weathervy Swann, luego de que ambos dieran las gracias por la cena, le contó a su hija Elizabeth sobre la inesperada llegada de Katrina Watson, su historia respecto a su desaparición, la pérdida de su padre y de su fortuna, y acerca de la buena nueva sobre el inminente compromiso del comodoro Norrington con la recién llegada, dejando al final a su hija mucho más confundida y preocupada que antes.

"¿De dónde habrá salido esa Katrina Watson?" se preguntaba la joven "Será que Jack volvió a convertirse en una mujer?" "¿Entonces no se rompió la maldición como todos creíamos?" "¡¿Por qué, si es Jack, quiere casarse con James?!". Aquella última pregunta era la que más la mortificaba, las intenciones de Jack siempre habían sido muy oscuras y egoístas, hasta descabelladas, ¿pero casarse con su peor enemigo? ¡Eso era increíble! ¡Incluyendo el obvio hecho de que ambos eran hombres! (Bueno, uno de ellos lo había sido antes). De Jack casi podía admitir esa posibilidad de semejante idea, pero de James, que lo conocía desde que era una pequeña, le era totalmente inconcebible.

—Hay muchos que hablan muy mal de Katrina Watson y hasta del comodoro Norrington —comentó de repente Weathervy, sacando a su hija de sus pensamientos—, pero con esta maravillosa historia de amor, sacrificio y perdón, estoy seguro de que todos estarán muy satisfechos y vapuleados con la noticia.

—¿Y crees, papá, que James y Katrina serán felices con su matrimonio? ¡Son tan diferentes sus temperamentos!

—Eso dependerá de sus deseos de habituarse el uno a la otra, querida. Su alianza puede resultar beneficiosa para ambos; el carácter despabilado de la muchacha puede suavizar la seriedad de Norrington y mejorar su trato; y en cambio la educación, el juicio sereno y el conocimiento que posee él la beneficiarán a ella. Me encantan la inteligencia y las opiniones de nuestro querido comodoro, tan sólo le falta un poco de buen humor, y si tiene la necesaria "prudencia" como para casarse con la joven Watson, su futura esposa le enseñará a ser tan jovial como ella.

—Con toda sinceridad espero que sea como tú lo dices, papá.

Weathervy se rió de la cara tan seria que tenía su hija al decir aquello.

—¡Hija mía! —exclamó—. ¡Confía en mi juicio! ¡No en vano he vivido todos estos años! ¡Conozco a las personas mucho mejor que tú! ¡La experiencia es la mejor concejera en el amor!

Elizabeth esbozó una sonrisa forzada, quería creer en su padre, sabía que él tenía razón en cierto sentido, pero también sabía que Katrina Watson no era una persona como las demás, ella no era otra más que el capitán Jack Sparrow, y, sabiendo esto, restaban muchos puntos al buen juicio de su padre.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la cena, Elizabeth no dijo una sola palabra más, en cambio, su padre hablaba muy tranquilo sobre diversos temas que nada tenían que ver entre sí, claro está, ocultándole el hecho de que el doctor Christian Jacobson había sido secuestrado por el temible pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, pues el almirante Jacobson había prohibido terminantemente que no se divulgara tan terrible noticia por la población. Debía mantenerse en completo secreto para que la gente no entrara en pánico al enterarse de que cualquiera podría ser secuestrado por los piratas en frente de las narices de la Real Armada Británica de la ciudad.

Mientras trataba de aparentar que escuchaba a su padre, sumida en profundas cavilaciones, Elizabeth se prometió a sí misma que iría a hablar con James sobre aquel asunto tan engorroso para poder prevenirlo lo más pronto posible, y luego, después de contárselo a Will, ambos desenmascararían a Katrina Watson y averiguarían sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, claro está, si es que ésta fuera en realidad el capitán Jack Sparrow, que era lo más seguro.

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, cuando ya se disponía a dormir, la joven recordó a aquella alocada pareja que se habían presentado a su baile de máscaras la noche anterior haciéndose pasar como españoles y arruinando por completo la velada. Preocupada y algo confundida, se durmió con la vaga e inverosímil idea de que ambos podrían haber sido el mismo capitán Jack Sparrow.

Luego de haber dado las órdenes necesarias a los hombres que harían la vigilia en el fuerte y de que la capitana Jacky Sparrow se hubiera cambiado de ropas, el comodoro james Norrington y ella se dispusieron a volver a la casa de éste. Viaje que, como el lector podrá ya suponer, no fue nada tranquilo para el oficial.

Una vez que Jacky entró al carruaje y se sentó en uno de los dos asientos, James también entró, pero se sentándose en el asiento de enfrente, quedando los dos mirándose cara a cara. Rápidamente la pirata se cambió de asiento y se sentó al lado del comodoro, y éste, a su vez, se levantó inmediatamente y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente. Sonriente, Jacky volvió a levantarse y se sentó al lado de él, pero él se volvió a levantar y se sentó otra vez al frente. Así estuvieron por un buen rato, cambiándose de lugar, hasta que Norrington, cansado y molesto, la dejó sentarse al lado suyo, así que Jacky, para fastidiarlo, —cosa que adoraba hacer—, se había sentado muy junto a él, poniéndolo bastante nervioso.

—Ma-mañana mismo saldré en busca de Jack Sparrow —anunció el nervioso comodoro luego de varios minutos de estarse en completo silencio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Mañana? —se sorprendió la pirata. No esperaba que James actuara tan rápido—. ¿Y por qué tan pronto?

Él la miró gravemente, había gran decisión en sus ojos.

—No permitiré que Sparrow siga vivo ni un día más, Jacky, por cada día que él esté con vida, es un día más de peligro para ti.

Jacky frunció el entrecejo, le parecía inmensamente cursi lo que acababa de escuchar, pero también la sorprendía la actitud determinante que había tomado el comodoro por ella. Y, mirando tristemente hacia el piso del coche, murmuró:

—Entonces, tenemos que aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda antes de que nos separemos…

—¿Cómo dijiste? —inquirió extrañado.

Antes de que James se diera perfecta cuenta a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo, la pícara y desvergonzada capitana se le lanzó encima para poder abrazarlo y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de quitársela de encima, Norrington decía:

—¡Jacky! ¡Ya basta! ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¡Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer esto!

—Te equivocas —replicó—. Es el momento y lugar exactos para jugar un poco…

Y antes de que el ofuscado comodoro objetara a eso, Jacky comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes haciéndolo destornillar de risa por un buen rato.

Era la primera vez que la pirata lo escuchaba reír se aquella manera y la atraía irremediablemente. ¡Tenía una risa tan armoniosa con aquella flemática voz inglesa!

—… ¡¡Y-ya basta….!! ¡¡Y-ya basta, Jacky…, por favor…!! —pedía el acalorado comodoro.

Cuando Jacky por fin atendió a sus ruegos, lo soltó, dejando al correcto caballero en un estado realmente lamentable: el tricornio se había caído de su lugar habitual y la peluca le quedó bastante desalineada al igual que su uniforme, pero a él se lo veía radiante de felicidad. La pirata había logrado su cometido: relajarlo.

Sonriente, mientras se acomodaba la despeinada peluca, James le decía con un tono de alegre reproche:

—Vas a volverme loco con tus impertinencias, ¿lo sabías? ¡Nunca podré conocerte completamente ni aunque vivamos mil años juntos!

Entonces, Jacky le rodeó el pecho con sus brazos y le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de él:

—Eso será si es que yo me doy a conocer alguna vez, mi querido Norry…

Se miraron. En los verdes ojos del oficial había expresado un amor tan tierno y ciego, que Jacky no pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento respecto a sus malas intenciones para con él, pero pronto lo olvidó cuando vio que su "presa" estaba lista para recibirla entre sus brazos, y eso era algo que no iba a desperdiciar, ciertamente.

Mientras unían sus labios en un profundo beso de pasión, poco a poco la capitana comenzó a inclinarlo hacia atrás mientras él bajaba lentamente las manos de su peluca y se aferraba con ellas a la ventanilla y al espaldar del asiento, consiente de que a Jacky no le gustaba aún que la tocara cuando estaban juntos, así que dejó que ella tomara la iniciativa como siempre lo hacía.

Notando su absoluta entrega, viendo que esta vez no iba a resistírsele, Jacky supo que, en aquel momento, podría hacerle lo que ella quisiera. Y, mientras le sostenía la cabeza por la nuca, sonrió para luego volver a besarlo con mayor intensidad y a comenzar a recorrer parte de su varonil cuerpo con la mano que le quedaba libre. Apoderándose de su boca, como si quisiera privarlo de toda respiración, comenzó a explorarla apasionadamente con la lengua. Su mano izquierda, que estaba metida entre los pliegues de la casaca y el chaleco, comenzó a bajar poco a poco hacia la cintura para luego seguir bajando hasta llegar al trasero de su compañero por primera vez, excitándola. Al sentir aquel suave y energizante recorrido a lo largo de su cuerpo, James comenzó a gemir de placer mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a la ventanilla y al asiento, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose a su compañera. Luego de morder suavemente el labio inferior de su enamorado, Jacky comenzó a besar y a recorrer con su lengua el cuello del comodoro mientras presionaba con fuerza las nalgas de éste, provocándole que diera un pequeño grito de exitación.

—… ¿Alguna vez pensaste en sentir algo así…? —ella le preguntó mientras recorría suavemente su cuello con los labios.

—… No… —apenas pudo responder.

—… Con Elizabeth jamás lo habrías sentido, ¿sabe…?

James apenas asintió a aquel comentario, pero sabía muy bien que era verdad. ¡Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto placer con una mujer como lo estaba sintiendo con Jacky! ¡Ella tenía tanta pasión en sus besos y en sus caricias que era imposible no entregarse a sus carnales deseos!

En cuanto a Jacky, a ella le encantaba ver cómo se entregaba aquel hombre a sus caricias, aquellas mismas caricias que había propinado a sus amantes femeninas cuando antes solía ser un hombre. ¿Pero aquel pasado importaba ya? Casi nada, lo único que le importaba ahora a Jacky era sacar el mejor provecho de su femenina situación y tratar de hacerse con su amado _Perla Negra_, no importaban los sucios métodos que estaba dispuesta a utilizar.

Justo cuando más embelesados estaban con su momento de pasión, el carruaje de detuvo tan bruscamente, que echó por el piso a los dos amantes, para luego escucharse al conductor del carro decir:

—Perdón, comodoro Norrington, pero un sucio borracho se cruzó en el camino y tuve que frenar bruscamente los caballos. ¿Están bien?

—¡Sí estamos bien! ¡No te preocupes! —exclamó el aludido, un poco atontado con el repentino golpe y atrapado entre las faldas azules del vestido de su compañera—. ¡Puedes reiniciar la marcha!

Y así, elegante carruaje volvió a emprender su corto viaje a través de Port Royal.

Mientras tanto, James intentaba levantarse del piso y liberarse de las ropas de una hilarante Jacky, pero entonces, con desagradable sorpresa, pudo ver un par de botellas de ron escondidas entre los pliegues de la ropa de la pirata.

—¿Me podrías decir qué esto? —preguntó muy molesto mientras sacaba una de ellas.

La capitana Jacky Sparrow se incorporó un poco para ver aquello, y, con cara de fingida inocencia e ignorancia, respondió:

—Es una botella. Pensé que lo sabías.

James revoleó los ojos.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—De un lugar en donde hay muchas botellas. Pensé que lo sabías.

El comodoro puso los ojos en blanco, era obvio que le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Te lo robaste.

—No —se alzó de hombros—, la encontré tristemente sola y desamparada en una caja del muelle y me decidí a hacer una obra de bien y adoptarla bajo mi atenta tutela.

—Y me imagino que adoptaste a varias botellas…

—Poseo un corazón bondadoso a pesar de mi pasado como pirata —aclaró con fingida seriedad.

—¿En dónde las escondiste?

—En mi vestido, como siempre. ¡Es una excelente bodega! ¡Las damas no saben la suerte que tienen! —le contestó sonriéndole pícaramente para luego ponerse en una sensual posición gatuna ente el piso y el asiento del carruaje—. ¿Por qué no vienes a confiscármelas?

—No me tomes por un tonto, sé muy bien lo que pretendes de mí —se puso colorado tanto por la vergüenza como por el enojo que sentía—. Ya te dije claramente el otro día, que si vamos a estar juntos, ¡nada de RON!

Jacky bufó esta vez muy molesta y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose muy ceñuda. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel sujeto a interponerse entre su amado ron y ella? ¡Era inconcebible! ¡Hasta estaba dispuesta a mandarlo por la borda a él y a sus propios y maquiavélicos planes!

—Eso es causal de divorcio, ¿sabe? —dijo.

—No lo creo. Recuerdo claramente que me prometiste no tomar ron mientras estuvieras a mi lado, pero… —su serio semblante apenas adquirió un poco de afabilidad—, también recuerdo que prometimos, que cuando no lo estés, podrías comportarte como te venga en gana…

La pirata lo miró sorprendida. De aquella promesa y de aquella proposición hacía ya varios meses que lo habían pactado en un momento de desesperación y el comodoro Norrington aún lo recordaba claramente, y es más, él estaba dispuesto a seguirlo al pie de la letra, permitiendo que ella tuviera una doble vida como esposa de un comodoro y, por otro lado, como una sucia pirata. ¿Tanto la amaba como para ir en contra de las leyes de la Corona?

—¡Uf! ¡Está bien! ¡Como tú quieras! —se quejó cediendo a los deseos de James esta vez—. No tomaré ron mientras esté contigo.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso —sonrió agradablemente, advirtiendo que por fin tenía un mínimo control sobre tan independiente pirata. A la larga, eso significaba que podrían, más adelante, adecuar sus personalidades el uno al otro, si ambos estaban dispuestos a ceder de vez en cuando.

Sentados uno al lado del otro, cruzados de brazos y con una expresión seria en el rostro de Jacky y una expresión divertida en el de James, permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que, de pronto, el coche pasó sobre una piedra haciéndolo brincar un poco y provocando que una de las botellas clandestinas de la capitana Sparrow saliera rodando por el piso a través de su falda.

Ambos dirigieron una mirada a la inocente botella para luego mirarse entre ellos con una cara ridículamente atónita. Y entonces, creyendo Jacky que vendría otra retahíla de quejas por parte de Norrington, se preparó para mandarlo al diablo; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando él comenzó a reírse moderadamente mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se tapaba la boca con una mano. La pirata no sabía cómo reaccionar a algo tan impensado en alguien tan serio como se suponía que era el comodoro.

—¿A qué le ve la gracia, comodoro Norrington? —le replicó entre molesta y divertida.

Dándose cuenta que estaba siendo atrevido, James carraspeó y trató de mantener la compostura y la risa mientras le respondía.

—Lo que pasa, mi querida Jacky, es que… la cara que pusiste… era muy graciosa… —Luego de unos momentos, al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer, la miró de soslayo, y esta vez en su voz no hubo arrogancia, sino, que era un poco triste y sincera cuando dijo—: ¿Creyó que nuevamente le iba recriminar su vicio por el ron cuando ya habíamos acordado cómo iban a ser las cosas entre nosotros? Realmente lamento mucho darte la impresión de ser un completo monstruo… Seguramente me lo merezco…

Desde un punto de vista femenino, aquella lastimosa confesión provocó una gran impresión en Jacky. Y aunque su lado masculino deseaba restarle importancia al suceso, no quería ver aquella expresión de tristeza en el rostro de aquel hombre tan dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por un pirata a riesgo de poner en peligro su propia vida; y acercándose lentamente hacia él, le dijo suavemente:

—… Pueda que te lo merecieras por ser tan severo, pero prefiero verte sonreír antes que verte con esa expresión de triste resignación... ¿_savy_?

Y sorprendió a James con un tierno y afectuoso beso en la boca, sin ninguna pretensión sexual o fastidiosa, y, cuando separaron sus labios, sus ojos se encontraron.

—Te amo… —susurró el oficial con sincero afecto mientras la tomaba suavemente por el mentón.

Aquellas palabras, tan sencillas pero hermosas a la vez, impactaron en el revoltoso e independiente corazón de la pirata, provocándole una emoción que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía, y, que no quería volver a sentir. No queriendo pensar más en eso, Jacky cerró los ojos y procedió a besarlo nuevamente, pero, justo en ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo, interrumpiendo aquella romántica escena. Por fin habían llegado a su destino.

Algo turbados, los dos comenzaron a arreglarse apresuradamente la ropa en completo silencio; una vez listos, el comodoro James Norrington abrió la portezuela y se bajó del coche bajo la atenta mirada del conductor. Luego, James le tendió galantemente la mano a Jacky para ayudarla a apearse del coche. Sonriéndole muy divertida con ello, la pirata accedió a su caballerosidad aceptando su ayuda y se bajó.

Mientras caminaban, con la capitana tomada del brazo del comodoro, éste le dijo con su habitual tono orgulloso:

—Oficialmente ésta también es tu casa, mi querida Jacky —la miró—. Bienvenida.

La pirata se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, aturdida por aquellas palabras. ¿Una casa que era suya? ¿Una casa? ¿Un lugar fijo en dónde vivir? Aquello era muy extraño viniendo de su espíritu libre y aventurero, desde su niñez no había vuelto a tener un lugar en tierra al que le pudiera llamar "hogar", siempre el mar había sido su hogar. ¡Y allí estaba el tonto romántico de Norrington ofreciéndole su propia casa siendo que antes habían sido tan acérrimos enemigos! Aquella situación resultaba ser demasiado extraña.

Una vez adentro de la casa, luego de atravesar el hermoso jardincito, fueron recibidos por el sonriente mayordomo, quien estaba perfectamente enterado de la inesperada llegada de la señorita Katrina Watson gracias a los comentarios de los fusileros que vigilaban aquella zona.

—¿Mando a preparar la habitación para la dama, señor? —preguntó el criado mientras lo miraba con una alegría indescriptible.

—Sí, Charles… —lo miró de reojo un tanto molesto—. ¿Por qué te sonríes de esa forma tan estúpida?

—¡Oh! ¡Por nada, señor! ¡Estaba acordándome de una metedura de pata de nuestra desastrosa Jane!

—Bien, pero de ahora en adelante preferiría que te mantengas más serio en el trabajo, Charles, y dile a Jane que prepare la habitación de la señorita Watson enseguida; necesita cambiarse de ropa y descansar. Ha tenido un día bastante agitado.

Asintiendo con pomposidad, el mayordomo se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, pues allí estaban reunidas las otras criadas preparando la cena.

—¡Estoy seguro que el señor se casará esta vez! —les dijo apenas entró a la habitación.

—¿El señor ya llegó? —inquirió una muchachita pálida y desgarbada que se encontraba picando unas cebollas que comenzaban a hacerla lagrimear.

—Ya está aquí, Jane. ¿Y a qué no adivinan quién llegó con él?

—¿La joven con quien iba a casarse la última vez? —arriesgó la regordeta cocinera mientras revolvía una gran olla repleta de deliciosa sopa.

—¡Exacto!

—¡Oh! ¿Es la señorita Swann? —exclamó Jane sorprendida a la vez que se hacía un pequeño corte en el dedo con el cuchillo—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Tonta! —la recriminó el mayordomo mientas las demás la miraban con claras intenciones de estrangularla por ser tan mentecata—. ¡Estoy hablando de la señorita Katrina Watson! ¡Y dice el señor que enseguida vayas a preparar la habitación de huéspedes para la señorita, así que ya deja de picar cebollas y vete a hacer algo que no te mate!

—Y cúrate ese dedo, Jane, se puede infectar —le dijo con tono terminante y majestuoso la señora Kinderhouse, quien era el ama de llaves de la casa. Cuando la chica hubo desaparecido de allí, la mujer en cuestión, agregó muy seria: —¿Esa mujer por fin se dignó a visitar esta honrada casa? No sé cómo no nos enteramos antes que el señor Norrington tenía una prometida en Inglaterra, casi nunca viaja hacia allá…

—Quizás se conocían desde que eran unos niños y, cuando se volvieron a ver, se quedaron prendados el uno al otro y se prometieron en casamiento inmediatamente… ¡Ah! ¡Qué romántico! —exclamó la soñadora sirvienta, quien permanecía parada en la puerta con las sábanas dobladas que llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes.

—¡Señorita Hopkings! —la retó la mujer de mediana edad—. ¿Quién le dijo que participara en esta conversación? ¡Continúe con su trabajo inmediatamente si no quiere recibir un buen castigo al respecto!

Asustada por la amenaza, la muchacha salió disparada hacia el piso de arriba.

—… Debo admitir que Jane tiene bastante razón con lo que dijo… —comentó el viejo y delgado mayordomo.

—Puede ser… —admitió la mujer de mala gana—, pero no confío en una mujer de la que apenas he oído hablar y mucho menos visto. Iré a presentarle mis respetos y yo misma sacaré mis propias conclusiones respecto a nuestra reciente huésped.

Y mientras el ama de llaves salía de la cocina con aire grave y señorial, la cocinera comentó jovialmente mientras echaba las cebollas picadas a la sopa:

—¿Qué te parece, Charles? Dentro de muy poco tomaremos ponche para celebrar la llegada de la señora Norrington… ¡Por fin se nos casará el señor!

—Me parece perfecto, Louisa, ya era tiempo de que sucediera —replicó estóicamente.

Ya en la sala principal, Jacky y James habían sido recibidos por el sonriente y amistoso Billy, quien estaba encargado de la limpieza de la fina platería, y que, después de la confusión inicial, entendió que su querida salvadora ahora respondía al nombre de Katrina Watson y que se iba a quedar para siempre con ellos, llenándolo de felicidad aquella buena noticia. ¡Por fin estarían todos juntos como la familia que tanto había anhelado durante toda corta existencia!

Mientras James le explicaba (y aburría) a Jacky sobre cuales eran las actividades diarias de la casa, entró el ama de llaves para presentar sus respetos a la recién llegada y avisarle a su patrón que la cena estaba lista y también sobre la habitación de la señorita Watson.

—Jane, nuestra criada, la ayudará a cambiarse esas ropas por otras más finas… —le informó a la prometida del comodoro.

En cuanto los cuatro se pusieron en camino hacia el comedor, James, muy alarmado y preocupado, tomó a Jacky de la mano y la acercó a él para susurrarle al oído sin que el ama de llaves, que iba delante de ellos, se percatara de ello.

—… Jacky, por favor, ni se te ocurra ponerte extraña ni sobrepasarte con la pobre criada. Ella es una muchacha algo falta de sesos, pero su ingenuidad y larga lengua puede echar por tierra toda tu reputación si no te comportas como una fina dama…

Haciendo un gesto indiferente, la pirata replicó un tanto ofendida:

—No seas alarmista, Norry, nada me interesa más que estar encima de ti esta noche.

Al escuchar semejante grosería, el comodoro Norrington se calló y se puso rojo como un tomate, terriblemente avergonzado.

Una vez que la señorita Katrina Watson estuvo lista con su nueva vestimenta (ya que la que tenía puesta era demasiado rústica y las que le había entregado James aquella mañana estaban rasgadas —deliberadamente— y mojadas por ella, no tenía nada más qué ponerse), bajó a cenar, deslumbrando a todos con su singular belleza y atractivo de una fina dama de sociedad.

James estaba realmente sorprendido por la capacidad que tenía Jacky de representar a alguien que no era; la sospechaba mucho más inteligente que su hermano, puesto que su andar extraño al caminar había sido casi suprimido por un andar deliciosamente delicado y femenino. Sus maneras eran atractivas y finas; su hablar, tan cambiado al de antes, era inteligente y lleno de palabras elegantes y atentas. Él estaba realmente encantado con aquel cambio tan radical que se había operado en su salvaje prometida, pero… ¿era eso lo que él deseaba de ella? Ciertamente no, puesto que lo que lo atraía irremediablemente era la alocada personalidad de la capitana Jacky Sparrow y no la elegancia y el aplomo de la señorita Katrina Watson. Aunque admitía interiormente que le hubiera gustado que Jacky tuviera algo de Katrina en ella misma.

—Te ves hermosa, mi querida Katrina… —la elogió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le corría caballerosamente una silla al lado de él para que se sentara—. Toma asiento, la cena ya está lista y seguramente debes tener mucho apetito.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Jacky le dio las gracias, y, mientras se sentaba en el asiento indicado, miró a James con ojos penetrantes y una pícara sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—Creo, mi querido James, que tengo tanto apetito que me comería todo lo que me ofrecieras… Lo que fuera —dijo con un marcado doble sentido.

Pillado por sorpresa, el comodoro carraspeó un tanto nervioso y dijo:

—… A-antes de cenar, debemos dar las gracias a Dios por esta comida…

Tratando de disimular un gesto de incredulidad y desaprensión, la pirata tomó las manos de James y Billy y se vio obligada a seguir con aquella tradición de la iglesia anglicana un tanto absurda para su gusto. Luego de terminada la plegaria, el comodoro Norrington dio comienzo a la cena.

Enorme fue la satisfacción del comodoro al ver que la capitana Sparrow comía con los cubiertos como si siempre los hubiera utilizado durante toda su vida.

Aquella velada fue muy entretenida y alegre para todos gracias a la impetuosidad y vivacidad de la recién llegada; James estaba satisfecho, Billy radiante y los criados absolutamente embelesados con ella, sobre todo cuando la joven renovó las gracias y el enorme afecto que le inspiraba su prometido por haberla perdonado y aceptado como su esposa. Y así, la capitana Jacky Sparrow había sido completamente aceptada en la residencia del comodoro James Norrington, augurando una existencia muy feliz para Katrina Watson. Pero, había alguien más que debía aceptarla, y ese alguien era la persona que más recelaba de ella: la antigua institutriz de James Norrington, madame Annete Foubert.

—¿Ya enviaron la cena a madame Foubert? —preguntó de repente el comodoro, llamando la atención de Jacky.

—Sí, señor, Jane se encargó de eso —respondió el mayordomo, que estaba parado elegantemente cerca de la puerta presto para cualquier cosa que desee su amo—. El doctor dijo que muy pronto podrá levantarse de la cama.

—Esas son excelentes noticias, gracias Charles.

—¿Quién es madame Foubert? —inquirió Jacky con curiosidad.

—Fue mi institutriz cuando era pequeño. Ella es una mujer excelente desde todo punto de vista. Iré a visitarla a su cuarto después de la cena.

Y sin que él se lo esperara, la descarada pirata bajó la mano hasta ocultarla debajo del fino mantel de tejido blanco de la mesa, colocándola sobre la pierna del sorprendido comodoro.

—Y luego debes irte a descansar, mi querido James —le dijo con una malvada sonrisita—, estoy segura de que tendrás una noche muuuy larga sabiendo que tu amada duerme en la habitación de al lado…

Terriblemente perturbado, el comodoro Norrington dio por terminada la cena y prácticamente salió huyendo del comedor para ir a refugiarse en el dormitorio de su querida nanny, a quien ni siquiera le comentó una sola palabra acerca del regreso de su prometida, pero sí sobre los temores acerca del pirata que había capturado al doctor Jacobson y la inesperada partida del almirante en busca de los bandidos y el secuestrado.

Annete, quien ya había recuperado gran parte de su fuerza, se encontraba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados y una grave expresión en su rostro.

—¿De modo que aún puedo mantener las esperanzas de que encuentren con vida a monsieur Christian? —preguntó.

James, quien permanecía a su lado sentado en una silla, movió la cabeza dubitativamente.

—Lamentablemente eso será muy difícil, madame Foubert, el pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan es uno de los piratas más despiadados de todos los tiempos y...

La seria expresión de la mujer no sufrió ninguna modificación a pesar de que aquella afirmación la había preocupado terriblemente. Volver a ver a su querido doctor era prácticamente imposible

—¿Y me dice también que el almirante Jacobson no ha permitido que usted le ofreciera su ayuda?

—Así es, él no quiere que interfiramos en su venganza —bajó tristemente la vista—. Desgraciadamente, el almirante George Jacobson es una persona muy testaruda —Alzó nuevamente su mirada, preocupado por los sentimientos de su ex institutriz—. Madame Foubert, no sabe lo mucho que lamento que esto haya terminado tan espantosamente para ustedes dos. Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo por cambiar este actual estado de cosas…

—No se preocupe más por eso, señorito Norrington —ella lo miró con firmeza y determinación—. Ya soy una persona adulta y sé sobreponerme perfectamente a situaciones como ésta.

—Pero…

—Basta. Que no se hable más sobre este asunto o terminaré abofeteando a alguien por la enorme impotencia que siento —lo miró con ojos penetrantes—. Váyase a dormir, señorito James, necesita usted descansar tanto como yo.

Resignándose a sus deseos, el comodoro salió de aquella habitación, dejando a una frustrada y entristecida Annete Foubert lamentando el destino de su enamorado.

—¡Ah! ¡Si yo pudiera ir en su rescate! ¡Aquel maldito pirata se arrepentiría por haberlo secuestrado! —exclamó furiosa mientras golpeaba con fuerza el colchón con los puños. Luego, recordando la amable y burlona sonrisa de su amado doctor y temiendo que jamás volvería a verlo, Annete se cubrió el rostro para comenzar a llorar amargamente.

Mientras tanto, el comodoro Norrington, un tanto turbado, entró a su alcoba y encontró a su criado Charles terminando de prepararle la tina para que su amo se diera su acostumbrado baño antes de marcharse a dormir. Miró el reloj, eran ya las diez de la noche.

—El baño ya está listo, señor —anunció el mayordomo sacando a James de sus cavilaciones.

—Gracias, Charles, ya puedes retirarte a tu habitación para descansar, te llamaré cuando termine.

Y mientras Norrington se sacaba la casaca, antes de que el criado cerrara la puerta tras de sí, asomó un momento la cabeza y le dijo sonriente:

—Perdone me indiscreción, señor, pero me enorgullece que por fin haya encontrado a una dama tan encantadora como lo es la señorita Katrina Watson. Espero que la dicha del matrimonio sea grande para ambos.

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a su amo en la misma posición en la que lo había hablado.

—Espero que las cosas sean así… —murmuró.

Una vez que se hubo sacado la casaca, el chaleco, la peluca y los zapatos, James probó la tibieza del agua con la mano y comprobó que estaba justo como le gustaba. Entonces se dirigió a la cómoda, y mirándose directamente a los ojos, comenzó a desanudarse el pañuelo de la camisa, sorprendiéndose de que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

"¡Idiota! —se dijo sintiéndose muy indignado consigo mismo—. ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿A qué demonios le tienes miedo? Aunque Jacky esté en mi propia casa eso no significa que caerás en la tentación apenas la veas aparecer en camisón".

Pero, por más que quisiera convencerse a sí mismo con aquellos pensamientos, sabía que Jacky no era una mujer recatada como las demás y que aquella noche tampoco iba a ser como las demás.

Una vez que se hubo desnudado y puesto un largo camisón blanco, se metió cuidadosamente a la tina portátil y se recostó a lo largo de ella.

A él le gustaba mucho darse un buen baño algunas noches a la semana a pesar de que la costumbre habitual de todo el mundo occidental era bañarse muuuy de vez en cuando. Desabrochándose un poco la camisa, se aseó con el jabón y luego le echó un poco de aceite aromatizado al agua, volvió a recostarse en el agua y se colocó un paño remojado con el agua tibia sobre sus ojos para poder descanar de aquel día tan extraño, difícil y estresante.

La deliciosa tibieza del agua, el delicado aroma del aceite aromatizante y la tenue luz de las velas, comenzó a adormilarlo poco a poco.

—… No quiero romper con mis principios… —murmuró antes de caer dormido—… Quiero tener mi noche de bodas… No quiero tratar a Jacky como si fuera una cualquiera…

Y se durmió completamente, sin imaginarse siquiera la dura prueba a la que la capitana Jacky Sparrow estaba a punto de someterlo con una indeseada visita nocturna.

**Notas de Una Escritora Apresurada:**

**Bueh, en este capi no ha sucedido nada que sea realmente importante (aparte de las impertinencias atrevidas de Jacky para con James), pero les aconsejo que disfruten sus momentos juntos porque más adelante van a pasar muchas cosas que no son muy románticas que digamos. ¿Jacky se estará enamorando en serio de James? ¿Será así? Cambiarán sus planes al respecto? ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente cpítulo cuando Jacky visite a James en la TINA?!**

**_Mi querida Flint: Y sí, jacky quiere "tirárarselo" a James (como se dice en mi patria) como sea, pero… ¡antes quiere jugar! Lo que decís sobre la pasión de Jacky y el amor de James, pero por ahora su relación no a madurado, ven todo color de rosa, y para eso necesitarán un duro golpe de la realidad. ¡Muchas gracias por tu mensaje! No me importa que lo hagás de vez en cuando, pero hacelo, me daba miedo que ya no estuvieras leyéndome. Chau! _**

****

**_Mi querida KyroZ: Supongo que con éste te habrás divertido también :) Jacky está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para ser la única capitana del Perla Negra, sin importarle las medidas a tomar ni a quién eliminaría para conseguirlo, pero… las consecuencias vendrán en la forma más dolorosa para ella. Sólo te puedo decir esto respecto al matrimonio entre Jacky y Norry: ¡No confiés en mi imaginación! :) ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Y que vivan los hermanitos Sparrow y sus locuras por mucho tiempo! Sayounara!_**

****

**_Mi querida Harisha: es rara, vergonzosa, rara, ridícula y… rara que he escrito en mi vida :) Y sip, James lo disfrutó, en cierta manera, ¡pero es taaan recatado el caballero! En fin… Y sí, la gente es chusma y todo el mundo se entera de las comidillas de los demás, y te aseguro que en menos de una semana, las cosas que pasarán gracias a Jacky y a James, tendrá a todo el mundo pendiente de ellos. Como verás, Will y Elizabeth ya se enteraron de la inesperada e imposible aparición de Katrina Watson y están dispuestos a desenmascararla… ¿Pero importará eso a james? Pues no. Beckett por el momento no se encuentra en Port Royal, por el momento… pero falta muy poco para que haga su aparición. Jacky no le da ninguna importancia a la ceremonia ni a los papeles de matrimonio, pero, eso no quiere decir que habrá casamiento, ¿o sí? El día que no llegue a sorprenderlas con lo que escribo, me daré por acabada y jamás volveré a escribir un fic :) Para que Jack se puede vengar de Jacky, primero tiene que escaparse de James. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el nombre de Alwine! Es bonito, ¿verdad? Ella tendrá un papel muy importante en esta historia y en la vida de los demás, especialmente en la de los Jacobson. Haré todo lo posible por escribir una buena versión personal (y grupal) de las pelis. ¡Tendré en cuanta tus opiniones! Bye!_**

****

**_Mi querida León Dorado: Eso! Lo que va a sufrir Norry cuando se entere que solamente era un juguete para Jacky y que fue utilizado para sus propios fines! ¿La pasión que siente Jacky por Norry será tan fuerte como su codicia? Mmm… Nop, no fue gratificante esa recuperación del "honor", se le notaba a leguas que estaba arrepentido, pero, como todo militar, la ley de la obediencia es más importante que lo justo o lo injusto, por eso James dudó en irse con Elizabeth cuando ella se lo pidió, él decidió pagar con su vida la traición que hizo contra su buena conciencia como la militar. ¡Jacky está comenzando a enamorarse en serio de Norry! ¡Y no querrá admitírselo ni a ella misma! Y lo de los "dilemas de sexualidad", jeh, muy pronto lo superarán, creo, jeh :) A ambos le viene bien esta relación, siempre y cuando sean sinceros con ellos mismos y aprendan de cada uno y sedan de vez en cuando. ¡Tendré en cuanta tus opiniones! Anna María, como verás, igual la hago aparecer, y en nuestra propia versión de las pelis, seguirá apareciendo :) Auf Wiedersehen! _**

****

**_Mi querida JackySparrow: ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias por tus halagos! No sé si podré mantener este nivel, pero lo intentaré :) Voy a tener en cuenta tus opiniones para los siguientes capítulos. Nop, no he visto todavía la nueva peli de johnny "Sweeney Todd", pero espero poder verla en cuanto pueda, porque, ¿sabés? Yo tengo una extraña particularidad con respecto a la pelis nuevas: o veo las que consigue mi hermano (generalmente truchas) o espero un par de años para verla por televisión. Mucho me gustaría verla en un cine, pero en mi ciudad cerraron los cuatro cines que habían hace mucho tiempo, y bueno, no queda otra que verlo en casa. ¿Vos ya la viste? cí xíng! _**

****

**_Mi querida Leo Black Le-fay: ¡ja ja ja! ¡Y qué extraño me resultó al leerlo! Pero en fin, algo que no se ve todos los días es muy recordado, te lo aseguro :) ¡Me alegra tanto que te hayas acordado de la continuación! (Veo que tenés peor memoria que yo, jeh). Esta historia es mucho más romántica y trágica que la primero, muy pronto lo verás. ¡Acertáste con lo de "Perro Ciego"! Justamente estaba leyendo "La Isla del Tesoro" en esos días y se meocurrió copiar el nombre para ver quién se daba cuenta y me lo decía… ¡soy tan malvada! ¡Arrivederchi!_**

**_Mi querida Isa Luna: sí!! El pobre de Norry se quiere casar, pero y Jacky?! Quiere?! Como verás, Jacky no se va por las ramas cuando quiere algo. Pero… ¿hasta dónde es capaz de llegar? ¿Será capaz de lastimar a la única persona que realmente la ama con toda su alma? ¡Tus opiniones serán tenidas en cuanta! Realmente no sé por qué no aclararon ese asunto de la marca, espero que no sea todo marketing para más adelante, como en el Señor de Los Anillos con la última película. au revoir! _**

****

**_Mi querida CeledrianMoon: Y bien cuando Jacky quiere algo… ¡es la mejor actriz! Tenés mucha razón, Norry está demasiado enamorado como para ver la realidad, y, te aseguro, que caerá de golpe a la realidad cuando todo se descubra ante sus ojos, te lo aseguro, y no será nada agradable. ¡En el próximo capi verás a Will y a Elizabeth enfrentar a Jacky! La venganza de Jacky va a ser bastante cruel, sobre todo para el pobre de Norry. ¡Tendré en cuenta lo que me pides! ¡Adiós!_**

**Bueno, las pelis que he visto son muchas, una de ellas fue La Abadía de Northanger basada en la novela de Jane Austen, ya se las contaré después, ¡pues ahora me salió un pequeño viajecito a Bermejo!**

**Nos leemos pronto, se me hace tarde!**

**La/os quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	17. La Partida de Un Amor

**Capítulo 16: La Partida de Un Amor**

James no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido en la bañera pero cuando se despertó sentía bastante frío, pues la tibieza del agua había desaparecido y, si no fuera aquella noche un tanto calurosa, hubiera pescado de seguro un buen resfriado. Se había olvidado completamente de Jacky, así que cuando se sacó el paño de los ojos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró parada frente suyo, con una botella de whisky en la mano, vistiendo un largo camisón femenino lleno de vuelos y encajes, mirándolo con una expresión tan lujuriosa que lo asustó.

—Ya era hora de que despertara —le dijo—. Hace quince minutos que estoy aquí. Me metería al agua con usted, pero el baño y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, _¿savy?_

Luego de quedársele mirando como un estúpido durante unos segundos, el comodoro Norrington se puso bastante azorado.

—¿P-pero qué haces aquí? ¿Es que no tienes un poco de decencia?

Y haciendo como que estuviera midiendo una pequeña fracción de aire con los dedos meñique índice y pulgar, la pirata declaró descaradamente:

—No, ni un poquito de decencia, comodoro.

—Pues yo sí, así que vete de aquí —replicó molesto.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No sea tan aguafiestas, comodoro! —rebatió Jacky mientras se agachaba aferrándose en el borde de la bañera con la mano que le quedaba libre, mostrando sus bellos atributos femeninos—. Vine a divertirme un rato con usted.

James frunció el entrecejo.

—Puede que sea divertido para ti, pero para mí no lo es, así que vete de una vez y déjame solo.

—¡Uuuuh! ¡Me parece que ahora estamos de muy mal humor! —se burló la pirata mientras se sentaba el borde de la tina y se llevaba la botella a la boca y bebía su fuerte contenido—. Creo que deberé hacer algo al respecto… ¿No quiere algo de whisky? Le aseguro que lo pondrá muy jocoso…

—¡No! ¡Y claramente te he dicho que no volvieras a tomar!

Sonriente, y desafiándolo, la capitana Sparrow se llevó otra vez aquel liquido a sus seductores labios.

—Usted solamente se refirió al ron, nunca habló del resto de las bebidas…

Al saberse pescado por su propia regla, James Norrington dio un bufido de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos hundiéndose en el agua hasta el mentón. Mirándolo detenidamente, a Jacky se le ocurrió comprobar algo que le habían ducho respecto a los finos caballeros ingleses, así que, sin previo aviso, metió la mano al agua y, tomando uno de los tobillos del hombre, levantó bruscamente la pierna hacia fuera del agua provocando que su pobre dueño se sumergiera completamente bajo el agua, agitando sus brazos como un desesperado.

—¡Vaya! ¡Lo que me dijeron era verdad! —exclamó asombrada—. ¡Ustedes se afeitan las piernas!

Apenas hubo terminado de decir esto, James logró aferrarse de los bordes de la tina para poder sacar su cabeza de debajo del agua y comenzar a respirar agitadamente.

—¡Va-váyase inmediatamente de aquí si no quiere que le prohíba beber hasta el agua! —exclamó furioso.

Viendo que lo único que había logrado era enfurecerlo aún más, la pirata se alzó de brazos bastante indiferente a esa amenaza y le soltó la pierna, que cayó pesadamente al agua provocando un buen salpicón.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo ésta mientras se levantaba con su acostumbrado vaivén—. Viendo que usted se ha dispuesto a ponerse de muy mal talante, no le veo la gracia permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

Pero, cuando apenas dio un paso bajo la enojada mirada de su "prometido", el agua que había caído al suelo le provocó un inesperado resbalón que la obligó a dar unos bruscos y cómicos patinazos hasta que la capitana Jacky Sparrow cayó sobre la tina justo sobre el sorprendido Norrington, dándose un buen chapuzón y quedando cara a cara frente a él, quien la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Jacky hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Aaagh! ¡Odio el agua jabonosa! —exclamó molesta mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Norrington y sacudía las manos tratando vanamente de sacarse el agua de encima. La botella de whisky había caído al suelo, afortunadamente, sin romperse.

Cuando la capitana Sparrow por fin fijó su atención sobre el comodoro, notó que este aún la miraba en completo silencio pero con la cara tan roja como un tomate. La razón era que el delicado camisón que ella llevaba puesto (muy a su pesar) se había mojado completamente y ahora contorneaba sus simétricas y perfectas formas de una manera muy sugestiva. Además, el contacto tan íntimo de sus cuerpos mojados los había cohibido completamente, hasta a la descarada pirata, quien últimamente había comenzado a sentir verdadero afecto por aquel fino caballero tan serio y correcto, se sentía muy ruborizada. Pero eso no iba a ser razón para detenerse y pasarla bien.

Acercando lentamente su cara a la de él, Jacky lo besó suavemente en los labios mientras rodeaba sus mejillas con las manos. Y, sin decir una sola palabra, él la tomó por la cintura sorprendiéndose que ella no se opusiera esta vez a su tacto. Poco a poco, ambos fueron cediendo a sus propias diferencias y conflictos personales para poder amarse sin más pretextos falsos por parte de los dos. Mientras lo besaba, Jacky comenzó a desabotonar el camisón de James para luego bajar la prenda y dejando los hombros, la espalda y el pecho desnudos del hombre. Como si estuviera sedienta de pasión, la capitana se lanzó a besar y acariciar todo el cuello y hombros de su "prometido", haciéndolo gemir de pasión y encendiendo todo su cuerpo. Entregándose completamente al placer, James inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía que los sensuales labios de su amada comenzaron a recorrer su pecho haciéndolo estremecer a cada momento. Ella podría tener el cuerpo de una mujer, pero inevitablemente sabía amar sólo como lo hacía un hombre y, aún así, a James le encantaba. Jamás en su vida lo habían tocado de esa manera tan excitante… pero, aquello no estaba bien.

—… Jacky, Jacky… —repitió mientras trataba de levantarla tomándola suavemente por la cintura luchando contra de su propio deseo de poseerla—… Jacky, detente, no quiero hacer esto ahora. Debemos esperar para nuestra noche de bodas…

Apenas escuchó eso, la pirata alzó la cabeza y lo miró un tanto fastidiada con aquella frase trillada.

—No me importa un comino esas cosas —le dijo—. No me hace falta una estúpida bendición o un estúpido papel para saber que me perteneces, _¿savy?_

—Pero a mí sí, Jacky… —le dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a las mejillas de su molesta prometida—. Por favor, entiéndeme. Quiero tratarte como trataría a una dama, no como trataría a una cualquiera. Eres la persona más especial que he amado en mi vida y, aunque sé que no me respetas en lo más mínimo, te pido que trates de respetar aunque sea, mi deseo de pasar contigo la noche de bodas más esperada de mi vida.

Mirándolo fijamente, la pirata comprendió lo mucho que ella significaba para él, tanto, que renunciaba a su instinto natural de querer poseerla en una situación tan erótica como la que ahora se encontraban. Y, desde ese momento, una pequeña luz de respeto y admiración, comenzó a nacer en el rebelde corazón de la capitana de la _Perla Negra_.

Rozando sus suaves dedos sobre la mejilla de James, dijo:

—Si alguna vez le dices a alguien que me conozca como la capitana Jacky Sparrow que te respeté hasta del día de nuestro casamiento, te haré limpiar con brea toda la cubierta del _Perla Negra_ cien veces.

Entonces, una afable sonrisa poco vista en el recio rostro del comodoro Norrington, lo iluminó, y, tomando suavemente la mano de su prometida, se la besó dándole las gracias con enorme sinceridad y gratitud, turbando a la pirata.

—¡Bah! ¡A mi no me gustan que me hagan estos galanteos! —exclamó retirando rápidamente la mano.

James sonrió, la entendía, después de todo, ella no era una mujer como las demás.

—Si yo te prometo respetarte hasta tu fastidiosa noche de bodas, tú debes prometerme algo —le pidió seriamente, pues era algo muy importante para ella.

—Lo que tú desees —asintió afablemente.

—Haz lo posible por no dañar demasiado al _Perla Negra_ —dijo—, amo ese barco y quiero volver a tener mis manos sobre él.

Durante unos segundos interminables para nuestra protagonista, el comodoro James Norrington se le quedó mirando en completo silencio por un buen rato, entregado a profundas cavilaciones.

—¿Tan importante es ese barco para ti? —preguntó al fin.

—Tanto como para ti lo es la marina —replicó.

Comprendiéndola al fin, James la tomó de las manos y le dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos:

—Entonces _Perla Negra _será tuyo, te lo prometo.

Radiante de alegría, Jacky abrazó alborozada a su oficial dándole las gracias una y otra vez, rodeandole con sus brazos la cabeza y, adredemente, metiéndole la cara entre sus suaves y redondeados pechos femeninos.

—… T-tienes que cambiarte de ropa, Jacky, podrías enfermarte... —apenas pudo decir el sonrojado representante de la Armada Real sumergido entre los senos de su amada.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Me tomas por un eunuco? ¡Yo jamás me enfermo! —replicó soltándolo bruscamente y cruzándose de brazos—. Soy como un pez en el agua.

—Como quieras, pero yo debo cuidarme más, o si no, no podré salir tras el capitán Jack Sparrow… —luego la miró tímidamente y agregó—: … ¿Puedes dejarme salir, por favor?

Dándose cuenta de que aún permanecía encima del comodoro, Jacky se recostó sobre uno de los lados de la bañera, aligerando así su peso sobre las piernas del oficial, permitiéndole poder salir de allí.

Mientras ella le revelaba la ubicación del capitán Jack Sparrow y sus hombres, que se encontraban a varias leguas de distancia ocultos en el _Perla Negra_ que estaba anclada en una hondonada, la libidinosa pirata no perdió de vista cada movimiento de su compañero, quien con la larga ropa de baño chorreando agua, salió de la tina dispuesto a secarse y a ponerse decente tras el biombo. Sonriendo, mientras apoyaba ambos brazos sobre el borde de la bañera afirmando a su vez el mentón sobre ellos, Jacky pensó que James tenía un bonito trasero y que valía la pena pellizcárselo alguna vez.

—Debes irte a tu cuarto, Jacky —le dijo mientras se cambiaba.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —objetó mientras alzaba la botella de whisky y miraba con tristeza su reducido contenido gracias a que se había desparramado por el suelo cuando se cayó.

—Eso es imposible; no quiero que los criados descubran que, en vez de estar en tu habitación, estás en la mía.

—De eso no te preocupes, ya conoces mi privilegiada inteligencia; me iré antes de que esos estirados se levanten.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Norrington replicara a eso, y, cuando lo hizo, fue cuando salió de detrás del biombo, ya con la ropa de dormir puesta.

—¿Y se puede saber la razón por la que quieres quedarte aquí? Me has prometido respetar mi deseo sobre nuestra noche de bodas.

—Mi estimado Norry —dijo ésta mientras salía de la tina, no sin cierto coqueteo—, ¿es que solamente piensas en el sexo? El que un hombre y una mujer estén en un mismo cuarto no significa, necesariamente, que tengan sexo; pero, pensándolo mejor, por otra parte, el que un hombre y una mujer estén en el mismo cuarto significa, necesariamente, que tengan sexo; a menos, claro, que uno de los dos no esté en el cuarto, que, necesariamente, tendrían que satisfacerse de alguna manera. ¿Me entiendes?

—Cámbiate de ropa o te vas a enfermar —fue lo único que él dijo mientras le lanzaba uno de sus camisones poniendo una cara de "mira quién habla"—. Puedes quedarte aquí, pero no por mucho tiempo. Y tampoco quiero que me molestes, ¿entendido?, tengo que levantarme a las cinco de la madrugada para poder zarpar cuando suba la marea.

Odiando aquella actitud tan pesada que el comodoro Norrington a veces tenía, Jacky solamente atinó a sacarle la lengua y comenzar a desvestirse frente suyo —sabiendo que eso lo molestaría—. Tratando de ignorar aquella actitud desafiante, James se dedicó a apagar las velas, dejando prendida únicamente la lámpara que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama. Una vez hecho esto, procedió a acostarse y tratar de dormir un poco (a sabiendas que no lo lograría con su nueva compañera). Sonriendo maliciosamente, la descarada pirata también se dirigió al lecho y se arrojó al colchón de un salto, rebotando y haciendo rebotar a un asustado comodoro sobre el mullido colchón de plumas.

Muy molesto, James le dirigió una terrible mirada asesina a Jacky, quien solamente se limitó a sonreírle inocentemente y, llevándose delicadamente la mano a la boca, dijo:

—¡Ups! Lo siento mucho…

Frunciendo el entrecejo con disgusto, Norrington volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda a ella y tapándose hasta el cuello con las blancas frazadas. Pasaron tan solo unos minutos cuando Jacky, inmensamente aburrida, preguntó:

—¿Lees libros antes de dormir? Sé que todos los finos caballeros lo hacen, o, por lo menos, los más instruidos.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, su compañero contestó de mala gana con un lacónico "Sí".

—¿Y qué es lo que estás leyendo ahora?

—… "Robinson Crusoe…"

—¿Y es interesante?

—… Muy interesante…

—Tal vez la lea.

James se volvió para mirarla un tanto incrédulo y, con una mezcla de burla y sorpresa en su voz, preguntó:

—¿Acaso tú sabes leer?

Esta vez fue Jacky quien se cruzó de brazos y lo asesinó con la mirada.

—Le dije que hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mí, ¿_savy_?

—Bien. Quiero verte leer el libro —y se inclinó hacia la mesita para tomarlo y dárselo—. Aquí lo tienes. Léelo, disfrútalo y déjeme dormir de una buena vez.

Con una fingida sonrisa que demostraba tanto molestia como desagrado, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ tomó el libro y se reacomodó en la gran almohada de plumas y se dispuso a la difícil tarea de leer.

"_Nací en 1632, en la ciudad de York, de una buena familia, aunque no de la región, pues mi padre era un extranjero de Brema1 que, inicialmente, se asentó en Hull2. Allí consiguió hacerse con una considerable fortuna como comerciante y, más tarde, abandonó sus negocios y se fue a vivir a York, donde se casó con mi madre, que pertenecía a la familia Robinson, una de las buenas familias del condado de la cual obtuve mi nombre, Robinson Kreutznaer. Mas, por la habitual alteración de las palabras que se hace en Inglaterra, ahora nos llaman y nosotros también nos llamamos y escribimos nuestro nombre Crusoe; y así me han llamado siempre mis compañeros."_ —aburrida, dejó descansar el rústico libro sobre su vientre y dirigió su vista hacia James, que seguía dándole la espalda.

Aún tenía ganas de fastidiarlo.

—Dijiste que iba a verme leer el libro.

—… Lo dije figuradamente… —replicó un tanto disgustado luego de unos momentos de no decir nada.

—Entonces no voy a leer el libro si no me miras.

—… Como tú quieras. Ahora déjame dormir que mañana tengo un día muy difícil…

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Jacky se echó nuevamente sobre la almohada y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la nada hasta que un recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza y comenzó a reírse con muchas ganas provocando que James Norrington, tremendamente fastidiado, se diera vuelta y se le quedara mirando detenidamente.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

La pirata lo miró radiante de la alegría y respondió:

—Me hubiera gustado muchísimo ver tu rostro cuando Will y yo te robamos el _Interceptor, ¿savy?_ ¡Debe haber sido muy divertido!

—… Pues para mí no lo fue… —replicó mientras se incorporaba y se cruzaba de brazos, mirándola seriamente.

—Entonces… ¿tú te acuerdas de todo eso?

—De toooda mi vida —exclamó haciendo un enorme círculo imaginario con sus brazos—; mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, mis pillajes, mis aventuras, mis desventuras, a las personas que conozco y conocí, a mis amantes…. Absolutamente todo, _¿savy?_

—Y, aún así, con tu nuevo aspecto, tu nuevo cuerpo, tu nueva vida y el haberte separado de Jack Sparrow…

—Capitán, capitán Jack Sparrow —aclaró la pirata.

—… capitán Jack Sparrow —se corrigió—… ¿Sabes que, de alguna manera, eres diferente a él?

—Perfectamente hablando, haciéndole honor a la verdad: lo soy. Es por eso es que ahora puedo estar contigo sin sentir ningún remordimiento _¿savy?_ —le dijo zalameramente mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se acurrucaba junto a él. Había algo de verdad en aquella declaración, pero también había algo de falsedad. Jacky aún no estaba totalmente acostumbrada a ser una mujer.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —le dijo él mientras volvía la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Mh?

—Lamento haberme portado como un patán hace un rato, la verdad, es que no estoy acostumbrado a tener a alguien más en mi cama.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a tenerme a tu lado, mi querido "patán".

James sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Durante toda mi vida soñé con tener a una compañera con quien conversar en las horas de comida, en las de descanso, en las fiestas, hasta en la cama… Conversar sobre la vida que quisiéramos llevar, sobre los buenos y los malos momentos, sobre nuestros proyectos, todo.

La pirata no dijo nada al respecto, solo mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de aquel hombre que le abría su corazón, mirando fijamente hacia la extinguida chimenea con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

James siguió sincerándose con ella:

—Cuando Elizabeth decidió quedarse con Turner, decidí que lo mejor era respetarla y dejarla ir aunque eso significara un tremendo sufrimiento para mí. Dudé en comenzar una nueva búsqueda del amor porque aún la quería muchísimo, pero entonces apareciste tú en un momento de mi vida que jamás hubiera imaginado enamorarme otra vez, ni mucho menos, de una pirata… Pero me enamoré perdidamente de ti.

—¿Aún sigues amando a Elizabeth? —preguntó sin mirarlo. James, nostálgico, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda.

—Elizabeth sigue estando en un lugar muy especial en mi corazón… —miró a Jacky y sonrió—. Pero es a ti a quien amo y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar nunca eso. Cada mañana que me despierte y te encuentre a mi lado, mi amor por ti crecerá aún más.

Lanzándole una mirada significativa, frunciendo el seño, la mujer pirata volvió su atención hacia él.

—Aunque pienses lo que piensas de mí, me sorprende saber lo cursi que puedes llegar a ser _¿savy?… _Y yo que siempre pensé que Will era el cursi… ¿Qué te parece si nos dormimos de una vez? —propuso mientras se volvía a acostar y se cubría con la frazada dándole la espalda a su confundido admirador. Éste se le había quedado mirando por un rato hasta que una sonrisa nació en su rostro.

—Dime una cosa, Jacky… —quiso saber—. ¿Cómo es que lograste aprender a utilizar los cubiertos tan bien? ¡Hasta supiste cuáles eran para la sopa, la carne o el postre!

Orgullosa por aquellos halagos, Jacky se volvió para mirarlo sonriente mientras colocaba el codo sobre la almohada y apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mano.

—Pues…, practiqué —fue la sencilla respuesta—. Sabía que querías a una fina dama en tu casa y quise darte gusto.

Sonriendo y sintiéndose muy agradecido por los esfuerzos de Jacky por ser una dama (que seguramente deberían haber sido muy grandes), James posó suavemente la mano sobre la mejilla de su amada y le dijo:

—Trata de no darme gusto muy seguido, Jacky; yo me enamoré de una pirata, no de una fina dama…

Aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido frente a nadie, el corazón de la capitana del _Perla Negra_ comenzó a latir a gran velocidad en cuento escuchó aquellas palabras tan sinceras pronunciadas por aquel regio comodoro que la aceptaba tal cual era ella. Nuevamente él comenzaba a tomar aquel pequeño lugar que ella le había otorgado en algún momento durante la pasada aventura de la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera.

Lentamente, y mientras cerraban los ojos, Jacky y James se besaron dulcemente en la boca. Luego de unos momentos separaron sus labios y él, que la miraba amorosamente, le dijo:

—Hasta mañana, mi querida pirata…, y gracias por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. ¡No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu presencia en mi vida!

Lo único que atinó a hacer la aludida, era sonreír forzadamente sin poder evitar sentirse culpable.

Durante todas las horas que la capitana Jacky Sparrow permaneció al lado de James, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado, se dedicó a tomarse lo que quedaba de la botella de Whisky mientras pensaba que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. En un principio no le hubiera importado ni pizca lastimar los sentimientos del comodoro, pero, a medida que él iba demostrándole su gran amor y devoción, ella comenzaba a preocuparse por que él no descubriera su engaño. ¡No quería verlo sufrir por su culpa! Todos sus planes de eliminar a su "hermanito", obtener el _Perla Negra_ y piratear libremente por el Caribe, ya casi no significaban nada para ella al lado del cariño sincero que le profesaba Norrington. Debía admitirlo, así fuera en contra de su orgullo masculino, ella amaba a James y tenía un miedo horrible de lastimarlo.

"Te estás comportando como un estúpido sentimental, Jack Sparrow —se dijo a sí misma—, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás pensando? ¡Estás admitiendo que amas a un hombre!".

Y en ese mismo momento, acordándose repentinamente de algo, la capitana Sparrow salió del lecho de James apresuradamente y se arrodilló para comenzar a buscar a tientas sus ropas de pirata que había escondido bajo la cama, y una vez que las encontró, esbozó una sonrisa y las sacó de allí.

Pero no eran aquellas sucias y harapientas ropas las que quería, sino un objeto especial que le permitiría saber lo que deseaba su corazón y así poder poner en orden sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos.

—¡Aquí está! —festejó murmurando mientras tomaba entre sus manos el objeto de sus deseos.

Con manos temblorosas por no saber lo que se encontraría, la pirata abrió la tapa de la brújula mágica y se fijó en ella para ver hacia dónde apuntaba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la aguja giraba como loca hacia todas direcciones revelando que su corazón estaba seriamente confundido.

Con la sonrisa huyendo de su bello rostro moreno, la mujer se sentó sobre sus talones y dejó caer las manos con la brújula sobre su regazo.

—… Interesante… —murmuró con desagrado—, muy interesante… —y miró detenidamente a James.

Totalmente ofuscada, la "hermanita" del capitán Jack Sparrow, se vería obligada a decidir aquella noche, por sí misma, entre seguir con su plan, quedarse definitivamente con James o desaparecer completamente de su vida.

Media hora antes de que el comodoro Norrington se despertara, Jacky salió a hurtadillas de su habitación (no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún criado cerca) y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio. Una vez dentro, se metió a la cama y procuró dormir a pesar de la cantidad de pensamientos que la acosaban respecto a su futuro, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no lo logró, así que decidió levantarse y comenzar a vestirse como pudiera entes de que Jane, la criada que estaba bajo su cargo, llegara para despertarla e intentara ayudarla a ponerse el vestido.

La noche anterior, la pirata había logrado con gran éxito disuadir a la joven y poco lúcida sirvienta de que no la ayudara a vestirse tras el bastidor y se dedicara a acomodar sus nuevos vestidos —cosa que Jane no se opuso para nada, puesto que le encantaban los vestidos— para luego entonces la ayudara a peinarse el oscuro cabello (que en eso sí no podía negar la ayuda de nadie). Teniendo varios tatuajes y algunas cicatrices en casi todo el cuerpo, Jacky siempre había procurado usar chal sobre sus hombros y largos guantes en las manos, tratando de tapar sus nada femeninos adornos ante los ojos del resto de la gente.

Hasta que la capitana estuvo debidamente vestida, la criada aún no había aparecido, quien seguramente se había hecho la idea de que la señora no iba a levantarse tan temprano o simplemente la propia criada se había dormido, así que decidió bajar al comedor para darle una grata sorpresa al comodoro Norrington, a quien creía encontrar desayunando bajo su elegante estampa de oficial de la marina.

Cuando llegó, se dio con que el criado que respondía al nombre de Charles, se encontraba limpiando la mesa.

—¿Qué hace levantada tan temprano, señorita Watson? —preguntó el mayordomo algo sorprendido pero sin perder su pomposa personalidad—. Son apenas las seis de la mañana.

—No podía dormir pensando en James… —bromeó la pirata al tiempo que se dirigía a la mesa con la intención de sentarse y disfrutar del delicioso desayuno compuesto por té, leche, pan, mantequilla y mermelada.

Acostumbrada a tomar asiento sin que nadie hiciera alardes de caballerosidad, Jacky casi se cae al suelo cuando el mayordomo le corrió la silla para que se sentara, pero, gracias a los rápidos instintos adquiridos durante toda su vida de pirata, logró evitar el bochorno aferrándose rápidamente a la mesa y al espaldar de la silla.

Luego de pedirle perdón en reiteradas ocasiones, el afligido mayordomo la ayudó a sentarse, y, luego de servirle el desayuno, pretendió retirarse para ir a despertar a Jane para que peinara el desastroso cabello de la dama.

—¿En dónde está el comodoro Norrington? —Jacky le preguntó de repente mientras mordía un pedazo de pan abundantemente embadurnado con mermelada y mantequilla—. ¿Cuándo bajará a desayunar?

Deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, éste la miró algo perplejo.

—Ya se ha retirado, señorita Watson. Zarpará con su flota dentro de poco y no creo que volvamos a verlo por un buen tiempo.

Quedándose boquiabierta, aquellas sencillas palabras le habían revelado, como el repentino destello de un rayo, lo que realmente deseaba su corazón, y, sacando rápidamente la extraña brújula de entre sus ropas, notó sorprendida que la aguja apuntaba hacia el puerto. ¡Era a James a quien deseaba! ¡No al _Perla Negra_!

—… ¡Maldición…! —murmuró la pirata mientras se levantaba súbitamente de su asiento y salía corriendo fuera del comedor dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la puerta de salida. Tanto ímpetu había usado en su escapada, que provocó la caída al suelo de todo un juego de porcelana que la avinagrada señora Kinderhouse llevaba en una bandeja y que recién había acabado de lustrar.

Tanto el criado como el ama de llaves se quedaron mirando atónitamente hacia la puerta de calle que la "fina dama" había dejado abierta tras su huracanado paso.

Mientras el fuerte viento azotaba una y otra vez la magnífica puerta de madera, el ama de llaves exclamó:

—¡Por Dios santo! ¡Qué manera tan atroz de comportarse! ¿Qué pasó?

—Le dije que el señor Norrington se había marchado.

El terrible viento que corría sobre Port Royal era lo suficientemente fuerte como para desanimar a más de un comerciante a abrir sus negocios, los pescadores miraban hacia el cielo e intuían un temporal poco apto para una pesca segura, y los pocos habitantes que habían tenido la osadía de salir a la calle se dieron con la inesperada sorpresa de ver correr con todas sus fuerzas a una mujer de buen vestir que llevaba sus oscuros cabellos alborotados por el vendaval. Jacky, quien no era otra la mencionada mujer, se había puesto en camino a toda velocidad hacia el muelle con la firme convicción de detener al comodoro Norrington en su misión de acabar con el escurridizo capitán Jack Sparrow, a quien ella había traicionado.

No quería que se topara con él, no quería correr el riesgo de que su querido comodoro se enterara de sus antiguas malas intenciones para con él, ya que su antigua indiferencia había desaparecido casi por completo para ocupar su lugar un sincero cariño que iba naciendo poco a poco en su interior a pesar de querer negarlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Para qué negarlo? ¡Amaba a ese hombre! ¡Y si quizás su propia existencia como flamante mujer fuera quizás un capricho del destino o la manera de romperse que tenía el hechizo, ¿qué demonios importaba?! ¡Si ella era o no el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow o un triste reflejo de su anterior existencia como mujer, ¿qué demonios importaba?! ¡Aquella vida que parecía tan vieja ahora le parecía completamente nueva al saberse dueña de su propio destino! ¡Aquella inseguridad que había comenzado a gobernar poco a poco su corazón al saberse diferente a su par masculino, había comenzado a desaparecer imperceptiblemente bajo el amor y la protección de tan gentil caballero! James tenía sus momentos, claro, pero lo compensaba enormemente con su sentido del honor y su nobleza.

"¡Al diablo! —pensaba mientras corría a toda velocidad por las calles del pueblo— ¡Aunque piensen lo que piensen los demás, me importa un bledo! ¡Amo a ese tonto oficial y que todo lo demás se vaya por la borda y que me condenen al averno!".

El viento seguía soplando con verdadera fuerza cuando negros nubarrones en el horizonte parecieron amenazar con una feroz tormenta. Para cuando Jacky logró llegar al puerto, unas cuantas gotas ya habían comenzado a caer.

Mientras tanto, a poca distancia de allí, los tripulantes de las dos naves ya casi habían terminado con todo lo concerniente a preparar los aparejes para la inevitable travesía. Los oficiales de rango más alto veían con cierta preocupación la proximidad de la tormenta que parecía prometer ser bastante tempestuosa.

—¿Cree que sea prudente zarpar con este temporal, comodoro? —preguntó el teniente Gillette a su superior, quien permanecía estoicamente de pie a su lado. Ambos se encontraban sobre el puente de la nave insignia.

—Con peores tempestades nos hemos hecho a la mar, teniente Gillette, no debe preocuparse por semejante nimiedad —se volvió resuelto hacia su subordinado—. No pienso perder la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima a Jack Sparrow y llevarlo a la horca.

El teniente lo miró un tanto consternado, aquella repentina convicción de parte de su superior a pesar de haber fracasado con anterioridad respecto a la captura de tan escurridizo pirata, lo hacían preguntarse una y otra vez sobre el origen de las pistas que sabía el comodoro acerca del paradero del mencionado delincuente.

Y cuando ya estaba a punto preguntarle acerca de aquella misteriosa información, uno de los marineros que estaba trepado a uno de los mástiles del otro barco, grito:

—¡¡Comodoro Norrington!! ¡¡Allí!! ¡¡Es una mujer y viene corriendo hacia aquí!!

—¡¿Cómo?! —se sorprendió el aludido mientras se aferraba a la barandilla del puente junto a un igualmente extrañado Gillette.

—¡Mire, Señor! ¡Es Katrina Watson! ¡Su prometida! —exclamó el joven oficial quien no cabía en su asombro, quien ya estaba al tanto del futuro compromiso de su superior gracias a que él mismo se lo había mensionado.

No hay palabras para describir lo que James sintió cuando vio que la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida corría sin detenerse un solo segundo para recobrar algo de aliento, con toda su elegante ropa mojada y los zapatos sucios por el barro, los cabellos morenos meciéndose con el viento y sus manos agarrando torpemente las faldas de aquel odiado vestido. Había cierta preocupación en su hermoso rostro moreno, no el que presagiaba desgracias, sino esa que solamente saben tener las personas que tienen alguna aflicción proveniente del corazón.

Extrañado y hasta un poco preocupado pero sin evitar ponerse feliz de volver a ver a su amada pirata, James bajó a cubierta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la tabla hasta poner los pies sobre el puerto en donde Jacky había llegado al mismo tiempo justo para detenerse frente a él tan cansada que parecía a punto de perder el sentido.

—¡Pero, Jacky! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo de esa manera? —quiso saber el comodoro mientras trataba de sostenerla.

Respirando el aire a bocanadas, nuestra protagonista apenas podía sostenerse en pie, y encorvada, apoyaba una de sus manos sobre una de las rodillas mientras que con la otra le pedía a James en silencio que la esperara.

Cuando al fin pudo recuperar algo de su fuerza, murmuró a modo de reproche:

—… E-eso me pasa por beber tanto ron…

—¿Cómo dijiste? —quiso saber el oficial.

La mujer alzó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—… Di-dije que no te vayas…

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no quieres que me vaya?

Incorporándose esta vez del todo, Jacky se aproximó aún más a él y alzó los puños con los dedos índices extendidos, indefinidamente apuntando hacia arriba o hacia el comodoro, como siempre solía hacer para poner más énfasis en sus palabras.

—Tú solo hazme caso, ¿si? Te estoy pidiendo que no cometas algo increíblemente estúpido.

—¿Te refieres a ir en busca de Jack Sparrow? ¡Pero, mi querida Jacky! ¡Ahora que sé su paradero exacto no pienso perder la oportunidad de capturarlo! —La miró de reojo, con cierta sospecha en sus ojos—… ¿Acaso no era cierto todo lo que me dijiste acerca de sus deshonestas intenciones para contigo?

—¡No! ¡Todo eso es cierto! ¿Pero has visto el mal temporal que hay? —le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y extendía los brazos—. ¡Sería una locura zarpar bajo estas condiciones! ¡Tu flota podría zozobrar!

James sonrió.

—Jacky, ¿es que realmente estás preocupada por mí?

La aludida bajó los brazos y volvió su seria mirada hacia él. Quería decirle que sí, deseaba hacerlo, pero su arraigado orgullo masculino que aún subsistía en ella se lo estaba impidiendo. Aún no podía ser totalmente sincera con su querido Norry, así que no le quedaba otra cosa más que seguir fingiendo.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe? —le respondió mientras se encogía de hombros—. Pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero que zarpes ahora… —lo miró de soslayo—. Si dices que tanto me quieres, no partas, hazlo por mí…

Radiante de felicidad, el aludido la tomó suavemente por el mentón y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

—Mi querida Jacky, esto no solamente lo hago por ti, también lo estoy haciendo por mi deber, por la obligación de mi puesto como protector de Port Royal. Prometí liberar estas aguas de todo aquel que infringiera la ley de la Corona Inglesa, así que me veo obligado a ignorar tu pedido y seguir adelante con mi deber como oficial de la Armada.

—¿Pero vas a salir con este temporal? —insistió.

Norrington miró hacia el cielo gris y tormentoso.

—Ya he estado en peores situaciones que esta —le dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y la miraba—. Tú eres una pirata y sé que sabrás que esta tormenta no significa nada para alguien que ha pasado toda su vida navegando aún en los peores momentos. Además, sé que Jack Sparrow jamás imaginaría que alguien lo atacara justo en un momento así. Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad única para atraparlo ya que sé que no volverá a presentarse tan fácilmente otra vez… —en sus ojos había tanto determinación como tristeza—. No puedo acceder a tu deseo por el momento, pero te prometo que te devolveré con creces este desaire…

La abrazó repentinamente y la estrechó suave y firmemente contra su pecho. Sorprendida pero muy desilusionada a la vez, Jacky también lo abrazó después de unos segundos.

—Voy a extrañarte como no tienes idea, mi amor —le dijo aquel tozudo y enamorado oficial—, el pensar que deberé sepárame de tí me rompe el alma… ¡Pero el verte llegar de esa manera me llenó de felicidad y esperanzas al creer que realmente me amas en algún lugar de tu corazón!

Sin separarse de él, Jacky abrió enormemente los ojos.

—¿Creíste que no lo sabía? —le dijo él sin apartar su cabeza de la de ella—. En algún lugar de mi mente había una pequeña vocecilla que siempre me advertía que me cuidara de ti, que algo traías entre manos y que lograrías hacerme un daño irreparable, que solamente estabas conmigo para utilizarme a tu antojo como si fuera un simple juguete que luego echarías a la basura una vez que te aburriera o no te sirviera… —la asió con más fuerza, su voz, otrora tan estoica, ahora revelaba las emociones más tiernas de la que era capaz de expresar—. Pero, poco a poco noté que algo en ti había comenzado a cambiar, tus maneras pronto comenzaron a ser verdaderas y había una especie de verdadero cariño para conmigo en tus miradas… Creí tener que esperar mucho tiempo hasta ver que realmente me amabas, ¡pero todo se ha dado tan maravillosamente rápido que apenas puedo creerlo! Y aunque nunca puedas decirme con tus propios labios que me amas, sé que lo haces y eso me llena de felicidad… —la apartó suavemente y la miró a la cara, sus ojos verdes estaban gobernados por las lágrimas.

—¡Te amo, jacky! ¡Te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón! ¡Quiero que lo sepas por si acaso no regreso jamás!

Ella se aferró a los brazos de su amado, y, aunque quiso evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a huir de sus ojos oscuros. ¿No volver a verlo jamás? ¿Muerto y perdido para siempre en el fondo del mar? ¿Acaso era ese su destino como su futura compañera? ¿Esperar un regreso triunfante de sus arriesgadas misiones o una eterna y dolorosa espera en el puerto sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlo? ¡No! ¡No quería saber siquiera de una posible muerte! ¡Él tenía, no, él debía permanecer vivo para amarlo con todo su ser! Pero… ¿era posible hacérselo saber? ¡Oh, orgullo! ¡Cuántas veces por haber sido escuchado has guiado a todo quien te oyera hacia el camino equivocado!

Mientras él comenzaba a apartarse lentamente de ella, Jacky quiso hablar, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca. Cuando tan solo estaban tomados de las manos, intentó pedirle que no se fuera, pero tan solo un susurro inaudible salió de sus labios.

—Deséame suerte, mi querida Jacky —le oyó decir con una voz que le parecía muy lejana—. Adiós…

Y el noble comodoro se despidió con un tierno beso en la frente la pirata, sonriendo luego con una sonrisa entre forzada y resignada.

—… ¡No…! —exclamó ella con un tenue balbuceo que se perdió entre el frío sonido del viento mientras sentía cómo la mano de James se escapaba de entre las suyas dejándolas extendidas y suplicantes en el vacío.

Y así, la capitana Jacky Sparrow, quien antes había sido el afamado capitán Jack Sparrow del _Perla Negra _ya que ahora aceptaba de buena gana su nueva vida, vio cómo el único hombre que había sido capaz de amarla y ser finalmente retribuido por ella, subía a la nave insignia dispuesto a cumplir con su promesa y su deber a pesar de todo.

"¡Testarudo! —pensó entre molesta y desesperada— ¡Eres un tonto testarudo! ¡vete si quieres, no me importa!".

Pero sí importaba, importaba porque sabía que lo amaba, y aunque estaba segura de que Jack jamás respondería al ataque y huiría sin hacerle daño alguno, la tormenta podría acabar con la vida de su Norry y la posible captura de su "hermanito" podría acabar con el amor que sentía él por ella en cuanto supiera la verdad acerca de la apuesta. Y por supuesto, Jacky no quería que sucediera ninguna de las dos cosas.

Y mientras el fuerte viento se encargaba de apartar los navíos poco a poco pero sin detenerse desde el muelle hacia las profundas aguas del mar, la triste pirata deseaba con todo su corazón que su Norry regresara sano y salvo a sus brazos.

_**En memoria de mi querido Maranga, muerto el 28 de Marzo del 2008, mi amado perrito que siempre me acompañó durante varios años en el trabajo que tanto detesto. Ahora que te han apartado tan brusca e injustamente de mi lado, mi soledad será muy grande cuando ya nunca más volveré a verte a mi lado.**_

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada**

**¿Qué pasará ahora que Jacky por fin ha aceptado que ama a Norry? ¿Él descubrirá su engaño? ¿Qué pasará durante la persecución? ¿Atrapará a Jack Sparrow? ¿La tormenta se hará más fuerte? ¿Qué les dirá Jacky a Elizabeth y a Will cuando se vean? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán en el próximo capítulo! ¡Y aún sigo enferma! ¡Snif! : ( **

_**Mi Querida **__**JackySparrow**__**: Hola! Menos mal que un capítulo tan sencillo como el pasado te ha ya gustado, sin muchas pretensiones, resultó ser bastante entretenido, ¿no? Y desde ahora sí que van a escasear, pero espero poder volver a ellas muy pronto, ¡porque son muy entretenidas! : ) En cuanto a Will y a Elizabeth, bueno, creo que llegarán un poco tarde para aclararle las cosas a James, pero a tiempo para agarrar a Jacky! ¡Y habrá una buena escaramuza entre Jacky y James para "aclarar" sus diferencias! ) Espero poder ver la peli en alguno de estos días! Me parece muy "atípica" e interesante de ver! Obviamente también me considero una gran fan de Jane Austen, lamentablemente sólo me he conseguido la novela "Orgullo y Prejuicio", pero espero conseguir las demás porque valen su peso en oro el leerlas. Por lo menos me vi las pelis basadas en sus libros: "Orgullo y Prejuicio", "La Abadía de Northanger" (y sí, se escribe así), "Emma" y "Persuasión". Chau!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**KyroZ**__**: Hāi! Y como verás, Jacky ha decidido amar a James después de todo! : ) Pero no será demasiado tarde? : ( Jacky está arrepentida, pero James muy decidido, pero… ¿llegará a enterarse de la antigua verdad? Madame Foubert será un hueso muuuy difícil de roer para Jacky… ¡estarán solas en la casa! ) ¡Que siga la lucha de personalidades en la pobre piratita! cí xíng! **_

_**Mi Querida Doramsm: **__**hallo!**__**Bienvenida a mis locas historias! Espero que sigas prendida! : ) La historia de Jacky y Norry (o Jackie y Norrie, que también queda bonito) les a gustado a todos, y me alegra un montón! Y bueno, tarde o temprano Norry tendrá que enterárse de la verdad… ¿pero cuándo?**__** Auf Wiedersehen! **_

_**Mi Querida Reli: Bonjour! Con que lo leas de vez en cuando y me lo hagas saber también de vez en cuando, es suficiente para mí, amiga : ) Y sip, Jacky es una es una descarada, pero lo ama! ) Seguirás viendo a todo un caballero en James, pero… ¿qué pasará cuando se entere del engaño de su amada Jacky? ¿Cómo lo tomará? Justo ahora que logró enamorar a Jacky! **__**au revoir! **_

_**Mi Querida Hikari Kimura: Konbanwa! Así soy de rápida! Jah, pero me gustaría tener más tiempo para bajar dos o tres capis por semana, pero… Y bien, el sufrimiento de James a causa de Jacky, la crueldad y los juegos de ella no serán nada comparado con el verdadero sufrimiento de Norry cuando se entere que solamente fue un objeto para Jacky, pero… ¿él la perdonará ahora que ella lo ama de verdad? Muy pronto lo leerás! Y no te preocupes, que le haré un final feliz a esta historia! **__**Sayounara! **_

_**Mi Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: Hello! Y sip, Jacky es una descarada, pero solo es porque lo ama y recién lo ha aceptado… ¡No sería así de descarada con otro hombre! ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Es muy orgullosa! : ) No te preocupés tanto, porque te aseguro que aunque se rompa el encanto, volverá con mucha más furza que antes XD ¡Oh! ¡Y Jack va a aparecer en el capi siguiente! ¡De eso tenlo por seguro! ¡Y no va a tener que escaparse de un calamar gigante esta vez! ¡Sino de Norry! (No erraste con lo del ron, jeh) **__**Bye! **_

_**Mi Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Ciao! La gente es chusma, hay que admitirlo, pero habremos otras que no lo somos y estamos completamente ajenas a lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor y somos "comidillas" de los demás, agh! : ( Y bueh, el pobre de Will no tiene con quién más hablar que no tenga los sesos en desuso, la verdad. ¡Jack tendrá que poner los pies en polvorosa (o el Perla en polvorosa) y salir huyendo antes de que James lo atrape! Pero si llegara a atraparlo… justo ahora que los planes de Jacky se convirtieron en "palabrerías", sería demasiado malicioso de mi parte… D ¡Ah! ¡Los criados! ¡Son todos unos "metidos"! ¡Y son todos ingleses! ¡Adoran anoticiarse de todo acerca de su Señor! ¡Y Annete va a ser una verdadera piedra en el zapato de Jacky cuando se entere de su presencia en la casa! ¡Te lo aseguro! Y por supuesto, ya sé lo que sigue, creo : ) addio! **_

_**Mi Querida León Dorado: Olá! Y con toda su ingenuidad y confianza el pobre de James se dejará aplastar por la dura verdad! Hasta este capítulo Jacky lo consideraba un tonto ingenuo y cursi, pero ahora lo ve con otros ojos y se da cuenta, ya tarde, de que lo ama. La pobre de Jacky ya estuvo discutiendo consigo misma desde el fic pasado acerca de los sentimientos para con Norry que ya no le fue tan difícil decidirse en un momento : ) ¡Se quieren tanto que están dispuestos a ceder! Pero… está Jack por ahí… (y sí, era alemán. El de ahora es portugués) adeus! **_

_**Mi Querida ana sparrow-sparrmaria: **__**Het hallo! Me alegra tanto saber de vos! Supe que habías comenzado a trabajar, ¿ya ves cómo te quita el tiempo? ¡No te da tiempo para nada pero por lo menos te de independencia! Lo que lamento es no tener tiempo para leer tu fic y las de los demás (que son muy interesantes), pero qué se le va a hacer? También te deseo lo mejor! Tot ziens!**_

**_Mi Querida Jenny Flint: Jah jah jah! Que se lo tire! Pero vamos a ver cuándo! : ) La pelea entre Foubert y Jacky no va a tener árbitro! ¡Annete le va a arrancar el pellejo! Bue, te diría algo más, pero estoy escribiendo desde del negocio a la apuradas porquem una vez más, tengo problemas técnicos con mi comu. (La odio!) ¡Nos leemos pronto! _**

**Ahora estoy leyendo "Robin Hood" y es una historia muuuy entretenida, ¡me encanta! Espero poder conseguir más literatura inglesa, sobre todo la de jane Austen. Ya comencé a leer el tomo de Reptiles de la enciclopedia ilustrada. He visto muchas pelis, como por ejemplo "Resident Evil" 1 y 2, "Chuky 2", Robocop", "Barba Negra", "La Sagrada Familia", entre otras más nuevas pero que siempre las agarro empezadas y nunca sé sus nombres. ¡Y los documentales sobre animales e historia nunca faltan!**

**Como ahora ya comencé con mis clases de Inglés y computación y me veo obligada a madrugar nuevamente, únicamente podré chatear con ustedes los sábados por la noche.**

**Las/os quiero mucho!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

_**Gabriella Yu **_

14


	18. Comienza la Casería

CUARTA PARTE: CUESTA ABAJO

**Capítulo 17:** **Comienza la Casería**

Para cuando _La Muerte Anunciada_ había llegado a Tortuga, su cruel capitán, Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, hermano menor del famoso pirata que había creado el código pirata bajo la Hermandad de los Piratas, se había olvidado completamente de su prisionero y de su pequeña esclava, y se había marchado al pueblo costero junto con casi toda la tripulación para poder gozar de las mujeres y de la bebida que le ofrecía el hospitalario pueblo descarriado de isla Tortuga dejando solamente a un par de sus "chicos" a cargo del cuidado del barco y de su preciosa carga. De más está decir que estos piratas se habían quedado de muy mala gana para cumplir con su deber.

Viéndose liberada de una posible golpiza por parte de su jefe debido a la mala limpieza que ella había realizado en la bodega, la pequeña Alwine se había dedicado a seguir las instrucciones del doctor para ayudarlo a curarse y entablillarse el brazo fracturado.

Mirando a su alrededor, notando que los ruidos habituales del barco habían disminuido considerablemente hasta que solamente podía escucharse el murmullo de las olas del mar que mecían al barco y las voces de hombres que no parecían ser piratas sino pescadores, Christian pensó esperanzado que habían llegado al puerto de algún lugar y, mirando a la niña, quiso saberlo.

—Dime, mi pequeña amiga —dijo—, ¿sabes en dónde estamos?

Sentada tranquilamente sobre uno de los toneles de agua dulce, la niña respondió inmediatamente.

—Estamos en Tortuga…, ese nombre es gracioso, ¡me hace acordar a las tortugas! ¡Me encantan las tortugas! ¿Y a ti?

El aludido sonrió afablemente.

—Sí, pequeña, me gustan mucho las tortugas… —luego se quedó bastante pensativo mientras Alwine comenzaba a hablar animadamente sobre aquellos curiosos quelonios, de repente, él la interrumpió.

—¿Nunca has querido escaparte de aquí, pequeña Alwine?

El semblante risueño de la niña se transformó inmediatamente, una sombra lo cubrió completamente antes de responder con voz apagada:

—… Lo intenté varias veces, pero siempre me atrapaban y me daban una paliza…

Una triste sonrisa se asomó a los labios del doctor mientras apoyaba su afiebrada cabeza en los barrotes de su prisión. "Por lo menos —pensó—, ha tenido el valor de intentarlo…".

Alwine también miró hacia arriba y la preocupación gobernó ahora en sus pesamientos.

—¿Cree que vendrán muy borrachos?

—¿Eso te preocupa?

Luego de un corto silencio, la niña respondió cabizbaja:

—… El capitán siempre me golpea sin motivo cuando está borracho…

Apenas terminó de decir esto, Alwine comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cubriéndose el rostro con el bracito apenas tapado con sus viejos harapos. Apenado por verla llorar de esa manera, el doctor se aferró a los barrotes y le habló con un tono entre urgente y preocupado, pero sin perder su dulzura:

—¡Escúchame bien, mi pequeña amiga! ¡Tenemos que huir inmediatamente de aquí! ¿Me entiendes?

Ella lo miró muy sorprendida y asustada.

—¡Pero nos descubrirán!

—No, no nos descubrirán si hacemos las cosas bien.

—Pero…, tengo miedo…

Él sonrió nuevamente, era una sonrisa tan tierna y paternal que Alewine, de alguna manera, comenzó a tranquilizarse y a tenerse confianza tanto para con ella como para con él.

—Yo también tengo miedo, mi querida niña, pero miedo de dejarte aquí sola con este grupo de chimpancés borrachos.

La pequeña sonrió ante las últimas palabras, le parecieron graciosas y el doctor pudo comprobar con satisfacción que ella aún tenía y mantenía una gran inteligencia a pesar de toda la brutalidad a la que había estado sometida todo aquel tiempo bajo aquellos insensibles y bestiales piratas.

—Ahora escúchame con atención, Alwine —se puso serio—: esta es nuestra única oportunidad de escaparnos de aquí y no debemos desaprovechar este momento por nada del mundo ¿entiendes? A ambos nos seguirán tratando muy mal si permanecemos más tiempo en ese horrible lugar… ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo!

La aludida lo miró detenidamente por algunos momentos, a Christian le pareció ver algo más que inteligencia en aquellos ojos celestes, intuyó que aquella niña era una criatura muy especial.

—¿Qué quiere que haga? —le preguntó ella cuando al fin pudo cambiar todos sus miedos y sus dudas por determinación y valor.

--

El viento arreciaba cada vez más y más sobre las naves de la armada provocando que sus tripulantes le pusieran más empeño a sus obligaciones para evitar que las embarcaciones zozobraran en la tormenta. Casi todos los marineros estaban nerviosos, pero los oficiales trataban de mantener la compostura y, a la vez, de mantener la moral de sus hombres para que no cayeran ante la desesperación. De entre todos ellos, el comodoro James Norrington, quien permanecía completamente impasible sobre el puente indicando al timonel la ruta a seguir, daba su mejor ejemplo a quienes estaban bajo su mando. La gravedad en su rostro demostraba la fría determinación de seguir el rumbo que se había trazado desde un principio para hallar y capturar al pirata más escurridizo de todos, el capitán Jack Sparrow, que seguramente estaría a bordo del _Perla Negra_, anclado a orillas en una hondonada ubicada no muy lejos de Port Royal.

James pensó que sería fácil atraparlo, ya que el descarriado jamás llegaría a imaginarse ser atacado y capturado justo cuando se daba a lugar semejante temporal. Una vez atrapado, James lograría cumplir con su deber de liberar definitivamente aquella zona de la pestilente presencia de los piratas y, además, liberaría a Jacky de las peligrosas malas intenciones de Jack Sparrow para con ella.

Con sus pensamientos puestos en su amada, Norrington se agarró con fuerza a la balaustrada y sujetó con su mano el tricornio para que el fuerte viento no se lo arrancara de la cabeza, pues la tormenta había empeorando.

"Muy pronto te verás libre de Jack Sparrow, mi querida Jacky —pensaba—, el _Perla Negra_ será tuyo y podrás vivir conmigo para poder amarte toda mi vida… ¡Falta tan poco para que nuestros sueños se hagan realidad!".

Pero las cosas no se iban a dar como él deseaba, pues en dicha hondonada, toda la tripulación del barco pirata, incluyendo al capitán Jack Sparrow, se conservaban alertas mientras trataban de mantener al _Perla Negra_ a flote y evitar al mismo tiempo que no encallara en la playa o chocara contra las peligrosas rompientes que amenazaban con destruir al viejo navío.

Como siempre que había una tormenta de esas características, el capitán Sparrow se mantenía firme, seguro y preciso ante el gobierno de la nave y de sus hombres. Maniobrando el timón con maestría con sus fuertes manos, cada tanto se llevaba una botella de ron a la boca para mantenerse a gusto con aquella situación que parecía empeorar a cada momento.

Luego de devolverle la botella a "Jack", el monito mascota del capitán Barbossa quien aún se hallaba indispuesto gracias a una de las pesadas bromas de nuestro querido capitán, siguió manteniendo su amado _Perla_ bajo la seguridad de su comandancia.

—¡¡Señor!! ¡¡Parece que ésta tormenta va a empeorar!! —le gritó un preocupadísimo Gibbs, quien se había acercado a su capitán a duras penas—. ¡¡Esto es un mal presagio!!

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Esto es una bonita y terrible tempestad, Señor Gibbs!! —replicó irónicamente su interlocutor.

—¡¡Ya estamos en Septiembre, Señor, corremos el riesgo de que esto se transforme en un huracán y destruya al _Perla Negra_ junto a todos nosotros y nos mande al averno!!

—¡¡Resistirá y resistiremos, Gibbs!! ¡¡Ya lo verás!!

—¡¡Pero, Señor!! ¡¿Por qué no quiere abandonar éste lugar?! ¡¡Es obvio que la capitana Jacky no va ha regresar!!

—¡¡No voy a marcharme de aquí hasta que sepa lo que está tramando esa bruja, Gibbs!! ¡¡Voy a arrastrarla de los cabellos hasta aquí para que se convierta en nuestra cocinera y aprenda a no creerse más lista que el capitán Jack Sparrow!!

—¡¡Pero quizás el comodoro Norrington ya la haya descubierto y metido en un calabozo!! ¡¡Él vendrá por nosotros cuando la capitana le revele nuestra ubicación!!

—¡¡Tonterías!! ¡¡Ése tonto está perdidamente enamorado de ella, Gibbs, jamás la encerraría!!

—¡¿Y por qué está tan seguro de eso, Señor?!

Jack lo miró significativamente y esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

—¡¡En nuestra aventura anterior, Señor Gibbs, el comodoro Norrington me demostró lo mucho que me amaba cuando yo era tan solo una inocente damita!!

El pobre contramaestre se quedó con la boca abierta, perplejo con semejante explicación.

—¡¡Eso es muy confuso, Señor!! —replicó al fin luego de que un poco de agua le cayera encima.

—¡¡No lo es!! ¡¡Imagínatelo!!

Gibbs trató de imaginárselo, pero lo único que consiguió fue ver cómo el comodoro Norrington se le declaraba a Jack de rodillas mientras le entregaba un anillo de compromiso y su capitán lo aceptara con ademanes muy poco masculinos y altamente "sospechosos".

La cara de asco que puso del pobre obeso, divirtió en grande al capitán Jack Sparrow, quien ya se había dado una idea de lo que el otro se estaría imaginando.

Luego de estar unos momentos pensativo, Gibbs dijo:

—¡¡Pero la antigua devoción que el comodoro Norrington le haya tenido a usted antes, no creo que la tenga ahora que se volvió a reencontrar con la capitana Jacky, señor, es ella la que ahora está con él!!

A semejante razonamiento, Jack no pudo dudar de su alto grado de probabilidad y, luego de pensarlo detenidamente por algunos momentos, exclamó alarmado:

—¡¡Señor Gibbs, ordene a los hombres que leven anclas inmediatamente y se preparen para adentrarnos mar adentro!!

—¡¿Pero por qué mi Señor?! ¡¿Acaso hay algo que lo preocupó grandemente?! ¡¿La tormenta, quizás?!

—¡¡Nada de eso, Gibbs!! —lo miró detenidamente—. ¡¡Lo que me preocupa es que mi "hermanita" nos haya traicionado y revelado nuestra posición al comodoro Norrington!!

—¡¡Oh!! ¡¿Y la crees capaz, Jack?! —preguntó entre dubitativo y sorprendido con aquella declaración.

Dirigiendo otra vez su penetrante mirada hacia el encrespado mar, el capitán del _Perla Negra_ jamás pronunció palabras más preocupantes y verdaderas que éstas:

—¡¡Yo soy ella y ella soy yo!! ¡¡Hicimos una apuesta, Señor Gibbs, y usted sabe lo que yo haría por ganar una apuesta!!

Poco a poco los ojos del grueso contramaestre comenzaron a agrandarse al darse verdaderamente cuenta de lo que su querido capitán le estaba diciendo. El temor comenzó a apoderarse de él como siempre que tenía uno de sus típicos "presentimientos".

—¡¡Que el Señor nos ampare!! ¡¡Estamos perdidos!! —exclamó horrorizado y se dirigió raudo hacia cubierta para comenzar a dar las órdenes pertinentes al caso a toda la tripulación del _Perla Negra_—. ¡¡Leven anclas!! ¡¡Icen las velas!! ¡¡Tensen las amarras!! ¡¡Debemos dirigirnos rápidamente hacia mar adentro!!

Mientras Ana María repetía las mismas órdenes al mismo instante de haberlas escuchado, pues sin preguntar había visto el espantado rostro que Gibbs llevaba, no sintió la necesidad de preguntarle el por qué de la urgente decisión de levar anclas, práctica como era, solamente se limitó a seguir órdenes pero, cuando dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte por donde se extendía la costa, desagradable fue su sorpresa cuando divisó las dos naves de la armada naval de Port Royal.

—¡¡Allí!! ¡¡Nos descubrieron!! —exclamó dando aviso a todos mientras señalaba hacia sus temidos enemigos.

—¡Por Dios… —murmuró el contramaestre mientras se aferraba a la balaustrada de la cubierta de popa—, es el comodoro Norrington…! ¡Nos ha descubierto!

Pero el pasmo de todo el mundo no duró mucho tiempo, pues su capitán comenzó a darles órdenes con la misma energía que la que viento soplaba y logró devolverles algo de su valor y cabeza fría.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo allí parados?! —les gritó mientras seguía aferrado al timón y luchaba contra la tormenta—. ¡¿Acaso quieren que nos condenen al cadalso?! ¡¡A moverse, partida de miedosos!! ¡¡Tenemos que seguir posponiendo nuestra entrada al averno que el comodoro Norrington nos ofrece tan amablemente!!

Acicateados por su valiente capitán, la tripulación del _Perla Negra_ comenzó a ir de aquí para allá tratando de cumplir con sus obligaciones que por culpa de aquel terrible temporal se les hacía aún más difícil de realizar. Manteniendo la serenidad en su serio semblante, el capitán Jack Sparrow pronto sintió que la nave estaba lista y liberada para surcar a través de las tempestuosas olas para así iniciar su desesperado escape de las frías y justicieras manos de la armada.

A varias leguas de distancia, bajo fuerte soplido de los tempestuosos ventarrones, la flota de la armada real ya los había divisado.

—¡¡Señor, están emprendiendo la huida!! ¡¡Nos descubrieron!! —avisó el teniente Gillette cuando apenas notó que el _Perla Negra_ había comenzado a moverse.

Girando sobre sus talones, pues estaba de espaldas mirando hacia popa, el comodoro Norrington se llevó su dorado catalejo al ojo y comprobó con alarma que las palabras de su primer oficial eran certeras.

—¡¡Diga a los hombres que suelten las velas de todos los mástiles, tenemos que tomar mucha más velocidad para poder alcanzarlos y cortar su huida!!

—¡¡Pero el viento está soplando demasiado fuerte, Señor!! ¡¡Los palos podrían romperse!!

James se volvió de cara al teniente Gillette y exclamó decidido:

—¡¡Las naves resistirán, teniente!! ¡¡Obedezca mis órdenes!!

Un tanto consternado, el comandado asintió y se retiró para llevar a cabo con su cometido. Mientras lo miraba marcharse del puente, James miró a su alrededor y pudo constatar que la tormenta estaba arreciando aún más, aquello era una muy mala señal pero debía ignorarla si lo que quería era cumplir con su deber para con la corona y su palabra para con su amada Jacky y, claro está, para con su propia y orgullosa persona.

La casería había comenzado.

--

A todo eso, la capitana Jacky Sparrow, alias Katrina Watson, la prometida del comodoro James Norrington, aún se encontraba en el puerto a pesar de la creciente tempestad. Obviamente aquello no la preocupaba, ya que había pasado casi toda su vida en el mar y estaba muy acostumbrada a esas situaciones, así que lo que ahora mantenía a su mente ocupada era el hecho de haber descubierto que estaba realmente enamorada de James y que ahora corría el riesgo de perderlo gracias a sus propias imprudencias. Lejos estaba, claro, la intención de casarse con él, ya que formalizar una relación no era parte de su vocabulario y por ninguna razón, por más buena que esta fuera, estaba dispuesta a darle potestad sobre ella, no porque no lo creía capaz de respetarla, sino, porque había mucho de su orgullo masculino y su sentido de la libertad en juego. Pero convertirse o no en su esposa era lo que ahora menos la preocupaba, ya que si su querido Norry llegara a atrapar a Jack, toda su recién descubierta vida sentimental estaría en juego, incluyendo su propia existencia si es que a Norry se le daba por enfadarse tanto por la burla que, en vez de conducirla al altar, la conduciría al cadalso. Pero, ¿era capaz Jack de revelar sus antiguas y negras intenciones para con Norry? ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! ¡Como ella, él haría lo que fuera por la capitanía del _Perla Negra_! Pero ahora, a preocupada Jacky se le agregaba algo más, y era que estaba dispuesta a mantener el amor de su querido Norry fuera como fuera, porque él la amaba y ella también lo amaba, agregando que él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella y ella sabría aprovechar muy bien aquella disponibilidad, ¡ni por asomo se le cruzaba por la cabeza el alejarse de su vida de pirata ya que él le había asegurado la libertad necesaria para seguir siéndolo! Muy bien podría llevar una doble vida…, una como amante de un comodoro y, otra, como la única pirata que navegaría libre sobre los mares caribeños bajo la protección de su amado y sin la necesidad de las patentes de un corso… Él no se lo negaría jamás, ¡la adoraba tanto! Y, por lo tanto, era ésta una de las poderosas razones por la que Jacky prefería que la vendita tormenta lograra evitar que Norry consiguiera aprender a su "hermanito" y, evitar así, que éste la delatara.

Tan ensimismada estaba con aquellos pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el joven y apuesto William Turner la había encontrado y se había acercado lentamente hasta quedar detrás de ella.

—De modo que era cierto —dijo de repente provocando que la aludida diera un exagerado sobresalto—, volviste a ser una mujer…

Volviéndose de cara a él, demostró lo sorprendida que estaba al verlo y, como era su costumbre, uniendo la yema de sus dedos, comenzó a jugar con ellos mientras subía y bajaba la vista.

—No es lo que tú piensas… —dijo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces eres una visión? —puso lo los brazos en jarra y la miró de refilón mientras arqueaba las cejas—. ¡Mis sospechas eran correctas, tú _eres_ Jack Sparrow…!

—El mismo que calza y viste, muchacho —sonrió—, pero en versión femenina.

—¿Pero cómo? ¡Se suponía que habíamos roto el hechizo!

—¡Se suponía! —se alzó de hombros con indiferencia—, pero no fue así y aquí me tienes.

—¿Y lo primero que haces es buscar al comodoro Norrington? ¡Eres un, un,…! ¡No tengo palabras para decirlo! —exclamó lleno de indignación.

—"Pervertido" podría ser la palabra correcta, muchacho… —le dijo mientras se acercaba insinuantemente hacia él y le colocaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de su nervioso amigo—. ¿Acaso estás celoso porque no te busqué primero?

—¡C-claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? —replicó apartándose rápida y bruscamente—. ¡No estoy tan desesperado como para recurrir a ti! ¡Voy a casarme con Elizabeth en menos de una semana!

—¿Se van a casar? ¡Una boda! ¡Ron para todos! —exclamó brincando llena de alegría, y luego agregó maliciosamente—: Si me invitas a tu boda, yo te invitaré a la mía.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Tu boda?! ¡¿Y con quién te casarás?!

—Con Norry, ¿acaso no es obvio? ¡No iba a casarme contigo! Eres demasiado muchachuelo para mí… —le dijo mientras lo miraba de abajo hacia arriba con cara de reprobación.

El pobre chico se quedó con la boca abierta, impresionado, pero cuando logró recuperar el habla y quiso decir algo, Jacky se le anticipó y lo tomó del brazo preguntádole:

—¿Y en dónde está Elizabeth? ¿Está en su casa? ¡Vamos a verla! ¡Me muero por darle la noticia y ver el rostro que pone!

Y, a pesar de la fuerte ventisca y la lluvia, ambos se pusieron en camino rumbo a la mansión del gobernador Swann.

--

A medida que avanzaban mar adentro, la tempestad parecía arreciar cada vez más y más, como si estuvieran dirigiéndose hacia el origen de dicha tormenta, pero aquello no era motivo alguno para que el _Perla Negra_ o la pequeña flota de la Armada detuvieran su marcha, de ninguna manera estaban dispuestos a detenerse.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, al mando del enloquecido timón, combatía fieramente en contra la tormenta y el infortunio que lo acechaban, negándose a caer bajo cualquiera de las dos circunstancias. Sus hombres, quienes actuaban bajo su seguro mando, también actuaban bajo el temor de ser capturados por los hombres de Norrington pero envalentonados por la audacia de su amado capitán.

Mientras tanto, a bordo del barco insignia de la armada, el comodoro James Norrington se mantenía firme y sereno en el puente, al lado del timonel, mirando a través del catalejo al _Perla Negra_ y a su capitán, el objeto de sus ambiciones.

—¡¡Preparen los cañones!! —ordenó de repente mientras bajaba su catalejo—, ¡¡disparen a discreción, quiero apoderarme de ese barco!!

El teniente Gillette lo miró bastante sorprendido e intrigado con aquel pedido.

—¡¿Pretende capturar aquel horrible barco, Señor?!

James lo miró detenidamente, molesto por la inoportuna suspicacia de su lugarteniente.

—Quiero capturar a Jack Sparrow, teniente Gillette, y eso requiere que también me apodere de ese viejo barco, ¿ha comprendido usted?

—Perfectamente, Señor… —asintió no muy convencido y se retiró para seguir con su trabajo dirigiendo al resto de la tripulación.

Luego de quedársele mirando por unos momentos, Norrington volvió su atención hacia el escurridizo _Perla Negra_.

"Cumpliré mi promesa, querida Jacky, te entregaré el _Perla Negra_ como regalo de bodas cueste lo que me cueste…" —pensó con determinación.

Pero Jack no tenía ninguna intención de ser capturado y mucho menos entregar su preciosa nave, así que la persecución siguió durante toda la mañana restante, evitando con maestría el ininterrumpido ataque de los cañonazos y bajo una tormenta que estaba lejos de calmarse.

--

Will no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra durante el tiempo que les tomó a ambos andar desde el muelle hasta la casa de gobernador Swann, o Jacky lo interrumpía oportunamente o inoportunamente, o el tiempo lo obligaba a poner más atención al camino para evitar cualquier contratiempo o sus propios pensamientos, que estaban completamente confundidos, le hacían guardar silencio. No fue sino hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en un sillón frente a una sorprendidísima Elizabeth y a un delicioso hogar en la sala de estar, que el muchacho pudo decir algo.

—…Yo…, tampoco lo creo, Elizabeth…

—Nos estás tomando el pelo —replicó la joven, quien estaba sentada en un sillón individual—, ¿tú casarte con James? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Es tu enemigo!

—Pues ahora es mi amante, mi querida Lizzy, acéptalo y déjamelo para mí, ¡no pretenderás tener a todos los hombres bajo tu yugo! —rebatió tranquilamente mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se echaba para atrás con las manos detrás de la nuca.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero esto es increíble! —se quejó la aludida mientras se ponía en pie bastante exasperada—. ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Vas a casarte con James como si nada! Pero Will y yo te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que lo estás haciendo por conveniencia, ¡casarse por interés es lo más bajo que hay!

Jacky solo se limitó a sonreírle irónicamente.

—Elizabeth tiene razón, Jack —secundó el joven herrero—, lo que vas a hacer no tiene nombre.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, que la pirata se inclinó hacia Will y alzó el dedo índice para corregirlo.

—Claro que tiene nombre, mi estimado jovencito, y es "casamiento", _¿savy?_

—¡Pero James está profundamente enamorado de ti! ¡Le rompería el corazón saber que te casas con él por interés! —se quejó la hija del gobernador.

—¿Y quién dijo que me casaré con él por interés?

Ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado semejante afirmación, inquietos, se miraron a los ojos.

—¡Pero tú no amas a James! —volvió a insistir la joven dirigiendo su atención hacia la inesperada visita.

—¿Y quién dijo que no lo amo?

Otra vez el silencio absoluto, Will y Elizabeth lo miraban boquiabiertos, ¡no podían creer semejante sugerencia venida por alguien como el insensible capitán Jack Sparrow! ¡Y mucho menos sabiendo que él era un hombre! Viendo el risueño rostro del susodicho pirata, creyeron que éste les estaba tomando el pelo otra vez., por lo tanto, no creyeron ni pizca de lo que éste les estaba diciendo y prefirieron creer lo que para ellos era mucho más factible: la conveniencia y la amoralidad de Jack Sparrow, y no en el posible amor que este pudiera sentir por Norrington, pues lo creían incapaz de profesar semejante sentimiento.

—Mira —comenzó a decir Elizabeth mientras alzaba las manos como si pidiera una tregua—, hablemos de esto después; lo primero es lo primero: ¿cómo volviste a convertirte en una mujer?

—Pues…, parece que no logramos romper el hechizo adecuadamente, mi querida Lizzy —contestó tranquilamente para luego comenzar a mirar hacia todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo—. ¿Tienes un poco de ron por ahí? ¡Me estoy muriendo de sed!

—Ya sabes que estoy en contra se ese vil licor, Jack —replicó la chica mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y sentía que le hervía la sangre al saber que no irían muy lejos con sus pesquisas, ya que su "invitada" evadía responderlas con eficacia.

—Eres una racista, ¿lo sabías? ¿Qué te ha hecho el ron para que lo trataras así? —replicó con seriedad.

Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo muy disgustada, ya estaba a punto de hacerle saber lo mucho que la exasperaba cuando su padre apareció y se mostró gratamente sorprendido ante la inesperada visita de tan singular dama.

—¡Señorita Watson! ¡Pero qué gusto verla aquí honrándonos con su agradable presencia!

Will y Jacky se levantaron para mostrar sus respetos al gobernador de Port Royal, quien luego de besar delicadamente la mano de la recién llegada, dijo:

—¿Cómo es que ha llegado hasta aquí con este tiempo tan horrible? ¡Resulta imprudente hacerlo! ¡Está completamente empapada! ¡Podría pasarle algo! Ordenaré a la doncella que le consiga ropas secas, debe cuidarse con mas esmero, mi estimada señorita, si es que acaso usted y el comodoro Norrington planean casarse en breve… —la miró interrogante, como si quisiera que ella le confirmase tales suposiciones.

—Fui a despedirme de él esta mañana cuando partió al mando de su flota, gobernador Swann, y me encontré con el joven William Turner y decidimos venir a visitar a su hija para anoticiarla de las buenas nuevas…

—¿Entonces van a casarse?

—Sin demora alguna, gobernador Swann.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero esa noticia es magnífica! ¡Enhorabuena! —festejó el padre de Elizabeth mientras le indicaba pasar al salón siguiente con una caballerosa inclinación—. ¿Qué le parece si vamos a tomar una buena taza de té con pastas y me lo cuenta todo?

—Encantada… —respondió ésta mientras pasaba coquetamente su brazo en el de él. Jacky era pura sonrisas y Will y Elizabeth estaban completamente consternados.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el salón del té bajo la incrédula mirada de la pareja, quienes permanecían parados en la sala de estar como un par de tontos, Weathervy Swann seguía hablando:

—¡La felicito, señorita Watson, ha hecho usted una excelente elección, el comodoro Norrington es un buen hombre y estoy seguro que la hará muy feliz!

—De eso no lo dudo, gobernador Swann, él está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mí…

¡Había tanto de doble sentido en aquellas palabras!

—Y también estoy seguro de que usted lo hará el hombre más dichoso del mundo…

—De eso téngalo por seguro, gobernador Swann, puesto que lo amo con sinceridad.

Los ojos de Will y Elizabeth se empequeñecieron, mirando fijamente a aquella sucia embustera que les daba la espalda.

—¡No sabe cuánto festejo escucharla hablar así! Pero lamento saber que el comodoro Norrington haya decidido partir justo ahora en busca de ese terrible pirata llamado Jack Sparrow en vez de quedarse aquí el tiempo suficiente como para disfrutar de su agradable compañía, mi estimada señorita, ya que usted recién a llegado ayer mismo.

—¡Oh! No se preocupe por eso, gobernador Swann —volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y miró sonriendo maliciosamente a los dos jóvenes que la miraban estupefactos sin lograr comprender lo que Weathervy había dicho respecto a capturar a Jack Sparrow—, el trabajo de mi futuro esposo es proteger a esta hermosa ciudad de los malvados y facinerosos caballeros de fortuna que quieran corromperla con su brutalidad o atacarla impunemente; jamás me atrevería a ir en contra de sus obligaciones, más bien, tiene todo mi apoyo.

—¡Bendita seas, muchacha! ¡Por fin una jovencita que comprende las importantes labores de un hombre ocupado! ¡El comodoro ha hecho una excelente elección en usted!

—Elección que jamás lamentará haber hecho, gobernador Swann… — Jacky le guiñó el ojo a la joven pareja antes de volver su cabeza hacia delante y desaparecer junto al padre de Elizabeth a la vuelta de la otra sala.

Luego de quedarse mirando boquiabiertos hacia la puerta, Will y Elizabeth se miraron al fin y ella dijo:

—¿Escuché bien? ¿Mi padre dijo que James salió en busca de Jack?

—¡Pero eso es mentira! ¡Jacky es Jack Sparrow! ¡Y él o ella o lo que sea quien fuere se encuentra aquí!

—¿Entonces por qué James se presta para un juego tan tonto como éste y fingir que va a capturar a Jack? ¡Él sabe muy bien que él es Jacky!

Luego de un prolongado e incómodo silencio, Will dijo pensativo:

—O algo no nos ha contado Jack, o este asunto se ha vuelto más complicado…

Iban a seguir con aquella conferencia si no fuera porque los interrumpió un llamado del padre de Elizabeth que estaba pidiendo que ambos jóvenes se reunieran inmediatamente con él y su invitada de honor. De mala gana, la joven pareja se dirigió al salón del té, pues sabían que tendrían que soportar las indecorosas mentiras de Jack Sparrow.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta tu padre que yo también necesito ropa seca? —comentó de repente el ofendido muchacho.

--

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando el comodoro Norrington se dio cuenta de que no podría darle alcance a Jack Sparrow tan fácilmente como había creído, aquella persecución había durado casi todo el día y la tormenta parecía negarse a menguar, más bien parecía arreciar cada vez más y más poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo con la amenaza de convertirse en un huracán.

Ambas naves habían recorrido largas leguas de distancia internándose en el océano Atlántico en su loca carrera de persecución. El fuerte viento amenazaba con partir en dos los palos de los barcos o dar vuelta el casco en la peor de las situaciones. Pero el capitán Sparrow no tenía intención en dejarse capturar y el comodoro estaba determinado a atraparlo costara lo que le costara.

Aún había una distancia bastante considerable entre el _Perla Negra_ y la flota de Norrington cuando todos notaron con alarma cómo un enorme huracán comenzaba a formarse entre ambas partes amenazando acabar con todos ellos.

—¡¡Mal presagio!! ¡¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor!! —se quejó Gibbs mientras trataba de aferrarse fuertemente a la balaustrada y un chorro de agua lo mojaba completamente.

—¡¡No lo creo, señor Gibbs!! ¡¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante!! —replicó su capitán, quien se encontraba muy entusiasmado al ver cómo se estaban sucediendo las cosas—. ¡¡De seguro Norrington no querrá poner a sus hombres en peligro e intentar capturarme con semejante tempestad amenazándolo!!

—¡¡No le replico eso, señor!! ¡¿Pero no cree que ésta tormenta también nos amenaza a nosotros?!

—¡¡No si yo sigo siendo el capitán, señor Gibbs!! —lo miró sonriente para luego volver a concentrarse en su tarea.

En ese momento, Ana María logró acercarse a ellos subiendo trabajosamente por las escaleras hasta el puente gracias a los bruscos vaivenes de la nave; gracias a la grave expresión que había en su rostro, ambos la miraron interrogantes.

—¡¡Capitán Jack Sparrow!! —exclamó—. ¡¡El capitán Barbossa acaba de caerse al agua!!

Jack y Gibbs se miraron a la cara un tanto sorprendidos y el segundo comentó sin más detenimiento a su capitán:

—¡¡Creo que seguirá siendo el único capitán del _Perla Negra_, señor!!

—¡¿Entonces no vamos a rescatarlo?! —inquirió la mujer.

Entonces, el único e inigualable capitán del Perla Negra se volvió a ella con su habitual balanceo y le dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo:

—¡¡No, mi querida Ana Maria, "el que queda atrás, se queda atrás", ¿recuerdas?! ¡¡Seguiremos con nuestro camino como si nada hubiera pasado!!

En eso, los histéricos gritos del monito de Barbossa llamaron la atención de los tres piratas y notaron que dicho animalito estaba aferrado a una de las cuerdas sobre la balaustrada, mirando hacia el encrespado mar. Dejando a Ana en el timón, Jack y Gibbs se acercaron al borde de la nave y se dieron con que el capitán Hector Barbossa aún permanecía penosamente a flote sobre las tempestuosas olas.

—¡¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS VENIR A RESCATARME, JACK SAPRROW?! —exigió en cuanto puedo distinguirlo—. ¡¡SI NO FUERA POR TU ESTÚPIDA BROMA NO ME HUBIERA CAÍDO AL MAR CON UN CLIMA TAN TRANQUILO COMO ÉSTE!!

—¡¡LO SIENTO, BARBOSSA —le respondió sonriente el aludido mientras recostaba sus antebrazos sobre la balaustrada—, PERO EN EL PERLA NEGRA SOLAMENTE PUEDE HABER UN CAPITÁN Y ÉSE SERÉ YO!! ¡¡QUE TE DIVIERTAS Y SALÚDAME A LOS PECES!!

—¡¡MALDITO SEAS, JACK SPARROW!! —rugió enfurecido mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote—. ¡¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO, TE LO ASEGURO!!

—¡¡LO DUDO MUCHO, AMIGO MÍO!! ¡¡Y AHORA DISCULPA QUE TE DEJE, PERO TENGO UNA FLOTA INGLESA QUÉ ELUDIR!! —Replicó con alegre indiferencia nuestro protagonista y se marchó para tomar el lugar de Ana María en el timón dejando a su suerte a un encolerizado capitán Hector Barbossa, a quien nadie volvió a ver hasta que las circunstancias así lo exigieron.

Mientras tanto, en el barco insignia de la flota británica, el teniente Gillette comenzaba a dudar con la misión de seguir persiguiendo al _Perla Negra_ sin correr el riesgo de perder algún hombre o, lo peor, alguna nave gracias al feroz tornado que se estaba formando muy cerca de ellos, y así se lo hizo saber a su jefe pero este se negó a atender razones.

—¡¡No nos detendremos ahora, teniente, estamos más cerca que nunca de atraparlos!!

—¡¡Pero, comodoro, es peligroso seguir enfrentando esta tormenta, nuestras naves podrían sucumbir!!

—¡¡Eso no sucederá, teniente!! —Se volvió hacia la balaustrada del puente de mando—. ¡¡Atraparemos a ese pirata como sea!!

—¡¡Pero, señor, esto es una locura!!

Fastidiado, James se volvió de cara a su subordinado y exclamó:

—¡¡Teniente Gillette, si no quiere que lo acuse de desacato y lo meta a un calabozo, más le vale seguir acatando mis órdenes sin replicar ni un segundo más, ¿ha comprendido usted bien?

Sin comprender muy bien el porqué de tan ciega testarudez por parte su jefe, al teniente no le quedó otra más que obedecer.

Mientras tanto, a bordo del _Perla Negra_, el capitán Jack Sparrow había tomado la temeraria decisión de esconderse detrás del recién formado tornado para tratar de eludir la flota; lo hizo, pero justo en ese momento y con la ayuda de su catalejo, el comodoro Norrington pudo percatarse de la astuta maniobra de su enemigo.

—¿Crees que no voy a ser capaz de seguirte, Jack Sparrow? —murmuró—. Parece ser que con todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos la vez pasada no te ha servido para conocerme lo suficiente como para saber lo determinado que soy en cuanto a una promesa… —Se volvió hacia el timonel y exclamó:

—¡¡Siga adelante, no se detenga!! ¡¡Trate de evadir el tornado!!

El oficial a cargo del timón lo miró asustado y el teniente Gillette replicó de inmediato.

—¡¡Pero comodoro Norrington, el tornado podría atraparnos!!

—¡¡Pues si se nos interpone, lo atravesaremos, teniente!! —Se volvió a la balaustrada del puente y, mirando fijamente hacia el tornado en donde Jack Sparrow se había ocultado detrás tan temerariamente, dijo:

—¡¡No permitiré que se me escape otra vez!! ¡¡No permitiré que le haga ningún daño!!

Gillett se sorprendió al escuchar esto último, puesto que no sabía a lo que el comodoro se refería, pero tuvo miedo de que él hubiera perdido la razón al arrastrar a todos una muerte segura.

**Notas de una Escritora Descuidada:**

**¡Perdonen la demora! Pero luego de un pequeño bloqueo de escritor, los estudios y algunos pequeños contratiempos, ¡una compu portátil de regalo!, escribir como Dios manda (con todos los dedos) logré terminar este capi y publicarlo. ¿Qué ocurrirá con el Perla Negra y la armada de Norry con la crítica amenaza del tornado? Logrará él atrapar al escurridizo de Jack? ¿O el huracán se encargará de Norry? ¡Jacky está divirtiéndose un montón confundiendo a Will y a Lizzy! Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo le durará la alegría? : )**

_**Mi Querida ana sparrow-sparrmaria: Hello! Estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo es realmente agotador, pero, por lo menos, una tiene dinero para darse algunos gustos, ¿verdad? ¡Ahora tuviste que esperar más tiempo de lo usual! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Bye! : )**_

_**Mi Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: Hola! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustando tanto! ¡Confía tanto Norry en Jacky! Ahora ella se ha enamorado nuevamente y no puede hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo de mala gana. ¿Qué sucederá cuando él se entere de la verdad? No sé cómo reaccionará Jacky cuando suceda, pero supongo que será algo muy típico de ella. Como verás, Jacky se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con los pobres Will y Elizabeth, ¡pero ya veremos quién ríe de último! ¡Ni Jack y ni Jacky podrán tener la boca cerrada! ¡Todo por una botella de ron! ¿No te parese exagerado?Creo que para Jack no lo es… : ) Chau! **_

_**Mi querida Hikari kimura: ¡Konnichiwa!¡Gracias por seguirme! ¿Sabés cómo me gustaría tener los derechos de autor para escribir una serie de libros de Piratas del Caribe? ¡Sería genial! : ) ¡Y sí! ¡Jacky por fin ha aceptado lo mucho que ama a Norry! ¿Pero tendrá tiempo para hacérselo saber? Es que el pobre está realmente enamorado de Jacky… : ) de un modo bastante romántico y para nada realista… hasta que se dé de golpe con la dura realidad… Sayounara! **_

_**Mi querida **__**Harisha**__**: Ni hao! ¡Tenés razón!¡Jacky ama a Norry más de lo que piensa! Y aunque no quiera casárse con él, por fin admitió que no puede pasárse sin él : ) Tenés razón, es una historia y, como toda historia, las cosas tienen que empeorar. Robin Hood es un libro muuuy entretenido que me hace reir un montón con las pícaras ocurrencias de Robin y sus "elegres muchachos". También quiero conseguir algún libro que cuente sobre Peter Pan porque me parese una historia muy interesante : ) Te cuento (como dice Gibbs), resulta que en el siglo XVIII la coquetería en el hombre era muy bien vista e impresindible para un caballero, quien debía empolvarse el rostro, perfurmarse (y mucho, porque en aquellos tiempos era normal bañarse completamente dos o tres veces al año), los vellos o la barba no eran vistos como algo "descente" en un caballero que se precie. Es malo perder una mascota, pero por lo menos ya he adoptado otra y la queremos muchísimo : ) cí xíng! **_

_**Mi querida Flint: **__**hallo! Sip, Norry es un caballero y se afeita las piernas, la barba y más : ) Sip, Jacky se ha dado cuenta de que lo ama con locura y desesperación.**__** Sé y espero que Maranga esté en un lugar mejor, por lo menos me consuela el hecho de que vivió muy bien estos últimos años con nosotros y ya no estuvo botado en la calle : ) **__**Auf Wiedersehen! **_

_**Mi querida **__**Isa Luna**__**: Bonjour!**__**No te hagás problema, mientras sepa de vos de vez en cuando, no importa si te salteás algún review : ) Lo del Internet a veces da dolores de cabeza, pero cómo ayuda! Ahora adopté otro perrito, se llama Tommy y lo rescaté de la calle. ¡Jacky se encontrará con Madame Foubert en el capi siguiente! ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Besos! **__**au revoir! **_

_**Mi querida **__**sarah-de-los-siete-mares**__**: Ciao! ¡Muchas gracias por haber comenzado a leer mi trilogía! Lo haré lo más entendible posible para que sea más fácil leerlo para vos, ¡espero que te siga gustando! : ) ¡Addio!**_

**Les recomiendo bajar, las que tengan ARES, el video clip del cantante romántico coreano Ahn Jae Wook, titulado "Sorry", ¡es muy bonito! Las pelis que he visto son: Gente con Clase, La Técnica Rose, La Rebelión del Bounty, Augusto, Escape de Los Ángeles, y la serie de Columbo de los años 70. Además, estoy volviendo a ver Dragon Ball, Las Aventuras de Tintín, One Pice, y estoy descargando el animé de Inuyasha.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

12


	19. Confrontación

**Capítulo 18: Confrontación**

El pobre hombre rebotó contra la pared de la habitación y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de tablones provocando que una nube de polvo se levantara del piso, adolorido, trató de levantarse pero el desalmado capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó a varios centímetros del suelo, casi ahorcándolo.

—¡Te lo advierto por última vez, maldito infeliz —lo amenazó—, si no me dices en dónde está el pergamino, ten por seguro que te abriré el estómago con mi cuchillo!

—¡P-pero ya se lo he dicho…! —gimió el pobre infeliz, quien no era otro más que el sucio, gordo y viejo aventurero caza-tesoros a quien la capitana Jacky Sparrow le había robado hacía ya una semana—. ¡Me lo ha robado una mujer! Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre…, la conocí en la taberna de Mabel…!

—¡Descríbeme inmediatamente cómo era esa perra antes de que te arranque todos los dientes! —exigió sin aflojar la presión de su mano sobre el cuello del infortunado hombre.

Temblando de miedo, el aventurero devenido a menos, procuró darle gusto para no hacerlo enfadar más, pues conocía muy bien la terrible reputación de aquel sanguinario y cruel pirata y no quería tentar a la suerte. Dio una descripción exacta de nuestra querida protagonista, quien era la que le había quitado un viejo libro, objeto en el cual Morgan podría encontrar el famoso pergamino.

—… además —agregó—, vestía demasiado extraño para ser mujer…

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso de vestirse extraño?

—Pues…, parecía una mujer disfrazada de pirata… De un hombre pirata…

El pirata frunció el entrecejo, extrañado, pues la descripción que aquel sujeto le había proporcionado no lo ayudaba en mucho y él tampoco conocía a alguna mujer que se le pareciera. Al fin, fastidiado, sacó un filoso cuchillo de su cinturón y dijo:

—Ya no me sirves para nada, ahora te voy a degollar como a un sucio perro.

—¡¡No!! —exclamó aterrado el hombre, pensando rápidamente en la mejor manera de conservar su vida—. ¡¡Ne-necesitarás los conocimientos de un hombre como yo para descifrar el pergamino!! ¡¡Ja-jamás encontrarás la Sagrada Espada del Dios Odín sin mi ayuda!!

Al escuchar aquello, el despiadado pirata detuvo su ataque y lo miró directo a los ojos de una forma terrible y amenazante, apretujándolo aún más contra la pared.

—Si intentas escapar o engañarme de alguna manera en cualquier momento, juro que te despedazaré con mis propias manos, maldito cerdo asqueroso, ¿has entendido? De ahora en adelante permanecerás siempre cerca de mí para poder vigilarte mejor hasta que me ayudes a encontrar la espada. ¿Entendido?.

Luego de que asintiera rápidamente en silencio, Morgan lo soltó y el desgraciado cayó sentado sobre el suelo, tosiendo y tomándose con ambas manos la adolorida garganta.

—Llévame a la taberna en donde la conociste, quizás allí sepan quién era aquella perra que te robó.

El pobre hombre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, así que se fue junto con aquel peligroso hombre hasta la taberna de Mabel, en donde su gorda propietaria supo dar toda la información posible a los interesados.

—Esa maldita me quedó debiendo varias botellas de ron —contó bastante molesta desde detrás de la barra—, le dijo a la ingenua de Lidia (que es la estúpida que sirve los tragos en este lugar), que lo pusiera todo a nombre de su hermano… ¿y saben quién era ese tal hermano? ¡Era el capitán Jack Sparrow!

—¡¿Jack Sparrow?! ¡¿Ese maldito perro infeliz que alguna vez me robó todo el ron de mi bodega?! —exclamó el capitán Morgan furioso mientras golpeaba fuertemente la mesa con su enorme puño.

—Veo que ambos lo conocemos muy bien… —sonrió la asquerosa tabernera, una de las pocas mujeres que no le temían a Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan—, a mí también me ha hecho una de sus tretas, desde entonces siempre he procurado intentar asesinarlo cada vez que visita Tortuga …

—¿Crees que esa perra en verdad sea su hermana?

Antes de responderle, Mabel se reacomodó sobre la barra y, mirándolo detenidamente con una sonrisita sarcástica, comentó:

—Si no hubiera visto por mi misma que esa tipa tenía un buen par de tetas, hubiera jurado que esa infeliz era el capitán Jack Sparrow comportándose mucho más extraño que de costumbre.

—¿Tan parecida era a esa escoria?

—Como dos gotas de agua sucia. ¡Se visten exactamente igual! Luego, Annie me contó que aquella perra estafadora se hacía llamar con el nombre de "Jacky".

—¿Jacky Sparrow?

—Eso mismo.

Mientras Morgan y el caza-tesoros salían de aquella vieja y sucia taberna para dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde su tripulación se estaba divirtiendo, el capitán de _La Muerte Anunciada_ comentó sonriente:

—Conque la hermana de Jack Sparrw… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Muero por ponerle las manos encima a esa perra y hacerle saber lo que es bueno… ¡¡JA, JA, JA!!

El explorador sintió estremecerse apenas terminó de escuchar semejante amenaza; en ese momento volvía a dar las gracias por no haber nacido mujer, pero comprendía al mismo tiempo, que él tampoco estaba en una situación muy favorable que digamos, pues sabía que su vida pendía de un hilo mientras estuviera al lado de un sujeto tan loco y peligroso como Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan. Para poder preservar su vida, se vería obligado a acatar todos sus deseos hasta que se le presentara una ocasión para poder escapar.

--

Mientras tanto, a bordo del barco pirata, _La Muerte Anunciada_, la pequeña Alwine caminaba sigilosamente por la cubierta en busca de los dos piratas que se habían quedado a bordo para vigilar al prisionero. Eran ellos quienes tenían la llave de la celda del doctor Jacobson, y era esa llave la que ella tenía que robar.

A medida que iba acercándose al palo mayor en donde se encontraban apilados algunos toneles de ron y manzanas, Alwine escuchó a ambos hombres conversar entre sí, parecían estar borrachos y eso auguraba a mil maravillas el cumplimiento del plan que ella y el doctor habían tramado.

—¡Es una verdadera injusticia, mi estimado compañero, que el capitán nos haya ordenado permanecer en esta sucia tina, una verdadera injusticia! ¡Hip! —se quejó uno de ellos que era flaco, enjuto, de arrugada piel amarilla y llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermano —apoyó el otro pirata que era medio obeso y extremadamente sucio (demasiado para ser un pirata)—, el capitán debería tomar este esfuerzo sobrehumano y dejarnos salir toooda esta noche, ¡hic!

—¿P-pero quién de los dos se atreverá a decírselo?

Ninguno dijo nada, los dos sabían que sólo una persona que no estuviera en su sano juicio sería capaz de reclamarle algo a un hombre tan irascible y desalmado como lo era su peligroso capitán, así que decidieron en silencio y en mutuo acuerdo, que lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir bebiendo.

A medida que Alwine se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, el miedo comenzó a invadirla y comenzó a dudar de sí misma hasta el punto de querer olvidarlo todo y esconderse en la bodega. Ya iba a volverse sobre sus pasos cuando algunas palabras dichas por aquellos hombres llegaron hasta ella y la detuvieron, llenándola de temor e indignación.

—¿Ya decidió el capitán lo que vamos a hacer con el doctorcito? ¡Hic! —. Preguntó con tono burlón uno de sus carceleros.

—¡Oh! Primero piensa torturarlo un poco y matarlo de hambre antes de desollarlo vivo ante el maldito almirante Jacobson una vez que se encuentren frente a frente… ¡Hip!

—¡¡Jah jah jah!! ¡Hic! No dudo que lo hará, pero no creo que nuestro temible capitán logre derrotar en batalla a un demonio como ese almirante; ¡es un tipo increíblemente invencible! ¡Hic!

—No creo que deberías preocuparte por eso, compañero… —agregó el flaco con tono misterioso mientras llevaba el pico de la botella al gaznate—. El capitán dice que muy pronto tendrá un as bajo la manga para poder derrotar a ese sucio perro sin problemas… ¡Hip!

—¿T-te refieres a la extraordinaria "Espada de Odín"? ¿La cosa esa que hace invencible a la persona que la posea? ¡Hip! ¡Pero si tan solo es una estúpida leyenda contada por un viejo loco! ¡Esa espada no existe! ¡Hic! ¿Cómo puede creer en eso nuestro capitán? ¿Tan idiota es?

—¡Shiiit! ¡Calla, imprudente! ¡Hip! —le advirtió el otro mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca—. ¡Si el capitán llega a escucharte hablar así de él, te arrancará la lengua como lo hizo con aquel pobre negro que se atrevió a burlarse de él….!

—…. Es verdad…. Pobre del negro ese… ¡Hip…! Pobrecillo…

Alwine decidió que ya había escuchado bastante y aquellos tipos ya estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para caer en su trampa. Era hora de actuar de una vez por todas si quería ayudar al doc a escapar y evitar que lo torturaran.

"¡Ahora es cuando!" —pensó dándose valor e inmediatamente salió de su escondite de un salto y se presentó ante los sorprendidos piratas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña perrita? —preguntó despectivamente uno de ellos—. Sabes muy bien que el capitán te dejó a cargo del prisionero… ¡hic! Va a darte una buena paliza cuando se lo contemos.

Cerrando los puñitos para contener su temor, la niña replicó:

—¡U-ustedes son los perros pulgosos que siempre están moviéndole la cola al gorilón y feo del capitán, no yo!

—¡¡Qué dijisteee?! —exclamaron los dos al unísono.

—¡Eres una sucia atrevida! ¡Hic! ¡Te daremos tu merecido! —amenazó el gordo mientras se levantaba pesadamente de una sogas enrolladas; tan pesado y torpe era, que su flacuchento amigo tuvo que ayudarlo a duras penas.

—¡¡Eres tan pesado como un cerdo y tu amigo es tan flaco como una cochina lombriz!! —volvió gritar la pequeña con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡¡CÓMO?! —replicaron ambos hombres muertos de cólera—. ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablarnos de esa manera, pequeña ramerita?! ¡¡Vamos a darte tal paliza que desearás no haber puesto nunca un pie sobre este barco!!

Viendo que indudablemente los había enfurecido, Alwine se mordió los labios y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la bodega seguida por los dos borrachos que apenas podían mantener un rumbo fijo pero vacilante. Una vez que la niña llegó a la puerta, la abrió pero no bajó las escaleras, mas bien la dejó abierta y se escondió detrás de un tonel que estaba ubicado al lado y esperó a que los piratas llegaran y entraran a la bodega creyéndola adentro. Grande fue su satisfacción cuando vio, luego de unos segundos, que los dos sujetos ingresaron sin pensar por la puerta abierta. Nunca en su vida se habían imaginado los dos piratas, que cuando apenas pusieron un pie sobre el primer escalón de la escalera que llevaba hacia el interior de la bodega, iban a resbalar sorpresivamente por culpa de un buen poco de brea que se encontraba esparcida por toda su superficie; la caída por las escaleras embadurnadas fue tan violenta como el golpe que se dieron al llegar al piso, en donde quedaron extendidos cuan largos eran y completamente fuera de sentido.

Todo aquel espectáculo tuvo un solo espectador: el doctor Christian Jacobson.

—¡Bravo, pequeña, bravo! —festejó desde su prisión—. ¡Lo has hecho todo tal cual lo habíamos planeado! ¡Felicitaciones!

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Alwine se asomó por la puerta y vio lo que había provocado y se sintió henchida de orgullo. Rápidamente se aferró a una soga que estaba atada en el pasamano a un lado de la escalera y bajó por ella con sumo cuidado hasta que sus piecesitos tocaron el suelo. Una vez allí, se dirigió sonriente hasta su querido amigo.

—¿De verdad que lo hice bien?

—Así es, mi querida niña —le dijo mientras colocaba cariñosamente su mano en la mejilla de Alwine—; pero aún no está todo hecho, ahora tienes que quitarles las llaves y abrir esta celda.

Alwine asintió con firmeza, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los dos piratas desmayados, que gracias por los fuertes golpes y su completa borrachera, aún no habían despertado ni se despertarían por un buen rato.

Sin disimular una mueca de asco, la pequeña registró a los dos hasta que encontró las llaves en el bolsillo de la vieja camisa que llevaba el hombre gordo y regresó rápidamente hacia la celda el doctor con el objeto deseado en sus manitas.

—Prueba todas las llaves en la cerradura; alguna de ellas, por fuerza, tendrá que encajar perfectamente —aconsejó Christian mientras trataba de permanecer alerta por si las dudas alguien había regresado al barco.

Con los nervios de punta pero con una firmeza diga de alabanza, la niña probó cada una de las pesadas llaves sobre la cerradura hasta que después de unos angustiosos minutos que parecieron interminables, la antepenúltima llave encajó espléndidamente.

—Déjame abrirla a mí, pequeña Alwine, se necesita fuerza para hacerla girar —pidió, y la aludida se hizo a un lado para que él pasara su brazo derecho por entre los barrotes y tomara la llave haciéndola girar con fuerza.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó por todo el lugar y la puerta de la celda se abrió dejando libre a su ansioso prisionero.

Una vez afuera y con la niña alborotando a su alrededor llena de felicidad al verlo por fin en libertad, Christian decidió que lo mejor era marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien llegara y los descubriera.

—Debemos irnos inmediatamente de aquí, mi pequeña Alwine —le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiguita, quien asintió con una graciosa expresión de seriedad infantil en su rostro.

—Pero no antes de que le juguemos una pequeña bromita a nuestro carcelero… —agregó él con una pícara sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos claros.

Alwine lo miró extrañada, jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquel caballero tan fino, pensaría en hacerle una jugarreta a alguien.

--

Luego de beber ron, comer y estarse con mujeres, el capitán de _La Muerte Anunciada_ decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar al barco y así se lo hizo saber su tripulación, quienes lo siguieron de mala gana pero sin chistar, ya que podrían correr el riesgo de perder la cabeza bajo la espada de tan temible pirata. Hay que agregar, que muy pocos de sus hombres aprovecharon el momento de ocio para darse a la fuga, ya que como la mayoría de la tripulación del capitán Sangre Negra era casi tan despiadada como él, actuar bajo su mando era un boleto seguro contra cualquiera que osara atacarlos. ¿Quién se atrevería a pelear contra los más temibles piratas de todo el mundo? ¿capitaneados por el capitán más sanguinarios de todos?

Cantando típicas canciones piratas —menos el capitán y el aventurero, quienes permanecían en una seriedad absoluta—, llegaron a la vieja nave y la abordaron sin tener la más mínima idea de la sorpresa que se llevarían en breve.

—Quiero que conozca a dos de sus compañeros de a bordo, señor Smith —le dijo sonriendo irónicamente—. Como usted, los dos están aquí en contra de su voluntad pero para mi entera necesidad hasta que yo ya no precise nada más de ellos ¡¡Jah, jah, jah!!

El aventurero llamado Smith apenas logró esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa forzada.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta de entrada a la bodega, Sangre Negra la abrió pensando que los dos hombres que había dejado de guardia estarían adentro, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando apenas puso el pie sobre el primer escalón y se resbaló inmediatamente, rodando a lo largo de las escaleras y cayendo de lleno al piso dándose un tremendo golpazo. Furioso y confundido, el capitán se sentó en el suelo y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose a sus dos hombres encerrados y con cara de estúpidos en la celda en lugar del doctor.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! —exclamó furioso, pero sus hombres estaban tan asustados, nerviosos y confundidos, que no hacían más que balbucear palabras sin sentido.

Mientras Smith miraba atentamente desde arriba, apenas comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido, uno de los piratas pasó de largo al lado suyo sin darse cuenta de la brea esparcida por las escaleras, y, por supuesto, también resbaló en los escalones y calló de bruces al suelo justo al lado de su capitán, quien lo asesinó con la mirada. Una vez ordenadas sus ideas y un tanto adolorido, el hombre recordó para qué había ido a buscar a su capitán.

—¡S-señor! ¡Nos han saqueado! ¡Los pescadores y los marineros dicen que un viejo y una niña regalaron a los pobladores de Tortuga toda la comida, la bebida y las municiones que había a bordo!

—¡¡QUÉEE?! —exclamó terriblemente enojado Bart "Sangre Negra" tomando al pobre hombre del cuello de la camisa—. ¡¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVIERON ESOS MISERABLES A BURLÁRSE DE MÍII?! —se levantó y otra vez volvió cómicamente a caer sentado al suelo gracias a que sus botas aún estaban llenas de brea, enfureciéndolo aún más.

—¡¡MALDITOS PERROS SARNOSOS!! —golpeó el suelo con sus puños—. ¡¡BÚSQUENLOS INMEDIATAMENTE!! ¡¡NO PUEDEN ANDAR MUY LEJOS DE AQUÍ!! ¡¡ESTAMOS EN UNA ESTÚPIDA ISLA!! ¡¡A MOVERSE, PARTIDA DE INEPTOS SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS DESPELLEJE VIVOS!!

Y mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a correr de aquí para allá buscando a los fugitivos, el terrible pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, murmuró:

—En cuanto les ponga las manos encima a esos dos imbéciles que se creen unos perros graciosos, voy a torturarlos de tal manera, que desearán no haberme conocido en toda su asquerosa vida…

—¡Señor! —llamó una voz desde arriba.

—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AHORA!

—¡También cortaron los cables de las anclas y del timón! ¡La marea nos está empujando hacia mar adentro y no tenemos dirección!

—¡¡HAAAGGGGGG!! ¡¡QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO ESOS DOS IMBÉCILES!! ¡¡JURO QUE ME LAS VAN A PAGAR TODAS JUNTAS!!

--

Al otro día, la tormenta sobre Port Royal había pasado junto con la noche y la capitana Jacky Sparrow se había quedado a dormir en la mansión del gobernador Swann para el disgusto de Elizabeth, quien aún estaba intentando descubrir sus verdaderos y perversos planes sin mucho éxito.

Luego de que la sirvienta la despertara a las diez de la mañana, Jacky se dispuso a desayunar en el salón de té (y de paso robar algunas cosillas) para luego despedirse de Elizabeth y su padre y marcharse tranquilamente a su "casa" bajo la siempre vigilante mirada de la joven hija del gobernador, quien estaba dispuesta a descubrir lo que tramaba después de efectuarse la boda con James Norrigton, así que decidió acompañar a Jacky hasta la casa del comodoro.

Mientras viajaban en el elegante carruaje que el padre de Elizabeth les había otorgado para dicho paseo —pues él quería que ambas se conocieran bien y se hicieran muy buenas amigas, ignorando claro, el hecho de que estas ya se conocían lo bastante bien como para no tenerse nada de confianza—. Sentada de frente a la descarada pirata, Elizabeth trataba de todas maneras descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Jacky, pero ésta siempre lograba evadir las preguntas con astutas evasivas, exasperando a la muchacha.

—Tarde o temprano voy a descubrir lo que estás tramando, capitán Jack Sparrow…— amenazó la chica.

Encogiéndose de hombros, la aludida corrigió sonriente:

—Soy la capitana Jacky Sparrow, querida Lizzy, no el capitán Jack Sparrow.

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo, Jack? —se molestó— ¡A ti nunca te gustó que te llamáramos "Jacky"!

—Mi querido Norry no tiene ningún problema con llamarme con ese nombre, _¿savy?_

—¿"Norry"? ¿Él permite que lo llames de esa manera? —exclamó con incredulidad y sorpresa—. ¡No puedo creer tamaña desfachatez de tu parte! Y él que me parecía tan serio… ¡Ahora lo convertiste en una triste marioneta bajo tu control!

—Pues créelo, a él le encanta que le llame "Norry" y, además, te advierto que no es ninguna "triste marioneta", _¿savy? _Él es un hombre con convicciones muy fuertes.

Elizabeth la miró sorprendida, pues había notado en el rostro y en el tono de Jack, un aire de orgullo ofendido, y eso la confundió aún más.

"¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! —pensaba—. ¡Jack no pudo enamorarse en serio de James! ¡Eso es imposible!".

Jacky, adivinando los pensamientos de su acompañante, decidió desviar la atención de ésta de sus asuntos privados hacia otros asuntos no tan privados y, mirándola de abajo arriba con lujuriosa expresión, dijo:

—… Así como te gusta que yo te llame "Lizzy" a él le gusta que le llame Norry…

—¡Basta, Jack! —se cruzó de brazos muy molesta—. No me gusta que me llames así.

—Y cómo te gustaría que te llamara en la cama, ¿eh? —le insinuó a la vez que se sentaba al lado de ella con la clara intención de molestarla.

Inclinándose hacia el lado opuesto, la joven se puso en guardia y con un gesto aprensivo, dijo:

—Llámeme Elizabeth o mejor señorita Swann, capitán Jack Sparrow, y te advierto que jamás me llamarás como sea en la cama.

—Te voy a llamar como tú quieras si tú me llamas como yo quiero, mi querida Elizabeth.

Ella la miró atentamente, sorprendida.

—¿Entonces realmente quieres que te llame Jacky en vez de Jack?

—Exactamente.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto? ¿Ya no era un hombre? ¿Quieres ser una mujer y estar al lado de James? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡E-eres un…! —comentó asqueada.

La manera en que Elizabeth había dicho aquellas palabras, como si estuviera tremendamente decepcionada de él y a la vez lo estuviera discriminando, hizo sentir muy mal a Jacky, a quien se le borró inmediatamente la sonrisa de su rostro moreno, poniéndose muy seria, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia delante sin atreverse a volver su rostro hacia la joven para no tener que ver su mirada de desprecio. Aquello ya no era divertido.

Efectivamente, la joven hija del gobernador de Port Royal se encontraba tremendamente defraudada, su idolatrado pirata se había convertido en uno de esos hombres raros con gustos raros, ya no era más aquel hombre viril y atrayente que solía ser… Ella nunca había estado segura de sus sentimientos para con él, pero al verlo perder su masculinidad de esa manera, se sintió completamente desilusionada.

Y entonces, un incómodo silencio se estableció entre las dos, ninguna se encontraba de ánimo para seguir conversando. La capitana Sparrow comenzaba a tener unas ganas enormes de revelarle la verdad a Elizabeth, pero, a la misma vez se preguntaba porqué debía darle explicaciones a una chica tan impertinente que no entendería nada de nada, ya sabría la verdad a su debido tiempo y se tragaría sus palabras de desprecio, lo que ahora importaba era su querido Norry volviera sano y salvo.

En ese momento, el carruaje se detuvo frente a la residencia del comodoro James Norrington, y mientras Jacky se apeaba, le dijo a Elizabeth:

—Te sorprendería saber cuán cerca estás de la verdad, Elizabeth, pero te aseguro también que te sorprendería saber cuán lejos estás de la verdad a la misma vez.

Luego de decirle esto, se dirigió hacia la casa bajo el atento saludo de los soldados que vigilaban la entrada del jardín. Parecía estar muy ofendida.

Sorprendida por esa actitud, la chica se sintió bastante confundida y avergonzada por las cosas que le dijo, pero, cuando lo pensó mejor y se acordó de que Jack no era una persona confiable y que siempre buscaba la manera de divertirse a costa suya, decidió entrar a la casa y hacerle entender su error y tratar de convencerlo para que se marchara de allí.

—Usted espéreme aquí —le dijo al cochero y salió disparada por detrás de la pirata dispuesta a hacerle entrar en razón.

Jacky, como no era una persona educada realmente, hizo una mueca de disgusto apenas ella se colocó a su lado.

—Deberías hacer como Will y marcharte a hacer algo de provecho, _¿savy?_

—No voy a dejarte en paz hasta saber lo que realmente tramas, Jack.

Fastidiada, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ se volvió hacia ella y le dijo mientras ponía los brazos en jarra:

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres una pesada, Lizzy? ¿O tal vez la verdadera razón de tu intromisión es que estás celosa de mí o de Norry?

—¡Ja! ¿Celosa de ti o de James? ¡No seas ridículo, por Dios! —también puso los brazos en jarra, volviéndose de cara a Jacky, desafiándola y tratando de no pensar en aquella posibilidad, pues temía que aquella sugerencia resultara tener algún grado de verdad— ¡Estás desvariando, no puedo creer que te creas tan importante como para insinuarlo, capitán Jack Sparrow, jamás me sentiría atraída por otra mujer!

—Siempre hay una primera vez, mi querida Lizzy —había tanto ironía como burla en aquellas palabras—. Además, no me refería exactamente a mi apariencia femenina, sino a la anterior.

—Estás muy equivocado, y además, lno me llames Lizzy!

—¡Y tú no me llames Jack!

—¿Y por qué no he de hacerlo? ¡Tú eres el capitán Jack Sparrow! ¡Un hombre que está enamorado de otro hombre! ¡Deberías estar avergonzado de haber arrastrado a un perfecto caballero hacia una vida de oscura perversión! ¡Degenerado!

Aquello fue suficiente para la agotada paciencia de la pirata, las burlas y los ataques de Elizabeth solían ser bastante crueles a veces, y en aquel momento no estaba dispuesta a soportarla denigrando su honor y la de su amado Norry. Estaba a punto de revelarle la verdad y mandarla al infierno, cuando la puerta de casa se abrió repentinamente para revelarles la presencia del ama de llaves, sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres que dejaron de discutir en ese mismo momento.

—Pero, señora Kinderhouse… —dijo Sparrow muy alarmada cuando vio la expresión de angustia que se veía en su rostro—, ¿ha ocurrido algo grave durante mi ausencia?

Pálida como un muerto, la mujer logró encontrar las palabras al fin.

—¡… S-señorita Watson…, es el señor… Lle-llegaron noticias, terribles noticias…!

—¡Oh, Dios mío…! —murmuró aterrorizada Elizabeth mientras se llevaba su delicada mano a la boca.

—¡Por los mil demonios del averno, mujer! —exclamó histérica la prometida del comodoro olvidando toda delicadeza femenina y tomando a la sorprendida y paralizada ama de llaves por los hombros para sacudirla y hacerla hablar— ¡Habla de una buena vez! ¡Dime lo que le ha pasado al comodoro Norrington!

Recuperando nuevamente el habla, la pobre señora Konderhouse logró contarle todo.

—¡La tormenta de ayer, señorita Watson, se convirtió en una tempestad y un huracán destruyó toda la flota del señor Norrington!

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó horrorizada la joven Swann.

—¿Y que hay del comodoro? ¿En dónde está él? ¿Aún está con vida? ¿Ya ha partido alguna embarcación para buscar sobrevivientes? —quiso saber Jacky con una actitud bastante varonil.

—Nadie sabe nada acerca de él, señorita, pero el teniente que se quedó en el fuerte saldrá con la nave que queda a buscar supervivientes…

—¿Quién trajo esta noticia?

—U-unos pescadores, señorita Watson, encontraron a dos sobrevivientes y se volvieron inmediatamente para poner al tanto a la armada…

—¿Ya se le ha avisado a mi padre? —quiso saber Elizabeth.

—Unos de los soldados acaba de partir hacia su casa para ponerlo al tanto de la situación, señorita Swann… —no pudo contener más un sollozo y se tapó la boca con su delicado pañuelo de encaje blanco.

—… Pobre James… —murmuró la muchacha y volvió su atención hacia Jack, sorprendiéndola con una expresión seria en su rostro, distante, decidida y, hasta culpable...

"Todo esto ha sido culpa mía —pensaba mientras sentía que todo el peso del mundo le caía encima—, yo y mi estúpido orgullo… ¿Cómo podré soportar todo ahora que sé que lo amo de verdad?".

—Saldré a buscarlo —declaró de repente, hablando más con ella misma que con las demás, sorprendiéndolas. Pero cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse, Elizabeth la tomó rápidamente por la muñeca y le dijo:

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No cometas una imprudencia! ¡En la condición en la que te encuentras ahora no puedes tomarte esa libertad! ¡Te pondrías en evidencia y a él también!

Jacky se volvió para recriminarle, pero se quedó paralizada al ver la expresión de dura advertencia en el rostro de la joven.

—Si amas a James como dices, no puedes actuar como una desenfrenada, debes quedarte aquí y esperar su regreso, aunque duela… O tal vez, si piensas en todo lo que vas a perder si te das a conocer ante los demás que no eres lo que dices ser, te haga quedarte aquí y esperarlo como una niña buena.

La capitana frunció el ceño bastante disgustada, ¿tan baratos consideraban las demás personas sus sentimientos?

—Si fuera William el que estuviera en los mismos apuros, ¿estás segura de que no removerías cielo e infierno para buscarlo?

Aquellas palabras tan llenas de verdad sorprendieron a la joven, y, derrotada, soltó la muñeca de la capitana Sparrow.

—Entonces… —dijo—, ¿realmente te enamoraste de él?

Jacky sonrió entre una expresión de burla y seriedad.

—¿Y quién dijo que lo amaba o no? —y, diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y procedió a marcharse, pero esta vez, un voz femenina e imperiosa la detuvo en el acto. Esa voz era la de madame Annete Foubert.

—¡Alto allí! ¿A dónde cree que va usted? ¿Está huyendo luego de todo lo que provocó?

Poco a poco, mordiéndose nerviosamente los labios y poniendo cara de fastidio, la pirata se volvió de cara a la antigua institutriz de Norrington y la vio imponentemente de pie en las escalinatas de la casa, con los brazos en jarra y con miradas de puñal.

—¿Madame Foubert? —preguntó con una sonrisa frenética para luego extender los brazos con fingida alegría—. ¡Me alegra tanto de verla restablecida!

—¡Ja! ¡No me venga ahora con eso! A mi no le alegra para nada verla aquí, ¿sabe?

Confundida por semejante trato, ya que no conocía realmente a aquella mujer francesa tan antipática, Jacky quiso saber la razón de su hostilidad para con ella.

—Disculpe, madame, pero no entiendo por qué está molesta conmigo… —y pensó—: "Pero le daría la razón a este viejo loro si supiera que al pobre de Norry le pasó esta desgracia por mi culpa…, cosa que dudo mucho que se haya enterado…".

—¿Ah, no? ¡Sepa usted que por su culpa mi querido niño sufrió muchísimo!

Elizabeth no entendía nada, pero en cambio, la pobre capitana había comenzado a temer que la institutriz SÍ sabía las razones por la que Norry se había marchado y, por consiguiente, que se había enterado que ella era una pirata. ¿Pero cómo demonios se había enterado? Quizás los sirvientes habían escuchado algo… ¡Ah! ¡Esas viles víboras chismosas!

—Pero, señora, yo…

—¡Nada de "peros"! ¿Pero cómo se atreve a jugar con los sentimientos del joven Norrington? ¿Volver aquí con un motivo tan despreciable? ¡Sepa usted que jamás me convenció su actitud de damisela en apuros!

—Pero…

—Entre a la casa inmediatamente, señorita Watson, aunque quisiera, no puedo echar a la calle a la prometida de mi niño, pero si está en mis manos evitar que usted se comporte de manera indecorosa, sepa que no dudaré ni un segundo en obligarla a seguir las reglas básicas del decoro, ¿comprendió bien lo que le he dicho?

Tremendamente confundida sin saber si madame Foubert sabía o no acerca de su verdadera identidad, Jacky decidió obedecer sin chistar a sus mandatos, que de la manera en que estaban formulados, era imposible hacer caso omiso de ellos. Entró a la casa con "el rabo entre las patas", como suele decirse.

Con aspecto triunfante y majestuoso, madame se hizo a un lado permitiendo que la "avergonzada" prometida de James entrara con la cabeza gacha ante la sorprendida mirada de Elizabeth Swann.

—Y usted, señorita Swann, sepa que me ha decepcionado mucho cuando supe que rechazó al señorito Norrington para casarse con un simple herrero de pueblo. ¡Pero qué mala elección hizo usted! ¡Ha provocado que el niño se lance a los brazos de una cualquiera!

Furiosa, la joven cerró los puños con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Sepa usted, madame Foubert, que Will es una persona maravillosa y jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo elegido como a mi futuro esposol; y si James escogió a la señorita Watson como su compañera, debo aclararle que lo hizo porque la ama de verdad y no por despecho.

—¡Pero qué insolencia! ¡Su padre sabrá de su pésimo comportamiento!

—Él ya sabe absolutamente todo y está muy feliz por los acontecimientos —le replicó triunfante.

—¡Uf! ¡Pero qué inconciencia! ¿Acaso su padre no sabe que lo mejor para usted era casarse con un hombre de bien que le diera todo los gustos a los que está acostumbrada?

—Mi padre y James se dieron cuanta de que lo mejor para mí era casarme por amor y no por conveniencia, madame Foubert.

—Sepa usted, señorita Swann, que el amor perdura mejor con una buena posición social que en una choza donde no hay más que comer que pan y cebollas, se lo aseguro.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es, se lo aseguro. El tiempo y las necesidades acaban con el amor por más fuerte que éste haya sido antes. La mujer se cansa muy rápido de vivir como una pordiosera y siempre le hará ver a su esposo lo fracasado que es, y éste, al final, también se cansará de las interminables quejas de su esposa y terminará por buscar "amor" en otra parte. Ésa es la dura realidad, mi querida jovencita, la vida no es color de rosa ni todo es miel y leche. Detesto a la oportunista que ha aprovechado la infelicidad de mi querido niño para enamorarlo, pero si llegara a saber que ella también lo ama, estoy segura de que el amor entre ellos dos será mucho más duradero que el de usted y su prometido.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero cómo se atreve…? ¡Sepa que yo estaría dispuesta a demostrarle lo contrario! ¡Aceptaría la prueba más difícil del mundo para demostrarle a usted lo mucho que amo a William Turner!

—Ten cuidado con lo que dice, señorita —la miró detenidamente—, su deseo podría hacerse realidad de la peor manera.

Dicho esto, entró a la casa, dejando muy furiosa a la pobre Elizabeth, pero también muy preocupada por su vaticino. ¡Jamás se hubiera imaginado la joven que más adelante tendría que poner a prueba lo dicho!

_**Notas de una Autora descuidada:**_

_**¡Hola! Después de esta imperdonable demora por la intención de escribir como se debe en un teclado (o sea, con todos los dedos), mandé al diablo la dactilografía porque no me dejaba avanzar con la historia porque lo único que lograba era que me diera sueño. En unos pocos días terminé de escribir el capi a mi manera y ahora logré publicarlo después de un mes desde en último capi. El doc y Alwine han escapado, pero lograrán hacerlo por mucho tiempo? Volverá Sangre Negra a capturarlos de nuevo? Y qué pasará entre Annete Foubert y Jacky Sparrow? Y con Norry? Muy pronto lo sabrán!**_

_**Mi querida Romy: Cómo estás, amiga mía? Me preguntáste por qué jacky no se empeñó en detener a james hasta el punto de seguirlo con otro barco?, bueno, lo que pasa es que aún está luchando contra orgullo masculino y no estaba dispuesta a correr detrás de él aunque se haya dado cuenta de que lo ama, pero… ¿no habrá sido una mala decisión por parte de ella? ¡Muy pronto lo verás! Chau!**_

_**Mi querida joselin: ¡Hola! Cómo estás? Sorry! Esta vez mi demora es imperdonable! Ya escribí más arriba mis razones, pero te aseguro que no volveré a cometer el mismo error. : ) Además, aprovecho para contarte que jamás de los jamases voy a dejar colgada esta historia, no e mi estilo : ) Las aventurillas de Jacky van a tener que esperar por el momento porque ahora serán las pequeñas aventurillas del doc y la nena : ) No me daba idea de lo mucho que te entretenía esta historia, así que voy a ponerle más más empeño : ) ¡Suerte para vos también! Espero que este capi te haya gustado! ¡Chau! ¡Y que tengas un día venturijillo!**_

_**Mi querida **__**AresShion**__**: Hello! How are you? **__**Y sí, me imagino que esta segunda parte es mucho más intensa que la otra : ) Y justo ahora que me demoro volvés a la lectura, je! Claro que seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos dos! Me falta la tercera parte que tendrá un final inolvidable y súper romántico! Gracias a vos por leerme : ) Bye!**_

_**Mi querida **__**Harisha**__**: Konnichiwa! O-genki desu ka? Muy curiosa! Y eso que ahora algunos hombres lo hacen y todavía nos parece extraño, no? A mí me pasa lo mismo! No puedo estar sin bañarme un día entero! Sabías que una reina inglesa (o era francesa?) era tan pero tan sucia, que nunca se bañaba y siempre usaba un montón de perfume! Hasta uno de sus súbditos se desmayó por el olor! Agh! : ( Y bueno, como Jack y jacky son básicamente la misma persona, pues generalmente actúan o piensan o adivinan lo que el otro hará, pero hasta cierto punto, ya que los hermanos se están distanciando en cuanto a la experiencia sentimental se refiere, claro : ) Ahora Elizabeth está a punto de descubrir la verdad! Pero…, le gustará saberlo? Tenés razón, la cosa es graciosa por ahora, pero se va a poner feo de un momento a otro, eso te lo aseguro. ¡Y el pobre de barbossa no volverá a aparecer hasta dentro de varios capítulos! Lástima que el pobre de james no corra con la misma suerte que los hermanos Sparrow… Sayounara! **_

_**Mi querida **__**KyroZ**__**: Ni hao! De nada, responder los reviews es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes después del tiempo que invierten en leer esta loca historia : ) Me imagino el susto que te habrás llevado ahora porque no actualizaba! Lo siento! No volverá a pasar! Por qué te quitaron el internet? Es injusto! : ( Pero, por lo menos existen los ciber, no? Y sip, tenés razón, haiga lo que haiga igual se van a descubrir los planes de los sparrow, pero… qué sucederá luego con la relación entre James y Jacky? Sigue a tu intuición, mi querida lectora, te aseguro que estás casi en los cierto. El juego ya se acabó para Jacky, ahora está realmente muy preocupada por James. Y el pobre de Norry pagará caro su testarudez! Pobre! Y mi imaginación sigue rebosante como siempre a pesar de que a veces no sé cómo explayarlas sobre la compu… : ) Felicidades por leer Hombrecitos! Es un libro excelente! Te recomiendo leer también su segunda parte: Los Hombrecitos de Jo. Y Dan es mi hombrecito favorito! Siempre quise leer el Diario de Ana Frank, así que espero comprarme el libro alguna vez : ) Que vivan los clásicos! **_

_**Mi querida León Dorado: y tu preocupación no es de menos! Vienen tiempos difíciles para Jacky y Norry! Te lo aseguro! Y bien, jack y jacky son tan pero tan parecidos, que si no fuera porque tienen algunas pequeñas diferencias, nadie se daría cuenta : ) De Barbossa no te preocupes porque el tipo va a volver a aparecer más adelante para ayudar a Elizabeth y compañía : ) Espero que alguna vez te regalen una portátil, es muy práctica! No te preocupés si no me podés mandar reviews muy seguido, te comprendo, a veces una está tan cansada que no se puede pensar en algo para escribir… : ( Espero que ya estés bien de salud! Lamentablemente es el huracán que destruirá su carrera, pero te aseguro que no es nada comparado con lo que le pasará después. ¡Está tan decidido a defender a su amor que no mide lo que está haciendo! Y bueno, ya has visto lo que jacky a sentido al saber la desgracia de Norry, pero Annete la ha detenido y ahora caerá sobre ella como araña sobre la pobre mosca… La institutriz es tan rigurosa que logró dominar a la rebelde jacky Sparrow! Pero hasta cuánto tiempo? Por lo menos a Elizabeth se le está aclarando parte del embrollado asunto, pero aún no sabe de la existencia de Jack! Pobre Will, tan ignorado… : ) **_

_**Mi querida Flint, el bicho raro: Te ponés cada nick! Ja ja ja! : ) Y se accidentaron nomás, ahora sólo falta saber que tan grave fue el accidente y si también perjudicó a Jack. Como verás, el doc y la nena se dieron a la fuga luego de hacerle una jugarreta a Morgan : ) Pareja en puerta! Te aseguro que Alwine y Billy van a hacer una linda pareja! Ja ja ja! : ) Intuyes bien, intuyes bien. **_

_**Durante todo este tiempo he leído poco y visto poca tele, en cambio me estoy viendo las Aventuras de Tintín y ya terminé de bajar todos los capis de Inuyasha y ahora me estoy bajando los capis de Ashita no Nadja : )**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Las quiero mucho y perdonen la demora! No volverá a pasar!**_

_**Sayounara Bye bye!**_

_**Gabriella Yu**_

12


	20. La Dura Realidad

**Capítulo 19: La Dura Realidad**

¿Cómo habían pasado aquella noche como fugitivos en Tortuga la pequeña Alwine y el sabio doctor Jacobson? Pues no muy bien exactamente, ya que la lluvia los había sorprendido escapando entre las alborotadas calles de aquel asentamiento repleto de la peor escoria que se pudiera encontrar en aquellos lugares.

Tratando de ignorar el terrible dolor que aquejaba a su brazo derecho, el doctor siempre intentaba evitar llevar a la niña por zonas que evidenciaban estar transitadas por gente peligrosa que estuviera perversamente interesada en hacerse de una pequeña niña indefensa. Y así, tomados de la mano, recorrieron las callejuelas más silenciosas y oscuras de Tortuga en busca de un buen refugio contra la noche y en contra se sus enemigos, que seguramente los estarían buscando muy deseosos de echarles la mano encima.

Lo mejor que pudieron encontrar para refugiarse fue un viejo establo que se caía a pedazos con un techo que apenas podía llevar ese nombre por el deteriorado estado en el que se encontraba.

—¿No te importa dormir en este lugar, mi pequeña amiga? —le preguntó.

La pequeña sonrió.

—No mientras estemos juntos.

Sonriente, el doctor le acarició la cabeza para luego bajar al suelo el saco que llevaba al hombro, comenzando a buscar algo en él.

—¿Sabes cómo encender fuego, Alwine?

—Sip.

—Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si lo vas encendiendo en aquel rincón mientras yo busco alguna cosa para que comamos?

—¡De acuerdo! —exclamó sonriendo la pequeña y se dirigió hacia el lugar que su amigo le había señalado, dispuesta a cumplir con su labor.

Luego de que Christian prepara la comida con un poco de patatas, huevos y tocino —todo eso robado del barco de Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan— en una vieja olla de barro, ambos se dispusieron a comer aquel rico alimento aderezado con un poco de sal y pimienta robados también del mismo lugar.

Una vez que hubieron cenado bajo techo del precario refugio en donde se guarecían, se dispusieron a dormir bajo una vieja manta que habían encontrado en el establo. Para poder proporcionarle todo el calor posible a la pequeña niña, el doctor Jacobson se había sentado sobre un buen poco de paja echándose la manta encima y, abrazando a Alwine entre sus brazos, la estrechó contra su pecho para mantenerla caliente y lo más cómoda posible. Y así, mientras él le contaba algunas anécdotas graciosas que le habían sucedido a lo largo de su vida y algunos cuentos infantiles que se sabía, la pequeña Alwine se durmió al fin mientras murmuraba tiernamente con un suspiro lleno de felicidad:

—… Buenas noches, papá…

Los hermosos ojos celestes de Christian se agrandaron enormemente cuando escuchó aquellas palabras tan dulces y llenas de esperanza, y entonces, en ese momento, a su mente volvieron aquellos lejanos recuerdos de su efímera familia que aún atesoraba en su corazón, unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro aún atractivo a pesar de la edad que tenía. ¡Extrañaba tanto a su pequeña hija!

Y así, abrazando con dulzura a su pequeña protegida, el doctor Christian Jacobson sintió que, de alguna manera, había recuperado a su amada hijita que había perdido hacía ya mucho años atrás.

Muy pronto se quedó dormido soñando con la familia que tanto había amado y seguía haciéndolo.

A la mañana siguiente, Alwine se despertó sobresaltada, llena de temor al creerse aún en el horrible barco del cruel capitán Morgan, quien, seguramente, muy pronto le daría otra paliza, pero luego de pestañear unos segundos y mirar muy extrañada a su alrededor, la niña logró enfocar su mente y comprender que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente, de peor aspecto, pero en libertad, en completa libertad. También se dio cuanta que estaba recostada sobre la paja al lado de su buen amigo y protector, quien aún la rodeaba con sus brazos a pesar de estar completamente dormido.

Con la sola idea en su mente de despertar al doctor, la niña comenzó a sacudirlo con sus manitas hasta lograr despertarlo después de unos minutos de intentarlo.

Apenas abrió los ojos, Christian se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, se sentía muy cansado y con el cuerpo terriblemente adolorido, sonriéndole a Alwine para no alarmarla, se llevó la mano a la frente y constató que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Aquella no era una buena señal.

Tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, el tío de Isabel se puso en pie y dijo:

—Debemos marcharnos de aquí, mi pequeña amiga —le dijo con una fingida sonrisa tranquilizadora—, estoy seguro de que los piratas de Morgan aún nos están buscando.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó la chiquilla mientras él se dedicaba a meter la vieja y rotosa frazada a la bolsa junto con la olla y los víveres y hacía desaparecer todo vestigio de la presencia de ambos en aquel lugar.

—A donde queramos, mi pequeña, a donde queramos; ahora somos libres de decidirlo.

—¿Libres…? ¿Ahora somos libres…? —repitió Alwine aquella palabras como si su pequeña mente quisiera comprenderlas como un adulto y poder saborearlas como se debiera.

—Así es, libres —replicó sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, extendiéndole la mano—. Todo está listo, ya podemos irnos de aquí.

Con los ojos brillantes y llena de felicidad, la niña tomó aquella mano tan adorada y se fue trotando al lado de su amigo, ignorando que éste estaba casi al límite de sus fuerzas.

Todo iba bien hasta que en una vuelta de la esquina se toparon súbitamente cara a cara con tres de los tripulantes de _La Muerte Anunciada_. Luego de mirarse por unos segundos con la cara más tonta que se haya visto, uno de los piratas gritó:

—¡Allí están los perros! ¡Atrapémoslos!

Pero apenas los hombres comenzaron a correr, el doctor Christian Jacobson reaccionó mucho más rápido que ellos y, con un vertiginoso movimiento, golpeó con la bolsa unos cestos de mimbre que estaban apilados para la venta, volteándolos y provocando que los piratas se tropezaran tontamente con ellos y cayeran al suelo cuan pesados eran. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, los dos fugitivos echaron a correr a toda velocidad según sus posibilidades, ya que una era demasiado pequeña y el otro no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para hacerlo.

Perseguidos de cerca por los tres piratas ya recuperados, Christian y Alwine corrieron como pudieron a través de las callejuelas llenas de gente, animales y mercadería. El doctor aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba para poder retrasar la carrera de sus perseguidores; lo lograba, pero nada más se podía hacer siendo un hombre enfermo y una pequeña niña contra tres hombres de mar hechos y derechos.

Mientras ambos corrían a lo largo de una gran calle asinada de gente con los piratas pisándoles los talones, a Christian se le ocurrió un magnífica idea y, rezando porque sus carceleros no le hubieran registrado los bolsillos cuando lo habían secuestrado, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la casaca y sonrió al darse cuenta de que aún tenía su monedero, que, como siempre, estaba repleto de monedas. Los piratas habían estado tan enfrascados en huir de las costas de Port Royal antes de que el almirante Jacobson se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, que se habían olvidado por completo de registrarle los bolsillos. Y así, tomando bastante de aquellas monedas, las lanzó al aire gritando:

—¡¿Quién ha perdido todas estas monedas de oro?! ¡¡Hay un montón esparcidas por todo el suelo!!

Y como abejas sobre la miel, los transeúntes se lanzaron precipitadamente el suelo apenas las vieron, tratando de apropiarse de aquella riqueza caída del cielo, entorpeciendo el camino de los piratas y permitiendo que nuestros protagonistas huyeran logrando tomar una buena distancia y desapareciendo al fin de la vista de sus seguidores.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡El capitán nos va a desollar vivos! —se quejó uno de ellos.

—¡Cállate y procura recoger alguna moneda! —replicó el otro mientras luchaba entre la gente para hacerse de alguna de ellas, olvidándose por completo de su deber.

—Pero… —dudó su compañero—, el capitán dijo que…

—¡Que demonios importa lo que dijo el capitán! —exclamó el tercer pirata a la vez que le daba un soberano puñetazo a un pobre sujeto para quitarle las monedas que había recogido—. ¡Monedas como éstas no se consiguen todos los días sin tener que arriesgar el cuello! ¡Olvídate de ellos por ahora que después volveremos a encontrarlos!

Luego de unos segundos de indecisión, el pirata se alzó de hombros y se tiró al suelo para apropiarse de algunas monedas de oro.

Con la treta exitosamente realizada, Christian y Alwine se alejaron tanto de ellos que llegaron hasta los límites del pueblo y se internaron en la vegetación tratando de buscar algún buen refugio para esconderse hasta que los piratas se cansaran de buscarlos. Y mientras caminaban a través de la espesura tropical, comenzó a llover nuevamente. Como excelente doctor que era, Chrsitian actuó rápidamente y cubrió el cuerpo de la niña con su casaca negra y su cabecita con la vieja manta, tratando de que no se mojara y pescara un terrible resfriado.

—¿No te vas a mojar tú también? —preguntó la pequeña con una graciosa carita de preocupación.

Sonriendo, el doctor se inclinó y la tomó suavemente del mentón y le dijo:

—No, mi querida amiguita, yo ya soy un adulto y no puedo enfermarme como tú.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, tomados de la mano y sorteando algunos obstáculos que le presentaba aquel lugar salvaje.

—¿Ya no nos perseguirán aquellos hombre malos?

—No lo creo, les dejé con algo muy entretenido para jugar.

Luego de un rato, ella preguntó preocupada:

—¿Ya está mejor del brazo?

—Mucho mejor, pequeñita, ya casi ni me duele —mintió con una forzada sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando en silencio bajo la llovizna, Alwine estaba fascinada con su nueva aventura pero ignoraba completamente que su compañero había comenzado a sentirse muy mal.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Christian intentaba seguir caminando a pesar de que ardía en fiebre y comenzaba a sentirse cada vez peor y con menos fuerzas. A pesar de que el mediodía ya estaba llegando, a los ojos del doctor solamente se presentaban las más terroríficas sombras entre los árboles a pesar de que llevaba puesto sus anteojos —que estaban rotos—. Ya no podía prestar toda su atención ni en la incesante conversación de Alwine ni en el tortuoso camino, la fiebre había comenzado a confundir su mente y prácticamente andaba a tientas. Y ahora, con la lluvia, no había hecho otra cosa que empeorar su estado junto con las preocupaciones que lo agobiaban.

Minutos después, cuando ya se sentía desfallecer, ambos llegaron hasta las cercanías de una vieja casucha, que si no fuera por unas cuantas gallinas y cabras que vagabundeaban por ahí entre una raquítica plantación de hortalizas, hubieran jurado que nadie vivía en ella.

—Pregunta si hay alguien, pequeña mía… —pidió el buen doctor tratando de mantener su compostura, pero sintiéndose muy débil como para poder alzar la voz.

Alwine obedeció de inmediato, y llevando sus manitas a la boca como haciendo una especie de cornetita, gritó:

—¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡¡Holaaa!!

Nadie respondió, al contrario, pareció como si todo se hubiera sumido en un profundo silencio mucho más pronunciado que antes.

—¡¿Hay alguien?! —volvió a preguntar mientras el doctor rezaba en sus adentros que ninguna persona perversa viviera en aquel lugar, pues estaba demasiado débil como para tratar de defender a Alwine.

"¡Ojala sea alguien tan bueno y valiente como para aceptar cuidar a esta niña sin negarse a la petición de un moribundo…!" —pensó con desesperación mientras sentía que las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle.

De pronto, un ruido proveniente del interior de la casa, hizo callar a Alwine y alarmar a Christian, quienes fijaron su vista sobre la vieja puerta de madera cuando ésta comenzó a abrirse poco a poco haciendo un ruido muy molesto contra la tierra.

Enorme fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando vieron aparecer a una joven mujer con aspecto algo salvaje y desalineado empuñando en sus manos un par de amenazantes carabinas. Aquella joven parecía tener entre 18 o 21 años, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, largo y enmarañado. Sus ropas estaban sucias, rotas y viejas, de una estatura media y piel tostada por el sol, sus centellantes ojos negros revelaban una personalidad fuerte, decidida pero temerosa.

Ella estaba a la defensiva y los miraba con gran desconfianza.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso quieren robarme mis pollos? ¡Fuera de aquí si no quieren que les meta una bala en la mollera!

Tremendamente asustada, la niña se refugió detrás del doctor, pero no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Tan tranquilo como era su costumbre, el tío de Isabel trató de calmar a la chica.

—Disculpe si la estoy molestando, señorita, pero antes de explicarle las razones por la que estamos en su propiedad —hizo una solemne pausa y agregó con evidente turbación—. Me quitaría el sombrero ante usted, mi estimada señorita, pero como usted verá, me han despojado de tan necesaria cortesía, así que le ruego que perdone mi atrevimiento ya que no es malintencionado, así que le ruego me permita hacer las respectivas presentaciones: soy el doctor Christian Jacobson y ella es la pequeña señorita Alwine…

—¿Y qué con eso? ¡A mí me importa un bledo sus nombres! ¡Lárguense de mis tierras inmediatamente! ¡No quiero a un loco merodeando por mis tierras!

Un poco confundido por aquella expresión bastante hostil, el doctor siguió hablándole como si nada, con la mayor rectitud posible.

—Como usted quiera, señorita, pero a mí me importaría muchísimo saber su nombre para poder tratarla como a la dama que es usted…

Ahora fue el turno de la joven para sentirse confundida, pues nunca nadie se había molestado en saber su nombre ni mucho menos intentar tratarla como una dama; y, luego de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez, logró emitir algunas palabras comprensibles.

—… Tú estás loco, pero como quiero que te vaya de aquí y dejes de molestarme de una buena vez, te diré que mi nombre es Elena…

—¿Elena…? —repitió aquel nombre como si le hubiera hecho recordar algo que había sido muy querido para él y lo había olvidado con el transcurso del tiempo, devolviéndole a su mente recuerdos muy queridos y tristes que se habían quedado en el camino hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Tal vez aquel nuevo despertar en sus recuerdos fue lo suficientemente evidente en su semblante, pues la joven portadora de dicho nombre se le había quedado mirando muy extrañada. Christian se dio cuenta de ello y quiso explicarle el porqué, pero no pudo, pues de pronto, la terrible debilidad que venía asediándolo lo gobernó por completo y todo se volvió horriblemente oscuro a su alrededor, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y más vueltas hasta que sintió que estaba parado en la nada y creyó caer en el vacío.

Y ante los aterrorizados ojos de Alwine y la sorpresa de Elena, el doctor se desplomó en el suelo, perdiendo completamente el sentido.

--

Bastante alejado de las costas de _Tortuga_, _The Avenger_, el buque insignia del Almirante George Jacobson, se encontraba oculto entre unos arrecifes esperando el momento oportuno para entrar en acción.

Desde un comienzo Isabel había dado por muerto a su querido tío —a pesar de que una vocecilla interior le gritaba que era todo lo contrario—, así que se había puesto rumbo a Inglaterra, pero quiso la casualidad que al poco rato de navegar por las aguas caribeñas, su barco se cruzara con una fabulosa nave de la armada inglesa y decidió en el acto tomarla bajo su mando y dar media vuelta para poder perseguir al pirata y cazarlo para darle su merecido.

Intuyendo la dirección que Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan tomaría luego de secuestrar a su tío, Isabel había ordenado tomar todas las precauciones necesarias para guardar la distancia entre su enemigo y ellos, pues quería que éste se confiara para luego poder atacarlo por sorpresa y acabarlo. Isabel no tenía muchas esperanzas respecto a hallar con vida a su querido tío, pero estaba deseosa de realizar su venganza contra Morgan.

Muy poco pensaba en el desaire de su amigo James de la que había sido objeto hacía un par de días, práctica como era, puso sus objetivos en orden y el primero en la lista de su venganza era aquel desalmado pirata; luego tendría tiempo para hacerle pagar a James lo que le había hecho y obligarlo a casarse con ella, después de todo, Isabel estaba segura de que él llegaría a amarla como debería luego de que se le pasara el encaprichamiento que sentía por aquella estúpida Sparrow. ¿Cómo era posible de que perdiera el tiempo extrañando una mujer que prácticamente jamás había existido? ¡Era inaudito! Pero éste no era el momento de pensar en las insensateces de los demás.

—… Todo a su debido tiempo… La paciencia es una virtud… Pronto llegará el momento oportuno para actuar… —murmuraba para sí misma mientras observaba el horizonte marino con su dorado catalejo.

—¿Perdón, Señor? ¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó uno de sus oficiales de más alto rango, el capitán Lazzart, que había estado al mando del _The Avenger_ antes de que Isabel lo tomara a su cargo.

Sin retirar la vista del catalejo, el almirante le contestó con gran tranquilidad:

—Que muy pronto entraremos en acción, capitán; hay que estar preparados pero siempre manteniendo la cautela.

—Bien, Señor… —asintió y se dedicó también a otear el horizonte.

Isabel sonrió. ¡Cómo le gustaba ser obedecida! Lástima que aquello no funcionaba del todo algunas veces, siempre había alguien que contradecía sus deseos… Tal vez necesitaría tener más poder y así ya nadie se animaría a negar sus órdenes.

"La _East Indian Company_ se está fortaleciendo cada vez más y más… —pensó—, tal vez debería formar una alianza con el odioso del Coronel… ¡Oh, no! ¡Es verdad! ¡El Rey lo ha nombrado Lord! … Mmm… Entonces no hay duda: tengo que aliarme con ese estúpido de Beckett si quiero tener más liderazgo del que ya tengo… Está dicho, lo haré en cuanto acabe con ese estúpido infeliz que se aventuró a secuestrar a mi tío, y luego, cuando todo esté bajo mi poder, será muy fácil eliminar a Jack Sparrow y casarme con James…"

Una escalofriante risita quiso salir de su boca, pero la contuvo y solamente esbozó una sonrisa muy desagradable.

Ahora que ya no estaba su tío para detener sus arrebatos, no había nada ni nadie que la detuviera, así que su corrompido corazón, comenzó a gobernar su alma ya ennegrecida.

--

La tormenta había pasado y el huracán también, pero el comodoro James Norrington sabía muy bien que lo peor estaba por venir y a punto de caer sobre su cabeza como un duro mazo impiadoso, acabando por completo con su carrera militar.

Era más que seguro que el Almirantazgo pediría explicaciones respecto a su incomprensible modo de actuar que lo había llevado a la pérdida de dos de las mejores naves de la Armada que vigilaban aquella zona caribeña. James había confiado plenamente en su capacidad de estratega militar para capturar al escurridizo Jack Sparrow, pero no había contado con que, inevitablemente, el destino siempre estaba allí para hacerse valer. Ahora que todo estaba prácticamente perdido y sin haber podido capturar a su presa, ¿cómo poder explicar en la corte su extraño accionar? ¿Cómo poder explicar que lo perdió todo por el amor de una mujer? ¿Cómo poder explicar quién era realmente aquella mujer? ¿Cómo poder explicar que perdió dos naves magníficas y la vida de muchos de sus hombres por un accionar completamente irreflexivo para poder capturar a un pirata sin importancia para querer asegurarse la virtud y el amor de una pirata? ¿Cómo poder explicar todo eso y salir bien parado de todo aquel embrollo? ¡No había otra salida más que pagar duramente las consecuencias de sus actos como todo un caballero!

Pero jamás se le pasaría por la mente mostrar en evidencia a su querida Jacky, jamás se le ocurriría utilizarla con el fin de salvarse a sí mismo, eso jamás lo haría, nunca. Aunque perdiera todo, estaba seguro que Jacky lo aceptaría a su lado ahora que tenía la plena seguridad de que ella también lo amaba… Luego de cumplir su deshonrosa condena, él estaría dispuesto a navegar al lado de su amada capitana o esperarla en algún puerto de algún lugar en dónde establecerían un hogar, y aunque sería algo muy duro para su orgullo, estaba dispuesto a trabajar como un pescador o de cualquier otra cosa mientras pudiera trabajar honradamente, porque, como oficial de la Armada y amante de las leyes que era, jamás estaría dispuesto a vivir como un pirata infringiendo las leyes de la Corona… ¡Pero, ay! ¡Cuánto iba a extrañar aquella vida! ¡Servir a la Royal Navy había sido siempre su más anhelado sueño! ¡Toda su vida viviría arrepentido de su alocado accionar del fatal día anterior! ¡Y pensar que Jacky le había pedido que no lo hiciera, que no se fuera! ¡Oh, si la hubiera escuchado en aquel momento! ¡Nada de lo que había pasado habría sucedido! ¡No se encontraría ahora arrepentido de sus actos y con todo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros sino en los cariñosos brazos de su amada! ¡Qué insensato había sido! ¡Tonto insensato…! Pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, demasiado tarde…

Hacía ya más de diez horas que la terrible tempestad se había retirado luego de hundir a sus dos naves, permitiendo huir al miserable de Jack Sparrow a bordo del _Perla Negra_ a donde quién sabe a dónde se iría. La pérdida de los barcos no hubiera sido tan importante si la mayoría de la tripulación de ambas naves no hubiera perecido bajo aquellas terribles circunstancias y, que por cada vida perdida el comodoro debería responder ante sus familias y ante la corte marcial. Aquella terrible situación era suficiente como para bajar la moral hasta al más optimista de los hombres, así que, muy deprimido y embargado por la terrible culpa que corroía todo su ser, James Norrington apenas se aferraba a su único deseo de salir vivo de aquella desgracia, y ese deso era encontrarse nuevamente con su querida capitana Jacky Sparrow.

De los 200 hombres que se habían hecho a la mar junto con él, solamente habían sobrevivido cerca de 50, quienes apenas se mantenían a flote sobre las ahora crueles aguas del mar, ya sea aferrados a algunos tablones pertenecientes a las naves perdidas o subidos a tres goletas que apenas habían sobrevivido a la catástrofe. Los hombres más débiles o heridos habían sido destinados a las botess mientras que los más fuertes y sanos debieron permanecer agarrados como pudieran a los tablones, y entre ellos se encontraba el comodoro Norrington.

A pesar de encontrarse en el peor de los ánimos, James trataba de mantenerse firme de voluntad para poder servir de inspiración para los alicaídos sobrevivientes del naufragio y poder esperar con expectación la llegada de cualquier ayuda que seguramente se presentaría de un momento a otro debido a que se encontraban en una zona de concurrido tránsito de embarcaciones mercantiles. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su tripulación luego de la acción suicida a la que los había llevado gracias a su tozuda determinación.

—… Si no fuera porque estamos en pleno día y en una zona tropical, varios de nosotros ya habríamos muerto de frío, Señor… —comentó el teniente Gillette desde uno de los botes, pues el pobre muchacho había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando a uno de los pesados aparejos de la nave insignia se le había cortado un cable cayéndosele encima para su desgracia.

—Recemos porque nos mantengamos sin más bajas, teniente, y que la ayuda llegue lo más pronto posible antes de que los tiburones se den cuenta de nuestra presencia —replicó el comodoro con gesto preocupado.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Gillette, que se le había quedado mirando bastante turbado, preguntó:

—… ¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora con usted, Señor? Deberá responder a todo esto ante el gobernador…

—No es al gobernador Swann a quien deberé darle las razones de este desastre, teniente, seguramente deberé responder ante el almirantazgo en Londres…

—¡Pero eso sería compadecer ante una corte marcial!

—Exactamente, teniente Gillette —asintió estoicamente, sin un asomo en su rostro de la terrible preocupación que lo embargaba en aquel momento.

—… ¿A-a mí también me llamarán…?

—Como testigo, teniente, como testigo; no creo que lo condenen a nada porque usted actuaba bajo mis órdenes. Soy yo quien deberá pagar por todo esto.

—… ¿Deberé referirles sobre su… comportamiento…?

—Puede usted decirlo sin miedo, teniente Gillette: mi extraño comportamiento. Sí, deberá contarles todo sin ocultarles nada porque si se llegara a descubrir que usted ocultó algo, no tendrían piedad en castigarlo por desacato.

—¡Pero, comodoro Norrington! ¿Por qué el castigo debería caerle justo ahora que la señorita Watson ha regresado a su vida? ¡Puede que usted reciba una de las peores sanciones!: ¡Licenciamiento Deshonroso! ¿Qué será de usted entonces?

Bajando un poco la mirada, James respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz:

—El destino será quien decida mi suerte, teniente Gillette, por el momento estoy a cargo de la seguridad de todos ustedes y, cuando llegue el momento, pagaré debidamente la consecuencia de mis actos…

Otra vez permanecieron en absoluto silencio, sumergidos en la terrible preocupación por una muerte segura (si no los rescataban), y un destino completamente incierto y hostil si lograban salvarse. De pronto, uno de los artilleros que también se encontraba en el agua, gritó mientras señalaba hacia el sudoeste:

—¡¡NAVE A LA VISTA!! ¡¡ES LA DEL TENIENTE HUDDSON!! ¡¡HURRA!!

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia aquella dirección para constatar lo que decía su compañero y, al ver a un barco que venía desde un punto alejado del horizonte, algunos comenzaron a gritar con desesperación, otros a cantar con alegría, los que más escépticos habían estado comenzaron a llorar y a darle gracias a Dios los más fieles creyentes. Solamente el comodoro James Norrington permanecía en aparente tranquilidad, serio, dispuesto a aceptar el terrible destino que lo esperaba, seguro de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que pudiera siempre y cuando su querida Jacky estuviera a su lado. ¡Pero nada antes ni ahora lo había preparado para las terribles desgracias que estaban a punto de caer sobre él!

**Notas de Una Autora Sin Tiempo**

**¡Hola! Cómo han estado todo este tiempo? Como verán, he demorado menos esta vez pero no lo suficiente. La razón de mi retraso, como siempre, es la falta de tiempo y mi cansancio, ¡ni siquiera puede ponerme a dibujar! …, así que, en fin, he decidido escribir los capis hasta que lleguen a las 3000 palabras y publicarlos, que es la cantidad mínima que un escritor que se precie puede escribir : ) y así lo tendrán más rápido. ¿Qué pasará con el doc? Los ayudarla aquella chica tan montaraz? ¿Y qué sucederá con James? ¡Isabel está a punto de atacar a Morgan y de hacer un sucio trato con Beckett! **

_**Mi Querida Romy: Qué tal amiga? Y la peli de Iroman estuvo bien? Annte tendrá toda la descarez de decir todo aquello, pero... tal vez si tiene a una competidora por el amor de Chris... podría ser menos insensible... je. Y Jacky ya no puede decirle que no a sus sentimientos, pero qué ocurrirá cuando sepa que James podría perderlo todo? Cómo me gustaría ir a la Feria del Libro! pero viviendo a la otra punta de la Argentina, pues... se hace más que difícil : ) Nos lemos pronto y suerte con tu carrera de Chef!**_

_**Mi Querida Joselin: ¡Hola! ¡Pero, chica! ¡No es necesario que te pongás así! Ya sé que mi historia es tremendamente adictiva (modestia aparte : ) ), pero no es para tanto! Éste tampoco ha sido un capi de muchas aventurillas, pero pasaron cosas que serán muy importantes para el desarrollo de esta historia. No te puedo prometer que todo saldrá bien, pero trataré que salga lo mejor posible con Norry, Alwine y Chris ¡Chau!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Hello! Bueno, te seré sincera: me siento presionada por mi misma para escribir para ustedes, así que no es necesario que te sorprendas, je : )Y sip, Alwine es una ternura, ¿pero qué podrá hacer ahora para ayudar a Chris?¿Y podrá él superar la dura prueba que lo espera? Y tené por seguro que Morgan las pagará bien pagadas todas las cosas malas que está haciendo (Karma)Te cuento que Elizabeth tendrá un papel muy importante en la relación entre Jacky y Norry, ¡te lo aseguro! Jack (y recientemente Jacky) hizo cosas buenas también, pero las tapa todas con sus travesuras, así que…, como siempre lo peor tapa lo mejor… Lo de Jacky y Annet se verá en el siguiente capi! Bye!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Konnichiwa! Muchísimas gracias por lo que me escribes, realmente me esfuerzo un montón para escribir esta historia : ) Como verás, esto recién comienza y falta bastante, creo que la tercera parte será la más corta de todas. ¡Y gracias por los reviews! Trataré de actualizar más seguido! Y espero poder leer tu fic algún día! Suerte con eso! De Argentina Sayounara!**_

_**Mi Querida Flint, el bicho accidentado: Bonjour! Pero cómo demonios te caíste de un cerro? Por Dios! Eso jamás me lo hubiera imaginado! Pero menos mal que no fue algo realmente serio y te tengo otra vez aquí leyendo mi historia : ) Sip, se escaparon, pero… ¿no se saltaron de la sartén al fuego? Aún no están a salvo de que los encuentren los piratas de "Sangre Negra"! Ah! Y no te confiés mucho, mis ideas cambian cada dos por tres y a mis personajes les puede pasar cualquier cosa… Je. No sé si jacky va a ganarle a Annet, ella es demasiado orgullosa como para dejarse derrotar por la "oportunista" que tanto detesta.**__**Y ya no sé que más decir! : ) Cuidado con los cerros! **__**au revoir! **_

_**Mi Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: **__**hallo! Ya le cuesta menos y lo acepta más, pero… saldrán las cosas como ella quiere? Y a Will… aún estoy decidiendo qué hacerle a él Muajajajaja!! No te preocupes si no podés dejar reviews, con que lo hagás de vez en cuando así yo sé que seguí leyendo, es suficiente para mi, ok? : ) Auf Wiedersehen! **_

_**Mi Querida beatriz gpe.: Ciao! Te aseguro que Annete se dará cuenta perfectamente de lo que Jacky siente por Norry y tendrá que tragarse su orgullo y sus palabras! En cuanto a Norry, ha salido bastante mal de su empresa, pero aún le espera lo peor, pobre! Te felicito porque encontraste por fin a alguien a quien amar! Yo nunca me enamoré, pero sé que es algo muy hermoso : ) Disfrutalo! addio! **_

_**Mi Querida joselin 2: Ni hao! Que qué ha pasado? Pues que no he tenido tiempo, buaaah! Pero como verás, por fin lo he publicado, así que una vez más te digo: no te preocupes, que jamás lo dejaré hasta que lo termine : ) La imaginación no me falta porque lo tengo todo pensado (lo principal), pero a veces se hace difícil plasmarlo en palabras, sobre todo cuando una está muy cansada… La verdad he tenido un problemilla con mi papá (ambos somos orgullosos), pero ya todo está arreglado : )Y mil gracias por preocuparte por mi! cí xíng! **_

**¡Por fin he vuelto a ver películas! Bueno, he visto un par solamente, je, y las que he visto son "Tintín y el Misterio del Toisón de Oro" (actuada y de 1961) y "The Forgiven Kingdom" de este año, con Jet Li y Jackie Chan. Muy lindas las dos ; ) Ahora estoy viendo el animé Cinderella Boy y sigo leyendo la enciclopedia sobre el tema de los "Mitos". Les pido perdón a todos lo que tratan de conectarse conmigo por el Messenger, pero como no tengo demasiado tiempo, tengo que decidirme entre escribir o chatear, así que… el deber llama primero… Quiero aprovechar ahora para darle mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Astarot, Scr, Aokimari y a Sarah de los Siete Mares de lo que dicen de mí por la Internet : ) Mil Gracias por la propaganda, chicos! Oh! Mi hermano también a comenzado a escribir un fic de 007! (Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba...) Escribe muy bien y espero que tenga la constancia de la que yo tengo para terminar la historia!**

**Nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	21. Jack Sparrow Vs Jacky Sparrow

**C****apítulo 20: Jack Sparrow Vs Jacky Sparrow**

Sentada en uno de los sillones del salón principal y luego de haber despachado a la mucama una vez que ésta les hubiera dejado una bandeja de té con masitas, la capitana Jacky Sparrow, alias Katrina Watson, soportaba lo mejor que podía los terribles sermones que le prodigaba madame Annete Foubert, ex institutriz del comodoro James Norrington y actual ama de llaves de la familia Norrington en las lejanas tierras de Inglaterra. Era de esperarse que nuestra independiente y rebelde capitana del _Perla Negra_ —supuesta hermana gemela del capitán Jack Sparrow—, no iba a aguantar aquella situación por mucho tiempo como la supuesta "dama" que intentaba aparentar.

Sentada al otro lado del sillón, Elizabeth Swann, hija única del gobernador Weathervy Swann y prometida (única : ) ) de William Turner, valiente muchacho armero, permanecía en absoluto silencio mientras observaba toda aquella situación un tanto extraña. Ella aún estaba muy enfadada por lo que le había dicho aquella mujer en el jardín respecto a las dudas que le ponía Foubert al amor que ella le profesaba a Will y esperaba con ansias de que Jacky se saliera con alguna de las suyas para fastidiar a aquella pesada.

Mientras tamborileaba con los dedos la base de la mesita de caoba que tenía a un lado y llevaba su mano izquierda a su mejilla, Jacky suspiraba cansadamente mientras escuchaba el incesante parloteo de Annete, que hacía ya como media hora había comenzado a prodigárselo una y otra vez en cuanto apenas habían entrado al salón.

—Y en resumidas cuentas, señorita Watson —comenzó a darle punto final a su sermón—, fue un verdadero descaro de su parte el haberse atrevido a regresar con el señorito Norrington después de haberlo abandonado Dios sabe por qué motivo. ¿Tiene algo qué agregar a esto, señorita Watson? —le preguntó muy enojada al ver que la joven había bostezado con toda su alma—. ¿O tal vez prefiere comerse alguna mosca por cena?

—… Más bien tengo ganas de comerme a una vieja víbora… —murmuró la "acusada".

—¡¿Cómo dijo?!

—¿Yo? Yo no dije nada, usted debe habérselo imaginado… —replicó haciéndose la inocente—. A veces una persona de edad avanzada suele imaginarse escuchar cosas a menudo, _¿sav_… sabe?

—¡¿Qué es lo que está insinuando?! ¡¿Me está llamando vieja loca?!

Jacky se alzó de hombros.

—Yo no he mencionado en ningún momento tal cosa, madame, a menos, claro, que usted tenga ese feo concepto sobre usted misma, eso sería cosa suya y no mía, madame. Pero yo le sugeriría que eleve su autoestima si no quiere caer en la dura realidad.

Annete la fusiló con la mirada, estaba terriblemente furiosa, sabía muy bien que aquella mujer estaba tomándole el pelo y eso no lo iba a permitir. Katrina parecía ser bastante locuaz e inteligente, la pelea por saber cuál de las dos era la más astuta, prometía ser muy interesante.

—¿Se cree muy graciosa, señorita? Sepa usted que no permitiré que se mofe de mí de esa manera tan poco agraciada de parte de una supuesta señorita que tanto pretende aparentar. No sé cómo el señorito se enamoró de una mujer tan poco femenina y decente como lo es usted.

A Jacky, pirata como era y acostumbrada a palabras mucho más ofensivas, no le hizo ningún efecto aquellas palabras propias de una dama bien educada, así que, a modo de respuesta, se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca, se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a silbar con verdadero descaro, desafiando la autoridad del ama de llaves de la familia Norrington.

—¡¿P-pero cómo se atreve…?! —replicó la mujer tremendamente ofendida—. ¡Jamás vi tamaña desfachatez!

—Pues vaya acostumbrándose, madame, pues muy pronto seré la señora de James Norrington y también seré dueña absoluta de toooda esta casa incluyendo la servidumbre. Además… —agregó muy ufana—, a mi querido Norry no le gustará ni pizca que usted me tenga un trato tan hostil solamente por mi manera de ser.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que usted ya se cree la señora de la casa? ¡Jamás permitiré tamaño suceso! ¡Removeré tanto el cielo como la tierra para evitar que usted contraiga matrimonio con el señorito Norrington! Toda su familia de Inglaterra se enteró del rompimiento del compromiso entre él y la señorita Sawnn, al principio supimos que el desgraciado acontecimiento se debió por causa de un tercero —aquí miró acusadoramente a la incomodada Elizabeth—, un pobre herrerucho de pueblo; pero luego supimos, de boca de uno de de los mejores amigos del padre del señorito Norrington, que estuvo en la cena que el respetable gobernador de Port Royal, el señor Weathervy Swann, había ofrecido en honor de la nueva pareja; un compromiso del señorito Norrington con una dama de dudosa moral llamada Katrina Watson…

—Eeesa soy yo —comentó musicalmente y con sobrada frescura la acusada mientras le dirigía una mirada orgullosa a la nerviosa y joven prometida de Will Turner.

—Exactamente —la interrumpió la ex institutriz—, y muy preocupados por esa desagradable descripción que nos había hecho dicho caballero (que no vale la pena exponer su nombre en este caso), mayor fue nuestro respiro cuando nos enteramos de que al final se había roto el indeseable compromiso; pero, cuando pasaron algunas semanas, llegaron a nuestros oídos las preocupantes informaciones de que usted era quien había roto el compromiso y no él, y que lo había dejado muy herido gracias a que él se había encaprichado sobremanera con usted, mención a parte de que todavía no había pasado siquiera un año del rechazo de la señorita Swann. ¿Cuál es su opinión al respecto?

—Que los demás aprendan a meter las narices en sus propios asuntos y no en el de los demás.

Dando un bufido de fastidio al escuchar aquella respuesta tan poco educada, Annete siguió con su discurso:

—Sabiendo del terrible sufrimiento que padecía su hijo, la señora Norrington me mandó inmediatamente hacia aquí con el objeto de ayudarlo a sobreponerse de sus malas experiencias amorosas.

—¡Que amor maternal tan admirable! —replicó la pirata un tanto sarcástica, pero luego miró fijamente a madame y le dijo con tono cómplice:

Pero por más buenas intenciones que ustedes tengan, dudo mucho que Norry se enamore de usted, madame Foubert, es usted algo… mayorcita para él…

Elizabeth apenas pudo reprimir una inesperada risotada tapándose la boca con su mano, el rostro de indignación y sorpresa de Annete Foubert era verdaderamente cómica.

—¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a decir semejante tontería?! ¡Me ofende usted! ¡El señorito Norrington es como un hijo para mí!

—¡Uf! No sabe cuánto me alegra escuchar eso… —suspiró Jacky descaradamente mientras se pasaba la mano sobre la frente—, por un momento me los había imaginado en su noche de bodas, y no es algo muy agradable de imaginar…

Al escuchar semejante declaración, la pobre hija del gobernador Swann no pudo retener la infusión de té que se había llevado a la boca y se vio obligada a escupirlo de regreso a la taza.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡¿P-pero cómo se atreve siquiera a pensar en eso?! ¡Es usted una, una, una mujer muy vulgar, señorita Watson! ¡No puedo entender cómo el señorito se ha enamorado de una persona con una educación tan baja como la usted! ¡Jamás escuché semejante grosería durante toda mi vida —replicó ofendidísima la orgullosa mujer que estaba más colorada que un tomate.

—Mi franqueza siempre fue objeto de admiración por parte de los demás, madame —comentó tranquilamente la capitana del _Perla Negra_ mientras se servía un poco de té con galletitas—, quizás fue eso lo que le agradó tanto de mí al comodoro Norrington.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues yo me había figurado otra cosa, ¿sabe? Como un acto deshonesto o indecoroso propuesto por usted como una manera sucia de disuadirlo o chantajearlo, por ejemplo… —declaró con evidente sarcasmo la francesa.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo puede pensar esas cosas de mí? Me ofende, usted, ¿sabe? —mintió descaradamente—. Me he portado como toda una dama con James, madame Foubert; mi difunto padre se esmeró muchísimo en mi educación antes de que falleciera y yo me viera obligada a mendigar y a frecuentar lugares y personas de poca educación… de ahí mi comportamiento poco adecuado, _¿sa…, _sabe?

Pero a pesar de esta explicación "tan razonable", la francesa no parecía creerle del todo, pero tuvo que admitir, interiormente, que la mencionada Katrina Watson (si ese era su verdadero nombre), era una joven bastante inteligente y desinhibida. Aún así, no estaba dispuesta a aceptarla tan fácilmente, sobre todo con los terribles defectos que demostraba tener su carácter rebelde e impetuoso.

—¿Sabe con qué desagradable sorpresa me encontré al llegar aquí? —preguntó la ex institutriz.

—Déjeme adivinar: ¿se vio en un espejo?

—¡No! ¡El haberme encontrado con la noticia de que el señorito Norrington se había comprometido con usted a pesar de lo que usted le hizo! ¿Es que no puede hablar en serio alguna vez en su vida como toda una dama?

—Perdón, prosiga usted… —dijo con aparente aire sumisión la acusada y luego agregó por lo bajo—: Yo estaba hablando en serio…

—Discúlpela, madame Foubert —intervino Elizabeth luego de reprimir otra risotada—, la pobre no está muy bien de la cabeza. Desde que murió su querido padre y perdió toda su fortuna, no ha vuelto a ser la misma de antes y hasta a veces resulta imposible mantener una conversación racional con, Ja… Katrina.

Sorprendida al verse "defendida" por la prometida del joven Turner luego de todas las trastadas que le había hecho antes, la pirata se le había quedado mirando fijamente, aún no muy convencida de las "buenas intenciones" de Elizabeth.

—Aún así, no es motivo para ser deferente con ella, señorita Swann —replicó Annete.

—Pero a pesar de la estupidez de la señorita Katrina, sus malos modales, su falta de cultura, su falta de aseo personal, su incorregible carácter rebelde, sus caprichos y su total ignorancia respecto a las labores femeninas, James la aceptó, madame Foubert, y eso dice mucho de lo bien que usted lo ha educado sin inclinarlo a ser un hombre detestablemente prejuicioso a quien mi padre tanto admira —dijo la joven Elizabeth mientras se ponía en pie dejando a Jacky hirviendo de la rabia y a Annete bastante confundida. Y acercándose a ésta última, le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la besaba en la mejilla:

Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, madame Foubert, ha hecho de James un hombre envidiable y un excelente partido para cualquier mujer. Es una pena que mi corazón pertenezca a otro y no a nuestro querido comodoro.

Acto seguido, la astuta hija del gobernador se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida bajo la desorientada mirada de las dos mujeres y agregó con falso tono de sorpresa al volver su atención hacia ellas:

—¡Oh! ¡Por poco me olvido! ¡Mi padre jamás me lo hubiera perdonado! Él me dijo que te informara que él mismo se hará cargo de todos los gastos de la boda y que espera que no lo vuelvan a defraudar otra vez. —Miró hacia la ventana y exclamó:

¡Oh! ¡Pero que tarde se ha hecho! Quería quedarme aquí para saber sobre James pero le he prometido a Will visitarlo después de acompañarte a tu casa, Katrina, así que me marcharé inmediatamente y le avisaré sobre esta terrible desgracia… —les sonrió tristemente—. ¡Espero que el comodoro Norrington regrese sano y salvo! ¡Adiós!

Y luego de que cerrara la puerta, dejara atrás la casa y subiera a su carruaje para marcharse de allí, Jacky murmuró un tanto admirada y ofendida:

—Elizabeth Swann es toda una astuta descarada, ¡lástima que no sea una pirata!

Aquel mismo atardecer, luego de un angustioso viaje a través de la distancia marítima que lo separaban del lugar del desastre hasta la colonia de Port Royal, el comodoro James Norrington se encontraba ya con una nueva muda de ropa frente al gobernador de dicha colonia, Weathervy Swann, permaneciendo de pie en el elegante despacho de la mansión del mencionado gobernador. Elizabeth aún no había llegado a su casa.

Todos los heridos habían sido trasladados al hospital y, lo que se encontraban en buenas condiciones se habían retirado a sus casas con sus familias, los que las tenían, y los que no las tenían, se habían quedado en el fuerte para descansar de la dura travesía. Muchos lloraron a los pobres infelices que habían perecido en la lamentable jornada anterior.

El recio rostro del comodoro permanecía estoico como siempre a pesar de que en su interior se sentía terriblemente abatido por las terribles circunstancias que lo rodeaban. Debía enfrentar el desastre sin queja alguna ya que él mismo lo había provocado con su tozudez.

Weathervy, que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, se mantenía con un aire entre preocupado y desconcertado, mirando en completo silencio a su estimado oficial, pensando. Luego de unos momentos, se levantó y comenzó a recorrer toda la sala con paso lento, sumido en graves pensamientos. En un momento dado, se detuvo y miró directamente hacia su visitante.

—Me imagino, comodoro James Norrington, que usted conoce muy bien la gravedad de los hechos, ¿verdad?

—Así es, gobernador Swann —respondió sin una nota de sentimiento alguno en su voz y manteniendo la mirada fija hacia un punto imaginario en la ventana.

—Y supongo que sabrá usted que yo no podré hacer gran cosa para salvarlo de un posible juicio marcial.

—Lo sé muy bien, Señor.

—Tampoco se opondrá a mi inevitable y penosa decisión de relevarlo de su puesto, comodoro.

—Esa decisión es justamente la que yo hubiera tomado estando en su lugar, señor.

Un intenso silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente hasta que el padre de Elizabeth emitió un triste suspiro y dijo:

—Lamento muchísimo lo que ha pasado, muchacho, ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo para que no pierda su puesto, pero soy un simple gobernador de una colonia y me encuentro atado de manos frente al poder del Almirantazgo…

—No debe preocuparse por eso, Señor —lo miró—, usted no puede hacer nada al respecto para suavizar mi comprometida situación, esto debo enfrentarlo yo solo y como mejor pueda.

—¿Cómo es que ha cometido semejante error, muchacho? ¿Qué lo llevó a arriesgar su vida y la de sus hombres frente a semejantes circunstancias?

James se tomó su tiempo para responder, no podía decirle al gobernador que lo había hecho todo por el pedido de una mujer, una mujer pirata.

—… Fue un acto irreflexivo, Señor, una estupidez. Un informante me comunicó el paradero del pirata Jack Sparrow en las cercanías de nuestra colonia… Eufórico por aquella noticia, no pensé más que en atrapar al deshonesto y mandarlo a la horca luego de que se me hubiera escapado tantas veces dejándome en absoluta vergüenza frente a mi gente, así que decidí capturarlo en contra de cualquier circunstancia que se me presentara… —Se volvió hacia Weathervy, decidido y arrepentido—. Insisto que fue un acto atropellado y atroz de mi parte, Señor, un error imperdonablemente grotesco para alguien de mi estatus, capacidad y experiencia militar, es por eso que estoy preparado para afrontar cualquier castigo que se me imponga ya que estoy perfectamente consiente de lo que he hecho. Asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos y usted no tiene por qué lamentarse al tener que relevarme de mi puesto ya que he sido un tonto desconsiderado e inconsciente y no merezco compasión alguna.

—Es demasiado duro consigo mismo, comodoro Norrington.

—Soy el culpable de la muerte de 150 hombres, ¿acaso merezco ser perdonado por un crimen tan atroz como ese?

Luego de permanecer unos instantes en silencio, Weathervy volvió a hablar:

—Ya veo que usted está preparado para todo, comodoro… —suspiró tristemente—. Pero le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para dejarlo bien parado frente a la corte marcial que seguramente usted deberá afrontar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todos estos años de excelente servicio que nos ha prestado protegiendo a Port Royal, muchacho.

Le colocó afectuosamente la mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió paternalmente, a lo que James también le sonrió, pero con un triste semblante en el rostro.

—Gracias, Señor.

Con paso lento y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, el gobernador Swann regresó a su asiento y se sentó pesadamente sobre él, abatido. Miró hacia su desafortunado militar, colocó los codos sobre el escritorio y juntó las yemas de los dedos.

—Como el teniente Gillette aún no está en condiciones de tomar su puesto hasta que se recupere de sus heridas o hasta que el Almirantazgo envíe un suplente, por el momento usted seguirá estando al mando de la guardia, ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente, gobernador Swann.

—Bien, entonces lo dejo partir, comodoro, seguramente necesita un buen descanso después de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir. Puede usted retirarse.

Con una leve inclinación de cabeza, James se volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida con paso decidido.

—¿Cómo cree que lo tomará ella, muchacho? ¿Le contará todo lo que ha sucedido? —preguntó de repente el gobernador.

Con la mano en el picaporte, el aludido se volvió y le sonrió esperanzadoramente.

—Francamente no lo sé, gobernador, pero prefiero contárselo yo mismo esta noche antes de que ella se entere por boca de otros mañana.

—Le aseguro que ella estará a su lado pase lo que pase, muchacho, se le nota mucho el sincero amor que le profesa a usted.

Norrington no dijo nada al respecto, pero se despidió del padre de Elizabeth con una inclinación de cabeza y se marchó de allí. Weathervy se quedó ensimismado unos momentos antes de murmurar en voz baja:

—Espero que logre encontrar algo de paz en sus sueños, comodoro, tiempos difíciles se le aproximan y espero que pueda hallar una dulce y fuerte contención en su prometida.

Tan solo por el espacio de unos cuantos minutos, James y Elizabeth no se cruzaron en el camino, si aquello hubiera ocurrido, las desgracias para el oficial hubieran sido mucho menores.

Una vez que Elizabeth se hubo marchado a su casa, el asustado Billy no se había asomado por el salón bajo ninguna circunstancia al saber que la francesa estaba de muy mal humor hasta que por fin el chico se cansó de esperar para poder ver a Jacky y se marchó a su habitación, también madame Foubert se había marchado después a la suya propia un tanto pensativa respecto a lo que la señorita Swann le había dicho antes de irse. Y así, la capitana Jacky Sparrow, por fin pudo respirar en paz quedándose completamente a solas en el salón principal. Aunque aquella molesta francesa con sus tiránicas reglas de etiqueta la hubiese aceptado a regañadientes como futura esposa de James, a la pirata no le hacía ni pizca de gracia el tener que compartir su vida al lado de una mujer que sospechaba se su sinceridad —que no estaba del todo errada, había que admitirlo—, porque si aquella arpía se decidía a hacerle la vida imposible o a estar sobre ella vigilando cada movimiento que diera, Jacky no podría llevar la doble vida que se había propuesto vivir con la plena aceptación de su querido Norry. Elizabeth había hecho un buen trabajo confundiéndola, pero aquella confusión no le iba a durar mucho tiempo a Annete.

—… Pero todo esto de nada valdrá si tú no estás con vida, mi querido Norry… —murmuró apesadumbrada mientras se acomodaba en el sillón favorito del mencionado comodoro y se llevaba una copa de buen vino a los labios.

Aún no lo quería admitir del todo, pero se encontraba terriblemente preocupada por él. Ahora que James no estaba a su lado como siempre solía estarlo, soportando sus tonterías, debía admitir que se había aficionado demasiado a su presencia, y eso no iba con su verdadera personalidad, ella era una pirata y le encantaba sentirse libre, no estaba hecha para ser una empaquetada dama de sociedad que debiera permanecer encerrada en una jaula dorada pudiendo volar libre por los cielos como un gorrión. Pero amaba a James y estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la mitad de su libertad para permanecer a su lado. Todo tenía su costo, y eso Jacky lo sabía muy bien.

Miró a su alrededor algo inquieta, todo el salón estaba sumido en una total penumbra nocturna, ninguna luz se filtraba y el silencio era absoluto y perturbador, como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de caer inexorablemente sobre ella, y aquel sentimiento no le gustaba nada en absoluto, para nada.

—Necesito tomar algo más fuerte… —dijo un tanto nerviosa, levantándose para dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

Luego de espiar por el corredor para cerciorarse de que no había nadie en él, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la bodega que se encontraba en el sótano de la casa. Una vez en ella, se paró delante de los estantes repletos de bebidas cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Mientras levantaba las manos como si estuviera venerando aun dios, exclamó:

—¿Pero quién lo hubiese imaginado? ¡Mi estimado Norry tiene una bodega repleta de bebidas finas! ¡Esto es más de lo que me había esperado! ¡Es el paraíso! ¡Amo a mi eterno benefactor!

Feliz con su descubrimiento, Jacky Sparrow se dedicó a seleccionar alguna botella fina para degustar, hallando enseguida un magnífico champaña e inmediatamente la destapó para dedicarse a saborear su contenido.

Estaba tan embelesada con su sabor, que no notó que había alguien escondido en la oscura bodega, hasta que ese alguien habló.

—Es una descortesía no invitar una copa de fino vino a alguien que estuvo condenado a la muerte, _¿savy?_

Con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, Jacky se quedó mirando fijamente hacia las penumbras.

—¿Ja-Jack? ¿Eres tú? —apenas pudo decir.

Y de entre las sombras de los oscuros rincones de los estantes, el mencionado pirata hizo su lenta aparición con una botella de ron en la mano y con su característico andar.

—Capitán Jack Sparrow, mi estimada traidorcita, el mismo que viste y calza, vivito y coleando, como verás.

—¿Q-qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿A qué viniste? —le preguntó mientras ponía cierta distancia entre ella y su "hermanito". Y fijando una brillante mirada a la botella que Jack llevaba en la mano, agregó:

¿Y de dónde sacaste ése elixir?

—¿Me preguntas por qué estoy aquí y cómo entre aparte de estar degustando este delicioso ron? Pues, verás, cuando Norrington estuvo a punto de atraparme por tu culpa, pensé que sería una buena idea el venir a visitarte para saber cómo estabas y, de paso, preguntarte qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza para intentar traicionar al único y verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow. —Había un ligero tono de amenaza en su voz a medida que hablaba y caminaba hacia Jacky mirando y pasando sus dedos sobre los picos de las botellas. Pero luego miró hacia ella y agregó:

Así que puse al _Perla Negra_ rumbo a Port Royal, y una vez cerca de la costa, desembarqué en una chalupa (ya era de noche) y con mucho cuidado llegué hasta la playa y me dirigí sigilosamente hasta aquí (sabiendo que te encontrarías en casa del pesado de Norrington), entre por la puerta de atrás y me escondí en este hermoso lugar adivinando que tarde o temprano bajarías a buscar algo qué tomar, hermanita.

—Hiciste justamente lo que yo hubiera hecho en tu lugar, hermanito —replicó la pirata con una nerviosa sonrisa—, así que no tienes por qué venir a reclamarme nada, ya que estoy completamente seguro de que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo estando en mi misma situación, a menos que tú no hubieras estado en mi misma situación y yo no hubiera estado en tu misma situación _¿savy?_

Jack se le quedó mirando por unos momentos un tanto confundido, pero enseguida replicó con la misma astucia que su otro yo.

—Tienes toda la razón, hermanita, así que supongo que estarás de acuerdo de que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo ahora si hubieras estando en mi lugar, a menos, claro, que no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste y entonces yo no hubiera hecho lo que estoy haciendo ahora, _¿savy?_ ¿Creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya tan fácilmente?

—Por un momento, sip, lo pensé.

—Pues olvidaste una muy importante cuestión, hermanita: soy el capitán Jack Sparrow.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Pero sabes qué? Tú también olvidaste una muy importante cuestión, hermanito: yo también soy el capitán Jack Sparrow —se burló—. ¿Y… qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó ella mientras retrocedía un paso.

—¿Adivinas, hermanita? —le contestó mientras tomaba con su mano la empuñadura de su espada.

Una rápida mirada dirigida hacia aquel movimiento, hizo comprender a Jacky lo que estaba por venir, no tenía arma alguna encima pero, siendo ella tan inteligente como su hermano, encontró enseguida con qué hacerle frente si Jack osaba en atacarla. Miró sonriente a su contraparte y le contestó:

—Adivino, hermanito.

—Bien, entonces, ajustemos cuentas.

El repentino ataque del capitán Jack Sparrow fue muy rápido, pero los movimientos de la capitana Jacky Sparrow también lo fueron, ya que logró bloquear el golpe de la espada con un viejo atizador que se encontraba apoyado en unas cajas y que había recogido con la velocidad de un rayo.

—Eres muy ágil, hermanita, te felicito —le sonrió mientras mantenía la presión de la espada sobre el atizador de la pirata.

—Gracias, no por nada soy la capitana Jacky Sparrow —le devolvió la sonrisa y al instante se hizo a un lado para hacerle perder el equilibrio a su atacante para luego comenzar a lanzarle una seguidilla de ataques rápidos que Jack apenas pudo bloquear con su sable.

En un momento dado, antes de que el capitán del _Perla Negra_ contrarrestara sus embates, Jacky comenzó a lanzarle un montón de botellas una tras otra, rompiéndoselas sobre el capitán Sparrow, quien, desesperado, utilizó sus brazos como escudo y se volvió de espaldas a ella. Aprovechando aquel precioso momento, la astuta pirata le arrebató la botella de ron y salió disparada escaleras arriba.

—¡¡NO!! ¡¡EL RON, NO!! —gimió desesperado al darse cuenta del robo mientras salía corriendo como un borracho por las escaleras.

Pero cuando apenas llegó hasta arriba, fue recibido por Jacky con un enorme jarrón en la cabeza cuyo golpe lo hizo tambalear y caerse hacia atrás haciéndolo rodar escaleras abajo hasta chocar estruendosamente contra uno de los estantes, cayéndosele encima dicho mueble y docenas de botellas.

—Si no fuera por los golpes —dijo una vez que hubo terminado aquel trance quedando algo magullado sobre el suelo y rodeado de botellas rotas—, diría que éste hubiera sido uno de los mayores sueños de mi vida: el haber visto "llover" alcohol sobre mi cabeza…

Dicho esto, se levantó rápidamente del suelo, como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte, y echó a correr nuevamente hacia la planta baja de la casa.

Asustados por los fuertes ruidos que habían escuchado hacía unos instantes, Annete y la servidumbre se habían levantado se sus camas para asomarse temblorosamente al pasillo para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se asombraron de sobremanera cuando vieron pasar corriendo de una manera muy cómica por el pasillo de los dormitorios del primer piso a la "distinguida" prometida del comodoro James Norrington, que, al verlos, les ordenó que se volvieran a sus habitaciones si no querían ser asesinados por los piratas. Incrédulos pero temerosos, la vieron entrar a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta con llave tras de ella.

Furiosa por aquella actitud tan extraña que tenía la joven, madame Foubert, que estaba de camisón y gorra de dormir, comenzó a golpear la puerta exigiendo alguna explicación al respecto.

—¿Pero podría explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué está haciendo allí adentro? ¡Abra la puerta inmediatamente, señorita Katrina Watson!

—¿Qué es lo está ocurriendo? ¿Qué fueron esos ruidos? —preguntó la recién llegada señora Kinderhouse a los demás criados, quienes permanecían en el pasillo con la piel de gallina y con las piernas temblándole incansablemente. Todos estaban con sus ropas de cama.

—No lo sabemos con certeza, señora Kinderhouse —le contestó Charles, el mayordomo—, pero la señorita Watson nos dijo que han entrado piratas en la casa.

—¡¿PIRATAS?! ¡Pero qué tontería! ¡Esta casa está bien custodiada por los fusileros!

—¿P-pero y si les ocurrió algo malo a los soldados…? —fue la temerosa propuesta de la joven criada llamada Jane, quien no se despegaba del flaco y algo atractivo cochero inglés de la casa cuyo nombre era Timothy.

—¡Para eso estamos nosotros! —declaró valientemente el muchacho—. ¡Defenderemos esta casa con uña y dientes si fuera necesario!

—¡Exactamente! ¡Con ollas y sartenes también! —lo secundó Lousia, la obesa cocinera.

—¿Y creen que esos "terribles" piratas les tendrán miedo al verlos vestidos con camisones y armados con ollas y sartenes? —les preguntó de repente el capitán Jack Sparrow, que se encontraba justo parado al lado de ellos.

Todos los criados lo miraron fijamente con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos por la impresión que se habían dado, tan enfrascados estaban en sus diálogos, que no se habían dado cuenta de que el pirata se les había acercado.

—¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! —gritaron todos los ellos al unísono y salieron corriendo despavoridos por el pasillo y bajaron raudos por las escaleras profiriendo todo tipo de gritos. Solamente madame Annete Foubert permaneció parada al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Katrina Watson, mirando desafiantemente al pirata a pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a la mujer, el capitán del _Perla Negra_ tenía puesta gran parte de su atención en la dirección que habían tomado los criados.

—Pues…, que valientes resultaron ser después de todo lo que dijeron que iban a hacer… —comentó mientras se rascaba la cabeza un tanto desconcertado para luego dar media vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con la institutriz de la familia Norrington.

Aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que aquí hay alguien con algo de valor para ser una anciana… —dijo.

—¡Más respeto para una dama, degenerado! —replicó de inmediato Foubert—. ¡No voy a permitir que le haga ningún daño a la señorita Watson, que aunque no me agrade, sigue siendo la prometida del señorito James, así que le sugiero que se marche prontamente de aquí si no quiere que yo, que yo…!

Jack sonrió al ver que la mujer se calló al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿pues qué podría hacer ella contra un hombre como él?

—¿Qué usted qué? —preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella con su característico contoneo—¿Qué es lo que piensa hacerme?.

La pobre Annete se puso cada vez más nerviosa al verlo acercarse cada vez más y más hacia ella, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría y estaba muerta de miedo. A su mente vinieron los hermosos recuerdos de su querido Christian, ya que él siempre le había infundido más valor de lo que ella se hubiera creído capaz de tener, pero ahora que él no estaba, ella no podía tener tanto valor como quisiera para poder enfrentar a aquel sucio pirata que le hacía recordar a alguien y no sabía muy bien a quién por lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Debo admitir que usted tiene un cierto atractivo, señora; a pesar de su edad, parece que usted fue una belleza en su juventud —le dijo el pícaro capitán Sparrow mientras se aproximaba cada vez más y más a ella, mirándola con una expresión bastante libidinosa—. Ya que estamos de camisón… ¿no podríamos pasar a la siguiente etapa?

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué atrevido! —se quejó Annete poniéndose roja como un tomate y temblabando como una hoja mientras trataba de retroceder a pesar de que sentía que las piernas no le respondían—. ¡No se me acerque más! ¡No permitiré que me ponga las manos encima un sujeto tan asqueroso como usted!

—¡Vaya! ¡Me agradan las mujeres maduras con carácter!

La verdadera intención de Jack era asustar a la mujer y hacerla huir, no le agradaba nada la idea de tener que lastimarla aunque se un poquito para deshacerse de ella. Le estaba costando, pero parecía que lo iba a lograr, hasta que…

—¿Así que ahora estás tan desesperado que te atreves a seducir a una vieja iguana, hermanito?—preguntó la capitana Jacky Sparrow mientras salía de su habitación vestida con su verdadero atuendo y con todas sus armas interponiéndose entre la sorprendidísima madame Annete Foubert y el capitán Jack Sparrow—. ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu edad? ¿Yo por ejemplo?

—¿Acaso te me estás insinuando, hermanita? —sonrió el aludido.

—Podría decirse que sí… —respondió ésta mientras desenvainaba su espada—. Ahora estamos parejos, hermanito.

—¿Y la botella de ron que me robaste? ¿En dónde está? —quiso saber lleno de preocupación.

Sonriendo diabólicamente, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ sacó dicha botella del bolcillo de su vieja casaca y se la lanzó. Jack la atrapó como quien atrapa a un delicado jarrón de porcelana.

—Ahí la tienes, tanto que la quieres. Muchas gracias por traerla, hermanito, me estaba muriendo de sed.

—¡P-pero está vacía! —exclamó el pirata lleno de indignación mientras miraba la botella completamente vacía para luego intentar en vano que una mísera gota cayera a su sedienta lengua. Furioso, volvió su mirada hacia su hermana y le dijo mientras la apuntaba con el sable:

¡Esta me la vas a pagar bien caro, hermanita! ¡Nadie se mete con mi amado ron ni con mi preciosa _Perla Negra_!

—¡Eso mismo digo yo! ¡Comencemos a ajustar cuentas ahora mismo, hermanito! ¡Vamos a ver cuál de los dos es el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow!

—¡De acuerdo!

Y ante la desconcertada y asustada madame Annete Foubert, los dos piratas comenzaron a combatir fieramente con sus espadas, tratando de definir de una vez por todas sus gemelas diferencias.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa, el comodoro James Norrington recién llegaba a bordo de un carruaje luego su visita a la casa del gobernador Weathervy Swann. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al ver que sus criados salían despavoridos de su casa pidiendo ayuda con desesperación.

Una vez que se hubo apeado del carruaje, la servidumbre por fin lo vio y salieron corriendo hacia él hablando todos al mismo tiempo sin que lograran hacerse entender por su amo. Estaban muy sorprendidos al verlo sano y salvo, pero los acontecimientos actuales eran mucho más urgentes que preguntarle cómo se encontraba y cómo había sobrevivido a la tormenta.

—¡SILENCIO! —exclamó al fin el comodoro bastante fastidiado al notar que nada podía entenderles si todos hablaban al mismo tiempo— ¡Cálmense de una vez! ¿Pero podrían decirme de una buena vez qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

—¡Señor! —logró decir Charles al fin sobre todos los demás—. ¡Gracias a Dios que ha llegado! ¡Los piratas nos atacaron! ¡Están dentro de la casa y me parece que vieron por la señorita Watson!

—¡¿Cómo?! —replicó muy alarmado el aludido, y dirigiendo su vista hacia la casa, dejó de escuchar a sus criado y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente para luego comenzar a correr directamente hacia su propia casa al escuchar el barullo que había comenzado a oírse en su interior.

¡Traigan a los soldados inmediatamente! —les ordenó sin siquiera volverse a verlos.

"¡Jacky! ¡Ahora no, por favor! ¡No puede estar pasando esto justo ahora que más te necesito! ¡No sé qué haría sin ti si algo malo te sucediera! —pensó muy angustiado, seguro de que era ella quien estaba luchando contra los supuestos atacantes—. ¡Resiste, por favor! ¡Pronto estaré allí para ayudarte a acabar con los rufianes que ha osado atacarte!".

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Uf! Por fin pude publicarlo! Sorry por la demora! ¿Qué sucederá durante la pelea entre Jack y Jacky? ¿Y qué pasará con James? ¡Proximamente lo leeran en el capi siguiente! "Bajo el Cadalso"! (Si es que no se me ocurre otro título, jeh)**

_**Mi Querida Romy: sé que te ha gustado el capi, es lo único que me dijíste! : )**_

_**Mi Querida Joselin: Hola! Perdón por la demora esta vez, no sé por qué ahora me falta mucho el tiempo para escribir si creo que hago las mismas cosas que antes… : ) Sí, el capi anterior fue realmente corto para lo que sé escribir, pero éste me salió bastante largo, no? : ) En cuanto al destino del doc y de la nena ya lo tengo casi decidido, a menos que cambie de parecer más adelante, je ; ) No es que me cueste expresarme, sino es que a veces estoy tan cansada, que no puedo escribir. Nos leemos en la próxima! Y te aseguro que trataré de tomarme las cosas con más calma! Chau! **_

_**Mi Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Hello! Y? También estuviste todo este capi sin respirar? Pero mirá vos la linda manera de pasar la hora de compu leyendo estas cosas! Ja jah ha! Espero que no las pesquen a vos y a tu compañera! (que por cierto creo que tu amiga es Leon Dorado, no?) Elena, creo que ella va a ser otra pieza importante en esta historia a corto o largo plazo, ya veré : ) ella es un hueso muy duro de roer, pero caerá rendida ante los encantos del doc y la ternura de Alwine. Y al pobre de James le falta tanto por sufrir! Te digo que a pesar de que las cosas malas tapen a las buenas y que parezca que siempre salen ganando, te aseguro que siempre triunfan las cosas buenas al final, así que no te desanimes y sigue siendo diferente a los demás: una chica buena, de firmes ideales y de buen corazón (pero no tonta), que tanto hace falta en este mundo humano cada vez menos respetuoso con la vida. Menos mal que le deseas suerte a James y al doc, les hace tanta falta! Pero a Alwine y a Barbossa casi no les hace falta : ) y qué encontronazo entre Foubert, Jacky y Elizabeth! Jah jah jah! Isabel…, va a cometer una de las estupideces más grandes de su vida : ( Bye!**_

_**Mi Querida beatriz gpe: Konnichiwa! Y Norry salió vivo de esta, pero está a punto de meterse en uno de los problemas más grandes de su vida por culpa de las decisiones equivocadas que tomará y no creo que Jacky pueda ayudarlo, sino todo lo contrario : ( Estás muy acertada con eso de que Isabel usará su influencia para ayudar a Norry y ponerle la condición de casarse con ella, pero aún es muy pronto para que eso suceda. Jacky es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ganarle a Jack, sucederán muchas cosas antes de que ella y Norry terminen juntos, pero valdrá su peso en oro cuando eso ocurra! Te lo aseguro! : ) Elena es demasiado bruta como para sentir algo de ternura, pero el doc y Alwine se encargarán de hacérselo sentir por primera vez en su vida. Mi querida amiga, por lo que había leído antes, me di cuenta de que estabas lista para tener novio, en cuanto a mí, no te preocupes, por el momento no quiero tener novio y no lo estoy buscando : ) Eso de soñar cosas que luego se hacen realidad me pasó mucho a tu edad, te lo aseguro, hasta escuchaba voces! Fue una experiencia terrible que poco a poco fue pasando. Ahora que ya he terminado el colegio, ya son muy pocas las veces que me pasa; generalmente lo que tengo son intuiciones que muy raras veces siego y siempre me arrepiento de no hacerlo. Por lo menos, aquí nos seguiremos comunicando aunque no podamos hacerlo por email : ) Sayounara!**_

_**Mi Querida Sparrmaria: Ni hao! Más vale tarde que nunca, verdad? No te preocupés por tu tardanza! Si tenías cosas mucho más importantes que hacer antes que leer eso, eso es algo que no me molesta en lo más mínimo, tené en cuenta que este fic siempre estará publicándose. Lo que realmente lamento es que aún no podré leer tu fic hasta quién sabe cuándo, no te enojes, porfi ; ) muchas cosas aún faltan por pasar! cí xíng! **_

_**Mi Querida León Dorado: **__**hallo! Por ahora el doc y Alwine están a salvo, por ahora… ; ) estos dos son unas personitas muy inteligentes, así que siempre sabrán cómo salir adelante con cada problema que se presenten : ) Elena, Elena sentirá algo muuuy especial por ese caballero maduro a quien todas queremos mucho, te lo aseguro ; ) Oh! Mi pobrecita lectora! Aún falta tanto antes de que dejen de sufrir todos! El pobre doc está pendiendo de un hilo y la pobre Alwine tal vez podría caer de nuevo en las perversas manos de Morgan… Norry se ha salvado del naufragio, pero aún falta lo peor! Enfrentará una corte marcial? Será relevado para siempre de su puesto? Se enterará de las verdaderas intenciones de Jacky? Se quedará para siempre con ella? Aún es muy pronto para saberlo! : ) Lamentablemente el almirante Jacobson no va a recapacitar a menos de que le pase algo realmente espantoso, y te aseguro que así será. No he podido dibujar, casi no he tenido tiempo para escribir y he estado terriblemente cansada, pero como verás, sigo adelante a pesar de todo! ; D gracias por las suerte que me das y un saludo a tu amiga Harisha (¿?) y que no las pesquen leyendo esto en computación! Auf Wiedersehen! **_

_**Mi Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: Bonjour! Y si, Norry la está pasando fatal, y eso que aún no pasa lo peor de lo peor! Jacky quizás podría ayudarlo, pero me temo que ahora está metida en una pequeña rencilla con su hermanito… : ) Los Sparrows son unos pájaros con suerte, pero los Jacobsons y los Norringtons me temo que no : ( Muchas gracias por tu review, amiga! Hasta el próximo capi!**__**au revoir! **_

_**Mi Querida Flint, el bicho escaldado: Ciao! Muchas gracias por explicarme cómo es caerse de un cerro, lo tendré en cuanta en cuanto vuelva a subir uno : ) Mi querida amiga, no te confiés que por algo recondenadamente estúpido que haga Isabel puede marcar para siempre a su tío y a la pequeña Alwine… puede que alguien los rescate, pero puede también que sea demasiado tarde… : ( Bueno, creo que realmente fue Elizabeth quien derrotó a Annete en el primer round, pero ya veremos en el capi que viene! Pero, por supuesto que ella jamás reconocerá una derrota por parte de Jacky… Norry ahora está a salvo, pero no por mucho tiempo : ( Me encanta tu original sentido del humor! Mil gracias por escribirme! addio! **_

**Por ahora sigo bajando los capis de Sailor Moon, he visto algunos y he de confesar que me había olvidado lo mararavilloso que era ese anime. Ya terminé de ver Cinderella Boy y ahora mismo estoy por comenzar a ver Inuyaha. Las pelis que he visto son pocas: Regresando a Casa y El Honor de Los Winslow. Me he comprado un libro de segunda mano de la autora Agatha Christie, contiene 3 historias: Asesintato en el Campo de Golf, Peligro Inminente y La Muerte de Lord Edgware. Y no veo la hora de poder ver la cuarta peli de Indiana Jones! (La peli de Jet Li y Jackie Chan se llama Forbidden Kingdom, jeh)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y saludos a todos aquellos que leen pero que no ponen reviews!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	22. Todo se Descubre

**Capítulo 21: Todo se Descubre**

El comodoro James Norrington estaba muy preocupado por su querida pirata Jacky Sparrow cuando se enteró de que unos sucios piratas habían entrado en su propia casa con intenciones que seguramente no tendrían nada de honestas. A pesar de la desesperación que lo embargaba, algo le decía que Jacky no estaba en una situación realmente apremiante, o sea, que su vida no estaba en peligro, ya que él pensaba sobre las grandes posibilidades de que aquellos piratas podrían bien ser la gente del capitán Jack Sparrow, que habían sido mandados por éste para capturarla y llevarla ante el desalmado capitán del _Perla Negra_ para cobrar así venganza por su traición. No había por lo tanto, entrar a la casa con precipitación, debía ser cauteloso al máximo y tratar de distraer a los atacantes hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, no debía permitirse cometer más errores de los que ya había cometido.

Mientras tanto, sin saber que Norrington estaba a punto de entrar a la casa, Jack y Jacky seguían combatiendo ferozmente para arreglar de una vez por todas sus diferencias ante una asombradísima e incrédula ex institutriz, Annete Foubert, ya que ésta, al ver a la hermosa pero impetuosa prometida de su ex pupilo, Katrina Watson, vestirse y pelear como un pirata en contra de otro pirata que se le parecía muchísimo, se había propuesto tratar de entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí.

Ella ya no sentía miedo alguno por esos dos, así que también se dedicaba a tratar de salvar cada mueble o jarrón que corriera el peligro de ser destruido por los impetuosos ataques de aquellos dos locos que parecían arrasarlo todo a su paso. El pequeño Billy aún no se había enterado de nada de lo que estaba pasando en la casa, pues dormía plácidamente en su dormitorio.

A medida que iba observando cada vez más y más a los extraños combatientes, la sagaz ama de llaves comenzó a entender poco a poco lo que toda aquella inaudita situación significaba.

"¡Ella no es una dama! ¡Es una pirata! ¡E-esos dos son tan parecidos como una gota de agua! ¡Seguramente son hermanos! —pensó asombrada—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mi querido niño se enamoró de una pirata!".

Ajenos a los reveladores pensamientos de madame Foubert, los dos capitanes estaban inmersos en su arduo combate para decidir cuál de los dos se quedaba con el liderazgo del _Perla Negra_ y, sobre todo, arreglar el asunto de la traición de Jacky Sparrow.

Mientras ella iniciaba una frenética carrera subiendo nuevamente por las escaleras hasta llegar nuevamente al pasillo de los dormitorios, Jack la siguió hasta que él también se encontrara en el mismo lugar frente a ella. Annete los había seguido, por nada del mundo se iba a perder lo que sucedería a continuación, además, debía permanecer atenta por si Billy aparecía repentinamente y se asustara al ver todo aquel alboroto.

—¿A dónde vas, hermanita? ¡Quiero que me expliques por qué me traicionaste de esa forma mandándome al pesado de Norrington! —comenzó a decir Jack Sparrow.

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique si me lo preguntas de esa manera? —replicó Jacky al otro lado del pasillo.

Entonces, el capitán Sparrow se detuvo y dijo:

—Está bien, como tú quieras, hermanita. Me voy a quedar aquí bien quietecito sin intentar rebanarte en dos para que me expliques por qué demonios se te ocurrió traicionarme.

Parada en la base de las escaleras, mirando hacia su gemelo, ella sonrió y respondió:

—La respuesta es muy fácil de responder, hermanito, piensa un poquito con ese cerebro de medusa que tienes y lo sabrás enseguida, ya que tú y yo somos la misma persona.

—Entonces tú también tienes cerebro de medusa, hermanita.

—Jah jah, qué gracioso, hermanito. Tú eres el que lo tiene porque debiste haber adivinado antes que yo te traicionaría.

—No te confíes, hermanita, pues entonces tú tendrías que haber adivinado que yo intentaría vengarme viniendo a buscarte en esta casa, así que tú eres la cerebro de medusa.

—¡No! ¡Tú eres el que tiene cerebro de medusa! —acusó Jacky muy enojada.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú eres la del cerebro de medusa! —rebatió Jack igualmente molesto. Y entonces, ambos comenzaron a discutir como un par de chiquilines tratando de acusar al otro de tener cerebro de medusa.

—¡No, tú! —dijo Jacky.

—¡No, tú! —dijo Jack.

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú!

Terriblemente fastidiada y revolviendo los ojos, la francesa se cansó de escucharlos y exclamó muy enojada:

—¡¡YA BASTA, IDIOTAS!! ¡¡LOS DOS NO TIENEN NADA DE CEREBRO PORQUE LA MEDUSA NO LO TIENE, Y SE ACABÓ EL ASUNTO!!

Muy asombrados, los dos Sparrow se aproximaron muy intrigados al ama de llaves y se le quedaron mirando como un par de tontos.

—¿Es cierto de que la medusa no tiene cerebro? —preguntó Jack acercando su rostro al de la inmaculada mujer.

—Tan cierto como la suciedad que lleva encima, pordiosero —respondió ésta con la cara fruncida y echándose hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados tratando de evitar el hedor a ron que emanaba de la boca del descarado hombre.

—¡Uy! ¿Entonces eso significa que no tienes cerebro? —opinó Jacky con picardía.

Volviéndose hacia ella con una sarcástica sonrisa falsa, el ofendido Jack Sparrow rebatió inmediatamente la sagacidad de su hermanita:

—No, mi querida hermanita, eso significs que la que no tiene cerebro eres tú.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Tú eres el que no tiene cerebro!

Y nuevamente comenzó otra campaña verbal entre los dos gemelos Sparrow.

—¡No, tú no lo tienes! —rebatió Jack.

—¡No, tú! —aclaró Jacky.

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú!

—¡No, tú!

Los dos estaban tan enfrascados en su inútil duelo de opiniones, que dieron un respingo de sorpresa cuando la ya muy enfadada Annete volvió a gritar esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes.

—¡¡SUFICIENTE!! ¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES TIENE CEREBRO Y ASUNTO TERMINADO!!

Metiéndose los dedos meñiques en los oídos para destaparlos, los dos piratas la miraron de refilón un tanto molestos.

—A propósito, mi traidora hermanita… —le dijo Jack—, ¿quién es esta pesada?

—Se llama "madame Fastidiosa", hermanito… —le contestó maliciosamente, poniendo a la aludida estaba terriblemente furiosa.

Vamos, hermanito, estamos perdiendo tiempo precioso —replicó la pirata—, ¿adivinarás o no lo que te dije que adivinaras?

—¿Qué adivine lo que me dijiste que adivinara? —preguntó muy extrañado el olvidadizo pirata—. ¿Y qué fue lo que me dijiste que adivinara lo que tenía que adivinar?

—Te dije que adivinaras el motivo por el que te "traicioné", si así es como le llamas jugar las cartas con astucia… Vamos, te desafío a adivinarlo, hermanito —le desafió mientras caminaba sensualmente alrededor de él tocando sus brazos con la punta de los dedos.

—Lo, lo intentaré… —apenas pudo decir un nervioso capitán Sparrow. Annete estaba muy enfadada con aquella actitud tan descarada de Jacky a pesar de que se había enterado de que era una pirata, pues, fuera lo que fuera, estaba prometida a Norrington y tenía que respetarlo esté donde esté y con quién esté.

Y así, haciendo algunos pequeños esfuerzos para pensar en las posibles respuestas a aquella pregunta, la cara del capitán del _Perla Negra_ tomó varias formas hasta que logró encontrar varias posibilidades; pero descubrió que una de esas posibilidades había comenzado a perturbarlo de sobremanera y, mirando de reojo a su otro yo, preguntó:

—Esteee… Si tú y yo somos la misma persona… ¿hay posibilidades de que además de pensar lo mismo sintamos lo mismo?

—Puede ser… —le sonrió astutamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras con un sensual contoneo, conociendo muy bien las conclusiones a las que había llegado su hermanito y que no estaría dispuesto a revelar tan abiertamente ya que comprometerían su amada hombría—. ¿Cuáles son las respuestas que pensaste? —le preguntó una vez que hubo llegado a la planta baja y girado sobre sus talones para ver a su hermanito.

—Esteee, yooo… —Jack comenzó a dudar en la respuesta que le daría, pero, en un segundo, sus ojos brillaron de malicia y supo inmediatamente qué decirle, y mientras comenzaba a bajar lentamente por las escaleras con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro, dijo: —Como tú y yo somos la misma persona (de eso no hay duda, hermanita), actuamos, pensamos y sentimos de la misma manera, por esa razón adivinamos siempre cómo actuará cada uno de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—No me niego a ese razonamiento tan acertado, hermanito —le sonrió triunfante.

Intrigada y con el corazón en la boca, madame Foubert se acercó un poco para poder escuchar lo que iban a decir aquellos dos.

—Entonces, supongo que estarás de acuerdo con que tú engañaste al comodoro haciéndole creer que lo amabas y le dijiste que yo quería hacerte algo muy deshonesto, así que le rebelaste mi posición y, el muy caballero (por no decir tonto), fue a intentar capturarme para detenerme y darte gusto.

—Tus pensamientos son muy acertados, hermanito.

—Ajá. ¿Así que decidiste olvidarte de nuestra apuesta, hermanita?

—Claro que no, hermanito, la apuesta siempre estaba primero y como he logrado que Norry me permita piratear a gusto, gané la apuesta y, por lo tanto, también te gané mi amado _Perla Negra _y ya no tendré que acostarme contigo, y todo eso dentro de esta semana, como lo habíamos planeado.

—Recuerdo que una clausula de la apuesta era que nos incluyera a los dos en ese beneficio y no solamente a ti, hermanita —Jack Sparrow se afirmó en el pasamanos de la escalera, al lado de su hermana, sonriéndole.

—Mi querido, hermanito… —comenzó a decir Jacky con una enorme sonrisa mientras también se apoyaba en la balaustrada y lo miraba triunfalmente—, Norry está dispuesto a hacer lo que yo le pida sin dudar en negármelo un instante. ¿Crees que yo querría que tú anduvieras por ahí haciéndome la contra en la piratería y tratando de quitarme el _Perla Negra_ que tan legalmente he ganado? Además, estoy muy seguro de que tú habrías intentado sacarme de tu camino tarde o temprano, _¿savy?_

—Tengo que darte crédito por eso, hermanita, acabas de demostrarme una vez más, que eres indudablemente parte de mí…—comenzó a bajar lentamente escalón por escalón, mirando maliciosamente a una algo extrañada Jacky Sparrow—. Mentirosa…, tramposa…, deshonesta…, insensible…, descarriado…, borracha…, promiscua…, etc, etc, etc… Pero déjame preguntarte algo, querida hermanita… ¿Hasta dónde hubieras llevado este engaño? ¿Estabas dispuesta a casarte con el comodoro Norrington?

Jack se reafirmó nuevamente en la balaustrada y miró socarronamente a la aludida y siguió presionándola, esta vez con muchísimo más descaro:

¿Acaso estabas dispuesta a perder tu recién adquirida virginidad permitiendo que él se diera gusto contigo una y otra vez dándotelo tanto por delante y por detrás?

Durante mucho tiempo la capitana Jacky Sparrow jamás pudo explicar con claridad lo que le había ocurrido en ése mismo momento en que había escuchado aquellas horribles vulgaridades dichas por "hermanito" Jack, pero una oleada de furia e indignación había gobernado su mente de tal manera, que se precipito a responderle de la peor manera posible, que por largo tiempo tuvo que lamentar los resultados de aquel accionar irreflexivo.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? —le replicó furiosa y tan colorada como un tomate—. ¡Yo no soy ningún eunuco para permitir que me hagan algo así! ¡Ni mucho menos me voy a dejar tocar por un tonto asqueroso y miserable como Norrington! ¡Únicamente lo estoy utilizando para mi entero provecho y nada más! ¿Por qué crees que lo mandé detrás de ti? ¡Podría haber acabado con dos pájaros de un solo tiro con aquella tempestad! ¡Y te puedo jurar que daría hasta mi propia alma para volver a ser un hombre antes de acostarme con uno de los estúpidos lacayos del rey de Inglaterra!

Los ojos de madame Foubert se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar semejante declaración, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y lo que todo eso acarrearía a continuación. ¡Cuánto iba a sufrir su querido niño cuando se enterara de que solamente había sido engañado y utilizado! En cambio, el capitán Sparrow comenzó a reírse burlonamente, confundiendo y poniendo muy nerviosa a su gemela.

—¿De qué te ríes, idiota? ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —le preguntó la pirata poniendo los brazos en jarra, aún muy ofendida—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas el chiste para que yo también me ría?

Entonces, gozando por todo aquello, el capitán Jack Sparrow dejó de carcajearse para sonriéndole burlonamente mientras señalaba detrás de su hermana gemela.

—¿Por qué mejor no se lo cuentas a él? Estoy seguro de que le encantaría reírse un poco después de lo que acaba de escuchar…

Jacky se quedó terriblemente helada al oír aquella propuesta, impresionada, temiendo que la persona menos indicada para estar allí en ese momento, hubiera estado justo allí cuando menos hubiera querido ella que esté. Pálida como un muerto, mordiéndose nerviosamente los labios y rezando desesperadamente para sus adentros: "¡Que no sea él! ¡Que no sea él!", la pobre y arrepentida pirata comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente hasta verse cara a cara con… ¡el comodoro James Norrington!

—¡Oh, no…! —murmuró con triste desesperación al ver el desconsolado rostro del oficial.

--

Una vez que se hubo despedido respetuosamente del gobernador Weathervy Swann, William Turner se dirigió hacia la puerta principal acompañado por una ceñuda Elizabeth Swann.

El joven armero dirigió su mirada atractiva hacia la muchacha y sonrió.

—No te molestes así con tu padre, Elizabeth —le dijo—, realmente le hemos dado motivo para que se enfadara de esa forma con nosotros.

La chica bufó fastidiada y se cruzó de brazos.

—Aún así no tenía derecho de decirte esas cosas.

—Creo que sí lo tenía —se alzó de hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Ya era bastante tarde cuando volvimos de nuestro paseo por la playa, y se supone que una chica decente como tú debe estar en su casa antes del anochecer. Como tu futuro esposo, creo que no le di a tu padre una buena impresión acerca de mi madurez…

—Papá siempre ha sido un exagerado respecto a mi educación; siempre cree saber qué es lo mejor para mí sin antes consultarme primero —replicó aún un poco molesta—. Creo que todavía no le agrada mucho la idea de que yo me case contigo en vez de casarme con James… ¡No veo la hora de que estemos juntos en nuestra propia casa viviendo a nuestra manera sin tener que estar escuchando las quejas de mi padre!

Will permaneció en completo silencio hasta que ambos traspasaron la puerta principal y se detuvieron en las escalinatas de la hermosa mansión.

—Cuando era un niño —comenzó a contar—, siempre pensaba en la suerte que tenían los demás niños al tener una familia: madre, padre, hermanos… —miró a su prometida con una ligera expresión de tristeza y la tomó suavemente de las manos—. Tú sabes muy bien que esas cosas tan poco valoradas por los demás yo las tuve por muy poco tiempo o jamás las tuve. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por tener a mi padre o a mi madre a mi lado…! Dime, Elizabeth, ¿de verdad te fastidia tanto tu padre? ¡Ojalá yo tuviera al mío para que me fastidiara!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dijo:

—¡Oh, will! ¡No hagas caso de las tonterías que digo a veces! ¡Soy una verdadera tonta al despreciar así a mi padre luego de todo lo que él ha hecho por nosotros! —apoyó amorosamente su cabeza en el pecho del joven—. Y si quieres tener una familia, te prometo que tendrás una propia muy pronto después de que nos casemos…

—Muchas gracias, Elizabeth… —murmuró dulcemente el muchacho.

Entonces, ambos jóvenes se miraron con ternura y sellaron aquella promesa con un beso lleno de amor y romance. Luego de esto, caminaron un poco a través del jardín en completo silencio, pensando en un porvenir que les parecía muy próximo y próspero, lleno del amor que se sentían mutuamente.

—Me alegra tanto saber que James regresó con vida de la terrible tormenta que destruyó casi toda su flota… —comentó la joven hija del gobernador Swann acordándose de lo que su padre le había comunicado apenas los dos habían llegado a casa.

—Pero seguramente deberá enfrentar una corte marcial por lo que ha ocurrido, Elizabeth —sentenció Turner con razón, luego, miró a su novia y le preguntó un tanto incrédulo:

¿De verdad crees que las intenciones del comodoro Norrington fueron las de capturar al capitán Jack Sparrow?

—Tanto él como Jacky lo dijeron.

—¡Pero es imposible que hayan dos Jack Sparrows!

Ambos se quedaron pensativos por algunos segundos hasta que Will volvió a hablar:

¿Crees que el comodoro sea capaz de seguirle al juego a Jacky haciendo creer a todos que fue a capturar a Jack?

—No lo sé, Will, no entiendo nada de esto —replicó ella muy confundida—. Quien está en la casa de James es sin duda Jacky Sparrow, pero entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Acaso no logramos romper la maldición aquella vez y Jack volvió a convertirse en una mujer? ¡De todas formas no entiendo esa tonta e inútil mentira de él y de James de que hay otro capitán Sparrow! ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!

—A menos de que sí haiga otro capitán Jack Sparrow… —aventuró su prometido para luego agregar bastante pensativo:

¿Te acuerdas de esos dos hermanos españoles que se llamaban "De Los Gorriones" y que resultaron ser unos farsantes? Me hacían recordar mucho a Jack tanto como hombre y como una mujer… Tal vez…, quizás…, ellos dos serían Jack Sparrow…

Y sin agregar nada más, Will y Elizabeth se quedaron mirando el uno a la otra por unos instantes, muy pensativos y bastante extrañados, pero poco después de mucho pensarlo, exclamaron con incredulidad un largo "¡Nooooo! ¡No puede ser!".

Después de que se despidiera de Elizabeth con un tierno beso en la boca y cuando ya estaba a punto de comenzar su largo camino a casa, Will se dio media vuelta y le preguntó a su prometida con curiosidad:

—Elizabeth, ¿crees que Jack… Jacky ame de verdad al comodoro Norrington?

—No lo sé, Will —respondió un tanto dubitativa, pero en sus ojos brillaba un dejo de esperanza—, yo creo que sí, quisiera creer que sí, porque ahora, en estos momentos tan difíciles por los que está pasando James, la necesita más que nunca.

--

Parado bajo el umbral de la puerta con la espada en su mano, James Norrington había acabado de escuchar aquellas hirientes palabras recién pronunciadas por Jacky respecto a él y a la relación de ambos. Con el corazón hecho pedazos, sintiendo un terrible dolor que oprimía su pecho y que sus lágrimas comenzaran a correrle por el rostro, James sintió cómo todos sus sueños de compartir su vida al lado de Jacky, se caían a pedazos como un hermoso espejo hecho añicos. ¡Perder su puesto como comodoro era de por sí terrible, pero enterarse de que había sido utilizado por Jacky para quitarse de en medio a Jack Sparrow sin sentir por él todo lo que ella le había asegurado, era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida! ¡Un doloroso desencanto lo había golpeado como su fuera un pesado yunque de acero!

—¿Así que es eso lo que realmente piensas y sientes por mí, Jacky? ¿Un tonto, un asqueroso, un miserable y un estúpido lacayo? ¿Todo lo que me dijiste acerca de tu amor por mí era mentira? ¿Todo? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa y resquebrajada.

Sin saber realmente qué decir al respecto, Jacky dirigió una mirada acusadora hacia Jack Sparrow, quien aún seguía sonriéndole burlonamente apoyado en la barandilla de la escalera.

—¿Tú sabías que Norry estaba detrás de mí cuando me hiciste decir esas cosas? —inquirió.

—Así es, mi querida hermanita. Pero yo no te hice decir nada, más bien todo eso lo dijiste tú solita sin que yo te manejara como a una marioneta…

Jacky lo asesinó con la mirada, estaba realmente furiosa; era justamente eso lo que él había hecho con ella y la muy ingenua había caído en el engaño más antiguo y tonto del mundo: hablar sin pensar, y ahora no sabía cómo salir de aquel atolladero que ella misma había provocado por culpa de su hermanito y su inoportuno arrebato de pudor femenino. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su querido Norry que todo aquello había sido una astuta maquinación de Jack Sparrow? ¿Cómo decirle que realmente lo amaba ahora que sabía que quizás lo había perdido para siempre gracias a su gran e desacertado orgullo? ¡No quería perderlo por nada del mundo!

—Te juro que esto no va a quedar así, hermanito —amenazó mientras volvía a tomar el mango de su espada—, esta me la vas a pagar muy caro.

—Vamos, hermanita, no te pongas así por una nimiedad como ésta —replicó un tanto nervioso el aludido mientras se apartaba un poco de la barandilla para tener algo de seguro espacio entre ella y él.

Pero antes de que los dos hermanos piratas decidieran comenzar a ajustar cuentas nuevamente, una irónica y nerviosa carcajada masculina les hizo volver su atención hacia el comodoro Norrington, quien era el que se estaba riendo. Ambos capitanes del _Perla Negra_ lo miraron muy extrañados al igual que la preocupada madame Foubert.

—¡¡Jah jah jah!! ¡Ya dejen de actuar! ¡No soy tan imbécil como creen! ¿Así que todo esto había resultado ser una elaborada mentira maquinada por un par de piratas mequetrefes como ustedes? —dijo—. ¡Pero que estúpido fui al creer que tú me amabas de verdad, Jacky! ¡Qué tremendamente estúpido fui! ¡Ja ja ja! —Volvió a reírse frenéticamente, como si hubiera perdido la razón, afligiendo tanto a Jacky como a Annete. —¿Sabes, Jacky? Ya no tienes por qué fingir que sientes algo por mí porque gracias a la promesa que te hice de atrapar a Jack Sparrow he perdido toda mi flota y soy el responsable de la muerte de 150 hombres… ¡Deberé enfrentar una corte marcial con la plena seguridad de que me relevarán de mi cargo por incompetencia! ¡Ya no seré más el "Comodoro" James Norrington, el protector de Port Royal y jurado cazador de piratas! ¡Jah jah jah! ¡Y todo te lo debo a ti y a mi estúpida testarudez!

Impactada por aquellas revelaciones, madame Annete Foubert cayó sentada en el suelo cubriéndose la boca con la mano, incrédula.

"¡Mi niño sabía que esa mujer era una pirata! —pensó—. ¡Y aún así creyó en ella y ahora ha perdido su honorable rango de comodoro! Si alguien llegara a saber que él estaba encubriendo a una pirata, ¡lo condenarían a la horca! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué les diré ahora a los señores Norrington?

—¿Y bien, capitana Jacky Sparrow? —preguntó irónicamente el comodoro—, ¿aún pretendes proclamar que me amas de verdad?

—Esteee…, yo… —Jacky miró a su gemelo (quien la observaba atentamente) y luego miró hacia su querido Norry. Ella estaba en un gran aprieto en materia del orgullo masculino, ¿cómo decirle a Norry que aún lo amaba con locura a pesar de que ya no estaba favorecido con el rango de comodoro y sin que Jack Sparrow se burlara de ella? ¿Cómo decírselo sin hacer el ridículo? Por otro lado, ¿no era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban si aún había posibilidades de volver a ser un hombre? ¿Pero cómo volverle la espalda a Norry ahora que él había perdido casi todo por ella? ¡Ya no le quedaba nada! ¡Podía imaginarse lo mucho que él estaría sufriendo en ese mismo momento al creer que ella nunca lo había querido de verdad! ¿Cómo entonces osaría ella en clavarle otro puñal por la espalda? ¡Sería una auténtica cobardía! ¡Una absoluta traición!

Y entonces, la luz se hizo sobre los confusos pensamientos de la pirata y por fin supo lo que verdaderamente tenía que hacer.

Jamás en su vida el capitán Jack Sparrow había recibido uno de los mejores puñetazos propinados por una dama, su gemela había actuado tan rápido que él no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para poder evitar un tremendo golpe de puño propinado directamente hacia su rostro, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer por las pocos escalones que faltaban hasta aterrizar de golpe al suelo, mareado y con la nariz rota, a los pies del comodoro James Norrington.

—¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? —se quejó el capitán ante la triunfante mirada de la pirata y la atónita mirada de James y Annete Foubert

—¡Porque te lo merecías, sucio patán! —respondió la aludida dedicándole una mirada rabiosa—. ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Norry no merecía saber esto!

—¡No te quejes, hermanita, te lo merecías por haberme traicionado! —replicó mientras se ponía en pie y se aproximaba a la capitana Sparrow.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues no te hagas el santo porque estoy segura de que tú también me habrías traicionado en cualquier momento! ¡Yo me adelante! —rebatió sin moverse un centímetro y sacando pecho.

Cara a cara comenzaron a discutir fervientemente como si fueran dos niños malcriados:

—¡No es cierto! —replicó Jack.

—¡Sí lo es! —rebatió Jacky.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es! —cansada de repetir lo mismo, Jacky se volvió hacia el consternado comodoro, se aproximó a él y lo tomó del brazo, diciéndole:

¡Norry! Dime quién tiene la razón: ¿él o yo? Tú me conoces muy bien, ¡ponte de mi lado!

—¡Eso no es justo, hermanita! —replicó Jack agraviado e inmediatamente él también se dirigió hacia el sorprendido James y lo tomó del otro brazo—. ¡Usted también me conoce muy bien, comodoro Norrington! ¡Pasamos muchos meses juntos! ¡Yo soy quien tiene la razón, ¿no es así?!

—¡No te metas, Jack Sparrow! ¡Él me dará la razón a mí! —rebatió Jacky muy molesta, hasta se podría decir muy celosa, tironeando del brazo de su amado.

—¡No, hermanita! ¡Me dará la razón a mí! —replicó Jack también muy molesto, tironeando del otro brazo del pobre oficial.

—¡No! ¡A mí! —exclamó Jacky inmediatamente.

—¡No! ¡A mí! —afirmó Jack, y así sucesivamente.

—¡No! ¡A mí!

—¡No! ¡A mí!

—¡No! ¡A mí!

—¡No! ¡A mí!

Cansado de que lo estuvieran zarandeando de aquí para allá, James se desembarazó bruscamente de los dos hermanos piratas y gritó furioso:

—¡¡YA BASTA!! ¡Los dos tienen la maldita razón! ¡Los dos son unos mentirosos tramposos que no les importa ni pizca lastimar los sentimientos de los demás! ¿No se cansaron ya de haberse burlado de mí? ¡Me han hecho quedar como a un estúpido frente a todo el mundo! ¡Aaaagggh! —se tomó de la cabeza, histérico—. ¡¿Por qué fui tan tonto como para creer que alguien como tú podría enamorarse de alguien como yo?! ¡¡Que terrible y estúpido error cometí!!

—¿Te estás refiriendo a ella o a mí? —preguntó el descarado capitán del _Perla Negra._

—¡¡Aaaaaaagggggh!! ¡¡Ya no los soporto más!! —gritó tremendamente fastidiado y sacando nuevamente su sable de la vaina, declaró:

¡Esta ridiculez se acabó! ¡Ambos están arrestados en nombre de la corona!

Jack y Jacky se quedaron como congelados, incrédulos ante lo que habían acabado de escuchar.

—¿M-me me estás arrestando, Norry? —preguntó una sorprendidísima capitana—. ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

—¡Pero creíamos que nos amabas! —agregó con un leve tono de sarcasmo el otro capitán.

Jacky lo asesinó con la mirada, ella estaba hablando en serio y él parecía estar dispuesto a fastidiarla a ella y a su querido comodoro.

—¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Estoy cansado de que me estén tomando el pelo!! —volvió a exclamar el oficial.

—Pero, Norry, él no habla por mí, yo sí te am... —quiso insistir la capitana, pero James la interrumpió de inmediato con un gemido de hastío, harto ya de toda aquella patética función.

Ya no había futuro alguno para él, ¿por qué debería seguir escuchando a aquella farsante que solamente lo había engañado una y otra vez diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería? ¿Haciéndole creer cosas que ella jamás había tenido intención alguna de hacerlas realidad?¡Solamente había vivido una mentira, y por esa mentira iba a perder su amada carrera militar!

—¡Basta! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar más tus mentiras! ¡No soy tan estúpido como aparento, ¿sabes?! —se calmó un poco, pero de sus ojos comenzaron otra vez a brotar lágrimas de dolor al recordar todos aquellos sueños que había imaginado de una maravillosa vida al lado de su tan querida pero ingrata pirata—. Yo te amaba tanto, Jacky, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti… cualquier cosa que me pidieras… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto…? ¿Cómo…? ¡Has acabado con mi vida y mis sueños! ¿Dime… dime cómo podré seguir viviendo después de todo lo que me hiciste…? ¡No soy nada ni nadie sin tu amor! ¡Arruinaste mi vida para siempre!

La pobre capitana Sparrow no sabía qué decir, únicamente deseaba correr hacia él para abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba realmente, pero había algo que la detenía, algo que no le permitía expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¡era ese maldito orgullo masculino de su antigua vida pasada el que no le permitía expresar lo que realmente sentía por aquel hombre! ¡Miedo a ser la burla de los demás! ¡Miedo al ridículo! Todos se preguntarían qué había pasado con el capitán Jack Sparrow y los demás dirían: "Nada, dejó de ser el estupendo hombre que era para entregarse a otro hombre". ¡Una total ridiculez!

James parecía esperar una respuesta positiva por parte de la pirata, pero al notar esas muecas que expresaban todas las dudas que pasaban por su mente, las pocas esperanzas que aún mantenía anidando en su resquebrajado corazón, se esfumaron sin dejar rastro alguno, ennegreciendo su alma y su corazón, lanzándolo a un oscuro pozo de desesperación y angustia del cual le sería muy difícil salir y que lo llevaría a tomar las decisiones más trágicas de su vida.

Pero aunque se sentía morir por dentro, la sola presencia de su amada Jacky frente suyo, lo hacía dudar, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál procedimiento seguir: si detenerla o dejarla marchar; pero entonces, justo cuando Jacky decidía ceder su orgullo a sus sentimientos, la repentina entrada de varios de sus hombres, le hizo tomar al atribulado comodoro una rápida decisión: si ella, quien realmente no era una mujer hecha y derecha, no lo amaba y había destruido su vida y su carrera, debía pagar por haber ocasionado la muerte de 150 hombres inocentes y la perdición de un comodoro de la poderosa _Royal Navy_. Ya nada importaba ahora, solamente la venganza lo era todo. Todo lo demás estaba perdido, hasta el amor.

Y entonces, con sus hermosos y vacíos ojos verdes, miró duramente a nuestros protagonistas y declaró con una terrible frialdad que superaba su antigua estoicidad:

—Prepárense, señores Sparrows, porque esta misma noche los atraparé y mañana mismo los llevaré a la horca aunque sea lo último que haga —y ante la atónita mirada de Jacky y la alarmada mirada de Jack, el comodoro se volvió hacia sus hombres y exclamó:

Arréstenlos, caballeros; ellos dos son los culpables de la muerte de sus compañeros en la trágica jornada de ayer.

Furiosos, todos los fusileros soldados apuntaron sus armas a los capitanes, dispuestos a hacer justicia. Jack y Jacky se miraron muy sorprendidos, ambos estaban atrapados.

Pero era la capitana Jacky Sparrow era la que más sorprendida estaba con todo aquello: su amado Norry la había traicionado y abandonado a su suerte.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada: **

**El pobre de James a sufrido un duro golpe al igual que Jacky, ahora ha endurecido su corazón y decidido capturar a los gemelitos, pero… ¿será realmente eso lo que quiere o solamente está actuando por despecho? Las cosas seguirán empeorando en el próximo capítulo! Esta parte está a punto de terminar, en la quinta parte comienza mi propia versión de la segunda peli de piratas con Jacky incluida. Ese orgullo que no la deja ser sincera! Perderá a su amado Norry por culpa de eso? Este capi me ha salido algo lioso, espero que lo hayan entendido ; P**

_**Mi Querida Romy: ¿Cómo estás, amiga mía? Espero que las cosas con Pablo hayan mejorado : ) muy bien! Ahora podré contestaste algunas cosas que me preguntaste: como verás, ser armó un despelote con los hermanitos Sparrow, pero el repentino conocimiento del pobre de James acerca de los "verdaderos" sentimientos de Jacky por él, ha roto la relación entre ambos… : ( Será para siempre? Y todo por culpa de Jack! Qué pregunta tan acertada esa de que si van a ahorcar a James! Y es que la verdad él está muy cerca de sufrir semejante castigo… El doc y la nena aparecerán en el capi que viene! Te quiero mucho y espero que tus aceites con especias hayan salido espectaculares!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Hola! Y sí, el duelo verbal entre Jacky y Annet fue interesante, y sobre todo cuando lo ganó Elizabeth! : ) pensé: tanto a Jack como a Jacky le atraen mucho las bodegas cargaditas de ricas bebidas, era el mejor lugar para que se reencontraran : ) Me alegra tanto que te gusten mis fics! Gracias por leerlos! Nos leemos pronto! Chau! De Argentina.**_

_**Mi Querida Flint, el bicho insolado: Hello! Lo del cerro estuvo feo, pero lo que te pasó después fue peor! Pero te pasan cada cosa, chica! (debo admitir que te envidio un poquitín, jeh, mientras todo termine bien…) Perderte con la maestra en la sierra fue la cereza del postre! Pero lograron volver a la civilización, que es donde pertenecen… : ) una anécdota más para Flint! Ves? Elizabeth siempre sorprende! Le ganó a Annete! Y sí, a Norry se le están complicando las cosas y su vida irá de mal en peor… : ( Parece que atraparon a los dos Sparrow! Pero lograrán escapar? Te aseguro que Isabel no va a cañonear Tortuga, es demasiado astuta para eso, pero justamente esa astucia podría ser la perdición de su querido tío : ( El doc y Alwine se verán metidos en un buen lío junto a Elena, ¿qué tanto los ayudará? ¿O quizás los traicione? Bye!**_

_**Mi Querida Sparrmaria: konnichiwa! Tu fic es tan importante como mis otras cosas, pero debo decidir qué hacer y qué no hacer, lamentablemente, y muchas cosas quedan en el camino, como mis dibujos, por ejemplo : ( De todas maneras, espero poder leerlo algún día, no creo que sea pronto, pero espero que no sea nunca ; ) Bueno, te cuente que las siguientes aventuras van a tener mucho que ver con las dos últimas pelis, y que con la presencia de nuestra alocada Jacky, va a lograr cambiar solamente un poquito las cosas : ) Sayounara!**_

_**Mi Querida León Dorado: Ni hao! Jack y Jacky son un caso… parece que nunca se van a llevar bien pero siempre están de acuerdo para amargarle la vida a alguien… : ) El pobre de Norry, además de triste y preocupado, ahora está destrozado! Enterárse de que su querida Jacky solamente lo estaba utilizando! El futuro se presenta muy sombrío para nuestro querido oficial, muy sombrío. Y creo que le vendría muy bien un abrazo cariñoso de todas nosotras, verdad? : ) sos una menor pervertida! Ja ja ja! Nooo, es broma… ; ) Cuando termine de descargar los capis de Sailor Moon, voy a comenzar a descargar los de Card Captor Sakura, hace tanto que no veo ése hermoso animé! El otro día leí sobre los desastres argumentales (históricos y culturales) de la nueva peli de Indiana Jones, realmente me decepcionó bastante, pero como me gusta la aventura…, la veré igual. Me contaron que al final sale un ovni…, je, la verdad me hace acordar un poco a uno de los tomos de Las Aventuras de Tintín: Vuelo 714 Para sidney : ) que los norteamericanos aprendan a diferenciar a las culturas, aztecas incas y mayas y de los mexicanos de los peruanos y del resto de las Américas!**_

_**Aaaaah, las cosas se ponen feas para Norry, los gemelitos, el doc y Alwine… Hasta para Isabel! Que tendrá que conocer a un personaje demasiado cursi para ella! (y para ustedes…) sorpresas desagradables y agradables habrán, Morgan es un desalmado y Elena es una personilla que no es de confiar… ¿o sí? Cí xíng!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: Hallo! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi! Jacky es un caso…, toda una descarada… qué dirá su "padre" cuando la vea? No, con los dos Sparrow juntos, nada bueno puede salir, como habrás notado… al pobre de Norry le cayó como una bomba… : ( hasta la próxima! **__**Auf Wiedersehen! **_

_**Mi Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Bonjour! Con lo de la sala de computación fue bastante ayuda para adivinarlo, je ; ) ya estás mejor? Y qué te pareció este capi? Peor que el anterior? O tal vez el siguiente sea peor! O el otro que le sigue! Uf! Y la Nanny… a veces en tan pesada… pero encontró la horma para su zapato en los Sparrow o en Elizabeth? En los Sparrow! Jacky y Annete no se quieren y no se querrán nunca, pero hay una especie de "respeto" entre ellas, para no incomodar demasiado a Norry. Dentro de poco los pobres criados de James se verán envueltos en un gran conflicto entre ayudar o no a su amo… que no creo que con ollas, sartenes y gritos desaforados logren gran cosa…, pero, quién sabe? :p Los hermanitos Sparrow son un veneno nocivo para cualquiera que esté a su lado, son tan pero tan parecidos, que son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para sobresalir por encima del otro, sin importas los costos… : ( Menos mal que Isabel no estuvo en la casa junto con Jack, Jacky, Norry, Annete y Billy! (aunque el pobre aún no se ha enterado de nada…) las cosas hubieran sido mucho peores! Te lo aseguro! Yo también pido una persona así para mí, además de que sea valiente, divertido y desprejuiciado, como amigo/a o pareja. Sé que hay personas así, como vos y yo, pero son tan difícil en este mundo cada vez más egoísta! Pero no pierdo las esperanzas, porque siempre conozco a alguien que me las da : ) Espero que tengás suerte! Justamente la causa de la derrota de Isabel será pensar demasiado y confiarse demasiado. Jack y Jacky necesitarán suerte para escapar. A Jacky para convencer a James de que verdaderamente lo ama, a él le hace falta muchísima suerte… El doc también necesita de toda la suerte del mundo y un cambio de vista en Elena e Isabel. Suerte para vos también! Mi querida lectora! Au revoir!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**Aokimari**__**: ciao! No te preocupes por la tardanza! Yo también estoy atrasada con la historia! ; ) una teoría demostrada es una teoría demostrada, pero te aseguro que me alcanzarás : ) a mí me pasa lo mismo, no puedo leer los fic de los demás por estar escribiendo el mío… y aún me falta la tercera parte! Espero que los 3 trabajos te salgan bien! Si, James era un caballerito un cachito "pringaillo", je, hasta el final : ( espero poder saber más de vos! Addiao!**_

_**Mi Querida Hikari Kimura: Olá! No importa que me firmés dos capis, con que lo hagás, es suficiente para mí para saber que lo estás leyendo ; ) Espero que te haya ido muy bien en los exámenes! Y que vivan las vacaciones! Disfrutálas! Cuando se termina la secundaria, es lo que más se extraña a parte de los compañeros… : ( volviendo al tema que nos interesa, la cara de Norry fue algo muy desgarrante para ver cuando se enteró de lo que su querida Jacky pensaba de él… : ( Sos una malvada! Ja ja! Menos mal que te sigue encantando mi historia! Quiero tanto como vos que el doctor y la niñita se queden juntos, pero es que soy tan impredecible que me temo que será algo muy difícil de realizar! (pero no imposible) muchas gracias por todo! Adeus!**_

_**Mi Querida Aokimari 2: Het hallo! Me alegra tanto saber que vos sos Leo Black Le-fay! Pensé que me habías abandonado! Y miedo y problemas seguirán dando estos dos sparrow : P te lo aseguro! Al pobre de Barbossa lo toman por tonto, je. Bon apetit! Tot ziens!**_

_**Mi Querida joselin: γειά σου! : ) pensé que ya no me escribirías! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, como verás, logré ponerme al día (espero que por bastante tiempo) ya sabes que ha pasado cuando llegó Norry y se enteró de las cosas horribles que Jacky dijo sobre él, ahora en él está si la perdona o no. Suerte con encontrarte a un Norry! Αντίο!**_

**Las pocas pelis que vi fueron: El Super Chef, con jacky Chan, Los Miserables, con Liam Neeson, y no me acuerdo más! O.O sigo viendo los capis de Inuyasha y sigo bajando los capis de Sailor Moon. Éste es el segundo capi que escribo en mi portátil!**

**Nos leemos pronto y saludos a todos mis lectores! Suerte!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	23. La Última Broma de Jacky

**Capítulo 22: La Última Broma de Jacky**

Eran seis los fusileros que rodearon a los capitanes el _Perla Negra_; dos de ellos eran los que habían estado de guardia en el jardín, los que Jack Sparrow había noqueado, maniatado y escondido entre unos arbustos antes de entrar a hurtadillas en la casa del comodoro James Norrington. Los criados los habían encontrado y liberado para que ayudaran a su amo. Los otros cuatro fusileros habían llegado de diferentes puntos de los alrededores gracias a los desesperados gritos de la servidumbre. Entre ellos se hallaban Murtogg y Mullroy, sorprendidos al ver el asombroso parecido que había entre aquellos piratas, pero también se dieron cuanta de que conocían muy bien las identidades ambos malvivientes.

Mientras los apuntaba con su fusil, Murtogg se inclinó hacia su compañero y murmuró:

—Oye, compañero, sin duda ese hombre es el famoso capitán Jack Sparro, ¿pero, no se te hace conocida esa mujer? Creo que la hemos visto en algún lado…

—Claro que la hemos visto en otro lado —le comentó su amigo a la vez que también se inclinaba hacia el aludido para poder cuchichear mejor—, es la misma chica que estuvo prisionera en la casa del coronel Beckett aquella noche que aparecieron esas gigantescas bestias extrañas de un solo ojo…

—¡Es verdad! —Sorprendido, dirigió nuevamente su vista hacia la capitana—. ¿Te acuerdas cuánto nos asustamos esa noche?

—¿Cómo no voy a acordarme? —lo miró reprobadoramente—. Te pusiste tan nervioso que te metiste bajo un rosal y comenzaste a rezar el padrenuestro como si el Armagedón hubiera llegado, cobarde.

Herido en su orgullo, Murtogg no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su compañero se burlara de él y se saliera con la suya.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues por lo menos yo no me puse a llorar como un bebito pidiendo a gritos a su mamá!

Furiosos y humillados, los dos soldados se olvidaron de sus deberes y comenzaron a discutir entre sí, provocando que sus compañeros desviaran también su atención de los prisioneros. Murtogg y Mullroy se insultaron de tal forma y armaron tal lío, que hasta el comodoro Norrington se vio obligado a interceder para que no se fueran a las manos.

Algo confundidos, los dos hermanos Sparrow se quedaron mirando aquel desastre y, bajando lentamente los brazos, se miraron y la cara mientras que con sus cabezas y ojos empezaron a indicarse que era hora de marcharse de allí, aprovechando la confusión.

No sin dirigirle una angustiosa mirada de despedida a su amado Norry, Jacky se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir a su hermano hacia la cocina, en donde había una salida al jardín trasero. Iban de puntillas para no hacer ruido y un poco encorvados en un intento de no llamar la atención, pero aún así no lograron llegar muy lejos, pues madame Foubert, que también se había distraído con la pelea, los había visto desde las escaleras e inmediatamente dio la voz de alarma:

—¡¡Cuidado!! ¡¡Los piratas se están escapando, señorito Norrington!!

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó el aludido, dándose cuenta de la fuga de los piratas.

Iba a llamarle la atención a sus hombres, pero algo lo detuvo, porque a pesar de que se sentía traicionado y enfadado, los bellos sentimientos que aún sentía por Jacky todavía vivían su corazón, luchando por volver a gobernar su alma a pesar de que su recién nacida frialdad intentaba gobernar todo su ser.

Jack y Jacky se habían quedado como piedra al escuchar los gritos de advertencia que había dado el ama de llaves francesa, pero al notar que los fusileros seguían en sus propios asuntos y que el comodoro Norrington no sabía qué hacer (pues se había quedado con cara de tonto clavado en el piso, mirándolos detenidamente), se volvieron y emprendieron una veloz huída algo extravagante (corriendo en zigzag con los brazos un alboroto).

Como si todo a su alrededor se volviera más lento y más silencioso, vio cómo la mujer que más había amado en el mundo después de Elizabeth Swann, se marchaba de su vida sin decidirse a dejarla marchar o a detenerla. ¿Estaba dispuesto a condenarla a la muerte? ¿Estaba dispuesto a que se saliera con la suya? ¿Qué se burlara de él otra vez? ¡Nuevamente sería el hazmerreír de todo el mundo! ¿Y si realmente Jack y Jacky habían tramado todo aquel desastre esperando a que él y toda su tripulación muriera bajo el terrible poder de la naturaleza? ¡En gran parte serían los verdaderos responsables de la muerte de 150 hombres! ¡Debían pagar aquel asesinato en masa con sus manos! ¿Por qué entonces tenía que dudar tanto cuando la verdad se le había rebelado frente a sus ojos?

—¡¡SOLDADOS, LOS PRISIONEROS ESTÁN ESCAPANDO!! ¡¡ATRÁPENLOS INMEDIATAMENTE Y YA DEJEN DE DEMOSTRAR SU INCOMPETENCIA FRENTE AL ENEMIGO!!

Acicateados por aquel improperio, los fusileros dejaron de discutir entre sí y se dispusieron a seguir por toda la casa a los piratas fugados, pues ambos habían tomado caminos diferentes al saberse al descubierto ya que ninguno confiaba en el otro y decidieron fiarse de sus propias habilidades de escape, además, claro, que separando a los soldados en dos grupos, tendrían más chance de escapar.

El capitán Jack Sparrow se había dirigido hacia la bodega (pues había tenido la oportunidad de conocer muy bien sus escondrijos) seguido por tres de los fusileros. En cambio, la capitana Jacky Sparrow había tomado el camino que la llevaría hasta la cocina, siendo seguida por los otros tres fusileros que quedaban. Murtogg y Mullroy también se habían separado, pues se encontraban demasiado disgustados como para estar juntos. El primero se había ido con el grupo que perseguía a Jack y el segundo con el grupo que perseguía a Jacky.

Como era de esperarse, el comodoro James Norrington había optado por seguir el camino que su amada había escogido.

Madame Foubert había observado todo desde las escaleras. La pobre ex institutriz se encontraba muy preocupada y sumida en profundas cavilaciones. ¿Cómo había sido posible que ocurriera toda aquella desgracia? ¿Cómo podría su niño sobrellevar todo lo que le esperaba por la culpa de haber confiado en una mujer descarriada? ¡El destino se había puesto en su contra!

Mientras tanto, en la bodega, iban a ser tres hombres contra uno solo, tres soldados contra un pirata, tres fusiles contras un sable o un mosquete, tres desconocidos contra un famoso pirata conocido con el nombre de Jack Sparrow, capitán del igualmente barco pirata bautizado con el nombre de _Perla Negra_. Allí, en ese oscuro lugar, el mencionado capitán se encontraría a sus anchas, puesto que durante el tiempo en que había permanecido oculto, se lo había aprendido de memoria y sabía muy bien de cómo hacer uso de las "ventajas" que le ofrecía aquel lugar.

Cuando apenas hubo entrado a la bodega, cruzó velozmente las escaleras y saltó por encima del estante con el que antes había chocado cuando Jacky le había roto un jarrón en la cabeza durante la persecución anterior, sorteado este obstáculo, el escurridizo pirata comenzó a sacar las botellas de los estantes para luego dejarlas esparcidas por todo el piso, claro está, que Jack aprovechó la situación para beberse algunos traguitos de tan estimada colección de vinos. Luego de "refrescar" su garganta, nuestro querido protagonista se escondió detrás de unos toneles y esperó a que los fusileros hicieran su aparición.

Y eso sucedió a continuación, porque segundos después éstos aparecieron y, como no llevaban ningún medio para iluminar su camino, tuvieron que bajar a tientas las escaleras, temerosos de algún ataque a traición que les propinara su enemigo. Pero de nada les valió tanta precaución, pues Mullroy (que se encontraba en tercero en la pequeña fila) tubo la mala fortuna de fallar uno de los escalones y caer inmediatamente sobre sus compañeros provocando que todos rodaran escalera abajo dando botes y más botes hasta que se estrellaron contra el estante caído, quedando todos bastante atontados, fue en ese momento en que el capitán Sparrow salió de su escondite para burlarse descaradamente de los vapuleados fusileros.

—¡A que no me atraaapan! ¡A que no me atraaapan! ¡Nah, nah, nah, nah, naaah nah! —les cantó mientras les hacía señales ridículas con las manos.

Furiosos, los marines se levantaron penosamente del suelo e intentaron correr hacia él para capturarlo, pero con tan mala suerte, que cayeron en la segunda trampa de su escurridizo fugitivo: las botellas.

Al pisarlas, los pobres hombres comenzaron a tambalearse hasta que resbalaban y perdían el equilibrio y se caían de bruces al suelo. Uno de ellos quedó fuera de combate y el otro fue apresado bajo el regordete cuerpo de Mullroy, quien se le había caído encima y que a pesar de que intentaba levantarse no lograba conseguirlo gracias a que se resbalaba con el líquido derramado por las botellas rotas. Luego de unos instantes de observar aquel cómico desastre provocado por él mismo, Jack se dio media vuelta y se introdujo entre unas cajas de madera para poder encontrar otra vez la portezuela secreta que había descubierto cuando buscaba la manera de entrar a la casa del comodoro sin que nadie lo viera.

Una vez afuera, se sacudió el polvo de sus viejas ropas y miró hacia el lugar de la casa en donde debería estar la cocina.

Frunció el entrecejo, adivinando que probablemente allí se encontraba su otro yo, combatiendo con el resto de la milicia. ¿Debería ayudarla? Ciertamente que no, aunque eso significara abandonarla a su suerte. No sentía gran afecto por ella y no tenía ninguna certeza de la verdadera procedencia de su "hermanita", además, ambos estaban siempre predispuestos a eliminarse el uno al otro para ser el "verdadero" capitán Jack Sparrow y quedarse con el _Perla Negra_… No, era peligroso que ambos estuvieran navegando sobre las mismas aguas, uno de ellos debía desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la Tierra, aunque esto significara actuar como un cobarde traidor.

Y, sin que le cayera muy bien su propia decisión, el capitán Jack Sparrow, obligándose a sí mismo a endurecer su corazón y marcharse lo más rápidamente posible de allí, abandonando a su hermana, que después de todo lo había traicionado y él debía devolverle el favor.

Ninguno de los criados de Norrington reparó en su fugaz presencia, el pirata trató de pasar lo más inadvertidamente posible oculto entre las plantas y los árboles del jardín hasta que se sintió libre de cualquier mirada inquisidora y se perdió entre las tinieblas de aquella fatal noche oscura.

Jack miró hacia arriba, oteando el clima, y murmuró mientras veía gordos nubarrones oscuros cargados de agua:

—Parece que va a llover otra vez, creo que esta semana no augura cosas buenas para nadie…

A todo eso, en la casa del comodoro James Norrington, la persecución no había terminado para la capitana Jacky Sparrow, quien se había refugiado en la cocina tras ser perseguida por el resto de los soldados.

Aquel cuarto que funcionaba como cocina, no era un lugar estrecho como en tantas otras casas de inferior clase, más bien era lo suficientemente grande para una residencia de clase media alta, pero era tan lúgubre y oscura como las demás, llena de ollas, cucharones, atizadores, cuchillos, troncos para encender el fuego, etc. También había una gran mesa de madera rústica, unas cuantas sillas, alacenas, un caldero y un horno. Allí era en donde Jacky había planeado quitarse de encima a los fusileros antes de emprender su huída.

Apenas entró su primera victima, la pirata, quien se había escondido detrás de la puerta, aprovechó el momento para darle un tremendo golpe de sartén en la cara, dejándolo desmayado y tendido en el suelo cuan largo era; Murtogg fue el siguiente en entrar, pero como era tan torpe como su amigo Mullroy, tropezó con el desmayado y cayó de bruces al suelo. Tomando un par de maderos encendidos, de la punta que no estaba caliente, Jacky se subió a la mesa de un salto y esperó a que entrara tercer soldado, y en cuanto éste apareció por la puerta, ella gritó:

—¡Oye tú! ¡Atrapa esto! —y le lanzó los maderos que intuitivamente el sorprendido hombre los atajó con las manos para sentir al instante el intenso calor en sus manos, entonces su cara se puso toda colorada y sudada y, dando un terrible alarido de dolor, soltó los leños inmediatamente y se puso a soplar sus manos quemadas para luego salir disparado hacia el patio trasero en busca del pozo de agua para poder refrescar sus manos quemadas.

Riéndose a más no poder, la capitana se bajó de la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse pero, justo en ese momento, entró a la cocina el comodoro Norrington.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos, mirándose directamente a la cara. Él se encontraba parado en la puerta al otro lado del cuarto y ella a tan sólo algunos centímetros de la puerta abierta que daba hacia el patio trasero, en la otra punta de la habitación.

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos en completo silencio, pero a ambos les pareció una eternidad. Un conflicto de sentimientos se arremolinaban en sus corazones, ¿cómo era posible que ambos llegaran hasta el punto de tener que enfrentarse si lo que más habían anhelado en el mundo era el de permanecer siempre juntos como una pareja que se amaba? ¡Pero cuán injusto podía ser el destino!

—Capitana Sparrow… —saludó el estoico oficial, rompiendo el silencio.

—Comodoro Norrington… —la pirata devolvió el saludo, pero con más sensibilidad que él.

—Me temo que sus fechorías llegaron hasta aquí, capitana Sparrow, está usted arrestada —le advirtió mientras desenvainaba nuevamente su hermosa espada de la vaina y se disponía a atacarla.

—¿Ya nos llevamos así tan pronto? —se burló mientras sacaba su sable, disponiéndose para la defensa—. ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos casado!

—¡Ya basta de burlas! —se molestó—. ¿Es que nunca te cansas de hacerme quedar en ridículo?

Pero antes de que ella pudiera replicar a eso, el oficial comenzó repentinamente su ataque, corriendo con espada en mano hacia la capitana del _Perla Negra_ dispuesto a atacarla. Está claro que esa actitud tan agresiva por parte del hombre que había declarado varias veces su amor por ella la sorprendió, pero siendo ella una persona experimentada con los reveces del destino, supo bloquear con su sable el tremendo golpe de espada propinado por Norrington. Y entonces, desde ese momento, a lo largo y a lo ancho de todo aquella grasienta habitación, ambos demostraron sus increíbles pericias en el arte del manejo del sable y sus respectivas habilidades acrobáticas. En esto último era en el que se destacaba mucho mejor la capitana Sparrow, dejando muchas veces a un furioso James amagando un golpe fallido.

El pobre hombre se encontraba terriblemente enojado, pues estaba plenamente seguro de que Jacky no lo había amado nunca y que lo había utilizado de la manera más cruel posible. El tremendo dolor que sentía en su pecho era debido a que aún sentía un verdadero afecto de amor por ella y que al saberse traicionado le partía el corazón. Sus ataques era una mezcla de angustia y desesperación, no de deseos de lastimarla. En cambio, Jacky Sparrow se sentía completamente desesperada al ver que no podía convencer a su querido Norry de que lo amaba de verdad, ya que él no le daba oportunidad para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos; la desconcertaba ver cómo él había tomado las cosas, con tanto dolor y violencia, pero, siendo la capitana Sparrow, en esencia, una rara mezcla entre hombre y mujer, podía entender la desconcertante actitud de Norry: en un par de días, el comodoro había perdido a casi todos sus hombres y su flota, su rango y la mujer que amaba (agregando claro, el desconocido rompimiento de la amistad entre él y su amiga Isabel); su locura, pues, era justificada. A Jacky solamente le quedaba defenderse, ya que aún amaba a aquel hombre y no tenía ningunos deseos de lastimarlo, pero le quedaba una tremenda duda en el corazón…: ¿él aún la amaba?

Ágil como era, la capitana Jacky Sparrow saltó a la mesa luego de haberse batido a duelo con el comodoro Norrington con técnicas de mandoble, estocadas y diversas técnicas de golpes de espada. Dese allí mantuvo la guardia y la mirada hacia el enfurecido oficial, quien se quedó plantado al lado del horno.

—Debo admitir que usted es un gran esgrimista, mi querido Norry —lo alabó con una sonrisita algo sarcástica.

—No le permito que vuelva a llamarme de esa manera, Jacky Sparrow —replicó entre molesto y dolorido—, usted debe llamarme con mi apellido y mi estatus, como se merece un caballero de mi categoría, ¿lo comprende usted?

Un poco dolida y enfadada por aquella corrección tan fría, arrogante y presumida, la pirata no pudo evitar replicar con cierta malicia que no veía ante ella a ningún caballero de categoría, sino, más bien, a un completo y mediocre perdedor.

Ofendido por escuchar nuevamente algo tan hiriente y denigrante que venía de la boca de la persona que más había amado sobre el mundo, atacó furioso a la capitana pasando el filo de su espada a la altura de los pies de ésta, fallando, pues empleando sus habilidades acrobáticas, Jacky saltó inmediatamente por encima del comodoro haciendo un hermoso roll aéreo hasta caer prolijamente de pie detrás suyo y al lado del horno, desconcertándolo.

Justo en ese preciso momento, Murtogg se levantó del suelo dispuesto a atacar a la pirata, pero ésta fue más rápida y abrió rápidamente la portezuela metálica del horno y le dio de lleno en plena cara y, poniendo una cara muy cómica, el pobre fusilero cayó otra vez al suelo, completamente desmayado.

—Tú te quedas allí muy quietecito y no te metas en las discusiones de pareja porque es de muy mala educación… —le advirtió sonriente la pícara pirata.

—¿Para ti todo esto es un juego, verdad? ¿Eso fui yo para ti, no es cierto? ¡Un juguete! —replicó Norrington inmediatamente, pues se encontraba muy disgustado y se puso nuevamente en guardia, dispuesto a todo.

Entonces, el rostro de la capitana Sparrow cambió, se volvió grave, serio, hasta triste.

—Puede que en un comienzo haya sido así, Norry, pero ahora puedo asegurarte que mis… se-sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron radicalmente al haber tenido tiempo de conocerte mejor.

James pareció relajarse un poco y bajó imperceptiblemente su guardia. Parecía que aquellas palabras llenas se seria sinceridad lo estaban obligando a recapacitar, pero no lograron su cometido, ya que, al recordar otra vez las hirientes palabras que había escuchado al pie de las escaleras, el comodoro volvió a tener la misma actitud agresiva y vengativa que antes.

—¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para creerte otra vez, Jacky Sparrow? ¡No volveré a caer en tus sucios encantos!

La aludida frunció el entrecejo, decepcionada, pero enseguida trató de mantener la compostura para no perder el control de sí misma, ya que no le gustaba mostrarse tal cual era ella o sus verdaderos sentimientos a los demás; podrían utilizarla o ridiculizarla…

—Lo de lo "encantos" puedo aceptarlo, mi querido Norry —replicó sonriente—, pero no lo de sucios… —y se calló, quedándose algo pensativa mientras se miraba la ropa—Bueno… lo de "sucios" también lo acepto...

A James no pareció hacerle mucha gracia todo aquel discurso descarado, pues su rostro se puso más serio y molesto de lo que ya estaba.

Sabiendo que el comodoro estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque, la capitana Sparrow trató de concentrarse en la correspondiente defensa… ¿Qué tan desencantado se encontraba él como para intentar agredirla? ¿Tanto como para herirla? ¿O tal vez hasta matarla? ¿Cómo era posible que tanto amor pudiera haberse convertido en tanto odio?

—¿Es que ya no quieres creer en mis palabras, Norry? —preguntó con un dejo de tristeza y desesperación. ¿Cómo poder convencerlo de que lo amaba de verdad?

—Ya no creo en nada de lo que me hayas dicho o intentes decirme, Jacky —confesó gravemente luego de unos instantes de permanecer en lúgubre silencio—, ¿cómo creerle a una mentirosa que solamente me ha utilizado para su propio provecho para luego desecharme como a una basura despreciable? Nooo, desgraciadamente ya no puedo ni quiero creer otra vez en ti…

Entonces, para su pesar, Jacky notó que los hermosos ojos verdes del comodoro se encontraban velados por el dolor y el desencanto.

—Esas mismas palabras que alguna vez me transmitieron todo tu falso amor, son las mismas que insensiblemente rompieron mi corazón en mil pedazos… ¿Y así quieres que vuelva creer en ellas? —su tono lastimero se volvió agresivo—. ¡¿Pero qué te has creído?! ¡El comodoro James Norrington no vuelve a caer en el mismo pozo otra vez!

Y mientras veía cómo las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el recio rostro del hombre que tanto había aprendido a soportar y decidido amar a último momento, Jacky se dio cuenta de que por unas estúpidas e hirientes palabras pronunciadas en un momento de loco arrebato de orgullo, lo había perdido para siempre y jamás volverían a estar juntos como lo habían planeado. Por primera vez en su existencia como mujer, su corazón se sumió en la más profunda tristeza al saber que había perdido al hombre más magnífico que había conocido en su vida. Comparaba a su Norry con un pajarillo un tanto arrogante pero de buen corazón, encerrado en una jaula dorada de duras convicciones y sentido del honor… Pero ahora su alma parecía volverse oscura y vengativa, opacada por los crueles picotazos de un gorrión con más orgullo que sentido común. El alma del gorrión aún seguiría libre como siempre a pesar de la dura pérdida, pero el pajarillo arrogante estaba condenado a seguir prisionero tras las oscuras rejas de la decepción, la soledad y el dolor. La dorada llave que alguna vez prometiera abrir la puerta de su encierro para liberar su alma, había desaparecido para siempre.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los oscuros ojos de nuestra protagonista al imaginar todo el dolor que le había ocasionado a su querido oficial de la marina.

"Palabras tontas se le viene a uno a la mente cuando piensa en estas boberías románticas…" —pensó tristemente, comprendiendo al fin que todo había acabado entre ellos y no había más nada qué hacer al respecto.

—Entonces… ¿se terminó? ¿Ya no podré fastidiarte? —se animó a preguntar a pesar de que ya sabía la terrible respuesta que iba a escuchar.

El comodoro Norrington asintió lentamente a pesar de que su alma y su corazón se le estuvieran desintegrando por el dolor.

—Sí, capitana Jacky Sparrow. Lo nuestro se acabó…, si es que alguna vez hubo algo de verdad.

—¿Entonces ahora volveremos a ser enemigos?

—Indiscutiblemente. ¿Es que alguna vez dejamos de serlo?

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre los dos. Sabiendo lo que se vendría a continuación después que todo se había aclarado entre los dos, sus respiraciones se hicieron cada vez más profundas mientras que sus miradas se mantenían fijas en el otro. Sus músculos se tensaron, sobre todo los músculos de sus brazos y manos que sostenían el mango de sus espadas. Ambos estaban preparándose para dar una buena batalla como modo de despedida de su corto noviazgo. Y entonces, desde ese preciso momento en que ambos dieron por terminada su relación afectiva, un abismo fantasmal comenzó a separarlos a una distancia asombrosa que hacía casi imposible una futura reconciliación.

—Bien, bien… —comenzó a decir un tanto nerviosa nuestra protagonista mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a ir de aquí para allá tratando de encontrar un hueco para su huída—. Como me doy perfecta cuente de que ya no tengo nada más qué hacer por aquí, creo que mejor me retiro…

Intentó retroceder unos pasos, pero James fue más veloz que ella y le cortó el camino, dispuesto a detenerla con espada en mano. Dando un frenazo, Jacky balanceó su cuerpo desde adelante hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos. Llevó pensativa su mano izquierda a la boca y miró al furioso oficial para luego sonreírle nerviosamente.

—Veo que no está dispuesto a dejarme ir, comodoro.

—Después de lo que usted me hizo, no. No estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir sin antes haberle hecho pagar el precio por sus oscuras y malvadas maquinaciones.

—¿Y cuánto me va costar todo eso? Le aseguro que la piratería no me ha dado mucho últimamente… Agregando el hecho de que el loro de Cotton se enfermó y no puede hablar, ¡imagínese ahora al pobre de su dueño al verse privado de su "modus vivendi"! Además, el cochino mono de Barbossa también está enfermo de tanto tomar ron, y el casco del _Perla_ necesita reparación urgentemente pues hace agua por todas partes y…

—¡Basta! ¡Ya cállese! ¡Ni por eso ni por nada! Usted no verá piedad alguna en la horca, se lo aseguro.

Demasiada frialdad en sus ojos, demasiada. La capitana Sparrow supo entonces que ya no había nada qué hacer, debía enfrentar la realidad por más dura que ésta fuera. Lo había perdido para siempre y tenía que batirse en duelo quisiera o no contra el hombre que amaba.

—Como usted desee, comodoro, pero le aseguro que está cometiendo una grave equivocación… —le advirtió seriamente mientras volvía a tomar con su cuerpo y su espada una pose de ataque y defensa, preparándose para la batalla final.

—El único error que he cometido fue entregar mi corazón a una mujer tan insensible como usted —replicó tomando él también la misma pose. ¿Cuál de los dos atacaría primero?

Otro intenso silencio se hizo en aquel lugar grasiento. Ambos no se movieron siquiera un centímetro sin antes haber evaluado las intenciones agresivas del otro, indagando en los más mínimos y casi imperceptibles movimientos. Sus músculos volvieron a tensarse, sus respiraciones volvieron a ser profundas, sus mentes volvieron a concentrarse en la batalla a seguir y sus miradas otra vez permanecieron una contra la otra. Enfrentadas.

El comodoro Norrington fue quien hizo el primer movimiento, Jacky se dispuso a bloquear el golpe, pero entonces, algo inesperado provocó que los movimientos de ambos esgrimistas no terminaran de concretarse: la pacífica e inocente entrada a la cocina del pequeño niño sordomudo llamado con el nombre de "Billy".

Bastante sorprendidos y algo desconcertados, nuestros protagonistas se le quedaron mirando a medida que el chico, dueño de una tranquila y absoluta indiferencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, se servía un poco de agua (algo turbia, pues en esa época no se le podía catalogar al agua dulce con los adjetivos apreciables de "inodora en incolora) de una jarra a un vaso, para luego dar la media vuelta y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el pasillo del interior de la casa.

Muy consternada, Jacky miró perpleja e interrogativamente a Norrington, éste le devolvió la mirada y, comprendiendo su confusión, explicó:

—¿No lo sabías, Jacky? El pequeño también es sonámbulo…

La pirata torció el gesto e hizo una mueca.

—¿So… námbulo? ¿Y eso con qué se come?

—Sonámbulo es una persona que camina dormida.

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces es un zombi! —replicó alegremente—. ¿Y cuándo lo embrujaron los hechiceros vudú?

—¡Nooo! ¡No es un zombi! —corrigió el comodoro un tanto fastidiado—. ¡Billy es un sonámbulo!

—¿Billy es un sonámbulo? —repitió llevándose una mano al mentón, analizando aquella nueva información—. Y yo que pensé que era de descendencia italiana…

—¡¡Nooo!! —negó James aún más fastidiado, bajando la guardia y olvidándose por completo de la pelea—. ¡Ya te expliqué que un sonámbulo es una persona que camina dormida sin enterarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor! ¡Puede hacer algunas cosas y hasta hablar! ¡Pero está completamente dormido!

—¡Oh! ¡Entonces es un gobernante! —replicó con picardía la capitana Jacky Sparrow, deslumbrada por el reciente conocimiento adquirido—. Ellos siempre están hablando y haciendo cosas pero nunca están enterados de lo que pasa a su alrededor…

James se le quedó mirando un tanto desconcertado pero también enfadado, entonces se acercó a nuestra adorable protagonista y, aproximando su rostro al de ella, preguntó:

—¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo, Jacky?

Con cierto coqueteo, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ batió sus largas pestañas y replicó:

—No me negarás, mi estimado Norry, que entre quienes gobiernan al pueblo, los sonámbulos y los zombis, hay un enooorme parecido.

El estoico oficial frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

—Es cierto que no puedo negarme del todo a tu acertado razonamiento, pero…

Jacky no lo dejó terminar, pues aprovechando la proximidad del comodoro, tomó sorpresivamente su cabeza entre las manos y lo besó profundamente, silenciándolo y sorprendiéndolo al mismo tiempo, tratando de robarle otro beso antes de la irremediable separación.

Al principio Norrington quiso separarse de Jacky, pero los besos que ella le prodigaba eran demasiado deliciosos como para evitarlos. Además, su atribulada alma y su enamorado pero herido corazón aún vivían anhelando el cariño de aquella mujer que tanto amaba a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho. Estaba lastimado y necesitaba desesperadamente de una cura.

Entonces, temblando de pies a cabeza, él la abrazó, respondiendo desesperadamente a sus apasionados besos mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir aún con más intensidad. Era más que evidente que su amor por ella jamás se extinguiría a pesar de las circunstancias.

—… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Jacky…? ¿…Por qué…? —le preguntó entre un ahogado llanto e intensos besos.

Al escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan lastimera, a Jacky se le partió el corazón al sentir por fin todo aquel inmenso dolor que le había ocasionado. Ahora que finalmente había decidido amarlo, lo había herido como a un pájaro inocente y ahora se vería obligada a abandonarlo para no correr el riesgo de visitar el cadalso… Pero no antes de haberse despedido de él como correspondía. Le haría una última jugarreta.

—… No puedo explicártelo ahora… —le respondió entre besos mientras lo obligaba a apoyar la espalda contra el horno—…, pero te pido que confíes en mí una vez más…

—… No puedo… —replicó dolorosamente—… No puedo hacerlo… Me mentiste… Me rompiste el corazón…

Jacky dejó de besarlo y lo miró a la cara con una rara y extraña mezcla de tristeza y añoranza. Él también la miró a los ojos, con una mirada suplicante, triste y desesperada. Sonriendo dulcemente, ella secó una de las lágrimas del oficial con la mano y nuevamente comenzó a besarlo efusivamente por todo el rostro, recorriendo ardientemente todo su cuerpo con manos presurosas, apasionadas y lascivas, desabotonando cada botón que se encontrara a su paso.

De tanto en tanto él intentaba detenerla, reacio a volver a caer en sus encantos, pero ella siempre lograba hacerlo desistir con sus dulces caricias y su arrolladora personalidad. Al sentir aquellos llameantes labios recorriendo todo su cuello, sus hombros, y hasta a su pecho, James decidió entregarse a toda esa pasión impetuosa antes que seguir sintiendo aquel terrible dolor punzante que lastimaba insensiblemente su corazón. Deseaba con toda su alma creer en la mentira que Jacky le había hecho creer prometiéndole que siempre estarían juntos para amarse antes que tener que aceptar la dura realidad del desencanto.

Pero entonces, aquel dulce ensueño en que había entrado deliberadamente, se rompió de repente cuando la capitana apartó repentinamente su boca de la de él y le dijo:

—No sabes cuánto lamento que hayas escuchado las estupideces que dije, James, ojalá tuviera tiempo de remediar todo el dolor que te ocasioné, pero… —se detuvo, de pronto toda su tristeza desapareció completamente se su rostro y una sonrisa llena de picardía iluminó su rostro moreno—. Pero creo que llegó el momento de salir de escena por un tiempo, mi querido Norry, _¿savy?_ Así que espero que nos veamos en situaciones mucho más provechosas. ¡Adiós!

Para cuando el comodoro Norrington pudo reordenar sus ideas luego de tan confusa situación, quiso seguirla hacia la puerta y detenerla, pero algo lo detuvo de golpe y se dio cuenta de que la muy pícara le había sustraído hábilmente las esposas y le había apresado una de las muñecas en el la manija de hierro de la pesada puerta del horno mientras los dos habían estado besándose. Una vez más, ella lo había engañado como a un tonto.

Con sus ojos verdes enormemente abiertos por la desagradable sorpresa, James la asesinó con la mirada e hizo chirriar los dientes por la rabia que sentía e impotencia que sentía. ¡Pero qué idiota había sido al caer otra vez en los seductores brazos de aquella pervertida pirata!

—¡Maldita seas, capitana Jacky Sparrow! ¡Me engañaste otra vez! —gritó furioso mientras forcejeaba con su ligadura intentando en vano liberarse.

Sonriente, ella se despidió lanzándole un "besito" con la mano (siempre a prudente distancia del pobre oficial humillado) y le dijo:

—Olvidaste una muy importante cuestión, mi querido Norry —le comentó sonriente—: soy la capitana Jacky Sparrow. Es un tremendo error confiar en un pirata, sobre todo en mí; pensé que lo sabías, mi caballo-caballero.

Y enseguida se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida y, sacándose el viejo y sucio sobrero, le hizo un saludo de despedida un tanto burlón.

—¡Gracias, comodoro, por tan hermosa hospitalidad! ¡Jamás olvidaré los pocos días que pasamos juntos! —y salió disparado por la puerta, dejando a un oficial de la marina bastante enojado con ella y consigo mismo por haber sido tan iluso.

Y mientras corría a través de los arbustos, escuchó gritar al comodoro Norrington algo que le trajo nostálgicos recuerdos la primera vez que se encontraron como hombre y mujer:

—"¡¡MALDITA JACKY SPARROW!! ¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!! ¡¡NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA QUE TE AHORQUE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOOOOOOOS!!".

Jacky se detuvo por algunos segundos y volvió una triste mirada a la casa, comprendiendo que ya nada volvería a ser como antes y que iba a extrañar terriblemente a ese hombre.

Luego, veloz como una gacela, volvió a emprender su huída, desapareciendo en las sombras de las viviendas de Port Royal.

Por el espacio de algunos minutos el colérico James Norrington estuvo forcejeando con las esposas para intentar soltarse, no sólo para ir tras la fugitiva, sino también para evitar que alguien entrara a la cocina y lo encontrara protagonizando aquella escena tan ridícula y comprometedora, pues no tenía puesto ni el sombrero ni la peluca, no tenía el pañuelo en su cuello y su chaleco y camisa estaban casi totalmente desarreglados y desabotonados, comprometiendo seriamente su orgullo. Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, nada podía hacer respecto, aquellas duras esposas de hierro estaban hechas para que nadie se zafara de ellas fácilmente.

Estaba muy enfadado con Jacky, pero aún la amaba a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de haberse enterado de que lo había utilizado, le había mentido y hasta herido. ¿Pero sería él capaz de hacerle daño? No, Y aunque la había atacado ferozmente, en ningún momento había sido su intención el herirla ni siquiera matarla; sí el de atraparla y entregarla a la justicia, ya que él la consideraba a ella y a Jack los responsables de la muerte de sus hombres y las pérdida de su flota. Eran ellos lo que habían planeado semejante proyecto y debían pagarlo; aunque a él se le rompiera el alma, la entregaría a la justicia para que pagara la consecuencia de sus actos. Lo mismo pensaba sobre sí mismo, ya que él se había arriesgado en confiar ciegamente en ella y había cometido un gravísimo error al hacerlo… No había nada más que hacer que pagar por aquel error sea el castigo que fuera.

De repente, se escuchó el sonido de varios pasos apresurados a través del pasillo aproximándose a la cocina.

Entre avergonzado, molesto e impotente, James vio entrar a un grupo de ocho soldados junto a su ex niñera Annete Foubert, quien había salido en su busca para traerlos inmediatamente a la casa para ayudarlo.

—¿Pero qué le ha pasado, señorito Norrington? —preguntó ésta al verlo en semejante estado. No sabía qué pensar al respecto al igual que los demás fusileros, quienes se miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí.

—Pues…, la fugitiva logró… "vencerme" y me aprisionó aquí para que no la siguiera —respondió, rojo como un tomate mientras uno de los soldados procedía a liberar su muñeca izquierda de las esposas.

Una vez que estuvo libre y mientras se friccionaba la adolorida muñeca, el comodoro Norrington prontamente ordenó a sus hombres que trataran de capturar a la fugitiva indicándoles una posible ruta de escape que posiblemente habría tomado, seguro de que ella no debería andar muy lejos de allí.

A Annete le hubiera gustado poder pedirle alguna clase de explicación a su ex pupilo, pero éste, sospechando de que ella aprovecharía la oportunidad en cuanto estuvieran solos para recriminar sus actos, se marchó detrás de sus hombres, dejando a una desilusionada y enojada ama de llaves en la cocina.

Mientras tanto, a varios metros de distancia de la residencia del comodoro James Norrington, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ continuaba con su fuga dirigiéndose sigilosamente camino al puerto. Sospechando que su querido "hermanito" habría escapado de las manos de sus acechadores, creía que éste seguramente se dirigiría hacia el mismo lugar que ella, a menos de que hubiera anclado al _Perla_ en otro lugar de la región.

Mientras caminaba a paso rápido y guareciéndose de tanto en tanto en algún lugar oscuro enclavado entre las casas o árboles, nuestra protagonista se dedicaba a pensar en su amor perdido y en las atrocidades que le haría a Jack Sparrow para vengarse por todo lo que le había provocado. Estaba furiosa por haber perdido a su querido Norry y a la vez estaba embargada por la tristeza a sabiendas que nunca más volvería a estar con él, pues, conociendo la personalidad del comodoro, era seguro de que éste jamás le perdonaría la casi supuesta traición, si ni siquiera lograba perdonarse a sí mismo.

Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que pronto y sin previo aviso, justo en el momento en que ella estaba por cruzar por la puerta de un granero, alguien la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con un tronco, desmayándola.

Mientras ella yacía sin sentido sobre el polvoriento suelo, un hombre de extraña vestimenta emergió de las profundas oscuridades del granero, parándose un instante al lado de la desdichada y luego de haberla contemplado durante unos segundos, dijo:

—Ya sabía que ibas a tomar este camino cuando te escaparas de los soldados, así que decidí hacerte una emboscada… ¡Pero es realmente, verdaderamente, sinceramente una lástima desperdiciar una mercancía tan valiosa! Pero si quiero que el comodoro Norrington se olvide de mí y deje de perseguirme, voy a tener que sacrificarte, mi querida "hermanita" —sonrió. Era una sonrisa un tanto triste—. Recuerda esta no…

No terminó la famosa frase, puesto que notó que ya estaba amaneciendo y, luego de pensarlo unos momentos, volvió a decir: —Recuerda este día como el día en que el capitán Jack Sparrow te demostró que es mucho más listo que tú.

Y diciendo esto, se marchó corriendo de allí sin atreverse a mirar atrás por temor a arrepentirse.

Varios minutos después, llegaron hasta aquel lugar el comodoro Norrington y sus hombres, asombrándose por el hecho de haber encontrado a la capitana Jacky Sparrow tendida en el suelo, sin sentido.

Por fin la habían capturado y James no pudo decidirse si aquello era justo lo que realmente había querido su corazón. Una vez más había puesto su intelecto antes que sus sentimientos y sabía muy bien que iba a arrepentirse más adelante por aquella mala elección.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Jack a escapado y Jacky ha sido capturada por su querido Norry, pero es eso lo que realmente quiere nuestro comodoro? Qué pasará con Jacky ahora que la atraparon? La condenarán a la horca? Norry lo permitirá? La perdonará alguna vez? Volverán a estar juntos? A modo de despedida de la relación entre ellos dos, les he regalado una escenilla picantita para que la disfruten puesto que pasará tiempo hasta que vuelvan a leer otra vez sobre una escenilla como esa entre Jacky y James. Se estarán preguntando por qué cambié el título del fic? Bueno, pues creo que éste le va mejor que el otro, representa mejor la esencia del fic, claro que la historia seguirá siendo la misma. **

_**Mi Querida Amiga Romy: ¡Borré el mensaje que me mandaste sobre tu opinión! Sorry! Pero me acuerdo de esto y te lo vuelvo a decir: no te preocupés, que todo va a terminar muy bien entre Jacky y James, solamente que les va a tomar bastante tiempo porque ambos son muy tercos y orgullosos. Aunque la verdad, James demuestra mucho más sus sentimientos que Jacky… ¿verdad?**_

_**Mi Querida joselin: me gusta eso de que te manden a trabajar a partes diferentes. Yo llevo 10 años en el mismo lugar y creo que ya estoy hechando raíces :( Pero por lo menos lo has leído y eso es lo que nos importa a las dos, no? : ) No te preocupés por Norry, no, bueno, preocupate, no todo serán rozas en el camino de Norry desde esta parte del fic. La verdad habrá que bancársela hasta que las cosas cambien. Te deseo lo mejor para que te encuentres alguien como él, pero fíjate si convina realmente con tu personalidad! Espero que este capi te haya gustado.**_

_**Mi Querida **__**Hikari Kimura: y te vas a sorprender aún más cuando nuestro querido Norry realmente se vuelva muy frío… : ( Podrá Jacky devolverle la felicidad antes de que la muerte lo encuentre a bordo del Holandés Errante? Ya lo veremos! Jacky se dejó llevar por su tonto orgullo masculino y así a pagado caro, lamentablemente, afectando a la persona menos indicada. La culpa y la traición será lo que volverá a Norry una persona muy diferente a la que era antes, pobre! Quisiera saber qué más escribirás en el papel, jeh… : ) No sé si podrás venir a la Argentina a pegarme… jeh, eso lo quiero ver. Bye!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**Reli: gusto en volver a leerte, tocaya mía! Cómo has estado? Me alegra mucho volver a verte por aquí. Espero que los resultados de tus estudios hayan sido como querías. A Jacky le va a costar muchísimo convencer a Norry de que realmente lo ama, (por no decir imposible), pero ya veremos qué acontecimientos suceden durante el fic para que vuelvan a reconciliarse. Espero poder leerte de tanto en tanto. Besos!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**Harisha**__**: vas a tener que acostumbrarte por el momento a no ver a Jacky y a Norry como la amada pareja a la que estamos todos acostumbrados, claro que volverán a verse en Tortuga y será muy divertidos los intentos de Jacky para convencerlo de que lo ama de verdad, jeh. Ten paciencia y te gustará el resultado, te lo prometo. Esa parte del texto a que te refieres, es sobre un capi que decidiré escribir o no. Es uno que aparecerá justo después del siguiente (si no se me hace largo el capi 23), ya verás en qué lo ayudan los criados a Norry. La verdad, sí que hubiera sido muchisisisisisisismo pero si Isabel hubiera estado allí, por eso no lo quise hacer, ella está destinada a otro asunto que lo verás al final de esta parte del fic. Sí, Isabel se va a confiar demasiado en sus propias capacidades, y eso será la causa de su perdición. La verdad es que pensar está bien, lo que está mal es pensar demasiado te hace una persona insegura y lenta, algo apartada de la realidad o demasiada sumergida en la realidad interior de las cosas. Te digo esto porque a mí me pasa eso, demasiada imaginación y pensamientos, pero bueno, eso nos hace un poco interesantes, no? Ojalá se nos cumpla el deseo de conocer a esa buena persona! **_

_**Mi Querida **__**KyroZ**__**: sí! La espera desespera! (aunque yo tengo mucha paciencia para esperar) : ) Muchísimas gracias por regresar y escribirme! Me haces muy feliz! Yo al internet lo uso más para sacar información, escribir estos fic, comunicarme con ustedes, bajar animé y música : ) Que viva el milagro de la internet! Hurra! Actualizo cada vez que puedo, o mejor dicho, cuando termino el capi. Nunca dejo de escribir, eso es seguro, así que mis actualizaciones van desde una semana a dos. Los hermanitos Sparrow podrían sacarle chispas a cualquiera, jeh. ) Bueno, utilicé el argumento ese de la peli de Piratas cuando Norry va en busca de Jack y lo pesca el huracán, nada más que lo dramaticé un poco más para darle más sentido a su traición más adelante, que la verdad, no me dejó muy convencida. Sí, Elizabeth disimuladamente ayuda a Jacky, porque después de todo, ella es una chica romántica, como toda mujer! Pero como es orgullosa, no lo hace notar, pero te aseguro que tendrá un papel muuuy importante en el capi que viene, te lo aseguro. Jacky es una desvergonzada, y en eso siempre saldrá perdiendo madame Foubert. El tiempo está en contra de todos! Buaaaah! : ( No, los ciber no son tan malos después de todo, sobre todo cuando no se tiene compu o internet… ¡peor es nada! Bye!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: pero qué feo el capi pasado, no? Y eso que aún falta más! Pero que mala que soy! Muaja j aja ja! El rechazo de Elizabeth de por sí fue feo para Norry, pero el supuesto engaño de Jacky fue mucho, mucho peor… Jacky está muy arrepentida por ser una tonta arrebatada y de boca suelta; te aseguro que aprendió la lección. Nos vemos y espero que este capi te haya gustado!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**León Dorado: sí, yo también estoy mal, porque sé muy bien que mis escenillas picantes tendrán que esperar y porque adoro ver a esta pareja juntos… Yo también estoy sufriendo con lo que escribo, hasta me pegaría latigazos en las manos por ser tan mala y cruel con Jacky y Norry : ( Pero que malo fuiste, jack! (Para mí que estaba celoso, jeh). Lo del ovni en la peli de Indi es realmente algo extravagante, pero la verdad me imaginaba algo así porque se dice que los extraterrestres están muy ligados a las calaveras de cristal. Pero pido que antes de escribir algo sobre estos lados, que los guionistas se informen mas! Pueden llegar a ofender a los que estamos más informados! Yo me muero por seguir avanzando en el fic para que ustedes los sigan leyendo, el personaje nuevo es un bucanero al que Jack detesta a muerte por ser taaan cursi : p Y Elena está para mí entre ser una ayuda o una enemiga, ya lo sabré más adelante. Sí, admito que sé un montón sobre un montón de cosas, soy muy curiosa y siempre me gustó investigar. Gracias por decir que soy una gran persona, me haces sentir muy bien : ) Nunca dejaré de escribir esta historia hasta darle el final que se merece tanto como para ustedes. Besos**_

_**Mi Querida **__**beatriz gpe: he estado bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, y vos? Admito que el capi estuvo dramático, pero no es eso lo que significa escribir una historia? A Norry aún le queda bastante por sufrir, pero será más por su culpa que por otra cosa. Tenés toda la razón con eso de que si de verdad se aman, batallas duras tienen que pasar; y eso también tenés razón con eso de que cosas buenas no viene para ellos dos. La reconciliación vendrá, eso es seguro, pero no será de un momento a otro. Norry no sabe lo que ha hecho, realmente querrá ver colgada a Jacky? No lo creo. Isabel sí que sabrá aprovechar muy bien esta situación, te lo aseguro al 100 x 100. Je je, no creo que se quede con Beckett porque no es su tipo, pero juntos pueden tramar muchas maldades. Te deseo suerte con el chico, amiga. Suerte!**_

_**Mi Querida **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: te gustó esta pequeña pelea entre Jacky y Norry? Los hermanitos Sparrow son pura maldad cuando se juntan… ¡pero ahora están separados! El comodoro Norrington está demasiado destruido como para darse cuenta de las cosas que está haciendo… se hará demasiado tarde para salvar a Jacky? Espero que te haya gustado este capi y que me perdones por haber demorado otra vez, pero es que éste me salió bastante largo. De Argentina. Gaby. **_**  
Bueno, he visto muchas pelis esta semana: Recident Evil 1 y 2, 007 Goldeneye, So Close, Las Cenizas de Ángela, Sentido y Sensibilidad, la Abadía de Northanger, Motín en el Bounty, Rápido y Furioso en Tokyo y Orgullo y Prejuicio. Ahora estoy leyendo "Ms Marple y 13 Problemas" de Ágatha Christie. Sigo viendo los capis de Inuyasha y descargando los capis de Card Captor Sakura. Quiero regresar con mis hobbies del dibujo y la escritura, soy tan feliz cuando cuento historias! He estado muy enferma, agotamiento, pero ya estoy mejor : ) Mis ojos se han resentido mucho últimamente, así que he decidido escribir una página todos los días y nada más, o sea, este capi me llevó casi 11 páginas más un día de revisarlo y contestar los reviews. Me daré un día de descanso y a partir del sábado volveré a escribir, así que pueden sacar las cuentas. Escribo de 8 a 12 páginas más otro día para revisar, contestar y publicar. **

**Que estén muy bien! Las quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu  
**


	24. Tribulaciones

**Capítulo 23: Tribulaciones**

El doctor Christian Jacobson había pasado una noche muy mala gracias a la terrible fiebre que lo había atacado debido a la dolorosa fractura del antebrazo ocasionado por el cruel pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan cuando lo había hecho prisionero en la playa cercana a Port Royal.

Juntos, él y la pequeña Alwine, habían escapado del barco pirata llamado _La Muerte Anunciada_, capitaneada por el mencionado pirata. Tras la persecución de parte de su malvada tripulación, los fugitivos habían llegado hasta una derruida choza en las afueras del pueblo portuario ubicado en isla Tortuga. Allí se habían encontrado con una muchacha muy huraña llamada Elena, quien, en un principio, se había negado a prestarles ayuda. Pero cuando nuestro querido doctor perdió el conocimiento frente a ella tras intentar convencerla para que cuidara a Alwine y tras los desesperados ruegos y llantos de la mencionada niña, la chica se vio obligada a prestarles ayuda, no sin antes haberse quedado encerrada en su casa por espacio de media hora para poder pensarlo mejor.

La fiebre de Christian fue altísima, hizo dudar más de una vez a Elena haciéndole creer que moriría de un momento a otro. Tendido sobre la vieja y estropeada cama de la joven, el enfermo deliraba mientras Alwine sollozada sentada a su lado y Elena protestaba cada vez que tenía que cambiar el trapo mojado de la calenturienta frente del doctor.

—¡Solamente me falta que este viejo se muera en mi casa! —se quejaba—. Me meteré en problemas con esto… ¿Quién me manda a ayudar a un moribundo? —Miró a la niña y ésta le devolvió la mirada con una expresión muy ceñuda y molesta en su pequeño rostro.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así, pequeña rata? —le dijo con tono agresivo—. En cuanto este anciano se despierte, ten por seguro que los arrojaré afuera. No quiero a nadie extraño metido en mi casa, ¿entendiste, pequeña rata?

—Te entendí, y para que sepas, mi nombre es Alwine y no "pequeña rata" —corrigió bravamente la aludida.

Elena se le quedó mirando algo desconcertada por espacio de unos segundos, pues no se había esperado recibir aquella valiente réplica, pero enseguida se echó a reír despectivamente.

—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Tienes coraje, pequeña rata! —exclamó, pero entonces, la tomó inesperadamente del cuello del sucio y estropeado vestido y la obligó a acercar su pequeña carita a la de ella—. Si a mi se me da la gana en mi propia casa de llamarte "pequeña rata", yo voy a llamarte pequeña rata, y si llegas a protestar otra vez, te juro que le digo a mi perro que te muerda, ¿entendiste, pequeña rata?

Un tanto asustada, la pequeña niña volvió su rostro hacia una de las esquinas de la mugrosa casa en donde se encontraba un enorme perro negro con cara de pocos amigos, entonces tragó saliva y asintió lentamente.

—¡Bien! ¡Por fin nos entendemos! ¡Veo que no eres ninguna tonta! —exclamó mientras la soltaba repentinamente para que Alwine cayera sentada en el suelo y la mirara de soslayo, muy enojada mientras se frotaba su adolorida cola.

—Bueno, ahora tengo que ocuparme de este viejo —volvió a decir despectivamente luego de asesinarla con la mirada y procedió a cambiarle otra vez el paño mojado.

De pronto, y sin que ninguna de las dos se lo esperara, el doctor comenzó a pronunciar el nombre de "Elena" entre el sueño, el dolor y la fiebre que lo aquejaban. Alwine, extrañada y preguntándose por qué su protector llamaba a la bruja que lo cuidaba, miró inmediatamente a la aludida, notando que ésta se había quedado mucho más sorprendida que ella.

"¿Po-por qué este hombre está llamándome?" —pensaba sumida en la intriga—. "¡Si ni siquiera me conoce!"

Aquello era un misterio que muy pronto se revelaría y dejaría a la joven muy interesada por aquel hombre.

La noche había pasado junto con la fiebre de Christian, y en cuanto éste se despertó, fijó sus hermosos ojos celestes en la joven Elena y le dijo con voz muy débil pero amable:

—…. Gracias… por habernos ayudado, mi querida Elena…

Y se volvió a dormir, dejando a la chica bastante sorprendida y un tanto ruborizada. Se sentía algo extraña y no sabía explicarse a sí misma a qué se debía aquel sentimiento de tierna timidez.

**--**

Encerrada en un calabozo del fuerte de Port Royal, la capitana Jacky Sparrow observaba cómo el sol comenzaba a saludar el mar con sus cálidos rayos de luz, anunciando el nuevo día, el día en que seguramente sería ejecutada.

Dando un profundo suspiro de resignación, la pirata se llevó la mano a su adolorida cabeza preguntándose para sus adentros qué demonios era lo que había sucedido y quién demonios la había golpeado dejándola abandonada a su suerte. Dio otro suspiro y miró otra vez hacia la ventana enrejada, estaba casi segura de que el autor solamente podría ser su querido hermanito Jack Sparrow ya que ella misma hubiera hecho lo exactamente lo mismo si hubiera estado en su lugar. No cabía duda, ambos eran unos deshonestos.

Todos los presos que estaban allí encerrados en diferentes calabozos, estaban muy asombrados e intrigados por aquella mujer tan extraordinariamente parecida al famoso capitán Jack Sparrow. Ninguno de ellos había sabido u oído de su existencia con anterioridad, salvo flacucho Raggeti y su amigo regordete Pintel, quienes habían participado, sin quererlo, en las extrañas aventuras del capitán Jack Sparrow como la capitana Jacky Sparrow en La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera.

Ambos piratas habían sido capturados por unos soldados semanas atrás tras haber intentado robar un par de pollos y fueron lanzados sin piedad a una de las celdas del fuerte para que se pudrieran allí. Ninguno de los dos podía entender porqué el capitán Sparrow se había convertido otra vez en un a mujer si habían logrado romper el hechizo.

—Esto es una muy mala señal, compañero —opinó un preocupadísimo Pintel.

—Sí, lástima que no podemos preguntarle a Jack qué le sucedió —replicó su igualmente preocupado amigo.

Raggeti tenía toda la razón, puesto que ambos se encontraban prisioneros en una celda que se encontraba al otro lado de las mazmorras y solamente habían visto al mencionado pirata caminar frente a ellos mientras los fusileros llevaban a su celda. Pero aquello no era motivo para que los otros encarcelados, ignorantes de la maldición, se mofaran de la recién llegada, pues ya se habían enterado que era la hermana de Jack Sparrow, que había mandado a la muerte a 150 hombres de la Armada y que además había engañado al odioso comodoro Norrington.

—¿Es cierto que eres hermana de Jack Sparrow, preciosa? —preguntó uno de los tantos prisioneros que se encontraban en las demás celdas.

—Jamás imaginé que ese idiota tuviera hermanos —comentó otro.

—¿Cómo pueden dudar de que esa mujer sea realmente la hermana de Jack Sparrow cuando se nota de lejos que ella es su viva imagen? —dijo uno con certera razón.

—Entonces, si es realmente es su hermana, creo que ella misma debería responder por su hermano y pagarme con su cuerpo la deuda que él me debe… —propuso otro de ellos, mirando lascivamente a nuestra protagonista.

Sonriéndole sarcásticamente, nuestra protagonista se acercó a los barrotes y miró hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el hombre que había dicho aquello último.

—No sabía que Jack te debía su cuerpo, John, veo que tus gustos han mejorado con el tiempo… —dijo—; antes te gustaban las mujeres…

Todos los prisioneros rompieron inmediatamente en carcajadas al escuchar semejante ocurrencia, dejando al mencionado John furiosamente avergonzado y sorprendido porque aquella mujer sabía su nombre.

Dejando de prestar atención a las murmuraciones y a las pullas de sus compañeros de celdas, Jacky se dirigió de nuevo hacia su rincón y se sentó para dedicar sus pensamientos a su querido Norry y a su detestado hermanito; incluyendo, claro, que otra de sus preocupaciones era sobre su futuro próximo en el cadalso, pues no veía forma de escapar de tan angustiosa situación.

Cuando más sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, notó cómo las bromas de los demás presos se habían intensificado luego de oírse los goznes de la puerta principal de las mazmorras, pronunciando el nombre del comodoro Norrington. Entonces, comprendiendo que él había llegado hasta allí para visitarla, se levantó de inmediato, ansiosa por verlo, pero enseguida se lo pensó mejor y se recostó contra la fría pared, comenzando a silbar una tonadita pirata para aparentar indiferencia.

Mientras caminaba a lo largo del sucio corredor de las celdas, James tuvo que soportar las dolorosas y atrevidas mofas de los que estaban allí encerrados y que ya estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre él y aquella pirata. "¿Qué le pasó, comodoro? ¿Lo han engañado de nuevo?", decía uno, "¡Qué lástima que por confiar en una pirata haya perdido a toda su tripulación!", dijo otro, "¿También usted irá a la horca, comodoro? Porque también es un traidor…", comentó un prisionero, "¿Por lo menos la ha disfrutado, comodoro? ¿O ha sido tan estúpido que ni siquiera le puso un dedo encima?", "¿O tal vez fue ella quien lo disfrutó y le puso un dedo encima? ¡ja, ja, ja!", "Quizás fue ella quien abusó de él! ¡Wah, jah, jah, jah!", dijeron otros. Enfurecido por tener que ser el hazmerreír de todos, Norrington ordenó a sus hombres que le dieran cincuenta latigazos en la espalda a cada uno de los prisioneros que habían tenido el valor de ridiculizado.

Mientras los carceleros se llevaban a los condenados uno por uno para aplicarles el debido castigo, James suspiró tristemente y se acercó a la celda de Jacky Sparrow, su ex prometida, quien aún permanecía sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con las manos en la nuca, silbando una alegre tonadilla pirata. Aparentemente, apenas sí había reparado en su presencia.

Norrington, algo triste y confundido, carraspeó para llamar la atención de la prisionera, quien entreabrió los ojos y lo miró como quien mira a una piedra común y corriente y sin ningún interés en especial.

—¡Oh! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aquella fría indiferencia destrozó aún más el atribulado corazón del comodoro.

—Yo…, vine ha…, yo… —no sabía qué decir, el frío recibimiento de la mujer a quien aún amaba con locura lo había dejado sin palabras.

Sintiendo en el alma el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo su querido Norry, Jacky tragó saliva y decidió aligerarle un poco la carga, aunque ahora era ella quien se encontraba enfadada con él.

—¿Acaso viniste a concederme mi última voluntad? Aunque me veo obligada confesar que jamás lo he hecho en un calabozo, estoy "abierta" a esa posibilidad, _¿savy?_ —le dijo con un tono entre lascivo y burlista.

James levantó inmediatamente la mirada, entre molesto y afligido. La treta de Jacky había dado resultado.

—¿Estás a punto de morir en la horca y eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir, Jacky?

—¿Entonces ya está dicho? ¿Van a ahorcarme? —replicó con cierta indiferencia a pesar que en su interior estuviera muerta de miedo.

—Serás ejecutada esta misma tarde. —No hubo ninguna expresión de sentimiento en aquella frase, lo había dicho como si estuviera recitando una lección.

—Veo que ya me has juzgado sin antes haber aclarado las cosas conmigo, Norry —le reprochó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se acercaba a las rejas para estar más cerca del oficial.

—¿Y qué hay que aclarar? —replicó enojado—. Ya todo se ha aclarado ente mis ojos: me has mentido, me has engañado, me has hecho quedar en ridículo, me has hecho cometer traición y me has hecho perder el gran amor de mi vida que es la armada… ¿Es eso lo que quieres aclarar?

Asomando su rostro por los barrotes, Jacky respondió:

—Quizás yo sea culpable de algunas de tus acusaciones, ¿pero te has preguntado si realmente te he amado de verdad alguna vez?

—Muchas veces, desde que te he conocido; pero nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida como ahora de que jamás has sentido un ápice por mí.

—¿Eso piensas? Creo que te tienes muy poca confianza en ti mismo, amigo mío.

—¿Acaso no vas a rogarme que te ayude a escapar porque aún me amas? —se mofó el oficial.

—No pienso rogarte nada porque no vas a creerme de que realmente siento algún afecto por ti, mi querido Norry.

—Muy acertada como siempre, capitana Sparrow.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes por espacio de unos momentos, hasta que…

—Ven aquí —dijo ella de pronto, sorprendiendo al comodoro.

—¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? —se puso a la defensiva—. No creas que voy a cometer la estupidez de acercarme a ti para que me tomes como tu rehén y puedas escapar de aquí.

Jacky hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y replicó mientras revolvía los ojos:

—¡No seas tan suspicaz, Norry…! Aunque debo confesar que no estás muy lejos de la verdad…

Dirigiéndole una mirada significativa, James se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí antes de seguir escuchándola y caer otra vez en las tretas de la capitana del _Perla Negra_, pero ésta no lo dejó, era su última carta para poder salir de aquel serio aprieto en el que estaba metida y no lo dejaría ir sin antes hacerle saber que realmente lo amaba.

—¡Espera! ¡Te lo suplico!

Sorprendido, el comodoro volvió su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Me… lo suplicas? ¿Tú, la antes orgulloso pirata Jack Sparrow, capitán del _Perla Negra_, me estás suplicando que te espere?

—Increíble, ¿no? —sonrió nerviosamente mientras se aferraba esperanzada a los barrotes—. ¿Por qué no me concedes mi último deseo? Vamos, hazlo por todo lo bueno que sentiste alguna vez por mí, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué no te acercas? —y luego agregó con picardía: —No voy a morderte, _¿savy?_, a menos que tú quieras…

James, luego de censurarla con la mirada, pareció dudar en lo que haría al respecto.

—Vamos, te lo estoy suplicando. ¿Tanto miedo me tienes que no quieres acercarte a mí?

—Yo no te tengo miedo —aclaró un poco ofendido.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres concederme mi último deseo? Mira —se puso seria—, te prometo, por todo el amor que sentiste por mí, que no voy a engañarte ni utilizarte en ninguna forma.

El comodoro Norrington sonrió, incrédulo.

—Yo no confío en el honor de los piratas, ni mucho menos en tus palabras —y otra vez se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero Jacky no iba a darse por vencida.

—¡Por favor! ¡Te lo pido de rodillas! —sorprendentemente se colocó de rodillas y juntó sus manos en un gesto de súplica—. ¡No seas cruel con quien alguna vez pasaste los momentos más maravillosos de tu vida! ¡Concédeme mi último deseo y acércate!

Un tanto conmovido y confundido, James se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, dudando, pero enseguida tomó una decisión y se permitió concederle el último deseo a esa mujer que lo había engañado y que él ahora se negaba a permitirse volver a sentir amor por ella.

Lentamente se fue acercando a los barrotes de la celda de Jacky mientras esta se levantaba rápidamente del suelo, aparentemente ansiosa por tenerlo cerca de ella. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, James preguntó qué era lo que quería de él.

—Un beso —fue la asombrosa respuesta—. Solamente quiero llevarme un beso tuyo al averno para poder soportar todo lo que allí me espera.

El comodoro James Norrington jamás se habría imaginado escuchar alguna vez aquella sentimental y romántica declaración por parte de la capitana Jacky Sparrow, y aunque no podía poner toda su confianza en sus palabras, decidió concederle aquel último deseo. Entonces, mientras se miraban a los ojos, James se aferró a los barrotes y acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, preparándose para besarla. Y así, viendo que por fin lo había convencido, la pirata colocó suavemente sus manos sobre las manos del comodoro y también acercó su rostro al de él, lista para besarlo. Sus labios se unieron lentamente, tocándose tan suavemente que fue el beso más tierno que se habían dado hasta ese día. Cerraron los ojos y dejaron que sus sentimientos recorrieran todo su ser en una despedida que muy pronto prometía ser eterna… Luego de unos momentos, ella apartó su boca de la de él y lo miró directamente a los ojos para decirle:

—¿Cómo harás para seguir viviendo con la conciencia tranquila después de haber asesinado a la persona que más te ha amado en toda tu vida? —y al terminar de decir esto, se apartó inmediatamente de Norrington, dejándolo muy impresionado con sus palabras, y se sentó en el suelo dándole desdeñosamente la espalda.

—Váyase de aquí, comodoro James Norrington, ya no tiene nada más que hacer por mí —dijo—. Déjeme sola o solo o lo que yo fuera, tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar antes de pasar a mejor vida, como por ejemplo en las personas que te traicionan a pesar de haberles escuchado decirles una y otra vez que te amaban…

Se quedó definitivamente en silencio, indicándole así al oficial de que era hora de marcharse y que no había nada más de qué hablar.

Muy preocupado y entristecido por aquellas palabras tras el impacto sentimental de aquel último beso, James se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a la capitana Jack Sparrow librada a su suerte.

"Si con esto no logro tocarle un nervio —pensó la pirata mientras seguía sentada en posición india en el suelo y con los brazos cruzados—, me consideraré muerto al atardecer"

--

Ya en alta mar, el capitán Jack Sparrow murmuraba una de sus tonadillas preferidas mientras se encontraba al mando del timón de su amado barco pirata bautizado con el nombre de _Perla Negra_, contento de haberse liberado del asedio del comodoro Norrington y del estorbo de su "hermana" Jacky, aunque claro, como Jack en realidad tenía un buen corazón a pesar de sus malos modales y su terrible apariencia de pirata, no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por ser el causante directo de la posible e ineludible ejecución de su otro yo.

_Quince hombres sobre el cofre del muerto._

_¡Yo-jo-jo y una botella de ron!_

_La bebida y el diablo terminaron con el resto._

_¡Yo-jo-jo y una botella de ron!_

Cantaba bajito aquella cancioncilla para poder olvidar aquellos duros pensamientos que lo agobiaban.

A toda la tripulación le había causado gran decepción el saber que la simpática y algo extraña capitana Jacky Sparrow había sido quien los había traicionado mandando al comodoro Norrington en pos de su captura. No les había agradado demasiado enterarse por boca de su capitán que él la había dejado abandonada a su suerte en Port Royal después de desenmascararla ante el propio Norrington, pero si ella representaba un ineludible peligro para toda la tripulación del _Perla Negra_, debían hacer de tripas corazón y permitir que las cosas sucedan tal y como debían suceder… Aunque no les agradara demasiado.

Pero durante aquella mañana sucedió algo tan inesperado que cambió radicalmente las intenciones del capitán del _Perla Negra_ y de toda su tripulación, principalmente para el primero, quien tuvo que admitir por primera vez en su vida que se vería completamente atado a otra persona por el resto de sus días.

Resulta que mientras nuestro querido capitán cantaba con su voz suave y algo ronca su famosa y eterna canción, llegó corriendo Marty, el enano de la tripulación, con un gran caracol hueco en la mano. Parecía estar bastante agitado con aquel descubrimiento que inmediatamente se lo mostró a su capitán.

—¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Mire lo que encontré, es un caracol! —dijo.

Jack, frunciendo el ceño, observó aquel animalillo sin mucho interés, y luego comentó con un gesto un tanto despectivo que aquel cascarón no le interesaba a menos que trajera al bicho adentro para poder disfrutarlo metido en una deliciosa sopa.

—Pero es que si usted lo acerca al oído, señor —replicó el enano—, dice que trae un mensaje urgente de tía Dalma para usted, capitán.

—¡¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Marty!? ¡¿Pensabas contármelo cuando lluevan sapos o que las conchas de los caracoles valieran su peso en oro para poder vendérmela?! —replicó mientras le arrebataba el caparazón vacío e inmediatamente se lo llevaba a la oreja, con la parte hueca directamente enfocada a su oído para poder escuchar el mensaje mandado por la pitonisa, como si fuera una especie de grabadora moderna, un método muy eficaz y curioso que había hallado Dalma para poder comunicarse rápidamente con las personas que estuvieran lejos de ella.

Intrigados por aquel acontecimiento, Gibbs, Ana María, Cotton, su loro y otros de sus compañeros de aventuras, se aproximaron a su querido capitán para enterarse de lo que tía Dalma mandaba a avisar. Grande fue su intriga cuando notaron a Jack Sparrow abrir sus ojos oscuros tan grandes como pudo y su cara se volvía pálida, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando él comenzó a gritar muy nervioso caminando de aquí para allá agitando los brazos como un pulpo.

—¡¡Todos a sus puestos!! —ordenó—. ¡Debemos dirigirnos de inmediato hacia Port Royal!

—¡¿HACIA PORT ROYAL?! —replicó incrédula toda su tripulación

—¿Pe-pero por qué, mi capitán? —objetó Gibbs bastante extrañado—. Si apenas nos hemos marchado de ese lugar.

—¡Eso es! —replicó inmediatamente Ana María aproximándose peligrosamente al asustado capitán—. ¿Acaso quieres que nos capturen y nos condenen a la horca? ¿¡Es que ya perdiste la poca razón que te quedaba, capitán Jack Sparrow!?

Inclinándose hacia atrás, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras alzaba su dedo índice, Jack expuso sus valederas y recientes razones antes de que su única mujer de a bordo le diera una de sus características y sonoras cachetadas:

—Mi querida Ana María, lo que ocurre es que tía Dalma me acaba de comunicar que no nos conviene que ejecuten a mi queridísima hermanita Jacky Sparrow porque, aunque no esté muy segura, cree que si ella deja de existir, algo terrible me pasará ya que compartimos las misma esencia y, tal vez, el espíritu…

Sorprendida, la joven se le quedó mirando por unos instantes al igual que sus compañeros.

—¿Nos estás tratando de decir que si esa mujer muere, tú también podrías morir? —dijo ella al fin.

—Exacto —asintió sonriente mientras bajaba la mano.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ir a rescatarla para poder salvarlo corriendo el riesgo de acabar nosotros también en la horca? —replicó Gibbs muy preocupado.

—Eeeeh… Sí —asintió Jack intuyendo que su valiente tripulación se negaría a ayudarlo escudándose tras el Código Pirata.

—¡El que se queda atrás, se queda atrás! —gritó el loro de Cotton, exponiendo así su acertada opinión que todos repitieron en murmuraciones, poniendo a Jack más nervioso y preocupado de lo que ya estaba.

—Cotton tiene razón, Señor, "el que se queda atrás, se queda atrás". Si vamos a rescatarla es seguro de que nos atraparán por su culpa —dijo Gibbs.

—¡Pero si la ejecutan yo podría morir! —replicó angustiado.

—Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de dejarla a su suerte, Jack —opinó una resuelta Ana María, a quien no le caía muy simpática la dichosa "hermanita" de su capitán.

Muy afligido al ver que su propia tripulación no estaba muy dispuesta a ayudarlo, el capitán Sparrow optó por otras medidas desesperadas.

—¡Por fabooor! —suplicó con su carita más lastimosa mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y juntaba sus manos en modo de ruego—. ¿Acaso no aman a su querido capitán Jack Sparrow como para arriesgar su vida? ¿De verdad me quieren ver muerto?

Y así, todos los miembros de la tripulación se miraron bastante confundidos. Había que tomar una decisión: o iban y rescataban a Jacky de la horca a riesgo de ser capturados, o no lo hacían y corrían el riesgo de perder a su querido capitán.

--

Mientras caminaba a toda prisa a través de la fortaleza, el atribulado y nervioso comodoro Norrington sentía cómo las miradas entre acusadoras, inquisitivas, reprobadoras y compasivas de los soldados, sirvientes y demás gente caían sobre él sin piedad alguna, enterados ya de la verdadera identidad de la bella Katrina Watson, su ya ahora ex prometida, acusándolo por su estupidez e incompetencia. Él podía escuchar todas las malintencionadas murmuraciones de las que era objeto por todos los pobladores de Port Royal, acusándolo sin piedad por haber causado la muerte de tantos hombres inocentes. Pero aquello no era nada comparado al tremendo dolor que le oprimía sin piedad el corazón al saberse el verdugo y el acusador de la única mujer a la que había amado con tanta pasión. Aquellas últimas palabras pronunciadas por ella lo habían trastornado sobremanera y lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su oficina y quedarse solo hasta que la hora fatal de la ejecución pasara, pero aquella tan anhelada soledad no se le iba a dar tan fácil, puesto que al entrar a su oficina, se encontró con el gobernador Weathervy Swann, quien enterado de las sorprendentes y malas noticias, había decidido ir a visitar a su oficial favorito y pedirle las debidas explicaciones.

—Gobernador Swann, pero qué sorpresa… —dijo el recién llegado, pálido como un muerto.

—No tiene por qué sorprenderse, comodoro Norrington, no es extraño que yo venga a visitarlo pues siempre lo hago… —replicó el aludido mientras se ponía en pie, pues había estado sentado en un cómodo sillón que se había puesto allí expresamente para su persona.

—¿Ya ha tomado algo? —James le preguntó nerviosamente mientras se dirigía hacia la vitrina de las bebidas dispuesto a servirle una compa de brandy, pero con tal mala fortuna y debido a su destrozado estado emocional, se le escapó el pequeño vaso de cristal de las manos, haciéndose mil pedazos en cuanto golpeó contra el suelo. Al borde de un ataque de nervios, Norrington se afirmó con las manos a la mesilla en donde servía los tragos y trató de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo para evitar el bochorno de perder el control frente a un funcionario tan importante como lo era el gobernador Weathervy Swann. Si eso ocurriera, su ya desprestigiada figura quedaría aún mucho más reducida.

Muy preocupado por verlo en ese estado emocional tan deplorable, el gobernador de Port Royal decidió postergar el discurso de amonestación que le iba a dar a su oficial y decidió ser más comprensivo, pues suponía el duro momento en el que se veía obligado a atravesar sin quererlo el comodoro Norrington.

Antes de hablar, carraspeó un tanto incomodado para llamar su atención.

—Lamento mucho lo que le ha ocurrido, muchacho —le dijo al fin—, le aseguro que jamás se me habría cruzado por la cabeza que la tan simpática señorita Katrina Watson era en realidad la desconocida hermana del capitán Jack Sparrow… ¡Justo ahora que parecía que por fin iba usted a contraer matrimonio! Debe haber sido un golpe muy duro para usted el averiguarlo, ¿no es así?

Luego de estar unos momentos en silencio, y después de haber reunido las fuerzas necesarias para poder enfrentar con dignidad al gobernador, se volvió hacia él.

—Ciertamente fue una terrible experiencia para mí, Señor, pero me sostiene el hecho de haberla desenmascarado antes de que provocara más desgracias a nuestra comunidad.

Eran mentiras desesperadas que herían más aún a su corazón.

—Entonces… ¿está seguro de que fue ella y el capitán Jack Sparrow quienes tramaron semejante plan para poder acabar completamente con nuestra milicia? ¿Usted no conocía la verdadera identidad de la prisionera cuando la conoció?

James lo miró detenidamente, ¿sería capaz de culpar descaradamente a la mujer que amaba? ¿Sería capaz de echarle deliberadamente la soga al cuello? Su expresión se volvió más fría. ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Después de todo, era por culpa de ellos que ahora él se encontraba en aquella situación tan desesperante, a punto de perder la carrera naval que tanto amaba, la terrible pérdida de su flota y de sus hombres y, además, tener el corazón roto en mil pedazos… Entonces, ¿por qué no culparla? Se lo merecía. Haciendo eso le demostraría que él no sentía realmente nada especial por ella, que no era nadie para él. James sonrió maliciosamente, pues así lograría vengarse de ella por todo lo que le había ocasionado.

Norrington no se había dado cuenta de que el padre de Elizabeth lo estaba observando detenidamente, estudiando cada expresión de su rostro, preocupándose por lo que había notado.

—Estoy plenamente seguro de que el capitán Jacky Sparrow y su hermana fueron quienes maquinaron todo esto, Señor —respondió—, y si me hubiera enterado de quién era realmente Katrina Watson, la habría hecho detener sin ningún miramiento antes de que ocasionara semejante desastre.

—¿Está completamente seguro de lo que está declarando, comodoro Norrington? —le preguntó mirándolo suspicazmente.

—Estoy completamente seguro, gobernador Swann, ¿por qué habría de mentirle? —fue la terrible y definitiva respuesta.

—Bien, bien. Si usted lo dice, así será… —comentó Weatherby mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a marcharse de allí, dejando a James bastante intrigado por aquellas últimas palabras.

—Disculpe, Señor —pidió—, ¿pero a qué quiso referirse con eso de que si yo lo digo así será?

—Bueno, pues… —se volvió lentamente para mirarlo—, supongo que usted sabe muy bien que aunque ahora sepamos que fueron ellos los responsables directos de semejante desgracia, usted no se verá libre de las acusaciones de incompetencia y traición por parte de la Corte Marcial… Es muy posible que pierda su posición social y militar.

—De eso estoy muy enterado, Señor.

—Bien, bien... —lo miró directo a los ojos—. Sólo espero que las acusaciones que mantiene en contra de esa mujer sean producto de su razonamiento y no de sus traicionados sentimientos, muchacho, porque si está actuando con la sola intención de vengarse de ella, le aseguro que el arrepentimiento de este acto vendrá con una fuerza tan grande que estoy casi seguro de que usted no podrá soportarlo y se vendrá abajo sin remedio alguno.

Sorprendido por haber sido descubierto tan fácilmente por el gobernador, James quiso replicar a sus palabras, pero Weathervy no se lo permitió, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sé que amaba muchísimo a esa mujer, muchacho, y sé que aún la ama con la misma intensidad, así que espero que su corazón, su razón y su vida no se vayan junto con ella cuando llegue el nefasto momento de presenciar su cuerpo muerto colgando inerte de la horca…

Y diciendo esto, se marchó de la oficina, dejando muy perturbado al pobre oficial de la Royal Navy, preguntándose si su accionar habría sido más por venganza personal que por justicia. Poco a poco, mientras por fin comenzaba a examinar sus verdaderas razones, comenzó a darse cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error y se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos heridos al tomar aquella atropellada decisión de mandar a Jacky a la horca. Tal vez, y tan solo tal vez podría haberse equivocado en juzgarla. Él mismo había escuchado de la propia boca de la pirata los maquiavélicos planes que había planeado contra de él y su tripulación… ¿Pero, y si Jack Sparrow lo había tramado todo él solo? ¿Qué tal si Jacky había dicho la verdad acerca de las perversas intenciones de su hermano para con ella y había tratado de quitárselo de encima como pudiera? ¿Aún si eso significaba haberlo engañado a él?

De pronto, un pequeño recuerdo que había dejado relegado en el fondo de su mente volvió a él como un relámpago de doloroso descubrimiento: ¡ella había intentado advertirle que no saliera aquella mañana en que iba a partir a la caza de Jack Sparrow! ¡Le había pedido que por ella él no fuera detrás de su hermano y no le había hecho caso! ¡Después de todo, parecía que sí lo amaba de verdad y él había sido capaz de enviarla al cadalso sin haber querido escuchar antes una explicación! ¡Pero que tonto insensato había sido! ¡Después de todo, finalmente, ella sí lo quería!

Pero ya no había nada qué hacer, Jacky sería ahorcada aquella misma tarde y si él intervenía, sería juzgado como traidor y también lo condenarían a la horca.

Destruido por aquel trágico descubrimiento de último momento, el comodoro James Norrington comprendió que perder su importante puesto en la Royal Navy no era nada comparado a perder a la persona que más había amado en toda su vida. Aquella tarde perdería todo, absolutamente todo lo que había conseguido duramente a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo el amor incondicional de su alocada pirata que había sabido traerle alegría a su triste vida.

Y así, con el corazón hecho pedazos y la cabeza por explotarle, James se apoyó en la puerta cerrara para luego comenzar a dejarse caer lentamente al suelo hasta sentarse en él y romper a llorar desconsoladamente, desgarrado por el dolor a causa de todo lo que había sufrido en aquellos últimos días.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Espero que muy bien! James se ha arrepentido de sus actos, pero, ¿logrará hacer algo por Jacky sin tener que correr el riesgo de ser atrapados? ¿o dejará que la ahorquen? ¿Aparecerá en ese momento Jack Sparrow para solucionarlo todo? ¿Elena se sentirá atraída por Christian?¿qué pensará él de ella cuando lo sepa? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán! **

_**Mi querida amiga Romy: ¿así que te gustó la parte de la pelea? ¡qué gusto me dá! A mi me gusta mucho escribir esas escenas, pero siempre creo que las hago poco interesantes ; ) Norry y Jacky volverán a ser pareja más adelante, pero podés estar tranquila ahora que sabes más o menos cómo terminará esta historia de amor. ¡Afortunada! : )**_

_**Mi querida Aokimari: ¿Estás en el capi 5? ¡vaya que te falta mucho! La pobre Ana María tenía más que suficiente con un solo Sparrow, pero dos… Con calma, espero que te siga gustando mi historia : )**_**  
**

_**Mi querida **__**Isa Luna**__**: ¡gracias por volver a escribirme! Me da gusto saber nuevamente de vos, amiga : ) Uno quiere volverse loco cuando no se tiene internet porque hay muchas cosas que se deja de hacer, ¿no? ¡Espero que te haya ido muy bien en los exámenes! Lee los capis con calma, que son bastante largos. **_

_**Mi querida **__**Harisha**__**: menos mal que pudiste encontrar un momentito para escribirme, lo que pasa es que las extraño mucho cuando no me escriben y me asusto pensando que ya no leen mi historia : ( Te confieso que a mí también me cae muy mal que Jacky y Norry tengan que separarse así porque adoro escribir sobre esta adorable parejita. Cuido mis ojos y a mis personajes, no te preocupes por eso : ) ¡Espero que no te saquen de nuevo para imprimir! **_

_**Mi querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: ¡Hola! ¡Te recuerdo muy bien! Te había extrañado tanto como a las demás que ya no me escriben. La verdad, creo que me encariño mucho con ustedes, je je je ; ) Muy pronto explicaré las razones por lo que he hecho sufrir tanto a Norry. Yo no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo recibirían ustedes esta parte de la historia, ya que esta parte no es tan divertida como la anterior. Como verás, trato en lo posible de mantenerme fiel a la personalidad de Jack y Jacky, porque es por eso que los amamos tanto, ¿no? : ) Jacky a veces no tiene piedad con Norry, pero lo ama con todo su corazón. Billy es ese angelito que siempre aparece cuando más se lo necesita, ¿no? : ) ¡Se ven tan bien Jacky y Norry juntos! Ya me los puedo imaginar conviviendo juntos en su propio barco o su propia casa : ) Sé muy bien que al principio habrá sido un poco difícil aceptar el hecho de que Christian pudiera hacer pareja con Annete, pero, ¿lo lograrán? Elena parece sentirse atraída por la personalidad de este doctor encantador, ¿se lo hará saber? ¡Mil gracias por reportarte!**_

_**Mi querida **__**Andreaeb182**__**: ¡Pero qué sorpresa tan agradable! ¡Realmente te había extrañado muchísimo! Y también extraño mucho a Pisom y a tantas otras chicas más que ya no me escriben : ( Lee tranquila el fic, tomate tu tiempo, amiga, y disfrutá tus vacaciones. Ya has visto lo que intentó Jacky para poder zafar de la horca, ¿pero se decidirá Norry en ayudarla? ¿o llegarán a su rescate Jack y su tripulación? Como habrás leído, Norry ya se ha arrepentido de su atropellada decisión. ¡Pronto leerás cómo sigue esta historia! : ) ¡Y mil gracias por volver! **_

_**Mi querida Flint, el bicho migratorio:**__** la verdad es que extraño mucho tus sarcasmos, amiga Flint, siempre me haces sonreír con lo que me escribes : ) A mí siempre me gustaron las colecciones, cuando era pequeña me puse hacer una con mariposas, pero se me partía el corazón y desistí de la idea… ¡ahora colecciono cosas que no hayan tenido vida antes! : ) ¡Espero que tus colecciones hayan salido muy bien! Te recomiendo poner tus cosas en lista de prioridades (aunque creo que no hace falta, no?) primero haz tus cosas para la uni y después lee mi fic, ¡no te preocupés por los retrasos! ¿Eye Shield 2? Trataré de encontrarlo y verlo, pues me gustaron mucho Slam Dunk y los Supercampeones : ) **_

_**Mi querida **__**León Dorado: ¡yo también me muero de ganas de leerlos juntos como la adorable pareja dispareja entre Jacky y Norry! ¿Son una pareja muy adictiva, no es verdad? En eso tenés mucha razón, Norry no va a hacer nada hasta que esté a punto de ahorcarla. Ya está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo y tal vez la perdone una vez que la salve, ¿no te parece? : ) ¡Me muero por escribir su "noche de bodas"! je je je… ¿Lo del título? He decidido no cambiarlo sino hasta más adelante, pues tal vez quien lea La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera la busque después para leerla. El bucanero que está por aparecer (creo que en el último capítulo de esta parte), también va a molestar a Jack y éste le devolverá los favores, ¡no se aguantan! Elena, Elena… ¿qué tan buena o mala puede ser con nuestros infortunados doc y Alwine? Ya estoy mejor de salud, gracias por tus deseos : ) **_

_**Mi querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¡no me había imaginado que eras un chico! ¡sorry! Je je je ; ) Generalmente son chicas las que leen esto, exceptuando a Outis, que es otro chico que lee esta historia y a quien le tengo mucho aprecio. Las batallas es lo que a ustedes más les gusta, ¿verdad?, y también los conflictos interiores… A mí también me gustan mucho, de Caballeros del Zodíaco era lo que más me gustaba ) Algún día Jacky será totalmente sincera con el comodoro, y esa noche será, para que te vayás preparando, una noche muy fogosa, je. ¿Qué mejor que demostrarle lo mucho que lo ama entregándose a él? ; ) Ojo por ojo, diente por diente; nuestros capitanes siempre están pensando en hacer lo que más les conviene, aunque más adelante se arrepientan… Este fic no es solamente de romance, porque también habrá aventuras y combates, sobre todo cuando aparezca Davy Jones y Beckett. Como verás, me encanta que mis historias tengan de todo ) ¡Gracias por ser un chico más que lee mi historia!  
**_

**¿Las pelis que he visto ahora? Pues no he visto muchas, por lo menos vi "Indiana Jones y La Calavera de Cristal", me gustó mucho los gags que tenía y me hicieron mucha gracia. Tiene ese toque que tenían las otras pelis, las aventuras y las búsquedas, pero la exageraciones típicas de acción de las pelis de ahora no le quedan. En resumidas cuentas, me gustó mucho y me dio mucha nostalgia sobre todo cuando Indi se pone a ver la foto de su padre y de su amigo muertos. ¡Mi mamá se ha ido de viaje a Iquique en Chile! ¡Por fin va a conocer el mar! Yo ya fui antes y es una ciudad costera encantadora : ) Lástima que ahora se me suman los quehaceres de la casa junto con los estudios y el trabajo. ¡Voy a estar tan cansada! Pero no me quejaré más sabiendo que mi mami por fin conocerá su tan anhelado mar.**

**Antes de irme, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por todo lo han hacho por mí mandándome sus reviews hassta llegar a los 200 De por sí es muy difícil llegar a los 100, pero ustedes me han heccho sentir como una verdadera escritora en todo este tiempo. Realmente espero, que recordandolos a usedes, me anime a escribir una verdadera novela a la publicación que será dirigida especialmente para ustedes Amo escribir, adoro contar historias, y todo eso lo han hecho ustedes posible y les debré tanto que mi vida entera jamás alcanzará para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí : ) ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER ELEGIDO ESTA HISTORIA!**

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**¡Los quiero mucho a todos!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**


	25. El Momento de la Verdad

**Capítulo 24: El Momento de la Verdad**

Para el mediodía, Christian Jacobson, nuestro querido doctor, ya se había repuesto considerablemente de su enfermedad febril, dándole un gran motivo de alegría a la pequeña Alwine y un motivo de preocupación para Elena, quien aún no entendía por qué aquel hombre la había estado llamando en sueños en vez que a la niña que lo acompañaba.

Era más que evidente que el doctor, luego de pasar aquella terrible noche de lucha tanto física, mental y espiritual, había quedado completamente agotado y hambriento, pero, intuyendo que aquella muchacha seguramente no tendría mucho qué ofrecerle, puesto que se la veía sumida en una espantosa pobreza, prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que ella misma iniciara la conversación acerca de quedarse allí o no.

Se dedicó entonces a mirar dulcemente a la nerviosa y huraña joven mientras Alwine se encontraba con su pequeña cabecita recostada sobre su hombro. Elena, el verse observada de esa manera tan tierna, sintió ruborizarse hasta la raíz de los cabellos y no tuvo otra manera de actuar que mostrarse mucho más salvaje de lo que ya era, bajando nerviosamente los ojos hacia el perro que estaba acariciando en un rincón de la choza.

—Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado en esta situación tan difícil para nosotros, Elena —dijo, sonriendo a su manera tan simpática—, siendo nosotros unos perfectos extraños para ti. Creo que tu accionar demuestra el buen corazón que posees.

La muchacha lo miró detenidamente, estaba muy molesta por aquellas palabras tan sinceras venidas por aquel sujeto que parecía creerse un santo. ¿Cómo osaba él en decirle algo así cuando todos en el pueblo decían que ella era una perfecta lunática? ¿Una bestia salvaje que era el hazmerreír de todo el mundo? ¿Una chica cuyos padres habían sido de la peor escoria de Tortuga? Ella, quien era una criatura huérfana, ignorante, mala, bastarda y rapaz que solamente pensaba en su propio bienestar… ¿cómo pues osaba aquel hombre en decirle que ella era una persona de buen corazón? ¡Pero qué estúpido ignorante era!

Elena estuvo a punto de replicar sus palabras y mandarlos al diablo, pero, como si estuviera adivinando aquella reacción, Christian habló antes que ella, evitando que la chica se dejara llevar por su impetuosidad, orgullo y miedo.

—Quiero darte esto —dijo mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente en la cama y metía su mano en el bolsillo de la camisa y sacaba un pequeño manojo de monedas doradas para la gran sorpresa de la aludida—. Te pido que no me mal interpretes ni que lo tomes a mal y que recibas con agrado este único presente que puedo ofrecerte para poder agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Alwine se había quedado asombrada a su manera infantil al ver tantas monedas de oro, pero Elena se había quedado estupefacta y petrificada al ver tanta riqueza junta como nunca antes había visto y soñado. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, atraída por lo que veía, pero enseguida detuvo sus enérgicos pasos y se le quedó mirando al doctor, desconfiada, pues nadie había sido nunca amable con ella a menos que ella les diera algo que les interesara.

—¿Por qué no eres más sincero y me dices de una vez qué es lo que quieres de mí, viejo asqueroso? —replicó agresivamente. El tío de Isabel la miró sorprendido, no era esa reacción lo que él había esperado—. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones? ¡Desde anoche que has estado llamándome en sueños! ¿Y ahora me ofreces todo ese dinero por nada? ¡Deja de dar tantas vueltas y dime de una vez por todas que lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo y joder todo el día!

Aunque Alwine, que era una niña pequeña, no entendiera muy bien lo que aquella mujer estaba diciendo, podía intuir que era algo muy malo al notar la cara de espanto que había puesto su querido protector.

—Mi… —comenzó a decir Christian muy suavemente—, mi esposa se llamaba Elena, igual que tú. Era ella a quien yo llamaba…

Apenas escuchó esto, el semblante moreno de la muchacha se puso completamente pálido y su boca se abrió desmesuradamente. Una oleada de calor se hizo sentir por todo su cuerpo y sintió tanta vergüenza, que deseó morir en ese mismo momento. Al notar atemorizada que aquel hombre iba a volver a hablar, la joven salió corriendo hacia afuera, presa del miedo y totalmente avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

--

Isabel Jacobson ya estaba lista para iniciar su plan en pos de la captura y ejecución del siniestro pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan y de toda su tripulación, causantes de la infortunada e inmerecida muerte de su querido tío Chris, a quien habían tomado prisionero hacía unos cuantos días y que seguramente ahora yacía muerto en el fondo del mar.

Ella ignoraba completamente que éste aún permanecía con vida y que se había escapado de las fauces de sus enemigos, así que estaba determinada a vengar su muerte.

Con el hermoso y peligroso navío de guerra británico, el _HMS The Avenger_, bien oculto entre unos escollos esperando el momento oportuno para atacar a _La Muerte Anunciada_, el barco pirata cuyo capitán era el diabólico "Sangre Negra", la valiente y terca mujer se disponía a dar el primer paso de su elaborado plan de venganza. Vestida con ropas de pirata, ahora ella misma parecía un delincuente más del montón que habitaban en aquella isla repleta de rufianes de la peor calaña. A pesar de su belleza, su hábil destreza por parecerse un hombre, la oficial había logrado un efecto sorprendente con su disfraz, llevando la cara completamente sucia y una actitud bastante conseguida. El capitán Lazzart y sus demás oficiales estaban muy impresionados con aquel disfraz, pero no podían evitar sentirse preocupados por lo que podría llegar a pasar si los piratas lo descubrían como el impostor que era. Y así se lo hicieron saber antes de que el almirante ordenara lanzar al agua uno de los botes.

—No se preocupen por mi seguridad, caballeros —replicó tranquilamente—, ustedes concéntrense en seguir con el plan al pie de la letra y pronto veremos los frutos de nuestro esfuerzo.

—¿Pero y si lo descubren, Señor? ¿Qué le pasará? —preguntó muy preocupado uno de los jóvenes tenientes, quien sentía una gran admiración por aquel "hombre" cuya popularidad traspasaba los límites marcados alrededor del mundo.

Luego de constatar que los marineros hubieran echado el pequeño bote al agua, George Jacobson se volvió sonriente hacia el oficial, muy seguro de sí mismo y dispuesto a contestar su angustiada pregunta.

—Tanto peor para ellos si me descubren, teniente Radcliff, tanto peor para ellos porque así podré desatar toda mi maestría en la lucha con espadas; y, como ustedes deben saber, caballeros, soy prácticamente invencible.

—¡Pero podríamos herirlo en la batalla! —replicó ansioso el Maestro de Armas.

—Sé muy bien a los peligros a los que me expongo, Señor Johnson —objetó mientras se dirigía a la barandilla para poder bajar a la chalupa con la ayuda de un cable—. Ustedes deben seguir con el plan pase lo que pase, ¿comprendieron perfectamente? Muy pronto volveremos a Port Royal con la cabeza de Morgan colgada en la figura de la proa de nuestro navío.

Todos asintieron bastante preocupados a pesar de que ya sabían a qué atenerse con el Almirante George Jacobson, pues éste era muy conocido por todos por idear planes que rozaban la locura y la osadía. Su temeridad era tanto digna de ser alabada como temida. Mientras veían cómo el pequeño bote se alejaba cada vez más y más del _HMS The Avenger_, el capitán Lazzart murmuró presa de la preocupación:

—Que Dios lo acompañe en su temeraria empresa, Señor Jacobson…, que Dios Todopoderoso lo acompañe… —y entonces, volviéndose hacia sus oficiales, les ordenó que mantuvieran a toda la tripulación lista para entrar en acción para el atardecer, pues sería en aquel preciso momento en que debían atacar al barco del terrible pirata "Sangre Negra", que se encontraba anclado algo lejos del puerto debido a que no era muy bien recibido en aquel lugar.

--

Sentada en uno de los viejos troncos muertos y secos que se encontraban alrededor de una laguna de límpidas aguas, Elena, la jovencita que había ayudado a Christian y a Alwine, aún se sentía muy mortificada por la vergonzosa escena que había protagonizado frente a aquel hombre tan bien educado…, tan superior a ella… Se había comportado como una idiota frente a alguien que no debería importarle un ápice, pero no podía comprender por qué se preocupaba tanto por lo que pensaría un perfecto extraño de ella.

Aquellos sentimientos eran nuevos para ella, la confundían y la molestaban de sobremanera, y como no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos ni eliminarlos de su mente, no le quedaba otra que echar a aquellos extraños de su casa (que eran responsables de su confusión) y volver a la misma vida rutinaria de siempre, pero… ¿sus sentimientos volverían a ser entonces los mismos de antes?

—… Lo siento mucho, joven Elena, no era mi intención ofenderte de ninguna manera… —le oyó decir a aquel hombre llamado Christian, quien se había levantado de la cama y salido de la choza para salir buscarla sin importarle lo débil que se encontraba. Ella se volvió sorprendida hacia costado derecho y lo encontró parado al lado suyo, mirándola con aquellos hermosos ojos celestes tan llenos de bondad—…. Tan sólo quería que te compraras algo de comida y ropa sin tener que esforzarte tanto como seguramente debes hacerlo cada día para poder sobrevivir en un mundo poblado de gente tan cruel como para hacerte hacer cosas que no quieres… —dijo, con esa voz suya tan suave y compasiva que tenía, como si la lo supiera todo de ella y quisiera aligerarle la pesada carga de sus delgados hombros—… No es por lástima que quiero darte estas monedas, sino es que quiero recompensarte por tu gran gesto de bondad por habernos prestado ayuda a la pequeña Alwine y a mí en un momento tan difícil por el que estábamos atravesando…

Ella dejó de mirarlo y bajó la vista, confundida y avergonzada, ¡y hasta orgullosa! ¡Jamás se había sentido orgullosa por hacer algo bueno! ¡Era la sensación más extraña y reconfortante que había sentido jamás! ¡Le estaban dando las gracias y eso jamás había sucedido antes! Siempre había recibido palabras hirientes y duros golpes de los demás…

Pero, aún sintiendo todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones en su endurecido y salvaje corazón, Elena no sabía cómo expresarlos ni qué debía hacer en un momento como ése, así que lo único que atinó a hacer, era a seguir comportándose como una chica bruta e ignorante, llena de miedo y rencor contra un mundo que no había hecho otra cosa más que agredirla continuamente.

Se levantó rápidamente del tronco en donde estaba sentada y enfrentó al doctor con un aire de desafío, orgullo y falso valor. Desde unos metros más allá, Alwine venía caminando cautelosamente en compañía del perro negro de Elena; ambos se detuvieron, la niña se encontraba expectante por lo que aquella salvaje pudiera hacerle a su querido "padre"… Había algo en ella que no le gustaba y la hacía desconfiar.

—Entonces dame de una vez esas monedas y déjame en paz —exigió la maleducada muchacha.

Sin demostrar asombro alguno, Christian le dio las monedas sin decir una palabra pero sonriéndole de una manera muy afable para tranquilizarla un poco. Luego de permanecer unos momentos en completo silencio, ella se volvió, dándole la espalda y mirando con gran codicia las hermosas monedas de oro que tenía en sus pequeñas y estropeadas manos.

—¿Su esposa se llama igual que yo? —preguntó de repente—. ¿Y en dónde está ella ahora?

—…Ella murió hace mucho, mucho tiempo… —contestó con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz—… Usted se parece un poco a ella y supongo que es por eso que he soñado con mi querida Elena toda la noche… Ella era la mujer más tierna, buena y amable que he conocido en mi vida…

La muchacha nada dijo al respecto, solamente se dignó a fruncir el entrecejo.

—Pues yo no soy ella —declaró secamente—. Me voy al pueblo a comprar comida, si quieren, hay algunos huevos de mis gallinas en un cesto, pueden comerlos hasta que yo regrese.

—… Muchas gracias, joven Elena… —le agradeció suavemente el doctor.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! —replicó fastidiada, haciendo un gesto despectivo con los hombros—. No necesito que me agradezca nada, pues cuando apenas tengas las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar, los quiero a los dos muy lejos de mi casa y de mis cosas, ¿entendido?

—… Como usted guste, joven Elena, nos marcharemos en cuanto podamos y dejaremos de importunarla…

A Elena ya le estaba fastidiando tanta amabilidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada, así que sin decir una sola palabra más, se alejó de allí a pasos agigantados.

—¡Pirata! —llamó a su perro sin volverse a mirarlo y el animal salió disparado hacia ella.

Mientras la miraban desaparecer en un recodo de la espesura del bosque, la pequeña Alwine se acercó a su protector y lo tomó de la mano.

—Ella es una bruja… —dijo entre molesta y recelosa.

El tío de Isabel la miró tiernamente y le puso cariñosamente la mano sobre su cabecita rubia.

—… No la juzgues de esa manera, pequeña, seguramente ella ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su corta vida y no sabe lo que es el cariño… ¿No te parecería mejor tratarla con gran bondad para que por lo menos sepa que en este mundo hay gente capaz de quererla…?

Alwine lo miró intrigada, enseguida su carita se iluminó llena de radiante felicidad al comprender todo lo que su amigo le había dicho, y, apoyando su cabecita y rodeando al doctor con sus pequeños bracitos, exclamó:

—¡Seré muy buena con ella, papá! ¡Lo prometo!

Sonriendo, Christian no dijo nada más y sencillamente se dirigieron lentamente hacia la choza para que él pudiera recostarse un poco. Él estaba muy emocionado, ¡agradecía tanto que Alwine lo hubiera aceptado como si fuera su verdadero padre tan rápido!

"Espero que todo esto termine lo más pronto posible… —pensó esperanzado—. ¡Cómo quisiera hacer recapacitar a Isabel de llevar una vida normal y juntos formaríamos una hermosa familia con Annete y Alwine…!

Lejos estaba, nuestro querido doctor, de saber que las cosas no se iban a dar tan fácilmente como él quería.

--

El joven William Turner, después de enterarse de todo lo ocurrido concerniente a Jacky y al comodoro Norrington, salió disparado de la herrería del señor Brown y se dirigió inmediatamente a la casa del gobernador con intenciones de entrevistarse con su prometida Elizabeth Swann, quien seguramente estaría ya muy bien enterada de los recientes acontecimientos.

—¡Oh, Will! —exclamó la hermosa joven en cuanto ambos se encontraron en el extenso y bellísimo jardín de su padre—. ¿Te has enterado de todo?

—Así es, Elizabeth, por eso he venido a verte —respondió para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente de su prometida—. Me enteré de que Norrington condenó a Jack (o Jacky, como se llame ahora) a la horca. ¡Van a ahorcarlo esta misma tarde! ¡No es justo!

—Lo sé, Will, papá me lo contó todo hace un rato… —ella se sentó en uno de los preciosos banquitos blancos que se encontraban estratégicamente esparcidos por todo el lugar. Parecía estar muy afligida—. Por lo que James explicó, parece ser que Jack lo tramó todo para poder sacarse de encima a él y a toda su flota eliminándolos en la tempestad de la otra noche…

—Pero, Elizabeth… —el apuesto joven se hincó su rodilla izquierda en el suelo y tomó entre sus manos las suaves manos de la muchacha para mirarla suplicante—, ¿de verdad crees que Jack habría sido capaz de semejante cosa?

La chica alzó la vista apenas él terminó de preguntarle eso, y con una mirada que demostraba tanto su rebeldía como su decisión, exclamó:

—¡Por supuesto que no creo que Jack haya cometido semejante acto cruel y cobarde! ¡James está muy equivocado al juzgarlo de esa manera! ¡Hasta casi podría jurar que el que planeó todo esto fue el mismo James para poder echarle la culpa a Jack y mandarlo a la horca como tanto desea hacerlo!

—¿Estás segura de eso, Elizabeth? —inquirió gravemente el joven herrero—. Yo creí que él…, bueno, él… "quería" mucho a Jack.

—Estoy muy segura de lo que digo, Will —afirmó seriamente mientras se levantaba del banco—. Porque si James realmente lo "quisiera", como tú dices, no lo habría mandado a ejecutar ni acusado de algo tan grave como haber sido el culpable del naufragio de su flota… Además —sus ojos centellaron por la ira—, si él ya estuviera arrepentido de haberlo acusado, ya lo habría sacado del calabozo.

—Entonces, realmente, jamás sintió nada por él, todo fue una trampa maquinada por el comodoro para atrapar a Jack Sparrow valiéndose de su estado actual —Will replicó muy serio y muy pensativo.

—¡Oh! ¡Will! ¡Debemos hacer algo por Jack pata evitar que lo cuelguen! —pidió la joven lanzándose a los brazos de su amante—. ¡Todo esto es injusto! ¡Y yo que pensaba de que los dos se querían de verdad…!

Nuestro querido William Turner no dijo nada, pero abrazó tiernamente a su prometida y la atrajo hacia su pecho, pensando que si ahora hacía algo por Jack, esta vez no sería perdonado y lo condenarían a él a la horca, dejando sola a Elizabeth y rompiendo el compromiso…

"Seguramente todo esto fue tramado por Norrington para atrapar a Jack y obligarme a mí a ayudarlo y entonces atraparme y condenarme a la horca por alta traición y dejar así a Elizabeth a su merced… —pensó—. Elizabeth tiene razón, si realmente él amara a Jack, ya lo habría dejado escapar… No pienso caer en su trampa y lo lamento por Jack, pero creo que esta vez no podré hacer nada por él..., nada…".

—Lo siento, Elizabeth, pero esta vez no podremos hacer nada por Jack Sparrow —confesó, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —replicó enfadada mientras se separaba bruscamente de su novio.

—Si lo hago…, ya no podremos casarnos…

Elizabeth se quedó como de piedra al escuchar aquello, pues era absolutamente la verdad. Si él intervenía, era más que seguro de que lo mandarían a la horca por traidor, claro de que también habían grandes posibilidades de que ella también corriera la misma suerte a menos que su padre utilizara sus "influencias".

Y así, tremendamente afligida y preocupada por el cruel destino que le esperaba al capitán Jack Sparrow, la muchacha volvió a los brazos de su prometido para comenzar a llorar tristemente.

—¡No es justo! —decía—. ¡No es justo!

—Nunca es justo cuando se traiciona a un amigo, Elizabeth… —dijo nuestro querido herrero mientras la rodeaba con sus fuertes y varoniles brazos, tratando de reconfortarla.

--

Ya eran las horas de la tarde cuando Elena se encontraba comiendo en una de las tabernas que tanto abundaban en Tortuga, radiante de la dicha porque ahora no tenía que mendigar, robar, engañar o hasta prostituirse por un pedazo de pan. Con las monedas de oro que le había dado aquel viejo, aunque fueran pocas, le bastaba para vivir con cierta holgura sin mayores sobresaltos. Pero… ¿qué pasaría cuando se le terminara aquella pequeña riqueza? ¡Volvería a vivir como una paria! No, eso no quería. Tenía que encontrar la manera de agrandar su capital… ¿pero cómo?

De pronto, ella notó que varios hombres de fiero aspecto entraron a la taberna y se aproximaron a la barra para pedir algunos tragos y algo de comer. La conversación que mantuvieron aquellos cuatro tipos, llamó poderosamente la atención de Elena, era justo lo que ella estaba buscando.

—Me parece que tendremos que irnos sin esos dos patanes de esta condenada isla… —dijo uno de ellos luego de beber su jarra repleta de ron.

—El capitán se pondrá muy furioso y seguramente matará a varios de nosotros. ¡Sería mejor que huyamos mientras podamos! —opinó el más temeroso, pues todos estaban muy asustados y preocupados.

—¿Estás loco o qué? —replicó otro—. ¡Si cometemos la tontería de escaparnos, él nos encontrará tarde o temprano y nos sacará las tripas de un solo golpe como suele hacerle a los que lo traicionan!

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? —preguntó el cuarto hombre mientras bajaba su jarra de cerveza a la barra—. ¿Ofrecer unas cuantas monedas de oro que encontramos a cambio de que alguien nos dé información sobre dónde se esconden un viejo y una niña?

Aquello era lo que Elena estaba esperando, después de todo, el haber acogido en su casa a aquellos extraños le había traído ciertos beneficios; además, quería sacarse de encima a aquel sujeto que la hacía ponerse tan nerviosa. Ya decidida con lo que haría a continuación, la muchacha se levantó y se dirigió resueltamente hacia aquellos hombres.

—Yo les diré en dónde están escondidos esos dos a cambio de las monedas de oro —les dijo en cuanto se detuvo detrás de ellos. Todos se volvieron a mirarla muy sorprendidos para luego comenzar a reírse descaradamente.

—¿Así que quieres nuestras monedas a cambio de un viejo y una niña? ¡Ja, ja, ja! —se burló uno de ellos, aproximándosele para mirarla lascivamente—. ¿Y si te damos otra cosa en vez de las monedas? ¿Eh? ¿Qué opinas?

Elena no se amedrentó con aquellas insinuaciones, más bien sintió deseos de desafiarlo como siempre le pasaba cuando alguien la trataba de esa manera.

—Bien, si no quieres hacer el trato que te propongo, vuelve a tu barco y espera a que tu capitán te corte en pedacitos y te ponga a secar al mástil, pobre idiota… —y dándole la espalda, se dirigió orgullosamente hacia la puerta.

Al darse cuenta de que ella hablaba muy en serio, rápidamente los cuatro hombres se juntaron para comentar la propuesta y tuvieron que admitir que no tenían otra alternativa, aparte de que no tenían nada qué perder.

—¡Espera! —pidió uno de ellos justo en el mismo instante en que la chica estaba a punto de salir por la puerta que daba a la calle—. ¡Aceptamos tu trato! ¡Te daremos las monedas a cambio de que nos digas en dónde están la niña y el viejo!

Sonriendo triunfalmente, la joven se volvió y dijo:

—¡Bien! ¡Por fin nos entendemos!

--

La oficina del Comodoro James Norrington se encontraba sumida en la total oscuridad al acercarse la hora del crepúsculo, momento en que la capitana Jacky Sparrow sería ahorcada injustamente bajo la ley de la Corona Inglesa. Nuestro atribulado oficial aún permanecía sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta. La triste expresión de su rostro revelaba su dolorosa resignación al terrible destino que le aguardaba. Sus ojos verdes repletos de vacío seguían mecánicamente las agujas del reloj de pie que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, que acercaba cruelmente sus agujas a la hora designada para la muerte de su amada, y, tal vez, también la de su propio final.

Suspiró muy angustiado, ya no había más lágrimas qué llorar, ya todo estaba dicho y nada evitaría aquel desastre que él solo había logrado. De pronto, unos cuantos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron salir del letargo en el que había entrado desde hacía un rato.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras se levantaba lo más rápido posible y se acomodaba apresuradamente la ropa.

—Ya todo está listo para ejecutar a la prisionera, Señor —se oyó decir detrás de la puerta. Era uno de sus marines—, estamos esperándolo.

James se quedó como petrificado al escuchar aquel terrible aviso, pero logró dominarse casi por completo.

—Bien, soldado, entendido. Dígale al Gobernador Swann que en unos segundos estaré a su lado.

—Bien, Señor, así lo haré… —el muchacho parecía titubear un poco, pero logró juntar fuerzas para lo que iba a decir a continuación—: lamento mucho que todo haya terminado así, Señor, permítame decirle que formaban una magnífica pareja.

Sorprendido, el Comodoro escuchó al joven fusilero alejándose apresuradamente de allí, como si estuviera avergonzado y asustado por lo que había acabado de decir a su superior. ¿Por qué le había impresionado aquellas palabras venidas de un simple muchacho, un perfecto extraño? Tal vez porque nadie se hubiera esperado un final así, ni siquiera él mismo.

Y así, con el corazón rebosante de pena y angustia, el hombre impiadoso por obligación, el Comodoro James Norrington, salió de su oficina rumbo a la ejecución de la única mujer a la que había amado y aún amaba con toda su alma: la Capitana Jacky Sparrow.

Los tambores repiqueteaban al ritmo apropiado para aquella ocasión tan esperada por muchos y detestada por otros. Los marines vestidos con casacas rojas y formados uno al lado del otro haciendo sonar sus tambores, anunciaban que la hora de la verdad muy pronto llegaría para nuestra querida capitana, quien nuevamente se encontraba de pie frente a una multitud sedienta de ver cómo se retorcería más tarde bajo el propio yugo de la muerte una vez que la hubieran lanzado al vacío y dejarla colgar del cuello como si fuera un pollo.

La gente podía llegar a ser muy morbosa y disfrutar de las desgracias ajenas, ni qué negarlo.

Subida en la plataforma especialmente construida para esos sangrientos casos, Jacky Sparrow permanecía de pie valientemente, con las manos atadas y mirando entre asustada y preocupada a toda aquella gente que le gritaba cosas desagradables y no veía la hora de verla suspendida en el vacío colgando de una soga. Haciendo una mueca despectiva, les sacó la lengua como señal de desafío cuando algunos huevos y tomates erraron su objetivo, enardeciendo aún más a los familiares de los muertos en el reciente naufragio.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio especial en dónde se encontraban el gobernador Weathervy Swann y su hija Elizabeth Swann, a quienes parecía no agradarle demasiado aquella escena. Luego, Jacky miró hacia su costado izquierdo y pudo percibir a William Turner entre la gente, a quien parecía estar mucho menos dispuesto a aceptar tamaña injusticia. Aún si mantenía la esperanza de que lograra salvarse de esa, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ sentía que poco a poco aquella esperanza iba disminuyendo a medida que los minutos pasaban y se acercaba el momento de su muerte, nadie iba a ayudarla: ni su tripulación ni sus amigos, ni su hermano Jack y ni siquiera su amado Norry, quien la había condenado a aquella situación. Sus esperanzas en él se habían acabado cuando no pudo encontrar nada en sus bolcillos que la ayudara a escapar tras haberlo registrándolo hábilmente sin que él lo supiera cuando se besaron en el calabozo. Sabiendo a lo que podría exponerse frente a ella, James no había dejado nada que la ayudara a escapar entre sus ropas al ir a visitarla aquella mañana. Con el corazón martillando en su pecho con furia, Jacky dirigió su vista hacia el verdugo encapuchado y le sonrió nerviosamente.

De pronto, hizo su aparición el comodoro James Norrington, quien se reunió con el gobernador y su hija bajo el murmullo insensible de la chusma allí presente, quienes lo veían tan responsable como la acusada de la muerte de los marines. James, sintiéndose completamente abatido por las circunstancias, su desesperada mirada se cruzó con la acusadora mirada de Jacky Sparrow, y, por el especio de unos segundos, todo ruido dejó de escucharse en sus oídos y toda imagen que los rodeaba desapareció ante sus ojos; solamente existían ellos dos en una profunda oscuridad, un abismo que se ensanchaba por momentos. Había llegado el momento de la separación eterna y ya no había nada qué hacer para evitarlo. James sentía todo el peso del enfado y la decepción de Jacky, además de la profunda tristeza y desesperación que invadían su propia alma.

El repiquetear de los tambores sacó de repente a los dos del ensueño en el que habían entrado, devolviéndolos de golpe a la dura realidad en la que se veían metidos por la crueldad del destino. El comodoro suspiró muy angustiado, viéndose obligado a seguir con los procedimientos correspondientes al caso y ver cómo ahorcaban a la mujer que amaba. Sabía que el gobernador Swann tenía razón, aquel momento iba a ser terrible e iba a destruirlo por completo.

Furiosa, Elizabeth no le había devuelto el saludo y no quería mirarlo a la cara, pero el gobernador Swann observaba cada gesto que él hacía.

El magistrado que estaba a cargo de aquella ejecución dio inicio a la lectura de las acusaciones de la imputada.

—¡Jacky Sparrow…!

—Capitana, capitana Jacky Sparrow o capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿es mucho pedir que lo dijeran bien alguna vez? —se quejó por lo bajo la acusada.

—¡Se la acusa de los siguientes crímenes contra la corona —seguía diciendo fríamente el funcionario mientras leía el documento abierto ante sus ojos—: conspiración, suplantación, engañar a un oficial de la marina, depravación, desacato ante la autoridad, el asesinato de 150 hombres de la Armada Inglesa…

Y mientras aquel hombre enumeraba cada una de sus fechorías, algunas verdaderas otras inventadas, a Jacky le había caído como un cañonazo la acusación de "asesinato", pues nunca en su vida había sido culpable de tan horrendo crimen, salvo, claro, de haber ajustado cuentas con alguno de su calaña que no merecía piedad alguna. Tanto a Elizabeth como a Will también les había gustado para nada aquella acusación, pues sabían muy bien que era tan falsa como la honestidad de Jack Sparrow. Conteniendo la respiración, sus acusadoras miradas se volvieron hacia el comodoro Norrington, quien permanecía estoico mirando aquella injusta escena, acusándolo de haber tramado semejante maquinación. ¡Qué injusto y egoísta había sido con Jack Sparrow!

Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, James se sentía desfallecer de un momento a otro, su corazón y su cabeza parecían querer explotarle de tanto soportar el dolor, la culpa y la angustia que sentía. ¡Iba a presenciar el asesinato de su amada y él iba a permitirlo!

De pronto, sin poder soportar más aquella injusticia, Elizabeth se volvió hacia él y le replicó con un tono de voz bastante hiriente e irascible:

—¡Si tú hubieras sido como Will, ya habrías detenido toda esta tragedia, pero no lo eres y es por eso nunca te elegí ni te elegiré mientras viva!

—¡Elizabeth! —la amonestó su padre— ¡El comodoro Norrington cumple con la ley, como nosotros!

Aquello había sido una feroz estocada hacia su ya moribundo corazón, James sintió cómo se le partía al igual que su alma. Ya no podía soportar más aquella terrible situación, ya no tenía porqué dudar, estaba seguro que se moriría junto con Jacky, y, si iba a hacerlo, era mejor hacerlo siguiendo su corazón. Entonces, decidido, se volvió hacia la joven, y una vez frente a ella, la miró dulcemente y le dijo con un tono bastante tierno en su habitual comportamiento inglés:

—Mi querida Elizabeth, te doy las gracias por haber sido siempre la voz de mi conciencia. Desde que eras una pequeña siempre te he guardado mucho afecto y…, espero que te acuerdes de mí alguna vez de vez en cuando, y te deseo un feliz matrimonio con el Señor Turner porque yo jamás te olvidé ni te olvidaré.

Y dejando a la chica un tanto desconcertada por semejante declaración en un momento tan crítico como el que estaban atravesando, el comodoro se volvió decidido hacia el gobernador de Port Royal y le dijo ya con un tono mucho más serio:

—Gobernador Weathervy Swann, le estoy profundamente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante todos estos años. Ha sido casi como un padre para mí y eso jamás lo olvidaré.

—P-pero muchacho, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió Weathervy tan confundido como su hija.

Mirando fijamente hacia el gobernador, James declaró con gran decisión:

—Le digo esto porque presento la dimisión a mi cargo, gobernador Swann.

Y antes de que padre e hija lograran asimilar lo que habían acabado de escuchar, con una velocidad increíble, el ex comodoro de la Royal Navy tomó uno de los sables de uno de los marines que se encontraba parado cerca de ellos y lo lanzó fuertemente como si fuera un boomerang, cortando de cuajo la soga que ahorcaría a Jacky Sparrow justo en el momento en que la portezuela de abajo se abría para que ella encontrara su final, salvándole así la vida. Entonces, el arma fue a clavarse con fuerza contra una de las vigas de madera de la plaza fuerte.

Aquello no podría haber sucedido en mejor momento, ya que Will había estado a punto de intervenir sin importarle que su accionar lo hubiera perjudicado para siempre tanto a él como a su prometida.

Un gran alboroto se armó a continuación, ya que James desenvainó su espada y se encargó de derrotar a cada soldado que tratara de detenerlo en su camino hacia el cadalso. Fueron pocos los que lograron reaccionar para luego intentar detenerlo, ya que su inesperado accionar logró sorprender a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Will y a Elizabeth, quienes lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados por la incredulidad.

"¡No puedo creerlo —pensó el muchacho llevando su mano hacia el mango de su espada para ayudar al ex comodoro en su frenético ataque—, Norrington está desafiando a la Corona por Jack Sparrow!".

—¡¡Ni se le ocurra intervenir en esto, Señor Turner!! —le gritó James al darse cuenta de las intenciones del muchacho mientras peleaba valientemente contra dos soldados a quienes derrotó con gran rapidez. Una vez libre de ellos, se abrió paso entre la multitud y se dirigió hacia abajo del cadalso y encontró a Jacky sentada en el suelo quejándose de que se había dado un buen golpe en el trasero.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Jacky? —le preguntó.

—¡Hasta que por fin decidiste ayudarme! —se quejó ella mientras él le cortaba las ataduras de sus manos y le entregaba un sable perteneciente a uno de los marines.

—¿Estás lista para jugarte la vida en esta empresa perdida, capitana Jacky Sparrow? —le preguntó acercándosele.

—A tu lado me jugaría hasta el _Perla Negra_, mi querido Norry —respondió ésta mientras le "comía" la boca de un beso, dejando al ex comodoro bastante desubicado.

Y mientras se dirigía hacia afuera, ella se volvió y exclamó:

—¿Qué pasó, comodoro? ¡Venga! ¡Es hora de divertirse!

Sonriendo, James decidió seguirla.

Rápidamente ambos salieron de debajo de la plataforma y comenzaron a luchar a diestra y siniestra contra aquel que osaba detenerlos, pero nunca llegaban a lastimarlos de gravedad, a Jacky no le gustaba matar y James jamás se atrevería a matar a ninguno de sus hombres.

Luchando en conjunto, ambos demostraron una destreza única, pues se complementaban maravillosamente ambas técnicas de combate. James atacaba mientras Jacky defendía: rolls, saltos, golpes de puño, patadas, todo era válido especialmente para la pirata que siempre era mucho más tramposa que James para derrotar al enemigo. Aunque cada vez eran más los soldados que iban a su encuentro para detenerlos ellos los repelían sin ningún problema. La destreza de Jacky en sus acrobacias eran perfeccionadas con la velocidad de James que tomaba por sorpresa a sus contrincantes. Poco a poco fueron abriéndose paso entre una multitud impresionada por lo que veía, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la plaza de ejecuciones para luego tratar de escapar como pudieran a través del pueblo y hacia el puerto para lograr su libertad. Pero aquello iba a ser una empresa verdaderamente difícil para ambos, ya que marines, oficiales y fusileros comenzaron a aparecer por doquier de todas las direcciones tratando de detenerlos.

El ex comodoro James Norrington podría haber sido muy respetado y querido por sus hombres, pero aquel accionar era una traición a la Corona Inglesa y había que detenerlo junto con la fugitiva.

Murtogg y Mullroy eran de los pocos soldados que se habían quedado estupefactos ante el extraño y sorprendente accionar del comodoro James Norrington y no se animaban a intervenir.

—¡Ha perdido la razón! —exclamó Murtogg.

—¡Yo ni que me lo ordenen me iría a enfrentarlos! —declaró su compañero.

Mientras tanto, en un instante el joven William estuvo al lado de su azorada novia, quien aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¡James estaba ayudando a Jack a escapar!

—¿Ves lo que estoy viendo, Elizabeth? —le preguntó el muchacho.

—¡Sí! ¡Y no puedo creerlo! —lo miró—. ¿Es que no vas a ayudarlos?

—Norrington no me deja —aclaró mientras también dirigía su inteligente mirada hacia ellos—, no quiere que intervenga. Quiere hacer esto él solo…

Mientras Will, Elizabeth y su padre miraban aquel irrepetible espectáculo con gran incredulidad, James y Jacky seguían dando muestras de sus habilidades marciales con sus sables y acrobacias: los ataques y los mandobles de sus sables eran poderosos y muchas veces las armas de sus contrincantes salían despedidas por los aires; otras veces James se agachaba y Jacky aprovechaba eso para subir de un salto a su espalda y saltar por sorpresa sobre algunos distraídos soldados y dejarlos fuera de combate cuando caían al suelo. Otras veces se colocaban espalda contra espalda y luchaban contra sus enemigos girando e intercambiándose de lugar, logrando confundirlos en sus ataques. Poco a poco fueron acercándose al gran portal que daba hacia las calles del pueblo, estaban muy cerca de lograr su objetivo, pero entonces, de pronto, un nuevo contingente de fusileros les bloqueó la salida y los apuntaron con sus fusiles, dispuestos a disparar si era necesario.

Los fugitivos se detuvieron al ver aquello. Quizás, cabía la posibilidad de que murieran en el intento.

—Y bien, capitana Jacky Sparrow —dijo el ex comodoro volviendo su tranquila y decidida mirada a la aludida—, ¿está dispuesta a seguir con esto hasta las últimas consecuencias?

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

—Si no queda otra… Demostremos a todo el mundo de lo que somos capaces de hacer —volvió su mirada a los fusileros, los demás marines los estaban rodeando, listos para atraparlos—. Este día lo recordarán como el día en que la capitana Jacky Sparrow y el comodoro James Norrington dieron su vida por la libertad.

—No, por el amor —él la corrigió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Como sea, pero qué cursi resultaste ser… —replicó la pirata sonriéndole otra vez, tan decidida como él de enfrentarse a la muerte sin temor. No sabía por qué, pero el valor que James tenía para enfrentar a la muerte como el soldado que era, la influenciaba para no sentir miedo ante la terrible adversidad que los aguardaba.

Más allá, confundidos entre la gente del pueblo y disfrazados como tales, el capitán Jack Sparrow, Gibbs, Ana María, Cotton (y su loro) y el enano Marty, se encontraban asombrados tanto como los demás por lo que habían acabado de presenciar. Ellos habían estado a punto de intervenir cuando el comodoro Norrington había hecho gala se su heroísmo interviniendo sorpresivamente en la ejecución de Jacky Sparrow.

—¡Que un rayo me parta en dos si lo que acabo de ver es verdad! —declaró Gibbs—. ¿Será éste el final de los tiempos?

—Sea lo que sea, nos ha venido muy bien su intervención —opinó la muchacha—. No nos será tan difícil rescatarla ahora, ¿no es así, capitán Sparrow?

Él sonrió a su manera tan atractiva de siempre.

—No, mi querida Ana María, el comodoro James Norrington nos ha hecho un gran favor en ayudar a mi "hermanita" —Se volvió hacia su gente—. ¡Den comienzo al plan!

Un poco más allá, antes de que Jacky y James dieran inicio a su último ataque, un grito se dejó escuchar de entre todo aquel alboroto, un grito de alarma que puso a todos en guardia y muy preocupados.

—¡¡AUXILIO!! ¡¡UN INCENDIO!! —exclamó uno de los ciudadanos mientras salía corriendo a intentar apagar el fuego que se dejaba ver en la lejanía.

—¡¡AH!! ¡¡MI CASA TAMBIÉN SE ESTÁ QUEMANDO!! —gritó con desesperación una mujer.

Varios incendios comenzaron al mismo tiempo en diferentes sectores de Port Royal, amenazando extenderse por todo el pueblo y provocar un verdadero desastre. Todos se olvidaron casi de inmediato de los fugitivos y salieron disparados hacia los incendios con la intención de extinguirlos. Pero aún quedaron varios marines, fusileros y oficiales para detenerlos, lo suficientes como para lograrlo.

La pelea volvió a comenzar entre la pirata y el ex comodoro contra los soldados, poco a poco fueron abriéndose paso hacia la libertad que tan sólo les quedaba a un paso, pues habían divisado con sorpresa que el capitán Jack Sparrow y su gente estaban esperándolos a bordo de una carreta tirados por dos fuertes caballos. De pronto, notaron con desesperación que un nuevo grupo de soldados aparecieron para detener a la pareja fugitiva.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Jack mientras se apeaba del carruaje y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban su hermana y el comodoro—. ¡Gibbs! ¡Ven a ayudarme! ¡No podrán ellos solos!

—¡Sí, mi capitán! —respondió éste, bajándose a duras penas de la carreta para comenzar a correr detrás de Jack con espada en mano. Seguro de que la mala suerte estaba a tres pasos detrás de él.

Aunque ambos eran excelentes espadachines, Norrington supo que muy pronto los atraparían, puesto que desde un principio él y Jacky habían comenzado a combatir con todas sus fuerzas a un gran número de contingentes y ya comenzaban a sentir el desgaste físico al que habían estado sometidos. No aguantarían aquel ritmo de pelea por mucho tiempo. Preocupado, miró hacia la capitana del _Perla Negra_ mientras esta luchaba contra uno de los fusileros y tomó una desesperada decisión: jamás permitiría que la atraparan de nuevo para condenarla a la horca, debía hacer algo descabellado de inmediato.

Completamente nervioso, sus ojos encontraron con los del capitán Jack Sparrow y su gente, quienes ya se encontraban bastante cerca de ellos. La poca esperanza de escapar juntos se vino abajo cuando notó que otro grupo de soldados bajaban por las escaleras del fuerte, y entonces James sonrió, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a Jacky.

Antes de que ésta se diera cuenta de que su hermano ya estaba allí, el ex comodoro Norrington sacó su carabina y disparó contra uno de los lejanos barriles de pólvora que se veía a través de una de las bodegas del fuerte provocando una terrible explosión que asustó a todo el mundo, y de inmediato éste aprovechó la confusión y tomó a Jacky del brazo y la jaló tan fuerte que la lanzó hacia los brazos del sorprendido capitán del _Perla Negra_.

—¡¡Llévatela de aquí!! —ordenó—. ¡¡Váyanse de inmediato antes de que los atrapen!! ¡¡Yo intentaré detenerlos todo lo que pueda!!

Y enseguida les dio la espalda para enfrentarse a sus propios camaradas, dispuesto a detenerlos para darle tiempo a los hermanos Sparrow y a su gente de escapar.

—¿Qué haremos? —inquirió Marty algo dubitativo.

—Pues obedecer su última voluntad —respondió Gibbs, mirando seriamente hacia su capitán.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso perdieron la razón, partida de medusas miedosas? —se negó la capitana mientras se desembarazaba de los brazos de Jack—. ¡No pienso dejar a Norry solo! ¡Jamás! ¡Si él cae, yo también caeré junto a él!

—¿P-pero por qué quieres arriesgar su valiosa vida por él? —inquirió bastante extrañado su hermano.

—Pues… —era ahora o nunca la oportunidad de aceptar lo que sentía desde hacía tiempo—. ¡¡Porque lo amo!!

Y ante el asombro de todos y de ella misma, la capitana Jacky Sparrow se volvió sobre sí misma con la intención de unírsele a James en la contienda, pero, sin que ella lo esperara, su hermano le quebró una botella en la cabeza, desmayándola.

—Me lo debías… No tenemos tiempo para tontos sentimentalismos, hermanita —dijo con un cierto dejo de tristeza—, tendrás que venir con nosotros quieras o no.

Y dándole una última mirada al valiente hombre que se estaba jugando la vida contra los de su propia clase para que ellos pudieran escaparse, el capitán Jack Sparrow levantó a su hermana del suelo y junto con su tripulación subieron rápidamente a la carreta y, fustigando a los caballos, se alejaron a toda prisa de aquel lugar rumbo al puerto, en donde los estaban esperando el resto de la tripulación que habían sido los responsables de los incendios, subidos a bordo de unos botes, dispuestos a dirigirse hacia la seguridad del _Perla Negra_ que se encontraba navegando mar adentro, esperándolos en cuanto todos estuvieran reunidos.

Nadie se habría imaginado que al dejar librado a su suerte al ex comodoro James Norrington, les acarrearía más adelante muchas dificultades.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada y Terriblemente Cansada**

**¡Por fin James ha decidido seguir los dictados de su corazón! ¿Pero será capturado por su propia gente? ¿Qué sucederá con jacky? ¿Qué pasará con el doc y Alwine después de haber sido traicionados por Elena? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán en el último capítulo de esta parte! **

_**Mi querida amiga Romina: ¡cómo nos divertimos la otra noche, verdad? Y como siempre, me has inspirado un montón con esta historia, sobre todo para la reconciliación final entre James y Jacky… ) ¿Te gustó la parte el beso? ¡Me alegra mucho, mi romántica amiga!**_

_**Mi querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: y bueno, Norry está sufriendo por culpa de sus dudas… Como verás, liberó a Jacky en el último momento junto con la ayuda de Jack y su gente. ¡Siempre tienen algo en contra los hermanos Sparrow! : ( Me alegra que mi historia te siga gustando, amiga.**_

_**Mi querida **__**Harisha**__**: ¡Pero qué testamento! ¡Me hace acrodar a Outis la vez que me escribió! : ) Me alegra mucho que al fin te hayan dejado en paz con tu compu, por el momento, ¿no? : ) Elena se siente bastante atraída por la personalidad del doc, pero como núnca se había enamorado a lo largo de sus 18 años, no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar sus emociones : ( ¡Hasta piensa traicionarlo a cambio de una monedas de oro! Annet ya proclamó al doc como suyo, así que no dejará que otra mujer más joven se lo quite, no señor. "Cómo harás para seguir viviendo con la conciencia tranquila después de haber asesinado a la persona que más te ha amado en toda tu vida?", sí, admito que eso fue jugar muy sucio por parte de Jacky, pero como es una pirata desesperada, se la puede perdonar, creo : ) Bueno, ya viste cómo ayudó James a escapar a Jacky, a riesgo de su propia vida : ( ¡Pero ahora sí que está muy comprometido! ¿Qué será de él? ¡Aaaaahh…! Ojalá todo fuera así de fácil para nuestros protagonistas… ¡Pero no! ¡Yo soy una escritora muy perversa y las cosas no se darán tan fácilmente para nuestros enamorados faboritos! ¡Muajajajaja! No te preocupes porque muy pronto habrán acción, aventuras y suspenso en cuanto comience la parte de Davy Jones. Bueeeh, admito que no soy muy optimista al respecto, pero es que desde pequeña me han enseñado a ser modesta y eso me ha jugado bastante en contra porque me es muy difícil aceptar mis propios méritos… ¡pero ya estoy trabajando en acrecentar mi autoestima! : ) No tengo idea de cuántos reviews consiga esta historia, pero lo que es seguro es que si logra mucho menos que la anterior, me pondré bastante mal pensando en un rotundo fracaso en mi segunda parte… ¿qué se le va a hacer?, yo soy así, lamentablemente : ( Claro que te lo haré saber en cuanto logre publicar mi primera novela, y ten por seguro de que las dedicatiras estarán dirigidas a todos ustedes… ¡pero no cambies de email! Mmm, no sé cómo tomará James esa noticia, pero creo que no le gustará para nada… : ) **_

_**Mi querida **__**León Dorado: Sé que la interpretación de los personajes es uno de mis puntos fuertes, pero creo que aún me falta en la redacción ) Ten por seguro que te darás perfecta cuenta de cuál será mi novela si alguna vez logro publicarla, pues me encanta escribir novelas de época : ) Mi mamá la está pasando muy bien en sus cortas vacaciones en Chile, pues por fin ha conocido el mar, los lobos marinos, las gaviotas, etc. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ella! : D ¡Espero que vos vuelvas también al mar! Ahora es el pobre Norry el que está seriamente comprometido… ¿logrará escapar de sus propios soldados? Como verás, Elena ha tomado una de las deciciones más terribles de este fic, ¿los piratas atraparán al doc y a Alwine? Elena se encontrará con madame Foubert y te juro que de entrada van a estar luchando por la atención de nuestro doc. Jack y su tripulación llegaron un poco a destiempo, ¿pero qué pasará con Norry?**_

_**Mi querida **__**Pisom(mejor hikiko) je: "Solamente quiero llevarme un beso tuyo al averno para poder soportar todo lo que allí me espera" : ) ¡a cuántas de ustedes les gustó esa frase memorable! (admito que a mí también me gusta, je). Bienvenida seas, amiga : ) Lamentablemente el trabajo es muy duro, pero si una quiere crecer e independizarse, no queda de otra, ¿no? Me alegra mucho saber que aunque no me dejabas reviews, estabas leyendo mi historia, así que no volveré a quejarme de las ausencias, te lo prometo : ) Perdé cuidado que Jacky y James siempre estarán amparado bajo mis protectoras alas (aunque a veces no se note, je). **_

_**Mi querida **__**Hikari Kimura: Desgarrante el llanto de Norry, ¿no? Y con lo que he hecho ahora con él roza la perversión, ¿no? Sí, ya sé que soy muy mala con él, pero pronto verás el porqué, je je je D Así que creo que tendré que preparame para tu mordizco : ) ¡Justo ahora cuando Jacky admite ante todos su amor a Norry, la separan de él? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo será? Quién sabe… ¡Gracias por decir lo que dices! ¡La verdad me encantaría que la Disney me diera permiso para publicar historias sobre Piratas del Caribe, pero creo que es bastante difícil (por no decir, imposible, je). ¡Que tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje a Londres! ¡Cuéntamelo todo a tu regreso! Este capi quise publicarlo antes de que te fueras, espero haberlo logrado : )**_

_**Mi querida **__**Flint, el bicho depredador: ¡Pero, mujer! ¡Yo también me refería a cada animalito vivo existente sobre la Tierra que no tiene la culpa de estar debajo de unos zopencos como nosotros! (Y no te digo esto solamente porque tubieras una navaja suiza en las manos, ¿eh?) : ) No, ningún hombre la ha tratado con amabilidad y justo cuando aparece uno, lo traiciona : ( ¡El doc es todo un conquistador!**__**"Solamente quiero llevarme un beso tuyo al averno para poder soportar todo lo que allí me espera."me honras de sobremanera al ponerlo en tu messenger, ¡muchas gracias! Bueno, gracias a tu opinión, expliqué que Norry estaba ya prevendio por si Jacky intentaba hacerla alguna de las suyas en cuanto fue a verla en el calabozo, ¡gracias! ¡Se me había pasado el pequeño gran detalle! (autora descuidada) : ) Norry segirá sufriendo pero por lo menos trabajó en equipo con Jacky y un poco con Jack. ¡Pero sí que estubo difícil! ¿no?**_

**_Mi querida Ariadna: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! : ) Bueno, ya viste que por fin Norry se animó y salió en defensa caballerosamente de su querida Jacky, ¡pero con resultados desastrozos! : ( No te preocupes, que el susodicho pirata que tratará de seducir a Jacky aparecerá muy pronto, je, lo vengo anunciando desde hace tiempo : ) Será divertido ver cómo reacciona Norry, jeh )_**

_**Mi querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: decime "Gaby", jeh : ) Espero que te haya gustado la pequeña descripción de la pelea entre nuestros fugitivos contra los soldados : ) Como habrás leído, justo cuando Jacky al fin se decide en expresar sus sentimientos hacia Norry, se ve obligada a separarse de él… ¡Oh, cruel destino que mandáste a esta perversa escritora para poner a nuestros amantes en grandes dificultades! Ja D broma… Muy bueno lo que dijo el gobernador, ¿no? De Argentina. **_

_**Mi querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: Pobre Norry, ¿no? ¡pero ahora va a estar metido en un lío peor! ¡Y Jacky que a último momento se decide al fin de que lo ama! ¡Pero qué mala suerte! Como habrás leído, Jack se las arregló muy bien con su tripulación y lograron llevarse a Jacky. No, no es difícil enamorarse del doc, te lo aseguro, es un rompecorazones típico… ¡pero Elena lo ha traicionado! : ( Me gustaría regalarte un doc más joven si pudiera, jeh : ) ¡Muy pronto comenzará de redacción de mi parte del Cofre de la Muerte!**_

_**Mi querida **__**Aokimari: Llegarás, lo sé, y te sorprenderás… ¡suerte con los exámenes! Pobrecillo, no sabes lo que le espera a Norry más adelante, snif… : ( Soy muy malbada… ¡El encuentro fue más que cómico! : )**_

**Bueno, ¿las pelis que ví durante esta semana? Pues… "Lolita", "Devosión", "Godeneye", "El Último Testigo", "Persuación", "Peeper Creepers 2", etc. Mi mamá no ha regresadode su viaje y yo ya la estoy extrañando a horrores… ¡Buaaahhh!! ¡Regresa pronto, mamitaaaa!! : (**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Los quiero mucho a todos!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	26. Isabel Pierde Por Primera Vez

_**Nota: Capítulo no apto para impresionables, muy triste e injusto… Con errores de edición (¡esa maldita raya que no puedo quitar!)**_

**Capítulo 25: Isabel Pierde Por Primera Vez**

¿Cómo era posible que el gran comodoro James Norrington, comandante de la flota inglesa de Port Royal, el temible cazador de piratas, ahora estuviera encerrado en un calabozo como un miserable más que tanto habitaban aquel lúgubre lugar? ¿Cómo podría soportar las burlas de esa gente ignorante e inservible que él mismo se había encargado de encarcelar cuando era la autoridad del pueblo y velaba por su seguridad y el correcto comportamiento de sus habitantes ante las leyes inglesas? Ahora era repudiado por la misma gente que él se había encargado de proteger durante tantos años… y todo por haber amado a la persona equivocada, a una pirata… ¡Pero qué caprichoso y cruel podía llegar a ser el destino! ¡Un día podías estar en lo más alto de un pedestal y al otro en lo más bajo que se podía llegar!

Sentado en el suelo en un sucio rincón de su celda, con sus ropas de oficial sucias y estropeadas tras haber sido capturado y linchado por los mismos pobladores (que muchos de ellos eran familiares de los que habían perecido en el naufragio), había sido llevado a rastras hacia los calabozos y encerrado hasta hacerle saber sobre su destino.

El ex comodoro Norrington era orgulloso, y por ese motivo, no respondía a ninguna de las imprecaciones que los presos le dirigían hacia su persona, permaneciendo serio y estoico ante la dura realidad que le tocaba vivir y el cruel destino que le tocaría vivir al día siguiente, pues estaba casi seguro de que los magistrados del pueblo lo condenarían a la horca por alta traición. Pero, en algún lugar de su atribulado corazón, aún mantenía las esperanzas de que su querida Jacky viniera a rescatarlo. ¿Qué más daba ahora si él ya no era un oficial de la Corona Inglesa? Bien podría dedicarse a realizar otro de sus sueños: ser esposo y padre de una familia, y para eso estaba dispuesto a trabajar en un empleo decente y renunciar a su amada milicia… Siempre y cuando estuviera Jacky a su lado…, sabía que con ella soportaría todo lo que tendría que soportar ahora que su tan soñada vida de oficial se había acabado para siempre. Amarla a ella y a sus propios hijos, que estaba seguro de que muy pronto vendrían, era lo que ahora más anhelaba su corazón con más fuerza que nunca. Esposo y padre, esposa e hijos…, ser una familia… ¡qué maravillosas sonaban aquellas palabras a pesar de lo comunes y corrientes que eran!

James sonrió, ¿cómo era posible estar pensando en eso cuando seguramente al siguiente atardecer sería colgado? Ya no había tiempo para planear su futuro, solamente le cabía soñarlo, pues jamás se haría realidad.

Dirigió su triste mirada hacia la ventana enrejada y, mirando hacia la pálida luna llena, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir un poco a pesar de que se sentía muy abatido al pensar que su hora muy pronto llegaría. De pronto, abrió los ojos cuán grandes eran al cruzarse por su mente la imagen de sus padres, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que ellos sufrirían cuando supieran de su terrible comportamiento y su deshonrosa ejecución. ¡Todo el mundo iba a reírse de ellos y darle falsas condolencias! ¡Su hijo! ¡Amante de una pirata! ¡La deshonra y la humillación perseguirían a su familia! ¿Pero cómo no había pensado antes en ellos? Pero ya estaba todo hecho y no tenía cómo remediarlo.

Y entonces, pensando en la vergüenza de su padre y en el dolor de su madre, el ex comodoro Norrington se acurrucó contra la pared y lamentó en silencio todo lo que ahora les ocasionaría, llorando por su vida perdida y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Jacky viniera a rescatarlo del pozo en el que se encontraba atrapado.

--

Tal vez, a primera vista, Alwine parecía ser una niña como cualquier otra, pero para ojos mucho más despiertos que los habituales, ella parecía ser algo más que especial, y así lo creía el doctor Christian Jacobson, que desde que había trabado una gran amistad con la niña se había percatado de su singularidad. Pero Alwine, inconsciente de su propio valor, siendo ella una pequeña niña de tan sólo seis años de edad, nunca sabía cómo explicar todo lo que sentía a su alrededor o respecto a la gente que la rodeaba. Siempre tenía buenos o malos presentimientos acerca de lo que podría venir a continuación o podía intuir si una persona era confiable o no; también lograba siempre una especial armonía con la naturaleza y los seres vivos; comprendiendo cómo encajaba cada cosa en su lugar sin que nadie se lo explicara. Su mente era veloz y comprendía rápidamente lo que pocas veces se le debía ser explicado. Pero al llevar una vida miserable como una friega pisos, lava platos o sirvienta para los más diversos amos hasta llegar con el terrible capitán pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, le habían quitado mucho de su seguridad y autoestima, pasando a ser simplemente una pequeña niña asustada. No sabía nada sobre sí misma ni de quienes habían sido sus padres, solamente era una miserable huérfana más del montón que tanto abundaban por ahí. Pero cuando su poca valorada vida se cruzó con la del buen doctor, poco a poco su voluntad y su espíritu fueron fortaleciéndose hasta casi recuperar toda su verdadera personalidad, y era por esa causa que la propia Elena no le había caído del todo simpática, intuyendo en ella a alguien peligroso debido a su propio miedo e ignorancia, no por su maldad.

En cambio, el tío de Isabel solía ser demasiado confiado e ingenuo con la gente, creyendo que hasta la más mínima bondad habitaba en el ser más corrupto, jugándole muchas veces en contra aquella pequeña gran debilidad, por eso no se había percatado (o no quería percatarse), de lo que la muchacha podría llegar a hacerles.

Y tal vez por sus personalidades tan diferentes entre sí (aunque lograran complementarse perfectamente), reaccionaron de diferente manera al ver aparecer a cuatro de sus perseguidores en el umbral de la choza con la intención de capturarlos y llevarlos de regreso a _La Muerte Anunciada_ para comparecer ante su temible capitán. A Elena no pudieron verla entre aquellos piratas. ¿Tan cobarde resultó ser la muchacha que ni siquiera se había animado a mostrar su traicionero rostro ante sus ex huéspedes?

Parados detrás de un caldero hirviente para preparar una sopa, el doctor y la niña permanecieron estupefactos ante la repentina aparición de los piratas en lugar de la joven Elena. Riéndose con sorna, uno de ellos se acercó un poco a nuestros protagonistas y les dijo:

—Creo que es mejor que se entreguen sin resistirse, pobres diablos, ya vieron que es imposible escaparse de las manos de nuestro capitán.

Tratando de aparentar tranquilidad mientras obligaba a Alwine esconderse detrás suyo, el doctor se dio cuenta de que aquellos hombres llevaban botas muy gastadas y maltratadas, así que decidió aprovecharse de la situación y, sonriéndole amablemente, replicó: —Desafortunadamente para nosotros, debo admitir que tiene usted toda la razón, caballero.

—¿Entonces no intentará resistirse, viejo?

—Claro que no, solamente intentaré escaparme… —y cuando apenas terminó de decir esto, el incorregible y testarudo doctor volcó el caldero con agua hirviendo con el pie, provocando que su contenido se esparciera hacia los pies de los piratas, logrando quemar sus dedos debido a sus calzados agujereados.

Mientras aquellos sorprendidos y adoloridos hombres saltaban con un sólo pie o se alejaban instintivamente del agua hirviente, Christian y Alwine aprovecharon aquella pequeña distracción para saltar por la precaria ventana y marcharse corriendo a través de la espesura del bosque, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de sus perseguidores, quienes, una vez recuperados y dándose cuenta de que el doctor les había tomado el pelo nuevamente, salieron muy enfurecidos en su busca.

Aquella fuga no iba a ser fácil debido a que el doctor Jacobson no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones como para correr una larga distancia gracias a su reciente enfermedad, propiciando con aquel obstáculo, que sus perseguidores los atraparan sin mucha dificultad. Christian estaba muy consiente de ello, así que su verdadera prioridad era que fuera la niña quien lograra escaparse y, deteniéndola repentinamente mientras corrían, le ordenó suavemente mientras le señalaba un gran hueco en el tronco de un viejo árbol:

—Escóndete aquí, pequeña Alwine, así ellos no lograrán atraparte.

La niña se quedó perpleja por espacio de algunos segundos, pero enseguida comprendió todo y se negó a dejarlo solo, aferrándose fuertemente a sus ropas.

—¡No quiero que te atrapen esos tipos malos por mí! —replicó sollozante—. ¿Es que no podemos seguir corriendo?

—No, pequeña, yo ya no tengo fuerzas para correr —le dijo mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para tomarla de los hombros y mirarla directamente a la cara para poder convencerla—, así que lo mejor es que te escondas y me atrapen a mí antes que a los dos juntos.

—… En ese caso prefiero que nos atrapen a los dos… —rebatió testaruda y haciendo un pucherito—… Si los dos escapamos juntos, a los dos nos atraparán juntos…

Christian sonrió a su manera tan hermosa que tenía y acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de la pequeña.

—A veces dices cosas que no son propias de tu edad, mi pequeña amiga. Sé que eres una niña muy especial y es por eso que debes comprender que mi sufrimiento será muchísimo mayor si nos atrapan a los dos… Prefiero sufrir por los dos yo solo que verte sufrir en manos de ese horrible pirata… —Alwine se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, comprendiéndolo todo pero negándose a ése final.

—… ¡Mi querida niña! —exclamó el doctor abrazándola fuertemente y estrechándola contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus hermosos y bondadosos ojos celestes—. ¡No solamente tú sufrirás con esta forzosa separación, pues yo también te extrañaré muchísimo! ¡Si tan sólo el destino nos hubiera deparado otro camino más benevolente! Pero a estas cosas hay que aceptarlas con valentía y seguir adelante con nuestras vidas en el camino que el Señor nos ha trazado… —la apartó de él y la miró a los ojos—. ¿Mi pequeña amiga, me prometes que serás valiente y seguirás tu camino con optimismo a pesar de que yo ya no esté a tu lado? Si lo haces, te prometo que yo también intentaré ser valiente para soportar todo lo que tendré que soportar hasta que Dios decida unir nuevamente nuestros caminos…

Ella lo miró detenidamente y pudo notar el miedo y la angustia que sentía aquel buen hombre que veía que las cosas se iban a poner muy malas para él, y, a pesar de que su mente infantil se negaba a quedarse sin su amigo, comprendió que debía ser valiente y ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Él quería sentirse tranquilo con respecto a ella, y ella le daría esa tranquilidad.

—Seré valiente, te lo prometo —dijo resuelta mientras tomaba dulcemente con sus manitas el rostro del doctor aunque no podía parar de gimotear—, y también te prometo que te iré a buscar en donde quiera que estés y te traeré de regreso para que ambos estemos juntos otra vez…

Sorprendido por la madurez de aquellas palabras, Christian sonrió tristemente y volvió a pedirle que se escondiera en el árbol, Alwine le obedeció, pero bastante asustada y muy preocupada por el destino del doctor. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que la niña no sería descubierta tan fácilmente (pues había cubierto el hueco con hojas de palma), el tío de Isabel se alejó lo más que pudo de ese lugar para tratar de alejar y distraer a los piratas de aquel escondite que no debía ser descubierto por nada del mundo.

Pero, luego de correr cierto trecho, se detuvo de repente cuando se encontró cara a cara con Elena, quien permanecía de pie junto a su perro, mirándolo detenidamente, blanca como el papel. Ambos estaban a varios metros de distancia, pero ella podía percibir aquel tranquilo reproche en los ojos de aquel hombre, haciéndola sentir muy incómoda. Pero justo cuando él había dado un paso hacia ella con la intención de hablarle, uno de los piratas apareció inesperadamente y lo noqueó con la culata de su mosquete.

—¿Encontraron a la pequeña rata? —preguntó otro pirata que había llegado por otro lado.

—No, pero por lo menos agarramos a este cerdo inglés —respondió el que había atacado al doctor, mirando a su victima que yacía sobre el suelo poblado de vegetación.

Luego de unos minutos, los otros dos piratas restantes se les unieron y notificaron que tampoco habían encontrado por ningún lado a la niña prófuga.

Dando una poderosa blasfemia al aire, el pirata que los comandaba dijo al fin:

—Bueno, que el capitán se conforme con éste sujeto, después de todo, esa chiquilla no era nadie importante.

Y sin siquiera despedirse de Elena, quien no se había movido de su sitio desde que habían capturado al doctor, levantaron a su prisionero y se lo llevaron con ellos, ignorándola por completo.

Ya había comenzado a anochecer cuando Elena regresó a su casa sintiéndose extrañamente miserable, pues jamás en su vida se había sentido de esa manera. De pie al lado de la vieja y derruida puerta, la muchacha pudo sentir todo el peso de la soledad al observar el interior de la única habitación que conformaba su hogar; ni la niña ni el doctor volverían a estar nunca más en aquel lugar, y a pesar de que no habían tratado el tiempo suficiente como para conocerse mejor, Elena no quería admitir que los extrañaba. Había algo en ellos que los hacía una personas muy especiales, de esas personas que parecían bajadas del cielo y que se hacían querer con facilidad y que solamente uno notaba su presencia cuando éstas ya no estaban y no estarían jamás.

Sintiendo una leve angustia de añoranza en su corazón y una terrible vergüenza gracias a lo que había hecho, bajó su mirada hacia las resplandecientes monedas de oro que aún tenía en su mano, sumida en profundas cavilaciones, preguntándose si lo que había hecho era lo que realmente había querido su corazón.

--

Lanzando bruscamente al pobre doctor a los pies del terrible capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, los piratas se regodearon con lo que vendría a continuación: un tremendo castigo por haberse escapado.

Furioso pero complacido por volverlo a tener en sus manos, el capitán de_ La Muerte Anunciada_ levantó del piso de la cubierta a su victima tomándola del cuello y dejándolo suspendido en el aire, ahorcándolo poco a poco, disfrutando del dolor que le causaba.

—Como notarás, doctorcito de pacotilla, nadie escapa de mí. Todo el mundo regresa.

El doctor lo miró y sonrió.

—… Pe-pero tengo entendido que la pequeña sí se escapó de usted, Señor Morgan… No todo el mundo gira alrededor de usted…

Al escuchar aquello, toda la tripulación comenzó a reírse con ganas, pero una sola mirada de advertencia por parte de su jefe los hizo callar de inmediato. Entonces, lanzando brutalmente de nuevo sobre cubierta a su gracioso prisionero, comenzó a patearlo salvajemente por un buen rato. Luego de propinarle semejante paliza, se agachó sobre él y lo tomó del cabello y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó exhalando un asqueroso aliento a podrido—, ¿aún insiste en hacerse el gracioso, doctorcito de pacotilla?

El aludido, quien increíblemente no había perdido la conciencia después de tamaña golpiza, sonrió y dijo:

—…Te-tengo un buen remedio de menta, a-amigo mío…, le, le vendría muy bien a su pésimo a-aliento…

Nuevamente la tripulación rompió a carcajadas por aquella ocurrencia ­—habían estado muy atentos a la respuesta del doctor—, pero otra vez fueron silenciados bajo las amenazas de su capitán, quien luego de darle un formidable puñetazo en la cara de Christian, le ordenó a sus hombres:

—Aten a este perro al mástil, yo mismo le aplicaré el castigo que se merece por haberse escapado y hacerse el gracioso.

Y mientras le sacaban la casaca negra al tío de Isabel y lo ataban de cara a uno de los mástiles, "Sangre Negra" se aproximó a él con un látigo de nueve cabezas, dispuesto a martirizarlo por un buen rato.

Tomándolo brutalmente del cabello, le murmuró al oído:

—Veamos si le quedan algunas ganas de hacer bromas después de esto…

—… E-eso vamos a compro-comprobarlo después de que lo, lo haga… —replicó sonriente.

Furioso y sacado de sus casillas, el insensible y cruel pirata comenzó a dar terribles latigazos al valiente doctor, quien no profirió una sola queja durante todo aquel castigo, soportando el dolor con un valor que superaba la imaginación de los demás piratas, quienes luego de reírse a carcajadas por las desgracias de su rehén, pronto se quedaron mudos al observar semejante valor por parte de aquel hombre, no pudiendo evitar sentir algo de admiración hacia él, pues Christian jamás se desmayó durante el lapso de aquella tortura que parecía interminable, quedándose únicamente semiinconsciente cuando Morgan terminó de infringirle tan brutal castigo. Smith, quien había observado todo, se quedó aterrado y perplejo con lo que veía. ¡Él conocía perfectamente la identidad de aquel hombre!

—¿Acaso se volvió loco, capitán Morgan? —dijo, acercándosele—. ¡Este hombre es el tío del famoso almirante Jacobson! ¡Nos hará pedazos en cuanto sepa que usted le ha hecho esto!

—Precisamente es por eso que lo hago, imbécil —respondió con una sonrisa diabólica—. Quiero que ese almirantucho sufra por haberme hecho quedar en ridículo… —miró hacia golpeado y ensangrentado doctor—. ¿Y qué mejor que hacer sufrir al único pariente que tiene sobre este corrupto mundo? ¡¡Wah, jah, jah, jah!!

Sus ojos brillaron, disfrutando el momento, por fin había hecho callar a ese hombre.

—Cómo quisiera ver el rostro de ese cerdo inglés cuando asesine a su tío frente a sus ojos y con mis propias manos…

--

Más tarde, aquella misma medianoche, provechando que el capitán "Sangre Negra" Morgan había anunciado en Tortuga que quería más integrantes para su cruel tripulación, ignorando que su tío se encontraba nuevamente a bordo de aquel barco, el almirante George Jacobson, quien en realidad era Isabel Jacobson, estaba ahora disfrazado como un pirata, mezclado entre los sucios y rudos hombres de dudosa moral y procedencia, (que no eran muchos los que habían respondido al anuncio debido a la terrible reputación de "Sangre Negra"), eran de la peor calaña que se podía encontrar en Tortuga: ladrones, asesinos y violadores. Isabel se regodeaba pensando en el momento en el que le daría fin a las vidas de todos aquellos rufianes que no hacían otra cosa que fastidiar la existencia de la gente que se apegaba a las leyes del hombre y las de Dios.

Al ser menos corpulenta que el resto de sus compañeros, varios de ellos quisieron hacerle saber quién mandaba a quién, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando aquel pirata delgaducho les dio su merecido con tan sólo unos cuántos movimientos rápidos de su cuerpo agregado con algunos fuertes golpes especialmente dirigidos a zonas muy dolorosas para sus dueños, haciéndose respetar de inmediato por los nuevos integrantes, quienes decidieron subordinarse ante él antes que ponerse en su contra.

Isabel era astuta, y supo comportarse como todo un pirata frente a toda la tripulación y ante el mismo capitán del viejo navío pirata, quien a pesar de que miraba un tanto receloso a aquel pequeño sujeto que parecía estar muy seguro de sí mismo, no le prestaba mayor importancia porque ahora estaba entretenido con su "pertenencia" recién devuelta: el doctor Jacobson, a quien mantenía oculto en algún lugar de la nave, pues Isabel no se había percatado de su presencia en aquel lugar, estaba tan ocupada con la ejecución de su plan, que no le prestaba la más mínima atención a las vulgares murmuraciones de la tripulación.

Si Isabel hubiera tenido conocimiento de que su querido tío aún estaba aún con vida a bordo que _La Muerte Anunciada_, habría procedido de otra manera, pero como nadie es adivino y un ser perfecto, siguió con su plan de destrucción y venganza sin importarle nada ni nadie.

El barco pirata soltó amarras a las tres de la mañana, con toda su tripulación dispuesta a iniciar otra de sus correrías sin tener siquiera la idea de que aquel viaje iba a ser el último de sus vidas.

Sin que nadie se percatara de las sigilosas idas y venidas del nuevo tripulante, todo transcurrió en la absoluta normalidad hasta que después de media hora de viaje… los sorprendió la estruendosa detonación de un cañón y la bala disparada fue a estrellarse directamente al palo mayor, haciéndolo pedazos e imposibilitando al viejo navío de una veloz huida.

—¡¡Barco a la vistaaa!! —gritó uno de los vigías que se encontraba apostado en el mástil de proa.

En ese momento, "Sangre Negra" ya había salido disparado como un rayo de su camarote y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la barandilla de estribor, dándose con la terrible noticia de que estaban siendo atacados por uno de los navíos más poderosos de la Royal Navy, el _HMS The Avenger_.

—¡Malditos bastardos! ¡¿Cómo es que se atreven a atacarme?! —exclamó enfurecido para luego volverse hacia su asustada tripulación que corría de aquí para allá como conejos asustados—. ¡¡A sus puestos, partida de ratas cobardes!! ¡¡Quiero a los cañoneros listos para disparar los cañones hacia esos sucios perros bastardos ingleses!! ¡¡Prepárense para la lucha y el abordaje!! ¡¡Tengas listos sus alfanjes y pistolas para acabar con cada cerdo inglés que se atreva a cruzarse ante nuestras narices!!

Como acicateada por un palo, toda la tripulación pareció lograr dominar sus propios miedos y se dispuso a seguir las órdenes de su capitán al pie de la letra, pues si querían salir de aquel problema, tendrían que obedecer a su jefe.

Mientras cada miembro de la tripulación tomaba su lugar en la batalla, el Señor Smith, el obeso aventurero y caza recompensas a quien Jacky había engañado y robado y luego "invitado amistosamente" a subir a bordo de _La Muerte Anunciada_ por parte del capitán Morgan, permanecía escondido entre unos toneles de ron y manzanas que se encontraban apilados sobre cubierta, escuchando con temor cada explosión que se dejaba oír, comprendiendo que alguna bala de cañón había pasado de largo sin impactar contra ellos; pero otras veces, los artilleros del navío que los estaban atacando lograban dar en el blanco, haciendo temblar toda la estructura de _La Muerte Anunciada_, amenazando con hundirla. A pesar de que había sido un hombre de aventuras y había recorrido todo el mundo visitando lugares inexpugnables y llenos peligrosos, las batallas navales aterrorizaban de sobremanera a Charles Smith, quien daba un respingo de sorpresa, presa del pánico cada vez que escuchaba una explosión o el silbido de una bala, preocupado por la posibilidad de que una bala de cañón impactara justo en aquel lugar o que el barco pirata se hundiera sin remedio alguno en el fondo del mar.

Cada tanto miraba hacia arriba, como si buscara algo entre los cables de las desgarradas velas, algo que no debería estar allí colgado.

La distancia entre el navío de la Royal Navy, el _HMS The Avenger_ y el barco pirata, _La Muerte Anunciada_, aún era distante, permitiendo un cañoneo seguro al primero, puesto que siendo una nave de primera clase, se encontraba muy bien equipada con una artillería de 110 cañones en 3 puentes de gran alcance, en cambio, el otra nave era de cuarta clase artillado con 50 cañones en 2 puentes con un alcance de menor fogueo y, por lo tanto, no le venía muy bien las grandes distancias. El navío pirata estaba llevando la peor parte de la batalla, siendo apabullado en poder por el majestuoso buque inglés: su casco se encontraba lo suficientemente agujereado como para asegurar un hundimiento, las velas y los mástiles estaban arruinados y los piratas ya no podían escapar con la ayuda de los vientos. Aquello era una batalla perdida para el capitán Morgan y su tripulación, pero, aún faltaba algo más: la terrible venganza del almirante Jacobson que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Mientras el capitán maldecía a diestra y siniestra a sus enemigos mientras veía a la nave inglesa acercarse poco a poco hacia ellos con la clara intención de abordarlos, instaba a sus hombres a seguir luchando a pesar de los numerosos heridos y los muertos que había entre ellos como resultado del feroz ataque del _HMS The Avenger_. Pronto su atención se fijó en uno de sus nuevos integrantes de su tripulación, Ismael Bear, quien en realidad era Isabel disfrazada de pirata.

¿Por qué aquel insignificante sujeto había llamado la atención de "Sangre Negra" justo en medio de una terrible batalla? Quizás fue su actitud impertinente, sus pasos seguros o su mirada llena de rencor; pero lo que más lo había impresionado, era que aquel pequeño sujeto lograba inspirar temor entre sus hombres tanto como él lo hacía.

Un frío escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral cuando vio a aquel extraño pirata pararse frente a él con una actitud tanto desafiante como peligrosa.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó el fin el pirata.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Aún había una larga distancia entre los dos, quienes permanecían de pie sobre la cubierta principal.

—Puedes imaginártelo —replicó con su falsa voz varonil.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio, la tensa mano del pirata se aferró al mango de su espada, alistándose para atacar.

—¿O eres muy estúpido como para venir a desafiarme en mi propio barco o estás tan seguro de tus habilidades que crees que vas a poder derrotarme fácilmente?

—Solamente he venido a cobrar venganza, "Sangre Negra" —respondió con una diabólica y burlona sonrisa, manteniendo ambos brazos descansando tranquilamente a sus costados.

—Maldito Jacobson… —murmuró furioso, adivinando certeramente de quién se trataba pero sin poder evitar sentir un poco de temor hacia él, pues a pesar de que era casi el doble de su tamaño, aquel hombre era invencible en el combate—, pagarás por haber venido a desafiarme tan abiertamente…

—Y tú pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi tío…

"Sangre Negra" sonrió malignamente, ahora sí comenzaba disfrutar enormemente con todo aquello, pues supo en aquel momento cómo podría derrotar al invencible almirante de la Armada.

—¡Ponte en guardia! ¡Muy pronto conocerás el sufrimiento del mismo averno! —le gritó mientras desenfundaba su amenazador sable.

—¡Ja! Tus amenazas no significan nada para mí —replicó el oficial sin siquiera molestarse en llevar su mano a la empuñadura de su katana—. Nadie más que yo sabe lo que es el sufrimiento eterno…

Aquello último no lo había dicho con un tono de tristeza o resentimiento, más bien lo había dicho como si estuviera muy orgullosa por ello.

El capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, hermano menor del famoso capitán Morgan quien había sido el creador del Código Pirata, jamás admitiría que el único hombre que le inspiraba terror era el almirante Jacobson, pero bruto y sanguinario como era, amaba tener que luchar contra semejante espadachín y poder derrotarlo como fuera, y por esa misma razón era que había iniciado su búsqueda por la Sagrada Espada de Odín, con la que sería invencible y lograría acabar con cualquier amenaza, incluyendo al peligrosísimo Jacobson. Pero ahora sabía cómo derrotarlo sin ayuda de la espada, era una solución muy simple, bastante simple.

Un terrible grito de batalla salió de la garganta del sucio y enorme pirata para luego salir disparado hacia su enemigo blandiendo como loco su sable, dispuesto a partir en dos a su desdichado oponente. Era una trampa para desviar la atención del almirante, puesto que "Sangre Negra" había notado que uno de sus piratas había comenzado a acercarse a Jacobson sigilosamente para acuchillarlo por la espalda, pero éste, sagaz y curtido en la pelea como era y conocedor de todo al respecto con las peleas limpias y sucias, ya se había percatado de la treta y con un movimiento tan veloz como un rayo, se colocó detrás del traidor y le hizo atravesarse su propio cuchillo en el estómago, soltando al moribundo de inmediato y sacando su sable oriental de su funda, bloqueó de inmediato la espada de su enemigo sin ninguna dificultad.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Morgan? —se mofó el oficial, poniendo al pirata mucho más furioso que antes.

No comprendía cómo, un enorme gigante como él, no podía derrotar a un pequeño hombre como lo era aquel odioso oficial de la Armada. Molesto, soltó una de sus manos del mango del alfanje e intentó golpear la cabeza de su contrincante, pero Isabel, ágil como era, esquivó el golpe dando un paso hacia atrás para luego abalanzarse otra vez y pateando con fuerza la tibia del pirata, haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

Riéndose de la desgracia de su enemigo, el almirante retrocedió y declaró apuntándolo con su espada:

—¡Pero qué patético resultaste ser, capitán "Sangre Negra" Morgan! ¡No eres más que un pobre niño llorón para mí! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! —dejó de reírse y lo miró desafiante, disfrutando su victoria—. Pero esto no es todo, ¿sabes?, aún falta lo mejor…

Y para la desagradable sorpresa del capitán de _La Muerte Anunciada_, el oficial sacó su arma y disparó certeramente hacia la punta de una mecha que salía de la cabina de los cañones y ésta se incendió para luego comenzar a consumirse rápidamente hasta desaparecer por las escaleras que llevaban hasta la zona de los cañones en donde se encontraban los cañoneros atacando al _HMS The Avenger_.

—Muy pronto comenzarán los fuegos artificiales, capitán Morgan… ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!! —se burló ante la impotencia de su enemigo.

—Eres un maldito bastardo, pagarás caro por esto… ¡Te hundirás junto con este barco! —amenazó.

—¿Tú crees? —replicó incrédulo—. Eso sería una hazaña, ya que nadie ha logrado siquiera hacerme probar el sabor amargo de la derrota… —Lo miró detenidamente—… Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, siempre… —No pudo evitar pensar en James, pues estaba segura que muy pronto encontraría la forma de obligarlo a casarse con ella.

Ninguno de los artilleros se percató del silencioso peligro que los amenazaba, pues todod se encontraban concentrados en la batalla contra el poderoso navío inglés. La mecha encendida siguió su camino impunemente hasta llegar a los pocos barriles de pólvora que se hallaban apilados en un rincón, y tan sólo unos segundos después… una enorme explosión sacudió todo el barco pirata, agujereando sin remedio el casco y condenándolo a irse de pique en las cálidas aguas caribeñas. Decenas de hombres perecieron al instante debido a la explosión, ya nada se podía hacer para evitar la tan temida derrota.

—¡Detengan el ataque! —ordenó el capitán Lazzart a sus hombres desde la cubierta de popa—. ¡El almirante Jacobson ha hecho saltar a esos piratas por los aires!

Todo el mundo cesó el ataque y se dedicaron a observar el inevitable hundimiento de la nave pirata. El gran e invencible almirante George Jacobson había logrado su cometido: destruir por dentro a la nave del enemigo y acabar personalmente con el tan temido capitán Morgan.

—Espero que el almirante haya salido ileso de la explosión —comentó uno de los tenientes.

—Eso es lo que espero, teniente —dijo el capitán mientras extendía su catalejo sobre sus ojos y observaba al barco destruido—. Le temo más a la explosión que al mismo Morgan; el almirante Jacobson es invencible en la pelea, pero no creo que corra con la misma suerte en contra de los elementos de la naturaleza…

Y mientras todos a bordo del navío militar, el _HMS The Avenger_, observaban a _La Muerte Anunciada _irse poco a poco a pique, le batalla entre el almirante Jacobson y el capitán "Sangre Negra" no había terminado con la explosión.

Estridentes golpes de espada se dejaban escuchar mientras los dos espadachines corrían a través de la cubierta, repartiendo a diestra y siniestra poderosos golpes en contra de su contrincante, pero era Morgan quien siempre llevaba la peor parte, puesto que Isabel era tan veloz y diestra en el manejo de la espada japonesa, que siempre terminaba por herirlo en alguna parte de su enorme corpulencia. En un momento dado de la pelea, el pirata cayó de rodillas el suelo, justo al lado de unos de los mástiles, cerca de donde se escondía el explorador. El pirata se encontraba casi abatido por los fieros ataques del almirante y ya no podía seguir respondiendo a sus ataques. Éste, regodeándose con la próxima victoria, mientras levantaba la catana encima de la cabeza de "Sangre Negra", dijo:

—Se terminó el juego, capitán Morgan, llegó la hora de tu muerte…

Pero, para sorpresa de Isabel, en vez de que aquel sucio pirata le suplicara de rodillas por su barata vida, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Qué demonios te parece tan gracioso? ¡¡Dímelo!! —exigió furiosa.

—Mira esto, te tengo una bonita sorpresa… —contestó, y tirando de uno de los cables que colgaban de uno de los palos del mástil, desde el lugar en donde había permanecido colgado desde hacía cuatro horas, cayó su tío Christian, atado entre las gruesas sogas, con la blanca camisa hecha jirones y completamente ensangrentado para sorpresa y horror de Isabel. ¡Él había estado con vida después de todo!

Colgando al lado de su cruel captor, quien lo tomó del cabello y lo obligó a despertarse, éste abrió los ojos débilmente y logró distinguir a su sobrina. Una esperanzada sonrisa iluminó su maltratado rostro.

—…. Sa-sabía… que ibas a… venir por mí… Jacob… —apenas pudo hablar, pronunciando cariñosamente el apodo que le había dado en su juventud.

La ira de Isabel no tuvo límites, ¡nadie utilizaba a su tío para detenerla! ¡Nadie lo maltrataba se esa manera!

—Qué lástima que apareciste justo ahora, almirante de pacotilla —comentó el pirata morbosamente—, pensaba divertirme con tu querido tío esta misma noche… sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

—Maldito infeliz, pagarás por esto… —amenazó, muerta de furia a la vez que intentó acercarse—. No permitiré que nadie humille de esa manera a mi tío…

—¡Atrévete a mover un solo pie y te juro que mandaré a éste sucio cerdo directo al infierno! —amenazó Morgan al almirante mientras sacaba su mosquete y lo colocaba en la espalda de su prisionero. Pero Isabel, lejos de amilanarse, replicó:

—¡Hazle daño y te juro que no descansaré hasta atravesarte con mi propia espada el negro corazón que posees! —ella jamás se permitiría perder ante el enemigo, ni aunque éste jugara sucio, además, estaba demasiado confiada en sus propias capacidades y creía que podía rescatar a su tío fácilmente.

—Maldito, perro inglés… —murmuró furioso "Sangre Negra" mientras presionaba aún con más fuerza la cabeza del doctor, haciéndolo gemir de dolor—, me estás poniendo a prueba, pero sé muy bien cómo bajarte los humos…

—¡Tío, Chris! —exclamó el almirante llamando su atención—. ¡Tú sabes que nunca he permitido que nada se interponga en mi venganza!

El aludido asintió con un temple digno de alabanza; estaba dispuesto a todo por su sobrina, hasta el final, como siempre lo había estado.

—¡…Hazlo…! —murmuró con una sonrisa, su eterna sonrisa que casi nunca lo abandonaba. Él jamás hubiera querido ser un estorbo para su sobrina, y si debía dar su vida por ella, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarla.

Anticipando el movimiento de su enemigo, y como si aquello fuera un duelo del lejano oeste, el almirante Jacobson desenfundó su otro mosquete a una velocidad fuera de lo común y la detonó al mismo tiempo que su enemigo disparaba el suyo.

Por espacio de unos segundos interminables, todo quedó en absoluto silencio, un silencio sobrecogedor y escalofriante. Los duelistas se quedaron como petrificados.

Y entonces, llevándose la mano a su estómago, Isabel comprobó con terror que la bala de Morgan la había alcanzado, atravesando con ello el cuerpo de su tío. Poco a poco fue alzando la vista hasta que se encontró con la bondadosa mirada de Christian, despidiéndose de ella.

—… No… te olvides… de ser… feliz, hija mía… —le dijo con sus últimas fuerzas para luego expirar ante los incrédulos ojos de su sobrina.

Entonces, en aquel mismo momento, el alma de un ángel partía libremente hacia el cielo, despidiéndose de su amada Isabel y su querida Alwine.

—… No… no… —murmuró escéptica ante lo que veían sus ojos: su tío, su querido tío a quien nunca había valorado, había muerto gracias a su arrogancia y testarudez. Ella había permitido su muerte luego de haber sido torturado sin piedad alguna. ¡Un hombre tan bueno como él no tendría que haber terminado su vida de aquella manera tan cruel!

—¡N-no puede ser…! ¡Es, es imposible…! ¡¡ES MENTIRA!! ¡¡ES MENTIRA!! —negó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero de pronto, escuchó al capitán de _La Muerte Anunciada _reírse como nunca antes lo había escuchado reír. ¡Él no había muerto! ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo un hombre tan cruel como ése no había muerto a cambio de su tío? ¡Aquello no era justo!

—¡¡Wah, jah, jah, jah, jah, jah!! ¡¡Yo soy el vencedor!! ¡¡Le gané al invencible almirante Jacobson!! —proclamó el terrible pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan mientras permanecía parado al lado del cuerpo del doctor y su cabeza comenzaba a sangrar levemente. La bala de Jacobson apenas lo había rozado para su buena fortuna, en cambio, su disparo había perforado a su víctima para luego impactar de lleno en el estómago del almirante.

—Y ahora… —dijo, poniendo sus aterradores ojos inyectados en sangre sobre el derrotado oficial disfrazado de pirata—, llegó la hora de que sufras el doble de lo que sufrió este viejo…

Y mientras comenzaba a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia Isabel, ésta, por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era estar aterrada. Si aquel sujeto la atrapaba y averiguaba que ella era una mujer, la pasaría muy mal. Sintiendo que el frío de la muerte comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo debilitado por la grave herida que tenía, comenzó a retroceder al mismo tiempo que Morgan avanzaba, hasta que chocó contra la balaustrada y se cayó por ella, precipitándose inesperadamente a las profundas aguas del mar.

—¡¡NO!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA!! —protestó el capitán de _La Muerte Anunciada_ mientras se aferraba a la balaustrada y trataba de encontrar con sus ojos el cuerpo del almirante entre la oscuridad del agua sin éxito alguno—. ¡Ese maldito se me escapó!

—¿N-no es mejor así, capitán? —propuso tímidamente Smith mientras se acercaba a él—.Ya lo ha derrotado y muy pronto la flota británica estará el lado de éste barco que terminará hundiéndose irremediablemente, ¿no sería mejor que nos escapáramos antes de que nos atrapen? Con las heridas que usted tiene por todo el cuerpo, no creo que pueda resistírseles por mucho tiempo…

Luego de fulminar al pobre sujeto con su mirada, "Sangre Negra" Morgan tuvo que darle la razón y decidió que lo mejor era escaparse junto a los pocos hombres que le habían quedado a bordo de una chalupa, después de todo, había logrado su objetivo: derrotar al gran e invencible almirante George Jacobson.

Y mientras el pequeño bote se alejaba a prudencial distancia de _La Muerte Anunciada_, ésta se fue a pique antes de que el capitán Lazzart y sus hombres lograran abordarla, ignorando la muerte del doctor Christian Jacobson y la misteriosa desaparición del almirante Jacobson.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada**

**El doc ha muerto… estoy muy triste por él… Era algo inevitable, algo que tenía que pasar… ¿pero qué sucederá ahora con Isabel, Alwine, Annete y hasta la propia Elena? ¿Podrá James escapar de su terrible destino? ¿Isabel salvará su vida para seguir vengándose y arruinando la vida de los que la rodean? ¿Qué sucederá con Jacky cuando despierte? ¡En el próximo capítulo comienza mi versión sobre la segunda película de Piratas del Caribe! ¡El Cofre del Hombre Muerto! Sean indulgentes con mis errores, please : )**

_**Mi querida amiga Romy: me da gusto que te haya gustado la parte del rescate de Jacky, lo escribí con verdadero empeño : ) ¡Y gracias por ser la editora de mi anterior historia! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: Y sip, Jack terminó aceptando que quiera a Norry, ¿pero no fue ya demasiado tarde? Y bueno, el pobre de Jack, (se supone), que no siente nada por Norry, ¿por qué salvarlo entonces? Lo que él quería era salvár a su hermanita para salvárse a sí mismo. Sabía que muchas (y muchos : )) de ustedes de iban a molestar con Elizabeth, pero gracias a ella Norry reaccionó a tiempo y decidió arriesgarse por Jacky, pero, ¿quién se arriesgará para salvarlo a él de la horca? En cuanto al pobre de Will, creo que va a tener que aceptar que su novia ya no es el centro de la atención de los de los hombres. ¿No te parece? ) Sí, Elena da pena, y aunque quiera arrepentirse, el daño ya está hecho… : ( el doc murió. ¡Estoy de acuerdo con vos! ¡Lo mismo siento con Isabel! A veces, a pesar de que soy su creadora, no sé cómo reaccionaría…, y mucho menos ahora que ya no está su tío entre ellos… : (**_

_**Querida **__**KyroZ**__**: ¡La declaración de amor por parte de nuestros tortolitos les traerán grandes dificultades! Ellos serán felices, muy felices, te lo prometo, pero para eso falta, así que paciencia: ) Exactamente, Elena se siente bastante atraída por él, ¡pero se asustó y no encontró mejor forma de sacárselo de encima que traicionándolo! Cuando madame Foubert se entere que por culpa de Elena el doc murió, no sé lo que le hará… ¡La pobre Jacky va a tener que aguantar las burlas de su hermano ahora que él sabe que ella sí ama a Norry! ¡Pobrecilla! : D Pero ya sabrá Jacky como callar a su entrometido hermano, sobre todo el haber dejado a abandonado a su suerte al pobre James. ¿Cómo hará él para salir de semejante aprieto? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrás! : ) ¡Disfruta tus vacaciones! ¡Son lo mejor que hay! : ) ¡Y que hayás tenido una buena y reparadora siesta!**_

_**Querida A**__**riadna: ¡que gusto que te haya gustado el capi! Aunque este otro fue un poco triste, no? : ( Si, Isabel intentará casárse con James a toda costa, así que tus suposiciones son muuuy acertadas… A mí también me hubiera gustado que se fuera con ella, pero no te preocupes, que muy pronto navegarán en el mismísimo Perla Negra. La lucha por la capitanía del Perla Negra va a ser muy duro para Jacky, ya que su hermano se autoproclama ser el verdadero capitán Sparrow, pero las burlas y las pullas de la tripulación hacia la pobre Jacky no tendrán misericordia, pobrecilla : ( ¡De vuelta a la acción en el mar en los próximos capítulos!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: ¡Y otro testamento más, jeh! : ) ¡Te súper agradezco por la información que me diste! ¡me hacía mucha falta! (pondré a Isabel como primera en su categoría, je). Si por ahí tenés alguna otra cosilla, pasamelá si duda alguna ) Yo les tengo más paciencia a esa clase de comedias, pero a veces, me dan lástima cuando las veo, reírse de la desgracia ajena es bastante morboso… Al pobre de James van a tener que ayudarlo porque no va a poder salir solo de ésta, lamentablemente es demasiado tarde para el pobre doc… : ( no ha tenido suerte… ¡Lo que va a sufrir la pobre Alwine cuando se entere de su muerte! Tu papi tiene mucha razón, vale la pena escucharlo, je : ) No te preocupes, escribir este fic no me estresa, más bien me saca el estrés del trabajo ) Outis es un chico muy simpático que sabe mucho, te lo recomiendo como amigo, pues me encanta chatear con él las pocas veces que logramos conectarnos : ) ¡Si querés, le hablo sobre vos!**_

_**Querida **__**Nallely mcr**__**: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! ¡Muchas gracias por elegirlo! : ) Siempre me da mucho gusto cada vez que leo sobre alguien nuevo : ) ¡me emociona! No importa que te hayás tardado en leer la Maldición, ¡por lo menos la terminaste de leer y te gusto! ¡Y me alegra que te guste ésta también! ) Te cuento que siempre me esmero en escribirles una buena historia, por eso me encanta leer sus reviews, pues así compruebo que la cosa va viento en popa, jeh : ) ¡Perdón por el retraso!**_

_**Querida Flint, el bicho ocioso:**__** ¡Y la pobre Elena cuánto se equivocó! ¡Ahora su asesinaron a su "primer amor" por su culpa! ¿Cómo se sentirá cuando lo sepa? ¡Que vivan los papeles invertidos! Je : D A vos te agarra la cursilería por etapas, ¿no? Je, ¡pobre de tu caballo-caballero! ) ¡Ha no olvidarse del Copyrigth! Ja ja ja! : D ¡O te demandaré! El pobre del doc no pudo salir con vida de esta, y tus temores acerca de lo psicópata que puede llegar a ser Isabel se pondrán en plena evidencia… ¡Que el pollo nos agarre confesadas! Bye! Porky!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita:**__** ¡mil gracias por animarte a dejarme un review! ¡ahora sé que estás leyendo este fic! ¡Bienvenida! : ) Quizás necesitabas ponerme este review, lo sentías, ¡gracias por hacerle caso a tus impulsos! Creo que ya te conozco, porque creo que pusiste un review en la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera, ¿no? El final de esta historia será magnífico, pero el final de la trilogía será ¡inolvidable! ) ¡Te lo aseguro! Parece que la pareja de Jacky y Norry ha nacido para el deleite de su autora y de todas/os ustedes… ¡jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así! : ) Mi querida y fiel lectora, aunque no tengás mucho qué decir, de vez en cuando mandáme algún mensajillo tuyo para decirme aquellas pocas palabras, no importa lo pocas que sean, por lo menos, sabré que estás ahí, detrás de la compu leyendo esta loca historia : ) Me da mucho gusto que tengamos gustos parecidos en los libros y en las pelis ) Seguirás, leyendo esos gustos míos por mucho tiempo, ja! No te preocupés por el drama, habrá a montones en esta historia porque siempre me gusta ponerle de todo, ¡bien sazonada! : D ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? ¿Puedo utilizar tu pequeña descripción para incluirla en mi fic para describir el dolor de Jacky? ¡Es que lo escribiste tan bien! Y por supuesto, no es ninguna molestia dar el gusto a una de mis lectores, te lo aseguro : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Y por culpa de Elena el doctor ha muerto en frente de su sobrina, ¿se remorderá su conciencia cuando se entere de esto? Ah! ¡Si! Es mi escena favorita la parte del rescate del comodoro… ¡cuántas veces me la imaginé antes de escribirla! ¡Lástima que él no pudo escuchar la confesión de Jacky! : ( En parte, yo deseaba que él se escapara con los hermanos Sparrow, pero eso estropearía el argumento y así que decidí que no se fuera con ellos al final, después de todo, más adelante volverán a encontrarse… La pareja central de esta historia es Jacky y James (inesperadamente, pues la verdadera pareja tendría que haber sido Jack e Isabel… ¡es tan impredecible el destino!) Pero Isabel no puede amar a nadie, sería una verdadera tortura para el pobre de Jack, que sí te aseguro que se enamorará de ella en cuanto vuelvan a verse. ¡Sorry por la demora!**_** De Argentina : )**

_**Querida Pisom:**__** supongo que con este capítulo te quedaste congelada… La suerte del doc ha sido echada, y las suerte de Alwine y Norry aún están por verse! ¡Y esta mente mía que tramó el triste destino del doc desde La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera! La pequeña Alwine tiene un nombre élfico, y muy pronto sabrás el porqué : ) ¡Me encanta Black Eyed Peas! La verdad… ¡es que escucho de todo! (hasta tango o música coreana!) Elena es muy chica para el doc, ¡pero qué daño le hizo por su inmadurez! Te explicas muy bien, y te aseguro que la van a "comer" completa por culpa de su inesperada declaración de amor. ¡Oh! ¡Los planes de Isabel son tantos! ¡Y siempre perjudicarán a alguien! ¡Te lo aseguro! No tenés por qué disculpar tu ignorancia, ya que todos nacemos ignorándolo casi todo : ) y tenemos derecho a saber lo que quieramos, no? Roll es algo así como "un tumba a la olla" como se dice en mi país, es rodar sobre sí mismo tanto en el suelo como en el aire (como en las pelis) ¡Norry necesita mucha suerte! ¿Cómo no apararlo si le he fallado al doc?**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: ¡Sí! ¡Lo confesó delante de todo el mundo! ¡Pero el pobre de Norry no la escuchó! : ( ¿Pero ella logrará ir a rescatarlo? ¿se lo permitirá Jack y su tripulación? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrás! Lamentablemente, se nos fue el doc de una manera muy injusta… : (**_

**¡Afortunadamente mi compu no tenía nada malo! ¡Solamente se le había aflojado la batería! Aún así, perdí varios días para escribir porque el técnico nunca tenía tiempo para vera, pero me vino muy bien, pues cambié un poco este capi. Mi mamá ya regresó de su viaje, para mi fortuna, volvió muy feliz porque por fin conoció el mar, ¡y la nieve! Las pelis que ví son: El amanecer de los muertos, La trilogía del matrimonio (1925), una sobre los sindicatos (1920), Troya, y otras pelis cuyo nombre no me acuerdo ahora, documentales, Inuyasha, Mujercitas y ahora estoy descargando los capis de Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	27. Norrington Cae en el Lado Oscuro

**Capítulo 26: Norrington Cae en el Lado Oscuro**

Una brisa suave y cálida soplaba todo a lo largo de la playa de arenas blancas; el cielo, después de tantos días cubierto por oscuros nubarrones, ahora estaba despejado y con un hermoso color azul en donde el astro sol demostraba todo su poder sobre los seres vivos, quienes le debían su total existencia a tan benevolente estrella. El mar, con un precioso color verde esmeralda cerca de las paradisíacas costas y un azul muy profundo en la lejanía del horizonte, también demostraba su enorme majestuosidad ante los espabilados ojos de aquellos quienes le sabían guardar un profundo respeto y gratitud.

Desde cierta distancia, sobre aquella hermosa playa de isla Tortuga, se podía distinguir a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio, vestida con sucios harapos, caminar con pequeños pasos, cortos pero decididos, sobre aquella arena blanca y tibia. Sus ojos azules demostraban tanto como determinación, enojo y tristeza, sin abandonar, claro, aquel toque de infantil ingenuidad típica en una niña de su edad. Ella era Alwine, la pequeña niña misteriosa con un nombre poco común y una personalidad aún menos conocida.

Detrás de ella, venía caminando con pasos nerviosos y apresurados la salvaje e indómita Elena, quien en un rapto de miedo, había entregado al bondadoso tío de Isabel a manos del terrible pirata "Sangre Negra", sujeto que había terminado asesinándolo sin demostrar piedad alguna.

Su largo y oscuro cabello ondulado tan sucio como sus largas y andrajosas ropas, la jovencita caminaba rápidamente detrás de la niña acompañada por su enorme perro negro que respondía al nombre de "Pirata".

Ninguna de las dos sabía que el siempre amable y sabio doctor había perecido en manos de aquel pirata sin corazón, aún creían que él estaba con vida en alguna parte de basto mar que las rodeaba, prisionero bajo la tiranía de su captor.

—¡Está bien! ¡Admito que me comporté como una tonta! ¡Que cometí un terrible error! —exclamaba la joven dirigiéndose hacia la ofendida Alwine—. ¡Ya me arrepentí de lo que hice! ¿Es que no es suficiente con eso?

Entonces, la pequeña niña se detuvo de golpe y giró sobre sí misma para quedar frente a frente con Elena, como si la desafiara. Frunciendo el ceño y poniendo los brazos en jarra, declaró con una seriedad un tanto graciosa para su edad:

—¡No! ¡No es suficiente! ¡Nosotros confiamos en ti y nos traicionaste, y se llevaron a mi futuro papá! ¡Por tu culpa me quedé sin mi papá!

Y haciendo un gracioso pucherito, la niña se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hacia una dirección incierta. Dando un bufido de fastidio, Elena exclamó:

—¿Dices que no es suficiente para ti? ¡Pues mira esto para que veas que digo la verdad, pequeña rata caprichosa!

Alwine no quiso mirar, pero el sonido de varios objetos metálicos cayendo al agua llamó su atención y se volvió para averiguar lo que era, dándose con la increíble sorpresa de que la joven Elena estaba lanzando furiosa a las aguas de la costa aquellas condenadas monedas de oro fruto que habían sido fruto de su codicia y temor, habiéndola llevado a tomar una decisión tan nefasta como la de entregar a la niña y a su protector en manos de los piratas.

—¡Mira lo que hago con estas sucias monedas, pequeña rata! —exclamaba mientras las lanzaba torpemente hacia el mar, presa de un terrible nerviosismo, angustia y remordimiento—. ¡Ya no las quiero! ¡Las detesto y me detesto a mí misma!

Y entonces, en ese mismo momento, la muchacha se sentó bruscamente en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se cubría su moreno rostro con ambas manos. Muy sorprendida por ver aquella reacción tan humana en una chica tan tosca, Alwine se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella para intentar consolarla de alguna manera, claro que, no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer además de sentir una enorme curiosidad infantil por el motivo del llanto de Elena.

—¿Lloras por lo que le hiciste a mi papá? —le preguntó inocentemente en cuanto se inclinó para poder verle la cara.

Elena, gimoteando, la miró muy fastidiada y le respondió entre molesta y lastimada:

—¡Lloro porque soy una tonta y porque _tu_ papá podría haber sido también _mi_ papá! ¡Y ni siquiera pude darme cuenta a tiempo de que era _eso_ lo que yo realmente quería! ¡Me asusté de mí misma y quise quitarme de encima lo que sentía traicionándolos a ustedes! ¡Tuve la oportunidad de tener una familia y me asusté al sentir que ustedes me querían cuando nunca nadie lo hizo antes!—exclamó toda llorosa mientras golpeaba furiosamente el suelo con los puños, aún demasiado confundida con sus propios sentimientos.

Luego de dar rienda suelta a su rabieta y frustraciones, se puso a hacer pucheros, y, sentada sobre la arena al estilo indio y cruzada de brazos muy ceñuda, se dedicó a mirar hacia el horizonte mientras Alwine la observaba un tanto desconcertada.

De pronto, Elena suspiró y rompió el silencio preguntándole con voz queda:

—¿Crees que alguna vez él me perdonará por lo que le hice?

—Yo creo que sí —asintió pensativa la niña—, él es tan bueno como un ángel.

La joven la miró detenidamente.

—¿…Y crees que querrá ser mi… papá? Yo nunca he tenido uno, ¿sabes?

—Estoy segura de que sí, ¿has visto lo bueno que es? ¡Él estaría dispuesto a ser el papá de todos los huérfanos! —Se le iluminó el rostro al recordarlo mientras dirigía su hermosa y soñadora vista hacia el cielo azul—. ¡Tener un papá así, sería lo mejor de nuestras vidas!

—… Sí… —murmuró Elena tristemente arrepentida por lo que había hecho—, sería grandioso…

Entonces, la pequeña niña la miró detenidamente e inocentemente se le ocurrió decir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

—¡Y yo que pensaba que eras una bruja fea y mala, pero te pusiste a llorar como una nena!

Terriblemente avergonzada por haberle demostrado su debilidad a aquella "mocosa fastidiosa", Elena se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos oscuros y se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, sintiéndose muy humillada y enfadada.

—¿Pensabas que yo era una bruja? —replicó mientras se levantaba y le propinaba un buen coscorrón en la cabeza—. ¡Pues lo seguirás pensando, pequeña rata!

—¡Ay! ¡Pero si me vas a pegar así, prefiero no tener a una hermana tan odiosa y fea como tú! —se quejó mientras se refregaba con la mano su adolorida cabeza.

—¿¡Qué dijiste, mocosa del demonio!? ¡Ya vas a ver qué tan odiosa puedo llegar a ser! —la amenazó con un puño dispuesta a volver a hacer uso de él, por lo que la pequeña Alwine no tuvo más remedio que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para salir corriendo a través de la playa perseguida insistentemente por Elena y su perro.

Aunque en ese momento ambas se estuvieran peleando, sentían al mismo tiempo que por fin nacía una especie de "amistad" entre ellas a pesar de que habían tenido un comienzo lleno de tropezones y desconfianzas, las unía los mismos sentimientos que le profesaban hacia el buen doctor Christian Jacobson, quien, sin habérselo propuesto, había unido a aquellas niñas que provenían de un doloroso pasado en una hermandad que prometía ser eterna a pesar del terrible error que en un principio había cometido Elena. ¿Pero no hubiera querido el bondadoso doctor que la muchacha fuera perdonada a pesar de todo?

Por supuesto que ella y Alwine ignoraban por completo que su querido doctor Christian Jacobson había muerto, así que, inocentemente, guardaban grandes esperanzas de volver a encontrarse con él y formar la familia que tanto anhelaban. Juntas, se habían propuesto encontrarlo y rescatarlo para que Elena pudiera redimirse de sus culpas y Alwine el volver a sentirse segura a su lado, pero ¡ay! ¡El pobre y bondadoso doctor ya había perecido en las manos del cruel pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan! ¡Que duro golpe recibirían al saberlo! Todas sus esperanzas se destrozarían al tener semejante conocimiento…, todas…

--

Aquel mismo mediodía, justo cuando un hermoso navío navegaba en alta mar en las cálidas aguas caribeñas, uno de sus tripulantes divisó un bulto aferrado a una tabla que flotaba sobre las grandes olas. Parecía ser uno de esos pobres diablos castigados por el mar debido a algún terrible naufragio. En aquellos días, el clima no había sido muy benevolente con los navegantes…

—¡¡CAPITÁN!! —Avisó el vigía desde su puesto de observación de uno de los mástiles—. ¡¡HAY UN NÁUFRAGO A BABOR!!

Entonces, toda la tripulación dirigió su atención hacia el lado izquierdo del barco y comprobaron que lo que había avistado el vigía era cierto: aquel que flotaba sobre un madero, era un náufrago sin lugar a dudas.

—¡Lancen de inmediato un bote al agua y que cuatro de ustedes se encarguen de sacarlo del agua y subirlo a bordo! —ordenó su apuesto capitán de voz varonil y gallarda.

Sus hombres reaccionaron de inmediato, y luego de unos minutos, lograron subir al pobre desdichado a la cubierta del barco, quien rápidamente fue atendido por el médico de a bordo mientras los demás marinos se acercaban a husmear como su capitán para conocer el estado de la víctima.

—Es extraño, muy extraño… Ha perdido el conocimiento debido a una herida de bala en el estómago —declaró el doctor en cuanto terminó la revisación—, perdió mucha sangre y creo que es mejor que la llevemos a su camarote, capitán.

—¡Que sea, entonces! —Declaró a viva voz el aludido, quien siempre estaba de muy buen humor—. ¡Y que no se diga que el gran capitán Seagull Hood, el gran bandido de los siete océanos, que le roba a los ricos y le da a los pobres, no es un caballero con una dama en apuros! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —exclamó el alegre y joven capitán de atractiva figura para luego observar con embeleso y gran curiosidad a la bella joven vestida como un pirata que habían rescatado de las azules aguas del mar, quien no era otra más que Isabel Jacobson, la verdadera identidad del almirante George Jacobson.

Desvanecida sobre la cubierta del _Intrépido Brabucón_ —que así se bautizaba el barco pirata—, Isabel no tenía idea de lo que tendría que vivir al lado de aquel extraño pirata de hermosa sonrisa y pícara mirada a quien jamás olvidaría en toda su vida.

--

—¡¡NORRY!! —exclamó de repente la capitana Jacky Sparrow, despertándose aterrorizada del pesado sueño al cual la habían forzado entrar. Completamente desconcertada, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba acostada en su propia cama de su propia cabina en su querido barco el _Perla Negra_. ¿Pero por qué se encontraba allí si lo correcto era que tendría que haber estado combatiendo al lado del comodoro, tratando de escapar a su propia ejecución?

Un dolor sordo la hizo llevarse la mano en la nuca, recordando entonces que alguien la había dejado sin sentido mientras escuchaba a James gritar que se la llevaran de allí. De pronto, todo se aclaró ante sus ojos y comprendió que la habían alejado de él justo en el momento en que más la necesitaba. ¡Pero ella debía regresar de inmediato para ayudarlo!

En tan sólo un santiamén, Jacky estuvo fuera de la cama, colocándose las botas, la casaca, sus armas, la brújula y su sombrero (que estaban sobre una silla al lado de la cama), se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la cubierta para dirigir al _Perla Negra_ de regreso a Port Royal y ayudar a su fastidioso Norry. Siendo originalmente un hombre, la pirata no iba a perder el tiempo con lamentaciones y llantos inútiles, movida por su masculina y natural inclinación hacia la acción, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta que daba a la otra sección de la cabina del capitán, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con el propio capitán Jack Sparrow inclinado sobre la mesa y estudiando concienzudamente unos mapas que se encontraban completamente extendidos ante sus ojos.

Tenía un semblante muy serio.

Lentamente nuestro querido capitán alzó la vista hasta fijarla sobre su otro yo al haber sentido sus apresurados pasos, quien aún permanecía parada al lado de la puerta, observándolo detenidamente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… por fin despertaste, mi querida hermanita. Has dormido como una princesa durante todo un día… —fue la sorprendente declaración de Jack Sparrow.

—¡¿Durante todo un día?! —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Pe-ero y qué pasó con Norry... digo, el comodoro Norrington? ¿En dónde está? ¿Está aquí?

—No, no lo está y no sé en dónde está. La última vez que lo vi, él estaba luchando contra su propia gente para ayudarnos a escapar… —respondió tranquilamente mientras se volvía a reclinar sobre los mapas luego de tomar un sorbo de ron de la botella que tenía a su lado—… Aunque a estas alturas creo saber en dónde está...

—¿Te refieres al cadalso? ¿Y lo dices tan tranquilo, hermanito? —se ofendió—. ¡Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a rescatarlo!

Sin siquiera levantar la vista de las latitudes y longitudes de los mapas que estaba revisando, Jack replicó con el mismo tono de tranquila indiferencia que antes:

—Sabes muy bien que no se puede, hermanita, estamos a más de un día de viaje de distancia, jamás llegaremos a tiempo…

—¿A tiempo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que a estas horas ya debe estar colgado del cuello, secándose al sol como un bacalao como tantos otros compañeros nuestros…

Pero, cuando apenas Jack Sparrow terminó de decir esto, Jacky se le lanzó encima en un santiamén y lo arrojó al suelo para luego colocarle peligrosamente el filo de un cuchillo sobre su cuello.

—¡Repite eso si eres valiente, "hermanito"! —amenazó muy enfurecida.

—¡Cla-claro que no, hermanita! ¡N-no soy tan estúpido como para hacerlo! —se negó muy asustado y sorprendido, agitando las manos y abriendo enormemente los ojos (que los tenía puestos sobre el cuchillo que lo amenazaba—. ¡Pe-pero debes admitir que el comodoro Norrington ya debe estar muerto a estas alturas! ¡Seguramente no habrán tenido piedad con él esos "puritanos" a causa de su traición! ¡Ya nada podemos hacer por él más que seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada de esto hubiera pasado! _¿Savy?_

—… ¿Tú crees? —ironizó Jacky mientras se levantaba de encima y clavaba el cuchillo sobre la mesa en donde lo había sacado, negándose a creer que James estaba muerto—. Pues yo prefiero ir a averiguarlo por mis propios ojos. Nos volveremos de inmediato hacia Port Royal.

Y así, muy decidida, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta de salida, pero justo cuando había tomado el picaporte con su mano, Jack replicó mientras se levantaba del suelo:

—Así que es verdad que te enamoraste del comodoro Norrington, ¿no es así? Interesante…, muy interesante… —comentó meciéndose la barbilla con la mano derecha, pensativo y sonriendo malévolamente—. Esto jamás me lo hubiera esperado… _¿savy?_

—Poco me importa ahora lo que tú pienses, hermanito… —replicó tajante para luego abrir la puerta para dirigirse hacia la cubierta principal, dispuesta a reunir a toda su tripulación y dirigirse inmediatamente a Port Royal en busca de su recién querido y valorado Norry.

—No te ayudarán, hermanita —le advirtió mientras volvía a su interrumpido trabajo.

—Eso lo veremos, hermanito —replicó con aire desafiante cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Una vez que puso ambos pies sobre la cubierta principal, todos los piratas miembros de la tripulación se volvieron para mirarla con ojos inquisidores entre sorprendidos y burlones por la reciente noticia de sus asuntos amorosos, pero decidieron permanecer en el absoluto silencio por el momento. Jacky no pudo evitar sentirse muy molesta al adivinar lo que ellos estaban pensando.

—¿Qué me están mirando, partida de piratas de agua dulce? —preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva—¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? Pues no veo por ningún lado al condenado bicho peludo de Barbossa… Y si están pensado que me estoy refiriendo a su piojoso mono, están muy equivocados, me estoy refiriendo exclusivamente a él _¿savy?_

Todos suspiraron aliviados al darse cuenta de que el ánimo de su capitana estaba como debería estar: sarcástico, pues habían temido verla hecha un manojo de nervios por causa del comodoro.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, mi capitana? ¿Pasó una buena noche? —preguntó Gibbs, el segundo al mando.

—Como seguramente notará, Señor Gibbs, me encuentro de pie. En cuanto a lo de pasar una buena noche, no creo poder darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

Parecía estar muy molesta.

—… Me… imagino que… será debido al comodoro Norrington… ¿no es así, mi capitana?

Jacky asesinó con la mirada a su contramaestre y, poniendo los brazos en jarra, se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que la punta de sus narices casi chocaran entre sí.

—¿Y qué le hace suponer la suposición ésa de que no pude dormir bien por la suposición que usted supone, maestre Gibbs?

Un tanto nervioso, el pobre hombre comenzó a balbucear incoherencias sobre cómo explicarse, aparte, claro, que intentaba al mismo tiempo entender la extraña jerga de la "hermana" de su capitán.

—Lo suponemos porque tú misma declaraste que amabas a ése hombre —intervino Ana María, caminando desafiante hacia su capitana y con los brazos cruzados.

Jacky Sparrow se le quedó mirando por unos instantes un tanto desconcertada, ¿sería capaz de volver a declarar lo mismo ante todos ellos? ¿Estaba lista para recibir sus burlas al respecto? Un subido color rojo coloreó sus mejillas.

—¿Yo dije eso? —replicó mientras se rascaba la cabeza haciéndose la desentendida—. La verdad, es que no me acuerdo…

—No lo niegues, te escuchamos muy bien cuando dijiste que amabas a ese sujeto despreciable.

—¿¡Despreciable!? —repitió muy ofendida. Jacky no toleraría jamás semejante afrenta hacia su querido Norry—. ¡Te equivocas, Ana María! ¡Él no es ninguna persona despreciable!

—¿A no? Pues, si no te acuerdas, él siempre nos ha estado persiguiendo para poder capturarnos y mandarnos a la horca como hizo con tantos otros compañeros nuestros. ¿No te parece eso bastante despreciable?

—Ana María tiene razón, capitana, el comodoro Norrington no es un hombre muy agradable de tratar, y menos cuando se es un pirata… Eso puedo asegurárselo puesto que yo lo he conocido muy bien cuando navegaba bajo su mando —declaró Gibbs.

—Y no olvide que la condenó a usted a la horca, capitana —apuntó Marty, el enano.

—¡Pe-pero luego me salvó la vida al final! —exclamó la desesperada pirata, llena de preocupación y angustia al enterarse de lo que opinaban su propia gente en contra de Norrington. Aquello pintaba muy mal para sus planes de rescate.

—Eso demuestra lo inestable que es ese sujeto —replicó Ana María sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Una persona así no es de confiar.

Todos los demás piratas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, dándole la razón a las palabras de Ana María, Gibbs y Marty. Entonces, en ese preciso momento, la capitana Jacky comprendió que ellos no estarían nada dispuestos a salvar la poca valorada vida de Norry. ¿Es que ella había sido la única persona que había visto su verdadera personalidad? Él no era una mala persona, solamente era un poco gruñón y un tanto severo consigo mismo y los demás. Sabiendo que su Norry había sido criado con una fuerte disciplina, convicciones y valores, aún poseía un cálido corazón que anhelaba tanto amar como y ser amado.

—Te dije que ellos no estarían dispuestos a ayudarte, hermanita —le oyó decir a Jack, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, quien permanecía apoyado en la puerta de la cabina, observándolo todo de brazos cruzados—. El comodoro Norrington no es muy querido por estos lugares…, y creo, además, que él solito se la buscó por ser tan odioso, orgulloso, arrogante, inglés y presuntuoso con todo el mundo.

Jacky, muy molesta por aquellos desagradables (pero ciertos) adjetivos, se volvió sobre sí misma para replicarle, pero el contramaestre Gibbs la interrumpió antes de que ella hablara.

—¿En qué no estaríamos dispuestos ha ayudar a su hermana, capitán?

—En regresar a Port Royal y rescatar al comodoro Norrington de la horca, señor Gibbs.

Todos volvieron sus incrédulos y asombrados ojos hacia Jacky, quien sintió que aquellos estaban a un paso de lincharla por haber querido sugerir semejante propuesta.

—¿¡Pero acaso te has vuelto loca, mujer!? —replicó al instante la siempre impulsiva Ana María, colocándose tan cerca de la acusada que ésta se vio obligada a inclinarse hacia atrás y colocar sus manos como un escudo—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que te ayudaremos a rescatar a ese antipático hombre?! ¡¡Jamás arriesgaríamos nuestro cuello por una empresa tan inútil como esa!! ¡¡Yo digo que "NO"!! ¡¿Y ustedes, muchachos?!

Como tenían varias razones más que obvias para dar su negativa, todos respondieron con un rotundo "no" a la propuesta de la pobre y desesperada capitana. Nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudar al comodoro y ni siquiera a su propia capitana.

Furiosa al notar que nadie era capaz de ver aunque sea un poco de bondad en la estoica persona de su querido oficial de la marina, comprendiendo con tristeza en lo solo que debía sentirse su Norry al no ser querido por la gran mayoría de las personas debido a su personalidad tan cerrada y distante, decidió que no necesitaba a nadie para que la ayudara en su alocada empresa y que bastaba ella sola para ir a rescatar a su "caballo-caballero".

—¡Bueno! —replicó furiosa—¡Si eso es lo que ustedes piensan, pues pueden irse a freír espárragos! ¡Basto yo solo para ir a rescatarlo!

Pero en cuanto quiso dirigir sus pasos hacia uno de los botes salvavidas del _Perla_, el capitán Jack Sparrow ordenó rápidamente que la detuvieran antes de cometer semejante locura. Forcejeando entre los brazos de los piratas que la detuvieron, Jacky quiso saber el motivo por el que no la dejaba marcharse.

—¿Qué más te da si me voy? —protestó—. ¡Podrás quedarte tú solo con el _Perla Negra_!

Negando muy pesaroso con la cabeza, su hermano se le acercó y le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña malcriada y caprichosa que no hacía otra cosa que dar lástima con su testaruda actitud:

—¡Ay, hermanita, hermanita! ¡Veo que el amor te ha trastornado tanto que te has quedado completamente ciega! ¡Hasta dices incoherencias! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que el comodoro no te conviene? ¡Es más aburrido que una ostra!

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y tú lo sabes muy bien! —rebatió, pero al siguiente segundo, pareció dudarlo—. Bueno…, admito que es un poquitín aburrido el pobre, pero eso no significa que no me convenga…

—Olvídate de él, estás perdiendo el tiempo —aconsejó Ana María—, a estas alturas ya debe estar muerto, y si todavía no lo está, estoy segura de que muy pronto lo estará.

—¡Que un mal rayo te parta en dos si eso es cierto! —replicó furiosa. ¿Por qué odiaban tanto a Norry? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Él era un cazador de piratas!

—Pero, capitana —intervino Gibbs—, aunque quisiéramos regresar, ya sería demasiado tarde para el comodoro Norrington. Ana María tiene razón, ya no podemos hacer nada por él.

—Escucha a tu gente, hermanita, ellos hablan con la verdad —le dijo con suavidad el capitán Jack Sparrow—. Te sugiero que te olvides de Norrington (que jamás valió la pena) y te enfoques en nuestro futuro como ¡los hermanos piratas más conocidos de los siete mares!

Y acercándose a ella, le susurró secretamente al oído de modo que nadie más lo escuchara:

—Tengo algo muy importante qué contarte y recordarte, mi querida hermanita, y es mejor que te lo cuente cuando volvamos a estar a solas en nuestro camarote…

Y antes de que Jacky replicara a eso, su "hermano" ordenó que la encerraran en su cabina para asegurarse de que no intentara volver a escaparse. Y, mientras se la llevaban entre fieros forcejeos, ella, dolida con eso de que Norry no valía la pena, exclamó:

—¡Jack, maldito embustero! ¡Cuando estábamos en casa de Norrington, tú me dijiste que ambos sentíamos y pensábamos los mismo que el otro porque compartíamos nuestra única alma! ¿Cómo puedes entonces fingir que no amas a Norry cuando estuviste dispuesto en la Isla del Cuello Torcido a convertirte para siempre en una mujer para poder permanecer a su lado?

Completamente estupefactos al escuchar semejante declaración tan inesperada, toda la tripulación volvieron sus prejuiciosos e inquisidores ojos hacia el sonrojado capitán Jack Sparrow, quien, al verse al descubierto e indagado se esa manera, comenzó a balbucear y a decir incoherencias debido a lo nervioso que se había puesto gracias a los sorprendentes dichos de su hermana.

—¡Te equivocas, hermanita! —quiso rebatirle poniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¡Mi amor por él se fue contigo cuando nos separamos!

Sonriendo tontamente al creer que le había ganado aquella pulseada a Jacky, poco a poco dejó de reírse cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Él solito de había encargado de desprestigiarse aún más frente a su propia tripulación, quienes no pudieron evitar mirarlo con cierta aprensión.

Y mientras Cotton y otro de los piratas se llevaban a la capitana Jacky Sparrow hacia su camarote, la sonriente prisionera pudo escuchar cómo los demás integrantes de la tripulación del _Perla_, comenzaban a mofarse de su propio capitán y su antiguo amor por un oficial de la marina.

--

Mientras tanto, a muchas leguas de distancia, en la plaza de las ejecuciones en el fuerte de Port Royal, el ex oficial de la Royal Navy, el ex comodoro James Norrington, estaba a punto de ser ejecutado en la horca bajo el ritmo de los tambores de los marines de casacas rojas. De nada había valido el pedido de indulgencia por parte del gobernador Swann y su hija, los magistrados del pueblo estaban muy seguros de su traición y debían condenarlo al cadalso si no querían una sublevación por parte de los pobladores afectados por la muerte de sus parientes en el reciente naufragio, responsabilizando tamaña catástrofe al afligido comodoro Norrington.

Con su traje de oficial sucio y estropeado, con el cuerpo repleto de magulladuras debido a la paliza que le había propinado la misma gente en cuanto apenas lo habían atrapado cuando evitó que ahorcaran a Jacky, con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda y soportando las terribles imprecaciones hacia su persona mientras que de vez en cuando alguna que otra fruta u hortaliza volaba directamente hacia él para manchar su honor y su traje, aún cuando todo estaba en su contra y con nada a su favor, Norrington seguía manteniendo su temple orgulloso y altivo —a pesar de que estuviera completamente abatido en su interior—, no demostraba más que valor ante la adversidad y mantenía una férrea esperanza en que su amada Jacky apareciera de un momento a otro para ir rescatarlo. Pero a medida que el momento de la ejecución iba avanzando, aquellas esperanzas comenzaron a convertirse irremediablemente en desesperación y desesperanza, temiendo cada vez más que su preciosa pirata jamás aparecería entre la gente blandiendo su sable en pos de su rescate.

Desesperada por tener que presenciar la ejecución de quien antes había sido su amigo y ex pretendiente, la pobre Elizabeth no podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarse fuertemente al brazo de su padre, quien se mostraba pálido como un muerto al verse obligado a permitir la ejecución de su oficial favorito. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No tenía otra opción que permitirlo por más que se opusiera.

—¡Padre! —exclamó desesperada su hija—. ¡No lo permitas! ¡Haz algo! ¡James solamente siguió su corazón! ¡Por primera vez se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos! ¡Esto no es justo para él!

Abatido, Weathervy volvió su triste mirada hacia su hija y le dijo:

—Si hago algo, querida hija, me verás luego ocupando el lugar del comodoro…

Desconcertada, Elizabeth se dio por vencida y dirigió su afligida mirada hacia su prometido, el apuesto Will Turner, quien permanecía nuevamente mezclado entre toda aquella furiosa gente que buscaba una manera de liberar el tremendo dolor causado por la pérdida de sus parientes. Padres, madres, hijos, hijas, hermanos, hermanas, todos querían cobrar venganza por sus muertes, y si no habían podido con aquella pirata, lo harían con el traidor.

Will también se encontraba muy abatido por aquella extraña situación, pues no sentía gran aprecio por aquel hombre, más bien, siempre habían tenido sus altercados debido a sus personalidades tan diferentes entre sí y principalmente por sus afectos hacia Elizabeth. No podía evitar sentirse culpable al haber sospechado de manera tan ridícula sobre los verdaderos motivos de Norrington en aprisionar a Jacky Sparrow, pues al descubrir él y Elizabeth que en vez de _un_ capitán Jack Sparrow, habían en realidad _dos_ capitanes Jack Sparrow: un hombre y una mujer, todo, absolutamente todo lo que habían dicho Norrington y la versión femenina del capitán Jack Sparrow había sido la completa verdad. Ambos habían planeado casarse, pero todo había resultado un rotundo fracaso para el comodoro y Jacky… Y ellos que no les habían creído… Ahora el comodoro Norrington estaba a punto de pagar el precio por desviarse del camino que se había trazado, y lo iba a pagar con el precio más alto: su vida. Atribulado, el pobre muchacho no sabía cómo actuar en aquel momento, pues, lamentablemente, no se sentía muy inclinado a arriesgar su vida por alguien a quien aún consideraba su adversario.

El magistrado de turno comenzó a proclamar las acusaciones de las que era responsable el acusado. ¿Pues cuál era la más grave?: alta traición por haber sido el responsable de encubrir a una pirata, liberarla y causar la muerte de 150 hombres bajo su irresponsable autoridad. La sentencia: debía ser ejecutado en el cadalso con celeridad y sin piedad alguna. Todo el pueblo así lo quería.

Muerto de angustia y desesperación al ver que las cosas iban de mal en peor y que parecía que Jacky no iba a aparecer por ningún lado para sacarlo que aquella situación tan penosa, James, con el corazón golpeándole con furia en el pecho, sudando frío y temblando como una hoja, miraba de aquí para allá buscando a su amada, sumergido en la angustia y pidiendo ser rescatado por ella, anhelando aunque sea el momento de verla tan sólo un instante antes que sus ojos se nublaran con el frío y ineludible velo de la muerte. Pero ella no se encontraba en ningún lado, ni mezclada entre la multitud ni oculta en algún secreto escondrijo. Jacky no estaba y él había comenzado a pensar que a ella ya no le interesaba ni pizca ni su vida ni su sufrimiento.

Comenzó a angustiarse aún más cuando sintió que el cruel verdugo le ajustaba aún más la áspera soga al cuello. Un terrible y frío estremecimiento recorrió toda su columna vertebral al saber que su hora se acercaba irremediablemente y nadie iba a evitarlo porque no había nadie que realmente quisiera evitarlo. Si en vez de él estuviera el capitán Sparrow, Turner o Elizabeth en la horca, seguramente alguien ya habría actuado para rescatarlos, pero él no era ni sería jamás ninguno de ellos, por lo tanto, nadie lo ayudaría, pues no tenía amigos y se lo tenía bien merecido. Era más que seguro que su padre nada hubiera hecho para evitar aquella ejecución si se hubiese enterado a tiempo, pues conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que su veredicto hubiera sido el mismo que el del almirantazgo: la ejecución marcial.

El repiqueteo de los tambores anunció la fase final de la ejecución, James sintió cómo su corazón comenzó a quebrársele completamente tras el doloroso abandono de su querida Jacky, sus esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse rápidamente y unas lágrimas repletas de dolor comenzaron a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas. Ella jamás lo había querido de verdad, lo mismo que su padre y la gente de Port Royal, ni siquiera Elizabeth; nadie había valorado todo lo que se había esforzado tanto en lograr para ser alguien en la vida, todo había sido hecho completamente en vano…

Volvió a buscarla desesperadamente entre la multitud, pero no la encontró.

Porque ella no estaba allí…

Nadie estaba allí para rescatarlo… Nadie lo quería lo suficiente como para arriesgar el cuello por él… Nadie…

Volvió a buscarla desesperadamente entre la multitud, pero no la encontró.

Porque Jacky no estaba allí… Ella jamás estaría allí… porque nunca le interesó…

"¡Me mintió! ¡Ella me mintió otra vez! —Pensaba lleno de dolor y aflicción—. ¡Y yo que le creí de nuevo! ¡Pero qué insensato fui! ¡Arriesgué mi vida en vano! ¡Ya todo está perdido! ¡¡Jacky jamás me amó de verdad!!".

De pronto, la trampilla que estaba bajo sus pies cedió y lo lanzó a un pavoroso vacío, la cuerda alrededor se su cuello se cerró inmediatamente, impidiéndole respirar el tan necesario aire. El dolor que le causaba semejante castigo era terrible, pero la horrorosa sensación de ahogo era prácticamente indescriptible. Entonces, las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarle así como su conciencia, y lo último que logró pensar entre tanta desesperación, fue lo siguiente:

"Si tan sólo tuviera otra oportunidad de vivir… ¡Dios! ¡Cómo me vengaría de quienes me abandonaron de esta manera tan cruel! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡A todos! ¡Ojalá pudiera hacerles pagar por todo lo que he sufrido y estoy sufriendo en este momento…!"

Entonces, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, ya no podía ver ni oír a aquellas personas que lo insultaban sin cesar, ya no respiraba. Ya no vería a Jacky nunca más… porque ella no estaba allí… porque ella no lo amaba… Solamente la muerte lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos… ¡Si tan sólo tuviera otra oportunidad!

Ahogando con su mano un grito de terror, la joven y hermosa Elizabeth escondió su rostro entre la larga peluca gris de su padre, y éste, tan lívido como un muerto, se había quedado con los ojos completamente abiertos por la impresión de ver a su oficial favorito retorcerse de dolor. Will solamente atinó a cerrar los ojos y volver su rostro hacia un costado, con los puños tan fuertemente cerrados por la impotencia que sentía, que logró lastimarse hasta hacerse sangre. Hasta el pobre del teniente Gillette, que ya estaba mejor de su herida, se sentía terriblemente desgraciado al verse obligado a presenciar la muerte de su mentor desde las filas de lo oficiales.

Aquel hubiera sido el final del comodoro James Norrington si en aquel preciso momento no hubiera aparecido una enorme cantidad de ganado bobino que comenzó a invadir toda la plaza de ejecución, atropellando y destruyendo todo a su paso en su nerviosa y apresurada corrida. Tanto los pobladores que estaban presenciando la ejecución, los marines, los fusileros y los oficiales, corrieron como desesperados para salvar sus vidas y no ser atropellados por aquellas pesadas masas de carne. Entonces, justo en ese crucial momento, una carreta apareció a toda velocidad conducida por madame Annete Foubert y el pequeño italianito llamado Billy, quienes se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la plataforma de ejecución en donde todavía colgaba el ya desfallecido ex comodoro. Una vez que la carreta se detuvo, Billy saltó hacia la plataforma y logró cortar con poco esfuerzo con un cuchillo bien afilado la soga de la que colgaba su tutor, y una vez liberado y con ayuda de la francesa, lograron introducir el cuerpo del ejecutado en la carreta para luego azuzar a los caballos y salir disparados hacia el puerto mezclados entre la enorme masa de vacas bajo el acoso de algunos disparos de fusil, desapareciendo de la vista de los pocos que habían permanecido en aquel lugar y arriesgando su vida entre aquellos animales que, si bien los habían ayudado, también podían hacerlos volcar.

Desde el inicio de aquella batahola, el joven William Turner había permanecido al lado de su prometida para protegerla de aquella estampida de ganado. Con su padre totalmente escandalizado y tratando de oler su frasquito de sales para no desmayarse de la impresión, Elizabeth observaba maravillada todo lo que había ocurrido. Por lo menos, alguien se había preocupado por James lo suficiente como para arriesgar su vida por él, pero la inquietaba el hecho de que no fuera Jacky Sparrow quien lo hubiera salvado.

—Si no ha muerto con esto, no sé qué sucederá con Norrington, Elizabeth —dijo Will, interrumpiendo aquellos pensamientos—, él no está acostumbrado a estar fuera de la Ley.

La chica se volvió para mirarlo muy preocupada, su novio tenía toda la razón. ¿Qué sucedería con James de ahora en adelante?

--

Mientras Billy dirigía la carreta a toda velocidad hacia el muelle y Annete intentaba reanimar al desfallecido con gran desesperación, un pequeño barco los aguardaba presto para hacerse a la mar.

¿Cómo habían logrado realizar semejante plan? Pues la temible estampida de reces había sido posible gracias a la ayuda de varios criadores amigos de Timothy y Lousie, el cochero y la cocinera del ex comodoro. La estirada ama de llaves, Kinderhouse y la despistada criada llamada Jane, eran quienes habían aflojado las sillas de los caballos de los militares, quienes, al montarlos para salir en persecución de los fugitivos, se habían dado un buen porrazo en el suelo, retrasándolos deliberadamente. El pequeño barco pertenecía a un buen amigo de Charles, el viejo mayordomo de Norrington, quien era uno de los tantos pescadores que trabajaban en aquel lugar y se encargaría de llevarlos a algún lugar seguro.

Todos ellos habían decidido darle una última ayuda a su amo como una manera de despedirse de él, pues sabían muy bien que no lo volverían a ver nunca más y que nada iba a volver a ser como antes. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos le tenía recelo ni había salido afectado por la muerte de los marines en el trágico naufragio pasado, sino, la historia podría haber sido diferente.

Todo había sido tan bien planeado, que las vidas de estos fieles sirvientes no corrían ningún riesgo si permanecían en Port Royal.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó el pescador mientras los ayudaba a meterlo al viejo barco.

—Aún no despierta —respondió Annete llena de aflicción—. Me temo que tardamos demasiado en rescatarlo…

El pequeño Billy no pudo evitar un pequeño sollozo de desesperación, el viejo y flacucho pescador se compadeció de él y le colocó bruscamente una mano sobre su rizada cabeza morena.

—Estoy seguro de que se recuperará, señora —la miró—, el comodoro Norrington es un hombre joven y fuerte. Tenga fe.

Madame Foubert asintió.

—Gracias por ayudarnos, pero… ¿no lo buscarán a usted para acusarlo de conspiración?

El viejo soltó una carcajada mientras desamarraba el pequeño barco pesquero del tronco que lo sujetaba.

—No se preocupe por eso, señora. Yo ya soy un hombre muy viejo y estoy preparado para cualquier cosa… Además, no tengo a nadie en este lugar y me da igual a dónde pueda vivir ahora… A propósito de irse, señora —la miró interrogativamente—… ¿hacia dónde nos dirigiremos?

Ella no supo qué responder, y, mirando hacia el horizonte en donde el mar y el cielo se juntaban con un moribundo sol, respondió dubitativa:

—No lo sé…, pero lo que sí sé es que su padre no lo querrá de vuelta en su casa nunca más…

El pescador se le quedó mirando por unos instantes y soltó otra risotada más mientras se encargaba de bajar las velas y manejar el timón.

—¿Así que el comodoro Norrington tiene un padre muy duro? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eso explica muchas cosas!

—Sí… —admitió tristemente la ex institutriz mientras seguía con sus intentos de reanimar a su ex pupilo colocando suavemente su despeinada cabeza sobre su regazo y comenzaba a abanicarlo con su abanico tratando de que el aire le devolviera un poco de color a aquel rostro un tanto pálido y violáceo—, el almirante Lawrence Norrington siempre fue muy severo con mi niño…, demasiado severo…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Un hombre sin suerte! ¡Un hombre sin suerte! —declaró el pescador no sin cierta razón.

De pronto, James Norrington se despertó sorpresivamente y comenzó a toser con todas sus fuerzas mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente del regazo de Annete y se llevaba una de sus manos a la garganta mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la cubierta. Aún estaba muy mareado y no podía ordenar sus ideas con claridad.

—¡¡ja, ja, ja!! —se rió alegremente el viejo pescador—. ¿Lo ve, señora? ¡Le dije que el comodoro era un hombre muy fuerte! ¡Seguramente debe ser tan testarudo como su padre!

Rápidamente, Annete y Billy quisieron aliviarlo dándole un poco de agua en un jarro, pero James, tomando repentinamente la mano de su ex niñera, la observó seriamente a los ojos y le dijo con un hilo de voz:

—… De-debemos dirigirnos… hacia To-Tortuga… Es, es el único lugar… al que merezco ir…

Y cuando apenas terminó de decir esto, el ex comodoro James Norrington volvió a perder el conocimiento y se desmayó sobre los brazos de la sorprendida francesa.

—¿A dónde dijo que quería ir? —gritó más preguntó el viejo, pues siempre hablaba en voz alta.

—… A Tortuga… —respondió casi en un murmullo—, quiere ir a Tortuga…

—¡A Tortuga! ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡A Tortuga! ¡El gran comodoro Norrington quiere ir a Tortuga! ¿Pero quién se lo hubiera imaginado? ¡¡ja, ja, ja!! —se rió el pescador, que, aunque era un poco pesado, tenía toda razón. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el gran comodoro Norrington, el temible cazador de piratas en el Mar del Caribe, querría irse a vivir a una isla repleta de sus peores enemigos?

Y mientras la pequeña barcaza desaparecía en el oscurecido horizonte rumbo a Tortuga, también desaparecían los buenos sentimientos que James aún mantenía en su estricto corazón, volviendo su alma tan oscura como el camino que estaba a punto se seguir por su propia voluntad en una ciega manera de buscar una terrible venganza contra quienes lo habían humillado y abandonado, sin darse cuenta de que ése camino que estaba dispuesto a seguir, lo conduciría al irremediable final de sus días.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada: ¡Bueno! ¡Ahora sí que este capi fue el último de esta parte! Al pobre del comodoro lo rescataron muy tarde… ¡ahora planea vengarse de todos! ¿Será que su amor por Jacky se terminó? ¿Y quién será ese pirata llamado Seagull Hodd? (Es una parodia de Robin Hood. Su nombre suena como "Sigal"). ¿Se llevará bien con Isabel? Jacky le ha dado su merecido a Jack por haberle negado ir a rescatar a James. Alwine y Helena unieron fuerzas con falsas esperanzas para rescatar al doc. En el próximo capi ya empieza El Cofre del Hombre Muerto, y claro, estará mezclada con esta historia. ¡Seré el regreso de Beckett y la aparición de Davy Jones!**

_**Querida Romy: je, lamento haberte hecho sufrir con el capi, pero así escribo yo, ya lo sabes, ) Alwine, como te conté el otro día, es una personita muy importante con un pasado muy interesante. Respondiendo a tus preguntas sobre ella, no, no es nada de Tía Dalma ni de nadie en este fic. Quiero que tengás en cuenta aquella escena en que Alwine le promete al doc ir por él en donde quiera que él esté : ) puede que el doc aparezca de nuevo o pueda que no, eso dependerá de cómo vaya este fic. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Tenés razón! ¡Ni en estas pelis (y en los fics) los muertos pueden descansar en paz!**_

_**Querida Pisom: ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? ¿Así que pasáste cerca de un huracán? ¡Vaya! O.O Y te hubieras puesto a llorar en serio si yo hubiera tenido más tiempo para arreglarlo y describir mucho más las escenas… pero bueno… ¡Pero qué hincha pelota tu hermanito! Pero te aseguro que van a ser muy buenos recuerdos cuando ya sean mayores y tengan su propia familia, te lo aseguro… ) Elena es solamente una niña asustada y confundida que cree que es valiente, ahora se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo, lástima que sea demasiado tarde para el pobre doctor : ( Mmm… y creo que te vas a volver monja nomás… ¡Norry ha caído en el Lado Oscuro y ahora lo único que le importa es vengarse de todos! Pronto sabrás quién es Alwine, y te prometo que te vas a sorprender ; ) Sip, los Caligaris es un grupo de mi país : ) ¡Ah, el doc! ¡Lo extrañaré tanto! ¡falta su bondad en este fic! Bueno, ya viste cómo se desquitó Jacky de Jack, pero tristemente ella creerá que su Norry está muerto. Isabel también me da miedo, a veces no sé lo que es capaz de hacer ( ¿Qué hará ahora con el pirata nuevo? **_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Tenés toda la razón, la bondad del doctor fue tanto su don como su perdición… Gracias a esa bondad nunca supo cuándo ponerle un stop a su sobrina, pero te aseguro, que aún después de todo lo que le hizo aquel pirata, el doc seguirá creyendo en que siempre habrá algo de bien en cada persona. Elena no tuvo mucho tiempo para conocerlo, por eso no se siente demasiado culpable, pero el solo hecho de pensar que podría haber tenido a ese hombre como su padre, siente que ha perdido una gran oportunidad de ser realmente feliz. Bueno, ya viste que otro de sus odiados piratas la rescató de las aguas de la muerte, ¿pero habrá cambiado Isabel su forma de sentir y de pensar? Mmm, no lo sé. Ni yo misma puedo asegurármelo… Isabel ya comenzó a odiar a todos los piratas en general, no únicamente los que le hicieron daño… el odio hacia Jack Sparrow viene tanto del pasado como del presente… por su familia perdida y por Norrington… ¡Espero que tus dudas se aclaren muy pronto cuando Isabel y Jack se encuentren cara a cara otra vez! De Argentina. **_**  
**

_**Querida León Dorado:**__** No, el doc no se merecía tanto sufrimiento, pero… ¿acaso no siempre estas personas de buen corazón tienen que sufrir más que los malos? ¡Eso no es justo! : ( Vamos a ver si Isabel cambia su forma de vivir, pensar y sentir con esta desgracia, porque, pensándolo bien, si ella hubiera tenido una vida normal, su tío jamás hubiera muerto de esa manera… Supongo que será un shock muy grande para Annete y Alwine cuando se enteren de la muerte de su querido doc… : ( Y el pobre de Norry… ¿sabés lo que me contó Harisha sobre la relación entre James y su padre de uno de los libritos de Piratas del Caribe? Bueno, me la mandó en inglés, pero más o menos traducido, dice así: Una vez, cuando James Norrington cantaba con tan sólo 5 años, se cayó al agua y Teague Sparrow, el padre de Jack, lo salvó de ahogarse. Una vez con su padre, Lawrence Norrington (que odiaba al padre de jack así como James odia a Jack), James fue reprendido duramente por él: "¡Niño tonto!" dijo "¡Salvado por un pirata! ¡Hubiera sido mejor que te ahogaras! ¡Manchaste el apellido de la familia al tener una deuda con un pirata!". ¡Pobre james! ¡Con razón es como es! ¿Pero es que nunca tuvo un poco de suerte ese personaje?**_** ¡Espero que la depre se te haya pasado! : ) **

_**Querida Yrazemita:**__** ¡Muchas gracias por permitírmelo! : ) ¡La utilizaré muy pronto! Supongo que será en el capi siguiente o del que le seguirá ; ) Está muy bien, te lo aseguro : ) Yo no soy muy buena con esas cosas, pero me servirá como base : )**_

_**¡Madame irá hacia Tortuga y la pobre Alwine cree que el doc aún está con vida! ¡Pobrecillas cuando se enteren de lo que le pasó al doc! : (**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: yo tampoco lo puedo creer, ¡fui capaz de hacer morir a Christian después de todo! (Estoy muy segura de que Annete me mataría por hacerle eso a su doc) ( ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por el dato que me pasáste acerca de la niñez de James!! ¡¡Me va de perlas!! Ahora voy a poder hacerme una mejor idea acerca de la personalidad de tan querido (y no querido) personaje ; ) Cualquier otra cosilla acerca de él, de Jack o de los demás personajes, será muy bienvenida para que me la contés ) porque lo único que sé de ellos es gracias a las pelis, los videojuegos y Wikipedia. Lo admito, no sé cómo lo tamarán Annete y Alwine la muerte del doc, pero sé que Helena la va a pasar genial cuando lo sepan O.O Lo de revivir o no a Chris, estará en manos de mi impredecible imaginación… ¡Ni yo misma sé cómo acabará todo esto! O.O Mira, con todas mis fuerzas deseo algún día escribir una novela y publicarla, aunque sea una sola… ¡ése es mi mayor anhelo en mi vida! **_

_**Querida **__**JackySparrow**__**: Sip, hace mil años que no me dejabas un mensaje… : ) pero al final te tomáste un tiempito para hacerlo! D ¡Uf! Realmente pasaron muuuchas cosas, ¿verdad? ¡Y lo que aún falta por pasar! Espero que pasés unas buenas vacaciones cuando por fin te las den, después de esos fastidosillos cursillos : ) y espero que de vez en cuando, podás dejarme un mensajito que sabés lo importantes que son para mí ) Continuaré esta trilogía hasta acabarla, ¡te lo aseguro!**_

_**Querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: Me alegra que entiendas el porqué tuve que quitarte a tu doc, creo que logré hacer que le tengan, aunque sea, un poco de pena por la muerte de tan entrañable personaje, ¡lo logré! ¡Soy una buena escritora! ; ) A ciencia cierta, no sé si Isabel va a empeorar o a mejorar su carácter con la muerte de su tío, eso lo sabremos todas a medida que vaya escribiendo. Alwine y Annete sufrirán mucho con su muerte, y Helena tendrá que hacer algo muy grande para redimirse de su terrible equivocación. No sé qué tanto sufrirá ella por la muerte del doc, pero sí sé, que de alguna manera muy grande, la pagará. No te preocupés, acerca del dolor y de los pensamientos de mis personajes, nunca me pasan por alto y sabrás lo que Isabel sienta y piensa de toda esta desgracia : ) Espero que tu deseo de venganza no te haga volar desde tu casa hasta la mía para ahorcarme por ser tan perversa con mis personajes, je ) Bueno, escribiré la segunda y la primera peli de piratas en este mismo fic, será una adaptación mezclada con esta historia. ¡Yo también extraño la tranquila y amorosa presencia del doc! **_

_**Querida **__**Jenny Flint**__**: ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Pobre tu burro! Como va, Norry va a terminar siendo lo que más detesta ser: un pirata. ¡Me encanta lo que dijo ese malo! ¿Quién fue? Norry e Isabel actúan de manera diferente porque sus personalidades son muy diferentes : ) Aunque te resistieras a creerlo, cuando algo ronda por mi cabeza (sobre todo las ideas), tarde o temprano la realizo ) ¿Sabés? Tenés razón, en cierto sentido, la pobre de Annete fue una culpable indirecta de la muerte del doc. Como verás, Alwine cuidará muy bien de su nueva hermana y la pobre de Jacky no puede hacer nada po Norry : ( **_

**Notas Sobre la Creación de los Personajes: Alwine. Basada físicamente en la pequeña Cosette de Los Miserables, tanto de la peli como del animé. Su nombre es de origen escandinavo y tal vez élfico y el doctor Jacobson bien tradujo su significado: "amigo noble". Alwine, de padres desconocidos, posee una gran nobleza en su corazón a pesar de su aparente y corta edad. Ella oculta poderes heredados de su madre a quien conocerá más adelante. La niña tiene una triste historia detrás suyo, pero el doc bien supo volver a encauzarla en el camino que ella debía seguir. Es inocente, pero se da cuenta de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor, es valiente y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la gente que ama. **

**No he visto gran cosa en la tele en estos días… : ( ¡Y ahora estoy bajando el animé de Samurai Champloo! : ) **

**¡¡FELIZ DÍA DEL AMIGO DESDE ARGENTINAAA!!**

**(Este capi lo iba a publicar el Lunes, pero decidí publicarlo ahora para este día tan especial) **

**¡Visiten el foro de Jacky y Norry en Fanfiction!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	28. El Regreso de Lord Cutler Beckett

LIBRO SEGUNDO: EL COFRE DEL HOMBRE MUERTO

QUINTA PARTE: DAVY JONES

**Capítulo 27: El Regreso de Lord Cutler Beckett **

Se suponía que aquel día iba a ser el día más importante de toda su vida, aquel en donde ocurriría uno de los momentos más especiales para una mujer: su propia boda. Pero aquel día previsto para su casamiento, iba a ser el comienzo de uno de los capítulos más terribles de su vida y que lograría cambiarla para siempre.

Aquella mañana parecía haber estado especialmente predispuesta a jugarles en contra, tanto para Elizabeth como para Will, pues había comenzado a llover copiosamente sobre la ciudad portuaria de Port Royal, volviéndolo triste y gris, como si aquel clima quisiera presagiar todo el desastre que estaba a punto de caer cruelmente sobre aquella ciudad y su gente, siendo también, un mal presagio para nuestra joven pareja a punto de casarse. Pero aquello no era lo único que había ensombrecido la alegría de su tan anhelada unión matrimonial, ya que los acontecimientos ocurridos la semana anterior a su boda los había hecho replantear la fecha se su casamiento.

Todo había comenzado con la repentina aparición del capitán Jack Sparrow y su aún desconocida hermana en la noche del baile de su compromiso del pasado sábado, disfrazados como comerciantes españoles y con desconocidas intenciones; luego, el preocupante secuestro del doctor Christian Jacobson por parte del temible y sanguinario pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan; el repentino anuncio del casamiento del comodoro James Norrington con la supuestamente desaparecida Katrina Watson; el terrible naufragio de la flota de Port Royal y la asombrosa detención de Jacky Sparrow; la repentina renuncia a su puesto del comodoro Norrington y su escandaloso rescate de la capitana Sparrow, momento en que todos habían tomado conocimiento de que Jacky Sparrow era la "hermana gemela" del capitán Jack Sparrow, ya que Elizabeth y Will, quienes habían creído siempre que eran la misma persona, los habían visto por separado a ella y al capitán Jack Sparrow; el inminente linchamiento del comodoro por parte de una enfurecida muchedumbre tras haber sido abandonado por los hermanos Sparrow, su pronta condena a la horca y luego su inesperado rescate por parte de sus sirvientes, madame Foubert y el pequeño pero atrevido Billy y, después, la consiguiente desaparición de Norrington.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta hacia dónde se había marchado, pero muchos suponían que se había dirigido hacia Tortuga, una isla llena de gente indeseable a la cual él ya formaba parte y que seguramente iría a reencontrarse con su amada pirata. ¡Triste final para el gran comodoro James Norrington, el temible cazador de piratas!

Toda aquella cadena de lamentables acontecimientos por poco los hizo posponer la fecha de su compromiso, pero no pudieron hacerlo debido a que muchos de los invitados habían viajado desde muy lejos para asistir a la ceremonia y no se los podía desairar de aquella manera sólo por algunas tristes circunstancias que no venían al caso.

Pero si Elizabeth Swann, hija del gobernador de Port Royal, hubiera sabido todo lo que estaba a punto de caer irremediablemente sobre ellos, habría adelantado la fecha de su boda en vez de pensar en retrasarla.

Aquella mañana, todos los pobladores de la ciudad, se despertaron bajo una repentina invasión militar.

Triste y llena de dolor, mientras la lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre el jardín trasero de la iglesia en donde se celebraría la tan anhelada ceremonia, la desconsolada novia permanecía arrodillada frente al altar que se encontraba secundado por una deprimente vista del mar, vestida con su tan anhelado y hermoso vestido de novia, sosteniendo mecánicamente entre sus manos un delicado ramo de flores blancas, Elizabeth se mojaba sin sentirlo, miraba sin ver, herida en sus sentimientos al saber que nada había salido como lo había planeado, pues todo estaba empapado, las sillas de los invitados desocupadas; el viento se encargaba de desparramar las hojas de música de la orquesta; la vajilla, en vez de estar repleta de té, se encontraba inundada por el agua de lluvia... Mientras todos los invitados se guarecían bajo el techo de la iglesia sintiéndose tan confundidos como ella, Elizabeth se preguntaba con mucha preocupación en dónde se encontraba su prometido y por qué no había llegado aún… Quizás algo lo había retrasado, estaba segura de ello, pues no quería pensar que su querido Will se había arrepentido de casarse con ella a último momento. No, ella estaba muy segura de que él la amaba... pero… ¿qué estaba pasando entonces?

Mientras Elizabeth esperaba muy angustiada la aparición de William Turner, la bandera de la Trading East India Company se alzaba imperiosa sobre los mástiles de una poderosa y numerosa flota recién llegada a las costas caribeñas de Port Royal, trayendo en sus entrañas a un rencoroso y terrible enemigo del capitán Jack Sparrow: el coronel Lord Cuttler Beckett, representante de la Trading East India Company.

Montado sobre un hermoso corcel blanco, éste personaje era transportado sobre una plataforma de canoas por los propios hombres de la milicia que había traído consigo, dirigiéndose hacia la costa, en donde una enorme tropa de fieles marines habían comenzado a desembarcar de sus recién llegados navíos para luego formar fila ante su comandante y comenzar a sitiar impunemente la hermosa ciudad de Port Royal. Los pobladores de la ciudad corrieron despavoridos hacia sus casas con la sola intención de esconderse de aquella repentina invasión sin entender el porqué de tan inesperado accionar por parte de la East India Company, o lo que era más, de la propia Inglaterra.

Pero lo peor aún estaba a punto de empezar para nuestros protagonistas, un contingente de soldados se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la herrería de Brown para arrestar a una de las personas consideradas como traidoras de la Corona Inglesa: el joven William Turner. Y así, irrumpiendo en el mencionado lugar, los marines tomaron prisionero a su sorprendida victima cuando ésta ya estaba a punto de asistir a su propio casamiento.

En tanto, mientras la joven y preocupada Elizabeth contemplaba tristemente el horizonte marítimo tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pasando y sin saber que estaba siendo observada desde una prudencial distancia por un inescrupuloso hombre recién llegado y de oscura mirada, un grupo de uniformados invadieron la iglesia ante los asombrados ojos de los invitados que aún no lograban comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Minutos después, llegaron al lugar los soldados que habían tomado prisionero al joven Turner, trayéndolo consigo. Entonces, lanzando su ramo al suelo, Elizabeth Swann salió corriendo inmediatamente hacia su encuentro.

—¡Will…! —exclamó mientras subía las escaleras en un casi triste murmullo de preocupación y desencanto en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos y se dio cuenta que estaba esposado—. ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

—No lo sé —respondió el aludido, que ni idea tenía del porqué le estaba pasando semejante y desgraciada injusticia, aún así, intuía que debía ser algo muy malo. Pero, parte de sus aflicciones de esfumaron al poder ver con embeleso a su amada vestida con su hermoso traje de novia y, sonriendo tristemente, le dijo que ella estaba bellísima.

Elizabeth le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

—Es de mala suerte ver a la novia poco antes de la boda… —replicó.

De pronto, abriéndose paso entre sus invitados y los recién llegados oficiales, el agraviado padre de la novia apareció para presentar sus quejas ante el causante de toda aquella desgracia. ¿Cómo se atrevían a destruir la felicidad de su hija en el día más importante de su vida?

—¡Allí está! ¡Déjenme pasar! ¿Pero qué…? —exigió, pero inesperadamente dos de los fusileros le bloquearon el paso cruzando amenazadoramente sus lanzas ante el sorprendido y ofendido gobernador de Port Royal.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven?! —se quejó de inmediato ante el autor de semejante desastre—. ¡Está fuera de su jurisdicción! ¡Retire a sus hombres! ¿Me escucha?

Entonces, el aludido, el hombre encapotado que había estado observando desde un comienzo a la frustrada novia y que ahora se encontraba mirando hacia el altar, se dio media vuelta y se sacó la capa para entregársela a uno de sus hombres.

El sujeto era un hombre joven que llevaba el peluquín propio de alguien importante, muy bien vestido y con aire arrogante, era algo bajito pero poseía una enorme confianza en sí mismo a parte de ser tremendamente frío y calculador.

—Gobernador Weathervy Swann, han pasado meses… —saludó arrogantemente.

—¿Cutler Beckett? —preguntó muy asombrado el aludido. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo aquel desagradable hombre en aquel lugar? Se suponía que se había marchado de Port Royal después del extraño incidente con unos gigantescos monstruos en su residencia temporal hacía ya varios meses atrás.

—Ahora tengo título: soy Lord —aclaró el soberbio caballero.

Y entonces, como si aquello hubiera sido una señal, los soldados de casacas rojas hicieron a un lado sus largas picas, permitiéndole al gobernador seguir con su camino. Al verse por fin libre, Weathervy Swann se dirigió hacia el recién llegado y declaró muy molesto:

—¡Siendo un Lord o no, no tiene razón ni autoridad para arrestar a este hombre! —exclamó señalando al novio de su hija.

—La verdad sí tengo… —replicó tranquilamente el aludido para luego llamar a su fiel guardaespaldas, el maestre Mercer, un sujeto alto y con cara de pocos amigos, quien de un maletín sacó un amarillento sobre para entregárselo a su Señor.

—Una orden judicial para arrestar a un tal William Turner —declaró Beckett mientras le echaba un pequeño vistazo al papel para luego cedérselo al sorprendido padre de Elizabeth, quien le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a los novios mientras tomaba el papel entre sus manos.

Luego de leerlo con el más absoluto desconcierto y preocupación, incrédulo, Weathervy exclamó:

—¡Pero esta orden es para Elizabeth Swann!

—¡Ah! ¿Lo es? Lo siento, me equivoqué… —se disculpó maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a buscar el otro papel y ordenaba al mismo tiempo que arrestaran a la sorprendida joven, quien intentó evadirse de las manos de los oficiales que acataron aquella orden mientras Will intentaba en vano detenerlos, pero al encontrarse esposado y bajo la custodia de los fusileros que lo habían detenido, nada podía hacer por ella.

—¡¿Con qué cargo?! —Exigió saber la hija del gobernador a la vez que se debatía entre las fuertes manos que la sujetaban.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó el insensible Lord al encontrar el sobre que buscaba, ignorando por completo el pedido de la muchacha y entregando el papel a su impotente padre.

—Ésta sí es la de William Turner —le dijo.

Y al mismo tiempo que el gobernador leía el dichoso papel entre sus crispadas manos y su hija trataba de acercarse a él para poder leer lo que decía, el malvado Lord siguió con su lista de acusaciones.

—Y tengo otra para el señor James Norrington, ¿está presente? —preguntó mientras alzaba el papel ante la vista de todos los estupefactos presentes.

—¡¿De qué nos acusa?! —volvió a exigir la detenida sin temor a amedrentarse ante aquel hombre.

—El comodoro Norrington renunció a su puesto de oficial hace poco, señor —aclaró el gobernador Swann.

Molesto, Beckett se volvió para mirarlo.

—Creo que eso no responde la pregunta que les hice —replicó. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba vengarse del hombre que había frustrado sus planes de convertir a la versión femenina de Jack Sparrow en su esposa para poder humillarla todas la veces que hubiera querido!

—¡Lord Beckett! —llamó su atención Will Turner, quien permanecía más tranquilo que su prometida y deseaba que aquel desagradable hombre le aclarara aquel angustioso asunto—. En lo que respecta a preguntas no contestadas…

—Estamos bajo la jurisdicción del gobernador del rey en Port Royal —lo interrumpió Elizabeth llena de indignación—, y debe decirnos por qué nos está arrestando.

—El cargo… —respondió de inmediato su padre mientras leía el papel con un dejo de ironía e incredulidad— es conspiración para liberar a un nombre culpable de crímenes contra la Corona y el Imperio… y, además, condenado a muerte… Por lo cual… —. No pudo seguir hablando, lo siguiente era demasiado injusto y doloroso para él.

—Por lo cual… —Beckett siguió diciendo sin ningún asomo de piedad alguna—, me temo que el castigo también es la horca —amenazó, y, acercándose a Will, le dijo bajo un casi imperceptible tono de amenaza:

—No habrás olvidado a un pirata llamado Jack Sparrow…

—¡Capitán! —aclararon al unísono la ofendida y joven pareja. Ambos se callaron, pero luego fue Elizabeth quien terminó de aclarar llena de furia.

—Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Lord Cuttler Beckett esbozó una burlona sonrisa ante aquel nombre del hombre que tanto odiaba.

—Capitán Jack Sparrow —repitió—, sí, eso supuse…

Él aún no había olvidado todo el rencor que le tenía a aquel pirata que lo había marcado para toda la vida, y, cuando hace poco había tenido la oportunidad de vengarse de él cuando lo había alcanzado la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera, sus planes se habían frustrado tras su rescate por parte del comodoro Norrington. Ahora estaba enterado que Jack Sparrow había regresado a su normal condición de hombre, pero eso no evitaría poder echarle las manos al cuello en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

Su venganza había iniciado, y todos los que habían osado en ayudar a escapar a dicho pirata, pagarían con su vida.

--

Ni en sus más terribles y negras pesadillas había imaginado Isabel el tener que presenciar la muerte de su querido tío Christian, pero cuando "Sangre Negra" lo mató ante sus propios ojos, supo que nada volvería a ser como antes en su vida. James no la quería como ella lo había deseado y ahora también la había abandonado su tío… ¿Por qué la vida siempre era tan injusta con ella? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho de mal para que le sucedieran aquellas injusticias?

Podía ver entre sueños el rostro afable y bondadoso de su querido tío, siempre sonriendo. Se volvía a ver a ella misma como era en su niñez, cuando su tío recién la había tomado a su cargo; ella corría y corría entre la oscuridad para alcanzar a su tío que permanecía de pie en un hermoso jardín iluminado por el sol, siempre sonriendo, pero, de pronto, una oscura sombra aparecía detrás de él… ¡Era el pirata "Sangre Negra" que blandía su espada sobre su inocente tío que seguía sonriéndole como si nada malo estuviera a punto de ocurrirle!

Se removió en la cama en donde estaba acostada. Desesperada, pronunció el nombre de su tío.

Cuando era pequeña, ella siempre había creído que en su tío habitaba un hermoso ángel siempre dispuesto a entregar el amor que siempre estaba dispuesto a dar. Pero una tranquila mirada entre triste y burlona, le hacían recordar que su tío era un ser humano como todos los demás, pero un ser humano lleno de bondad y perdón en su corazón… Pues, entonces… ¿la había perdonado tras haber arriesgado su vida para asesinar Morgan? Esperaba que, desde el cielo, él lo hubiera hecho.

Amargas pesadillas la asaltaron durante aquellos tres días en que estuvo atacada por la fiebre y el dolor, nuevamente podía ver cómo asesinaban a sus padres y a su hermanito, el abandono de su amado James, quien prefería seguir aferrado a un estúpido recuerdo… y ahora, y ahora también podía ver cómo su tío moría delante de ella tras haber sufrido una larga agonía debido a las torturas a las que había sido sometido por parte de los piratas. ¡Pero cómo odiaba a esos piratas! ¡Los odiaba por haberles arrebatado lo que ella más había amado en toda su vida!: sus padres, su hermano, James y ahora su tío… Pero James aún estaba con vida, y mientras lo estuviera, ella vería la forma de convencerlo para casarse con ella y conservarlo a su lado para toda la vida… Él debía pertenecerle, ser suyo, siempre…

—… James… —murmuró.

Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse hasta que pudo ver frente a ella el techo del camarote en donde se encontraba. ¿En dónde demonios estaba? ¿No se suponía que había caído por la borda de _La Muerte Anunciada_ tras haber sido atacado por Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan? Y entonces, la imagen se su amado tío volvió a su mente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—… Tío… —quiso incorporarse, pero un agudo dolor en la zona del abdomen la detuvo. Sorprendida, notó que estaba vendada y que vestía ropas limpias. Alarmada, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en una cama muy cómoda y grande en un camarote acogedor, bien amueblado y bastante amplio.

—¿En dónde demonios estoy? —se preguntó extrañada, pero no iba a quedarse con la duda, ella no era alguien que se quedaba con la duda, así que, tomando toda clase de precauciones, se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia los ventanales para observar el paisaje.

Frunció el entrecejo, solamente pudo ver el vasto mar azul a su alrededor. Nada le revelaba el lugar en dónde se encontraba. Dando un suspiro de fastidio, decidió echar un vistazo en una mesa repleta de papeles que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de la cabina.

Como aún se encontraba bastante débil por la pérdida de sangre, la hipotermia y la fiebre, caminó lentamente hacia la mesa y se dio con la grata sorpresa de que en ella se encontraban varios mapas, compases y una bitácora. Aquel lugar era el camarote del capitán de la nave, quien, evidentemente, no era Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan.

Luego se sentarse en la silla, Isabel procedió a leer la bitácora en donde seguramente estarían escritas las coordenadas de la zona en donde se encontraban y las últimas actividades de la tripulación. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando leyó lo siguiente en una de las últimas páginas del libro:

_El gran navío francés, "Belle Femme", fue muy fácil de atracar, pues todos eran simples marineros mercantes. Conseguimos hacernos de un buen botín, ya que en él transportaban el oro que había conseguido la familia Lumiere en América por medios crueles e ilícitos…_

"¡Piratas! —pensó muy indignada mientras cerraba de golpe la bitácora—. ¡Son unos malditos piratas! ¡¡Fui rescatada por unos sucios piratas!".

Y, levantándose inmediatamente de donde estaba, muy decidida tomó uno de los sables que estaban colgados en la pared y se alistó para luchar en contra de sus enemigos, a pesar de que éstos le habían salvado la vida. Ya lista para la batalla que tendría a continuación, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabina y la abrió.

Una oleada de aire fresco de mar golpeó su hermoso rostro, reviviéndola. El mar era el único que jamás la traicionaría ni la abandonaría, pues siempre estaba allí, en el mismo lugar de siempre. Amaba el mar y pensaba que la mejor manera de morir, era en él.

—¡Oh! Veo que la dama ya se siente mejor —comentó alegremente el capitán Hood en cuanto la vio (percatándose también de la espada que llevaba con ella), sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Pero no sería mejor haberse quedado un tiempo más en la cama?

—¡Ja! ¿Sabiendo que estoy en un barco pirata? ¡Jamás! —replicó Isabel al tiempo que se lanzaba al ataque de su enemigo, dispuesta a acabar con él.

Sin demostrar asomo alguno de sorpresa, el apuesto comandante soltó el timón de la nave y sacando inmediatamente su sable, bloqueó el de su atacante con relativa facilidad, y siempre, sin perder su hermosa sonrisa burlona.

—¡Ajá! Veo que está usted muy bien entrenada en armas… —comentó Seagull—. Usted es bastante fuerte a pesar de la gravedad de su estado.

Terriblemente furiosa porque aquel detestable pirata no la tomaba en serio, Isabel comenzó una serie de veloces ataques muy poderosos, que, si bien aunque ella no se encontrara al cien por ciento de todas sus fuerzas, podría haber derrotado a cualquier oponente. Pero Seagull Hood, el pirata más apuesto de todos los que habían surcado los siete mares, no era un oponente cualquiera, puesto que logró esquivar todos su ataques con tan sólo los sensuales movimientos de su esbelto pero bien formado cuerpo masculino, sin siquiera utilizar su espada para defenderse de los ataques de Isabel.

Como si estuviera danzando un baile extraño y burlón, el capitán recorrió toda la cubierta de su nave seguido por su frenética enemiga, quien no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. ¡Por primera vez, desde que había dejado de ser una chiquilla, había alguien que era superior a ella en sus grandes habilidades de esgrimista!

"¡Seguramente aún no me he recuperado del todo!" —pensó ésta tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a todo aquello.

Cuando la espada de Isabel chocó contra el mástil, el capitán del _Intrépido Brabucón_ —que se había guarecido detrás de él—, sacó la cabeza para observarla con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Se lo notaba muy entretenido.

—¿Por qué no deja este juego de niños y se va a su camarote a descansar? Podría usted tener una recaída…

—¡¡Grrrr!! ¡¡Vete al diablo!! —exclamó ella mucho más furiosa que antes. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a tratarla como una niña?! Pero justo cuando trató de volver a atacarlo, sintió que la vista se le nublaba, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y las fuerzas huían de su cuerpo.

"¡No! —pensó aterrorizada—. ¡No puedo desmayarme justo ahora!".

Y entonces, aunque no lo quisiera, se desvaneció sobre los brazos del capitán Hood, quien inmediatamente había corrido a su auxilio.

Ya pasado aquel disturbio, la tripulación del _Intrépido Brabucón_ se animó a acercarse a ellos, puesto que todos habían permanecido a prudencial distancia de la sorpresiva batalla para no ser un estorbo para su capitán, ya que, conociendo su magnífica destreza en el combate de armas, ni siquiera se habían preocupado por que aquella mujer lograra lastimarlo, solamente se habían dispuesto a entretenerse con la batalla.

—¿Qué va a hacer con ella, mi capitán? —preguntó su contramaestre llamado McGiven que usaba unas graciosillos anteojos redondos.

—¡Pero qué pregunta, señor McGiven! ¡Pues ella volverá a mi camarote! —exclamó mientras la alzaba en brazos y se dirigía hacia dicho lugar.

—Pero esa mujer intentó matarte, Seagull —replicó uno de sus hombres que respondía al nombre de "Pequeño Tom" a pesar de su descomunal altura y fortaleza muscular (haciéndole honor, claro, al "Pequeño Juan", amigo de Robin Hood).

—Pues eso no es motivo para detenerme de ser un caballero, pequeño Tom —le rebatió sonriente mientras ingresaba a su cabina.

—Mmm…. Me parece que a nuestro capitán le gusta esa mujer… —opinó McGiven mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y torcía el gesto un tanto resignado, pues su capitán tenía una enorme fama de enamoradizo y mujeriego.

—Pues no lo culpo, la dama en cuestión es una belleza —comentó su enorme amigo.

—¡Aleluya por eso! —exclamó un obeso monje de vestiduras franciscanas quien, a parte de ser el confesor de aquella extraña tripulación, era también su cocinero.

Y mientras todos comentaban aquel incidente entre la recién llegada y su capitán, este último se dedicaba a atender la herida de la desfallecida Isabel con la ayuda de Adler, el médico alemán de a bordo.

"Realmente es muy bonita, muy bonita…" —pensó Seagull mientras observaba con detenimiento el hermoso rostro de Isabel, sin siquiera imaginar, que en los sueños de la mujer, ya había la imagen de otro hombre.

--

El _Perla Negra_ navegaba tranquilamente bajo aquella noche oscura y cubierta por la niebla, permaneciendo cerca de las costas y cerca de una prisión turca hacia donde el capitán Jack Sparrow había cometido la locura de entrar en la búsqueda de un misterioso objeto.

Afirmada sobre la balaustrada, la capitana Jacky Sparrow, la mitad femenina de Jack, suspiraba quedamente mientras dedicaba tristemente sus pensamientos a un hombre en especial: el comodoro James Norrington, a quien creía muerto hacía ya varios días atrás haber arriesgado su vida tras rescatarla del cadalso.

A pesar que los de la tripulación ya no mencionaban nada sobre lo ocurrido en el puerto, Jacky no dejaba de recordar a su amor perdido. Mirar el mar, le recordaba a él: su aroma, su mirada, sus ojos; el oleaje tan fuerte como algún abrazo de él; el cielo, las gaviotas, los peces…, simplemente todo era él. Pero no podía siquiera llorar, no servía de nada. Quería seguir adelante... aunque no tuviera motivo alguno… Si tan solo no hubiera sido como ella era, pero era eso lo que justo lo había enamorado a él…

Sumida en la más profunda tristeza, la mujer apoyó su barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados y se dedicó a mirar las profundas y oscuras ondas que producía el oleaje del mar. ¿Cómo era posible que ella (o él, en su defecto), se hubiera enamorado del pesado y arrogante James Norrington? En todo caso… ¿cómo era que había demorado tanto en aceptarlo? ¡El pobre seguramente habría esperado que ella le demostrara tan sólo un poco de su cariño y respeto…! A cambio de eso, solamente había recibido humillaciones, burla y desdén por parte de ella…

Una lágrima de arrepentimiento recorrió su mejilla cuando recordó a su pobre enamorado llorar por ella… ¡Él la había amado tanto que siempre le había perdonado todas las maldades que ella le había hecho!

Un gran dolor comenzó a surgir en el corazón de Jacky, uno que no había sentido hacía ya muchos años… Aceptando por fin que extrañaba los suaves besos de su querido Norry, sus ocasionales y tristes sonrisas, sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus regaños, sus conversaciones, su todo… Y a pesar de que Norry ya no era un muchacho, poseía una atrayente figura, una personalidad que en su exterior se mostraba recto, fuerte y distante, pero cuando se lo conocía mejor, cuando él se dejaba conocer, resultaba ser un hombre un tanto inseguro, sensible y con enormes deseos de amar y de ser amado…

Pero él ya no estaba entre los vivos y ya no lo estaría más… Se había marchado de la peor manera, sin saber que ella, realmente, sí lo amaba.

—Pero qué imbécil soy… —murmuró tristemente mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su cara—, me he enamorado de un hombre… que ya está muerto…

De pronto, la sobresaltó la voz del contramaestre Gibbs, quien, borracho, se acercaba a ella mientras cantaba una de sus famosas canciones piratas. Decidida a que nadie notara su amargura, la capitana se rehízo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, recuperando toda su extraña y alocada personalidad. Aún, su orgullo era más fuerte que su sinceridad.

—¿Aún no ha dado señales de vida, nuestro capitán, capitana Sparrow? —le preguntó Gibbs en cuanto se detuvo frente a ella para luego echarse otro trago de ron a la garganta, pues llevaba una botella de ese elixir en la mano.

—Aún no, maestre Gibbs, parece que sus planes no se concretaron como él quería —miró sin gran interés aquella rica y fuerte bebida, que antes, siempre había logrado borrar sus más dolorosos recuerdos. Ahora no se sentía de ánimos para beberlo, pues no creía que funcionaría aquel remedio contra el nuevo dolor que la acosaba.

"Soy un auténtico eunuco fracasado…" —pensó sonriendo tristemente

Justo cuando el contramaestre Gibbs quiso preguntarle a su capitana el por qué de su triste semblante, el repentino graznido de los negros cuervos que sobrevolaban el barco pirata, los silenció, sobrecogiéndolos. ¿Cuándo demonios regresaría Jack Sparrow para poder levar anclas y marcharse de aquel horrible lugar? De toda la tripulación del _Perla_, solamente Jacky sabía lo que Jack había ido a buscar.

Mientras tanto, en la extraña y alargada semi-edificación que componía aquella terrible prisión turca, los aterrorizados prisioneros, que estaban esposados tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos, eran conducidos brutalmente por los guardia cárceles hacia el interior de la prisión luego de cruzar un largo puente natural que salía de los altos acantilados de la costa. Muchos de los prisioneros se encontraban enjaulados como pájaros, metidos minúsculas celdas suspendidas en el aire, quienes poco a poco eran devorados vivos por los voraces cuervos que tanto abundaban por aquel lúgubre lugar.

Los desgraciados que morían bajo semejantes malos tratos, eran regresados al mar dentro de unos ataúdes que eran arrojados por otros prisioneros desde los rocosos acantilados, hacia las rompientes. Muchos de estos ataúdes se salvaban de ser destruidos entre las rocas y eran conducidos mar adentro por la corriente.

Sabiendo lo que contenían esas cajas alargadas, muchos cuervos aprovechaban aquellos empaquetados manjares gratuitos y se posaban sobre ellos para comenzar a romper la madera con sus duros picos insistentes para después servirse aquel delicioso majar que se encontraba en su interior. Y eso justamente quiso hacer una de estas negras aves, pues posándose sobre uno de los tantos ataúdes que flotaban sobre el agua, comenzó con la afanosa tarea de hacer un hueco en él. No tuvo suerte, pues luego de unos instantes, era volado en mil pedazos por la bala de un mosquete, y del interior de dicha caja, el arma emergió como un telescopio que examinaba todo a su alrededor y, que al ver que estaba todo despejado, su dueño no tardó en aparecer, quien no era otro más que el famoso capitán Jack Sparrow, quien había utilizado aquel ataúd para escapar de aquella nefasta prisión.

Luego de procurar hacerse un buen espacio entre las quebradas maderas de su lúgubre "barca", el pirata se colocó su viejo sombrero y miró a su alrededor para buscar algo que lo ayudara a impulsarse hacia la dirección deseada, pero, al no encontrar nada, decidió improvisar.

—Lo siento, amigo—se disculpó mientras le arrancaba una pierna a su huesudo compañero—. ¿Te importa si la uso de remo…? Yo creo que no.

Y mientras remaba ayudado por aquel objeto tan singular, su querido navío de velas oscuras, el _Perla Negra_ comenzaba a dejarle ver su oscura silueta entre la neblina.

—Por fin regresa ese sucio patán… —comentó Jacky al lograr divisarlo entre tanta bruma.

"¡Qué lástima que no le dieron el trato que se merecía!" —pensó maliciosamente, pues aún estaba enfadada con él por haberle evitado ir a recatar a James.

Extendiendo la mano para que su capitán la tomara cuando por fin éste tocó con su féretro-chalupa el caco del barco, el pobre de Gibbs recibió el huesudo "remo" de su capitán en vez de su mano.

—Lindo suvenir… —le dijo con ironía la capitana.

—La próxima vez te traigo un postre —replicó su hermano.

—Esto no es lo que habías planeado, ¿verdad? —se quejó su segundo al mando después de mirar la pierna.

—Surgieron complicaciones. Percances, y los superé—rebatió tranquilamente Jack Sparrow mientras Cotton le colocaba su capa.

Entregándole la huesuda extremidad a Cotton y su papagayo, Gibbs fue por detrás de su capitán al igual que Jacky.

—¿Encontraste lo que fuiste a buscar? —le preguntó con ansiedad.

—¡Ajá! —asintió el aludido mientras sacudía un pedazo de tela ante los ojos de su segundo al mando.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que habías ido a recuperar tu cerebro, hermanito —replicó Jacky con sarcasmo.

—No, mi querida hermanita —le dijo con una falsa sonrisa—, si hubiera ido a recuperar algo, hubiera sido tu perdida virilidad.

—¡Oh! ¡Pensé que ya habíamos perdido eso hacía ya mucho tiempo! —lo miró fijamente—… desde que nos besamos con el comodoro Norrington, _¿Savvy?_

—Eso, no viene al caso, mi querida hermanita —le rebatió mientras alzaba su pulgar y acercaba su rostro a ella—. Lo pasado, pisado… ¿lo recuerdas?

No queriendo que Jacky le dijera otra cosa, Jack se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero se dio de lleno de frente con gran parte de su tripulación (una mezcla de orientales y turcos), quienes parecían estar un bastante molestos a juzgar por sus rostros ceñudos.

—Capitán, Capitana —comenzó a decir Gibbs, quien permanecía al lado de sus alarmados jefes—, toda tu gente… y bueno, entre la que me incluyo yo también, la verdad queremos ver más… joyas, sobre todo tras el chasco de la Isla de la Muerte, que desapareció en el fondo del mar junto con el tesoro y ese engreído de Nefud Yidda que no nos permitió que nos lleváramos el tesoro de la Isla del Cuello Torcido…

—¡Y la marina real persiguiéndonos por todo el Atlántico! —se quejó uno de los piratas turcos, interrumpiendo al contramaestre.

—¡Y el huracán! —exclamó Marty un tanto molesto entre los murmullos de protesta de los demás.

—¡Y la maldición del anillo! —agregó Ana María, también muy enfadada.

Ambos capitanes torcieron el gesto.

—La verdad, es que llevamos demasiado tiempo sin hacer un poco de "honesta" piratería —Gibbes les siguió explicando mientras los hermanos pensaban seriamente que aquel asunto no les convenía, pues corrían el riesgo de tener un desagradable motín a bordo.

—¿Joyas? —le preguntó el capitán Sparrow a su contramaestre.

—Sí, joyas —repitió el aludido con una sonrisa.

Y, dirigiéndose hacia el resto de la tripulación, Jack decidió hablar con ellos para calmarlos.

—¿Es lo que todos piensan? —les inquirió—. Que su buen amigo…

—Y amiga —agregó Jacky mientras se acercaba a ellos con el dedo índice alzado hacia arriba para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Jack le lanzó una miradita significativa antes de seguir con su interrumpido discurso.

—¿En qué iba? —le preguntó de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

—"Que su buen amigo…" —apuntó Jacky.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! —sonrió mientras juntaba la yema de los dedos—… ¿Que sus buenos amigos, Jack y Jacky —miró de soslayo a su hermana, quien levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación—no cuidan de sus intereses como capitanes?

Todos comenzaron a mirarse un tanto perplejos hasta que el loro de Cotton intervino en la conversación con su aguda lógica de pájaros.

—¡Wah! ¡Lo que se habla, dobla!

—¡¡Que repita eso!! —exigieron de inmediato ambos capitanes mientras desenfundaban muy molestos sus mosquetes y apuntaban hacia pobre loro, a quien Cotton, muy alarmado, le cubrió el negro pico con la mano.

—No se la tomen con el ave… —les dijo el mismo pirata árabe que había hablado en un comienzo, cruzado seriamente de brazos—. Enséñanos qué hay en el trapo que traes —exigió mientras le lanzaba una mirada de curiosidad hacia aquel objeto.

Y antes de que el capitán Sparrow respondiera a esa pregunta, apareció de repente frente a él el esquelético monito del capitán Hector Barbossa, logrando asustar a todo el mundo y arrebatarle la tela a Jack, salió disparado luego de que éste fallara el disparo, pero, Jacky fue quien logró dar en el blanco cuando el animal intentaba escaparse sobre la cubierta, dejando abandonado lo que había robado para huir con presteza hacia otro sector de la nave.

—¡Ya saben que eso no sirve de nada! —protestó Gibbs, pues al mono no lo podían matar debido a la maldición del oro de Cortez que aún llevaba encima.

—Para nosotros sí —contestaron al unísono los capitanes mientras Marty recogía la dichosa tela del suelo y la extendía frente a sus ojos.

—¡Es una llave! —exclamó extrañado al ver su contenido.

—¡No! ¡Algo mucho mejor! —replicó su capitán mientras corría hacia él y le arrebataba la pieza de tela entre sus manos y giraba sobre sí mismo para mostrársela sonriente a los demás—: Es el dibujo de una llave.

Muy extrañados, Gibbs, Ana María, Cotton y los demás se acercaron a observar el extraño dibujo de una gran llave que había en aquel pedazo de tela vieja.

—Caballeros —comenzó a decir el capitán Sparrow para llamar su atención—, ¿para qué son las llaves?

—¿…Las llaves… abren… cosas…? —respondió uno de los piratas árabes que parecía ser de pocas luces, a lo que Gibbs sacó conclusiones rápidamente.

—Y abra lo que abra esa llave, dentro tiene que haber algo muy valioso, ¿verdad? Así que ahora hay que buscar lo que abre esta llave —dijo.

—No —rebatió Jacky mientras le arrebataba la tela a Jack mientras todos volvían sus miradas hacia ella—. Si la llave no está, ¿con qué vamos ha abrir lo que no tenemos lo que abre esa llave? De nada nos serviría buscar el objeto que la llave abre y… que no tenemos… sin haber buscado antes la llave que lo abre, ¿no? —terminó diciendo algo confundida por sus propias palabras al igual que el pobre de Gibbs.

—¿Entonces, debemos buscar la llave? —preguntó éste último.

—No comprendiste nada a mi hermanita —rebatió seriamente desencantado su capitán, difuminando la burlona sonrisa de Gibbs, y, dirigiéndose hacia su tripulación, les preguntó si tenían más dudas. Nadie dijo nada.

—Entonces… ¿nos va a dar un curso? —preguntó Marty llamando su atención.

—¡Aaah! ¡El curso! —exclamaron al unísono los dos capitanes mientras sacaban al mismo tiempo sus extrañas brújulas de sus cinturones y se ponían a observarlas.

—¡Diríjanse hacia esa…! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero no pudieron seguir, puesto que las agujas de ambas brújulas giraban como locas hacia todas direcciones y terminaban por confundirlos

—… Me parece que no es… —seguían divagando mientras que con los dedos índices alzados hacia arriba iban y venían según las ambiguas direcciones de la brújula mientras toda la tripulación seguía dichos movimientos con la cabeza hasta que…

—¡En dirección…, para allá!—exclamaron al final mientras indicaban con sus manos en orientación a estribor.

—¡Capitán! —Gibbs, extrañado, quiso llamar la atención de ambos, pero Jack lo interrumpió.

—Rapidito. Qué esperan, desplieguen las velas, conocen la rutina. ¡Rápido! ¡Ya! ¡A trabajar! —les ordenaba mientras se dirigía tranquilamente hacia su camarote seguido por su hermana gemela, dejando un tanto preocupado al pobre de su segundo al mando y al resto de la tripulación obedeciendo las órdenes de Ana María.

Asomándose hacia la balaustrada, mirando hacia la dirección que su capitán había fijado, el enano Marty volvió su preocupada mirada hacia Gibbs, quien se había colocado su lado y le dijo:

—¿Ya habías notado… que últimamente nuestros capitanes se comportan un poco más raro…? Creo… —se alzó de hombros un tanto indeciso.

Volviendo su angustiada mirada hacia adelante, Gibbs le respondió:

—Fijan el curso sin conocer el destino… Se ve que algo los espantó y los mantienen preocupados… —Y con un tono más lúgubre, agregó—: Sabemos bien que algo malo para los hermanos Sparrow, es malo para todos.

Y mientras el _Perla Negra _comenzaba a seguir el nuevo curso trazado entre la espesa niebla que la envolvía, nadie de la tripulación se hubiera imaginado de cuanta verdad había en las palabras del contramaestre Gibbs.

**Notas de Una autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, espero sus tomatazos, aún así, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo : ) Cualquier discrepancia, estoy abierta a los cambios, ; ) Es una tarea titánica escribir la película, pero espero que me salga bien. Desde ahora en adelante será un argumento que ustedes más o menos conocen de las pelis, salvo las partes que yo inventé y la aparición protagónica de Jacky Sparrow. ¿Cómo se llevarán Isabel y Seagull desde ahora en adelante? ¿Qué pasará con Helena y Alwine? ¿Con James, Annete y Billy en Tortuga? ¿Y en dónde estará metido Sangre Negra? ¿Seguirá Beckett con la idea de vengarse de Jacky? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán!**

_**Mi querida amiga Romy: no he recibido ninguna noticia tuya desde hace tiempo… ¿te ha pasado algo malo? Espero que no…**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Sip, tenés razón, algo es algo y Alwine y Helena son una especie de hermanitas, je : ) Annete y Billy pueden sorprender, ella es muy fuerte y testaruda y él es un chico de la calle con muchas agallas : ) ¡Ya los verás en Tortuga! Y bueno, creo que éstos dos pájaros piratas no se van a llevar muy bien desde un comienzo, sobre todo por problemas de faldas ; ) ¡No sabía que Robín también era el nombre de un pájaro! : ) ¡Yo también amo los juegos de palabras! ¡Y Jack y Jacky son perfectos para eso! ¡Ja, ja, ja! XD ¡Muchas gracias por tu información sobre la parentela de James! ¡Te debo una enorme! :D ¿Pero Arabella no tenía algo que ver con Jack antes? ¿O me equivoco? XP Me viene de perlas saber el nombre del barco de Teague, ¡gracias! Cualquier cosilla, será muy bienvenida por mí. ¡Mil Gracias, Harisha!**_

_**Querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: ¡Menos mal que tu lado vengativo no dura mucho! :D ¡Y la pobre de Helena se va ha arrepentir aún más cuando sepa de la muerte del doc! : ( Sí, pondré a Seagull Hood en las garras de Isabel, pero, como verás, la situación es completamente diferente, pues parece que la que cayó en unas garras es ella… XD Y respondiendo tus puntos, A) No sé si Isabel alguna vez tendrá una mejor impresión de los piratas y, B) Puede que tenga la alegría de su vida :D Seagull es un sujeto raro…, se hace el idiota pero no lo es, es varonil y le gusta demostrarlo, orgulloso y machista. Es rudo o dulce, según la situación, je XD Ejém! Sí, Seagull es TODO un espécimen… Mmm, creo, que el misterioso pasado de Alwine será revelado en el Libro Tercero: Hacia el Fin del Mundo… Me temo que tendrás que esperar un poquito : ) ¡Y será el ángel y la razón de Helena! Mi intención era que se conmovieran con el sufrimiento de Norry, y veo que lo he logrado : ) ¡Qué malvada soy! Pero es que quería darle fuertes motivos para que se volviera tan detestable como en la segunda peli. ¡No bajes a Jack se su pedestal! ¡Es que, la verdad, tenía toda la razón! ; ) El pobre no se enterará de la declaración de amor de Jacky ni de su intento de rescatarlo en mucho tiempo : ( cuando ya sea demasiado tarde… Al pobre aún le queda mucho por sufrir… y completamente solo. Me alegra que hayás entendido las razones de Will y de Elizabeth de no poder hacer nada por rescatarlo, así la pobre de Elizabeth (que no es muy querida por estos lares, no sé por qué, sea eximida de toda culpa). Annete y Billy son lo mejor! Arriesgaron sus cuellos por salvar a Norry de su terrible destino! :D así le demostraron lo mucho que lo estiman, ¿pero será eso suficiente para él? ¡No! No me molesta para nada leer testamentos! Me encantan! : ) Le echaré un vistazo a Squall Leonheart, estoy segur de que me enamoraré de él en cuanto lo vea, je X ) jamás te odiaré! Y ya vendrá Davy Jones! **_

_**Querida Flint y ya: Conociéndote, sabía que te gustaría el título, je ; ) Pues bueno, creo que muy pronto nuestras queridas Alwine y Helena conocerán a la que podría haber sido su madre adoptiva, je je je ;D Sí! Isabel y Seagull! Jacky y Norry! (incluyendo a un libertino como Jack escondido en ambos clóset, ejém! :D Sip, Annete tiene los pantalones suficientes como para rescatar la vida de su adorado "niño Norrington", je. En el momento en que se pase al Lado Oscuro o quiera salirse de su papel de Edmundo Dantés, Norry se arrepentirá demasiado tarde de sus oscuros actos : ( Ama a Jacky y la amará siempre, pero ahora… ¿pensará en el amor? ¡Cómo me gustaría ver ese animé! ¡Parece tan interesante! ¿Hiruma Youichi es el mismo demonio, dices? ¡vaya! :O En cuanto termine de bajar mis animés del recuerdo, comenzaré a bajar ése para verlo, y el de Metal Alchimiest también. Bye! : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Tenés toda la razón con Jacky, ella es demasiado testaruda para su propio bien, pero el pobre de Jack va a tener que soportar sus continuos desprecios a causa de Norrington : ( Te lo imaginás bien, Jacky y James se encontrarán en Tortuga… ¡y qué encuentro! Jua, jua, jua!! XD Bueno, ya viste cómo reaccionó Isabel con los nuevos piratas, y no le gustó nada que Seagull la haya echo quedar como una inútil… no señor. En cuanto a la soldeada de Jack… mmm, con todos los problemas que se le avecinan, voy a ver si lo puedo mezclar con alguien… pero te aseguro que les arrastrará el ala tanto como a su hermana (sí, es un pervertido), a Elizabeth, a Isabel, Ana María, Helena, Annete… en fin, a toda mujer que se le cruce por delante, ¡pero le aparecerá un rival en el amor! ¡Seagull Hood! De Argentina : )**_

_**Querida Pisom: ¿Verdad que pasa el tiempo como un suspiro? ¡Cristian Castro tiene razón! ¡Somos un segundo en el tiempo! Buah! : ( Bueno, la relación entre Alwine y Helena podría haber sido una alegoría entre tu hermano y vos, je : ) Si sentiste todo eso en el momento infernal que pasó Norry, no he escrito en vano… :D ¡Te daré la galleta para que no te pasés al Lado Oscuro! : ) Cha! Eso del huracán debe haber sido increíble! Pues preguntále a Flint (más arriba) que tal es perderse porque ella ya se perdió ; ) Creo que Helena les va a caer bien a todos a pesar de que haya empezado con el pie izquierdo en la historia : ) ¡Cómo sufrirá cuando se entere que el doc ya no está entre los vivos! : ( Sip, Jacky es vivísima, a veces no sé si lo es más que Jack (a la fuerza). No creo que ella y Norry tengan el mismo final que Romeo y Julieta, pues a mí me gustan los finales felices ; ) Seagull Hood ES un alegre desquiciado, en el buen sentido de la palabra, sólo que sí lo acercaré a Jacky, Ja, ja, ja!! XD ¡Gracias por echarle un vistazo al foro! Bye! **_

**Sí, he decidido cambiar de trabajo y tirar al diablo los videos juegos que me han esclavizado durante tantos años, ahora me decidí por fin a tirar profesionalmente las cartas del Tarot, así que… si alguno de ustedes quiere que practique haciéndoles alguna tiradilla, pues, cuando me vean conectada el Messenger, me avisan y ya : ) Me han dicho que soy muy certera con el Tarot, pero nunca me sentí muy confiada al respecto, o sea, en mis capacidades de adivinación… Pero ya estoy harta de la esclavitud y quiero independizarme! Ánimo! :D Ya terminé de bajar La Visión de Escaflowne y voy a ver si comienzo a descargar Crayón Shin Chan : ) Ahora me estoy viendo los dibus de Los Padrinos Mágicos y Dave el Bárbaro : ) Sí, ya sé que son dibujitos para peques, ¡pero a mí me gustan y me hacen reír mucho! Ja j aja! :D Vi una peli de Arnold Swarschenegger (ni sé cómo se escribe) llamada El Vengador del Futuro. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	29. La Mancha Negra

**Capítulo 28: La Mancha Negra**

Al día siguiente de la repentina invasión de la East India Company, la vida en Port Royal volvió casi a la normalidad, con excepción de que Lord Cutler Beckett había tomado el poder destituyendo al gobernador Weathervy Swann de su puesto y encarcelado a su hija Elizabeth y a su prometido William Turner.

Inmediatamente después de que hubo tomado el control de la ciudad, Beckett comenzó a introducir muchos cambios, tanto comerciales, edilicios, legales y administrativos, instalándose impunemente en el espacioso, elegante y bien iluminado despacho portuario del ex gobernador, haciéndole algunas reformas a su gusto, como por ejemplo, había mandado a pintar un detallado mapamundi en una de las paredes. Tal vez con la intención de observarlo todas las veces que quisiera e imaginar que todo eso, muy pronto, sería suyo.

Mientras Cutler Beckett conversaba seriamente con Mercer, su hombre de confianza, sobre el desaparecido comodoro James Norrington y su posible interceptación, un fusilero trajo al joven Will Turner ante la presencia del nuevo Lord.

El haber pasado una noche en prisión y preocupado por su destino y el de Elizabeth, había dejado una perceptible huella de tranquila desesperación en su atrayente rostro masculino.

—Lord Beckett —informó el soldado—, el prisionero como lo ordenó, Señor.

—Quítenle los grilletes —ordenó mientras despedía a su guardaespaldas.

Dirigiéndose tranquilamente hacia la mesita de bebidas ante la molesta mirada del agraviado muchacho, Beckett sirvió un poco de whisky en un par de copas.

—La East India Trading Company necesita de tus servicios… —comenzó a decir con habitual su tono arrogante, aproximándosele y ofreciéndole una de las copas que, naturalmente, Will no aceptó.

Haciendo caso omiso al rechazo indiferente del muchacho, Cutler Beckett dejó la copa en la mesa y se dirigió hacia la chimenea para comenzar a revolver los leños con un atizador muy particular.

—Queremos que nos representes en una transacción comercial con nuestro amigo mutuo, el capitán Sparrow… —comenzó a explicar, vuelto de espaldas ante su "invitado".

—Más conocido que amigo —aclaró Will inmediatamente—. ¿Lo conoce también?

—Hicimos negocios en el pasado… —respondió alzando el atizador ante sus ojos para poder observar la letra "P" que estaba al rojo vivo en uno de sus extremos. Al mirarlo, Beckett pareció sumirse, con cierto rencor, en los desagradables recuerdos que lo conducían el solo hecho de escuchar el odiado nombre de su antiguo enemigo, quien, alguna vez en el pasado, había trabajado para él y luego se había revelado en contra suyo—… y ambos dejamos una _marca_ imborrable el uno en el otro…

—¿Y qué marca le dejó a usted?

No queriendo ni deseando hablar de ello, Beckett dejó el atizador en la chimenea y se dirigió otra vez hacia su interlocutor con la intención de seguir hablando del asunto que les concernía en aquel momento. No tenía por qué hablar con aquel muchachuelo sobre su pasado.

—Por tu culpa, Jack Sparrow fue liberado —lo acusó mientras se paraba frente suyo—. Quiero que encuentres a ese pirata y recuperes _cierta_ propiedad que él posee.

Y mientras Beckett tomaba su aperitivo, Will comentó con cierta ironía:

—¿Recuperar? ¿Con la espada en su cuello?

—Un intercambio —le aclaró con la misma ironía mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa y se dirigía hacia su escritorio para abrir un pequeño cofrecillo que llevaba la marca de la East India Company en la tapa, de cuyo interior sacó un sobre de cuero que contenía unos papeles muy importantes.

—Una Patente de Corso —le aclaró mientras se la mostraba—Le vas a ofrecer el equivalente al perdón. Jack sería libre, trabajaría como corsario para Inglaterra

—La verdad, dudo que Jack considere un empleo una forma de libertad —replicó el muchacho no muy convencido al respecto.

—¡Ja! Libertad… —se burló mientras volvía a guardar el sobre en el cofrecillo y se dirigía hacia el balcón para contemplar el paisaje que allí se le ofrecía.

—Jack Sparrow es de una raza en vías de extinción —comenzó a decir mientras Will se paraba al lado de él. Afuera se podía contemplar el arduo trabajo de subir un enorme reloj mediante cuerdas y poleas. Muy pronto, la torre del reloj estaría lista.

—El mundo se encoje a medida que completamos los vacíos que rodeaban el mapa—siguió explicando Beckett—. Jack debe adaptarse al nuevo mundo o perecer… —Lo miró significativamente mientras se recostaba de espaldas sobre el balcón.

—Al igual que tú, señor Turner… —amenazó—. A ti y a tu novia los espera la horca…

A Will le preocupó mucho aquella sentencia, pero no se lo quiso demostrar a ese hombre frío e inescrupuloso. No le daría el gusto de mostrarse débil ante él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que ejecutaran a su amada Elizabeth y haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

—Así que quiere recuperar a Jack y al _Perla Negra_… —supuso.

—¿El _Perla Negra_? —repitió Beckett un tanto extrañado.

—La propiedad que usted quiere y que él posee —replicó un tanto desafiante.

—¿Un barco? Claro que no… —rebatió con una sonrisa burlona—. Ese objeto que quiero es un tanto más pequeño y más valioso que un barco. Algo que Sparrow lleva en su persona todo el tiempo…: una brújula.

En ese momento, Will creyó recordarla, creyó haberla visto en el cinturón de Jack Sparrow, y también en el de la extraña mujer que se parecía al mencionado pirata. Aquella extraña brújula que parecía estar estropeada y que nunca apuntaba hacia el Norte… Pero… ¿para qué demonios querría Beckett aquel viejo y sucio trasto sin importancia?

—¡Ah! La recuerdas… —dijo el Lord, feliz al notar los gestos del muchacho, así que, acercándosele a él, le propuso con tono amenazador que si no le traía aquel objeto, no había trato. Él y Elizabeth no serían indultados de sus crímenes contra la corona.

Acto seguido, Cutler Beckett entró a su despacho, dejando a Will muy preocupado, pues ahora, la vida de Elizabeth y la suya, estaban en juego.

—Una cosa más, señor Turner —lo llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a dirigirse hacia él para escucharlo, no sin cierto desagrado por parte de nuestro joven protagonista—. Tengo entendido que el comodoro Norrington salvó de la horca a una pirata hace unos pocos días… —le comentó mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y juntaba la yema de sus dedos—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Eso es algo que hasta a nosotros sorprendió —respondió de mala gana.

—Ajá… —sonrió malévolamente—. Y también tengo entendido que esa pirata se parecía muchísimo al capitán Jack Sparrow, ¿verdad?

—Como dos gotas de agua…

—Pero que el mismo capitán Sparrow estuvo involucrado en la liberación de aquella mujer, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —Will se preguntaba cómo aquel sujeto podía estar tan bien informado de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Bien, bien… —parecía disfrutar enormemente con aquella inesperada noticia, entonces se levantó de su asiento y apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, mirando fijamente al muchacho—. Aquí hay algo que no entiendo, señor Turner… ¿Acaso no se suponía que la maldición del Anillo de la Calavera se había roto para el capitán Jack Sparrow? ¿O me equivoco?

—No se equivoca. Yo fui testigo cuando la maldición se rompió y Jack volvió a ser un hombre… —Arqueó las cejas un tanto extrañado—. Realmente no entiendo por qué y cómo apareció esa mujer que se parece tanto a él, pues podría haber jurado que aquella extraña mujer era el mismo capitán Jack Sparrow… Y lo seguiría creyendo si no los hubiera visto a los dos juntos al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, pues creo que ése es un misterio que hay que revelar, entender y… aprovechar… —comentó maliciosamente Lord Cutler Beckett mientras se volvía a sentar en su sillón ante la preocupación y desconcierto de William Turner. ¿Qué estaría tramando aquel desagradable hombre?

"¡Magnífico! —pensó Beckett lleno de malsana felicidad—. Podré vengarme de jack después de todo…".

--

Aquella misma tarde, Isabel Jacobson volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, pero, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes. Cuando había despertado la vez anterior, lo único que había gobernado su mente eran los recuerdos de su querido tío Christian y su obsesionado amor por James, pero ahora, desde que había abierto los ojos, lo único que pensaba era en su tremendo odio hacia el capitán Seagull Hood por haberla humillado de una manera tan ridícula durante el enfrentamiento anterior. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era demostrarle que ella era mucho mejor que él, mucho mejor que un pirata.

Pero justo cuando pensaba en levantarse de la cama, escuchó la masculina y sensual voz de su odiado enemigo, claro que, sin perder aquel toque burlón del que siempre parecía estar sazonado.

—¿Por qué no se queda más tiempo en la cama, señorita? Le hará bien a sus heridas… —le dijo con una enorme y blanca sonrisa, trayendo consigo una bandeja con comida y bebida—. Hace días que no come como debiera, así que decidí que ya era tiempo de alimentarla como Dios manda.

Isabel no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente lo asesinó con la mirada mientras éste se sentaba en la cama al lado de ella.

—¿Quieres pollo? Está muy rico —le ofreció tomando una de las piernas.

—No gracias, no quiero nada que provenga de un pirata —replicó con desprecio, cruzándose de brazos y evitando tener que mirarlo a la cara.

—¿No? Pues qué lástima, nuestro querido monje cocina a las mil maravillas y creo que debería ser condenado al infierno por trasgredir las leyes de Dios.

—Usted habla demasiado de Dios para ser un pirata —replicó fulminándolo con una salvaje mirada.

—Y usted habla demasiado bien para ser una mujer disfrazada de pirata, señorita —rebatió astutamente, logrando que Isabel se incomodara y respondiera demasiado deprisa.

—¿Y cómo supo que yo estaba diz…?! —se calló inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de que había caído como una tonta en la pequeña trampa lingüística de aquel detestable sujeto.

—¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que usted no era lo que aparentaba en un principio! ¡Maldición! ¡Perdí la apuesta! —se quejó el capitán del _Intrépido Brabucón_, sin perder su risueño rostro burlón.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué apuesta habla usted?

Y mirándola con un especial brillo de picardía en sus hermosos e inteligentes ojos celestes, le respondió acompañado por una amplia sonrisa:

—Mis alegres muchachos apostaron que usted era una dama disfrazada de pirata.

—¿Y usted qué apostó? —preguntó muy intrigada, deseando saber lo que pensaba acerca de ella un hombre tan odioso y apuesto como él.

—Que usted era una cualquiera —fue la sorprendente y ofensiva respuesta, dejando a Isabel con la boca completamente abierta. ¡Jamás en su vida había sido insultada de esa manera!

—¡¡RATA!! —exclamó furiosa mientras le descargaba un repentino y feroz puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz al apuesto pirata, quien, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, logró atrapar con su mano derecha un nuevo golpe de puño que la agraviada pensaba darle.

—Golpeas como un hombre —le dijo un tanto molesto pero siempre sonriéndole descaradamente—, eres demasiado ruda para ser mujer.

—¡¡Cállate de una vez, maldito desgraciado!! —quiso pegarle con su otro puño libre, pero Seagull no la dejó, sujetándola fuertemente de la muñeca, inutilizándola por completo y dejando a Isabel completamente indefensa y muy iracunda ante aquella desagradable situación.

—Creo que necesitas que alguien te enseñe a ser toda una dama, pequeña salvaje —le insinuó con picardía mientras se le acercaba con la visible intención de besarla.

Por supuesto que a Isabel la tomó por sorpresa aquella actitud, pero su desconcierto no impidió que forcejeara desesperadamente para liberarse de las garras de aquel sucio atrevido, pero todo esfuerzo fue inútil, ella aún no se encontraba del todo bien y un dolor punzante en el abdomen había terminado por paralizarla.

Con el corazón en la boca y muerta de miedo y desesperación, la joven y orgullosa mujer nada pudo hacer cuando aquel desfachatado pirata unió sus sensuales labios con los de ella, que hasta ese momento, habían sido vírgenes. A pesar de ser un beso forzado y hasta violento, era a la misma vez sumamente dulce y suave, pero, evidentemente, era para demostrarle quién ordenaba en aquel lugar, imponiendo su voluntad sobre la de ella.

"¡James! ¡James!" —llamaba desesperada a su amigo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos a la vez que los cerraba con fuerza—. "¡No puede ser que mi primer beso me lo dé un sucio y repugnante pirata! ¡Yo deseaba con toda mi alma que fueras tú el que me besara!".

Aunque aquel beso era completamente obligado, el duro corazón de Isabel comenzó a disfrutarlo poco a poco, aunque su mente jamás quisiera admitirlo, cediendo ante la arrolladora personalidad de aquel hombre. Pero justo cuando parecía comenzar a ceder ante sus deseos, el capitán del _Intrépido Brabucón_ se apartó repentinamente de ella, dejándola con la boca abierta como si ésta estuviera pidiéndole un poco más de aquellos efusivos besos.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir Seagull con su habitual sonrisa burlona mientras se dirigía hacia la perta de salida—, creo que al final logré domar a la bestia.

—¡¡Maldito infeliz!! —exclamó Isabel furiosa y humillada al escucharle decir eso, lanzándole bruscamente la bandeja con comida y todo, pero, con tan mala suerte, que le dio únicamente a la puerta, ya que Seagull había logrado salir rápidamente de la cabina antes de que lo alcanzara aquel proyectil culinario.

—¡Demonios! ¡Fallé! —se quejó muy frustrada y molesta, pero entonces, para su completa desgracia, el pícaro pirata volvió a aparecer por la puerta.

—Oye, te advierto que si no te comportas como una dama, no volverás a tener de postre mis deliciosos labios —la amenazó sonriente.

—¡¿Y QUIÉN DEMONIOS LOS QUIERE?! ¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERE AMANECER MAÑANA MISMO CONVERTIDO EN UN EUNUCO!!

Y le lanzó el vaso, que también fue a estrellarse contra la puerta cerrada, el capitán Hood había escapado de nuevo.

Bufando como un toro embravecido, Isabel se sintió tan humillada, confundida y frustrada, que se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y comenzó a romper todo a su alrededor, terriblemente furiosa.

--

Más tarde, esa misma noche, los hermanos Sparrow se encontraban en su camarote tratando de decidir el rumbo a seguir en su desconocida travesía y, como era su costumbre, también estaban acompañados por su amado ron. Tanto Jack como Jacky, llevaban la misma marca de la letra "P" en sus ante brazos izquierdos.

Inclinado sobre los mapas de la mesa, Jack calculaba con un compás las coordenadas exactas para su viaje, decepcionándose al darse cuenta de que la brújula no lo ayudaba mucho, puesto que la aguja comenzaba a girar de aquí para allá cuando él la tocaba.

—Ni siquiera sabes hacia dónde ir, hermanito, eres un completo inútil. ¿Por qué no me lo dejas a mí? —le propuso su hermana Jacky, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa con los codos apoyados en ella y con la expresión más aburrida que se hubiera visto jamás, pues Jack insistía en hacer el trabajo él solo.

—¡Ah! Y supongo que tú no eres ninguna inútil, ¿verdad? —replicó ofendido.

Jacky se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, honestamente hablando, hasta ahora te he ganado honesta y deshonestamente en todas tus jugadas deshonestas, hermanito.

—Honestamente puede ser, pero debes admitir, honestamente, que lo que más vale es la "calidad" y no la "cantidad", hermanita.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Me refiero a que, si bien, me llevas la ventaja en cuanto al número de jugarretas, debes admitir, honestamente, que la trastada que te hice con el comodoro Norrington supera con creces las tuyas.

La pirata lo asesinó con la mirada, pues, aunque muy dolida, tenía que admitir que su hermano tenía toda la razón. Por más que ella le ganara en sagacidad en reiteradas oportunidades, él había logrado que ella y James se pelearan terriblemente antes de la muerte de éste último.

—Un día de estos, mi querido hermanito, vas ha arrepentirte por todo lo que nos hiciste, _¿savvy?_ —amenazó mientras se disponía a beber de la botella de ron que estaba a su izquierda, justo en el mismo instante en que Jack hacía lo propio.

Con ambas manos sobre la misma botella y siendo ésta la única que quedaba en la habitación, ambos capitanes se miraron hoscamente con toda la intención de defender sus derechos sobre la pobre botella de ron.

—Suelta la botella, hermanita, es mía.

—No veo tu nombre escrito en ella, hermanito.

—Eso es porque antes no tenía que lidiar con una esponja borracha como tú, hermanita.

—¿Y quién te dijo que tú estabas antes que yo, hermanito? ¿No te detuviste a pensar que quizás tú seas el segundo Jack Sparrow?

—Jack Sparrow es todo un semental hermanita, nunca una mujer y lo estás viendo ante ti ahora mismo.

Y, haciendo como que no lo veía, Jacky comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones.

—Pues debo confesar que no vea a ningún semental por aquí, hermanito —replicó maliciosamente.

—¡Ja! ¡Qué graciosa! Y supongo, hermanita, que el odioso del comodoro Norrington sí lo es, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró maliciosamente y le contestó sonriente:

—Pues puedo asegurarte que Norry está muuucho mejor "equipado" que tú, _¿savvy?_

—¡Que se te haga la boca a un lado, hermanita! ¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes muy bien! —replicó muy ofendido.

—Es justamente porque lo sé muy bien es que lo estoy diciendo, hermanito. Recuerda que antes, tú y yo, éramos un solo capitán Jack Sparrow y, que por lo tanto, conozco muy bien el tamaño del "paquete" que llevas encima.

Entonces, ladeando la cabeza un tanto extrañado y suspicaz, Jack se lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo mejor era averiguar la verdad:

—¿Es que ya te acostaste con él, hermanita? ¿Lo viste desnudo? —frenético, la tomó repentinamente del cuello de la camisa y la obligó a acercar su rostro al de él—. ¿Lo hacía mejor que yo? ¿Es verdad que tenía el "paquete" más grande que el mío?

Sonriendo muy divertida, la capitana se liberó de las manos de su otro yo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te diré la verdad, hermanito, porque me das mucha lástima —respondió despectivamente—: Primero: no, no me acosté con él (fue una verdadera pena no hacerlo). Segundo: Lo vi en su camisón de baño (que mojado resultaba muy sensual). Tercero: que como no logré acostarme con él, no sé y nunca sabré cómo lo hacía (gracias a tu estúpida culpa, eunuco). Y por último… —comenzó a acercarse a Jack con los ojos chispeantes de ira mientras éste comenzaba a retroceder un tanto asustado—, Norry era más alto que tú…

Jack se miró hacia arriba y se puso la mano en la cabeza, para "medirse".

—Tenía las manos más grandes que las tuyas…

Jack se miró las manos.

—Los pies más grandes que los tuyos y…

Jack se miró las pies.

—Por lo tanto, y saliendo por lógica… ¡¡tenía el "paquete" más grande que el tuyo!!

Herido en su orgullo, Jack se llevó las manos hacia sus partes íntimas y replicó:

—Puede que lo que digas es verdad, hermanita, pero lo importante es cómo se usa el "paquete", _¿savvy?_

—¡Bah! Eso lo dices porque estás celoso del "paquete" de Norry, hermanito.

—¿Yo celoso de su "paquete" dices? ¿Acaso estás de broma, hermanita? ¡Por supuesto que no! —. Y haciendo una corta pausa agregó suspicazmente—: si quieres, puedo hacerte una demostración…

Sonriendo despectivamente, Jacky volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—No gracias, hermanito, ya conozco de sobra esas demostraciones y estoy segura de que me decepcionarán mu… ¡Oye! ¡Suelta eso! ¡Es mío! —exigió muy molesta en cuanto se dio cuenta de que su hermano Jack le había sacado la botella de ron a hurtadillas.

—¡Jamás! ¡Esta botella mía! —declaró mientras escapaba con dicho objeto con la intención de dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero Jacky lo interceptó saltando desde la mesa y cayéndole encima. Durante varios minutos, ambos lucharon salvajemente en el suelo por la posesión de la botella de ron, rodando de aquí para allá y manteniendo firmemente sus manos sobre aquel codiciado objeto, pataleando y chillando como si fueran dos niños malcriados.

Y así podrían haber estado por un buen rato hasta que Jack gritó de repente señalando hacia la puerta de la cabina:

—¡Mira! ¡El comodoro Norrington!

—¡¿Dónde?! —preguntó ansiosa la pirata, descuidando por un momento la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo, instante en el que Jack aprovechó para apoderarse definitivamente de la botella y apartarse de su otra mitad.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! —protestó Jacky muy ofendida y desencantada al darse cuenta de que Jack se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos por su querido Norry.

Haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de su hermana, Jack se llevó el pico de la botella a la boca… dándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que no tenía ni una sola gota de ron.

Decepcionado, Jack comentó más para sí mismo que para Jacky:

—No se nota, pero el ron se agota…

—No se nota, pero eres un idiota…—replicó la pirata, aún muy molesta por la pesada broma de su otro yo.

Luego de asesinarla con la mirada, Jack tomó su sombrero y se dispuso a salir del camarote tratando de caminar entre los vaivenes de la nave, que, por cierto, acentuaban mucho más su extraño andar zigzagueante.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su compañera.

—A buscar más ron, hermanita.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo también voy contigo. No quiero que tú solo acapares todas las botellas de ron, hermanito —replicó mientras se levantaba penosamente del suelo y comenzaba a andar de la misma manera que Jack lo hacía, a quien no le agradó mucho la idea de que ella lo acompañara a la bodega en donde guardaban aquel precioso cargamento alcohólico. "Una boca más que dar de beber".

Con linterna en mano para iluminar su oscuro camino, los flamantes hermanos Sparrow salieron zigzagueantes de su camarote y se dirigieron hacia la bodega en donde guardaban su delicioso ron. Tras haber cruzado la cabina de su tripulación, quienes dormían profunda y tranquilamente entre estrepitosos ronquidos, y el sector en donde guardaban los animales, llegaron a la bodega luego de abrir el cerrojo de la puerta con su juego de llaves. Apenas entraron allí, sintieron que algo no andaba bien, que había un aire siniestro en todo aquel sitio oscuro, húmedo y lleno de telarañas, pero no quisieron (o trataron) de prestarle demasiada atención y decidieron comenzar a buscar el objeto de sus deseos en los estantes para las botellas. Se extrañaron bastante cuando se toparon varias veces con asquerosos gusanos o moluscos de mar en dichos estantes. Y, mientras Jacky observaba con preocupación aquellos bichos marinos que no deberían estar allí, Jack logró divisar con alegría una botella de ron en la parte de abajo del estante, y, sin decirle nada a su hermana, se apoderó de ella rápidamente.

—Se acabó el tiempo, Jack—le dijo de repente una voz siniestra, provocando que el pirata soltara espantado la botella, que se hizo añicos en el suelo, y que Jacky chocara de espaldas contra el estante, tan asustada como su hermano.

Pero al instante recuperaron su valor y, con linterna en mano, se acercaron lentamente hacia un oscuro rincón en donde parecía estar la oscura forma de un hombre, a quien ambos capitanes creyeron reconocer y oír.

—¿"Bootstrap…"? —Jack preguntó un tanto estupefacto mientras acercaba la linterna hacia el hombre.

—¡Bill Turner…! —murmuró Jacky con incredulidad, reconociendo inmediatamente a su inesperado visitante, escondida detrás de su hermano.

Entonces, aquel sujeto de apariencia cansada que respondía al nombre de "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, quien permanecía sentado sobre unas cajas con la espalda miserablemente arqueada, giró lentamente hacia quien le había hablado. Su rostro deforme impresionó enormemente a los dos capitanes.

"Bootstrap" Bill Turner, había sido alguna vez un marinero inglés, que por ir detrás de mejores oportunidades de trabajo en el Caribe, dejó a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo Will en Inglaterra. Pero el destino quiso que terminara convirtiéndose en un pirata a bordo del _Perla Negra_ bajo el comando del capitán Jack Sparrow, a quien luego había traicionado durante el motín liderado por su primer oficial, el capitán Hector Barbossa.

—Hola, Jack…—saludó tenebrosamente el extraño visitante mientras chorreaba agua por todas partes y los insectos recorrían su horrible cara. Sus ojos revelaban tanto tristeza como sufrimiento.

Haciendo un gesto de incredulidad, Jack se echó hacia atrás y preguntó:

—¿Esto es un sueño, Bill?

—No.

—Eso creí. Si fuera un sueño ya abría ron —se quejó nuestro capitán.

Cuando apenas terminó de decir esto," Bootstrap" le ofreció inmediatamente una botella de ron, que a Jack le costó un poco de trabajo tomar, pues su amigo la tenía pegada a su mohosa y arenosa mano.

—Veo que recuperaste el _Perla Negra_… —comentó sonriente el maldecido.

—Alguien me ayudó a recuperarla… Por cierto, fue tu hijo —fue la sorprendente revelación de Jack Sparrow mientras bebía un poco de ron.

—…William… —repitió aquel nombre con nostalgia y decepción—. Así que acabó siendo un pirata después de todo…

—¡Oye! ¡No te tomes todo el ron, hermanito! ¡Déjame la mitad para mí! —protestó repentinamente la capitana Jacky Sparrow mientras le arrebataba la botella a Jack y sacaba de su ensimismamiento al padre de Will Turner, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Quién es ella, Jack? ¡Es igual a ti! Sólo que es… es una mujer…! —terminó diciendo bastante confundido y con los ojos muy grandes.

Jack estuvo a punto de responderle, pero su otro yo se le adelantó haciéndolo despectivamente a un lado y, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, levantó el dedo índice para ponerle más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Soy la capitana Jacky Sparrow, mi querido "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, o lo que es lo mismo, soy el mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow.

—¿Cómo? —Bill no logró entender nada.

—Mira, escucha atentamente a mis palabras, "Bootstrap" —quiso aclarar el capitán Sparrow—: Yo soy yo y ella también soy yo, y como ella soy yo, yo soy ella, _¿savvy?_

Un silencio embarazoso se hizo en aquella bodega, Bill Turner no había logrado entender nada de nada.

—¡Bah! ¡Pero qué idiota eres, hermanito! ¡"Bootstrap" no ha entendido nada de lo que le dijiste! —lo acusó poniéndole el dedo índice en el pecho de Jack, quien de inmediato se defendió de aquellas acusaciones.

—¿Y por qué no se lo explicas tú, hermanita? Ya que te crees más inteligente que yo… —puso los brazos en jarra.

—¡No hay problema! Fíjate cómo se hace, hermanito —y, orgullosa, se volvió hacia el pobre y confundido visitante y le dijo: —Yo soy él y él soy yo, y como él soy yo, yo soy él, ¿lo entendiste ya, "Bootstrap"? Los dos somos el capitán Jack Sparrow.

—No —Bill negó amargamente mientras Jack se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, fastidiado.

—Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo con esto y sigamos en lo que quedamos —comenzó a decir Jack Sparrow dirigiéndose hacia el confundido padre de Will Turner—. ¿A qué se debe el leproso placer de tu visita?

Por fin, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner, volvía a pisar terreno conocido.

—Él me envía…—respondió tenebrosamente a la vez que los capitanes lo miraban como si le estuvieran pidiendo más explicaciones. Ahora eran ellos los que no entendían nada de nada. El solo hecho de ver aparecer a un extraño y desaparecido Bill Turner, era de por sí muy extraño.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "él me envía…"? —preguntó Jacky imitando el tono de voz tenebroso de "Bootstrap".

—… Davy Jones… —fue la espantosa respuesta del extraño visitante ante el asombro de los hermanos Sparrow.

Davy Jones era el tenebroso capitán del _Holandés Errante_, un navío "fantasma" que recorría los mares tomando como prisioneros a los supervivientes de los barcos que previamente había hundido. Todo aquel que era capturado por Jones tenía dos opciones: morir a manos de su tripulación maldita o unirse a ella por cien años para luego convertirse irremediablemente en parte su navío al final de dicho plazo.

—¡Ah! Ahora entiendo… —dijo Jack mientras se sentaba sobre otra caja de madera y Jacky se apoyaba sobre una de las columnas y se cruzaba de brazos cruzados—. Te hizo entrar a su servicio, ¿eh?

—Yo lo elegí —siguió explicando "Bootstrap"—. Lamento haber participado en el motín en tu contra, Jack —se disculpó en el mismo momento que atrapaba con la mano a uno de sus "habitantes" marinos que trataba de escapar de él— Yo te defendí, pero después todo salió mal… —contó mientras mordía el crocante molusco como si fuera una galleta ante el desagrado de Jack y la repulsión de Jacky, quien no pudo evitar ponerse a vomitar toda su cena sobre el piso de la bodega.

Bill siguió con su explicación:

—Me ataron a un cañón y terminé en el fondo del océano… El peso del agua me aplastaba cada vez más y más, ya no podía moverme… —pareció angustiarse con aquellos desagradables recuerdos—. Nunca moría, Jack, así que decidí que de presentarse la mínima oportunidad de escapar de aquella suerte, la tomaría. Daría lo que fuera por ella… —Jack le cedió la botella de ron para que se calmara un poco con su contenido ante la suplicante mirada de su hermana que no le gustaba ni pizca tener que compartir el ron.

—Es curioso lo que un hombre es capaz de hacer para escapar del Juicio Final… —comentó el capitán del _Perla Negra_ mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba a Jacky del brazo para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la bodega con la intención de alejarse del padre de Will, pues ya estaba suponiendo la razón por la que él se encontraba allí, pero el enviado de Devy Jones les cortó rápidamente el paso, interponiéndose en su camino.

—¡Tú también hiciste un trato con él, Jack! —rebatió amenazadoramente acercándose demasiado y obligándolos a retroceder—. ¡Sacó al _Perla_ del fondo del mar para ti y durante trece años fuiste su capitán!

—En realidad… —Jack quiso refutar aquello, pero "Bootstrap" lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

—Jack, no vas a librarte con palabras esta vez… —le advirtió—. Las mismas condiciones que yo pacté, también las pactaste tú: un alma obligada a servir en su navío durante cien años…

—Sí, pero el _Holandés Errante_ ya tiene capitán, así que… —replicó Jack, tratando en vano de evadirse de su destino.

—¡¡Tú ya has tocado fondo, Jack!! ¡¡Te enterrará en el fondo del mar!! ¡Jones enviará al terrible Leviatán a buscarte y te encontrará! —lo interrumpió, amenazándolo terriblemente, casi pegando su rostro al de Jack mientras Jacky observaba todo aquello desde un segundo plano, aprovechando el momento para beberse toda la botella de ron—… Y se llevará al _Perla_ de vuelta al fondo del mar contigo adentro.

—¿Tienes idea de cuándo piensa Jones soltar a la terrible bestia? —el acusado le preguntó en una posición muy incómoda, puesto que Bill Turner se le había acercado tanto, que Jack Sparrow se había visto obligado a inclinarse exageradamente hacia atrás.

Luego de una breve pausa tras haberse apartado lentamente de su ex capitán y haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, "Bootstrap" le advirtió:

—Ya te ha avisado, Jack, se acabó tu tiempo —tomó su mano izquierda e hizo un ademán de colocarle algo en palma—. Ya se acerca, atraído por un hambre voraz hacia el hombre que porta… "la mancha negra…".

Y mientras "Bootstrap" Bill Turner se alejaba del capitán Jack Sparrow, éste alzaba la mano para ver lo que su inesperado y extraño visitante le había dejado. Movida por la curiosidad, Jacky se acercó también para mirar. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando vieron aparecer una horrible mancha negra en la palma de la mano de Jack. Aquella era la típica señal de los piratas cuando sentenciaban a muerte a uno de ellos, y el capitán Jack Sparrow estaba sentenciado a muerte por el mismo Davy Jones.

Ambos capitanes alzaron la vista y miraron hacia el oscuro rincón en donde "Bootstrap" se había marchado, pero éste ya no estaba con ellos, era como si se hubiera esfumado misteriosamente en el aire una vez cometido su labor.

—¡Uf! ¡Menos mal que no me lo dieron a mí!—exclamó Jacky de pronto con un suspiro a la vez que su hermano la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla de un momento a otro.

Y entonces, con actitud condescendiente, la capitana pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de su infortunado otro hermano, sonriéndole como si disfrutara enormemente con aquella terrible desgracia que le había tocado vivir a su otro yo.

—Mira, hermanito —comentó—, cuando uno hace un trato, hay que cumplirlo por más que no nos guste y, siendo tú un hombre adulto y responsable, creo, deberás agachar la cabeza y cumplir con el trato que le hiciste a Davy Jones, _¿savvy?_

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Así que ahora no eres mi otra mitad como siempre andas pregonando por ahí, verdad, hermanita? ¡Ahora quieres desentenderte de mis problemas! —protestó ofendido.

—Pues claro, yo no recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior antes de separarme de ti en la isla del Cuello Torcido… —mintió descaradamente, pero cuando el capitán Jack Sparrow miró hacia la mano de su triunfadora hermana, abrió grandemente los ojos y dijo:

—Pues creo que Davy Jones no se ha enterado de eso, hermanita.

—¿Y por qué dices eso? —le preguntó muy extrañada.

—Porque tú también llevas la "mancha negra" en la palma de tu mano…

Inmediatamente la aludida se desembarazó de su otro yo y comprobó aterrorizada que aquel mortal aviso también había aparecido en su propia mano.

—¡¿Pero por qué yo también tengo la "mancha negra"?! ¡No es justo!

—¿No será porque dijiste: "Yo soy él y él soy yo, y como él soy yo, yo soy él. Los dos somos el capitán Jack Sparrow"?, ¿hermanita? —se mofó.

—Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que aquel bicharraco soltado por Jones vendrá por nosotros dos, hermanito?

Jack, muy preocupado y asustado, asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, ambos capitanes volvieron a mirar sus manchas negras para luego mirarse a la cara, dar media vuelta y salir corriendo desesperadamente hacia la cubierta.

—¡¡Todos a cubierta!! ¡¡Suban el anclaaa!! —gritaron alarmantemente mientras corrían a través de las escaleras y cruzaban por la cabina de sus hombres, despertándolos con gran sobresalto de sus tranquilos sueños—. ¡¡De prisa!! ¡¡Corran!! ¡¡Quiero ver acción!! ¡¡Arriba!! ¡¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!! ¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Movimiento!! ¡¡Quiero movimiento!! —les ordenaban desesperadamente a la misma vez que personalmente se encargaban de sacudir a algunos perezosos para despertarlos. Gibbs y Ana María no lograban entender nada de nada de lo que les estaba pasando a sus capitanes.

—¡No los soporto! ¡Están cada vez más locos! ¡Con un Sparrow era más que suficiente, pero con dos Sparrow ya es un suplicio! ¡Deberíamos abandonarlos en una isla! —se quejó la joven mujer mientras se colocaba apresuradamente las botas.

—Yo mismo averiguaré el motivo de su locura, tú ocúpate de que los hombres hagan bien su trabajo —propuso Gibbs mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su litera.

Mientras tanto, ya en cubierta, ambos capitanes seguían dando toda clase de órdenes desesperadas a su asustada y sobresaltada tripulación que corrían de aquí para allá tratando de cumplir rápidamente con sus obligaciones.

—¡¡Suelten las velas!! ¡¡Rápido!! ¡¡Giren a sotavento!! ¡¡Corran!! ¡¡No se detengan!! ¡¡Corran como si el mismo diablo quisiera atraparnos!! —gritaban al unísono mientras corrían atropelladamente de un lado a otro hasta que se ocultaron detrás de uno de los mástiles para vendarse con trapos viejos las manos afectadas por el agujero negro.

—¿Qué rumbo tomamos? —preguntó Gibbs de repente a sus capitanes, quienes dieron un brinco de espanto al escucharlo.

—¡Huyamos! ¡A tierra!—volvió a repetir el capitán Sparrow con el terror reflejado en su rostro así también como en el de su hermana. Y ante la extrañeza del contramaestre, ambos volvieron a ocultarse detrás del mástil.

Como sus capitanes aún no habían proporcionado un punto fijo, Gibbs volvió a insistir y rodeó el palo para poder encontrarlos y, al reencontrarse repentinamente, esta vez los tres fueron los que gritaron de espanto.

—¿A qué puerto? —les preguntó cuando se hubo recuperado del susto.

—Yo no dije puerto, dije tierra, cualquier tierra —aclaró al borde de la desesperación su capitán, pues sabía muy bien el peligro que se les avecinaba.

De pronto, como si quisiera dificultarles aún más aquella terrible situación, apareció el monito mascota del capitán Hector Barbossa que, aferrado a una cuerda, pasó rasante por encima de los capitanes, arrebatándole el sombrero al espantado Jack Sparrow para luego dejarlo caer maliciosamente por la borda luego de una pequeña batalla de "gruñidos" entre él y Jack.

Como aquel tricornio era uno de los objetos personales que su capitán más amaba sobre todas las cosas, tanto Gibbs, Ana María, Cotton, Marty y demás piratas, se acercaron inmediatamente a la balaustrada para observar con preocupación cómo aquel dichoso sombrero se alejaba del barco impulsado por la marea.

—¡¡Deténganse!! ¡¡El sombrero de Jack se cayó al agua! —Ordenó Gibbs—. ¡¡Vamos por él!!

—¡No, no! ¡Alto! ¡Déjenlo! —les pidió su capitán, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que Jack Sparrow estuviera dispuesto a abandonar una de sus pertenencias más queridas si nunca lo había hecho antes? Algo malo estaba pasando con seguridad, no había duda de ello.

—¿P-pero estás seguro, Jack? Es tu sombrero… —preguntó su contramaestre muy consternado.

—No te preocupes, tengo otro de repuesto —le respondió mientras le sacaba tranquilamente el sombrero de Jacky y se lo colocaba como si nada.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! —la capitana Sparrow replicó muy enojada—. ¡Ese sombrero es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo!

—¡Oblígame! —la desafió inmediatamente mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.

Como era de esperarse, la capitana Sparrow no se hizo de rogar y se le lanzó encima, comenzando entonces, una ridícula pelea entre hermanos caprichosos por un viejo sombrero.

Viendo que ningún miembro de la tripulación se movía, Jack Sparrow volvió a ordenarles que se movieran mientras seguía forcejeando con su enojadísima hermana.

Gibbs, quien se encontraba bastante confundido, decidió que lo mejor era obedecer a su capitán y se volvió hacia su confundida tripulación. Más adelante se enteraría de lo que los estaba atormentando hasta el punto de aterrorizarlos.

—¡Vayan a sus lugares! ¡Todos ustedes! —les ordenó con viva voz, por lo que la tripulación obedeció inmediatamente y cada uno de ellos se fue a realizar sus obligaciones pertinentes.

Constatando de que Ana María había comenzado a dirigir a los hombres, Gibbs se dedicó a buscar a los dos hermanos Sparrow para preguntarles qué demonios les ocurría, pues ambos habían vuelto a desaparecer de su vista.

Los encontró escondidos debajo de la escalera del puente de mando, peleando briosamente por el sombrero.

—¡Jack! ¡Jacky! —intentó llamarles la atención, pero estos le respondieron rápidamente con un "¡Shiiit!", pero Gibbs no iba a quedarse con eso, debía averiguar lo que estaba pasando—. ¡Por todos los monstruos de los océanos, capitanes! ¿Qué nos persigue esta vez?

Y entonces, los dos capitanes dejaron de pelear y lo miraron detenidamente con sus rostros blancos por el miedo.

—Nada —fue mala y frustrante respuesta de aquellos hermanos tan extraños. ¿Por qué revelarle al pobre gordo que sus días estaban contados si seguía bajo su comando? ¡Aquel terrible monstruo no tendría piedad con ninguno de su tripulación una vez que encontrara al _Perla Negra_!

--

Alejado de su legítimo dueño, iluminado tenuemente por un tímido amanecer, el tricornio navegaba tranquilamente flotando en las aguas y conducido por la marea, en un viaje solitario y sin rumbo fijo. Pero justo cuando navegaba cerca de unos pequeños islotes, un barco turco lo interceptó y fue recogido con un gancho por uno de los dos únicos marineros que pilotaban aquella pequeña embarcación. Muy feliz por haber encontrado aquel particular tricornio, el hombre se lo colocó e hizo gala de su buena fortuna a su compañero, pero este último, celoso por el hallazgo hecho por su amigo, se lo quitó y se lo colocó él mismo ante las protestas de su anterior y frugal dueño, que muy pronto se convirtieron en alegres comentarios.

Ninguno de los dos marineros se habían dado cuenta de que algo terrible se les estaba aproximando por debajo de las profundas aguas del mar, algo terrible y enorme, sediento de sangre. Era la temible bestia que "Bootstrap" Bill Turner había vaticinado, atraído por el aroma del sombrero de Jack Sparrow, pues ya había comenzado con su mortal búsqueda.

Unos extraños gemidos se dejaron escuchar alrededor de la barcaza, poniendo a los dos marineros turcos bastante preocupados, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de buscar aquello que los había asustado. Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, una repentina sacudida de la embarcación, acompañado de un espantoso rugido, fue suficiente como para que los aterrorizados hombres comenzaran a morirse de miedo y a acusarse mutuamente por lo que estaba ocurriendo gracias al desafortunado encuentro de un sombrero hechizado.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para discutir, puesto que, sorpresivamente, la barcaza fue tironeada desde abajo por aquel enorme y poderoso monstruo de las profundidades, haciéndola desaparecer bajo el agua entre un enorme columna de agua, haciéndola pedazos, quedando luego el mar tan tranquilo como antes y con las gaviotas sobrevolando el lugar del desastre.

Aquella terrible bestia, el poderoso y temible Kraken, era el que Davy Jones había soltado para que ajusticiara al capitán Jack Sparrow y a quien quiera que estuviera con él.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Uy! Le han dado su primer beso a Isabel! Y parece que le gustó! ¿Podrá Seagull conquistarla y hacer que ella se olvide de su obsesión por James? ¡Muy pronto lo veremos!**

_**Querida Romy: como verás, trato de seguir tus consejos ; ) Espero que el capi te haya gustado! Chau!**_

_**Querida León Dorado: ¡Sí! ¡Vivan la independencia y los Padrinos Mágicos! :D Je. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda, voy a tirarte las cartas, ¿estás conectada al messenger, verdad? Te cuento que antes, a mi mamá no le gustaba ni pizca que yo mirara dibujitos animados, siempre me decía que ya estaba grande para eso, pero yo siempre le replicaba que los dibujos animados/anime, los hacían la gente grande y que muchos de ellos tenía un humor que sólo los grandes podían entenderlo. ¿Es que acaso algún peque podría entender algún chiste político y alguna cargada de algún famoso o película? Nop, por lo tanto, ¡vienvenidos los dibus para peques! ;D ¡Le puse el nombre de Pucca a una de mis perras! Ja ja ja! : ) Gracias por no lanzárme tomatazos, y sip, escribir la peli es bastante pesado pero muy gratificante, la verdad. ¡Gracias por valorarlo! Los hermanos Jack y Jacky le dan un toque especial a esta historia, ¿no te parece? : ) Tenés toda la razón con Seagull, como lo comprobáste, será un completo fastidio para Isabel, je En cierta manera, se parece al doc, pero faltaríc comprobar si tiene la misma sabiduría ; ) No, realmente no me suena extraño que el doc fue una buena influencia para vos porque a mi misma también me ha pasado lo mismo, además, me siento orgullosa que lo hayás elegido a él como una influencia, no porque yo lo haya escrito, sino porque es una muy buena influencia y es demuestra la maravillosa persona que sos o te proponés ser : ) No te preocupés, Helena es una bruta pero no se las va a agarrar con la pequeña Alwine, porque sabe muy bien que parte de la culpa es de ella. Creo que se van a encontrar con Isabel y hasta con madame Foubert, estoy segura de ello. Alwine y Helena van a saber arreglárselas solas, pero, por supuesto, no va a ser lo mismo sin el doc : ( Te prometo que James se va ha enterar de la verdad, pero mucho más adelante, cuando esté dispuesto a escucharla y abatido por sus errores : ( los pobres Billy y Annete nada podrán hacer para ayudarlo, snif : ( porque ni las súplica ni los retos lo harán cambiar de parecer. ¡Porsupollo que Beckett sigue con la idea de vengarse de Jack! ¡Y ahora que se enteró de que también hay una Jacky, se pondrá mucho más terco en sus planes de venganza! Jua, jua, jua!! Sip, Beckett es bajito : ) Un besote enorme! **_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Si! Volvió Beckett! Y más malvado que nunca! Oye, ese profe tuyo es todo una rareza, no? : ) Sip, sí puede ser, Seagull es mejor que Isabel, ¡y encima la besooo!! Isabel querrá descargarse toda una tanda de tiros en la cabeza! :D Bueno, he de advertirte que Seagull no es tan parecido a Robin Hood, más bien es una parodia y una exageración de éste hermoso personaje, y que, de paso, te recomiendo que leás el libro que es muy bueno ; ) ¡Me encantaría leer Peter Pan! El otro día encontré El Mago de Oz y pienso comprármelo. ¡Muy cómico esa escena entre Jack y Arabella! Ja, ja, ja! :D Muchas gracias por la descripción tan detallada del Misty Lady, me va ha servir mucho, igual el hecho de que Jack no le dice papá a Teague, porque Teague sí le dará permiso a Jacky de decirle "papá", cosa que a Jack no le caerá ni pizca de gracia, je ; ) Gracias por describirme a los miembros de la tripulación de Teague! Me viene muy bien tus aclaraciones así no cometo errores demasiados gansos, porque me gusta escribir (casi) las cosas tal y como son, nada más que solamente agregando mis cosillas, je : ) je,je, pero qué despistadillo resultó ser Jack, equivocarse de anillo… ; ) Me da curiosidad ese anillo que funciona cuando se le da la gana, ¿es que todas las cosas de Jack andan mal? :D Bueno, ya me voy despidiendo ; )**_

_**Querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: qué alegría saber que el capitán Hood haya ocupado aunque sea un cachito del enorme vacío que dejó la ausencia de nuestro querido doc : ) pronto haré la Creación de un Personaje de Seagull Hood y ahí lo verás más descripto. Y te aseguro que todos los demás personajes se cruzarán con él tarde o temprano, je : )provocando alguna que otra consecuencia. Bueno, mi versión de la peli es algo parecida a la original, pero con algunos cambios, como verás ; ) ¡menos mal que hasta ahora me va bien! Noooo, cómo te voy a odiar si te gusta Beckett? A mí también me parece lindo el actor que lo interpreta, ¡si hasta me gustan el actor que hace de Barbossa y el otro actor que hace del papá de Elizabeth! Lo de las razones, je, no te preocupés que te las daré, je ;D ¡Ah! ¡Hay tantos amargados que son unos bombones! ¡Tanto en las pelis, animes y video juegos! ¿Qué haríamos sin su belleza? Tenés razón con lo de Will y Elizabeth, nunca tienen la culpa pero siempre están en problemas… Un beso!**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: siii, es raro, ¿no? A esta historia que bien dijiste, ya la conocemos, será tanto igual como diferente de la versión original, toda una rareza : )Sí! Pobre todos! Tienen a una escritora perversa! Ja j aja! :D Nos leemos!**_

_**Querida **__**Reli: no importa que te desasparezcás un tiempo siempre y cuando me escribás de vez en cuando para saber que aún seguís ahí ; ) aún me sigo preguntando si Aldi sigue leyendo… : ( ¡gracias por ponerte al día! Muy pronto sabrás lo que ocurre con Norry e Isabel, es más, creo que tengo planeado lo que sucederá con ellos más adelante. Un beso!**_

_**Querida **__**beatriz gpe: estoy muy bien ahora que volviste a escribirme ; ) lamento mucho no haber tenido tiempo para escribirte, pero justo en estos días me estaba preguntando que había sido de vos y que no te había vuelto a escribir por mi falta de tiempo y ganas : ( Al pobre de Norry le ha pasado algo horrible esta vez y no creo que quiera volver a ver a Jacky por un largo tiempo : ( Sí, tenía que poner a Jack en contra de Jacky, porque, después de todo, él es un pirata, je : ) Isabel y Seagull, como verás son un par muy interesante, pero, ¿Isabel logrará olvidar su obsesión por James? Mmm… ¡Ah! Beckett! Este tipo se las trae, te lo aseguro, sobre todo en contra de Jacky : ( El doc será largamente recordado por todos sus lectores y autora incluida, era una de los personajes más adorables y queribles que he escrito… La pobre de Helena la pasará muy mal cuando se entere, pero como dijiste, ahí estará Alwine, que la ayudará muchísimo : ) Helena aún tiene un futuro incierto, ya veré lo que pasa con ella más adelante. ¡Ahora les toca a Annete y a Billy animar a Norry! ¿Lo lograrán? En cuanto pueda te tiro las cartas, pero preferiría tenerte en el msm así es más directo, pero si no podés, avísame, ¿sí? : ) No te hagá problema por no haberme escrito! ¿Qué tendría que decir yo que no le escribo a nadie ni entro a los sitios que quiero entrar a dejar mis saludos? No veo la hora de cambiar el trabajo, sólo así podré tener el tiempo suficiente, ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Querida **__**Flint, el jodido bicho: no te saltées mucho que por ahí siempre hay alguito diferente, je ; ) y te lo podrías perder… Lo de la brújula, pues creo que como Jacky cree que Norry está muerto, no debe apuntar gran cosa, ¿no?, creo. No sé si Isabel aprenderá la lección, pero Seagull se va a divertir de lo lindo con ella, je :D Lo de niña, pues ya viste como reaccionó al final, je. Espero poder ver pronto ese animé, por el momento, queda anotado en mi larga lista de pendientes : ) Nooo!! Aunque te duela, ¡¡Seagull es mucho más apuesto que Jack!! Pero lo de afeminado… ejem! ; ) Bye! **_

_**Querida **__**Pisom: si, la pobre Jacky, que recién admite que ama sinceramente a Norry, cree que lo ha perdido para siempre… : ( Ese alegre desquiciado es un abusador!! Pero en fin, a ver si logra dominar a la fiera, je :D Seagull es una exageración y una parodia de Robin Hood XD disfrutalo!! Desde ahora en adelante, Helena será más querible, si señor : ) Como verás, estoy tratando de seguir tu concejo, y no te preocupés con lo del deja voo, que Jacky se encargará de eso, je ; ) Gracias por tu aporte de fastidiar a Norry! : D Y alguna vez pasame algunas de tus enredadas palabras que quiero reírme un rato! (Cuando yo le hablo así a alguien, me miran como si me quisieran matar, je) Bye!**_

**Las pelis que vi son: El Último Samurai, Troya, El Tigre y el Dragón, El Mañana Nunca Muere, Lolita, etc. Ya volvía a mis clases de inglés y computación porque se terminaron las vacas de invierno, decidí dejar abierto hasta fin de año los videos juegos, así que se pospone por un tiempo mi nuevo trabajo y mi nueva vida, snif! Pero igual intentaré tirarle las cartas a los interesados, je. Me encargué dos libros de Ágatha Christie: Ocho Casos de Poirot y Peligro Inminente. Comencé a leer de nuevo la revi Muy Interesante.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	30. Buscando a Jack Sparrow

**Capítulo 29: Buscando a Jack Sparrow**

Luego de haberle contado al padre de Elizabeth todo lo que había hablado con Beckett, William Turner decidió que ya era tiempo de empezar con su misión de encontrar al capitán Jack Sparrow, intercambiar o, en su defecto, quitarle la brújula por la patente de corso y así salvar el cuello de su adorada Elizabeth. Pero antes de partir, tenía que comunicárselo a ella, así que junto al gobernador Weathervy Swann, ambos se dirigieron hacia el fuerte en donde Elizabeth se encontraba prisionera en uno de los sucios calabozos de la prisión.

Bajando apresuradamente por las frías escaleras de piedra, Will ni siquiera reparó en el guardia que estaba vigilando aquel sector de la prisión.

—¡Oiga! ¡No puede pasar, señor! —exclamó el guardia tratando de detenerlo mientras el recién llegado pasaba de largo buscando a su prometida.

—Yo le permití entrar —le aclaró el Weathervy, deteniendo al fusilero.

—¡Pero, señor Swann…! —protestó el preocupado.

Terriblemente ofendido, el aludido se volvió con los ojos en llamas.

—_Gobernador_ Swann, aún —aclaró—. ¿O crees que esta peluca es para que no se me enfríe la cabeza?

En aquellos tiempos, llevar una peluca significaba cierto poder y estatus social, de la que ahora el gobernador Swann parecía carecer gracias a la intromisión de Lord Beckett.

Viéndose obligado a obedecer al gobernador de Port Royal, _su_ gobernador, el guardia le hizo una venia y se retiró a su puesto, quedándose allí mientras que Will, habiendo encontrado a Elizabeth, se colocaba de cuclillas frente a ella para poder contarle todo lo que Beckett le había propuesto.

—¿La brújula de Jack? —preguntó la chica bastante asombrada mientras se aferraba a las fuertes manos de su prometido—. ¿Para qué la quiere?

—Eso no importa —replicó el desesperado muchacho mirándola a los ojos. Odiaba verla encerrada en un calabozo como si fuera la peor de las criminales—. Debo buscar a Jack y convencerlo de regresar a Port Royal, a cambio, retirarán los cargos contra nosotros.

—¡No! —intervino el padre de Elizabeth—. ¡Debemos sacarte de esta prisión por nuestros propios medios!

—¿Tiene poca confianza en Jack o en mí? —replicó Will un tanto ofendido.

—Que arriesgaras tú vida salvando a Sparrow, no significa que él sea capaz de hacer lo mismo por los demás.

Fue duro admitirlo, pero Will y Elizabeth sabían que, en parte, él podría tener algo de razón al decirlo.

—Ahora… ¿En dónde está ese perro con las llaves? —se preguntó Weathervy mientras comenzaba a mirar hacia todos lados buscando al canino animal que portaba las llaves.

Mientras su padre se alejaba de ellos silbando y llamando al can desaparecido, nuestra joven pareja renovó sus esperanzas.

—Yo tengo fe en ti —declaró Elizabeth acariciando con enorme dulzura la mejilla de su novio—. En los dos —aclaró con firmeza.

Will levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, sorprendido por escuchar aquella última declaración, le extrañaba un poco al ver lo mucho que ella creía en Jack Sparrow

—¿Dónde lo vas a buscar? —le preguntó la chica.

—En Tortuga —respondió con decisión—. Comenzaré por allí y no me detendré hasta encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta… Y luego regresaré aquí, para casarme contigo —le sonrió tiernamente al igual que ella.

—¿Como es debido? —preguntó llena de ilusión mientras seguía acariciando suavemente el atractivo rostro de su prometido.

—Como ansío, si tú aún lo deseas… —le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

—Si no habría barrotes ya estaríamos juntos… —declaró dulcemente la muchacha.

De pronto, una repentina exclamación de susto por parte de su padre, quien tras haberse sujetado a uno de los tantos candiles que se encontraban estratégicamente ubicadas a lo largo de las paredes de piedra, casi se había caído al suelo al romperlo sin querer, interrumpiendo aquella romántica escena entre los dos jóvenes amantes, que se le habían quedado mirando. Tanto fastidiado como desesperado, Weathervy lanzó el candil al suelo y se cruzó de brazos para hacer tiempo.

—Te voy a esperar —declaró dulcemente una decidida Elizabeth, volviendo a reclamar la atención de su novio, quien la miró con una expresión de triste admiración.

—No pierdas de vista el horizonte —trató de infundirle valor y esperanza mientras nuevamente acercaba su rostro al de ella para besarla a través de los barrotes; pero, sin poder soportar más tiempo aquella horrible situación, el muchacho se apartó repentinamente de Elizabeth y se alejó lo más rápido posible, ocasionando que la pobre desdichada casi besara los barrotes.

Muy preocupado por la situación de su hija, el gobernador Weathervy Swann lo vio alejarse por las escaleras. Él no podía esperarlo como su hija deseaba, pues sabía a los peligros que estaban expuestos, sobre todo ella al haber participado en la huída del capitán Jack Sparrow y, aunque el joven Turner actuara con la mejor de las intenciones, no estaba muy seguro de que aquel pirata accedería, y aunque éste llegara a acceder (cosa muy improbable), no era seguro de que su hija y su prometido escaparan de la horca. No, no podía confiar en el joven Turner y el capitán Sparrow, debía rescatar a su hija él mismo antes de que le ocurriera una desgracia aún mayor que estar encerrada en un calabozo.

--

A pesar de sentirse terriblemente humillada por lo que le había hecho el capitán Seagull Hood el día anterior, Isabel decidió que ya era hora de poner las cosas en claro con aquel patán. Ya no pensaba en su tío, ya no pensaba en James, solamente pensaba en vengarse del capitán Hood por haberse osado a besarla sin su consentimiento.

"¡Maldito! —pensó—. ¡Jamás le hubiera dado mi consentimiento!".

Pero se veía obligada a aceptar que, después de todo, le había gustado aquel inesperado beso pasional. Nunca nadie la había besado y nunca nadie la había tratado como una mujer, ni siquiera James y su tío.

Una vez en cubierta, la joven volvió a sentirse revitalizada por la brisa marina, su dura personalidadvolvió a gobernarla dejando atrás a la débil mujer. Y así, decidida, se dirigió hacia el puente de mando para encontrarse con el desfachatado capitán del _Intrépido Brabucón_ y tener una seria entrevista con él, si es que se podía tenerla con él…

Al principio se había sentido bastante extraña al tener que moverse entre aquellos sucios piratas con su verdadera apariencia femenina, vistiendo ropas de mujer en vez de las de un hombre. No sentía miedo alguno, pues sabía que podía acabar con cualquiera que osara propasarse con ella puesto que ya había notado que ninguno de ellos tenía la misma habilidad que su jefe, por quien realmente se sentía preocupada al notar que no era un hombre común.

"Ahora que lo pienso… —meditó mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón—, no sé cómo se llaman este barco ni el hombre que lo comanda…".

—Veo que decidió volver a salir de su camarote, señorita, ¿ya se encuentra mejor de salud?

Ella se volvió un tanto sorprendida al haber escuchado aquella pregunta tan amable en un sucio barco repleto de gente indecente. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Era el maestre McGiben el que le había hablado, aquel hombrecillo regordete que usaba unos pequeños anteojos redondos.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre, señor…? —Isabel quiso saber sin siquiera responderle a su pregunta.

—Me apellido McGiven, señorita, encantado de conocerla —le hizo una cordial venia.

La joven frunció el entrecejo, ya estaba a punto de preguntarle por el nombre de su capitán cuando apareció el doctor.

—Guter Morgen, meine fraulein… —comenzó a saludar en alemán, pero enseguida se detuvo y no supo cómo seguir.

—Isabel, mi nombre es Isabel, herr…

—Adler, fraulein Isabel, soy el doctor y magistrado que atendió sus heridas todo este tiempo.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo un caballero como usted está a bordo de un barco como éste, herr Adler?

McGiben pareció ofenderse con aquel tono despectivo con que la joven se había referido a su querida nave, pero el doctor, un hombre de edad madura, no muy apuesto, rubio, robusto, colorado, de ojos celestes clarísimos acompañados por unos anteojos redondos y vestido con ropas sencillas de caballero, solamente se limitó a sonreírle toscamente con una casi imperceptible expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

—No puedo volver a mi país, meine fraulein, me han exiliado por mis ideas radicales y han asesinado a toda mi familia…. Como usted ve —miró a su alrededor—, en este lugar me necesitan y toda la tripulación ha pasado a ser mi familia sustituta.

—¡Pero son sólo piratas!

—Son buenas personas, meine fraulien, y cada uno tiene una historia qué contar sobre su pasado, por ejemplo, mire usted a herr McGiven, él tuvo que huir de Irlanda y dejar a su familia tras haber participado en una revuelta contra los ingleses que le habían quitado sus tierras luego de haberlos asfixiados con los impuesto más exorbitantes. Herr ·"Pequeño Tom", tuvo que huir de su amada Inglaterra cuando se vio obligado a matar a unos terratenientes que habían tomado prisionero injustamente a su hermano menor, pretendiendo ahorcarlo por un par de pollos desaparecidos. Y hasta nuestro amado capitán se vio obligado a abandonar sus bastas tierras tras haber vengado la muerte de su joven y hermosa esposa en manos de un codicioso obispo… Como verá, meine frulien, cada miembro de esta tripulación tiene motivos sobrados para escapar de la justicia del hombre tras haber hecho justicia por sus propias manos en nombre de Dios.

Isabel guardó silencio por unos momentos, mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los hombres que habían comenzado a acercársele con rostro sonriente y bondadoso, pero habiendo en ellos un pequeño atisbo de triste resignación. Si todas aquellas historias habían sido ciertas, no le importaba, a ella de daba igual pues esos hombres habían cometido delitos y debían expiarlos ante la justicia de los pueblos a los que habían traicionado. Su duro y rígido corazón jamás daría lugar al perdón o a la compasión como solía hacerlo su tío Christian.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su navío?

—_El Intrépido Brabucón_, señorita Isabel —respondió McGiven con presteza.

—Bien. ¿Y cómo se llama su capitán?

—¡Oh, no! —protestó el doctor mientras revolvía los ojos visiblemente fastidiado y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza—. ¡Otra vez no! ¡No pregunte eso!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Por qué no quiere que lo haga? —se preocupó la joven mujer bastante preocupada al ver la reacción de aquel hombre—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Lo que pasa —comenzó a explicarle de repente el reaparecido capitán del _Intrépido Brabucón_ mientras bajaba por las escaleras del puente de mando—, es que mis alegres muchachos y yo, su alegre capitán, cada vez que alguien pregunta por mí o por ellos, lo explicamos como mejor lo sabemos hacer: cantando.

—¿Eh? —exclamó totalmente incrédula, no habiendo comprendido nada aquello último, pues le parecía completamente irracional que unos asquerosos piratas cantaran, a menos, claro, que sea una de esas típicas y viejas canciones piratas.

Trepando hacia unos toneles y agarrándose al mástil mayor, el sonriente capitán Seagull Hood extendió su mano hacia el cielo azul y exclamó:

—¡Muchachos, la dama quiere saber quienes somos! ¿Se lo contamos?

—¡¡Sí, Señor!! —respondieron todos al unísono, sonriendo también.

Y en ese momento, un ridículo espectáculo jamás visto por los graves ojos de Isabel, dio comienzo, dejándola completamente atónita, pues nunca comprendió de dónde habían sacado aquellos piratas los instrumentos que comenzaron a tocar alegremente ni tampoco el baile y el canto tan diferente a las demás canciones piratas que ella tenía la desgracia de conocer. Los tripulantes del _Intrépido Brabucón_ estaban locos, completamente locos.

Veinte tripulantes formaron dos filas paralelas y comenzaron a danzar con un increíble juego de zapateo, moviéndose al compás de las guitarras, los violines, timbales, xilofones, gongs, flautas y tambores que tocaban magistralmente otros miembros de la tripulación que se encontraban sentados sobre las balaustradas de estribor y babor, y entonces, el infierno de Isabel comenzó, pues toda la tripulación empezó a cantar (hasta el doctor, que lo hacía de muy mala gana y con los brazos cruzados) este estribillo:

_¡Yo-jo-jo! ¡Yo-jo-jo!_

_Los alegres piratas del capitán Seagull Hood_

_¡Esos somos nosotros!_

_Navegamos por los siete mares y más allá_

_¡Esos somos nosotros!_

McGiven se acercó bailando hacia a la sorprendida Isabel y le cantó sin perder la sonrisa un segundo:

_A los ricos robamos y a los pobres les damos_

_¡Esos somos nosotros! _(En esta parte siempre cantaba toda la tripulación)

_Nos temen los malos, nos quieren los buenos_

_¡Esos somos nosotros!_

Más arriba, en los palos de los mástiles, otro grupo de la tripulación que balanceando sus piernas como si fueran chiquillos, con los brazos entrelazados e inclinándose de izquierda a derecha, comenzó a cantar:

_No somos santos ni tampoco pecadores_

_¡Esos somos nosotros!_

_Somos hombres comunes que amamos hacer el bien_

_¡Esos somos nosotros!_

Esta vez, fue el capitán Hood quién se acercó a ella danzando magistralmente como nadie, con los brazos extendidos, una hermosa sonrisa perlada en su rostro y con sus ojos brillando de emoción. Colocándose detrás de la furiosa pero desconcertada Isabel, se movió de lado a lado mientras ella intentaba mirarlo sin lograr cruzar su mirada con él. Entonces, fue su turno de cantar:

_Navegamos a bordo del Intrépido Brabucón_

_¡Esos somos nosotros!_

_Nuestro capitán es el apuesto y valiente Seagull Hood_

_¡Esos somos nosotros!_

Se alejó de Isabel (bailando, por supuesto), subió por las escaleras haciendo gala de su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo varonil que tantos hombres envidiaban y tantas mujeres deseaban. En ese momento, varios piratas comenzaron a danzar girando alrededor de la abochornada mujer mientras cantaban junto a su capitán y al resto de la tripulación:

_¡Yo-jo-jo! ¡Yo-jo-jo!_

_Los alegres piratas del capitán Seagull Hood_

_¡Esos somos nosotros!_

_Navegamos por los siete mares y más allá_

_¡Esos somos nosotros!_

Justo al final de la alegre música instrumental, el capitán Seagull Hood se dejó resbalar sobre la balaustrada de la cubierta de mando y cayó hincado y con los brazos extendidos a los pies de Isabel, sonriéndole estúpidamente mientras los demás miembros de la tripulación también se congelaba en una posición exageradamente estúpida. El show había terminado.

Jamás en su vida, la seria y rígida Isabel se había imaginado tener presenciar semejante despliegue de estupidez humana. ¡Aquellos sujetos estaban completamente locos! Pero al tener conocimiento de quién era la persona que la había rescatado de la muerte, la llenó de confianza otra vez sobre su destino.

Ella no corría ningún peligro en aquel barco.

—¿Dices que tu nombre es Seagull Hood y que tu barco se llama _El Intrépido Brabucón_? —le preguntó seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Exactamente! —le respondió sonriente.

—¿Entonces eres el pirata más buscado de los siete mares debido a tus rapaces hurtos a los ricos para luego, supuestamente, darles a los pobres?

—Así es.

Y así, frunciendo el entrecejo y la boca, Isabel le dijo:

—Eres un bufón.

—¡El mismo que calza y viste, mi querida Isabel!

Y sin que Seagull se lo esperara, la chica lo tomó bruscamente de la chaqueta y, acercando su furioso rostro al sonriente de él, le advirtió:

—¡Jamás vuelvas a decirme "mi querida"! ¿Entendiste, bufón?

—Como nunca en la vida —y siguió sonriendo, cosa que exasperó a Isabel, quien lo soltó de inmediato luego de dar un bufido de fastidio.

—Me alegra que ya estés mejor —le dijo él.

—Mucho mejor que antes, gracias —le respondió despectivamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el horizonte—. ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, capitán Hood?

—Hacia Port Royal —fue la sorprendente respuesta—. ¿No es ahí donde quieres ir?

Isabel estaba más que atónita.

—¿Y cómo supiste que quería ir a Port Royal?

—Lo dijiste entre sueños, estuve cuidándote todas las noches en que estuviste inconsciente y afiebrada… —le respondió con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos celestes—. Hablas mucho dormida, ¿sabías?

Blanca como un papel, la pobre almirante se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, muerta de vergüenza, preocupación y espanto. ¿Qué más sabía acerca de ella aquel desagradable sujeto? Si él supiera sobre su doble identidad, seguramente se aprovecharía de ella sin dudarlo un instante…. Entonces, todo vestigio de seguridad en sí misma se vino abajo. ¡Todo estaba perdido! ¡Había sido descubierta por un miserable y ridículo pirata! ¡Su vida había acabado para siempre! ¡Su puesto! ¡Su comisión! ¡Sus riquezas! ¡Sus honores! ¡James!

Viendo su evidente preocupación, el capitán Hood se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

—Tranquila, mi querida Isabel, su secreto está a salvo conmigo… Nadie más que yo lo sabe en este barco…

Isabel volvió su rostro hacia él, sorprendida y muy extrañada, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué sabía exactamente de ella, uno de los vigías que estaba subido en su puesto de vigilancia, dio una inesperada voz de alarma:

—¡¡Barco a la vistaaa!! ¡¡A babooor!!

Entonces, toda la tripulación dirigió su mirada hacia babor y se percataron de que era un hermoso navío mercante, justo lo que más les gustaba atracar por las innumerables riquezas que transportaba.

—¡¡Todos a sus puestos inmediatamente!! —les ordenó su capitán—. ¡¡Vamos a abordarlooo!!

Exclamando un grito de euforia, todos los piratas se pusieron manos a la obra ante el horror de Isabel. ¡Iban a cometer un grave delito en frente de sus ojos siendo ella un oficial de la armada inglesa! ¡No! ¡Eso jamás lo permitiría! Y entonces, tomando una decisión, Isabel Jacobson caminó hacia donde se encontraba el capitán Seagull Hood y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo para darlo media vuelta y obligarlo a mirara a la cara.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esto en frente mío?! ¡¡Jamás se los permitiré!! ¡¡Les ordeno que detenga a sus hombres en éste mismo momento!!

Limitándose únicamente a sonreírle, Seagull replicó:

—Perdóneme, mi querida niña, pero aquí el único que ordena en este nave, soy yo.

Y antes de que Isabel pudiera hacer algo al respecto, él la levantó en brazos como si fuera una pluma y la colocó boca abajo sobre uno de sus anchos hombros y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su cabina para encerrarla allí y no molestara a nadie.

—¡¡Suélteme en este mismo instante, maldito bufón!! ¡¿Pero quién se ha creído usted que es?! ¡¡Suélteme, le digo!! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme?! —Isabel le gritaba histérica mientras pataleaba y lo golpeaba con sus puños la ancha espalda de su captor, quien no la dejó libre hasta que llegaron al camarote y la lanzó sobre la cama con muy poca cortesía.

—Quédese allí muy quietecita y sin hacer berrinches de malcriada hasta que termine con mi asunto, ¿entendido?

—¡¡Váyase al diablo!! —replicó furiosa y humillada.

Y sin dejar de sonreírle un solo momento, el capitán Seagull Hood salió afuera y trabó la puerta para la desesperación de su prisionera, quien se dedicó a golpearla y a patearla con extremada furia e impotencia.

¡Maldito Seagull Hood!! ¡¡Me las pagarás todas juntas!! ¡¡Ya lo veráaas!! —gritaba muerta de furia.

--

En un comienzo, cuando William Turner llegó a la Isla Tortuga, sus pesquisas sobre el paradero del capitán Jack Sparrow no dieron frutos: Un isleño un tanto decepcionado le había dicho que el capitán Sparrow le debía nueve doblones y que lo creía muerto, un pescador le contó que había escuchado, asegurando, que Jack Sparrow se encontraba en Singapur ebrio y sonriente. Hasta allí todo iba mal, pero pronto iría a empeorar, ya que el pobre muchacho recibió una buena bofetada por parte de las antiguas y furiosas amantes de Jack en el poblado pirata: Scarlett y Giselle, quienes declararon que no lo habían visto en un mes y que le trasmitiera aquel doloroso mensaje.

Luego de varios fracasos rotundos, el desafortunado Turner pareció encontrar algo de suerte en el muelle de Tortuga, justo en el momento en que una vieja embarcación mercantil se estaba preparando para zarpar.

—No he visto a Jack Sparrow —le comentó su capitán, quien era un hombre joven de piel oscura y la cabeza cubierta de rastas mientras hilaba tranquilamente una red de pesca esperando a que todo estuviera listo—, pero hay una isla, al sur del estrecho, donde cambio especias por… —se regodeó sonriente recordando aquella "exquisitez"—, deliciosa carne humana… —Pero volvió de las nubes y miró muy serio al joven muchacho—. No se qué fue de Jack, pero verás su navío, un navío con velas negras…

Aquella era una pista bastante segura, y como aquellos hombres iban a hacerse a la mar aquel mismo día, Will quiso ir con ellos para investigar sobre el misterioso navío de velas negras y constatar de que era el mismísimo _Perla Negra_.

El viaje no fue muy largo desde Isla Tortuga hasta la isla Pelegostos, que así se llamaba el lugar, pero había habido tiempo de sobre para que aquellos comerciantes le contaran al joven sobre los peligros que se exponía yendo a esa isla, pero no lo hicieron, aquello no era su asunto.

Ya cerca de las costas de la isla Pelegostos, pudieron divisar la nave de velas negras encallada en la arena. No había duda, aquel navío era el _Perla Negra._

—Mi hermano te acercará —le dijo el capitán mientras plegaba su catalejo, observando al joven con una expresión entre lástima y preocupación.

Y así, un miembro de la tripulación, otro hombre de piel oscura y de aspecto fortachón, llevó a Will en un pequeño bote remando hasta quedar cerca de la costa, en donde se detuvo repentinamente.

William se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, sin comprender el porqué de su actitud tan extraña, era como si le temiera a algo terrible.

—¿Qué pasa? La playa está allí —le dijo un tanto extrañado.

En un buen francés, aquel hombre le dio a entender muy decidido, que no lo llevaría hasta lo orilla porque no estaba loco como para hacerlo y que, si él quería llegar a la isla, tenía que hacerlo nadando.

Viendo que nada podía hacerse, el valiente muchacho decidió seguir adelante con su misión costara lo que costara, pues estaba en sus manos la libertad de su querida prometida. Ya tomada ya la decisión, se puso de pie sobre la chalupa y se lanzó al agua.

—¡Bon voyage, monsieur! —le deseó de todo corazón aquel hombre.

Con el barco mercante alejándose de aquella peligrosa isla y luego de haber cubierto a nado la distancia que lo separaba del las costas de isla Pelegostos, William logró poner los pies sobre tierra firme, justo donde se encontraba encallado el _Perla Negra_.

Chorreando agua y caminando alrededor del enorme navío que se encontraba asegurado firmemente al suelo con sogas y varias estacas, Will no pudo evitar sentir un frío escalofrío recorrer su espalda: había un silencio un tanto aterrador en aquel solitario lugar y lo incomodaba sobremanera.

—¡¡Jack!! ¡¡Jack Sparrow!! —gritó ahuecando las manos sobre su boca y así poder hacer más potente su voz. Al no recibir repuesta alguna, siguió intentando con los nombres de los demás miembros de la tripulación que él conocía, pero por más que lo intentó, nadie salió a su encuentro, nadie se asomó para contestarle.

Comprendiendo que no había un alma a bordo del _Perla Negra_, decidió buscarlos en los alrededores internándose en la espesa vegetación tropical, en donde, sorpresivamente, fue recibido por el papagayo azul de Cotton.

—¡Ah! ¡Un amigo al fin! —sonrió sintiéndose algo más tranquilo al ver por fin a alguien conocido, aunque fuera un ave. Si el loro estaba allí, significaba que los demás también estarían muy cerca.

—¡Wah! ¡No me coman! —exclamó sorpresivamente aquella carismática ave de color azul y amarillo, cosa que dejó a Will bastante confundido.

—No voy a hacerte daño...

—¡No me coman! ¡No! ¡No me coman! —repetía incansablemente dicho loro ante la extrañeza de nuestro joven protagonista, que decidió ignorarlo y seguir adelante con su búsqueda.

—A ver…, una jungla tiene arañas y serpientes, pero eso no me asusta… —se iba diciendo a sí mismo mientras se abría camino entre la vegetación con la ayuda de su espada, pero entonces, algo llamó su atención: una cantimplora colgada de las ramas de una planta.

—¡Gibbs…! —exclamó cuando se hubo apoderado de la cantimplora, reconociendo inmediatamente a su dueño y preguntándose en dónde estaría.

Pero aquello no fue lo único que llamó su atención, pues pudo notar que la cantimplora estaba atada a una larga y delgada cuerda vegetal. Sintiendo una gran curiosidad del porqué de esta soga, la desasió del viejo recipiente de cuero y, tomándola en sus manos, comenzó a seguirla por un buen trecho hasta que llegó al otro extremo, desilusionándolo y desconcertándolo al no encontrar nada del otro lado. Pero como bien reza el dicho: "la curiosidad mató al gato", el joven William Turner había caído ingenuamente en una sucia trampa urdida por los habitantes de aquella isla, puesto que, sin siquiera esperárselo, uno de los nativos que se encontraba escondido entre la espesa vegetación justo al final de la soga, emergió de repente dando un espantoso grito que asustó terriblemente al joven muchacho, haciéndolo retroceder y trampearse el tobillo con otra soga mucho más fuerte que lo aprisionó y lo jaló hacia arriba para quedar finalmente colgando cabeza abajo a varios metros de altura y a merced de sus crueles captores, quienes salieron rápidamente a montones de sus escondites para atraparlo con lanzas en las manos.

Pero Will Turner no era de esos que se daban por vencido tan fácilmente y como aun tenía su espada al cinto, la sacó y comenzó a blandirla valiente e ingenuamente ante el enemigo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vengan! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Atáquenme! ¿Quién se atreve? —los amenazaba mientras los pelegostos comenzaban a rodearlo y a amenazarlo con sus lanzas—. ¡Puedo estar así todo el día!

Los aborígenes se miraron un tanto desconcertados por aquella actitud tan inútil y estúpida que había tomado aquel hombre, así que decidieron calmarlo de una vez y, ante una señal de uno de sus compañeros, uno de ellos apuntó su cerbatana hacia la inquieta presa y le disparó un dardo envenenado al cuello, durmiéndolo enseguida y dejándolo a merced de aquellos salvajes tras soltar su espada.

Los pelegostos eran conocidos por aquella zona caribeña como una tribu salvaje que se dedicaba a practicar el canibalismo y a otras actividades tachadas como "inhumanas" para el resto de la sociedad civilizada. Por aquella razón era que nadie que tenía dos dedos de frente, se animaba a pisar aquella isla, su territorio.

Estos salvajes nativos llevaban la cara pintada al igual que sus desnudos cuerpos morenos, utilizando tan sólo un simple taparrabos, utilizando además como macabros adornos algunos huesecillos productos de sus actividades caníbales. Los Pelegostos construían y adornaban sus chozas con ramas enlazadas y materiales dejados por sus enemigos: huesos y demás residuos. Por ejemplo, en lugar de cortinas de cuentas en la entrada circular de las chozas, lo que había era cortinas de pequeños huesos. Raíces y ramas de los árboles cubrían finalmente toda la estructura de las chozas, mimetizándolas con el ambiente en el que vivían. Además, saltaba a la vista de cualquiera que las calaveras eran un motivo predominante para su cultura, utilizadas en todas sus formas morbosas posibles. El extraño leguaje que estos nativos hablaban era el "Umshoko", que muy pocos extranjeros eran afortunados de hablar.

Con su aldea estratégicamente ubicada sobre las simas de las montañas cubiertas por la niebla, los Pelegostos podían considerarse muy seguros de sus enemigos, y allí llevaron a nuestro desafortunado protagonista, colgado de una larga y resistente vara atado de pies y manos y transportado por dos de los nativos mientras se dirigían con sus compañeros de caza a presentarle su nueva presa ante sus dioses.

Luego de haber cruzado uno de los largos y desvencijados puentes colgantes hechos con sogas que servían como comunicación entre las aldeas que se encontraban esparcidas a lo largo de las simas de las montañas y bajo la atenta mirada de los aldeanos —uno de ellos, muy acalorado, llevaba sobre su cabeza la blanca peluca de un desdichado magistrado que seguramente había pasado sus últimos días en aquel inconveniente lugar—, los cazadores llegaron ante sus dioses, quienes no eran otros que los mismísimos hermanos Sparrows.

Ambos tenían ocho ojos pintados en el rostro, con dos de ellos sobre sus párpados, (seguramente insinuando que aquellos "dioses" seguían vigilándolo todo aunque estuvieran dormidos). Sentados sobre dos siniestros tronos gemelos construidos por huesos humanos, los capitanes pudieron disimular muy bien su sorpresa en cuanto reconocieron a dicho prisionero como su antiguo compañero de correrías, el joven William Turner.

—¡Harly, harly! ¡Heren daya! —saludó el líder de los cazadores a los "dioses".

Lentamente Will comenzó a recuperar el sentido, sorprendiéndose al ver ante él a la persona que más interesado estaba por encontrar y a la mismísima amante del comodoro Norrington. Aunque se sentía un poco desconcertado al notar su enorme parecido, una felicidad indescriptible gobernó su corazón, pues ya casi se había resignado a su prematuro final y al de su querida Elizabeth.

—¿Jack? ¿Jack Sparrow? —logró decir lleno de felicidad e incredulidad—. ¡No creí decir esto, pero ahora puedo decir sinceramente que me alegro de verte!

Pero para sorpresa del muchacho, el aludido comenzó a hacerle unos gestos extraños a su acompañante, y luego de que esta le contestara de la misma forma, Jack se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia Will en completo silencio con su habitual y extraño andar amanerado, llevando una especie de plumero en su mano izquierda como si fuera su cetro real. Una vez al lado del joven Turner, le golpeó el hombro con el dedo y acto seguido se dirigió hacia los cazadores que lo habían capturado.

—¡Jack! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Soy yo! ¡Will Turner! —exclamó desesperado el prisionero, pero el aludido seguía ignorándolo adrede.

—Mazekao —Jack comenzó a hablar el idioma Umshoko, demostrando su gran conocimiento de aquel idioma. Parecía querer averiguar algo.

—¡Gin dada! ¡Izipi! —le respondió muy decidido el líder de los cazadores mientras los demás miembros de la aldea comenzaban a repetir la palabra "¡Izipi!", "¡Izipi".

—¡Vamos! ¡Diles que me liberen! —siguió insistiendo el muchacho.

—Konela… —comentó el pirata convertido en dios mientras miraba despectivamente al muchacho—, lam piki piki, lam winzi winzi.

Y entonces, agachándose detrás del confundido Will Turner, le miró la entrepierna y luego a los pelegostos.

—Lam sei sei, euniki yuraki, snip snip —frunció el entrecejo mientras simulaba una tijera con su mano, dándole a entender a los nativos que el pobre chico era un eunuco.

El pobre Turner frunció el entrecejo al comprender lo que Jack le estaba insinuando a los caníbales, quienes murmuraron sorprendidos y hasta asqueados ante aquella vergonzosa noticia.

Una vez aclarado el asunto, el capitán del _Perla Negra_ se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su trono mientras su hermana reprimía la risa con su mano en la boca, momento en que Will logró ver en su cinturón la tan ansiada brújula que tanto le había encargado Cutler Beckett para dejar libre a Elizabeth. Era ahora o nunca.

—¡Jack! ¡La brújula! —pidió desesperadamente—. ¡La necesito! ¡Sólo eso quiero! ¡Elizabeth está en peligro!

Al escuchar aquello último, Jack Sparrow se detuvo y Jacky alzó la vista con una expresión muy seria en su bello rostro, pues aún sentían un especial cariño por aquella jovencita tan rebelde.

—¡Nos arrestaron por tratar de salvarte! —insistió el valiente muchacho logrando llamar al fin su atención—. ¡La enviarán a la horca!

Entonces, ambos hermanos cruzaron sus preocupadas miradas entre ellos y decidieron que debía de hacerse algo al respecto. Volviendo nuevamente hacia los cazadores, Jack Sparrow decidió ganar algo de tiempo para su amigo.

—Se se lan chup chup sha slamisali shuko, _¿savvy?_ —les aconsejó.

Los nativos lo miraron un tanto desconcertados.

—Parlekeleke —les ordenó Jack haciendo una seña con las manos, indicándoles que se llevaran al prisionero.

Como los pelegostos no podían negarse ante el deseo de sus dos Dioses, decidieron obedecer sus órdenes y comenzaron a repetir muy entusiasmados la palabra "Parlekeleke".

Y lo peor de todo, ante la desagradable sorpresa de Will Turner, el capitán Sparrow se acercó a él y le pidió disimuladamente con un murmullo que los salvara, dejándolo completamente anonadado mientras los caníbales comenzaban a llevárselo.

—¿¡Qué le dijiste a los nativos!? ¡Jack! —gritaba desesperado mientras lo alejaban de allí—. ¿¡Qué vas a hacer con Elizabeth!? ¡¡Jaaaaaack!!

Y mientras observaban cómo se llevaban al pobre muchacho, ambos hermanos se miraron nerviosamente a los ojos y comprendieron que debían hacer algo de inmediato para escapar de aquel terrible lugar.

--

La noche había caído ya, y a pesar de su situación lamentable, su futuro incierto y su estado sucio y deplorable, la joven y hermosa Elizabeth Swann permanecía estoicamente sentada en el inmundo piso de la celda en el que estaba encerrada, ignorando las obscenas insinuaciones de los demás prisioneros que no tenían nada de "caballeros" y pensando en su querido William Turner, la única persona en el mundo por quien estaba preocupada.

¿Tendría éxito en su misión? ¿Encontraría a Jack Sparrow? ¿Estaría Jack Sparrow dispuesto a ayudarlos? No estaba muy segura de esto último, pero quería confiar en que así sería…

De pronto, apareció el carcelero y abrió la puerta de la celda, sacándola de sus profundas cavilaciones y volviéndola a la realidad, sorprendiéndose al ver a su padre detenerse en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Rápido, hija! —le pidió en un apresurado susurro, a lo que ella reaccionó de inmediato y salió de la celda para seguirlo velozmente a través de los mal iluminados corredores de aquel fúnebre lugar.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasa? —quiso saber la chica.

—Nuestro nombre aún vale algo para el rey —comenzó a explicarle, iba vestido con una larga capa gris—. Conseguí un pasaje a Inglaterra, el capitán es amigo mío.

—¡No! —su hija se detuvo muy molesta y ofendida. ¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a actuar por su propia cuenta sin tener consideración por los demás?—. ¡Will fue en busca de Jack!

—¡No podemos depender de William Turner! ¡Vamos! —replicó preocupado, no había tiempo qué perder así que asió a su hija por el brazo y la obligó a seguirlo.

—¡Es un buen hombre aunque le tengas poca fe…! —Elizabeth se quejó mientras comenzaba a caminar muy a su pesar. ¿Por qué nunca su padre había confiado en su querido Will después de todo lo que había hecho él por ella? Seguramente, si ella se hubiera comprometido con James, la cosa hubiera sido otra.

—A veces eres demasiado ingenua… —se quejó el gobernador Weathervy Swann mientras su hija lo miraba muy ofendida—. Beckett ofreció un perdón, ¡sólo uno!, y se lo prometió a Jack Sparrow…

Ya habían llegado a la salida de la cárcel y un carruaje estaba esperándolos afuera, listo para comenzar la huída. Ambos se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta, la expresión de Weathervy era ahora una mezcla entre ruego y preocupación.

—Aún si Will tiene éxito, no me pidas que resista ver a mi hija caminando hacia la horca… No puedo hacerlo..., eso no.

Y conduciendo a su enfadada hija hacia el interior del carruaje, quiso tranquilizarla un poco respecto al destino de su prometido.

—Tal vez pueda arreglar un juicio justo para Will…, si es que regresa.

—¡De todos modos van a colgarlo…! —replicó Elizabeth muy enojada con lo que había dicho su padre.

Mirándola con suma gravedad, su padre, el gobernador Weathervy Swann, dijo algo que más adelante se haría realidad, una dolorosa realidad.

—Ya no queda nada para ti en este lugar —y diciendo esto, cerró la portezuela y se subió al asiento del conductor para conducir él mismo a los caballos, pues nadie más estaba con ellos.

A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que su hija estuviera enfadada con él, más tarde se le pasaría, cuando fuera más madura, lo que ahora importaba era sacarla de Port Royal lo más pronto posible y que se dirigiera hacia Inglaterra en donde estaría mucho más segura, lejos de las garras del codicioso y frío Lord Cutler Beckett, pues estando él al mando de la colonia, nada aseguraba que su hija, Will y hasta Jack Sparrow, salieran con vida del atolladero en el que estaban metidos. No importaba si a él mismo le ocurría algo malo, mientras su hija estuviera fuera de peligro, ninguna otra cosa le importaba.

Conduciendo el carruaje a toda velocidad bajo los briosos corceles entre las callejuelas del enmudecido pueblo, el gobernador recorrió rápidamente la corta distancia que había desde el fuerte hasta el lugar de su destino: el muelle, en donde había logrado convencer al capitán de un navío mercante que llevara a Elizabeth a Inglaterra.

—Espera adentro —le ordenó a su hija luego de detener el carruaje y apearse de el para dirigirse hacia el mencionado capitán, quien se encontraba esperándolo, de espaldas.

—¿Capitán? —lo llamó mientras se acercaba a él, pero había algo que lo alarmó al no recibir respuesta alguna ni percibir ningún movimiento en aquel buen hombre—. ¡Capitán!

Pero al acercarse aun más, grande fue su terror al ver aparecer repentinamente de detrás del capitán, a Mercer, el despiadado lacayo de Lord Cutler Beckett, quien lo dejó caer muerto a suelo tras haberlo apuñalado.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Lo mató! —exclamó incrédulo el gobernador de Port Royal.

—Hola, gobernador —saludó sonriente el inhumano hombre mientras limpiaba el ensangrentado cuchillo con un pañuelo—. Una lástima… Llevaba esto encima, es una carta dirigida al Rey… —le mostró el dichoso sobre—, firmada por usted.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —repitió desesperado el padre de Elizabeth al comprender que había sido descubierto y que las cosas podrían empeorar mucho más tanto para él y para su hija, así que, muy angustiado, se volvió y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el carruaje que ya estaba siendo rodeado por varios fusileros.

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Yo…! —pero uno de los soldado lo detuvo con el fusil, negándole llegar hasta el carruaje.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —exclamó desesperado.

Haciéndolo bruscamente a un lado, Mercer se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta, dándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que en su interior no había nadie. Furioso, se volvió hacia el gobernador.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó.

—¿Quién? —le respondió haciéndose el tonto a pesar de que ni él tenía la más remota idea de qué se había hecho su hija.

Enfurecido, Mercer lo tomó bruscamente de sus ropas y lo golpeó duramente contra el carruaje. La buena fortuna del gobernador de Port Royal, Weathervy Swann, se había acabado.

--

Minutos más tarde, en la residencia de Lord Cutler Beckett, éste entraba a su oficina leyendo uno de sus tantos documentos comerciales iluminándose con un farol, pero en cuanto llegó a su escritorio, se percató de que su cofrecillo estaba abierto y que la Patente de Corso ya no estaba allí.

—Sin duda, usted ya descubrió que la lealtad ya no es el lenguaje del Rey, no como su padre supone —habló como si ya supiera quién estaba allí escondido.

Y como él había supuesto, la joven Elizabeth Swann emergió de entre las sombras del salón detrás de él, que con la luz de la luna, se asemejaba a un fantasma vestido de novia.

—¿Y cuál es? —le preguntó conteniendo su furia.

—Me temo que el dinero es el lenguaje del reino —le contestó tranquilamente mientras se daba media vuelta para mirarla.

—Espero entonces, que podamos llegar a un acuerdo —le dijo acercándose lentamente hacia él—. He venido a negociar.

—La escucho… —replicó mientras se acercaba arrogantemente hacia ella, pero ésta no le permitió acercarse más a ella sacando rápidamente un arma de detrás suyo y apuntándole directamente a la cara.

—Y la escucho con mucha atención —terminó aclarando Beckett al darse cuenta de que aquella joven no se andaba con rodeos.

—Estas Patentes de Corso están firmadas por el Rey —comenzó a decir nuestra protagonista mientras le mostraba dichos documentos.

—Sí, y no son válidas hasta que lleven mi firma y mi cello —le respondió sonriente.

—Por eso estoy aquí todavía —replicó irónicamente mientras bajaba un poco el arma—. Envió a Will a conseguir la brújula de Jack Sparrow, no va a servir de nada.

—Explíquese —exigió Beckett un tanto fastidiado con los juegos de aquella niña.

—Ya fui a la Isla de la Muerte, he visto el tesoro con mis propios ojos y hay algo que le debo decir sobre él.

—¡Ah! Entiendo… Cree que esa brújula sólo guía hacia la Isla de la Muerte y ahora espera salvarme de un funesto destino. Pero no se preocupe —se dirigió hacia el muro en donde estaba pintado el mapa mundi—, no me interesa ese oro azteca maldito, mis deseos no son tan provinciales —se volvió para mirar seriamente a Elizabeth, como si quisiera darle más énfasis a sus palabras—, hay más de un tesoro de valor en estos mares…

Nuevamente caminó hacia ella.

—Así que si tiene otra cosa qué ofrecer…—comenzó a decirle, pero Elizabeth no lo dejó acercarse más, puesto que volvió a apuntarlo al mentón con el arma y lo obligó a caminar junto a ella hacia el escritorio.

—Considere en sus cálculos que usted me arrebató mi noche de bodas, Señor —lo acusó furiosa mientras le entregaba con rudeza las Patentes de Corso.

—Así es… —asintió mientras tomaba los documentos, los firmaba y estampaba su sello al final de la Patente con un poco de cera roja —. Su boda interrumpida… o la intervención del destino. Se arriesga mucho para asegurar la libertad de Jack Sparrow.

—¡Esto no es por Jack! —aclaró ofendida.

—¿Ah, no? —rebatió con sarcasmo—. ¿Para asegurar la vida de Will Turner, entonces? —La miró como si la estuviera amenazando—. Aún quiero esa brújula, considérelo en sus cálculos.

Mirándolo detenidamente, la muchacha le arrebató la Patente de Corso y salió corriendo por las puertas abiertas que daban al jardín, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su vida nunca más volvería a ser como antes.

--

La batalla había terminado hacía rato entre el barco mercante y el _Intrépido Brabucón_, pero Seagull Hood no había aparecido en ningún momento por su camarote para ver a Isabel. Era mejor así, puesto que Isabel, durante todo aquel tiempo, había permanecido en la cabina del capitán terriblemente furiosa y humillada al verse obligada a permitir semejante crimen ante ella y la corona. Pero a medida que el tiempo había pasado, su actitud fue cambiando radicalmente, una idea y un fuerte deseo comenzaron a nacer en su mente y su corazón. De pronto, el capitán Seagull Hood le pareció muy atractivo, un tipo orgulloso, creído y presumido que valía la pena demostrarle quién mandaba a quién. No iba a permitirle que la tratara de esa manera, ni siquiera por la razón de que él supiera quién era ella realmente o que fuera mejor que ella en la batalla, Isabel sabría cómo dominarlo, pues ahora comprendía que la mayor debilidad de aquel hombre, era su honradez y sabría aprovecharlo muy bien.

Isabel se había dado cuenta que aquel beso tan apasionado y seductor que Seagull le había dado el día anterior, había despertado en ella un intenso deseo de inmensa pasión por él. Una serie de preguntas comenzaron a nacer en su mente y su corazón: ¿cómo se sentiría ser amado? ¿Cómo se sentiría estar en la cama con un hombre? ¿Cómo se sentiría al hacer el amor? ¿Y después de hacerlo? La curiosidad y la lujuria gobernaron rápidamente su ser, y sin la presencia de su tío, ella ya no se sentía atada de ninguna manera.

Ella ahora era completamente libre y podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana. En ese barco, ella ya no era el almirante George Jacobson, simplemente era una mujer como cualquier otra, con grandes deseos de entregarse a la pasión.

¿Pero ella sería capaz de entregarse a un sucio pirata? Ella, el gran almirante de la Armada Inglesa, ¿mancharía su honor con las asquerosas manos de un pirata? Había una especie de enorme conflicto entre su alma, su corazón, su espíritu y sus valores.

Y mientras pensaba en ello, Seagull Hood hizo su aparición en el camarote, y se le hizo muy extraño la ambigua expresión en el rostro de Isabel.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta lo maravilloso que soy? —le preguntó sonriente.

—¡Bah! ¡Vete al diablo! ¡Me repugnas! —replicó furiosa cruzándose de brazos mientras permanecía arrodillada en la cama—. ¿A cuantas victimas inocentes asesinaste hoy?

Seagull dejó de sonreír cuando escuchó aquello último, no le hizo nada de gracia escucharlo con tanto odio, y entonces, aproximándose a la joven, le dijo:

—No tengo por costumbre asesinar a nadie, Isabel, a menos que se lo merezca habiendo sido una mala, malísima persona.

Al oírle decir eso, Isabel comenzó a reírse a carcajada, burlándose de su seriedad.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Pretende que me crea eso? ¡Tú solamente eres un sucio pirata que asesina niños y mujeres sin piedad! ¡Maldito cobarde embustero!

Seagull Hood era un caballero, pero tampoco era ningún tonto para dejarse insultar de aquella manera, así que, molesto, tomó a Isabel fuertemente del brazo y le dijo:

—Deberías dar las gracias porque estás frente a un caballero, si no…

—¿Si no qué? —lo desafió con la mirada—. ¿Vas a matarme como a todas tus victimas?

—Conozco una manera de hacerte callar… —la amenazó, y sin siquiera darle un segundo para reaccionar, la besó en la boca con una enorme furia pasional.

En un principio, Isabel se resistió terriblemente ante aquel brutal beso forzoso, pero poco a poco fue cediendo a sus recién despertados instintos pasionales y, tomando fuertemente a Seagull por el mentón, comenzó a responder a sus besos con una pasión incontenible.

Aquella noche, Isabel se entregó a la pasión que tanto había reprimido desde su adolescencia, entregándose a la especie que tanto se había esperado en destruir: a un pirata, olvidándose de sus convicciones y de su vida anterior. Ella ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie le dijera que estaba mal.

Isabel Jacobson, por primera vez en su incompleta vida, iba a hacer el amor, convirtiéndose en una verdadera mujer.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¿Alocada la parte de la canción no? De las típicas pelis de musicales de los años 50... ¡Isabel se acostó con Seagull! ¡Oh! ¡le ha puesto los cuernos a James! ¿Será posible que lo haya olvidado tan fácilmente y enamorarse de Seagull? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán! : ) ¡Ah! Al diálogo de la peli lo mezclo con la versión latina y la versión española, además de agregarle algunas cosillas mías. El próximo capi se titula: "Escapando de los Pelegostos".**

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: ¡Hola! Cómo estás? Sí, es realmente divertido ver a dos Saprrows corriendo de aquí para allá llenos de pánico : ) por culpa de Davy Jones y su mascotita. Bueno, respecto a tus dos suposiciones, Norry estará más inclinado a vengarse de Jacky que de otra cosa : ( En cuanto a Will…, pues bueno, ya veremos qué le depara el futuro : ) ¿Te ha sorprendido la actitud de Isabel? Pues bueno, te va ha sorprender aún más cuando ella y Jacky se desencuentren por Norry XD ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Querida **__**Nallely mcr**__**: ¡Gracias por pasar de nuevo por mi fic! No sé si Isabel se enamorará de Seagull, pero sí estoy muy segura de que aún estará obsesionada por James : ( Helena y Alwine no volverán a aparecer hasta que esta historia regrese a Tortuga. Isabel vengará la muerte de su tío, tenlo por seguro. No, el doc no merecía morir, pero así tenía que pasar : ( aunque no me gustara. ¡Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**Flint, el bicho manipulador: Ah! ¿Cómo sabes que no lo pensé? ¡Claro que lo pensé! Y suponiendo que tú supondrías que supuestamente yo lo iba a suponer, lo puse igual, ¡ja, ja, ja! XD Espero, que aunque sea, sigamos teniendo una cordial correspondencia por medio de la presente ; ) Me alegra que tu instinto sea bien refinado, eso me tranquiliza… ¡Que tengas duces sueños!**_

_**Querida **__**Yrazemita: ¿Enbarazado? ¿En serio? ¡¿Vos?! ¡Pero te felicito, mi querida lectora! ¡En hora buena! ¡Te felicito! :D :D :D ¿Me mantendrás al tanto, verdad?¡Me alegra tanto que hayás tenido la confianza de decírmelo! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi ; ) En cuanto el encuentro entre James y Jacky, será en Tortuga muy pronto : ) Espero, con todo mi corazón, que tengás unos de los mejores finales felices que yo pueda escribir ; ) ¡Muy buena suerte para vos y tu bebé!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: como verás, la relación entre Seagull e Isabel pasó rápidamente a otro nivel XD, sé que Seagull se enamorará de Isabel, pero lo dudo mucho en ella aun… : ( Exactamente, eso de sentirse dominada por primera vez en su vida no le agradó ni un poquito, ¡pero aquel beso despertó a otra Isabel en ella! ¿Será la verdadera Isabel? Ella no se hace tanto problema en andar como una mujer entre aquellos piratas, pero igualmente le resulta algo extraño. Bueno, realmente el pobre "Bootstrap" no tenía mucho de qué asombrarse después de todo lo que él ha tenido que ver y pasar… ver a la hermana gemela de Jack no es la gran cosa despues de todo : ) ¡Muchas gracias por tus datos de "Bootstrap"! ¿Así que el señorito era escocés? ¡Vaya! : ) Creo que james también es bueno con el tiro al blanco, pues en la tercera peli de atina justo a la soga para que se rompiera y tirara a Elizabeth al mar, eso es bastante difícil de hecer : ) ¿Qué querés decir con eso de que Jack conoce DESDE ANTES a Tía Dalma? Me dejáste pensando… ¡Me encanta saber cómo se entrenó Jack en las artes pirtas! ¿Así que Sao feng le salvó la vida a Jack y que Barbossa era un traficante de caballos? Interesante, interesante… Lo del anillo robado de Barbossa me parese un dato muy curioso porque ahora tiene dos de donde escoger ;D Te digo, y te lo digo en serio, que me podes contar todo lo que quierás de Piratas del caribe porque así yo puedo saber más : ) ¡Para nada sos cargosa! ¡es más! ¡Te lo agradeceré infinitamente! Mmm, odio el marketing que hacen con toda cosa que tiene éxitos, saliendo cosas a le venta con precios altísimos que muchas veces no lo vale, así que no te reprocho nada y lo considero una obra de bien para los demás que no pueden comprar esos libritos por X razones : ) Como bien dijiste es un acto "robin-hoodesco"; un acto ilegal justificado. He pasado por tu sitio, pero no creo poder pasar muy seguido debido a mis ojos cansados, sorry, pero debo elegir entre escribir mis historias o ponerme a leer la de los demás… Espero que no te molestés : (, así que preferiría que me des detalles cuando quierás : ) ¡pero claro que podés tener mi email! ¡tomalo con confianza! ¡Nos leemos pronto! : )**_

_**Querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: Sí, las peleas entre hermanos son tan adorables como terribles, ¡sobre todo entre Jack y Jack! Yo podría haber tenido por hermanos a trillizos más o menos de la edad de tus hermanos, pero mi mamá los abortó por culpa de un tonto accidente… Pero no me quejo, porque si ellos hubieran nacido, yo no tendría a mi hermano querido, ¡cómo es el destino de caprichoso! Soportar a dos Sparrows es una tortura, pero creo que Davy Jones lo tomará con mucha alegría, ej : ) Tanto como él y los que no han visto a jack y a Jacky juntos, nada saben de ella : ) ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Seagull Hood es un caso! ¿Viste ahora lo que pasó entre él y Isabel? ¿La habrá conquistado? :O Bueno, tu parte favorita viene en el próximo capítulo, y con Jacky incluida será bastante entretenida, te lo aseguro, je XD Tanto a James como Annete, Billy, Helena y Alwine volverás a verlos en Tortuga, junto a Morgan, incluido. El doc era irremplazable y siempre lo será. ¡un beso para vos también!**_

_**¡Bienvenida a mi fic, **__**aridarck!: espero que te siga gustando así como la duda si dejaré que el destino de Norry se cumpla o no, je, ya veremos… : ) Bueno, supongo que a Davy le encantará recibir dos Sparrows en vez de uno, y eso de que él quiera a Jacky para él, bueno, es una estupenda idea, lectora mía ; ) ¡Mil gracias! Bueno, supongo que te habrá asombrado la actitud de Isabel, aunque eso no significa que ella se olvidará de James y Seagull persiga a nuestra encantadora Jacky, no señor : ) ¡Aún falta mucho para conocer el final de Norry! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Querida **__**Isa Luna**__**: ¿Ya se te pasó el dolor de cabeza? ¡Espero que sí! James ama a Jacky más de lo que él supone… y lo mismo le pasa a ella, nada más que son tan tercos que no lo quieren admitir. A Helena le gustaba el doc, en cierta manera... Besos : )**_

_**Mi querida **__**Romina Grondona: ¡pero qué grata sorpresa! ¿Así que no sabías cómo se ponía un review? ¡Y yo que pensaba que no querías hacerlo! Je : ) Usar el metodo de "tocar todos lo botones y ver que pasa", me hace acordar al capi de los Simpsons en donde Homero se pone a tocar todos los botones de su consola para evitar una fusión nuclear, je. Exactamente, hay que tener en cuanta de que jack y Jacky antes, eran uno solo, por lo tanto, deben pagarle lo mismo a Davy Jones. Isabel siempre estuvo acostumbrada a ser obedecida, y Seagull no es como James, él siempre se le revelará, por eso a James le hace falta una mujer que le enseñe a ser él mismo y deje de obedecer a los deseos de los demás ; ) y, como verá, hubo más que romance entre ellos dos, pero… ¿se querrán realmente? Eso lo veremos más adelante. Pero hay una diferencia radical entre las aparentemente parecidas relaciones entre James y Jacky y Isabel y seagull, muy pronto lo verás : ) ¿Isabel querrá olvidarlo todo? ¿Será capaz de amar? Mmm, no lo sé… : ( Bueno, que el capitán se llame "gaviota", fue algo tanto coincidencia como intencional? Primero no sabía qué nombre ponerle y me ayudé con el diccionario de Inglés y me crucé con la palabra "gaviota" y recordé que asñi me decían en la escuela primaria, así que se lo puse. Luego me di cuenta de que esta gaviota molestaría un montón a nuestros dos gorriones peleadores, como pasa en la vida animal, je :D Verás el reencuentro entre james y Jacky en Tortuga, más abajo te dejo la lista de capis. ¡Nos leemos pronto, amiga mía y te prometo que te divertirás verlos juntos de nuevo! ¡Chau!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y que te hayás divertido con la infantil reacción de Isabel respecto a su primer beso, je : ) ¿te imaginás como será su reacción ahora? Bueno, Seagull se parece un poco a Jack, pero Jack no se pone a cantar canciones ridículas, j aja ja! : ) Isabel será la causa de numerosas desgracias, te lo aseguro : ( Está muy próxima la aparición de Davy Jones y yo también me pregunto cómo será su reacción al ver a dos Sparrows en vez de uno… : ) ¡Nos leemos pronto! De Argentina**_

**El viernes pasado he visto una película muda del año 1925 que se llamaba "Las Siete Ocasiones" (Seven Chances) con el genial comediante Buster Keaton, y puedo asegurarles que jamás en mi vida me había reído tanto con una película! Fue muy pero muy divertida a mi entender por todo lo que le pasa el protaonista! Ja j aja! Después, el domingo, vi con mi hermano la nueva peli de Batman, El Caballero de la Noche, y debo confesar que me gustó muchísimo el guión y los personajes, realmente valió la pena verla con atención.**

**Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir, ¡ah! Y en cuanto pueda, me conectaré cada tanto para tirarles las cartas a quien pueda, ok?**

**Mil gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: éstos son los capis siguientes, según mis cálculos, pues podría cambiar:**

**Capítulo 30: Escapando de los Pelegostos**

**Capítulo 31: Visitando a Tía Dalma**

**Capítulo 32: La Aparición de Davy Jones**

**Capítulo 33: Reencuentro en Tortuga**

**Capítulo 34: Él es mi Hijo**

**Capítulo 35: El Juego de los Dados**

**Capítulo 36: El Verdadero Deseo de Elizabeth**

**Capítulo 37: En Isla Cruces**

**Capítulo 38: La Batalla Entre el Kraken y el **_**Perla Negra**_

**Capítulo 39: El Final de los Sparrows**


	31. Escapando de los Pelegostos

**Capítulo 30: Escapando de los Pelegostos**

Al día siguiente, muy cerca de las costas de la Isla Pelegostos, un pequeño bote navegaba sobre las límpidas aguas color aguamarinas, transportando unicamente a tres ocupantes: dos hombres y un perro, quienes no eran otros más que Pintel, su amigo Ragetti y el perro de la cárce de Port Royal, quien aun llevaba las llaves de las celdas en su hocico. Los tres se dirigían directamente hacia las costas de la isla, pues habían divisado para su fortuna, al _Perla Negra_ encallado en la playa.

—Creo que fue gracias a la Divina Providencia que escapamos de la cárcel —declaró el delgaducho Ragetti con gran convencimiento después de haber ojeado (con su único ojo) las páginas de una Biblia que llevaba en sus manos.

—Pues yo creo que fue por mi gran astucia. ¿No es así, perrito? —aclaró Pintel mientras remaba y se volvía hacia el perro que se encontraba parado sobre sus patas traseras en la proa del bote.

—¿Y cómo sabes si no fue la Divina Providencia la que te inspiró para hacer tu plan? —insistió Ragetti para luego volver a la lectura del libro—. Aun así, no pienso robar ningún barco…

—No es "robar", es "rescatar" —Pintel quiso disfrazar la verdad—. ¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso?

—Desde que ya no somos inmortales —declaró Ragetti con seriedad—. Debemos cuidar nuestras almas, aquí lo dice…

—¡Pero si tú no sabes leer!

—¡Es la Biblia!... Te dan crédito por intentar

—¡Fingir que se lee la Biblia es mentir! —replicó fastidiado Pintel—. ¡Eso te resta puntos y además molesta a… —señaló hacia arriba para referirse al Altísimo, pero entonces, los repentinos ladridos del perro los hicieron desviarse de su discusión teológica hacia algo más terrenal.

—¡Ahí está…! ¡Mira! —exclamó Ragetti al divisar el _Perla Negra_.

Ansioso por llegar a tierra, el perro saltó a las aguas del mar y se dirigió velozmente hacia la playa ante la sorpresa de los dos piratas, ex miembros de la tripulación de Hector Barbossa cuando éste era el capitán del _Perla Negra_.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —preguntó Raggeti un tanto extrañado mientras miraba el perro.

—¿Habrá visto a un pez-gato tal vez? —bromeó Pintel encogiéndose de hombros para luego comenzar a reírse de su propio mal chiste.

Su amigo Raggeti, que era de "pocas luces"; tardó un poco en entenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo, comenzó a reírse con ganas.

—¡Qué bobo eres! —se burló del can.

Una vez llegado a las blancas arenas de la playa, el mojado perro se sacudió el agua de encima y se volvió para mirar a sus compañeros de viaje, a quienes la fuerza de las olas les había hecho perder el control del bote provocando así su naufragio, justo cuando ya estaban llegando a las costas de la playa.

—¡Vamos! ¡Sígueme! —Pintel le ordenó a su amigo mientras se dirigía caminando penosamente con el agua a la cintura hacia el encallado navío de Jack Sparrow.

Riéndose de alegría, los dos compañeros (y el perro) comenzaron a correr alrededor de la nave, muy entusiasmados tras haberla encontrado al fin. ¡Ahora tendrían un barco que sería únicamente comandados por ellos!

—¡Aquí está! ¡Y es sólo para nosotros! —festejó Pintel, deteniéndose ante la grandeza del _Perla Negra_.

—¡Y está subiendo la marea, eso ayudará! Además, en cierto modo, rescatar y salvar son casi la misma cosa —declaró Ragetti, también muy entusiasmado y olvidándose así de sus antiguas convicciones religiosas.

—¡Así se habla, viejo! ¡Eso es verdad, como un templo! —lo apoyó su amigo.

Pero mientras se alegraban de su buena fortuna, ambos dejaron de reírse cuando escucharon en la lejanía los "tam-tam" de unos tambores que los obligaron a mirar hacia las altas espesuras de las montañas, que era de donde provenían aquellos malos augurios.

—Supongo que lo mejor es salvarla lo antes posible…, ahora que nuestras almas son tan vulnerables y todo eso… ¿no? —declaró Ragetti con la carne de gallina, pues sabía muy bien que en aquel lugar habitaban terribles caníbales.

—¡Amén a eso! —lo apoyó Pintel haciendo apresuradamente sobre sí mismo la señal de la cruz.

Acto seguido, los dos piratas procedieron a liberar al barco de sus ataduras y subirse a él para preparar todos los aparejos necesarios para esperar la marea alta y así hacerse a la mar para alejarse de aquellas temibles costas.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de los Pelegostos, la ceremonia había comenzado dando paso al ruidoso repiqueteo de los tambores y los frenéticos bailes fetichistas de los nativos. Todos los aldeanos se encontraban celebrando la próxima ascensión de sus dioses que muy pronto se convertirían en parte de ellos.

Jack y Jacky se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos tronos uno al lado del otro, con su rostros morenos revelando su preocupación tanto por sus propias vidas como la de Elizabeth y la de los demás. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, los dos hermanos ya habían tramado un magnífico plan de escape que muy pronto utilizarían en el momento oportuno.

Y así, quitándose entre ellos el pobre tricornio —pues no cesaban de pelear por él—, cuatro de sus devotas servidoras se acercaron a ellos para colocarles al cuello un par de morbosos collares que por cuentas tenían grotescos dedos de los pies de las pobres victimas humanas que habían caído en manos de los Pelegostos. Luego de quitarle una vez más el sombrero a su hermana Jacky, el capitán del _Perla Negra_ se dispuso a cortarle la uña a uno de los dedos gordos con su boca ante la cara de asco que puso su hermana.

—¿Y por qué, de paso, no le limas las uñas también, hermanito? —le preguntó irónicamente mientras recuperaba su sombrero y se lo volvía a colocar sobre su cabeza.

—Buena idea, hermanita, y de paso, también las voy a pintar —le replicó sonriente a la vez que volvía a arrebatarle el tricornio.

--

A todo eso, William Turner se encontraba encerrado en una gran jaula circular hecha con huesos junto a Gibbs, Ana María, Cotton y Marty, suspendidos a más de cien pies de altura sobre un profundo acantilado. Los demás miembros de la tripulación del _Perla_ que aun quedaban con vida, se encontraban encerrados en otra jaula a varios metros de distancia de sus otros compañeros.

—¿Cómo es que ahora hay dos Jack Sparrow en vez de uno solo? —quiso saber nuestro joven protagonista.

—No lo sabemos —le contestó Ana María—. La capitana Jacky apareció de repente y ni siquiera ella sabe por qué se separó de Jack Sparrow.

—Entonces… ¿se separaron? —frunció el entrecejo muy confundido.

—No tenemos ni la más remota idea de lo que les paso, Will —le respondió el maestre Gibbs—, pero con tan sólo permanecer al lado de la capitana se comprende que es la mismísima Jack Sparrow, pero en versión femenina.

El chico volvió a fruncir el entrecejo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿Pero por qué tenía que ser mujer?

—Eso tampoco lo sabemos —se quejó Ana María—, pero te aseguro que no soportarías a esos dos juntos ni un solo minuto, ¡son realmente insoportables! ¡Pelean cada rato como si fueran dos niños malcriados!

—Quizás Tía Dalma sepa algo al respecto… —propuso Will.

—Justamente pensábamos en ir a visitarla antes de encallar en este nido de caníbales… —replicó Gibbs tristemente.

Luego de estarse unos momentos en silencio mientras observaba el profundo precipicio a sus pies, el joven herrero le preguntó por qué los Pelgostos estaban adorando a los dos capitanes como si fuera sus reyes.

—Parece que les llamó su atención el enorme parecido que hay entre ellos dos y los convirtieron en sus jefes —declaró el aludido.

—¿Y por qué nos hicieron esto si ellos son los jefes? —preguntó Will bastante desilusionado.

—Sí, los Pelegostos los convirtieron en sus jefes, pero deben actuar como jefes si quieren seguir siendo los jefes —le aclaró Gibbs mientras se asomaba a los "barrotes" de la jaula.

El muchacho suspiró cansadamente.

—Así que no tienen elección, son tan prisioneros como nosotros… —dijo.

—Peor, Will, puedes estar seguro. En realidad, es que los Pelgostos piensan que Jack y su hermana son Dioses en su forma humana… —y luego agregó gravemente—: así que les concedieron el máximo honor de liberarlos de sus prisiones de carne y hueso…

Will lo miró muy confundido sin saber a qué atenerse con esas palabras, entonces, para darle a entender a lo que el maestre Gibbs se refería, Cotton tomó su mano y le mordió los dedos haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

—¡Ay! ¡Suelta! —Gibbs le gritó bastante adolorido mientras retiraba rápidamente su mano maltratada de las fauces casi desdentadas de Cotton y dirigía su atención hacia el ruido de los tambores.

—Se los van a comer asados… —aclaró con gran preocupación.

—¿Y en dónde está el resto de la tripulación? —volvió a preguntar el joven Turner.

—¿Ves estas jaulas, Will? —le respondió después de mirar los morbosos "barrotes" que conformaban aquella jaula—, las hicieron después de que llegamos a esta isla….

Al comprender que aquellos huesos pertenecían a los demás miembros desaparecidos de la tripulación del capitán Jack Sparrow, Will apartó rápidamente su mano de la jaula con una mueca de asqueada impresión en el rostro.

—El banquete ya va ha comenzar —declaró Gibbs bastante angustiado—. Cuando los tambores callen… —miró al muchacho—, Jack y Jacky habrán muerto.

—Pues no nos quedaremos aquí esperando a que eso ocurra, ¿o sí? —replicó éste, tratando de pensar en una idea para salir de allí.

--

En ese mismo instante, en la aldea en donde estaban preparando el "banquete" divino, las celebraciones se volvieron mucho más frenéticas a medida que llegaba el momento de encender el fuego del sacrificio, por lo tanto, los hermanos Sparrow decidieron que ya era el momento de llevar a cabo inmediatamente su magnífico plan. Levantándose de su trono, luego de discutir con su hermana para decidir quién lo haría, Jack se dirigió hacia los nativos.

—¡No! ¡Hey! ¡No, no! ¡Más leña! ¡Hoguera grande! ¡Hoguera grande! —les pidió llamándoles la atención mientras exageraba haciendo gestos con sus brazos—. ¡Mucho fuego! ¡Mucho fuego! ¡Yo soy el jefe, quiero mucho fuego! ¡Ahora!

Viendo que, afortunadamente lo obedecían, Jack decidió seguir con el resto de su plan, por lo tanto, se dio media vuelta y miró a sus dos guardianes reales, quienes siempre lo estaban vigilando a él y a su hermana.

—¡Hey! ¡Aguki esnikuls esnikuls! ¡Tutsli! ¡Más leña! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan?

Los dos Pelegostos se miraron un tanto desconcertados, pues no sabían qué hacer, pero Jacky decidió intervenir luego de poner los ojos en blanco un tanto fastidiada y se levantó de su trono para dirigirse hacia los dos nativos a quienes comenzó a empujar mientras decía:

—¡Aguki nikuls nikuls! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Mi hermano y yo queremos mucho fuego! ¡Queremos más leña! ¡Rápido o nuestra ira descenderá sobre ustedes como un águila hambrienta! ¡Hagan felices a sus dioses! ¡¡Tutsli!!

Y mientras los guardias obedecían rápidamente sus órdenes, Jacky se unió junto a su hermano y sonrieron satisfechos.

Los guardias pelegostos también estaban muy contentos de serles de ayuda a sus dioses gemelos, pero en cuanto depositaron un gran tronco sobre la futura fogata, se les borró la sonrisa cuando se dieron cuenta que los tronos estaban completamente vacíos, salvo los cetros emplumados que aun permanecían allí, sus dioses habían desaparecido tras haberles tomado el pelo para poder fugarse ante sus narices.

Corriendo muy a su manera (con los brazos cómicamente extendidos y alborotados), los hermanos Sparrow cruzaron a toda velocidad uno de los tantos puentes colgantes y, como ninguno de los dos quería estar detrás del otro, cada uno de ellos jalaba al otro de las ropas para que éste quedara detrás y sirviera así de escudo para el primero. Sin saber hacia dónde escapar, los capitanes siguieron corriendo dando un par de vueltas sobre sí mismos hasta que Jack se paró de golpe frente a la peligrosa orilla de un profundo precipicio en donde casi había tenido la desgracia de caerse, pero en cuanto quiso darse vuelta para alejarse de allí, Jacky llegó de golpe y chocó contra él, quien después de balancearse precariamente a orillas del precipicio, se cayó ante la sorpresa de su hermana, quien se arrodilló a orillas del despeñadero y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente la desgracia ocurrida.

—¡No sabía que me estimabas tanto como para llorar por mí, hermanita! —exclamó Jack de pronto, provocando que Jacky se sobresaltara por la impresión y se asomara cuidadosamente al abismo para ver hacia abajo.

Y allí estaba su hermano, suspendido sobre el precipicio y aferrado a una de las tantas raíces que sobresalían de las paredes del precipicio.

—¡Idiota! ¡No lloro por ti, hermanito! —exclamó ofendida.

—¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué llorabas?

—¡Lloraba por _mi_ sombrero! —le respondió mientras se lo arrebataba de la cabeza y se lo colocaba para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse de allí con el mentón en alto.

—¡Oye! ¡Hermanita! ¡Ayúdame! —le pidió Jack entre afligido mientras pataleaba en el aire y se sujetaba fuertemente de la raíz con ambas manos.

—¿Así como me ayudaste a rescatar a mi querido Norricito, hermanito? ¡Nunca! ¡Arréglatelas tú solo! —le replicó mientras le hacía un gesto obsceno con la mano y entraba a una choza a husmear su interior.

Y mientras maldecía para su hermana y a su "Norricito", el capitán Jack Sparrow se vio obligado a valerse por sí mismo y trepó trabajosamente la poca distancia que lo separaba de la orilla. Una vez sentado sobre suelo firme, Jack se dispuso a tomar aliento y recuperar sus fuerzas. Una vez recuperado, se levantó y tomó sonriente una de las largas cañas amarillas que se hallaban amontonadas sobre el suelo con la idea de utilizarla, pero enseguida se le borró la sonrisa al percatarse de que la idea de usarla como garrocha o una especie de puente, no iba a dar buenos frutos. Desencantado, la dejó en su lugar y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la choza en donde Jacky se había metido, con la esperanza de hallar algo que lo ayudara a descender por el precipicio.

Aquella choza se encontraba repleta de las cosas más variadas que jack se hubiera imaginado jamás, pues allí había varios juegos de platería, cofres repletos de los más diversos objetos y todo un horripilante conjunto de filosos cuchillos, cuchillas, hachas y machetes que colgaban morbosamente del techo, esperando para ser usados en algún banquete caníbal.

—¡Vaya! Veo que no te estrellaste contra las rocas, hermanito, ¡pero qué mala suerte tengo! —le comentó irónicamente en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Lo que pasa era que tenía que recuperar algo mío, hermanita —le replicó quitándole el tricornio y colocándoselo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¡Ese sombrero es mío! —se quejó la capitana mientras intentaba arrebatárselo otra vez, pero éste la tomó de una se sus muñecas y le dijo mientras llevaba su dedo índice a la boca.

—¡Shiiit, hermanita! ¡Guarda silencio y veamos si en ésta sucia cueva encontramos algo que nos ayude a escapar!

—¿De casualidad no buscabas algo como esto, hermanito? —le dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada terriblemente asesina y le mostraba una soga enrollada ante los ojos de su otro yo. —Sí, exactamente era eso lo que yo buscaba, hermanita —asintió sonriente mientras tomaba la soga y se la colgaba al hombro disponiéndose a salir de la choza, pero Jacky lo detuvo en cuanto sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre algo que ya conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y no era algo muy agradable de recordar.

—¡Oye! ¡Mira esto, hermanito!

Curioso, Jack se aproximó y tomó la lata que ella le había extendido y notó perplejo que era un embase de paprika y que llevaba la marca de la _East India Company_ en su base.

Frunciendo el entrecejo con disgusto, ambos capitanes cruzaron sus miradas algo nerviosos y se dispusieron a marcharse de allí, no antes de que Jacky tratara de quitarle el tricornio y ambos comenzaran a manotearse como dos chiquilines malcriados peleándose por un dulce. Y así salieron de la choza, pelándose ridículamente hasta que volvieron sus miradas al frente y dejaron de manotearse poco a poco.

—¡Ay, que mal…! —exclamó asustado el capitán Jack Sparrow mientras veía ante ellos a un gran grupo de furiosos pelegostos armados con sus temibles lanzas, mirándolos muy ofendidos y listos para capturarlos.

Sonriendo estúpidamente, Jack levantó el brazo de su consternada hermana y comenzó a echarle la paprika en la axila.

—¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! —se molestó mientras su hermano le echaba aquel condimento en la otra axila ante la extrañeza de los nativos.

—Te sazono, ¿eh? —le dijo sonriente—. Es para que tengas mejor sabor, hermanita.

Y de un empujón, la entregó a los consternados pelegostos.

—Bueno, ahí la tienen. Está lista y deliciosa, se los aseguro. Que la disfruten muchísimo, pues tiene unas muy buenas "pechugas", _¿savvy?_ —les dijo sonriente.

Minutos más tarde, en medio de la frenética ceremonia pelegosto, Jack y Jacky se encontraban atados espalda contra espalda en una larga vara horizontal, una arriba y el otro abajo, dispuestos como un par de pollos listos para ser rostizados bajo las brasas. Jack Sparrow no se había salido con la suya.

Dos fuertes hombres los depositaron sobre un par de gruesas ramas que servían de sostenes sobre la pira.

—Bien hecho, buen trabajo… —Jack los felicitó de mala gana por la excelente recopilación de leños y ramas secas para la hoguera.

—No tanto. Deberían haber hecho dos piras en vez de una… —se quejó Jacky un tanto incómoda con los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos.

--

Mientras tanto, en el acantilado en donde Will y los demás se encontraban encerrados en grandes jaulas de huesos, ya habían puesto en marcha su desesperado plan. Empujando y balanceando dichas jaulas como si fueran un par de péndulos, nuestro joven héroe y sus compañeros de aventuras trataban de alcanzar la otra pared del acantilado para poder aferrarse de las raíces que sobresalían de ella. Entre gritos de euforia y desencanto cuando fallaban su objetivo, ambos grupos ni siquiera llegaron a tocar una sola raíz en el primer intento, al segundo intento lograron tomarse de algunas raicillas, pero fueron tan pocas que no soportaron el tirón y se cortaron, pero, al tercer intento, por fin ambos grupos lograron aferrarse fuertemente a las duras y fuertes raíces de la pared.

—¡¡Saquen las piernas y empiecen a escalar!! —ordenó el maestre Gibbs en cuanto vio que el primer paso ya estaba cumplido.

—¡Arriba! ¡Necesitamos a todos para poder tripular al _Perla Negra_! —dijo Will mientras las dos jaulas comenzaban a subir gracias a los esfuerzos de sus prisioneros, pues todos querían llegar a la seguridad que les ofrecía el _Perla_.

—¡En realidad no necesitamos a todos! —exclamó uno de los piratas que estaba en la otra jaula, quien era el que había liderado a gran parte de la tripulación cuando se quejaron ante los capitanes Sparrows por la falta de acción y botines un par de días atrás—. ¡Con seis son suficientes!

De pronto, un tenso silencio se hizo entre ellos y detuvieron su ascenso unos momentos para mirarse mutuamente.

—¡Uy! ¡Qué dije…! —se quejó el pirata dándose cuenta de que ahora, el que llegaba primero a la sima, se haría con el mando del _Perla Negra_, pues, en cada jaula había gente suficiente para comandarla.

Dándose cuenta de lo mismo, Will lo pensó mejor y miró a Gibbs como si quisiera buscar en él una respuesta. Éste asintió con la cabeza y entonces el muchacho les ordenó a los demás que siguieran escalando. Y así, una frenética carrera por llegar hacia la sima inició entre los dos grupos de prisioneros para ver cuál de ellos llegaba primero y abordaba el barco pirata, convirtiéndose en una peligrosa carrera contra el tiempo gracias a los pelegostos.

—¡Qué pasa! ¿No pueden más? —se quejó el enano Marty, quien era el único que no servía de mucha ayuda en aquellos momentos, pues sus brazos y piernas eran demasiados cortos.

—¡Usen los músculos, muchachos! ¡Suban! —les aconsejó Gibbs.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Ana María, sintiéndose discriminada.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó—. ¡Usen los músculos, muchachos y _muchacha_!

—¡Eso está mejor! —sonrió triunfante la joven mujer.

Pero, sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, a varios metros de distancia, un joven pelegosto había comenzado a cruzar uno de los puentes colgantes, poniendo en peligro el arriesgado plan de los piratas si llegaba a verlos y a dar la voz de alarma a los demás.

—¡Tenemos que llegar primero! —seguía diciendo el maestre Gibbs.

—¡Quietos! ¡Alto! ¡Silencio, silencio! —Will le pidió en un susurro a Gibbs que se callara y dejara de dar órdenes, deteniendo todos al darse cuenta del repentino peligro que los acechaba.

—¡Alto! ¡Silencio! ¡No se muevan! —les advirtió a los que estaban en la otra jaula, logrando llamar su atención para que se detuvieran.

Y así, los dos grupos de prisioneros centraron su atención en el nativo, quien ya se encontraba recorriendo la mitad del puente sin haberse percatado en lo absoluto de lo que estaba sucediendo allí abajo.

Viendo una oportunidad de adelantarse al otro grupo, el hombre que comandaba al otro grupo de piratas, les hizo una silenciosa señal a sus compañeros para que comenzaran a trepar ante el espanto de Will y su gente, quienes comenzaron a pedirles que se detuvieran porque corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos por el nativo.

Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de los demás, el grupo traidor siguió trepando por la pared, burlándose cómicamente de los otros con risas y sonrisas silenciosas, hasta que, para la mala suerte de todos ellos, su líder, quien en vez de aferrarse a una de las raíces que sobresalían del muro de tierra, se aferró a una temible y venenosa serpiente de coral, logrando asustarlo tanto a él como a sus compañeros, provocando que se soltaran de sus asideros y cayeran inevitablemente al vacío entre desesperados gritos de angustia, llamando desafortunadamente la atención del joven guerrero pelegosto, quien vio cómo se cortaba la larga soga que mantenía colganda aquella jaula gracias al repentino tirón provocado por la caída y los lanzaba directamente a los oscuros y mortales abismos del acantilado. Apenas terminado aquel espectáculo, el joven pelegosto se percató de que los otros prisioneros estaban a medio camino de la libertad.

—¡¡Muévanse!! —ordenó Will Turner al darse cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos.

—¡¡Suban!! —apremió Gibbs al mismo tiempo.

Todos obedecieron inmediatamente y comenzaron a subir desesperadamente por la pared para poder llegar rápidamente a su destino antes de que aquel isleño diera la voz de alarma al resto de la tribu.

--

En tanto, un nativo que llevaba una antorcha encendida en su mano derecha, corría a través de uno de los puentes colgantes rumbo al lugar del sacrificio para así dar inicio a la nefasta ceremonia.

—¡¡Aaah!! ¡Fair, fair! —exclamó excitado en cuanto llegó frente a los demás miembros de la tribu, desencadenando un enorme frenesí entre ellos y una enorme preocupación entre los hermanos piratas, viendo con horror cómo el hombre que llevaba la antorcha se acercaba a la pira para encenderla.

—¡He-hermana! ¡Muéstrales tus atributos para que los seduzcas y nos perdonen la vida! —Jack le pidió desesperado.

—¿Estás idiota o qué, hermanito? ¡No quiero que me violen! —se ofendió la aludida, quien estaba atada a espaldas de su descarado hermano.

—¿Y ahora te preocupa eso, hermanita? ¡El capitán Jack Sparrow jamás se preocupó por algo así!

—¡Claro! ¡Porque el capitán Jack Sparrow es un hombre! ¡Pero ahora yo soy la capitana Jacky Sparrow y no me hace nada de gracia que me violen unos sucios caníbales para que tú te salves, hermanito! Además… ¡tú no me ayudaste a rescatar a mi Norry!

—¡Uf! ¿Otra vez con ese cuento, hermanita? —bufó fastidiado mientras los pelegostos los observaban discutir bastante intrigados—. ¿Cuándo lo vas a olvidar?

—¡Jamás mientras esté con vida, idiota!

—Pues…, menos mal que no será por mucho tiempo… —murmuró muy preocupado mientras veía que su verdugo volvía a acercar la antorcha a la pira para encenderla de una buena vez.

Pero justo en ese momento, el joven nativo que había presenciado el intento de fuga de Will y sus amigos, se acercó corriendo hacia su gente y comenzó a avisarles nerviosamente sobre lo sucedido. Muy confundidos y sin saber qué hacer al respecto, todos los presentes dirigieron sus interrogativas miradas hacia sus "dioses" para saber qué decisión debían de tomar.

Jack y Jacky miraron a su alrededor un tanto sorprendidos y fastidiados. ¿Acaso aquellos salvajes no podían tomar decisiones por sí mismos?

—¡Síganlos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan por ellos! ¡Perilora! —les ordenó su Dios.

Llenos de frenética excitación, todos los pelegostos comenzaron a gritar y a correr hacia el acantilado en donde se encontraban los demás prisioneros para detenerlos y volverlos a capturar.

Pero, para la mala suerte de los horrorizados capitanes, Jack vio cómo el pelegosto encargado de encender la hoguera, tiraba descuidadamente la antorcha demasiado cerca de la pira, encendiéndola. El capitán Sparrow comenzó a llamar desesperadamente a los nativos, pero ninguno le hizo caso y muy pronto nuestros protagonistas quedaron a solas ante el fuego que comenzaba a encenderse bajo ellos.

—¡Ay, no! ¿Qué hago?—se quejó Jack y comenzó a soplar desesperadamente la llama para que se apagara, pero lo único que consiguió fue avivarla aún más, extendiéndose por gran parte de la pira.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime, hermanito! —quiso saber su hermana, quien no podía volver la cabeza para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo suyo.

—¡N-nada! ¡N-no pasa nada, hermanita! —respondió horrorizado el capitán del _Perla Negra_ mientras comenzaba a soplar inútilmente con mucha más fuerza las avivadas llamas de la hoguera.

--

Con gran esfuerzo, Will y los demás lograron llegar hasta la sima del acantilado, y ahora debían buscar la manera de liberarse de aquella abominable jaula de huesos.

—¡Corten la soga! —apremió el joven herrero—. ¡Busquen una roca!

Y mientras nuestros aventureros se encontraban en la intensa tarea de buscar la roca adecuada que cortara sus ligaduras, Jack y Jacky Sparrow se encontraban en una situación mucho más "ardiente" que su tripulación.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, hermanito?! —quiso saber la capitana cuando sintió que el aludido comenzaba a sacudir la vara en donde estaban atados—. ¿Por qué está haciendo calor tan de repente? ¡Hay olor a quemado!

—¡Muy pronto lo sabrás, hermanita! —exclamó Jack, que de un solo sacudón, dejó abajo a su otro yo mientras él se quedaba arriba. Ambos, habían cambiado sus posiciones.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin un poco de brisa fresca para el gran capitán Jack Sparrow! Ahí tienes todas la respuestas a tus preguntas, hermanita —comentó alegremente mientras Jacky exhalaba un grito de desagradable sorpresa al ver las llamas debajo de ella.

—¡¡Aaah!! ¡¿P-pero qué es esto?! ¡¡No me dijiste que habían prendido la fogata esos caníbales eunucos!!

—Quería que te llevaras una sorpresa, hermanita…

—¡Y me dejas a mí a merced del fuego! ¿Por qué mejor no te quemas tú?

—Vamos, hermanita —comenzó a decir tranquilamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo—, tú bien sabes que da igual cuál de los dos se queme, ya que los dos somos la misma persona: el magnífico capitán Jack Sparrow, por lo tanto, suponiendo ahora lo que estamos suponiendo, claro, si tú supones lo que yo supongo lo que estás suponiendo, da igual cuál de los dos se queme, _¿savvy?_

—¿Sabes lo que estoy suponiendo en éste mismo momento, hermanito?

—No…

—¡¡Que eres un idiota eunuco!! —y antes de que Jack replicara a eso, Jacky le dio un sacudón a la vara y logró volver hacia arriba, dejando al capitán del _Perla_ nuevamente boca abajo, frente al fuego que ya estaba tomando mucha más fuerza que antes.

Desesperado y con los ojos desorbitados, Jack comenzó a soplar nuevamente el fuego con la inútil intención de extinguirlo, pero con ello comprobó que estaba empeorando la situación, así que volvió a dar un fuerte sacudón y nuevamente dejó a Jacky ante el fuego, quien también comenzó a soplarlo desesperadamente para darse cuenta de que nada valía y, una vez más, sacudió la caña con la ayuda de su cuerpo y logró poner a Jack ante el fuego mientras ella respiraba agitadamente boca arriba el tan anhelado aire puro.

Por espacio de unos minutos, Jack y Jacky siguieron luchando por quién dejaba abajo a quién, pero viendo que con esa actitud infantil a nada llegarían, decidieron probar otra cosa. Y así, trabajando en equipo, los dos hermanos comenzaron a sacudir fieramente la vara de abajo hacia arriba hasta que lograron desencajarla de sus asideras, y ambos cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo al lado de la pira encendida gracias al tremendo impulso que habían tomado.

—¡¡Mi sombrero!! ¡¡Se cayó al fuego!! —gritó de pronto la capitana al darse cuenta horrorizada que el tricornio que llevaba en su cabeza había caído accidentalmente a las voraces llamas.

—¡¡Sácalo!! ¡¡Sácalo!! ¡¿Qué estás esperando, hermanita?! ¡¡Está sufriendo!! —exclamó desesperado Jack Sparrow mientras comenzaba a patalear desesperado para librarse de las sogas que ataban sus pies.

Arriesgando su propia integridad, Jacky logró sacar el tricornio del fuego con ayuda de su boca, pues aún permanecía atada como su hermano y, mientras se levantaban del suelo, lo sacudió con fuerza con su cabeza para poder apagar el pequeño fuego que se había prendido al tricornio, pero, con tan mala suerte, que solamente consiguió avivarlo aún más, llenando de pánico a la capitana.

—¡¡Mfh!! ¡¡Mnmfh!! ¡¡Mnnmpfffh!! —comenzó a balbucear completamente histérica, llamando la atención a su otro yo.

—¡¡Tíralo al suelo!! ¡¡Tíralo al suelo!! —gritó el otro lleno de pánico, sintiéndose impotente al tener la manos aún atadas detrás de su espalda.

Jacky obedeció de inmediato y una vez que el tricornio cayó al suelo, Jack comenzó a pisotearlo hasta lograr apagar el fuego en el estropeado sombrero.

—¡Uf! ¡Menos mal que no se quemó demasiado! —suspiró aliviado y agregó bastante enojado:

—Si no hubiera sido por mí, ya estaría quemado.

Su hermana no dijo nada al respecto, pues estaba contemplando con tristeza su estropeado cabello que se había chamuscado un poco con al fuego cuando había sacado a su amado sombrero de la fogata.

Alzando el tricornio con los dientes, Jack decidió que ya era hora de marcharse de allí.

--

Justo en el mismo momento en que Will lograba cortar la soga de la que se encontraba atada la jaula, un griterío proveniente de la selva llamó la atención de toda la escasa tripulación del _Perla Negra_. ¡Los nativos ya venían en su busca!

—¡Muevan a la jaula! ¡Háganla rodar! —ordenó el joven Turner en cuanto vio que una importante cantidad de furiosos caníbales comenzó a salir de la espesa vegetación corriendo velozmente hacia ellos, portando sus temibles lanzas.

—¡Empujen! —les pidió y todos comenzaron a hacer rodar la jaula con la ayuda se sus brazos y sus piernas como si fueran ratones corriendo dentro de una esfera.

Pero justo cuando habían tomado una buena velocidad y control sobre su extraño transporte, se toparon con un declive que les otorgó mucha más velocidad, obligándolos a rodar cuesta abajo y perdiendo lamentablemente el control de la jaula y dejándolos a todos metidos en una especie de remolino, completamente alborotados. Luego de recorrer un buen trecho entre la espesa vegetación (con la fortuna de no haber chocado contra ninguno de los tantos árboles que abundaban por allí), finalmente cayeron por otra pendiente mucho más pronunciada que la anterior, haciéndolos volar y gritar por sus vidas como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Después de tocar tierra, la jaula siguió rodando sin control hasta toparse con una flexible palmera que detuvo su alocada marcha tras haberse trepado un poco sobre ella para luego volver a caer al suelo con todos sus ocupantes completamente mareados, descompuestos, golpeados y desordenados. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para recuperarse, puesto que los pelegostos aún los seguían de cerca vociferando a toda voz y blandiendo sus temibles armas.

—¡Levanten la jaula! ¡¡Ya!! —exclamó Will Turner muy alarmado mientras se levantaba y constataba el peligro.

—¡Ya escucharon! —lo secundó Gibbs mientras hacía lo propio—. ¡Como el vestido de una dama!

—¡Oye! —enseguida protestó Ana María, sintiéndose muy ofendida con aquel comentario machista a la vez que se ponía en pie para cumplir con el pedido del joven Turner, no sin antes proporcionarle un buen cachetazo al pobre maestre.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Pero es que en el guión original tú no estás con nosotros! —se disculpó Gibbs, frotándose la adolorida mejilla, disponiéndose a volver a empujar la dichosa jaula, dejando a la pobre muchacha bastante confundida con aquel extraño comentario.

Levantando la jaula con todas sus fuerzas y dejando sus piernas salir por debajo de ella, nuestro amigos piratas comenzaron nuevamente su cómica, desesperada y alocada carrera para tratar de escaparse de sus enemigos, corriendo a más no poder (excepto Marty, el enano, que no alcanzaba ni por asomo el suelo debido a sus cortos miembros inferiores, quien solamente amagaba sus movimientos) para no ser alcanzados por los nativos que los perseguían desde muy cerca.

--

Mientras tanto, en una posición muy incómoda ya que ambos compartían la misma vara y permanecían atados espalda contra espalda, los dos capitanes del _Perla Negra_ corrían con gran dificultad a través del precario puente colgante hasta pasar corriendo sobre una cerca piedras apiladas, de donde casi se cayeron a un costado debido a su poca estabilidad.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor tratamos de soltarnos de nuestras ataduras, hermanito? En este estado, jamás avanzaremos —propuso Jacky, quien era la que siempre iba corriendo de espaldas.

Haciendo caso a la propuesta de su otro yo, Jack y ella comenzaron a forcejear nerviosamente sus ligaduras dando pequeños saltitos hasta que se percataron de que un niño pelegosto los estaba observando con la boca abierta de asombro y preparado de antemano con un cuchillo y un tenedor en cada mano, listo para el banquete prometido.

Los hermanos piratas le sonrieron algo presurosos y enseguida se acercaron al chico para que Jack pudiera arrebatarle el cuchillo de la mano y utilizarlo para poder cortar sus ataduras, asustando al pequeño muchachito, quien salió corriendo de allí.

—¡Rápido! ¡Córtalas ya! ¿Qué estás esperando, idiota? —lo apremió Jacky mientras él intentaba cortar las sogas y balbuceaba algunas palabras en contra de su irrespetuosa hermana.

Pero nunca llegó a cortarlas, puesto que ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos por dos mujeres pelegastos que llevaban consigo dos bandejas repletas de fruta.

Viendo que su hermano no reaccionaba, Jacky le propinó un buen taconazo en el trasero para fustigarlo, obligándolo a emprender una alocada embestida hacia las mujeres y reprimiendo un grito de dolor porque aún mantenía sujetando entre sus dientes el sombrero de Jacky. Cabe aclarar que, teniendo Jacky el esbelto cuerpo de una mujer, era mucho más ligera que su hermano, quien siempre se veía obligado a transportarla sobre sus espaldas. Las pelegostos no tuvieron ningún problema en hacerse a un lado, permitiendo que ambos piratas siguieran de largo y estrellaran la punta de la caña contra una pila de cocos. Cuando Jack se apartó de ellos, notó que un coco había quedado ensartado en la punta de la vara, así que decidió aprovecharla y, con el impulso de su propio giro, logró lanzarlo en contra de las mujeres con la intención de noquear a alguna de las dos. Pero no lo logró, puesto que una de ellas lo atajó con ambas manos a poquísimos centímetros de su rostro, bañándola con su deliciosa leche. Terriblemente furiosa, la mujer bajó el fruto y los asesinó con la mirada. Ambas mujeres estaban dispuestas a acabar con aquellos insolentes.

--

A todo eso, William Turner y los demás miembros de la reducida tripulación del capitán Jack Sparrow, aún intentaban escapar de sus hambrientos y molestos perseguidores que seguían pisándoles los talones con su increíble velocidad fruto de su estilo de vida.

—¡Sigaaan! ¡No dejen de correr! —exclamaba nuestro joven armero, dándole ánimos a los demás.

Pero gracias a la tupida vegetación tropical y sus ansias de alejarse lo más rápido posible del los Pelegostos, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminárseles el camino, cayendo de repente desde una alta cornisa hacia una profunda hondonada entre aterrorizados gritos de pavor proferidos por nuestros despavoridos protagonistas. Luego de una caída libre de varios metros de altura, la jaula y todo su contenido cayó brutalmente en contra de las aguas de un río subterráneo, haciéndose pedazos y dejando libres a sus prisioneros, quienes bajo el temible ataque de las flechas que los nativos les dirigían desde las alturas, se alejaron nadando ayudados por la corriente del agua.

--

Atacados ferozmente por las dos mujeres pelegostos, los dos hermanos Sparrow trataban de evadir la enorme cantidad de proyectiles que ellas les lanzaban entre histéricos gritos frenéticos con la intención de golpearlos con dichos proyectiles que no eran otra cosa más que frutas tropicales.

--

Asediados continuamente por las peligrosas y mortales flechas de sus enemigos, Will y los demás seguían nadando por las aguas del río en la búsqueda de una favorable salida hacia la libertad de aquel oscuro lugar, con la fortuna, de que ninguno de ellos había sido alcanzado por aquellas flechas.

--

Mientras tanto, nuestros capitanes seguían evadiendo las frutas evitando ser golpeadas por ellas. Poco a poco, con verdadera puntería, algunas de las frutas fueron clavándose en las puntas de la caña, que permanecía horizontal gracias a la incómoda posición de los hermanos y su intento de evadirlas.

--

—¡Cúbranse! —les pidió su contramaestre a sus subordinados mientras seguían evitando el toque mortal de la lluvia de flechas que había comenzado a arreciar terriblemente sobre ellos. Debían evitar a toda costa que alguno de ellos resultara herido o muerto por los pelegostos.

--

Melones, sandías, papayas, ananás y demás frutas tropicales volaban por los aires disparadas por las dos mujeres pelegostos, dirigiéndose no solamente a sus "dioses", sino también, estrellándose contra cualquier cosa alrededor de ellos, haciendo mil pedazos los frutos.

—¡¡Ya basta!! —pidió la capitana Jacky Sparrow, deteniendo a sus feroces atacantes y sus proyectiles de frutas.

Y, ante la consternación de aquellas mujeres, vieron ante ellas… a una verdadera brocheta humana, teniendo como ingredientes, a Jack, Jacky y un montón de frutas ensartadas a ambos lados de la vara.

--

Guarecidos en una gruta al final del río subterráneo en donde la corriente se introducía hacia las entrañas de la Tierra por brechas más profundas e infranqueables para los seres humanos, Will, Gibbs, Ana María, Cotton y Marty, se encontraban muy afligidos mientras intentaban permanecer ocultos ante los ojos de sus peligrosos enemigos. Pero eso no fue posible, ya que, desde las alturas y entre la vegetación de la isla, decenas de pelegostos emergieron con la intención de rematarlos con sus arcos y flechas.

Nuestros protagonistas ya se hubieran dado por muertos, pero la repentina aparición del niño que había descubierto la fuga de los dioses gemelos, obligó a los pelegostos a olvidarse de ellos y centrar su atención en una fuga mucho más importante.

—¡Paka! —exclamó tratando de llamar la atención a sus mayores y apuntando en dirección a la aldea—. ¡Nade-e kaga! ¡Nade-e kaga!

Comprendiendo entonces la gravedad de la situación, los cazadores prefirieron ir en busca de los dioses fugados, abandonando a sus otras presas de menor importancia. Y aunque Will y los demás no sabían a qué venía esa repentina reacción, pudieron respirar aliviados, ya que no corrían el riesgo de morir por el momento.

--

Dando un terrible grito de "guerra" para asustar a las mujeres, Jacky volvió a propinarle un buen taconazo en el trasero a su hermano, quien salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pasando de largo entre medio de las pelegostos, pero, tras el peso de la fruta que llevaba delante de él, lo hizo inclinarse hacia abajo y clavar la punta de la caña contra un montón de rocas, que, debido al gran impacto, la elasticidad de la vara, la velocidad con que había corrido Jack y el poco peso que ambos hermanos ostentaban, hizo que la caña se arqueara como un elástico, levantara a los piratas por los aires y se disparara hacia adelante girando por los aires junto a todo su cargamento, cruzando inesperadamente el precipicio de una orilla a la otra, permitiendo a Jack Sparrow caer de pie al otro lado del acantilado y a su hermana, que se había liberado de sus ataduras gracias al revoleo, caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Levantándose del suelo un tanto adolorida y sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, Jacky miró a su otro yo, quien aún permanecía parado a la orilla del precipicio, sonriéndole incrédulo ante la suerte que habían tenido, pero entonces, para la desagradable sorpresa de Jack Sparrow, poco a poco las frutas ensartadas en la vara comenzaron a resbalar hacia abajo y encima de él, provocándole un peligroso contrapeso que comenzaba a inclinarlo hacia abajo en dirección al precipicio.

—¡¡Mmmfh!! —desesperado, viendo que comenzaba a inclinarse hacia atrás estando aun atado a la caña, le pidió ayuda a Jacky, quien permanecía parada frente a él con una graciosa expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Pero, en vez de ayudarlo, Jacky le quitó el tricornio de la boca y se lo colocó mientras, sonriente, acercaba su rostro al de él y le decía:

—Gracias por cuidar mi sombrero, hermanito, ya puedes irte… ¡adiós! —y lo empujó suavemente con el dedo índice mientras le sacaba la lengua en un claro gesto de burla y venganza.

Y mientras Jack caía de espaldas hacia el precipicio, desapareciendo ante la vista de su traidora y sonriente hermana, ésta se acercó a la orilla del acantilado y le grito:

—¡¡Eso fue por Norry, hermanitooo!!

—¡¡Esta me la vas a pagar, hermanitaaa!! —replicó su hermano mientras caía.

Con cierto aire de indiferencia, las dos nativas lo vieron caer a lo largo del acantilado al igual que su hermana, quien no se había dado cuenta de que uno de sus tobillos aún permanecía enredado de un extremo de la soga que muy pronto la arrastraría hacia abajo.

Cayendo horizontalmente entre el angosto espacio entre paredes del acantilado, los extremos de la resistente caña comenzaron a raspar dichos muros que cada vez eran más angostos hasta que, de repente, se trabaron y el impulso provocó que las ligaduras del capitán Jack Sparrow se aflojaran, lanzando a éste al vacío desenrollándose como si fuera un trompo hasta finalmente quedar colgado de uno de sus pies, terriblemente mareado. A Jacky, todo esto le hubiera hecho mucha gracia, pero justo en el momento en que Jack caía por el acantilado junto con la vara, la pirata fue cómica y abruptamente arrastrada hacia abajo gracias a la cuerda que aún la había mantenido unida a su hermano

Sin darle mayor importancia a lo ocurrido y dando por perdidos a sus "dioses", las mujeres pelegostos decidieron marcharse a hacer cosas más importantes que ver a un par de tontos caer por un precipicio.

Mientras tanto, Jack se encontraba rezando boca abajo por que no se resbalara la vara de las paredes y que la soga que lo contenía resistiera lo suficiente y no se cortara para no verse estrellado contra el suelo.

—Sólo quédate así, sólo quédate así —decía mientras juntaba las manos como si le estuviera rezando al extremo de la caña—. Sé buena chica, eso es, quédate así…

Pero justo cuando Jack había creído que se salvaría de una terrible caída, la capitana Jacky Sparrow cayó repentinamente del cielo y, para la fortuna de ella y desgracia para el otro, ésta se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de su hermano, dándole tal tirón, que la vara comenzó a correrse.

—Vaya… —él comentó al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

—¡Oh, no! —se quejó Jacky mirando hacia abajo.

Y entonces, la caña se corrió y nuestros capitanes cayeron al vacío profiriendo horribles gritos de terror. Como si fuera un desfile, primero iba cayendo nuestro capitán seguido por su hermana, y a ésta la seguía la vara aun cargada de frutas, por lo que Jack fue el primero en caer de espaldas contra un frágil puente colgante, rompiéndolo y pasando de largo, atravesando dolorosamente otros cinco puentes, uno tras otro, agujereándolos para la sorpresa de un nativo que se encontraba vigilando sobre uno de los mencionados puentes, hasta que su accidentada trayectoria terminó dolorosamente en el suelo, estrellándose contra él y quedando bastante atontado. Como los puentes habían "detenido" en cierta forma su caída, el golpe contra el suelo no había sido tan tremendo.

Quejándose de dolor, el capitán Jack Sparrow, no pudo prever que su hermana había seguido la misma trayectoria que él, así que cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Oh, oh… —se quejó cuando vio a Jacky venir cayendo desde arriba gritando como una desesperada hasta terminó estrellándose brutalmente sobre él, terminado por sacarle el poco aire que aun le quedaba a nuestro capitán. A diferencia de él, nada había "frenado" la caída de Jacky, pero, afortunadamente para ella, había caído sobre algo menos duro que el mismo suelo.

—¡Mmm…! ¡Pero qué bonitos pechos…! —comentó Jack un tanto mareado al ver los bellos atributos de su hermana sobre su cara—… Hacía mucho tiempo que no los toco… ¿Puedo…?

—¡Bah…! ¡Púdrete, hermanito…! —se quejó la capitana Jacky Sparrow haciéndose a un lado, saliendo de encima de él y quedando tendida a su lado, completamente rendida y adolorida.

Pero, ella no había sido la única en caer desde arriba, puesto que la vara y las frutas los habían seguido a ambos y estaban a punto de caer sobre ellos.

—¿Eh? —incrédulo y asustado, Jack pudo ver venir a la caña peligrosamente de punta hacia ellos.

—Oh, no… —suspiró Jacky.

Afortunadamente para los dos hermanos, la caña se clavó justo entre medio de los dos, seguida por una lluvia de frutas destrozadas sobre nuestros protagonistas.

Por fin, y aunque sintieran como que los habían molido a palos, Jack y Jacky se encontraban fuera del alcance de sus carniceros nativos pelegostos.

--

Mientras tanto, en la playa, Will, Gibbs, Ana María, Cotton y Marty, se dirigían corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el _Perla Negra,_ dispuestos a embarcarse bajo sus alas protectoras.

Ignorando la llegada de los verdaderos dueños del barco, Pintel y Ragetti, seguían con sus labores marinas.

—¡¡Suelta la amarras!! ¡¡La amarras!! —gritaba apremiante Pintel a su compañero desde la orilla de la playa, pues la marea ya había comenzado a subir y el barco pirata muy pronto vería su oportunidad de desencallar.

Pero Ragetti estaba muy lejos de obedecer aquella orden, puesto que se encontraba peleando por su ojo de madera con el monito del capitán Barbossa, quien se lo había arrebatado.

—¡Oye! ¡Ladrón! ¡Ven acá, bola de pelos! ¡Dámelo! —se quejó cuando el animalito se le adelantó, tomando con sus manitos el ojo que se encontraba rodando por la cubierta perseguida en cuatro patas por su tuerto y flacucho dueño.

A salvo sobre uno de los cañones, Jack (que así se llamaba el mono), comenzó a mordisquear el ojo para la aflicción de su dueño

—¡No lo muerdas! —suplicó, pero entonces, logró escuchar a su amigo, quien seguía pidiéndole que soltara las amarras, así que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la balaustrada en donde se encontraba el loro de Cotton.

—¡Tiene mi ojo! ¡No me lo devuelve! —le dio las quejas a su amigo.

—¡¿Cómo lo recuperaste la última vez?! —le preguntó Pintel un tanto fastidiado justo en el momento en que Gibbs y los demás llegaban hasta donde él se encontraba, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¡Excelente! ¡Hicieron la mitad el trabajo! —lo felicitó el maestre Gibbs pasando de largo ante el sorprendido pirata.

—¡Lo hicimos para ustedes, sabíamos que volverían! —mintió, presuroso por quedar bien ante los legítimos tripulantes de la nave.

—¡¡Muchachos, a zarpar!! —ordenó Gibbs.

—¡Aun falta Jack! —se detuvo el joven Turner—. ¡Sin él no me voy!

Gibbs quiso replicarle, pero justo en ese mismo momento, para la sorpresa de todos, escucharon la voz del mencionado capitán, a quien vieron salir corriendo como loco detrás de la falda de un montaña a varios metros de distancia del ellos, acompañado por su contraparte femenina, quienes, al ver el _Perla Negra_, doblaron corriendo hacia esa dirección.

—¿Ésa es Jacky Sparrow? —preguntó Will entre feliz y maravillado de ver que ambos se habían escapado de las fauces de los pelegostos.

Pero aquella felicidad duró muy poco cuando William Turner y los demás vieron aparecer con horror a un enorme grupo de salvajes pelegostos que corrían furiosos blandiendo sus armas en contra de los hermanos fugados a quienes perseguían incansablemente.

—… Tal vez sí me vaya… —comentó el joven muchacho tragando saliva al notar el peligro que se le avecinaba, dirigiéndose presuroso hacia el barco con los demás asustados miembros de la tripulación.

—¡¡Huyamos, ahora!! —ordenó Gibbs inmediatamente mientras todos comenzaban a abordar el _Perla_ para tomar sus posiciones y zarpar lo más rápido posible y alejarse de aquella condenada isla repleta de peligrosos caníbales.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo? —inquirió Will al ver en la lejanía, a Jack y a Jacky tironeando algo mientras corrían.

—¿Están peleando por el tricornio? —preguntó Gibbs un tanto consternado.

—¡Esos tontos! —exclamó muy enojada Ana María mientras ponía los brazos en jarra—. ¡Solo a ellos se les ocurriría pelear por un cochino sombrero en un momento como éste!

—¡Suéltalo! ¡Es mío! —gritó Jack mientras intentaba arrebatarle el sombrero a su hermana.

—¡No! ¡Este tricornio es mío! ¡Suéltalo tú! —replicó enojada negándose a soltarlos.

Y así siguieron por el espacio de unos momentos hasta que, Jack, siendo más fuerte que su hermana, logró quitarle el sombrero de las manos y empujarla hacia la arena, cayendo ésta, sentada sombre el suelo.

Ya estaba a punto de quejarse, cuando su instinto la hizo volver su rostro hacia atrás para percatarse horrorizada, que los caníbales estaban muy cerca de ella y a punto de atraparla. Gritando despavorida, Jacky se levantó del suelo en un santiamén y salió disparada hacia adelante, evitando que la capturaran por muy poco.

En cuanto logró alcanzar a su hermano, le sacó el sombrero de la cabeza y lo empujó hacia atrás para que fuera a él a quien atraparan los temibles pelegostos que les pisaban los talones. Y entonces, comenzó otra escena cómica entre los hermanos Sparrow, enojado con su hermana, Jack la tomó por el cinturón y la jaló hacia atrás para que fuera ella la última mientras le quitaba el sombrero. Pero, Jacky, al verse en semejante posición, decidió hacer lo mismo y, tomando del cinturón de su hermano, lo tironeó detrás suyo a la vez le quitaba el tricornio y se lo colocaba sobre su cabeza. Dando un grito de desesperación al ver a los nativos tan cerca de él, Jack volvió a jalar a su hermana detrás suyo al tiempo que recuperaba el tricornio y se lo ponía. Furiosa, Jacky volvió a jalar a Jack hasta dejarlo atrás de ella mientras le quitaba el sombrero de la cabeza. Fastidiado, Jack hizo otro tanto con Jacky y luego ésta volvió a repetir la misma acción contra él, y así, ambos piratas siguieron comportándose como niñitos caprichosos haciendo lo mismo cada instante mientras se escapaban de los pelegostos y se dirigían al _Perla Negra_.

—¡¡Velas a todo lo que dan!! —Gibbs seguía dando órdenes a la vez que subía por el casco del barco mientras los hermanos Sparrows se cruzaban con el perro que había venido con Pintel y Ragetti, quien se encontraba parado en medio de la playa ladrándoles a los pelegostos.

—¡Buen perro! —le dijo Jack mientras pasaba corriendo al lado del can.

Gritando como locos y peleando por quién dejaba atrás al otro y se quedaba con el tricornio, los capitanes Sparrow por fin lograron llegar hasta su amado _Perla Negra_ tras haber chapoteado desesperados la orilla del mar, temiendo que su propia tripulación los dejara librados a su suerte. Cave aclarar, que Jack y Jacky, también se pelearon por quién subía primero por el casco de la nave, empujando y tironeando al otro hasta que por fin, ambos se aferraron a las cuerdas al mismo tiempo que el otro.

Desesperados y frustrados, los pelegostos se detuvieron a la orilla del mar mientras veían cómo sus dioses escapaban de ellos negándoles un suculento sacrificio.

Sintiéndose muy orgullosos tras haber escapado de aquellos locos, los capitanes decidieron despedirse de ellos con su chascarrillo preferido. Y así, extendiendo sus brazos al mismo tiempo en señal de despedida, exclamaron:

—¡Y como nikuls nikuls decía: "Todos recordarán éste día como el día en que casi se comieron al…"! —pero entonces, una inesperada ola los golpeó de lleno, empapándolos completamente tanto a ellos como a su humor, así que decidieron seguir trepando para abordar de una vez al _Perla _mientras terminaban de mala gana su típica frase:

—… al capitán Jack Sparrow...

—¡Capitana Jacky Sparrow! —corrigió Jacky muy molesta mientras le descargaba un fuerte sopapo en la nuca de su hermano, quien la miró furioso y le dijo mientras se friccionaba el golpe:

—¿Qué te parece: "capitanes Sparrows", mi fastidiosa hermanita?

—Me parece fantástico. Vamos a nuestro camarote para festejar nuestro acuerdo con mucho ron —le contestó sonriente mientras se apresuraba a llegar a cubierta seguida por un preocupadísimo Jack Sparrow.

—¡Oye, hermanita! ¡Debemos arreglar eso de a quién le pertenece todo el cargamento de ron!

Mientras tanto, los pelegostos se deshacían en lamentaciones al ver cómo los dioses gemelos de alejaban de la isla a bordo de aquel enorme bote negro, pero entonces, entre sus numerosas quejas, a todos les llamó la atención unos insistentes ladridos a sus espaldas y, que al volverse, se dieron cuenta de la presencia del perro y toda lamentación cesó inmediatamente al encontrar un nuevo objeto de su admiración.

Dándose cuenta en lío en el que se había metido, el pobre animal dejó de ladrar y salió huyendo a través de la playa perseguido frenéticamente por sus nuevos adoradores.

**Notas de una Escritora sin Tiempo:**

**Bueno, por fin he podido publicar éste capítulo luego de tanto tiempo debido a que ya no tengo tiempo para escribir de día porque mi "empleado" se dio de baja a sí mismo del trabajo luego de haber trabajado solamente un par de semanas, me he quedado completamente sola en el negocio de videos juegos y trabajo ahora más de diez horas por día… : ( ¡Es todo un suplicio! Menos mal que mi mamá me ayuda, sino… Mi hermano ha dejado este trabajo luego de haber trabajado en él durante más de 10 años, y yo pienso cerrarlo definitivamente este fin de año y dedicarme a otra cosa menos estresante… así que, les aviso que lamentablemente voy a demorarme en mis entregas… ¡ténganme paciencia, por favor que dentro de unos meses por fin tendré tiempo para escribir casi libremente! He estado escribiendo durante las noches, y en más de una ocasión, me he dormido frente a la compu gracias a lo cansada que estoy, snif : ( Y volviendo al capi, como verán, ha salido bastante largo y por eso no he podido incluir ninguna escena inédita : ) Espero que les haya gustado después de todo. ¡En el próximo capi, Jacky se enterará que James está vivo! : )**

_**Querida f-L-int: Si, si te dije lo que pensé, es porque supuestamente lo pensé y me dio bastante gracia tu gran derroche de fría e iracunda dignidad final contrastaba con el berrinche infantil que lo precedía para que ninguno de ellos fuera real, je :P Y ahora, hablando en serio, lamento no haber incluido nada nuevo en este capi, pero ya de por sí, salió bastante largo. ¡Viva Death Note para suponer las suposiciones que suponga la otra respecto a las suposiciones propias basadas en suposiciones previas! Ja j aja! (perdón por el plagio) ; P ¡Oh! ¡Y te aseguro que aun queda más sobre las cancioncitas, poses estúpidas y demás en este fic de la mano del capitán Seagull Hood, te lo aseguro. (¡Por eso Jack lo odia tanto!). ¿Isabel ha sorprendido, no? ¡Y no dejará de hacerlo! ¿Qué dirá James cuando se entere? ¡Uy! .**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Más bien parece un musical de los años 50… pero no está nada mal tu comparación con Shrek : ) Y sip, mi intención era sorprenderlas y darles vergüenza ajena, je, je, je XD ¡Claro que es intencionalmente ridículo ver a la seria Isabel metida en un barco lleno de bufones! ¡Esa era mi intención con la aparición del capitán Seagull Hood! Ja, ja, ja! Pues creo que a esta parte del fic, le hace falta un toque de loca alegría, je : ) Isabel puede llegar a ser una mujer muuuy oscura, y ahora que no está su tío, puede llegar a ser muy diferente a lo que era X ( ¡Ahora que no tengo tiempo para nada, nisiquera podré chatear con vos! Solamente te pido que me tengás paciencia hasta fin de año que es en donde por fin seré libre para chatear y leer lo que yo quiera : ) de momento, es imposible : ( Cuando empiece a escribir la tercera peli, esperaré con ansias tus aclaraciones ; ) Ya te agregué a mi msn, pero lamento ahora no poder chatear con vos hasta que no se normalice mi vida, sinf : ( ¡Ni siquiera lo pensé una vez para agregarte a mi msn! :D Sí, eso de que los pelegostos hablan Umshoko es verdad, lo leí en un reportaje que le hicieron a los productores de la película, pensaba incluir las aclaraciones aquí, pero el capi me ha salido muy largo asi que lo incluiré más adelante : ) **_

_**Querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: Sí, lo de Isabel y Seagull fue demasiado rápido, ¿no te parece? Eso te explica mejor la clase de persona que puede llegar a ser Isabel ahora que no está su tío… : ( Ella lo que quería era "experimentar", ¡y no creas que se olvidó de su "amor" por su amigo James! ¡No señor! : ( ¡Seguirá con la misma idea de casarse con él! Pues te aseguro que Seagull chocará contra una dura pared en cuanto se entere de que NADIE es el dueño absoluto de Isabel. Claro que, ella tratará de todas formas ser mucho más fuerte que él y derrotarlo en batalla, ¡ella no soporta perder, ni mucho menos con un tipo como él! Espero que el capi te haya gustado, lo hice lo mejor que puede : ) ¡Sí! ¡Ya viene Daby Jones! Y registrarás muchas otras sorpresas, te lo aseguro ; ) Bueno, ahora han capturado al padre de Elizabeth, ¿qué será de él en mis manos? ¡Besos!**_

_**Querida **__**aridarck: gracias ; ) Lo de los nombres de los capis son provisorios, pueden que cambien a medida que vaya escribiendo. El capi 34 "Él es mi hijo", se refiere al Will y a su padre : ) Dale las gracias a Renata por haber iniciado la lectura de mi fic y que le haya gustado tanto : ) ¡Espero que algún día ella también me escriba alguna vez! La historia de los padres de Alwine es muy triste y bonita, me temo que tendrán que esperar un poco. ¡Tu amiga me ha dado una idea excelente! ¡Y la verá en la tercera parte! Alwine no tiene nada que ver con Isabel, y, en cuanto a Isabel, este personaje está oscilando entre quedarse sola o casarse con James… O.O porque no creo que se quede con Seagull… ¡Oh! ¡Y cuando ella y Jacky se topen! ¡Será algo digno de verse! ¡Bye! ¡Lamento la demora!**_

_**Mi querida amiga **__**Romina Grondona: ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el capi anterior! Como ya te imaginarás, este capi me ha resultado especialmente difícil de escribir debido al poco tiempo del que dispongo, lo difícil que fue escribirlo y lo largo que era XP ¡Espero que tanto esfuerzo haya valido la pena! Isabel ya se convirtió en toda una mujer, algo que Jacky no experimentará hasta dentro de varios capis más adelante, en el "Tercer Libro" de esta historia, y, por supuesto, su galán será nuestro Norry XD ¡Y le dedicaré un capítulo completo a ese feliz acontecimiento! (ojo, se publicará en la sección de "mayores"). ¡Aguantá un poco que muy pronto volverán a verse! Te quiere muchísimo, tu amiga: Gaby.**_

**Las pelis que he visto son pocas: Dragón Blanco, Cuando Llama un Extraño, Ni Idea y Cortocircuito (una peli de mi infancia.), y, por supuesto, estoy viendo las Olimpiadas de Beijin. Ahora estoy leyendo "Persuasión" en inglés para mis clases de inglés, ¡pero voy muy atrasada!. ¡Espero publicar pronto! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	32. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 31: Revelaciones**

Una vez todos a salvo de los temibles pelegostos, la tripulación del _Perla Negra_ se dispuso a maniobrar el barco y alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquella horrible isla en donde varios de sus compañeros habían perecido cruelmente bajo los voraces apetitos de los isleños.

—¡Alejémonos de esta monstruosa isla cuanto antes y salgamos a mar abierto! —pidió el maestre Gibbs con gran ansiedad a sus dos capitanes cuando éstos apenas habían a bordo.

—Sí a lo primero, sí a lo segundo, pero con la condición de que siempre nos mantengamos en aguas poco profundas… —dijo Jack mientras miraba un tanto extrañado a los reaparecidos Pintel y a Ragetti cuando éstos los cubrían sumisamente a ambos con sus casacas secas.

—¿Acaso no estaban ustedes en prisión? —quiso saber Jacky.

—¡Oh! ¡Es que la Divina Providencia nos ayudó a escapar, mi capitana! —contestó rápidamente el nervioso Ragetti.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Y justo a tiempo para tener al _Perla _Negra listo para ustedes, mi capitana! —agregó Pintel igualmente nervioso.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Jacky prefirió escuchar la conversación que mantenían su hermano y el maestre Gibbs, que prometía ser más interesante.

—Eso es un poco contradictorio, capitán Sparrow —replicó confundido el mencionado Gibbs, aludiendo a los deseos de su capitán de salir a mar abierto pero sin adentrarse a mar adentro.

—¡Bah! Eso no debería sorprenderte, Gibbs, Jack siempre ha sido un idiota —comentó Jacky, dedicándole una linda sonrisa de desprecio a su hermano.

En vez de replicarle, Jack le arrebató el tricornio de la cabeza y se lo colocó en la suya mientras volvía su atención hacia su maestre.

—Tengo mucha fe en tu destreza en la navegación, maestre Gibbs —replicó seriamente.

—Y yo tengo fe en que alguna vez… —comenzó a decir su hermana, acercándosele con un contoneo muy seductor— ¡¡dejes en paz a mi sombrero!!

Y le quitó el tricornio luego de darle una buena patada en sus partes íntimas, dejando a su hermano terriblemente adolorido mientras todos los demás lo miraban lastimeramente con la cara fruncida al imaginar el dolor que estaría sintiendo su capitán.

—¿Dó-dónde está el mono…? Necesito dispararle… —pidió Jack cuando al fin pudo recuperar su voz. Estaba furioso y terriblemente estresado, necesitaba desquitarse con la mascota inmortal de Barbossa.

De pronto, el ojo de madera de Ragetti cayó desde arriba, y mientras él se arrojaba muy contento hacia la cubierta para alzarlo y limpiarlo con una escupida, los demás alzaron la vista y vieron al mono correr a través de los aparejos de las velas.

Sacando decididamente su carabina del cinturón, Jack se dispuso a utilizarla en contra de la odiosa mascota del capitán Barbossa, pero, como siempre, alguien lo interrumpió.

—¡Jack! ¡Jacky! —exclamó seriamente William Turner mientras se aproximaba muy decidido hacia los capitanes.

—¿Eh? —el aludido volvió su rostro hacia él.

—Elizabeth está en peligro.

—¿Has considerado vigilarla más de cerca? Podrías encerrarla bajo llave, quizás bastaría —aconsejó un tanto molesto el capitán Sparrow mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el castillo de proa. Él tenía sus propios problemas en qué preocuparse.

—¡Ya está encerrada en prisión! ¡Condenada a la horca por haberte ayudado! —replicó el joven armero aún más molesto y desilusionado al ver como reaccionaba la persona en quien Elizabeth confiaba ciegamente.

—Llega un momento en que a veces hay que asumir las responsabilidades de los errores cometidos —rebatió lavándose las manos de todo compromiso en el asunto mientras terminaba de subir los escalones seguido por el muchacho y su hermana Jacky.

Sintiéndose muy desesperado al no encontrar una ayuda satisfactoria en su supuestamente amigo Jack Sparrow, Will le sacó repentinamente el alfanje a Jacky y colocó diestramente su filo sobre el cuello del capitán del _Perla Negra_, amenazándolo.

—Necesito tu brújula, Jack —le dijo con gran determinación a la vez que le dirigía una mirada de soslayo al objeto deseado que se encontraba en el cinturón del pirata—. La cambiaré por su libertad.

—Pues entonces, toma el de mi hermana —respondió—. Ella también tiene una y no necesitamos dos brújulas en un hermoso barco como éste.

—_Navío_. Se dice _Navío_, hermanito —corrigió Jacky muy molesta.

—Es lo mismo —se quejó Jack, poniendo los ojos en blanco bastante fastidiado.

—¡No es lo mismo! —replicó la pirata, acercándosele.

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¡Oh, no! ¡Aquí vamos de nuevo! —se quejó Ana María mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

—Aunque sean una la mitad del otro, son muy diferentes entre sí a pesar de ser la misma persona —comentó Gibbs, a lo que la joven morena lo miró un tanto extrañada con aquel comentario.

—No te entendí —dijo.

—Yo tampoco me entendí… —confesó tristemente.

Frunciendo el ceño bastante enfadado al ver cómo discutían ambos "hermanos" ignorándolo completamente, Will se dio media vuelta y le colocó rápidamente el filo de la espada en el cuello de la espantada capitana, callándolos a los dos.

Alzando los brazos muerta de miedo y mirando hacia el filo de la espada, exclamó:

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡El idiota tiene razón! ¡Es lo mismo!

—¡Eso no me importa! —exclamó desesperado y luego agregó—: Jack tiene razón, no necesitan dos brújulas teniendo una.

—¡Ah, claro! ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que te entregue la brújula? —exclamó ofendida—. ¿Me lo ordenan porque soy una mujer? ¡No es justo! ¡Eso es discriminación! ¡Ana María! —se volvió hacia la joven pirata llamando su atención y dejando a William bastante perplejo—. ¡Comencemos una huelga contra la injusta discriminación de la que somos objetos! ¡Formaremos un sindicato de piratas agraviadas y molestas!

Y mientras levantaba su puño al cielo, dueña de un enorme orgullo seguida por una frenética Ana María que la secundaba en su protesta feminista, declaró con vehemencia:

— ¡¡Que se hundan en el averno estos sucios cerdos machistas discriminadores!!

—¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Que se hundan!! —repitió la joven pirata con gran ímpetu mientras alzaba su puño al cielo, imitando a Jacky Sparrow.

—¡¡Que vivan los derechos de la mujer!! —siguió declarando ante toda la preocupación varonil de a bordo.

—¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Que vivan!!

—¡¡No a la maternidad!!

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Buuuuh!!

—¡¡No a los casamientos obligados!!

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Que se casen con un perro si quieren que alguien obedezca sus órdenes!!

—¡¡No al analfabetismo!!

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Yo quiero aprender a leer!!

—¡¡Fuera las camisas opresoras del hombre!!

—¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Fuera las camisas!!

—¡¡Sí al voto femenino!!

—¡¡Sí al vo…!! ¡¡QUÉEE…?? —y para su propia suerte y la desilusión de todos los presentes, Ana María reaccionó justo a tiempo antes de sacarse completamente la camisa frente a los ojos de todo el mundo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Faltó tan poco para que lo hiciera de verdad!" —se quejó la tramposa capitana Sparrow, habiendo preparado la escena de adrede para poder ver los pechos de la muchacha.

Terriblemente furiosa y avergonzada, Ana María se acercó a ella y puso los brazos en jarra.

—¿Así que los derechos de la mujer, eh?

—Eeeeh… Exacto —sonrió muy nerviosa.

—¡¡Pues ahí tienes tu derecho a ser abofeteada!! —y le propinó una buena cachetada que la lanzó justo los brazos del sorprendido William Turner.

—¡Por las barbas de Neptuno! ¡Qué cachetada! —exclamó la capitana con la mano en su adolorida mejilla mientras observaba a su compañera marcharse.

—Buen intento, hermanita, lástima que no resultó —la consintió muy frustrado el capitán Jack Sparrow.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —quiso saber el amable e inocente muchacho, a lo que Jacky decidió divertirse un poco con él, así que, abrazándose a su cuello y acercando su bello rostro al de él, le contestó con tono seductor:

—Mientras esté a tu lado, jamás me sentiría mal, mi joven potrillito…

Viendo que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy extrañas y se habían ido por las ramas del asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí, Will soltó repentinamente a la capitana, provocando que ésta cayera de cara al suelo.

—¡Jack! —exclamó, volviendo a colocar el afilado alfanje sobre el cuello del aludido—. ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Necesito esa brújula con desesperación! ¡Necesito liberar a Elizabeth! ¡No quiero perder más tiempo con sus payasadas! ¡Dame la brújula!

Notando que el chico estaba realmente decidido a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar a su novia, Jack cruzó miradas cómplices con su hermana mientras ésta se levantaba del suelo.

—¡Señor Gibbs! — Jack lo llamó mientras se sacaba despectivamente la espada de encima.

—¿Sí? —contestó el aludido, quien se encontraba cerca de ellos al mando del timón y adivinando que a su capitán de la había ocurrido una idea siniestra.

—Es necesario navegar río arriba…—le susurró al oído mientras miraba de soslayo al joven Turner— Necesito que nos lleves hacia _el río_….

Muy preocupado y percatándose de que era peor de lo que él pensaba, dijo:

—¿Por "necesario" te refieres a una necesidad nimia o fugaz? O tal vez sea un capricho ya pasajero, señor, una absurda fantasía.

—No, es una necesidad real, integra y flexible —le respondió sencillamente a la vez que se dirigía hacia la balaustrada del castillo de proa para otear el horizonte.

—Lo que necesitamos, es volver a Port Royal de inmediato, sin tardanza alguna —declaró Will, acercándosele.

—William —comenzó a decir el capitán Jack Sparrow mientras que su hermana se colocaba al lado del chico y le sonreía conciliadoramente—, cualquiera de nosotros va a darte la brújula… si tu quieres ayudarnos a buscar esto —terminó de decir mientras sacaba un viejo lienzo del bolcillo interior de su casaca y lo extendía ente los ojos castaños del joven armero.

Aquel lienzo no era otra cosa más que aquel que Jack Sparrow había ido en su busca en la prisión turca.

Will lo observó lleno de extrañeza el dibujo de una llave.

—¿Quieren buscar… esto? —preguntó.

—No —lo corrigió—. _Tú_ quieres buscar esto. Porque al encontrar esto, te encontrarás encapacitoriamente al encuentro y/o localizando tu descubrimiento, cuando aparezca, que aparte de ese gran descubrimiento, hallarás una manera de salvar a tu querida novia…, como se llame, _¿Savvy?_

Muy confundido por toda aquella palabrería sin sentido, Will se volvió hacia Jacky en busca de una entendible traducción.

Bufando un poco fastidiada, Jacky le tradujo de mala gana:

—Dice que cuando encuentres esa llave, también encontrarás otro modo de salvar a Elizabeth…

—¿Y si no la encuentro?

—Entonces, Jack, amablemente, te dará su brújula.

—¿Y quién dijo que _yo_ seré quien le entregue la brújula? —se quejó Jack inmediatamente—. ¿Por qué no se la entregas tú, hermanita?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Dale la tuya, hermanito!

—¡No! ¡Mejor dale la tuya!

—¡No! ¡La tuya!

—¡No! ¡La tuya!

—¡No! ¡La tuya!

—¡No! ¡La tuya!

Y así, los hermanos Sparrow volvieron a comenzar una de sus infaltables peleas caprichosas ante el asombrado muchacho, quien miraba a uno y a otra respectivamente, hasta que colmaron su paciencia.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —exclamó mientras los separaba—. ¡Me da igual cual de los dos me da su brújula, siempre y cuando me la den! —y, dirigiéndose hacia Jack, tomó el lienzo y preguntó:

—¿Esto es lo que salvará a Elizabeth?

En vez de responder a esa pregunta, Jack decidió comprobar algo en los conocimientos del muchacho, para asegurarse.

—¿Qué saber acerca de Davy Jones? —quiso saber.

Un tanto pensativo, mientras fruncía el entrecejo tratando de recordar algo sobre el hombre que portaba ese nombre, respondió que no sabía mucho acerca de él.

Jack y Jacky se miraron muy contentos.

—Sí, esto va a salvar a Elizabeth —le respondió al fin el capitán Sparrow, muy satisfecho con la ignorancia del pobre muchacho.

--

Al día siguiente de su primera noche de pasión, Isabel se había levantado muy temprano en la mañana, dejando al capitán Seagull Hood completamente dormido sobre la cama. Una vez vestida con uno de los tantos hermosos vestidos que él le había regalado, salió a cubierta para pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido aquella inolvidable noche, y, apoyándose sobre la balaustrada y mirando hacia las costas jamaiquinas, ella se dejó llevar tanto por sus pensamientos como por sus sentimientos.

La noche anterior había experimentado el placer más grande de su vida al haberse dejado arrastrar por sus impulsos más bajos e inmorales que habían permanecido latentes en su interior, haciendo el amor una y otra vez con aquel sucio pirata que tanto detestaba. ¡Jamás había imaginado en sus más de 30 años que hacer el amor era la experiencia más maravillosa que se podía experimentar! ¡Casi tan excitante como ganar una batalla! Claro que había sentido un poco de miedo al principio, además de haber estado bastante nerviosa, pero se había controlado perfectamente, demostrándole a aquel hombre que ella podía mostrarse tan profesional en algo que desconocía como en algo en lo que era una erudita.

Isabel sonrió satisfecha, ahora ella por fin era toda una mujer y se lo demostraría a James apenas se diera la oportunidad. ¿Él quería a una cualquiera como esposa? Bueno, eso le daría y también le demostraría que ella sabía tanto de sexo como él… ¡Caería rendido a sus pies en cuanto supiera toda la pasión que ella podía entregarle! Ahora sabía lo que le gustaba a los hombres, y estaba dispuesta a satisfacer todas las necesidades íntimas de James para conquistarlo. ¡Al fin sería suyo!

Pero, a parte de la experiencia, Isabel había decidido que, sabiendo hacer el amor como a ella le gustaba, ningún hombre, ni siquiera James, le impondría nunca nada sobre cualquier lecho. Ella era dueña absoluta de su vida y de su cuerpo, y nadie se impondría ante ella en cualquier aspecto de su vida. Ella tendría, como siempre, el poder y el control sobre todas las cosas.

Aun así, aunque sintiera que había ganado algo precioso, no podía evitar sentirse sucia al haberle permitido a un asqueroso pirata tocarla de esa manera. ¡Hasta se ruborizó muy avergonzada cuando pensó en lo que le hubiera dicho su tío Christian si se hubiera enterado de lo que ella había hecho! Pero… ¿importaba eso ya ahora que él estaba muerto? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que ella misma había cambiado desde que James la había rechazado aquella noche, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a ser su esposa, entregarse a él y olvidar así su doloroso pasado. Pero también se preguntaba si aquella oscura personalidad suya no se había mantenido oculta todo aquel tiempo detrás de una fría máscara de rectitud e integridad. ¿Ella habría sido así si sus padres no hubieran muerto? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ella habría sido una mujer normal como tantas otras! Tal vez habría conocido a James de otra manera y seguramente se habrían casado… Pero nada de eso había pasado, ella jamás podría haberse convertido en una distinguida dama como lo había sido su madre y enamorar a James sin tener que haberle rogado a casarse con ella… Todo había sido por culpa de los piratas, nadie más que ellos habían sido los culpables de haberle provocado una vida tan llena de angustia y rencor. Todos debían ser eliminados, absolutamente todos.

—Malditos piratas… —murmuró muerta de rabia mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes—, juro que no dejaré a ningún pirata con vida sobre la faz de la Tierra…

—¡Buenos días, mi amor! ¿Has dormido bien anoche? —la saludó repentinamente el capitán Seagull Hood mientras salía de su camarote y se estiraba muy satisfecho por el nuevo y hermoso día después de haber pasado una noche más que maravillosa.

Viendo que ella no le decía nada, él se acercó sonriente y le rodeó cariñosamente la cintura con su bien formado brazo.

—Realmente la pasé muy bien anoche, ¿sabes? Y yo que pensaba que eras una inexperta en el amor… Pero veo que me he equivocado y debo inclinarme a tus pies… —y le hizo una graciosa venia, inclinándose ante ella.

Isabel lo miró despectivamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Sin querer percatarse de aquella actitud tan fría que ella le demostraba, Seagull siguió proyectando su amor con gran emoción.

—¡Ah! ¡Será magnífico el que tú y yo vivamos juntos como marido y mujer! ¿Te imaginas todo lo que disfrutaremos? ¿Las aventuras que tendremos juntos a lo largo y a lo ancho de los siete mares? Todos dirán: "¡Allí viene el heroico Seagull Hood, acompañado por Isabel Hood, la mujer más hermosa de todas la princesas piratas que se hayan visto jamás en los siete mares!

—¡No! —exclamó Isabel apartándose bruscamente del sorprendido pirata—. ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sucio animal?! ¡Jamás aceptaría ser una pirata y ni mucho menos casarme con uno!

—¡P-pero…! —el pobre Seagull no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pues había estado seguro de que ella se había enamorado perdidamente por él—. ¿Y lo que hicimos anoche? ¿No significó nada para ti?

—¿Significar algo para mí, dices? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No seas ingenuo! —le divirtió sobremanera ver la profunda expresión de desencanto en el apuesto rostro varonil de aquel pirata—. ¡Solamente fue para mi una entera satisfacción y no para querer tener algo especial contigo! ¿Pero quién te has creído que eres para que yo me sintiera atraída por un sucio y asqueroso pirata como tú? —sonrió cruelmente—. Tan sólo eres un pobre diablo creído de su propia imagen…

Completamente impactado por aquella brutal confesión por parte de la mujer que lo había enamorado, Seagull hizo un esfuerzo más que increíble para volver a sonreír y aparentar indiferencia mientras sentía que su destrozado corazón se caía a pedazos al igual que sus sueños.

—¡Vaya! ¡Menos mal que me hiciste saber lo que piensas en realidad! —dijo sonriendo falsamente—. Por un momento pensé que te habías enamorado de mí y que no me dejarías en paz hasta que lograras casarte conmigo!

—¿Y por qué dijiste todas esas cosas? —ella quiso saber, incrédula ante sus palabras.

—¡Bah! Solamente fue para ponerte a prueba para ver cómo reaccionabas, y si te hubieras puesto contenta, te habría mandado directamente hacia Port Royal, porque… ¿sabes? —se golpeó el pecho con el puño para darle más impacto a sus palabras—El capitán Seagull Hood es una gaviota tan libre como el mar y ninguna mujer lo atrapa en sus redes.

—Pues, después de todo, deberás mandarme hacia Port Royal —le replicó sonriente.

—¿Y por qué razón si los dos la pasamos fantástico? —le preguntó extrañado.

Entonces, mirando hacia el horizonte, justo cuando la ciudad de Port Royal comenzaba a hacerse visible, ella le contestó con marcada arrogancia:

—Porque el comodoro James Norrington está esperándome —lo miró sonriente—. Él es mi prometido, ¿lo sabías?

Pero si ella había esperado una reacción de desagradable sorpresa en el rostro de Seagull, mayor fue su desconcierto cuando éste le contestó entre sonriente y atónito:

—¡Vaya! ¿Dices que el comodoro Norrington es tu prometido? Pues creo que ahora ambos están parejos, querida, ambos se engañaron.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque tan sólo hace unos días, cuando yo estaba a punto de zarpar de estas aguas, me enteré que el comodoro Norrington había arriesgado su vida y su rango tras haber salvado de la horca a su amante…: una pirata, la hermana gemela del capitán Jack Sparrow.

--

Mientras tanto, en el muelle de Port Royal, un barco mercante llamado _Edinburgh Trader_, terminaba de levar anclas y soltar las velas con toda la tripulación lista para zarpar e iniciar una nueva travesía comercial.

Ya en alta mar, cuando todos estaban ocupados con sus quehaceres, uno de sus tripulantes que se encontraba limpiando la cubierta, hizo un extraordinario descubrimiento: un vestido de novia.

En aquellos tiempos, la gente podía ser demasiado supersticiosa, así que, al haber encontrado aquel vestido entre medio del cargamento del barco, había despertado una histeria colectiva entre toda la tripulación sobre el origen y la causa de aquella prenda.

Intrigado por el escándalo que se había armado en cubierta, el capitán del _Edinburgh Trader,_ decidió salir de su camarote y averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su agitada tripulación.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó en cuanto vio que dos de sus marineros se encontraban tironeando un vestido, enzarzados en una fuerte discusión.

Luego de que todos guardaran silencio, el capitán agregó con sarcasmo al ver el vestido en manos de dos de sus hombres:

—Si les gusta el vestido y quieren usarlo, sólo compártanlo, primero se lo pone uno y después el otro.

Toda la tripulación rompió en carcajadas mientras los dos hombres que tenían dicha prenda miraban a su alrededor un tanto molestos.

—No se trata de eso, Señor —le dijo el que parecía más culto—. La nave está embrujada —fue su sorprendente declaración.

—¡Ah! ¿Eso crees? —replicó incrédulo—. ¿Y tú qué crees? —le preguntó al otro que tenía peor apariencia que su compañero y además era calvo.

—Hay… una presencia femenina a bordo, señor… —le respondió bastante nervioso mientras miraba a su alrededor—. Todos los hombres lo perciben…

Tomando ahora más en serio aquella inusual situación, el capitán puso los brazos en jarra y miró preocupado hacia aquel vestido, pensando.

—Es el fantasma de una dama, enviudada antes de la boda, supongo —agregó temeroso otro de los marineros mercantes, uno bastante menudo y que se encontraba en medio de los ostros dos—. Que busca a su esposo que se ahogó en el mar.

—Debió ser doncella. Lo más probable es que fuera virgen —agregó otro que era un tanto viejo—, y eso trae mal presagio, por lo que cuentan.

Y mientras esta supersticiosa conversación se llevaba a cabo, un joven muchacho que se encontraba barnizando la madera de la balaustrada y que era el único que se mantenía apartado de toda aquella situación, volvió su esbelto rostro hacia ellos, escuchando atentamente las palabras que entre ellos se decían. Aquel muchacho no era otro más que la joven Elizabeth disfrazada de hombre, llevando la cara sucia para no ser reconocida como representante de su género femenino.

—¡Por eso propongo que arrojemos el vestido por la borda con la esperanza de que el espíritu lo siga…! —habló el primer hombre, arrebatándole el vestido a su compañero.

—¡No! —negó asustado el hombre calvo mientras tomaba la prenda entre sus manos—. Eso no alejará al espíritu, señor, lo enojaría aun más. Lo que hay que hacer es averiguar qué necesita el espíritu, y luego…

—¡Devuélvelo! —replicó su compañero, tironeando el vestido y haciendo oídos sordos a su sugerencia.

—¡Suéltalo! —rebatió el otro, tironeando con fuerza y negándose a soltarlo.

Elizabeth no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de burla al ver que aquellos hombres volvían a pelearse por su vestido de novia. El plan parecía marchar sobre ruedas.

Viendo que sus hombres volvían a perder el control, el capitán decidió intervenir con racionalidad.

—¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Silencio!! ¡Son un par de idiotas supersticiosos y esto los ha trastornado! ¡Son historias solamente! —les arrebató el vestido muy enojado—. ¡La impresión que yo tengo es que esto indica es que tenemos un polizón a bordo! —a Elizabeth no le gustó nada aquella sugerencia—. ¡Al parecer una mujer joven! ¡Quiero que registren todo el barco y la encuéntren!

Todos los miembros de su tripulación comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, algo incrédulos ante las lógicas palabras de su capitán.

—¡Ah! Y… —agregó éste con picardía su capitán— es probable que esté desnuda…

—¿Has oído? ¡Desnuda! ¡Hay que correr! —exclamó muy emocionado el primer hombre que había hablado.

Y así, el capitán había logrado hacer desviar la atención de su tripulación hacia algo más concreto y agradable para ellos, quienes, excitadísimos por hacer ese gran descubrimiento femenino, comenzaron a buscar frenéticamente por todo el barco a la polizona que, probablemente, estaría desnuda. Elizabeth, para guardar las apariencias, también inició su propia búsqueda, rezando para sus adentros que aquellos sujetos no la descubrieran. ¡No quería imaginar siquiera lo que harían con ella si la encontraban!

--

Más tarde aquel mismo día, el _Perla Negra_ se encontraba anclado cerca de la costa en una región oscura y pantanosa, frente a la desembocadura de un afluente llamado Río Pantano, por donde los hermanos Sparrow ya se encontraban navegando sobre un par de botes acompañados por su reducida tripulación y el joven Will Turner, con la intención de visitar nuevamente a la famosa pitonisa llamada Tía Dalma.

Cotton (y su loro), Ana María y Marty iban en el primer bote junto con Jack; Will, Gibbs, Ragetti y Pintel iban en el segundo bote con Jacky y, mientras recorrían aquellas oscuras aguas en medio de un silencio sobrecogedor que se rompía bajo los monótonos trinos de las aves o chillidos de las bestias que allí habitaban, rodeados por siniestros árboles y observadores silenciosos, un lugar cubierto por una espesa niebla por donde apenas se abrían paso algunos ases de luz, Will quiso saber algo que lo había intrigado desde que se había reencontrado con los capitanes Sparrow.

—¿Por qué Jack y su hermana le temen al mar abierto? —preguntó, llamando la disimulada atención de Jacky, quien iba en la proa del barco oteando algo nerviosa a su alrededor al igual que su hermano.

—Mira, si crees en estas cosas…, en cuentos… —comenzó Gibbs a explicarle con su habitual locuacidad misteriosa para contar historias, espantando especialmente al miedoso de Ragetti—, hay una bestia que obedece a Davy Jones, ¡una feroz criatura con tentáculos gigantes que succiona la piel de la cara hasta arrancarla y arrastran una nave entera hacia la profunda oscuridad eterna!

Y luego de hacer una breve pausa para aumentar el suspenso a su narración, reveló el nombre de dicha bestia—: ¡El Kraken!

Todos se miraron muy preocupados —excepto Jacky, quien seguía mirando hacia adelante, escuchando disimuladamente—, pues cada uno de ellos habían escuchado hablar de aquel terrible monstruo alguna vez en sus vidas, y no era algo muy agradable de recordar.

Viendo cómo reaccionaban a sus palabras, el maestre Gibbs siguió con su narración:

—Se dice que el hedor de su aliento apesta a… —hizo una mueca de asco—. Imagina que justo ante de dejar este bello mundo sólo oigas el rugido del Kraken y sientas el fétido olor de mil cadáveres en descomposición… Suponiendo que _creas_ en estas cosas.

—¿Y con esa llave, Jack y su hermana se salvarían? —preguntó intrigado el muchacho.

—Esa es justo la pregunta que ellos buscan contestar… —Hizo una pausa antes de agregar un tanto resignado—, hasta el punto, incluso, de llegar visitarla a… _ella._

—¿A _ella_? ¿Te refieres a Tía Dalma?—repitió intrigado, levantando una ceja.

—Sí.

—¿Pero qué tiene de mal…?

—Cómo les gusta hablar mal de los ausentes, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió la capitana Sparrow un tanto molesta, volviendo su rostro hacia ellos—. ¿Acaso se olvidaron de la enorme ayuda que Tía Dalma nos prestó hace unos meses cuando caí en la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera? Ustedes son bastante malagradecidos, _savvy?_

—Eso era justo lo que yo iba a decir —aclaró Will.

—Pero mi capitana —comenzó a decir su primer oficial—, ¿acaso olvida usted su pasada relación con ella hace algún tiempo atrás?

Para William, aquello era bastante raro, pues en vez de imaginarse a Jack y a Tía Dalma juntos, se imaginaba a Jacky con Tía Dalma.

—Confundes al muchacho, Gibbs —replicó ella mientras observaba detenidamente al muchacho para luego volver su atención hacia Gibbs—. Es cierto que cuando yo era un hombre hubo algo entre nosotros dos, pero como bien tú bien dijiste: eso quedó en el pasado. "Lo pasado pisado", _Savvy?_

—¡Pero ella no es una mujer confiable, mi capitana! —protestó.

—Te equivocas de punta a punta, Gibbs, ella es MUY confiable para mí.

Gibbs frunció el entrecejo y preguntó:

—¿Dices eso porque ella salvó la vida del comodoro Norrington, capitana?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y luego le volvió la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Puede ser… Por lo menos demostró ser mucho más confiable que todos ustedes, partida de cobardes.

Luego de un breve silencio, Will se acercó aún más a Gibbs y preguntarle por lo bajo.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? Se la ve muy molesta con ustedes…

—Lo que pasa, Will —miró de reojo a su capitana—, es que nosotros no quisimos ayudarla a rescatar al comodoro Norrington cuando éste la ayudó a escapar de la horca en Port Royal el otro día, así que… creemos que de verdad ella _siente_ algo por él, y como seguramente ya sospechamos, al pobre ya lo habrán ahorcado por alta traición por haber liberado a una pirata.

—Pero el comodoro Norrington no está muerto —fue la sorprendente revelación del joven Turner—. Bueno, eso creemos Elizabeth y yo.

Sin volver su rostro hacia el muchacho y sintiendo la cara muy caliente, Jacky pudo controlar sus emocionados y confundidos sentimientos así como los agitados latidos de su corazón tras haber escuchado que su Norry aún estaba con vida.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que _creen_ que está con vida? —preguntó, dominando apenas el tono ansioso de su voz.

—Pues, en el momento en que iban a ahorcarlo, la dama francesa y el pequeño Billy lo rescataron justo a las puertas de la muerte y se lo llevaron quién sabe dónde.

Durante unos segundos interminables, todos guardaron silencio, esperando ver la reacción de Jacky Sparrow tras haberse enterado que el comodoro James Norrington posiblemente estuviese con vida, pero, ella no se volvió para mirarlos en ningún momento, simplemente siguió dándoles la espalda manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

A medida que todos comenzaban a mirarse, ésta los sobresaltó diciendo:

—Will, ¿tú querías la brújula para entregársela a Beckett para que éste liberara a Elizabeth, no es así?

—Así es.

—Pues olvídate de la mía —fue la terminante decisión, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, especialmente a William Turner.

Y mientras seguían navegando a través del Río Pantano, la capitana Jacky Sparrow lloraba en silencio inmensas lágrimas de alegría.

"¡Está vivo! —pensaba muy emocionada mientras se llevaba la mano al agitado pecho—. "¡Mi Norry está vivo! ¡No murió! ¡Podré verlo de nuevo!" —bajó disimuladamente su mano hacia la codiciada brújula—. "¡Con esto podré encontrarlo de nuevo y muy pronto volveré a fastidiarlo todo lo que yo quiera! ¡Y juro que esta vez no se me escapará ni habrá un no como respuesta!".

**Notas de una Escritora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, otro capi que me ha salido bastante largo, así que me he visto obligada a cortarlo en dos, así que publicaré la otra parte cuando la compare con la versión española de la peli. ¡Disculpen por la demora! Pero es que solamente puedo escribir por las noches y generalmente estoy muy cansada para escribir… : ( ¡Jacky por fin se enteró de que James está con vida! ¡Y también Isabel se enteró ahora de que Jacky también podría estar con vida! ¿Qué pasará? ¡En el próximo capi Tía Dalma le advertirá a Jacky sobre James y les revelará el motivo de la separación de cuerpos! **

_**Querida f-L-int: No sé, pero me salió esteriscos, je. Lo de P.O.R.N.O.-FIC es genial! Sí señor! Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capi, Flint, realmente traté de esmerarme todo lo que pude : ) Oh! Y no veo la hora de escribir lo de la rueda! : ) No, tampoco creo que a James le importe mucho que Isabel ya no sea una doncella, no señor, como tampoco tendrá que preocuparse porque se incluya en las ridículas coreografías de Hood, ya que nunca lo hará XD Bye! Lamento no poder tirarte las cartas como te prometí! Pero lo haré en cuanto pueda! ; )**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: si! Me imaginé que sería realmente cómico atarlos a los dos juntos en vez de separados! (Como originalmente pensé). Y lo de Jack haciendo de caballo fue cosa de la situación tanto como lo del sombrero, o sea, "causa y consecuencia" ; D Pero lo que dice Gibbs del guión, fue una copia descarada de mi anterior fic XD Pero no creo que pueda hacer nada aunque sepa el guión, el destino será el que lo dicte tanto como mi imaginación! Te aseguro, Harisha, que Jack y Jacky pelearán por el sombrerito cada vez que puedan hasta que Jack recupere su propio sombrero : ) Sip, Jacky se enteró que su James está con vida, ¿pero irá a buscarlo a él en vez que a la llave del cofre de Davy Jones? Eso de que me presiono…, bueno, no es que me presione mucho, pero tampoco quiero atrasarme con la historia ; ) Lamento que por ahora no pueda conectarme al msn con vos, pero cuando disponga del tiempo suficiente, lo haré, ok? Nos leemos!**_

_**Querida Reli: Hola! Tanto tiempo! Cómo has estado? Espero que bien! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic! Bueno, voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda con tu fic : ) Bueno, a ver… Mi primera idea es ésta: bueno, en el barco mercante en donde ahora están Diana y Elizabeth, podrían ser atacados por unos piratas, que, justo en ése momento, llega Isabel con su barco y los salva y así conoce a tu protagonista cuando nota lo valiente que es. Otra es que pongas a Isabel apoyando a la East India Company y vaya a requisar el barco mercante y toma a Diana como su sirviente. Otra, es que se encentren en Tortuga cuando Isabel vaya a buscar a su amigo James y hacer un trato con él para recuperar su puesto. Bueno, estas son las ideas que se me ocurrieron por el momento, en cuanto se me ocurran otras cosas, te cuento, ok? Espero que te sirvan de ayuda o que te den alguna idea o inspiración : ) ¡Cómo me gustaría leer tu historia! Pero como ves, no tengo tiempo, y sería mentir si te dijera que lo leería… ¡Pero en cuanto pueda lo hago porque estoy muy interesada! Un beso!!**_

_**Mi querida **__**Romina Grondona: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! No tenés idea de lo mucho que me costó escribirlo! XD Creo que a varias les gustó la parte de Gibbs y Ana María con el guión, y es algo que se dará muy seguido porque Ana María aparecerá en mis dos versiones de la peli! :D Como verás, nuestros hermanos no escatiman esfuerzos para traicionar al otro en cuanto les es posible, je :D Bueno, las peleas entre Jack y Jacky son divertidas, pero creo que las peleas entre Jacky y Norry son muy entretenidas : ) ¡Pronto lo verás a James peleando contra Jacky y sus manos escurridizas! No te hagás problema, mandame el libro cuando puedás, soy bastante paciente en cuanto al tiempo de los demás : ) Que te vaya bien en los exámenes! Besos! Tu amiga: Gaby **_

_**Querida **__**Pisom: hola! No, creo que no me dejaste un raview, bueno, eso no te lo aseguro, porque también poseo una memoria de pez XD No te preocupés con lo de los capis, cada vez que puedo, me pongo al día por propia voluntad : ) Vos descansá tranquila! Je, falta que Jacky le diga "Norricito" a James para ver si le gusta o no que se lo digan X ) Mil gracias por decir que mejoré algunas escenas de la isla Pelegostos! No sabés lo mucho que me costó! No te preocupés, el pelo de Jacky crecerá y el tricornio de Jack aparecerá alguna vez, mientras tanto, ambos seguirán peleando por la soberanía del tricornio de Jacky : ) Norry será diferente con Jacky, y te aseguro, que ella lo sentirá mucho ahora que se dio cuenta de que lo ama de verdad : ( Que descanses bien! **_

_**Querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: Bueno, no quería dividir este capi en dos, así que decidí publicarlo enterito ; ) qué bien que te gustó! Jacky es la sal de la vida en este fic, no?  
Je, je, je, Gibbs y sus comentarios, y la pobre Ana María que ya no aparece en las dos pelis (supongo para hacer más fuerte el posible lazo romántico entre Jack y Elizabeth, que a mi me pareció fatal sacar al personaje de Ana María pues la veía posiblemente relacionada sentimentalmente con Jack en un futuro) tendrá su papel en mis versiones de las pelis : ) No, lamentablemente no se vio esa escena de Isabel despertando en los fuertes brazos de Seagull, pero sí rompiéndole el corazón, claro que él se vengó por eso… Isabel está medio orgullosa y medio arrepentida con lo que hizo, pero pronto lo olvidará. Sí, Isabel será mucho peor persona ahora que no tiene a su tío para refrenarla, pero últimamente hasta a él le costaba ya detenerla, no? Veremos si Seagull lo logra! Porque el pobre de Norry jamás logrará detenerla porque su carácter es menos fuerte que el de Isabel. Sí! No veo la hora de cambiar de trabajo! Uno menos pesado que éste para poder tener más tiempo para mi propia vida! Ni siquiera puedo salir por las noches! Buah! Pero pronto terminará el suplicio y podré leer fics y chatear a gusto! XD Ya viene Davy Jones!!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: como verás, me ha costado un ojo de la cara, pero logré meter a Jacky y a Ana María en la historia como si éstas hubieran estado realmente en la peli : ) Me alegra que te haya divertido y entretenido el capi a pesar de ser un guión ya conocido! Espero que me salgan capítulos tan buenos como éste en el futuro : ) Hasta la próxima actualización! De Argentina : )**_

_**Querida **__**renata: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic y espero que lo sigás disfrutándo! : D Más vale tarde que nunca, no? Me alegra que te guste! Aunque no te guste, en un futuro (no sé cuándo), Isabel y Jacky se enfrentarán a muerte, te lo aseguro, pero lo que no sé, es que si habrá alguien que proteja a Jacky, quizás sea James. ¡Será un momento único en el fic! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Querida **__**aridarck: Mil gracias por tus halagos! Es que jack y Jacky son una dupla sin igual! No? No te preocupés, que en el siguiente capi aparecerá por fin Davy Jones : ) a él le parecerá muy interesante la mitad femenina de Jack Sparrow, je, je, je… XD Y lo de la muerte de Norry…, bueno, eso quedará a cargo de él mismo, de Elizabeth y de Jacky. Y habrá un tremendo debate entre los piratas para decidir quién será la Reina de los Piratas entre Elizabeth y Jacky! Besos**_

**Bueno, ahora no me acuerdo de las pelis que he visto, y como he dejado de leer por falta de tiempo, no tengo nada qué comentar…. ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! Anoche fui a ver una peli filmada por un muchacho de mi ciudad, y aunque la peli resultó bastante casera, fue muy divertida y entretenida. La peli se llama "La Cápsula" y fue dirigida por Juan Zigarán, a quien el intendente de Orán lo premió con una estatuilla que siempre se le otorga a alguien sobresaliente.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	33. Visitando a Tía Dalma

**Capítulo 32: Visitando a Tía Dalma**

Nada más se dijo entre ellos durante el resto del viaje, y después de navegar otro trecho más por aquel escabroso y oscuro pantano, los botes se adentraron a una zona mucho más misteriosa y bizarra, en donde varias cabañas se encontraban construidas sobre lúgubres árboles de pantano o columnas de madera por encima del agua pantanosa, iluminadas fantasmagóricamente por gran cantidad de velas, puesto que, en aquel lugar, la luz del sol jamás lograba entrar.

A pesar de que ya habían visitado aquel lugar con anterioridad, ninguno podía evitar el sentirse asustados y preocupados, tanto por la misteriosa Tía Dalma como por las insistentes miradas de sus anónimos vigilantes que se ocultaban entre las sombras que el horrible pantano ofrecía.

—No se preocupen, compañeros —comenzó a decirle a los demás el capitán Jack mientras se apeaba de su pequeña embarcación y se aferraba a la escalera que lo llevaría hacia la choza de Tía Dalma una vez que le proa del bote hubiera tocado el tronco del árbol que funcionaba como los cimientos de la lúgubre morada de la pitonisa—, Tía Dalma y yo somos amigos, como uña y carne. Desde hace años, es más. Casi inseparables… Antes… Hace mucho… Lo éramos… Fuimos… Tiempo atrás… —terminó divagando muy confundido.

—Yo te cuido la espalda —ofreció Gibbs.

—Es lo de adelante lo que me preocupa —replicó bastante preocupado su capitán.

—¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a Tía Dalma después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, hermanito? —le recriminó Jacky mientras se paraba al lado suyo.

—¿Acaso tú confías plenamente, enteramente, completamente en ella, hermanita?

—¡Por supuesto que confío plenamente, enteramente, completamente y, además, sinceramente en ella, hermanito!

La miró detenidamente un tanto desconcertado, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Y…, entonces por qué estás más blanca que un papel, hermanita?

—¿Yo? ¿Blanca como un papel? ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Ni que fuera fantasma! ¡Yo confío plenamente en Tía Dalma! —exclamó bastante nerviosa negando rotundamente que estaba muerta de miedo a pesar de que estaba temblando como una hoja.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió pícaramente—. Bueno, pues ve tú primero, hermanita.

—¿Yo? —abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran.

—Sí. Tú —acercó su rostro al de ella mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y le sonreía maliciosamente—. ¿O es que la capitana Jacky Sparrow tiene menos valor que su querido hermanito?

Mirando de soslayo a los demás, Jacky los oyó murmurar entre sí acerca de la innata cobardía de los capitanes Sparrow, así que se vio obligada a demostrarles lo contrario. Tragando saliva y maldiciendo mentalmente a Jack, Jacky trató de juntar valor y creer en sus propias palabras acerca de Tía Dalma.

—No seas idiota, hermanito. Yo, la gran capitana Jacky Sparrow, tiene muchísimo más valor que su eunuco hermano, el capitán Jack Sparrow, por lo tanto, iré yo primero —le dijo con un mal disimulado nerviosismo.

Haciendo a un lado a su molesto hermano, Jacky se aferró a la escalera y le dijo:

—Vigila el bote.

Y mientras ésta subía, Jack, que no quería quedarse solo en aquel siniestro lugar, se volvió hacia Gibbs y le dijo:

—Vigila el bote —y se fue detrás de su hermana.

—Vigila el bote —le dijo a su vez Gibbs a Will, y siguió a su capitán.

—Vigila el bote —le dijo Will a Ana María, quien, ni lerda ni perezosa, se volvió hacia Ragetti, quien se encontraba detrás de ella y le dijo:

—Vigila el bote —y se fue detrás de Will. Ni loca se quedaría sola afuera.

—Vigila el bote —le dijo entonces Ragetti a su amigo Pintel, quien se encontraba detrás de él, y se fue detrás de Ana María.

—Vigila el bote —le dijo éste a Marty, marchándose también detrás de su amigo.

—Vigila el bote —dijo el enano sin dudarlo dos veces, marchándose inmediatamente detrás de los demás.

—¡Wah! ¡Vigila el bote! —le ganó de mano el astuto loro al pobre Cotton, quien, para su desgracia, era mudo, así que el ave se fue volando dejándolo solo, desconcertado y resignado a bordo del bote, en donde se sentó a lamentar su desgracia.

Asomando furtivamente la cabeza por la ventana de la vieja puerta de madera, Jacky la abrió lentamente provocando un crujido característico de aquellas antiguas y e hinchadas puertas, llamando la atención de Tía Dalma, quien estaba sentada frente a una vieja mesa repleta de artilugios para adivinación y diferentes hechizos.

Una sonrisa extraña y casi tenebrosa emergió de su rostro al verla entrar.

—¡Jacky Sparrow…! —saludó a la recién llegada, levantándose lentamente de su silla.

—¡Tía Dalma! —saludó Jacky, tratando de dominar su miedo y aprensión mientras penetraba en aquella habitación llena de objetos extraños y tétricos.

—Ya era tiempo de que visitaras a tu vieja amiga… —su voz sonaba tan misteriosa como su aspecto.

—¡Oh! Es que he estado muy ocupado… ¡ocupada! en estos días, _savy?_… —excusó la aludida mientras miraba a su alrededor, como si esperara que el mismo diablo cayera repentinamente sobre ella.

—¿Aún sigues hablando como un hombre, querida? —se acercó a ella—. Deberías aceptar de una vez que era una mujercita y hablar como tal… —la miró fijamente a los ojos con su penetrante y oscura mirada—. ¿O quizás tal vez sea eso lo que logró conquistar a tu querido oficial de la marina, por quien estuviste ocupada durante todos estos días?

—¿Eh? —Jack no pudo evitar sorprenderse con aquel comentario a pesar de que ya sabía que Tía Dalma era una excelente pitonisa—. Entonces… ¿lo sabes todo?

—Sí… —sonrió satisfecha—, lo sé todo.

Quedándose con la boca abierta, Jacky deseó preguntarle acerca de James, pero justo entes de que lograra hacerlo, el capitán del _Perla Negra_ hizo su aparición en dicha habitación, haciendo que Tía Dalma se olvidara de Jacky.

—¡Jack Sparrow! —la sonrisa de la extraña y morena mujer se amplió aún más al verlo e hizo a un lado a la pirata para dirigirse hacia el recién llegado.

—¡Tía Dalma! —saludó tan nervioso como su hermana, caminando con su típico vaivén.

—Siempre supe que el viento te devolvería a mí algún día… —se rió ella, pero enseguida se le borró la sonrisa al ver entrar al joven Turner.

—Tú —le dijo muy seria mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y llamaba su atención—. El destino re reserva un transcendental cometido, cubriéndote…, William Turner.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse interesado por el extraño cometario de la pitonisa, por otra parte, aquel comentario llamó la atención de los capitanes Sparrow.

—¿Por qué me dice eso, Tía Dalma? —quiso saber.

—¿Quieres saberlo?, pues deberías intentar conocerme mejor… —le dijo insinuantemente, a lo que Jack y Jacky decidieron intervenir de inmediato, pues no era conveniente que ella sedujera al inocente muchacho con sus hipnóticas palabras.

—¡Nadie conocerá a nadie! ¡Venimos por tu ayuda y no nos vamos sin ella! —exclamó rápidamente el capitán Sparrow, logrando atraer la atención de la pitonisa y rompiendo así su poder seductor sobre Will.

—¡Así es! ¡Además, el muchacho es todo mío, yo lo vi primero! —aclaró la capitana mientras se aferraba al brazo del desconcertado joven y le sacaba la lengua a la pitonisa.

—Eso ya lo veremos, queridita… —amenazó sonriente la aludida.

Mirando fijamente al muchacho y a su hermana, Jack se tomó del hombro de Tía Dalma y la alejó de ellos.

—Creí que te conocía mejor… —protestó.

—No tan bien como yo esperaba —replicó decepcionada ante la confundida mirada de William Turner y de reproche de Jacky.

—Ven —llamó la pitonisa al prometido de Elizabeth.

—Ven —la imitó Jack mientras corría la silla para que el muchacho se sentara en ella.

—Ve —le dijo Jacky a Will mientras lo empujaba hacia ellos.

Una vez sentado frente a la mesa, la tarea de Tía Dalma comenzó.

—¿Qué servicio puedo darte? ¿Eh? —le preguntó lenta y seductoramente mientras acariciaba el mentón del apuesto muchacho para luego cambiar rápidamente de tono, un tono bastante comercial y exigente hacia los capitanes Sparrow—. ¡Oigan! ¡Ya saben que espero un buen pago!

—¡He traído un buen pago! —sonrió Jack alzando sus dedos índices, llamando a Pintel con un silbido, quien de inmediato le trajo una jaula tapada con una funda sucia que el capitán destapó, dejando al descubierto al mono de Barbossa en su interior.

—Mira esto —le indicó mientras tomaba la jaula y sacaba su mosquete para dispararle al peludo animalito, haciendo gala de su perpetuidad—. Es un mono inmortal, nada mejor. ¡Supéralo!

—Y está totalmente libre de pulgas a pesar de que su amo sí lo está, _savy?_ —aclaró Jacky, como si estuviera haciendo alguna clase de propaganda de algún producto comercial.

Tomando la jaula sin decir nada al respecto, Tía Dalma abrió la puerta y dejó que el mono saliera disparado de su interior hacia un rincón de la choza.

—¡No! ¡No tiene idea de lo que nos costó atraparlo! —se quejó Gibbs.

—Acepto su pago, es un pago justo —dijo tranquilamente la pitonisa, ignorando la queja del primer oficial y apartando la jaula de la mesa.

—Buscamos esto —comenzó a decir Will Turner mientras sacaba el pergamino de su camisa y lo extendía sobre la mesa ante los sagaces y serios ojos de Tía Dalma, quien lo observó detenidamente—, y el objeto que abre.

—¿Y la brújula que me compraste? —ella le preguntó de repente a Jack Sparrow mientras éste husmeaba entre medio de sus cosas—. ¿No puede guiarte hasta ella?

—Tal vez… Es posible —respondió dubitativo y renuente a dar explicaciones—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Aaaah! ¿Qué pasa Jack Sparrow? ¿No sabes lo que quieres? —se burló la mujer mientras se sentaba en su sillón de mimbre, disfrutando el momento e incomodándolo terriblemente— o es que sí lo sabes y te asusta reclamarlo como tuyo, ¿eh?

—Ella también tiene una brújula y no sabe lo que quiere o… sí lo sabe y le asusta reclamarlo como suyo… —replicó Jack tratando de desviar la penetrante mirada de Tía Dalma hacia su hermana Jacky, quien comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados bastante nerviosa.

—¡Oh! ¡Ten por seguro que se trata de la segunda opción! ¿No es así, capitana Jacky Sparrow? —le preguntó mientras la atravesaba con sus perspicaces ojos, poniéndola aún mucho más nerviosa que antes.

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó mientras sentía que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella, examinándola—. Yo…, no sé… yo…

—Esta llave abre un cofre —la interrumpió intencionalmente Tía Dalma, comenzando a explicar las dudas de sus "clientes" y evitar que acosen con preguntas innecesarias a Jacky—, y lo que buscas es lo hay dentro de él, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Y qué contiene? —preguntó Gibbs muy emocionado.

—¿Oro? ¿Joyas? ¿Increíbles objetos de inestimable valor sin dueño alguno? —aventuró Pintel.

—Nada malo, espero… —comentó Ragetti luego de mirar un frasco repleto de ojos frescos que se encontraba colgado al lado de él.

—¿Han oído el nombre de Davy Jones, verdad? —inquirió ella con su extraña sonrisa—. Un hombre de mar, un marino grande, astuto y sagaz… Hasta que se entrometió con aquello que hace sufrir a los hombres.

—¿Qué hace sufrir a todo hombre? —preguntó el joven William bastante intrigado mientras Jack y Jacky aprovechaban el momento para sus furtivos actos de pillaje dentro de la vieja habitación.

—¡Oh! ¿Tú qué crees que será? —inquirió sonriente mientras acariciaba suavemente la mano del aludido.

—¿El océano? —aventuró Gibbs.

—¿Las sumas? —adivinó Pintel.

—¿La dicotomía entre el cielo y el infierno? ¿La disyuntiva entre el bien y el mal? —fue la inusual propuesta del poco avispado Ragetti, a quien todos miraron atónitos.

—Una mujer —aclaró Jack.

—Exactamente —apoyó Jacky.

Gibbs y los demás se miraron sorprendidos e intrigados.

—Una mujer… ¡Davy se enamoró! —terminó de decir Tía Dalma.

—¡No, no, no ,no, no! Yo oí que decían que se enamoró del mar —replicó Gibbs inmediatamente.

—¡La misma historia, diferentes versiones! ¡Y todas son ciertas! —rebatió la pitonisa muy segura de sí misma para luego seguir explicando llena de orgullo como si se tratara de ella misma—. Verán, ella era como el mar…, tan cambiante, dura ¡nada dócil!, inquieta, igual de indomable y tenaz… El jamás dejó de amarla —sonrió—, pero el dolor que le causaba era demasiado intenso como para seguir vivir… Más no el suficiente como para causarle la muerte, ¿eh? —aclaró.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Jones metió en ese cofre? —preguntó Will.

—Él metió su corazón —respondió suavemente, llevándose románticamente una mano al pecho.

—¿Literalmente o figuradamente? —quiso saber el poco lúcido Ragetti.

—¡No pudo literalmente guardar su corazón en un cofre! —le replicó su amigo Pintel, pero enseguida comenzó a dudar y volvió su rostro hacia la pitonisa—. ¿O sí?

—Ya no valía la pena sentir las satisfacciones de la poca felicidad de las fugaces dichas que traía la vida, así que… —respondió mientras su rostro se volvía serio, cruel— ¡el hombre se extirpó con gran furia el corazón del pecho, lo guardó en el cofre y lo ocultó en algún remoto lugar sobre la faz de la Tierra… —bajó la vista hacia el lienzo—. La llave siempre la lleva encima tooodo el tiempo…

Levantándose de su asiento, William Turner se dirigió bastante molesto hacia los hermanos piratas.

—Ustedes lo ocultaron —acusó.

—Claro que no lo ocultamos —rebatió Jack.

—¿Cómo crees? —dijo Jacky.

—No sabíamos dónde tenía la llave, ¡Ah!, pero ahora ya lo sabemos —explicó tranquilamente el capitán Sparrow—. Sólo hay que subir a bordo del _Holandés Errante_ de Davy, tomar la llave y tú podrás volver a Port Royal y salvar a tu mujercita, ¿eh?

—¡Y todos contentos! —exclamó Jacky maravillada mientras Will sonreía irónicamente.

Pero justo cuando Jack y Jacky se disponían a marcharse de allí ahora que sabían lo que buscaban, Tía Dalma los detuvo.

—¡Enséñame tu mano! ¡Extiéndanla! —le ordenó a Jack mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su asiento.

Algo renuente a obedecerla, Jack Sparrow se volvió sonriendo nerviosamente y quiso enseñarle la mano derecha, pero un severo gesto de la pitonisa le hizo borrar la sonrisa y extender de mala gana la otra mano, que aún permanecía vendada.

Tomando la mano del capitán Sparrow, la mujer deshizo la envoltura hasta que dejó al descubierto la temible "mancha negra" ante los asombrados ojos de los demás, quienes no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡La mancha negra! —exclamó Gibbs mientras giraba sobre sí mismo mientras se sacudía la ropa con las manos lleno de terror como si quisiera sacarse de encima una terrible peste, pues sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba—. ¡La mancha negra! ¡La macha negra!

Pintel y Ragetti lo imitaron con presteza.

—Por si les interesa, estoy aquí y sigo teniendo la vista perfecta, tranquilos —aclaró Jack sonriendo un tanto ofendido.

—¡Ja! ¡Te tratan como un leproso, hermanito! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —se burló su hermana.

Luego de dirigirle una mirada asesina, su hermano se volvió hacia Tía Dalma y le dijo:

—¿Por qué no la revisas a ella también? Te aseguro que te sorprenderá.

—No lo creo… —exclamó sonriente la aludida mientras tomaba por sorpresa la mano de Jacky y le quitaba el vendaje para dejar expuesto ante los ojos aterrorizados de los demás, otra "mancha negra".

—Ustedes dos comparten una misma alma y una misma vida —comenzó a explicar mientras Gibbs, Pintel y Ragetti se sacudían y giraban sobre sí mismos—, es lógico que también compartan la mancha negra enviada por Davy Jones, puesto que cuando hicieron el trato, ambos eran uno solo.

—¿Entonces es verdad que ella es la parte femenina de Jack? —preguntó William sintiéndose aún bastante incrédulo.

Sonriéndole provocativamente, la aludida asintió con la cabeza.

—Aún no he logrado revelar el misterio de esta separación tan inusual —dijo—, pero estoy segura de que la Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera aún sigue sobre Jack Sparrow de alguna manera, sino, ¿cómo se explicaría la aparición de una versión femenina de Jack Sparrow? —Y volviéndose hacia Jacky, la miró a los ojos un tanto amenazante.

—Respóndeme con la verdad y no trates de engañarme —le dijo—. Quiero que me digas si aún sentías algo especial por el comodoro Norrington cuando volviste a recuperar el sentido luego de haberte separado de tu… "hermano".

Un tanto avergonzada y luego de pensarlo un poco, la aludida respondió con un "no".

—¿Y ahora? ¿Sientes algo por él? —volvió a preguntar.

—Yo… —esta vez, la pirata dudó muchísimo en decir la verdad gracias a su orgullo masculino que aún mantenía en sus ser.

—Ella lo confesó, Tía Dalma, dijo que lo ama —respondió Jack mientras hacía a un lado a su hermana—, nos lo dijo cuando abandonamos al comodoro a su suerte después de haberla rescatado del cadalso, _savvy?_

—¡Oye! —protestó Jacky sintiéndose muy agraviada y avergonzada ante todos gracias a las indiscreciones de su hermano.

—¡Shit! —la hizo callar la pitonisa para luego caminar hacia ella y colocarle una mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía irónicamente—. Dime, querida, ¿te enamoraste de él o solamente sentiste atracción física?

Mirándola de reojo por unos momentos mientras que sentía que todas las miradas expectantes se posaban en ella, exclamó:

—¡No necesitamos hablar de esto! ¡Ya sabemos lo que queríamos buscar y nos iremos inmediatamente! —y al decir esto, quiso marcharse de allí, pero Tía Dalma no la dejó, aferrándose fuertemente a su brazo.

—No, querida —negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa—. Tú te quedas aquí y me respondes exactamente lo que te pregunté, solamente así podré saber la causa de la separación y ver si podré volverlos a reunir nuevamente… ¿No es eso lo que quieres el fin y al cabo?

Mirándola de soslayo por espacios de unos segundos, Jacky asintió y dijo:

—Primero sentía mucha atracción física por Nor… por él, pero ahora, ahora que lo he conocido mejor, yo…, yo… Bueno, yo… —no dijo más nada, pero se entendió perfectamente: la capitana Jacky Sparrow se había enamorado en serio del comodoro James Norrington.

—¡Bueno! ¡Esto sí es digno de recordarse por siempre! —declaró Ana María mientras los demás murmuraban entre ellos, muy sorprendidos por aquellas revelaciones.

—Entonces… —comenzó a decir Jack—, ¿podemos unirnos o no otra vez?

—¡Ah! ¿Sientes que te falta algo, no es así, capitán Jack Sparrow? —se rió Tía Dalma para luego cambiar a una expresión muy seria—. Lamento decirles que la separación parece ser fruto de la misma maldición y no por un tierno acto de amor… Así que resultará bastante difícil volverlos a reunir de nuevo.

—¿Pero entonces, cuál de los dos es el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow? —preguntó Pintel.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, esperando la tan esperada respuesta.

—Los dos son el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow —respondió sonriente—, pero a medida que cada uno vaya adquiriendo diferentes experiencias en sus vidas por separado, comenzarán a notarse algunas diferencias en sus personalidades… —volvió a ponerse seria—, y entonces, yo ya no les recomendaría volver a unirse, pues correrían el riesgo de perder completamente la razón.

—Yo pensé que ya la habían perdido… —comentó Will arqueando una ceja.

Luego de dirigirle una mirada asesina al atrevido muchacho, Jack quiso sacarse una duda de encima.

—Y si alguno de los dos muere antes que el otro, ¿qué podría pasar?

A Tía Dalma se le oscureció el rostro.

—No estoy muy segura, pero creo que una parte de ustedes morirá y jamás volverán a ser los mismos…

Entonces, un desagradable silencio se adueñó de toda la habitación, sumergiendo a todos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la pitonisa volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, por el momento, hagámonos cargo de _esos_ pequeños problemitas. Tengo lo que necesitan… —dijo sonriendo mientras miraba hacia las manos de los Sparrows para luego marcharse hacia otra habitación detrás de una cortina y comenzaba a buscar algo entre todo aquel desorden. Luego de unos instantes, después de que todos sus visitantes habían comenzado a cruzar sus nerviosas miradas tras haberla escuchado revolver entre sus cosas y hablar consigo misma, pero, mientras tanto, Jack tomó un anillo de la mesa y Jacky un hermoso colgante de plata que tenía un cangrejo con forma de corazón.

—Davy Jones no puede tocar puerto **—**dijo mientras salía de la otra pieza con dos grandes jarrones de vidrios transparente bajo cada brazo mientras los demás volvían su atención hacia ella**—. **No puede pisar tierra más que una vez cada diez años **—**Jack y Jacky la miraron extrañados**—. **En tierra estarán seguros, capitanes Sparrow… Por eso deben llevar consigo **—**les dijo mientras le entregaba a cada uno su correspondiente frasco.

Jack lo tomó con sumo cuidado y dijo un tanto incrédulo:

—Tierra. Esto es un jarrón con tierra…

—Sí **—**asintió seriamente la pitonisa.

—¿Y crees que este jarrón con tierra va a servirnos si lo llevamos? **—**replicó sin mucho convencimiento al igual que su hermana.

—Si no la quieren… ¡devuélvanmelos! **—**amenazó ella.

—¡No!—Jack se negó rotundamente, abrazándose fuertemente al jarrón muerto de miedo.

—¡No le hagas caso a este idiota, Tía Dalma no sabe lo que dice! ¡Tomó mucha agua de mar y se le saló el cerebro! —Jacky trató de defenderse, negándose a entregar su frasco.

—Entonces, sí les servirán… **—**sonrió burlonamente satisfecha su vieja amiga mientras que los capitanes Sparrow miraban a todos con absurda desconfianza, alejándose un poco de ellos, llegó el turno a William Turner.

—Tú —le dijo, acercándose lentamente hacia él, poniéndolo algo nervioso—. Tu destino parece que se volverá muy ambiguo…, extraño… Ten cuidado, veo una gran batalla entre dos bandos en donde tú podrías perder la vida… —sacó algo del escote de su vestido y se lo extendió frente a los ojos del muchacho, quien los abrió enormemente al reconocer aquel objeto.

—¡La moneda que me entregó mi padre cuando yo era un niño! —exclamó.

—Sí… —asintió sonriente la pitonisa—. Es la misma que le entregué al comodoro cuando su vida peligraba y, como verán, con mi propio poder le he hecho algunos "arreglitos" para nuestra beneficencia…

—Bueno, eso lo explica todo —comentó Jacky.

Luego de dedicarle una corta mirada a la pirata, Tía Dalma volvió su atención hacia el joven armero y le dijo:

—Tómala. Llévatela siempre contigo y te aseguro que te será de gran ayuda.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Will la tomó entre sus manos, y luego de observarla unos momentos, se la colgó al cuello, pues Tía Dalma le había colocado una cadenita de oro.

Una vez hecho esto, la pitonisa se dirigió hacia Jacky Sparrow y, tomándola del brazo, la obligó a seguirla para apartarse un poco de los demás para que no oyeran su conversación.

—Escucha atentamente, Jacky Sparrow… —le dijo en un tono muy grave—: tu oficial está perdido, ya no es el mismo que conocías hasta hace poco… Su corazón ya no guarda buenos sentimientos y podría ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verse vengado… —La miró fijamente a los ojos—. Ten mucho cuidado con él, yo le advertí de las desilusiones, pero, por lo que veo, no me escuchó y ahora cree que lo traicionaste.

—¡Pero yo no lo traicioné! —se quejó Jacky—. ¡No me permitieron ir por él!

—Poco importa eso ya —la interrumpió—, ahora, lo que importa, es salvarlo de las consecuencias de sus actos… Veo en su futuro enormes desdichas y sufrimientos… La amargura y el arrepentimiento lo perseguirán hasta el día de su muerte —la miró detenidamente—, a menos que tú salves su alma, capitana Jacky Sparrow. No quiero pensar que tu aparición fue cosa del capricho, sino cosa del destino… La salvación del comodoro James Norrington y, quizás, también las de los demás…

Por primera vez en su vida, Jacky pudo sentir el enorme peso de una tremenda responsabilidad sobre sus espaldas, y era algo que no le gustaba nada en lo absoluto.

—No te olvides del amor que le tienes a ese hombre —le aconsejó Tía Dalma—. Él no es malo, pero es de esas personas demasiado rígidas que se rompen al menor viento fuerte. Tú eres flexible y debes ser su sostén hasta que él pueda recuperarse de sus heridas… Su corazón está roto, pero si su alma también llegara a romperse, nunca más volverá a ser lo que era antes —la miró fijamente a los ojos—. No dejes que eso ocurra, no dejes que una triste sonrisa en su rostro revele una enorme culpa a causa de sus actos pasados…

—¿Por qué nos ayudas tanto, Tía Dalma? —quiso saber.

Ella sonrió.

—No lo sé muy bien —le respondió melancólicamente—, pero creo que tú y tu desafortunado enamorado me hicieron tenerles algo de… simpatía. Un lejano recuerdo que viene a mi mente…

Y dejando la frase a medio contar y a Jacky con las ganas de escucharla, la pitonisa se marchó hacia donde se encontraban los demás, dejando a Jacky sumida en profundas meditaciones.

—Ahora, supongo que debemos buscar el barco de Davy Jones —le dijo William Turner en cuanto ésta se acercó a ellos.

Asintiendo sonriente al muchacho, Tía Dalma tomó asiento frente a la mesa y juntó con las manos varias pinzas de cangrejo y dijo mientras las soltaba:

—Un indicio…, ¡Veamos el destino!

Y entonces, aquellas pinzas le revelaron a Tía Dalma el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba el _Holandés Errante_.

**--**

—Es un honor volver a verlo, almirante Jacobson —saludó Becket con una falsa sonrisa en cuanto su visitante había hecho acto de presencia en el despacho luego de haberse hecho anunciar con uno de los sirvientes.

—Lo mismo digo, Lord Becket —saludó el recién llegado mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio del aludido. George Jacobson no sonrió, no se sentía de ánimos fingir cortesía alguna.

Al astuto Cutler Beckett no le pasó desapercibida aquella extraña actitud y estaba determinado a averiguar las razones.

—¡Ah! ¿Se enteró entonces de mi nombramiento?

—Por supuesto, siempre estoy al tanto de todo.

Pero en realidad no era así. Tan sólo un par de horas atrás se había enterado de la deserción de su amigo James tras haber ayudado a escapar a una pirata desconocida para luego ser condenado a la horca.

Cuando el capitán del _Intrépido Brabucón_ la había dejado en el puerto, Isabel, quien se había disfrazado nuevamente de hombre, se había dirigido inmediatamente hacia la casa de James Norrington, dándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que nadie había quedado en aquel lugar, todos, absolutamente todos se habían marchado de allí. ¿Qué objeto tenía quedarse en una casa que ya no tenía dueño? Aquel silencio proveniente de una ausencia obligada y desafortunada, con todas las pertenencias y los recuerdos de su dueño olvidadas para siempre, le hizo recordar a Isabel todo lo que había perdido en tan sólo algunos días: a su querido tío, su amistad con James y su tan poco valorada virginidad, dándose cuenta de que todo había vuelto a cambiar otra vez, su vida había dado otro giro, tomando otro rumbo que parecía llevarla más hacia su propia perdición que a un futuro asegurado. ¿Qué había pasado con aquella mujer muy segura de sí misma que se permitía sentir algo de piedad por los demás? ¡Desde que James la había rechazado ella se había vuelto una persona terriblemente fría, insensible y cruel! No, no era así, el cambio se había iniciado cuando la capitana Jacky Sparrow había aparecido en su vida para quitarle a _su_ James, ella era la culpable de todo y debía averiguar si es que aquella pirata que James había ayudado a escapar era Jacky Sparrow.

Como había dejado algo de sus ropas en el dormitorio de huéspedes que su amigo le había cedido tan amablemente cuando ella y su tío habían estado de visita la última vez, Isabel se vistió con las vestiduras propias de un almirante y había dejado la antigua casa de James para encaminarse inmediatamente hacia la residencia de Lord Cutler Beckett y obtener una entrevista con él. Aunque aquel estúpido pirata que sabía bailar y cantar como un bufón, estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido en Port Royal durante su ausencia y se lo había contado todo, aún le faltaba saber algunos más, y Beckett era el indicado para ello.

A Isabel, por alguna razón inexplicable en ella, no le había surgido la necesidad de asesinar a Seagull a pesar de que éste decía saber ciertas cosas acerca de ella, descubiertas, gracias, a su convalecencia en el camarote principal del _Intrépido Brabucón_. De alguna manera, ella sentía que podía confiar en él a pesar de que era un sucio pirata… Pero le había llamado poderosamente la atención la forma en que él se le había quedado mirando cuando ella se marchó del barco, parecía estar muy triste por su partida a pesar de haberse mostrado siempre sonriente durante todo aquel el tiempo. ¿Acaso podría ser cierto de que él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella? ¿Podría ser posible? Él era guapo, inteligente, divertido, romántico, fuerte, ágil y fanfarrón, pero desgraciadamente era un asqueroso pirata y eso era un punto muy grande en su contra, por lo tanto, para Isabel, él era su enemigo y jamás llegaría a ser lo contrario por más que éste le demostrara una y otra vez que era un buena persona. Pero… ¿por qué entonces no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Isabel sonrió, le causaba gracia la forma en que el capitán Hood había tocado puerto en Port Royal de una manera totalmente segura y tranquila, pues éste, haciendo uso de su astucia y sus recursos clandestinos, había cambiado la bandera pirata por una de Suecia, haciendo pasar a su amado barco, por uno dedicado al comercio, presentando la debida documentación a los magistrados del puerto. ¿Por qué no desenmascararlo? ¿Por qué no acusarlo de pirata y mandarlo a la horca? Isabel no lo sabía, pero había algo en él que le hacía recordar mucho a su querido y poco valorado tío Christian. Quizás era eso lo que lo en salvaba de no ser eliminado por ella.

—Todos creíamos que usted había muerto cuando atacó al terrible capitán Morgan su propio barco hace unos días, almirante Jacobson. El capitán del _HMS The Avenger_, el teniente Lazzart, me aseguró que el barco pirata se fue a pique demasiado rápido hacia las profundidades del mar y que no pudieron hacer nada al respecto por usted ni por su tío, pues no pudieron rescatarlos entre la oscuridad y las arremolinadas aguas del mar —le dijo Beckett, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Mi tío, el doctor Christian Jacobson fue cruelmente asesinado por el pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan —le contó con un tono terriblemente frío, sus ojos no revelaron otra cosa más que el brillo de la venganza—. Lo mató frente a mis ojos y logró herirme a traición… No tuve más remedio que lanzarme por la borda antes de que me atrapara… —Cerró fuertemente sus puños, tratando de contener sus emociones—. ¡Pero juro que esta infamia no quedará en la nada! ¡Buscaré, encontraré y asesinaré a ese maldito pirata!

—Ya veo… —dijo Beckett mientras le servía una copa de Brandy—, eso fue lo que pasó… Pobre doctor Jacobson, él era realmente un caballero, un verdadero santo.

Esta vez, las palabras de aquel venenoso hombre eran sinceras, pues a pesar de que Cutler un hombre muy frío y calculador, sentía una especial admiración por aquel doctor a quien todos le guardaban profundo respeto, hasta él mismo.

George se le quedó mirando detenidamente antes de llevar la copa a sus labios.

—Pero… —Becket comenzó a decir perspicazmente mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante—, ¿cómo es que usted logró escapar de las garras de la muerte, almirante Jacobson?

—Afortunadamente, fui rescatada por un navío mercante —le respondió luego de un corto silencio, mirando fijamente hacia los ojos de su interlocutor—. Ellos curaron mis heridas y me trajeron hasta aquí.

—En ese caso, no sé si decirle que usted tuvo mucha suerte o no, almirante Jacobson.

—Yo tampoco puedo decidirme, Lord Beckett. Perdí a mi querido tío, pero salvé mi vida.

Entonces, el representante de la East India Company se echó sobre el respaldar de la silla y entrelazó los dedos de la mano, siempre con su odiosa expresión de vanidad y arrogancia.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo por lo que lo trajo hasta mi, almirante Jacobson? ¿O es que solamente vino a conversar sobre sus recientes desventuras en el mar?

—Es usted un hombre muy perspicaz, Lord Beckett, con razón ha llegado usted a la poderosa posición en la que se encuentra en estos momentos, si olvidamos, claro, lo que realmente es usted —había un poco de rencor en sus palabras, haciendo alusión al pasado.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, almirante Jacobson! ¿Por qué no olvida de una vez nuestras refriegas infantiles? Ya hemos crecido y nos hemos convertido en hombres hechos y derechos… ¿Por qué entonces no olvidar nuestros viejos rencores y empezamos de nuevo? —comenzó a decirle con el tono conciliador que siempre usaba cuando tenía que negociar con alguien—. Con mi poder comercial y su poder militar, podríamos llegar a hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos lograr, ¿no se da cuenta? ¡Tendríamos tanto poder sobre este mundo que nada ni nadie podría negarse ante nuestros deseos!

El almirante se le quedó mirando detenidamente por algunos momentos, rumiando aquella apetitosa idea. ¿Pero le convenía unirse a ese desagradable hombre?

—¿Seríamos tan poderosos como para dominar a los demás y exterminar a los que nos desagradan? —preguntó muy interesado, pensando en su amigo James y los odiados piratas.

—En eso estoy ahora —respondió el codicioso Lord—. He hecho algunos "arreglos" beneficiosos…

—¿Cuáles?

Cutler Beckett se ladeó hacia adelante y murmuró, como quien quiere contar un secreto:

—¿Acaso puedo confiar en usted como para revelarle mis planes, almirante Jacobson?

—Definitivamente, si con sus planes le da más grandeza a Inglaterra y a nuestro rey, Lord Beckett.

—¡Oh! ¡Pues entonces está arreglado! —exclamó lleno de malsana felicidad.

Y así, aquel despiadado comerciante de la East India Company, le reveló a Isabel todo su plan acerca de las órdenes judiciales contra Elizabeth Swann, William Turner y James Norrington, le contó sobre la brújula de Jack Sparrow, el Kraken y Davy Jones.

Luego de haberlo escuchado atentamente, Isabel sabía muy bien a qué atenerse, pero había algo que la incomodaba: Jacky Sparrow.

—El comodoro James Norrington es un amigo muy querido para mí, como usted deberá saberlo muy bien, Beckett. Casi no estoy de acuerdo con su arresto, pero me veo con la obligación de admitir que él permitió que el capitán Jack Sparrow escapara en alguna oportunidad…

—No olvide usted de su primer intento por liberarlo de mis manos cuando Jack Sparrow era una mujer hace unos meses atrás, eso contaría… dos veces.

—No. No me he olvidado de eso… —replicó muerto de furia al acordarse de que aquella vez, James estaba dispuesto a perder la vida en sus manos para defender a ese pirata travestido—. ¿Entonces usted lo acusa por eso también?

—Por eso y además por haber liberado a la mismísima Katrina Watson de la horca por ser una pirata hace tan sólo unos días.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó atónita—. ¡¿Dijo usted "Katrina Watson"?! ¡Pero si esa mujer era el mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow! ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso volvió a convertirse en una mujer?

—Veo que usted no está al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, almirante Jacobson… —le dijo sonriente, disfrutando el momento.

Ya más tranquilo, Geroge trató de controlar sus sentimientos. Lo que le había contado el capitán Seagull Hood había resultado ser muy cierto.

—… Me han contado algo al respeto, pero no con lujo de detalles...

—Bueno, entonces me veo con la obligación de narrarle toda la historia de principio al fin —le dijo mientras le volvía a servir otro poco de Brandy para luego inclinarse hacia atrás y posar su espalda sobre el espaldar de la silla—. Prepárese, porque esta es una historia muy difícil de creer…

—A estas alturas, dudo mucho que no pueda creer en imposibles —replicó.

Muy informado acerca de la relación entre el comodoro Norrington y Katrina Watson gracias a sus informantes y espías, Lord Cutler Beckett le contó todo lo que había ocurrido entre aquellos dos durante su ausencia; desde su encuentro, el compromiso, la partida del comodoro en busca del capitán Jack Sparrow, el naufragio, el desenmascaramiento de Katrina Watson, su detención como la capitana Jacky Sparrow y su inesperada liberación por parte del comodoro Norrington y el capitán Jack Sparrow, y era eso último lo que justamente más le llamaba la atención tanto a Beckett como a Jacobson. ¿Por qué había dos Jack Sparrows?

Muerta de celos y de furia tras conocer el estúpido accionar de su amigo, mientras trataba de contener su ira cerrando los puños con tremenda fuerza, Isabel dijo:

—Supongo que también acusan al comodoro Norrington por los 150 hombres muertos en alta mar y la pérdida de dos naves de la Armada Naval, ¿no es así?

—Así es, el Almirantazgo no tuvo duda alguna y él no tiene esperanza de salvación a menos que… —hizo una breve pausa, intentando agregarle más suspenso al asunto—, a menos que me traiga él mismo la brújula que quiero.

—¿Se refiere a que sería perdonado con la Patente de Corso? —preguntó muy interesada, pues debía hallar la forma de ayudarlo a salir de aquel terrible trance por el que estaba atravesando a causa de sus imprudencias.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y en dónde está él ahora? ¿En la cárcel? Quiero verlo inmediatamente.

—¿En la cárcel, dice? Pues me temo que lo estuvo, almirante, pero su amigo fue liberado del cadalso en el momento justo de su ejecución, ayudado por Madame Foubert y un chico italiano, quienes después se escaparon con él a bordo de un barco pesquero.

A pesar de haberse impresionado por la noticia de que James había caminado hacia la horca, Isabel tuvo que admitir que les estaba enormemente agradecida a esos dos que nunca le habían caído muy bien.

—¿Y dónde cree usted que esté ahora?

—¡Oh! ¡Eso no fue ninguna dificultad para mí averiguarlo! —exclamó muy ufano mientras sorbía un poco de Brandy de su copa—. Mis espías ya lo encontraron, ¿y qué mejor lugar para un traidor que la mismísima Isla Tortuga?

—¿¡En isla Tortuga!? ¡Pero allí lo asesinarán a la menor oportunidad! ¡James tiene demasiados enemigos en ese lugar! —replicó terriblemente preocupada.

—Puede ser —asintió algo pensativo—. Supongo que, como fue abandonado cruelmente a su suerte por su amante, la supuestamente capitana Sparrow, ahora él esté buscando la manera de acabar con su propia vida…

—¿Dices que ella lo abandonó? —preguntó muy interesada.

—Eso creo, pues ella jamás volvió para ayudarlo cuando iban a colgarlo… —su voz se hizo más misteriosa—. Él ya debe estar muy arrepentido de sus actos irreflexivos, se lo aseguro, estaría muy dispuesto a hacer _cualquier_ cosa por volver a ser lo que era antes…

Isabel alzó sus fríos ojos celestes y miró directamente hacia los burlones ojos de su interlocutor. Aquella suposición la atraía de sobremanera.

—Me uniré a usted, Lord Cutler Beckett, si me garantiza que la Patente de Corso será únicamente utilizada para el perdón del comodoro James Norrington.

Beckett sonrió satisfecho.

—Muy bien, así será si él me trae lo que quiero: la brújula de Jack Sparrow.

—Delo por hecho, iré yo mismo a proponerle el trato —se puso de pie. dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

—¿Acaso se atreverá a marcharse a Tortuga, almirante Jacobson? ¡Es una locura! ¡Lo asesinarán!

—Aún no ha nacido la persona que logre hacer eso, Lord Beckett —replicó con orgullo—. Además, ¿quién más que yo para lograr convencer al comodoro Norrington de que aún tiene posibilidades de salvación?

"A parte, claro, de volver a proponerle matrimonio —pensó muy satisfecha—. Dudo mucho que se niegue ahora que aparentemente todo está perdido para él y esa mujer, por quien lo dio todo, terminó por abandonarlo… ¡Por fin seremos marido y mujer!

—¿Entonces, cuento con su apoyo, almirante Jacobson?

Mirándolo siempre con frialdad, ella respondió:

—Contará conmigo en lo que sea, siempre y cuando garantice el perdón de James Norrington.

—Le vuelvo a repetir que garantizaré su perdón y será promovido a almirante si él me consigue lo que estoy buscando.

—Bien, que así sea entonces… —George Jacobson se volvió para marcharse, pero Lord Cutler Beckett aún tenía algo más qué decir.

—Y el premio será aún mejor si me trae… a la capitana Jacky Sparrow.

Lentamente, el almirante se dio media vuelta para mirarlo entre sorprendido e inquisitivo.

—¿Traer a la capitana Jacky Sparrow? ¿Pero está seguro de lo que dice? ¿Realmente cree que esa mujer era la capitana Jacky Sparrow?

—Segurísimo, mi estimado almirante. Mis informantes me han asegurado que ella era la viva imagen del capitán Jack Sparrow, sólo que, en vez de ser un hombre, era una mujer… Algunos aseguran qu e—Se levantó y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas, bastante pensativo—. No sé lo que sucedió con Jack Sparrow y su doble personalidad, pero estoy seguro que terminaré por averiguarlo…

—¿Sus intenciones para con esa mujer, si ella llegara a ser Jacky Sparrow, son las mismas que las que tenía en un principio?

Lord Cutler Beckett volvió su rostro hacia él, sus ojos brillaron con la posibilidad de una próxima y lujuriosa venganza.

—Si ella tiene algo que ver con Jack Sparrow; si ella es quien creo que puede ser… Quiero tener la posibilidad de hacerle saber lo mucho que la detesto…

Isabel sonrió, de alguna manera, aunque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo aquella idea, si lograba hacer una alianza con Beckett, significaba sacarse de encima a aquella sucia pirata, vengarse de Jack Sparrow y casarse con James, bien valía la pena hacerlo.

—No creo que el comodoro Norrington sea capaz de entregársela, Lord Beckett —le dijo—, pero yo sí lo haré con mucho gusto.

—¡Oh! ¡Me imagino que querrá al señor Norrington libre de todo compromiso!

Había algo de doble sentido en aquellas palabras, pero Isabel pudo simular muy bien la repugnancia que le causaba aquel hombre.

—Nos vemos en unos cuantos días, Lord Cutler Beckett —se despidió—. Pronto verá al futuro almirante Norrington trayéndole lo que usted tanto desea.

—Lo esperaré con ansias, almirante. Que tenga una muy buena travesía… —y agregó maliciosamente—. Y espero también, que su relación con el futuro almirante James Norrington se arregle a las mil maravillas…

Luego de dirigirle una mirada significativa, el almirante Jacobson salió de la habitación, desapareciendo detrás de las estilizadas y costosas puertas. Beckett, sonriéndose burlonamente, volvió a sentarse en su silla, extasiado por su reciente descubrimiento.

—Bueno, bueno… —murmuró mientras juntaba la yema de los dedos de sus manos—, veo que el almirante Jacobson siente algo muy "especial" por James Norrington… Pero yo me pregunto ahora… ¿sentirá lo mismo él por el almirante?

--

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Port Royal, en el sector comercial del puerto, el capitán Seagull Hood se encontraba observando el hermoso atardecer que le ofrecía aquel día que se despedía de todos, pensando inevitablemente en su querida Isabel y su frío desprecio. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el mujeriego más codiciado por todas las mujeres del mundo, se había enamorado de la mujer más insensible que había conocido a lo largo de toda su vida? Sabía que ella lo detestaba, pero eso no le importaba, tan solo le importaba que ella estuviera bien y nada más… ¿Pero lograría olvidarla? No lo sabía con certeza, solamente sabía que le llevaría mucho tiempo olvidarla y curar las heridas de su corazón causadas tras su rotundo rechazo.

—… Siempre y cuando pueda soportar las cicatrices… —murmuró tristemente.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía suspirando de esa manera, mi querido amigo! —se oyó una voz amistosa detrás de él, obligándolo a voltearse y dedicarle una sonrisa afectuosa.

—¿Acaso una mujer tiene algo que ver son esos suspiros? —le preguntó quien le había hablado, quien era un hombre de avanzada edad, flaco y de rostro colorado pero bondadoso, vestido con ropas finas y costosas.

—Puede ser… —sonrió el aludido, apoyándose sobre la barandilla del balcón de aquella vieja pero lujosa casa.

—¿No será tu gran protectora, la marquesa Émilie du Chatelet, la causante de esos suspiros? —adivinó el viejo comerciante.

Seagull no perdió la sonrisa ni por un instante a pesar de haber escuchado el nombre de aquella joven dama tan amable a quien le debía tanto, pues siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que sea. Quizás había cierta atracción entre ellos dos, pero a ambos los separaba enormemente sus estilos de vida, sus posiciones sociales y sus obligaciones.

—No lo creo, Sir Thomson —le dijo con aire soñador—, lamentablemente no es ella quien ha roto mi corazón…, jamás lo haría. Pero… creo que me he enamorado de la mujer equivocada y estoy pagando el precio con creces.

—Oh, ya veo… —murmuró desencantado mientras se sentaba en la mecedora y comenzaba a balancearse lentamente llevándose una pipa a la boca—. ¿Puedo saber quién es ella, hijo?

El capitán Hood se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—No. Lamentablemente no puedo revelar su nombre… la pondría en evidencia y tal vez la condenarían a muerte.

—¡Ah! La cosa es seria… —replicó, exhalando un poco de humo hacia el cielo—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Seagull dirigió su vista hacia el horizonte marítimo y suspiró profundamente.

—Volveré a Tortuga y me dedicaré a olvidarla completamente con las dulces compañías que allí se me ofrecen tan voluntariamente… —volvió a sonreír con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Eso es lo mejor, quizás encuentres a alguien que sepa merecerte.

Seagull no dijo nada más, solamente se volvió de cara al sol y pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse de allí a la mañana siguiente y tratar de olvidar a Isabel.

—Bueno… —dijo—, tal vez conozca a otra mujer tan especial como ella… Aunque los dudo mucho.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, ¡por fin pude publicar este capítulo luego de varios días de agotamiento y falta de internet por cuestiones técnicas-climáticas! Isabel y Seagull tomarán rumbo hacia Tortuga, ¿se encontrarán allí? Ahora que Jacky y Jack saben algo sobre su separación, ¿querrán unirse de nuevo? ¿Podrá Jacky ir rápidamente en busca de su querido Norry? ¿Salvará a Will la moneda que Tía Dalma le dio? ¿Y qué sucederá entre Davy Jones y los dos hermanos Sparrows?**

_**Querida Flint, El Vicho Ranchero: Las rancheras son buenas, pero no en exceso, je : ) Sí, Jacky trabaja para el pobre trabajador sobreexplotado. Fuera Marx! Viva Jacky! XD Muy buena la canción, espero más : ) La cosa va a ser cuendo todo el mundo se encuentre en Tortuga... Espero que te hayás curado de la gripe! Besos. **_

_**Querida Reli: Bueno, espero que te haya satisfecho un poco la explicación de la separación de cuerpos que Tía Dalma explicó (aunque te cuento que ni ella misma está muy segura de su propia versión). Me alegra que mis ideas te hayan inspirado para seguir escribiendo, ¡espero leer pronto su propia versión de Isabel! ¡Ya verás cómo te surgen las ideas, amiga!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: ¡Ahora ya sabes cómo se separaron Jack y Jacky! Aunque debo admitir que aún no está del todo claro… Como a mí no me gustó que sacaran el personaje de Ana María de Piratas del Caribe, decidí seguir poniéndola a mi manera y darle su participación en las pelis : ) y claro, para ponerles sus puntos a los dos Sparrows XD Y bueno, Jacky antes era un hombre y sigue pensando como tal, así que no le ve nada de malo ver las "cosillas" de las demás mujeres. Oye, pero si Seagull realmente es un pirata tierno e incrédulo (a agregarle inocente también), a quien Isabel no valoró en su momento al igual que su pobrecito tío Chris : ( Sé, con seguridad, que vamos a encontrarnos en el msn cuando yo cambie de trabajo, y eso creo que será para principio del año que viene, que, no falta mucho : ) Bye! Cuidate!**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: Eso, cuánto tiempo! Pero bueno, aquí estamos : ) No es necesario que te disculpes porque no dejes reviews, a veces es porque uno está cansado, o no tiene ganas, o no quiere, no tiene tiempo, no sabe qué poner o simplemente no le gustó : ) ¡lo sé porque yo también lo he sentido! Las peleas entre los hermanos Sparrow son muy graciosas, pero las peleas entre Jacky y Norry son adorables, ¿no te parece? ; ) Al pobre de Will le va a ir realmente genial con los dos hermanitos piratas, que, encima, siempre están tratando de engañarlo para sus diferentes conveniencias XD Sí, Jacky es más sensible porque ahora es una mujercita y está enamorada, pero claro, jamás dejará de ser una Jack Sparrow, je : D Como verás, Jacky, Jack, Elizabeth, Isabel y Seagull van a ir hacia Tortuga, en donde se encuentran Norry, Billy, Annete, Alwine, Helena y el temible "Sangre Negra"! Todas tus preguntas te serán contestadas en la siguiente parte! Nos vemos!**_

_**Querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: Sí, Seagull es un amor que no merecía ser tratado de esa manera tan cruel : (, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer con Isabel, que gracias a su terquedad está ciega a sus sentimientos, pero, como verás, Seagull puede ponerse a su altura para tratar de evitar salir mal parado frente a ella y tratar de ganarle en algo : ) Bueno, que Isabel sepa sobre la existencia de Jacky no es nada comparado cuando la tenga en frente… X( ¿Viste todo lo que sabe Tía Dalma? Solamente ella podría saber tanto! No sé cómo seguiré con el asunto de la divinidad de nuestra pitonisa, pero eso ya lo veremos cuando llegue el momento y también con lo de la reina de los piratas entre Elizabeth y Jacky : ) Jacky no tiene cura y es una descarada con el pobre de Will y Ana María… ¡pero ellos saben muy bien como ponerle los puntos a los hermanitos! : ) La separación de los Sparrow sigue siendo algo complicado! Y esta vez ya viene Davy Jones finalmente!! Besos.**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Te aseguro que Jacky encontrará a James y será muy digno de verse (humorísticamente y sensualmente hablando, je, je, je XD) ¿Estás ancioso por saber quién mató a los padres de Isabel, verdad? Pues lo sabrás en este mismo fic, pero no sé muy bien cuándo. Hasta el próximo capi!**_

**Las pelis que he visto, son: Motín en el Bounty, Capitán de Mar y Guerra, Van Helsing, El Día Después de Mañana, El Triunfo del Amor, Legalmente Rubia, Océano de Fuego, La Guerra de los Mundos, etc. Y sigo descargando los capis de Yu Yu Hakusho, me he comprado el primer tomo de una colección sobre Historia Universal.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	34. La Aparición de Davy Jones

**Capítulo 33: La Aparición de Davy Jones**

Una vez que la pequeña tripulación del _Perla Negra_ logró conseguir la información que tanto buscaba por parte de Tía Dalma, pusieron rumbo a la dirección que ella les había proporcionado para poder encontrar al _Holandés Errante_ y a su capitán –Davy Jones–, para robarle la llave que abriría el cofre en donde él había guardado su corazón tras su desengaño amoroso.

Según la tradición que se pasaba de generación en generación, se contaba entre los marineros que el _Holandés Errante_ era un barco fantasma que no podía volver a puerto, condenado a vagar para siempre por los océanos del mundo. Cuando este navío era oteado en la distancia, a veces se lo veía resplandeciendo con una luz fantasmal. Si otro barco lo saludaba, su tripulación maldita trataba de hacer llegar sus mensajes a tierra a sus seres queridos, muertos siglos atrás.

Habían muchas versiones acerca de su origen; una de ellas era que una terrible epidemia había infectado a toda tripulación, a la que, por ese motivo, no se le permitió desembarcar en ningún puerto, siendo condenados desde entonces -barco y marineros- a navegar eternamente sin posibilidad de pisar tierra. Aquel desastre posiblemente había ocurrido en el siglo XVII.

Davy Jones era ahora el actual capitán del _Holandés Errante_, su extraño y horrible aspecto era una mezcla entre un ser marino y demoníaco. Su aspecto era de un hombre mitad pulpo, los tentáculos de su rostro se asemejaban a su cabello y barba, y su brazo izquierdo era una gran y poderosa tenaza de cangrejo. Los dedos de su otra mano eran también tentáculos, siendo el índice el más largo. Su pierna derecha era como una pata de crustáceo. Todo un monstruo capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera.

La misión de Davy Jones era recorrer los mares tomando como prisioneros a los supervivientes de los navíos que previamente había hundido. Todo aquel que era capturado por Jones tenía dos opciones: morir a manos de la tripulación maldita o unirse a ella por cien años hasta convertirse en parte de su barco al final de dicho plazo.

La llave que tanto querían los capitanes Sparrow y William Turner, podía abrir el cofre en donde Davy Jones había guardado su corazón, y, quien tomara posesión de él, podía obligarlo a seguir sus órdenes y así controlar los océanos, incluso a matarlo, ya que era su único punto vulnerable.

Afirmado en la balaustrada de la cubierta de popa, Will Turner dedicaba sus pensamientos hacia su propio incierto destino y el de su amada Elizabeth. ¿Cómo estaría? Hacía un par de días que no sabía nada de ella y eso lo preocupaba muchísimo; rezaba porque nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño, ni siquiera a ponerle la mano encima.

Will suspiró tan frustrado como enojado, ¿por qué tenía que haberles pasado todo eso justo el día de su tan anhelado casamiento? ¿Por qué todo se confabulaba contra ellos? ¿Es que acaso jamás tendrían un momento de paz para poder vivir como una pareja normal con una vida normal como todos los demás? Desde el preciso momento en que ambos habían conocido a Jack Sparrow, sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre. Pero, gracias a los problemas que él les había causado, Will había podido declararle finalmente su amor a Elizabeth, logrando que ella lo aceptara como su esposo. Tal vez, si Jack Sparrow no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas junto con la maldición del oro de Cortés, a estas alturas, Elizabeth ya estuviera casada con el comodoro Norrington.

¿Qué les deparaba el destino ahora que pendía sobre ambos una orden judicial? La seguridad de un hogar confortable y una vida común y corriente había desaparecido de su horizonte y, tal vez, para siempre.

Pero Will Turner amaba a Elizabeth con toda su alma y su corazón, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, hasta arriesgar su propia vida con tal de verla libre de las ambiciosas manos de Beckett.

—… Aunque sinceramente preferiría permanecer a tu lado todo el resto de nuestras vidas para poder amarte para siempre, mi querida Elizabeth… —murmuró un tanto deprimido mientras sacaba el colgante de su bolcillo y se quedaba observando detenidamente la moneda que su padre le había mandado antes de morir, aquella que Tía Dalma había cambiado su poder maldito para un uso más provechoso.

—¿Se puede saber qué te preocupa, joven William? —quiso saber el maestre Gibbs, acercándose a él, apoyándose también sobre la balaustrada.

El chico, después de sonreírle amistosamente, volvió su preocupado rostro hacia la moneda que se balanceaba frente a sus ojos, sosteniéndola de la cadena con su mano.

—¿Crees que todo lo que dice Tía Dalma siempre se cumple?

—¡Ah! ¿Te preocupa su vaticinio sobre tu futuro?

—Más bien me preocupa su vaticino sobre mi muerte.

—¡Oh! Hablas de eso… —murmuró Gibbs, dándose vuelta y apoyando su espalda sobre la balaustrada.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, el segundo al mando del _Perla Negra_ comenzó a hablar suave y cuidadosamente, como si escogiera cada una de sus palabras para no preocuparlo.

—Bueno…, joven Will, generalmente, lo que dice Tía Dalma… la mayoría de las veces resulta… cierta.

—¿Pero el destino se puede cambiar, no es así? Una vez que se sabe lo que va a pasar —Will se negaba a admitir que las cosas podían terminar de la peor manera posible. Él era un muchacho muy valiente, pero lo asustaba el hecho de dejar sola a Elizabeth en un mundo que parecía volvérseles en su contra.

—Yo creo —comenzó a decir Gibbs mientras se volvía para mirar a su amigo—, que el destino se puede cambiar cuando uno sabe lo que va a pasarle en el futuro. —Le colocó la mano sobre el hombro para reconfortarlo—. Ya no pienses más en eso y ten fe en que todo saldrá bien al final, ¡ni siquiera Poseidón logrará separarte de tu novia!

Al ver que el inocente muchacho asentía con toda confianza sus palabras de apoyo, Gibbs no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, pues tenía pleno conocimiento de las verdaderas intenciones de sus capitanes, oscuras intenciones que perjudicarían inevitablemente a la joven pareja. Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para sentir remordimientos, puesto que vio al capitán Jack Sparrow salir corriendo de su camarote y acercarse apresuradamente hacia ellos, notándoselo muy alarmado.

—¡Maestre Gibbs! ¿No ha visto por aquí a mi querida hermanita? No está en mi camarote...

—No, mi capitán; no la he visto desde que usted la encerró ayer en su camarote cuando ella se puso histérica y quiso desertar.

—Me sorprende que no la hayas atado —comentó Will con ironía.

—¡La até! —Jack aseguró nerviosamente— ¡Pero me olvidé de que ella es yo y yo soy ella y que ella sabía perfectamente cómo desatar mis nudos así como yo sabría cómo desatar sus nudos!

Will y Gibbs se miraron como si aquello no los sorprendiera en lo más mínimo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio, mi capitán?

—Creo que…, hace como tres horas…

—Bueno, pues, entonces ella aún podría estar aquí o... quizás no… Es el tiempo suficiente para que haga cualquier cosa.

—¿Ya revisaste la bodega, Jack? —preguntó Will, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al escuchar aquella lógica sugerencia, Jack se quedó como absorto en sus pensamientos por espacio de unos segundos, con el rostro lívido por el horror y la boca muy abierta, pues recién había caído en la cuenta de que el primer lugar que Jacky habría visitado, sería la bodega en donde guardaba su preciado y delicioso ron.

—¡¡No!! —exclamó, sobresaltando a sus amigos—. ¡¡La bodega!! ¡¡Mi ron!! ¡¡Mi amado ron!! —Se volvió hacia ellos muy alarmado— Creo, caballeros, que será mejor bajar ya mismo a la bodega, buscar a la borracha de mi hermana, sacarla a patadas de allí y rescatar el ron.

Muy intrigados por ver cómo iba a terminar todo aquello, Will y Gibbs siguieron a Jack Sparrow rumbo a las escaleras. ¿Encontrarían allí a la capitana? Es más, ¿aún estaría ella a bordo del _Perla Negra_? Desde que Jacky se había enterado de que el comodoro James Norrington aun estaba con vida, había comenzado a actuar de una manera bastante extraña (mucho más que de costumbre), por lo que se habían visto obligados a encerrarla en su camarote antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

Una vez que los tres hombres bajaron por las escaleras que conducían hacia la cabina de las literas de la tripulación y atravesado la despensa de los alimentos, llegaron finalmente ante la puerta de la bodega, en donde se guardaba celosamente el ron, encontrándose asegurada bajo llave.

—¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar aquí, Jack? ¿A la capitana ahogada de borracha? —le preguntó Gibbs sarcásticamente mientras su capitán abría la puerta y los tres se quedaban parados bajo el umbral, mirando hacia la profunda oscuridad de la bodega.

—No, mi querido Gibbs —corrigió el aludido—; más bien sería: "qué es lo que _no_ espero encontrar".

—¿Y qué es lo que "no" esperas encontrar? —inquirió Will.

—Bueno, joven Turner —le respondió mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo derecho—, eso se podría interpretar de diferentes maneras dependiendo la interpretación que cada uno le dé a las diferentes maneras de interpretarlo, _savvy?_

—… Ajá… —asintió el muchacho sin tener la más remota idea de lo que todo eso significaba.

—¿Tú… crees que no encontrarás lo que has venido a encontrar aquí, no es verdad? —preguntó el maestre Gibbs tratando de utilizar la misma jerga que su capitán.

—No; te equivocas una vez más, mi estimado amigo. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar aquí lo que no he venido a encontrar si lo que no está jamás se puede encontrar? —lo corrigió Jack muy sonriente mientras le daba una linterna encendida a cada uno, quienes las recibieron un tanto perplejos.

—Tú buscarás por allá; Will por ahí; y yo por acá ¿entendido? —les dijo mientras les indicaba con su mano las oscuras y diferentes direcciones por donde tenían que iniciar su búsqueda.

—¿Qué haremos si no encontramos a su hermana, capitán?

Jack se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, mejor para ella y peor para mí.

—¿Y si la encontramos? —Will quiso saber.

—Pues, peor para ella y mejor para mí.

—¿Y si no la encontramos ni a ella ni al ron? —volvió a preguntar Gibbs, cada vez más preocupado por el ron.

—Bien; si la encontramos aquí ahogada de borracha luego de haberse tomado tooodo _mi_ ron: peor para ella y tanto peor para mí —declaró con un leve tono de amenaza en su voz.

Acto seguido, nuestros tres protagonistas comenzaron a registrar cada pulgada de la bodega esperando encontrar lo que estaban buscando, pero, lo único que consiguieron fue encontrar –para la desesperación del capitán Jack Sparrow– botellas vacías y muchas, muchas ratas no muy amistosas que se encontraban ocultas entre los cajones. Luego de diez minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, justo cuando Jack comenzaba a estar al borde de un ataque de nervios y enloquecer al darse cuenta de que no había una sola gota de ron en la bodega, Will, con ayuda de su linterna, logró divisar entre la oscuridad un pedazo de papel clavado con un cuchillo en uno de los costados de las estanterías.

—¡¡Aquí hay algo!! —les avisó inmediatamente a sus compañeros, quienes corrieron rápidamente a su lado sorteando los obstáculos que habían en su camino, pues aquel lugar era bastante desordenado.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —quiso saber Gibbs mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento tras la carrera.

—Dice: "Si te atreves a seguirme, mi querido hermanito, echaré todo el ron por la borda apenas te vea". —Se volvió hacia sus sorprendidos compañeros—. Es un mensaje de Jacky.

—Sí. Ya nos dimos cuenta —replicó Gibbs con un dejo de ironía, luego, éste se volvió hacia su pálido capitán y le dijo—: Eso termina de explicarlo todo, Señor. De por sí, el no poder encontrar en éste obvio lugar a su hermana, significa que ella ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. La capitana Jacky Sparrow se ha marchado del _Perla Negra_ llevándose todo el ron de a bordo.

Blanco como un fantasma, Jack Sparrow se volvió hacia Will y le arrebató el papel de las manos para leer él mismo su contenido y dar luego un doloroso grito al cielo.

—¡¡AAARRRGGGH!! ¡¿Por qué siempre se desquitan con el ron?! ¡¡Es completamente inocente de toda culpa!! —Leyó el papel una vez más—. ¡¡La muy deshonesta lo tomó de rehén y se escapó asegurándose de que no pudiéramos seguirla!! ¡¡Esa, esa, esa especie de mujer me las pagará!! ¡¡Nadie priva al capitán Jack Sparrow de su elixir divino!!

—Pero, Jack, ¿la crees capaz de una cosa así? ¿Tirar el ron por la borda? ¿Ella que es tu otra mitad? —inquirió Gibbs un tanto incrédulo porque conocía muy bien el excesivo "afecto" que ambos capitanes le profesaban a aquella bebida.

Volviéndose lentamente hacia su segundo al mando, Jack Sparrow declaró con voz sombría:

—Sí, la creo capaz de cualquier cosa… Ella está enamorada.

—¡¡Que el Dios bendito de los siete mares nos ampare a todos!! ¡¡El Juicio Final ya está sobre nosotros!! —fue toda la declaración que Gibbs pudo exclamar mientras se llevaba desesperadamente las manos a la cabeza y salía disparado hacia la cubierta principal como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Pensando que Gibbs estaba exagerando con su dramatismo, Will se acercó a Jack Sparrow quien seguía buscando, esperanzado, alguna botella de ron que su hermana hubiera pasado por alto.

—¿Por qué crees que Jacky hizo todo esto? —le preguntó, pues aún no estaba muy convencido de la relación amorosa que ella tenía con el comodoro Norrington.

Dejando su búsqueda a un lado, Jack se puso de pie y lo miró detenidamente.

—¿Acaso crees que tú eres el único capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la persona que amas, muchacho?

Will prefirió no contestar a esa pregunta, pues le resultaba muy difícil aceptar que alguien quisiera de verdad al desapasionado e intolerante comodoro, y mucho menos, que lo quisiera Jacky Sparrow.

El capitán del _Perla Negra_ se le quedó mirando por espacio de unos segundos, lo miraba como si estuviera un poco decepcionado de él.

—¿Sabes que a veces me haces dudar de tu honestidad, muchacho? —le dijo al fin, mirándolo como si le diera a entender que la respuesta saltaba a la vista por sí misma—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que mi… hermana está, _en verdad_, perdidamente enamorada del comodoro James Norrington, un tipo aburrido, soso, malgeniado, odioso, pesado e inglés...? —Se detuvo y frunció el entrecejo algo pensativo—…. La verdad, no sé qué le vio.

Y mientras el capitán Sparrow se encogía de hombros y se marchaba de allí, Will no se quedó muy convencido con aquella respuesta, pues no le cabía en la cabeza que una pirata de la misma calaña de Jack Sparrow (por no decir que, después de todo, era el mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow pero en versión femenina) se hubiera enamorado perdidamente de Norrington hasta el extremo de amenazar a su otro yo con tirar por la borda algo que supuestamente era el elíxir de sus vidas. Eso era algo realmente incomprensible para él, ya que solamente había visto siempre el lado frío y severo de aquel hombre.

—Ellos son tan diferentes… —murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo—. Me resulta casi imposible verlos juntos como un par de enamorados…

Y, un poco impresionado con aquella visión, Will decidió irse a cubierta con los demás miembros de la tripulación, esperando que la deserción de la capitana Jacky Sparrow no hubiera afectado en nada la visita que tenían planeado hacerle a Davy Jones. Lejos estaba él de adivinar que aquel loco accionar por parte de Jacky Sparrow había trazado definitivamente su destino.

Habiéndose juntado nuevamente con Gibbs en la cubierta del barco, el capitán Sparrow se reclinó sobre la balaustrada al lado de su subordinado y guardó silencio mientras oteaba hacia el horizonte, sumido en profundas cavilaciones.

—¿Qué harás ahora? Tu mejor carta se fue, está confirmado. Ana María acaba de encontrar a Pintel y a Raggeti completamente borrachos; suponemos que la capitana los sobornó con unas cuantas botellas de ron para poder fugarse tranquilamente en uno de los botes… Si el Kraken atrapa a la capitana —lo miró gravemente—, no sabremos lo que pueda ocurrirte a tí…

Antes de contestarle, el aludido volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia el joven Will Turner, quien recién había salido de la bodega y se dirigía ahora hacia donde estaba Ana María tratando de reanimar con un cubo de agua a Pintel y a Raggeti, quienes se encontraban completamente dormidos sobre la cubierta principal, roncando a diestra y siniestra.

Regresando su atención hacia el mar, Jack le respondió con marcada seriedad:

—Tal vez deberíamos volver nuestra atención hacia el plan original, mi estimado señor Gibbs —murmuró mientras ambos volvían sus confabuladoras miradas hacia el joven armero.

--

A todo eso, a varias leguas de distancia de su amado _Perla Negra_, su segunda (o primera) capitana se encontraba remando con todas sus energías a bordo de la chalupa que había robado. Su rostro estaba radiante de felicidad al sentirse por fin en completa libertad de sus actos, lejos de las imposiciones de Jack y las desconfiadas miradas de su propia tripulación, pues éstos aún no habían logrado asimilar del todo la idea de que era la otra mitad del capitán Jack Sparrow. Una pícara sonrisa embellecía su rostro moreno y sus ojos negros brillaban con la expectativa de quien va al encuentro de lo más querido. De tanto en tanto, su traviesa mirada se detenía sobre el saco repleto de botellas de ron, que, según ella, también le pertenecían siendo la otra mitad de su "hermano".

Jacky sonrió, le había hecho una buena jugada a su hermanito y le hubiera gustado muchísimo ver su rostro de furia y consternación; una vez más, ella se le había adelantado a sus planes.

Aunque Jaky sabía que corría un grave riesgo al navegar en medio del mar a bordo de un insignificante bote, pudiendo ser descubierta por la "mascota" de Davy Jones, el Kraken, confiaba en el frasco con tierra que Tía Dalma le había entregado para estar relativamente a salvo de aquel monstruo marino y, aunque sintiera mucho miedo, el deseo de volver a ver a James era lo que le deba valor necesario para seguir adelante con su alocado y arriesgado plan.

De tanto en tanto, mientras remaba, tomaba un sorbo de ron de una botella que tenía a su lado. Su mente y su corazón estaban fijos en la idea de volver a posar sus labios sobre los de su querido oficial de la marina, de volver a escuchar su flemática voz inglesa, sus regaños, de volver a ver sus miradas de desaprobación, su sonrisa… En fin, Jacky había comprendido definitivamente que lo extrañaba con locura y que sentía la inmensa necesidad de estar junto a él para amarlo y fastidiarlo a lo largo de toda su vida. ¿Pero estaba dispuesta a abandonar su vida de pirata para permanecer al lado de su querido enemigo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Para permanecer a su lado, su Norry debía aceptarla como su amante si quería estar con ella; nada de casamiento ni de compromisos, no señor, ella (o él) era una pirata.

Jacky frunció el entrecejo, aun la preocupaba lo que Tía Dalma le había dicho sobre el estado actual de James, que ya no era el mismo de antes y que estaba al borde de la perdición. ¿Qué le había pasado en Port Royal? ¿Por qué había buscado refugio en Tortuga sabiendo que allí había muchas personas deseosas de acabar con su vida? Jacky debía averiguar lo que le había ocurrido y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, pues estaba casi segura de que, después de todo, era por su culpa.

Y así, con su cabeza repleta de preocupaciones y anhelos, la capitana Jacky Sparrow había iniciado un nuevo rumbo en su vida, apartándose de su otro yo para convertirse en una persona independiente, un ser con una nueva personalidad pero siempre con la base de lo que había sido antes. Por fin, Jacky Sparrow aceptaba que era una mujer y que debía aprovecharlo de la mejor manera posible, como siempre lo había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida con todas las cosas que se le habían presentado.

--

Cuando por fin el _Perla Negra_ logró llegar hasta las coordenadas que Tía Dalma les había proporcionado para que encontraran al _Holandés Errante_, la noche los había recibido con una tempestuosa tormenta capaz de hacer zozobrar a cualquier navío que se aventurara a navegar por aquellas latitudes, pues éstas se encontraban dominadas por peligrosos escollos capaces de partir en dos el casco o la quilla de un barco como si éste fuera una simple nuez. Y era eso lo que justamente le había sucedido a un navío mercante, que, para su mala fortuna, la tempestad lo había arrojado sin piedad contra los arrecifes, destruyéndolo. Un incidente que, por lo visto, había ocurrido recientemente.

La embarcación se encontraba partida en dos, totalmente destrozada por aquellos crueles arrecifes, mostrando un fantasmagórico espectáculo a todos los espectadores del _Perla Negra _que lo observaban en silencio, un tanto impresionados, desde una distancia prudencial. Para Gibbs, supersticioso como era, le parecía que aquella funesta escena era un muy mal presagio para los planes de su capitán.

—¿Ése es el barco que están buscando? ¿Ése es el _Holandés Errante?_—quiso saber el joven William Turner, pues no se encontraba muy convencido con lo que veían sus ojos. Si aquel navío destruido era el temible _Holandés Errante_, las leyendas sobre él habían sido bastante exageradas—. No parece gran cosa…

—Tampoco tú —rebatió inmediatamente el capitán Jack Sparrow, pues no le convenía que el perspicaz muchacho se diera cuenta de que aquel barco no era el que ellos buscaban. Mientras se acercaba a la barandilla para observar al desafortunado navío que se encontraba varado entre los escollos, le dijo—: No lo subestimes ni nos subestimes…

Al notar que Gibbs no lo secundaba, Jack le propinó un discreto golpecito por lo bajo para espabilarlo, logrando de inmediato su cometido.

—Debió golpearse en el arrecife —Gibbs arguyó rápidamente al darse cuanta hacia dónde quería llegar su capitán.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? —le preguntó Jack a Will, quien seguía mirando fijamente hacia la embarcación destruida.

—Acercarme a la nave con un bote y registrarla hasta dar con tu maldita llave y regresar aquí con ella —respondió con gran presteza y decisión.

—¿Y si algún tripulante te ve?

—Me abriré paso con mi espada y asesinaré a quien se cruce en mi camino. —Fue todo lo que dijo, y se marchó dispuesto a realizar su cometido.

—Me gusta. Simple y fácil de recordar —comentó tranquilamente Jack Sparrow a Gibbs para luego marcharse detrás del muchacho.

Unos minutos más tarde, todo estaba listo para que el valiente William Turner iniciara su aventura para conseguir la libertad de su prometida Elizabeth.

—¡Su carruaje lo espera, Señor! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ouch! —se rió dolorosamente Raggeti una vez que le dejó lista una chalupa sobre las tempestuosas olas del mar, aún amarrada al casco del _Perla Negra_ mientras el joven bajaba por la escalerilla llevando una lámpara consigo, pues aquella noche era particularmente oscura porque la luna había sido cubierta por grandes nubarrones negros.

Pintel y Raggeti sufrían es esos momentos las consecuencias de su borrachera: una terrible resaca.

—¡Oye! —le llamó la atención el capitán Sparrow, quien estaba asomado a la balaustrada junto a Gibbs, Ana María y Pintel—. ¡Si por desgracia te capturan, diles que te manda Jack Sparrow para saldar su deuda! ¡Puede que te salve la vida!

—Dudo mucho que pronunciar tu nombre sea una garantía de vida… —se mofó Ana María cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Shit! ¡Él no debe enterarse de nuestros verdaderos planes! —le sugirió Jack en voz baja, llevándose el dedo índice a la boca como señal se silencio.

—¡A mí no me metas en tus intrincados y traicioneros planes, Jack Sparrow! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! ¿Entendido? —y luego de propinarle una buena cachetada, Ana María se marchó muy enfadada.

—No hay duda de que la tengo comiendo de mi mano… —comentó con una falsa sonrisa mientras se llevaba la mano a su adolorida mejilla.

Luego de recibir una despedida en francés por parte del chistoso de Raggeti, Will se alejó remando de la seguridad del _Perla Negra_, ignorando las verdaderas intenciones de Jack Sparrow y la verdadera identidad del navío encallado. Reuniendo el valor necesario para enfrentarse a lo desconocido, ya que no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba a bordo del barco que creía ser el que él tanto buscaba, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera por la libertad de Elizabeth. Segundos después, Will observó cómo las luces provenientes del barco pirata iban apagándose una tras una hasta dejarlo oculto entre las oscuras penumbras de la noche. Seguramente, el capitán Jack Sparrow había dado la orden a sus hombres de que las apagaran, deseoso de no ser ubicado por Davy Jones.

Aun seguía lloviendo torrencialmente cuando Will logró llegar hasta los restos del navío encallado y subió sobre lo que quedaba de él. Ayudado con la tenue luz de la farola, logró iluminar las ruinas del barco con la intención de encontrar a algún superviviente del desastre, pero solamente pudo encontrar algunos tripulantes muertos, quienes seguramente habían perecido al estrellarse el barco contra los arrecifes. Pero justo cuando más convencido estaba que esa embarcación no era la que él estaba buscando y que seguramente Jack Sparrow lo había engañado otra vez, Will divisó a un marino que se encontraba izando unos aparejos, así que decidió acercarse a él para preguntarle si aquel barco era realmente el _Holandés Errante_. Pero en cuanto estuvo a su lado, comprendió que nada iba a poder preguntarle, ya que aquel marinero se encontraba en un lamentable estado demencial, pues no paraba de jalar frenéticamente los aparejos mientras se daba órdenes a sí mismo, ignorando la presencia del recién llegado.

—¡Marinero! ¡Marinero! —Will intentó llamar su atención, pero el tripulante seguía con su afanosa y desquiciada tarea.

—¡Izar el foque! ¡Detenerlo con un viraje completo! ¡Ordenes del capitán! ¡Ordenes del capitán! —repetía, presa de un enfermo frenesí.

—¡Es inútil, han encallado!

—¡No! —negó inmediatamente el marinero, prestándole por fin la atención, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y temblando de pies a cabeza debido al frío y al miedo. Parecía estar dominado por el terror—. ¡Está debajo! ¡Su aliento apesta! ¡Él ya está aquí!

Will no pudo entender con exactitud a qué se refería, quedándose bastante perplejo, pero en ese mismo momento, sintió que algo había caído pesadamente desde uno de los mástiles detrás suyo, así que decidió dejar al trastornado marinero seguir con su infructuoso trabajo e ir a ver qué era lo que había caído más allá sobre la parte de la cubierta que estaba inundada.

Al acercarse un poco, notó que el bulto no parecía ser otra cosa que otro tripulante de aquella desafortunada embarcación; un hombre que intentaba arrastrarse por la cubierta semi hundida hacia un lugar más alto. Al ver eso, Will corrió en su ayuda, ignorando que otros marineros que se encontraban con vida estaban escondidos entre los despojos del barco, muertos de miedo, como si estuvieran esperando lo peor… al mismo Lucifer.

Colgando la linterna en un gancho, Will se dispuso a ayudar al desdichado, pero, al volverlo boca arriba, enorme fue su sorpresa cuando vio que aquel marinero tenía el rostro completamente desfigurado, como si estuviera sufriendo una horrible metamorfosis.

Asustado, Will se puso inmediatamente de pie con un respingo y, justo en ese preciso momento, hubo una repentina explosión de agua detrás de él, haciéndolo volverse para poder presenciar completamente atónito algo realmente increíble, algo que, hasta aquel momento de su vida, jamás se hubiera imaginado ver:

Emergiendo de entre las tempestuosas y oscuras aguas del mar, el temible _Holandés Errante_ hacía su aparición. Saltando rápidamente sobre la balaustrada del navío encallado, Will se dispuso a presenciar la llegada del verdadero barco fantasma, aquel que tanto había buscado.

El _Holandés Errante_ tenía todo el aspecto de un barco embrujado, era sencillamente aterrador. Parecía tener cientos de años de antigüedad, toda la madera del casco y la arboladura estaba ya envejecida, casi pútrida, gobernada por la humedad, algas y conchas. Sus dos filas de escotillas eran las oscuras bocas de rostros fantasmales. Pero era su proa la que más llamaba su atención, pues el bauprés se parecía a la boca dentada de un monstruo marino, dotado de enormes espolones dispuestos a hundir las embarcaciones de sus desdichadas victimas.

Chorreando agua por todas partes, el barco fantasma se acercó rápidamente hacia el navío encallado, dispuesto a cobrar su recompensa. De repente, y sin que nadie se lo esperara, horribles piratas mitad hombre y mitad criatura marina, aparecieron de repente desde cualquier parte del barco encallado, dispuestos a hacer prisioneros a sus asustados tripulantes. Entonces, uno de aquellos seres grotescos, sirviente de Davy Jones, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba William Turner, quien seguía observando al barco fantasma, y lo sorprendió diciéndole:

—¡Póstrate en cubierta para rendirte y suplica por tu vida! —y sin mediar más palabra, lo atacó con unos pesados eslabones.

Will, quien era un muchacho muy decidido, ágil e inteligente, no se dejó intimidar y, con un excelente salto, logró esquivar el ataque de aquel infame, desconcertándolo, para luego sacar su espada y derrotar, con un excelente dominio del esgrima, e enemigo tras enemigo que osaba en atacarlo. Al notar que comenzaba a ser verdaderamente superado en número, nuestro joven y apuesto muchacho introdujo rápidamente la hoja de su espada en un barril de brea y la encendió golpeándola contra la linterna que había traído desde el _Perla Negra_.

—¡Apártense! ¡Atrás! ¡Vamos! ¡Atrás! —amenazaba, blandiendo el llameante sable contra quien osaba acercarse a él para atacarlo, pero, aunque aquellos extraños seres retrocedían ante aquella hoja encendida, seguían rodeándolo más y más, hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a abalanzarse contra él y Will se vio obligado a defenderse, abriéndole el estómago de un sablazo.

Grande fue la sorpresa y la repugnancia que le causó al ver que, del abdomen de aquel sirviente de Davy Jones, al abrirse comenzó a derramar sobre la cubierta, agua, peces y otros seres del mar en vez de entrañas, revelando así, su procedencia maldita.

Pero Will no tuvo más tiempo para seguir sorprendido, pues, al volverse detectando peligro detrás de él, recibió un terrible golpe sobre su rostro propinado por uno de sus enemigos, dejándolo fuera de combate, caído sobre la cubierta y rodeado de las risas burlonas de aquellos extraños seres que habían logrado capturarlo al fin.

--

Arrodillados sobre la cubierta llena de agua del _Holandés Errante_, William Turner y cinco marineros que habían sobrevivido a la catástrofe de su barco que habían sido capturados por la tripulación maldita de Davy Jones, se encontraban esperando la llegada de éste. Algunos se encontraban muertos de pánico, otros estaban ya resignados a su suerte, pero, nuestro joven herrero, quien ya antes había pasado por situaciones difíciles, trataba de mantenerse sereno a pesar de sentirse bastante preocupado por su situación.

Entonces, ante el terror de los prisioneros, un sonido sordo y terrorífico provocado por una pata de crustáceo, comenzó a escucharse repetidamente sobre la cubierta. Davy Jones había salido de su camarote y ya estaba entre ellos.

—Viven sólo cinco hombres. El resto ya murió —le informó su segundo al mando, un hombre que se parecía mucho a un pez martillo, en cuanto el recién llegado se hubo detenido junto a él.

Sin decirle nada al respecto, el tenebroso capitán del _Holandés Errante_ siguió con su camino, pasando frente a Will, quien jamás en su vida había visto algo tan horripilante como aquel extraño ser que se parecía más a una rara mezcla de criaturas marinas que a un ser humano.

Todos sus prisioneros, menos Will Turner, trataron de no mirarlo, clavando sus miradas hacia la cubierta principal. Davy Jones siguió con su inspección en completo silencio hasta que se detuvo frente a uno de ellos, el que más aterrorizado estaba entre todos. Davy Jones se colocó en cuclillas frente a aquel pobre infortunado y guardó silencio mientras encendía su extraña pipa y aspiraba tranquilamente su humo. El infeliz marinero ni siquiera intentó mirarlo, no quiso ver la grotesca cabeza de pulpo ni los pequeños ojillos llenos de crueldad que Davy Jones poseía sobre su pálido rostro desprovisto de una nariz humana. Su expresión era fría e insensible.

—¿Temes a la muerte…? —le preguntó al fin con una voz sibilante y cavernosa mientras apagaba el fuego de su improvisada "cerilla" con una de las pequeñas válvulas de su rostro. Exhaló el humo sobre el aterrorizado marinero y siguió hablando:

—¿Le tienes miedo a ese oscuro abismo…? —los tentáculos que hacían las veces de cabello y barba se movían cada uno a su voluntad—. Todos lo actos que cometiste se revelan. Se castigan tus pecados al fin… —siguió persuadiendo al pobre desdichado, comenzando a convencerlo con sus palabras. La voz de Davy Jones era cavernosa, amenazante, pero él sabía cómo hacerla suave y persuasiva—. Yo puedo ofrecerte un escape…

—¡No lo escuches! —lo interrumpió uno de los prisioneros que había encontrado un poco de valor entre sus rezos, pero enseguida volvió a bajar la vista tras haberse acobardado de nuevo al notar que Davy Jones lo había fulminado con su mirada, enojado y sorprendido por su impertinencia.

Notando que aquel marinero sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas un rosario, Davy Jones se paró frente a él y lo tomó bruscamente del cuello con su enorme tenaza roja de crustáceo.

—¿Acaso la muerte no te asusta? —le preguntó un tanto amenazante mientras volvía a fumar su enorme pipa.

—Será lo mejor, Señor, me arriesgaré —replicó el aludido, temeroso pero decidido.

—¡Hacia el abismo! —ordenó inmediatamente el capitán del _Holandés Errante_ a uno de sus tripulantes, quien de inmediato le cortó el cuello al desdichado marinero y lanzó su cuerpo al mar ante el terror y la indignación de sus compañeros, pues ése era el macabro destino que los esperaba si se negaban a formar parte de su tripulación maldita.

—¡Eres un maldito! —exclamó enojado uno de ellos, por lo que Davy Jones se volvió molesto hacia él y le dijo:

—La vida es cruel, ¿por qué no habría se serlo también la muerte? —al ver que el hombre que había hablado bajaba la vista en señal de derrota, Davy Jones dirigió su atención hacia el marinero que había estado convenciendo antes se ser interrumpido y siguió con su discurso:

—Yo les ofrezco otra opción: únanse a mi gente y pospongan el juicio final. Sólo cien años en mi tripulación…

El tembloroso hombre alzó la vista y lo miró, él no quería arder para siempre en el infierno a causa de sus pecados.

—¿Te gustaría servirme?

—¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero servir! —afirmó desesperadamente, decidiendo vender su alma a un demonio que consideraba mejor que el mismo Lucifer.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Davy Jones lleno de satisfacción, prosiguiendo su camino, pero se detuvo casi de inmediato al llamarle poderosamente la atención la presencia del joven William Turner.

—¡Tú no estás agonizando o moribundo! ¿Oh sí? —exclamó entre intrigado y alarmado—. ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?

Temeroso, Will dudaba en utilizar la razón que Jack le había propuesto, pero al final, se decidió a hacerlo.

—… Jack Sparrow me envió a saldar su deuda…

Incrédulo, Devy Jones se acercó aun más y volvió a repetirle la misma pregunta:

—¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?

—Jack Sparrow… me envió a saldar su deuda… —volvió a repetir, sintiéndose bastante atemorizado por la poderosa presencia de aquel extraño ser.

Jones, luego de volver a escuchar la misma respuesta, comprendió que el capitán Jack Sparrow seguramente no debería andar muy lejos de allí, y le dio mucho gusto saberlo.

—¡Je, je, je! ¿Eso hizo, eh? ¿En serio? ¡Y me gustaría mucho aceptar su oferta!

Mientras tanto, a bordo del _Perla Negra_, el capitán Jack Sparrow observaba aquella escena con ayuda de su catalejo. Grande fue su preocupación cuando vio cómo Davy Jones volvía su rostro para mirarlo, como si supiera que estaba siendo observado desde la distancia por él. Alarmado, Jack bajó el catalejo para darse con la desagradable sorpresa de que el mismo Davy Jones estaba parado justo delante de él, como si éste se hubiera tele transportado hasta el barco pirata.

Con gran inquietud, Jack observó cómo los miembros de su aterrorizada tripulación eran capturados por la gente maldita de Jones que había aparecido de la nada como lo había hecho su capitán.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único que atinó a decir Sparrow al volver su atención al capitán del _Holandés Errante_.

—¡Tienes una deuda qué pagar! —exigió muy molesto Davy mientras comenzaba a acercarse amenazadoramente hacia nuestro protagonista, quien comenzó a retroceder a cada paso que su acusador daba sin quitarle la vista de encima—. ¡Mandaste como capitán en el _Perla Negra_ durante trece años! ¡Ése fue nuestro acuerdo!

—En realidad, técnicamente, fui capitán durante dos años, luego se amotinaron mis hombres… —Jack quiso defender su punto.

—¡Entonces fuiste un mal capitán pero capitán de todos modos! ¡El miserable capitán de un capitán! ¿No es así? —Se dirigió hacia sus subordinados y agregó con tono burlón y triunfante:

—¡Sé bien que durante todos estos años te has presentado cómo el "Capitán Jack Sparrow"!

Todos los hombres de Davy Jones comenzaron a reírse de Jack al ver cómo su intento de desvincularse del trato era tirado por la borda gracias a la sagacidad de su amo, pero, el capitán Sparrow aun tenía un as bajo la manga y no se daría por vencido de ningún modo, así que giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió muy confiado hacia Jones.

—Te envié mi pago, un alma que sirva en tu nave. Lo tienes por allá, a bordo —le señaló sonriente hacia el _Holandés Errante_.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Un alma no vale igual a otra…!

Como un tonto y sin darse cuenta, el capitán Davy Jones había caído en la trampa tendida hábilmente por su deudor.

—¡Ajá! Veo que estamos de acuerdo en establecer que mi propuesta tiene validez, ahora sólo hay que fijar el precio —le propuso con una gran sonrisa al conseguir que su acusador aprobara sin querer su punto.

—¿Precio? —repitió Jones un tanto desconcertado al saberse atrapado por sus propias palabras, mirando de reojo al pícaro pirata.

—A ver… ¿Cuántas almas consideras que vale la mía? —le preguntó Jack con tono tentador.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, Jones respondió:

—Quiero cien almas… Y tienes… ¡tres días para conseguirlas!

—¡Gracias! ¡Qué amable! Envíame al muchacho y saldré en este mismo instante… —comenzó a decir el triunfante capitán Jack Sparrow mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de Davy Jones, pero, sorpresivamente, el subordinado con cabeza de pez martillo le cortó el paso, amenazándolo con un gruñido.

—¡El muchacho se queda como señal y parte! —Rebatió inmediatamente Davy Jones, negándose a que el otro se saliera con la suya—. ¡Es un pago de buena fe! Así sólo te faltan 99 ahora, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Preocupado por el giro que comenzaba a tomar las cosas, Jack no quiso darse por vencido y declaró mientras se le volvía a acercar:

—¿No te presenté a Will Turner? Es noble, heroico… Un estupendo soprano… Vale cuatro al menos... Bueno, tal vez tres y medio… —lo miró directamente a la cara, sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría tocaría de cerca los sentimientos humanos latentes de aquel monstruo—. ¡Oh! Y quizá olvidé mencionar… que está enamorado… De una chica… —Comenzó a rodearlo, Davy Jones se había quedado muy serio y Jack siguió hablando—. Iban por casarse, muy pronto. Están prometidos… —Se detuvo detrás de Jones, su voz era muy persuasiva—. Separarlo de ella y ella de él, sería menos cruel que dejar que se unan en santo matrimonio, ¿eh?

Pero el capitán del _Holandés Errante_ no iba a dejar que aquel sucio tramposo lo persuadiera, y, endureciendo su corazón y volviendo su rostro hacia él, declaró:

—¡El muchacho se queda! ¡Faltan 99 almas más! ¡Sí! —se volvió hacia Jack, hablando esta vez con más calma pero con marcado sarcasmo:

—Pero me pregunto, Sparrow: ¿no te arrepentirás? ¿Podrás soportarlo? ¿Eres capaz de condenar a un hombre sin ninguna culpa, a un amigo leal a una vida de servicio en tu nombre y tú sales libre para navegar a tu antojo?

Luego de pensarlo seriamente por algunos segundos, Jack esbozó una gran sonrisa y declaró:

—Sí, no me quejo, lo soportaré. ¿Lo sellamos con sangre? Bueno, eh… ¿tinta? —se corrigió, aludiendo a la apariencia de pulpo de Jones.

Molesto, Davy Jones tomó bruscamente la mano del sorprendido pirata con su horrible, babosa y viscosa mano provista de tentáculos en vez de dedos (su dedo índice era mucho más largo que los demás), causándole asco a nuestro protagonista.

—Tres días, ¿oíste? —Jones quiso soltarse de la mano de Jack, pero le costó hacerlo por culpa de su propia mano pegajosa. Cuando lo logró, le dio la espalda y procedió a marcharse de allí.

—Tres días… —volvió a repetir.

—A menos que… —lo interrumpió Jack con tono misterioso, por lo que su interlocutor se dio media vuelta y lo miró exacerbado.

—¿A menos que qué, Sparrow?

—A menos que en vez de los 100 hombres (contando con el soprano de mi amigo), te entregue a mi… hermanita…

Al escuchar tan inesperada proposición, el capitán Davy Jones se quedó tieso como una tabla, incrédulo.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Tu "hermanita"?

—¡Ah! Veo que "Bootstrap" no te ha puesto al tanto sobre ella… O su fidelidad hacia ti tiene sus límites o los caracoles que tienes pegados por toda tu ropa le han sorbido el cerebro… —se burló Jack.

—¡Bah! ¡Eso no importa ahora, Jack Sparrow! —protestó Jones, quien de inmediato caminó hasta él y se plantó delante con actitud amenazante, inclinándose un poco—. Lo que importa ahora es que me espliques de dónde demonios sacaste una hermana.

—¡Oh! Eso es fácil de explicar si conoces una maldición… —hizo una pausa para darle más suspenso a sus palabras, y, inclinando su cabeza como quien cuenta un secreto, dijo:

—¿No has escuchado por ahí sobre "La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera"? y no me refiero al fic, sino a una verdadera maldición…

Jones se irguió, frunció el entrecejo y guardó silencio por espacio de algunos segundos hasta que comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente, consternando al capitán del _Perla Negra_.

—¿Así que el gran capitán Jack Sparrow ha sido tan estúpido como para ponerse el Anillo de la hechicera Jetzabel? ¡Era de esperarse! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —se burló.

—Veo que sí has escuchado hablar sobre esa maldición… —Jack no pudo evitar sentirse humillado, pero logró rehacerse enseguida, como siempre y siguió con su plan—. Pues verás, logré deshacerme de la maldición, en cierta forma, pero mi alma y mi cuerpo se dividieron así que… ahora tengo una hermana, una hermana gemela. Es igualita a mí nada más que es una exuberante mujer… —comenzó a rodearlo otra vez, volviendo su voz muy persuasiva—. ¿Cómo describírtela? Ella es como el mar…, hermosa, salvaje, cambiante, inquieta, igual de indomable y tenaz… —Lo miró de reojo—. ¿No te hace recordar a alguien?

Davy Jones lo miró con una mezcla entre angustia y desesperación que supo dominar muy bien.

—Puedo entregártela, _¿savvy?_ A cambio del joven y de las otras 99 almas, después de todo, ella es yo y yo soy ella, es lo mismo que si yo me entregaría… —propuso suavemente.

Jones no respondió de inmediato, pero luego de pensarlo un poco mientras trataba de dominar sus sentimientos, declaró mientras se marchaba:

—Tráeme a tu hermana junto con 50 almas más y te devolveré al muchacho. Tienes tres días.

Y así, Davy Jones desapareció junto con su gente, confundiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche y dejando a los tripulantes del _Perla Negra_ bastante asustados.

—Avaro… Mi hermana vale por lo menos 100 almas gracias a su rareza… —Jack se quejó y se miró la mano que Jones le había tomado y vio cómo la mancha negra que "Bootstrap" Bill Turner le había dejado desaparecía completamente y lo liberaba momentáneamente del amenazante ataque del Kraken a él y a su hermana.

—Eh… ¡Maestre Gibbs! —llamó a su amigo.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó éste acercándose a él.

—Eh… Me siento sucio y extraño… —le dijo un tanto confundido. Gibbs no sabía si su capitán se refería a la traición que le había hecho a Jacky o a la suciedad de su mano.

—¿Puedo saber por qué has decidido entregarle tu hermana a Davy Jones? —quiso saber.

—Eso es muy sencillo de resolver, maestre Gibbs. Pues, verás: ella se lo merece por haberse llevado _mi_ ron y _mi_ sombrero. Nadie se mete con lo que más quiero, ni siquiera mi otra mitad —arguyó muy satisfecho.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, viendo que a su capitán no le faltaba razón.

—¿Y cómo piensas encontrar a Jacky y obtener todas esas 50 almas en tres días?

—Por suerte no mencionó ni "mu" la condición en que tenían estar esas almas… y, además, tú y yo sabemos exactamente hacia dónde se fue mi hermanita… —le contestó astutamente mientras contemplaba su mano sucia.

—¡Ah! ¡Tortuga!

—Tortuga —repitió el capitán Jack Sparrow, limpiándose la mano sobre la camisa de su disgustado subordinado.

--

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del Mar del Caribe, el _Edinburgh Trader,_ navegaba por sobre las silenciosas aguas del mar bajo un noche oscura y propicia para los cuentos de terror que se contaban entre los marineros dados a la superstición; pero eso no era lo que ahora le preocupaba al capitán del barco mercante, no, pues tenía otros motivos mucho más importantes en mente, y no eran muy agradables de tratar.

—¡Es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! —se quejaba frente a dos de sus hombres, arrojando sobre el escritorio un montón de facturas—: ¡Tarifas portuarias por anclaje! ¡Por atracar e incluso por pilotaje! ¡Dios bendito! ¿Trabajamos para enriquecer la East India Trading Company, ahora?

Muy disgustado, se encaminó hacia el ventanal de la cabina mientras que sus hombres –que no eran otros que los dos marineros que se habían puesto a discutir entre ellos por el misterioso vestido encontrado– se miraban significativamente entre ellos.

Su capitán tenía toda la razón, la Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales (mejor conocida por ellos como la _British East India Company_) había sido fundada por un grupo de empresas e influyentes hombres de negocios que obtuvieron el 31 de diciembre de 1600 la _Carta real_ de manos de la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra con la intención de garantizarle los privilegios del comercio en la India. La _carta real_ dio a la nueva compañía el monopolio de todo el comercio en las Indias Orientales.

La carta real le concedía el permiso exclusivo para comerciar con las Indias Occidentales durante 15 años y su sede se situaba en la ciudad de Londres.

El primer punto de comercio en la India se estableció en el puerto de Surat en 1608. Los importantes beneficios que consiguió la empresa durante los primeros años, hicieron que el rey Jacobo I de Inglaterra les renovara la _carta real_ en 1609, concediéndole la exclusividad del comercio a la Compañía durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido.

Los comerciantes se vieron a menudo envueltos en enfrentamientos con los holandeses y portugueses que se encontraban en la zona del Océano Índico. La victoria sobre los portugueses en la Batalla de Swally (1612) facilitó que la compañía británica se ganara el favor del emperador mogol que permitió a los británicos comerciar en todos los puertos de su imperio en 1615.

La compañía pronto eclipsó a los portugueses que habían establecido sus bases en Goa y Bombay. En 1647, la compañía británica tenía 23 fábricas y 90 empleados en la India.

Los negocios de la compañía se centraban en el algodón, la seda, el índigo y el té. Además, iniciaron algunas incursiones en el negocio de las especias, hasta entonces monopolizado por los holandeses. En 1711 establecieron un punto de comercio en Cantón, China, para comerciar con té y plata.

En 1670, el rey Carlos II de Inglaterra les concedió el derecho de capitanear ejércitos y formar alianzas, declarar la guerra o establecer la paz y ejercer la jurisdicción tanto civil como criminal en las zonas en las que operaba la compañía (siendo éste el caso en Port Royal). La compañía, que sufría ataques por parte de los nativos y de otros competidores comerciales, desarrolló un importante despliegue militar. En 1689, la compañía era casi una "nación" dentro de la India continental que administraba de forma independiente las zonas de Bombay, Madrás y Bengala y que poseía una fuerza militar tremendamente intimidatoria.

¿Cómo entonces podrían unos simples marinos mercantes hacerle frente a la poderosa East India Company?

—Me temo, Señor que… Tortuga es el único puerto libre que queda en estas aguas —se animó a decir el de brillante calva que tenía algunos kilos de más.

—Es un puerto pirata, ¿lo olvidas? —se volvió ofendido—¡No voy a ir! ¡Lo siento! Soy un marino honrado, vivo de mi trabajo y me gusta dormir tranquilo cada noche…

Y mientras él decía todo eso, una presencia fantasmal pasó rápidamente por detrás del ventanal, confundida entre la tétrica oscuridad de la noche, asustando a los dos marineros y llamando la atención del capitán al ver sus expresiones de terror en sus rostros, pues él, al estar de espaldas, no había visto al fantasma.

—¡S-señor! —tartamudeó muerto de espanto el marinero más delgado, señalándole la ventana a su capitán y sin poder pronunciar una palabra más.

A pesar del terror que sentían, la curiosidad humana pudo más y los tres hombres de acercaron a la ventana para otear hacia el oscuro exterior nocturno detrás de la seguridad de los cristales y tratar de averiguar qué era lo que habían visto pasar hacía unos momentos. Grande fue su espanto cuando volvieron a ver el vestido de la difunta novia pasar por delante de ellos.

Aunque estaba muerto de miedo, el capitán decidió averiguar de una buena vez lo que quería aquel fantasma, así que se dirigió rápidamente a cubierta seguido por sus temerosos subordinados.

Una vez en la cubierta principal, los tres hombres se sorprendieron cuando vieron el vestido de novia suspendido delante del palo mayor.

—¡Está flotando! —exclamó uno de ellos.

—Es increíble…, nos está pidiendo algo —dijo el otro marinero mientras los demás miembros de la tripulación se acercaban muy temerosos pero atraídos inevitablemente por aquel alboroto.

Todos se asustaron cuando vieron que la manga del vestido los señalaba, especialmente al capitán de la nave.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere…? —dijo el marino de apariencia más educada al notar que el vestido señalaba ahora hacia babor.

Más valiente que los demás, el capitán se acercó un poco más que los demás para tratar de averiguar lo que significaba todo aquello.

—¡Quiere darme una señal…! —exclamó al final.

De pronto, el vestido se dirigió diagonalmente hacia abajo en dirección hacia el mar.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo!? —preguntó el amigo del marinero pelado mientras él, sus compañeros y el capitán se apiñaban en la balaustrada para poder ver lo que hacía el espectro; pero, para su terror, el vestido regresó y pasó velozmente por sobre sus cabezas, provocando que todos se agacharan profiriendo gritos de pánico.

Entonces, la falda del vestido chocó contra una linterna encendida que se encontraba cobre una escotilla, lanzándola al suelo en donde se rompió y esparció su aceite en llamas por sobre una ínfima parte de la cubierta principal.

—¡Es por allá! ¡Busquen una señal! —exclamó el capitán, señalando hacia estribor por donde se había dirigido el vestido endemoniado.

Para el fastidio de Elizabeth (quien era la que había estado manipulando desde un principio su propio vestido de novia desde lo alto del mástil mayor como si fuera una marioneta ayudada con unos remos y unas sogas) los marinos mercantes corrieron hacia la borda de estribor.

—¡Allá, miren! —les dijo el marinero de calva cabeza mientras señalaba hacia las oscuras aguas que tenían enfrente.

—¿Dónde, dónde? —quiso saber uno de sus compañeros mientras trataba de mirar entre la oscuridad.

—¡Se ve algo! ¡Es la señal! —volvió a insistir el primero.

—Son las algas —replicó su compañero.

—Las algas sirven de señal —rebatió.

—Parecen entrañas… —comentó temeroso el delgado marino mercante.

—Esa sí sería una mala señal… —comentó el capitán.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Elizabeth bajó rápidamente del mástil con la ayuda de una soga para caer suavemente sentada sobre uno de los barriles que se ubicaba justo detrás de sus compañeros de tripulación, quienes seguían debatiendo sobre la posible señal del fantasma.

—¿Qué es eso de allí? ¡Aquí se ve algo! —exclamó en voz alta la chica disfrazada de muchacho, llamando la atención de los cinco hombres, quienes se volvieron de inmediato y se dirigieron hacia el lugar que "él" les señalaba, que era justo el lugar en donde la linterna se había roto.

Y, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes (menos de Elizabeth quien era la que había tramado todo aquello), sobre una parte de la cubierta principal se encontraba perfectamente escrita con aceite llameante la palabra:

Tortuga

--

Tortuga se extendía todo a lo largo del horizonte marítimo frente a los hermosos ojos negros de la capitana Jacky Sparrow. Un nuevo amanecer comenzaba a alumbrar tenuemente la silueta de aquella isla caribeña que servía como refugio a los elementos más repudiados por la sociedad, encontrándose entre ellos, la persona que ella había venido a buscar.

Luego de un cuarto de hora, la chalupa de la pirata había cubierto la poca distancia que la separaba de aquel lugar y había tocado puerto sin ningún contratiempo, momento que llenó a nuestra protagonista de emoción y ansiedad al tomar verdadera conciencia de que muy pronto se encontraría con su querido Norry y le confesaría al fin lo mucho que lo amaba.

Sí, Jacky estaba más que dispuesta en aceptar lo que verdaderamente sentía por él desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, desde aquellos meses en que había vagado por distintas aguas antes de que volviera a encontrarse con él y su "hermano".

"Muy pronto estaré a tu lado, mi querido Norry —pensó—. Ya verás lo bien que te hará escucharme decir que te amo…".

Pero Jacky no tenía idea de lo mucho que había cambiado su amado comodoro y lo mucho que eso la iba a afectar. Ya nada iba a volver a ser como antes, nunca más.

Y mientras ponía nuevamente sus pies sobre el puerto de Tortuga, ella no tenía idea de que, su peor enemigo, Isabel Jacobson, se encontraba a media hora de distancia de aquella misma isla, con las intenciones de entrevistarse con su amigo James Norrington y proponerle una vuelta gloriosa a la Royal Navy.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**De más está decir lo mucho que me animaron sus palabras cuando supieron sobre mi traspié laboral, ¡casi me puse a llorar! Pero, como verán, he vuelto, de a poquito he ido escribiendo este capi y espero que les haya gustado. Ya me falta dos meses para cerrar el negocio y dedicarme a otra cosa, no sé en qué trabajaré, pero buscaré un empleo de medio tiempo para tener tiempo para escribir y estudiar : ) No me he olvidado de ustedes ni un solo día como verán : ) ¡Por fin soy constante en algo! Jack le ha jugado sucio a Jacky, y ella por fin se va ha encontrar con Norry en Tortuga… ¡pero las cosas que pasarán entonces en Tortuga! Me demandará varios capis, se los aseguro… De a poquito iré escribiendo el capi siguiente y estoy segura que lo publicaré el mes que viene, hasta entonces… ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Querida beatriz gpe: sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero… ¿ya no caminás en muletas? Espero que te haya servido la tirada de cartas que te hice el otro día : ) y que tus cosas vayan bien. Sip, como vos decís, las cosas van tranqui, pero se va a armar el quilombo en cualquier momento. A James le va ha tocar la peor parte y Jacky siempre estará allí para ayudarlo : ) Isabel está cada vez más perdida en su venganza que hasta comienza a hacerse daño a sí misma. Un saludito desde Argentina de la amiga que te quiere mucho! : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**:¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! Isabel es una mujercita muy difícil de descifrar, ¿verdad? Uno no sabe lo mala o lo buena que puede llegar a ser, por lo tanto, ni yo misma sé cuál va a ser su fin : ( Es así como vos decís, Jacky está evolucionando, y quizás es, a parte de sus experiencias, porque está aprendiendo a querer a alguien más que a ella misma… (aunque falta un poco para eso…). Lo de quedarse separados o no, eso será decisión de ellos cuando llegue el momento, en especial por parte de Jacky. Ahora, Jacky está dispuesta a declararle sus sentimientos a Norry, pero creo que será un muy mal momento para hacerlo : ( En la parte que viene, sabrás sobre el verdadero asesino de los padres de Isabel y el papel que juega Jack en toda esta historia. ¡Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Querida **__**Isa.Leonhart**__**: ¡Hola! Bueno, creo que Isabel es demasiaaado inteligente como vengativa, así que eso la ciega bastante… ¿Hasta dónde será capaz de llegar con tal de conseguir lo que quiere? Tía Dalma siempre será nuestra sabia pitonisa que siempre nos despejará las dudas con su conocimiento, ¿verdad? : ) quién como ella para explicarlo todo y echarle luz al asunto. Mmm, ya veremos si los Sparrow quieren o no unirse más adelante, eso depende de qué les conviene más hacer… Y respecto al cariño que se tienen, bueno, es un poco extraño ese cariño, ¿no te parece? ¡Ya veremos qué pasa cuando se enfrenten contra el Kraken! Sip, Tía Dalma ha dejado un cachito de esperanza para todas nosotras acerca del destino de nuestro Will, y esperemos que las cosas no se compliquen para él. Hay que admitir que Seagull es un caballero a su manera, se enamoró de Isabel pero trata de mantener su orgullo en pie : ) ¡No sabés el quilombo que se va ha armar en Tortuga entre Jacky, Jack, Norry, Isabel, Seagull y Morgan! Uh!! :P ¡Por fin apareció Davy Jones y se interesó muchísimo por la capitana Jacky Sparrow! ¡Hasta el próximo capi! Besos y gracias por tus palabras de apoyo!**_

_**Querida Flint, the baka survivor: mmm, espero que no te den dos gripes… eso sería muy raro… XD cambiando de tema, no, Isabel no entiende a los hombres a pesar de que finge ser uno de ellos, creo que ni siquiera tampoco entiende a las mujeres… Bueno, Beckett piensa que George es gey… XD No te preocupés por Elizabeth, más bien ella tendría que preocuparse porque Jacky le esté serruchando el piso como reina de los piratas :D Lo de Will está en veremos, pero eso de hacer crecer a Tía Dalma como si fuera Godzilla… ¡por Dios! ¡Ni loca! Me gusta tu final alternativo acerca de ellos tres, muy cómico, je : ) ¡Besos! Espero que tu paciencia no se haya agotado, je : )**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: no me parece raro que, siendo Jack Sparrow, Jacky tenga recuerdos como "él", je XD ¡Creo que con los Sparrow siempre nos encontraremos rarezas! Los arreglillos que Tía Dalma le hizo a la moneda azteca son simples, sencillamente el que la porte, por más que lo hieran a muerte, no morirá ni tampoco se convertirá en esqueleto, ¡que viva Tía Dalma! Veo que los pactos Jacobson-Beckett infunden miedo entre ustedes… y a mí, porque sé que nada bueno sale de esos pactos malvados… : ( Nop, Isabel viajará en su propio barco, la muy descarada… pero te aseguro que se encontrará con Seagull en Tortuga. ¡Ah! ¡Pobre James! ¡Y eso que aún no le ha tocado sufrir lo peor! La culpa… Sólo espero que logre subir del fondo en que se ha metido… : ( ¿Sabés que lo que me dijiste de las botas ya me lo dijo una amiga mía? Yo no le presté demasiada atención a la escena, pero estoy casi segura de que es como ustedes dicen : ) ¡Nos leemos pronto y muchísimas gracias por tenerme tantísima confianza! (Y, como verás, no te he decepcionado :D)**_

_**Querida Yrazemita: pero por lo menos me escribiste esta vez y estoy súper feliz por eso!! :D Ya sé que ha pasado tiempo, pero espero que ya estés más animada y que por lo menos te contentés con ver a tu novio aunque sea un poquito, porque, hay muchas otras chicas que no los vuelven a ver más… ¡Sé feliz porque aún lo tenés! :D Sí, tiene algo de similar la historia de amor entre Davy Jones y Tía Dalma con Jacky y Norry… Espero que no terminen en las mismas… ¡No! Mantenme al tanto de tu embarazo, no te olvidés de que aquí hay alguien que se interesa por vos y tu baby : ) ¡Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**AndreaZthator**__**: ¡Hola y gracias por escribirme de nuevo! : ) por lo menos sé que igual me seguís leyendo aunque no me escribás seguido : ) Y ya vez, he vuelto un ratito como lo prometí : ) ¡Besos!**_

_**Querida aridarck: ¡Sí! ¡Aquí estoy como lo prometí! Como verás, no me he olvidado de ustedes : ) ¡espero que te haya gustado el capi! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Querida León Dorado: no, no tenés por qué disculparte, sé que tenés cosas qué hacer y no te exijo nada más que leas lo que escribo cada vez que puedas y que de vez en cuando me hagás saber que lo seguís leyendo : ) A mí me gustan las cosas simples porque soy una persona simple, no hay problema : ) ¡Gracias por bancarme, amiga! Ahora sé que seguís ahí!**_

_**Querida Reli: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, y espero que muy pronto yo pueda leer tu historia y el de tantísimas chicas más : ) ¡Nos leemos y recuerda que aquí estoy para ayudarte y que te quiero mucho!!**_

**He visto muchas pelis pero no he logrado leer nada, ni en inglés ni en castellano… ¡Espero poder hacerlo pronto! Bueno, mejor lo publico ahora para que lo lean… ¡Por fin apareció Davy Jones y se interesó muchísimo por Jacky!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	35. Amargo Reencuentro

SEXTA PARTE: TORTUGA

**Capítulo 34: Amargo Reencuentro**

Los primeros días de estadía en Tortuga fueron motivos de gran preocupación para el ama de llaves francesa, pues poco había faltado para que sus habitantes lincharan a su ex pupilo, buscando una suerte de venganza por las ejecuciones de sus compañeros por parte de éste en Port Royal, pero la afortunada aparición del gobernador de Tortuga, quien era conocido de Billy, había evitado un trágico final para el ex comodoro tras las reiteradas súplicas de su joven amigo, concediéndoles a los tres una especie de salvoconducto y prodigándoles a los pobladores una buena cantidad de amenazas de muerte o expulsión si alguno de ellos osara en hacerles daño, por lo tanto, James, Annet y Billy gozaban de una relativa seguridad en un mundo donde solamente reinaba la anarquía y el desenfreno. Era de esperarse que los piratas se enfurecieran en un principio, pero nada les impedía tomar a James como objeto preferido de sus pullas en un intento de buscar algún tipo de desquite a riesgo de ser ensartados como una salchicha por el ex oficial.

James jamás tuvo conocimiento de aquellos primeros incidentes, pues gracias a su trágico encuentro con la horca, la fiebre había dominado su razón hasta el punto de hacer creer a su ex institutriz que iba a perderlo de un momento a otro.

Encerrados en un de los tantos cuartuchos de un viejo hostal, Annete procuró cuidar de James hasta que por fin éste lograra recuperarse del todo. Pero mientras tanto, por las noches, cuando la fiebre se asentaba con fuerza, James llamaba desesperadamente a Jacky, extendiendo las manos hacia el vacío como si ella estuviera delante de él, inalcanzable, pero, durante el día, todo cambiaba cuando la fiebre cedía terreno y James comenzaba a murmurar palabras de venganza en contra de su amada y todo aquel que le diera la espalda en el pasado. Madame Foubert, y algunas veces Billy, habían presenciado aquellos terribles delirios, pero solamente la primera podía comprender la verdadera gravedad de todo eso: el corazón de James Norrington, que siempre había sido guiado con severidad, ahora parecía haber dado un vuelco hacia la insensibilidad habiendo sido negada su felicidad y su destino.

Llena de angustia e infinita tristeza, Annete tuvo que abandonar la sucia habitación cuando James se lo pidió en cuanto pudo hacer pleno uso de su razón. Él quería estar solo y pensar. Sufrir en silencio su desdicha, gritar su rencor sin que nadie estuviera allí y pudiera ver su dolor… su degradación… su patetismo… Pues, siendo un hombre, un oficial, no estaba bien mostrarse débil ante los demás, aún cuando todavía no lograra aceptar su actual estado.

Durante toda su convalecencia no quiso probar bocado alguno, pero en cuanto finalmente logró habituarse a su patético estado y aceptarlo de mala gana, entregándose definitivamente a un destino incierto, James bajó a la taberna para no hacer otra cosa que ahogarse con ron y emborracharse como una cuba para la desesperación de Annete, quien solamente podía ser un espectador más del montón, pues él siempre se alejaba de ella cuando éste trataba de acercársele.

—Regrese a Inglaterra, Madame Foubert —le decía mientras tomaba una enorme jarra de ron—; no tiene nada que hacer por aquí más que mirar a un patético perdedor como yo.

Pero ella no se marchaba, en vez de eso, subía a su cuartucho y se echaba a llorar sobre la cama, viendo que nada podía hacer a favor de su niño, quien iba a la deriva, dejándose arrastrar por la autocompasión y la desesperanza. De nada valían los retos, las amenazas, los consejos o los ruegos, James ya no reaccionaba a su presencia; ella ya no representaba nada para él. Ella era tan sólo otro de los tantos recuerdos de un pasado que jamás volvería… ¿De qué servía, pues, seguir aferrándose a su antigua vida? Annete aún extrañaba a horrores a su querido Christian, así que, al agregársele otra pérdida más (más figurada que literal), la había dejado en un estado de lamentable depresión y tristeza.

Fiel como siempre, Billy se mantenía persistentemente al lado de quien alguna vez fue su benefactor, cuidándolo a pesar de que éste lo corría cada vez que se daba cuenta de su presencia. El pobre chico, incapaz de comprender las razones del sufrimiento y la dejadez de su tutor, sufría como nadie aquella patética vista de pordiosero que ofrecía su antes admirado oficial de la armada inglesa.

Mascullando su furia, su dolor y su desilusión, bebiendo ron como un camello sediento, peleando con quien quisiera ponerse en su camino, con su peluca y su traje de oficial hechos un desastre, el ex comodoro James Norrington no tenía idea de que su antes tan querida Jacky Sparrow, la pirata que lo había enamorado perdidamente y luego abandonado cuando más la había necesitado, ya se encontraba en la isla de Tortuga, buscándolo.

Sintiéndose la más feliz (o el más feliz) de todas las mujeres (o de todos los hombres), Jacky Sparrow, la capitana del _Perla Negra_, la otra mitad del archiconocido capitán Jack Sparrow, caminaba radiante ante la mirada de cada habitante del pueblo de Tortuga que se cruzaba con ella, pues ésta poseía aquel fuerte magnetismo personal que siempre había caracterizado a nuestro protagonista… O, tal vez, era el gran saco de botellas de ron que ella llevaba felizmente sobre sus espaldas lo que realmente llamaba la atención de todos.

Mientras paseaba por la zona comercial del pueblo y pasaba al lado de la tienda de un vendedor de frutas y se apoderaba furtivamente de una manzana, Jacky Sparrow pensó que lo mejor sería, entes de encontrarse con su amado oficial, vestirse para la ocasión. Así que, ni lerda ni perezosa, nuestra atolondrada pirata entró sigilosamente al patio de una casa y se apoderó de una sencilla falda que se encontraba secando en un tendedero.

Como Jack Sparrow (que en este caso sería más práctico llamarla Jacky Sparrow para diferenciarla de su otra mitad) era un ser desprovisto de toda moralidad, no veía ningún inconveniente en vestirse como una mujer, siempre y cuando siguiera conservando su propio estilo.

Cuando Jacky terminó de vestirse para el momento que tanto había estado buscando (su anhelado y esperado reencuentro con su Norry), el resultado fue más que notorio, porque aunque ella se había cambiado únicamente los pantalones por su nueva y recién "adquirida" falda, había conservado su aspecto tan pintoresco y llamativo de siempre, agregando ahora un toque femenino que la hacía ver salvaje e indómita. Ya no era una mujer vestida de hombre, ahora era Jack Sparrow convertido en una verdadera mujer.

Muy satisfecha con aquel resultado y luego de haber ocultado el saco de las botellas en el hueco de un árbol viejo y seco, la capitana se dispuso a averiguar entre los pobladores el destino del comodoro James Norrington. Pero a medida que iba recibiendo información acerca de él, su preocupación iba inevitablemente en aumento al comprobar que las advertencias de Tía Dalma acerca de su Norry parecían, lamentablemente, bastante acertadas.

Luego de media hora de búsqueda, Jacky se encontraba de pie frente a la posada en donde lo habían visto por última vez. Aspirando hondo y tratando de prepararse para lo que pudiera venir, Jacky Sparrow, llena se ansiedad, hizo acopio de todo el valor que pudo y entró a la posada.

Caminando con su habitual, extraño y sensual vaivén, Jack se allegó hasta la barra de bebidas bajo la atenta y lujuriosa mirada de los presentes, tanto hombres como mujeres que se deleitaron con su presencia.

—¡Tabernera! —llamó—. Una botella de ron para beber, otra para el camino y un cajón de botellas para cargar en mi navío… cuando se lo robe a Jack. ¡Hum!, mejor que sean dos cajones. Seguro que mi hermano me las va a robar…

—¡¡Tú, perra!! —gritó furiosa la obesa aludida mientras tomaba a Jacky bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa y comenzaba a sacudirla violentamente—. ¡¡Me debes varias botellas de ron!! ¡¡Es mejor que me las pagues ahora mismo si no quieres que te haga un agujero en el coco con mi mosquete!!

—¡Tranquila, Mabel! ¡Ahora mismo te las pago!

Y sacando rápidamente un pequeño saco de monedas del cinturón, la capitana Sparrow le alargó algunas monedas con la mano.

Mabel la soltó y tomó las monedas para contarlas de inmediato, pues conocía muy bien las tretas de los Sparrow. Cuando terminó de contarlas, alzó la vista bastante sorprendida.

—Increíble, está todo, no me lo esperaba…

—La vida nos da sorpresas, ¿verdad? —replicó con tono burlón, sonriendo a su manera pícara y atractiva de siempre mientras se arreglaba la ropa—. Ahora que estamos a peces, ¿me darás la botella de ron que te pedí?

—¿Y no me pagarás lo que me debe tu entrometido hermano y lo que le pusiste a su cuenta?

—¿Me has visto cara de benefactora? Las cuentas de mi hermano son las cuentas de mi hermano, y mis cuentas son sus cuentas también, _¿savvy?_ Ahora dame mi ron que estoy muriéndome de sed que hace como una hora que me tomé mi último traguito.

De muy mala gana y sin decir nada, la nauseabunda tabernera colocó bruscamente la botella sobre la barra.

—Vas a correr a tus clientes con tu pésimo humor, Mabel —le dijo sonriente mientras tomaba la botella de ron.

—No me importa. Nadie en esta maldita isla tiene el ron tan bueno como el mío. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

—¡Es verdad y brindo por eso! ¡A tu salud! —y Jacky se llevó el pico de la botella a la boca para beber su delicioso contenido mientras miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor, buscando a la persona a quien había venido a encontrar. Y la encontró.

Al principio le costó darle crédito a sus ojos, pero su intuición le decía que era James Norrington. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero lo dio un vuelco el corazón cuando lo vio sentado en una de las tantas mesas de la taberna bebiendo tanto ron como el peor de los borrachos, completamente solo y con un aspecto realmente lamentable. Ya no era aquel recio oficial de la marina, ahora era tan solo un insignificante pordiosero más de Tortuga. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado en Port Royal para haber terminado de esa manera tan miserable? Jacky quería saberlo.

—¿Tabernera, quien es el nuevo? Creo que no lo había visto antes por aquí...

—¡Bah! es un estúpido ex oficial de la marina inglesa... ¿Te acuerdas del famoso comodoro Norrington? ¡Pues ahora es un sucio perro borracho como todos nosotros! ¡Ja ja ja!

Jacky la acompañó con una risilla falsa, pues no le hacía ni pizca de gracia aquellos insultos hacia su adorado comodoro.

— Interesante.... ¿Y qué está haciendo él por aquí?

—Me dijeron que lo perdió todo por culpa de una mujer... Una pirata... —La miró significativamente—. Una pirata que lo había enamorado perdidamente hasta hacerle olvidar a quién servía para que luego lo condenaran a la horca por alta traición…

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —Jacky tragó saliva dándose cuenta de a quién se refería y que había escogido un muy mal momento para reencontrarse con su querido James. Tal vez debería esperar para más adelante hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco con el paso indulgente del tiempo.

Pero las cosas no se iban a dar como Jacky planeaba, pues Mabel, la dueña de la taberna, no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir sin darle las felicitaciones.

—¿Eso te dice algo, no? ¡ja, ja, ja! —y le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda, llamando la atención de varios de los clientes.

Al darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando, la capitana Sparrow se tapó el rostro con el tricornio y replicó bastante nerviosa, esperando que Norrington no hubiera reparado en ella:

—¡No! ¡Eso no me dice nada! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! Soy la sobrina... de un primo hermano...conocido... un vecino... pariente lejano... que no ha visto en muchos años...! —Comenzó a retroceder.

—¿Pero qué me estás diciendo, perra? —se enojó la mujer—. ¡Tú eres esa pirata! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe!

—¿Yo? En ningún momento dije que esa pirata era yo. Tal vez tus informantes se equivocaron de heroína… —siguió retrocediendo, negándolo todo y dejando a Mabel bastante confundida, enojada y con ganas de usar su mosquete sobre ella.

Preocupada por alejarse rápidamente del posible ataque de la iracunda tabernera, Jacky retrocedió sin ver por dónde iba hasta que chocó tontamente contra la mesa en donde James Norrington se encontraba bebiendo.

Mirándola de reojo y reconociéndola en el acto, Norrington no pudo dar mérito a lo que veían sus ojos: ¡allí estaba la mujer que tanto amaba! ¡No era un sueño! ¡Era ella! Por un momento sintió el impulso de abrazarla con todas sus fueras, loco de alegría, pero volvieron a su mente todos aquellos pesares y angustias que había sufrido por culpa de ella y su hermano, y entonces, su corazón se olvidó de todo el amor que le profesaba se volvió duro y frío como roca sin sentimientos.

Pudiendo controlar su sorpresa, le dijo con marcado sarcasmo:

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Si no es otra más que la mujer que me traicionó y me mintió…! Reconocería tu apestoso aroma a ron en cualquier lugar, capitana Jacky Sparrow...

Viendo que de nada valía negarse, la aludida le sonrió nerviosa y tontamente mientras se olía la ropa.

—Si la lavé... el mes pasado... Creo.

—¿Te crees que estoy de broma?

—No.... —Se inclinó para ver su sucio rostro más de cerca— ¿De veras eres tú?

—¡Noooo! ¡Soy el hada madrina de los piratas...! —replicó irónicamente.

—¡Ah, que bien! Por un momento me asusté. ¿Me ayudas a llevarme el cajón con el ron? ¿O prefieres concederme un deseo?

Él la miró detenidamente, furioso.

—¿Pero quién te crees que soy yo? ¿Es que no te cansas de burlarte de mí? ¡Mejor llévate tú sola esas porquerías y déjame en paz! ¿No te parece suficiente todo el daño que me has hecho ya?

Y ante el asombro de Jacky, James pidió otra botella más de ron.

—¿Norry, pero qué te ha pasado? Siempre consideraste al ron como un vil licor… Como Elizabeth, discriminándolo sin piedad alguna.

—Me choqué contra la realidad... ¿te parece poco? —La fulminó con la mirada mientras se bebía de un sorbo el vaso repleto de ron.

—Suele suceder... —se sentó a su lado y lo contempló con cierta tristeza— Eso te hará daño, tú no estás acostumbrado...

—¡Bah! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No eres mi madre! —protestó, bebiendo desafiantemente otro poco de ron para atragantarse inmediatamente después, comenzando a toser desesperadamente.

—¡Norry! ¡Ya deja de hacerte el tonto! ¿Por qué no dejas esto a los profesionales? —se quejó quitándole la botella para darle rápidamente un buen trago—. ¡Agggh! ¡Esta horrible! ¿Es que aquí no hay hielo?

—¡Dame eso! ¡Es mío! —James le quitó la botella y se puso a beberla del pico.

Entonces, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida. La imagen que aquel hombre daba ahora era realmente deplorable y lastimosa. Aquel no podía ser James Norrington, era imposible, ella estaba equivocada.

—¿Quien eres tú, sucio pirata impostor, remero de piltrafa? ¿Qué has hecho con James Norrington? —Y echándole las manos al cuello, comenzó a ahorcarlo y a sacudirlo.

—¡Wagh! ¡Suéltame, Jacky! ¡Soy yo, maldita sea! —protestó, tratando de quitársela de encima.

—¡Argh! ¡De veras eres tú! —exclamó asqueada, pero enseguida puso una mirada lasciva y, mientras le rodeaba amorosamente el cuello con los brazos, declaró—: Caramba, Norry, veo que ahora tenemos muchas mas cosas en común... ¿Por qué no las aprovechamos?

—¡Vete al diablo! ¡Estoy harto de tus jueguitos! —protestó furioso, quitándosela bruscamente de encima para beberse otro trago más de ron con actitud derrotista—… Esto que estás viendo ahora, es lo soy después de lo que tú y todos los demás me hicieron…

—¡Pero yo no te he hecho nada! ¡Es por perseguir al idiota de Jack que te encuentras en ese estado lamentable! ¡No me eches la culpa de todos tus problemas!

—¿Ah no? ¡Pues entonces por qué no fuiste a rescatarme cuando estuvieron a punto de colgarme por tu culpa? ¿Eh? ¿En dónde has estado? ¡Dime!

—¿In… intentaron colgarte? —repitió incrédula.

—¡Ah! ¿No lo sabes? La Corte Marcial me acusó de alta traición por haberte dado refugio en mi casa y ayudarte a escapar del cadalso.

—Pero eso lo hiciste sin que yo te lo obligara a hacerlo.

—¡Ja! Lo sé. Lo hice porque estaba enamorado de ti… —sonrió como si ahora pensara que aquella actitud había sido demasiada estúpida.

Un silencio incómodo y hasta casi nostálgico se hizo entre ambos hasta que Norrington volvió a hablar con su ahora habitual tono sarcástico.

—Y dígame, capitana Jacky Sparrow, ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que no apareciste para salvarme de la horca? ¿Fue el ron? ¿Falta de interés? ¿Otro hombre?

—No lo recuerdo... Creo que me golpearon la cabeza...

—¡Pues yo sí! ¡Recuerdo muy bien la soga en mi cuello!

—¡Fue culpa del bruto mi hermano! ¡Yo sí quise regresar a Port Royal para ayudarte, pero no me lo permitieron! ¡Nadie quiso ayudarme porque eres un inglés odioso! —Cansada de tener que estar discutiendo tonterías, Jacky se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre el espaldar de la silla, muy ceñuda—. Hubiera podido hacer algo para rescatarte si me lo hubieran permitido…

—¡Tonterías! ¡Si no fuera por mi institutriz y Billy, a estar horas estaría bajo tierra!

—Bien por ellos, son unos héroes…—murmuró ella, dándoles las gracias con todo su corazón por haber arriesgado sus vidas por la de James.

Un poco más tranquila, Jacky tuvo tiempo de asimilar sus propias palabras, sorprendiéndose con lo que había acabado de decir.

—Caramba, creo que no estoy en mis cabales... ¿De verdad he dicho lo que he dicho y tu has oído lo que yo he dicho?

—¿De que querías rescatarme? Lo he escuchado, pero no creo en los cuentos de hadas... —James tomó otro poco de ron, pero aun era demasiado fuerte para él y comenzó a toser otra vez.

Sin prestarle atención, la pirata se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos, divagando, sumergida en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta por fin de lo mucho que realmente estaba enamorada de Norrington. No era un capricho ni una atracción, tampoco un simple sentimiento de afición…, era amor. Amor verdadero. Ella estaba completamente enamorada de James Norrington. El gran capitán Jack Sparrow estaba enamorado de un hombre y había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por él y aún lo estaba.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó—. Esto no está bien... No está nada bien. No. Yo no rescato a nadie, nunca lo he hecho ni quise hacerlo...

—Y nunca lo harás... —agregó irónicamente el ex oficial.

Jacky siguió ignorándolo.

—Salvo a Elizabeth, claro, pero en esa época era distinto...

—… Eras hombre...

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Ya no soy el mismo de antes.....

—… Ahora eres una mujer sin sentimientos y traicionera...

—¡Yo nunca quise rescatar a nadie de la horca antes! —Volvió a sentarse totalmente impactada— ¡Y menos a un oficial de la marina inglesa!

—… Ni ahora tampoco... ¡Jah! ¡Jamás lo harías…! Ya lo comprobamos...

—¿No? ¿Y por qué entonces el imbécil de Jack me obligo a quedarme en el _Perla_? —le preguntó, volviendo su atención hacia él.

—¡Qué sé yo! —fue todo lo que James dijo, tomando otro sorbo de ron.

—Al principio me pareció algo sospechosa la actitud del idiota de mi hermano cuando intentó retenerme. Pensé que estaba celoso de lo que teníamos nosotros dos y quiso raptarme para tener sobre él este hermoso cuerpo femenino… —comentó mientras se abría aun más la camisa para mostrar sus hermosos y sensuales senos y se contorneaba lujuriosamente el cuerpo con las manos en un vano intento de seducir a Norrington—. Pero ahora sé que fue para salvar su propio pellejo porque Tía Dalma (¿Te acuerdas de ella, verdad?) nos dijo que si alguno de los dos moríamos iba a ser muy perjudicial para el otro, _¿savvy?_

—¡Bah! Ya deja de dar más explicaciones. No te creo y punto. ¡Tabernero! ¡Más ron y otra jarra! —Miró a Jacky—. Supongo que te quedarás a beber, ¿no?

—Jamás rechazaría una invitación tuya... —replicó para luego agregar lujuriosamente—… _cualquier invitación_…

—¡Bah! —el ex oficial la asesinó con la mirada mientras Lidia, la mesera, llegaba con otra botella de ron y una jarra y los dejaba sobre la mesa.

Y mientras James le servía un poco de ron a su invitada, comenzó a hablar con cierta sarcasmo en su voz:

—Así que... ¿nos encontramos de nuevo, capitana Jacky Sparrow? ¿Qué has estado haciendo después de haberme abandonado a mi suerte?

—Ya te lo dije: Jack volvió a Port Royal (como tú sabes), me golpeó la cabeza, me llevó al _Perla_ y me obligo a quedarme allí hasta que tuve que darte por muerto. Luego fuimos a ver a Tía Dalma y ella me dijo que estabas con vida… —Lo miró significativamente—. Desde entontes, lo único que quise fue buscarte, así que aproveché a la más mínima oportunidad para escaparme, y aquí me tienes. —Se sirvió más ron—. Tuve que sobornar a Pintel y a Raggeti con algunas botellas de mi precioso ron… Si el estúpido de me hermano hubiera dejado a Gibbs vigilándome no habría hecho falta desperdiciar el ron, ya que, por suerte, Gibbs se duerme enseguida si lo golpeas en la cabeza con un catalejo…

—¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero escucharte más! No te creo, no te creo y no te creo... ¿Te suena la canción?

—No, pero si me la cantas, tal vez.... —batió rápidamente sus largas pestañas negras, insinuándosele.

—Vete al diablo, capitana Jacky Sparrow.

Y, para el disgusto de ella, James se llevó nuevamente la botella a la boca para inmediatamente después comenzar a cantar una canción pirata en un estado realmente lastimoso.

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, maldita sea! —exclamó furiosa—. ¡¿Que tengo que hacer para que me creas y dejes de cantar tan desafinadamente?! ¡Pareces un soprano en desgracia!

—¡Nada! —el aludido dejó de golpe la botella en la mesa, igualmente colérico—. ¡Nada de lo que hagas o digas me convencerá de otra cosa! —Se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y declaró a viva voz, llamando la atención de los presentes:

—¡Tú me traicionaste y jamás te lo perdonaré en lo que me quede de esta asquerosa vida por vivir! —y, ante la sorpresa de la pirata, James cayó de espaldas al suelo, inconsciente y perdido de borracho.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a burlarse de él sin pérdida de tiempo. "¡Ja ja ja! ¡No soporta el ron! ¡Parece una nenita!", decían.

Jacky suspiró, tan decepcionada como avergonzada.

—Hay, James, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó para que terminaras en ese estado?

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la taberna y volvió rápidamente con un cubo de agua y se la tiró encima.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó al ver que recuperaba la conciencia.

—¡Me ahogo! —comenzó a decir mientras respiraba como un pez fuera del agua, escupía agua y, ridículamente, intentaba nadar sobre el suelo—. ¡Me ahogo! ¡Auxilio!

—Vaya, Norry, yo siempre creí que, siendo tú un oficial de la marina, sabías nadar... —comentó Jacky irónicamente entre tanto todos a su alrededor se destornillaban de la risa.

—¿Eh?—James logró volver en sí y, dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, se levantó veloz como un rayo y exclamó enojado—:

—¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Me voy a mi cuarto!

Norrington intentó caminar derecho hacia las escaleras, pero se encontraba demasiado borracho y mareado como para seguir un rumbo fijo.

—¡Oye, cuidado! —exclamó Jacky, tomándolo rápidamente del brazo y sosteniéndolo para que no se cayera otra vez.

—¡Suéltame inmediatamente! ¡No me toques! —le gritó, tratándose de liberarse de los brazos de Jacky, sin conseguirlo. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó por sus chillidos.

—Que raro es esto... —opinó—, me gustaba más cuando yo me tambaleaba y tú me sostenías a mí… —Lo miró y frunció el ceño—. ¿Que sucede contigo? ¿Por qué te derrumbaste de esta manera?

—¿Qué te importa? Nunca te importé... —replicó disgustado, tratando de desembarazarse de Jacky, pero aquel día había tomado más de lo que podía soportar y no era más fuerte que un ratón.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Claro que me importas! ¡Y puede ser que mucho más que el ron…! —se calló, frunciendo el entrecejo muy pensativa—. Bueno… Tal vez no tanto como el ron…

—¡A ti te importo únicamente para sacarme los pantalones! ¡Pero te juro que eso no pasará!

—¿Ah no? ¿Quieres apostarlo? —lo retó mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía fuertemente hacia ella.

Haciendo una mueca de fastidio, James logró desembarazarse de ella y se dirigió a duras penas hacia las escaleras, tambaleándose.

—Parece que no quiere divertirse… —comentó la pirata de mala gana, y encogiéndose de hombros, salió disparada detrás de él—. ¡Norry! ¡Espera! ¡En ese estado no puedes ir a ninguna parte!

Girando sobre sus talones, James declaró con vehemencia:

—¿Ah no? ¡Pues mira! —y, para su desgracia, le erró a las escaleras y pasó directo por la ventana cayendo hacia afuera, desapareciendo ante la vista de todos y provocando una explosión de risa entre todos los presentes.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Mejor lleva a tu novio a su cuarto, preciosa, o terminará matándose él solo! —le aconsejó la tabernera.

Dando un bufido de fastidio, Jacky se volvió para mirarla y respondió:

—¡Ya quisiera yo, pero no se deja! —y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta de salida ante las carcajadas de los presentes, murmurando para sí bastante enojada y abochornada—: ¡Condenado demonio! ¡Si todos los hombres somos así de estúpidos, ahora entiendo porqué Scarlet y Giselle me abofeteaban a cada rato!

Y salió de la taberna por la misma ventana que James había utilizado accidentalmente y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que logró encontrarlo. Andando a gatas sobre el barro, James Norrington intentaba encontrar las escaleras y la botella de ron que se le había caído. Disgustada por aquella vista panorámica tan patética que mostraba su "caballo-caballero", Jacky se acercó a él y puso los brazos en jarra.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Norry?

—Mi vida... —respondió con sarcasmo sin siquiera levantar la vista del suelo fangoso.

Torciendo el gesto, la pirata se puso en cuclillas inclinando un poco la cabeza para observarlo detenidamente.

—¡Bah! Ya deja de estar lamentándote. Yo también perdí algunas... "cosas" cuando me alcanzó la maldición, _¿savvy?_ Pero trato de seguir adelante, ya ves. Le pongo el "pecho" al destino.

James la fusiló con la mirada y luego volvió a dirigirla hacia el suelo.

—Me alegro por ti... Yo perdí todo cuando me alcanzó "tu" maldición... ¡Ah! ¡Ya la encontre! —exclamó alegremente mientras alzaba la botella y se levantaba del suelo, limpiándole el barro con la mano.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya deja eso! ¡Tú no sabes beber! —quiso arrebatarle la botella, pero él no se dejó.

—¡Pues aprenderé! —la desafió, bebiendo otro poco más de ron.

Un corto silencio se hizo entre los dos hasta que la capitana Sparrow, intrigada, preguntó:

—¿Que quieres decir con que lo perdiste todo?

—Pues... perdí mi rango, mi comisión, mi familia, mi vida, a ti... Todo... —sonrió irónicamente, pero rápidamente una tristeza indescriptible por fin se hizo notar en su sucio rostro de barba incipiente—. ¡Ja! Olvida que dije "a ti"... Yo jamás te tuve...

Jacky, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente conmovida. No sabía cómo explicárselo ni siquiera a ella misma, pero le rompía el corazón verlo en ese estado tan lamentable. Hasta podía intuir el tremendo dolor que anidaba en el pecho del hombre que amaba. Resultaba muy duro para ella, pero debía sincerarse si quería volver a verlo un poco mejor.

—Bueno, en parte es verdad lo que dices sobre mí, pero… —Se maldecía a sí misma por tener que hablar de sus sentimientos como si fuera una verdadera mujer—… pero he vuelto. Me tienes a tu lado ahora y… ¿Te parece entonces que me has… perdido? —Jacky no paraba de insultarse a sí misma, pues sentía que estaba rebajando su orgullo masculino al hablar así.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! —Norrington replicó con marcado desprecio, provocando que Jacky se enfadara bastante, pero ella logró dominarse y trató de seguir convenciéndolo, después de todo, ¿no había vuelto a su lado dispuesta a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba? Debía ser sincera si quería recuperarlo.

—Mira, me va a costar mucho decir esto, así que solo lo diré una vez, porque si no me escuchas, ya no lo diré otra vez, ¿entendido?

—Como quieras.

—Este... Yo... tú... ¡Maldición! —Protestó, era realmente difícil decirlo. ¿Cómo declararle su amor a otro hombre?

Desesperada, lo tomó por el cuello de la sucia casaca azul y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente.

—¡James Norrington! ¡Maldito soprano eunuco! ¡¿Es que no entiendes que yo creí todo este tiempo que estabas muerto?! ¡Regresé a este nido de víboras por ti! ¡¡Por ti!!

—¡Suéltame! ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Ya déjame en paz! —Se soltó bruscamente de ella—. ¿No entiendes que mi corazón ya no siente nada por ti? ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me dejaste solo frente a la muerte y nadie se molestó en ayudarme! ¡Tú y el maldito de Jack Sparrow arruinaron mi vida! ¡Destruyeron todo lo que me costó conseguir todos estos años! ¡Perdí absolutamente todo! —Comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado mientras alzaba los brazos—. ¡El gran comodoro James Norrington es ahora un donnadie! ¡Un perdedor! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Dejó de reírse y acercó su rostro al de ella, tan sólo por unos pocos centímetros, sus narices no se tocaron— ¡Tan sólo siento odio a todo lo que me rodea! —murmuró—. ¡Daría cualquier cosa por vengarme! ¿No entiendes que ya no soy el mismo iluso de antes?

Inclinándose un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, Jacky le sonrió nerviosamente.

—P-pero te estoy diciendo la verdad… _¿savvy?_

—Métete esto en la cabecita hueca que tienes, capitana Jacky Sparrow —la miró fijamente—: el hombre que conociste antes está muerto. Murió el día en que se dio cuenta de que tan sólo fue un juguete para dos malditos hermanos hipócritas.

—¿Entonces quieres que me vaya y te deje solo como a un perro?

—Vete si quieres, es lo mejor que sabes hacer, abandonarme...

—A menos que quieras que te ayude a llegar a tu cuarto… —lo miró de reojo de abajo hacia arriba—. No creo que puedas hacerlo solo… a menos que quieras hacer reír otra vez a los clientes de Mabel.

—Yo no necesito tu ayuda, Jacky Sparrow y jamás la necesitaré —y diciendo esto, caminó oscilando hacia la posada, entrando en ella ante la consternada mirada de Jacky, quien luego de suspirar bastante fastidiada, decidió que lo mejor era no dejarlo solo y lo siguió. Debía convencerlo de la verdad.

Mientras James subía penosamente la escalera hasta el primer piso en donde tenía su cuarto, se percató de que la pirata lo estaba siguiendo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Revolviendo los ojos de fastidio, giró sobre sí mismo y la enfrentó:

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que ya no quiero saber nada de ti!

—Ya lo sé —replicó alzando los hombros con aparente indiferencia—. ¿Crees que toda la vida voy a estar pendiente de ti? Yo también alquilé un cuartucho en este antro, _¿savvy?_

Sin replicarle a eso y frunciendo la boca con visible disgusto, James volvió su precaria atención a su propio camino. Una vez que hubo terminado de subir endeblemente las escaleras, recorrer lastimosamente el pasillo e intentar introducir la llave en la cerradura que le parecía escapársele por momentos a la cual le dirigía una sarta de palabrotas irreproducibles, el ex comodoro pudo ingresar por fin a su cuarto. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la capitana Jacky Sparrow también se introdujo rápidamente a la habitación antes de que él lograra cerrar la puerta para agarrarlo inesperadamente del cuello de la camisa y empujarlo bruscamente de espaldas contra la pared al mismo tiempo que serraba la puerta tras de ella y sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo clavaba en la pared a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrepierna de Norrington.

—Ni siquiera intentes moverte, Norry, o te juro que terminarás siendo un eunuco y te aseguro que ambos nos arrepentiremos de eso, _¿savvy?_ —lo amenazó, aproximando su rostro al de él.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —se quejó tan asustado como sorprendido, tratando de zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella lo presionara aún más contra la pared, sosteniendo firmemente el cuchillo.

—Te dije que no te movieras… —le advirtió, acercando sus labios a los de él y sintiendo con inmenso placer su agitación—. Tú me obligaste a tomar esta medida desesperada porque estás tan borracho y molesto que no quieres escucharme. Ahora, vas a tener que hacerlo te guste o no, _¿savvy?_

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué diablos tengo que escucharte, eh? Solamente me dirás más mentiras.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que lo único que diré serán mentiras?

James sonrió despectivamente.

—Olvidaste una cuestión muy importante, amiga mía: tú eres la capitana Jacky Sparrow… —le respondió con acertada razón.

Viéndose atrapada por sus propias aseveraciones, Jacky se quedó desconcertada por algunos segundos hasta que se obligó a sonreírle un tanto abochornada.

—Veo que me conoces muy bien, mi querido Norry —le dijo—, pero te aseguro que ahora mis intenciones son decirte la completa e inesperada verdad.

—Sorpréndeme —la desafió.

Jacky se tomó su tiempo, pero su risueño rostro se tornó muy serio, triste y hasta sensual.

—Yo creía que estabas muerto… —le confesó, respirando sobre la boca de su prisionero, observando todo su rostro con lascivo apetito—. Sufrí mucho, _¿savvy?_ Me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba; de lo mucho que te deseaba; de lo mucho que te necesitaba… Pero cuando supe que estabas vivo, lo único que quise fue venir a buscarte para confesarte lo que siento por ti y a amarte como te mereces… —Hizo una pausa, para ver cómo reaccionaba él a sus palabras, pero se desilusionó al notar que ningún tipo de expresión afloraba en su rostro, solamente mantenía un semblante frío y hostil, y su mirada se mantenía recta, como si estuviera ignorándola adrede, mirando directo a la pared.

Por primera vez en su vida femenina, Jacky sintió cómo se le rompía el corazón al darse cuenta definitivamente que él ya no sentía por ella lo que antes; pero no podía reaccionar como una mujer, sino, como un hombre. Estaba furiosa y desesperada. ¿Por qué cuando le decía la verdad, él no le daba crédito alguno?

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—La última vez que te creí, me rompiste el corazón —le contestó con frialdad luego de unos momentos de permanecer en silencio.

—Vas a terminar por creerme otra vez, Norry —lo desafió mientras rozaba sus labios con los de él, entrecerrando los ojos—. Porque te amo y no permitiré que lo nuestro termine de esta manera…

James, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, tenía que admitir que aún sentía verdadero amor hacia ella, pero había tanto dolor y resentimiento en su corazón, que aquel noble sentimiento no podía salir a flote.

—¡Ja! ¿Es que realmente crees que alguna vez tuvimos algo?

Jacky levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Tú no me engañas, comodoro, sé muy bien que aún sientes algo por mí detrás de esa actitud fría que tienes… A ustedes los oficiales les enseñan a no demostrar sus sentimientos, ¿no es así? Siempre escudados tras una regia y severa apariencia… —colocó la mano izquierda en su nuca y lo obligó a inclinar su cabeza para que la mirara.

—Sé que sufriste mucho por mí, mi querido Norry —le dijo—. También sé que te hice reír, pero, me pregunto si también te hice llorar…

—Y yo te pregunto, capitana Jacky Sparrow: ¿alguna vez lloraste por mí? —rebatió.

—Sí, lloré por ti cuando creía que estabas muerto.

James, impactado con aquellas palabras, no dijo nada, solamente la miró directamente a los ojos, atontado, completamente confundido. Aprovechando su desconcierto, Jacky lo besó. Primero fue un beso suave y delicado, como si quisiera probar su nuevo sabor, luego comenzó a besarlo con mucha más fuerza, como si quisiera fusionar sus labios con los de él. En un principio, Norrington se quedó petrificado, casi disfrutando aquel momento tan apasionado, pero al recordar todo el daño que ella le había causado y que seguramente estaba engañándolo de nuevo, no quiso responder a sus ardientes besos.

Poco a poco Jacky apartó sus labios a los de él y, mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos, le sonrió con una sonrisa pícara pero un tanto triste.

—No me rendiré hasta conquistarte de nuevo, mi caballo-caballero. Recordarás éste día como el día en que la capitana Jacky Sparrow te dijo…: "Te amo".

Y luego de regalarle un pequeño beso en la boca, Jacky desencajó el cuchillo y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la puerta. Pero, antes de cerrarla, le dijo:

—Me gusta mucho tu nuevo sabor a ron, pero es el aroma del té lo que ahora extraño de tí.

—Yo no te extraño —le dijo, frío y duro—. Te odio.

Un dolor indescriptible rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de la pirata.

—Qué pena escucharte decir eso —su voz pareció temblar—, porque yo aún lo amo, James Norrington.

Y se marchó de allí, dejando a James completamente solo y desconcertado, sin saber qué hacer.

Y así, con el corazón palpitándole alocadamente en el pecho como si quisiera explotársele por todas las diferentes emociones que se agolpaban en él, James se dejó caer poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, y, dando un fuerte suspiro de desesperación, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

Se encontraba tan confundido que no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. No sabía si creer o no en las palabras de Jacky. ¿Ella estaría diciéndole la verdad? ¿Era sincera? ¿Era cierto que lo amaba? ¿O estaba mintiéndole? ¡Oh! ¡Cómo le gustaría creer en ella otra vez…! Pero tenía mucho miedo en volver a confiar… Mucho miedo.

Entre tanto, en una habitación contigua a la del ex oficial, la capitana Jacky Sparrow se encontraba de pie, en silencio, con el rostro pálido y sin expresión. Entonces, en un instante, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos negros como nunca antes lo habían hecho, comenzando a llorar con gran amargura los continuos rechazos de James.

—¡Norry me odia…! —murmuró dolorosamente—. ¿Por qué no me cree? ¿Por qué demoré tanto en darme cuanta de lo que siento por él? ¿Por qué tuve que jugar tanto con sus sentimientos? ¡Lo he perdido para siempre…! ¡¡Maldición!! —gritó, tomando una botella de ron que había sobre la mesa, lanzándola con furia contra la pared, haciéndola mil pedazos.

Y cubriendo su lloroso rostro con las manos, cayó de rodillas al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, algo realmente increíble ocurría en las calles del pueblo de Tortuga. Ante la atónita mirada de sus habitantes (algunos mirando con temor y otros con ira), el recién llegado a la isla, el almirante George Jacobson, caminaba impune y solemnemente entre ellos, como si andar por aquellas sucias y atiborradas callejuelas era cosa de todos los días.

Muy pronto, ella y James volverían a encontrarse, y el resultado de ese encuentro marcaría a James Norrington para siempre.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada: **

**Jacky a regresado al lado de James, pero lo ha encontrado frío y duro como una roca… ¿logrará convencerlo de que realmente lo ama o lo perdió para siempre? James parece no querer darse ni darle una oportunidad, pero qué hará en cuanto vuelva a ver a Isabel? ¿Jacky se dará por vencida? ¿Terminará por mandarlo al diablo? Yo no lo sé, y ustedes? Un capi corto pero espero que haya sido interesante : ) ¡Oh! Es verdad! Me olvidé de contar que este capi ya lo tenía escrito en parte gracias a la muy valorada cooperación de mi amiga Romy : )**

_**Querida León Dorado: Cómo estás? Bueno, creo que los capitanes y Norry se complican las cosas cada vez más, no? :) Y sip, son sus cómicas personalidades tan iguales pero tan diferentes entre sí que tienen los hermanitos lo que nos atrae, por suerte. Muchas gracias por el tiempito en el chat que me diste, a veces me siento muy sola y vos me alegraste el día :) a ver cuándo nos volvemos a encontrar! Bueno, como habrás visto, el encuentro entre Jacky y Norry fue bastante tenso… No sé cuánto tiempo se la va a vancar Jacky los desprecios de Norry, pero creo que le llegó el turno de sufrir a ella. ¡Y ahora va a aparecer Isabel! Qué lio se va a armar! De parte de quién se pondrá Norry? Nos leemos muy pronto y que todo te vaya ok! Espero que volvamos a chatear muy pronto! Besos! Un millón de gracias por tu aguante!**_

_**Querida **__**Yrazemita: qué tal? Espero que este capi te haya gustado como el anterior a pesar de haber sido tan diferente : ) mmm, el encuentro entre Jacky y Norry no fue lo que nuestra capitana esperaba… pobre : ( Lo del encuentro de Isabel con Jacky va a ser una hecatombe terrible! Como viste, Jacky ni es sumisa ni acepta el rechazo de Norry. Me alegra un montón que todo esté sobre ruedas con tu vida! Voy a rezar porque siga así : ) Espero con ansias poder ver las fotos cuando llegue el momento. No te olvides de mi! Te requiero un montón y me apuré tanto como pude para este capi : ) Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Querida **__**Reli: ¡hola! Muchas gracias por el tiempito que me diste en el chat! Lástima que yo ya me tenía que ir a dormir… : ( pero bueno, espero que para las vacaciones logremos comunicarnos más seguido : ) Je, a Devy Jones le interesó bastante que Jacky se parezca tanto a la mujer que lo hizo sufrir, je je je… Obvio que Jack iba a aprovecharse de eso, y también Jacky podría utilizarlo a su antojo, pero ahora sus intereses están puestos sobre otro hombre, je X ) ¡Oh! No es para tanto! Aún me falta muchísimo para ser una buena escritora, pero muchísimas gracias por tus halagos! :D Nos chateamos pronto! Te quiero!**_

_**Querida **__**Flint: je, como verás, mi gusto por la historia es algo que me sobrepasa, y si tengo oportunidad de hacerla interesante a los ojos de los demás, pues no desaprovecho la oportunidad : ) sip, a los dos Sparrow no hay que creerles ni la hora, pero así les va también… Che, si tenés siglos de observación del mundo… ¿cuántos años tenés? XD Portate mal y no comás tierra! Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: si! Ni siquiera me dí cuanta de lo largo que me salió! Pero creo que valió la pena, no? : ) ahora éste me salió bastante corto, como habrás notado. Davy está interesado por Jacky, Will se va a encontrar con su padre, Isabel se va a encontrar con James y, por consiguiente, con Jacky, y allí se va a armar la cosa… XO Tenés razón, las peleas que tiene los hermanitos Sparrow no los va a llevar a nada bueno a menos que aprendan a trabajar en equipo. Con el asunto del pasado de Isabel, el verdadero asesino de su familia y qué caso toca Jack en todo esto, lo vas a saber en un par de capis más : ) paciencia! Como verás, creo que esta vez no me demoré tanto como en el capi anterior : ) Besos! De Argentina : D**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha: je, fue un pequeño guiño picarezco que me hice a mí misma acerca de mi anterior fic XD Jack es un comerciante nato, vamos a ver si entrega de verdad a su hermanita… mmm, también a mí me hace parecer una buena hermana estos dos… XD Yo sé que Jacky será la única que logrará que James suba de su fondo, pero él se dejará? Lo permitirá a tiempo? También sé que Isabel tiene buena parte en esto y TIENE que quererlo como a un amigo porque James la estima mucho… ¿Lo ayudará también? ¿O lo perjudicará aun más? Billy y Madame ya no representan nada para él… ¡pobres! Bueno, en Tortuga se van a encontrar Jack, Jacky, James, Isabel, Elizabeth, Billy, Elena, Alwine, Seagull, Morgan… ¡Todo muy interesante! ¡Se van a destapar muchas ollas! X ) ¿En serio estás leyendo Peter pan? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Seguramente es una historia muy buena! Supongo que a estas alturas ya la habrás terminado de leer, no? Luego me decís qué te pareció : ) ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme! Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Querida **__**: y a mí me hacía falta leerlas a ustedes : ) Voy a ver si a nuestro adorado Will le dedico unos capis más, de imaginarme esa carita bonita me enternece! Je! XD Viste lo mucho que cambian algunas cosas en esta historia a causa de la presencia de Jacky? : D ahora Davy está interesado en ella! Jack y Jacky son unos tramposos que siempre ven por ellos mismos, no hay duda de ello : ) Bueno, no sé si te habré hecho llorar con el desesperante encuentro entre Jacky y Norry, pero espero haberte hecho sentir algo… sí! Van a estar todos y se va a armar la grande! Hasta Elizabeth! Bueno… Seagull es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy atractivo y no me extrañaría que Elizabeth se sienta un poquitín atraída por su increíble magnetismo personal… ejem… Nooo! Jamás será una molestia para mí! Never! Y ya sabés, jamás abandonaré esta historia ni las abandonaré a ustedes hasta que la termine : ) palabra. Je, un pequeño guiño para la autora… chau!**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: viste que no te abandoné? Jamás lo haría sabiendo que ustedes siguen leyendo esta historia! Y si, Jacky hace la lucha, pero Norry no se deja… Je, Will es un amor, no lo niego, y espero poder darle la historia y el final que tanto se merece nuestro galancito : ) Gracias por no dejarme y tus vibras! Me mantienen inspirada! Bye!**_

**Tema recomendado para este capítulo: "No me ames" de Marck Anthony y Jennifer Lopez.**

**Ahora estoy leyendo Oliver Twist y The Colombian Connection, el primero en castellano y el segundo en inglés. Las pelis que vi son: mmm ¡no me acuerdo! Procuraré anotarlas para no olvidarme… je XD**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	36. Norrington Vende su Alma

**Capítulo 35: Norrington Vende su Alma y Billy Hace Nuevos Amigos**

Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos cuando Jacky Sparrow decidió que ya había llorado todo lo necesario y que eso no la llevaría a nada, así que resolvió que era tiempo de tomar al toro por las astas y hacer algo al respecto con su situación actual.

—Bueno —dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos—, de nada me vale ponerme a llorar como una mozuela. ¿Qué se diría de mí si me vieran llorar de esta manera por un hombre? ¡Buena la he hecho! Mejor bajo a la taberna para tomarme unas jarras de ron y conseguir el valor necesario que me hace falta para reconquistar a Norry… que me imagino que ya debe haber pensado muy bien sobre todo lo que le dije…

Se calló, y mirando con tristeza hacia la botella de ron que se había hecho pedazos cuando la lanzó contra la pared presa de la desesperación y la angustia, dijo apesadumbrada:

—Es increíble lo que uno puede llegar a hacer cuando se está desesperado por amor…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de al lado, sentado sobre el sucio y viejo piso de madera, James Norrington mantenía su cabeza oculta entre los brazos que descansaban sobre las rodillas. El silencio y la oscuridad reinantes en aquel cuartucho le habían dado el tiempo y la tranquilidad suficientes como para poder pensar en las inesperadas confesiones de amor de Jacky Sparrow. A pesar de su embriaguez, su mente seguía lo bastante despejada como para poder llegar a una conclusión de la que esperaba no arrepentirse en el futuro: no tenía sentido que Jacky le hubiera confesado su amor cuando él ya no poseía nada de lo que supuestamente la había acercado a él, por lo tanto, había decidido darle otra oportunidad a su querida pirata.

"Me dijo que me ama —pensó emocionado—. Me ama a pesar de que yo ya no soy nada ni nadie. Realmente a ella jamás le importó mi rango, ¡solamente le importé yo! ¡Yo!".

Ya decidido con lo que iba a hacer, James se puso penosamente en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir en busca de su amada y darle las buenas nuevas, pero, cuando la abrió, enorme fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con el almirante George Jacobson.

—¡Almirante Jacobson! ¿Pero qué hace usted aquí? —le preguntó estupefacto.

—Vine a arreglar algunos asuntos con usted, comodoro Norrington —le contestó con su falso tono masculino—. Hágame el favor de dejarme entrar para que podamos tratar a solas la propuesta que le vengo a exponer.

James tardó unos segundos en asimilar aquella imprevista visita y, haciéndose a un lado, dejó pasar dentro del cuarto a quien antes había sido su mejor amiga.

Tan sólo por algunos minutos, Isabel y Jacky no se habían cruzado en el camino, afortunadamente para la segunda, pues ésta lo hubiera pasado muy mal. Para cuando Isabel había entrado al cuarto de James, la pirata había salido del suyo y se había dirigido directamente hacia la taberna.

—¿Pasó algo durante mi ausencia, Mabel? No me digas que se acabó el ron —preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor y notaba a todo el mundo completamente atemorizado.

—No lo vas a poder creer —comentó la obesa tabernera—, pero hace un momento entró a este respetable negocio ese asqueroso almirante a quienes todos odian y temen.

—Quizás vino a beber tu maravilloso ron… —bromeó Jacky, acodándose sobre la barra y sirviéndose ron en una sucia jarra, sabiendo muy bien a quién se refería la mujer.

—O tal vez vino a visitar a tu noviecito —propuso maliciosamente la tabernera.

Apenas terminó de escuchar esto, Jacky escupió lo que había tomado sobre la cara de la mujer.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó terriblemente sorprendida para luego mirar hacia el piso de arriba, preocupada.

—¡Ja! ¡Ya sabía que tú eras la que había arruinado a ese condenado inglés! —festejó la mujer.

—¿Bromeas? Ya te dije soy la sobrina... de un primo hermano...conocido... un vecino... pariente lejano... que no ha visto en muchos años... y tantas otras cosas más… —y mientras decía esto, había tomado una botella de ron y se había dirigido discretamente hacia las escaleras con la intención de llegar sigilosamente hasta la habitación de James y escuchar detrás de la puerta. Tanta precauciones había tomado a su paso, que casi se cayó escaleras abajo al errarle a los escalones. Una vez frente a la puerta deseada, pegó la oreja en ella, tratando de escuchar algo de lo que allí se decía mientras que, de vez en cuando, tomaba unos sorbos de su botella. Jacky frunció el entrecejo bastante disgustada, los clientes de abajo hacían demasiado ruido como para poder llegar a oír algo detrás de la puerta.

—¡Shiiit! ¿Es que no pueden hacer menos alboroto? ¡Aquí hay gente tratando de espiar! —pidió en un susurro mientras abanicaba la mano, pero, como es de suponerse, nadie la escuchó ni le hizo caso.

Soltando una sarta de palabrotas en voz baja, los ojos negros de nuestra protagonista se toparon con un vaso. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo alzó del suelo y lo contempló llena de felicidad.

—¡No hay nada como un vaso para poder escuchar detrás de las puertas! —exclamó con júbilo, e inmediatamente lo llenó de ron y procedió a beber de él, pero se detuvo cuando sus labios casi tocaron el vaso, dandose cuenta de que había actuado por instinto.

—Es verdad, para esto no era… —murmuró, y se lo tomó de un solo trago.

Cuando hubo terminado, contempló el vaso vacío y declaró mientras alzaba los hombros:

—"El hombre es un animal de costumbres…".

Y colocando la boca del vaso sobre la puerta de madera, pegó su oreja en la base y se dedicó a adivinar lo que allí se decía.

Una vez adentro y con la puerta bien cerrada, Isabel se dedicó a echarle una mirada de desaprobación a todo aquel precario y asqueroso lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo viviera en esa pocilga?

—Ha elegido un lugar apropiado para su lamentable estado, comodoro Norrington —opinó pensativa.

—Hace tiempo que ya no soy comodoro, almirante Jacobson… —le confesó Norrington—, pensé que ya lo sabía.

—Ya estaba al tanto de eso, comodoro Norrington, y de todo lo demás también. Todo —aclaró mientras giraba lentamente sobre los talones y lo miraba detenidamente con una mezcla de enfado y decepción.

James no pudo mantenerle la mirada, la vergüenza lo invadió, desvió sus ojos verdes al suelo y, dando un suspiro entre ansioso y desesperado, se dejó caer sobre una silla, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

—Debes estar muy decepcionado conmigo… —dijo—. Actué como un verdadero idiota y merezco este castigo…

Isabel nada dijo, ni siquiera se acercó a él, pues aún estaba muy molesta con todo lo que había hecho su amigo.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a proponerle matrimonio a esa sucia pirata, James Norrington?

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que James logró decir, estupefacto, alzando la cabeza para mirarla.

—¡Dime! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le espetó con dureza.

—¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo? —le replicó sonriendo con ironía—. A ti ya no te importa nada sobre mí.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —inquirió Isabel, bastante sorprendida con el tono de voz que su amigo utilizaba para con ella.

—Que yo ya no te importo y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. ¿Por qué no te marchas de aquí junto con Madame Foubert y Billy y me dejan en paz de una buena vez? —James no iba a soportar que nadie hablara mal de Jacky, nadie.

Terriblemente furiosa, Isabel no iba a dejar pasar aquella falta de respeto hacia su persona, así que se acercó rápidamente hasta James y le propinó un formidable cachetazo en el rostro, haciéndole volver la cabeza.

Sorprendido, el vapuleado ex oficial se llevó la mano a su adolorida mejilla y la miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de furia.

—Jamás vuelva a hablarme con ese tono, James Norrington, jamás —le advirtió con dureza.

Pero él ya estaba harto, ya no le importaba nada y estaba lo bastante borracho como para sentir ánimos de enfrentarse a su amiga sin importarle el resultado. Y así, con los ojos brillantes por la humillación y la ira, declaró:

—Yo ya no soy tu subordinado, no tienes derecho a tratarme de esta manera.

—¿Ah, no? —replicó hirviendo de rabia—. Pues eso lo veremos…

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Isabel volvió a golpearlo en la otra mejilla aún con más fuerza que antes con el revés de la mano, doblándole la cabeza hacia un lado. La humillación a al que lo había sometido al golpearlo de esa manera había dado resultado, pues ya se podía notar el cambio de ánimo operado en Norrington, volviéndose más dócil al trato.

—No voy a hacerte daño a menos que tú te lo busques, James —declaró—. Sé que estás borracho y te sientes completamente desamparado y perdido en este camino que tú mismo escogiste transitar por tu propia estupidez… Ahora dime: ¿por qué demonios te apegas tanto a una pirata? ¡Por amor de Dios, James Norrington! ¡Tú eres un oficial de la Armada! ¡No puedes ni debes mezclarte con gentuza de esa clase! ¡Con una asesina!

Luego de permanecer en silencio por unos segundos, Norrington se animó a hablar:

—Jacky Sparrow no es ninguna asesina —susurró sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga a la cara—, ella podrá ser cualquier cosa, pero no una asesina…

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste? —replicó incrédula—. ¿Te atreves a defenderla? ¿A contradecirme? ¿Acaso necesitas otro golpe para que termines de entrar en razón y dejes de comportarte como un imbécil?

—No me malinterpretes, George. Conozco lo suficiente a Jacky como para saber que ella no es ninguna asesina…

Pero Isabel no lo dejó terminar, pues lo tomó violentamente del cuello de la casaca y lo levantó de la silla, tirándola al suelo y lo arrinconó contra la pared, en donde lo aprisionó con su mano, aferrándose fuertemente del cuello del desdichado como si fuera la garra de un águila para volver a golpearlo con mucha más fuerza que antes.

—¡¿Qué tú la conoces lo suficiente?! ¡No la defiendas! ¡Ni siquiera intentes hacerlo! ¿Qué sabes tú de ella, eh? ¿Te atreviste a acostarte con esa mujerzuela? ¡Dime!

—¡No! ¡No me acosté con ella! ¡La respeté como ella me respetó a mí!

Isabel se quedó impactada con aquella inesperada declaración, pero enseguida sonrió, incrédula y furiosa.

—¿Dices que ella te respetó a ti, James? No digas tonterías… ¡Los piratas no saben nada de respeto! —Y agregó con un marcado tono de desprecio—: ¡Por ella es que has caído tan bajo! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Un pordiosero! ¡Un pobre infeliz que solamente vive de mendrugos! ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¿Eh? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? ¡Eres un sucio cerdo borracho que apesta a rayos! ¿Qué pasó con el gran comodoro James Norrington? ¿Qué pasó con el hijo del gran almirante Lawrence Norrington? ¡Eres una vergüenza para tu familia tal y como siempre lo opinó tu padre! ¡Un inútil!

—¡Agh! ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! —pidió el pobre hombre, cubriéndose desesperadamente los oídos con las manos, pero ella no paró ahí, siguió atormentándolo, quería que reaccionara.

—Mírate hasta dónde has caído por culpa de esa mujer… Ese gran hombre que fuiste se convirtió en una porquería… Por culpa de esa mujer que tanto defiendes ahora eres un donnadie, un borracho asqueroso sin ningún futuro decente… ¿Dónde están todas las cosas por las que luchaste toda tu vida? ¿En dónde están? ¡Tanto luchar para demostrarle a tu padre que vales la pena y todo lo arruinaste por culpa de tu tonto enamoramiento! ¿Acaso se te ocurrió pensar alguna vez en el honor de tu familia? ¡No lo creo! ¡Ahora son ellos los que deben soportar las burlas de los demás por la estupidez de su hijo! ¡A ver! ¡Dime! ¿En dónde está el comodoro James Norrington? ¿Eh? ¿En dónde está? —Y luego de hacer una corta pausa, ella misma respondió a su propia pregunta—: Yo no lo veo. Solamente veo a un completo y mediocre perdedor que lo único que hace es compadecerse de sí mismo y que sigue siendo el mismo idiota ingenuo de antes…: enamorado de quien le destruyó la vida.

Tremendamente adolorido por aquellas punzantes palabras de desprecio, James hubiera preferido mil veces los golpes a ser imprecado de aquella manera tan cruel. Sentía que se la había hecho un enorme nudo en la garganta y que su cabeza y su pecho estaban a punto de estallar por la inmensa angustia que embargaba su corazón.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya déjame en paz! —pidió James entre aturdido y molesto mientras se desembarazaba de las manos de Isabel y se dirigía presurosamente hacia la ventana para apoyarse en ella y poder tomar un poco de aire fresco para relajarse un poco.

Pero Isabel no tenía ninguna intención de acabar con su discurso, pues quería convencerlo a toda costa de seguir adelante y salir del horrible pozo en el que se había metido.

—Te dije que te cuidaras de los piratas. Te dije que te iban a hacer un daño irreparable tanto como me lo hicieron a mí… —comenzó a decirle suavemente, pero poco a poco volvió a alzar la voz, pues no sentía ni una pizca de compasión por su amigo, ya que odiaba los hombres débiles y quería volver a verlo fuerte y orgulloso como antes. Pensaba que con aquellos insultos iba a lograr devolverle el valor. ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué equivocada estaba! ¡No se daba cuenta de que eso era justo lo que más lo lastimaba cuando en su infancia había sido siempre martirizado y menospreciado por su padre! —¿Te dije o no que ellos iban a terminar por destruirte? ¡Dime! ¡Responde si aún te consideras un hombre!

A James le costó hablar, pero haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, logró responderle:

—Sí… Me lo dijiste… Y yo no te hice caso… —Bajó la cabeza, humillado—… Me comporté como un estúpido…

—Sparrow, esa sucia pirata logró corromperte hasta destruirte, James. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que fuiste vilmente utilizado? ¿Qué jugaron contigo?

—… Sí… Me soy cuenta… —replicó casi sin voz.

Ella, viendo que ya casi estaba en sus manos, cambió de táctica y utilizó una voz mucho más persuasiva, casi dulce.

—¿Entonces no quieres volver a recuperar tu vida de antes? ¿Volver a ser alguien? ¿Regresar a Inglaterra con la frente en alto para que tu padre se sienta orgulloso de ti?

—Sí, claro que sí quiero. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo…

—Entonces, ¿no quieres vengarte de los que te hicieron mal? ¿De los que destruyeron tu vida y te mandaron al olvido?

Al escuchar aquello, Norrington alzó la cabeza y se volvió para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Había olvidado por completo la declaración de amor de Jacky; lo único que deseaba ahora, era vengarse y recuperar su vida.

—Sí. Quiero vengarme.

—Bien… —Isabel sonrió triunfal—. Entonces debes escuchar con cuidado todo lo que te diré, pues, si logras hacer lo que voy a pedirte, regresarás triunfante a Inglaterra como el Almirante James Norrington…

—¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?

Su amiga hizo una breve pausa antes de responderle.

—Debes casarte conmigo.

—¿C-cómo…? —balbuceó incrédulo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, afuera de la taberna en donde se estaban dando estas escenas, el pequeño y simpático niño sordomudo apodado como "Billy" por Jack Sparrow, se encontraba paseando por el mercado, mirando aquí y allá todos los productos que ofrecían los comerciantes, llamándole especialmente la atención una jaula llena de apetitosas ranas.

En un momento dado, cuando el vendedor sacó una para ofrecérsela a un cliente, ésta se le escapó de las manos de un salto y comenzó brincar por el suelo, desesperada por recuperar su libertad perdida.

Mientras el vendedor de ranas perdía el tiempo imprecando a la desventurada sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por volverla a atrapar, Billy salió corriendo detrás de la rana fugitiva con claras intenciones de apoderarse de ella. Pero él no era el único que había visto el escape de la rana, pues una pequeña niña de rubios cabellos vestida con harapos, había decidido que nadie se comería a aquel pobre animal, así que también corrió detrás de ella para evitar que otro la capturase y la convirtiera en su alimento.

Corriendo entre medio de la gente y provocando algunos pequeños accidentes sin importancia entre los clientes, los vendedores y sus mercancías, la pequeña niña y Billy lograron poner sus manos casi al mismo tiempo sobre la rana luego de haberla arrinconado en unas cajas de frutas, con la diferencia de que el muchachito también había "atrapado" las manitas de la nena.

Molesto porque alguien le había ganado su cena, Billy se dispuso a golpear a su adversario, pero, cuando alzó la vista, se dio de golpe con la angelical belleza de la niña, aturdiéndolo.

—¡Suelta a la ranita! ¡Yo la atrapé primero! —se quejó la pequeña, quien no era otra que nuestra querida Alwine, la niña a quien el difunto doctor había salvado de las garras del pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan.

Obedeciendo en el acto, Billy soltó a la rana y las manos de la niña, quedándosele mirando como un tonto.

Alzando rápidamente al animalito entre sus manos, la dichosa niña se dio media vuelta para retirarse, radiante de felicidad por haberla rescatado. Pero su alegría no duró mucho, puesto que el hijo del vendedor de ranas, —un chico de quince años con todo el aspecto de un malandrín—, la tomó sorpresivamente de los cabellos y la lanzó bruscamente al suelo.

—¡Regrésame mi rana, sucia ladronzuela! —le exigió mientras intentaba arrebatársela de las manos, pero Alwine, testaruda a pesar de estar muerta de miedo, no la soltaba.

Si aquel duro forcejeo hubiera durado unos segundos más, la niña de habría visto obligada a soltar al anfibio, pero la oportuna intervención de Billy hizo que todo cambiara, pues el muchacho, sin previo aviso, se le lanzó encima al acosador y comenzó a golpearlo ferozmente con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que éste soltara a la niña.

A pesar de haber puesto toda su voluntad en defender a la pequeña y su rana, la fuerza de Billy no podía compararse con la del otro chico, por lo tanto, pronto se vio superado en fuerza por su adversario. De espaldas al suelo, el italianito no tuvo más remedio que evitar como pudiera los golpes de su atacante hasta que ambos comenzaron a rodar por el suelo fangoso, rodeados por los curiosos que se habían acercado para observar la pelea.

Viendo que su salvador llevaba las de perder, la pequeña Alwine decidió actuar, así que, metiendo a la rana en un saco de lino, procedió a tomar cuidadosamente una langosta de un tanque y, acercándose sigilosamente hasta los muchachos que aún seguían peleando encarnizadamente, hizo que las pinzas del crustáceo se aferraran fuertemente al trasero del agresor, haciéndolo aullar de dolor y salir corriendo despavorido hacia quién sabe donde.

Aprovechando el alboroto, Alwine ayudó a Billy a levantarse y, luego de tomar el saco con la rana adentro, ambos salieron huyendo en sentido contrario al que el otro muchacho había tomado.

Luego de correr sin detenerse por varios minutos, los dos chicos se escondieron dentro de un viejo galpón, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Viendo que nadie los había perseguido, ambos niños pudieron respirar tranquilos.

—Gracias por ayudarme. ¿Cómo te llamas? —quiso saber la pequeña Alwine, pero como Billy no podía hablar, escribió su nombre en el suelo.

—¿Billy? ¿Te llamas Billy? —repitió la niña en cuanto leyó lo escrito para luego alzar la cabeza un tanto curiosa—. ¿No puedes hablar?

El chico asintió sonriente con la cabeza.

—¿Puedes escucharme?

Esta vez, Billy lo negó.

—¿Y entonces cómo puedes saber lo que te estoy diciendo?

Billy, quien no era un chico tonto, se llevó una mano a los ojos y la otra a la boca, señalándolos, como si quisiera darle a entender la manera como podía comprender a los demás, pero, la pequeña Alwine, que tan sólo tenía seis o siente años, no podía entender del todo aquel extraño mensaje que él le quería hacer comprender, así que comenzó a divagar.

—¿Lees por la boca? ¿Hablas con los ojos? ¿Y cómo comes? ¿Cómo puedes ver?

Billy comenzaba a exasperarse, señalando con insistencia sus ojos y su boca hasta que una voz femenina intervino.

—Quiere decir que "lee los labios", pequeña rata.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué mala eres, Elena! ¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así! —Se quejó Alwine.

Y así era, la joven que había hablado era quien antes había acogido y traicionado al bueno del doctor Christian Jacobson, arrepintiéndose luego de haberlo hecho y acogiendo a Alwine como si fuera su hermana menor.

La visión de aquella chica harapienta y salvaje que se mantenía con una actitud desafiante con los brazos en jarra, una mirada de lince y con la boca fruncida por el disgusto, intimidó de alguna manera al pobre sordomudo, quien se quedó quieto en el lugar en que lo había sorprendido, agazapado y esperando alguna retahíla de insultos o golpes, claro que, a pesar del miedo, no iba a dejar a su nueva amiga desprotegida ante semejante bruja; él iba a quedarse costara lo que le costara.

—¿Y quién es el mocoso? ¿Acaso un amigo tuyo, pequeña rata? No parece de aquí… —observó Elena al darse cuenta de que sus ropas no eran las de una persona de bajos ingresos.

—Se llama Billy y me ayudó a recoger esta ranita —le explicó mientras sacaba al animalito del saco y se la mostraba sonriente.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué mocosos tan adorables! ¡Consiguieron algo qué cenar! —llena de felicidad, la joven quiso tomar la rana entre las manitas de Alwine, pero la niña la apartó inmediatamente.

—¡No! ¡Yo no la atrapé para que la comamos, mala! ¡La rescaté de ese malvado señor para que nadie se la coma!

—¡¿Es que ahora te crees el mesías de las ranas, grandísima tonta?! ¡Hace días que no comemos como la gente decente!

—¿Y a mí que me importa? ¡No me voy a comer a una inocente ranita aunque esté tan flaca y fea como tú!

—¿¡Cómo me dijiste, renacuajo!? ¡Esto no va a quedar así, ¿sabes?! ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando, pequeña lombriz! —le gritó ofendida mientras veía cómo la niña salía corriendo hacia el lado opuesto del pueblo seguida por un dubitativo Billy, pues temía que la llamada Elena pudiera lanzarle uno de sus viejos y agujereados zapatos a la cabeza.

Corriendo detrás de ellos entre la vegetación tropical, la angustiada y hambrienta Elena vio cómo los chicos se acercaban a un hermoso arroyuelo cristalino y dejaban ir a la afortunada rana. Dando un pequeño grito de angustia, la joven se quejó a viva voz de aquella liberación piadosa e "injusta":

—¡Perfecto, condenados demonios! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a comer? ¿Barro, quizás?

Viendo que la pobre chica se moría de hambre, Billy, quien poseía un corazón generoso, tomó a Alwine de la mano y se acercó a Elena, a quien también tomo de la mano.

—¿¡Pero qué haces, pequeño renacuajo mudo!? ¿¡Qué demonios quieres?! —exclamó retirando rápidamente su mano de la del niño, quien la miró entre extrañado y asustado.

—No seas tonta, Elena. ¿No ves que quiere invitar a comer? —le explicó Alwine con un dejo de contrariedad en su voz.

—¿Quiere invitarnos a comer? —repitió asombrada mientras contemplaba a Billy con cierta incredulidad—. ¿Es verdad?

Leyendo perfectamente los labios de Elena, el aludido asintió sonriente con la cabeza y extendió la mano para que ella la tomara, pero ésta la rechazó terminantemente.

—Voy a ir con ustedes, pero ni siquiera pienses que voy a tomarte de la mano, pequeño renacuajo —protestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cabeza hacia un costado con marcada testarudez.

Entonces, Billy y Alwine intercambiaron pícaras miradas cómplices, decidiendo fastidiar un poco a la joven montaraz. Y así, sonriendo maliciosamente, la niña declaró:

—Bueno, pues mi amiguito dice que si no lo tomas de la mano, no habrá cena para ti.

—¿C-cómo? —Elena se preocupó, pero notó con alarma que los chicos ya se habían puesto en marcha hacia el pueblo, abandonándola—. ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan sin mí!

Y, aunque no le gustaba ni pizca hacerlo, Elena se vio obligada por el hambre a tomar la mano de su pequeño benefactor y caminar con ellos como si fuera una nena más. Ella estaba muy avergonzada, pero aquella situación le había devuelto algo de su niñez perdida.

Mientras caminaban los tres juntos por el sendero que llevaba al pueblo (dos de ellos muy felices y la otra muy molesta), Elena quiso saber algo.

—Oye, pequeña rata —miró a Alwine—, ¿cómo supiste que éste renacuajo quería invitarnos a comer?

—¡Oh! ¡Es muy fácil! Lo escuché con mi corazón —fue la extraña explicación.

—¿Lo escuchaste con tu corazón? ¡Pero qué estupidez! —rebatió completamente incrédula.

Feliz por haber hecho nuevas amigas, el pequeño Billy era dichoso y las conducía amablemente hacia la taberna en donde madame Foubert y su idolatrado oficial de la marina se encontraban hospedados, ignorando que el tan temido almirante Jacobson se encontraba allí al igual que su adorada pirata y que las cosas se iban a poner muy serias.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Casarme… contigo…? —balbuceó Norrington, impactado con aquella idea—… ¿Casarnos…? ¡Pe-pero eres mi amigo…! ¡No! ¡No podría hacerlo!

—¡Oh, James! —exclamó Isabel dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia él para tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. ¿Por qué no? ¡Yo te amo! ¡Siempre te he amado desde que era una niña!

James alzó la cabeza, en su rostro estropeado se leían tanto la desesperación como la tristeza.

—¡Pero eres mi amigo!

—¡Y lo somos! ¡Pero podemos ser mucho más! Escúchame con atención… —lo tomó de las mejillas—. Si accedes a casarte conmigo, yo mismo me encargaré de limpiar tu imagen. Regresarás como un héroe a Inglaterra y nadie se atreverá a hablar en tu contra ni de tu pasado…

—Pero…

—¡Shit! No digas nada aún —le puso un dedo en los labios para silenciarlo—. Yo te amo y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti… Sé que aun no me amas, pero pronto lo harás cuando compartamos nuestra vida como marido y mujer. Dime, ¿qué tienes qué perder? Cásate conmigo y conseguirás todo lo que has deseado en toda tu vida: el almirantazgo, una esposa que te adorará y todos los hijos que quieras tener. ¡Tendrás todo lo que has soñado con tan sólo aceptar mi mano en matrimonio!

—¡No sé…! —gimió James, demasiado confundido como para decidirse en aquel momento, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos.

—¡Oh, James! ¡Acepta mi proposición! ¡Arriésgate a ser feliz! ¡Ya no dudes más! —y tomándolo de las manos, las apartó de su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla—. ¿No crees que ya has sufrido suficiente por culpa de tu amor no correspondido? ¡Acéptame como tu esposa y tendrás todo lo que has deseado en tu vida y te aseguro que jamás te arrepentirás de haber tomado esta decisión!

El ex oficial se le quedó mirando en completo silencio, sin saber qué decir, pero en su mente los pensamientos se arremolinaban sin piedad alguna.

"¡Oh! ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —pensaba lleno de desesperación—. ¿Debería aceptar lo que ella me está proponiendo? ¡Con tan sólo aceptarlo mi vida se arreglaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¡Podría regresar a Inglaterra con la frente en alto! ¡Mi padre ya no me despreciaría! ¡Casándome con mi amiga tendría todo lo que he anhelado en mi vida: el almirantazgo, una esposa e hijos! Isabel es hermosa, inteligente, valiente y tenaz, debo admitirlo, pero… no puedo verla como una mujer, ¡es como una hermana para mí…! Además, Jacky dijo que me ama… ¡Me ama a pesar de que ahora yo soy un donnadie! ¡No le importa que yo ya no sea un oficial del cual pueda aprovecharse! Pero… —Miró a Isabel—. ¿Y si Jacky me está mintiendo otra vez? ¿Y si estuviera jugando conmigo como siempre? ¿Qué pasaría si realmente me está engañando? ¿Podré soportarlo una vez más? No… No lo creo. Me moriría ahí mismo si me enteraría de su engaño… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Yo no puedo vivir como un pirata! ¡Yo nací para ser militar! —Se tomó nuevamente la cabeza entre las manos, mirando hacia el suelo, terriblemente angustiado y confundido—. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?".

Un profundo silencio se hizo entre sus confusos pensamientos hasta que una vocecilla de su interior se encargó de aclararlo todo, aquella vieja vocecita que siempre lo había guiado durante toda su vida: la voz del intelecto frío y calculador.

"Debo casarme con Isabel y olvidarme de Jacky. Con la primera tengo futuro y con la segunda tengo asegurado el fracaso…".

Entonces, todo se aclaró en su mente.

Y así, permitiendo una vez más que la razón dominara a su corazón, vendiendo su alma al Dios de la Codicia, James Norrington tomó una de las decisiones más equivocadas de toda su vida de la que estaría arrepentido de haberla tomado hasta el día de su muerte.

—Accedo a casarme contigo, amigo mío —le dijo sin ningún sentimiento en su voz, pues no era algo que hubiera deseado hacer realmente.

Al escuchar aquello, Isabel Jacobson únicamente se limitó a sonreír, deleitada con su triunfo, pues había conseguido aquello que siempre había anhelado: que James fuera su esposo y el de nadie más. Una vez más, había obtenido lo que deseaba.

Tomando las manos de su atribulado amigo, exclamó gozosa:

—¡Te aseguro de que jamás te arrepentirás de esto, James! —Declaró—. ¡Te haré el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra!

El aludido, sin decir nada, simplemente se limitó a forzar una triste sonrisa, sintiendo que se estaba traicionado tanto a sí mismo como a una muy querida amistad que jamás en su vida hubiera deseado perder.

Habiendo ya experimentado lo que era estar con un hombre, Isabel no reparó un solo segundo en besarlo, así que unió sus labios con los de él, sorprendiéndolo y rompiéndole el corazón.

Pero aquel beso no había sido como ella hubiera deseado: profundo y apasionado; él se había quedado completamente tieso, sin devolverle el beso. Furiosa porque sabía perfectamente que James no la amaba como ella quería y que seguía enamorado de aquella maldita pirata, Isabel decidió vengarse.

—No me gustó tu beso, te ves horrible y me das asco —fue la poca cariñosa declaración de su amiga, haciéndolo sentir terriblemente miserable.

Entonces, apartándose despectivamente de él, el almirante comenzó a caminar por el cuartucho mientras comenzaba a revelarle a su prometido lo requerimientos que necesitaba para conseguir el perdón de la Corona.

—Tienes otras cosas que hacer para conseguir tu nueva vida aparte de casarte conmigo —empezó a decir—. Mientras estabas ausente has sido acusado por alta traición junto a la hija del gobernador Swann y William Turner.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué los acusaron a ellos?

Isabel se detuvo y lo miró como si lo culpara de lo más obvio.

—Ustedes han sido los responsables de la liberación de Jack Sparrow, ¿lo recuerdas?

James nada dijo, pero se había puesto muy pálido. Isabel reinició su caminata.

—Lord Cutler Beckett fue quien trajo las órdenes judiciales para detenerlos a los tres y hacerlos ejecutar, tomando el poder en Port Royal. Elizabeth Swann fue apresada y se dejó libre a su prometido por orden de Beckett para que trabajara para él y le consiguiera un objeto para así librar a su novia de un muy posible encuentro con la horca.

—¿Elizabeth condenada al cadalso? ¡Pero eso es inaudito!

—Guarde sus sentimientos hacia esa señorita para otra ocasión que yo no esté presente, señor Norrington —le espetó con severidad—. De nuestros planes para que usted vuelva a ser un caballero respetable y no un inmundo borracho es de lo que ahora nos ocuparemos, ¿comprende la seriedad de su situación, futuro almirante Norrington?

—Sí. Lo comprendo perfectamente, señor —asintió intimidado.

—Bien. Continuemos —dijo ella, muy satisfecha por el poder que ejercía sobre él—. Lord Beckett le encargó a William Turner que consiguiera una brújula que posee el pirata Jack Sparrow. Si llegara a conseguirla, Beckett le concedería una Patente de Corso para el perdón de su novia.

—¿Acaso quieres decirme que yo consiga esa brújula para que Beckett me conceda la Patente de Corso? ¿Y que será de Elizabeth Swann?

Isabel le dirigió una mirada terriblemente penetrante.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por ella, pues ya logró escaparse… Pero, dime, James, ¿acaso ella se preocupó por ti cuando estuvieron a punto de colgarte? ¿Eh? —le preguntó fría y ásperamente.

Por unos segundos, James se quedó mudo como una estatua, mirando sin mirar a su amiga, comprendiendo que ella tenía toda la razón. ¿De qué valía preocuparse por alguien que jamás se había dignado a preocuparse por él y que solamente se había molestado en dejarlo en ridículo cuando había elegido a otro hombre para casarse a pesar de que ya se había comprometido con él?

Viendo que su amigo parecía dudar en su proceder, Isabel decidió ayudarlo a resolver sus conflictos y, acercándose a él, comenzó a hablarle con voz persuasiva pero segura:

—Escucha, James, sé que en el pasado le has tenido en muy alta estima a la señorita Swann, a su padre y a tus hombres, pero, ¿alguno de ellos te ha ayudado cuando necesitaste ayuda desesperadamente? ¿Acaso aquella sucia pirata hizo algo para ayudarte? ¿Para que seas feliz? ¡Ellos únicamente te han traído sinsabores en la vida! ¡No tienes por qué dudar! ¡Mira en el estado en el que te encuentras por culpa de ellos! —Lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarla a la cara—. ¡Deja de dudar y actúa ya mismo! ¡Hazlo solamente por ti y no pienses en nadie más! ¿No te das cuenta de que uno alcanza el éxito únicamente pensando en sí mismo? ¡Mírame a mí! ¡Mira hasta dónde he llegado por mis propios medios! ¡Tu has lo mismo si quieres llegar a ser lo que tanto has deseado, James Norrington!

Aquellas palabras habían cavado profundo en los pensamientos, sentimientos y razón del ex oficial, llegando a la conclusión de que ella tenía toda la razón, aclarando así su mente aunque su corazón siguiera gritando por su eterno amor a Jacky Sparrow, pero, como nadie es perfecto y todo el mundo muestra lo peor de sí cuando se siente solo, desamparado y traicionado, el odio y el desprecio que James sentía hacia todo y todos, ensombreció sus buenos sentimientos, permitiendo que su latente personalidad cruel y egoísta acallara su naturaleza generosa y honorable.

—Tienes razón. Que se vayan todos al diablo, es hora de pensar a hacer las cosas para mi propio beneficio… ¡A mi salud! —celebró su decisión sirviéndose un poco de ron en un vaso.

Y así, James Norrington había terminado de corromper su alma, vendiéndola a un precio tan alto, que su conciencia jamás lograría soportar el resultado de su egoísmo.

Frunciendo el entrecejo bastante disgustada al ver la manera tan desagradable con la que su amigo bebía el ron, Isabel se alejó de él, lo miró despectivamente y dijo:

—Encuentra la manera de conseguir la brújula de Sparrow y regresar a Port Royal para entrevistarte con Lord Beckett y conmigo, así te asegurarás la Patente de Corso, el perdón del Rey, tu rango de almirante y… mi mano.

—¡Ja! ¡Será como tú quieras, amigo! —aseguró James, sintiéndose feliz y miserable a la misma vez.

Isabel lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya deja de ser tan patético, James —dijo—. Si lo que quieres es seguir bebiendo, hazlo abajo en la taberna, no frente mío.

—Como quieras… —replicó éste mientras se dirigía endeblemente hacia la puerta—. No te preocupes más por mí, te juro que conseguiré como sea la brújula que tanto quiere Beckett...

Se quedó parado por unos momentos, ensimismado en nuevos pensamientos y, girando sobre sus talones, preguntó:

—¿Para qué demonios quiere Beckett una brújula que no sirve?

—No lo sé —se alzó de hombros con marcada indiferencia—, pero lo averiguaré. Lo importante es que la consigas, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, mi almirante —y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, ignorando que la capitana Sparrow se encontraba espiando al otro lado—. ¿No quiere beber una copa conmigo, almirante?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás me rebajaría a beber con un borracho miserable como tú!

James solamente se limitó a soltar una carcajada, pero por dentro se sentía terriblemente abatido por los insultos de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, muy molesta porque casi no lograba escuchar nada, nuestra protagonista, sentada al estilo indio, comenzó a maldecir su mala suerte hasta que una voz la sorprendió y la hizo volverse.

—¡Ajá! ¡Usted! ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo a la puerta de mi niño?

—¡Ma-madame Foubert! ¿Usted aquí? —gritó muy sorprendida la pirata al ver a la mencionada mujer parada detrás de ella, con los brazos cruzados y su típico aire de severa superioridad, pero ahora se la podía notar un poco demacrada.

—La misma que conociste en Port Royal —rebatió la francesa, inclinándose para tomar a la aludida por la oreja, haciéndola chillar de dolor—. ¿Cómo es que te atreves a regresar aquí para importunar al pobre señorito Norrington? ¿Acaso no has hecho ya suficiente para destruirlo, pirata?

—¡Ouch! ¡Le juro por todo el ron del mundo que yo nunca quise que esto terminara así! —se defendió mientras intentaba soltarse de las garras de Annete.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y usted cree que caeré en ese cuento? ¡Nunca! —la mujer estaba furiosa, si hubiera tenido una varilla en ese mismo momento, le hubiera dado unos buenos azotes en el trasero para que aprendiera a comportarse como una verdadera dama.

—¡Es verdad! —repitió Jacky—. ¡Que se muera usted si no es cierto!

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó la ex institutriz, presionando con más fuerza la oreja de su prisionera, haciéndola aullar de dolor.

—¡Bueno! ¡Que se muera Barbossa si no es cierto! —se corrigió inmediatamente la capitana del _Perla Negra_—. ¡Acabo de confesarle a Norry de que lo amo!

—¡¿Quéee?! —asombrada, Annete la soltó y la tomó de los hombros para comenzar a sacudirla febrilmente—. ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste hacerle algo así al señorito?! ¡Con lo mucho que ha sufrido por tu culpa! ¡Eres una pirata malvada!

—Pero sexy… —agregó mientras le sonreía pícaramente y alzaba su dedo índice para enfatizar lo dicho.

Exasperadamente furiosa, madame Annete Foubert procedió a ahorcarla con sus propias manos, pero justo en ese momento, la puerta del cuarto de Norrington se abrió, dando paso al ex comodoro y al almirante Jacobson, quienes se quedaron estupefactos al ver a la capitana Jacky Sparrow.

—Oh, oh… Creo que llegó el momento de levar anclas… —fue lo único que dijo la pirata al ver el furioso rostro del almirante.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Ups! ¿Y ahora qué pasará entre Isabel y Jacky? ¿Pelearan a muerte? ¿James hará algo para evitarlo? ¡Muy pronto lo sabrán! Ahora James vendió su alma, ¿pero logrará soportarlo? ¿será capaz de traicionar a la mujer que ama? ¿Podrá Jacky hacer algo al respecto? ¡El futuro de James se hace oscuro e incierto como el de los demás! Como verán ahora demoré menos, lo que pasa es que me estoy acostumbrando a esta vida que llevo... ¡pero pronto volverá a cambiar¡**

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: **_

_**Ya te estaba extrañando… : )**__** ¿te pareció largo el capi? Creo que comparado con otros no lo es tanto… Creo que te hace falta una dosis de acción ¡que habrá en el próximo capítulo! XD ¿Qué estudiás en la uni? A mí me hubiera gustado mucho ir a una, pero no se dio… qué se le va a hacer, ¿no? ¡Pero igual espero estudiar en una uni alguna vez en mi vida! : ) Je, yo te cuento lo que no contó la peli, ja! XD pero bueno, pensé que debía tener una buena excusa para que nadie matara a Norrington en Tortuga… ¿Quién no quisiera matarlo teniéndolo servido en bandeja de plata? Los piratas no son buena gente, ni mucho menos piadosos… En cuanto al encuentro entre James y Jacky, bueno, yo también pensaba que iban a tener un encuentro más que hostil, pero a medida que iba escribiendo las cosas me salieron así, aparte de que James no estaba en un estado como para ponerse a combatir, mucho menos en contra de la persona que aún ama con locura : D Por ahora ganó la fría razón en James, pero estate seguro de que se va a arrepentir más adelante : ( Bueno, je, la daga en la entrepierna fue uno de los tantos jueguitos pervertidos de Jacky, je , je, je… XD Lástima que James no estaba de ánimo como para disfrutarlo… Mmm, bueno, creo que en el capi que sigue comenzará de revelarse la verdad del pasado de Isabel… ¡y sobre todo cuando aparezca otro personaje! Saluditos desde Argentina : )**_

_**Querida Pisom Ninjutsu:**_

_**¿Qué te pasó? Es fiebre? ¡Espero que ya estés mejor! Beckett, je, espero darle más protagonismo en esta historia, ya que él es un personaje adorablemente odiable : D Ahora creo que diríamos: que tonto Norry, pobre pobre Jacky y maldita Isabel, ¿no? : ) No creo que se solucionen rápido las cosas, aún falta bastante… : ( ¡No te esforces mucho y alejate un poco de la compu, que vivir sin ella no te hará daño!**__**Tendré en cuenta las canciones que me recomendaste, y no te preocupés, que aunque caiga muerta, seguiré escribiendo ; ) Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: **_

_**¡Y me parece que esta vez James se dejó, pero se dejó convencer por Isabel! X( Ay! Los celos y la ira de Isabel la ciegan! Pues en ella hay mucha bondad aparte de inteligencia, valor y obstinación! Su tío ya la había advertido, que su propia ira la iba a destruir… ¿se detendrá antes de hacer un daño irreparable? ¡eso espero! Vamos a ver si Seagull logra hacerla cambiar… : ) Mmm, tenés razón, él y Jacky como psicoterapeutas sería muy digno de ver, je XD ¡Oh sí! ¡La tan temida explosión comenzará a darse el capi que viene! ¡Imperdible! X) En cuanto a los libros, espero poder conseguirme Peter Pan algún día y leerlo, claro está : ) que, como siempre, nunca es como en la tele o el cine : ( A veces me gustan las versiones basadas, otras veces, no. ¡Cómo no voy a darle mi opinión sobre un libro a una de mis bien queridas lectoras! ¡Faltaba más! (Aunque era más seguro olvidarme, no por tener otras cosas en la mente, sino por tener memoria de pez-cado…) Oliver Twist es la historia de un huerfanito a quien todo el mundo usa o maltrata, pero cuando encuentra a gente que lo quiere, descubrirá que tiene un pasado muy profundo e importante : ) Es un libro escrito por Charles Dickens, que contiene un humor sarcástico respecto a la aparente "bondad caritativa" que las personas de bien tienen para con los menos afortunados, pero a veces me resulta un poco empalagosas algunas escenas, demás dulzonas. Pero el libro entretiene y te deja escapar varias sonrisas y una que otra lágrima, que es lo que importa, no? : ) ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda con el nombre del padre de James! Soy un caso… lo olvido todo… En fin, qué se le va a hacer… ¡Chau! mmm, ¿me agregaste a su msn?**_

_**Querida Romina Grondona = )**__**: **_

_**Sabía que te iba a gustar! Qué alegría! (Me divertí tanto la otra noche cuando lo inventamos…) Claro que le hice algunos arreglitos, saqué algunas cosas y agregué otras… y la segunda parte la voy a guardar para la tan anhelada reconciliación : ) No te preocupés si no podés leer seguido, amiga, pero, si podés, no dejés de leerlos porque siempre estoy esperando una opinión tuya a la que valoro un montón : ) En cuanto a la sesión de escritura, siempre estoy dispuesta ; ) Muchísimos besos, amiga! (Del final aún falta bastante…)**_

_**Querida **__**Jenny Flint**__**: **_

_**¡Sí! Yo también estrené la nueva apariencia del Fanfiction! ¡Muchas gracias por la canción ranchera! ¡Les queda justito a los dos! (A ver si le encontrás alguna para Isabel, je XD) ¡Pero cómo te tomás tu tiempo para transcribir la canción! ¿Te la sabés de memoria? : ) Y sip, Norry tiene una voz demasiada inglesa para ponerse a cantar una ranchera… X( Je, sí, Jacky jamás dejaría de codiciar el cuerpecito ni los accesorios de su adorado James… XD Ya sabés, Jacky jamás se rendirá, pero Norry ya se entregó a su suerte a pesar de que aún tiene una oportunidad de torcer su destino… ¡pero qué hombre codicioso y caprichoso! : ( Mmm, más bien creo que la mano de la muerte los separará, como van… Jue, jue… ¿sos capáz de venir hasta quí y darme mi muy merecida paliza si mato a Norry? Aunque no creo que seas la única que quiera hacerlo… X( ¡Ah, Isabel! ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Nos leemos! Me encantan tus rebiews! Son siempre tan originales! : )**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon**__**: **_

_**Bueno, como verás, ahora se arma la linda entre Isabel y jacky, y el pobre y desesperado Norry ha decidido vender su alma al diablo por tener otra oportunidad… : ( De alguna manera, Jacky sigue siendo más fuerte que Norry, no? Nos leemos! Chau! : )**_

_**Querida**__** León Dorado**__**:**_

_**Sí, te dan ganas de llorar y a Jacky le dan ganas de ahorcar al testarudo de su ex prometido… por idiota… Yo creo que ella va a soportar su desprecio, pero no sé si va a soportar que la traicione más adelante… : ( Como verás, Isabel ya lo complicó todo y Norry aceptó su propuesta, lamentablemente… Bueno, supongo que Norry se siente tan perdido, que no está en pleno uso de su conciencia : ( **__**Mirá, tendrías que haberme visto llorar por alguna cosa cuando leo libros… o veo pelis… Las lecturas están hechas para que sientes, y si una historia o sus personajes no te hacen sentir feliz, triste, asustada, enojada, o tenerle cariño u odio a los personajes, no es una buena historia o no tenés sentimientos... No creo que Norry salga corriendo a los brazos de Jacky, pero no sé qué va a hacer ahora que su amada estará en verdadero peligro de muerte! Nos leemos pronto y espero poder chatear otra vez con vos!**_

**_Querida : y sí, a veces el fanfiction tiene problemas, a veces yo no puedo publicar... Bueno, ahora creo que fue Isabel la que lo dejó maltratado al pobre de james... ¡no tiene suerte en pobre¡ ahora comenzará su cadena de errores fatales... Jacky si que sufre, pero no va a darse por vencida, no señor, pero ahora que apareció Isabel, no sé, como que se le complica la cosa, no? Oh, el toque Seagull no tardará en hacerse notar¡ Besos_**

**Las pelis que he visto son: Rambo 4, Oliver Twist, Una Loca Película Épica ( en donde cargan la peli de Narnia, Piratas del Caribe, Harry Potter y tantas otras más), El vengador del Futuro, El Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair, Alerta Roja (peli china) y Arma Mortal 4. Ahora estoy descargando una novela koreana llamada "Escalera al Cielo" que me dijeron que es muy muy buena. Yo no soy de ver novelas, pero si me gusta, la recomendaré : ) Ahora estoy leyendo La Cabaña del Tío Tom en castellano y Emma en inglés. Estoy viendo Las Aventuras de Tintín : )**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	37. Primer Raund en la Taberna de Mabel

**Capítulo 36: Primer Raund en la Taberna de Mabel**

No existían ni el tiempo ni el espacio alrededor de Jacky, James e Isabel; era como si el tiempo de sus vidas se hubiera detenido en ese preciso momento, expectantes de lo que podría pasar a continuación. Mirándose a los ojos, con los músculos tensos y los nervios de punta, los tres se quedaron quietos como estatuas de mármol, atentos al más mínimo movimiento.

El almirante Jacobson fue el primero en reaccionar, y no fue precisamente muy suave, no, tomó aquello con una calma muy extraña, pavorosa, como cuando se ve al mar tranquilo antes de la venida de un tsunami.

—Ahora veo todo con absoluta claridad —comenzó a decir mientras llevaba lentamente la mano a la empuñadura de su sable japonés—. Ciertamente es algo tan obvio que me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta de ello con anterioridad…

Tanto la extraña actitud como las gélidas palabras del almirante Jacobson inspiraban un enorme miedo a los demás. Aquella calma era el preludio de un inminente desastre que lograba estremecerlos hasta la médula de los huesos.

Jacky, lo único que logró hacer, fue sonreír tontamente mientras Annete aflojaba su presión sobre ella.

—Bueno, pues, si con anterioridad usted no veía claramente, supongo que con posterioridad ahora usted ve claramente, lo que, claramente indica, que usted, segura y sinceramente, puede ver claramente lo que es absolutamente obvio para usted pero que es claramente turbio para nosotros —fue todo lo que dijo, una sarta de palabras indescifrables, fruto de su nerviosismo.

James, Isabel y Annete se le quedaron mirando con cara de no haber entendido nada de lo que ella había dicho, y ésta, mirándolos a todos con cara de inocencia, agregó:

—Ciertamente veo que lo que dije no ha quedado claramente aclarado, ¿no?

Luego de dirigirle una terrible mirada asesina a la pirata, el almirante Jacobson se volvió hacia su amigo. Su bello rostro, aunque parecía impasible, apenas podía contener la terrible ira que reflejaba.

—Dígame con sinceridad, señor Norrington: ¿usted sabía que esta desagradable pirata se encontraba en este… lugar? —le preguntó con mal disimulada aprensión.

Terriblemente nervioso y atemorizado, James le dirigió una desesperada mirada de soslayo a la capitana Sparrow, como si quisiera pedirle alguna clase de ayuda, pero ella, ignorante del verdadero carácter de Isabel, no podía comprender el terror que James experimentaba en aquel momento.

Viendo que Jacky nada decía, el ex comodoro se vio obligado a responderle con toda la sinceridad posible.

—No, almirante; yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que ella estuviera en este lugar…

Pero Isabel lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano al hombro y, acercando sus labios a su oído, le susurró:

—¡Cállate, maldito traidor! Ahora sé por qué viniste a esta isla… ¡viniste a buscar a esa perversa pirata! —lo miró amenazadoramente—. Luego ajustaremos cuentas sobre esta mala acción tuya, por lo pronto, me encargaré de que nunca más vuelvas a ver a esa mujer.

Y luego de decir esto, volvió su atención hacia la capitana Jacky Sparrow, sorprendiéndose por la mirada que tenía aquella, como si ésta se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

Jacky, quien era una persona muy observadora a pesar de tener una personalidad bastante contradictoria, se había sorprendido al notar que, de pronto, James se había puesto muy pálido en el momento que el almirante le había hablado al oído, llegando a la conclusión de que éste lo había amenazado de alguna forma. ¡Su Norry era tan expresivo a pesar de su naturaleza inglesa y su severa educación militar! Cuando se dejaba dominar por cualquier clase de sentimiento, ya sea de alegría, enojo, tristeza, confusión, desilusión o amor, resultaba muy fácil leer su rostro. Aquello resultaba un tanto extraño, pues Jacky se había dado cuenta que, de alguna forma, James Norrington había resultado ser mucho más expresivo que el joven y gallardo William Turner. En el muchacho podía ver su valentía, su ingenuidad, su ironía, su seguridad, su voluntad y su amor hacia Elizabeth, hasta poseía una latente y peligrosa tenacidad, incluyendo una pequeña dosis de violencia, de la que carecía James, pues a pesar de que éste había sido un militar y había sido criado con severidad, no era una persona iracunda, sino entregada a su deber de oficial, a la ley de la obediencia. Will sabía guardar muy bien sus sentimientos cuando se proponía algo, pero James, de alguna forma, se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Jacky sabía que Will jamás se doblegaría frente a la adversidad porque poseía una enorme firmeza de espíritu, pero James no lo tenía y era por eso que lo movía a actuar la desesperación en vez de la esperanza.

¿Qué le había dicho aquel desgraciado almirante a su Norry para que lo atemorizara de esa forma? De cualquier manera, fuera lo que fuera, aquel hombre no tenía ningún derecho a tratarlo de esa manera, aunque fueran amigos.

—¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo detrás de la puerta? ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? —acusó Isabel.

Achicando los ojos, la aludida se desembarazó de Annete abriendo los brazos y la contempló acusadoramente.

—Bueno, pues yo hago lo que quiero en mi isla, _¿savvy?_, así que no tengo porqué dar explicaciones de mis actos. Más bien yo diría: ¿qué está usted haciendo aquí? Este no es lugar para almirantes papanatas que vienen a intimidar a los pobres desgraciados que tratan de vivir honradamente en este paraíso caribeño.

—¿¡Qué dijiste, sucia pirata!? —replicó muy ofendido el aludido.

—¡Ah! ¿Además de papanatas también es sordo, almirante de agua dulce? —se burló la capitana del _Perla Negra_.

—¡¿Pero cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?! —replicó Isabel mientras volvía a tomar rápidamente la empuñadura de su espada japonesa, resuelta a darle su merecido a aquella irrespetuosa mujer.

James no podía creer que Jacky se había atrevido a insultar a Isabel sabiendo que ésta era la mejor esgrimista de todo el mundo. Pálido como un muerto por el temor que sentía al pensar en un posible enfrentamiento entre su amada pirata y su querida amiga, el pobre oficial pensó en tratar de detenerlas.

—Disculpen, pero creo que éste no es el momento ni el lugar para mantener un enfrentamiento… —les dijo interponiéndose entre ellas para el alivio de Jacky y la exasperación de Isabel.

—¡Quítese de en medio y no se meta en esto, señor Norrington! —exclamó muy molesta mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba bruscamente hacia la baranda de la escalera, dejándolo más mareado de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Oiga! ¡No tiene ningún derecho a tratar así a mi montura! ¡Lo va ha estropear! —protestó inmediatamente la pirata, dejando a Isabel y a madame Foubert con la boca abierta y a James muy colorado por la vergüenza.

—Bueno, creo que tendré que quitar de este mundo su inapreciable presencia, capitana Sparrow —le dijo el almirante mientras desenvainaba la espada con los ojos llameantes de furia—. Acabaré con usted como acabé con aquel grupo de imbéciles que osó en atacarme cuando me dirigía a este mugriento lugar…

—Bueno, lo de mugriento es cierto, pero aquí sirven el mejor ron de toooda Tortuga. ¿No es cierto, amigos? —exclamó Jacky con gran alegría mientras formaba un gran circulo con los brazos y se dirigía a todos los clientes de la taberna, quienes lo apoyaron a vivas voces.

—¡Ja! ¡Brindo por eso! —fue la poca acertada opinión de James, alzando alegremente al cielo la botella de ron que tenía en la mano para unirse al festejo de los demás, pero al ver que Isabel le dirigía una mirada de censura tan terrible, se vio obligado a desviarle la mirada y beber disimuladamente un sorbo de ron.

—Bien, basta de tanta charla y acabemos con esto de una vez —dijo el almirante.

—Esteee… ¿No podríamos seguir charlando para conocernos mejor? —comenzó a decir la capitana del _Perla Negra_ mientras comenzaba a retroceder lentamente, intuyendo lo que se le venía.

—No. Y mucho menos ahora que me he dado cuenta de que usted lleva lo que necesito, y que, para quitárselo, pienso que sería mejor hacerle sentir el frío metal de mi espada sobre su cuerpo, capitana Jack Sparrow —le amenazó al darse cuenta de que ésta llevaba en su cinturón la brújula que tanto deseaba Beckett.

—Preferiría que me lo pida prestado…

—Imposible. Si se lo pido prestado tendré que devolvérselo alguna vez y eso no está en mis planes.

Al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas, puesto que el almirante estaba dispuesto a degollarla como a una indefensa gallina, Jacky tragó saliva y comenzó a acariciar la idea de salir huyendo como una cobarde.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, el almirante la atacó con un poderoso sablazo vertical que, si no fuera por la innata torpeza de Jacky Sparrow, logró esquivar el golpe tropezándose con su propia y flamante falda, chocando luego contra James tan bruscamente, que la barandilla de madera cedió y ambos se desplomaron hacia el piso inferior, cayendo sobre una mesa en donde se encontraban bebiendo unos hombres, haciéndola pedazos y dejando a los bebedores sentados en sus sillas con cara de consternación por algunos segundos para luego seguir tomando sus bebidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando por fin James pudo reacomodar sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Jacky se encontraba encima de él, trayéndole remotos recuerdos de aquel día en que se había visto por primera vez como hombre y mujer.

—¿Estás bien, Norricito? —ella le preguntó dulcemente mientras colocaba su mano sobre la sucia mejilla del aludido—. ¿Por qué permites que ese tipo te trate de esa manera? Yo que tú lo dejaría eunuco la próxima vez que te tocara…

—¿Cómo sup…?!! —sorprendido, James quiso saber, pero ella lo había interrumpido besándolo apasionadamente en la boca, dejándolo estupefacto.

Dando un exasperado grito de ira al ver aquella escena tan desagradable, el almirante saltó desde arriba con espada en mano dispuesto a rebanar en dos a la atrevida pirata, pero ésta se hizo a un lado en cuanto escucho el alarido, dejando a James expuesto al peligro.

—¡¡AAAH!! —gritó aterrorizado el ex comodoro al darse cuenta que iba a ser él quien recibiera el ataque, pero Jacky lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló rápidamente fuera de la mesa un instante antes de que el almirante aterrizara sobre ella con el ataque de su espada, partiéndola en dos.

Furiosa por haber fallado, Isabel se puso en pie tan veloz como un rayo dispuesta a seguir con su ataque, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la pirata se encontraba muy tranquila en la barra de bebidas tomándose una buena jarra de ron. Exacerbada, se dispuso a recomenzar el ataque, pero Norrington se plantó frente a ella muy molesto.

—¡Señor, debo elevar una queja contra usted! ¡Casi me mata! —se quejó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Dando un bufido de hastío, ella lo hizo bruscamente a un lado mientras decía:

—¡Bah! ¡Quejas de borracho! ¡Apártate y no me fastidies más!

Y el ex comodoro fue a aterrizar sobre unos hombres de enorme musculatura que se encontraban jugando a las cartas en una de las mesas. Enfurecidos por la interrupción de su juego, los cuatro sujetos decidieron ajustar cuentas con el desafortunado.

Viendo que las cosas se iban a poner muy negras para él y que sus atacantes parecían más unos mastodontes que hombres, James sacó inmediatamente su mosquete para defenderse.

—Un paso más y disparo, caballeros —los amenazó con su indiscutible tono inglés.

Los piratas se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron su atención hacia el ex oficial.

—Solamente tienes una bala, imbécil, y nosotros somos cinco —le dijo uno de ellos.

—¿Cinco? Ciertamente usted no ha tenido una educación muy esmerada que digamos —comentó con un marcado tono de burla—. Yo solamente veo a cuatro de ustedes, caballeros.

—Yo creo que te olvidaste de mí —oyó decir a alguien por detrás, pero, antes de que se diera vuelta, el fortachón que faltaba lo abrazó con sus fuertes brazos, obligándolo a bajar el arma.

Los demás comenzaron a reírse descaradamente mientras comenzaban a rodear al ex comodoro mientras se debatía tozudamente entre los brazos del que lo había capturado.

—Creo que vamos a divertirnos un rato con el cerdo inglés —dijo uno de ellos.

—Sí, vamos a volverlo tocino… —fue la ingeniosa burla de otro, provocando inmediatamente las estruendosas risotadas de sus compañeros.

—¡Oh, oh…! —fue lo único que atinó a decir Norrington al ver que aquellos hombres estaban dispuestos a propinarle una buena paliza.

Mientras tanto, ignorando los percances de su prometido, un inesperado golpe de espada propinado por Isabel, hizo trizas la jarra de la capitana Sparrow, sobresaltándola y bañándola con el licor.

—¡No! ¡Mi amado ron desperdiciado! —exclamó Jacky con una mezcla entre tristeza e indignación mientras se levantaba de la silla y extendía los brazos para ver cómo el licor se escurría por su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué todos se la agarran con el ron?

—¿No será porque el ron es un vil licor que saca lo peor de hasta el más respetable caballero? —rebatió Isabel.

—¡Ajh! ¡Esas son las palabras de Elizabeth! —gritó ofendida—. ¿Es que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer quedar mal al ron?

—¿Tiene algún problema con eso, Sparrow? —la amenazó mientras le colocaba el filo de la espada sobre la garganta.

—Eh… —con las manos arriba y mirando hacia su propio cuello, la capitana se le pensó mejor—. Creo que, siendo yo una persona ignorante y usted una persona instruida, podría decirse que tanto usted como yo estamos en los cierto, de alguna forma, con el ron, a pesar de que usted y yo tengamos diferentes puntos de vista acerca del ron, _savy?_

El almirante arqueó las cejas un tanto confundido, y, presionando aun más el arma en contra de Jacky, le dijo:

—No vine aquí para hablar tonterías con usted, Sparrow, vine…

—Capitana —la interrumpió la aludida.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Capitana Jacky Sparrow, así se dice —replicó sonriente con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba para remarcar su aclaración. Pero Isabel no lo tomó tan estoicamente como lo había tomado Norrington la primera vez que él y Jack se habían visto por primera vez, ya que tomó violentamente a la pirata del cabello y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Para mí, usted es una sucia pirata embustera y no una capitana de barco, ¿entendió?

—Tan claro como el agua del mar, mi almirante… —y cuando apenas terminó de decir esto, le tiró a la cara el contenido de la jarra de un bebedor que se encontraba a su lado, encegueciéndolo el momento justo para huir del filo de su espada mientras declaraba con tristeza:

—¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Tener que desperdiciar de nuevo mi amado ron! —Miró hacia arriba mientras extendía los brazos hacia el cielo y exclamó llena de angustia y pesar—: ¿Por qué te ensañas contra el ron? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Mientras tanto, Isabel ya había recobrado la vista y se sentía terriblemente furiosa y avergonzada por haber sido derrotada de esa manera tan estúpida, así que se lanzó inmediatamente en su persecución con claras intenciones de rebanarla como un jamón.

Desde ese mismo momento, una enorme batahola se armó por toda la taberna, pues otros clientes aprovecharon aquel desastre para realizar sus propios pleitos. Furiosa con el descontrol que se había armado en su negocio y pensando en todo el ron y los muebles que se perderían por culpa de aquellos individuos endiablados, Mabel sacó sus mosquetes y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra hacia cualquiera que intentara tomar algunas botellas de licor del estante para utilizarla como arma. Varios cayeron bajo las balas de los mosquetes de la tabernera y otros tantos se lo pensaron mejor y prefirieron conservar sus vidas.

Viendo que James Norrington estaba a punto de ser golpeado, Jacky se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y le propinó una terrible patada en la entrepierna al hombre que lo sujetaba, dejándolo bizco y arrodillado de dolor en el suelo. Viéndose repentinamente liberado, el ex comodoro aprovechó el momento para propinarle un buen golpe de puño en la cara del tipo que iba a golpearlo, lanzándolo de bruces contra unas sillas.

—¡Ja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, piratas de pacotilla? —se burló al tiempo que Jacky se acercaba sonriente hacia él y lo tomaba del brazo.

—Tú y yo hacemos un gran equipo, _savy?_

James le dirigió una mirada muy poco amistosa y se desembarazó bruscamente de ella.

—¿Crees que voy a darte las gracias por haberme ayudado?

—Es lo que usualmente se hace en estos casos…

—Pues sinceramente yo no lo considero necesario, capitana Sparrow, ni tampoco creo necesitar de su ayuda.

La pirata quiso replicarle, pero notó con alarma que el almirante ya la había ubicado y se dirigía hacia allí con muy malas intenciones, así que decidió dejar a su malagradecido ex prometido a su aire y marcharse de una vez para salvar su vida. Pero no se iría sin antes decir la última palabra y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó a Norrington por la cintura y lo atrajo firmemente hacia ella, besándolo tan efusivamente que lo dejó bastante atontado por espacio de algunos segundos. Hecho esto, salió corriendo muy a su manera para intentar escapar de su irascible perseguidor, dejando a James completamente solo frente a los hombres que habían intentado darle su merecido y que ahora se acercaban a él con la clara intención de recomenzar lo interrumpido.

Viendo que las cosas volvían a ponerse mal, Norrington comenzó a retroceder al tiempo que sacaba su espada para amenazar a los rufianes.

—Un paso más, caballeros, y me veré obligado a acabar con sus miserables vidas.

Sus atacantes se detuvieron en seco al escuchar eso y, mirándose entre ellos, prorrumpieron a carcajadas, confundiendo al ex oficial y dándole la oportunidad a que otro brabucón lo atrapara por detrás y lo inutilizara.

—Bueno, bueno; creo que ahora somos nosotros los que acabaremos con tu miserable vida, ¿eh? ¡Ahora verás, maldito cerdo inglés! —dijo uno de ellos, acercándose ferozmente al ex oficial y lanzándole un formidable puñetazo a la cara, pero éste, gracias a su borrachera y a su decisión de no recibir aquel golpe que seguramente lo dejaría fuera de combate, se escabulló de los fuertes brazos de su captor, deslizándose hacia abajo y provocando que fuera su enemigo quien recibiera el temible golpe de su compañero, lanzándolo contra una de las mesas y generando una terrible pelea entre los fortachones y los ocupantes de la mesa agredida.

Aprovechando aquella distracción, James tomó una botella de ron de una de las mesas y comenzó a caminar a gatas por el suelo para alejarse de aquellos hombretones, lloviendo sobre él los más formidables proyectiles: botellas, vasos, platos, sillas, zapatos, patas de palo, ojos de madera o de vidrio, gallinas, comida, en fin, las cosas más variadas.

A todo eso, viendo la jarana que se había armado y sin tener ningún deseo de enfrentarse en batalla con el almirante de fama invencible que aun no había logrado alcanzarla gracias a los disturbios, la capitana Jacky Sparrow también se había mezclado entre la multitud andando a gatas sobre el suelo de tablones, con la esperanza de alcanzar la puerta de salida y salir huyendo de aquel lugar. No fueron pocos los que tropezaron con ella, pero el último en hacerlo era un viejo conocido de Jacky Sparrow, quien había caído de bruces al suelo al toparse inesperadamente con ella.

—¡Maldito seas! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde escapas...? ¿Eh? ¡¡Tú!! —exclamó muy sorprendido el sujeto de gran corpulencia al darse cuenta de la identidad del culpable.

Jacky no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡¡Perro Loco!! —exclamó—. ¡El que tiene puro musculo y nada de cerebro! (Claro que por "cerebro" me refiero a la cosita esa que llevas en los pantalones…) —aclaró con fingida seriedad.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldita mujer?! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Ven aquí y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacerte! —y el hombre que la había vendido alguna vez al tratante de de esclavas llamado Henry McKinley cuando Jack recién había comenzado a ser un flamante representante del sexo femenino, se le lanzó encima mientras su victima intentaba escapar, tomándola de uno de los pies y recibiendo al mismo tiempo una buena patada en la cara propinada por la pirata que lo dejó atontado, así que ella aprovechó aquel momento para escapar de las manos del tratante.

Esquivando a todos y recibiendo algunos pisotones en las manos, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ se refugió bajo una de las mesas, chocando de cabeza contra otra persona que había escogido el mismo refugio que ella.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? —se quejó el otro mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

—¡Norry! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? —reconoció al hombre con quien había chocado.

—Escondiéndome, como tú —replicó, tomando otro poco de ron de la botella que llevaba.

—Yo no me escondo, me oculto —rebatió la pirata, arrebatándola la botella para darle un buen trago.

—Es lo mismo —refutó, quitándole el objeto de la discordia.

—No es lo mismo —volvió a quitársela.

—Es lo mismo —James le arrebató nuevamente la botella.

—No es lo mismo —el ron cambió de dueño.

—Es lo mismo —y la botella volvió a pasar a otras manos.

—No es lo mismo —rebatió Jacky sacándole el ron de las manos.

—Es lo mismo; ambas palabras tienen el mismo significado —James defendió su punto tanto como a la posesión de la botella.

—No es lo mismo; ambas palabras se escriben diferente —fue la replica que dejó al aludido con el amargo sabor de la derrota y sin el ron en las manos.

—¡Oh! ¡Dame la botella que es mía! —se quejó James luego de unos minutos.

—¿La quieres? Toma —le dijo mientras se la devolvía con una gran sonrisa.

Pero, cuando su feliz dueño quiso deleitarse con su delicioso contenido, se dio cuenta de que la botella no contenía una sola gota de ron.

Dedicándole una mirada muy poco amistosa a la culpable de aquella desgracia, protestó:

—¡Pero está vacía!

—Coincido con eso —replicó fresca como una lechuga.

—¡Te lo tomaste todo!

—No coincido ni pizca con eso —replicó sonriente—, tú también bebiste de ella.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero tú acabaste con más de la mistad! ¡Era _mi_ ron! —exclamó dándole más énfasis a sus palabras golpeándose el pecho con la mano abierta.

Y sin que Norrington se lo esperara, Jacky se abalanzó sobre él y, tomándolo fuertemente de la cabeza con la manos, acercó su rostro al de ella y sonrió al notar que James se había quedado duro como una piedra y la miraba entre asombrado y asustado.

—Podría haber sido _tú_ ron, pero tú siempre me has pertenecido a _mí_, _savy?_ Dime —le exigió mientras acercaba aún más su rostro al de él, con la punta de sus narices rozando entre sí—, ¿a qué vino ese almirante papanatas? ¿Por qué vino a verte? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué quiere?

—No tengo por qué responderle, capitana Jacky Sparrow, déjeme en paz —rebatió enojado mientras intentaba liberarse de las manos de su captora, sin mucho éxito.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que ya no nos tuteamos? Interesante… —su picara sonrisa se tornó un poco cruel, pero con un dejo de tristeza—. Veo que el ex comodoro Norrington dejó atrás su corazón y volvió a ser el mismo antipático de siempre.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Yo siempre he sido el mismo! —replicó muy molesto.

—No —fue la cortante réplica mientras sus salvajes ojos negros se clavaban aún más en los nerviosos ojos verdes de su ex prometido—. Ahora tu mirada es muy distinta a la que tenías antes; pareces un animal acorralado a punto de saltarle al cuello a alguien… —acercó lentamente su boca al de él, tornándose la respiración de ambos muy agitada—. Te ves perdido… Enojado… Triste… Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Estoy dispuesto o dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por verte sonreír de nuevo, _savy?_

—¡Ja! ¿Y crees que voy a creerte eso? Lo único que lograste hasta ahora fue destrozar mi vida.

—¿Así que sigues enojado conmigo por algo que no quise hacer a pesar de haber confesado que te amo hace una hora?

James esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Francamente, capitana Sparrow, me importa muy poco lo que usted sienta por mí —le replicó sonriéndole sarcásticamente.

Jacky bufó fastidiada, sintiéndose tan furiosa y frustrada al ver que aquel tonto no dejaba de lado su tozudez y abría los ojos para ver la verdad, que sentía unas ganas enormes de abofetearlo para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero, dominando sus sentimientos, lo soltó y se sentó como un indio al lado de él, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, guardando silencio y con el rostro fruncido.

—Tonto —le dijo al fin.

Sorprendido pero igualmente enfadado, James se sentó al lado suyo y se cruzó de brazos. Luego de unos segundos de permanecer en silencio, la miró y dijo:

—Tonta.

—Cabeza de chorlito — replicó Jacky inmediatamente.

—Bruja —rebatió Norrington sin que ninguno de los dos apartara la vista del otro.

—Cabeza dura.

—Boba.

—Inglés.

—Pirata.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron mirando con una expresión de cierta tristeza y añoranza. ¡Aún si pretendían detestarse, no podían negar la verdad absoluta de que aún se amaban con locura!

Con un semblante serio, lentamente la pirata llevó su mano al rostro del hombre que amaba y le dijo:

—Dime, Norry: ¿te hace feliz estar lejos de mí?

Tratando de eliminar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, James tomó la mano de su atolondrada capitana sin poder evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos verdes.

—… ¿Porqué me engañaste, Jacky? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió con voz temblorosa—. ¿Cómo puedo volver a creer en ti sin temor a ser engañado otra vez?

—¿En realidad crees que me atreveré a hacerlo de nuevo? ¿A lastimarte?

—Sí —fue la dura respuesta luego de haber guardado silencio por espacio de algunos segundos—. Aún si pretendes ser sincera conmigo en este momento, eso no te absuelve de tus otros errores.

—Si consideras que fue un error amarte, con gusto lo cometeré una y otra vez sin arrepentirme un solo segundo de mi vida, aún si me condenara al cadalso por hacerlo, _¿savy…?_ —secó suavemente con su otra mano las lágrimas de su ex oficial para luego comenzar a acercarse a él.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraño —le susurró—. ¿Por qué no olvidamos el pasado para volver a comenzar desde cero con lo nuestro…?

—¡No! —se negó rotundamente mientras apartaba su rostro del de Jacky, sorprendiéndola—. ¿Quieres que olvidemos el pasado para que volvamos a cometer los mismos errores? ¿Estás loca?

—¡Entonces perdóname y comencemos de nuevo! —rebatió angustiada, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo desesperadamente para hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti! —se desasió de las manos de Jacky y fue él quien esta vez la tomó por las mejillas para mirarla directo a los ojos—. ¡Por haber hecho una cosa buena no se puede perdonar una vida de maldad!

Jacky le mantuvo la mirada, pero la suya era por lejos mucho más tranquila que la de él.

—¿Al decir eso, te refieres a mí o a ti?

—A ambos…

Al escuchar esto, la pirata le sonrió condescendientemente.

—Usted me da mucha pena, James Norrington —le dijo—, lo único que logrará con su rigidez es que su mente haga pedazos su propio corazón. ¿Se da cuenta de que usted no puede perdonarse ni a sí mismo?

El aludido se le quedó mirando en completo silencio, con la boca abierta por la consternación. Pero antes de que lograra decirle algo, Jacky lo empujó bruscamente hacia atrás en el momento justo en que una espada japonesa partía la mesa en dos y pasaba rasante por delante de la nariz de nuestra petrificada protagonista, congelándole la sangre.

—¡Uf! ¡Me salvé por un pelito de rana calva! —exclamó, blanca como un papel, llevándose la mano al corazón. Tan sólo por algunos segundos, antes de que ocurriera aquel ataque sorpresivo, Jacky había sentido una especie de alarma en su cabeza, algo que le advertía de un peligro inminente. Si no hubiera hecho caso a su instinto, ella o James habrían muerto con aquel ataque.

Pálido como un muerto y sentado en el suelo, James miraba a Isabel como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Ésta, como si fuera un ser superior o un dios pagano, se encontraba de pie al lado de una de las dos mitades de la mesa, empuñando la espada japonesa a la cual dejaba descansar su filo sobre el suelo, con sus ojos azules centellando por una enorme furia escondida en su interior.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo con voz sibilante—. ¿Así que aquí se estaban escondiendo los dos? —Miró fríamente a su amigo—. Me sigues decepcionando, Norrington.

—¿Por qué no se ocupa de una buena vez de la capitana Sparrow y me deja en paz, almirante Jacobson? —fue la dura réplica del aludido, decepcionando muchísimo a Jacky, quien se le quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… —volvió su atención hacia su presa y le sonrió maliciosamente, como si disfrutaría cada segundo de ese momento.

"¡Por fin podré concluir mi venganza iniciada hace ya más de veinte años!" —pensaba—. "¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Hermanito! ¡Muy pronto serán vengados! ¡Finalmente acabaré con el último de los piratas que navegaban en aquel maldito barco pirata!".

Jacky, al ver aquella expresión de insana alegría en el rostro de su atacante, supo inmediatamente que debía huir lo más rápido posible. Y así lo hizo, justo en el mismo instante en que Isabel descargaba un fuerte golpe vertical con su invencible sable japonés con claras intenciones de partirla en dos, fallando en su intento.

Entre desilusionada y furiosa, Isabel vio correr a la pirata con su estilo tan extraño de moverse, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Muerta de rabia, procedió a perseguirla por toda la taberna, provocando un verdadero desastre entre los muebles de Mabel. Jacky, en su intento por no caer bajo la filosa espada de justicia del almirante, interponía en su camino sillas, mesas, borrachos, piratas, pescadores, Lidia, Mabel, Annete, Norrington… pero nada detenía la ira de su perseguidor, quien destruía o hacía bruscamente a un lado a todo lo que se interponía en su camino, persiguiendo ciegamente a su presa con el fin de alcanzarla y darle muerte para así saciar su sed de venganza.

Aunque poseía cierta destreza con la espada, a Jacky jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza tener que enfrentarse con el almirante Jacobson, pues, como todos los demás, sabía perfectamente cuál sería su triste destino si lo hacía. Nunca nadie había sabido de alguien que hubiera derrotado en una lucha de esgrima al invencible almirante George Jacobson.

En un momento dado, Jacky escapó por muy poco de que sus piernas fueran cercenadas por su atacante, salvándolas al saltar sobre una mesa y comenzar a brincar inmediatamente hacia otra mesa y luego a otra, sin detenerse por un segundo hasta lograr poner sus pies sobre las escaleras y subir por ella con la velocidad de un rayo seguida muy de cerca por el almirante, quien repartía golpes de sable a diestra y siniestra sin importarle que algún inocente pereciera gracias a ellos.

Sin detenerse a pensar por un segundo, Jacky se trepó inmediatamente al pasamano y dio un fabuloso salto hacia el gran candelabro que colgaba del techo tan solo un segundo antes de que la espada de su contrincante pasara rasante por detrás de ella. Dando un bufido de frustración, Isabel se dispuso a dar un formidable salto para atacar a Jacky, ésta comenzó a balancear el candelabro con el impulso de su cuerpo y, cuando hubo tomado el vuelo suficiente, se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba James Norrington, cayéndole encima y quedado ambos tirados sobre el piso.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, James pudo reacomodar un poco sus ideas y se dio cuenta de que Jacky Sparrow se encontraba nuevamente encima de él. Aquello se le estaba volviendo una muy mala costumbre.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Me dolió! —se quejó.

—¡Oh! ¡Vamos, mi querido Norry! No seas tan gruñón… —pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y, acercando su rostro al de él, susurró:

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de que tú eres el único hombre al que yo me "lanzaría encima" sin dudarlo?

—¡Oh! ¡Ya bas….!!! —quiso protestar, pero Jacky le tapó la boca con un efusivo beso, dejándolo impactado y si aliento.

Isabel, al ver eso y se había puesto aún mucho más furiosa y celosa que nunca, así que saltó por encima del pasamano y aterrizó sobre el suelo, dispuesta a atravesar con su espada a la infame pirata. Pero, para su sorpresa, ésta se levantó veloz como un rayo y, obligando a James ponerse de pie, le colocó una filosa daga en la yugular.

—¡Pe-pero, Jacky! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? —exclamó el flamante prisionero bastante asustado.

—¡Shiiiith! —lo silenció la pirata, aproximando su sensual boca al oído de Norrington—. ¿Acaso no conoces el dicho: "En tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas?", pues bueno, estoy desesperada y esta es mi medida desesperada, _savy? _Así que es mejor que te quedes bien quietecito si no quieres que te pase algo malo.

Tanto Isabel como Annete se encontraban tremendamente angustiadas con el giro inesperado que habían tomado las cosas, pero, más fría y calculadora que la segunda, la primera no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse ante el enemigo, así que se dispuso a atacar sin importarle demasiado la seguridad de su amigo.

—¡No! —la detuvo madame Foubert aferrándose fuertemente de su brazo al notar las intenciones del oficial—. ¡Él podría morir!

La aludida la miró despectivamente y le sonrió maliciosamente.

—A estas alturas poco me importa quien muera.

Y luego de aquella asombrosa declaración, se abalanzó hacia Jacky y su prisionero, dispuesta a eliminar a los dos si era necesario con tal de realizar su venganza. Pero Jacky, que estaba tan desesperada como ella, optó por ser mucho más ruda a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo

—Cuidadito con acercarse más de la cuenta, almirante papanatas —advirtió la capitana Sparrow mientras doblaba fuertemente el brazo derecho de James detrás de su espalda hasta hacerlo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor y mantenía firmemente el filo de la daga en su cuello hasta hacerlo sangrar mínimamente—, o juro que el ex comodoro tendrá otra boca para comer…

El almirante pareció dudar un segundo pero enseguida adelantó un paso para iniciar nuevamente su ataque, pero Annete lo detuvo otra vez.

—¡¡No!! ¡¿Pero en qué está pensando usted?! ¡Esa malvada pirata va a asesinar a mi niño! ¿Qué pasa con usted? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? ¿Acaso no eran ustedes dos los mejores amigos?

Al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, Isabel se detuvo en seco, volviendo hacia ella aquellos preciosos recuerdos de su niñez y su juventud compartidas con quien había sido siempre su único amigo, devolviéndole a ésta aquellos hermosos sentimientos de amistad que había decidido olvidar desde aquel día que James la había rechazado en matrimonio. El recuerdo de su pequeño amigo interponiéndose valientemente entre ella y las pedradas de sus compañeros, le hizo escapar algunas lágrimas de aquellos ojos fríos e insensibles. Y al mirar a su amigo con otros ojos, otro recuerdo que había olvidado completamente, volvió a su mente, aquel en que, por primera vez en su vida, lo había visto llorar.

Todo había ocurrido cuando ella contaba con tan sólo 13 años y James 15, aún se encontraban estudiando en la Real Academia Naval y recientemente habían finalizado un examen muy difícil que James había aprobado con la máxima puntuación, superándola por primera vez.

Un par de días después, el almirante Lawrence Norrington, el padre de James, había llegado a la Academia Naval anoticiado por la excelente nota de su hijo y había pedido permiso a los rectores para entrevistarse con él inmediatamente.

Nervioso como ninguno, James se encontraba terriblemente pálido y temblando de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose muy excitado por la inesperada visita de su padre, deseando con todo su corazón que él lo felicitara.

Notando aquella actitud tan poco vista en su amigo ya que siempre se mostraba serio y impasible con sus sentimientos, Isabel lo tomó de las manos y le dijo:

—Ánimo, James. No tienes por qué ser tan modesto, es común que nuestros padres nos feliciten cuando sobresalimos en algo…

El chico la miró como si se sorprendiera con aquellas palabras, pero enseguida le sonrió y dijo:

—Tienes razón, amigo. Soy un tonto.

Y se fue de allí rumbo al salón en donde su padre lo estaba esperando.

Isabel estaba tan orgullosa de él, que al imaginarse la escena en donde James era felicitado por su padre, la llenaba de felicidad.

Pero cuando terminó la entrevista y vio a James salir al patio con al cabeza gacha, Isabel quiso acercarse a él, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio salir corriendo hacia la costa.

Luego de haberlo buscado por todo el lugar, Isabel lo encontró fuera de la Academia, parado en la orilla de un acantilado, mirando tristemente hacia el horizonte. Extrañada, Isabel se acercó a él para averiguar lo que le había pasado.

—James, ¿qué…? —le dijo una vez que se detuvo al lado de su amigo y éste volvió su rostro lentamente hacia ella y le sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Mi padre me dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de mí… —las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—, y también me dijo que sin duda voy a decepcionarlo nuevamente como siempre termino haciéndolo… Dime, ¿por qué nunca puedo hacer que él se sienta realmente orgulloso de mí? ¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Por qué soy tan inútil?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su corazón adolorido por el sufrimiento de su amigo, Isabel colocó suavemente la mano en su hombro.

—No, James, tú no eres ningún inútil ni tampoco tienes nada de malo…

—¿¡Y tú qué sabes!? —fue la angustiada réplica de su enojado amigo mientras se desembarazaba bruscamente de su mano—. ¡Si aquel estúpido pirata no me hubiera salvado de morir ahogado hace 10 años, yo no estuviera padeciendo ahora el frío desdén de mi padre! ¡Todo esto es por culpa de los piratas! ¡Los odio!

Y sin decir nada más y sin permitirle que ella le dijera alguna otra palabra de consuelo, el jovencito se alejó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la Academia, dejando a Isabel bastante perpleja y angustiada, pues él nunca le había comentado los problemas que tenía con su padre.

—No te preocupes, amigo —murmuró mientras cerraba sus pequeños puños con fuerza y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de compasión—. Yo me encargaré de que tu padre y todo el mundo te admiren. Te lo prometo.

Ya rememorado aquel recuerdo que había dejado sumergido en el oscuro abismo del olvido, con el corazón acongojado por la culpa de haber roto su promesa y lastimado a James diciéndole cuán inútil y perdedor era hacía tan sólo media hora antes, Isabel, con su mente más allá del presente, bajó la espada ante la sorpresa de su amigo, Annete y Jacky, quien esta última decidió que aquel momento era el indicado para huir de allí y sin decir una sola palabra, se dirigió hacia la puerta junto a su amenazado prisionero y salieron de la taberna ante la sorpresa de Billy, quien recién había llegado a ese lugar junto a Alwine y Elena.

El impacto de ver a su querida pirata amenazando a su tutor, pasó los suficientemente rápido como para que al pequeño italianito se le ocurriera la idea de seguirlos a escondidas para poder averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y la comida que nos prometiste? —le exigió Elena al ver que el chico se marchaba corriendo de allí—. ¡Hiciste que te tomara de la mano, maldito renacuajo sordo! ¡Me las pagarás cuando de atrape!

—¡Shiit! ¡Cállate! —le pidió Alwine tomándola de la mano y llevándose el dedo índice a la boca—. Creo que algo está pasando… ¿Por qué no los seguimos?

—¿Para meternos en más problemas? ¡Ni loca! ¡Jamás, pequeña sabandija! —se negó cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, como tú quieras —le replicó la aludida dirigiéndole una mirada reprobadora para luego salir corriendo detrás de su amigo, dejando a Elena únicamente acompañada por su perro llamado Pirata.

—Bien, vete si quieres. Yo estoy mejor sin ti y sin ese apestoso chico del diablo, ¿verdad, Pirata? —miró al perro—. Tú y yo nos bastamos y sobramos, ¿no?

Pero cuando apenas terminó de decir esto, el can la miró y luego de expresar su opinión con un pequeño ladrido, salió disparado detrás de los chicos, dejando a su dueña completamente sola, quien no tuvo otro remedio que seguirlos luego de haber proferido una horrenda palabrota en su contra.

Y mientras la capitana Sparrow y James Norrington se alejaban de allí seguidos por Billy, sus amigas y el perro, Isabel por fin volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡Maldición! —dijo—. ¡Esa maldita se me ha escapado por culpa de mis estúpidos sentimientos! —Miró hacia el frente, sus ojos azules brillaron con la intensidad de la ira—. ¡Ah! ¡Pero no le permitiré salirse con la suya otra vez! ¡Vengaré a mis padres aunque tenga que sacrificar a James para lograrlo!

Ya tomada aquella decisión, Isabel salió corriendo de la taberna en busca de su enemigo ante la preocupación de Annte.

**Notas de Una Autora Desconcertada:**

**Sí, desconcertada porque había creído que, cerrando el negocio, iba a tener más tiempo para escribir… ¡pero resulta que ahora los días se me hacen cortísimos a pesar de que ya no tengo que trabajar! El horario que tenía arreglado junto con el negocio desapareció para dar lugar un alborotado horario que finalmente estoy logrando ordenar, y es por eso que por fin logré corregir un capítulo que ya había terminado hacía ya dos semanas… ¡Que me ahorquen si vuelvo a demorarme tanto con un motivo tan tonto como este! Hablando del capi, la pelea entre Isabel y Jacky fue casi inexistente, pero el acoso de Jacky para con James fue totalmente tangible, je… Pero aun falta lo mejor: el segundo raund y la aparición de otro personaje muy importante, yes, Sir.**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: No, no todo se puede mirar racionalmente, pero James ya no quiere escuchar su corazón y eso le costará caro. Claro que casándose con él Isabel empeora las cosas, pero yo creo que más es su deseo de hacerlo suyo que de amarlo realmente y, claro, no hallará en él el amor que cree buscar y eso podría ser muy doloroso para ambos. Billy y Alwine son el toque encantador que le da al fic, y, en cierto modo, Elena de da su propio toque, ¿no? : ) Aunque todavía no han tenido un encontronazo con Annete, estoy segura de que pasará y no será muy agradable ni para ella y ni para Elena. Bueno, ya viste lo que pasó, Isabel fue quien atacó a Jacky, James se comportó un tanto aprensivo a ella y madame no hizo nada salvo detener momentáneamente a Isabel para que no matara a James. Annete es una dama, ni qué dudarlo, y jamás pasó por su mente meterse en una riña tan baja como esa. Coincido con tu memoria de pescado, también soy de recordar cosas que no valen la pena y encima me olvido de los nombres y las fechas de la historia que tanto me gustan : ( Realmente somos un caso, ¿no? XD Pero bueno, yo también me anoto todo cuando puedo. Y claro, es evidente que me olvido de las fechas de cumpleaños, que más de una vez me han traído problemas, je… Nos leemos pronto y perdón por la demora!  
Querida **____**: Sí, Isabel es una perfecta manipuladora, y en el estado en que se encuentra Norry es fácil manipularlo… El pobre no ha tenido suerte con su padre, con Elizabeth, con Isabel, con Jacky… es normal que desconfíe tanto y se decida por medidas desesperadas sin pensar en que éstas lo llevarían a la ruina… Y sí, Jacky va a sufrir tanto como él, ya le llegará el turno, ya lo verás, sólo que aún no es el momento : ) Mmm, creo que Jacky también no abrazaría (y de paso lo comería a besos) a su Norry aunque estuviera borracho y mugroso, je XD **_

_**Querida Pisom Ninjutsu: Pero, chica! Por qué no vas a ver al médico para saber de una vez por todas lo que tenés? Me asusta mucho que te enfermés así! : ( Pero bueno, vamos al grano del asunto : ) Sip, Norry está demasiado confundido como para darse cuenta que está actuando como un tonto, je, nada más que le tomará su tiempo darse cuenta y será demasiado tarde, pobre : ( Sí, se siente horrible cometer errores, sobre todo los graves… No te preocupés, ya se va ha enterar Jacky de la propuesta de matrimonio sin necesidad de escucharlo a través de un vaso X ) y claro, va ha malinterpretarlo bastante… Las cosas se van a arreglar, te lo aseguro, yo soy quien escribe la historia, je : ) Nop, Escalón 29 no tiene nada que ver con Escalera al Cielo, pues la primera es una peli de terror japonesa y la segunda es una novela romántica coreana. Buenas vibras para vos también y perdoná la demora!**_

_**Querida CeledrianMoon: Sí, Isabel es toda una bruja y aprovechadora y también muuuy inoportuna, pero ten por seguro que le llegará su turno… Ay, jacky! Si supiera lo mucho que tendrá que luchar por Norry! No sólo para convencerlo de su amor, sino para ayudarlo más adelante a sobrellevar sus errores! Jacky es fuerte y lo demostrará tanto como lo ha demostrado Elizabeth. Un besote, un Norry y un Will para vos, estoy mejor ahora que reordené mi horario ; ) Chau y sorry por la demora!**_

_**Querida Romina Grondona: Bueno, espero que la pequeña pelea entre Isabel y Jacky haya llenado un poco tus expectativas, que, claro, la pelea continuará en otro lugar. No creo que sea una típica pelea entre mujeres porque, para ser realistas, ninguna de las dos goza de una verdadera feminidad, je, je, je… XD Siii, las mujeres hacen sufrir mucho a James, no tiene suerte con ellas, no señor… : ( Pero eso cambiará más adelante, te lo aseguro, amiga. Ah! Jacky y James tienen tantas frases cursis y graciosas que decir! En cuanto a nuestro encuentro en el msn tanto creativo como amistoso, espero que me hagás saber el momento en que estés desocupada para encontrarnos… ¡Hace tanto que no nos conectamos y charlamos un buen rato! Nos leemos pronto y perdón por la demora! : **_

_**Querida Renata**__**: Sí, realmente años luz porque no me acuerdo de vos, je, sorry : ) Concuerdo con que el pobre de Norry está actuando como un tonto, pero no creas que solamente será Jacky la que luchará por él, porque Norry también lo hará por ella aunque eso significara que tuviera que dar su vida por ella… : ( Jacky…, bueno, Jacky puede que tenga o no dignidad, y si la tiene, creo que sería una dignidad bastante peculiar, je XD. Isabel tendrá su merecido, ni que dudar de eso. En cuanto a tus peticiones (que supongo que te refería a la tercera peli, las tendré en cuanta): 1. Norry seguro que sufrirá por sus torpezas y se humillará ante Jacky, pero su muerte está en veremos… 2. Puede que Will no se convierta en el próximo capitán del Holandés Errante, pero no sé si Jacky lo suplirá en el puesto… tengo en mente a alguien más, je… 3. Creo que sería mucho mejor nombrar a Jacky como la reina pirata antes que a Elizabeth, sería mucho más atractivo y tendría más sentido a pesar de que creo que Elizabeth tiene la polenta para hacerlo… pero yo no quiero, je.**__** 4. No creo que Isabel muera… creo… Bueno, besotes y espero tu perdón por haberme demorado tanto : ) Bye!  
Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Sorry por la demoraaa! No fue mi intención! No creo que haya sido mucho de tu disfrute la espera, je XP Sí, yo también pienso que Billy y Alwine podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos y algo más si crecen juntos, je; pero Elena es un caso aparte, merecerá la buena influencia de Alwine y los modales adecuados de madame Annete, quien estaría más que dispuesta a tomar el desafío de educarla como se debe, je XD Pero claro, esa sí que sería una tarea titánica… Ahora nada puede detener la ambición, el egoísmo y la violencia que anidan en el corazón de Isabel, ya de por sí el pobre doc ya no podía detenerla al final, tan sólo en ella está la voluntad para detenerse antes de cometer más atrocidades en contra de cada ser vivo que se interponga entre ella y su terrible voluntad de hacer lo que se le antoja… : ( Norrington está acabado y muy pronto Jacky se enterará de lo que pasó en esa habitación, te lo aseguro. ¿Crees que Isabel se arrepentirá de sus actos cuando sepa que estuvo equivocada respecto a Jack? ¿O crees que seguirá siendo la misma sin sentir ningún remordimiento en su alma? Pronto lo veremos porque ni yo sé cómo actuará cuando lo sepa XD, pero puedo apostar que mucho en ella no cambiará. ¿Así que te gusta dibujar? ¡Qué bien! Yo solía dibujar muy bien hace un par de años, pero la falta de práctica me ha estropeado pero espero ahora poder volver a dibujar… ¡es sólo que ahora no sé cómo diablos encontraba yo antes tiempo para hacerlo! ¿Te falta mucho para terminar la carrera? Yo creo que en el capítulo siguiente del que viene sabrás quién mató a los padres de Isabel, y te aseguro que te asombrarás tanto como ella y los demás… Perdóname por la demora! Saludos desde Argentina : )**_

_**Querida **__**Jenny Flint**__**: Sí, nadie te hizo caso de tirar a Isabel a los tiburones… mira el desastre que está ocasionando, en fin, qué se le va a hacer… : ( El pobre ron, siempre es culpable de todo… ¡Ah! El otro día acompañé a mis padres a una vinería, ¿y sabés lo que me encontré? Una botella de ron con leche de coco… atractivamente pintoresco, ¿no? Me quedé con las ganas de probarlo, ojalá lo compren alguna vez… Buena la canción del señor Wood, me gustó, aparte de que ellos se encontrarán muy pronto otra vez y quizás se la cante, el muy payaso, je : ) Le va como anillo al dedo la canción de la Bikina a Isabel, sólo que espero que no te encuentre para darte tu merecido, je : ) Ah! La Que se Fue es justo para los lamentos de Norry, quien tendrá todo menos la paz y el amor… : ( A pesar de que no asistí a clases de mecanografía, soy bastante rápida para escribir… ¡la práctica hace al maestro! Bueno, como verás, Billy fue tras sus padres adoptivos, que por cierto, le será un tanto difícil el alcanzarlos… Nos leemos y sorry por la demora y por no haber podido chatear con vos el otro día! Sayounara!**_

**Estuve viendo la novela coreana Escalera al Cielo y, debo confesar sinceramente, que jamás me hubiera imaginado sollozar en verdad con una novela (no me gustan las novelas televisivas) ni mucho menos tomarle tanto cariño a los personajes, sobre todo a uno que da su vida por la persona que tanto ama, sinf… Se la recomiendo porque es una historia muy linda a pesar de que tiene un final triste pero muy creíble porque a cualquiera le puede pasar. Es una historia que transcurre en la época actual. Sin más que decir porque mi madre ya quiere utilizar la compu, los saludo, les pido perdón y me voy XD**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounra Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

14


	38. Segundo Raund en la Playa de Tortuga

**Capítulo 37: Segundo Raund en la Playa de Tortuga**

Nadie se había interpuesto en el camino de la capitana Jacky Sparrow y su prisionero, pues en aquel lugar era muy corriente que una mujer se llevara a un hombre a punta de cuchillo de una taberna. Cada quien en Tortuga se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos y no le interesaba el de los demás. Pero para Billy, aquello era algo que jamás se había imaginado y ni siquiera esperado: el ver a su querida pirata amenazando a su querido tutor era más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado, por lo tanto, no había dudado un sólo segundo en seguirlos para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Para qué demonios los seguimos? —preguntó Elena de muy mal talante.

—No sé —fue la simple respuesta de la pequeña Alwine, quien caminaba detrás del chico.

La muchacha bufó muy molesta por aquella respuesta tan poco satisfactoria, pero como sabía que aquel chiquillo podía darle algo de comer, decidió cerrar la boca y seguirlos a pesar de todo.

—Nos vamos a meter en un lío enorme, estoy segura… —murmuró para sí misma.

De pronto, ésta chocó bruscamente contra Alwine, quien, a su vez, también había chocado contra Billy porque éste se había detenido repentinamente sin avisarles.

—¿Pero qué diablos te pasa ahora, pequeño renacuajo? ¿Por qué te paraste así? —inquirió la joven mientras se frotaba el pie que su amiga Alwine había pisado sin querer con el tropiezo.

Billy, que gracias a su sordera no pudo contestarle, se levantó y salió de entre los arbustos que los habían cobijado hasta ahora en su sigilosa persecución y se quedó parado en medio del camino, completamente perplejo. Alwine y Elena lo imitaron, quedándose también en el mismo estado.

—¿En dónde están? ¡Desaparecieron! —exclamó muy sorprendida la joven morena al ver el sendero completamente vacío.

Alwine, tan sorprendida como ellos, no atinó a decir nada.

Y así, los tres jovencitos se quedaron parados en medio de la senda que Jacky había tomado junto con Norrington para alejarse del pueblo y de la amenaza del almirante Jacobson.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros de distancia, caminando entre medio de la exuberante vegetación tropical, Jacky, quien aun mantenía a James amenazado con el cuchillo en su garganta, sonrió con picardía.

—No tengo idea de quienes nos perseguían, pero gracias a mí privilegiada inteligencia y maravillosa velocidad, los perdimos por completo.

—¿Privilegiada inteligencia? —repitió irónicamente su prisionero—. Tan sólo nos metimos en la selva y nada más. Gran cosa.

—Bueno, ya me harté de su actitud, ex comodoro —replicó fastidiada mientras lo daba media vuelta con poca delicadeza para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle maliciosamente, actitud que preocupó a su rehén—. Voy a darte tu merecido…

—¿Eh?

Pero antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, Jacky, haciendo uso de sus habilidades piratas, cortó rápidamente la liana de un árbol y ató las muñecas de su prisionero con gran velocidad y sin soltar el cuchillo, dejándolo indefenso.

—Bien, ahora sí que estás enteramente en mis manos… —sonrió muy satisfecha de su obra. Pero Norrington no opinaba lo mismo, pues se sentía muy humillado al verse tratado de esa manera tan poco educada y vulnerable.

Pero antes de que pudiera protestar, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ lo tomó de las ligaduras y lo obligó a caminar detrás de ella a los tropezones hasta que salieron a la playa saludados por sus arenas blancas y un sol brillante que luchaba por ganar su batalla contra las grises nubes de la lluvia.

—Y bien, capitana Sparrow —comenzó a decir el ex oficial mientras caminaban hacia la orilla del mar—, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer ahora? No creo que con esto logre desorientar al almirante Jacobson, puesto que él es un hombre de irreprochables cualidades que…

—Ciertamente no es mi intención desorientar al dichoso almirante de agua dulce, _¿savy? _—lo interrumpió volviéndose hacia él para sonreírle pícara y misteriosamente.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que pretende hacer con esto?

Los ojos de Jacky brillaron alegremente.

—Ahora lo verás.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la pirata lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó sorpresivamente de cabeza al agua, y antes de que éste pudiera levantarse, la atrevida pirata se lanzó encima de él y, volviéndolo boca arriba, volvió a sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa mientras él comenzaba a escupir el agua salada del mar que se había tragado.

Medio recostado en el agua, con Jacky sobre él sujetándolo fuertemente y con las manos atadas, el ex oficial se encontraba completamente indefenso, a la merced de los deseos de su captora.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes lograr con esto? —protestó al fin.

—Hacerte hablar —fue la respuesta de la sonriente pirata, quien inmediatamente volvió a sumergirlo en el agua boca arriba por un buen rato hasta que volvió a levantarlo para que tomara un poco de aire.

Una vez que él pudo recuperar el aliento, Jacky comenzó con su interrogatorio.

—Quiero saber porqué vino a verte el almirante papanatas, mi querido Norry.

—Jamás te lo diré ni aunque termines ahogándome —respondió tercamente.

—Está bien, si tú lo quieres… —y nuevamente volvió a sumergirlo en el agua por un tiempo un poco más largo.

—¿Más? —le preguntó una vez que lo sacó del agua.

—¡Ve-vete al diablo…!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ volvió a sumergirlo en el agua y, esta vez, por un tiempo más prolongado que las veces anteriores.

Cuando volvió a subirlo, Norrington no dijo nada, pero por respuesta le dirigió una mirada terriblemente asesina que la aludida interpretó muy bien, así que, luego de dar un largo suspiro de cansancio, se vio obligada a volver a sumergirlo en el agua hasta hacerlo patalear.

Para cuando lo sacó otra vez, éste se encontraba lo suficientemente "domado" como para hablar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya se te pasó lo terco?

El aludido nada dijo, pero al desviar los ojos de los suyos, fue suficiente para nuestra pirata, así que procedió con el interrogatorio, segura de que esta vez él hablaría:

—¿Para qué vino a verte ese tipo? ¿Qué te propuso?

James pareció dudar por un instante, por lo que Jacky otra vez lo amenazó con ahogarlo.

—¿Acaso quieres que te de otro bañito hasta que se te quite lo apestoso, Norry?

Al amagar tal acto, logró que él cambiara de actitud rápidamente.

—¡No! ¡Hablaré! —respondió con aflicción.

—Bien, soy todo oídos… —sonrió la capitana.

—Jamás me lo creerías —replicó molesto.

—Pues ponme a prueba —lo desafió—. Yo mismo soy algo que nadie creería, _¿savy?_

—… De eso no hay duda… —replicó de mala gana, y luego de una corta pausa, confesó:

—El almirante Jacobson quiere que… Quiere que te robe la brújula…

—¿Mi brújula? ¿Pero para qué la quiere ese desalmado? —De pronto, sus oscuros ojos se agrandaron al recordar una propuesta similar—. ¡Will también quería la brújula!

Esta vez, su rostro reflejó una seriedad poco vista en ella.

—¿Y para qué quiere mi brújula ese tonto almirante de agua dulce?

—No, él no es quien la quiere. Es otra persona… Es alguien que tú y yo conocemos muy bien…: Lord Cutler Beckett. Es él quien quiere la brújula —Fue la sorprendente respuesta del interrogado, respuesta que a Jacky no le cayó nada bien.

—¿Ese maldito eunuco? ¿Y para qué la quiere?

—No lo sé; y el almirante Jacobson tampoco lo sabe —Fue la desalentadora respuesta.

Jacky Sparrow no dijo nada por espacio de algunos minutos al igual que Norrington. Ambos permanecieron muy quietos hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—¿Y qué te va a dar a cambio ese almirante papanatas si le llevas la brújula?

James Norrington sonrió desdeñosamente.

—Mi honor y mi almirantazgo…

Jacky frunció la boca.

—Bueno. Eso es algo muy tentador… ¿Pero, y si no lo consigues? Porque no creo que te de una de mis pertenencias tan fácilmente, _¿savvy?_ Soy como una urraca: colecciono todo lo que me gusta.

—Ya me lo había figurado… —murmuró de mala gana su prisionero, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a los extravagantes pertrechos que la pirata llevaba encima.

La capitana Sparrow lo miró detenidamente y agregó con voz seductora mientras acercaba su rostro al de él:

—Es por eso que jamás dejaré que otra mujer, u hombre, te posea, _¿savvy?_ Tú me perteneces a mí y a nadie más…

—Para su información, capitana Jacky Sparrow —replicó sin volver el rostro, desafiándola—; yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

—¿Ah no? Yo siempre creí que le pertenecías a la Corona Inglesa —rebatió irónicamente.

—Gracias a usted ya no le pertenezco, y si no me entrega la brújula, capitana Jacky Sparrow, jamás recuperaré mi vida —rebatió con su típico rostro serio e impasible—. Es lo menos que podría hacer por mí después de todo lo que me ha hecho.

Ante esas palabras llenas de amargura y resentimiento, Jacky torció el gesto y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Luego de mirarlo a los ojos, desabrochó la brújula del cinto y declaró con gravedad:

—¿Ves esta brújula, mi querido Norry? —le preguntó mientras se la mostraba.

Frunciendo la boca, él respondió:

—La veo; y sigo creyendo que está rota y no sirve.

—En cierta manera, tienes razón, _¿savvy? _—sonrió—. Esta brújula no apunta al Norte, pero te aseguro que apunta hacia lo que más deseas. Te muestra lo que más quieres en este mundo y te ayuda a encontrarlo.

Norrington rió burlonamente.

—¿Y usted piensa que me creeré esa patraña? —replicó lleno de incredulidad—. Los cuentos de hadas y las leyendas marineras son algo que jamás creeré, capitana Sparrow.

—¿Y cómo me explica la tripulación maldita de Barbossa, el oro de Cortés y la maldición del anillo? ¿Eh?

—Bueno, yo…

—¡Ah! Sinceramente, mi querido Norry, no hablas con sinceridad, _¿savvy?_

—¡Oh! ¡No diga tonterías! —se quejó el ex comodoro, incomodado por aquella mirada de lástima que ella le dirigía—. La ingenuidad no es parte de mí, ¿comprende?

—Quiero que mires esto, mi testarudo caballo-caballero —le propuso mientras abría la brújula y la tomaba firmemente entre sus pequeñas manos femeninas—. Esta belleza indicará qué es lo que más quiero en este mundo.

A pesar de que quería permanecer ajeno a eso, James no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo hacia la brújula hasta que notó, muy sorprendido, que la indecisa aguja se había detenido apuntándolo directamente hacia él.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo muy sonriente la pirata—. La aguja te apunta a ti, pues tú eres lo que más quiero fastidiar sobre este mundo.

—No es cierto, tú la manipulas —replicó ruborizado, intentando permanecer aferrado a la lógica.

—¡Pero qué terco eres! ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú y así sabremos lo que más deseas en este mundo?

Y ante la sorpresa e incomodidad del hombre, ella lo obligó a tomar aquel mágico artefacto entre las manos. Ambos permanecieron en completo silencio mientras la aguja de la brújula comenzaba a girar con mucha más indecisión que antes, y, para sorpresa de los dos, terminó apuntando hacia Jacky, llenándola de alegría al comprobar que él aún la amaba.

—Esta cosa está mal —James protestó inmediatamente mientras extendía los brazos para devolverle la brújula a Jacky, negando todo a pesar de que sabía que era verdad—. No sirve. Yo no te quiero a ti; yo quiero volver a ser un oficial.

—¿En serio? Pues mi brújula indica todo lo contrario… —sonrió la pirata—. Tía Dalma me la dio, así que nada hay de errado en ella, _¿savvy?_.

—¿Tía Dalma? —repitió sorprendido.

—Sí, la misma que calza y viste.

Impactado y sabiendo que si esa cosa venía de aquella mujer tan extraña pero certera, y que sus sentimientos hacia Jacky seguían siendo tan fuertes en su corazón como antes por más que su mente lo negara. James Norrington se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre el agua con la dichosa brújula entre las manos, abrumado por la verdad.

—No. Yo ya no te amo… Es mentira… Es mentira… Yo quiero volver a ser un oficial… —murmuraba una y otra vez.

Y así, con sus ojos verdes ensombrecidos por la tristeza, guardó silencio, sentado en el agua, atado de manos y con la cabeza gacha.

Al verlo en ese estado tan lamentable, Jacky no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, y luego de soltar una blasfemia en voz baja por lo que iba a hacer a continuación, se arrodilló detrás de él para abrazarlo cariñosamente y juntar suavemente su cabeza con la suya.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que no me gusta de ti? —le preguntó.

—¿Mi temperamento? —aventuró con una triste sonrisa luego de permanecer en silencio por unos minutos.

—No; eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Lo que no me gusta es que a veces eres tan duro contigo mismo y con los demás, que puedes llegar a ser muy cruel, _¿savvy?_

James volvió a guardar silencio por unos instantes, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras.

—¿Y usted sabe lo que no me gusta de usted? —le preguntó sin volver la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Mi apabullante personalidad? —sonrió burlonamente.

—No. Eres demasiado mentirosa y nunca hablas con sinceridad… Jamás supe con certeza si me hablaste alguna vez con la verdad sin tratar de engañarme…

Jacky sonrió tristemente mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza y atraía su cuerpo al de ella.

—Todo vale en la guerra y en el amor. _¿Savvy? _Pero debes saber que mis palabras de amor hacia ti fueron completamente sinceras… al final… Creo… Digo… —divagó un tanto confundida.

—Tienes razón…; todo vale en la guerra y en el amor… —repitió Norrington mientras una extraña lucecita de determinación se encendía en sus ojos.

Sin previo aviso y sin que Jacky se lo esperara, James tomó un poco de arena mojada y se la lanzó a los ojos, cegándola el tiempo suficiente como para permitirle salir corriendo con la brújula entre sus manos. Tan furiosa como sorprendida y limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa, la pirata salió corriendo detrás de él, comenzando entonces una alocada y curiosa carrera por un buen trecho de la costa.

Si James Norrington no hubiera estado borracho y atado de manos, tal vez hubiera escapado con aquel mágico objeto, pues era mejor corredor que Jacky, o por lo menos, su carrera no era extravagante como la de ella, pero luego de correr torpemente por un buen trecho, ella se lanzó sobre él y ambos cayeron rodando sobre la arena. Sin darse por vencido, James intentó escapar a gatas en cuanto se vio momentáneamente libre de las manos de Jacky, pero la capitana logró aferrarse a su tobillo impidiéndole escapar y provocando que éste cayera de bruces sobre la arena, en donde comenzaron a luchar, uno encima del otro hasta que, accidentalmente, Norrington tocó los pechos de la pirata.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, no quise hacerlo —se disculpó de inmediato con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No te preocupes. Me gustó —fue la jocosa réplica de la capitana, por lo que James frunció el entrecejo bastante disgustado y ambos volvieron a enfrascarse en su curiosa pelea de fuerza hasta que Jacky le apretó el trasero y la pelea se detuvo súbitamente con Norrington mirándola acusadoramente y rojo por la indignación.

—Supongo que usted va a disculparse por eso.

—No lo creo —esbozó una media sonrisa—: quise hacerlo, lo hice, me gustó y lo volvería a hacer, _¿savvy?_

Luego de dar otro bufido de fastidio, James reinició la lucha.

Pelearon por algunos minutos más, revolcándose en la arena hasta que Jacky terminó por dominarlo del todo, dejándolo boca arriba, sentada jovialmente sobre él y sosteniéndole fuertemente las manos sobre la cabeza.

—Buen jueguito, Norry. Me hiciste una muy buena jugada con lo de la arenita en los ojos. Jamás pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así. Eres un auténtico tramposo… como un pirata.

—Yo no soy un pirata y jamás lo seré, ¡así que suéltame de una vez y déjame en paz! —se quejó mientras trataba de zafarse de el las manos de su captora sin poder conseguirlo.

—¿Para que te escapes con mi brújula? Ni pensarlo, mi querido Norry… —le dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro con su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra seguía aprisionándolo—. Me gustó mucho perseguirte; ¿lo hacemos de nuevo?

—Ni lo pienses. Ya te dije que no me gustan estos jueguitos.

—Ah no, yo creo que te gustan tanto como a mí pero te es muy difícil aceptarlo abiertamente y como ahora yo estoy al mando del navío, vamos a jugar con _mis_ reglas, _¿savvy?_

Y antes de que éste dijera algo al respecto, ella lo besó efusivamente en la boca con toda la intención de hacerlo rabiar aún más, lográndolo sin duda alguna.

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! —Exclamó furioso al lograr apartar sus labios de los de ella.

—Ja, petición denegada, mi querido semental… Lo único que logras con tu rechazo es que quiera fastidiarte aun más —rebatió ésta mientras comenzaba a besar suavemente el cuello de su prisionero.

—¡No…! —James quiso seguir resistiéndosele, pero, como siempre le sucedía con ella, terminó rindiéndose y entregándose a sus deseos.

Notando esto, Jacky sonrió llena de felicidad, pues aquella era una muy buena señal de que él aún la necesitaba además de que seguía amándola a pesar de las apariencias. La evidencia de la brújula era de por sí una prueba irrefutable, pero lo era aún más su actitud. Así que continuó besando su cuello con mucho más entusiasmo que antes mientras introducía sus ardientes manos bajo la camisa de su prisionero para poder recorrer todo su pecho con apasionados masajes hasta hacerlo gemir de placer.

—Me gusta mucho tu cabello; ojalá nunca más vuelvas a usar esa horrible peluca… —le dijo mientras le soltaba las manos y acariciaba sus largos y sucios cabellos castaños.

—… Nunca. La peluca me da distinción… —rebatió tercamente el ex comodoro, apenas con un suspiro.

Jacky Sparrow soltó una risita.

—La única distinción que yo quiero en ti… —le dijo mientras lo tomaba del mentón y lo miraba directamente a los ojos—, es que seas mi amante…

Y volvió a besarlo en los labios con tanto ardor, que parecía querer comerse su boca, y entonces, una brillante idea vino a su mente y una siniestra sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, segura de que por fin él sería suyo.

—¿Quieres que te de la brújula? —le preguntó repentinamente.

—Sí —afirmó decidido.

—Bien, veo que hablas con sinceridad, amigo —sonrió triunfante mientras se incorporaba un poco pero permaneciendo sentada sobre él—; y debes saber que yo hablo con sinceridad cuando digo que, si sinceramente quieres la brújula, tendrás que pasar, con sinceridad, una maravillosa noche de sexo desenfrenado con este exuberante cuerpecito femenino, _¿savvy?_

—¡¿Quéee?! —exclamó sorprendido—. ¡Pero eso se llama extorción!

—No, amigo mío —le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla—. Eso se llama "intercambio de intereses".

—Me niego terminantemente a aceptar una cosa así. Yo… jamás me vendería… —se calló, pues sabía que era justamente eso lo que había hecho con Isabel y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado de sus propias palabras tan poco sinceras.

—Bueno, si no estás de acuerdo con eso, te tengo otra propuesta que espero no rechaces —le planteó nuevamente, fresca como una lechuga.

James la miró de reojo, desconfiando de sus palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó.

Esta vez, la seriedad se reflejó en el rostro de la pirata.

—Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar un cofre.

—¿Un cofre? —repitió para luego agregar con desagrado—. Veo que al final terminaré convirtiéndome en un pirata…

—Tan sólo será por unos días, mi querido Norry —Jacky volvió a sonreír—. Si me ayudas te daré la brújula que tanto quieres para que vuelvas a ser un odioso oficial de la Corona Inglesa.

Esta vez, él se le quedó mirando consternado e incrédulo.

—Y cuando me la des, ¿me dejarás ir?

—Claro, siempre y cuando consientas en ser mi amante… —le dijo mientras acercaba su boca a la de él y lo besaba suavemente para luego comenzar a recorrer su cuello con los labios y su lengua.

—¿Y si no lo quiero ser…? —preguntó sin poder evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de placer cuando ella comenzó a besar ardientemente su pecho.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo serás! Te lo aseguro… —rebatió mientras lograba llegar al abdomen de su compañero y poniéndole mayor énfasis en la cicatriz de la herida que aquel malvado pirata le había causado al defenderla, provocando que éste se agitara aún más, disfrutando de sus caricias y olvidando todas las preocupaciones que lo embargaban.

—No lo seré… —replicó apenas con un susurro.

—Lo serás. Serás mi adorada montura… —le respondió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura con el brazo izquierdo a la vez que colocaba su mano detrás de la cabeza de su ex prometido y lo sentaba lentamente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—No, no lo seré… —dijo él y la besó en la boca.

Haciendo oídos sordos, Jacky siguió besándolo hasta volver nuevamente a su cuello y comenzar a desnudar su hombro izquierdo para luego volcar allí toda su pasión.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, James, con los ojos cerrados, la dejó hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, pues, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente, deseaba ser amado con la arrolladora pasión que ella siempre le daba. La extrañaba mucho, muchísimo y necesitaba decírselo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una conocida y horrible voz se dejó escuchar detrás de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya. Los atrapé apareándose, sucios perros en celo.

Tan asustados como sorprendidos, Jacky y James se volvieron para darse con la desagradable y peligrosa presencia del mismísimo capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, quien se encontraba acompañado por Smith, el obeso y viejo aventurero a quien Jacky había seducido anteriormente para quitarle un antiguo libro.

—¿Ésta es la perra que le robó el libro, señor Smith? —le preguntó el enorme pirata al intimidado hombre, quien volvió su mirada hacia la aludida y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, es ella. La reconocería aún si se disfrazara; su olor a ron es indiscutible.

—Definitivamente tendré que darme un baño uno de estos días… —murmuró la capitana Sparrow mientras se ponía en pie y ayudaba a James para que hiciera lo propio.

—Creo, caballeros, que le deben una disculpa a la señorita por haber usado un vocabulario tan vulgar en su contra —les pidió él con su típica seriedad y aplomo a pesar de estar un tanto ebrio.

—Pero si yo no les he dicho nada todavía… —replicó Jacky, lo que provocó las risas de Morgan y su compañero y una mirada terriblemente reprobadora por parte de Norrington.

—Yo no me refería a ti, me refería a ellos —aclaró.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único que atinó a decir nuestra protagonista mientras juntaba las yemas de los dedos y miraba hacia abajo un tanto avergonzada… Si es que acaso podía sentir alguna clase de vergüenza…

—¿Podría saber el motivo por lo que un sujeto de su calaña se atreve a ofender a esta… dama? —insistió James sin saber muy bien cómo categorizar a la pirata.

—Quiero que me de el libro que le robó a este estúpido cerdo bastardo —fue la poca amistosa declaración del aludido.

—¿Tú robaste un libro? ¿Será posible? —inquirió el ex oficial mientras miraba detenidamente a Jacky como si ésta fuera una cosa extraña.

—Bueno, puede que me haya robado o no un libro —contestó la aludida sintiéndose un tanto ofendida—, pero eso no significa, categóricamente hablando, que no me interese la apasionada lectura de un libro; ya sea éste robado, prestado, abandonado, perdido, escrito a mano o por imprenta…

—¡¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA ANTES DE QUE TE LA PARTA DE UN PUÑETAZO, MALDITA MUJERZUELA!! —gritó exasperado "Sangre Negra" tan fuerte y furiosamente, que provocó que los demás dieran un respingo y lo miraran aterrorizados.

—Ahora dame ese maldito libro de una maldita vez, maldita perra —exigió con sus ojos negros inyectados en sangre despidiendo chispas de ira.

—… Muchas maldiciones para una sola oración… —murmuró Jacky.

—Dije que me des el maldito libro, zorra prostituta; a menos que quieras que te ultraje salvajemente en este lugar —fue la terrible amenaza del pirata mientras avanzaba un paso hacia adelante y la aludida se veía obligada a dar un paso hacia atrás, pues no le agradaba mucho aquella idea y estaba dispuesta a huir despavorida. Pero James, a pesar de estar tan asustado como ella, sintió que era su deber de caballero enfrentarse a esa temible bestia a pesar de que las probabilidades de salir ileso eran prácticamente nulas, así que se interpuso inmediatamente entre ellos dos, mirando desafiante a su enemigo y teniendo todavía las manos atadas.

—Si usted se atreve a ponerle siquiera un solo dedo encima, juro que se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho, capitán Morgan.

—¡¡Juah, juah, juah!! —rió el pirata ante aquel sucio mequetrefe que osaba desafiarlo—. Quítate de en medio si no quieres que mi espada te parta en dos, imbécil.

—¡No lo haré! ¡Solamente un cobarde como usted se atrevería a hacerle daño a una mujer! —siguió desafiándolo a pesar de que estaba temblando desde los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, basura? Creo haberte visto antes… —quiso saber, pues aquella actitud le hacía recordar a alguien en el pasado.

Luego de un corto silencio, el aludido respondió:

—Me conociste antes como el comodoro James Norrington, capitán Morgan; y si lo seguiría siendo, juro que lo llevaría ante un magistrado para que lo condenara a la horca, que ciertamente resulta poca cosa es para un sujeto como usted con un prontuario tan sanguinario como el suyo.

Entonces, al escuchar aquel nombre, Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan esbozó la sonrisa más cruel que había esbozado en toda su vida.

—¿El comodoro James Norrington? —repitió el nombre como si su paladar saboreara cada palabra—. ¿El comodoro James Norrington?

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, descargó su poderoso puño sobre la cabeza del ex oficial, dándole un golpe terrible que lo desplomó a tierra cuan largo era, completamente desmayado.

Estupefacta, Jacky notó aterrorizada que de la cabeza de James comenzaba a brotar sangre, mucha sangre.

—¿N-Norry…? —apenas logró pronunciar su nombre, como si buscara que él le respondiera… Pero ninguna palabra salió de los inertes labios de Norrington, ninguna.

Tan incrédula como temerosa, olvidándose de la presencia de su temible enemigo, el horrible recuerdo de la primera vez que Norrington había arriesgado su vida por él/ella, rompiéndosele el corazón al creerlo muerto.

—¿Norry…? —repitió incrédula e intentando caminar hacia él, pero le era casi imposible hacerlo, pues sentía como si sus pies estuvieran calzados con botas de hierro—. ¿Norry…?

Quiso arrodillarse ante él y tomarlo entre sus brazos para volverlo en sí, pero "Sangre Negra" se lo impidió atrapándola por el cuello y levantándola del suelo.

—¡Agh! ¡Su-suéltame, grandulón! —le exigió con apenas un hilo de voz mientras se sostenía del brazo de su atacante, quien no hizo otra cosa que burlarse de ella.

—Je, je, je… ¿Y perder mi oportunidad de hacerte mi mujer? Claro que no. Es una verdadera fortuna haberme encontrado otra vez con ustedes —achicó los ojos y habló con voz sibilante—. Tú y tu perro inglés morirán de una forma espantosa en mis manos… ¡¡ Ja, ja, ja!!

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Por fin logro publicar! Como habrán leído, hemos pasado de una acción a otro tipo de acción, je : ) Justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes para nuestra parejita ;p pero ahora las cosas se han puesto muy feas para Jacky y James. ¿Vendrá alguien en su ayuda? ¿No? ¿Sí? ¿Quién será? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán! Y el pobre de James puede llevar un muy mal rato tratando de defender a su "novia".**

_**Querido/a Santillán**__**: (?) Bueno, luego me aclaras qué eres, je ; ) Me alegra que te haya gustado, trato de ponerle todas las ganas a esta historia… Aunque debo confesar que necesito ver de nuevo la primero película porque me estoy olvidando de ciertos detalles, je. Sip, Jacky está tan loca como Jacky, ¡los dos son la misma persona pero están separados! Qué lio, ¿no? Me imagino que te alegró este nuevo capi, veré si puedo publicar el siguiente con más rapidez. Para entender más esta historia, tendrías que leer La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera, que resulta divertido pero creo que mi narración es de menor calidad que esta, je. ¡2 semanas leyendo el fic! ¡Vaya aguante! Gracias por pasar a saludarme y espero que nos leamos pronto, Bye, bye! : ) **_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: como verás, el raund entre Isabel y Jacky tendrá que esperar un poco, sí, un poco; volverán a pelear. Je, me imagino a nuestras boxeadoras una en cada esquina, je : ) Demorar 3 días para leer el capi lo entiendo perfectamente, pues es largo y con tus hermanas se hace comprensibles, ¿no? Sí, con Jacky y Jack todo es persecución y desastre, pero te aseguro que para la próxima vez tendrá que pelear le guste o no, je : ) Como verás, no fueron ni Elizabeth ni Seagull los que aparecieron, fue alguien muchísimo peor para nuestra adorable parejita; pero tal vez acertés en el raund que viene… Bueno, invento la vida pasada de James a base ce conclusiones, je. Aunque no haya aparecido Isabel, te digo que ella sí piensa, y piensa muy bien. Y, esta memoria me dice que me encanta chatear con vos, ¡nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Querida Pisom Ninjutsu**__**: ¡Hola! Y este fue el raund 2 entre Jacky y Norry, un tanto divertido y bastante subidillo de tono, lástima que Morgan se metió y arruinó todo… : ( Ojalá tuvieras que esperar una semana para leer los capis… al final, los estoy publicando casi cada dos semanas… : ( Billy y compañía pronto volverán a aparecer e increíblemente, Isabel tiene sentimientos, pero, aunque no lo noten, últimamente se está dejando llevar por ellos. Aunque no hubo ninguna confesión acerca de la propuesta de matrimonio, Jacky y Norry demostraron sin duda que aun se aman y se atraen muchísimo… ¡y qué escenitas! ;P ¡Ah! Lo de la muerte de Norry lo sigo pensando, por un lado no quiero, pero… Bien, supongo que ya terminaron tus clases y ahora estás libre. Tengo tiempo para escribir, aunque a veces salgo con mis padres a pasear y pospongo la escritura por un rato. Pero confieso que no sé relajarme, siempre necesito hacer algo. Espero que tu rara enfermedad no te joda para tu convención freak, pues quiero que me cuentes todo sobre esa convención, ¿si? Podés descargar Escalera al Cielo con Ares o en algún sitio que se la descargue, o, podes verla por Youtube, que te aseguro que debe estar completa. Luego me cuentas. Si Death Note te hizo llorar dos veces, creo que Escalera al Cielo te hará llorar muchísimo más que eso. Como verás, no pude terminar el fic de navidad alterno de piratas, pero, en cuanto lo termine, tendré que publicarlo en la navidad siguiente… ¡Mil gracias por tu idea! ¡Chau!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: ¡Qué nombre y qué foto! Me gustan… : ) ¿Leíste los dos fic en más de dos semanas? ¡Cosa increíble! ¡Los dos son largos! O.O Realmente me alegra que te haya gustado, escribo para ustedes : ) La historia se me ocurrió sin querer y ya ves hasta dónde llegó : ) Lo de mantener la esencia de los personajes y las pelis, la verdad es que siento que la estoy perdiendo y estoy necesitando ver de nuevo la primera película… Me tengo que hacer un tiempito para verla. La verdad, sería interesante ver a Jacky, Isabel y a nuestro querido doc en las pelis de Piratas… sería muy interesante, ¿no? En cuanto al doc, muy pronto y tal vez, te darás una buena sorpresa : ) A mí tampoco se me ocurrió hacerlos pareja, te juro que cuando comencé a escribir el fic, pensé que sería corto y gracioso, pero, de pronto apareció James y las cosas se dieron así, je, como si ellos mismos (Jacky y James), me lo hubieran pedido. El personaje de Davenport no es un personaje muy querido, pero, si se lo observa bien más allá del encantador Will y el atractivo Jack, resulta ser muy humano. Tal vez le daré otro final mucho más romántico para él : ) La verdad, publico cuando puedo, pero generalmente son entre 7 a 14 días, aunque me gustaría que fuera en una semana como antes… : ( Los libros de Piratas del Caribe son muy difíciles de conseguirá, además que están en inglés y no conozco mucho sobre ellos, pero Harisha, una buena lectora y amiga mía los ha conseguido contra viento y marea y los ha ido traduciendo y publicado en su sitio **_**.com/pelegosta **_**Espero que te guste, es un gran trabajo que aún no tuve la dicha de leer. ¡Muchísimas gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños! Y te aseguro que, lo que me quede de vida, siempre escribiré para ustedes, contra viento y marea, siendo o no una escritora profesional. Espero que el capi te haya gustado, je : ) Chauuu!!!**_

_**Querida **__**: seguro que este capi te ha divertido tanto como el anterior, je, Sip, Jacky y Norry tienen una forma muy particular de expresar su amor, ¿no? Isabel cada vez está peor, yo creo que ya no soporta ni su propio estilo de vida, a parte de que ya no tiene al sabio tío a su lado para tratar de ayudarla… : ( Alwine, Billy y Elena hacen un buen trío a pesar de todo. (Y digo a pesar de todo por Elena…) Veré si les preparo una agradable sorpresa con el doc, solamente debo pensar si lo hago o no. Y, como verás, el segundo raund fue entre Jacky y James, siendo algo alocado, claro, se quieren a pesar de todo. En el capi que viene aparecerá uno de los personajes que mencionaste, ¿pero cuál? Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Querida Jenny Flint**__**: Me encantan tus rancheras, sinceramente me encantan : ) Sí, Isabel está en contra del ron, pero te aseguro que tiene cierta predilección por otras bebidas alcohólicas… aunque no ha tenido la oportunidad de demostrarlo… Ella muy pronto se enterará de toda la verdad, ya lo verás. En cuanto a sonsacar tu memoria, más bien vos me deberías acusar de padecer el mal de Alzheimer, pues me confundí con el apellido de Seagull… je XD Y como verás, Jacky es persistente y siempre logra ganarse el cariño de su caballo a pesar de su terquedad… ¡Chausito y saludos al Pollo!**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: Sip, realmente las huidas de los Sparrows son dignas de verse y disfrutar, ¿verdad? ¡Es el poder del ron, el atletismo Sparrow, la pata de conejo de la suerte y el ingenio de los pícaros! ¡Sí, Señor! XD ¿Así que te da ternura la loca de Jacky? Eso sí que es raro… pero me encanta leerlo : ) Si, es la magia del amor lo que cambia a la gente y la hace realmente tan tierna como un pollo al horno… je, broma XD Está en Norry salvarse de las garras de Isabel, solamente en él, nada más tiene que decidirse. El asunto de Jack con la muerte de los padres se revelará en esta parte del fic tanto para ustedes como para Isabel, jack y Jacky. Y no, Jack no es capaz de matar a una familia, pero andá hacérselo entender a Isabel : ( Y bueno, el recurso de Jacky fue en parte desesperación por escapar como de estar a solas con su querido amorcito, como te habrás dado cuenta, je XD A Lizzy dudo mucho que le pase algo y no creo que afecte mucho a la historia (salvo al pobre de Will), pero a los otros personajes, bueno, no tienen su suerte, la verdad. Debo confesar que, cuando escribo sobre Jacky y Norry, sus encontronazos, sus peleas, sus encantos, sus momentos de paz y hasta de los subiditos de tono, me llena de inspiración : ) ¡Son tal para cual y aprenderán mucho del uno y de la otra! Y, espero que te haya gustado este, aunque el final se quedó fatal para los dos. Yo les entrego mis capis y ustedes sus comentarios… ¡Y todos contentos! Sayounara!**_

_**Querida León Dorado**__**: No, Isabel no es bruta, pero su ignorancia, creo, viene de su poca empatía con la gente que la rodea, es demasiado egoista como para entender los sentimientos de los demás. Yo también adoro la forma de amar que tiene, pero creo que lo vuelve loco al pobre de Norry, dejándolo más confundido de lo que ya está : ( Como habrás leído, casi llegan a un acuerdo, pero el imbécil de Morgan se metió, y bueno, ya leíste los resultado… : ( ¡Sólo cabe esperar quién los ayudará! Gracias por conectarte en el chat, aprecio mucho eso, ¡te quiero! Y te entiendo lo de dormirse a las 3, yo también ando como zombie cuando lo hago… Chau!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Menos mal que sabés esperar, pues cada vez que me paso más de una semana, me pongo muy mal y pienso mucho en ustedes : ) Puede que Jacky no engañe a James tanto como antes, pero creo que él es quien ahora se puso algo "ambiguo" con lo que quiere; si no se decide con rapidez, va a meter la pata hasta el fondo el pobre. Tenés razón con lo de Isabel, está demasiado ciega con su venganza que no ve más allá de sus narices y termina dañando a todo aquel que la conoce. Realmente no sé cuál será la reacción de Isabel cuando sepa la verdad, pero falta muy poco para averiguarlo, paciencia… ¡Suerte con tu carrera! ¡Es lo mejor! Bueno, lamento tener que cortarte aquí, pero ya faltan 10 minutos para Noche Buena y tengo que ir a celebrar con mi familia a riesgo de que me reten. ¡Nos leemos!**_

**He decidido hacer los capítulos más cortos para poder publicarlos más rápido, porque me he dado cuenta que estoy demorando en publicar por eso y por mis ojos, pues cada vez están más resentidos con la compu… en fin. Ya terminé de leer **

**La Cabaña del Tío Tom y ya comencé a leer La Isla del Tesoro, que es una de las novelas que más me gustan de todas las que he leído. Sigo leyendo la enciclopedia de los peces y ahora me estoy coleccionando "Vivir la Historia", que narra cómo se vivía antes. Ví las pelis Lady Halcón (La maldición del halcón), Chucky 2 (la que más me gusta), Shakespeare Enamorado, El Niño de los Castigos, Tremors: Terror Bajo Tierra (la 1, es la que más me gusta), El Efecto Mariposa (que tiene un final que me gustó), Resident Evil 2, Los Miserables, etc. Ya comencé a escribir mi novela, mi propia novela. ¡Veré si gusta para que la publiquen!**

**¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO SU REGALITO!!**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	39. Tercer Raund: El Sufrimiento

**Capítulo 38: Tercer Raund, El Sufrimiento**

Si no fuera porque el sanguinario capitán Bartolomé "Sangre Negra" Morgan era un hombre que amaba torturar a sus victimas, las vidas de Jacky Sparrow y James Norrington habrían acabado en ese preciso momento, pero, en vez de eso, aquel gusto malsano por el sufrimiento ajeno los había favorecido en cierto modo, dándoles una oportunidad de salir con vida de aquel terrible predicamento en el que ambos se encontraban metidos por culpa de la capitana Sparrow. Pero con ella aprisionada en las manos de su mortal enemigo y James desmayado en el suelo, tal salvación parecía muy difícil de realizarse.

—¡Abre la escotilla y dime de una vez en dónde está ese condenado libro, maldita perra del infierno! —la amenazó Morgan mientras presionaba aun más el cuello de la capitana del _Perla Negra_.

—¿Cu-cuál libro?

—¡El libro que le robaste a éste estúpido! —exclamó señalando al muy asustado Smith, quien permanecía a prudente distancia de ellos.

—¡Ah! ¿Ése libro? Mmm… No me acu-acuerdo… —respondió sonriendo nerviosamente—. He robado tantas cosas que demoraría años en decírtelo…

—¡No te hagas la idiota! —gritó abofeteándola muy fuerte en la cara—. ¡Si no me dices en dónde está ese condenado libro, juro que irás al fondo del mar para que les hagas compañía a los peces!

—… Pre-prefiero estar con los peces que tener que so-soportar un segundo más tu aliento de pescado po-podrido…

—¡Maldita perra! —Morgan se enfureció aun más gracias al impertinente desafío de su prisionera, así que comenzó a apretar su cuello más y más fuerte, ahogándola con la presión de sus manos.

Sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a cortársele con la poderosa presión de la garra de "Sangre Negra" en su cuello, Jacky decidió que ya era hora de actuar y apuñaló repentinamente el brazo de su enemigo con la misma daga que había utilizado para amenazar el preciado cuello de su Norry; pero, para su sorpresa, en vez de lograr que la soltara, solamente logró que el pirata dejara escapar de su boca una de sus terribles carcajadas.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Acaso pensaste que con ese miserable cuchillito me haría daño, perra? ¡Tan sólo me hiciste una insignificante cortadita! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —y se sacó la daga del brazo que aun sostenía a la capitana Sparrow y, mirándola directamente a la cara, dijo:

—Tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor que esto, ¿sabes? —miró al ex comodoro Norrington con una mirada terriblemente perversa y lasciva—. Apuesto a que tu noviecito jamás lo tocó un hombre, ¿verdad?—. Volvió su atención hacia la sorprendida Jacky y se relamió los labios, deleitandose enormemente con aquella idea.

—Disfrutaré como un maldito cuando lo lleve a mi nuevo barco y le de lo que se merece… ¡¡Jua, jua, jua!!

Por primera vez en su vida, la capitana Jacky Sparrow sintió que una terrible furia la invadía. Jamás había sentido un odio tan grande hacia alguien como el que sentía ahora contra aquel sujeto perverso, sintiéndose muy indignada con la sola idea de ver a su pobre Norry en las manos de aquel puerco pirata, humillándolo. A pesar de que Jacky tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, su mente era tan masculina como antes, y, como a todo hombre, la ofendía hasta los huesos la idea de que alguien osara ultrajar a su pareja.

—Tienes mucha razón, capitán Morgan; tendría que hacer algo mucho mejor que lo que hice… —y antes de que el aludido asimilara aquellas alarmantes palabras, nuestra valiente capitana usó una de sus armas más poderosas que hacía tiempo que no utilizaba: un buen puntapié en la entrepierna.

Aquella patada fue una de las más fuertes que había dado en su vida y que Morgan había recibido en toda su vida, por lo que éste, muerto de dolor y con los ojos en blanco, soltó a la capitana y cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, con las manos en su entrepierna. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad de escape, Jacky se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Norrington y, tomándolo por los hombros, comenzó a sacudirlo fuertemente para que volviera en sí, cosa que le tomó algunos interminables segundos.

—¡Norry! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó angustiada en cuanto vio que finalmente abría los ojos.

—Sí… Creo que sí. Tan sólo fue un pequeño golpe… —le respondió un tanto adolorido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces ponte de pie y huyamos antes de que el capitán pervertido se recupere.

—¿Qué le hiciste…? —quiso saber mientras ella lo ayudada a levantarse, pues aun se sentía un tanto mareado.

—Lo que hace mucho no le hacía a alguien… Me había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al hacerlo —le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, sin ninguna intención de revelarle las intenciones del pirata en contra de él.

James miró a "Sangre Negra" y supo de inmediato lo que le había ocurrido, por lo que no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo al imaginar el dolor que estaba padeciendo aquel sujeto. No queriendo perder más tiempo pues sabía el riesgo que ambos corrían si seguían en aquel lugar, Jacky lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a seguirla.

—Creí que me habías dicho que ya no estabas interesado en mí, ex comodoro Norrington —le comentó la pirata con una gran sonrisa burlona—. ¡Habría apostado mis calzones a mi hermanito a que usted no volvía a arriesgar su vida por mí!

—El que haya declarado eso no significa que dejaría que alguien la lastimara, capitana Sparrow; y no vuelva a hablar de esa manera tan vulgar —le replicó con una hermosa sonrisa afable en su rostro, la primera que ella le había visto desde que se habían conocido, y eso la había llenado de felicidad—; y es por eso que no puedo dejar vivo a ese engendro.

Y para sorpresa de la capitana del _Perla Negra_, James sacó el arma que llevaba en el cinturón y apuntó hacia el desalmado pirata.

—¡Capitán Morgan! —gritó para que aquel le prestara atención más allá del dolor que sentía en su entrepierna—. No suelo disparar contra gente indefensa, así que le pido que se prepare para enfrentarse a mí como el hombre que es; así que póngase en guardia inmediatamente.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Norry? ¡Debemos escapar! —pidió su compañera bastante afligida; aquello era una locura y lo sabía muy bien.

—No lo haré. Debo quitar a ese tipo de este mundo para que deje de hacer tanto daño —la miró, había decisión en sus ojos—. Córtame las ligaduras de inmediato.

Mordiéndose los labios para obligarse a no decirle lo tonto que era, la pirata procedió a cortárselas con el sable, pero justo en ese mismo instante, "Sangre Negra" ya se había recuperado un poco del golpe que la capitana Sparrow le había propinado y había empuñado su mosquete para acabar con su enemigo.

—¡¡Maldito bastardo!! —exclamó, apuntándolos, por lo que Norrington se vio obligado a empujar con el codo a Jacky mientras disparaba su arma al mismo tiempo que su contrincante.

Los disparos se cruzaron e impactaron en diferentes lugares: uno dio en el blanco y el otro no.

De pie, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de James Norrington, Jacky, petrificada y casi sin aliento, suspiró aliviada en cuanto vio que el disparo del pirata había impactado al lado del pie derecho su Norry, en la arena, y que el otro disparo había impactado contra la pierna izquierda de Morgan, pero, aquello no lo había detenido, puesto que el desalmado mastodonte ya había desenfundado su sable, dispuesto a acabar con sus vidas.

—¿Crees que con éste rasguño vas a detenerme? —le dijo a Norrington—. ¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Necesitarás más que eso para hacerlo!

—¿Es que ese tipo no se muere con nada? —se quejó la capitana Sparrow.

Pero nada más pudo decir, ya que vio horrorizada cómo aquel peligroso criminal comenzaba a correr hacia ellos profiriendo un horrible grito de guerra y blandiendo salvajemente su sable. Era obvio que su intención era acabar con sus vidas.

—¡Levanta las manos, Norry! —pidió Jacky mientras se colocaba delante de él y desenvainaba la espada lanzando un golpe circular-vertical de atrás hacia adelante contra su enemigo a la vez que cortaba las ligaduras que ataban las manos de James, pasando su filosa punta a un par de centímetros de la nariz, helándole la sangre al ex oficial.

El choque entre las hojas fue brutal por parte de "Sangre Negra", por lo que Jacky no pudo bloquearlo y se obligó a sí misma a hacerse a un lado para evitar el golpe de espada, oportunidad que Norrington aprovechó para atacar al pirata con una elegante estocada que el agredido pudo bloquear a último momento para comenzar una serie de ataques poderosos contra el ex oficial, quien retrocedía a medida que Morgan avanzaba. En un momento dado, el pirata descargo un último ataque sobre James, quien logró bloquearlo a tiempo antes de que le partiera la cabeza en dos, pero viéndose obligado a sostener el sable con las dos manos mientras hincaba la rodilla derecha sobre la arena para poder soportar aquel poderoso embiste.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres valiente, perro! ¡Pero yo te supero en fuerza y te partiré en dos! —le dijo mientras presionaba aún más la espada. Poco a poco, James Norrington comenzó a ceder, pues el golpe en la cabeza y la resaca no lo estaban ayudando en mucho y ya no podía aguantar por más tiempo aquella lucha de fuerza.

Viendo que su Norry estaba comenzando a flaquear, Jacky reunió fuerzas de flaqueza y corrió a atacar a su enemigo justo en el momento en que James, ya no pudiendo aguantar por más tiempo aquella terrible presión, se hizo a un lado lo más rápido que pudo pero sin poder evitar que el pirata lo hiriera en el hombro izquierdo con una dolorosa cortada de su sable.

Con su contrincante tirado sobre la arena, Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan descargó un terrible golpe sobre él con la intención de acabarlo sin percatarse de que la capitana Sparrow estaba a punto de atacarlo con su espada.

—¡Tenga cuidado, capitán! ¡Detrás suyo! —advirtió Smith.

—¡Chismoso! ¡Que se te haga a un lado la boca! —lo acusó la pirata al saberse descubierta, deteniéndose de golpe para dirigirle una terrible mirada asesina antes de seguir con su frustrado ataque.

Sobre avisado, Morgan olvidó al ex comodoro y se volvió rápidamente para repeler el ataque se nuestra protagonista, bloqueando su golpe y propinándole una terrible patada en el estómago, lanzándola lejos y dejándola encogida de dolor.

—¡Maldito! —acusó James, furioso por el mal trato propinado a Jacky, así que, poniéndose de pie, corrió hacia su enemigo con espada en mano dispuesto a acabar con tan terrible monstruo.

Pero por más que Norrington quisiera vengarla, el capitán Morgan era demasiado fuerte y rápido para él, por lo que su ataque fue repelido y contrarrestado con celeridad con otro golpe de puño en la cara, dejándolo atontado sobre la arena. El malvado pirata se rió a carcajadas y procedió a tomarlo fuertemente por el cuello para levantarlo del suelo y obligarlo a mirar su repulsivo rostro.

—Todos tus ataques son inútiles, cerdo, al igual que los de tu perra. Pero no vine hasta aquí para perder el tiempo con inútiles rencillas como esta, sino a recuperar algo que es mío —y luego de decirle eso, le clavó la daga de Jacky en un costado del abdomen y lo soltó para que cayera fuertemente sobre el suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

—¡Eres un desgraciado…! —exclamó la pirata mientras intentaba acercarse a rastras hasta James, pero "Sangre Negra" se le adelantó y le propinó un buen puntapie en la cara al ex oficial, dejándolo atontado y poder pisar la herida de su abdomen, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz, cobarde! —le pido Jacky muerta de ira mientras se ponía penosamente en pie, pues el golpe de aquella bestia había sido muy fuerte.

—Entonces dame el libro, perra —exigió sonriendo malignamente.

La capitana Sparrow pareció dudar unos segundos y el pirata se vio en la gozosa necesidad de presionar con mucha más fuerza la herida de su prisionero, haciéndolo gritar terriblemente.

—No le hice una herida grave —comenzó a decir el malvado—, pero puedo provocarle una hemorragia que acabe con su inmunda vida si no me das el libro, perra.

James trataba de no volver a gritar, pero el dolor era insoportable y ya no podía soportarlo más.

—… ¡No se lo des…! —exclamó con todas sus fuerzas—. .. ¡No dejes que se salga con la suya…!

—¡Pero morirás! —rebatió Jacky muy angustiada.

—… ¡No importa…! ¡Estoy preparado para morir…! ¡Yo, yo fui un oficial de la Corona Inglesa y no dejaré que un pirata se salga con la suya aún si me cuesta la vida…!

—Maldito perro orgulloso… —gruñó Morgan, mirando a Norrington con un odio horrible—. ¿Acaso te crees más que yo?

Y sin decir más, comenzó a pisar la herida con tanta fuerza, que hizo que el valiente hombre soltara un terrible grito de desesperación por lo que la capitana Jacky Sparrow ya no pudo soportarlo más y metió la mano en su camisa, buscando el pequeño libro que mantenía guardado celosamente.

—¡Basta! ¡Te lo daré!

—¡No…! —apenas pudo decir el ex comodoro en un débil murmullo mientras Morgan soltaba una estruendosa carcajada y dejaba de pisarlo.

—Muy bien pensado, perra. Ahora dame ese condenado libro —dijo, extendiendo el brazo para recibirlo.

Media agachada por el dolor que sentía en el abdomen, Jacky sacó el libro que tenía guardado en la camisa y se lo lanzó al suelo, furiosa. Y mientras el pirata se agachaba para recogerlo, Jacky aprovechó el momento para ir rápidamente con Norrington y ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—… No debiste dárselo… —le recriminó débilmente en cuanto fijó sus ojos verdes en ella.

—¿Y dejar que te matara? Tú puedes estar preparado para morir, pero yo no estoy preparado para verte morir, amigo —le confesó con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la mano—. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

—Creo que sí…

A duras penas logró incorporarse del todo con la ayuda de Jacky y, llevando su mano a la herida del abdomen, miró hacia donde se encontraban sus enemigos, y aunque ya no era legalmente un militar, le hervía la sangre de sólo pensar que aquellos malvados se saldrían con la suya.

—Prepárate para correr, Norry —le advirtió misteriosamente por lo bajo a su compañero sin quitarle la vista de encima a Morgan y compañía.

Sorprendido, el aludido la miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Acaso tú hiciste algo…?

—¡Shiiit! ¡Pongámonos en marcha de una vez antes de que se den cuanta del cambio! ¿Acaso creíste que la capitana Jacky Sparrow era capaz de devolver algo que había robado tan fácilmente? —le advirtió mientras lo ayudaba a volverse para poder dirigirse hacia la selva, en donde, tal vez, lograrían ocultarse de la ira de su terrible enemigo en cuanto descubriera el engaño.

—Ahora es cuándo más necesitamos a tu dichoso almirante de agua dulce —protestó mientras caminaban penosamente—. Dime; ¿en dónde está ahora?

Sin prestarle atención a sus enemigos, los ansiosos ojos del capitán "Sangre Negra" iban y venían con cada hoja garabateada que hojeaba, emocionado por recuperar aquel objeto tan preciado que lo ayudaría a encontrar de la poderosa espada que tanto codiciaba; pero, como no sabía leer y no entendía nada de lo que allí estaba escrito, se lo dio al señor Smith que andaba merodeando alrededor suyo, ávido por volver a ver su libro. Una vez en sus manos, ni bien comenzó a hojear las primera hojas, se percató que aquel no era el libro que le habían robado, solamente era una burda copia del suyo lleno de garabatos y dibujos sin sentido.

—¡Nos engañaron! ¡Este no es mi libro! —le reveló al pirata, quien, furioso, se volvió hacia donde se encontraba nuestra pareja y gruñó como una bestia.

—¡¡Malditos perros!! ¡¡Pagarán con su vida semejante osadía!! ¡¡Deténganlos inmediatamente!!

Y así, antes de que Jacky y James lograran introducirse en la vegetación, un grupo de sucios piratas aparecieron de entre las palmeras y los atraparon. Mientras ambos forcejeaban entre las manos de sus captores, el capitán Morgan se acercó a ellos lentamente, adivinándose en su rostro toda la furia y frustración que sentía. Jacky y James tragaron saliva, las cosas se habían puesto muy mal para ellos.

—Tendrá clemencia, ¿verdad? —le preguntó nuestra pirata mientras esbozaba una nerviosa sonrisa en cuanto el sanguinario pirata se paró frente a ellos.

"Sangre Negra" sonrió también.

—No lo creo —respondió a la vez que la tomaba del cuello con su poderosa mano y la traía hacia él para mirarla al rostro—. No me gusta que me tomen por un tonto, perra.

—Mi nombre es Jacky Sparrow, capitán de pacotilla, no "perra", _¿savvy?_ —replicó ofendida.

—Yo te llamo como se me venga en gana, _perra_…

Y antes de que la capitana del _Perla Negra_ lograra replicarle con una de sus ingeniosas salidas, Morgan le propinó una terrible cachetada que la lanzó de bruces a tierra ante la indignación de James Norrington y las risotadas de los demás piratas.

—¡¡Cobarde!! —exclamó furioso el ex comodoro mientras se debatía desesperadamente entre las manos de sus captores—. ¡Se va ha arrepentir por eso! ¡Le dije que no la tocara! ¡Juro que lo llevaré a la horca para que se seque al sol como el miserable pedazo de carne que es!

Al escucharlo, el aludido se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una horrible y sádica sonrisa.

—Eso me hace recordar algo… —comentó mientras se acercaba a Norrington y lo tomaba del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos. Y, sin decir más nada, lo agarró inesperadamente del cabello y lo lanzó brutalmente hacia la arena—. Hace mucho que no ultrajo a un maldito oficial de la marina… El doctorcito se me escapó, pero tú no tendrás esa misma suerte… je, je, je…

Tan asustado como alarmado, James quiso ponerse en pie para defenderse, pero el pirata se lo impidió aprisionándolo del cuello con una de sus grandes manos mientras que con la otra le propinaba un buen golpe en la herida del abdomen, dejándolo adolorido, sin aire y sin ganas de seguir resistiéndose.

—Decide —le dijo Morgan a Jacky mientras tomaba a su victima del cabello—: o me das el libro o me desquito con tu noviecito.

Temblando de furia, Jacky se vio obligada a escoger.

—Si pudiera te lo daría ahora mismo, capitán Morgan —le replicó de mala gana sin poder evitar menearse como siempre lo hacía—, pero el dichoso libro está en mi dichosa casaca que está oculta en el hueco de un dichoso árbol seco que está oculto a orillas del dichoso pueblo.

—Entonces tráemelo inmediatamente.

—¿Y arriesgar la dichosa virginidad de mi dichoso "noviecito"? ¡Nunca! Jamás lo dejaría solo con un sucio depravado como tú.

Bart "Sangre Negra" se rió de buena gana.

—No tienes elección, zorra, si te quedas aquí de seguro me cargaré a tu estúpido novio y a ti también, pero, si te arriesgas a traerme el libro, te prometo que es casi seguro de que no lo haga, así que decídete de una vez antes de que me enoje y los mate a ambos antes de ir a buscar el libro.

—Bueno, ya que me lo pones de esa manera… ¡Ejem! Hablo de tu proposición, no de tu "paquete", ya sabes a lo que me refiero… —aclaró inmediatamente la porfiada pirata levantando su dedo índice para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

—… ¿Por qué tengo la vaga impresión de que esta extraña conversación me pone un poco nervioso…? —murmuró el pobre de James Norrington, quien seguía en el suelo.

Ya se disponía a marcharse de allí que la capitana Jacky giró sobre sus pies y dijo:

—¿En serio no le harás nada si yo me voy?

—No —respondió su enemigo.

Pero en cuanto puso un pie nuevamente en dirección hacia el pueblo, la pirata volvió a darse media vuelta.

—¿Ese "no" que dijiste fue un "no le haré daño" o un "No, sí le haré daño"?

Morgan revolvió los ojos, fastidiado.

—No le haré daño… —respondió entre dientes.

—Bien; en ese caso me voy… —aseveró nuestra protagonista, pero justo cuando por fin parecía que iba a hacerlo, volvió a darse vuelta y dijo:

—¿En serio no le harás nada si me voy?

—¡¡Aaagggh!! ¡Ya suelta amarras de una maldita vez si no quieres ver a este imbécil convertido en un afeminado!! —gritó fuera de sí mientras sacudía a su prisionero.

—Definitivamente eso sería algo muy interesante de ver, _¿savvy? _—fue la poca acertada aseveración de Jacky, por lo que Morgan se vio obligado (con gusto) de arrancarle de un tirón la estropeada casaca del aterrado Norrington.

—Si no quieres que siga quitándole el resto de la ropa —la amenazó con la casaca en la mano—, más te vale largarte de una maldita vez, perra… ¡¡Y TRAEME EL CONDENADO LIBRO AHORA MISMO!!

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No te enojes… Pero qué carácter… —replicó muy asustada agitando frenéticamente las manos.

Luego de dirigirle una preocupadísima mirada al ex comodoro, Jacky se marchó corriendo de allí bajo la suplicante mirada de Norrington, quien estaba muerto de miedo al saberse en manos de aquel sujeto despreciable y sanguinario.

—Bien —comenzó a decir el pirata mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de la camisa y lo obligaba a mirarlo a la cara—, creo que por fin llegó el momento de divertirme contigo, basura inglesa…

—¡Pe-pero hiciste una promesa! —exclamó James, blanco como un papel.

—¿Y qué con eso? Tanto las promesas como las reglas se hicieron para romperse, ¡¡Jua, jua, jua, jua!!

Y ante la desesperación de Norrington, aquel cruel e inmoral pirata comenzó a rasgarle ferozmente las ropas, dispuesto a ultrajarlo, pero, durante su férrea e inútil resistencia, James logró volver a tomar a tientas su espada —que estaba muy cerca de él— y atacó con ella a Morgan, cortándole de cuajo la oreja izquierda.

Aullando de dolor pero no por eso iba a ser derrotado, el furioso pirata lo golpeó duramente en el rostro, dejándolo atontado y con la cara ensangrentada; luego lo tomó fuertemente del cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a ahorcarlo sin piedad con la intención de acabar con su vida. James quiso seguir resistiéndose pero las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle y un horrible adormecimiento comenzó a gobernar su mente, una mezcla de terror y desesperación embargó rápidamente su corazón y el cercano recuerdo de la horca volvió a atormentarlo cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire.

"Si no fuera por Jacky, esto no me estaría pasando…—pensó lleno de angustia mientras veía el hermoso rostro de su amada en la oscuridad de su mente—. "Jacky… —dejó de luchar, sus piernas dejaron de moverse y sus brazos cayeron pesadamente sobre la arena—, te odio…" —Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por su recio rostro, tanto sus ojos como su boca quedaron entreabiertos. Él había dejado de respirar.

—Bueno —dijo el malvado pirata mientras soltaba el maltratado cuello de su victima y se ponía en pie para mirarlo con cierta pena—, es una lástima que haya tenido que matar al cerdo, creo que hubiera sido muy interesante abusar de él después de todo… Tenía una mirada muy interesante… una mezcla de tristeza y rencor…

—¡¡NO!! ¡¡NORRY!!

Tanto el capitán Morgan como Smith y los demás piratas se dieron media vuelta muy sorprendidos para darse de frente con la capitana Jacky Sparrow, quien permanecía parada entre las palmeras que funcionaban como un límite entre la vegetación y la playa.

Ella, habiendo desconfiado de las palabras de "Sangre Negra", había regresado, pero jamás en su vida se había imaginado lo que ahora estaba viendo: su querido ex comodoro de la Royal Navy, James Norrington, se encontraba tirado en la arena con la ropa hecha pedazos y con el rostro ensangrentado. Su Norry había sido asesinado en sólo cuestión de minutos.

Con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, Jacky juró vengarse de su enemigo aunque le costara la vida hacerlo.

—Lo asesinaste… —comenzó a decir mientras caminaba hacia el pirata y alzaba la espada de Norrington del suelo—, no fuiste honesto… No debí haber confiado en alguien tan deshonesto como tú… No fui honesta conmigo misma al no confiar en mi deshonestidad… —Miró a James—… Y ahora él está muerto por mi culpa… Una vez más lo he abandonado a su suerte… Lo dejé solo… ¡¡RECORDARÁS ÉSTE DÍA COMO EL DÍA EN QUE FUISTE ASESINADO POR LA CAPITANA JACKY SPARROW!! —gritó llena de furia al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia él, blandiendo la espada y dispuesta a eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra.

Pero por más motivada que ella estuviera con la muerte de su ser amado, nada pudo hacer contra la monstruosa fuerza del enemigo, quien desenvainó su espada con una velocidad increíble y detuvo fácilmente todos sus golpes que ella le propinaba hasta que, de pronto, el sable de Jacky se quebró en dos y recibió un terrible corte en el hombro, haciéndola trastabillar, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Morgan la atrapó por el cuello con su enorme mano y le dijo:

—¿Creíste que ibas a acabar conmigo tan fácilmente, zorra? Ya no necesito que vayas a buscar el libro; te mataré aquí mismo e iré a buscarlo después, ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡¡Pronto le harás compañía a tu "noviecito" en el averno!! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!!

—Je, je, je… Sí… —replicó la capitana del _Perla Negra_ con una risa forzada. Pero justamente fue aquel gesto lo que alarmó a su enemigo, que dirigiendo sus enrojecidos ojos hacia el pecho de ella, introdujo su enorme mano dentro de la camisa, buscando algo.

—¡O-oye! ¡El único que puede tocarme los pechos era mi querido semental…! —protestó Jacky.

Pero Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan no le hizo caso alguno y encontró lo que buscaba: el verdadero libro.

—¿Por qué me mentiste, perra? ¡Dijiste que lo había escondido en un árbol! —le preguntó muy enfadado, agitando el cuaderno delante del rostro de su prisionera, quien solamente se limitó a sonreírle burlonamente.

—Lo que escondí en ése árbol fueron mis ropas, idiota… Lo que realmente quería era atacarte por detrás…, imbécil…

—¡¡Maldita perra sucia!! ¡¡Yo te enseñaré a engañarme otra vez!! —exclamó furioso, golpeándole fuertemente el rostro de nuestra protagonista.

Jacky no tenía ánimos de seguir luchando, sintiéndose culpable por la infortunada muerte de Norrington y la pérdida del libro, lo único que deseaba era dejar de existir en un mundo en donde había luchado por averiguar su verdadera identidad más allá de haber sido el afamado capitán Jack Sparrow.

"Ya ni siquiera me reconozco… —pensó llena de dolor mientras sentía cómo sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo al ser alzada por el cuello—, ni siquiera sé quién soy en realidad… Ya estoy cansado de tener que averiguarlo… Y mi Norry ya no está conmigo… Murió por mi culpa… ¿Qué caso tiene seguir viviendo ya? Ni siquiera el ron tiene ahora tanta importancia como él… James Norrington… ¿qué es lo que has hecho conmigo que ya ni siquiera me reconozco…?".

Y ante las risas de burla de los piratas, la capitana Jacky Sparrow decidió que ya era hora de dejar de existir y reunirse con James ya sea en el cielo o en el infierno. Daba igual en dónde fuera si ambos permanecían juntos para toda la eternidad.

Pero justo cuando "Sangre Negra" ya estaba a punto de quebrar su cuello, una voz firme y serena lo contuvo, tomándolo por sorpresa:

—No es propio de un hombre maltratar de esa manera a una frágil mujer, capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan.

Y, ante la sorpresa de todos, el valiente pirata defensor de los débiles y los pobres, el capitán Seagull Hood, se encontraba parado sobre unas enormes rocas del acantilado que lindaba con la playa.

—Creo que llegó el tiempo de darle su merecido…

**Notas de una Ama de Casa, je ^_^**

**Sip, ahora estoy de ama de casa, mi mamá se fue de vacaciones a Perú y después a Chile… Espero que la pase bien, se lo merece después de todo lo que le hace pasar mi padre : ( Pero con esto reivindico más sobre mi disgusto de la vida que llevo… ¿Qué quiero para mí? Es una pregunta que no he logrado resolver hasta ahora : ( Volviendo al fic, por fin alguien apareció para ayudar a Jacky, lástima que parece que fue demasiado tarde para James… ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¡Vamos, Seagull! **

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: espero que te haya gustado este capi : ) bueno, digo, ¿no? El pobre de Norry… : ( Ese Morgan es un desalmado… compite con Isabel por el puesto al personaje más malo… A mi me encanta disfrazarme, pero no se me ha dado nunca, snif… : ( ¡Ah! ¡Ojalá yo tuviera tiempo para leer! Debo elegir entre leer o escribir… y yo que pensaba que con cerrar el negocio iba a tener tiempo… pero ahora que estoy de ama de casa, mi tiempo se acortó bastante : ( Yo también quiero leer en el sitio de mi amiga, pero… En cuanto a los problemas familiares, siempre los hay, no hay familia que no los tenga, es perfectamente normal. Je, realmente yo escribo para entretener a otros, pues pienso, como a mí me pasa, que una buena historia te aleja unos momentos de la realidad que a veces es muy pesada :D Le mando saludos a tu hermano y muchas gracias por leer esta historia… ¡A ver si me cuentas qué clase de apuesta hicieron! XD No importa si te excedés con el review, a mí me encanta leerlos : ) Deseo de todo corazón que ambas consigamos trabajo este año… ¡hace falta la plata! Todo va a salir muy bien, ya verás XD Besos**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: je, Jacky TIENE una mano libre y despreocupada, sobre todo cuando tiene que entretenerse con su juguetito, je, je ,je XD Bueno, creo que otra vez te he terminado el capi en un momento crucial… y a pesar de la aparición de Seagull, parece ser demasiado tarde para el pobre de James : ( ¿Cómo crees que será la pelea ahora? Bueno, ya que te hiciste una "regla", no te haré hablar de Isabel hasta que llegue el momento (que está muy próximo, je) En cuanto a mi novela…, bueno, confieso que no he tenido tiempo de volver a ella desde que la comencé, una verdadera lástima… Bueno, supongo que te sientes orgullosa porque es alguien a quien tú conoces en cierto modo, ¿no? ¡Nos vemos en cuanto tenga tiempo! Bye!**_

_**Querida León Dorado**__**: ahora sí que la pasaron peor nuestros dos tortolitos, y el pobre de Norry parece haber sacado la pero parte con Morgan, como siempre… : ( Ese maldito de Morgan siempre pateándoles el asado a nuestra parejita predilecta… ¡No tiene perdón de Dios! X( ¡Ah! Juro que me asustáste con lo que me dijiste primero, pensé que algo malo te iba a pasar… : ( pero no es así y supongo que ahora estás de vacaciones en algún lado que espero me cuentes a dónde fuiste ; ) ¡4$ la hora de internet? ¡Pero es un robo! Pero bueno, este fic no irá a ninguna parte, siempre estará aquí adelantando poco a poco XD ¡Nos leemos y que tengas unas muy buenas vacaciones!**_

_**Querida Flint**__**: Bien, como verás, en verdad casi violan al pobre de Norry… XD ¡Ese Morgan es un pervertido que no le hace asco a nada! (te lo aseguro) Jacky no ha podido salvar a Norry y Seagull parece haber llegado demasiado tarde… y el pobre de Billy aún no ha aparecido en escena… : ( ¡Perdíste la apuesta! XD Sí, soy una condenada tramposa, je Ah! Los clásicos… ¡Gracias! **_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: espero que te haya gustado este capi a pesar de que Isabel no apareció todavía, y, para que sepas, cuando ella aparezca, todo su pasado quedará rebelado ente todos : ) Je, Jacky es una auténtica manipuladora de sentimientos, sobre todo manipulando a James tanto física como mentalmente, je XD Bien, como habrás leído, fue Seagull el que apareció para ayudarlos… bueno, ayudar a Jacky, porque James… : ( Bueno, calculo que… no sé… será en 1 o 2 capítulos a más tardar para que sepas sobre el verdadero asesino de los padres de Isabel… De Argentina, Gaby : ) **_

_**Querida Santillan**__**: espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que te hayas comido las uñas de ansiedad XD Como leíste, las cosas se pusieron muy feas para Jacky y James, demasiado feas, y a pesar de la aparición de Seagull, ha sido demasiado tarde para uno de ellos… : ( Mirá, no soy ninguna profesional, pero si querés algunos consejitos en cuanto a escribir, te los voy a dar con gusto cuando los necesités, ok? No te prometo poder leer tus fics ahora, pero espero poder hacerlo cuando me tome algún tiempo de descanso cuando termine de escribir este fics : ) ¡Espero que ye haya gustado el otro fics! ¡Bye! **_

**Creo que es en vano decirles que trataré de publicar más rápido, es una tontería hacerlo… con la internet andando cuando se le dá la gana y perder mi precioso tiempo en los quehacers... bueno... Sigo leyendo La Isla del Tesoro, viendo los animé Street Fighter y Virtua Fighter, de las pelis no me acuerdo, pero como quiero publicar rápido este capi, lo dejo todo así nomás : )**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	40. Cuarto Raund: Morgan Vs Seagull Hood

**Capítulo 39: Cuarto Raund, Morgan vs. Seagull Hood**

El sol, habiendo ganado su batalla contra las nubes grises que habían gobernado el cielo hasta aquel momento, ahora brillaba con todo su esplendor en pleno mediodía, cuyos rayos le otorgaba a Seagull un aura especial, como si fuera un antiguo héroe griego. Tanto el capitán Morgan como la capitana Sparrow se le habían quedado mirando con la boca abierta, idiotizados con su atractivo esplendor.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… —comenzó a decir el malvado pirata una vez que se hubo recuperado de aquella primera impresión—, capitán Seagull Hood… Qué desagradable sorpresa.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, capitán Morgan —replicó con una hermosa sonrisa, desafiándolo—. Ahora suelta a la señorita y saca tu espada. Lucharemos ahora mismo, claro, si es que usted se considera un hombre, capitán Morgan.

Entonces, "Sangre Negra" comenzó a reírse, primero con una risa sínica y baja que poco a poco comenzó a subir de tono hasta que se volvió una horrible risotada siniestra.

—¿Acaso el noble y valiente capitán Seagull Hood quiere batirse en duelo conmigo? Eso sería muy interesante, perro… —dijo, aflojando lentamente la presión de sus dedos sobre el cuello de Jacky hasta que finalmente la dejó caer en el suelo, lanzándole entonces el libro a las temblorosas manos de Smith.

—… Linda manera de tratar a una mujer… —murmuró nuestra protagonista llevándose la mano a su adolorido trasero. Pero en cuanto sus pensamientos se aclararon y se enfocaron en lo que realmente le interesaba, se dirigió gateando rápidamente hacia el desvanecido James Norrington.

—¡Norry! ¡Norry! —repitió sacudiéndolo desesperada—. ¡No puedes morirte ahora! ¡Aún no me he divertido contigo en la cama!

Pero no hubo respuesta, no movió los ojos ni la boca, parecía estar muerto.

—Norry… —murmuró con los ojos humedecidos, tomándolo entre sus brazos para estrecharlo fuertemente contra su pecho—, no puedes haber muerto… ¿A quién fastidiaré ahora? —se encogió de hombros—. Claro que yo podría ahogar mis penas con el ron, pero debo admitir que no tiene tu "cuerpo" y no es lo mismo… —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin poder evitarlo—… Cuando dije que tú eras mi favorito, me refería como pretendiente de Elizabeth, no mío… Considerando esto, consideraría que, inoportuna e inapropiadamente, me he enamorado consideradamente de ti… —Miró tristemente su rostro, acariciando suavemente su áspera mejilla y exclamó con una triste sonrisa:

—¡Qué ridículo! ¡El gran capitán Jack Sparrow sufre de amor por un hombre! —Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza—… No, soy la capitana Jacky Sparrow y estoy estúpidamente enamorada de un moribundo…

Mientras nuestra capitana se lamentaba por James Norrington, Seagull Hood y Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan se disponían a liquidar sus asuntos a la brevedad.

—¿Qué te parece si primero compruebo qué tanto hay de verdad sobre tu leyenda, imbécil? —le propuso mientras ambos caminaban en círculos, enfrentados.

—Como quiera, capitán Morgan —le sonrió socarronamente.

Entonces, ante la señal de "Sangre Negra", el grupo de piratas que anteriormente habían detenido a Jacky y a James en su frustrado escape, se lanzaron ferozmente en contra del apuesto capitán, blandiendo sus sables y profiriendo horribles gritos de guerra. Seagull sonrió, aquello iba a ser pan comido para él.

—Aquí viene el capitán Seagull Hood… —susurró con su apuesta y perfecta sonrisa.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, el pirata comenzó con su galante danza de esgrima, burlando fácilmente a sus enemigos mediante hábiles volteretas, saltos y rolls, aniquilándolos, claro, con sus clásicos golpes de espada. Y así, en tan sólo algunos pocos minutos, todos los piratas que habían osado en atacarlo, habían caído bajo su espada justiciera.

—¿Eso fue todo? ¡Pero qué decepción! —Seagull se quejó con un marcado tono de ironía mientras envainaba su espada, actitud que enfureció a su enemigo.

—¡Uf! Ése tipo sigue tan engreído como siempre… —murmuró Jacky tras haber presenciado aquel espectáculo.

Furioso, el capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" escupió el suelo con gran desprecio y exclamó:

—¡Maldito gusano! ¡Yo te enseñaré a mofarte de mí! —y se lanzó contra el capitán Hood esgrimiendo su espada como loco y vociferando irreproducibles juramentos en su contra.

Los sables de ambos piratas chocaron ruidosamente y, aunque Morgan era muy fuerte, no logró hacer retroceder ni trastabillar al capitán Seagull, quien parecía tan fuerte como él. Luego de medir sus fuerzas y su determinación con el choque de sus espadas, siguió una curiosa persecución por parte de "Sangre Negra" contra Seagull, quien había comenzado a correr y a "torear" a su enemigo burlándose de él cada vez que lo esquivaba y le proporcionaba una que otra cortadita inofensiva o un humillante puntapié por cualquier parte del cuerpo.

El capitán Morgan estaba más que furioso con la actitud displicente de su enemigo, así que se tomó la pelea con mucha más seriedad y comenzó a atacarlo con menos brutalidad y más técnica, obligando a Seagull a luchar en serio para defenderse.

Seagull Hood era alto, atlético, fuerte y muy ágil, pero Morgan era mucho más alto, musculoso y más fuerte, tan brutal como sanguinario, sabía intimidar muy bien a sus víctimas, pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida, se enfrentaba a alguien que parecía estar al mismo nivel que él en cuanto a la lucha. Anteriormente había sido derrotado miserablemente por el almirante Jacobson, su único némesis en la batalla, pero Seagull Hood, al tener su mismo nivel de pelea, ésta se había convertido en una cuestión de saber cuál de los dos era mejor en la esgrima.

El capitán Hood era un hombre muy testarudo y orgulloso de sí mismo, y aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a un numeroso contingente de soldados o piratas bien armados, era capaz de enfrentarlos sin dudar un solo segundo, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos ni de arriesgar su propia vida.

Con ágiles movimientos y fuertes mandobles, los dos espadachines comenzaron nuevamente a medir sus fuerzas y sus habilidades con la espada.

A pesar de que aquella pelea prometía ser muy interesante y digna de contemplarla detenidamente, Jacky solamente tenía ojos para James, quien la tenía bastante preocupada a pesar de que había percibido una débil señal de vida con su dificultosa respiración que apenas lograba notarse si uno le prestaba la debida atención. Comprendiendo que debían visitar a un doctor lo más rápido posible, la afligida pirata intentó ponerlo de pie a pesar de que él era bastante pesado para ella.

—Norry —comenzó a decirle al darse cuanta de que él comenzaba a volver en sí poco a poco—, Norry —repitió—, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Puedes ayudarme? Si no me ayudas no podré ayudarte a ayudarnos, pero, si me ayudas, podré ayudarte a ayudarnos, _¿savvy?_

Entonces, para la gran sorpresa de Jacky, James pareció reaccionar, escucharla, pues había serrado los ojos y tensando casi imperceptiblemente su cuerpo.

—… No diga… tonterías…, capitana Sparrow… —murmuró débilmente sin mirarla y sin alzar su cabeza, que estaba tan exangüe como todo el resto de su cuerpo, pero su férrea voluntad de militar lo animó a colocar mecánicamente su brazo alrededor del cuello de Jacky, afirmando su cuerpo sobre ella pero tratando de mantenerse en pie todo lo que le fuera posible.

—Así me gusta, mi caballo-caballero… Siempre fuiste muy decidido… —sonrió admirada y lo sujetó con fuerza tomándolo de la mano y de la cintura—. Ahora vámonos de aquí antes de que nos vean.

Pero no habían caminado ni tres pasos cuando James le impidió seguir adelante deteniéndose.

—… El libro… —le pidió—… no dejes que se lleven el libro…

Jacky se detuvo en seco; se había olvidado completamente del dichoso libro.

Mirando por sobre su hombro, divisó al obeso Smith que aun permanecía en donde lo había dejado Morgan, abrazando fuertemente el libro sobre su pecho y con cara de tonto. Estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera podía mover un dedo.

La capitana sonrió con esa astuta sonrisa que la caracterizaba, aquella era la oportunidad exacta para actuar, pues los demás piratas habían sido puestos fuera de combate por Seagull y nadie la estorbaría.

—Quédate aquí, Norry, no te vayas a ningún lado —le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo.

—… No creo poder ir a ningún lado en este estado… —replicó con una débil sonrisa.

Jacky sonrió, ¡cómo le gustaba el estoico sarcasmo de su Norry! Como ya no tenía bigotes (que era una de las cosas masculinas que extrañaba), la capitana del _Perla _se arregló coquetamente el cabello y se agachó para besarlo en la boca.

—Enseguida regreso, mi estimado semental… —le dijo mientras le sonreía pícaramente para después dirigirse sin dudarlo hacia el señor Smith, quien, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de la pirata, seguía mirando la monumental pelea de su capitán contra el recién llegado.

Colocándose detrás del obeso aventurero, Jacky lo sorprendió tomándolo por el brazo izquierdo y doblándoselo fuertemente detrás de la espalda para así colocarle sin ningún problema un filoso broche en el cuello.

—Con sinceridad le pido, de caballero de fortuna a otro caballero de fortuna, que me devuelva el libro que usted se robó antes y que yo robé después y que luego usted me robó, _¿savvy?_

—¿Co-cómo dijo? —Smith no había entendido nada de lo que ella le había dicho.

Dando un suspiro de fastidio, Jacky decidió ser más directa.

—Dije que me des el libro, gordito.

—¡Jamás te lo daré; es mío! —la desafió muy decidido, apretando fuertemente el libro contra su pecho.

—¿Ah, no? Dime… ¿crees que éste broche me sirve únicamente para realzar la belleza de mi cabello? —presionó la punta del broche contra el cuello de Smith—, también sirve para convencer "diplomáticamente" a los testarudos y yo puedo llegar a ser muy diplomático, _¿savvy?_

—¡Ouch! —chilló de dolor el prisionero al sentir que lo hería con el peligroso prendedor.

—¡Uy! Perdón, se me escapó —Jacky sonrió malévolamente—… Tal vez se me escape otra vez…

—¡No, no, no! ¡No hace falta! —Smith habló rápidamente, sintiendo cómo el frío sudor corría por su frente mientras miraba el agudo arete—. ¡Te daré el libro!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Por fin nos entendemos! —celebró la pirata mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de su ex dueño. Pero, antes de marcharse, declaró sonriente:

—"Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón". ¡Hasta nunca, gordito! —y se marchó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Norrington, dejando a Smith suspirando cansadamente.

—Mira, Norry, aquí tengo el libro —se lo mostró después de arrodillarse frente a él.

James levantó penosamente la cabeza y, mirándola, le sonrió con una sonrisa muy débil.

—… Bien hecho, capitana Jacky Sparrow… —le dijo—…. Sabía que iba a lograrlo… ¿Qué hizo…?

—Le mostré mi bisutería… —respondió guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?

Ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo, Jacky colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros y le rodeó la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar, puesto que James aun no estaba muy bien como para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, Seagull y Morgan aun mantenían su combate tan parejo como antes, ninguno de los dos estaba cansado y aún tenían mucho qué demostrar respecto a sus habilidades. Pero, en un momento dado, el malvado pirata se dio cuenta de que la capitana Sparrow le había quitado el libro a Smith y ahora se le estaba escapando con el preciado objeto. Su rostro se contorsionó fieramente, jamás permitiría que esa mujer y ese inglés le arrebataran el libro que tanto le había costado encontrar. Entonces, aprovechando un impecable movimiento de su enemigo, el capitán Morgan fingió haber sido herido y soltó el sable, cayendo al suelo de rodillas con la mano en el estómago y con la otra levantada hacia Seagull, como si pidiera clemencia.

—¡No más! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Tus habilidades superan a las mías con creces y yo ya no puedo seguir luchando contra un enemigo tan poderoso como tú! ¡Me has derrotado! ¡Ten piedad de mí! ¡Por favor!

El capitán Hood se le había quedado mirando muy desconcertado, con la espada en alto dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza, pero al haber escuchado la forma en que aquella basura le pedía clemencia y los halagos que había recibido de su parte, Seagull se sintió muy envanecido de sí mismo y sonrió complacido, bajando la guardia.

—Por fin admites quién es el mejor de los dos, capitán Morgan —le dijo—. Ahora te pediré que dejes en paz a esa señorita y te largues inmediatamente de aquí. No quiero volver a saber nada de ti y tus fechorías, ¿comprendiste? O si no te buscaré y terminaré lo que dejé inconcluso.

Pero cuando Seagull apenas terminó de hablar, el capitán Morgan sacó velozmente una daga del cinturón y se la clavó furiosamente en el muslo del apuesto pirata, quien gritó y trastabilló, hincando la otra rodilla en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la pierna herida.

Aprovechando la indisposición momentánea de su contrincante, el capitán "Sangre Negra" se levantó del suelo y se dirigió corriendo hacia Jacky y James, quienes no se habían enterado de lo que había pasado a sus espaldas.

—¡¡Maldita perra!! —exclamó Morgan furioso.

Jacky y James se volvieron muy sorprendidos, pero nada pudieron hacer al respecto, Morgan estaba casi encima de ellos. La capitana del _Perla Negra_ llevó instintivamente la mano hacia el cinturón para tomar su espada dándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que no la tenía. Se había olvidado de recogerla.

—Tendrá piedad, ¿verdad? —sonrió nuestra nerviosa y asustada protagonista al mirar a su enemigo, pero éste le propinó un terrible puñetazo en la cara, lanzándola de espaldas contra el suelo provocando que ésta tirara el libro hacia atrás y soltara a James, quien cayó sobre su costado, al lado de Jacky. Él no podía hacer nada ni por ella ni por él mismo, se encontraba demasiado mal como para lograr hacer algo y detener al malvado pirata.

Al verlos derrotados en el suelo, el capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan sonrió malévolamente él y caminó hacia el libro pasando al lado de la capitana Sparrow, que al volver en sí en aquel momento, se aferró con fuerza a su tobillo con la intención de detenerlo, pero, el ser ella una mujer menuda y él un hombre de grandes proporciones, se vio arrastrada e ignorada por completo por su par pirata. Pero, cuando éste quiso levantar el libro del suelo, Jacky fue quien lo tomó primero para luego levantarse penosamente y tratar de correr a tropezones hacia las palmeras.

Morgan quiso atraparla, pero ésta, gracias a su característico balanceo más su atontamiento por los golpes recibidos, cayó al suelo justo a tiempo para que éste abrazara el aire, tropezara con ella y pasara de largo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Aquel contratiempo, desafortunado para "Sangre Negra" pero afortunado para la capitana del _Perla Negra_, fue muy bien aprovechada por ésta última, pues logró alcanzar las palmeras antes de que su temible y pesado enemigo terminara de ponerse en pie. Furioso, el pirata escupió la arena que se había tragado y fue en su busca. Pero Jacky, tan inteligente y burlona como siempre, lo aguardó detrás de una palmera para divertirse un rato.

Parándose frente a ella y la palmera, Bart "Sangre Negra" soltó una odiosa carcajada mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.

—¡¡Jua, jua, jua!! ¿Acaso crees que lograrás escapar de mí con la ayuda de una estúpida palmera?

—Ya que hablamos con sinceridad, yo creo que esta palmera tiene más cerebro que tú, capitán de agua dulce —replicó con sorna.

Furioso por la afrenta, Morgan estiró repentinamente el brazo para atraparla por la ropa, pero ella se echó rápidamente hacia atrás y él no pudo conseguirlo.

—¿Lo ves? —replicó Jacky con una gran sonrisa burlona.

Dando un bufido de fastidio, el pirata se lanzó en una inútil persecución alrededor de la gruesa palmera en un vano intento de atrapar a la evasiva capitana, quien corría a tan sólo algunos centímetros de las ansiosas manos de su perseguidor, con sus brazos típicamente extendidos y con su peculiar andar. Aquella era una escena muy cómica, pero Jacky había conseguido lo que se había propuesto: hacer quedar en ridículo al capitán Morgan.

De pronto, durante la persecución, Jacky Sparrow se tiró repentinamente al suelo y el pirata volvió a tropezar con ella, cayendo pesadamente al suelo arenoso.

Furioso y tan cansado como nuestra protagonista —pues ambos se encontraban heridos—, "Sangre Negra" volvió a levantarse, resoplando, escupiendo arena y sin muchas ganas de seguir persiguiéndola.

—¿Qué pasó, capitán de bañera? ¿Ya se cansó? —se burló la capitana luego de haberse guarecido detrás de la seguridad de otra palmera—. Aquí tengo lo que quiere —le mostró el codiciado libro.

—¡Maldita perra! —escupió rabioso.

—¡A que no me lo quitas! ¡A que no me lo quitas! ¡Nah, nah, nah, nah! —siguió burlándose la capitana.

Desbordado de furia, Morgan extendió el brazo para atraparla por un costado de la palmera, pero ésta lo esquivó oportunamente; entonces el pirata utilizó el otro brazo, pero ella también lo evadió. Y así, por espacio de unos minutos, ambos siguieron haciendo lo mismo hasta que el malvado pirata se detuvo y sonrió malévolamente, Jacky lo miró un tanto desconcertada.

—Creo que llegó la hora de hacer algo inteligente —declaró "Sangre Negra" para la preocupación de nuestra protagonista.

—¿Quieres ganarle a la palmera? —inquirió un poco nerviosa.

Entonces, sacando velozmente la espada del cinturón, el pirata cortó horizontalmente a la palmera por la mitad. Afortunadamente para la capitana Jacky Sparrow, ésta se había agachado justo a tiempo antes de que el sable de su enemigo la cortara a ella también.

—¡Uf! ¡Me salvé por un pelito de rana calva! —exclamó la capitana mientras miraba de reojo el borde cortado de la palmera.

—Este jueguito tonto se acabó, perra —declaró Morgan colocándole el filo de la espada en el cuello de Jacky.

—¡Qué lástima! Con lo que nos estábamos divirtiendo… —se quejó burlonamente.

Morgan sonrió.

—Ya no voy a cometer el mismo error que antes —dijo—, voy a torcerte el pescuezo como a un mugroso pollo para que dejes de darme problemas de una maldita vez, perra.

—Este… ¿No podemos negociarlo? —propuso nerviosamente la capitana Sparrow.

—No —fue la terrible respuesta del pirata, y se preparó para acabar con su vida.

Jacky cerró los ojos, preparándose para recibir el golpe de gracia mientras se despedía mentalmente de Norry, lamentándose de no haber sido más sincera con él cuando aún había tiempo para hacerlo, pero, para su sorpresa y la de Morgan, el reaparecido capitán Seagull Hood había bloqueado a tiempo aquel golpe fatal.

—¿Tú? —inquirió el pirata tan sorprendido como molesto.

—¿Te olvidaste completamente de mí, verdad? —sonrió el apuesto capitán, quien había esperado hasta último momento para intervenir heroicamente—. ¿Acaso creíste que me habías acabado con esa cortadita? Lo único que conseguiste fue que no volviera a confiar en ti otra vez.

Y le hizo desviar el sable hacia un costado.

—¿Qué te parece si reanudamos lo que dejamos pendiente, señor Bartolomé Morgan?

—¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarme con el nombre de mi estúpido hermano mayor, miserable perro! —gritó furioso mientras descargaba un poderoso ataque sobre Seagull, quien lo detuvo sin ninguna dificultad con la ayuda de su sable y le propinaba una fuerte patada en la boca del estómago, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para caer sentado en el suelo, abatido.

—¿Ves? Jamás lograrás derrotarme de esa manera, capitán Morgan —se burló Seagull Hood con una majestuosa parada.

—Grrr… Tienes razón —admitió su enemigo, lanzándole repentinamente un poco de arena a los ojos para cegarlo… Pero enorme fue su desilusión cuando el capitán Hood atajó oportunamente aquel traicionero ataque con la otra mano.

—¿Creíste que iba a caer otra vez en una de tus trampas, capitán Morgan? —le dijo mientras bajaba lentamente la mano—. Seré un poco ingenuo, pero no soy ningún estúpido.

—¡Amén! —exclamó Jacky, quien había estado observándolo junto a Norrington.

—Gracias por su alago, mi bella señorita —Seagull se lo agradeció con una elegante inclinación.

—… Idiota… —murmuró James bastante celoso.

—Bien —siguió hablando nuestro apuesto héroe mientras se dirigía hacia el malvado caído—, creo que ya llegó la hora de borrarlo del mapa de una buena vez, capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan. Ya ha hecho demasiado daño.

Pero justo cuando estaba por descargar el golpe de gracia contra aquel terrible pirata, un repentino disparo proveniente de la vegetación hizo añicos la hoja de su espada, deteniéndolo. Sorprendidos, todos se volvieron hacia el lugar en donde había salido aquel disparo, y ante la asombro de todos, hizo su aparición el almirante George Jacobson junto a Billy, Alwine, Elena y su perro.

—Yo seré quien acabe con Morgan, capitán Seagull Hood —declaró con una mirada glacial.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Bien! ¡Las cosas se complican y en el capi siguiente Isabel sabrá por fin toda la verdad! ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Qué hará ella? Como verán, acorté el largo del capítulo, ¿por qué? Para poder publicar más rápido y para que ustedes no se cansen de leer. Aunque ahora no pude publicar rápido porque la internet funciona cuando se le pega la regalada gana, ya lo habría hecho el sábado pasado, en fin, espero volver a publicar el sábado que viene, a la noche : ) **

_**Querida Santillán: Sip, a pesar de que soy una despistada XD logré darme cuenta de la pista que me dajáste :D Je, ¿de verdad te gustó la primera parte? Es bastante alocada, me gusta, pero me da un poco de vergüenza lo mal escrita que está, je XD Bueno, solamente a mí se me hubiera ocurrido semejante idea, je : ) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo… ¡Se va a armar la linda en el siguiente! Bye! (Je, recién acabo de leer tu review… no te preocupés, espero publicar más rápido… XD**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Oh, no! No tenés por qué disculparte por tu demora! … aunque admito que me preocupó y te extrañé un poco ; ) Y, además, yo debería disculparme porque, aunque quiera, no voy a poder leer tu fic por el momento… : ( Pero, en cuanto pueda, lo haré porque tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata : ) ¡13.000 palabras! Sí, te entiendo, te salió bastante largo, ¿no? Como te habrás dado cuenta, le pongo de todo a mis historias, drama, acción, humor, romance, sexo… je XD, ¡me encanta lo surtido! Tenés razón y ya lo has visto, Norrington no se ha dado por vencido, al igual que Jacky, que recuperó su ánimo; ambos tienen que ser fuertes si quieren seguir adelante, ¿no? Seagull es muy buen espadachín, pero algo presumido XD ¡En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá quién fue el asesino de los padres de Isabel y su misterioso salvador! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Uy, uy, yu… Menos mal que estoy a prudencial distancia, si no… Pero no te preocupés, a nuestro querido James aun no le ha llegado la hora, ejém… Sí, Seagull es el mejor espadachín, ¿pero por qué no pudo derrotar rápidamente a Morgan como lo hizo con Isabel? Misterio, misterio… La sangre de Morgan manchando el sable de Seagull va a tener que esperar otro poco : ( y la vendetta será para Isabel. ¿Ya estás más calmada? :D Bien, sí, realmente fue muy frustrante para Morgan el ser ridiculizado por un tipo que juega a ser un pirata XD y, tu visión sobre Seagull fue muy acertada : ) Alguna vez veremos a nuestro apuesto pirata ponerse serio por cuestiones tanto amorosas como de venganza… Sería muy difícil que Morgan le ganara una batalla, únicamente con trampa. No te cuesta expresarte, describiste muy bien lo que yo siento, amiga : ) Pero, cuando yo iba al colegio y a la escuela, ya escribía mis propias historias e historietas, nada más que nunca tuve el valor de publicar en serio… X ) Bueno, creo que en capi siguiente no podrás ignorar a Isabel, te lo aseguro : ) ja, ja, ja los malditos y benditos cortes en los momentos cruciales… ¡los adoro! Como en las novelas o los animés, ¿no? XD ¡Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: jue XD me encantan esos adjetivos para Norry, espero recordárselos a Jacky… XD Y en cuanto a Jacky… bueno, con lo que va a hacer en un capítulo próximo, yo creo que merecería otros calificativos… : ( ¡Ja! Sigo repitiendo lo que antes: ¡menos mal que vivo a prudencial distancia de mis lectoras! Bueno… con eso del "descansito" se puede arreglar… digo, tendrán que navegar juntos hasta Isla Cruces a bordo del Perla Negra, y puede pasar cualquier cosa… XD ¡¿No me digás que hay una historia tipo yaoi de Jack y Norrington?! ¡Cosa de no creer! O.O (Aunque debo admitir que me extrañaba que nadie publicara algo así al respecto… Lo mío fue pura casualidad, je. Ni yo me imaginaba que iba a escribir algo así…) Bueno, voy a leerla, pero aclaro que son un poco vergonzosa y me va a costar leerla…, pero también soy muy curiosa… : ) Ya verás que, cuando se normalice todo en tu vida, ya tendrás un poco más de tiempo, no cuando eramos unas niñas, pero algo habrá ; ) Y yo te agradezco por leer esta historia, ¡Besos!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: No, James no murió, para nuestro alivio, pero no creo que Jacky se vea en la necesidad para vengarse de "Sangre Negra", más bien, su destino será otro, ya lo verás : ) Bueno, tendrás más romanticismo (si es que le podemos llamar así a la relación que tienen Jacky y James, je XD, yo creo que más sería para Will y Elizabeth) Y, con tu idea… bueno, no está todo dicho aún… O.O De nada! Y gracias por leerla! Bye! : ) **_

_**Querida Flint**__**: menos mal que nadie aceptó tu apuesta, pero… ¿no te la hiciste vos misma? O.O Procurá no tomarte tantos tragos, o vas a mandar al padre de Elizabeth a pelear contra Morgan, ¡ja, ja ,ja! No, buen, era broma, no se me enoje pero… ¿te lo imaginás? XD Y sí, a nuestro sexy Norry casi le hacen lo que quisieron hacerle… No le recomiendo la cárcel, no señor. En cuanto a Seagull, bueno, no sé, tal vez, quizás… ¡Broma! Seagull es todo un hombrecito con un muy buen gusto para las mujeres, sí señor : ) Y, como dije más arriba, Norry no tiene por qué morir todavía y yo vivo a una prudencial distancia de mis lectoras más exaltadas, je XD Bueno, a Jacky ya se le pasó la depre y ahora está con todas las pilas de nuevo, ¡vivan los Sparrow! Buenas las rancheras para Jacky y Norry, espero que no se te acabe el repertorio, amiga : ) Y, con lo que se vendrá, espero que no hallés ninguna galleta de animalito informe a tu alcance… Tenés que leer el final de esta historia a pesar de las bajas… : ( ¡Nos leemos!**_

**Las pelis que he visto son: Danny el Perro, Spiderman 2, Resident Evil 2, Retrato de una Obsesión, El Hundimiento y Hitler. Sigo leyendo La isla del Tesoro, y viendo Street Fighter, porque ya terminé con Virtua Fighter. Seguramente los próximos animés que veré serán Yu Yu Hakusho y… no sé, tal vez sea Inuyasha : )**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	41. El Verdadero Asesino

**Capítulo 40: El Verdadero Asesino**

La repentina aparición del almirante George Jacobson dejó a todo el mundo boquiabierto, en especial al capitán Seagull Hood, quien ya sabía la verdadera identidad de éste. El ver a Isabel vestida como hombre, lo había dejado sinceramente anonadado. Sabía que la amaba con locura, pero también supo que ella jamás iba a amarlo.

—Yo me haré cargo de este bandido —repitió el almirante, caminando hacia donde se encontraban el capitán Hood y Morgan mientras su fría mirada se posaba acusadoramente sobre la capitana Jacky Sparrow y el ex comodoro James Norrington. Asustado, James se apartó como pudo de la pirata, quien lo miró muy sorprendida y sin comprender del todo su extraña actitud—. Ese hombre debe pagar por todas sus fechorías.

Seagull, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Isabel, se apartó prudentemente de Morgan hasta que ella se detuvo orgullosamente delante de éste último.

—Póngase de pie, capitán Bartolomé Morgan, lucharemos como caballeros.

El aludido la miró detenidamente y poco a poco comenzó a levantarse. Más allá, Annete y Billy corrieron muy preocupados hacia donde se encontraban Jacky y James.

—¡Señorito Norrington! ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Quién le hizo esto? —quiso saber la francesa mientras se arrodillaba ante él y comenzaba a revisarlo cuidadosamente y le dirigía una acusadora mirada a la capitana Sparrow.

—… Ella no me hizo nada, madame Foubert… Fue ese maldito pirata… —le aclaró el ex oficial, quien seguía sentado en la arena.

—Nada, ¿eh? Pues por su culpa usted perdió su dignidad y todo lo que le había costado lograr durante todos estos años, señorito Norrington, además de haberle roto el corazón, claro.

—¡Oiga! —se quejó Jacky, a quien el jovencito Billy se había lanzado a sus brazos, dichoso por verla de nuevo.

—¿Acaso osará negarse, señorita Sparrow? —la enfrentó furiosa, poniéndose de pie para mirarla a los ojos—. Todo lo que dije es cierto. ¡Admítalo!

James y Billy la miraron detenidamente al igual que Alwine y Elena, quienes se habían acercado a presenciar aquella interesante escena. Jacky, sintiéndose presionada, miró nerviosamente a cada uno de ellos hasta que finalmente posó su mirada sobre James Norrington.

—Bueno, yo… —comenzó a balbucear—. Yo… Yo… No…

—¡Ah! ¿Lo niega, usted?

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, madame Foubert le dio a Jacky una buena cachetada, haciéndole girar la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! —Sin volverse, la aporreada pirata se llevó la mano a su adolorida mejilla. ¡Hacía tanto que no la golpeaban de esa manera!—. Esto me lo merezco…

Se volvió y miró a madame a los ojos.

—Con sinceridad, madame Foubert, si yo dijera que usted está equivocada con sus conjeturas, entonces usted quedaría como una deshonesta y yo también quedaría como una deshonesta, pero, si yo dijera que usted está en lo cierto en sus conjeturas, entonces usted quedaría como una honesta y yo también quedaría como una honesta, así que, honestamente hablando, ambas somos tan honestas como deshonestas.

Todos parpadearon bastante confundidos con aquel extraño discurso, pero Annete no era mujer de quedarse en el molde, así que, agarrando a la capitana por el cuello de la camisa, exclamó:

—¡Usted es la única culpable de lo que le pasó a mi niño y no tiene por qué negarlo, señorita Sparrow o juro que la haré ingresar por la fuerza a un instituto correccional de señoritas para que aprenda a comportarse como tal!

Jacky se le quedó mirando con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, jamás en su vida la habían amenazado con internarla en un instituto. Estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero la interrumpió una risotada bastante estruendosa por parte de Elena, quien ya se estaba quedando sin aire por culpa de su ataque de risa. Furiosa, madame Foubert se volvió hacia la impertinente jovencita y puso los brazos en jarra mientras le clavaba una gélida mirada.

—¿Qué le parece tan gracioso, señorita? —la miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido por el desagrado que le inspiraba—. Veo que usted tiene mucha menos educación que la señorita Sparrow. Debería contemplar la idea de acompañarla al internado y aprender la buena educación que tanta falta le hace.

—¿Acaso perdió el juicio, vieja loca? ¡Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Ni siquiera aquel bondadoso doctor!

Annete estuvo a punto de abofetearla por su impertinencia, pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando escuchó aquellas últimas palabras. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el bondadoso rostro de Christian Jacobson.

—¿De quién hablas? ¿Cuál doctor bondadoso? ¡Dime! —quiso saber.

—¡Oh! Yo… —balbuceó la muchacha al ver cómo había reaccionado aquella austera mujer. Seguramente ésta lo conocía.

—¡Habla de una vez! —la tomó por los hombros con las manos crispadas—. ¡A cuál doctor te refieres!

Pero Elena no podía hablar, estaba asustada, tenía miedo de que aquella ruda mujer reaccionara con violencia cuando supiera lo que ella le había hecho al doctor.

—Tenía un nombre muy bonito —intervino tímidamente la pequeña Alwine—, aunque no me gustaba su significado…

Annete se volvió hacia la pequeña y, arrodillándose, la tomó por los brazos, hablándole con un tono menos duro, casi dulce, esperanzada.

—Dime, pequeñita: ¿cómo se llamaba ese doctor?

Ella la miró con esa inocencia propia de su edad, comprendía todo con mucha facilidad, pero podía adivinar que su respuesta podría causarle mucho dolor a aquella señora.

—… Era un nombre muy bonito —repitó en un susurro—… Se llamaba Christian…

—¿Christian? ¿Christian? —repitió Annete, abriendo enormemente sus ojos verdes—. ¿Conoces su apellido?

—No me acuerdo… —fue la frustrante respuesta de la niña.

Dando un suspiro de fastidio, madame Foubert se puso en pie luego de acariciar secamente la cabeza de Alwine y se volvió hacia Elena, quien la miraba como si fuera la culpable de algo muy malo.

—¿Y tú? ¿No te acuerdas cómo se apellidaba?

Asustada, la aludida lo negó con la cabeza. Aquella mujer de dura mirada le daba mucho miedo.

—… ¿Cree que se refieran al doctor Jacobson, _nanny…_? —le preguntó James tan preocupado como extrañado por el destino de aquel hombre tan sabio.

Annete estuvo a punto de responderle, pero fue el almirante, que estaba escuchándolo todo con mucha atención, quien respondió, pues había decidido que ya era tiempo de que ellos supieran la triste y dolorosa verdad acerca de su tío.

—Sí, ése hombre era mi tío, James —declaró sin quitarle la vista de encima al capitán Morgan—. Éste maldito fue quien lo asesinó frente a mis ojos cuando intenté salvarlo cerca de estas costas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó madame Foubert, impactada—. ¿Christian está muerto? No, no puede ser… —pronto sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Ya no habrían más juegos de ajedrez, ya no habrían más combates de inteligencia entre los dos, ya no volvería a ver su sonrisa tan burlona, inteligente y bondadosa a la vez. Ya nunca más volvería a verlo… Y jamás se casaría con él…

Todos conocían al buen doctor y todos reaccionaron de manera diferente frente a aquella horrible revelación. Rompiendo a llorar amargamente, la pequeña Alwine se lanzó a los brazos de Billy, quien, bastante confundido y avergonzado, no sabía si quitársela de encima o dejar que lo abrazara; Elena se hincó sobre la arena y comenzó a acariciar a su perro, agachando la cabeza y tratando de disimular las lágrimas de culpa que luchaban por salir de sus ojos; James se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Jacky, quien se percató de que él estaba temblando; madame Annete Foubert, en cambio, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, cerró los puños con inusual fuerza y apretó la mandíbula de tal forma, que hizo chirriar sus dientes.

—¡Acabe con ese hombre, almirante Jacobson; vengue la muerte de Monsieur Jacobson! ¡Un hombre tan perverso como ése no tiene ningún derecho a permanecer con vida sobre esta tierra de Dios después de haber asesinado a un caballero! —le pidió con voz sibilante, clavando su mirada de halcón sobre Morgan, fulminándolo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, impresionados por la fría y decidida actitud de aquella mujer. Hasta Isabel se le quedó viendo, pues, aunque madame Annete Foubert aparentaba ser una mujer muy fría y recta, era muy femenina y llena de sentimientos fuertes, más femenina de lo que ella podría haber llegado o llegaría a ser jamás. Conmovida, la pequeña Alwine soltó a Billy y tomó la mano de la francesa con su pequeña manito, por lo que Annete, sorprendida, la miró detenidamente. Había algo en los ojos celestes de aquella niña que le hacía recordar la inusual bondad de su querido y amado Christian.

—¿Lo querías mucho? —preguntó la niña.

—Sí. Mucho —respondió después de unos momentos.

—Yo también lo quería mucho… —y de los ojos de Alwine comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas hasta que pronto rompió a llorar desconsoladamente mientras madame Foubert, conmovida, se puso en cuclillas para estrecharla suavemente contra su pecho, permitiéndole que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera mientras que ella también comenzaba a llorar en silencio, recordando que una vez, Christian le había afirmado que ella también tenía un corazón bondadoso a pesar de haberlo ocultado orgullosamente tras su fría e insensible armadura. En tanto, Elena, la culpa la carcomía terriblemente al saberse la culpable indirecta de la muerte del doctor. Si ella no los hubiera delatado a esos piratas, seguramente él estuviera con vida y, tal vez, proponiéndolo ser su padre.

Y así, con el corazón hecho pedazos, la jovencita se lanzó al suelo y rompió a llorar amargamente.

—¿La escuchaste? —le preguntó Isabel a "Sangre Negra"—. Tus días están acabados, ahora nadie te ayudará a escapar de tu merecido final… Pero... —Dirigió su fría mirada hacia la capitana Jacky Sparrow—, ahora tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer… —Volvió su atención hacia Seagull—. No dejes que se escape, pronto me encargaré de él.

El aludido asintió un tanto consternado, aun no podía asimilar la idea de ver a su querida Isabel en el papel de almirante… ¿Cómo podía ella desperdiciarse de esa manera?

Entonces, ya decidido con lo que iba a hacer, el almirante Jacobson se dirigió determinante hacia Jacky. En su hermoso rostro se podía adivinar lo que ella quería hacer, y no era algo muy bueno. James también lo había adivinado y se había puesto en pie lo más rápido que pudo, colocándose frente a la asustada pirata, interponiéndose entre ella y su amiga. Billy también había comprendido la terrible situación, así que él también se había colocado delante de James y Jacky, temblaba como una hoja, pero era muy valiente y decidido.

En cambio, Annete, Alwine y Elena, a pesar de que no conocían muy bien al almirante, lograron intuir algo muy peligroso en ese hombre, un sentimiento de peligro muy diferente del que inspiraba "Sangre Negra", que era como el de muerte. El almirante Jacobson inspiraba uno de espantoso terror, uno que Annete jamás se hubiera imaginado sentir, estremeciéndola completamente.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Isabel Jacobson apartó bruscamente a Billy a un costado, lanzándolo al suelo.

—¡No! —exclamó James en cuanto ella se paró frente a él—. Por favor, amigo, no le hagas daño. Ya te dije que ella no fue capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad…

—Quítate —fue la áspera orden del oficial.

—No lo haré, George; quiero que entres en razón. Ella o él no pudieron hacerlo, ¡eran demasiado pequeños! ¡Tienen casi nuestra edad!

Isabel sonrió condescendientemente.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿crees que soy estúpido? Tal vez Jack Sparrow no asesinó a mis padres y a mi… hermana, pero lo que sí es seguro es que estuvo en ese maldito navío formando parte de la tripulación de esos piratas… —Su rostro se contorsionó horriblemente—. ¡¡Y juré que todos esos malditos piratas que nos abordaron morirían!! —Señaló a la asustada y sorprendida pirata—. ¡¡Jack Sparrow era uno de ellos y no será la excepción!!

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que pudo decir Jacky, pues estaba tan sorprendida y confundida como los demás, no podía entender aquellas acusaciones, nada de eso tenía sentido. ¿De qué estaba hablando aquel loco?

—George, yo entiendo lo que sientes, pero en esto estás equivocado… —Norrington intentó hacerla entrar en razón, no quería que su mejor amiga asesinara a la mujer que él aun amaba.

—¡¡Por amor de Dios, James, ella es una maldita pirata!! ¡¡Deberías haberla mandado a la horca desde el primer momento que la viste!!

Isabel estaba perdiendo el control de sí misma, su rencor largamente alimentado durante años, su vida vivida a medias, su falsa identidad, el rechazo de su propuesta de matrimonio, la muerte de su tío, su frustración… todo había comenzado a rebasar el límite de su cordura, amenazando con perderla en cualquier momento.

—Tal vez tengas razón, amigo mío, pero perseguirla por un crimen que no cometió es injusto.

—¿Injusto? ¿Injusto? —repitió furiosa—. ¡¿Qué demonios sabes tú sobre lo que es injusto, James Norrington?! ¡¡Quítate de en medio!! ¡¡No la defiendas más!!

—¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡Estás cometiendo un error! ¡Recapacita! ¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos! —la enfrentó extendiendo los brazos como aquella vez que la defendió del ataque del pequeño Beckett y su grupo en el patio de la escuela militar.

—Quítate de en medio, James, te lo advierto… —le propuso con una peligrosa voz sibilante, sus ojos brillaron con una furia demencial.

—No lo haré. No permitiré que cometas un error del que luego te arrepentirás —le dijo con gran decisión.

—¡Ja! ¿En verdad crees que me arrepentiré de asesinarla? Qué poco me conoces, amigo mío… Ahora, quítate de en medio o me veré obligado a quitarte por la fuerza —volvió a amenazarlo.

James tragó saliva, sabía de lo que era capaz Isabel pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no permitiría que ella cometiera semejante error.

—No me haré a un lado, George; tú sabes que jamás lo haría —declaró al final.

Jacky lo miró admirada, aun si su Norry declaraba que ya no la quería, que la odiaba, era capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por ella. ¿Qué otra muestra de amor era más grande que sacrificar la propia vida por otra persona?

—Bien…, si eso es lo que quieres… —dijo Isabel con un tono de voz tan amenazador que helaba la sangre a cualquiera.

De pronto y sin dar tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, el almirante le propinó un fortísimo golpe de puño en la herida que Norrington tenía en el abdomen, provocando que éste cayera de bruces al suelo, a un costado. Con la rapidez de un rayo, Isabel desenvainó el sable japonés y con inimaginable velocidad colocó su filosa hoja sobre el cuello de la asustada y sorprendida pirata. Seagull Hood y todos los demás no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, no lograban entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, absolutamente nada.

—¡Joven Norrington! —exclamó muy asustada su ex institutriz mientras se lanzaba a su lado y lo tomaba entre sus manos mientras él trataba de soportar el tremendo dolor que le había causado semejante golpe—. ¿Está usted bien? ¡Joven Norrington!

—… Sí, estoy bien…, no se preocupe, madame Foubert… —le respondió con voz débil, dirigiendo su atención hacia donde se encontraba Jacky. Grande fue su angustia al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Trató de levantarse, pero no lo logró, el golpe que Isabel le había dado lo había dejado muy debilitado y adolorido.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando? No entiendo… —preguntó Annete.

—… El almirante cree que Jacky formó parte de la banda de piratas que asesinó a su familia cuando él era un niño…

—¿Cómo? ¿Y usted se atrevió a mezclarse con una mujer así, señorito Norrington? ¿Con una asesina? —lo censuró enojada.

—… Ella no es ninguna asesina, madame Foubert… —la corrigió mirándola a los ojos, ofendido—… Muy a pesar mío o no, jamás he escuchado que el capitán Jack Sparrow haya asesinado a inocentes…

—¿Un pirata que no asesina? Eso es algo muy difícil de creer, señorito Norrington, muy difícil de creer… —replicó de mala gana—. Todos los piratas son asesinos.

—No todos son asesinos… Algunos no lo son… —murmuró mirando muy angustiado hacia Jacky.

Mirando de reojo al filoso sable y luego al peligroso almirante Jacobson, la capitana Sparrow no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír tontamente.

—¿Perdón? ¿Podría explicarme, con sinceridad, de qué se me acusa? —pidió—. Porque si voy a ser acusado o, en su defecto, acusada de lo que usted me acusa, ya que usted es el acusador, tengo el derecho de saber de lo que se me acusa, _¿savvy?_

Isabel frunció el entrecejo ante tanta palabrería inútil, pero como su mente era rápida, no le molestó demasiado como para tener que protestar.

—No te hagas la estúpida —dijo—. ¿De verdad no sabes por qué te odio tanto como para matarte?

—Ejém… —carraspeó—. Si diría que es por causa de Norry, podría atribuirlo a los celos… Pero no sabría definirlo si serían celos de amistad o de… amor… Cosa que lo convertiría a usted en algo que he estado sospechando durante tanto tiempo… —respondió algo dubitativa.

Isabel estaba sorprendida, quizás aquella pirata había descubierto su verdadera identidad. Pero eso no la amedrentó del todo de sus intenciones originales. Volvió a hablar, y lo hizo fingiendo seguridad y sarcasmo a pesar de que sentía que su corazón golpeaba con enorme fuerza.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees que soy?

Jacky Sparrow la miró de reojo antes de contestar.

—Bueno, pues… a Norry nunca le gustó mi teoría…

—¿James? ¿Y qué tiene que ver James con todo esto?

—Mucho, se lo aseguro.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué esperas para decírmelo? Vamos… —acercó su amenazante rostro al de ella—, dímelo…, con sinceridad…

—Este… Usted se va a enojar conmigo… —replicó insegura mientras bajaba la vista y juntaba la yema de los dedos índice.

—Mire, Jacky Sparrow…: yo ya estoy enojada con usted y eso no…

—Capitana Jacky Sparrow —la interrumpió alzando la vista.

—¿Cómo?

—Capitana Jacky Sparrow. Así se dice —le aclaró.

Apenas terminó de escucharla, Isabel la tomó rbuscamente por el cuello de la sucia camisa y comenzó a sacudirla frenéticamente, furiosa.

—¡No me venga con estupideces, Jacky Sparrow! ¡Me importa un comino lo que sea usted! ¡Si no me dice de una vez qué es lo que sospecha de mí, esas serán sus últimas palabras! ¡Se lo juro!

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Se lo diré!

El almirante dejó de sacudirla y la miró con gravedad.

—Bien. Te escucho.

Curiosos, Seagull y Morgan (que estaban más lejos), Annete, Elena, Alwine y Billy (a éste último se lo explicaba todo la ex institutriz mediante las señas) trataron de escuchar con mucha atención las siguientes palabras que saldrían de la boca de la atolondrada pirata, excepto James, quien ya estaba sospechando la respuesta y se lamentaba por la estupidez de Jacky.

—… Bueno… —comenzó a hablar la pirata amenazada—. Yo siempre le dije a Norry que me parecía que usted era… gay…

Todos parpadearon perplejos durante unos segundos, pero cuando la idea penetró en sus mentes, todos comenzaron a reírse descaradamente a carcajadas del almirante Jacobson, quien estaba hecho una verdadera furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa desgraciada pirata a catalogarla como gay frente a todo el mundo?

—¡¡Guarden silencio o juro que ninguno saldrá bien parado de esta maldita isla!! —amenazó terriblemente iracunda. Todos se callaron en el acto y trataron de desviarle la mirada, carraspeando.

Jacky, quien con James eran los únicos que no se habían reído, miraba a uno y a otro lado sin lograr entender nada de lo que había pasado, adivinando que ahora el almirante Jacobson tenía algo más en la lista de acusaciones en contra suya.

—Esteee… No dije eso para que se rieran… —aclaró.

Rubicunda, Isabel volvió su aplastante atención hacia ella y le dijo con un tono más que furioso y amenazante:

—¿Acaso te crees muy graciosa, imbécil? —dijo—. Tal vez James sea una de las razones por la que te odio, pero no se compara en nada con la verdadera razón por la que quiero tomar revancha... —Acercó aún más el rostro contra el de la preocupada pirata—… Te odio porque tú fuiste uno de los piratas que participaron en el asesinato de mi familia…

—¿Q-qué…? —fue todo lo que pudo decir la acusada.

—¿Acaso no eres tú en realidad el capitán Jack Sparrow? ¡Contesta! —los ojos de Isabel centellaron de ira.

—Sí —respondió más por obligación que gusto.

—¿Y no estuviste a bordo de un barco pirata llamado _Captain Blood_ cuando eras un niño? ¿Acaso no estuviste a bordo cuando atacaron a un navío mercante ingles llamado _Saint Prudence_ y asesinaron a toda su tripulación?

—¿_Captain Blood_? —repitó Jacky—¿_Saint Prudence_?

De pronto, lejanos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, recuerdos que creía haber olvidado hacía mucho tiempo porque no eran dignos de recordarse. Eran recuerdos horribles, sangrientos…Recuerdos que no tendría que tener si no fuera por un estúpido error infantil… Aquellos mismos recuerdos que lo habían hecho decidir trabajar al servicio de la East India Company. Pero había algo que no concordaba bien, algo que no encajaba en esa terrible historia… Él recordaba no haber asesinado a nadie, todo lo contrario, él había salvado la vida de una pequeña niña… La única sobreviviente de aquel terrible ataque pirata a un inocente navío mercante… La única sobreviviente… Una niña… Una hermosa niña…

Entonces, sus oscuros ojos se posaron sobre el rostro del almirante, aquel hermoso rostro masculino… Demasiado hermoso para ser un hombre…

—¡Oh! ¡No puede ser…! ¡Tú eras…! —murmuró sorprendida ante el inesperado descubrimiento que había acabado de hacer.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de revelárselo, el capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan la interrumpió con una horrible y estruendosa carcajada. Furiosa, Isabel volvió su rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué le parece tan gracioso, imbécil? Recuerde que usted será el próximo en morir después de que me encargue de esta desgraciada.

Morgan dejó de reírse y permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, mirando al almirante con ojos crueles y burlones.

—Yo pienso que usted el imbécil, almirante Jacobson… —se atrevió a decir.

—¿Pero cómo se atreve a insultarme de esa manera, maldito impertinente? —protestó furiosa, pero no soltó a Jacky en ningún momento.

—Se lo merece… Usted no ve más allá de sus narices, almirante. Está completamente ciego. Esa mujerzuela jamás asesinó a nadie cuando era un muchachito, un grumetillo de agua dulce; es más, era un completo inútil, y si yo hubiera sabido que aquella maldita mocosa aun estaba con vida y se encontraba escondida en algún lugar del barco inglés, la habría buscado hasta encontrarla para vengarme de esto… —le dijo mientras se corría el oscuro y enmarañado cabello de la oreja que le quedaba.

Los ojos de Isabel se agrandaron cuan grandes eran al ver que la oreja de aquel horrendo pirata estaba cortada en la punta. ¡Había sido su pequeño hermano quien valientemente había atacado al agresor de su madre mordiéndole rabiosamente la oreja hasta cortársela! ¡Aquella maldita oreja!

De pronto, a su mente volvió la imagen de aquel individuo flacucho y repulsivo: los ojos inyectados en sangre, los dientes negros, su sed de sangre y sufrimiento… El mismo que había asesinado a su familia a sangre fría.

—¡Tú! —exclamó con el rostro desencajado por la ira—¡Tú fuiste siempre ese maldito que asesinó a mis padres y a mi hermano! ¡Todo este maldito tiempo fuiste tú! ¡Y ahora asesinaste a mi tío!

Morgan sonrió, era una sonrisa fría y cruel, sus ojos, burlones, la miraban con gran interés.

—Así es, mi querido almirante… ¿O debería decir: mi querida almirante?

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Ahora sí que el pasado de Isabel comienza a revelarse! Y agregaría que su destino también comenzará a cambiar para bien o para mal. Ahora todos están enterados de su verdadera identidad y de la muerte del doc : ( Pero, un falta muchas cosas para que pasen, como, por ejemplo, la traición de James Norrington. Sí, por culpa de Jacky él decidirá de una vez por todas pensar en él mismo : ( **

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: ¿Campanita de Peter Pan? ^_^ Bueno, supongo que ahora habrás quedado más conmocionada aun, je Me da gusto que todavía te encante esta historia, a veces pienso que los va a aburrir de lo larga que es… ^_^ Te entiendo, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para leer fics, o escribo o leo, y claro, decido escribir. Pero espero leerme alguna cosilla en algún momento… ¡Ni siquiera vuelvo a leer lo mío! Besos ^_^**_

_**Querida Flint**__**: sip, podés formar parte del Oráculo de Delfos… sos clarividente ^_^… Pero bueno, no sé a ciencia cierta si Isa está enamorada de Seagull, ya lo veremos más adelante… cuando lo escriba ^_^ Aun no te aseguro que Morgan se una con su hermano, pero ha puesto a Isa en un momento muy difícil, ¿no? Pero tampoco creo que nadie llorará a Morgan. Y bueno, si por ahí Jacky se mete con Seagull, será únicamente para su diversión y nada más, para ella no hay otro más que su querido caballo-caballero, su eterno semental XD ¿verdad? Pierde el tiempo si se pone celoso… Buena la ranchera, es exacta para Norry : ) Y bueno, te perdono si repetís alguna… ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte si tengo memoria de pescado? XD No sé si Morgan morirá de una vez, no sé si Isa actuará con cordura esta vez, tal vez curen a Norry y Jacky le de otro bañito, je XD ¡Rumbo al Perla Negra! Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Podés venir a buscarme, pero yo tengo pies para huir, je : ) Pero no podés acabar conmigo hasta que termine la historia, querida amiga, o jamás sabrás si Jacky y James se quedan juntos al final… ¡Un punto a mi favor! Creo… Ahora sí que descubrieron a Isabel… y ahora sí que ella tiene más que un motivo para eliminar a Morgan… Norry está más adolorido que mal, así que no te preocupes : ) Tenés razón, no es lugar para Annete, Alwine y Billy, y tanto Elena como Seagull saben cuidarse solos… mientras no se metan con Isabel… : ( Ahora sí que quiero ver si no vas a hablar de Isabel, je ; ) Sip, Seagull tiene el don de cautivar a las mujeres, y claro, no es fiel a una sola, el muy pillín XD ¡Que pasés unas lindas vacaciones! Chau!!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Bien, por fin sabes quien mató a la familia de Isabel, y sí, no podía se otro que el mismísimo capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan… Pero, hay aun muchas cosas por revelarse y saldrán a flote en el capi que viene. Sí, Jacky es una ridícula, igual que Jack… : ) Y bueno, el capitán Seagull está basado en los personajes de las películas de piratas de los años 50… ¡todo un sobreactuado! Y a mi me gusta leer más en inglés que en español : ) ¡Me gustaría tanto leerlos ahora! ¡Parecen tan interesantes! (Sobre todo el lemon…, je) Pero sería una "deshonesta" si te dijera que lo haría, porque aun no creo que pueda leer nada hasta que termine este fic y me tire un descansito… Así que te ruego que me disculpés y me tangás un poco de paciencia, ¿si? ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Cuidate vos también! De Argentina, Gaby.**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: Norry y Jacky están a salvo, pero parece que el capitán de bañera no, no ahora que sacó a relucir la verdadera identidad de Isabel… No creo que tenga su merecido todavía, aun tiene mucho que hacer… Ya veré cómo lo saco de ésta… : )Bueno, volví a publicar a la semana, como quería : ) ¿Así que te operaron del ojo? ¿Y por qué? ¿para qué? Por lo que veo todo salió bien, ¿no? : ) Mi papá nunca quiso que me operara, tiene miedo que me pase algo… X ( Besitos desde Argentina! Y gracias por chatear un ratito conmigo el otro día! **_

_**Querida Santillán**__**: Sip, Seagull es todo un personaje, lástima que no pudo lucirse más porque apareció Isabel : ( ¡Pero ya tendrá tiempo para hacerlo! Como te prometí, aquí tenés el siguiente capi en este día Sábado : ) Nos vemos!!! **_

_**Querida : ¡Claro que te extrañe¡ Siempre las extraño a todas cuando dejan de escribirme, es como si así sabría que están allí, del otro lado de la pantalla en algún lugar del mundo, acompañandome ^_^ ¿La pasaste bien en las vacaciones? espero que sí ^_^ Ja, ja, ja lo de -lijeramente narcisista- le viene como anillo al dedo a Seagull, no hay duda ^_^ Al pobre de Norry le va siempre muy mal en las pelas con Bart porque no es lo suficiente fuerte o ágil para él y siempre está protegiendo a Jacky, jugándose la vida por ella, el pobre... Como verás, isabel está al límite de su cordura, y ahora no sé lo que va a pasar ahora que ya se enteraronde su verdadera identidad y del verdadero asesino. ¡Nos leemos¡ Saluditos¡**_

**Bueno, las pelis que he visto son: So Close, Scary Muvie 3, etc. Comencé a ver el animé Ashita no Nadja y ahora estoy leyendo sobre el Islam y sus profetas. ¡Nos leemos en una semana!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	42. La Apuesta

**Capítulo 41: La Apuesta**

**********Comienzo de Flashback, hace 25 años atrás aproximadamente**********

Todo lo que estaba sucediendo no podía ser verdad, era una horrorosa pesadilla, solo era eso. Ver morir a sus padres y a su hermano bajo la asesina mano de un pirata era una terrible pesadilla, su mente infantil permanecía completamente embotada, incrédula, el ver los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus seres queridos tirados sobre la cabina era más de lo que podía soportar una niña de su edad… ¿Por qué tenía que haber pasado eso? No era justo.

De pronto, después de haber acabado con la vida de su hermanito, el pirata de negros dientes y oreja sangrante la miró con aquellos ojos fríos inyectados en sangre.

—De modo que solamente quedas tú, mocosa del demonio… —dijo.

La pequeña Isabel trató de gritar, pero no pudo, estaba demasiado asustada como para hacerlo. Las piernas le temblaban enloquecedoramente y creía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, estaba aterrorizada, pero al ver que aquel horrible hombre estaba a punto de saltarle encima, la adrenalina la hizo escabullirse entre las piernas de su atacante y salir corriendo hacia la cubierta, llorando desesperadamente.

—¡No creas que lograrás escaparte de mí, mocosa! ¡Voy a atraparte y te voy a hacer todo lo que no pude hacerle a la perra de su madre! —amenazó bastante frustrado y corrió detrás de ella dispuesto a realizar su amenaza.

En la cubierta principal, la niña corría desesperadamente de aquí para allá, horrorizándose con lo que veía, pues la batalla entre los piratas y los mercaderes aún no había terminado y eran estos últimos los que estaban llevando la peor parte, siendo asesinados brutalmente uno tras otro por sus salvajes enemigos.

—… ¡Mamá…! ¡Papá…! —suplicaba entre sollozos mientras corría—… ¡Ayúdenme…! ¡Tengo miedo…! ¡Mamá…! ¡Papá…!

Se detuvo, desesperada miró a su alrededor y, aterrada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel horrible pirata, quien estaba sobre la cubierta de popa y que, al verla, comenzó a correr hacia ella. Aterrorizada, Isabel lo comparó con el mismísimo demonio y hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alejarse de él lo más posible, obligándose a ignorar las atrocidades que sucedían a su alrededor.

Pero por más que buscara y pidiera ayuda, no lograba encontrar ningún refugio que la cobijara ni ninguna ayuda que la auxiliara contra ese cruel hombre. Solamente encontraba el basto mar y escalofriantes gritos a su alrededor. Nadie podía ocuparse de ella ni nadie podía ayudarla.

Isabel corrió todo lo que pudo con sus cortas piernitas, buscando un lugar en dónde esconderse, pero cuando intentó subir por las escaleras que llevaban hacia el puerto de mando, se topó de repente con un muchachito mugriento y desalineado, que la miró muy sorprendido. La niña se había dado un gran susto y su mente conmocionada ya no pudo soportar por más tiempo aquella situación, así que se desmayó sobre cubierta, frente al otro niño.

******************************Fin de Flashback***************************

Isabel, luego de recordar todo aquello que había quedado relegado en lo más profundo de su mente, volvió su consternado rostro hacia la capitana Jacky Sparrow; tan sorprendida como incrédula, fijó detenidamente sus ojos celestes sobre el rostro de la pirata. Entonces, en su mente, aquel sucio y odiado rostro femenino comenzó a cambiar lentamente hasta convertirse en el rostro del capitán Jack Sparrow y, por consiguiente, terminó convirtiéndose en el rostro de aquel niño con el que se había topado en la cubierta del _Saint Prudence_ durante su frenético escape de una muerte asegurada en manos de un joven y violento Bartolomé Morgan.

Frunció el entrecejo, reconociéndolo.

—¿Tú fuiste el que me salvó la vida escondiéndome de ese maldito pirata? —le preguntó—. ¿Tú me salvaste la vida cuando éramos niños? Jamás supe cómo terminé dentro de ése barril…

Jacky se le quedó mirando, asombrada por aquellas palabras, asombrada porque ahora lograba entenderlo todo con mayor claridad. Ahora recordaba a una hermosa niñita con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y su ropa manchada en sangre, parada frente a él con su bello rostro suplicante.

—Tú… —murmuró—. Tú eras ella… ¡La hermosa señorita…!

Y así, los recuerdos tan largamente olvidados volvieron a su mente con una claridad asombrosa, revelándole el significado de aquel horroroso y triste capítulo del pasado de su niñez que tanto había intentado olvidar.

************************Continuación de Flashback*************************

El pequeño Jack Sparrow se le quedó mirando muy sorprendido y sin saber cómo reaccionar con ella. Pero cuando alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Morgan, uno de los piratas más sanguinarios que formaban la tripulación del _Captain Blood,_ la estaba buscando, tomó rápidamente una decisión y alzó a la niña entre sus brazos y se la llevó a la bodega del barco, escondiéndola dentro de un tonel que sus compañeros ya habían revisado con anterioridad.

Antes de marcharse, impresionado por la belleza de la niña, el jovencito le dirigió una mirada un tanto triste y preocupada, despidiéndose de ella y deseándole mucha suerte. Luego subió corriendo hacia cubierta y se encontró de golpe con el pirata que había estado persiguiendo a la niña que él había ayudado. Petrificado por el miedo, pues sabía de lo que era capaz aquel malvado sujeto, el muchacho se le había quedado mirando como un tonto.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Jack Sparrow! ¿No has visto a una mocosa correr por aquí? —le preguntó.

—Esteee… ¿Una chiquilla rubia, señor Morgan? La vi caer al mar por la balaustrada de estribor. Ya debe estar haciéndole compañía a los peces… —respondió el aludido de largo cabello finalizado con una coleta.

El pirata puso los brazos en jarra y, frunciendo el entrecejo, lo miró de reojo un tanto desconfiado.

—¿Estás diciéndome la verdad, pequeña sabandija? No puedes mentirle al segundo de a bordo, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera porque eres el hijo del capitán Teague Sparrow…

El jovencito no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pero supo mantener su compostura a pesar de ser tan sólo un niño inexperto.

—Le digo toda la verdad, señor Morgan; que me parta un rayo si no es así… —declaró mirando temerosamente hacia el cielo como si esperara a que le cayera uno de un momento a otro, poniéndose en evidencia ante su superior, quien, al darse cuenta de la treta, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó hasta que sus caras estuvieron una frente a la otra.

—Estoy seguro que estás mintiéndome, grumetillo estúpido, ¿crees que soy idiota? ¡Ahora dime en dónde está esa maldita mocosa si no quieres convertirte en un eunuco!

—¿E-eunuco? ¿Y-y qué es eso? —quiso saber a pesar de que estaba muerto de miedo. El olor a sangre que emanaba aquel hombre era realmente penetrante y nauseabundo.

Sonriendo maliciosamente, el horrible pirata murmuró la respuesta en el oído del temeroso niño:

—Un eunuco es aquel que le cortaron los genitales o aquel que le gustan los hombres en vez de las mujeres… ¿No quieres que te pase eso, verdad?

El pequeño Jack tragó saliva.

—¡No! ¡No quiero que me los corten ni que me gusten los hombres! —respondió con celeridad mientras se cubría sus partes con ambas manos.

—Bien, bien… —asintió satisfecho—. Ahora dime en dónde está esa mocosa del diablo.

El chico se quedó unos segundos sin abrir la boca, dudando, pero enseguida sonrió, iluminándosele el rostro.

—Ya se lo dije, señor Morgan: está en el fondo del mar haciéndole compañía a los peces…

—¡Maldito mocoso mentiroso! —gritó enfurecido el hombre, comenzando a zarandear al pobre chico por el cuello—. ¡Ya verás! ¡Voy a sacarte las tripas si no me dices en dónde está esa cría del demonio!

Si no fuera por una repentina e ineludible interrupción, nuestro pequeño y asustado protagonista hubiera revelado el escondite de su protegida. Pero justo en aquel crucial momento para la vida de la pequeña Isabel Jacobson, los piratas, alarmados, divisaron una flota inglesa de la Royal Navy que comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a ellos.

—¡¡A los botes!! ¡¡Regresen al _Captain Blood_!! —comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de advertencia de los piratas, incluyendo a su capitán, puesto que no estaban para nada en condiciones de luchar contra una flota tan poderosa como la que se aproximaba a ellos—. ¡¡Salven sus cuellos!! ¡Regresen al barco!!

Si antes era una horrible batahola sangrienta, ahora era una tremenda confusión de idas y venidas por parte de los piratas que intentaban darse a la fuga antes de que sus enemigos los alcanzaran y les hicieran pagar por los terribles asesinatos que habían cometido a bordo del _Saint Prudence_.

Al notar que ya nada podía hacer y dejando escapar una horrible blasfemia de su sucia e inmunda boca, el joven Morgan se vio obligado a abandonar su malsano entretenimiento y soltar al chico, quien quedó de pie sobre la cubierta, con la mano en su maltratado cuello, sorprendido por su buena estrella.

—Luego arreglaremos esto, mocoso —le advirtió antes de marcharse a toda prisa hacia el barco pirata.

Y así, antes de seguir a sus compañeros en su rápida huída, el pequeño Jack Sparrow le dirigió una última y triste mirada a la bodega, en cuyo interior se encontraba la hermosa niñita que había salvado de las brutales manos de su compañero. Comprendiendo el inmenso dolor que ésta tendría en su corazón a partir de ese mismo día, Jack juró que jamás volvería a formar parte de una banda de gandules como aquella. Jamás volvería a cometer el mismo error. Jamás volvería a provocar tanto dolor a un inocente.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron a bordo del _Capitán Blood_, el capitán dio la orden de alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel inminente peligro. Fue entonces cuando la pequeña Isabel fue encontrada por sus salvadores y llevada hacia Lisboa en donde se encontraría con su tío Christian Jacobson. Mientras tanto, el travieso Jack Sparrow había abandonado a sus compañeros y había ingresado como grumete al servicio de la compañía mercantil de las Indias Orientales.

******************************Fin de Flashback*************************

Jacky e Isabel se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato, recordando sus respectivos pasados y el ínfimo momento en que sus vidas se cruzaron por causa de aquel terrible incidente. Para la almirante, aquello era algo que no se hubiera esperado jamás, pero para Jacky, aquello había sido una sorprendente revelación, dejándola sinceramente impresionada. ¡Cuántas veces se había preguntado durante toda su vida por el destino de aquella niña tan hermosa!

—¿Aun pretende asesinarme, almirante? —le preguntó con una media sonrisa—. Yo le salvé la vida, ¿lo recuerda? —la miró de arriba hacia abajo, como si quisiera imaginarse la verdadera figura femenina que se escondía bajo aquellas ropas de oficial.

Isabel frunció el entrecejo y sacudió su cabeza en un claro intento de reordenar sus ideas, adivinando los pecaminosos pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de aquella desvergonzada pirata.

—Almirante —dijo James llamándole la atención—. ¿Podría explicarnos lo que está pasando aquí?

—¿Es verdad que usted es una mujer? —quiso saber Annete.

La aludida miró primero a uno, luego a la otra y después a todos los demás hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre los del apuesto capitán Seagull Hood durante unos segundos, quien seguía mirándola detenidamente.

—Está bien, se los contaré todo —decidió mientras soltaba a Jacky y miraba a su alrededor. Suspiró profundamente como si estuviera a punto de sacarse un enorme peso de encima—. Hace 25, cuando yo apenas tenía 8 años de edad, viajaba junto a mi familia a bordo de un navío proveniente de los astilleros de mi padre, Steven Jacobson, rumbo a América. Durante la travesía fuimos interceptados por un barco pirata, el _Captain Blood_, que nos abordaron sin ningún inconveniente y eliminaron brutalmente a toda la tripulación de _Saint Prudence_, incluyendo a mis padres y a mi pequeño hermano George Jacobson.

—¿Y puedo saber qué hacías entre esos asesinos, Jacky? —le preguntó James Norrington mientras la miraba con una mezcla de desaprobación y frustración.

—Bueno… —la aludida comenzó a divagar, mirando sus propios dedos índices jugar—, yo… yo subí a bordo del _Captain Blood_ como polizón… Jamás pensé que iba a suceder algo así.

—¿Entonces fuiste tú el que salvó de la muerte al almirante Jacobson aquella vez?—James quiso asegurarse.

—Exacto, mi querido Norry. Así que… —se volvió hacia Isabel con gesto suplicante y con una sonrisa compradora—Tendrá usted clemencia, ¿verdad?

Ante aquel suplicante pedido, Isabel miró suspicazmente a la pirata, torciendo la boca y pensando en lo que haría, puesto que, además de haber descubierto a su salvador entre los asesinos de su familia, su verdadera identidad había quedado al descubierto. Pero… ¿cambiaban en algo sus planes? Al dirigir su mirada hacia Norrington, supo inmediatamente que Jacky Sparrow seguía siendo su enemiga pero que el capitán Jack Sparrow no. Extrañamente, el que hecho de que todo había salido a la luz, le había aclarado la mente de una manera impresionante, ya no se sentía acorralada ni tampoco perdida en una oscuridad en la que no podía encontrar la salida.

Sonrió tristemente al recordar a su querido tío diciéndole que el día en que ella se liberara de sus propias cadenas, ya no la perseguirían sus propios dragones y se sentiría tan libre como una pluma.

"¡Cuanta razón tenías, mi querido tío! —pensó mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión de tranquilidad muy desusada en ella—. ¡Nunca me había sentido tan bien como ahora! Pero… —miró hacia James Norrington y su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse— aún tengo muchas cosas qué hacer...".

Y así, mientras le daba la espalda a nuestra protagonista y se dirigía hacia el pirata Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, dijo:

—Su deuda para conmigo aún no está saldada, capitana Sparrow. Quizás perdone a su otro yo, pero difícilmente la perdone a usted. Ahora, mi intención es eliminar al último miembro de la tripulación del _Captain Blood_, entonces así sabré si ustedes seguirán con vida sobre este mundo.

La capitana del _Perla Negra_ se le había quedado mirando bastante extrañada. ¿Por qué esa mujer no podía perdonarla pero sí estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Jack? La respuesta era muy fácil: James Norrington.

—¿Usted sabía que el almirante Jacobson era una mujer, señorito Norrington? —quiso saber madame Foubert mientras ella y Billy lo ayudaban a ponerse en pie.

—Lo supe cuando ambos nos recibimos de la Real Academia Naval, desde entonces he guardado su secreto… hasta ahora —le respondió mientras miraba tristemente hacia su amiga.

—¿Pero por qué hizo algo así? —volvió a preguntar la francesa.

—Por venganza —respondió con gravedad—. Era la única manera de poder realizarla… Destruyendo su propia vida para destruir a los que asesinaron a su familia…

"Entonces, Christian estaba involucrado en todo eso… —pensó Annete tan decepcionada como enojada con el buen doctor—. ¿Pero cómo permitió que una inocente niña llegara hasta estos extremos? ¡Yo jamás lo hubiera permitido!".

Ya frente al capitán Morgan, Isabel Jacobson desenfundó su espada y lo apuntó con ella.

—Capitán Bartolomé Morgan, la llama de su vida se extinguirá como usted extinguió la vida de mi familia.

El aludido sonrió.

—Sea, almirante Jacobson —dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante acompañado con una reverencia—, ya que es justa su venganza, no me opongo a mi castigo.

Isabel alzó la espada, dispuesta a decapitar al desgraciado y tomar su revancha tan largamente acariciada.

—¡No! —exclamó Seagull, tomando con firmeza la mano de la mujer—. ¡No sigas con esto! ¡La mano de una dama no debe mancharse con la sangre de un sujeto tan retorcido como éste! —la miró profundamente a los ojos—. Deja que yo lo haga.

Ella se le quedó mirando por algunos instantes, entre sorprendida y molesta, desasiéndose bruscamente de la mano de Seagull.

—No se meta en esto —le dijo con voz sibilante, clavándole la mirada—. Ésta es mi venganza y debo concluirla.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Seguirás fingiendo ser lo que no eres? ¡Tu secreto ya está revelado! ¡Cualquiera de nosotros podría hablar!

Al escuchar eso, Isabel esbozó una sonrisa cruel, casi insensible.

—Al que se atreva a revelar mi verdadera identidad, sentirá el frío metal de mi espada sobre su cuello —declaró—. Ahora no me estorbe más y déjeme matar a este maldito pirata.

Pero, Seagull Hood, furioso a causa de la testarudez de ella, volvió a tomarla fuertemente por la muñeca y le dijo:

—¡No lo haré! ¡Eres una mujer demasiado caprichosa! ¡Es hora de que alguien te de una buena lección!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tú pretendes dármela? —lo desafió—. Le advierto que la vez pasada logró derrotarme porque yo no estaba en buenas condiciones para batirme en duelo… Pero ahora es diferente, ya estoy recuperado y ya no podrá vencerme nunca más.

—¡Lograré derrotarte! ¡Ya lo verás!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿De veras? —sonrió burlonamente—. Le propongo algo, estimado capitán Hood: si logra vencerme, me casaré con usted y me olvidaré de mi vida como oficial, ¿está de acuerdo?

Impactado con aquella propuesta inesperada, Seagull Hood se quedó unos instantes boquiabierto, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, pero enseguida se recuperó y sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo y sus habilidades.

—Acepto la propuesta con mucho gusto, almirante Jacobson —y diciendo esto, soltó su mano y desenvainó su espada dispuesto a derrotarla.

Más allá, todos se alarmaron por lo que estaban viendo, pues, a la distancia en que se encontraban de Isabel, Seagull y Morgan, ninguno podía escuchar de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando allá? —inquirió James muy preocupado mientras daba un paso hacia adelante en un intento de acercarse a ellos, pero madame Foubert lo sujetó fuertemente por el brazo, deteniéndolo.

—¡No, señorito Norrington! —le advirtió—. Usted no está en condiciones para intervenir.

Encontrando razón en sus palabras, James no tuvo otra alternativa que detenerse a sí mismo a pesar de sentirse muy preocupado por su amiga, pues sabía, por buenas fuentes, que el capitán Seagull Hood era uno de los mejores piratas espadachines del mundo. Pero… ¿por qué éste no había derrotado rápidamente a Morgan cuando se habían enfrentado? Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia Jacky, pues se había dado cuenta de que ella no se había acercado a él para molestarlo como usualmente lo hacía, sorprendiéndose al verla mirar detenidamente a Isabel, con la misma expresión de libidinoso interés con que lo miraba a él.

—Jacky… —susurró su nombre al adivinar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la lujuriosa pirata—. ¡Jacky!

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharlo gritar, volviéndose hacia él inmediatamente con una inevitable cara de culpable.

—¿Sí?

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra algo así —le advirtió fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué cosa? —se hizo la desentendida, pero su sonrojado rostro la dejaba completamente al descubierto.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Al darse cuenta de que James la había atrapado, Jacky no tuvo más opción que sonreírle estúpidamente y abrazarlo melosamente por el cuello, enfureciendo a madame Foubert.

—Si tú te estas refiriendo a lo que te refieres de lo que yo pienso que me estoy refiriendo ahora de lo que tú te refieres, juro que el único amor de mi vida sigues siendo tú, mi amado y celoso "caballo-caballero…" —y antes de que él le replicara, lo besó suavemente en la boca para la hirviente ira de Annete, la tremenda felicidad de Billy, la triste mirada de ternura de Alwine y la pícara mirada de Elena.

Isabel había visto eso, por lo que su rostro se contorsionó de tal forma, que Seagull se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que eso significaba para ella. Así que, mirando hacia Norrington y luego hacia ella, declaró sonriente:

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Así que un amor no correspondido, verdad?

—¡Cállate! ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! —se volvió furiosa—. ¿Por qué no empezamos de una buena vez con nuestra pelea? —Miró a Morgan, quien estaba sentado sobre la arena a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, acompañado por Smith, quien, asustado, no había intentado escaparse—. No veo la hora de eliminar a ese gusano…

—Yo seré quien lo elimine, querida, pues cuando seas mi esposa, no tendrás la necesidad de hacerlo todo por ti misma —refutó con su pícara y seductora sonrisa mientras se ponía en guardia—. Yo estoy herido en la pierna y tú herida en tu suave y esbelto abdomen… Ésta será una pelea justa y yo resultaré ser el ganador, preciosura.

—¿Ah, sí? —le sonrió condescendientemente—. Ya lo veremos… ¡Prepárate! —le advirtió con los ojos brillantes por la emoción de una buena pelea mientras se ponía en una extraña pose para la esgrima occidental, una que llevaba horizontalmente su espada japonesa por detrás de su cabeza.

Los ojos claros de ambos contendientes se cruzaron con gran determinación.

En la lejanía, el ocaso comenzaba a finalizar para dar paso a la noche; la marea había comenzado a subir y el ruido de las olas era interrumpido por los gritos de las rezagadas gaviotas que se marchaban hacia la acogedora seguridad de los árboles para dormir. Tanto la capitana Jacky Sparrow como todos los demás habían concentrado toda su atención hacia el combate que estaba a punto de iniciar sin percatarse de que Elizabeth Swann ya había llegado a la isla y de que el _Perla Negra_ estaba a punto de tocar puerto.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**Qué tarada… recién me di cuenta de que había guardado el capi en otro lado… Me di cuenta después de haber corregido otra vez el borraros, en fin… soy una descuidada… Como verán, Isabel no hizo gran lío porque su identidad fue revelada ¿por qué? ¿Quién ganará el combate? ¿Será Isabel? ¿o será Seagull? ¡Lo leerán en el próximo capítulo! ¡Ah, y si quieren saber más o menos qué pinta tiene el capitán Segull Hood, pues visiten mi sitio live ..com, pues puse algunas fotos del actor en el que me basé. **

_**Querida **__**: Sip, ha tenido que pasar lo que tenía que pasar con Isabel, je :D y Jacky fue muy ingeniosa para dejarla en ridículo, ¿verdad? XD Y sip, lo de Morgan era casi obvio y también lo del pobre doc : ( En cuanto a Seagull, bueno, no te preocupés mucho por él que ya sabrá cómo sobreponerse al dolor, je XD Tiene de dónde elegir… ¿A dónde fuiste de vacaciones? : ) ¡Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: Sí, Jacky es una genio para hacer quedar en ridículo a los demás, je XD ¿Cómo te pasó eso del ojo? Tenés que cuidarte, la vista es una de las cosas más importantes que uno tiene : ) En cuanto a mí, algún día voy a operarme : ) Espero que podamos chatear otra vez, no sé cuándo, pero espero que pronto : ) Bueno, en cuanto a Jacky y James… ambos van a cometer grandes errores que los hará enfrentarse uno contra otro… a muerte : ( Pero claro, puede que más adelante, la "venganza" sea de otra manera, je XD ¡Chau!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: como habrás leído más arriba, por un tonto error mío no pude publicarlo anoche, pero en fin, autora descuidada… XD Mmm, no creo que se enojen, bueno, quizás sus superiores oficiales, pero no creo los demás : ) Sip, Jack eliminó a Barbossa por traidor, pero también se sabe que él nunca le dispara a nadie que no se lo merece : ) Y en cuanto a Jacky, con su nuevo cuerpo, bueno, sigue siendo "virgen", ja ja ja! XD Bien, tendrás romance, intrigas, venganzas, sexo…, bueno, tal vez lo último no, pero con Jacky nunca se sabe, je XD ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Querida No soy Flint, de veritas**__**: yo creo que sí sos Flint, hasta apostaría mi peluca en eso, je :D, no, no uso peluca… ¡Ah! Los adorables ojitos de Seagull son para arrancárselos! Pero, ya que estamos en el tema de los ojos, el doc Christian es el personaje quien tiene los ojos más bellos de todos : ) Creo que Jacky se merece varias cachetadas por parte de James… ¡Le ha hecho tantas trastadas! ¡Y lo que todavía falta que le haga! Por ahora, la pobre Foubert no va a tener mucho tiempo para pensar en su doc, ya lo verás : ( Y en cuanto a Morgan, hierba mala nunca muere… Sip, era más que obvio que Jack no era el asesino (Pues todos conocemos cómo es él) y que le había salvado la vida a Isabel. Y era casi obvio que Morgan había sido el culpable de todo… y lo seguirá siendo por un tiempo más : ) Y es mucho más que obvio que ella odia profundamente a Jacky por quitarle a su James, pero, no contó con los encantos de Seagull Hood, no señor. **__**¡Gracias por la ranchera!**_

_**Querida Santillán**__**: sí, tenés razón con eso, poco a poco van revelando la identidad de Isabel, pero aún falta el golpe de gracia, y eso será increíble XD Y hablando de tus dibujos…, el otro día me pasé por tu site y no pude encontrar los bocetos de Jacky (pero ví otros muy lindos), ¿me podrías decir en dónde están? Yo antes dibujaba, hasta hacía mi propia historieta y la publicaba en un semanario de mi ciudad, pero eso ya hace 5 años y mi calidad de dibujante bajó muchísimo : ( Tengo que volver a practicar de nuevo : ) ¡Sólo tengo que hallar el tiempo justo! ¡Besos!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Si, creo que todos ya tenían bajo sospecha a Sangre Negra, je : ) Parte de todo este asunto se ha revelado, pero te aseguro que aun falta mucho más por revelarse. En los libros que salen sobre la vida de Jack Sparrow, hablan sobre su trabajo en la East India Company, así que me inventé esto, je : ) Como verás, Isabel volvió a sorprendernos como siempre con su personalidad fría y calculadora, parece que solamente pierde el control con Jacky por James… Ya no creo que odie a Jack, es muy práctica para eso, pero es más que seguro que tratará de eliminar a Jacky. Isabel es muy impredecible, nunca se sabe cómo va a reaccionar… : ( ¿Todo eso tiene tu fic? ¡vaya! En cuanto pueda voy a leerlo : ) El reencuentro entre Jack e Isabel va a ocurrir en el fic que viene y realmente no sé cómo será eso, pero es seguro que será digno de leerse : ) ¡Muy pronto volverás a ver a Jack! Cuidate vos también. Desde Argentina, Gaby : )**_

**Las pelis que he visto son: La feria de las Vanidades, Jurassic Park, Cómo Hacer que tu Hombre regrese en 10 Días, Carmen: una Hip-Hopera, el Diario Bridgit Jones, Brigit Jones al Borde de la Locura, Pandillas de Nueva York, El Efecto Mariposa, etc. Sigo leyendo sobre la Historia en las Tierras del Islam, La Isla del Tesoro, El Último de los Mohicanos en inglés, etc. Bueno, ya estoy cansada de escribir lo mismo por segunda vez…**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **


	43. El Misterio de Alwine es Revelado

**Capítulo 42: El Misterio de Alwine es Revelado**

El momento era sublime, tenso, único. Tanto el tiempo como el espacio dejaron de existir a su alrededor. El sentido del movimiento había desaparecido sin dejar rastros de su existencia ante la estática posición de ataque y defensa que ambos contendores mantenían uno frente al otro.

No había para los espectadores imagen o sonido alguno que acaparara su atención más que aquella escena detenida a punto de cobrar una salvaje y sorprendente animación. Las pupilas se achicaron, las bocas se entreabrieron, tragaron saliva, el sudor comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos, sintiendo cómo se tensaban los músculos al presentir que le momento tan esperado estaba ya sobre ellos.

Isabel Jacobson y el capitán Seagull Hood se miraban directamente a los ojos, con sus músculos rígidos pero con sus mentes libres de todo pensamiento, estaban prestos a comenzar su enfrentamiento, cuyo resultado decidiría el destino de ambos. Confiada en sus habilidades como espadachín, Isabel estaba segura de poder derrotar a un hombre tan presuntuoso como Seagull; y éste, a su vez, también confiaba plenamente en sus facultades para vencerla en la pelea que ambos estaban a punto de comenzar.

La brisa golpeó sus rostros, meciendo los cabellos castaños del pirata y la peluca de Isabel, quien se había quitado el tricornio antes de iniciar la pelea.

—¿Listo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Listo —respondió con otra sonrisa.

Nada más se dijeron hasta que, de pronto, ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron el uno contra la otra con una pasmosa velocidad, chocando ambas espadas con una fuerza tal que a todos les pareció escuchar el atronador rugido de un trueno. Ambos giraron al mismo tiempo y sus espadas volvieron a chocar para luego dar un salto hacia atrás para quedarse mirando detenidamente.

—Nuestras fuerzas están igualadas —dijo Seagull, siempre sonriente—. Veo que me decías la verdad acerca de nuestro enfrentamiento anterior; no estabas en buenas condiciones.

—Y yo debo admitir que usted es realmente muy bueno con la espada, capitán Seagull Hood, a pesar de poseer una gran boca. A estas alturas yo ya lo habría derrotado… —ella le replicó también con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente su rostro cambió de expresión, poniéndose muy seria mientras tomaba otra pose de lucha muy diferente a la anterior, una en dónde llevaba su sable japonés al costado derecho de su cabeza, en posición vertical.

—… pero le aseguro que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que lo haya logrado —declaró.

—Y yo digo que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que tú te conviertas en mi esposa, preciosura —rebatió sonriente.

—¡Cállate! ¡Eso jamás sucederá! ¡¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!! —y se lanzó sobre él con una fuerza y velocidad tan asombrosa, que apenas le dio tiempo a Seagull de eludirla, recibiendo una ligera cortada en uno de sus costados en cuanto ella había bajado la espada.

El capitán Hood se miró la herida muy sorprendido, tapándola instintivamente con la mano. Isabel, quien permanecía tranquilamente de pie, dándole la espalda y mirándolo por sobre su hombro, sonrió condescendientemente mientras se llevaba el sable sobre su hombro.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo—. Jamás seré tu esposa puesto que jamás lograrás derrotarme con tus estúpidas e infantiles técnicas de esgrima.

—Tienes mucha razón. Jamás podré derrotarte si no te tomo en serio… —rebatió mirándola detenidamente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Acaso quieres decir que hasta ahora no has estado peleando en serio? ¡Ja, ja, ja! Ni pienses que voy a creerte esa patraña.

—No es ninguna patraña, preciosura, hablo muy en serio… —le dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque al estilo de la esgrima europea—. Yo también he practicado muy duro para ser el mejor espadachín de los siete mares.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Tan sólo los siete mares? —lo miró condescendientemente—, pues yo soy la mejor del mundo y voy a demostrártelo acabando con tu vida… —y también se preparó para el ataque.

Isabel Jacobson fue quien atacó primero, lanzándose nuevamente con una peligrosa estocada contra el apuesto pirata, quien esperó hasta último momento para esquivar el ataque haciéndose a un costado, dejando pasar de largo a la mujer y aprovechando el momento para dejarla en ridículo con un inofensivo golpe de espada en el trasero, haciéndola trastabillar.

Mientras Segull festejaba la broma con una teatral carcajada poniendo los brazos como jarra, la agredida se dio media vuelta terriblemente furiosa, llevándose la mano a su trasero golpeado.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Pero cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? —protestó con la cara roja por la indignación al percatarse de que los demás también estaban riéndose de ella, exceptuando a James Norrington, quien se encontraba tan sorprendido como ella.

Rabiosa e indignada, Isabel se volvió hacia ellos y les advirtió que cerraran la boca si es que querían salir con vida de aquella horrible isla. Todos se callaron, excepto el capitán "Sangre Negra" Morgan, a quien ella le lanzó una horrible mirada de advertencia.

—De todas formas vas a matarme, ¿no es así, perra? —le dijo acertadamente.

Dando un suspiro de fastidio, Isabel se acercó inmediatamente a él y le propinó una buena patada en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y encorvado de dolor, arrodillado en la arena.

—Tiene razón, capitán Morgan —le dijo mirándolo con desprecio y altanería—, de todas formas voy a matarlo, pero antes me aseguraré de que sufra de tal manera, que me pedirá de rodillas que acabe con su vida de una vez por todas.

Y diciendo esto, se volvió hacia el sonriente Seagull y lo apuntó con su sable.

—A ti no te va a ir mejor —le dijo.

Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, Isabel ya se había lanzado contra él en una frenética pero bien realizada seguidilla de espadazos, obligándolo a bloquear los golpes lo mejor que pudo hasta que, para la sorpresa de ella, el capitán Hood brincó y pasó por encima de ella con una ágil voltereta, aterrizando detrás para propinarle otro latigazo en el trasero, haciéndola gritar tanto por la sorpresa como por el golpe.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Con eso aprenderás a no ser tan caprichosa, cariñito! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —se burló descaradamente.

Enfurecida, la avergonzada almirante se volvió velozmente junto con un terrible y rápido golpe de espada, logrando herir al desprevenido pirata en el estómago. Herido, el sorprendido hombre retrocedió unos pasos hasta que echó a correr hacia la ribera, por lo que Isabel sonrió muy orgullosa al ver aquella cobarde actitud y se fue corriendo tras él para seguir ajustándole las cuentas.

Seagull Hood se detuvo cuando el agua del mar le llegó hasta los tobillos y se volvió para esperar a su rival, quien, al alcanzarlo, intentó atacarlo nuevamente pero el astuto pirata pateó con fuera el agua, lanzándosela a los ojos y dejándola ciega el tiempo suficiente como para volver a azotarle el trasero con su espada y salir corriendo lo mejor que pudo hasta las palmeras. Con la paciencia ya acabada, Isabel giró sobre sus pies y lo contempló largamente con sus ojos claros lanzando chispas de furia.

—¡Esto jamás te lo perdonaré, capitán Seagull Hood! ¡Nadie me hace quedar en ridículo! ¡Nadie!

Y diciendo esto, nuevamente corrió en dirección al divertido agresor, quien comenzó a utilizar hábilmente como escudo cada palmera que interpuso entre él y ella.

—¿Qué pasó, almirante George Jacobson? —le preguntó mientras esquivaba casi sin problemas uno de los ataques de su enemiga—. ¿Mis grandiosas habilidades lo superan?

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó rabiosa lanzando otro golpe—. ¡Usted jamás me superará, capitán Seagull Hood!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué le parece esto? —y cuando apenas terminó de decir esto, aprovechando la estocada que Isabel le había lanzado, el pirata la tomó inesperadamente de la muñeca y la atrajo rudamente hacia él y la besó tan profundamente que la dejó completamente atontada, mirándolo como una idiota.

—¿Lo ve? —le sonrió triunfante para luego soltar una carcajada sobreactuada—. ¡Usted terminará convirtiéndose en mi esposa, preciosura! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

A la distancia, tanto James como los demás no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: ¡el poderoso e invencible almirante Jacobson estaba siendo ridiculizado por un vulgar pirata!

—¡Wow! ¡Se besaron! —festejó Jacky batiendo las palmas llena júbilo—. ¡Pronto habrá boda! ¡Y ron! ¡Mucho ron!

Pero la pirata no pudo seguir festejando, puesto que notó que James le había lanzado una terrible mirada de desaprobación. Frunciendo el entrecejo, Jacky se cruzó de brazos y le dijo muy molesta:

—Me imagino, ex comodoro James Norrington, que usted no estará celoso su amiguita, ¿verdad? —cada palabra que ella había pronunciado, rezumaban de celos.

—Mi querida Jacky —comenzó a decir con su habitual altanería—, no son los celos o el ron lo que deberían preocuparte, sino de lo que Geor… Isabel puede llegar a hacer cuando se toma en serio un combate.

—¿Eh? —exclamó mirándolo muy sorprendida.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señorito Norrington? —preguntó Annete.

James volvió su atención hacia el combate que mantenían su amiga y el capitán Seagull, y sonriendo levemente.

—¿Realmente creían que un pirata tan ridículo como ése podría derrotarla? La conozco muy bien y la he visto combatir contra poderosos rivales durante todos estos años… pero nadie tan ágil y habilidoso como ese pirata, pero eso no significa que tiene la batalla ganada… —la mentalidad de oficial afloró en su semblante, quitándole algo de su demacrada humanidad—. Ella lo derrotará cuando aclare su mente y la libere de todo sentimiento y pensamientos…

Jacky lo miró muy preocupada para luego dirigir su atención hacia los combatientes. Tal vez James podía ser un hombre cariñoso, honesto y bueno, pero cuando notaba que su fría mentalidad de militar dominaba aquellos nobles sentimientos, se preguntaba si realmente lograrían ser felices alguna vez.

Mientras tanto, ya dueña de sí misma, Isabel se limpió la boca con la mano, sintiendo verdadera repugnancia por aquel beso no deseado.

—Usted me da asco, capitán Seagull Hood —le dijo mirándolo con unos ojos terriblemente fríos.

El aludido sonrió burlonamente.

—No dijiste eso cuando estuvimos en la cama, preciosura —fue su inesperada réplica.

—¡¡Eres un maldito!! —gritó furiosa, lanzándole uno de sus más poderosos ataques, cortando la palmera en dos y obligando a un sorprendido Seagull a retroceder inesperadamente, cayendo al suelo pesadamente al tropezar con una piedra.

Aprovechando aquel descuido, la oficial saltó inmediatamente sobre su oponente para estacarlo con la punta del sable, pero el pirata pudo esquivar aquel ataque a duras penas rodando sobre sí mismo y comenzar a brincar hacia atrás para evitar que ella lo cortara con una peligrosa seguidilla de golpes furiosos y bien realizados.

La sonrisa de confianza del capitán Hood que había tenido desde un principio, había desaparecido por completo al darse cuenta de que Isabel había cambiado completamente su estrategia de pelea, llegando a ser mucho más agresiva y mortal que antes.

Con la ropa hecha jirones, finalmente se vio obligado a utilizar todas sus fuerzas para bloquear el último ataque de ésta. Mirando directamente a los ojos mientras hacían fuerza uno contra otro, espada contra espada.

—Creo que te subestimé, querida… —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—Aun no he demostrado todo mi poder, capitán Seagull Hood —le respondió también con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué esperas para demostrarlo? Yo tampoco lo he utilizado, ¿sabes? Puedo derrotarte en cualquier momento, además… —los ojos de Seagull brillaron con la expectativa—, sé que serías una estupenda esposa para un hombre como yo.

Ella se rió socarronamente.

—Qué interesante —dijo—, pero lamentablemente para usted, yo pienso que James Norrington es el hombre perfecto para mí, ¿sabe?

—¿Él? —le dirigió una corta mirada de desaprobación al aludido antes de volver nuevamente su atención sobre Isabel—. Lo siento, pequeña, pero me parece que su corazón pertenece a la hermana de Jack Sparrow… Y no lo culpo, ella es realmente muy sensual…

—¡Oh! ¡Cállese, idiota! —replicó furiosa—. ¡Él terminará siendo mi esposo cueste lo que me cueste!

—Por lo que veo, eso es tan sólo otro de tus caprichos, preciosura —le dijo—. Te aseguro que jamás serás feliz con él porque, por lo que he visto, él es mucho más sentimental que tú y yo a pesar de esconderse detrás de la indiferente máscara de un oficial —la miró fijamente—. Vas a hacerlo miserable.

Isabel sonrió con cinismo.

—Hablaste como mi tío… —De pronto, pareció sumergirse en los recuerdos, pero enseguida volvió a la realidad—Pero no creas que vas a convencerme, yo sé que él y yo seremos felices siempre y cuando estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Te equivocas, y lo sabes muy bien…

—En ese caso —sus ojos se volvieron como el hielo—, él jamás se quedará con ella. Jamás permitiré que ellos se queden juntos… ¡Sería una terrible vergüenza para la corona Inglesa el que uno de sus hombres se case con una pirata!

Entonces, Seagull no pudo evitar mirarla con una mezcla de asombro y lástima.

—Eres una mujer caprichosa, insensible, egoísta y fría… ¿Cómo alguien con una belleza insuperable y grandes habilidades puede ser tan perversa? ¿Entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo? Pensé que habías llegado a sentir algo por mí…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —se rió con desprecio—. ¿Crees que lo hice porque me gustaste? ¡Claro que no, tonto cretino! ¡Solamente lo hice porque era algo que yo quería hacer!

—¡Pero yo soy un pirata! ¿Acaso no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste conmigo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que no —su rostro perdió toda expresividad humana—. Yo jamás me arrepiento de lo que hago.

—¿Aunque estés equivocada? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Aunque esté equivocada. Yo siempre sé lo que hago y nunca siento remordimientos por mis actos pasados, capitán Seagull Hood.

El pirata se le quedó mirando boquiabierto, impresionado por la extremada frialdad de aquella hermosa mujer que parecía ser un ángel pero que poseía el corazón de un cruel demonio. Aún así, él sabía que la seguía amando.

—Ya basta de tanto palabrerío y terminemos con esto de una vez —dijo ella de repente, volviéndolo a la realidad.

Seagull sonrió.

—De acuerdo —asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo nuevamente—. Éste será nuestro último ataque, el definitivo.

—Muy bien.

Entonces, ambos giraron velozmente hasta quedar de espaldas uno contra la otra. Los pocos segundos que transcurrieron desde aquel momento parecieron interminables para todos porque intuían que aquello sería el último y definitivo movimiento de ambos espadachines. Tanto Isabel como Seagull eran igualmente buenos con el sable, pero las técnicas que utilizarían sería lo que decidiría cuál de los dos era el mejor.

De pronto, ambos se volvieron con una velocidad asombrosa y chocaron sus espadas varias veces, provocando una lluvia de chispas hasta que nuevamente volvieron a girar sobre sí mismos y sus espadas quedaron increíblemente a unos cuántos centímetros del cuello de su oponente. Los dos habían utilizado la misma técnica; los dos eran igualmente buenos…

—Ha sido un empate —fue la sentencia de James mientras sus compañeros se habían quedado con la boca abierta, impresionados.

Pronto, los serios semblantes de Isabel y Seagull se relajaron hasta esbozar una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Veo que decías la verdad cuando declaraste que eras muy bueno con la espada, capitán Hood —dijo ella.

—Y yo admito que tampoco mentías, cariñito —replicó él.

—Esto ha quedado en un empate hasta que volvamos a enfrentarnos de nuevo. ¿Está de acuerdo con eso?

—¿Otro enfrentamiento? Muy bien, para entonces te derrotaré y serás mi esposa.

—Y yo le advierto que si lo derroto, significará la muerte para usted.

—Bien, correré el riesgo.

—Estamos de acuerdo, entonces.

Y así, tanto la oficial como el pirata, apartaron el filo de sus sables del cuello de cada uno y la envainaron con gran satisfacción, pues ambos jamás habían tenido una pelea tan excelente y entretenida como la que habían protagonizado. Pero Isabel tenía que hacer algo muy importante antes de marcharse de la isla, así que se dirigió prestamente hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban el capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan y el señor Smith.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Seagull tomándola fuertemente del brazo—. ¿Es que realmente piensas asesinar a ese tipo después de todo?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú no te metas en esto! —exclamó irascible mientras se desembarazaba bruscamente de él—. ¡Ese maldito bastardo asesinó a mis padres y a mi hermanito y a quién más sabe Dios! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de vengarme! ¡No por nada he invertido toda mi vida para cumplir mi promesa!

Y acercando su bello rostro al de él, declaró con gran determinación:

—Es mi derecho y ni tú ni nadie van a impedírmelo, ¿comprende, capitán Seagull Hood? —viendo que él ya no iba a oponerse a su voluntad, Isabel se dirigió con paso seguro hacia Morgan, quien la miraba detenidamente sin siquiera pestañar.

—Comience a orar si es que cree en algún Dios, capitán Morgan —le dijo mientras desenvainaba la espada dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza—, éste es el final de sus días.

Pero justo cuando ella alzaba el arma para descargar el golpe fatal sobre su victima ante los aterrorizados ojos de Smith, quien sostenía fuertemente el libro entre sus brazos, "Sangre Negra" murmuró:

—Es una lástima que una mujer tan hermosa y fuerte termine siendo una miserable cobarde como lo soy yo…

La oficial se detuvo de golpe, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Dije que, al final, resultó ser tan miserable y patética como yo —le respondió mientras la miraba con desprecio.

—Esas van a ser sus últimas palabras, capitán Morgan —y se dispuso a ejecutarlo, pero el pirata no se dio por vencido y estaba dispuesto a disuadirla.

—¿Está feliz de haber sido derrotada por aquel imbécil?

Isabel se detuvo otra vez, ofendida.

—Yo no fui derrotada, hubo un empate —aclaró.

Entonces, el horrible hombre soltó una carcajada de burla:

—¡¡Jua, jua, jua!! Veo que después de todo usted resultó ser, al final de cuentas, una mujer débil y estúpida como las demás…

—¿Débil y estúpida? —repitió furiosa.

—Claro, solamente una mujer podría estar contenta con un empate.

—¡¡Yo soy una mujer!!

Morgan volvió a reírse, pero esta vez no fue con un marcado tono de burla, sino de menosprecio.

—Eso quedó claro, almirante, pero todos lo admiraban y le temían cuando era un hombre —dijo—, pero ahora que a demostrado que es una mujer como cualquier otra sin nada en especial, pues… ya no creo que se la admire como antes…

Isabel Jacobson bajó el sable, y mientras inclinaba la cabeza y achicaba los ojos, preguntó con suspicacia:

—¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto, capitán Morgan? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué le perdone la vida? Está muy equivocado si cree que haré eso.

—¡Oh! No lo dudo, almirante, pero pensé que, tal vez, como le gusta tanto los combates y ser la mejor en ellos, ambos tengamos un último y espectacular combate, digno de nuestra reputación y así vengaría a su familia con verdadero esfuerzo y honor.

—Si usted fuera mejor espadachín que el capitán Seagull Hood, tal vez aceptaría su desafío, pero lamentablemente para usted, su sanguinaria y truculenta reputación es mucho más impresionante que su habilidad con la espada.

—Eso se puede arreglar… —fue la sorprendente revelación de Morgan, llamando poderosamente la atención de Isabel.

—Explícate —pidió muy interesada.

Morgan sonrió satisfecho, tal vez podría salirse con la suya.

—Existe una leyenda sobre una poderosa espada que está ubicada en un antiguo y misterioso templo de las tierras del norte cerca de los límites entre el fin del mundo y las puertas de Asgard, la residencia sagrada del dios Odín. Se dice que esa espada perteneció alguna vez a ese poderoso dios y que tiene el poder de hace invencible en la batalla a quien la porte… Yo quería esa espada con la sola intención de derrotarla a usted, almirante, por eso había buscado ese maldito libro que tiene el imbécil.

—¿Qué contiene ese libro?

Esta vez, antes de que el pirata lograra responderle, el aventurero fue quien lo hizo:

—Este magnífico libro contiene numerosas pistas y claves para encontrar los tesoros ocultos de las leyendas y los mitos de la humanidad, las bestias y los dioses. Durante siglos, mi familia se dedicó a investigar y recopilar toda la información que contiene —declaró con arrogante orgullo.

Isabel estaba francamente impresionada y, sin que Smith pudiera impedirlo, le arrebató el dichoso libro de las manos.

—¿Entonces éste es el famoso Libro del Destino? —inquirió hojeándolo con desusado interés, pues ella era una fanática coleccionista de antigüedades—. A primera vista no parece la gran cosa, como su dueño, pero su contenido es increíblemente valioso… Puede cambiar el destino de quien consiga los tesoros que ofrece…

—¿Lo ve, almirante? Es por eso que quiero pedirle tiempo para encontrar esa espada y enfrentarla en una de las batallas más épicas del la historia de la humanidad —le dijo Morgan, cuyas seductoras palabras terminaron por convencer a Isabel.

—¿Una de las batallas más épicas de la historia de la humanidad? —repitió mientras cerraba el libro—. Se equivoca usted, capitán Morgan, nuestra pelea será la batalla más legendaria de la historia de la humanidad, digna de mi gloriosa venganza y que quedará para siempre en los anales de la historia.

Se volvió hacia Smith y le devolvió el libro mientras decía:

—Levántese del suelo, capitán Morgan. He tomado una decisión y le he perdonado la vida para que busque esa espada libremente a cambio de que nos enfrentemos en una espectacular batalla final. ¿Está de acuerdo?

—Estoy de acuerdo… —sonrió victorioso mientras se ponía en pie—. Pero necesito otra cosa tan importante como el libro para conseguir la Espada de Odín, almirante Jacobson.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó volviéndose hacia él.

—¡Aquella niña! —exclamó apuntando hacia la pequeña Alwine, quien se encontraba tan sorprendida como los demás, ¿qué había pasado con la venganza de Isabel? Como nadie había escuchado nada de lo que ellos habían hablado, no lograban entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Para qué la quieres? —lo miró amenazadoramente—. Juro que si le pones una mano encima, nuestro acuerdo jamás se llevará a cabo.

Bart "Sangre Negra" sonrió algo desencantado.

—Lamentablemente no puedo hacerle daño, ella es lo que necesito para abrir las puertas del templo de Odín… Esa mocosa es una descendiente directa de los elfos...

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bien, la pelea a terminado en un empate y Morgan reveló la verdadera identidad de Alwine… ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Hasta dónde será capaz Isabel de llegar con tal de satisfacer sus ambiciones? En el siguiente capitulo reaparece el capitán Jack Sparrow, ¡qué bien!**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: ¿Así que para desgracia mía, eh? Vaya, vaya, tendré que cuidarme entonces, je XD Sí, siempre hay nada que hacer aparte de estar vegetando en la compu, pero me alegro que hayás tenido tiempo de dejarme review : ) ¡Aprovechá a full las vacaciones! XD Como habrás leído, la pelea terminó en un empate y pronto verás lo que hará Isabel con los que saben su identidad y, como siempre, ella sorprende con sus decisiones inesperadas : ( Ese actor se llamaba Errol Flinn y era un tipo muy famoso que no le hacía asco a nada, je, si es que entendés la indirecta… Bueno, y al pobre así le fue X( ¡Pero que viva mi personaje Seagull Hood que no es tan bobo como el actor en el que está basado! Nos leemos y espero que alguna vez pongan su foto en mi site para recordarlas! Bye!**_

_**Querida Santillán**__**: Changos, me encanta ese "changos", me hace acordar a los Simpsons XD pero te cuento que su review apareció como tres veces, je XD Veo que varios han tenido problemas con el review : ) Me alegra que te haya gustado mi site, espero actualizarlo seguido : ) Es verdad, ese chico me puso ese chat hace mucho, pero todavía no entré en él : ( En cuanto al dibujo… no me gusta, no es como yo dibujaba entes… pero en estos días volví a practicar con el dibujo que lo había dejado de lado cuando comencé karate, y cuando dibuje mejor, haré otro dibujo que realmente me guste : ) ¡Y uno de estos días publicaré en mi site las historietas que publicaba en su semanario! : ) Espero poder ver esos dibujos tuyos, yo pronto voy a publicar los míos. ¡Pues claro que te mandaré todas las monedas que necesités! ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una de mis queridas lectoras! Vos decime cómo te las envío y ya, ok? ¡Ah! Y la próxima vez firmo tu site, je, se me olvidó XP ¡Bye! ¡Y que viva México!**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: ¿ves que nuestro capitancito era incapaz de cometer una barbaridad como esa? Si Isabel lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría pensado lo mismo ; ) ¡Jack es un héroe! Espero que te haya gustado este capi y te aseguro que el siguiente te va a sorprender, ¡nos vemos en el capi siguiente, bye! : ) **_

_**Querida beatriz gpe**__**: ¡Hola, querida amiga! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que tus cosas anden mejor : ) Me alegra que tengas tu propio cuarto, creo que yo tuve el mío más o menos a tu edad : ) Mirá, simplemente te digo que no te tomés las cosas tan en serio porque no vas a cambiar nada, tratá de ponerle la mejor cara a la situación por más difícil que esté ; ) ok? Mirá, como digo siempre, no importa que no me dejen review tan seguido, pero que lo hagan de vez en cuando me llena de inmensa felicidad XD No sé con certeza que Seagull se quede con Isabel y lo mismo me sucede con Jacky y James ahora que viene la prueba más difícil para ellos : ( Y no te preocupés por Jack que ya aparece en el próximo capítulo XD En cuanto a madame, Alwine y Elena, en el capi que sigue se determinarán sus destinos al igual que todos los demás… ¡Será un capítulo decisivo! Nos leemos pronto, amiga! Y espero poder escribirte muy pronto un mail… (es que soy una esclava de los fic…) en fin, espero que hayás recibido el regalito que te mandé por email por tu cumple XD ¡Cuidate! **_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: espero que este capi te haya gustado también : ) Sip, resulta sospechoso que Isabel no reaccionara con violencia, ¿verdad? Ella es muy extraña y peligrosa que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos… Uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar X ( Mmm… pues creo que los Simpsons te echaron un mal de ojo, je XD Oh, sí! A mi también me encanta ver a Norry celoso y ahora le tocó ponerse celosa a Jacky, je XD Y bueno, ambos van a cometer errores garrafales que luego lamentarán por no haber sido sinceros… : ( Bueno, ya se dará el día en que volvamos a chatear, je ; ) Cahito y besos!! **_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¿te dí otra sorpresa, verdad? XD ¿Cómo que éste capítulo te gustó más que algunos? Je, no… es broma XD Bart Sangre Negra es una bestia sin corazón que creo que quiere rivalizar con Isabel… Cuando Jack se entere de la verdadera identidad del almirante Jacobson, va a interesarse mucho por Isabel, te lo aseguro XD No, Isabel no está lo suficientemente trastornada como para romperse y perder el control de sí misma, ella es muy fría y calculadora : ( Pero, eso que esperas va a darse con algo que nadie se lo imaginaba, te lo aseguro… : ) creo que Seagull es el único que puede más o menos dominarla, pero ya veremos qué pasa con Jack Sparrow XD Sip, tuviste toda la razón con Bart Sangre Negra, se tenía algo bajo la manga y la utilizó muy bien… En cuanto a Jack, ¡aparecerá en el capi que viene! No sé si se encontrarán ahora en este fic, pero de seguro que se encontrarán en el otro, te lo aseguro : ) No te preocupés, voy a darle una miradita a tus fic cuando me de unas vacacioncitas XD ¡Nos vemos! De Argentina, Gaby**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: si… fue muy bonita, ¿verdad? Espero poder escribir algunas escenas así más adelante… Pero creo que la mejor será la parte de la reconciliación, sé que será muy hermosa… ¡ah! Ya me lo imagino… XD Che, cuídense mucho tu baby y vos, ¿sí? Y no olvidés avisarme del nacimiento y de su nombre, ¿ok? Tendrás tu final feliz y trágico, te lo aseguro, ¡será maravilloso! Muy buena tu elección **__**Catherin Z. Jones como Jacky, creo que le va como anillo al dedo, ¿verdad?**__** ¡Un millón de besos para vos también! **_

_**Querida Flint: y bueno, su suplente fue tan convincente… tenía la misma genialidad… Espero que vos seas vos y no la persona que dijo que no eras vos… ¡Pobre Foubert! ¡Qué rancheras! Pero… ¿qué le deparará el destino? ¡Misterio! XD**____**Je, je, je… lo de eunuco me salió sin querer, je, pero quedó buena : ) Y sip, si Isabel se queda con Hood va a tener que bancarse las coreografías estrafalarias de su tripulación XD y sus continuas bromas : ) Como verás, Morgan es un pérfido gusano astuto que se salió con la suya, aunque no podía escaparse por las heridas y que, si Isabel se daba cuenta, iba a matarlo sin darle oportunidad a nada. Bueno, ahora sabés de qué trata el libro y que, por alguna misteriosa razón, Jacky lo quiere… ¿Cómo hacés para decirme justo lo que voy a escribir? ¡Sos una vidente! Anygay!**_

_**Querida aridarck**__**: ¡tanto tiempo sin leerte! je, lamento desilusionarte, pero la apuesta quedó en empate y con una promesa de un enfrentamiento futuro… Y también lamento decirte que Jacky y Norry se distanciarán aún más hasta el punto de odiarse mutuamente y que… el momento de su reconciliación y perdón será hermosa X ) Sip, el encuentro entre el capitán del Holandés Errante y Jacky será lo mejor… ¿qué será de ella? Besos : ) **_

**Las pelis que he visto, son Mi Amada Inmortal, Asesinos Sustitutos, Retrato de una Obsesión, Sé lo que Hicieron el Verano Pasado, Azumi, Azumi 2, Un Ladrón es Siempre un Ladrón, Dos Mulas para la Hermana Sara (195..), Terminator 2 , Resident Evil, El Rey Escorpión, Alerta Solar, Cicatrices de Guerra, ¿Es o no Es? Estoy a punto de terminar de descargar el animé completo de Candy Candy y sigo leyendo la Isla del Tesoro y la Historia sobre las Tierras del Islam. ¡Y mi mamá viene mañana de sus vacaciones en Perú y Chile! ¡Hurra!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Y recuerden que no hay nada más difícil de abrir que una mente cerrada XD)**


	44. El Plan de Isabel

**Capítulo 43: El Plan de Isabel**

—¿Dices que esa niña es una descendiente directa de los elfos? —repitió Isabel muy interesada mientras miraba a Alwine—. Fascinante… No sabía que esa antigua raza aun existía

Aquella idea no la sorprendía en nada, ya que ella misma había invertido parte de su tiempo buscando antigüedades místicas y encontrado muchas de ellas para formar parte de su fantástica colección que tenía en su casa de Liverpool.

Entonces, sonriendo maliciosamente, ella se volvió hacia Morgan y le dijo:

—Puedes llevártela, pero te daré un par de condiciones.

—¿Cuáles? —quiso saber el pirata, frunciendo el entrecejo con disgusto.

—Que me entregues ese libro y que el capitán Seagull Hood acompañe a la niña en el viaje.

—¡No! —Smith se negó inmediatamente, abrazando con fuerza el libro contra su pecho—. ¡Este libro me pertenece y jamás se lo entregaré a nadie!

Al escuchar esto, el truculento pirata le dirigió una terrible mirada de fría advertencia, provocando que el viejo y obeso aventurero se aterrorizara y cambiara de idea para salvar su pellejo.

—Puedo entregarle el libro —Morgan le dijo a Isabel—, pero no me gusta la idea de que ése perro estúpido se embarque en mi barco.

—Bien —sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su sable—, si usted no acepta mis términos, me veré obligada a acabar con su vida en este mismo instante…

Al ver que ella lo tenía con las manos atadas, "Sangre Negra" soltó un gruñido de furia.

—Está bien —respondió entre dientes—. Ése imbécil nos acompañará, pero no respondo lo que le sucederá a él y a esa mocosa cuando consiga la espada…

Isabel Jacobson lo miró detenidamente.

—Ése es un riesgo que tanto ellos como yo correremos —replicó con impresionante frialdad.

Tanto Seagull como los demás no tenían idea de lo que Isabel y Morgan estaban tramando a sus espaldas, pero a la sagaz capitana Jacky Sparrow no le pasó inadvertido que el libro que tanto deseaba pasara de las temblorosas manos de Smith a las seguras manos de Isabel.

Antes de que la almirante se volviera hacia los demás para comunicarles su trato, el capitán Morgan le pidió un pergamino que se encontraba en el interior del libro.

—Con la ayuda de ese pergamino lograré dar con la condenada espada —fue la explicación del pirata.

De mala gana, Isabel abrió el libro y buscó y rebuscó hasta que encontró algo parecido a un viejo papel amarillento que estaba doblado.

—¿Es éste? —le preguntó extendiéndoselo.

—Sí —le respondió mientras lo tomaba.

Luego de dirigirle una mirada poco amistosa, la oficial se dirigió con paso rápido y decidido hacia James y los demás.

Jacky, suponiendo que ahora ésta veía a acabar con su vida, juntó las manos y comenzó a suplicar por su vida, ocultándose detrás de un sorprendido Norrington.

—¡No me corte el pescuezo, almirante! ¡Juro que jamás volveré a acercarme a Norricito ni a su paquete! —decía en su falso clamor, mirando a la oficial con ojos de cachorro abandonado mientras James le clavaba la vista, furioso—. ¡Lo juro por los huesos de mi madre y de mi padre! (aunque él no este muerto todavía…) Tendrá clemencia, ¿verdad?

Pero grande fue el desconcierto de la capitana Sparrow y el de los demás cuando ésta pasó de largo -luego de asesinar a Jacky con la mirada-, y tomar repentinamente a Alwine de la mano para comenzar a arrastrarla en dirección al capitán Morgan, quien sonreía perversamente, dispuesto a recibir a la niña.

—Ah, bueno; si prefieres llevarte a la mocosa, por mí no han ningún problema… —comentó Jacky, lavándose las manos y mirando hacia otro lado mientras se llevaba las manos hacia atrás y comenzaba a silbar una tonadilla pirata.

El valiente Billy, sabiendo que aquello no estaba bien, quiso impedir que la almirante se llevara a su amiga interponiéndose en su camino, pero ésta lo apartó bruscamente, lanzándolo a la arena mientras Alwine hacía todo lo posible para soltarse, sin conseguirlo.

—¡No te resistas! ¡Tú vendrás conmigo! —Isabel le dijo secamente, arrastrándola por la fuerza.

—¡No! ¡No quiero! —negó la pequeña, pero nada podía hacer, su fuerza no era nada comparada a su captora.

James, tan sorprendido y alarmado como los demás, corrió tras ellas para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo, Isabel? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? —le preguntó bloqueándole el camino—. ¡Se suponía que debías eliminar a ese pirata! ¿Por qué le llevas a la niña? ¡Está asustada! ¿Por qué no la sueltas?

Isabel se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada terriblemente amenazadora, atemorizándolo.

—No te metas en esto —le dijo—. Hice un trato con Morgan y voy a cumplirlo —y, haciéndose a un lado, siguió con su camino con la pobre Alwine llorando desesperadamente.

En cuanto James quiso volver a insistir, fue sobrepasado rápidamente por Billy, quien, decidido, se aferró de la mano de Alwine e intentó que Isabel la soltara. Pero ésta le propinó una buena cachetada, lanzándolo nuevamente al suelo. Furioso, Norrington tomó a su amiga firmemente del brazo y la hizo volverse para que lo mirara.

—¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo, demonios!? ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡¡Suéltala!!

—¡Ya te dije que no te metas en esto! —le gritó, propinándole un buen golpe de puño en el estómago, dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo, adolorido.

—¡Norry! —exclamó Jacky, corriendo hacia él junto con el ama de llaves mientras Billy lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¡Isabel ha perdido el juicio…! —les dijo muy afligido en cuanto ellas estuvieron a su lado para auxiliarlo.

—¿Y qué? —le dijo la capitana del _Perla Negra_ alzándose de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto—. Todos estamos un poquito locos, _¿savvy?_

—¡Pero ella es mi amiga…! —exclamó con una angustia y tristeza infinitos en sus ojos verdes, conmoviéndola.

El capitán Seagull Hood estaba tan impresionado como Elena, pero éste decidió intervenir, desenvainando su espada y colocándosela amenazadoramente en el cuello de Isabel.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le dijo—. ¿Piensas entregarla a ese maniático? Realmente eres una mujer muy despiadada…

La aludida sonrió burlonamente y desvió la hoja de la espada con su mano libre.

—No deberías preocuparte por el bienestar de esta pequeña —le dijo—, ya que tú irás con ella para evitar que le suceda algo malo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes decidir por nosotros!

—Claro que puedo. Si no haces lo que te ordeno, acabaré con tus hombres y con todos los que conocen mi verdadera identidad —lo amenazó mirándolo con impresionante frialdad—. Decide: o la acompañas para salvar su vida o no la acompañas y condenas a todos a una muerte segura. Y bien sabes que cumpliré con mi promesa…

El capitán Hood se le quedó mirando como quien mira algo que nunca imaginó ver, pero dándose cuenta que la vida de todos estaba en sus manos (además de tener la oportunidad de acabar con Morgan durante la travesía y rescatar a la pequeña damisela de sus pervertidas manos), decidió lo que era más prudente y conveniente de hacer.

—Está bien, preciosura —le respondió con una sonrisa fingida—, tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Acompañaré a la pequeña damita.

La almirante sonrió triunfante y empujó a Alwine a sus brazos.

—Bien, se la encargo encarecidamente, capitán Seagull Hood, usted es el único que puede cuidarla de ese maldito asesino… —la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se puso muy seria—. Yo no soy tan insensible como todos piensan, ¿sabe? No quiero que le ocurra nada malo…

Y entonces, dirigiéndose hacia los demás, declaró:

—He hecho un trato con el capitán Morgan, y, en memoria de mis padres, hemos acordado un duelo definitivo en cuanto él obtenga una espada legendaria con ayuda de esta niña.

Asombrados, James, Annete y hasta Elena quisieron protestar, pero ella no los dejó.

—No tienen por qué preocuparse por la suerte de Morgan ni de la niña. Yo me encargaré de buscarlo más adelante y ajustar las cuentas con él; y en cuanto a la pequeña, el capitán Seagull Hood se encargará de su bienestar acompañándola durante toda la travesía hasta que sea encontrada la espada.

—¿Pero por qué tienen que llevársela? —preguntó el ama de llaves—. ¡Es una imprudencia dejarla en manos de ese criminal tan peligroso!

—Morgan la necesita porque ella pertenece a la raza de los elfos y es la única que puede ayudarlo a obtener la espada —fue la sorprendente revelación. Todos intercambiaron incrédulas miradas entre sí.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó Norrington con cierto sarcasmo—. ¿Cómo puedes creer en la existencia de una raza que jamás existió?

—Hay muchas cosas de las que te sorprenderías saber que existen, mi querido Norry… —comentó Jacky con preocupación.

Tanto Alwine como Seagull se habían quedado muy sorprendidos, pero para la niña era algo mucho más importante porque por fin sabía algo sobre ella misma. Nunca nadie le había contado cuál era su origen y quiénes habían sido sus padres, ya que, desde que tenía uso de razón, recordaba haber sido cuidada por una vieja mujer hasta que esta murió bajo la mano de Morgan, quien la había tomado como su esclava hacía ya unos meses.

—¿S-soy un elfo…? —repitió confundida—. ¿Y qué es eso?

Isabel abrió la boca para responderle, pero fue Smith quien lo hizo con su habitual pedantería:

—Los elfos, niñita, son una raza menor de dioses en la mitología nórdica y germánica, representados como hombres y mujeres de gran belleza que viven en bosques, cuevas o fuentes. Son considerados como seres de larga vida o inmortales y con poderes mágicos… Sencillamente maravilloso, ¿no creen?

—¡Ja! ¿Dioses inmortales? ¿Poderes mágicos? ¡Pero qué enorme estupidez! —replicó James—. ¡Ni por un segundo creeré en semejante patraña!

—¿Y si se lo demuestro? —fue la sombrosa propuesta del viejo aventurero.

—¿Demostrármelo? —repitió molesto—. ¡Bah! Déjense de tonterías y liberen a esa pobre niña de todo esto. Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho en obligarla participar en semejante locura.

Sin darle importancia a sus palabras, Smith se acercó a la asustada y confundida Alwine y, agachándose un poco, le propuso con tono amable:

—¿Quieres saber quién eres en realidad, pequeña? ¿Qué te parece averiguarlo curándole las heridas a ese hombre? —señaló hacia el sorprendido James Norrington.

Estupefacta con aquella inesperada idea, la niña se le quedó mirando entre temerosa y confundida. ¿De verdad ella era un elfo? ¿Un ser mágico que podía curar a la gente? ¿Entonces no era humana como su querido padre Christian? Aquello no era justo, ella no quería ser diferente a los demás; no quería ser diferente a su padre... Entonces, la pequeña Alwine no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar, sintiéndose muy asustada y confundida, por lo que James, al verla reaccionar de ese modo, protestó inmediatamente:

—Bien, ¿ven lo que han logrado con decir semejantes estupideces? ¡La pobre niña está llorando! ¿Por qué no la dejan en paz de una vez?

—Estoy de acuerdo con el señorito Norrington —lo apoyó madame Foubert—, están confundiendo a la niña con sus cuentos.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Isabel miró acusadoramente al viejo aventurero.

—¿Realmente es verdad lo que dices acerca de esta niña? —le preguntó.

—Claro que sí, estoy seguro de que es verdad —aseveró ofendido—. Si usted tiene la molestia de levantarle el cabello, verá que sus orejas son diferentes a las nuestras.

Por unos segundos, la oficial dudó en hacerlo porque no quería incomodar a Alwine ya que sentía cierta ternura por ella, pero, endureciendo el corazón, se acercó a la pequeña e hizo lo que Smith le había aconsejado.

—Es… verdad… —asintió muy asombrada al ver que las orejas de Alwine eran diferentes a las normales, ya que eran puntiagudas.

Todos se asombraron al verlas, hasta se atemorizaron al confirmar que aquella niña era un ser sobrenatural.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Estuve con una pequeña rata monstruo! —exclamó Elena mientras se ocultaba detrás de Norrington.

—U-una señorita no ma-maldice, jovencita —replicó asustada el ama de llaves sin poder evitar corregirla, ocultándose también detrás de su ex pupilo.

—… Interesante, muy interesante… —fue lo único que dijo Jacky, llevándose la mano al mentón en una clara actitud meditativa para sacarle provecho a la situación.

Billy, como todos los demás, se había quedado muy impresionado con lo que había visto, pero al notar la infinita tristeza y desesperación de Alwine y la actitud negativa de los demás, sintió que era una injusticia tratarla de esa manera tan cruel por ser diferente y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y consolarla con su amistad.

Pirata, el perro de Elena, hizo lo mismo que el italianito, solamente que éste comenzó a lamerle el rostro hasta hacerla reír con ganas.

—Muy bien —dijo Isabel llamando la atención de todos luego de obligarse a apartar su vista de aquella tierna escena—, ya basta de perder el tiempo y acaten mis órdenes si quieren salir con vida de esta condenada isla… —los miró a todos amenazadoramente—. Los muertos no hablan, ¿recuerdan?, desde ahora en adelante permanecerán callados como una tumba acerca de todo lo que han visto y oído en este lugar.

—¿Y qué quiere que hagamos, almirante? —preguntó James un tanto reticente a acatar sus ordenes bajo semejante amenaza.

—Como he dicho antes, quiero que la niña y el capitán Hood acompañen al capitán Morgan y al señor Smith en su búsqueda por la Espada de Odín. El joven Billy se quedará con usted, señor Norrington, y yo partiré inmediatamente a Inglaterra acompañada por madame Foubert y la muchacha.

—¿Yo? —protestó Elena inmediatamente, poniendo los brazos en jarra y frunciendo la boca—. ¿Acaso se ha vuelto más loca de lo que está, vieja desquiciada? ¡Jamás me iré de aquí! Yo nací en Isla Tortuga y jamás pondré un solo pie en su odiosa y puerca tierra inglesa!

—Entonces no tendré más remedio que silenciarte… —la amenazó desenfundando su sable, dirigiéndole una terrible mirada de advertencia.

Elena tragó saliva, pero era lo suficientemente testaruda como para protestar.

—Igual vas a matarme como a una rata en cuanto estemos allá, ¿verdad?

—No seas idiota —replicó—, si quisiera matarte, ya lo habría hecho, ¿no te parece? Quiero asegurarme de que no digas nada en este lugar; prefiero llevarte a mi residencia para que trabajes decentemente para mí antes que te quedes aquí y abras la boca como la idiota testaruda que eres y me obligues a asesinarte.

Aquella proposición de un trabajo obligado era no era muy tentadora para Elena, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió arriesgarse antes que verse ensartada como un embutido. Aún si aquella loca se la llevara para convertirla en su sirviente, tendría asegurado un plato de comida y una cama confortable todos los días de su vida. Después de todo, no tenía nada qué perder.

—Está bien… —asintió de mala gana—, pero debe prometerme que Alwine estará bien…

La pequeña niña la miró agradablemente sorprendida, Elena jamás la había llamado por su nombre. Comprendiendo que su amiga por fin le había tomado cariño, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas: además de haber tenido un padre, ahora tenía a una hermana.

—El capitán Hood será quien estará a cargo de su seguridad, jovencita —le contestó—. Toda la responsabilidad recaerá sobre él en cuanto partan hacia su destino.

—Qué conveniente… —murmuró el aludido de mala gana.

—Bien, ya fue suficiente; hagan lo que les he ordenado y no me hagan perder el tiempo —Isabel les ordenó con frialdad, pero James Norrington ya no estaba muy dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes, no estaba muy de acuerdo con su despotismo y se lo haría saber por primera vez en su vida: enfrentaría a Isabel, no como su subordinado, sino como su amigo:

—Escucha, Isabel —comenzó a decir—: no estoy de acuerdo con tu plan, pones en peligro a una inocente niña por culpa de tu orgullo. Te aconsejo, por nuestra amistad, que olvides esta locura y acabes de una vez con ese asesino o… o juro que el almirantazgo sabrá acerca de tu secreto.

Jacky y Annete lo miraron un tanto sorprendidas con su rebeldía, pero, como éstas no conocían de lo que era capaz Isabel, no se preocuparon demasiado por los resultados que vendrían con su repentina actitud.

Atónita por la inesperada actitud disidente de su amigo, subordinado y prometido, Isabel logró recuperar su temple y, sin decir nada, recorrió el corto trecho que la separaba de él y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo para obligarlo a caminar al lado de ella hasta quedar fuera del alcance de los oídos de los demás, cerca de unas palmeras y detrás de una enorme roca que los ocultaba de las curiosas miradas de los presentes.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, James? —preguntó furiosa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerte en mi contra? ¡Somos amigos!

Él le clavó los ojos, ofendido.

—Pensé que ya no lo éramos por la forma en que me has tratado últimamente, "amiga…"

Notando el tono de sarcasmo que James había utilizado en la última palabra, sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas. Rabiosa, lo empujó bruscamente contra una palmera.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, maldito borracho!? ¿¡Acaso quieres que te mate aquí mismo!? ¡Esta es mi venganza y ni tú ni nadie va ha decirme cómo realizarla!

—¡Eso no te da derecho a disponer de las vidas de los demás como se te antoje! —replicó igualmente furioso.

A modo de respuesta, Isabel le propinó una terrible cachetada, silenciándolo.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Claro que tengo el derecho de disponer de la vida de los demás como me plazca! ¡Soy el poderoso almirante George Jacobson! —y, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y presionándolo fuertemente contra el cocotero, acercó su bello y amenazante rostro al de él—. Tú, maldita basura, no vas ha arruinarme con tus chantajes. Hicimos un trato y no vas a romperlo por culpa de tu estúpido sentimentalismo… ¡Eres un oficial y vas a cumplir con tus órdenes! ¿Entendido? ¡o yo misma me encargaré de que tu querida pirata acabe sus días colgada de una soga, secándose lentamente al calor del sol…!

Impactado con semejante amenaza, James, sintiendo una infinita tristeza, por fin se convenció de que su querida amiga había perdido la razón.

—Estás loca… —murmuró, mirándola con lástima—; por dios, mi querida amiga, finalmente has enloquecido…

La ruda franqueza de quien había sido su único y mejor amigo durante toda su vida, había conmocionado dolorosamente en el corazón de la joven, quien se vio obligada a soltarlo.

—Tal vez tengas razón, James —le dijo—, tal vez todo lo que he tenido que pasar me haya afectado en cierta forma, pero sinceramente, mi querido amigo, el día en que tú desees vengarte de alguien aún a costa de tu propia alma, lograrás comprenderme.

—Ya he pasado por eso, Isabel —rebatió muy seguro de sus palabras—, y créeme cuando te digo que he perdonado completamente a la persona que me ha lastimado.

Su amiga sonrió con incredulidad.

—¿Tú crees? —fue su enigmática réplica.

Y mientras le daba la espalda, agregó:

—Te lo advierto, James: no te entrometas o me veré obligada a hacértelo pagar… Y no olvides que debes robarle la brújula a esa pirata si es que quieres volver a recuperar tu vida de antes.

Viendo a Isabel desaparecer detrás de la roca, Norrington suspiró muy afligido y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mirando tristemente hacia el horizonte en cuya lejanía podía verse una dorada línea amarilla que comenzaba a disiparse a medida que caía la noche.

¿Por qué las cosas no eran como antes? ¿Por qué todo en su vida había cambiado? La amistad de Isabel, el amor de Jacky y la seguridad de su posición comenzaban a convertirse en un nostálgico recuerdo del pasado que ya nunca más regresaría.

"No, —pensó con una triste sonrisa, obligándose a ser optimista—, aún me queda el amor de Jacky y una esperanza de volver a recuperar mi vida y, tal vez, ya concluida la venganza de Isabel, se le olvide esa loca idea de casarse conmigo y volvamos a ser amigos como antes…".

Ya más animado con aquel pensamiento, James se puso en pie lo mejor que pudo y comenzó a dar un paseo entre las palmeras para intentar despejar aún más su atormentada mente, pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó, no muy lejos de allí, el murmullo de unas voces muy conocidas para él.

Sintiendo curiosidad por lo que estuvieran hablando, se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraban los dueños de aquellas voces, siempre amparándose entre las sombras de las palmeras.

"Como lo sospechaba… —comentó para sí mismo mientras se asomaba sigilosamente detrás de un cocotero—, ¡son Isabel y Jacky…! Pero es extraño.., ¿por qué tendrán que hablar en secreto? Ambas son enemigas juradas…

Y así, escondido detrás del cocotero, el ex comodoro James Norrington escucharía una conversación que marcaría su destino para siempre.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué será lo que escuchará nuestro querido James como para redirigir el camino de su vida? ¿Los planes de Isabel se realizarán sin ningún problema? Pensé que Jack iba a salir en este capi, pero me he equivocado y saldrá en el siguiente. ¡Ya falta muy poco para que finalice este fic!**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: y sip, a pesar de que sea un asco, Morgan tenía razón: no era propio de Isabel el quedarse satisfecha con un empate XD Bien, veo que has caído definitivamente en la tentación y has hablado de Isabel… : ) ¡Era inevitable! Isabel, esa orgullosa mujer, está súper creída que acabará fácilmente con Morgan a pesar de que éste consiga la dichosa espada : ( y creo que "Isabel" sería un buen sinónimo para "orgullo", ¡ja, ja, ja! XD Y te aseguro que todo va ha terminar muy mal para ella… Sip, tu grito me llegó y te ratifico que la pequeña Alwine es descendiente de los elfos : ) Créase o no, pero es una idea que la tenía desde un principio : ) Envidiosa… XD Alwine no logrará escapar de Morgan, pero el valiente capitán Seagull Hood cuidará de ella, afortunadamente : ) y no creo que le suceda nada malo si abre esas puertas, creo… XP ¡Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: ¡solté la bomba! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Sorpresa! XD Leer para creer, ¿no? Nuestro querido Will saldrá muy pronto para que lo adores, en cuanto a Norry y Jacky, vienen tiempos muy difíciles para ellos… ¡Jacky no mide las consecuencias de sus actos y va a pagar caro lo que va a hacer en el siguiente capítulo! : ( Bye, bye!**_

_**Querida **__**Jenny Flint**__**: Bueno pues, sinceramente, a mí ya me había pasado eso de que me llegaran los reviews cortados y, es más que obvio mi error, incluyendo, claro, el hecho de que mi consabida memoria de pescado olvidara tus característicos "YA-HA!" y un "Bytez!". Es verdaderamente, indudablemente y lastimosamente que no recuerdes lo que seguía después de esa exclamación de transición XD pues es una verdadera lástima que no podré regodearme con tus olvidados párrafos cargados de sabiduría, lirismo y hábil retórica… Y espero que hayas salido bien librada de su épico enfrentamiento que sostuviste, no hace mucho tiempo, bajo el cielo que nos espera tras el Juicio Final, de un blanco uniformemente enceguecedor, con tu rival insospechado. Espero que, para evitar otra perdida de memoria indiscriminada, puedas esconderte o fingir sordera o autismo, para poder eludir una batalla futura y un trauma dominical bajo la forma de un casi ineludible Testigo de Jehová. ¡Ah! ¡Peo dicen cosas tan interesantes! XD Y ahora, a su ingenioso review, percatándome que has dado en el clavo con sobre que Isabel posee una mente tan diabólica como para tener a nuestro pobre Norry como su esposo y a Seagull como su, ejem, amante XP no puedo hacer otra cosa que felicitarte, ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡Es casi tan maquiavélica como Jacky! Tanto Morgan como Barbanegra son piratas auténticos, a quienes le importan un bledo la conciencia de los remordimientos, sip. Y como verás, Seagull decía la verdad cuando se proclamaba el mejor espadachín de los siete mares, demostrándoselo a Isabel con su habilidad con aquel líquido y vital elemento : ) Ojo con tu apuesta, podrías perderla, ¿eh? Y… ¿no se hacen oídos sordos a esa vocecilla interior que te advierte de la realidad cuando se está condenadamente enamorado? ¡Pobre Seagull y arriba su ranchera! Puede que el olvido sea más vengativo para quien quiera vengarse, pero, también la historia la escriben casi siempre los vencedores : ) en cuanto a Alwine, bueno, no he leído a Tolkien y casi no he visto el Señor de los Anillo ni nada por el estilo… Pero una cosa te advierto, no todo lo que se dice es cierto y a veces está a unos cuantos milímetros de la verdad… Y en cuanto a la aparición de Yoda, bueno, sería interesantemente agradable pero increíblemente imposible. ¡La batalla entre Isabel y Morgan les asegurará una entrada triunfal al Valhalla! Morgan siempre tuvo ideas geniales… Byetz!**_

_**Querida León Dorado**__**: ¡Hola! ¡Sí! ¡Por fin vuelvo a saber de vos! ¡Viva! : D Y bien, como se acerca el final de este fic, las sorpresas comenzarán a verse para quedar truncadas para el siguiente fic. Isabel, si no te habrás dado cuenta, es una persona poco prudente y nuestra Alwine es una niñita misteriosa y adorable. ¡Oh! No te preocupés por la herida que Morgan tan amablemente empeoró, no es tan grave… **__**A Isabel le hace falta una muy buena lección para que cambie (si lo logra) y se de cuenta que con frialdad no se consigue nada bueno. Y en cuento al actor en el que me basé para Seagull Hood, sip, he de admitir que es muy pintón y tiene una una hermosa sonrisa, je XD ¡Creo que Jacobson saca de quicio a cualquiera, ja, ja, ja! Leerme en el msn es un tanto difícil por ahora, pero espero poder leerte aquí aunque sea, : ) ¡Nos leemos pronto, amiga!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: no, no sos vos, los capítulos son cortos, je, lo decidí así para poder publicar con más rapidez : ) Martha Alejandra… bonito nombre… ¡y voy a incluirlo al final en mis agradecimientos! Después de todo, ambas estuvieron leyendo esta historia, ¿verdad? : ) En breve voy a publicar una foto de Catherin en mi blog como un esbozo de Jacky Sparrow : ) Tendrás que soportar un tiempo el frío distanciamiento entre Jacky y James, pero eso hará más dulce e inolvidable su reconciliación XD ¡Esperaré tu ultrasonido con ansias! ¡Sería la primera vez que una amiga hiciera eso por mí!**__** En cuanto disponga del dinero y acabe con mi colección de libros "Vivir la Historia", me compraré No Siempre Ganan los Malos, que siempre he escuchado por ahí. La peli a la que te refieres, creo que es "La Vida de Jane Austen", la bajaré por Ares y la veré : ) El Último Beso me suena interesante también, ¿cuál fue su anterior versión? ¡Cuidense las dos! ¡Un millón de besos!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: y te juro que más interesante se va a poner en el capi siguiente! Isabel es una orgullosa y no se toma la molestia de medir las consecuencias de sus actos… ¡Y me gustó mucho tu sencilla solución: Ella mata a Morgan y se casa con el apuesto Seagull, y deja de soñar con Norry y lo deja ser feliz al lado de Jacky para que adopten a Alwine y Billy XD ¿Por qué ella tiene que complicarlo todo? Y en cuanto al doc… ¡qué cerca estuviste con tu solución! : ) Pregunta… ¿en qué trabajas? Bueno… en cuanto a Jacky y Norry, bueno, tendrás que esperar para el siguiente fic para verlos juntos… : ( Seagull es genial para "castigar" a Isabel, je, le pega como a una niñita malcriada y caprichosa : ) Sip, si me lo pediste anteriormente, y si, voy a poner las fotos en las que me basé para crear mis personajes, las pondré a medida que vaya encontrando las adecuadas ; ) y, claro que voy a avisarte, amiga! Tené cuidado con los despistes, je, te lo recomienda una despistada profesional, je XD Descansá y aprovechá de esos pequeños tiempitos libres después del trabajo, ¡son lo único que nos queda! ¡Nos leemos pronto y mantén tu mente abierta! ¡Chau!**_

_**Querida Santillán**__**: sip, bien traumada… je XD ¡Hola de nuevo! Nop, Seagull aún no puede ganarle a Isabel, deberá entrenar un poco más para eso ; ) Nunca vi el animé Lady Oscar, que por cierto es muy famoso, cuando acabe de bajar los anime que conozco, comenzaré con los que no conozco, y Lady Oscar está en la lista : ) Vi la peli del 78 con personas reales, la verdad, es un poco larga y no me gustó cómo terminó. Como verás, dije que la pequeña Alwine era alguien muy especial, y lo será aún más en el tercer fic. **__**Bueno, pienso publicar una foto con la que creo podré mostrar cómo es ella. Isabel es alta, esbelta, bien formada; de cabello rubio ondulado, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos celestes. Una nariz pequeña y una boca bien formada pero menos sensual que la de Jacky. Tiene una mirada muy penetrante y siempre está seria. Viste igual que un almirante y usa peluca para ocultar su cabello. Y su sable es japonés. Espero poder ver tu dibujo, sé que será maravilloso! : ) Por cierto, te conseguí unas monedas peruanas, chilenas y japonesas, todo gracias al viaje de mi mami : ) ¡Avisame cuando publicqués tu dibujo! Y en cuanto entre a tu site, lo firmaré X ) Y gracias por tu dato, Dalia : ) ¡un hermoso nombre de una flor! ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Por el momento quedó en un empate, pero van a enfrentarse de nuevo más adelante. Seagull es muy observador tanto como el doc Jacobson, a Isabel le convendría alguien con los pies en el suelo para que la guiara, pero… En cuanto al rompimiento de la voluntad de Isabel, se dará en cuanto menos te lo imaginés XD ¡Ja! Veo que Isabel le cae mal a todo el mundo XD Morgan es muy inteligente a pesar de su brutalidad, por eso sabe que ella es tan orgullosa y violenta como él. Besos : ) De Argentina, Gaby **_

**Lamento haber demorado un poquito, pero es que… tuve algunos… La verdad, las estúpidas peleas sin sentido de mis padres me deprimen mucho… No vi tantas pelis como la semana pasada, pero vi Depredador 2, Callejón Sin Salida, La Aldea, El Retorno de Frank James. Ahora estoy leyendo El Diario de Ana Frank (muy bueno) y Vivir la Historia en el Imperio Vizantino. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	45. Norrington se Convierte en Pirata

**_Capítulo enteramente dedicado a captain sweeney lina, como regalo de cumpleaños : )_**

**Capítulo 44: Norrington se Convierte en Pirata**

Una brisa fría se introdujo entre las palmeras, alcanzando a James y atravesándolo, haciéndolo estremecer. No sabía por qué, pero aquella frío estremecimiento le hizo tener un mal presentimiento. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron intensamente sobre las dos interlocutoras, quienes, a simple vista, podía notarse que jamás congeniarían entre sí.

—Bonita noche, ¿no? —comentó Jacky Sparrow mientras miraba un tanto tambaleante hacia el oscuro cielo que comenzaba a iluminarse por las estrellas—. Pasar una noche en Tortuga es extraordinariamente, literalmente, figuradamente, ecuánimemente inolvidable si uno la pasa en alguno de sus excelentes burdeles, _¿savvy?_ Éstos son de lo mejor de lo mejor y sus mujeres son sinceramente exquisitas en todo sentido de la palabra y… también en el sentido del físico… de la palabra… —divagó, llevándose el pico de una botella de ron a la boca.

—¿De dónde sacó esa botella? —quiso saber Isabel.

—¡Oh! ¿Esto? —señaló con cierta indiferencia el objeto en cuestión—. Pues es la misma pregunta que mi Norry se hace cada vez que recurro a mi escondite secreto…

—¡Ya cállese de una vez! —la interrumpió furiosa, desenvainando su sable para colocarlo inesperadamente en el cuello de la asustada pirata—. No vuelva a referirse de esa manera a James Norrington, ¿entendido? O me veré obligada a terminar con usted ahora mismo.

—¡Co-como usted ordene, almirante! —exclamó muy nerviosa y con las cejas en alto—. Ya no volveré a decirle "Norry" a Norricito.

—¡Grrr! ¿Está usted burlándose de mi, capitana Jacky Sparrow? ¿Para eso me ha pedido que le conceda el _Parley_? Quiero que sepa que puedo asesinarla en cualquier momento.

Sintiendo que el peligroso filo de aquella espada japonesa presionaba su delgado y delicado cuello, Jacky decidió revelarle sus intenciones.

—Yo también he estado buscando ese libro, _¿savvy?_

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y pretende que se lo dé? ¡Jamás haría una cosa como esa!

—Pero le conviene, almirante, se lo aseguro.

—¿Y de qué forma podría convenirme, eh? Nada de lo que me diga va ha convencerme, capitana Sparrow, voy a asesinarla tarde o temprano… Tal vez temprano…

Los ojos oscuros de la pirata brillaron traviesamente como cada vez que se preparaba para decir algo impactante.

—James Norrington —le dijo—, sé que él le interesa y yo puedo despejarle el camino para que nada ni nadie se interponga en su ruta, especialmente yo, _¿savvy?_

Tanto Isabel como James se quedaron estupefactos con lo que habían escuchado, pero sus reacciones fueron muy diferentes entre sí: mientras el interés y la esperanza de la primera se acrecentaban, el corazón y el alma del segundo comenzaron a resquebrajarse dolorosamente.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —logró preguntar Isabel, bajando lentamente el sable.

—Pero que obtusa resultó ser usted, almirante —sonrió condescendientemente mientras le colocaba confianzudamente un brazo alrededor de los esbeltos hombros de la mujer—. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy dispuesto a entregarle a Norry a cambio del libro… ¿Qué me dice? Tentador, ¿no?

Isabel estaba sorprendida, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien. Asqueada, se sacó lentamente de encima el "cariñoso" abrazo de su enemiga.

—Yo creía que amabas a James, ¿qué pasó?

Jacky se encogió de hombros.

—Digamos… que me aburrí de él —la miró intensamente—… ahora me interesa otra persona…

Al darse cuenta de que esa promiscua mujer estaba refiriéndose a ella, Isabel carraspeó muy nerviosa y desvió la mirada sin poder evitar ponerse colorada.

—Veo que él fue solamente un juguete para usted, capitana Sparrow… —le dijo—. ¿Para qué quiere el libro?

Jacky la miró detenidamente, sonriéndole misteriosamente.

—Lo quiero para volver a ser uno con mi hermano —se acercó un poco más al almirante Jacobson, casi sensualmente—, quiero volver a ser un hombre, _¿savvy?_ El mismo sensual, atractivo y masculino capitán Jack Sparrow… El sólo hecho de verla a usted me vuelven unas ganas enormes de volver a ser un hombre, _¿savvy?_ —finalizó recorriendo con una libidinosa mirada todo su cuerpo, poniendo a Isabel mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pues aquella mirada la hacía sentirse como si estuviera completamente desnuda.

Apartándose bruscamente de su lado, volvió a carraspear e intentó dominarse. Aquella era una oportunidad magnífica para librarse de aquel estorbo y hacerse completamente con James Norrington.

—Me imagino que no estará usted mintiéndome, ¿verdad, capitana Sparrow? Sepa que no volveré a perdonarle la vida si me engaña.

—¡Vamos, almirante! ¿Acaso le he dado motivos para hacerlo? —extendió los brazos y se acercó a ella, balanceándose como era su costumbre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Acercando su sensual boca al oído de Isabel, murmuró:

—Sepa usted que estoy hablando con sinceridad, almirante; hablo con absoluta franqueza, _¿savvy?_ —y alejando su rostro del de ella, preguntó—: ¿Y bien, almirante? ¿Acepta el trato o no? ¡Es una ganga!

Mirándolo de reojo un tanto desconfiada, la aludida le volvió la espalda para poder pensarlo mejor y, sorprendiéndose, creyó ver a alguien esconderse rápidamente entre las palmeras.

—James… —murmuró al reconocer al espía. Él estaba allí, escuchando todo, aquella era su oportunidad para convencerlo definitivamente de que se olvidara de Jacky Sparrow y decidiera casarse con ella. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Y así, girando sobre sus pies, volvió a enfrentar a Jacky tratando de no sonreír triunfalmente. Sacando el libro del bolcillo de su casaca, se lo entregó diciendo:

—No es propio de mí confiar en los piratas, capitana Sparrow, pero he decidido perdonarle la vida y a ayudarla a recuperar su verdadera identidad; después de todo… usted fue quien salvó mi vida… —sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos celestes.

Sintiéndose victoriosa, Jacky tomó el libro y lo guardó entre sus ropas.

—Mil gracias, almirante; le aseguro que jamás le daré motivos para arrepentirse de su benevolente decisión… sobre todo más adelante…

—No lo creo —le replicó para luego marcharse de allí seguida por la capitana del _Perla Negra_.

Resistiendo la tentación de volver su rostro hacia atrás para mirar a James, Isabel no pudo evitar sonreír triunfalmente.

El silencio volvió a gobernar aquel lugar en cuanto ellas se fueron, dejándose escuchar simplemente el tranquilo sonido de la brisa nocturna, las olas y algunos animalillos nocturnos. Aquella calma hubiera tranquilizado cualquier corazón, pero no el del ex comodoro James Norrington, no el de él, pues habiendo sido cruelmente apuñalado por el desprecio de la mujer que él había amado con locura, su corazón había comenzado a sangrar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Por propia voluntad, ella había dejado muy en claro que él ya no le interesaba más. Las crueles palabras de Jacky atormentaban una y otra vez su atribulada mente, comprendiendo de una vez que tan sólo él había sido un mero juego para ella, que jamás lo había amado de verdad y que nunca lo había tomado en serio, mintiéndole y usándolo descaradamente… ¡Y había sido capaz de amarla, creerle y hasta de arriesgar su vida por ella! ¡Oh, qué estúpido había sido!

Apoyado en la palmera con la cabeza a punto de explotarle, sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar sin control de sus ojos y que un doloroso sollozo empezaba a luchar para ser exhalado de su adolorida garganta. Temiendo que alguien lo escuchara y sintiendo el enorme deseo de alejarse de allí, de alejarse principalmente de Jacky, comenzó a correr torpemente hacia el pueblo de Tortuga, esquivando cada árbol o arbusto que se interpusiera en su camino mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Luego de haber corrido un buen trecho, logró divisar las luces de aquel odiado pueblo y se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyando las manos en el suelo y respirando con gran dificultad, dejó que todo el dolor que sentía escapara en un desconsolado sollozo. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo que cómo su agrietado corazón terminaba por romperse definitivamente, sumiendo su alma en una oscuridad tal, que nubló completamente su juicio y no deseo otra cosa más que dejarse morir o vengarse de aquella que lo había destruido, que se había burlado de él… Alzó la cabeza, había dejado de llorar y poco a poco sus ojos verdes cobraron un intenso brillo de desesperanza y maldad. Ahora estaba decidido a actuar, ya no habrían más dudas para él: o era la muerte o la venganza.

—¡Que todos se vayan al diablo! —murmuró furioso, golpeando el suelo con el puño—. ¡Ser un caballero es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Desde hoy solamente pensaré en mí y en nadie más!

Y así, dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo con una nueva resolución en su endurecido corazón, James Norrington abandonó su apatía para emprender un plan de venganza en contra de los que ahora consideraba sus enemigos y que marcaría el final de una época tranquila y feliz tanto para él como para los que habían habitado Port Royal.

—¿En dónde está Norry? —preguntó la capitana del _Perla Negra_, mirando a su alrededor con preocupación.

—Ya se lo dije, capitana Sparrow —le dijo Isabel con su habitual frialdad mientras se acercaban a los demás—: me dijo que quería regresar a ese apestoso pueblo para recoger sus cosas… —mintió para luego volverse hacia ella, mirándola penetrantemente—. Dice que se embarcará con usted para ayudarla a buscar un cofre… ¿Es eso cierto?

—Tan cierto como que usted le ordenó que me robara la brújula, almirante —replicó con una falsa sonrisa—. Hicimos un trato, _¿savvy?_ Si él me ayuda recuperar ese cofre, yo le entregaré mi brújula.

—¿Y ese cofre tiene que ver con su propósito?

—¡Sí! ¡Claro! —mintió presurosa.

Nada más se dijo entre ellas una vez que se reunieron con los demás.

—Bien —comenzó a decir la almirante—, ya todo está listo y arreglado; es hora de marcharse de ésta horrible isla.

Se volvió hacia el capitán Bart "Sangre Negra" Morgan, quien no había osado en escaparse de allí a pesar de que Isabel había estado ausente por algunos minutos. Bien sabía que ella lo perseguiría y acabaría con su vida. Sin bien él era un bruto, no era ningún tonto.

—Ya puede partir en busca de esa espada, capitán Morgan. El capitán Seagull y la niña se irán con usted —lo miró amenazantemente—. Y no se olvide nuestro encuentro futuro, capitán Morgan; acabaré con usted en nombre de mi familia en cuanto nos volvamos a ver.

El aludido sonrió maliciosamente.

—No olvide que seré invencible con esa espada, almirante, dudo mucho que logre acabarme.

—Y usted no olvide que esa espada no es la única especial que existe, capitán Morgan —fue la sorprendente y preocupante réplica.

La pequeña Alwine estaba inconsolable, pero Seagull, de tierno corazón, se arrodilló ante ella para tratar de confortarla.

—No te preocupes, pequeñita, ya verás cómo tú y yo volveremos a estar lejos de ese individuo. Te prometo que jamás permitiré que te pase nada malo y que nunca de dejaré sola.

Ella lo miró con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

—Todos me dejan sola —le dijo muy triste—… y extraño mucho a mi papá…

Seagull sonrió tiernamente y secó las lágrimas de la niña con su dedo.

—Yo nunca podré reemplazarlo, pero te prometo que jamás de dejaré sola.

—¿En serio? —lo miró esperanzada.

—En serio, pequeñita —le dijo acariciándole bruscamente la rubia cabecita.

Sabiendo que nada podían hacer para evitar las órdenes de la almirante Jacobson, madame Foubert y Elena se vieron obligadas a seguirlas aunque no quisieran. Aún así, la primera no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su ex pupilo, y así se lo hizo saber a Isabel, quien respondió con una calmada frialdad.

—Él estará bien, madame. James se ocupará de volver a recuperar su honor y regresar a casa de sus padres con orgullo. El joven Billy se encargará de acompañarlo.

Aquella respuesta la tranquilizó un poco, así que se dedicó a pensar melancólicamente en su querido difunto, el doctor Christian Jacobson, a quien había rechazado por su propia estupidez y arrogancia.

Elena, quien no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por Alwine, le pidió a Pirata, su perro, que acompañara a su amiguita. Mientras lo veía marcharse hacia ella, la joven pensó que lo mejor sería era dedicarse por completo a pedirle perdón al alma de aquel hombre tan bondadoso a quien ella había entregado a los brazos de la muerte.

Billy, como todo buen caballerito, no quiso apartarse de Alwine, deseoso de acompañarla él también, pero madame Foubert le dijo, mediante señas, que necesitaba que él se quedara con James para estar más tranquila respecto a él y sus acciones, pues temía que hiciera algo incorrecto.

En un principio, el italianito no supo qué hacer hasta que la pequeña Alwine lo tomó de la mano y le hizo entender con una mirada suplicante que lo que quería era que acompañara a ese hombre que parecía estar muy solo y desesperado. Con un nudo en la garganta, Billy optó por quedarse junto a su tutor y cuidarlo como alguna vez se lo había encomendado la capitana Sparrow.

Despidiéndose con miradas angustiosas, finalmente todo el grupo se separó, tomando cada uno un camino diferente que, sin sospecharlo, también los llevaría hacia otro destino. Morgan, Seagull, Alwine, Smith y Pirata siguieron su camino por la playa, dirigiéndose hacia el nuevo barco de "Sangre Negra" y comenzar así su aventura; Isabel, Annete y Elena tomaron el camino opuesto con la intención de llegar al puerto lo más rápido posible y abordar el mismo navío mercante que había traído a la almirante para partir inmediatamente hacia Inglaterra después de hacer una breve escala en Port Royal para poner al tanto de todo a Lord Cutler Beckett. Jacky y Billy se dirigieron hacia el pueblo atravesando el bosque.

Con una esperanzadora sonrisa en el rostro y con el libro escondido entre sus ropas, Jacky Sparrow no veía la hora de volver a encontrarse con James Norrington para ponerlo al tanto de todo y fastidiarlo otro poquito. Lejos estaba de imaginarse que él había escuchado su reveladora conversación con Isabel Jacobson.

Mientras tanto, en medio de una malsana algarabía nocturna de libertinaje desenfrenado, alocados juegos de tiro al blanco y mortales peleas con espadas, muchos en isla Tortuga se habían anoticiado que el famoso Jack Sparrow, el capitán del igualmente famoso _Perla Negra_, estaba buscando integrantes para formar una nueva tripulación, se presentaron muy ilusionados en la recientemente reconstruida taberna de Mabel para enlistarse bajo el mando de tan "prestigioso" capitán.

Sentado frente a una mugrienta mesa del mencionado establecimiento de mala muerte y rodeado de desenfrenados festejos y alegres notas musicales de los violines, flautas y tamborcillos, Gibbs, el contramaestre de nuestro querido pirata, se encontraba reclutando a cada desafortunado hombre que se presentara ante él con las intenciones de hacerse a la mar a bordo del _Perla Negra_.

—Dime: ¿por qué crees que eres digno de formar parte de la tripulación del _Perla Negra_? —le preguntó seriamente a un enclenque, mugriento y flacucho viejo que formaba fila junto a otros aspirantes de parecida apariencia.

—La verdad, jamás he navegado en mi vida y me gustaría conocer el mundo ahora que soy joven… —respondió sonriendo inocentemente.

—¡Pues servirás! Pon tu marca —le indicó el papel que se encontraba a su lado sobre otra mesa mientras que su capitán se encontraba sentado cerca de allí con el pie cómodamente apoyado sobre una mesa, sacudiendo su brújula un tanto consternado en un vano intento de fijar un rumbo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el cofre de Davy Jones

—¡El siguiente! —pidió Gibbs.

La próxima víctima era un hombre con un aspecto bastante desalineado y sucio.

—Mi esposa se largó con mi perro… Llevo más de un mes ebrio y me tiene sin ningún cuidado si vivo o no —declaró con vehemencia.

—Perfecto —asintió complacido—. ¡Siguiente!

Esta vez, el siguiente era un hombre de raza negra de "mejor" aspecto que los anteriores, pero notándosele mucho menos animado.

—Me quedan sólo un brazo y una pierna —declaró sin muchas esperanzas de ser contratado, pero Gibbs no era hombre de desperdiciar otra inocente victima.

—Te toca el "Nido de Cuervo"… —le dijo, asignándole el lugar del vigía—¡Siguiente!

—Desde que era un niño, siempre quise recorrer el océano, para siempre —confesó otro hombre de tupida barba roja e insipiente calva.

—Y eso es lo que harás —replicó maliciosamente el contramaestre—. Allá, pon tu marca.

—¡Gracias! ¡Qué amable! —le agradeció ingenuamente para luego dirigirse hacia la mesa de al lado para firmar con una X sobre el papel del contrato para legalizar su reclutamiento.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó de repente el capitán Jack Sparrow, cansado de insistir con su brújula.

—¿Incluyendo estos cuatro? Tenemos… —pensó detenidamente por un segundo, respondiéndole con una sonrisa—: cuatro.

Entonces, notando que el siguiente de la fila se detuvo delante de él, Gibbs volvió su atención hacia su provisoria labor de reclutamiento.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia? —le preguntó con una complacida sonrisa al desconocido de horrible aspecto.

—¿Mi historia…? —comenzó a decir con una voz en la que se notaba un marcado tono de irónico rencor— es la misma que tú historia pero un capítulo atrasado… —Aquellas alarmantes palabras hicieron que a Gibbs se le borrara la sonrisa y fijara aún más su atención sobre aquel sujeto extraño pero ciertamente conocido.

—Perseguí a un hombre a través de los siete mares y me enamoré como un loco de su, digamos, hermana… —Esta vez, fue a Jack Sparrow a quien llamó la atención aquellas palabras, mirando al recién llegado con verdadera atención, quien siguió con su discurso:

—La persecución me costó mi tripulación, mi comisión y mi vida; y el salvarla a ella de la horca me costó mi razón… —finalizó su historia alzando la botella de ron de la mesa de Gibbs para darle un buen trago.

—¿Comodoro? ¡Está vivo! —exclamó el contramaestre muy asombrado al reconocer a James Norrington bajo el deplorable aspecto de aquel sucio pordiosero.

—¡No! ¡Ya no lo soy! ¡¿Es que no me escuchaste?! ¡Y estoy vivo no gracias a ustedes, por cierto! —Rebatió furioso para luego comenzar a acercarse lentamente a él. Vestido con sus estropeadas ropas de comodoro, James se había presentado nuevamente ante sus enemigos.

—Casi los acorralé cerca de las Islas Caimán… ¡y lo habría hecho de no ser por el huracán! —exclamó con frustrada determinación mientras que Jack, asustado, procedía a arrancarle una larga rama a la planta de interior que estaba cerca de él. En un vano intento de evitar un posible enfrentamiento con Norrington, trató de alejarse sigilosamente lo más posible bajo su imrpovisado camuflaje herbal.

—¡No! ¿No trató de cruzarlo, verdad, señor? —aventuró Gibbs.

—Sí, fui tan loco como para intentar cruzarlo y ayudar a Jacky a escapar de la horca…

—¡Pero usted nos ordenó que lo abandonáramos en Port Royal! —se excusó.

—Y eso es algo que no les costó hacer, ¿verdad? —sonrió despectivamente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me aceptan entonces o no?

Dubitativo, Gibbs no supo qué decir, por lo que James siguió hablando cada vez con más odio en su voz:

—Todavía no dicen a dónde van… ¡¡A un buen lugar, espero!! —gritó a la vez que volcaba repentinamente la mesa del contramaestre, tirando todo al suelo (incluyendo al pobre de Gibbs, quien había caído de espaldas al suelo) para luego dirigirse hacia el centro del salón con los brazos extendidos con la intención de llamar la atención de los presentes.

—¡¿Les parezco o no digno de servir a las órdenes del gran capitán Jack Sparrow?! —exclamó con sarcasmo mientras que, en el otro extremo del salón, Jack intentaba huir camuflado inútilmente con la rama que apenas lo cubría.

Pero James ya lo había tenido en la mira desde un principio y sacó el mosquete en el momento preciso en que el pirata pasaba al lado de él por detrás de una columna, apuntándolo impávidamente, deteniéndolo.

—¿… o te asesino ahora? —le propuso con gravedad.

Viéndose al descubierto, el capitán del _Perla Negra_ atisbó tímidamente a su enemigo a través de las largas hojas de la rama para luego inclinarse de atrás hacia adelante por detrás de la viga de madera en un vano intento de evadirlo, pero el ex comodoro siguió todos sus movimientos apuntándolo firmemente en la cabeza con el mosquete, por lo que el capitán Sparrow se vio obligado a tomar una desagradable decisión para salvar su pellejo.

—¡Contratado! —exclamó.

—¡Ja! Lo siento, las viejas costumbres no cambian… Es un hábito arraigado… —replicó son una sonrisa muy poco amistosa, con la indudable intención de disparar sobre el desgraciado pirata. Podía acabar con él, no lo necesitaba para nada, tan sólo le interesaba su brújula y nada más.

Pero no pudo dispararle, ya que desafortunadamente para él, los hombres que habían sido contratados anteriormente por Gibbs, se lanzaron encima de él para detenerlo.

—¡Tranquilo, marinero! ¡Estás amenazando a tu capitán! —exclamó uno de ellos mientras lo obligaban a apuntar hacia el techo de la posada.

Entre medio del forcejeo, James disparó y la bala fue a dar justo sobre el duro metal de la araña suspendida del techo, rebotando e impactando contra una botella que sostenía un borracho, haciéndola añicos. Molesto, el hombre golpeó al tipo que se encontraba a su lado, creyéndolo culpable de su desgracias, y entonces, desde ese mismo momento, comenzó una estrepitosa batahola entre los presentes: golpes de puños y patadas por parte de los hombres, arañazos y tiradas de cabello por parte de las mujeres, y rompimiento de botellas sobre las cabezas por parte de todos. Algunos caían por las escaleras o desde el pasillo del primer piso y otros utilizaban los candelabros del techo para balancearse sobre ellos. Y toda aquella frenética actividad se llevaba a cabo con el acompañamiento de las alegres tonadas musicales de los músicos.

—¡Malditos borrachos! ¿Otra vez piensan destruir mi establecimiento? ¡Pues no les será tan fácil! —gritó enfurecida la dueña de la taberna, sacando un buen par de mosquetes de su cinturón para comenzar a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra cada desdichado que se cruzara por su camino.

Mientas tanto, James había logrado deshacerse de los que lo habían detenido mediante varias patadas, desenfundando finalmente su sable.

Aprovechando aquel desastre, Jack decidió huir rápidamente de allí.

—¿En marcha? —le preguntó a su contramaestre mientras dejaba la rama en uno de los jarrones.

—¡Sí! —asintió Gibbs levantándose penosamente del suelo y salir corriendo detrás de su capitán.

Caminando sin ningún problema entre aquel desastre, esquivando cada tanto con impresionante calma cualquier obstáculo que se interponía en su camino, amén de no perderse un solo detalle de cada pelea que veía entre hombres o hasta de mujeres, el capitán Jack Sparrow no se había percatado de que la misma Elizabeth Swann había ingresado a la taberna en ese preciso instante.

Mayúscula fue la sorpresa de ella cuando divisó a Norrington peleando con espada en mano entre toda aquella gentuza a riesgo de su propia vida. ¿Cómo había parado allí? Por el estado en que se encontraba, Elizabeth supuso que él no lograría salir ileso de aquella pelea y decidió intervenir uniéndose ella misma al altercado, utilizando su propia espada contra aquellos borrachos. Afortunadamente, Will le había enseñado a utilizarla con maestría.

Escapando de sus numerosos contrincantes que deseaban fervientemente a acabar con su vida sin importarles ya las amenazas del gobernador de Tortuga, James logró esconderse detrás de una viga para darle un trago a la botella de ron que le había robado a Gibbs.

A todo eso, Jack y Gibbs habían llegado a las escaleras y comenzaron a subir por ellas justo cuando golpeaban a un tipo contra la pared, provocando que a éste se le cayera el tricornio por los escalones. Al verlo, el capitán Sparrow se agachó para levantarlo justo en el momento en que un botellazo se estrellaba contra la pared encima de él. Sin percatarse de que se había salvado por muy poco de que no le rompieran la cabeza, el pirata se probó el sombrero mientras seguía subiendo hacia el primer piso y recibía, sin pedirlo, otro tricornio en sus manos de otro borracho recién golpeado, por lo que, al pasar, le colocó el primer sombrero a otro hombre para probarse el nuevo.

Mientras tanto, James Norrington se había unido nuevamente a la riña sin percatarse de la presencia de Elizabeth, quien seguía combatiendo valiente y hábilmente contra sus atacantes. Aprovechando que uno de aquellos sucios borrachos era derrotado con un fuerte golpe de la empuñadura del sable de Elizabeth, James tomó la botella que éste llevaba antes de que cayera al suelo y siguió bebiendo más y más, sin importarle la pelea y si lo asesinaban o no.

Ya en la planta alta, Jack intercambió cómodamente su sombrero por el de otro hombre que se encontraba sentado en el pasamano del pasillo.

—Gracias, viejo —le dijo, tocando su pecho con la punta de sus dedos y provocando, sin quererlo, que aquel desafortunado hombre cayera hacia atrás.

—¡Ups! —exclamó, y siguió caminando como si nada.

Pero aquel tricornio tampoco fue de su agrado, por lo tanto se lo colocó a un tipo que estaba a punto de ser lanzado desde la planta baja hacia el salón de abajo por otros rufianes. Y, haciéndose a un lado, les dijo amablemente que continuaran, por lo que el desafortunado hombre fue lanzado hacia abajo.

A todo eso, James y Elizabeth seguían combatiendo contra quienes osaban enfrentarlos hasta que ya nadie más quiso hacerlo, manteniéndose todos a una prudencial distancia a pesar de que seguían empuñando las espadas. Viendo que dudaban en atacarlo, Norrington comenzó a incitarlos para que lucharan contra él:

—¿Quieren pelear? ¿Eh? ¡¿Quién quiere pelear?! ¡Si forman una línea ordenada los mataré de uno a uno! ¡A ver! ¿Quién se anima? ¿Quién es el primero?

Fastidiada por aquella estúpida actitud de quien alguna vez había sido su admirador, Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la botella que él llevaba en la mano y se la partió en la cabeza, desmayándolo en el acto y dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto.

—¡Quería darme el placer de hacerlo yo mismo! —declaró la joven en voz alta, por lo que los presentes alzaron las jarras, las botellas y los sables para celebrar la derrota de aquel sujeto tan detestable.

Minutos después, el ex comodoro James Norrington fue lanzado, sin mucha ceremonia, de cabeza hacia un chiquero en las afueras de la taberna de Mabel.

Una vez que los satisfechos borrachos se hubieran marchado de allí y que los presentes se dispersaran, Elizabeth Swann se acercó lentamente al lugar en donde yacía su decadente ex prometido para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

—James Norrington, ¿qué hizo el mundo contigo? —le preguntó sintiendo gran compasión por su amigo en cuanto él volvió su embarrado rostro hacia ella.

—… No podrías haberlo dicho mejor… —le dijo mientras intentaba levantarse con la ayuda de la muchacha, quedando ambos de pie y mirándose a la cara en silencio.

—Creí que habías regresado a Inglaterra —le dijo ella.

—¿Cómo podría regresar allí luego de mi inapropiado comportamiento? —rebatió con tono sarcástico—. Hasta mi padre me ha cerrado las puertas de su casa…

Y bajando la mirada, murmuró adolorido:

—… y ni siquiera tengo a Jacky conmigo…

—¡Oh, James! ¡No tenia idea! Lo siento mucho… —le dijo compasivamente mientras colocaba su delgada mano sobre la mejilla de Norrington, provocando que éste la mirara muy sorprendido y esperanzado.

—¡¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI NORRY, PERRO ASQUEROSO!! ¡¡ÉL NO ES NINGÚN GAY!!

Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar a aquella advertencia, Elizabeth era derribada sorpresivamente por la capitana Jacky Sparrow, que recién había llegado y era quien, evidentemente, había gritado.

Con la pobre joven tendida en el barro del chiquero, la pirata, que estaba sentada sobre ella, la tomó por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a sacudirla fuertemente, por lo que Elizabeth se vio obligada a revelarle su identidad para no seguir siendo maltratada.

—¡Espera, Jacky! ¡Soy yo: Elizabeth! ¡La hija del gobernador Swann!

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Elizabeth? —repitió asombrada, deteniéndose para mirarla detenidamente para luego iniciar otra vez su brutal reprimenda, terriblemente celosa—. ¡¡Perra asquerosa!! ¡¿Qué hacías con tus sucias manos sobre mi Norry?! ¡¡Él ya no es tu prometido!! ¿Es que quieres a todos los hombres bajo tu yugo? ¡Deja algo para las demás!

—¡Idiota! ¡Estás loca! —rebatió la agredida y comenzando a luchar ella también, por lo que pronto ambas se encontraron peleando y rodando en medio del lodo y de los espantados cerdos, insultándose entre ellas.

James, quien ahora estaba acompañado por Billy, se encontraba francamente sorprendido por aquella inesperada escena, después de todo, el ver pelear a dos atractivas mujeres en el barro era bastante sugestivo. No se había percatado de que estaban siendo observados sigilosamente por Mercer, la mano derecha de Lord Beckett.

****

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Luego de las dificultades técnicas de Fanfiction con el Login (pues podría haber publicado este capi el domingo pasado), aquí estoy de nuevo : ) Finalmente ha comenzado nuevamente el guión de la peli, claro que ajustada a este fic : ) ¿Fue realmente cierto lo que dijo Jacky sobre James? O será todo una treta suya? ¡Cuán caro le costará a Jacky! James ya no será nunca más el mismo con ella… Este capítulo fue el último en que aparecen los demás personajes, en los siguientes aparecerán únicamente los personajes de la peli pero… ¡ojo que habrá una sorpresa final en el epílogo!**

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: je, he visto que con esa actitud de "yo hago lo que se me antoja con ustedes" Isabel ha ganado una enorme antipatía por parte de ustedes XD Bueno, ya supiste de qué trataba el tema entre Jacky e Isabel "orgullo" Jacobson y, como verás, sí fue algo fuerte como para afectar terriblemente el corazón y la mente del pobre de James… : ( Me imagino que te enterneció aún más esa actitud de caballero que tuvo Seagull para con la pequeña Alwine… ¡Estoy segura de que la cuidará bien! : ) Nos leemos! Suerte para vos también!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: No, por lo visto Isabel no piensa ya en lo que sintió cuando era una inocente niña asustada… : ( y está lo suficientemente loca como para importarle un comino los demás. Esta vez nadie obligó a Jacky a decir lo que no quería… ella solita lo dijo… ¿pero será cierto? Se me olvidó buscar tu canción, je, pero me muero de ganas por escucharla ; ) ¡Y yo también me la paso buscando canciones para ellos dos! Ja ja ja! XD No, Norry no tuvo la suerte de ser curado por Alwine, pero descuida, Jacky se encargará muy bien de sus heridas, je XD Bueno, el asunto del doc quedará aclarado en el tercer fic, solamente tenés que esperar un poco para leerlo ; ) Así es la vida, mi querida amiga, una tiene que crecer, lamentablemente, pero eso no significa que se acaban las diversiones, solamente cambian y nada más : ) Con el estudio lograrás ser alguien y podrás darte tus propios gustos con el esfuerzo de tu trabajo : ) No he podido terminar este capi a tiempo ni tampoco regalarte una laptop o una x-box, je, pero espero que este capi te haya gustado : ) ¡feliz cumple atrasado!!! Chaito y besos desde Argentina!!! **_

_**Querida León Dorado**__**: por fortuna estamos algo distanciados de Tartagal, pero fue algo realmente triste lo que pasó allí… ¿te imaginás perderlo absolutamente todo? Debe ser horrible… : ( **__**El Diario de Ana Frank era un libro que quería leer desde que iba al colegio y por fin lo he conseguido : ) me gusta mucho cómo cuenta las cosas que le pasa y siente durante sus pocos años en el escondite de "la casa de atrás", ¡es una pena que ella y todos los demás hayan sido asesinado por la locura del nazismo! Es increíble que aún haya gente joven con las mismas ideas de Hitler… Este año se cumplirán 80 años del nacimiento de Ana… Morir a los 15 años es un desperdicio, pero, por lo menos, sus sueños de ser recordada como escritora se realizaron. No he leído Profundidades, me gustaría leerlo alguna vez : ) No es mi costumbre leer en la computadora porque me hace mucho daño los ojos, ¡ni siquiera vuelvo a leer lo que escribo! Así que siempre prefiero leer los libros y es por eso que casi nunca me ven en el msn, je ; ) Nop, Isabel jamás va a olvidar su compromiso con Norry y, siempre que pueda, va a obligarlo a hacer lo que ella quiera como lo hace con los demás. No te preocupés, que muy pronto ella recibirá su merecido, je, je, je… XD y te aseguro que Seagull y Alwine estarán bien : ) y en cuanto a las heridas de Norry… bueno, Jacky se va a ocupar de ellas gustosamente cuando naveguen juntos en el Perla Negra… XP Me conectaré en cuanto pueda. Besos y vos cuidate también, ciao!**__** (y creo que ya te diste cuenta de quiénes participaron en esa conversación!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y las imágenes te tu bebé! Espero que de vez en cuando me mandés fotos de tu beba a medida que vaya creciendo! Sería muy feliz el verla crecer : ) Alguna vez te diré el porqué ; ) **__**Sip, hubo pleito, y uno inesperado entre Jacky y Elizabeth ; ) A la frialdad comenzarás a leerla desde ahora, en cuanto al sufrimiento y a la reconciliación, la leerás en el próximo fic : ) Je, ¿sabés que yo hago lo mismo que vos? Leo el final de los libros, pero, ¡siempre me olvido ese final después cuando empiezo a leerlo! Ja, ja, ja! XD No puedo contarte el final, los demás me matarían, je. Pero será muy romántico… La charla entre Jacky e Isabel rompió el corazón de james… ¿qué pasará ahora? Bueno, respecto a las peleas de mis padres, lo que me molesta es que mi papá trate terriblemente mal a mi mamá…, es tan frío con ella… acusándola de algo que ella no hizo todo por creerle a una de las infaltables amantes que tiene… O sea, toda la vida él la trató muy mal, pero eso de acusarla de haberle sido infiel con un amigo de mi hermano, es algo que no toleraré nunca en mi vida. Detesto la injusticia y me contengo a duras penas de no ir a darle una buena paliza a la estúpida que vive al lado y que fue ella la que le llenó la cabeza de esas estupideces. ¿Te dás cuenta? ¡Una de las amantes de mis papá, que seguramente tiene tu edad, vive en la casa de al lado! Mi madre es un ángel, pero un ángel recentido que siempre vivió subyugada por mi padre. Él nunca fue malo con mi hermano y yo, pero siempre fue malo e injusto con ella… ¡Hubo un tiempo en que no la dejaba ir a visitar a mi abuelita! Es por eso que no me es tan fácil ignorar sus "peleas" porque mi mamá se la banca todo, pero te comprendo y te deseo lo mejor para vos, tu novio y tu hijita : ) Nos leemos la próxima semana! Bye!!! (y no te preocupés por mí, siempre fui una tipa fuerte, je)**_

_**Querida Santillán**__**: Isabel es un monstruo… ¡pobre de james si se casa con ella! Lo obligará a hacer cosas que él no quiera… XD Sip, conseguí esas monedas, pero vas a tener que dejarme tu email en mi sitio porque en Fanfiction no dejan que aparezcan las direcciones de email. Ahora James ha tomado una decisión al igual que Jacky de volver a ser un hombre, pero… ¿será esa su verdadera decisión? Bye!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: me alegro que te haya gustado el capi : ) ahora todo estará en manos de James y las decisiones que él tome para vengarse de Jacky. Tenés razón, Isabel es demasiado orgullosa y dependiente de su venganza, creo que ella no tendría qué rumbo seguir si llegara a concretar finalmente su venganza… Supongo que martirizaría al pobre de james toda su vida… : ( Se le romperá la mente, te lo aseguro, nada más esperá unos cuantos capítulos y ya veras, je : ) pagará por todo lo que ha hecho… La Espada de Odín es realmente poderosa, pero habrá otra para ser su contrincante : ) No, realmente no creo que falten tan pocos capítulos, conociéndome, creo que faltarán unos cuantos más. Bueno, supongo que te habrás sorprendió por lo que dijo Jacky y que estarás contento con la aparición de Jack Sparrow, quien, desde ahora en adelante, aparecerá hasta el final… Besos. Desde Argentina, Gaby : )**_

_**Querida Flint**__**: XD Morgan es un desgraciado, igual que Isabel… **__**Veo que Isabel finalmente te sacó de las casillas, ¿verdad? Es que realmente la tipa esta se cree la dueña y la señora de las vidas de los demás… Por lo menos tendrá su buen merecido dentro de poco, creo, porque muchos lo están pidiendo ya… ¡Y Jacky esta vez ha ido muy lejos con sus ideas lujuriosas! ¿Será verdad lo que dijo? He de confesarte que gran parte de ella lo es, lamentablemente… : ( Byetz!**_

_**Querida beatriz gpe.**__**: ¿no recibiste mi regalo de cumpleaños vía email? Si no es así, te mandaré otro… Espero que tus cosas hayan mejorado… ¡ánimo, amiga! Lo peor que una puede hacer es bajonearse por algo que nos va mal… De por sí es malo, más malo será si nos ponemos depresivos… ¡Al mal tiempo buena cara! : ) Seagull le ha prometido a Alwine cuidarla con su vida y Jacky finalmente dijo algo que nodebería haber dicho… Gracias por tus saludos del día de San Valentín : ) por cierto, ¿qué cuenta de email tenés? Me gustaría charlar con vos por el msn… : ) Besos, chau!!! **_

**Las pelis que vi fueron Taxi, Apocalypto, Kill Bill 2, Rob Roy, Alien vs Depredador, 007 El mañana Nunca Muere, 007 El Mundo no Basta, 007 Otro Día Para Morir y 007 Casino Royal (aunque no me guste Daniel Greig…) No pude ver 007 Goldeneye.. : ( Ahora estoy viendo los anime Nadja del Mañana y Mujercitas, y sigo descargando el anime de Ranma ½. También sigo leyendo El Diario de Ana Frank y Vivir la Historia del Imperio Bizantino. Finalmente he publicado el prólogo de una novela propia en un sitio en donde te pagan si leen tus historias… Porfa, les pido que visiten el sitio y aplaudan la historia, no es necesario que la lean si no quieren : ) la dire está en mi sitio web : ) Ahora que estoy desempleada, me vendría muy bien algo de dinerillo propio de mi propia imginación, je : )**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Faltan 6 capítulos para el final…)**


	46. Picotazos

**Capítulo 45: Picotazos**

Navegando entre las enormes y encrespadas olas de un mar turbulento, el _Holandés Errante _desafiaba bravamente una terrible tormenta que parecía arreciar cada vez más, amenazando con hundirlo de un momento a otro; pero éste, a pesar de su agujereado y antiguo casco, parecía mantenerse a flote como por arte de magia.

Mientras que el capitán Davy Jones tocaba su órgano con la ayuda de los apéndices de su cabeza con desbocada efusividad, en la cubierta principal su tripulación hacía todo lo posible para evitar que el barco no zozobrara ante la tormenta.

El joven y bien parecido William Turner, quien intentaba sobrevivir a bordo de aquel barco maldito, ya había caído en la cuenta de que el capitán Jack Sparrow lo había engañado una vez más. Ya se lo haría pagar, pero por ahora sus pensamientos se encontraban pura y exclusivamente concentrados en su amada Elizabeth, de quien no sabía nada acerca de su destino.

Bajo las órdenes de los ansiosos contramaestres, tanto Will como los demás marineros condenados por la maldición de Davy Jones, intentaban llevar a buen resguardo uno de los pesados cañones mediante unas poleas, tirando de las gruesas sogas que lo dejaban suspendido en el aire torrencial mientras el barco se estremecía bajo la presión de las olas y la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente sus cuerpos.

—¡Asegure los aparejos del mástil, maestre Turner! ¡De inmediato! —gritó apremiante uno de los contramaestres, por lo que el alarmado muchacho se vio obligado a soltar la soga que sostenía junto a otros de sus compañeros e ir a ejecutar presuroso aquella orden sin darse cuenta de que "Bootstrap Bill" Turner también había respondido con prontitud a aquel mandato y había llegado antes que él a los aparejos del mástil.

—¡Quítate!—exclamó Will empujándolo mientras intentaba tomar el aparejo.

—¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado, muchacho! ¡Fuera de aquí! —exclamó molesto el aludido sin quitar las manos de la soga— ¡Suéltalo, muchacho! —insistió, pero cuando ambos se miraron a la cara, éste logró reconocer a su hijo en aquel joven prisionero, dejándolo enormemente asombrado

—¡No! —exclamó el angustiado e impresionado, soltando sin querer la amarra, pero como Will no la había soltado, se vio arrastrado sorpresivamente por ella a través de la cubierta, por lo que el cañón, ya sin aquel seguro sostén, cayó como un peso muerto sobre la cubierta, golpeando a los desafortunados tripulantes que se encontraban justo debajo de él.

—¡Rápido! ¡Traigan a esa alimaña ante mí! —ordenó furioso el contramaestre al ver aquel desastre, por lo que el asustado muchacho fue levantado con celeridad del piso y llevado hacia uno de los mástiles, colocándolo de cara al palo, pues ya sabían lo que su maestre quería hacer con él.

—¡Cinco azotes para que no olvides cómo sujetar el cabo! —exclamó para la desesperación de Will y su padre, por lo que éste último decidió intervenir inmediatamente.

—¡No! —pidió con desesperación mientras sujetaba firmemente la mano del monstruoso capataz que sostenía el látigo

—¡¿Te atreves a obstaculizar mis deberes, Turner?! ¡Entonces van a sufrir ambos el castigo! —amenazó su superior.

—¡Lo quiero todo! —pidió decidido "Bootstrap", asombrando a todo el mundo.

—¡No me digas! ¿Estás dispuesto? —inquirió gustoso Davy Jones, haciendo una inesperada aparición sobre cubierta.

Acercándose a ellos muy interesado por lo que había escuchado, se detuvo frente al asustado pero decidido hombre.

—¿Y qué impulsa este acto tan grande de caridad? —preguntó con su maliciosa voz.

—Mi, mi hijo…—contestó luego de balbucear por algunos segundos para luego volverse a mirar a Will, quien también lo miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Él es mi hijo…

Tan sorprendido como los demás, pero sintiendo gran complacencia por aquella inesperada noticia, Jones adelantó unos pasos para mirar con más detenimiento al joven Turner y comenzar a carcajearse de puro gusto.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué afortunada circunstancia, ¿verdad?! —exclamó mirando maliciosamente a "Bootsrap"—. Me parece que eran cinco azotes, según he oído…

Y extendiendo su extraña mano que tenía tentáculos por dedos, Davy Jones recibió el látigo con el que Willian Turner iba a ser castigado para entregárselo a un sorprendidísimo "Bootstrap".

—¡No…! ¡Yo no! —se negó horrorizado—. ¡No! ¡No puedo!

—¡El gato salió de la bolsa, maestre Turner! ¡Las cartas están boca arriba! —replicó firmemente Davy Jones, amenazándolo—. ¡Tu hijo probará la caricia de la mano del contramaestre… o de la tuya!

El pobre padre del muchacho estaba perplejo, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer; pero en cuanto volvió sus desesperados ojos sobre Will, supo de inmediato que no quería dañar a su propio hijo.

—¡Oh, no! —rogó finalmente, dando a entender su decisión por lo que el capitán del _Holandés Errante_ optó por la otra opción.

—¡Contramaestre! —llamó al monstruoso ser que iba a castigar al muchacho desde un principio.

—¡No! —exclamó "Bootsrap", arrebatándole desesperadamente el látigo. Finalmente había decidido azotar él mismo a su propio hijo.

Y así, luego de que los deformes marineros desgarraran las ropas de Will dejando expuesta su espalda, lo sujetaron contra el palo del mástil, en donde fue azotado una y otra vez por su atribulado padre, a quien se le rompía el corazón cada vez que aplicaba aquellos ardientes golpes. En cambio, Davy Jones disfrutó enormemente del conflicto emocional que había provocado entre padre e hijo.

Una vez que los cinco azotes fueran aplicados sin que el valiente muchacho profiriera un solo grito de sufrimiento o súplica, fue lanzado de cabeza hacia la cubierta interior, con la espalda llena de dolorosas marcas ensangrentadas.

—¡Te fue bien, muchacho! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —se burló uno de los tripulantes mientras el chico yacía sobre el empapado piso del entrepuente.

—¡Will…! —lo llamó su desesperado padre, quien había bajado apresuradamente por las escaleras con la intención de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No necesito tu ayuda! —exclamó furioso su hijo, haciéndolo a un lado y luego alejarse inmediatamente de él con pasos tambaleantes, deteniéndose sobre uno de los aparejos.

—¡El contramaestre pudo haberte desprendido la carne del hueso! ¡Lo hice por ti! —explicó angustiado, acercándose a él, entregándole el chaleco.

Will dirigió furioso su vista hacia aquel hombre que se decía ser su padre y quien, hacía años, los había abandonado a él y a su madre a la buena de Dios con falsas promesas de un regreso que jamás se concretó.

—¿Debo entender que lo que hiciste fue un acto de compasión? —replicó lleno de rencor.

—Sí… —respondió con una tristísima expresión en su desfigurado rostro, expresión que ablandó el bondadoso corazón del muchacho, haciéndolo recapacitar. ¿Acaso no era mejor escuchar su propia versión de la historia?

Unos minutos después, los dos se encontraban caminando por la enmohecida cabina de las troneras en donde los oxidados cañones se extendían en fila apuntando hacia el tempestuoso mar, en donde "Bootstrap Bill" Turner le contaba a su hijo sobre el destino que había sido obligado a tomar:

—… cien años navegando sin rumbo, sirviendo en este navío…; olvidando quién eres poco a poco hasta que terminas como el pobre Weaber… —le dijo mirando hacia el casco de la nave entre medio de los toberas, en donde una especie de musgo marino con la sinuosa forma de un ser humano de fundía contra el casco.

Will se vio obligado a mirarlo detenidamente para poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Una vez que has hecho el juramento ante el Holandés quedas atrapado, jamás te vas hasta que tu deuda se pague —siguió diciéndole, mirándolo muy preocupado.

—Yo nunca juré nada —replicó su hijo al darse cuenta de su aflicción.

—¡Entonces debes huir, hijo! —le pidió tan esperanzado como ansioso, tomándolo del brazo, pero Will sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco el lienzo que Jack Sparrow le había entregado anteriormente.

—Pero antes debo encontrar esto… —le dijo mostrándoselo. En su rostro no había otra expresión que la preocupación que sentía por su prometida—: una la llave.

De pronto, como si aquel maligno dibujo hubiera sido el culpable de su repentino despertar, lo que quedaba de Weaber pareció cobrar vida y despegó su torso del casco de la nave, manteniendo aún la lámpara que llevaba en su mano derecha.

—¡Oh! —exclamó entre sorprendido y asustado—¡El cofre de la muerte…!

Will y su padre se volvieron muy sorprendidos.

—¿Qué sabes de esto? —le preguntó nuestro joven protagonista, acercándose a él.

—Abre el cofre con la llave y apuñala el corazón —le aconsejó para luego arrepentirse inmediatamente—. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No lo apuñales! Este barco necesita que viva el corazón o no habrá capitán, y si no hay capitán entonces nadie cuidará ni tendrá la llave.

—¿Así que el capitán tiene la llave? —Will adivinó certeramente.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el aludido, sintiendo que había hablado de más, volviendo a su estado anterior, pegando su espalda contra el casco.

—¿Dónde está la llave? —insistió el muchacho.

—¡Oculta!

—¿Dónde está el cofre?

—¡Oculto! —y cerró los ojos, obligándose a sí mismo a guardar silencio y sumirse en su extraño autismo, volviendo a ser el extraño y silencioso ser que era.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez que hubieran conseguido la cantidad buscada de tripulantes en otra taberna para sellar el trato con Davy Jones, el capitán Jack Sparrow y Gibbs se dirigieron presurosos hacia el muelle en donde se encontraba amarrado el _Perla Negra_, pues no deseaban volver a encontrarse con el problemático ex comodoro Norrington ni con la furiosa Mabel, la obesa y peligrosa dueña de la taberna que había sido destruida dos veces aquel día por culpa de los hermanos Sparrow.

—Dicen que la capitana Jacky Sparrow estuvo aquí, señor —comentó Gibbs con marcada preocupación.

—Pues la felicito, éste es un buen lugar para beber ron —replicó su capitán, caminando con su habitual y extraño andar.

—¿Pero es que no vamos a esperarla? Ella también forma parte del trato, ¿verdad?

Jack se detuvo y miró largamente a su contramaestre.

—Me extrañas, Gibbs. Como sabrás, ella soy yo y yo soy ella, por lo tanto y afirmando con sinceridad mi firmeza, que ella se verá irresistiblemente atraída al _Perla Negra_; por lo tanto no hay necesidad de esperarla —Volvió a seguir con su camino—. Se sentirá fuertemente atraída como un borracho al ron.

Luego se fruncir el entrecejo pensando en lo que su capitán le había dicho, Gibbs lo siguió.

—¿Pero qué hay del comodoro Norrington? —preguntó una vez que lo hubo alcanzado—. Seguramente estará buscándote y la capitana Jacky a él.

—Pues espero que ella lo encuentre antes de que él nos encuentre a nosotros.., o que nosotros lo encontremos a ellos. Estoy seguro de que mi "respetable" hermanita logrará distraerlo con sus "delicadezas" y el "ex comodoro" Norrington terminará por olvidarse de mí, y... —lo miró sonriendo maliciosamente—, en cuanto menos se lo espere, lo echaremos por la borda.

—¿Y no se molestará su hermana?

—No lo creo; no tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar en su "querido" ex comodoro en cuanto ella forme parte de la tripulación de Davy Jones —le dijo guiñándole el ojo para después seguir caminando tranquilamente entre los atestados muelles lleno de marineros, piratas, bultos y animales.

A pesar de que era casi la media noche, aquel lugar bullía de movimiento como si fuera de día.

—¿Aún estás seguro de entregarla a Davy Jones, Jack? —le preguntó en cuanto logró nivelar su paso.

—Por supuesto, Gibbs. Como te dije antes: ella es como yo y yo soy como ella… o ella soy yo o yo soy ella... Estoy muy consiente de lo que ella puede llegar a hacerme y no pienso arriesgarme nuevamente a otro motín —Se detuvo bastante pensativo—. Además…, si no la entrego a Davy Jones, deberé entregarle mi alma y eso es algo que no quiero hacer…

—Es verdad… —asintió Gibbs también muy pensativo.

Ambos hombres volvieron a retomar su camino hacia el _Perla Negra_ cuya silueta comenzaba a dibujarse en la cercanía. Toda su tripulación aún estaba muy ocupada subiendo bultos y provisiones, amen de que los nuevos marineros habían comenzado a abordar el navío, ansiosos de aventuras y sin figurarse de que habían caído en la boca del lobo.

Pero justo en el momento en que el capitán Jack Sparrow estaba ya a punto de subir a bordo, alguien lo llamó:

—¡Capitán Sparrow!

Muy poco interesado, el aludido volteó unos segundos para echar una ojeada hacia atrás para luego continuar con su camino. Tan sólo había visto a un muchachito delgado, sucio y sin importancia.

—¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación, chico? Bienvenido a bordo —le dijo, volviéndole la espalda.

—Vine a buscar al hombre que amo —fue la inesperada y decidida réplica, obligando a que Gibbs se volviera para mirar al intruso y que Jack se detuviera en seco.

—De verdad me halagas, hijo, pero mi primer y único amor es el océano, ¿eh?—rebatió el capitán Sparrow bastante preocupado sin desear volverse mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano a su contramaestre de que se encargara de hacer desaparecer al pequeño "eunuco".

—Hablo de William Turner, capitán Sparrow —declaró la joven con gran determinación para la sorpresa de los aludidos.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Norrington, Billy y Jacky también estaban con ella, pero, como estos tres se encontraban a unos metros detrás de ella, solamente se podían ver sus desdibujadas siluetas en la oscuridad, entre medio de la gente y los bultos.

Mareado de borracho, James se vio obligado a devolver el estómago con muy poca corrección al borde del muelle ante la sorpresa de Billy y la preocupación de Jacky, quienes no paraban de darle palmadas muy poco oportunas en la espalda, terminando por ahogarlo.

—¿Elizabeth? —inquirió muy sorprendido el capitán Jacky Sparrow, caminando lentamente hacia ella para luego volverse otra vez hacia Gibbs una vez que se hubiera convencido de que era ella.

—¡Esconde el ron…! —le pidió muy preocupado, por lo que el aludido se apresuró a acatar su orden, pues era muy conocido por todos lo mal que se llevaba Elizabeth con el ron.

—Ese traje no te favorece —Jack le confesó sonriendo con picardía a la joven—. O llevas un vestido o nada… Te puedo prestar "nada" en mi camarote... Además hueles muy mal… ¿acaso dormiste en un chiquero? —le preguntó frunciendo la nariz, pues la chica estaba cubierta de lodo de arriba a abajo.

—Fue por culpa de tu querida hermanita por el que estoy así, Jack. La muy imbécil me malinterpretó —rebatió muy enojada poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¿Mi, mi hermanita? —repitió sorprendido.

—¡Así es! ¡La misma que calza y viste, hermanito! —exclamó la aludida, emergiendo de repente de entre las sombras—. ¿Cómo has estado, ¿hermanito"? —el tono de su voz no era muy amistoso.

—¡Hermanita! ¡Felices los ojos que te ven! —exclamó con fingida alegría, abalanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla calurosamente y, de paso, tocar sus "atributos traseros"; pero el terrible hedor que despedía su sonriente "hermana", lo hizo retroceder inmediatamente.

—¡Uf! ¡Agh! ¡Tú también hueles horrible! —se tapó la nariz con aversión.

Antes de que Jacky lograra replicarle, Elizabeth intervino interponiéndose entre los dos.

—Jack, sé que Will vino a buscarte. Dime dónde está —le dijo, muy preocupada.

Viendo que había llegado el momento de dar las respectivas explicaciones, el capitán Sparrow decidió que, lo mejor era, lavarse las manos.

—Querida, de verdad lamento tener que decirte esto —comenzó a decirle, acercándose a ella—, pero en una desafortunada y casi inevitable serie de circunstancias totalmente impredecibles, que no tuvieron nada que ver conmigo, el pobre Will fue reclutado por Davy Jones y su gente.

—¿Por qué será que no me convence esa explicación? —murmuró Jacky con marcado sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando acusadoramente a su hermano.

—¿Davy Jones? —repitió extrañada la joven Elizabeth, mirando alternadamente a cada uno de los dos.

—¡Por favor! ¿Otra vez con esa estúpida historia? —intervino James después de haber vomitado otro poco mientras el preocupado Billy seguía golpeándole la espalda en un vano intento de ayudarlo a recuperarse—. ¿El capitán de un navío fantasma? ¡Ya basta! —le pidió al italianito, muy fastidiado.

—¡Norrington, te ves terrible! ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Jack Sparrow con marcado desagrado.

—Tú me contrataste, amigo. No es mi culpa que aceptes a cualquiera con tus requisitos tan laxos… —replicó con el mismo sentimiento, apoyándose cómodamente sobre unos de los toneles.

—¡Hueles muy mal!—rebatió el pirata—. ¿Es que ahora está de moda oler como un cerdo? Yo no contrato cerdos bajo mi comando, Norrington (salvo Gibbs), así que ya mismo puedes largarte de aquí —le dijo al notar la presencia de Billy, pensando que bien podría utilizar al muchachito para incluirlo en el pago de su deuda a cambio de aquel peligroso enemigo suyo a quien no deseaba tener a bordo.

Pero su macabro plan estaba destinado al fracaso.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero si tú lo "descontratas", yo lo "recontrato", hermanito! —rebatió Jacky, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su protegido—. Yo también soy la capitana del _Perla Negra, ¿savvy?_ —declaró para luego inclinar la cabeza y señalarse el tricornio—. Y soy la única de los dos que lleva un sombrero, hermanito.

Jack se le quedó mirando detenidamente por espacio de algunos segundos hasta que, inesperadamente, le arrebató el tricornio de la cabeza, colocándoselo rápidamente sobre la suya.

—Pues ahora _yo_ soy el que lleva el sombrero, hermanita. Gracias por cuidármelo todo este tiempo —le dijo con una luminosa y pícara sonrisa.

—¿Cuidártelo? ¡Ése es _mí_ sombrero, hermanito! —exclamó dándole un buen puntapié en la entrepierna, obligándolo a agacharse de dolor y quitándole el objeto de la discordia mientras los demás fruncían la cara no pudiendo evitar sentir dolor ajeno.

—… E-está bien… Es tuyo… (por el momento…) —susurró éste último, mirándola de reojo tramando una jugosa venganza en contra de su "querida" hermanita.

—Jack —los interrumpió Elizabeth, llamando la atención del capitán.

—¿Eh? —dirigió su mirada hacia ella, incorporándose penosamente.

—Sólo quiero encontrar a Will. Jacky me ha dicho que no sabe nada sobre él y que tú eres el único que podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo.

—¡Ay! ¡Lo sé! —replicó un poco mortificado. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que podría utilizar a la joven para su propio beneficio.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Es lo que más deseas en el mundo? —le preguntó con seriedad, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó sin duda alguna, cosa que llenó de satisfacción al confabulador pirata.

—Porque yo considero, que lo que más bien tú deseas es encontrar un modo de salvar a Will, ¿verdad? —le propuso mientras colocaba amistosamente su mano sobre la esbelta espalda de la joven para comenzar a caminar hacia el _Perla Negra_ mientras los demás lo seguían, sin que su astuta hermana le quitara la vista de encima.

—Y tú sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿no? —comentó la muchacha, deteniéndose para mirarlo detenidamente, pues ella no era ninguna tonta y sospechaba de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Bueno, hay un cofre… —comenzó a contar el aludido.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Por favor! ¿Otra vez comenzamos con lo mismo? —se quejó Norrington al tiempo que Jacky le pedía que se callara, pues estaba muy interesada en los oscuros planes de su "hermano".

Luego de dirigirle una mirada muy poco amistosa a su enemigo, Jack continuó con su historia:

—No conozco su tamaño ni su origen…

—Pero contiene aun el corazón palpitante de Davy Jones —lo interrumpió Pintel, pasando a su lado, transportando un enorme cajón lleno de botellas de ron ayudado por Ragetti, quien iba por detrás de él y que también tenía algo qué agregar:

—¡Es verdad! ¡Tu-tum, tu-tum! —exclamó imitando el sonido de un corazón ayudado con un gesto de su mano.

—Quien obtenga ese cofre poseerá el poder de obligar a Jones a hacer la voluntad de él o _ella_. Incluyendo, salvar al valiente William de su triste fin —concluyó el sonriente capitán del _Perla Negra_, haciendo hincapié en los deseos de la muchacha.

—¿No creerás en sus mentiras, verdad? —intervino James, quien, a pesar de que Jacky ya le había puesto sobre aviso acerca del cofre, aún no podía creer que éste fuera de verdad.

Un tanto confundida, Elizabeth miró dubitativa a uno y a otro hombre. Ella conocía muy bien a ambos, pero tenía que decidirse por la creencia de uno de ellos; aquel en el que ella confiaría y pondría el destino de su novio en sus manos.

—¿Cómo lo busco? —le preguntó finalmente al capitán Jack Sparrow mientras James la miraba perplejo y sorprendido ante aquella repentina decisión.

—¡Con esto! —exclamó el triunfante pirata, sacando su compás del cinturón para mostrárselo—. Mi brújula. Es única…

—_Era_ única —intervino Jacky, mostrándole a la joven el mismo objeto para luego pasárselo burlonamente por las narices de su enfadado hermano.

—No me refería a eso, "hermanita" —replicó, mirándola como si quisiera asesinarla, casi pegando su rostro al de ella.

—Ya lo sé, "hermanito"; pero "único" también significa raro, singular, solo, absoluto, exclusivo, peculiar, impar, característico, escaso y demás; pero, como ya hay otra, tu dichosa brújula ya dejó de ser la única, rara, singular, sola, absoluta, exclusiva, peculiar, impar, característica, escasa y demás, _¿savvy?_

Ante semejante argumento, Jack se había quedado con la boca abierta, pues ella había mencionado todos los sinónimos que él conocía y ya no podía contradecirla con su ingeniosa y bien conocida jerga.

—¡¿Por qué te empeñas en fastidiarme los planes, hermanita?! —protestó con una rabieta infantil mientras golpeaba el piso con la suela de la bota—. ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta que esto es para nuestro beneficio?!

Dándose cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir, Jack se puso colorado como un tomate y le sonrió estúpidamente a la consternada Elizabeth. Jacky se cruzó de brazos muy complacida.

—Cuando dice "única" significa entonces que está averiada —le explicó Norrington a Lizzy con cierta ironía en su voz.

—Es cierto —apoyó Jack, por lo que el ex oficial resopló fastidiado y decidió no meterse más en el asunto, pero la capitana del _Perla Negra_ aún tenía todas las intenciones de seguir fastidiándolo.

—No está rota —replicó, provocando que su hermano pusiera los ojos en blanco, incomodado.

—Está rota —rebatió furioso.

—No está rota.

—¡Está rota! —le replicó en la cara.

—¡No está rota! —insistió poniendo los brazos en jarra, mirándolo desafiante a los ojos—. ¡Si estuviera rota no apuntaría hacia ningún lado!

—¡Pero sí apunta! —exclamó al borde de la histeria.

—¡Ja! ¿Ves? —sonrió triunfante mientras se apartaba de él y se cruzaba de brazos—. Sí funciona y por lo tanto no puede estar rota. Tú mismo lo admitiste, hermanito.

Jack nuevamente se quedó sin habla, comprendiendo que había caído en la trampa intelectual de su hermana y había perdido miserablemente. Histérico, soltó un alarido al cielo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos para luego intentar serenarse un poco y volver su atención hacia lo que realmente valía la pena: Elizabeht Swann.

—Mira, no le hagas caso a esa especie de mujer. Esta brújula no apunta al norte… —comenzó a explicarle mientras le mostraba el extraño y hermoso compás.

—¿Hacia dónde apunta? —preguntó la chica.

—Apunta hacia aquello que tú quieres de verdad en este mundo…

Elizabeth lo miró con incredulidad.

—Jack, ¿lo que dices es cierto? —inquirió.

—Lo que dice es verdad, mi querida Lizzy —le dijo Jacky, colocando confianzudamente su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven—. Confía en esta especie de hombre, esta vez no te está mintiendo, como tantas otras veces...

—Gracias por tu apoyo, "querida" hermanita —le sonrió forzadamente para luego volverse hacia Elizabeth, quien ya se había quitado de encima el brazo de la capitana, pues sospechaba, con certeza, que ella iba a pellizcarle el trasero en cualquier momento—. Como verás, no miento, linda. Y lo que más deseas de verdad en este mundo… —siguió diciendo mientras le colocaba la brújula entre sus esbeltas manos— es encontrar el cofre oculto de Davy Jones, ¿no es así?

—¡Rescatar a Will! —ella replicó de inmediato.

—Busca entonces el cofre de Davy Jones —Jack rebatió sonriente para luego levantar la tapa del compás y apartarse exageradamente de ella.

Elizabeth miró la brújula y, por espacio de algunos segundos, la aguja giró alocadamente hasta que se detuvo, señalando hacia una dirección fija. Entonces, el capitán Jack Sparrow espió el compás desde abajo, maravillado: ¡por fin tenían una pista!

—¡Maestre Gibbs! —llamó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la brújula.

—¿Señor? —el aludido bajó rápidamente por el puente del barco.

—¡Tenemos el curso!

—¡Por fin! —festejó para comenzar inmediatamente a dar las órdenes correspondientes a la tripulación que aún seguía preparándose para zarpar—¡Suelten amarras! ¡Leven anclas e icen las velas!

Todo el mundo comenzó a apresurarse, ansiosos por hacerse a la mar lo más rápido posible, ignorando que, su capitán, guardaba intenciones muy oscuras para con ellos.

—Señorita Swann, por aquí… —la invitó amablemente el capitán Sparrow, así que la "invitada" se dirigió hacia el _Perla Negra_ acompañada por nuestro intrigante y sonriente protagonista.

—Tú también puedes abordarme, digo, abordar mi navío, Norry —le propuso Jacky al fastidiado Norrington, colgándose de su brazo, mirándolo amorosamente y pestañeando coqueta y exageradamente.

Pero en el momento que comenzaban a caminar hacia el _Perla Negra_, Pintel se acercó a ellos y puso una vivaz cabra blanca entre los brazos del sorprendido James Norrington.

—¡Sea bienvenido a bordo, ex comodoro! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —se burló, pues siendo ahora Norrington un simple grumete, estaba obligado a cumplir aquellas faenas de baja categoría.

No pudiendo con el peso del animal gracias a su borrachera y a sus heridas, James cayó sentado al suelo con la cabra entre sus manos. Furiosa, Jacky le arrebató el animalito y se lo entregó a Billy para después dirigirse hacia Pintel, quien estaba desamarrando el _Perla,_ y le propinó un buen puntapié en el trasero, lanzándolo de cabeza al agua ante las risas de los demás piratas.

—¡Nadie trata así a mi semental, idiota! —le gritó la capitana—. ¡Para que sepas él será mi esclavo sexual a partir de ahora y no un simple grumete como tú!

Y así, luego de decir esto, se dirigió con paso firme hacia el avergonzado "semental" y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie mientras declaraba:

—No te preocupes, Norry; no voy a permitir que estos brutos te maltraten. Yo me ocuparé de tus heridas y muy pronto estarás bien, ya lo verás. ¡Vamos a divertirnos de los lindo los dos juntos! ¿Te imaginas las cosas lujuriosas que podremos hacer a bordo? —comentó ilusionada—. ¡Sube a bordo, pequeño Billy! —le dijo, haciéndole una señal.

El chico los siguió muy contento con la cabrita entre sus brazos, pero James se preguntaba para sus adentros si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en Tortuga y olvidar sus ansias de venganza.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Uuuuhhh, XD Jacky y James juntos en el **_**Perla**_**… como que van a haber "ciertas" escenillas… Nuestra pirata se las trae, no hay duda de eso… al igual que Jack. ¿Cómo seguirá la relación entre ellos dos? Mmm, no lo sé. Will ya conoció a su padre, lo que le dará motivo para comenzar a actuar de manera algo contradictoria a su personalidad…**

_**Querida **____**: me tomaste por sorpresa con tu revieu, ya estaba por publicar el capi : ) Yo no trato mal a Norry, es Jacky… la muy desalmada : ( Jacky no tiene idea que Norry la escuchó, ¿qué hará cuando lo sepa? A los otros personajes vas a volver a verlos en el fic siguiente con todas sus historias. No te preocupés, Jacky va ha sufrir de lo lindo, te lo aseguro. Y, además, ella hará algo tremendamente bueno por él, ya lo verás… Isabel es una loca, pero pronto pagará sus locuras.**__** Creo que más bien los trata como piezas de ajedrez… : ( ¡Qué hermoso, Cartagena! ¡Cómo me gustaría conocerla! De verdad me asombra tu enamoramiento de Davy Jones… je :D ¡Mil besos y nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: sí, sí es cierto, es otra treta, en parte… : ) así que, en parte, Jacky obviamente engañó a Isabel. Pero sería bueno saber cuál es ésa parte, ¿no? XD Bueno, resulta obvio que el pobre de James no crea totalmente en Jacky, después de todo, ella nunca ha sido sincera con él, ¿no crees? Sip. Una buena pelea de hermosas gatas en el lodo, je XD no creo que James las haya detenido, es un espectáculo muy sensual de ver, XP**__** ¡Oh sí! ¡Seagull es todo un amor tanto con los niños como con las mujeres! ¿Quién se le resistiría? :D**__** Pues yo te reconozco, lo que pasa que hemos visto caer tantas veces a James por culpa de Jacky, que ya nos estamos… ¡acostumbrando! Pero, ¿realmente él volverá a confiar en ella una vez más? Besos : )**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Querida beatriz gpe**__**: hola, mi querida amiga ; ) Jacky, como siempre, complica todo con sus mentiras, por lo que no creo que todo se aclare tan fácilmente esta vez, pues creo que Norry ya no volverá a creerle nunca más : ( Dices que Isabel no sabe con quién se metió, pues en eso tenés algo de razón, pero creo que deberíamos cambiar a Jacky por otra persona… :o Me alegra que hayás recibido mi regalito, pensé que no lo habías recibido. ¡A ver cuándo nos conectamos! Te quiere: Gaby**_

_**Querida Flint**__**: eso mismo digo yo, si él ya no cree en Jacky, ¿quién demonios lo manda a creer todo lo que dice ella? Jacky es una lujuriosa sin remedio, no hay duda XD Je, no sé si Norry seguiría tus consejos… ¿qué tan fiable serías? Pero bueno, viniendo de una experta regadora y una iluminadora ranchera, hay que ser idiota para no seguir tus consejos… : ) ¡Hace mucho que no chateamos y te extraño un montón! Chau!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: de nada, cualquier cosa para mis lectores : ) Tenés razón, me parece que ahora así a la pobre Jacky le va a ser realmente difícil salir de ésta, pues creo que Norry no va a "perdonarla" tan fácilmente… : ( Mmm, creo que Jacky aún no confía lo suficiente en Norry como para explicarle sus planes… Norry va a cambiar y Jacky también lo hará, pero… ¿será a tiempo como para confesarle la verdad? ¿Él le creerá esta vez? Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde como para hacerlo… : ( ¡Oh! ¡Los toques de humor son lo máximo! Sino mirá La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera… : ) Ahora quedan 5 capis… James meterá la pata y se vengará, sorprendiendo a más de uno, y Jacky aprenderá a ser más honesta con los demás. Y en cuanto una nochecilla de fastidio… ejem, bueno, habrá algo de eso en el capi que viene, je… XD besos desde Argentina!!!**_

_**Querida **__**aridarck**__**: mil gracias, hago lo posible para que disfruten de mi historia : ) Es verdad, la relación entre Jacky y Norry es verdaderamente tortuosa… ¡se los veía tan bien juntos en Port Royal! Me pregunto si volverán alguna vez aquellos tiempos… : ( Isabel es una excelente conspiradora al igual que Jacky es una excelente mentirosa… pero serán esas "cualidades" las que las terminará por hundirlas… :o Ahora que faltan 5 capítulos para el final, tanto Jack como Jacky podrían correr un feo destino por culpa de sus conspiraciones… y no solamente ellos correrán con esa suerte, no… je, je, je… ¡Besos para vos también! ¡Bye!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: je, bueno, te confieso que a la estúpida esa la hice quedar re mal con el novio acusándola de mentirosa, liera y puta. Demás está aclarar que se separaron ese mismo día, je XD Dije la absoluta verdad acerca de ella, así que tengo la conciencia bien tranquila : ) pero, claro que desde ese día ella me odia profundamente y me insulta cada vez que puede, pero, como yo sé que nada de lo que dice es verdad, no me afecta para nada, solamente me limito a reírme de ella ya a saludarla burlonamente cada vez que nos cruzamos. Ella ya dejó de insultarme porque vio que eso no le resultaba y ahora se limita a hacerse la gran dama y a ignorarme. Yo sé que ella no me llega ni a los tobillos, solamente me causa asco al imaginarme con todos los viejos que se debe acostar para tener ropa linda. ¡El honor y la justicia son las cosas más importantes para mi! Claro que este pensamiento medieval no va con los tiempos que corren y una queda un tanto desubicada con tanta falta de honestidad y orgullo sobre lo que uno hace… : ( Espero que te mantegás en esos ideales tan difíciles y raros de seguir en estos días. ¡¿Qué tu mamá no haría nada si tu papá tuviera una amante?! Lo siento, pero… ¡¿es que no tiene amor propio?! Sé que los hombres necesitan tirarse una canita al aire de vez en cuando, pero eso de permitirles tener una amante es ya demasiado… ¡Y lo mismo opino respecto al dinero! ¡Ese dinero lo tendría que gastar yo y no esa puta! No hay derecho, no señor… : ( pero me he jurado darle una paliza a esa estúpida y cantarle los cuarenta a mi papá en cuanto les de la cana lisa y llanamente. No, no dijo cosas peores, pero, eran cosas muy propias de ella… Norry esta vez ya no volverá a confiar en ella a pesar de haberla visto ponerse súper celosa por él hasta el extremo de pelearse con Lizzy… Vamos, la pobre Jacky aún piensa que su Norry aún siente algo por la hermosa hija del gobernador… XD ¡y eso la enloquece de celos! Creo que el final será sorprendente, pero no te preocupés, aún queda el tercer fic y tal vez haiga un cuarto fic, no lo sé con certeza : )**__** ¡3 semanas! ¡qué ansiedad! Mirá, tratá de no preocuparte demasiado por el problema de tu novio, tal vez se arreglen o no (yo pienso que sí se arreglarán), por el momento disfrutá de la hermosa experiencia que estás viviendo, amá a tu hija con todo tu corazón porque es el regalo más precioso que una puede llegar a tener.¡Y claro que quiero ver las fotos de tu baby a medida que vaya creciendo! ¡quiero verla crecer! XD Bueno, mi querida y futura abogada, te dejo además de decirte que parecés tener mucha menos edad de la que tenés realmente : ) ¡felicidades! La dirección de correo nunca sale en los reviews, dejameló en mi sitio live : ) ¡espero charlar con vos algún día! ¡Un millón de besos!**_

_**Querida **__**Santillán**__**: je, mucha onda. Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capi : ) Nop, no creo que James les haya despegado la vista de encima, pues es la lucha en lodo femenina es el deporte más atractivo para los hombres, ¿no? Je XD La tardanza fue sin querer, ya había terminado el capi el domingo pasado pero no se podía publicar en Fanfiction porque no funcionaba el Login… ¡qué rabia! X( ¿Puedo agregarte a mi msn? Aunque casi nunca estoy conectada, a veces sucede el milagro de conectarme XD yo te aviso, ¿ok? No hay drama : ) Creo que ya viste las fotos que puse en mi sitio live, creo, si no me equivoco… sino, podés verlas y dejar tu opinión : ) Vos también cuidate, amiga, ¡Bye! : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: creo que para casi nadie es sorpresa que Jacky, nuevamente, le haya roto el corazón a Norrington, pero… ¿será esta simple gota lo suficientemente gorda como para rebalsar el vaso? Tal vez con una buena lección, Jacky aprenda a ser por lo menos, honesta con él XD Tenés razón, se armará el quilombo cuando Beckett entre en acción… :o No creo que Jack e Isabel crucen palabra alguna por ahora, será seguramente el tercer fic, en circunstancias francamente inesperadas, je : ) ¡tené paciencia que muy pronto se dará! Creo… Besos y cuidate vos también… ¡chau! Desde Argentina, Gaby : )**_

**He publicado unas nuevas fotos de los personajes de Piratas en mi site live. Opinen y propongan otras opciones si quieren. No he visto ninguna peli, solamente la de Mortal Kombat. Sigo descargando Ranma ½ y viendo Nadja del Mañana y Mujercitas. Aún no terminé de leer Vivir la Historia en el Imperio Bizantino y Ana Frank. Mis siguientes libros a leer serán: Vivir la Historia en la Francia de la Ilustración y El Conde de Montecristo.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Faltan 5 o 4 capís para el final)**

9


	47. Mentiroso, Mentiroso

ÚLTIMA PARTE: LA TRAVESÍA FINAL DEL PERLA NEGRA

**Capítulo 46: Mentiroso, mentiroso.**

Mientras el artista le daba los últimos toques al espectacular planisferio que había realizado en una de las paredes de la elegante oficina de Lord Cutler Beckett, éste último desenvainaba la hermosa espada que había fabricado el talentoso armero William Turner y que alguna vez le había pertenecido al comodoro Norrington.

—No hay nada como conocer la forma exacta del mundo, nuestro lugar y nuestro deber en él… ¿no lo cree así, señor Swann? —le dijo al antiguo gobernador de Port Royal, Weathervy Swann, quien se encontraba esposado y custodiado por dos soldados de casaca roja.

—Le aseguro que esto no es necesario —replicó el pobre padre de Elizabeth, refiriéndose a las esposas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, despojado de sus ropajes elegantes que llevara en tiempos mejores.

—Le hice venir aquí porque creí que le interesaría saber en dónde está tu hija… —le dijo Beckett con la fría tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Swann.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe? —quiso saber, muy preocupado por la suerte de su hija, de quien no sabía nada desde que se habían separaron en el puerto.

—Recientemente la vieron en la isla Tortuga —comenzó a contarle Mercer, quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, oteando tranquilamente a través de un dorado telescopio—. Se fue en compañía de los conocidos piratas Jack y Jacky Sparrow y otros fugitivos de la justicia…

—¡Ah! ¿La justicia? No lo creo —replicó con ironía el ex gobernador. A esas alturas estaba convencido de que el poder significaba mucho más que la justicia para Inglaterra.

—Incluyendo al anterior dueño de esta espada…; si no me equivoco —lo interrumpió el malvado Lord, envainando la espada con cierto disgusto para luego guardarla en una caja de madera que estaba sobre una mesita—. Nuestros barcos los persiguen. Se administrará la justicia con cañones, espadas y todo tipo de brutales piezas de metal despiadadamente afilados… —Aquello sonaba a una terrible y amenazadora advertencia—. A mí me parece desagradable siquiera contemplar el horror que enfrentaran todos a bordo… —se volvió para mirarlo.

Comprendiendo que aquello era una amenaza directa hacia su querida hija, Weathervy Swann suspiró derrotado.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? —preguntó finalmente.

—Su autoridad de gobernador, su influencia en Londres y su lealtad a la East Indian Trading Company, caballero —exigió, más que pidió.

—A usted, más bien —replicó mordazmente el enfurecido gobernador, pero conservando su temple de fino caballero.

Sin hacer caso a aquellas palabras, Lord Beckett se acercó a Swann, haciendo ostentación del poder que tenía sobre él.

—¿Lo libero, entonces?

Luego de observar detenidamente las esposas, el afligido prisionero tomó definitivamente una decisión.

—Sólo lo hago por mi hija… Le pido que haga lo que esté en sus manos para salvar su vida…

Y mientras Mercer lo liberaba de las esposas, el triunfante Beckett no perdió el tiempo para seguir burlándose de Swann y afirmar su posición.

—¿Lo ves, Mercer? Todo hombre tiene un precio que está dispuesto a aceptar, aun por aquello que espera no vender nunca… —comentó mientras caminaba hacia el planisferio bajo la rencorosa y apesadumbrada mirada de Weathervy Swann, quien se restregaba sus adoloridas muñecas recién liberadas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uno de los pasatiempos de los piratas y de la gente común, era un juego de dados que tenía varios nombres dependiendo de dónde o quienes lo jugaban: _Liar's dice_ en inglés, _Dudo_ en castellano y _Dados Pirata_ para los piratas. Podían participar dos, tres, cuatro personas, quizás más, aunque con muchas se volvía lento. Cada una necesita cinco dados y un cubilete.

Al mismo tiempo, todos agitaban sus dados y los volcaban sobre la mesa, cuidando que quedaran ocultos con el cubilete para nadie pudiera ver qué números salieron. Con cautela y en secreto, cada jugador miraba qué números le tocaron. No sabía nada de los números de los demás.

Después empezaban las apuestas. El primer jugador decía un número del uno al seis y una cantidad. Por ejemplo, «_dos cuatros_». De esta manera estaba apostando que sobre la mesa había _por lo menos_ dos dados que tienen el número cuatro, **contando todos los demás dados**, los suyos y los de los demás. ¿Pero cómo podía saberlo, si solamente veía sus propios dados? Ahí estaba la gracia del juego.

El siguiente jugador en la ronda tenía dos opciones: podía subir la apuesta o desconfiar de la apuesta anterior.

Para subir la apuesta tenía que elegir un número mayor o mantener el número pero aumentar la cantidad de dados. En nuestro ejemplo podría decir «Dos cincos» o bien «Seis cuatros».

Si decidía desconfiar, todos los jugadores levantaban sus cubiletes y revelaban los dados que tenían. Si la apuesta resultaba correcta y efectivamente se reunía la cantidad de dados indicada (o más), el que había desconfiado perdía. Si la apuesta no era correcta, perdía el que la había hecho.

Al que perdía se le retiraba un dado. Después se jugaba otra ronda con exactamente las mismas reglas. Cuando un jugador se quedaba sin dados ya no podía jugar más y se levantaba de la mesa; así se seguía hasta que solamente quedaba un jugador.

Una variante más estratégica y divertida consistía en que los unos cuenten como comodines. Si sobre la mesa había cinco cuatros y dos unos, entonces la apuesta «Seis cuatros» era correcta: los unos contaban como cuatros.

Y este juego era el que ahora jugaban los tripulantes del _Holandés Errante_.

Los dados cayeron sobre la cubierta, revelando así la fortuna de quien los había lanzado. Hacía rato que la tormenta había acabado y ahora el fantasmal navío se dejaba mecer tranquilamente por las olas de una noche sosegada. Tres miembros de la tripulación maldita, a cuál de ellos más monstruoso, se encontraban jugando a los dados pirata, apostando lo único que les pertenecía: sus años de servicio y sus almas…

—Apuesto… diez años —declaró uno de ellos una vez que los dados fueron cubiertos bajo los cubiletes.

—También diez años —apostó el otro.

—Es un trato… —dijo el tercero.

Entonces, cada uno de ellos espío bajo su cubilete, mirando sigilosamente sus propios dados para saber qué número apostarían.

—¡Cuatro cuatros! —propuso uno de ellos. Y así, cada uno comenzó apostar a su vez.

Tanto William Turner como su padre y otros miembros de la tripulación se encontraban observando detenidamente el desarrollo de aquel juego.

—¿Sabes cómo es? —le preguntó su padre.

—Lo entiendo, es un juego de engaños —contestó sin quitar la vista del juego—. Tu apuesta incluye todos los dados, no solamente los tuyos… ¿Qué están apostando?

—Lo único que tenemos: años de servicio… —le respondió sombríamente.

De repente, una idea muy arriesgada comenzó a nacer en la mente del audaz muchacho para poder averiguar en dónde estaba la llave que tanto buscaba, pero… ¿podría llevarla a cabo?

—¿A cualquiera de la tripulación se le puede retar? —preguntó.

—Sí, a cualquiera.

Era todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

—¡Yo reto a Devy Jones! —declaró de repente ante el asombro de todos los presentes.

"Bootstrap", preocupado, quiso replicarle, pero en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse el continuo golpeteo de la pata de crustáceo de Davy Jones, provocando, con cada paso que daba, un miedo aterrador a cada planta o animalito marino que vivían en las enmohecidas y húmedas paredes de los mamparos y el casco de la embarcación, ocultándose ante su vista.

Y así, ante la aterrada mirada de algunos y la burla de otros, el capitán Daby Jones hizo su aparición bajando lentamente por los escalones de la escalera que conducía a aquel lugar.

—Acepto el reto —declaró, pues había escuchado el reto.

Rápidamente los hombres de Jones acondicionaron una vieja y podrida mesa para los nuevos jugadores. Will se puso de pie en cuanto el capitán del _Holandés Errante _se acercó a él. Toda la tripulación se encontraba reunida ente semejante espectáculo tan pocas veces visto; nadie quería perderse el desenlace.

—¿Qué arriesgas? —preguntó el macabro y terrorífico comandante.

—Mi alma —fue la sorprendente respuesta de nuestro protagonista—. Una eternidad de esclavitud.

—¡No! —exclamó su padre, terriblemente preocupado. ¿Es que su hijo había perdido la cabeza? ¡Jamás podría ganarle a Davy Jones! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Contra qué? —siguió preguntando el desafiado luego de sonreír burlonamente.

—Quiero esto —contestó, sacando el lienzo de entre sus ropas, lanzándolo a la mesa.

Intrigado, Jones lo alzó con las pinzas y lo extendió ante sus ojos, asombrándose con lo que vio. Al sagaz muchacho no le pasó desapercibida aquella expresión, comprendiendo que Jack Sparrow le había dicho la verdad acerca del cofre y de la llave.

—¿Quién te dijo de la llave? —le preguntó alarmado el capitán.

—Eso no forma parte del juego, ¿verdad? —fue la dura réplica del joven, creyéndose muy seguro de sí mismo y sentándose en su asiento—. Si no quieres, no juegues —lo desafió.

Viéndose entre la espada y la pared, arriesgándose a que sus propios hombres lo tomaran como un cobarde ante el reto de un muchachuelo, Davy Jones decidió tomar asiento él también frente a la mesa de juego. Y, ante la expectativa de su joven retador, sacó la tan ansiada llave de entre los apéndices de su barba para volver a ocultarla otra vez. Un pequeño tentáculo había hecho todo ese trabajo y era el mismo que escondía la llave.

Y así, cada uno tomó su correspondiente cubilete con sus respectivos dados (Will los blancos y Jones los negros) y se dispusieron a iniciar el juego sacudiendo los dados en el interior de los vasos para colocarlos de golpe boca abajo sobre la mesa; pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando "Bootstrap Bill" Turner colocó de repente su propio cubilete sobre la mesa, entre medio de los otros dos, invitándose él mismo al juego.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —le reclamó furioso el capitán Davy Jones.

—Como él, voy a apostar. Igualo su apuesta —replicó con decisión el entrometido.

—¡No! —exclamó Will, alarmado—. No lo hagas…

"Bootstrap" notó el tono de advertencia en aquellas últimas palabras, comprendió que su hijo tenía un plan, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él tenía que jugar y trataría de ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

—Ya está hecho… —le dijo con pesar para luego poner toda su atención en el juego, no debía fallar—. Yo decido: apuesto 3 dos. ¿Qué apuesta, capitán?

El aludido sonrió y declaró:

—Cuatro cuatros.

Will dirigió su vista a uno y a otro cubilete, consciente que estaba en sus manos la salvación de su prometida Elizabeth. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, estaba muy nervioso y tenía que pensar muy bien en su apuesta.

—Cuatro cincos… —dijo al fin.

Davy Jones miró a "Bootstrap", quien estaba sentado a su izquierda, deseoso de saber si éste apostaría o declaraba mentiroso a alguno de los dos.

—… Seis tres… —fueron sus nerviosas palabras.

El capitán del _Holandés Errante_ rió de buena gana y le dio un vistazo a sus propios dados, levantando ligeramente el cubilete. Sus cinco dados negros mostraban cuatro dados de 5 y uno de 4.

—¡Apuesto siete cincos! —declaró satisfecho.

Preocupado, Will hizo lo propio y miró lo que tenía en sus dados blancos: tres de 5; uno de 2 y un dado de 1, que le valía como un comodín.

"Bootstrap Bill" Turner también miró sigilosamente sus dados rojos: tenía tres de 2 y dos de 3. Igualmente preocupado, dirigió su mirada a su hijo, quien se encontraba sentado a su derecha y le tocaba apostar o arriesgar.

—Ocho cincos —declaró finalmente el muchacho, arriesgando su alma al cruel Davy Jones.

Angustiado, su padre miró al capitán, quien no podía dejar de regodearse por su próxima y segura victoria.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Bienvenido al _Holandés Errante_, chico! —declaró Jones, por lo que "Bootstrap" se vio obligado a arriesgar su propia alma por su querido hijo.

—¡Doce cincos! —exclamó decidido, mirando desafiante a Davy Jones—. Doce cincos… —repitió—. Di "te miento" o apuesta más.

Will lo miró sorprendido, pues su padre estaba obligando a su propio capitán a perder.

—¡¿Y que me llamen mentiroso a mí también?! —exclamó furioso, comprendiendo las intenciones de su subordinado. Entonces, alzando el cubilete de "Bootstrap" para mirar los dados, se dio con que él no tenía ni un solo cinco, por lo tanto, su apuesta no tenía lógica alguna.

—¡"Bootstrap Bill", nos engañaste y vas a pasar una eternidad en esta nave! —le gritó.

Entonces se puso en pie, ya más calmado pero muy contrariado por el resultado, y miró a nuestro joven protagonista.

—Joven Turner —le dijo—, puede desembarcar cuando quiera... ¡la próxima vez que toquemos puerto! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y así, riéndose maliciosamente al igual que su brutal y mutante tripulación, se marchó de allí, dejando completamente solos a padre e hijo.

—¡Tonto! —se quejó Will a su cabizbajo padre—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo quería que ganaras. No podías perder… —confesó con tristeza.

—No se trataba de ganar o de perder, ¿entiendes?

"Bootstrap Bill" se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, asimilando sus palabras.

—¡La llave! —exclamó, sorprendido al comprender las verdaderas intenciones de su hijo—¡Sólo buscabas la llave! ¡Querías saber dónde estaba!

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, justo cuando casi toda la tripulación del _Holandés Errante_ se encontraba descansando, William Turner y su padre subieron a la cubierta principal dispuestos a realizar el plan que habían tramado para robarle a llave a Davy Jones.

Con su hijo esperándolo en la escotilla, "Bootstrap Bill" Turner se acercó al timonel de turno, quien era un ser horriblemente mutado con una especie marina porque ya había perdido toda su humanidad. Tratando de parecer tranquilo y natural para no despertar sospechas.

—El capitán me envió a relevarte —le dijo, pero su compañero se le quedó mirando, dudando—. El capitán lo ordenó. Son sus órdenes —volvió a decir ésta vez con más énfasis, por lo que el timonel terminó por ceder y se fue.

Ya libre de caminar por la solitaria cubierta y con su padre vigilando para ponerlo sobre aviso por cualquier peligro, Will aprovechó para dirigirse hacia el camarote de Jones.

Bajo el chirrido de la puerta recién abierta, entró sigilosamente al extraño compartimiento principal, cuyas paredes húmedas y enmohecidas le daban al lugar una tétrica apariencia de abandono, iluminado por viejos y herrumbrados candelabros incrustados en las paredes. El olor de la humedad y la putrefacción era penetrante, la pesadez del ambiente era casi sofocante, los pocos muebles, incluyendo un globo terráqueo, eran de un apagado color pardo. Del techo colgaban todo tipo de líquenes y musgo. Pero a nada de eso le prestó demasiada atención, pues toda su atención estaba centrada frente a él, en donde se encontraba el capitán Davy Jones profundamente dormido sobre su fantasmal órgano. Conteniendo la respiración y con el corazón golpeándole furiosamente en el pecho, caminó lentamente en puntas de pie hasta llegar al lado de su enemigo, a quien miró detenidamente para cerciorarse de que éste estuviera bien dormido. Una vez que se hubiera asegurado de que no había peligro alguno, tomó una pluma de un tintero y una vara que estaban sobre el órgano e intentó levantar cuidadosamente con ellas algunos apéndices de la mandíbula que cubrían la llave que tanto buscaba. Por un momento Jones pareció querer despertarse, lo que paralizó a Will, pero viendo que éste continuaba dormido, volvió a intentarlo. Una vez que hubo levantado un par de tentáculos, logró divisar la llave en la profundidad de aquellas extremidades. Emocionado, colocó la vara en su boca e intentó alcanzar la llave con su mano libre, pero, desafortunadamente, uno de los tentáculos resbaló de la pluma y golpeó algunas teclas del órgano, provocando un horrible sonido que paralizó de miedo al muchacho y despertó brevemente a Davy Jones. Pero, para la buena estrella de nuestro protagonista, quiso que también el tentáculo activara una cajita musical de metal con la forma de corazón y con un rostro femenino grabado en la tapa, cuya dulce melodía volvió a sumir al adormilado capitán del _Holandés Errante_ en un profundo sueño. Will, quien había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y contenido la respiración, los volvió a abrir y suspiró aliviado. Luego de dejar pasar unos segundos para asegurarse de que Davy Jones seguía profundamente dormido, sacó el lienzo enrollado que Jack le había entregado y lo intercambió por la llave, engañando al pequeño apéndice que la guardaba. Una vez conseguido su objetivo, se marchó de allí, dejando al capitán Davy Jones intensamente dormido bajo la dulce melodía de su cajita musical.

Ya en cubierta, se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba su padre, quien estaba preparando un bote para su huída.

Colgándose la llave al cuello, se acercó a él un tanto triste y apesadumbrado. Ahora que por fin se encontraba con su padre, tenía que abandonarlo a semejante suerte.

—Toma, llévate esto también —le dijo "Bootstrap Bill" entregándole un pequeño objeto alargado luego de haberle proporcionado un bolso con algunos víveres—. Ahora rema hasta alcanzar tierra y quédate ahí —le aconsejó para luego agregar con tristeza—: …Siempre supe que moriría en el océano, pero nunca quise que compartieras mi destino…

Will examinó el pequeño objeto que su padre le había dado: era un pequeño y viejo cuchillo con su funda de cuero.

—Tú tampoco tenías por que elegir un destino así para ti —había cierto reproche en su voz.

—Te diría que hice lo que tenía que hacer cuando te abandoné para convertirme pirata, pero te mentiría al decir que no era lo que yo quería —le confesó su padre—. No me debes nada, Will, vete ya.

—Sabrán que me ayudaste —replicó preocupado.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué más pueden hacerme? —ironizó.

Pero el tierno y noble corazón del muchacho se negaba a dejar a su recién descubierto padre abandonado a su suerte a pesar de que éste lo había abandonado a él y a su madre para poder piratear, no era esa su naturaleza y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo como fuera.

—A cambio de esto te hago una promesa —le dijo, colocando ante él el regalo de su padre—: Buscaré cómo liberarte de Jones. No descansaré hasta perforar su corazón con este puñal… No voy a abandonarte, lo prometo.

Aquellas sinceras palabras conmovieron profundamente a "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, y, mientras veía a su hijo marcharse de allí, rezó con toda su alma por que todo saliera le saliera bien.

Mientras Will se alejaba lentamente del _Holandés Errante,_ remando a bordo del pequeño bote, pensaba que la mejor manera de saber cómo podía liberar a su padre del yugo de Davy Jones, era consultarle a Tía Dalma. Claro que su prioridad era conseguir la libertad de su amada Elizabeth, entregándole la llave a Jack Sparrow para que éste le diera la brújula que Beckett tanto quería. ¿Pero por qué el capitán Jack Sparrow querría obtener el corazón de Davy Jones? Eso lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bien, sean sinceros… ¿no extrañaron a Jack y a Jacky? No sé ustedes, ¡pero sin ellos esto no tiene chiste! De todas maneras, el capi que viene tendrán todas las locuras de los hermanitos Sparrow y al pobre de Norry entre Jacky y la pared, je XD La idea de consultar a Tía Dalma es acertada, ¿pero Will logrará visitarla? El juego de lo dados piratas es muy lindo y entretenido, ¡me encanta jugarlo en el videojuego de Piratas del Caribe! **

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: mmm, Fanfiction ha tenido algunos problemas últimamente… Tampoco yo podía ingresar a mi cuenta : ( Lo lamentable es que realmente Jacky no lo dijo con la intención de herir a Norry, sino para engañar y convencer a Isabel para que le entregara el libro. Ja, ja, ja!!! ¡Sí! Jacky es más inteligente que su hermano por el sólo hecho de ser mujer!!! XD (Ya lo dijo , el director de Kill Bill, "las mujeres son más inteligentes que los hombres porque ellos la superan en fuerza física"). Lamentablemente esta capi no trajo nada sobre Jacky, Jack y Norry… : ( ¡pero en el siguiente habrá como para empalagarse! Norry está completamente ciego y será muy difícil que vuelva a creer en Jacky, pero, hasta eso, va a cometer un terrible error… sinf : ( ¡Que viva el apuesto Will Turner! Bye**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: ¡y se hundirá en lo profundo! Seguro que sus dos despistados capitanes la harán encallar por culpa de sus continuas peleas… je XD Sip, en parte era treta de Jacky y, si querés saber, en el próximo capítulo Jacky le dirá la verdad a Norry, pero… ¿él le creerá? : ( Nop, Jack no huele precisamente a rosas, pero tampoco huele a excremento de cerdo… ¡más bien a ron! ¡Sí! ¡Lizz y Jacky olían horrible! ¡puajjj! XP Es verdad, nuestro querido montura-caballero-semental, la va a pasar tanto bien como mal en el Perla… ¡será seximente divertido! XD ¡Oh, sí! ¡Él volverá a creer en su amada! Pero la pregunta es: ¿cuándo? Si alguna vez Jacky y Norry llegaran a quedarse juntos, ambos tendrán que acostumbrarse a sus personalidades y a no tomarse tan en serio ni tan a la ligera… : ) ¡suerte para vos también! (Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con vos: Billy es un amor!!)**_

_**Querida KanaidBlack**__**: ¡Bienvenida a mi saga de Piratas del Caribe con el exclusivo protagonismo de la hermana de Jack y el comodoro Norrington! Gracias por tus cumplidos… hago lo mejor que puedo : ) ¿De verdad quisieras que fueran así las pelis de Piratas del Caribe? ¡Serían una completa locura! XP Sip, esta historia está centrada en las dos últimas pelis porque debo darle un giro al destino de todos por culpa de la presencia de Jacky, quien no debería estar en realidad, je XD Will y Elizabeth seguramente se casarán como en la peli, pero francamente no sé con respecto a Jacky y Norry… : ( ya veremos… En mi sitio live están la mayoría de las imágenes en las que podés imaginarte cómo son más o menos los personajes de este fic : ) Poné Gabriella Yu en el buscador de Google y encontrarás mi sitio : ) ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Gracias por tu aclaración! XD Chau!!!**_

_**Querida León Dorado**__**: sip, je, Jack y Jacky son locamente irresistibles… ¡son únicos! Je, je, je, no importa… con que publiqués cuando puedas es suficiente : ) Siii!!! Norry no sabe lo que le espera en manos de su improvisada enfermeraaa!!! Ella, que tiene unas manos muy "hábiles", je XD Jack es un tramposo confabulador… pero llegará la hora de pagar, ya verás… XP Je, sí, Jack y Jacky con tan infantiles… ¡sus peleas son graciosamente infantiles! ¿Cuándo madurarán? ¡Esperemos que nunca! Bien, ahora llegó el turno de Will para ayudar a su padre… ¿pero escribiré todo como en el guión? Pronto lo sabremos… : ) ¡Un beso para vos también! (Y bueno, algún día tendrá que acabarse… ¡pero falta mucho para eso! ¡Hurra!)**_

_**Querida **__**: je, je, je, perdonada porque fue una muy grata sorpresa : ) Y bien, con la presencia de Jacky en la historia, cambia algunas cosas el curso de la historia, ¿pero la cambiará lo suficiente como para salvar la vida de Norry y cambiar el triste destino de Will? ¡Ya lo leeremos! Tenés razón, a Norry le falta mucho por sufrir… ¡pobre! ¿Jacky podrá curar su corazón? Y bien, a falta del bueno y apuesto Seagull Hood, bien nos queda a nuestro lindísimo Will ¿no? XD ¡Pillo traicionero! ¿es que Jacky te ha contagiado el ser malicioso o ella te hará tomar otros rumbos? Bien, me alegro que tu atracción por Jones no sea físico (a poco te verías igual que él) pero Norry tendrá que cuidarse si no quiere terminar como él… : ( ¡Sí! ¡Y será un final inesperado! Nos leemos!**_

_**Querida Flint**__**: tus consejos deben ser fiables si te apegas a la verdad más absoluta que poseas en determinado momento… ¡espero que éste sea uno de esos momentos! En fin, je, eso me hace acordar a Jacky y a Jack, cuando ellos dicen la verdad, ¡nadie les cree! ¡En el próximo capítulo veremos si Jacky violará oficialmente a Norry! ¡Pobrecillo! ¡De lo que se pierde por ser un fino caballero! Pero, pensándolo detenidamente, ahora él es un caballero de fortuna y… XD ¡Espero que para la próxima arda tu genio! Byetz!**_

_**Queridos **__**captain sweeney lina**__** y Juan: ¡Los hermanos macana! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es que así me dicen a mi hermano y a mí, je, je, je… XD Me resulta muy especial que dos hermanos lean esta historia… ¡Muchas gracias por hacer la diferencia! ¡Y cada vez se pondrá más emocionante! XD Sip, Jacky y Norry se "leen" hermosos juntos, una pareja única con todos los sinónimos que se te ocurran, je XD ¿Pero no se darán cuenta de eso? Norry sí quiere a Jacky, ¡la quiere muchísimo! Pero es que ya no cree en ella… : ( Lo de la búsqueda del cofre es un objetivo secundario para Jacky, creo que su principal objetivo es… ¡aprovechar el cuerpecito de Norry lo más posible! ¡ja, ja, ja! Buscaré esas canciones, quiero escucharla e imaginarme una especie de "videoclip" con Jacky y Norry… ¡Ah! ¡Me encantaría ser directora de cine para hacer algo así! Cuando escucho cualquier canción, inevitablemente me imagino las escenas… ¡soy un caso perdido! XD Realmente me gustaría escribir y narrar mejor, me doy cuenta de que aún me falta un montón para ser una profesional y, aunque no lo logre, seguiré escribiendo para ustedes : ) Jack se hace extrañar, pero estoy segura de que ahora has extrañado a los dos hermanitos, ¿no? XD ¡Son la sal y el azúcar de la vida! XD je, decile a Juan que yo también veo los Simpsons y Futurama : ) ¡me gustan mucho! ¡Pobrecillo! ¡lo dejabas al margen! Comprendo que, sin proponérmelo, les estoy dando un momento especial para compartir como hermanos… ¡aprovéchenlo! ¡Porque esos preciosos momentos algún día serán un hermoso recuerdo del pasado! Cuando sean mayores, algunas veces se acordarán de estas locas historias mías que los entretenían… ¡y sonreirán al recordar las alocadas aventuras de los caprichosos hermanitos Sparrow! XD Cuando termine de escribir este fic, seguro que me tomo unas cortas vacaciones y volveré a sumergirme en esta historia para darle el final que se merece : ) Y no te preocupés por la demora, ¡no soporto dejar de escribir por mucho tiempo! XD y nop, este trabajillo no es fácil pero con los reviews me basta y me sobra para seguir adelante : ) Mmm, creo que esa chica estuvo de vacaciones en Cartagena y que sí es de Colombia : ) ¡felicidades! Bueno, si tu memoria es de pollo, la mía es de pescado, je XD Mi humor es realmente sarcásticamente gracioso, je, soy buena en eso XD Francamente no es ningún secreto, simplemente se me ocurren cuando estoy escribiendo, arde el genio y ya XD ¡Que te vaya súper en la Uni! ¡Disfrutala y espero que consigás ser una profesional! : ) (Yo estaría muy orgullosa de vos, en serio) Mi sitio creo que está muy cargado, ya veré cómo aligerarlo un poco : ) Me alegra que te hayan gustado las fotos : ) y besos y chaitos desde San Ramón de la Nueva Orán- Salta-Argentina, je XD para los dos hermanos : )**_

_**Querida Santillán:**__** ¡Mucha onda! ¿Y vos? Sip, Jacky le dio su merecido a Elizabeth, nada más que… ¡ella no hizo nada malo! Pobre… XD gracias por visitar mi site : ) Caterine Zeta Jones es la favorita para interpretar a Jacky, je; creo que sos la única que opinó de Alwine; y del doc francamente me basé en ese personaje; Lo de Lady Oscar vino casi como anillo al dedo**__**; Bien, ese "Billy" tiene como 16 años de edad… ¡es Christian Bale! Pero mi Billy tiene cabello ondulado : ); A "ese" Sangre negra le hace falta una paliza para que sea el que todos conocemos XD; la opción del vestuario de Jacky es lo mejor de esa foto. Creo que te agregué… vos avísame si te llegó el mensaje, je XD En la tercera parte se definirá todo, especialmente el destino de los protagonistas : ) ¡Bye!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: Siii, yo siempre digo la verdad y por eso me tienen miedo… je XD Con respecto al "honor" me refería a que no me gusta que digan semejantes mentiras sobre mi madre y encima que mi papá se la crea… ¡Nadie se mete con mi familia! (claro que, no actuo igual si lo que dijeron fuera verdad… XD) Y, con respecto a la justicia "no le hagas a los otros lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran a ti" eso lo resume todo. Je, tu madre es de temer… ¡ojo por ojo y diente por diente! ¡Hurra!**__** Elizabeth aún tiene el poder de hacer regresar a James como un tonto enamorado, y eso Jacky lo sabe muy bien… ¡tiene que conquistar definitivamente a su Norry o lo perderá! : ) respecto a esas "escenas", las tendrás en el capi que viene, je XP ¡Uy! ¡Qué emoción y qué miedo! Espero que todo salga bien en el parto y que tu novio se dé cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitás, y si no lo hace, bueno, vas a tener que seguir sola. No te preocupés, te sobrepondrás, ya lo verás : ) pero yo te deseo que tooodooo te salga bien : ) creo que te agregué, je : ) ¿Termináste la tarea? Un millón de besos! Nos vemos!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: seeep, las conversaciones de los hermanitos Sparrow no pueden ser más graciosas, ¡son incomparables sus peleítas infantiles! Y Beckett… bueno, Beckett precisamente no creo que se mueva tanto por el momento… Las cosas le están saliendo a pedir de boca, a menos que Norrington no le entregue el corazón de Davy Jones… ¡Si! ¡Ahora estoy en la dicotomía del final de este fic! Francamente no me gustó mucho cómo termina Jack en ese "infierno" tan raro de Davy Jones que seguramente terminaré por hacer algo completamente distinto… XD ¡Pero no sé cómo rescataré a Jack! Bueno, ya lo veré XD Tendrás tu charla, no te preocupes : ) todo se dará a su tiempo : ) Un beso desde Argentina : )**_

**Las pelis que he visto son: Scary Movie 3, El Celo, 13 Fantasmas, El Hombre Sin Sombra, etc. Sigo viendo Mujercitas y Nadja del Mañana. Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia en la Francia del Renacimiento y sigo leyendo el Diario de Ana Frank.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu **

**(Faltan 5 capítulos para el final)**

**... Mi hermano tiene Dengue... Es el tercero de mi familia que lo tiene, mi mamá y mi papá lo tuvieron hace uno año... Estoy asustada... si llega a darles por segunda vez... puede que mueran... El dengue hemorrágico es peligroso, muy peligroso... Ahora yo soy la única de la familia que no se enfermó... ¿pero hasta cuándo? Una amiga de mi mamá murió ayer por la misma enfermedad y ella vivía muy cerca de aquí... Recen porque no suceda algo peor... **


	48. Juanita y el Lobo

**Capítulo 47: Juanita y el Lobo**

Tener otra vez a James Norrington a bordo del _Perla Negra,_ era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, así que la capitana Jacky Sparrow no perdía tiempo en comprobar si todo aquello era un sueño pellizcando el trasero de su querido y flamante pirata.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya basta con eso! ¿Es que no vas a cansarte nunca de hacerlo? —se quejó Norrington luego de haber soltado sin querer uno de los cabos que estaba sujetando, volviéndose furioso hacia ella luego de haber sido pellizcado por centésima vez.

—No, mi querido caballo-caballero —respondió con una gran y pícara sonrisa, acercándosele mientras le ponía el dedo en el pecho—, el tenerte aquí, a bordo de mi navío, me excita de una manera que nunca me había excitado antes, _¿savvy?, _y no descansaré hasta tenerte entre mis sábanas…

Nervioso, James retrocedió a medida que ella se abalanzaba sobre él, con su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Pero no pudo escapar más porque chocó contra la barandilla de estribor, en donde Jacky lo acorraló.

—¿Ya te dije antes que me gustas mucho? ¿No? Porque si te dije que antes me gustabas mucho entonces podría decirte que ahora me gustas mucho como también te lo diría si antes no te hubiera dicho que me gustabas mucho_, ¿savvy?_ —le susurró, con su boca a unos cuantos centímetros de la de él.

Con el corazón golpeándole como un tambor en el pecho, James apenas pudo murmurar algunas palabras ininteligibles. No podía evitarlo, aunque jamás quisiera admitirlo, aún estaba locamente enamorado de ella a pesar de que había jurado vengarse por sus continuos desplantes.

Pero no tuvo más tiempo para examinar sus sentimientos, ya que ella finalmente lo había besado de una manera tan lujuriosa, que su mente pareció sufrir un cortocircuito y todo se volvió deliciosamente confuso.

Viendo que él no hacía nada para corresponder a sus "atenciones" pero que tampoco hacía nada para evitarlas, Jacky decidió ir más allá y metió sus manos entre los pliegues de la camisa y la casaca de su victima, comenzando a acariciar su cintura, su torso y su espalda.

—… Me gusta tu barba incipiente… hace cosquillitas… —le susurró sensualmente al oído, haciéndolo estremecer de pasión.

A Jacky le encantaba utilizar su boca y sus manos cuando amaba a alguien, pues sabía que ella lo hacía magistralmente y provocaba una oleada de placer a quien iban dirigidas esas apasionadas caricias. Mientras tomaba posesión de aquel físico masculino tan anhelado por ella, Jacky se apasionaba cada vez más y más, besando su boca y luego su garganta, sus frenéticas manos iban y venían, recorriendo toda su espalda. James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferró fuertemente de la balaustrada, disfrutando cada vez más y más aquello que había jurado no volver a buscar, pero, ella era simplemente irresistible y no podía hacer nada en contra de su terrible poder de seducción.

James, entre toda aquella oleada de excitación, podía sentir sobre su rostro aquella suave brisa marina que siempre lo había acompañado durante toda su vida al igual que el sonido del mar; jugando en los astilleros de Londres, ejerciendo su grado de oficial en un navío y decayendo en la lamentable vida de un pirata en un barco lleno de enemigos, la brisa y el mar siempre lo habían acompañado. El mar era su primer amor, pero no el único, también lo era su carrera de oficial a la que había perdido por culpa de aquella alocada y extraña mujer a quien todavía amaba con locura: su tercer amor, su Jacky.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, gozando aún de las a veces suaves y fuertes caricias de su amante, pero entonces, su mirada se cruzó con la del capitán Jack Sparrow, quien los estaba observando seriamente desde el mando de la nave. Avergonzado, él se apartó inmediatamente de Jacky e intentó escapar de su embrujo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la cabina de la tripulación.

—¿Pero qué te ocurre? —le preguntó ella entre molesta y consternada—. ¡La estábamos pasando bien!

—¡No! ¡Esto está mal! —replicó mientras retrocedía—. ¡Ya no puedo volver confiar en ti!

Y así, Norrington desapareció en el interior de las entrañas del barco, dejando a Jacky muy enojada, con los brazos en jarra y haciendo "pucheros". Lentamente su otro yo fue acercándose hasta ella, balanceándose mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada.

—¿Te dejó plantada, hermanita? —le preguntó con tono burlón en cuanto estuvo a su lado—. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de ese fracasado, eh? Mira, no tienes por qué andar detrás de un tipo como ése si me tienes a mí, un auténtico semental de pura raza que te puede hacer ver las estrellas, _¿savvy_, hermanita?

La aludida lo miró con una mirada dura y fría.

—Mira, hermanito —comenzó a decirle con marcado sarcasmo—, si quiero ver las estrellas, puedo hacerlo por las noches usando mi propio catalejo; y en cuanto a ti, querido hermanito, nada tienes de auténtico y deberían mandarte al matadero —lo miró de arriba abajo, despectivamente. Luego, acercando su rostro al de él, declaró sonriendo falsamente:

—Y ya te dije antes, hermanito, conozco muy bien tu "paquete" y puedo asegurar que mi querido y auténtico semental de verdadera pura raza tiene su "paquete" más grande que el tuyo y no descansaré de andar por detrás de él hasta que su "paquete" me pertenezca, _¿savvy?_ Y, además… ¡¡NO TE METAS CON MI NORRY!!

Y dejando a Jack medio sordo, ella se fue con paso firme hacia su camarote. Gibbs y Ana María, quienes habían estado observando todo desde un comienzo, se acercaron a su capitán bastante preocupados.

—Es lamentable cómo nuestra querida capitana ha perdido el juicio por el comodo… por el ex comodoro Norrington —se corrigió Gibbs.

—Más bien diría que ha perdido su buen gusto, maestre Gibbs —replicó un tanto frustrado, hurgándose el oído con su dedo meñique.

—Yo diría que lo ha mejorado —arguyó Ana María con una pícara sonrisita, por lo que su capitán la apuñaló con la mirada.

—El que prefiera a ese insípido inglés por encima de su exuberante hermanito, es algo que preocuparía a cualquiera, sobre todo si esa preferencia incluye alguna traición de vez en cuando —objetó Jack Sparrow no sin razón, preocupado.

Gibbs y Ana María se miraron igualmente turbados: su capitán tenía toda la razón, la capitana Sparrow era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por volver a recuperar el amor de Norrington, incluso, traicionarlos a todos.

—¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con ella, señor? —inquirió su obeso maestre.

Jack se dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la balaustrada de estribor, aferrándose a una jarcia y suspirando profundamente mientras dirigía sus oscuros ojos hacia el horizonte.

—Seguimos ateniéndonos a nuestro plan, señor Gibbs —dijo—. La entregaremos a ella y a su querido Norrington a Davy Jones y nos libraremos de… —comenzó a contar con los dedos de su mando—, de tres pájaros de un solo tiro. Ciertamente es una verdadera lástima que nos veamos en la lamentable necesidad de deshacernos de una especie muy sexy de mujer, pero, eso es algo que deberemos aprender a soportar sobre nuestros… "paquetes".

—Idiota —murmuró la morena pirata. ¿Es que solamente Jack pensaba con los pantalones?

Mientras tanto, en la cabina que funcionaba como dormitorio de los tripulantes del _Perla Negra_, James Norrington se encontraba sentado en su hamaca, con las manos en la cabeza, pensando intensamente. Las palabras de Jacky y las de Isabel torturaban cruelmente su confundida mente; sus pensamientos iban y venían, miles de ellos, chocándose entre sí, amenazando con provocarle un cortocircuito de un momento a otro. Sabía que jamás sería feliz con su amiga, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella, en cambio, sabía que sería inmensamente feliz con Jacky, pero jamás podría confiar en ella… Las dos estaban dispuestas a entregarle todo su amor, así se lo habían dicho una y otra vez y él sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras, hasta las de Jacky, quien le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba a pesar de que él ya no era un oficial que le aportara alguna conveniencia, pero… Pero muy pocas veces ella había sido realmente sincera con él, siendo eclipsada por la ruda sinceridad de Isabel, quien siempre le había hablado con la verdad.

James soltó un pequeño gruñido, agarrándose los cabellos. ¡Estaba tan confundido! ¿Por qué no era todo como antes? ¿Cuando sabía diferenciar lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien? ¿Cuando sabía quiénes eran los malos y quienes los buenos? ¿Cuando su amor por Elizabeth era claro y sencillo? ¿Cuando vivía una vida tranquila y bien ordenada? ¡Todo eso había cambiado de un momento a otro! Ser rechazado por Elizabeth, enamorarse de Jacky, desilusionarse de Isabel, perder su rango, perder su estilo de vida… ¡Oh! ¡Cómo le gustaría volver a ser el de antes y vivir la vida que había vivido antes! Pero la realidad era, que ahora no era nadie ni tenía nada… Vivía en un mundo inseguro con un presente confuso y un futuro incierto… ¿Quién era él si no era un oficial de la Real Armada Inglesa?

Angustiado, llevó su mano al pecho y apretó su corazón, sintiendo que una terrible desesperación comenzaba a gobernar su alma con una velocidad asombrosa, sintiendo cómo su corazón y mente se retorcían de dolor por un destino incierto… Sentía mucho miedo y necesitaba descargarse con alguien, pero no había nadie a su alrededor que lo escuchara, que lo aconsejara. Isabel ya no era su amiga, ahora ella era una completa desconocida para él y ya no podía reconocerla, ¡ella había cambiado tanto!; y Jacky nunca había demostrado tener la madurez suficiente como para entenderlo… ¡Ambos eran de mundos tan diferentes!

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimió—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Estoy tan desesperado! He perdido mi camino y tengo tanto miedo de volver a creer en ella…

Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, su mente había dejado de pensar y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido completamente a su alrededor… Una nueva determinación había comenzado a nacer en su corazón: ya no había odio ni rencor, ni siquiera miedo ni tampoco desesperación… Su corazón ya no sentía nada, el honor, la rectitud, la lealtad, el amor y la amistad habían dejado de tener sentido para él.

Levantó la cabeza, apretando sus puños con fuerza, tratando de obligarse a sí mismo a ser fuerte, a comportarse como el hombre que era, a pensar en él mismo.

—¡Basta de auto compadecerme! —exclamó—. ¡Ser un caballero no me ha dado más que disgustos! ¡Un buen hombre es un perdedor! ¡Desde ahora en adelante pensaré en mí mismo y en mi futuro! ¡Seré un almirante así tenga que venderle mi alma al mismo diablo!

Y se levantó, dispuesto a seguir con su nueva resolución, pero la repentina aparición de Billy, le hizo sentir un poco de culpa por sus oscuros pensamientos. Como ejemplo a seguir, él era un completo fracaso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, se dispuso a preguntarle al niño, mediante su nuevo lenguaje por señas enseñado por su institutriz, por el motivo de su visita. Entonces, el chico le respondió con el mismo método, comunicándole que la capitana Jacky Sparrow deseaba que se presentara inmediatamente en su camarote.

James torció el gesto, aquello no podía ser nada bueno y estaba seguro de que ella intentaría seducirlo. Pero debía mantener su nueva voluntad y demostrarse a sí mismo que podía actuar bajo su propia voluntad sin ser manipulado ni por ella ni por nadie.

Y así, levantándose de la hamaca, se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia el camarote de la capitana, seguido por el pequeño Billy, quien parecía ser su más fiel escudero que su pupilo. Al llegar frente a la puerta, su buena y esmerada educación lo obligó a tocarla antes de entrar.

—¿Eres tú, Norry? —se oyó preguntar a la capitana Sparrow.

Él inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire con lentitud.

—Soy James Norrington, señora.

Un breve silencio se hizo, luego se escucharon algunos pasos en el interior de la cabina, un tropezón, ruido de una botella rota, juramentos rabiosos y nuevamente otros pasos hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta, que se abrió lentamente hasta que la cabeza de Jacky emergió de ella para mirarlo detenidamente con cara de extrañeza. Se notaba a leguas que estaba más borracha como una cuba.

—¿"Señora"? ¿Me dijiste "señora"? ¡Hic! ¡Pero qué frío sonó eso, mi querido Norry!

—¿Y qué le sorprende? —le replicó con frialdad—. Después de todo lo que me ha hecho no debería sorprenderle eso, señora.

Jacky achicó los ojos, rabiosa, así que lo tomó repentinamente de la casaca y lo metió adentro sin mucha ceremonia, dejando a Billy afuera, muy preocupado.

Ya adentro y sin darle tiempo a nada, ella lo arrastró hasta la cama y lo lanzó bruscamente sobre ella para luego lanzarse sobre él, sujetándolo de las muñecas y acercando su bello rostro al de él.

—¡Suéltame inmediatamente! —protestó James—. ¡Estás ebria! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—¿Ah, no? ¡Hic! —replicó Jacky, furiosa—, ¿y por qué no intentas liberarte tú mismo?

Soltando un bufido de fastidio, él intentó liberarse, pero un dolor sordo en el abdomen lo paralizó, obligándolo a reprimir un grito.

—¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? —sonrió la pirata, acariciando su mejilla—. No entiendo cómo puedes seguir moviéndote tan fácilmente con esas heridas… Eres realmente fuerte, mi querido Norry… ¡hic!

Pero James no dijo nada, simplemente volvió la cabeza hacia un costado e intentó ignorarla.

—¡Ah! ¡Hic! ¿Me ignoras? ¿Y qué te parece si te hago… esto? —le apretó el brazo lastimado, haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

—¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué demonios pretendes con todo esto? ¡Ya déjame en paz! —exclamó muy enojado, pero la capitana no le hizo caso y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, acercando aún más su rostro al de él, con sus labios a un par de milímetros de distancia.

—Hablando con sinceridad, mi querido Norry, ¡hic! —dijo—, has firmado un contrato de obediencia hacia mí y yo puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca, _¿savvy?_

Él la miró detenidamente, un tanto asustado con aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir…?

—Digo que yo… —comenzó a decir con un tono muy sensual mientras rozaba suavemente los labios de James con los suyos—… ¡me haré cargo de ti y tus heridas!

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella lo tomó bruscamente de las solapas de la casaca y lo hizo sentarse de golpe, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, para luego quitarle el cinturón y el sable y arrancarle la camisa, dejándolo desnudo desde la cintura para arriba.

Por espacio de algunos segundos, Jacky no pudo evitar recorrer todo aquel torso con la mirada, saboreando cada milímetro de su piel. James se sentía algo avergonzado por la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando, quiso decir algo pero Jacky no lo dejó, empujándolo nuevamente sobre la cama y, sentándose sobre él, tomó una copa que se encontraba en una vieja mesita que hacía de mesa de luz y que era utilizada para posar allí las botellas de ron.

—Toma, ¡hic!, bébete esto —se la ofreció, pero él, desconfiado como era, no estaba muy dispuesto a obedecerla.

—No lo quiero, tómatelo tú ya que parece que aún no te has emborrachado lo suficiente con todo lo que tienes a bordo.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Hic! Aún no estoy los suficientemente ebria como para hacer lo que quiero hacerte, mi querido semental.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —inquirió alarmado, pero la capitana le apretó otra vez la herida del brazo, provocando que él soltara un pequeño grito de dolor, momento que ella aprovechó para introducirle rápidamente parte del contenido de la copa en la boca.

—¡Oh! —James comenzó a toser luego de haber sentido a aquel líquido recorrer su garganta—. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Qué me diste?

Quiso levantarse, pero ella no lo dejó, sosteniéndolo fuertemente por algunos segundos.

—No te preocupes, mi querido Norry, ¡hic! —le dijo—, no es veneno, eso te lo aseguro; simplemente es algo que te ayudará a soportar el dolor. ¡Hic!

De pronto, James sintió que un ligero entumecimiento comenzaba a gobernar su cuerpo hasta que ya no se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir resistiéndose, más bien, se sentía bastante relajado.

Viendo que el brebaje que le había robado a Tía Dalma había comenzado a hacer efecto sobre su víctima, la capitana Sparrow decidió seguir adelante con su plan.

—No te muevas, Norry, voy a curarte… ¡Hic! —le dijo con una mezcla de sensualidad y delicadeza, rozando suavemente con sus manos su pecho mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia una vieja cómoda con varios cajones, balanceando eróticamente sus caderas como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con Norrington.

James, sin saber el por qué, se quedó mirando hacia el techo, incapaz de moverse de allí…. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba muy pesado pero que su mente, en cambio, se sentía muy ligera. ¿Qué era eso que ella le había obligado a tomar?

Cuando Jacky volvió con un pequeño pote de ungüento maloliente, comenzó a untárselo suavemente en las heridas luego de haberlas limpiado con un paño y un poco de ron para desinfectarlas. Aquellas atentas y suaves atenciones comenzaron a dulcificar el quebrantado corazón del ex comodoro, quien a pesar de que se resistía a caer nuevamente en sus encantos, cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar más de aquel momento.

Jacky notó sonriente que el rostro de él había comenzado a suavizarse, desapareciendo sus facciones duras e insensibles. Pero aún había algo que la preocupaba, y era que había una imperceptible expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—Si supiera lo que estarías pensando entonces no adivinaría lo que estarías pensando, pero como sé que no sé lo que estás pensando, intento adivinar lo que estás pensando, _¿savvy?_ ¡Hic! —le comentó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, intentando que él le hablara.

La táctica funcionó.

—… Si supieras lo que estoy pensando, nunca más volverías a mentirme… —fue la seca y agria respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —le preguntó muy sorprendida, por lo que él la miró acusadoramente y ella se vio en la desagradable necesidad de sincerarse—: ¡Está bien! ¡hic! sé que te he mentido alguna vez… veces… casi siempre… siempre; pero cuando volvimos a encontrarnos en Tortuga, cuando te dije que te amaba, era verdad, mi querido Norry.

—Sabes que no puedo creerme eso —rebatió con frialdad.

Jacky bufó fastidiada, ¿por que cuando ella por fin le decía la verdad, él no le creía?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar; Norry? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡Hic! Dímelo con sinceridad.

—¿Con sinceridad? Bien, entonces dime para qué quieres ese libro —la miró fijamente a la cara, como si fuera que depositaba todas sus esperanzas en la respuesta que vendría.

Ella, a quien aquella pregunta había sorprendido enormemente, se lo pensó algunos segundos antes de responder. Pero, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, James la interrumpió:

—¡Sin mentiras! —exclamó con firmeza, pero enseguida su voz se volvió suplicante—... Por favor, no me mientas, ya no…

La capitana del _Perla Negra_ se quedó muda por unos instantes, pero, si ella quería que él volviera a amarla, tenía que decidirse de una vez por todas y confesarle la verdad:

—En ese libro hay escrita una manera de volver a unirme en cuerpo y alma con mi hermanito —reveló con un semblante muy serio—. Quiero encontrarlo y destruirlo antes de que él se entere de su existencia y me obligue a unirme a él por la fuerza.

James la miró detenidamente muy confundido.

—¿Es que no quieres volver a ser un hombre?

—¿Y arriesgarme a perderte, mi querido semental? ¡hic! ¡Eso nunca! ¡Que se muera Barbossa antes que eso! —declaró con firmeza.

Norrington estaba muy confundido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella le había dicho la verdad… pero no sabía si era una verdad a medias. Con Jacky nunca se sabía con certeza si lo que decía era cierto o no.

Leyendo en su rostro tanto la angustia y la duda que visiblemente lo atormentaban, Jacky decidió seguir con su plan con la esperanza de volver a reconquistarlo, volviendo a concentrarse en la herida que él tenía en el abdomen, limpiándola cuidadosamente. Entonces, las marcas de otras cicatrices más viejas le llamaron la atención.

—¿Heridas de guerra? —le preguntó mientras pasaba suavemente la yema de su dedo sobre una de aquellas cicatrices que se encontraba en el abdomen.

—Sí.

—¿Te duelen?

—… Algunas veces…

—Yo también tengo algunas… ¡Hic! —lo miró maliciosamente—. ¿Quieres ver?

—¡No! —exclamó incorporándose con dificultad, muy afligido, pero se quedó petrificando al notar que ella ya había comenzado a desabrocharse la camisa para finalmente dejar expuestos sus hermosos pechos, que hubieran sido perfectos si no fuera por los tatuajes y algunas marcas.

—¿Quieres tocar? —le propuso, con una mirada que rozaba la lujuria.

—No… —negó apenas con un hilo de voz, con el corazón golpeándole furiosamente en el pecho; como hombre, aquella vista tan sensual y tremendamente atractiva, era algo muy difícil de ignorar.

—Vamos, tócalos —insistió ella, tomándolo de la temblorosa mano derecha para luego depositarla sobre uno de sus pechos. Lo miró directo a los ojos—. Son muy suaves, ¿verdad? ¡Hic!

El sólo tacto de la piel de su amado sobre su pecho, la llenaba de irrefrenable lujuria. Ella quería tomarlo, poseerlo, amarlo, disfrutarlo...: hacerlo suyo.

James también la miró a los ojos, bastante desconcertado, sintiendo que su mente racional comenzaba a batallar contra sus impulsos masculinos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró su mando inmediatamente del pecho de Jacky; a pesar de que creía odiarla con todo su corazón, deseaba seguir comportándose como un caballero con ella, porque aún la respetaba.

—Vamos, Norry… ¡Hic! —Jacky acercó su rostro al de él, con su aliento que sabía a ron sobre su boca—. ¿A qué le temes? ¿Por qué te reprimes? ¿Es que no te parezco atractiva?

A él le costó mucho responderle, varias veces abrió y cerró la boca como si fuera un pez, casi hipnotizado por la poderosa atracción de aquella sensual mujer pirata, entorpecido por la bebida que ella le había obligado a tomar.

—… Yo… yo… Yo no puedo… yo soy un caballero… y tú… y tú eres una dama… No es correcto.

Al escuchar aquella vieja excusa, Jacky lo tomó de las mejillas y le dijo:

—¡Mi tonto Norry! ¿Es que nunca te diste cuenta de que yo nunca fui ni soy ni seré una dama? —Rozó los labios con los de él y lo miró con sensualidad—… Y tú, mi querido semental, siempre fuiste pero ya no eres ni volverás a ser un caballero… —lo besó en la boca para luego sonreírle mientras acariciaba su rostro—: Ahora podemos hacer lo que nos antoja, _¿savvy?_ Somos tan libres como los pájaros.

Y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mucha más pasión que antes, introduciendo la lengua en su boca para comenzar a recorrerla con irrefrenable lujuria, sus manos iniciaron entonces una arrolladora exploración por todo el busto de aquel hombre que intentaba resistirse a sus encantos pero que finalmente poco a poco comenzaba a ceder...

Mientras Jacky comenzaba a recorrer con su boca su cuello y sus hombros, James cerró los ojos para poder sentir con plenitud el enorme placer que ella le proporcionaba, sintiendo sus hábiles manos recorrer su pecho, su espalda, su cintura, su cola y sus muslos, intentando acercarse allí en dónde su éxtasis llegaría a su punto más alto. Quiso abrazarla, pero se detuvo; quiso tocarla, pero se detuvo, sintió mucho miedo, miedo de volver a creer en ella, miedo de volver a sentirse engañado. Pero, como en su corazón luchaban tanto el amor como el odio que sentía por ella, como también luchaban sus viejas y nuevas convicciones, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer. ¿Amarla? ¿Odiarla? ¿Aprovecharla? Pero aquello último no era de caballeros, no, pero… él ya no era un caballero, era un pirata, y los piratas no tenían honor, como Jacky.

—¡No! —exclamó, quitándosela de encima con muy poca cortesía—. ¡No caeré en tus jueguitos! ¡Prometí no volver a amarte y eso es lo que haré!

Y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, alzó su ropa y se puso de pie, y trató de caminar hacia la puerta mientras se colocaba la camisa en un vano intento de escapar de aquella poderosa tentación, pero las piernas le flaquearon y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas. Por un momento pareció que perdía el sentido, pero Jacky, con una botella de ron en la mano, lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama otra vez.

—… ¿Qué me hiciste…? —quiso saber en cuanto ella se colocó de cuclillas frente a él—… ¿Qué quieres de mí…?

—Esas son preguntas muy fáciles de responder, mi querido Norry, ¡hic! —tomó un sorbo de ron y volvió a observarlo. A pesar de que amaba profundamente a ese hombre tan terco, odiaba que él fuera tan inhumano con sus propios sentimientos. Estaba segura de que él la amaba, ¿pero por qué se negaba a hacerlo?—. Te suministré un suave afrodisíaco que te aletargará un poco para que yo pueda hacer de ti lo que se me antoje… ¡Hic! —lo tomó de las manos—. Sé que me amas, James Norrington, y sé que quieres hacer el amor tanto como yo, solamente necesitas un leve empujoncito para que te decidas a hacerlo de una vez… ¡Hic!

—… Estás ebria… —James comenzó a decir, sintiéndose muy atemorizado al pensar en lo que ella podría llegar a hacerle, ya que Jacky era una poderosa mezcla de impulsos y sentimientos tanto femeninos como masculinos—… No puedes forzarme si yo no quiero hacerlo… Es mejor que me vaya antes de que cometas una tontería de la que te arrepentirías más adelante…

Quiso levantarse de la cama, pero Jacky, furiosa, lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse por la fuerza.

—¡No te dejaré ir! —exclamó mientras le apretaba los hombros con fuerza—. ¡Ya estoy cansado de esperarte y juro por todos los burdeles del mundo que de esta noche no pasas sin que yo te haya hecho el amor!

Lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de la camisa, obligándolo a acercar su rostro al de ella.

—Hace meses, cuando estuvimos juntos buscando la manera de romper la maldición del anillo, deseabas desesperadamente que yo te amara; y ahora, cuando yo me desespero por tu amor, tú te niegas a amarme a pesar de que sé muy bien de que sigues locamente enamorado de mí… ¡¿y crees que ahora voy a detenerme porque tienes miedo de amarme?! ¡¡Dime!! ¡¿Realmente me odias?! ¡¡Confiesa!! ¡¡Dime la verdad!! ¡¿Realmente me odias?!

James la miraba estupefacto, jamás la había visto tan enojada como lo estaba ahora, y, lo más sorprendente, era que finalmente le había demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba y eso lo había impactado profundamente.

—Yo…, yo no quiero hacerlo de esta manera… —le dijo al fin.

Jacky sonrió maliciosamente, él seguía amándola a pesar de todo. Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, ella acercó su boca a la de él y susurró:

—Demasiado tarde, mi querido semental, ¡hic!, demasiado tarde… Hace meses que estoy esperando este momento y no dejaré que se me escape por un infantil capricho tuyo…

Y lo besó, unió sus labios a los de él de una manera pecadora, sucia, lasciva, besándolo tan profundamente como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, en un preludio de lo que muy pronto podría darse entre ellos dos…

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Francamente debo confesar que éste capítulo fue uno de los más difíciles que he escrito porque tuve que decidirme si Jacky y James tenían su primera noche juntos en este fic o en el otro… Finalmente lo dejé para el capítulo que viene, que, si me decido completamente, podría salirse de lo que es Piratas del Caribe y convertirse en uno de los capítulos más "ardientes" de los que he escrito XD Quedan advertidos XD je… Claro, si es eso lo que ustedes quieren leer… así que ya pueden ir diciéndomelo si lo escribo o no… XD**

_**Querida Santillán**__**: Hola desde Argentina : ) sip, creo que te agregue… y me fijaré si te mandé o no el mensaje, je XD pero creo que te agregué en el msn… ¡ja, ja, ja! supongo que este capítulo no te ha aburrido para nada XD Tuviste una breve pelea entre los hermanitos Sparrow pero, hubo otra cosa más importante XD ¿No te pareció emocionante?**__** El juego de los dados en muy divertido de jugar, yo lo juagaba siempre en el video juego de Piratas del Caribe. ¡Nos vemos!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: esta historia no es buena si no aparecen los Sparrows… ¡no hay nada qué hacer! Creo que Jacky está más que dispuesta en ser sincera con James, ¿no? XD pero… ¿crees que con esto las cosas cambiarán entre ellos dos? Ahora todo depende de James si le cree o no a Jacky, si decide amarla o no… : ( Creo que Jacky va a aprender a los golpes ser más honesta : ( El inglesito se hace el difícil… ¿pero hasta cuando podrá resistirse a los encantos de la hermosa Jacky? ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos!**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: pues creo que esta vez no los extrañaste, ¿no? Es más, estoy segura de te olvidaste de Will, je, je, je… XD Orlando Bloom me gusta en el Señor de los Anillos y Piratas del Caribe XD Confieso que me es algo difícil escribir la peli, pero sé que al final, le haré un cambio muy grande y no tendrás que odiar demasiado a Elizabeth y tener esperanzas con el destino de los demás personajes : ) Mil gracias por tus bendiciones, dieron resultado : ) nos vemos!**_

_**Querida **__**Jenny Flint**__**: tenés razón, el DH es riesgoso pero no siempre letal, si le lo trata desde un principio : ) además, según el tipo de dengue y de la persona, es el nivel de la enfermedad; por ejemplo, a mi hermano le agarró uno bastante fuerte, pero a mi madre uno bastante leve : ) Yo tomo ajo y me pongo repelente todos los días, además de que uso pantalones a pesar del terrible calor que hace en Orán… ¡no veo la hora de que empiece el invierno! Y bueno, con lo del mapamundi, en aquellos tiempos se lo creía exacto XD El juego de los dados me parece bastante divertido, lo he jugado un montón de veces en el videojuego de Piratas de la Play 2. ¡Pero nadie de carne y hueso lo quiere jugar conmigo como Dios manda! Je, mi querida y más crítica lectora, ahora sí que creo que merezco un buen review por el cambio enooorme que le voy ha hacer a la peli, je : ) Mmm, no recuerdo haber copiado y pegado lo que pones para usarlo como respuesta… pero trataré de recordar XD Byetz! (je, creo que jacky finalmente violará a James, je, je, jjcof!)**_

_**Querido Juan y **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: ¡mucho gusto de escribirte y de conocerte! Je, me encantó eso de la babosa de la compu, no de mi hermana XD Las compus a veces son muy jodidas… qué se le va a hacer : ( Cuando sea técnica en reparación de PC, espero hacerme cargo de esos problemillas : ) Gracias por tus halagos, hago todo lo posible para describir la peli lo mejor que pueda :P ¡y ya aparecieron los hermanos Sparrow! ¡Y de qué forma! Sobre todo para James… y, como suponíamos, él no le cree a Jacky cuando por fin ella le dice la verdad… Aunque él tampoco no es realmente sincero con ella ahora : ( ¿obtendrá Jacky lo que quiere de Norry? Pronto lo veremos, y como habrás leído, a ella no le gusta nada que él la ignore XP ¿Terminará traicionando a todos finalmente? Mi hermano ya está casi recuperado, está algo débil pero bien, ahora la que está enferma es mi mamá, pero menos mal que es leve. Si a mi me llegara a dar el dengue, ¡me moriría por el sólo hecho de no poder escribir esos días! Se está tan mal que no se puede ni pensar! Espero que no te haya dado gripe, y se te la dio, espero que ya esté pasando : ) Bueno, en cuanto a las canciones de tu hermana… deberías escucharme a mí cuando ando por ahí, haciendo los quehaceres de la casa, diciendo: "¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡me van a matar cuando escriba esto!" ja, ja, ja XD La época de colegio es la mejor… ¡aprovechá lo que te queda! Muchas gracias por tus deseos, mi hermano se mejora, mi mami se enfermó levemente, ni mi papá ni yo estamos enfermos, como mis vegetales (a veces…), quiero hacer ejercicio…, hago mis tareas, escribo mis fanfics y soy feliz tan sólo por eso :D ¡Y ustedes también sean felices! Saludos desde Argentina: Gaby (sin supervisión, je)**_

_**Querida León Dorado**__**: Gracias por tu preocupación, mi hermano ya está mejor, y a pesar de que mi mamá se enfermó, es algo leve : ) Je, me imagino que ahora no extrañaste para nada a los Sparrow, ¿no? XD Creo que James aprenderá de mala manera cómo es el comportamiento de Jacky, sólo espero que sea antes de que… ya sabés… : ( Y claro, Jacky manejará sus manos muy bien ahora que ha atrapado su presa, je XD Y, si me atrevo, voy a cambiar bastante el guión de la tercera peli, porque es justo en ésta parte en que las cosas comenzarán a cambiar de rumbo :o **__**¿Así que eras vos? Quise preguntarte, pero en ese momento se cortó la internet (como siempre suele hacerlo cuando corre viento) y ya no pude conectarme más : ( sorry… ¡Seguirás leyendo más locuras acerca de los locos hermanos piratas del momento! ¡Un beso enorme! Ciao! : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: Sip, quiero a Beckett mucho más activo que en la peli, quiero que sea perversamente maquiavélico y que disfrute de la desgracia de los Sparrow… ¡no tantas vueltas y vueltas con un final sin sabor! Quiero darle más sentido a Will en sus actos y quiero una buena pelea final entre Jack, Jacky, Davy Jones, Beckett, Isabel y Morgan… ¡una en dónde no haiga tanto efecto especial! Y una buena batalla entre los piratas y la compañía de las indias : ) ¡pum! ¡pum! ¡y pum! Al final de este fic, será cuando verás uno de los reveces más grandes que le haré a la historia, espero que te agrade… En cuanto a la traición de Elizabeth y al infierno de Jack, eso lo veremos según cómo termine éste fic. ¿Así que vas a escribir un fic de Piratas del Caribe? ¡Genial! ¡Cómo me gustaría leerlo! Haré lo posible, pero no te aseguro nada… ¡ni siquiera yo vuelvo a leer lo que escribo! : ( Te cuento lo del dengue en mi país, hace unos años que comenzó todo esto gracias al cambio climático, nadie le dio pelota en un principio y la gente no hizo gran cosa por detenerlo lo suficiente hasta que ahora todo empeoró y recién se calentaron. Pero ya es tarde, la enfermedad ya se instaló y tarde o temprano le tocará enfermarse a alguien. Gracias por tus suertes, funcionaron, mi hermano ya mejoró, y aunque mi mamá se enfermó, es solamente algo leve : ) Un beso y un abrazo, querido D4rK. De Argentina, Gaby : )**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: tu mami debe ser de lo más especial ; ) y me alegra mucho que tengamos algo en común respecto a nuestros ideales : ) Bueno, por lo menos tu novio no quiere alejarse de ustedes a pesar de que ya no están juntos, y, debo decir, eso es algo admirable viniendo de un hombre, en serio. Solamente espero que siempre siga con esa actitud por el bien de la bebé : )**__** Supongo que ahora estarás muy contenta con la aparición de los hermanitos y el lío amoroso entre Jacky y james XD mmm ¿sabés qué? A como va, creo que el verdadero tema de esta historia, ¡será una simple historia de amor! Creo que dependerá mucho de cómo termine : ) Sip, ya me di cuenta de que no siempre te mueres si te da dengue por segunda vez… ahora que mi mamá volvió a enfermarse y solamente le dio algo bastante liviano : ) ¡Cuidate! ¡Vos y tu bebé! Te deseo lo mejor en el parto y que todo vaya sobre ruedas : ) ¡Nos leemos alguna vez en el msn y te mando mil besos también!**_

**Las pelis que he visto son La Pirata, La Máscara del Zorro, Rescate en el Barrio Chino, Armagedon, 13 Fantasmas, etc. Sigo leyendo el Diario de Ana Frank y Viva la Historia de Francia de la Ilustración. Sigo descargando Ranma ½ y viendo Nadja del Mañana y Mujercitas.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: Mi hermano ya se ha recuperado casi por completo pero ha quedado bastante débil. Lamentablemente mi mamá se ha enfermado también, pero, afortunadamente, es leve. Trato de cuidarme todos los días echándome repelente y tomando una rodajita de ajo. Es un asco, pero por lo menos es para no enfermarme… ¡o estaré más de una semana sin poder escribir!**

**PD2: sé que a alguien le prometí unas monedas… ¡pero soy tan despistada que ya me olvidé a quien! ¡sorry! **

**Creo que faltan 6 capítulos para el final… : )**


	49. Amantes

_**(Advertencia, capítulo cortado, contenido no apto para menores de 18 años… ¡Muuucho sexo! Y lenguaje un poco subidillo de tono… ¡Así que quedan advertidos! Así que pueden leer el capítulo siguiente, o si no, pedirme que les mande el capítulo completo por mensaje privado o por email gabriellayuarrobahotmailpuntocom).**_

**Capítulo 48: Amantes**

Si muchas veces había soñado con amar a Jacky, imaginándolo todo en el más mínimo detalle, jamás había pensado que la realidad iba a superar la ficción con creces. La capitana Jacky Sparrow era de por sí era algo extraña, tanto como su manera de amar: una rara mezcla entre las pasiones femeninas y masculinas.

**---------------ADVERTENCIA, PARTE CENSURADA POR LA PROPIA AUTORA------------**

Abrazando a Jacky y atrayéndola hacia él, James la besó tiernamente en la frente, susurrándole hermosas palabras de amor.

—… Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra, mi querida Jacky… Jamás olvidaré este momento mientras viva y lo guardaré como un tesoro invaluable en mi corazón… —Comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, los últimos efectos de la droga empezaron a adormilarlo rápidamente.

—… Te amo… —le susurró, casi sumergido en un profundo sueño—… ¿Tú me amas también…?

Se calló, sus labios se quedaron completamente cerrados al igual que sus ojos, su respiración era suave y su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad tan pura como nunca antes la había tenido. Jacky, con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas, acarició cariñosamente su mejilla, mirándolo con una enrome ternura nunca antes vista en ella.

—… Yo también te amo… —susurró tristemente—… Perdóname por haberte obligado a llegar a esto…

Y lo abrazó, tocando suavemente su frente con la de él, permaneciendo con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él, desenado con todo su corazón que aquella noche nunca terminara para que pudieran permanecer así, abrazados, con sus cuerpos desnudos y cálidos pegados entre sí.

—… Ya no voy a mentirte nunca más, amor mío… No quiero que sufras otra vez por mi culpa… Quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero verte feliz… —sus ojos se cerraron también, sumergiéndose en un sueño feliz y profundo porque sabía que había encontrado por fin a alguien especial a quien amar y que, desde ahora en adelante, por fin serían amantes.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Debo confesarles que nunca en mi vida había imaginado escribir algo así, je. ¡Fue muy difícil! ¡Me moría de la vergüenza cuando escribía el capi! Aunque muchos no quieran creerlo, yo nunca tuve novio por culpa de mi timidez, je XD y es por eso que tuve que… bueno, documentarme muy bien antes de escribir esto… Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, pues supongo que resulta ser un cambio muy grande la perspectiva externa que uno tiene de los personajes a una muy íntima. Hay cierta motivación psicológica oculta en el accionar de Jacky, no muy femenina que digamos, que se hace muy evidente en su relación íntima con James… No sé si se han dado cuenta de eso… ¿Las cosas cambiarán después de esto? ¿James ya no traicionará a Jacky? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán! ¡¡Finalmente Jacky logró domar a James!! ¿Pero cuándo él logrará domarla a ella alguna vez…?**

_**Querida KanaidBlack: ¡Bienvenida a mi fic! (supongo que sos –ella-, je). Mmmm, la verdad, creo que sí estoy loca por haber escrito algo como lo que acabás de leer… : ) ¡Madre mía! ¿Más de 100 capítulos esperando a que pase algo entre Jacky y James? ¡Pobrecilla! Espero que ya haya gustado y que haya sido lo que tanto esperabas : ) En cuanto me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones después de que finalice este fic, leeré el tuyo y el de muchos otros más que me lo han pedido : ) Lo que pasa es que tengo la vista tan cansada que o escribo o leo (por la compu). ¡Ni siquiera volví a leer lo que yo misma escribí!). ¡Muchas gracias por haber sido tan fiel lectora! Te incluiré en los agradecimientos : ) bye! **_

_**Querida Flint: y sip, tener a Norry a bordo del Perla fue demasiada tentación para Jacky, como habrás visto… je. ¡Por fin ella se sacó el gusto! Y Norry también, que no lo niegue… :D ¡Que buena terapia física que le dio Jacky! (que por cierto es una verdadera pervertida y corruptora de caballeros…) Ella siempre defenderá sus intereses, en especial, el paquete de su Norry, no hay duda… ¿Cómo Norry puede resistirse a tanto encanto sensual? Mmm, creo que le encanta que lo fastidien… :D **_

_**No confiés en mi memoria como tampoco yo lo hago… ¡sería una imprudencia por parte de las dos! Eeeh, y si por si acaso te referís a algunas palabras tuyas que ha veces uso, es solamente para comunicarnos mejor : ) ¡Nos leemos y espero que tanta perversión no te haya atrofiado el cerebro! Nah, es broma…**_

_**Querida Renata: creo que ya me habías escrito antes, ¿verdad? Lo siento, pero no había otra forma para que lo hicieran. Tal vez quierás algo más bonito y romántico entre ellos dos, te aseguro que lo tendrás para el final del tercer fic : ) Aún así, espero que te haya gustado el capi, si es que lo leíste : ) Jacky no es una persona romántica, pero te aseguro que muy pronto sabrá valorar a Norry como él se lo merece : ) ¡Chau!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita: ¡Muchas felicidades por tu beba! ¡Ya quiero ver sus fotos! Debió de haber sido un momento tan horrible como hermoso a la vez, ¿verdad? Los terribles dolores siempre son reconfortados con la dulce presencia del recién nacido : ) Ten paciencia con tu novio, es la primera vez para ambos : ) Espero que este bizarro capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el otro : ) ¡Con lo que me costó escribirlo! Sip, tal vez sea mi propia versión de las pelis con una segunda capitana que les ha caído simpatiquísima a todo el mundo : ) ¡y me alegro por eso! Trataré de no perder el toque, lo intentaré : ) Como verás, aún no he caído enferma y espero que así siga mi suerte : ) Y lamento no haberme quedado más tiempo en el msn, pues ya estaba muy cansada de la vista y tenía que darle un respiro. ¡Mil besos para vos también!**_

_**Querido D4rK Sid3: Y supongo que el título de éste capítulo tuvo más sentido que el anterior, ¿no? Como verás, los problemas de Jacky y James se resolvieron en la cama, je : ) Como la mayoría de los problemas entre parejas, ¡ja, ja, ja! ;) No, no, es broma… En fin, Jacky por fin decidió dejar de mentirle y James… bueno, aún la adora con todo su corazón. Aunque se enoje con ella, jamás logrará tomar las riendas porque ella siempre le tomará el pelo y se saldrá con la suya… Claro que, al final, él tomó las riendas como hombre que es, je : ) ¿Querés ver villanía? ¿Querés ver villanía? ¡Oh! ¡Pues pienso ser muy mala en el tercer fic! ¡Yo también quiero villanos sin corazón! Me gusta que los malos sean muy malos, a menos que sea uno que se convierta en bueno más adelante, como pasa usualmente en el anime. (Como Picoro en Dragon Ball). ¡Cómo lloré cuando él dio su vida por Gohan! Me parece muy interesante tu fic… quiero leerlo… Obviamente tendrá más sentido que las pelis, ¿no? Gracias por tu consejo sobre el dengue, lamentablemente aquí la gente es muy… despreocupada… solamente se preocupan en el momento y luego se olvidan : ( Lo que me llama la atención es sobre las vacunas contra el dengue, porque me han dicho que por ahora no hay manera de evitar ni curar el dengue con una vacuna… Raro, ¿no? Muchos besos y abrazos para vos desde Orán : ) Gaby**_

_**Querida captain sweeney lina: me imagino que los hermanos macana habrán leído el capi por separado… ¡es que resultó bastante picante! :O Por ahí alguien dijo que no quiere leer algo así, pero no creo que logres darle una sacudida a menos que vayas hasta donde ella vive, je. Y bien, efectivamente este capi resultó mucho más ardiente que el anterior… ¡Tu compu se habrá incendiado! ( Y no quiero imaginarme lo que vas a soñar esta noche… ¡ejém! Resulta raro pero tremendamente atractivo ver a Jacky enojada, y la testarudez de Norry siempre la motiva, je : ) Como verás, nadie interrumpió a nuestra hermosísima pareja… ¡como espero que el dulce de tu hermano no los interrumpa a vos y a tu chico! Ustedes dos me hacen acordar a mi hermano y a mí. Yo soy mayor por un año con él, y como únicos hijos, siempre hemos estado muy unidos a pesar de las típicas peleas entre hermanos. Siempre que podemos vemos juntos algo en la tele. Me hace recordar cuando veíamos juntos Dragon Ball o Los simpsons. Ahora vemos pelis y algunas veces Futurama. ¡ saludos para los dos!**_

_**Querida Santillán: ¿no era a vos que te prometí las monedas? No me acuerdo… : ( ¡esta cabeza mía! Sip, Jacky por fin se deschabetó… ¡la pobre ya no se podía aguantar más! Mucha abstinencia le hace daño… je : ) Y Jack está celoso porque sabe muy bien lo que se pierde. ¡Me imagino tus ojos luego de haber leído lo que escribí! Espero que tu espera haya valido la pena : ) ¡Besos!**_

_**Querida CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-: je, je, je… y creo que abusaron más que de su inocencia… :P Jacky es una pervertida, no hay duda de eso… Y creo que por caballero Norry ha aguantado tanto, pero… ¡es que ya no era normal tanta terquedad! En fin, Jacky se sacó el gusto y Norry también : ) sinceramente espero que ye haya gustado el capi : ) Nos leemos!**_

_**Querida aridarck: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado : ) ¡Fue realmente muy difícil de escribir! Eso de que Jack no entregue a su hermana a Davy Jones está muy difícil de evitarse, pero no imposible : ) y, lamentablemente, tanto Jones como Beckett están muy interesados en Jacky, la pobre… ¡Mil gracias por haber seguido leyendo! Bye!**_

**No he visto ninguna peli… solamente vi Futurama, Los Simpson, Padre de Familia y American Dad (Sí, no encuentro ningún animé a mi gusto y preferencia). Sigo leyendo el Diario de Ana Frank y Vivir la Historia en la Francia del Renacimiento.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Cuídense!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Creo que faltan 6 capis para el final)**


	50. Si Realmente me Amas, Cásate Conmigo

**Capítulo 49: Si Realmente me Amas, Cásate Conmigo**

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, mientras James Norrington se vestía cerca de los ventanales del camarote principal, la capitana Jacky Sparrow lo observaba completamente desnuda, recostada en la cama, admirando cada contorno de su cuerpo.

Él, al darse cuenta de que era observado de esa manera, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, quedándose congelado por unos segundos. Jacky sonrió y salió de la cama para dirigirse lenta y sensualmente hacia su amante mientras él terminaba de vestirse tratando de permanecer como si nada lo hubiera alterado.

—Me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas por mi culpa… —le susurró al oído mientras metía las manos entre la casaca y la camisa de James, abrazándolo por la espalda—, _¿savvy?_

—¿Por qué no te has vestido aún? —le preguntó tratando de ignorar sus palabras—. Un capitán no debe ser perezoso.

Ella sonrió mientras lo acariciaba lenta y ardientemente.

—¿Te pareció que anoche fui un capitán perezoso?

—No… —respondió, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de los hambrientos besos en el cuello que ella le prodigaba.

—Bien, porque pienso volver a demostrarte mis energías en este preciso momento… —le propuso, metiendo su mano a través de los pantalones hasta llegar al objeto de su deseo para acariciarlo, provocando que Norrington soltara un gemido de excitación.

—Jacky… —gimió—, ahora no es momento para estas cosas… Debo cumplir con mis deberes…

Entonces, la pirata se colocó delante de él, sonriéndole con sus ojos oscuros ardiendo de lujurioso deseo:

—Uno de tus deberes es satisfacer las necesidades de tu capitana, mi querido caballo-caballero, cualquier necesidad. Si te niegas, te acusaré de desacato y me veré en la penosa obligación de castigarte, _¿savvy?_ —Lo besó, mordiendo suavemente los labios de su amante.

—… ¿Castigarme? ¿Y cuál sería mi castigo, si se puede saber, mi capitana…? —inquirió, abrazándola y besándola también.

—… Hacer el amor con tu capitana… —le respondió, besándolo ahora en la garganta y comenzando a desvestirlo mientras lo dirigía lentamente hacia los ventanales hasta que la espalda de James chocó contra ella.

A medida que Jacky iba desvistiéndolo, recorría con su boca toda la desnudez que dejaba expuesta ante ella, provocando una irrefrenable ola de placer y lujuria en su amante, quien finalmente se entregó nuevamente a los deseos de su capitana.

Todos a bordo del _Perla Negra_ sabían muy bien lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada entre la capitana Sparrow y el ex comodoro Norrington, pero nadie más que Jack Sparrow se encontraba terriblemente contrariado, pues al no poder ingresar a su propio camarote y al no ser el primer amante de Jacky, se había dedicado a tomar ron durante toda la noche, emborrachándose como una cuba. Y Billy, cansado de esperar en vano a su tutor, se había quedado profundamente dormido al lado del camarote de la capitana, abrazado a la cabrita blanca.

Una oleada de murmuraciones se escuchó entre todos los tripulantes cuando por fin James Norrington reaparecía al mediodía sobre la cubierta principal, dispuesto a realizar sus labores como marinero.

Furioso, el capitán Sparrow se acercó a él con muy poco interés diplomático.

—Veo que por fin mi hermanita ha logrado lo que tanto buscaba, ex comodoro Norrington —comenzó a decirle con un marcado tono de celos y cinismo mientras que el aludido trataba de concentrarse en unos cabos que debía sujetar muy bien—: lo convirtió en su juguetito sexual.

Acicateado por aquellas palabras, James se volvió y lo miró con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Qué le ocurre, capitán Sparrow? ¿Acaso usted está molesto porque no ha tenido el privilegio de ser el primero en la vida de Jacky? O tal vez, al ser usted su otra mitad, también sienta que perdió su virginidad en mis manos, eunuco—se burló con su habitual pedantería.

—¡¡Que se te haga la boca a un lado!! ¡¡Nadie que haya osado llamarme "eunuco" ha logrado salir ileso convertido en un "eunuco" por mi propia espada!! —exclamó muy enfadado, desenvainando su sable para luego agregar pensativo—: A menos que se haya escapado… O que sea una mujer… O un eunuco…

—¿Por qué divagas? ¿Acaso no quería convertirme en un eunuco, capitán Sparrow? —inquirió con tono burlón, desenvainando él también su espada con la intención de acabar con la vida de su capitán.

Al notar las negras intenciones de su atrevido empleado, Jack comenzó a dudar de su arrebatado desafío, a sabiendas que aquel hombre era bastante bueno con la espada. Pero evitar aquella pelea era algo que estaba destinado al fracaso.

—¡Leven anclas! ¡Leven anclas! —declaró el loro que Cotton siempre llevaba en su hombro para que hablara por él.

—¡¿Qué dijo ese perico?! ¡¡Que lo repita si no quiere que lo desplume!! —rebatió el agredido, apuntándolo con su mosquete.

—Creo que dijo que eres un cobarde —tradujo Ana María, que se encontraba junto a otros de sus compañeros, muy interesados en presenciar el prometedor duelo entre su capitán y el ex comodoro.

Jack le hizo un gesto con la mano como pidiéndole que se callara, pero James Norrington no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer quedar en ridículo a su enemigo.

—Veo que hasta ese pájaro lo conoce muy bien, capitán Sparrow —le dijo—: usted es un cobarde y no es capaz de pelear por su propio honor.

El aludido se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y declaró con el dedo índice alzado hacia arriba:

—Para su información, ex comodoro Norrington, yo no tengo honor y no tengo por qué pelear por algo que no tengo… a menos que lo tuviera, que en ese caso tampoco pelearía por él.

Comprendiendo que aquel lunático pirata estaba evadiendo la pelea que él mismo había iniciado, James esbozó una triunfante y burlona media sonrisa y se dio media vuelta mientras envainaba el sable y decía:

—Realmente no sé por qué gasto mis palabras con usted, capitán Sparrow; tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, seguir acaparando la atención de su hermana.

—¿Así como William Turner acaparó la atención de Elizabeth? —rebatió inmediatamente el aludido.

—¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?! ¡¡Pagará por lo que ha dicho!! —Norrington gritó furioso, volviéndose y sacando su espada con la intención de cortar al atrevido en rodajitas.

—¿Y cuánto le debería pagar por decir la verdad? —rebatió Jack, sonriéndole burlonamente.

Dando un bufido de fastidio, James le lanzó uno de sus mejores ataques, pero Jack logró evitarlo con su rara mezcla de agilidad y torpeza para luego salir corriendo a través de la cubierta principal, con los brazos típicamente abiertos, perseguido por su enfadado contrincante.

Atraída por aquel escándalo, la capitana Jacky Sparrow hizo acto de presencia saliendo de su camarote (vestida en forma provocadora, como siempre) y se unió junto a Elizabeth y Ana María, quienes se encontraban observándolo todo aquel pandemónium.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo anoche? —le preguntó Ana María sin quitar la vista de los combatientes.

—Inolvidable —respondió la capitana, también siguiendo el combate con mucho interés.

—¿Entonces lo hicieron? —inquirió la joven Elizabeth, asombrada.

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso crees que lo invité para que tomáramos el té? —replicó con ironía.

—¿Y que tal lo hace? —volvió a preguntar Ana María.

—Como los mejores. ¿No te da envidia, Lizzy? —le preguntó a la joven Swaan.

—No. ¿Por qué iba a tener envidia? Yo tengo a mi Will —Replicó.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Ese muchachito enclenque! —comenzó a burlarse—. Tu noviecito será un galancito, pero no es ni la mitad de hombre de lo que es mi Norry.

—¡¿Quéee?! —exclamó furiosa—. ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablar así de Will?!

—Es fácil: simplemente abro la boca y digo la verdad. Podrías intentarlo, ¿sabes?

—¡Ah! ¿Quieres la verdad? —Elizabeth puso los brazos en jarra—. ¡Pues deberías saber que James es tan entretenido como un funeral!

—¿En serio? Pues anoche no me lo pareció —replicó con una sonrisita mezclada con malicia y burla—. Parecía un semental en celo, ¿sabes? Viene bien equipado y dudo mucho que tu escuálido prometido le gane incluso a mi hermano en cuanto a la calidad del paquete.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Pero cómo puedes hablar así? —inquirió muy escandalizada mientras Ana María las escuchaba con mucha atención, parada entre ellas dos.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes asegurar el tamaño del paquete de tu noviecito si aún no lo has probado, primor? —le preguntó en voz baja, mezclada con gran malevolencia.

—¡Oh! ¿Pero cómo te atreves? ¡Eres una desvergonzada! —exclamó ofendida, lanzándole una cachetada que Jacky esquivó con presteza, agachándose, provocando que Ana María la recibiera de lleno.

Tan adolorida como sorprendida y con una mano en la mejilla golpeada, la agredida accidentalmente miró furiosa a la pobre Elizabeth, quien, asustada, solamente lograba pronunciar palabras ininteligibles.

—… Yo… Disculpa… Je… No fue mi intención golpearte…

—¡Pero lo hiciste!

—Sí. ¡No! —se enredó la nerviosa muchacha, batiendo las manos—. ¡Yo quería pegarle a Jacky!

—Eso ya lo sé —rebatió la joven morena, y, sin que la capitana Sparrow se lo esperara, ésta se dio media vuelta y le propinó un buen cachetazo, haciéndole volver el rostro.

—Creo que esto no me lo merecía… —murmuró con la mano en la adolorida mejilla.

—¿Ah, no? ¡Por tu culpa esta niña malcriada y caprichosa me golpeó! —la acusó.

—Bueno, teóricamente podría ser verdad —comenzó a decir la capitana, alzando su dedo índice mientras se inclinaba un poco para mirarla de soslayo—: recibiste ese golpe porque yo me agaché, por lo tanto, yo soy indirectamente culpable, pero, como Elizabeth fue quien te golpeó, ella, en teoría, es la verdadera culpable. En cambio, si yo no me hubiera agachado, hubiera recibido el golpe, por lo tanto, tú no lo hubieras recibido y, por lo tanto, yo no sería indirectamente culpable del golpe que Elizabeth no te hubiera dado, por lo tanto, si lo pensamos bien, Elizabeth es la única teóricamente culpable tanto del golpe que dio como del que no dio.

Las dos jóvenes se le quedaron mirando bastante desconcertadas.

—¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! —finalmente se quejó Elizabeth.

—¿Ah, no? Si lo piensas bien, vas a ver que yo tengo toda la razón —rebatió la pirata con un rostro radiante por su triunfo oratorio.

—Me apena admitirlo, pero Jacky tiene razón —admitió Ana María, bastante contrariada, por lo que Elizabeth no pudo hacer otra cosa que bufar entre fastidiada y derrotada. Pero, una brillante y maliciosa idea vino a su mente y se propuso llevarla a cabo.

—¿Sabes por qué están peleando Jack y James, Jacky?

—Por supuesto, está más claro que el agua que lo están haciendo por mí. ¿No te da envidia? Siempre fui más sexy que tú para los hombres y siempre terminan peleando por mí, _¿savvy?_ —le respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Te equivocas. Ellos están pelando por mí —le rebatió con una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la da la pirata.

La sonrisa triunfante de Jacky se borró como por arte de magia.

—¿¡Cómo has dicho!? ¿¡Por ti!? ¿¡Mi Norry!?

—Sí, tú "Norry" —replicó muy oronda.

—¡Qué deshonesta eres, Lizzy! ¡Y mentirosa además! ¡He conquistado hasta sus calzones! Ningún hombre ni mujer se me resiste, _¿savvy?_ —declaró escéptica, para luego comenzar a "danzar" alrededor de la joven Swann mientras le cantaba socarronamente—: ¡Eres una envidiosa! ¡Eres una envidiosa! ¡Nah, nah, nah, nah! ¡Estás más verde que un pepino!

—Pero dijo la verdad —apoyó Ana María, por lo que Jacky, asombradísima, dejó de payasear y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Cómo has dicho? ¡Repítelo si eres hombre! No… ¡Mujer! —exigió, corrigiéndose a sí misma.

—Con mucho gusto —declaró sonriente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¡Por fin le daría su merecido a Jack!—. Dije que la niña dijo la verdad: Jack y ese odioso inglés están peleando por ella.

—¡No puede ser! —se negó con el rostro lívido—. ¡Mi Norry no!

—Creo que no has logrado conquistar ni a su peluca, Jacky —comenzó a burlarse la hija del gobernador—. Por lo visto, hay hombres y mujeres que pueden resistir a tus encantos y hay otros que no pueden olvidarme. ¿No estás envidiosa? ¡Debes estar más verde que un pepino!

Jacky la fulminó con la mirada. ¡Odiaba la justicia poética!

En ese momento, ambas comenzaron una batalla de miradas asesinas entre sí mientras Jack y James seguían enfrentándose ágilmente en su propia pelea a unos cuantos metros más allá.

—¡Bien! ¡Se acabó! ¡Saca tu espada y arreglemos esto como los hombres que somos! —Jacky cansada de la batalla de miradas, desafió finalmente a Elizabeth.

—¡Pero somos mujeres! —exclamó la aludida, pero enseguida se lo pensó mejor y agregó muy pensativa—. Bueno, sé que yo lo soy, pero tengo mis dudas contigo…

La capitana Sparrow se le quedó mirando un tanto desconsertada.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa—, la verdad es que tienes razón, mi querida Lizzy. Tú con seguridad eres una mujer, creo… Lástima que nunca dejaste que lo verificara con mis propias manos… —agregó con tono muy impertinente, por lo que ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ni lo verificarás —agregó muy molesta—. ¿Y bien? ¿Te consideras una mujer o no?

—La verdad, Lizzy, ni siquiera sé que soy en realidad —le guiñó el ojo—. Tengo el cuerpo de una mujer pero mis sentimientos y pensamientos son más masculinos que femeninos… ¡Soy algo muy extraño!

—Que curioso —agregó Ana María con tono despectivo—, siempre pensamos que ya eras extraño de por sí.

Jacky le dirigió una mirada muy poco amistosa a modo de réplica.

—Pero anoche estuviste con James, como mujer —opinó Elizabeth.

—¡Ah! Pero no lo hicimos como una pareja normal. ¿Cómo crees que la capitana Jacky Sparrow (quien otrora fue el capitán Jack Sparrow) iba a ser tan fácil de abordar por otro hombre? —Bajó la voz y agregó—: A cambio de mi virginidad recientemente adquirida y perdida, James Norrington también tuvo que darme algo muy importante a cambio, _¿savvy?_

Estupefactas, las dos mujeres se le quedaron mirando como un par de idiotas.

—¿Y qué fue lo que tuvo que darte? —quiso saber Elizabeth.

—Mi querida Lizzy… —comenzó a decir la aludida mientras desenvainaba su espada con la intención de comenzar la pelea—, ¿cómo crees que voy a decírtelo siendo tú una inocente niñita? ¡Te escandalizarías! Además… ese asunto es algo entre mi Norry y yo, por lo tanto… ¡eso a ti no te importa!

—¡Como a ti no te importa insultar a Will! —declaró, desenvainando su espada ella también.

Y así, ambas mujeres también se enzarzaron en un duelo por sus orgullos heridos y el honor de sus novios. Claro está que Jacky aplicaba la misma técnica de su hermano Jack: atacar y huir. Toda la superficie del _Perla Negra_ se convirtió en un campo de batalla y su tripulación en espectador para los duelistas, quienes combatían cada uno por su lado y por su propio motivo. Pero combatir contra los hermanos Sparrow era algo quee sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, y eso era lo que les estaba pasando a Elizabeth y Norrington.

Pasando a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia de la espalda de Jack Sparrow, el sable del ex oficial de la Marina se quedó clavado en la balaustrada de estribor mientras el atacado huía a todo lo que daba por la cubierta principal y su atacante maldecía su mala suerte, tratando de liberar al sable de su prisión. A todo eso, en el catillo de proa, Jacky también esquivaba ágilmente un sablazo de Elizabeth y saltaba hacia una de las cuerdas de los aparejos del mástil menor para columpiarse hacia la cubierta principal, en donde saltó y cayó de pie, encontrándose cara a cara con su otro yo.

—¿Y bien, hermanita? ¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche? —le preguntó como si nada pasara.

—Como alguna vez te lo imaginaste cuando éramos uno sólo siendo mujer, hermanito —le respondió con la misma actitud.

Jack soltó un largo silbido de agradable asombro.

—Podría decir que siento envidia por ambos, pero eso quedaría un tanto… raro.

—Definitivamente, hermanito. Pero aquí entre nos… —miró hacia ambos lados de soslayo, se aproximó un poco más y le murmuró al oído—, no me parecería nada raro, _¿savvy?_ —le guiñó un ojo.

Jack le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice y, al darse cuenta de que Norrington ya venía por él, le hizo una aparatosa reverencia a su hermana y se marchó corriendo.

—¿De qué hablaron? —quiso saber James en cuanto llegó al lado de su amada pirata.

—Me dijo que sentía envidia por nosotros dos cuando supo que la pasamos como él se lo había imaginado alguna vez cuando fuimos uno sólo siendo mujer —fue la franca respuesta de la aludida, alzándose de hombros muy despreocupada.

Rojo por la vergüenza, James la tomó fuertemente del brazo y se la llevó a un lado de la balaustrada, replicándole bastante molesto:

—Jacky, no tienes por qué andar por ahí contando lo nuestro.

—¿Y para qué lo ocultaría? Todo el mundo sabe lo que hicimos anoche —volvió a alzarse de hombros, pero justo antes de que él le replicara a eso, Jacky lo tomó de los brazos y lo jaló hacia ella, silenciándolo con un profundo beso y asombrando a todos los presentes.

—Creo que Norrington ya no está interesado en mí… —comentó lánguidamente el capitán Sparrow a Elizabeth una vez que éstos se hubieran reunido en el castillo de proa.

—¡Qué pena! Lo lamento por ti, capitán Jack Sparrow —replicó con ironía la joven luego de haberlo mirado de soslayo.

—No tanto… —le sonrió libidinosamente, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura—. Aún te tengo a ti, primor.

—¡Oh, Jack! ¡Ya basta! Tú sabes que amo a Will —protestó, quitándose de encima aquel peligroso abrazo.

—¡Vamos, linda! Podríamos pasarla muy bien. Como ellos, _¿savvy?_ —insistió, volviendo a abrazarla por la cintura.

—Yo no lo creo —negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada, volviendo a rechazar el brazo del insistente y lujurioso pirata—, Will y yo no somos como ellos. Y te agradecería muchísimo que me dejaras en paz.

—¡Pero querida! ¡Todos somos unos pervertidos en nuestro interior! ¡Admítelo! —afirmó, abriendo los brazos.

—Pues Will y yo no somos así —declaró con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo a un lado la cabeza.

—¡Ay! "Will y yo no somos así…" Amargada… —murmuró malhumorado el capitán Jack Sparrow, cruzándose él también de brazos.

Mientras tanto, olvidado el asunto de los combates, Jacky y James habían dejado de besarse para ponerse a contemplar juntos el mar, aquel mar que siempre los había acompañado por separado y que ahora los contemplaba unidos como pareja.

Sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida femenina feliz, satisfecha y segura, la pirata apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Norrington y lo abrazó por la cintura con ambos brazos.

—¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a mi camarote y nos divertimos un poco? Podríamos jugar al póker y el perdedor tendría que quitarse alguna prenda...

James la miró detenidamente y, aunque en sus ojos verdes se notaba lo mucho que la amaba, había una ligera expresión de reproche en su rostro.

—No me gustan estas demostraciones de amor en público, Jacky —le dijo, deshaciéndose de los cariñosos brazos de su amada—. Estas cosas se hacen puertas adentro.

Ofendida, Jacky torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos, jurándose a sí misma que, en cuanto ambos estuvieran a solas, se encargaría de darle su merecido. Sonrió maliciosamente al imaginar todo lo que le haría, pero, cuando James comenzó a divagar acerca del futuro de ambos, su sonrisa desapareció.

—Cuando me otorguen el título de almirante, pediré al almirantazgo que me trasladen a Inglaterra; y allí, querida mía, nos casaremos y nos asentaremos en una hermosa casita en el centro de Londres, en donde tendremos muchos hijos y tú ya no te verás obligada a piratear nunca más.

Muy en desacuerdo con aquellas ideas, Jack comenzó a retroceder en un vano intento de desaparecer de la vista de su enamorado, pues éste se había dado cuenta y había volteado hacia ella, mirándola un tanto extrañado.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? —le preguntó.

—Cinco oraciones: Casarnos. Vivir en Inglaterra. Tener hijos… ¡Y dejar de piratear! —exclamó, enumerando cada una con sus dedos.

—¿Es que no quieres eso? ¡Cualquier mujer lo desearía!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Casarse? ¿Vivir en Inglaterra? ¿Tener hijos? ¿¡Y dejar de piratear!? —protestó inmediatamente la capitana Sparrow, poniendo los brazos en jarra para mirarlo como si éste hubiera perdido la razón— ¿Pero de qué cuento de hadas has sacado todo eso? ¿Quién te dijo que eso es lo que yo quiero hacer?

—¿Pero es que no quieres estar conmigo toda tu vida? —inquirió con los ojos bien abiertos, pues aquella actitud lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero jamás se me ocurriría casarme, tener hijos y dejar de piratear para eso! —pronto su mal humor desapareció y su rostro resplandeció al imaginarse el estilo de vida que ella sí quería que llevaran

—Yo había planeado que te convirtieras en un verdadero pirata y que juntos navegaríamos los siete mares para hacer el amor todo el día… y la noche.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero eso es irreal! ¡Imposible! —protestó—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo, James Norrington, me convertiría finalmente en un sucio pirata? ¡Eso jamás!

—Aunque pienses lo que piensas de los piratas, me importa un bledo —arguyó Jacky, sonriendo y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su enfadado amado—. Si no quieres convertirte en pirata, está bien; pero yo no pienso casarme porque no necesito un estúpido papel que legalice nuestro amor ante todo el mundo, _¿savvy?_ Tengo otra solución para nuestro pequeño problemita de convivencia —le tocó cariñosamente la nariz con su dedo—. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato en la isla del Cuello Torcido? ¿Cuándo te propuse tener una excelente, lujuriosa y clandestina relación deshonesta? ¿Qué yo seguiría siendo un pirata y tú un oficial? ¿Qué si querías casarte podrías hacerlo con quien quieras? ¿De que seguiríamos viéndonos en secreto cada vez que lo deseáramos? ¿Qué te parece? ¿No resulta genial esta idea? ¡Al final todos seremos felices!

A Norrington, aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar la propuesta de matrimonio de su amiga Isabel, comprendiendo al fin que él no quería casarse con nadie que no fuera Jacky, por más que ella misma se lo permitiera.

—¡Pero es que yo siempre quise casarme con la mujer que amo! ¡Y esa mujer eres tú!

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué terco resultaste ser! —exclamó divertida—. ¿Es que acaso no te gusta la idea, Norry? ¿No te gusta la idea de divertirte haciendo cosillas indecibles y degeneradas conmigo, ocultos ante toda una sociedad aburrida y sistematizada? ¿Cosillas como las que hicimos anoche y esta mañana? —Entonces, acercando sus labios al oído de Norrington, comenzó a murmurarle palabras mucho más sugestivas, aquellas mismas palabras pronunciadas meses atrás en le Isla del Cuello Torcido—: ¿Acaso no te gustaría sentir el placer de hacer lo incorrecto? ¿Pecaminoso? ¿Prohibido? ¿Totalmente inconfesable? ¡No te imaginas las cosas sucias que aún puedo hacerte!

Sin poder evitar avergonzarse por aquellas palabras, James se dejó besar por ella, profunda y lascivamente, cerrando los ojos y abrazando la esbelta cintura de Jacky.

—… No existe el pecado si existe el amor… —murmuró la pirata sobre sus labios.

—… Pero yo quiero casarme contigo… —insistió en un susurro, por lo que la capitana puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó de él para mirarlo seriamente.

—Mira —le dijo—, yo nunca quise casarme ni quiero casarme ni nunca me casaré con nadie, ¿entiendes? Jamás le diré adiós a mi preciosa libertad ni jamás dejaré de ser un pirata por nada ni por nadie, _¿savvy?_

—¿Ni siquiera por mí? —le preguntó dolorosamente asombrado.

—Ni siquiera por ti —fue la nefasta respuesta de Jacky.

James se sintió muy decepcionado y dolido, y como casi siempre pasa entre las parejas que se pelean, quiso vengarse de ella y ocasionarle el mismo dolor.

"Ni siquiera por mí —pensó furioso—. ¿Después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar por su maldita culpa y no quiere casarse conmigo? ¡Es injusto! ¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído que es? No, no voy a permitir que me rechacen por segunda vez en un año. ¡O se casa conmigo o juro que haré que se arrepienta de haberme tratado de esta manera!".

—Bien, como tú quieras —le dijo en un tono mucho más frío de lo habitual en él—. Entonces nuestro romance terminó.

—¡¿Quéee?! —exclamó tan sorprendida como alarmada—. ¿Quieres decir que ya no lo haremos nunca más?

Era lo único que le importaba.

—Así es —afirmó cruzándose de brazos—. Por lo que a mí respecta, capitana Jacky Sparrow, lo nuestro terminará a menos que acepte mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Nuestra protagonista se había quedado con la boca abierta, sorprendida, acorralada con aquella inesperada pero igualmente esperada actitud en él.

"¿Pero quién se ha creído que es este odioso inglés? —pensó muy ofendida—. ¿Cómo cree que voy a aceptar casarme con él por la fuerza? ¡Ah! ¡Pero Roma no se hizo en un día y él aprenderá que nadie somete al capitán Jack Sparrow! Digo… ¡a la capitana Jacky Sparrow!

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo "no", ex comodoro James Norrington —afirmó, volviéndole la espalda.

—Bien, entonces lo nuestro acabó —fue la terminante y fría decisión del ex oficial.

—¡Perfecto! —ella también le dio la espalda, pero, como era muy orgullosa y se sentía muy dolida por la frialdad con la que él había acabado todo entre ellos dos, decidió herirlo como se lo merecía.

—Al fin y al cabo, ya he logrado lo que tanto quería: acostarme contigo, humillarte y rechazar tu estúpida propuesta de matrimonio.

—¡Uy! ¡Pero que feo sonó eso! —exclamó su hermano, frunciendo el rostro al igual que Elizabeth, quienes se habían acercado a hurtadillas para escuchar lo que ellos decían.

La réplica de Norrington no se hizo de esperar, volteando hacia ella.

—¿Así que finalmente era todo como yo lo suponía, verdad? ¡Ja! ¿Y qué se podía esperar de una infeliz pirata que ni siquiera sabe si es hombre o mujer? ¡Tanta egolatría para una persona que no es nadie! ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar que fuiste un maldito error causado por esa condenada maldición? ¡Jamás fuiste nadie ni nunca lo serás a menos que vuelvas a unirte a ese inútil de Jack Sparrow! —señaló al sorprendido pirata.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, los colores en el rostro de Jacky desaparecieron, intuyendo una catástrofe.

—No… Por favor… —apenas pudo suplicar en un tenue susurro, pero James, movido por el odio y su orgullo herido, no le hizo caso y se volvió hacia el asombrado Jack Sparrow y declaró:

—¿Sabes para qué quiere ella el Libro del Destino? ¡Pues en él hay una fórmula para que ambos vuelvan a ser uno solo!

Y dejando a todo el mundo con la bien boca abierta por aquella inesperada revelación, James Norrington se dirigió hacia la cabina de la tripulación, seguido de cerca por el preocupadísimo Billy y su cabrita.

Entonces, Jacky y Jack se miraron a la cara, uno sorprendido y la otra muy preocupada.

—Creo que algo muy malo saldrá de todo esto… —declaró Elizabeth, sin saber que sus palabras profetizaban un destino muy oscuro para todos.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Jacky y Norry tuvieron su primera pelea de novios! Pero no fue una pelea muy común… ambos son demasiados orgullosos y no miden las consecuencias de sus actos ni de sus palabras… ¿Acaso el odio entre sí los invadirá? ¿Quién deberá ceder si no quiere que todo termine mal? ¿O sus orgullos no se lo permitirán? ¡Y justo ahora que se llevaban tan bien y habían dejado todo al olvido! Me ha costado bastante leer sus reviews, ¡me dio tanta vergüenza! Pero no me arrepiento de lo que escribí, pero tampoco me siento orgullosa; simplemente escribí lo que tenía que escribir tarde o temprano. Una aclaración: Jacky no es una verdadera mujer, por eso actuó como actuó en el capi pasado. ¡Ah! Cambie el rating de mi fic a M en un principio, pero creo que será un poco difícil de encontrar para los que no saben usar muy bien las opciones de Fanfiction.**

_**Querida **__**: y sip, la vida te dá sorpresas, ¿no? Y también los fics : ) Eh… y Norry es un hombre romántico más allá de su educación inglesa y todo eso, además, cualquiera cambia cuando está enamorado por más frío que sea, ¿no? Claro que a él no creo que le guste demostrarlo a los cuatro vientos como Jacky. Será muuuy interesante cuando Isabel se entere del –desliz- de su –prometido- con una pirata, y aunque ella no es quién para criticarlo, igual lo hará… ¡pero ella es muy peligrosa cuando se enoja! : ( Tenés razón sobre el –futuro- entre Jacky y Norry, y a pesar de todo lo que les tocará enfrentar para quedarse juntos (sus personalidades y sus destinos), el lazo entre ellos dos será siempre irrompible : ) Espero que el vaso de agua fría haya sido suficiente, je :D Mil besos también a vos : ) bye! **_

_**PD: el dengue ahora está asolando a medio país… ¡y no es una enfermedad de los pobres! (qué idiotas son a veces los periodistas…, tendrían que ver a la gente de clase media y alta caer también enfermos…)**_

_**PD2: Nop, ahora faltan 5 capis, creo. **_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Esteee… aún siento un poquitín de vergüenza, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando XD Siempre que he intentado leer esta clase de fic… ¡nunca pude hacerlo sin sonrojarme ni leerlo de un tirón! ¿Ya entraron por la ventana tu shock y tu vergüenza? ¡Ja, ja! ¡me lo imaginé todo como si fuera un anime! : ) Bueno, cabe aclarar que James es… ¡un hombre después de todo! Y que no lo niegue, le encanta hacerse el difícil y le gustó mucho, si señor XD Gracias por escribir hasta por los codos, me encanta : ) Con lo de Isabel tenés mucha razón, es capaz de castrarlos a los dos cuando se entere… :P (pero a ciencia cierta, no sé qué le castraría a Jacky, je XD) ¡Isabel es muuuy peligrosa cuando está enojada y frustrada! : ( Tu review también me ha complacido a mí : ) bye!**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: ¿Ya has recuperado el habla? ¡Pobre! ¡Me lo imagino! XD ¡Claro que cuesta trabajo escribir esas escenas! (sobre todo si eres… bueno, inexperta y tímida en el tema…), pero si te ha parecido bonito y encantador… ¡he logrado mi objetivo! Vos también cuidate mucho, ¡muchísimo! Chau! : )**_

_**Querida captain Sweeney lina!**__** (Que en realidad sería "Querido Juan"): luego de tu mal despertar, el golpe de Lina y de actuar como bombero apagando una llamita de tu compu, me da mucho gusto de que te haya parecido SUPER PERVERTIDO el capi que escribí con cierta dificultad y facilidad a la vez : ) Y sip, me documenté muy bien y ya había leído e imaginado algo al respecto con anterioridad… XP Y lo del libro… ¡James dejó al descubierto el secreto de Jacky! Bye!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: ¿los hermanos ya han despertado de sus respectivos desmayos? XD Bien, espero que no me cobrés lo de tu compu… je. ¿En serio venías esperando esto durante tanto tiempo? ¡Pobre! ¡Menos mal que superé tus expectativas! ¿Qué podías esperar de una mujer tan extraña como Jacky? XD ¿Por qué crees que James se resistía tanto? XP Terminaron muy bien en el capi pasado, pero mucho me temo que ahora terminaron muy mal por sus respectivos orgullos : ( En cuanto a la clase sexual, je, no creo saber nada en absoluto como para ser una experta, je XD La verdadera intimidad de los personajes es algo muy difícil de describir y que otros, que son un poco más tradicionales, no aceptan de lleno. Es por eso que hay gente que no quiere leer algo así, y los comprendo : ) Gracias por tus canciones y espero que ya estés recuperada de tu desmayo! Chaito!**_

_**Querida Flint**__**: es evidente que tanta documentación jamás se podrá comparar con la verdadera experiencia, je XD ¡Jacky es una violadora profesional! En fin, e él le gustó, que no lo niegue. A los dos les gustó perder su virginidad X ) Y una vez más aclaro… ¡Norry es un hombre y hace, como consecuencia, cosas de hombres por más inglés que sea! ¡ja, ja, ja! XD**__** Así que depravados gustos, ¿eh? Interesante : ) Mis gustos en cuanto al Lemon son más rosas, pero le doy al público lo que quiero leer y a tu mente vienen esas pervertidas palabras que yo no me atrevería a escribir pero que mis protagonistas podrían pensar, ¿Por qué no? Je XD Y, para romper con la estadística, faltan 5 capis para el final : ) Chau!**_

_**Querida León Dorado**__**: je, sos la segunda que se quedó sin palabras :D Y admito que el capi estuvo bastante loco y que sorprendió a más de uno, je XD Ten entiendo, no se puede decir mucho después de haber leído algo así XD Besos!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: No sos el único en sorprenderte, hasta yo misma me sorprendo por las cosas que escribo… XD Sabía que en algún momento escribiría eso… ¡pero no "algo" como eso! En fin, es por eso que me gusta escribir, ¡nunca sé lo que voy a terminar escribiendo al final! XD Conozco el Yaoi, he leído al respecto y creo que es algo muy buscado por las chicas, así, como creo, el Yuri es muy del gusto de los chicos X ) por eso te entiendo muy bien de que te diera asco, je, lo siento, pero era algo que debía hacer porque Jacky no es una verdadera mujer. Le cambiaré el rating a M en el otro capítulo siguiente porque entiendo muy bien tu postura : ) ¡pero espero que sea fácil de encontrar para los lectores! Por eso quiero avisarles con anticipación porque me olvidé de hacerlo en esta. Te prometo que voy a dejarte un review en cuanto lea tu historia Misanthorpe, y me muero de ganas por leer el de Piratas, casi ningún chico ha escrito sobre esta peli, siempre son chicas : ) Aquí siguen diciendo las autoridades sanitarias del gobierno de que no existen las vacunas para el dengue, ¿no te parece extraño eso? Un beso y un abrazo para vos también, desde Argentina : ) ¡Chau! (Y no te sorprendas por lo que yo escriba, después de todo… ¡soy una chica como cualquier otra! ¡ja, ja, ja! XD aunque creo que con ideas y gustos un tanto particulares…)**_

_**Querida Santillan**__**: je, creo que sos la segunda que le dio un shock, pobre : ) Tu imaginación, por lo visto, va casi a la par con la mía, je XD Y sip, ya era hora de que pasara : ) **__**No creo ser tan detallista como quisiera, pero veo que fue lo suficientemente detallista como para que te lo imaginaras todo al dedillo, je XD. Bien, en cuanto pueda te mando las monedas : ) mi email es kimjisoo24 "arroba" gmail "punto com" o gabriellayu yahoo "punto com punto ar" o Hotmail "punto com". Nos leemos! Bye! X3 Atte: Gaby : )**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: ¡Oh! No te preocupés por lo del msn, ¡es comprendible! : ) Creo que tu linda beba y mi no tan importante fic, te van a hacer reprobar, je XP Jacky no es una persona romántica, es más, Jack tampoco lo es, así que no deberías esperar demasiado romance de ella… es por eso que James es el que le pone la cuota romántica a la extraña relación que tienen entre ellos : ) pero…, ¿ella aprenderá a ser más sentimental? Eso lo veremos…**__** : ( Je, creéme, jamás tuve novio y dudo ya que lo tenga alguna vez, ni siquiera "amiguitos" y amigovios… ¡estoy tan acostumbrada a estar sola! Soy un lobo solitario… pero tal vez, alguna vez en mi vida, aparezca ese hombre que me convenza de que no es bueno estar sola, sino muy bien acompañada, je XD Mmmm, no he leído ése libro, pero veré si puedo conseguirlo algún día. No te prometo nada, pero espero que algún día nos encontremos en el msn : ) y antes de que me olvide… ¡mil gracias por las fotos! ¡una nena preciosa y una mami orgullosa! ¡Ejém! ¿y qué pasaría si Jacky realmente está embarazada ahora que se pelearon? No, no pedís mucho, pedís justo lo que yo pensaba hacer… ¡Muajajajaja!!!! Mil besos para vos también!!!**_

_**Querida aridarck**__**: no me acordaba lo que era el Lemon cuando me lo insinuaste, je, ¡y tenés razón! Y como decís, en esa época no existían los "buenos" anticonceptivos y hay un aaalto porcentaje de que habrá cierta consecuencia para lo que hicieron ellos dos, je : ) ¡Esto se pone interesante! Mmmm, por ciertas cosas, no creo que Jack logre entregar a Jacky, pero tal vez Beckett tenga la posibilidad de tener a Jacky a su merced : ( Ahora Norry seguirá intentando recuperar su puesto, pero ahora que se peleó con Jacky, puede haber consecuencias nefastas tanto para él como para los demás : ( Isabel tendrá su merecido y a Norry se le caerá la venda de los ojos, ya verás : )**__** Espero que el capi te haya gustado a pesar de todo. Besos para vos también! Bye!**_

**Las pelis que me acuerdo que he visto son Alerta Solar, También sé lo que Hicieron el Verano Pasado, Sé lo que Hicieron el Verano Pasado 3, Laberinto. Sigo viendo cuando puedo Ashita no Nadja y Mujercitas; y leyendo cuando puedo El Diario de Ana Frank y Vivir la Historia en Francia de la Ilustración. Estoy leyendo de nuevo el manga YuYu Hakucho… ¡Tener a mi ahijada viviendo en casa es realmente agotador!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: ahora faltan 5 capis para el final.**


	51. El Verdadero Deseo de Elizabeth

**Capítulo 50: El Verdadero Deseo de Elizabeth**

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme lo del libro? —le preguntó Jack Sparrow a su hermana, quien se encontraba parada frente a él, con cara de culpabilidad, estrujando su sombrero entre las nerviosas manos.

Ambos se hallaban en el camarote principal, pues Jack le había pedido una audiencia a solas con Jacky para poder aclarar las cosas.

Viendo que ella no parecía tener intenciones de contestarle, el capitán Sparrow soltó un suspiro, fastidiado, así que se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió meneándose hasta su hermana, llevando en una de sus manos una botella de ron.

—¿O pretendías, quizás, permanecer separada de mí para revolcarte cómodamente en la cama con Norrington? —le susurró al oído.

—¿Y tú qué pretendes con esto? —le rebatió ella en el acto, dirigiéndole una dura mirada—. ¿Realmente quieres volver a unirte a mí?

Jack frunció el entrecejo y se apartó un poco de ella, extendiéndole la botella de ron que él llevaba. ¡Ahora que había hecho un trato con Davy Jones resultaba una estupidez volver a unirse con su otra mitad!

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció—. Creo que te vendría muy bien regalarte con un traguito de ron, hermanita; veo que estás un poco alterada por lo del asunto de Norrington.

Luego de dirigirle una mirada asesina, Jacky le arrebató la botella para darle un largo trago que la dejó bastante satisfecha.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo necesitaba! —exclamó, bajando la botella y limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa.

—¿Lo ves? ¡No hay mejor remedio que el ron! —Profirió sonriente el capitán Sparrow—. Tu hermanito siempre sabe lo que necesitas para calmar tus ánimos. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos a la mesa y degustamos otro traguito más de ron? Una buena charla con tu querido hermano te dejará como nueva.

—¡Excelente idea, hermanito! —festejó la capitana, aceptando la invitación y sentándose alegremente en una de las sillas que precedía la mesa.

Luego de que ambos hubieran tomado en silencio el contenido de varias botellas de ron, la capitana Jacky Sparrow bajó de golpe una de ellas sobre la mesa, golpeándola y provocando que su hermano la mirara un tanto sorprendido.

—¡Bah! —exclamó muy malhumorada—. ¡Que se vaya al averno ese condenado inglés! ¡No lo necesito para nada! ¡Hic!... Al fin y al cabo ya obtuve lo que tanto quería…

—Bien dicho, hermanita —la apoyó Jack, tomando otro sorbo de ron—. ¿Para qué quieres estar con ése sujeto si me tienes a mí para divertirte?

Ella se le quedó mirando por un largo rato.

—Tienes toda la razón, hermanito —dijo—. He sido un estúpido o una estúpida buscando en Norrington lo que tú siempre me ofrecías… ¡Hic!

—Y te lo sigo ofreciendo, hermanita… —se inclinó sobre la mesa, hablándole con tono muy sugestivo.

Jacky volvió a mirarlo detenidamente y, aunque su lado pervertido deseaba caer en los lascivos brazos de su otra mitad, su amor por James seguía latiendo con enorme fuerza en su corazón.

—¿Crees que lo habrá dicho en serio? —preguntó de repente, tomando por sorpresa a su hermano.

—¿Quién?

—Norry. ¿Crees que habrá sido en serio que rompió conmigo?

—¡Oh! Bueno, pues… Yo creo que lo dijo muy en serio —comenzó a decir, ya que esta era tal vez su única oportunidad de seducir a su "hermanita" antes de entregarla a Davy Jones—. Ya sabes, un tipo como ese, un "verdadero caballero", nunca anda con rodeos, sobre todo cuando se es un aburrido y apestoso inglés.

Jacky Sparrow resopló muy molesta, recostándose sobre el respaldar de la silla.

—Bien, yo también hablo en serio, hermanito. He terminado definitivamente con él; ya no me interesa más su paquete. ¡Hic!

Pero, cuando apenas terminó de decir esto, se arrojó sobre la mesa y comenzó a llorar exagerada y desconsoladamente, por lo que Jack se acercó a ella y comenzó a darle suaves golpecitos en la espalda para consolarla.

—Vamos, vamos, hermanita —empezó a decirle con delicadeza—, no te pongas así por un tipo que no te valora por lo que eres y que te exige cambiar para que estés con él… ¿Por qué mejor no te quedas conmigo? ¡Nos divertiremos tanto! —Se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído—: Ya sabes, hermanita; tú y yo, yo y tú somos prácticamente iguales… Queremos las mismas cosas, las deseamos, las anhelamos, las pretendemos, las codiciamos, las ambicionamos, las aspiramos, las perseguimos, las apetecemos…, etc, etc, etc…

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró como si buscara alguna especie de consuelo.

—¿Te refieres a cosas pecaminosas, lujuriosas, indecibles, deshonestas, obscenas, inmorales, indecentes, escandalosas, libidinosas, lascivas, etc, etc, etc? ¡Hic!

—Por supuesto, hermanita… ¿A qué otra cosa crees que me refiero? —Acercó su rostro al de ella, con sus labios a punto de tocarse—… ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Ambos somos unos narcisistas; sufrimos de la misma enfermedad del _alter ego_, ¿por qué entonces no podríamos aprovecharlo y disfrutarlo? … Vamos, hermanita, juntos podríamos navegar en el _Perla Negra_, compartiendo nuestras vidas como dos lujuriosos amantes…

Entonces, convencida por las seductoras palabras de quien se hacía llamar "hermanito", Jacky, por su propia voluntad y con una gran necesidad de desahogar su dolor, procedió a besarlo. Pero, para el enorme desconsuelo de Jack Sparrow, ésta cayó completamente dormida sobre la mesa, comenzando a roncar estrepitosamente gracias a la borrachera que tenía.

Jack se quedó cómicamente estático, con los labios estirados, listos para besar con un beso frustrado.

—Casi lo logro por un pelito de rana calva… —declaró tristemente mientras se incorporaba.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de ir a buscar a Elizabeth y mantener una charla con ella, pero antes de salir, le dirigió una penosa mirada a su durmiente hermanita y murmuró:

—Lástima que lo nuestro no se dio antes de entregarte a Davy Jones, hermanita, pero ya no puedo esperarte más sin que mi vida corra más peligro de lo que ya corre… ¡Que disfrutes el averno a mi salud!

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin percatarse de que la capitana Jacky Sparrow había escuchado todo lo que él le había dicho, pues ésta había fingido deliberadamente su sueño para no tener que besarlo y, sin querer, había descubierto su traición.

Con los ojos bien abiertos pero con la cabeza aún apoyada sobre la mesa, Jacky cerró el puño con fuerza, sintiendo que una incontenible furia contra su hermano había comenzado a dominar su corazón.

Tal vez porque últimamente había recibido tantos golpes y reveces, James Norrington ya no podía sentir ningún sufrimiento, dolor, frustración, ira o desesperación; únicamente en su corazón anidaba la frialdad y el rencor. En su mente solamente anidaba la idea de volver a ser alguien y recuperar su honor, dejando atrás todo lo que había vivido últimamente, costara lo que le costara. Ya no se castigaba pensando, simplemente se dedicaba a sus labores como grumete para evitar cualquier tipo de pensamiento que atormentara su mente. Él ya no quería pensar en Jacky, ya no quería pensar en nada más que en él mismo y su propio futuro, tratando de que su mente prevaleciera por sobre su corazón, que tanto daño le había hecho ya.

Mientras él, Billy y otros tripulantes del más bajo rango del _Perla Negra_ se encontraban en el pesado trabajo de asear la cubierta principal, el capitán Jack Sparrow se había reunido con Elizabeth muy cerca de allí para que ésta le explicara todo lo que había pasado en Port Royal desde el día en que él y su hermana habían abandonado sus costas. James, creyendo que podría sacar provecho de aquella conversación, se dispuso a escucharlos muy atentamente mientras fregaba los tablones.

—¿Beckett? —repitió Jack bastante sorprendido al leer el nombre del causante de las desgracias de Elizabeth escrito en las Patentes de Corso que ella le había arrebatado la noche en que había escapado de prisión y su padre había caído en manos enemigas.

—Si, están firmadas por Lord Cutler Beckett de la East India Trading Company —reafirmó la preocupada muchacha, con lujo de detalles.

—¡Agh! —exclamó el capitán del _Perla_, asqueado al escuchar los nombres del hombre y la compañía que tanto odiaba, sacando la lengua en un claro gesto de desagrado.

—Will trabajaba para Beckett. Estaba a su servicio y jamás nos dijo nada —arguyó Gibbs, quien también se encontraba con ellos.

Elizabeth se sintió muy ofendida al escuchar aquellas acusaciones en contra de su amado prometido.

—¡Agh! —volvió a quejarse Jack, interrumpiendo una protesta que iba a salir de la boca de la joven.

—Beckett quiere la brújula… —el avispado Gibbs siguió revelando sus conclusiones—. Hizo todo esto por algo y sólo hay una razón para eso…

—¡Claro! ¡Lo que realmente quiere es el cofre! —concluyó su preocupado capitán.

—Sí. Creo que lo oí hablar sobre eso —aseveró Elizabeth.

—Si la compañía controla el cofre, controlará el océano —le explicó Gibbs a la joven, también muy preocupado por el color que iba tomando todo aquel oscuro asunto.

—Una escalofriante idea, cielo —concluyó Jack, mirando a la muchacha.

—¡Y mala! ¡Mala para toda persona que se llame un pirata! —exclamó el aún más y más afligido contramaestre—. Creo que aún puedo aumentar un poco la velocidad a estas velas, señor.

Y se marchó de allí para comenzar a dar las órdenes necesarias a sus hombres para apresurarse a encontrar la Isla Cruces antes de que Beckett tuviera la suerte de hacerlo antes que ellos:

—¡Balsear las vergas del trinquete! —ordenaba mientras Jack y Elizabeth seguían conversando, pues aún quedaban muchas cosas qué aclarar.

—¿Puedo cuestionarte cómo las conseguiste? —quiso saber el pirata, refiriéndose a las Patentes de Corso que aún tenía en sus manos.

—Persuasión —respondió la chica, un tanto a la defensiva.

—¿Amistosa?

—Claro que no —rebatió ofendida.

—Will hizo un trato por ella, si cumple con honor; pero eres tú la que trajo el premio —replicó sonriendo—. El perdón: una comisión como corsario de Inglaterra y de la East India Trading Company… Ni crean que van a comprarme a ese precio —terminó de decir, girando sobre sus pies para marcharse de allí mientras guardaba los valiosos papeles en su casaca, sin percatarse de que James había escuchado todo y que ahora sabía que las valiosas patentes estaban a bordo. Aquellas mismas patentes de las que Isabel le había hablado.

Como siempre, ella nunca le había mentido.

—¡Jack, quiero las patentes! —exigió la muchacha, corriendo por detrás de él.

—No. Persuádeme —le propuso el indecente pirata, deteniéndose sin volverse a mirarla.

—¿Te dije que Will me enseñó a usar la espada? —le advirtió Elizabeth en voz baja, cerca de su oído.

El capitán Sparrow suspiró quedamente y se volvió hacia ella, decidido, atrevido, sugestivo, magnético… Dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería: Elizabeth.

—Ya te lo dije: persuádeme.

Ofendida y fastidiada, Elizabeth no pudo hacer otra cosa que marcharse de allí, dejando muy desilusionado a su pretendiente pirata, quien también optó por retirarse para cumplir con sus deberes de capitán.

Después, apoyada sobre la balaustrada de estribor, la joven Elizabeth Swann no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los inútiles intentos de Jack Sparrow por conquistarla. No cabía duda de que él aún seguía prendado de ella, como antes, cuando se conocieron y aquello le agradaba de sobremanera. Se sentía muy alagada, hasta envanecida por ello, sintiendo que podía ser mucho más atractiva a los hombres que la misma Jacky.

—Qué curioso es —la irónica voz de Norrington la sacó inesperadamente de aquellos pensamientos, pues él se había apoyado de espaldas contra la balaustrada, al lado de ella—, alguna vez yo habría dado todo lo que fuera para verte sonrojarte así mientras pensabas en mí.

—No sé de qué hablas —rebatió Lizzy, sintiéndose tanto molesta y abochornada a la vez, volviéndose y apoyándose ella también sobre la baranda, sin mirarlo.

—Creo que lo entiendes.

—¡Ay! ¡No seas absurdo! —Lo miró ofendida, tratando de defenderse al ser descubierta tan fácilmente—. Sólo confío en Jack y nada más.

James se rió con un tono bastante sarcástico al escuchar aquella estupidez, mirándola como a una pobre idiota, por lo que la joven se sintió desconcertada y ofendida.

—No tienes ningún derecho a desquitarte conmigo sólo porque te peleaste con Jacky.

—Mi querida Elizabeth —comenzó a decirle con una sonrisa entre condescendiente y acusadora—, a pesar de que Jacky no es una verdadera dama, sé que jamás me engañaría con otro porque ella sabe muy bien lo que quiere; pero tú, no creo que lo sepas, porque sé que con un poco más de tiempo al lado de ese pirata, terminarás engañando a tu prometido, ¿no te parece?

Mientras él se marchaba, dejando a la pobre chica completamente atónita, se dio media vuelta y le dijo:

—¿Así que aún no te has preguntado por qué tu actual novio terminó navegando en el _Holandés Errante_?

Elizabeth se le quedó mirando, sorprendida, dándose cuenta de que él tenía toda la razón y que quizás ella misma había evitado llegar a esa conclusión… ¿pero por qué?

Luego de que Norrington se hubiera ido, la muchacha sacó la brújula de entre sus ropas y la abrió, esperando no darse con la tan temida respuesta que ella misma podía responderse si la aceptaba como verdadera. Y entonces, para su angustia, vio que la aguja terminó apuntando hacia el noroeste, hacia el castillo de popa, justo en donde se encontraba el mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow, mirando a través de su catalejo, de pie al lado del timón que era maniobrado por Cotton.

Era a Jack Sparrow a quien ella deseaba.

Preocupada al descubrir su verdadero deseo y de que las duras palabras de James la habían descubierto como a una posible traidora, Elizabeth cerró la tapa de la brújula y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al traicionar el tierno amor que aún sentía por Will, y estaba muy asustada con ella misma.

Pero la afligida jovencita no tuvo más tiempo para seguir reflexionando con su nuevo y desconcertante descubrimiento, pues la capitana Jacky Sparrow apareció de repente frente a ella, asustándola.

—Hola, Lizzy —la saludó con una furiosa y fingida sonrisa. Había un extraño brillos en sus ojos oscuros.

—Ho-hola…

—Adiós, Lizzy.

—¿Eh?

Y sin más diálogo, la capitana del _Perla Negra_ la empujó súbitamente hacia atrás, provocando que la pobre muchacha cayera directo al mar.

—¡¡ZORRA AL AGUAAA!! —gritó nuestra celosa protagonista, por lo que toda la sorprendida tripulación comenzó a moverse rápidamente para salvar a la desafortunada compañera que luchaba por mantenerse a flote sobre las aguas, maldiciéndola por haberla empujado sin razón alguna.

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso? —le reclamó Norrington cuando se acercó a ver lo que le había pasado a Elizabeth.

—Para que aprenda a no coquetearte —declaró muy molesta la aludida, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¡Pero no me estaba coqueteando!

—No ahora, pero se lo hice para que no te coqueteara en el futuro —explicó, marchándose muerta de celos hacia su camarote, dejando a James bastante confundido.

—Nunca lograré entenderla del todo… —murmuró antes de ir a ayudar a sus poco apreciados compañeros para subir a Elizabeth a bordo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, a bordo del navío mercante, el _Edinburgh Trader_, que se encontraba navegando no muy lejos del _Perla Negra_, un muchacho que había sido rescatado en medio del mar había sido llevado al camarote del capitán para que fuera atendido debidamente y que compareciera ante él.

—Es extraño que haya llegado tan lejos navegando en un bote en mar abierto —comentó el capitán, flanqueado por dos de nuestros ya conocidos tripulantes, quienes también miraban muy interesados al joven recién llegado.

—Tenemos que escapar de estas aguas… —pidió el aterido aludido, quien no era otro que Will Turner, abrigado con una frazada y reconfortado con un jarro de agua ardiente— ¡Aléjense de aquí tantas leguas como puedan y a la mayor velocidad posible!

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y se puede saber de qué huimos? —inquirió el sorprendido capitán.

Pero antes de que le contestara, Will dirigió su vista hacia un rincón, en donde un hermoso vestido de novia se encontraba descansando sobre una silla, el mismo vestido de novia que había usado su prometida Elizabeth.

No había duda en ello, pues en aquellos tiempos no existían las tiendas de ropa y los vestidos de la aristocracia eran mandados a hacer al gusto y costo de la compradora, lo cual era muy difícil que hubiera otro igual

—Este vestido… ¿De dónde lo han sacado? —les preguntó, aproximándose rápidamente hacia aquella prenda para examinarla mejor.

—Mis hombres lo hallaron a bordo de la nave —le explicó el capitán del _Edinburgh Trader_—. La tripulación pensó que era un espíritu que presagiaba augurios de mala suerte.

—¡Qué tontería! —replicó nuestro joven protagonista, reconociendo el perfume de Elizabeth en el vestido, convencido ya de que ella había escapado de las inescrupulosas manos de Beckett y abordado aquel barco mercante, otorgándole algo de alivio. Por fin sabía algo de ella.

—Sí, es sumamente tonto —comentó uno de los dos marineros, el calvo.

—¡Nos presagió buena fortuna! —replicó inmediatamente el otro marinero, el de aspecto más tranquilo—. El espíritu nos aconsejó que fondeáramos en Tortuga… Y el viaje sí que fue provechoso… Allí obtuvimos unas cuantas ganancias… —le comentó muy amistosamente a su comandante.

—Extraoficialmente, claro —aclaró el sonriente capitán.

—Me imagino… que allí algún tripulante abandonó la embarcación —insinuó Will, volviéndose hacia ellos, intuyendo que ella seguramente estaría en esa lugar.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —inquirió el sorprendido capitán, pues eso era justamente lo que había ocurrido. Pero la inesperada interrupción de otro de sus hombres volvió su atención a algo mucho más serio.

—¡Capitán! ¡Hemos divisado un navío! —le avisó el recién llegado, deteniéndose sobre las escaleras.

—¿Bandera?

—No lleva bandera —replicó muy preocupado.

—¡Piratas! —exclamó el capitán, asustado.

—¡O peor! ¡No es sólo eso! —rebatió nuestro protagonista, igualmente preocupado.

Los temores de Will no eran ni errados ni exagerados, pues como él había supuesto, el _Holandés Errante_ se encontraba muy cerca del _Edinburgh Trade_, disponiéndose a caer cruelmente sobre su inocente tripulación.

Arrugando el lienzo de la llave dibujada entre sus tentáculos, Davy Jones dirigió su vengativa mirada hacia el indefenso navío mercante que se distinguía en la lejanía. Furioso, se volvió rápidamente hacia el padre de Will Turner, quien se encontraba aprisionado por dos de los hombres de Jones tras haber sido descubierta su traición al ayudar al muchacho a escapar del navío fantasma.

—¡Quiero que observes bien esto! —le dijo, tomándolo fuertemente del cuello con su pinza.

Soltándolo, comenzó a recitar a viva voz temibles sentencias mientras que varios hombres de su desafortunada tripulación comenzaban a hacer girar una rueda con empuñadoras bajo los rudos latigazos de los capataces, alzando una especie de pivote que emergía del medio de la rueda que se asemejaba a una corona de barbotín.

—¡Que no se oiga voz alguna de júbilo! ¡Que nadie alce la vista al cielo buscando esperanza! ¡Que este día se maldiga por aquellos que están dispuestos a despertar…: al ¡¡Kraken!!

—¡¡Nooo!! —gritó aterrorizado "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, temiendo por la vida de su hijo, pero el enorme pivote cayó pesadamente hacia el interior de la rueda, cuyo impacto provocó una especie de sonido sordo dentro del casco de la nave, acompañado por unas fuertes ondas submarinas.

Aquel era el llamado de la bestia.

Corriendo sobre el puente principal del _Edinburgh Trade_, Will subió por la escala del mástil de popa mientras que el capitán y los otros miembros de la tripulación se acercaron a la barandilla de babor para poder ver con sus propios ojos al misterioso barco.

Extendiendo su catalejo, el capitán divisó a través de él a un navío muy extraño, casi fantasmagórico.

—He traído a la maldición… Estamos condenados… —murmuró nuestro joven y angustiado protagonista.

—¡Es el _Holandés Errante_! —les advirtió, pero ya era muy tarde, pues un golpe muy fuerte sacudió toda la estructura del barco mercante, provocando que todo el mundo cayera al piso. Will perdió el equilibrio de la verga en donde se encontraba parado y cayó hacia abajo. Se hubiera estrellado contra la cubierta si no se hubiera aferrado de una de las tantas sogas que sujetaban las velas.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Con qué cosa chocamos? —inquirió asustado nuestro delgado y conocido marinero mercante, poniéndose dificultosamente de pie junto a su compañero calvo.

—Habrá sido un arrecife —respondió éste último, igualmente confundido y alarmado.

Acercándose hacia la baranda mientras Will Turner lograba regresar a la verga del trinquete, el preocupado capitán miró hacia abajo, hacia las revueltas aguas del mar, temiendo lo peor.

—¡Nivelar el timón! ¡Todo a babor y luego todo a estribor! —ordenó de inmediato a su tripulación.

Pero justo cuando dos de sus hombres que se encontraban a su lado comenzaban a repetir sus órdenes a viva voz, un enorme tentáculo emergió de las profundidades del mar capturando al infortunado capitán, arrebatándolo de la cubierta y llevándoselo sin que los otros de dieran por enterado. Pero cuando éstos notaron que uno de sus compañeros señalaba lleno de terror hacia ellos, éstos se volvieron y vieron, con horror, a un enorme tentáculo emergido del mar en cuya punta llevaba a su capitán, zarandeándolo de un lado a otro hasta estrellarlo contra el agua.

—¡¡El Krakeeen!! —gritó despavorido uno de ellos, provocando que el pánico cundiera sobre toda la tripulación.

Bajo el sonido de alarma de una campana, todos comenzaron a armarse con arpones, hachas, espadas y mosquetes para hacerle frente a la monstruosa bestia, que ya comenzaba a invadir el casco del barco con sus formidables tentáculos.

—¡Aquí está! ¡Es tuyo! ¡Tómalo! —gritaba el supersticioso compañero del marinero calvo, ofreciéndole el vestido de novia, creyéndolo causante de aquel terrible ataque del monstruo.

Pero lejos de apaciguar al Kraken, uno de sus tentáculos barrió con todos en la cubierta y tomó al desafortunado hombre y se lo llevó.

Por más que toda la tripulación del _Edinburgh Trade_ se esforzara por derrotar a la bestia, muy pronto sus intentos resultaron completamente inútiles cuando uno por uno fue capturado por los tentáculos de la bestia que emergían de las profundidades del mar, destruyendo todo a su paso, incluyendo el mástil de popa en el que Will aún permanecía aferrado a las cuerdas del palo de la mesana, que se quebró y cayó sobre el mástil mayor, por lo que Will se vio obligado a saltar sobre la vela de aquel mástil, clavando sobre ella el cuchillo que su padre le había entregado, desgarrando la gruesa lona a medida que bajaba rápidamente hasta aferrarse a una de las sogas de la verga y subirse a ella.

Mientras que uno de los mortales tentáculos subía por el mástil mayor para capturarlo, los demás miembros de la bestia seguían barriendo con todos sobre la cubierta del barco, acabando con sus vidas. Will logró repeler el gigantesco tentáculo con su habilidad con la espada y su valentía.

Fue entonces cuando vio horrorizado que dos enormes tentáculos se alzaron sobre el barco mercante, cayendo pesadamente sobre él, partiéndolo en dos para luego envolver los cascos con sus otros brazos, comenzando a sumergirlo bajo las arremolinadas aguas del mar, enviando a muchos de los tripulantes a sus gigantescas fauces de agudos dientes que emergían al nivel del mar.

Will miraba aterrorizado todo aquello, sujeto aún del endeble mástil hasta que éste fue quebrado en dos por uno de los tentáculos, mandando al muchacho de pique al agua, sumergiéndose entre los restos del navío. Cuando por fin pudo emerger un tanto alejado de aquel desastre, logró ver cómo el temible Kraken, con sus enormes tentáculos envolviendo lo poco que quedaba de la embarcación, terminaba su trabajo apretujándolo fuertemente hasta destruirlo completamente.

En cuanto logró sujetarse a unos maderos que flotaban, notó que el _Holandés Errante_ se aproximaba hacia los restos del _Edinburgh Trade_, pasando muy cerca de él, a sus espaldas, por lo que optó volver a abordarlo, encomendando a su buena estrella que lo protegiera y evitara que lo descubriera el enemigo, pues su vida correría gran peligro si aquello ocurría.

Flotando entre los restos del barco y los cuerpos de los pobres infelices que habían perecido en aquel sorpresivo ataque, el traje de novia de Elizabeth Swann le ofrecía un dramático espectáculo al capitán Davy Jones, quien se encontraba observándolo desde la balaustrada de estribor.

Un miembro de su tripulación se acercó a él, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—El chico no está, debió caer al mar y éste habrá cobrado su cuerpo, señor —le informó su primero al mando, el que tenía una cabeza parecida a la de un pez martillo.

—¡Yo soy el mar! —exclamó molesto su capitán, dirigiéndose luego hacia el conmocionado y entristecido "Bootstrap Bill", afligido por la muerte de su hijo.

—Necesitarás estar un tiempo a solas con tus pensamientos, ¿no crees?… —le dijo—. ¡Enciérrenlo!

—¿Y los sobrevivientes? —quiso saber otro de sus hombres, pues éstos habían capturado a los pocos y asustados tripulantes del barco mercante que aún quedaban con vida, quienes se encontraban arrodillados y en fila, esperando temerosos la sentencia de aquel temible capitán venido del infierno.

Luego de mirarlos detenidamente por algunos segundos, Davy Jones dio su fatal veredicto antes de irse:

—Hoy no hay sobrevivientes.

Y así, ante los horrorizados ojos de Will Turner, quien se encontraba oculto detrás de la balaustrada de proa, todos los sobrevivientes fueron ejecutados inmediatamente con las hachas de sus ejecutores; pero inmediatamente después tuvo que ocultarse al darse cuenta de que Jones había percibido su presencia, acercándose hasta su escondite.

Pero, más allá de las sospechas de éste malvado almirante, una nueva preocupación vino a atormentarlo.

—¡El cofre ya no está a salvo! ¡Tengo que asegurarlo! —le dijo a uno de sus tripulantes, volviéndose ansioso hacia él— ¡Dirige el rumbo a Isla Cruces! ¡Si no llego primero la vas a pagar! ¡Tengo que llegar antes o acabarán conmigo!

—¿Antes? —repitió su confundido tripulante.

Furioso, Davy Jones se acercó a él.

—¿Quién envió a ese ladrón charlatán a mi barco? ¿Quién le habló de mi llave…? —Se volvió nuevamente hacia la proa y reveló lleno de rencor el nombre del culpable—: ¡Jack Sparrow!

Y así, mientras el fantasmagórico navío tomaba un nuevo rumbo hacia Isla Cruces, William Turner encontraba un buen escondrijo en el monstruoso mascarón de proa, bajo el bauprés, que se asemejaba a la dentada boca de un animal marino.

Hundiéndose entre las oscuras aguas el mar, el hermoso y dorado vestido de novia desaparecía entre las tinieblas marinas, llevándose con él el último retazo de la pasada y tranquila vida que habían conocido alguna vez Will y Elizabeth.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Por fin todos van rumbo a isla Cruces. Jacky no puede disimular los celos que siente en contra de Elizabeth (a quien considera su único rival por el amor de james), y la pobre Lizzy comienza a dudar de su amor por Will, atraída por el magnético Jack Sparrow. ¡James! ¡Ten cuidado de ahora en adelante o vas a caer mucho más bajo de lo que ya caíste! En el próximo capítulo pondré al fic en Rated M, así que, para encontrarlo, elijan la opción Rated M o ALL, en las opciones de búsqueda de Fanfiction y aparecerá el fic.**

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: je, creo que Jacky terminará siendo tu heroína ; ) y espero que me contés por qué ella te gusta tanto : ) Voy a esperar con gusto las nuevas fotos, no las espero rápido, pero alguna de vez en cuando para ver cómo crece la pequeñita : ) Encontrarme libre en el msn es una tarea muy difícil y casi imposible, porque siempre estoy cansada (mis ojos, principalmente), pero intentaré hacer la lucha : )**__** Mmm, no, no me sonó mal eso de la "relación", pero para una argentina, je, que de por sí somos mal pensados, puede que se distorsione un poco la palabra, ¡ja, ja, ja! XD ¡Por la amistad! ¡Chau! Besos… : )**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: ¡Changos! (me encanta esa expresión) : ) Sip, cuando esos dos se pelean, lo hacen en serio; y si quieren estar juntos van a tener que recorrer un largo camino hasta que aprendan a ceder algo de ellos mismos para poder convivir en paz, ¿no te parece? Y Norry, va a arrepentirse, como siempre, de sus intentos de venganza… ¡no tiene suerte para eso! Pero definitivamente en Jacky se encuentra su salvación, nada más que ella aún no se ha dado cuenta de eso : ( ¡Ya veremos lo que pasa! Bye! Y vos también cuidáte mucho!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita 2**__**: No te preocupés por lo que escribiste, no fueron cosas tan "loconas" como crees ; ) Una primera pelea de novios bastante pesadita, ¿no? Como que van a arrepentirse por haberse peleado así… : ( Realmente espero que le tercera parte sea igual o mejor que esta, : ) me decepcionaría mucho si no lo fuera… : ( A veces creo que se me acaba la imaginación, pero siempre sigo y sigo escribiendo como si nada, je : ) ¡Menos mal! ¡Oh! ¡Los malévolos planes! ¿Con qué nos entretendríamos sin ellos? Las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas para algunos o buenas para otros, ya veremos XD**__** No te preocupés que ya comenzó nuevamente la acción : ) como verás, el Kraken ya hizo de las suyas, Will regresó al Holandés y Elizabeth se ve en figuritas XD Y Jack no morirá porque habrá una razón muy poderosa para evitar semejante destino :O Y, porsupollo, la gran pelea entre Jack, Will, Jacky y Norry se dará a pie puntillas : ) Si no ves esta pelea en el siguiente capi, pues será en el próximo XD, como el final : ) ¡Y no enloquescas que no podrás disfrutar del siguiente fic! Nos vemos! (Tendré muy en cuenta tus opiniones en el foro : )**_

_**Querida aridarck**__**: ¡No es para tanto! Sé que hay otras que escriben mucho mejor que yo, lo admito, pero te agradezco mucho lo que me dices porque me anima a seguir escribiendo para vos y todos los demás que leen mis historias : ) Creo que esa era la pelea que James tanto temía que ocurriera, pero se dejó llevar por la ira y, arrebatado, reveló el secreto de Jacky : ( Y lo que dices es cierto, en algún momento Jacky se sentirá traicionada por James y acorralada por Beckett que querrá unirse nuevamente a Jack… : ( La posibilidad del embarazo, la sorpresa de Jack y de Jacky, y la ola de burlas por parte de la tripulación del Perla queda muy pero muy abierta, je, je, je… XD ¡Qué mala soy! ¡Muajajajajajaaaa!!!**__** Jacky y James defienden a muerte sus estilos de vida, pero si quieren estar juntos, o uno de ellos cede o los dos. ¡Bye! ¡besos!**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Pobres, si no cambian nunca podrán estar juntos… ¿realmente terminarán por odiarse mutuamente? : ( ya lo veremos… El pobre de Jack tiene que pagar por las aventurillas de su hermana, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ese James no cambiará nunca, siempre molestando a los piratas XD ¡Te cuidado Jack! ¡Que si llegas a tocarle un pelo a James te la verás con Jacky, la vengadora! XD Uh! ¡Me das miedo! Mejor me pienso un buen final de esos que hacen historia para no verme amordazada y atemorizada bajo tu terrible expresión maliciosa, como tus ya derrotados y erradicados sentimientos de shock y vergüenza… XD ¡No! ¡A Jack no! ¿Por qué será tan perversa Isabel? X( Por más que los dos sean lo mismo, ¡no es justo! Buena esa, la tomaré en cuenta, en las buenas y en las malas, para eso están los hermanos… XD Cómo me gustaría verte bailar como Snoopy, sería algo muy… pintoresco de ver, je XD Nos leemos! Y suerte para vos también!**_

_**Querida León Dorado**__**: je, je, los dos tortolitos se convirtieron en feroces águilas, pobres : ( Realmente se vislumbra un tanto difícil que ambos compartan sus vidas, o ninguno de ellos cede o cede alguno o ceden los dos; ya veremos : ) ¡Aman tanto sus vidas! Pero deberán ser menos egoístas si quieren estar juntos, ¿no? Menos mal que entendiste a Jacky… je, creo que Norry también la entiende muy bien XD Y en cuanto a mí, aún no puedo creer lo que escribí, pero no me arrepiento, nop X) Yo también espero que el odio no termine por separarlos definitivamente, ¿quién sabe? ¡Nos leemos! : ) Y cuidate vos también : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¿ves? Por eso no quiero hacerlos muy largos para que no sean pesados y que sean fáciles de leer en poco tiempo : ) ¡Cómo me gustaría ir a la universidad a mi también! Pero no puedo… debo trabajar y seguir con inglés y computación… ¡y cuidar a mi malcriada ahijada! ¡Por qué Señor! ¡Por qué! En fin… volvamos a tu review ; ) No creo que Jack se haya metido en un verdadero lío, por ahora, pero no lo creas cobarde, no, solamente se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con Norrington, pues no lo toma en serio ; ) ¡ya vendrá el momento en que tendrá que ponerse serio y dejar de bufonear! Ahora vienen los capis finales y más "jodidos". Convertir al otro en lo que no es, es el peor error que uno puede cometer, ¿no? Pero ya veremos qué pasa el final : ) Yo me pregunto… ¿qué clase de conversación crees que tendrán entre Isabel y Jack? Tengo curiosidad… : ) Ya todo el país se ha enterado de la existencia del dengue, ¡que ya está llegando a Bs As! En fin, ya veremos qué pasa, lo importante es cuidarse y tratar de erradicar al bichito. Espero tener tiempo de leer tu fic y poder ver a tu Jack oscuro… ¡muero por saber cómo será! XD Te voy a dejar un review por capi, pero como mi inglés aún no es muy bueno, me demoraré un poquito ; ) Y yo también te mando un beso y un abrazo desde mi Orán querido, nos leemos en el próximo capi! Sayounara desde Argentina!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: ¡Se independizó tu brother! ¡Es un separatista! Pero bueno, volviendo a otras cosas, creo que era una pelea que se veía venir… : ( después de todo ¡ambos son tan diferentes! Pero alguno de ellos tendrá que ceder, o ambos, sino, la cosa no anda… ¡y para eso tendremos que esperar! No sé si Jacky alguna vez se volverá romántica y todo eso, tal vez, si llega a tener hijos, la cosa cambie : ) Veo que la pelea entre las chicas del Perla estuvo bastante entretenida y me alegro mucho, un alegre toque femenino viene muy bien al fic, je XD ¡Nos leemos y gracias por la canción de Miranda!**_

_**Querido akatsuki juan/antes cap **__**: ¡Sí! ¡Al fin declaraste la independencia! Menos mal que ustedes dos no pelean por cosas como el "paquete de Norry" porque yo ya no sabría en qué pensar, je XD ¿Así que ella es la "original" y vos el "trucho"? Interesante… :D Y a mí me encantó tu fabulantástico vocabulario : ) Sip, éste fue uno de esos capis simples en donde pasan muchas cosas que necesariamente no necesitan nada de acción o aventura para entretener, y con un final que nadie se lo espera : ) Como habrás notado, Jack quiere volver a "disfrutar" de su Norry, ¡pero el hombre es tan terco! Que dudo mucho que pueda volver a hacerlo : ( …tan pronto XD La testarudez de ambos les jugará tanto en contra como a favor, tal vez, solamente así, ambos aprendan a ceder para hacer feliz al otro… Y creo que Jacky por fin valorará a Norry como se lo merece, como persona y no como un juguete de "esos", je XD Nop, te respondo que Billy no escuchó nada porque es ¡sordo el pobre! Sino, seguramente hubiera caído en alguna especie de trastorno infantil… je XD Creo que Jack se sintió más incómodo porque no fue él quien estuvo con su otra mitad, je XP ¡es un pervertido! Y todas tus preguntas serán respondidas y mucho más en los próximos y últimos capítulos de El Libro del Destino. ¡Chau!**_

_**Querida La Flint en vacaciones: leí por ahí que tus vacaciones se esfumaron, qué lástima : ( Pero bueno, vamos al review: sip, sí vi la peli Laberinto con papacito David Bowie XD ¡papacito! ¡¡Diosss!! Hacía muuucho tiempo que no veía esta peli, la vi con mi hermano y mi haijada, así que, él y yo, como un par de jóvenes adultos, pudimos disfrutarla a pleno con las buenísimas canciones de esta peli de culto ; ) Con lo del asunto de los paquetes, je, supongo, quiero y espero que nuestro lindo David esté muy bien equipado XD Ni cuenta me dí con eso de que había censurado la parte de "tan poco inglés"… anótalo en mi extensa libreta de los despistes… : ( pero si te pareció bien, fue un descuido provechoso :D ¡Lo que darían los tripulantes del Perla por que Jacky los castigara! Bueno, los hombres; a menos que las mujeres de a bordo quieran "experimentar", como dice Jacky XD A mí también me gustó mucho la escena entre las mujeres del Perla; no sé, es tan natural y entretenida : ) ¡Esos comentarios! XD Me gusta hacer aparecer a Ana María, es un buen personaje que no supieron aprovechar en la peli y, francamente yo creía que era la única que podía quedarse con Jack porque podía dominarlo. Jacky y Norry serán muy buenos amantes, ¡pero hay que verlos pelear! X( Lo que dijo Norry aún no será muy grave, por ahora… Y con tu sugerencia sobre la futura vida de nuestra parejita, te confieso que es uno de los finales que más me convencen : ) ¡Y me encantó tu frase de "Fuera de la jurisdicción de Norry"! Bye!**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Rocky 1, Alejandro Magno, Zatoichi, Orgullo y Prejuicio, La Isla del Tesoro, etc. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia de Francia de la Ilustración pero ahora estoy leyendo El Conde de Montecristo, el manga de YuYu Hakusho y comencé a leer otra vez las novelas en inglés.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: Faltan 4 o 5 capis para el final, ya veré… **


	52. Sola y Abandonada, Llegada a Isla Cruces

**Capítulo 51: Sola y Abandonada, La Llegada a Isla Cruces**

Sin imaginar siquiera que su enemigo había comenzado la misma travesía que ellos, los hermanos Sparrow sabían que el tiempo se les estaba acabando, sobre todo a Jacky, a quien Jack había ofrecido como parte del pago de su deuda con Davy Jones.

Sabiendo ahora sobre la traición de su hermano, Jacky había comenzado a idear la mejor manera de ganarle aquella partida, pero también había comenzado a desconfiar de todo el mundo, viendo traiciones en su contra en cada rincón de la embarcación. Sintiendo que nuevamente volvía a estar sola y que no podía confiar en nadie… como aquella vez en que quiso rescatar a James de la horca y nadie la apoyó.

Jacky había permanecido encerrada en su camarote desde que había empujado a Elizabeth al agua, y suponiendo que ya estaban cerca de su destino, se arriesgó a salir a cubierta para buscar a James y pedirle que la ayudara. ¿Pero él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos? No estaba muy segura de eso, puesto que, hasta ahora, no tenía ni idea de lo que él pensaba de ella, porque cada vez que intentaba iniciar una conversación con él, éste siempre la cortaba en seco con frías palabras, volviéndole la espalda y partiéndole el corazón.

A pesar de que ella seguía determinante en su decisión de no casarse con él, se preguntaba si no había cometido un error al enamorarse de él… Sí, ella estaba enamorada de él pero le costaba mucho demostrárselo. ¿Cómo demostrarle a un hombre lo mucho que lo quería si ella misma todavía se sentía un hombre? Era algo ciertamente perturbador… para cualquiera que se viera en su misma situación.

—Pero no he conocido a nadie en mi misma situación… —murmuró mientras oteaba sigilosamente hacia afuera, sacando la cabeza de la escotilla e imaginando conspiradores a la vuelta de la esquina—. ¡Ojalá todo volviera a ser tan simple como antes! ¡Cuando piratear libremente por el Caribe era lo único que me interesaba!

En ese momento vio a Jack Sparrow pasear muy contento por la cubierta de estribor, escena que la motivó a pensar en otra posibilidad para su salvación.

—Bien, si no puedo volver a ser un hombre, siempre me quedará la posibilidad de tomar para mí misma el corazón de Jones y ordenarle al Kraken que se devore a mi hermanito, así yo seré la única e inigualable capitana Sparrow… —murmuró con una maliciosa media sonrisa.

Entonces, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Ana María y Marty pasaron al lado suyo, saludándola y sorprendiéndose al verla brincar sobresaltada y profiriendo un pequeño grito.

Sus subordinados se miraron muy extrañados, preguntándose qué le estaría pasando ahora a su siempre complicada capitana.

—¿Se siente mal, mi señora? Está muy pálida… —inquirió el enano.

—¡No! ¡Me siento muy bien! ¡Excelente! —exclamó vehementemente la aludida, con una extraña mezcla de desconfianza y temor, mirándolos de reojo y apretujándose contra la pared del castillo de popa, como si quisiera evitarlos a toda costa—. Nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida. ¿Por qué lo preguntan? ¿Es que quieren que enferme gravemente y que Jack sea el único capitán del _Perla Negra_? ¡Traidores! ¡Sí! ¡Más que traidores! ¡Están confabulando contra mí! —los acusó con el dedo, respirando agitadamente.

Ana María frunció la boca.

—Vámonos, Marty, ésta está borracha, solamente dice tonterías.

Y luego de que los tres se dirigieran miradas sospechosas, cada cual tomó un rumbo diferente, pero Jacky no se atrevió a darles la espalda y caminó hacia atrás hasta chocar repentinamente contra alguien. Profiriendo un grito de terror, se volvió inmediatamente y se dio de lleno con James Norrington.

—¡Norricito! ¡Norry! —exclamó loca de alegría, abrazándolo desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me siento al verte!

James la miraba como si ésta hubiera perdido la razón y, quitándola de encima, le preguntó:

—¿Pero qué demonios te sucede? ¡Se suponía que estabas enojada conmigo!

—¡Traidores! ¡No veo más que traidores en todo mi barco! —exclamó, tomándolo frenéticamente del cuello de la camisa, comenzando a sacudirlo.

—Navío —corrigió él, estoicamente.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero lo importante es que todos están contra mí! —replicó desesperada, dirigiéndole una mirada terriblemente acusadora a un pobre tripulante que pasaba cerca de allí, asustándolo.

—¿En serio? Pues eso es algo que no me sorprende, capitana Sparrow —se mofó James—… Hasta yo mismo me declararía en tu contra.

Jacky, sorprendida con aquellas irónicas palabras, lo soltó y murmuró cabizbaja:

—Entonces todo está perdido… Estoy sola o solo o lo que sea que sea yo…

Él la miró detenidamente por algunos segundos, en completo silencio, aun muy extrañado por su conducta.

—¿Me podrías decir por qué necesitas encontrar el cofre de Davy Jones? He estado buscándote para preguntártelo —le pidió de improviso, sobresaltándola, pues ella no esperaba semejante pregunta en ese preciso instante.

Sorprendida, sus ojos miraron primero a Norrington y luego a Billy –quien se encontraba a su lado y a quien ella no había reparado hasta en ese momento- y después miró a la cabrita blanca, que acompañaba fielmente a su nuevo amiguito, balando muy contenta.

—¿No es esa la cena de mañana? —inquirió Jacky, levantando una ceja y olvidando sus propios problemas.

Leyendo aquella horrible sentencia en los labios de su capitana, el afligido chico abrazó fuertemente al inocente animal, negando vehementemente con la cabeza aquel macabro destino.

—No lo molestes, Jacky. Billy se ha encariñado con esa cabra y dudo mucho que quiera que se la coman.

—¿Ah no? —miró detenidamente al niño y su mascota—. Pues qué lástima, grumetillo, las cabras son deliciosas; sobre todo cuando no se tiene otra cosa qué comer — hizo como que mordía una rica pata de cabra imaginaria.

Viendo que Billy estaba dispuesto a defender al animalito a capa y espada, la capitana sonrió y se colocó de cuclillas frente a ellos.

—Está bien, grumetillo, puedes quedarte con ella. Pero más te vale que limpies sus "recaditos" de la cubierta si no quieres que los lance a patadas a ambos por la borda, ¿eh? —le refregó el cabello con gran energía, despeinándolo.

Billy, lleno de alborozo, se le lanzó encima, abrazándola efusivamente, por lo que Jacky, sintiéndose un tanto abochornada, se lo sacó de encima y se puso de pie, volviendo finalmente su atención hacia James Norrington.

—Los dos hacen una buena pareja, ¿no te parece? Aunque personalmente no me gustan peludos… —lo miró significativamente y, no pudiendo soportarlo por más tiempo, se le lanzó encima, colgándose de su cuello—. Es por eso que te elegí a ti, _¿savvy?_ Tú no eres peludo, ya lo comprobé…

—¡Oh! Ya basta, Jacky —se la quitó de encima—. ¿Por qué no respondes de una vez a mi pregunta?

—Y qué me darás tú si te la respondo, ¿eh? —volvió a acercarse a él, abrazándolo cariñosamente por la cintura—. ¿Protección? La necesito desesperadamente, ¿sabes?

—No te daré nada y arréglatelas tú sola en el lío en el que ahora te has metido y que no me interesa saber —fue la dura respuesta, tomando con brusquedad las manos de Jacky, apartándolas fuertemente y con muy poca delicadeza.

Refregándose las adoloridas muñecas, ella le dirigió una mirada muy poco afectuosa, sintiendo por primera vez la verdadera fuerza masculina de Norrington sobre ella; aquella fuerza que él nunca había utilizado en su contra, hasta ese momento. Jacky supo, entonces, que finalmente las cosas habían cambiado completamente entre ellos.

—Gracias por nada. ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? —inquirió a la defensiva.

—Debo saber por qué debo ayudarte a encontrarlo.

—¿Acaso desconfías de mis verdaderos propósitos?

—¿Es que alguna vez me has dado motivos para pensar lo contrario?

Jacky lo miró detenidamente, muy desilusionada al ver la fría y dura actitud del hombre a quien ella aún amaba.

—Tú no sabes perdonar, ¿verdad?

—Perdonar es para los débiles —fue la dura respuesta—. Además, si yo llegara a perdonar a alguien, dudo mucho que fuera a ti.

—Eso es mentira —replicó la capitana, luchando contra sí misma para no romper a llorar o romperle la nariz a él, puesto que aquella gélida actitud por parte de él la destrozaba—. Esas son palabras de tu padre; tú no eres así. ¿Te atreves a acusarme de ser deshonesta cuando tú lo eres contigo mismo?

James se quedó callado por algunos segundos, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, pero como se sentía herido y traicionado por el rechazo de Jacky a su propuesta de matrimonio, decidió seguir haciéndola sufrir como ella lo había hecho sufrir a él.

—Basta ya con esas tonterías y dime de una vez lo que quiero saber.

Jacky suspiró amargamente y, dándole la espalda para que él no notara su dolor, decidió contárselo todo.

—Ya sabes que alguna vez trabajé para… ¡Agh! Beckett, fue entonces cuando comencé a comandar este hermoso navío hasta que liberé a un grupo esclavos africanos, momento en que mi lindo navío fue hundido inescrupulosamente por la gente de… ¡Agh! Beckett… ¿Sabes? Siempre asocié al _Perla Negra_ con la libertad —se volvió hacia Norrington, con sus ojos llenos de ilusión—, es por eso que tuve que hacer un trato con Davy Jones para que lo sacara de las profundidades del mar y poder ser otra vez su capitán durante 13 años… —sus ojos se ensombrecieron—…. A cambio de eso y ya pasados los 13 años, debo servirlo durante 100 años o enfrentarme al Kraken…

—¡Ay, Jacky! ¡Por favor! ¡El Kraken y Davy Jones no existen! —exclamó James, incrédulo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo crees que obtuve otra vez al _Perla Negra_, eh? ¿Pescándolo con un anzuelo? —replicó ofendida, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Está bien, tal vez Davy Jones sí exista, pero no creo que el Kraken exista en verdad, esos son puros cuentos de marineros borrachos.

La pirata negó con la cabeza, apenada por la falta de imaginación de su querido Norry.

—Davy Jones sí existe tanto como existe el Kraken y ya han pasado los 13 años… —lo miró como si buscara en él una especie de consuelo—. Pronto vendrá a reclamar el pago de su deuda... y tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasarme, _¿savvy?_ —sonrió nerviosamente.

Norrington se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad, se sentía muy preocupado por su bienestar y no deseaba por nada del mundo que ella terminara en manos de aquel monstruo. Quería ayudarla, quería abrazarla y susurrarle suavemente que todo saldría bien y que él siempre estaría allí para protegerla; pero su orgullo herido le decía que eso sería una debilidad de su parte y que Jacky se merecía sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo. Y así, sus oscuros deseos de venganza prevalecieron sobre los buenos sentimientos de su corazón.

—Bien —comenzó a decir con una voz terriblemente fría—, eso deberías haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacer un trato que, al final de cuentas, te mandaría tarde o temprano al infierno que te mereces.

Jacky lo miró atónita, jamás había imaginado que él la trataría de esa manera, permaneciendo insensible ante su delicado problema. ¡Se suponía que la amaba y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella!

—¿Para qué entonces quieres el cofre? —insistió James, sacándola de su estupor y volviéndola a la dura realidad de un golpe.

—Yo… bueno… —por primera vez en su vida, el dolor no la dejaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle—… sé que en ese cofre Davy Jones guardó su corazón…

—Y el que obtenga su corazón lo controlará a él y por consiguiente al "Kraken", ¿verdad? —James completó la oración.

—Sí…

—¿Y si tú lo obtienes ya no te verás obligada a cumplir con tu parte del trato, verdad?

—Sí…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por espacio de algunos minutos. El pequeño Billy se sentía muy afligido al darse cuenta de que las cosas no iban nada bien entre ellos.

—Bien, yo te pedí a cambio la brújula y tú me dijiste que me la entregarías si te ayudaba a buscar ese cofre o si me entregaba a ti… —le dijo James con un tono de voz muy hiriente—. Anoche hice finalmente lo que querías y espero que cumplas con el trato, Jacky. ¿O piensas buscar una manera de no cumplirlo, eh?

Con el corazón encogido por la pena, la capitana pudo percibir el enorme desprecio que había en cada una de sus palabras; como si él, en vez de amor, le hubiera entregado un vulgar paquete sin importancia.

Viendo que ella nada decía, James se despidió esbozando una cruel sonrisa, satisfecho de haber logrado lastimarla.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, capitana Jacky Sparrow. La necesitarás…

Al ver que él le daba la espalda, como si estuviera abandonándola definitivamente, Jacky no pudo con su dolor. Aquel dolor que ella nunca había sentido antes. ¿Cómo podía él tratarla de esa manera? ¿Tan perverso podía llegar a ser él? ¿Tan hiriente y vengativo? ¿Qué había pasado con aquel caballero galante, serio y enamorado de antes? Pero, a pesar de todo eso, ello lo amaba; lo amaba como se lo permitía su propia personalidad. ¡Estaba demasiado aficionada a él como para dejarlo ir! ¿A quién más fastidiaría? ¡Tonto idiota! ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que así era su forma de amar? ¿Qué todo lo que ella le había entregado era todo lo que era capaz dar? ¡Nada más se le podía pedir a un Sparrow cuya libertad era mucho más importante que su propia vida!

—¡¡Norry!!

Él se detuvo al escucharla y lentamente volvió su rostro hacia ella, seriamente intrigado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Cómo puedes tratarme de esta manera tan cruel? —comenzó a decirle, logrando ser realmente sincera tanto con él como con ella misma—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que lo único que necesito es a ti? ¡Mi cama se siente tan fría y solitaria sin tu presencia en ella!

Dando un bufido de fastidio, él comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá, revolviéndose nerviosamente los cabellos.

—¡Maldición, Jacky! ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que en eso? ¿Es que no puedes dejar de hablar de esa forma tan, tan, tan… vulgar? ¡No sé qué demonios te vi!

Jacky lo seguía con la mirada, pasmada con aquellas palabras, pues era la primera vez que lo escuchaba quejarse en verdad de ella.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso, Norry? —por primera vez, tuvo miedo de lo que él le diría.

Norrington se detuvo por fin y la miró. Y aquella gélida mirada heló la sangre de nuestra protagonista, pues no había visto amor en sus fríos ojos verdes, solamente odio y rencor.

—Quiero decir que ya no siento nada por ti, Jacky —aquellas duras palabras se clavaron como espinas en el corazón de la pirata, quien apenas pudo replicarle.

—… Pero yo sí te amo… de verdad… —Temerosa de perderlo para siempre, había encontrado el valor para declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos, como se lo había prometido la noche pasada, cuando ambos se encontraban juntos en su lecho de amor.

Pero Norrington no reaccionó como ella hubiera querido, pues éste no hizo otra cosa que reírse con una carcajada llena de desdén.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué me amas de verdad, dices? ¿Y crees que eso a mí me importa?

—Yo sé que siempre esperaste a que te lo confesara… —le dijo, retorciéndose las manos de lo nerviosa que estaba. Esta vez no había teatro, no había disfraz, no había exageraciones ni payasadas. Ahora era ella misma, o él mismo, sincerándose como una persona enamorada.

—Sí, lo esperé. ¡Y sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo lo esperé! ¿Pero alguna vez se te ha ocurrido pensar que yo finalmente me cansaría de esperarte?

—¿¡Por qué cuando empiezo a decir la verdad tú no me crees!? —insistió desesperada.

—Bueno, aprende del cuento de Juanito y el lobo —se burló.

Jacky estaba furiosa, ¿por qué demonios James se afanaba en ser tan estúpido?

—Eres un mald… Eres un… Un…

—Dilo, lo estoy esperando. A estas alturas nada me sorprende —la desafió—. Ibas a insultarme, ¿no?

La aludida, derrotada, se dejó caer, sentándose pesadamente sobre la cubierta.

—¿Qué importa ya…? —dijo apesadumbrada.

James, intrigado, la miraba de reojo. Ella siguió hablando:

—Nunca en mi vida me importó nada; sólo el _Perla_ y el Océano… Y ahora todo en mi vida está de cabeza…

—Bienvenida a mi mundo —rebatió él con dureza.

Jacky lo miró desde el suelo, casi suplicante, y le dijo:

—Cuando te conocí, supe desde el primer momento que tratarías de poner una soga alrededor de mi cuello… Pero esto que me haces, es mucho más doloroso y un castigo mil veces más cruel…

—Bueno, así sabrás lo que siento cada segundo de esta asquerosa vida que llevo.

Jacky, luchando orgullosa para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, se dejó derrotar por la frialdad sus palabras, atormentándola de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Esa crueldad la devoraba, mortificándola hasta límites nunca antes conocidos por ella. Lo amaba, sí, lo amaba; ¿pero por qué debía sufrir tanto por eso?

Desesperada, se levantó del suelo.

—¡Ya no quiero tener esta… soga ahogándome cada momento! —exclamó, llevando sus manos al cuello—. ¡¡Si de verdad quieres hacerlo, mátame de una vez, ya no quiero seguir soportando este sufrimiento!! ¡¡Ya no me importa el Kraken!! ¡¡Ya no me importa nada si lo que pretendes es matarme en vida!!

—¡Ja! ¿Tú sufres? ¿Es posible que tengas corazón? ¿Y qué me dices de mí? ¡No he tenido un solo momento de paz desde que te conocí! ¡Casi un año he sufrido día a día por el amor que jamás me dabas! ¡Te divertías mortificándome a cada instante! ¡Ja! ¿Y dices que sufres? ¡Pues olvídate de mí y ya!

—¡Por favor, Norry! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No me hagas esto ahora! ¡No cuando me he dado cuenta de que te amo de verdad! —juntó las manos, suplicando desesperada por su perdón, pero él no quería perdonarla, quería que ella sufriera terriblemente por haberlo desairado.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te perdone por haber destruido toda mi vida? No lo creo… ¿Cómo quieres que crea que me amas si no quieres casarte conmigo? ¡Hasta debí renunciar a mi promesa de tener mi noche de bodas contigo para poder darte gusto! ¿¡Y aún así te negaste a casarte conmigo cuando te lo pedí!? ¡Dejé que me pusieras las manos encima como se te antojara! ¿¡Y no quieres casarte conmigo!? ¿Es que te he pedido acaso un imposible? ¡Maldita seas, Jacky Sparrow! ¡Solamente te pedí que te casaras conmigo! ¡Nada más!

—¡También querías que yo renunciara a mi vida de piratería, y eso sí es algo de lo que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar…! ¡Ni siquiera por ti! —replicó con gravedad.

—¡Ja! ¿Lo ves? Tú no quieres renunciar a nada… ¡Yo soy el único que tuvo que renunciar aquí!

—Pero admite que lo disfrutaste, y mucho —rebatió con su antiguo brillo picaresco en sus ojos negros.

—Sí, lo disfruté, pero tú te encargaste de lanzarlo todo por la borda negándote a contraer matrimonio conmigo.

—No voy a renunciar a mi libertad —replicó terca como una mula, comenzando a enojarse ella también—. Yo no soy como tú, atado a una vida de obediencia y sumisión; sin poder tomar tus propias decisiones… Eres tan patético que hasta yo también me pregunto qué demonios vi en ti.

—¡Ah! ¿Así que ahora soy patético? Bien, perfecto… —rabioso, Norrington le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse de una vez de allí, dejando a Jacky con la boca abierta, pues ella había creído que ambos iban a iniciar una cómica batalla de insultos inocentes, como lo hacían antes, pero al darse cuenta de que eso ya no volvería a suceder nunca más, un terrible sentimiento de infinita tristeza, abandono y soledad comenzó a gobernarla completamente.

Nunca antes había sentido semejante soledad, nadie en el _Perla Negra_ se había puesto de su lado, nadie le había demostrado siquiera algo de verdadera simpatía, haciéndola sentir como una intrusa, una extraña. Alguien que no tenía derecho a vivir entre ellos. Como mujer, supo que sus derechos habían disminuido considerablemente ante los demás. Ella era un accidente, en cambio, su otra mitad era el legítimo capitán Jack Sparrow: un hombre con todo el derecho de ser admirado y seguido por los demás.

Jacky sabía que sus días estaban contados y que nadie estaría dispuesto a ayudarla, por lo que se vio obligada a tragarse su orgullo y actuar de inmediato para que, por lo menos, lograr que Norrington estuviera de su lado.

—¡Jack va a entregarme a Davy Jones para pagar su deuda y no tengo a nadie que me ayude porque no existo para nadie…! ¿Podrías tú ser ese "nadie" que se pusiera de mi lado? —le pidió.

James se quedó muy quieto, y, sin volverse a mirarla, le respondió:

—Tú ya no me importas; y espero, con sinceridad, que el Kraken acabe contigo de una vez por todas para que me dejes en paz.

Nuestra capitana se quedó con la boca abierta, impresionada con aquellas palabras pronunciadas con tanto odio y desprecio por parte del hombre que alguna vez le había prometido amarla hasta el final de los días. Aquello no era lo que había esperado de él. Furiosa, no quiso que James se quedara con la última palabra, así que su réplica fue igual de dura.

—¿A sí? ¡Pues yo espero, con igual sinceridad, que mueras muy pronto! ¡Como el maldito miserable traidor que eres!

Volviendo su rostro hacia ella, con una fingida sonrisa, él le dijo:

—Alégrate; tal vez se cumplan nuestros deseos...

Billy, apesadumbrado, se marchó con Norrington, acompañado por su inseparable blanca cabrita.

Jacky estaba irascible, si antes había deseado con todo su corazón que James volviera a amarla, ahora deseaba fervientemente que desapareciera de su vida para siempre.

"¡No te necesito!, _¿savvy?_ —pensó—. ¡No eres más que un inglés pesado y arrogante! ¡Espero que te pudras en el averno como te mereces! ¡Yo te maldigo, James Norrington!".

Mientras tanto, sentada sobre la escalera del castillo de popa, la joven Elizabeth no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente angustiada por sus sentimientos, sus confundidos sentimientos hacia su querido Will y hacia Jack Sparrow, quien había comenzado a ponerla muy nerviosa cada vez que se acercaba a ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía ella sentirse tan confundida acerca de lo que sentía por él? ¡No era justo! ¡No ahora que estaba comprometida con Will! ¡No ahora que bien podía tentarse en olvidarlo en manos de Davy Jones y quedarse definitivamente con Jack!

"Debo hacer algo o temo que terminaré cometiendo un terrible error…" —pensó muy angustiada, temiendo por lo que ella podría llegar a hacer si se dejaba tentar por los malos pensamientos que la atormentaban desde el momento en que había contemplado la idea de vivir un romance con Jack Sparrow, consumida por la tristeza de haber perdido, aparentemente, a su amado William Turner.

—Mi formidable percepción intuitiva del ser femenino me dice que estás preocupada —le dijo el mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow, sentándose a su lado con una botella de ron en la mano.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido para luego desviar la mirada hacia el otro lado. ¿Por qué debía ocurrirle todo a ella? Era la persona menos indicada para que esté a su lado en ese momento.

—A estas alturas ya debería estar casada… Estaba preparada para mi noche de bodas… —declaró con tristeza.

Jack se le quedó mirando bastante pensativo, notándola vulnerablemente sentimental, así que supuso que aquella era una muy buena oportunidad de convencer a la muchacha para que fijara de una vez sus ojos en él.

Ofreciéndole la botella de ron para que ahogara sus penas, comenzó a hablarle sutilmente mientras la chica aceptaba su ofrecimiento de muy mala gana tras haber dudado unos segundos en aceptar la bebida que ella tantas veces había condenado como degradante de la caballerosidad.

—¿Sabes, Lizzy? —comenzó a decirle mientras Elizabeth fruncía el rostro al tenerlo tan cerca suyo, puesto que el olor que despedía aquel sucio y alcohólico pirata no era muy agradable; ni su presencia le era realmente requerida—. Yo soy capitán de un barco; y en mi condición de capitán de barco podría oficiar… una boda. Aquí, en esta cubierta, si quisieras… ahora…

—¡Oh! ¿Qué? No, gracias —se negó, sintiéndose molesta y ofendida con aquella descarada propuesta, devolviéndole bruscamente la botella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la balaustrada.

—¿Por qué no? Somos muy parecidos. Tú y yo, yo y tú. Nosotros… —insistió Jack, siguiéndola, tratando de persuadirla.

—¡Oh! Salvo por el sentido del honor, la decencia, la moralidad… —lo miró desaprobadoramente, disgustada— y la higiene personal.

Como si aquello fuera nuevo para él, levantó su brazo y olió su axila, asegurándose de la veracidad de aquellas acusaciones.

—Nimiedades —exclamó, encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose aún más a ella—Tú vas a terminar como yo. Acabarás cambiando de opinión, eso lo sé.

Ella volvió su rostro hacia él. Jack estaba muy cerca de ella, casi encima.

—Te ves muy seguro —replicó Elizabeth, desafiándolo.

—Una palabra, cielo: curiosidad —replicó el seductor pirata, por lo que ella se vio obligada a volver su mirada hacia otro lado mientras él seguía hablándole segura y suavemente—: Deseas libertad. Deseas hacer lo que quieres hacer porque te encanta ser egoísta con tus impulsos. Deseas saber qué se siente. Un día no vas a poder resistirte… —se apartó un poco de ella, sonriéndole triunfalmente.

Pero Elizabeth estaba preparada para bajarlo del pedestal en el que él mismo se había subido.

—¿Por qué no sirve tu brújula? —le preguntó a secas, volviéndose hacia él.

Incomodado, Jack se vio obligado a responderle con muy pocas ganas, sabiendo que la joven se refería a que, en sus manos, la brújula no funcionaba porque él sí sentía algo por ella; algo verdadero que lo confundía en sus verdaderos propósitos.

—Mi brújula no tiene nada, funciona muy bien… —replicó, desviando su mirada hacia el mar para evitar mirar a la astuta muchacha.

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a acorralarlo con la verdad; a probarlo.

—Sí, tú y yo somos iguales —insistió Elizabeth, con su propia versión de la verdad—, porque hay algo en común entre los dos y llegará un momento en que vas a demostrarlo, haciendo lo correcto.

—¡Adoro esos momentos! Les envío saludos con la mano cuando pasan por aquí —se burló él, dirigiéndose hacia la balaustrada y apoyándose en ella, seguido luego por la insistente muchacha, que se colocó cómodamente a su lado.

—Vas a tener la oportunidad de demostrar tu valentía, Jack. Y cuando lo hagas descubrirás… que eres un buen hombre —le reveló esperanzada, mirándolo y confiando plenamente en sus palabras y en el mismo Jack Sparrow.

Él la miró sorprendido y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el mar.

—Hay evidencia de lo contrario… —confesó con una disimulada sonrisa.

—No, tengo fe en ti —le sonrió encantadoramente, volviendo su espalda hacia la balaustrada, apoyándose en ella para poder observar mejor a aquel enigmático pero atrayente pirata—. ¿Te digo por qué?

—Cuenta, linda.

Y así, sabiendo ella sobre el poder seductor que ejercía sobre él, comenzó a probarlo, coqueteándole, hablándole insinuantemente, acercando su hermoso rostro al de él.

—Curiosidad. Sé lo que quieres, Jack; la oportunidad de ser admirado y de recibir la recompensa. No vas a poder resistirlo... Tú querrás saber qué se siente… —lo tentó acercando cada vez más sus sensuales labios a los de él, casi seduciéndolo, hechizándolo.

—Sí, quiero saber qué siente… —confesó el capitán Sparrow, dejándose llevar por las sugestivas palabras de la joven, disponiéndose a ir más allá de lo que nunca habían llegado, volviéndose hacia ella para prepararse a besarla.

—Pero, siendo un buen hombre, sé que jamás me pondrías en una posición que comprometiera mi honor… —Elizabeth siguió susurrándole mientras Jack acariciaba su mejilla y se disponía a besar aquellos sensuales labios que clamaban por un beso suyo. Pero, cuando justo iba a realizar su cometido, vio horrorizado que la mancha negra había regresado a la palma de su mano con la que acariciaba a la muchacha.

Jack cerró su puño y no besó a la joven, mirando con gran desconcierto tanto a ella como a su mano.

Elizabeth sonrió satisfecha, ignorando las verdaderas razones por la que él no la había besado.

—Sabía que entenderías. Me siento orgullosa de ti —le dijo, pero en ese preciso momento, el vigía divisó lo que todos habían estado buscando: Isla Cruces.

—¡¡Tierra a la vista!!

Sorprendidos, Jack y Elizabeth voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el otro lado, en donde se encontraba la isla.

—Y sí… —se quejó Jack mientras Elizabeth y los demás tripulantes del _Perla Negra_ se amontonaban en la balaustrada de estribor para poder ver mejor a la isla.

—Quiero mi jarrón —murmuró asustado.

Y sin que nadie la notara, Jacky Sparrow se encontraba oculta entre las cajas de las provisiones, mirando sombríamente a toda su tripulación y a su mismísimo hermano que andaba de aquí para allá, desesperado.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**James finalmente a demostrado que puede ser muy cruel, Jacky está desesperada, Elizabeth confundida y Jack asustado… Nuestra capitana ya no se siente cómoda entre los suyos… Por fin la división entre ambos comenzó a afectarla y está dispuesta a ser la única Sparrow para que la reconozcan como tal. Tiempos sombríos se aproximan… ¡Y nuestro tan anhelado combate de espadas en Isla Cruces también!**

_**Querida Flint a secas**__**: depravada… sencillamente depravada… ¿pero por qué acusarte cuando yo misma hice precisamente lo mismo? XD Je, tanto Norry como Jacky acusaron a la pobre Lizzy de "zorra", XD ¿Cuándo volverán ellos a revolcarse en su mugre? No lo sé… snif… La cosa está muy verde… : ( Menos mal que aclaraste… no quiero ni imaginarme que Norry se revuelque como un zorro con un Sparrow equivocado… ¡ejem! XP**__** Lo de "Zorra al agua" se ha convertido en una de las frases favoritas de los lectores de este fic y muchas han declarado que quieren ser como Jacky… je, pero qué modelito a seguir tienen… XD Sip, noté que en tu espacio de MSN no tenés nada… ¡pero tampoco pude entrar el que me dijiste! Buuuaaaahhh!!!!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: nop, no podía dejar de contemplar un semi romance entre Elizabeth y Jack XD Pero… y si ella se quedara con Jack, ¿qué sería de Will? Sí, será muy interesante cuando se encuentren Isabel y Jack frente a frente… no sé, tal vez se burlen de sí mismos y se sientan, en cierta forma, atraídos… Hay algo que a Isabel le falta y sé muy bien quién podrá ponerla definitivamente en su lugar en el tercer fic. Para hablar del pasado de Jack tendría que documentarme bastante, pero aún así, siempre temo cometer algunos de mis despistes, je XD Sí, hay algo en Jack que quizás logre atraer a Isabel, y a la inversa… porque James hará algo que logrará que Isabel se olvide de él para siempre. En cuanto a James y Jacky, parece que no tienen solución, y él comenzó a seguir el rumbo que finalmente lo acabará dejando a Jacky bastante desamparada… En el próximo fic Jack y Jacky formarán una verdadera alianza entre hermanos, buscando la venganza de quienes los traicionaron. Tenemos el Dengue para rato, ¡ya llegó a Bs As y la gente es terriblemente estúpida achándose la culpa unos a otros siendo todos culpables! En la radio que escucho por las mañanas por fin dijeron que en China tienen las vacunas contra el Dengue y el Hanta Virus (las dos calamidades que sufrimos en mi ciudad), pero el mentiroso gobierno que tenemos no pueden traerlas por un estúpido convenio comercial con EEUU… La estupidez y arrogancia humana… en fin, podés escuchar la radio en w w w . r a d i o g u e m e s . c o m . a r que es de mi ciudad. Pronto espero leer tus fics : ) desde Argentina, Gaby : )**_

_**Querida Santillán**__**: no te preocupés, esto vendría a ser algo secundario comparado con la escuela y el… ¡teatro! ¡Amo el teatro! Asistí un tiempo a clases de teatro y me sentía en el paraíso personificando otras personas… ¡y lo hacía tan bien! Uno de mis mayores deseos es escribir una verdadera obra de teatro : ) Sip, se pelearon muy rápido, ¿verdad? ¡Y por una tontería! ¡Tontos orgullosos! ¡Echar a perder algo tan maravilloso que tenían! Pronto vendrá la tercera parte, sí señora XD**_

_**Querido akatsuki juan**__**: nop, mi querido lector, no tenés memoria de pollo (si no, mi querido gallito chasco-kiki, llamado cariñosamente: "Chasco", no me reconocería como su dueña legítima, je) tenés memoria de pez o de pescado, vos elegís, nada más que uno es peor que el otro y yo pertenezco a los de memoria de pescado XD Bueno, mi separatista amigo, espero que tu revolución termine dando frutos de libertad de expresión, aunque sean algo "olvidadizas", je XD Je, vos te perdiste en el colegio y yo me equivoqué de curso… ¡qué vergüenza! XD No, ver a Jacky llorando exagerada y desconsoladamente resulta algo muy cómico, la pobre… ; ) aunque creo que ahora no se lo ha tomado muy a la ligera… : ( Y Jack, el pobre y desafortunado Jack, ¡no pega una con las mujeres! (Me alegra que tu imaginación sea tan fértil como la mía, pero eso me juega en contra cuando mi hermano comienza a describirme, maliciosamente, cosas asquerosas que luego me imagino sin querer…) Sipi, los celos son algo peligrosillos al igual que pescar un resfrío por haber sido lanzado al agua por una persona celosilla… Jacky ya sabe lo que va a hacer, ¿pero tendrá la buena fortuna de lograrlo? ¡Ya lo veremos! Y Norry ya se enteró y no le importa un comino, ¡pobre Jacky! Sip, uno puede aprender malas costumbres de sus criados, especialmente de los criados ingleses, je XD Sip, desde ahora comienzan tooodas las traiciones racionales y no racionales XD y los hermanos Sparrow se verán en figurillas y la batalla en Isla Cruces será interesante con Jacky incluida en el reparto, ¿no? ¡Espero que me salga bien como con Escapando de los Pelegostos! No, no olvidaré tu despistada pregunta (o despistación), pero te recuerdo que TODOS, al otro día del suceso acontecido entre Jacky y Norry, sabían acerca de los "griteríos de euforia", je, je, je XD, aunque no se traumó ninguno… ¡Billy es un chico afortunado a pesar de su sordera! ¡Oh! Jacky y Norry se arreglarán, pero será en el próximo fic : ) ¡Un saludo a tu pequeño amigo en los corchetes, el alter ego, inner Juan, otra personalidad o como quieras llamarlo! XD que te apoya en tus despistaciones, te recuerda en tus olvidos, se pregunta qué van a ponerse mañana y se enoja con vos por no tenerlo en verdadera cuenta! X) No te preocupés, siempre escribo mucho, como pocos vegetales, hago la tarea y hago caso a mis padres, je… ¡y siempre seré feliz contando historias y con ustedes al otro lado de la compu!**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: je, pobre de tu despistadillo hermano, se olvidó del pequeño pero importante detalle de la sordera de Billy XD Bueno, le pasa a cualquiera, incluyendo a esta despistada escritora tuya, je XD Celosa, envidiosa, extraña… ¿qué le vio Norry? Sólo él sabe : ) Jacky ahora luchará por ella misma, ¿pero logrará la victoria? Je, je, je, bonito juego de palabras: copia, original, pirata… :D Miranda tiene varias canciones que me gustan, sip : ) Nop, no habías sugerido ese tema de Pulina rubio, creo… XP**_

_**Querida **__**xsweetxxbloodx**__**: ¡Hola, Nallely! Creo que ya te había leído antes, ¿no? ¡Gracias por volver! : ) Ya falta muy poco para el final ¿eh?, así que no dejés de leer todavía : ) Sí, a mí también me parecía una pareja un poco extraña, ¡ni siquiera había contemplado antes semejante pareja! Pero pasó y resultó muy bien, creo que a todos les agrada esta sufrida parejita de enamorados : ) Si quieren estar juntos, ambos deberán ceder un poco y ser menos orgullosos. ¿Tan difícil es? : ( ¡Oh! ¡Tramposa! ¡¿Leer el capi para adultos con 15 años?! Vaya, ¿y lo pudiste leer sin problemas? (Espero que no me acusen se corruptora de menores, je) Sí, Jacky debería estar agradecida por tener a un hombre que la respete, ¡pero uno nunca se da cuenta lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde! X( Sus problemas van a solucionarse, te lo prometo, y será una reconciliación inolvidable ; ) Como habrás leído, volvieron a pelearse, y, aunque no se insultaron, fue una pelea muy fuerte : ( Ellos lucharán juntos al final, ya verás : ) ¡Paciencia! Bueno, a Jacky la ciegan los celos, pero sabe muy bien que Norry aún siente algo por Elizabeth y por eso es tan celosa la pobre : D ¿Así que sos otra fiel fanática de Sparrabeth? Vaya, ya son varios… veré lo que hago, pero no garantizo nada, ¿eh? : ) ¿preparáste tus maletas? ¿me podrías contar a donde fuiste? Si querés… ; ) ¡Vos también cuidate mucho!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita**__**: no te preocupés por el final, he leído varias sugerencias y, junto con mis ideas, trataré de hacer un súper final para que todos se sientan satisfechos, que es mi meta principal : ) je, je, je… Jacky es incorregible… ¡para tenerle miedo! ¡Eh! ¡Decile a tu novio que no se haga mala sangre por eso! Habiendo otras cosas peores por la que ponerse como loco… Los hombres son un poco complicados y posesivos… ¡pero los necesitamos tanto! Como ellos a nosotras, je XD**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Je, a todos le gustó esa frase… ¡Jacky es genial! XD y malvada… ; ) Bueno, ya leíste lo que quiere hacer ella: lo mismo que su hermano… pero creo que puede llegar a ser impredeciblemente malvada si lo logra… ¡ejem! Jack no tiene suerte con las mujeres a pesar de su magnetismo animal X) ¡pero creo que se esfuerza demasiado y las chicas se le escapan! Lo de entregar a su querida hermanita a Jones será algo difícil ahora que Jacky ha tramado su propio plan, je : ) Sinceramente no creo que vuelvas a necesitar a tus shock y vergüenza, pues ese capi fue el único que sea de "esa clase", je XD Eso de que las cosas se solucionan hablando y no peleando, deberías decírselo a nuestros protagonistas, je : ) Sí, sería muy pintoresco ese dibujo XD**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: ¡Se nota lo mucho que la "quieres" a Elizabeth, ¡ja, ja, ja! Es curioso que yo no sienta por ella ni gusto ni disgusto : ) Y en cuanto a Jacky, ¡sí que se le nota lo mucho que la aborrece! XD Ni siquiera lo disimula… X) Jacky y Norry se han peleado peor que antes… ¡tonto orgullo! Se van a arrepentir… : ( y muy pronto. Sí, Jacky debe ser un espectáculo verla llorar así :D y, celosa, es capaz de cualquier cosa por poner a Lizzy en su lugar : ) y en cuanto a Will, bueno, gustos son gustos, ¿no?**_

**No he visto la gran cosa, Dragon Ball Evolution (que no me pareció mala) y la miniserie de Jane Eyre en Europa Europa, los Simpson, Futurama, Padre de familia, Padre Americano, etc. ¡Descubrí que están dando Escalera el Cielo en el canal Unitel de Bolivia! ¡Yupiiii!!!!! Estoy viendo y descargando Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan y descargando también Ranma ½ .Ahora estoy leyendo Vivir la Historia de los Navegantes Vikingos, El Conde de Montecristo y el manga de YuYu Hakusho. En este preciso momento estoy escuchando el opening y el ending en castellano de Slum Dang en mi CD de recopilaciones de openings y endings en castellano de animé ; )**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Cuídense!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: creo que faltan 4 o 3 capítulos para el final O.O**

**PD2: ¡mi ahijada me ha contagiado sus piojos! ¡¡¡Nnnooooooooooooo!!!!!**

11


	53. El Cofre de Davy Jones

**Capítulo 52: El Cofre de Davy Jones**

—¡Estás yendo muy rápido! ¡Remas muy deprisa! —se quejó Pintel mientras remaba junto a su inseparable amigo Ragetty, transportando con ellos a bordo de la lancha a los hermanos Sparrow, la joven Elizabeth Swann, el ex comodoro Norrington y el pequeño Billy con su inseparable cabrita blanca.

—Y tú remas muy lento. No querrás que el Kraken nos alcance —rebatió Ragetty tan preocupado como su compañero.

—Yo guardo mis energías para cuando aparezca. Y ni siquiera se dice "Kraken", he oído que siempre se dice "Kreiken" —lo corrigió el otro.

—¿Con "i"?

—Ajá.

—¡No, no, no, no! Se dice "Kroken" en la pronunciación irlandés del escandinavo original. "Kraken" es el que más se le parece —insistió el tuerto.

—¡Pero nosotros no somos escandinavos originales! ¿Oh, sí? —exclamó Pintel ya fastidiado con el tema—. ¡Ah! "Kraken…".

—Es una criatura mitológica y yo le digo como quiera —replicó el testarudo de Ragetty.

Los demás, ajenos a toda aquella inútil y estúpida discusión, se miraron entre ellos, fastidiados.

—En estos momentos te considero un chico afortunado —le confesó el capitán Sparrow al chico, quien mantenía a su mascota bien abrazada contra su pecho.

Tanto Jack como Jacky tenían entre sus brazos su respectivo jarrón con tierra que Tía Dalma les había entregado para mantener a raya a Davy Jones. Ambos no dejaban de mirar hacia el mar, oteando cada forma sospechosa que se pareciera a la fantasmagórica embarcación de su mortal enemigo. Pero había una crucial diferencia entre ellos: mientras uno se mantenía aferrado fuertemente a su tarro y miraba con fijeza en la lejanía, la otra parecía estar con la mente en otro lugar, pues apenas sujetaba su propio tarro.

Elizabeth y Norrington se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, soportando la incesante cháchara de Pintel y Ragetty, estando más tranquilos que los capitanes Sparrow pero ignorando completamente con lo que se encontrarían en la isla, pues no creían demasiado en la leyenda de Davy Jones y el mitológico Kraken.

De tanto en tanto, Jacky le dirigía una triste mirada de soslayo a su antiguo amante, pero éste solamente se dignaba a ignorarla por completo, mortificándola terriblemente con su silencio. El desamparo y la amargura de la pirata eran tan grandes que ni siquiera sentía deseos de celarlo con Elizabeth.

Aquella corta travesía desde la seguridad del _Perla Negra_ hasta la incierta seguridad de Isla Cruces, fue terriblemente insoportable para ambos capitanes, pero por razones diferentes.

En poco tiempo, lograron llegar a la costa sin ningún percance.

—Cuiden el bote. Vean la marea… Y no toquen mi tierra —les ordenó Jack a Pintel y Ragetty mientras éste dejaba allí la casaca (con las patentes de corso en ella) y el jarrón con tierra.

Su hermana hizo lo propio también, pero con mucho menos ánimo que él y sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—La brújula señala en esa dirección —les indicó la joven Elizabeth con la mano mientras observaba el compás.

Y así, Jack, Jacky, Norrington y Billy –Éstos últimos llevaban una pala cada uno- se pusieron en camino siguiendo el rumbo que les indicaba su compañera, caminando a través de la playa de blancas arenas.

Elizabeth, aprovechando que James se había acercado a ella unos instantes, intentó hablarle para que cambiara su actitud hacia Jacky.

—Escucha, James —le dijo—; ¿por qué no la perdonas? ¡Me parte el alma verla sufrir así! ¡Ella te quiere tanto….!

Norrington la miró tan duramente que la pobre muchacha se asustó.

—¿Y a ti no se te partió el alma cuando me rechazaste por ese idiota de William Turner? —le espetó con rudeza—. No, no me pidas imposibles, Elizabeth. Ya no soy el mismo tonto de antes y todo este asunto me tiene sin cuidado.

Lizzy le desvió la mirada y se mordió los labios comprendiendo que James había cambiado y que lamentablemente no había nada que hacer respecto sobre su resentida relación con la capitana Sparrow, así que decidió desistir a sus intentos de reconciliación entre ellos dos.

Luego de haber caminado por un corto trecho a través de la playa, rumbo a la selva, la aguja de la brújula se movió inesperadamente hacia otra dirección, llamando la atención de la joven.

—Qué raro… La aguja cambió de dirección radicalmente… —murmuró desconcertada, temerosa de que sus confundidos sentimientos hacia el capitán Jack Sparrow estuvieran influenciando el poder de aquel extraño y mágico compás, por lo que comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá para encontrar nuevamente el rumbo ante la burlona mirada de Norrington, la ausente mirada de Jacky y la curiosa mirada de Billy. En tanto, Jack simplemente se limitó a mirar el horizonte desde una pequeña duna de arena.

Cuando por fin Elizabeth se detuvo, la aguja volvió a cambiar de dirección, pero esta vez se quedó apuntando fijamente hacia S.O. por lo que miró hacia ésa dirección, dándose de lleno con el mismísimo capitán Jack Sparrow, quien la miró intrigado.

Tan consternada como perturbada, la joven se sentó en el suelo, derrotada ante el imponente echo que, definitivamente, se sentía atraída hacia el pirata.

—¡Esto no funciona! ¡No sirve o… o… o está rota! ¡Y desde luego no te enseña lo que más deseas de verdad…! —se quejó de mala gana.

James sonrió como si diría "Lo sabía", en cambio, Jacky alzó la cabeza, poniendo atención por primera vez desde que había dejado el _Perla Negra_. Una pequeña lucecita de esperanza brilló en sus tristes y apagados ojos oscuros.

Jack, sintiendo curiosidad, se acercó a ella y miró la brújula que Elizabeth había abandonado sobre la arena, notando que la aguja señalaba a la ceñuda muchacha.

—Sí que lo hace, y estás sentada en el lugar —reveló.

—¿Ah? ¿Perdón? —inquirió Lizzy, mirándolo sin comprender lo que él le había dicho.

—Que estás sentada en lo que quiero. Vamos. Muévete, fuera… —le pidió con ademanes exagerados, y en cuanto la chica se alejó de allí, Jack le silbó a Norrington para que comenzara a cavar en el lugar que le señalaba con ansiedad.

De muy mala gana, James comenzó con su labor nada apropiada para un oficial de su altura. Billy, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a su tutor, también comenzó a cavar a su lado mientras la cabra se marchaba a pastar unos ricos matorrales que había visto cerca de allí.

Mientras tanto, en la orilla de la playa, Pintel y Ragetty se encontraban pasando su tiempo de la mejor manera posible: uno quejándose y el otro jugando.

—¡Vigilen el mar! ¡Vean la marea! —exclamaba enojado Pintel, imitando a su capitán, caminando de aquí para allá—. ¿También le limpio las botas, señor? —ironizó.

—¿Y si vamos a actuar en un circo? —le propuso Ragetty, haciendo malabarismo con uno de los remos, sosteniéndolo con la palma de su mano.

Lejos se encontraban de imaginarse que estaban siendo observados por el mismísimo Davy Jones, el perverso capitán del _Holandés Errante_, quien ya había llegado a las costas de Isla Cruces.

—¡Ya están allí —Jones bajó el catalejo muy preocupado—, y aún no se cumplen los diez años para que yo pueda tocar tierra!

—¿Cree que el cofre no siga en su lugar? —aventuró unos de sus monstruosos hombres.

—Confíe en nosotros para actuar en su lugar —aseguró otro.

—¡Confío en que entiendan lo que les sucederá si fallan! —los amenazó—¡Tras ellos! ¡¡Liquídenlos!!

Entonces, acercándose a la balaustrada del castillo de popa, Davy Jones demostró todo el maligno poder que poseía su monstruoso barco dando una orden que cualquier marinero normal hubiera considerado como imposible y demente.

—¡¡Al fondo!!

Aquel mandato fue obedecido con celeridad y pronto el barco maldito se sumergió de proa al mar, desapareciendo por completo ante la atónita mirada de Pintel y Ragetty, quienes habían divisado a la embarcación justo antes de que ésta se hundiera bajo las aguas del mar. Ambos gritaron llenos de pánico y corrieron como desesperados hacia la dirección que habían tomado su capitán y los demás.

A todo eso, mientras Jack meditaba sentado sobre una pequeña duna y Elizabeth esperaba ansiosa a que se descubriera el dichoso cofre para poder ir en busca de su amado William Turner, Norrington y Billy seguían cavando la fosa mientras Jacky intentaba hacer las paces con el primero, a su manera…

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó después de haber dado vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de él y el pozo hasta detenerse a su lado.

—No —fue la cortante respuesta.

Jacky se encogió de hombros y volvió a dar vueltas hasta que, de nuevo, se detuvo al lado de James.

—¿Te ayudo? —volvió a preguntarle, inclinándose para mirarlo a la cara y esbozando una gran sonrisa conciliadora.

—No —respondió éste mientras cavaba, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado para no tener que mirarla.

Jacky se incorporó y volvió a encogerse de hombros para recomenzar otra vez su merodeo mientras James ponía los ojos en blanco, fastidiado.

Nuevamente la pirata se detuvo a su lado, con las mismas intenciones de antes.

—¿Te…?

—¡¡NO!! —él le gritó enfurecido en pleno rostro, obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

—Ok —replicó ésta, abriendo un ojo para mirarlo de soslayo.

Dando un bufido de fastidio, Norrington reemprendió su pesada tarea, y Jacky, después de observarlo detenidamente por algunos segundos, sonrió y dijo:

—¿Te ayudo?

James se detuvo, quedándose quieto por algunos segundos antes de volverse hacia ella y asesinarla con la mirada; pero la pirata seguía sonriéndole candorosamente.

—¿Qué parte de "no" no entendiste? —le preguntó.

—Mmm… —ella se llevó la mano al mentón como si se lo pensara seriamente—Creo que el principio no me queda claro, _¿savvy?_

—¡¡Aaagggh!! ¡Vas a volverme loco! —exclamó James con desesperación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Vamos, mi querido Norry —siguió diciendo la capitana del _Perla Negra_, pasando el brazo derecho sobre los hombros del ex oficial—. ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? Si yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas; si tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo y, así, al ayudarnos, nos estaríamos ayudando recíprocamente, ¿entiendes? ¿O necesitas que te ayude a entenderlo?

James, con los nervios crispados, estuvo a punto de regañarla otra vez, pero Jack intervino sin abandonar su postura de meditación y sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Menos charla y más acción que para eso te contraté, grumetillo!

Furioso, el aludido le lanzó una terrible mirada a su capitán, deshaciéndose de Jacky para recomenzar su tarea junto al pequeño Billy.

Luego de pasados unos segundos, nuestra protagonista, quien había permanecido al lado de Norrington, silbando y balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, se inclinó un poco hacia él y le sonrió diciendo:

—¿Te ayudo?

Revolviendo los ojos de rabia, James se dispuso a mandarla al diablo cuando, al clavar fuertemente la pala dentro del pozo, ésta chocó contra algo duro, llamando la atención de todos. Abandonando su meditación, Jack se acercó al pozo junto a los demás y procedieron a desenterrar juntos un objeto de madera que se encontraba allí enterrado, que no era otra cosa que un viejo cofre de madera.

Luego de romper con la pala la cerradura del baúl, Jack se arrodilló ante él, dispuesto a abrirlo mientras los demás esperaban a ambos lados llenos de curiosidad y ansiedad; pero Jacky no iba a permitir que su hermano fuera el centro de la atención así que lo empujó fuertemente, tirándolo contra la arena y colocándose ella misma frente al misterioso cofre.

—Disculpa, hermanito, pero yo seré quien abra esta cosa —le sonrió, disponiéndose a abrirlo. Pero Jack, furioso, se levantó del suelo y también la empujó, ocupando su antiguo lugar.

—Disculpa, hermanita, pero yo seré quien abra esta cosa —repitió, disponiéndose a hacerlo.

Molesta, Jacky resopló y se incorporó, poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de su hermano, empujándolo repentinamente, tirándolo otra vez al suelo.

—¡No! ¡Yo lo abriré! —lo miró desafiante.

Bufando fastidiado, el pirata se levantó y se arrodilló al lado de ella, empujándola nuevamente.

—¡No! ¡Yo la abriré!

Furiosa, la capitana Sparrow se incorporó rápidamente, colocándose de rodillas y propinándole un manotazo en la nuca a su hermano, sacudiéndole las ideas.

—¡No! ¡Yo lo haré! —aseveró.

Jack la fulminó con la mirada e inmediatamente le devolvió el mismo golpe, sacudiéndole la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Yo lo haré! —aseguró.

Y así, después de quedarse mirando como si desearan asesinarse entre ellos, comenzaron a manotearse rápidamente, cuyas manos eran las únicas que recibían los golpes, pues ambos se mantenían echados hacia atrás, con los ojos semi cerrados hasta que se agarraron por los cabellos y comenzaron a revolcarse en el suelo como un par de niños malcriados, chillando e insultándose por su derecho a abrir el dichoso cofre.

Mientras James miraba todo aquello con los brazos en jarra, negando con la cabeza aquella actitud tan infantil e inmadura y Billy los observaba con una mezcla de interés y miedo, Elizabeth suspiró fastidiada y se dirigió hacia ellos, agarrándolos a cada uno por la oreja, haciéndolos chillar de dolor mientras los obligaba a separarse y a levantarse del suelo, deteniendo así aquella pelea tan denigrante.

—¡¿Acaso no les da vergüenza comportarse de esa manera tan… tan… tan ridícula?! ¡Dos adultos hechos y derechos no pueden pelear como si fueran dos niñitos malcriados! —los amonestaba mientras ambos mantenían la cabeza gacha, avergonzados—. ¿Por qué no actúan como dos hermanos buenos y abren el cofre de una buena vez entre los dos?

Jack y Jacky, sorprendidos, se miraron, maravillados con aquella idea y, sin que Elizabeth se lo esperara, el primero la tomó de la cabeza y le dio un enorme beso en la boca, dejándola pasmada tanto a ella como a Norrington.

—¡Es por eso que te adoro, mi astuta Lizzy! —declaró alborozado el pirata, y se agachó para abrir el cofre.

Pero la joven no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de su asombro, puesto que Jacky también la tomó por las mejillas y le dio otro buen beso en la boca, dejándola boquiabierta tanto a ella como a al celosísimo y confundido James Norrington.

—¡Yo también te adoro por eso, mi querida Lizzy! —declaró felizmente para luego colocarse el lado de su hermano para disponerse a abrir el cofre con él.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cuánto los aborrezco! —declaró la muchacha, furiosa.

Viendo que al fin los hermanos Sparrow abrían el cofre, los intrigados y asombrados James, Elizabeth y Billy, se arrodillaron en torno al cofre para contemplar su contenido. Entre medio de los viejos papeles que contenía aquel misterioso y viejo baúl, encontraron otro más pequeño y elaborado que seguramente contenía el corazón de Davy Jones. Pero antes de que el capitán Sparrow lo sacara de allí, Norrington gritó y dio un respingo, sobresaltando a todo el mundo.

—¡Oye! ¡Ya basta con eso! —se quejó, mirando furioso a Jacky mientras se refregaba el trasero, pues ésta, al estar al lado de él, no quiso perder aquella maravillosa oportunidad de pellizcarlo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No volveré a hacerlo… ¡Pero es que es tan tentador que no puedo resistirlo! —replicó ésta con cara de perrito regañado.

Luego de dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación a su hermana, Jack tomó el misterioso cofrecillo entre sus manos y lo sacó de su escondite, sosteniéndolo. Entonces, todos acercaron sus oídos a la pequeña caja, logrando percibir, muy asombrados, un misterioso latido en su interior. Claro que el pobre italianito no pudo escuchar nada y, por consiguiente, no tuvo motivos por los que asombrarse.

—¡Es real! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo abrimos? —inquirió Elizabeth.

—No podemos abrirlo sin la llave —rebatió el capitán Jack Sparrow.

—Oigan —comenzó a decir su hermana—, ¿no les parece estúpido que Davy Jones haya enterrado su corazón en este lugar en donde cualquiera podría encontrarlo en vez de tenerlo más seguro consigo mismo a bordo del _Holandés Errante_?

Todos se le quedaron mirando detenidamente por algunos momentos, pensando en aquella curiosa cuestión.

—Bueno —dijo Jack alzándose de hombros—, pregúntale eso a los guionistas de la peli, solamente ellos entienden éste lío argumental… De todos modos nos conviene más que el cofre esté aquí que a bordo del _Holandés Errante_, ¿no te parece?

—Cierto. Muy cierto —convino su hermana, pero Elizabeth y James los observaban con cara de no entender nada de lo que ellos se referían.

—Así que decían la verdad… —comentó Norrington, interrumpiendo aquella ininteligible conversación, sonriendo despectivamente ante semejante perspectiva que se abría ante sus ojos. ¡Ahora todo se había vuelto muy claro para él! ¡Su futuro estaba asegurado!

—La decimos muy a menudo, aunque muchos se sorprendan —replicó el pirata un tanto ofendido.

—¿Lo ves? —intervino Jacky, tomándolo del brazo—. ¡Yo también te dije la verdad cuando te dije que te amaba de verdad!

Pero antes de que James se la sacara de encima, una persona que nadie se esperaba que apareciera precisamente en aquella isla, hizo su inesperada aparición.

—¡No sin razón! —exclamó el reaparecido William Turner, cuyas ropas aún rezumaban agua del mar puesto que se había acercado a la isla a nado hasta llegar a sus blancas costas después de haber abandonado el _Holandés Errante_ y caminar hasta donde ellos se encontraban—. Los Sparrow siempre dicen lo que les conviene. ¡Apártate de ellos, Elizabeth!

—¡¡Will!! —exclamó la muchacha llena de júbilo, sorprendida por la inesperada presencia de aquel a quien ya dudada en volver a ver. ¡Por fin, luego de haberse separado en aquellas terribles circunstancias en Port Royal volvían a verse! ¡Volverían a estar juntos para siempre y jamás se separarían otra vez! Sus desesperados ruegos habían sido escuchados…

Elizabeth, alborozada, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo mientras los demás lo miraban atónitos. Jacky y Jack supieron entonces que si el muchacho estaba allí, también estarían, con seguridad, Davy Jones y sus hombres, por lo que el tiempo había comenzado a correr en su contra más rápido de lo que habían pensado.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡He venido a buscarte…! —le decía la enamorada joven mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso de bienvenida en la boca, cuya escena hirió en cierta manera los sentimientos de James e hizo que la capitana Sparrow hirviera de celos en cuanto lo notó.

—Comodoro Norrington, Billy… ¿Todos ustedes se han confabulado con el bribón de Jack Sparrow? —acusó el joven herrero luego de separar sus labios de los de su novia.

—Tengo entendido que el capitán Sparrow trataba de salvarte la vida —replicó el aludido con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues lo creía más inteligente, señor Norrington —rebatió Will, sintiendo que el antagonismo entre ambos parecía crecer por momentos.

—Sólo se está burlando, Will… ¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar? —preguntó Jacky, sonriéndole conciliadoramente mientras se tomaba del brazo del ex comodoro, pero éste enseguida se separó de ella, dejándola algo desubicada.

—No tengo por costumbre saludar a los traidores —replicó el rencoroso joven.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué? —exclamó Elizabeth, muy confundida ante aquel extraño cruce de palabras acusadoras, pero Jack Sparrow tenía cosas más urgentes qué tratar con Will.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —inquirió preocupado.

—Tortugas marinas, amigo. Un par atadas a mis pies —respondió irónicamente el aludido.

—No es nada fácil, ¿verdad? —opinó el sonriente capitán del _Perla_.

—Pero te lo agradezco, Jack.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber, intrigado por las paradójicas palabras del muchacho.

—Por engañarme y dejarme en el _Holandés Errante_ para saldar tu deuda con Jones… —fue la reveladora acusación.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida Elizabeth, mirando a Jack Sparrow.

—¿Qué? —repitió éste, imitándole el tono de voz.

—… ahí me reencontré con mi padre —Will terminó de explicar, mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! Bueno, no me agradezcas; no hay de qué… —sonrió el desvergonzado pirata, pero Elizabeth estaba furiosa y se dirigió hacia él pada pedirle explicaciones.

—¡Estabas usándome! —lo acusó, sintiéndose traicionada— ¡Todo lo que me contaste fue una mentira! ¡Palabra por palabra!

—Prácticamente. Más o menos. Tenía prisa de venir; el tiempo vuela —rebatió el acusado con enorme frescura.

—¡Y tú también tienes mucho que ver en esto! ¿No es así, capitana Jacky Sparrow? —giró hacia la acusada, quien se había escondido sigilosamente detrás de James y Billy.

—Oh, bueno… —comenzó a decir la pirata, saliendo lentamente de su escondite, sonriéndole nerviosamente—…. En parte tal vez, pero no totalmente; te lo aseguro, Lizzy… Pero he de confesarte que mi prioridad en la lista era encontrar a este caballero —lo miró detenidamente mientras él trataba de ignorar su suplicante mirada.

Como nuestra Elizabeth era una jovencita romántica y el hecho de haberse reencontrado con su prometido, no pudo obligarse a enfadarse con Jacky, pues sentía una fuerte afinidad con ella, puesto que a ambas las unía el mismo sentimiento: el amor.

Ignorando aquellos diálogos sin importancia, Will se acercó apremiante al cofre y se arrodilló frente a él, sacando la llave y la daga que su padre le había obsequiado antes de que se separaran a bordo del _Holandés Errante_.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Jack Sparrow muy alarmado al darse cuenta de lo que el muchacho intentaba hacer.

—Voy a matar a Jones —respondió, disponiéndose a abrir el cofre.

—No es sensato, William —le advirtió, desenfundando la espada para detenerlo—, no puedo permitírtelo porque si Jones muere, ¿quién hará que su horrible bestia cese la caza y me deje tranquilo?

Will lo miró y un tenso silencio prevaleció entre todos los presentes; la voluntad de dos hombres luchaba por su liderazgo. Ahora, la rivalidad de intereses entre Jack Sparrow y William Turner era inmensa, rompiendo el frágil lazo de aparente amistad que mantenían entre ellos dos.

Pero fue el joven herrero quien pareció darse por vencido, pues éste comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras Jack Sparrow le pedía que le diera la llave. Haciendo el gesto de meter la mano en el bolcillo de la casaca, Will sorprendió al pirata desenvainando con una velocidad asombrosa el sable que Elizabeth llevaba, apuntándolo con él.

—¡Yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, Jack! —declaró con vehemencia, colocándose delante de su sorprendida novia, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque imprevisto—. Ahora espero ver muerto a Davy Jones y liberar a mi padre de esa condena… Y espero que estés para verlo.

—¡No puedo permitirte hacer eso! —exclamó James, sacando él también su espada y amenazando con ella al muchacho—. Lo siento —le sonrió.

—Sabía que al final me caerías bien —declaró Jack, sonriendo gustosamente.

—¡Y yo sabía que al final te pondrías de mi parte, Norricito mío! ¡Que felicidad! —dijo Jacky, abrazando alborozada al ex oficial, quien la aparató de él dándole un fuerte empujón, provocando que ésta cayera sentada en el suelo.

Mirándola despectivamente, James le dijo:

—¡No estoy haciendo esto por ti, idiota, si no por mí!

Y dejando a Jacky haciendo pucheritos mientras Billy trataba de consolarla mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, Norrington apuntó con su sable al sorprendido capitán Sparrow mientras Will hacía lo mismo con el primero, por lo que el pirata, para igualar las cosas, apuntó con la suya al muchacho.

—Tengo entendido que Lord Beckett desea muchísimo el contenido de ese cofre. Si se lo doy, recuperaré mi vida. ¡Así que pienso llevárselo! —declaró James muy decidido.

—¡Ah! El lado oscuro de la ambición —replicó Jack, sonriéndole.

—¡Oh! Yo prefiero considerarlo como una promesa de redención —rebatió su enemigo, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa cínica.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Esto no se queda así! —exclamó la capitana del _Perla Negra_, llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Todo esto es por culpa tuya, hermanito! —le reclamó mientras sacaba ella también su espada, interponiéndose entre él y el sable de James para amenazar a su hermano.

—No —aseveró Norrington, apuntándola con su filosa arma—. La culpa es tuya por haberte burlado de mí tanto tiempo.

—Bien —comenzó a decir Jack, mirando nerviosamente la afilada espada de su otro yo—, creo que esto deberemos arreglarlo como la gente civilizada…

Se hizo otro tenso silencio. Jack miró a Will, a quien tenía amenazado con su sable; Will miró a James, a quien también tenía amenazado con su espada; James miró a Jacky, a quien también tenía amenazada; y Jacky hizo lo propio con Jack, dirigiéndole una furiosa mirada.

¿Cómo terminaría todo aquello? ¿Quién se quedaría con el cofre de Davy Jones? Todas esas preguntas de hacían los temerosos Elizabeth y Billy, quienes no podían hacer otra cosa que permanecer como espectadores ante aquella disputa de poder sobre el tan buscado corazón de Jones.

En la lejanía, la cabra, ignorante de problemas tan complejos como ése, seguía arrancando la hierba que crecía por allí, masticándola sin prisa y sin preocupaciones que aquejaran su tranquila vida.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, realmente pensé que en éste capítulo iban a combatir entre ellos, pero no fue así : ) De todas maneras, espero que éste capi les haya gustado ; ) Todos sabemos quién será el que se hará con el corazón de Davy Jones, pero, ¿le será tan fácil con la presencia de la capitana Jacky Sparrow? ¡Lo leeremos en el capi que viene! : )**

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: y bueno, Jacky se la buscó para que Norry la tratara así… pobrecilla : ( Me alegra que te guste el personaje de Jacky, creo que compite en popularidad con su hermano Jack, je XD Sip, Norry está siendo demasiado cruel… pero te aseguro que va a arrepentirse por eso… ¿Así que sos provenganza? Je, pobrecillo/a del que se burle de vos, je : ) Sí, Elizabeth tiene algo que no agrada, pero creo que no me desagrada del todo, je XD ¡Pero Jack es mi favorito después de Norry! XD Sip, en Isla Cruces es en donde Norry, Jack y Will luchan con las espadas y Norry se roba el cofre, ¡pero Jacky está ahora entre ellos! XD ¿Ya volviste a ver la segunda peli de piratas? Bueno, respecto a mi historia, el Kraken se comerá a uno de los Sparrow pero los demás tendrán que ir a rescatar a los dos hermanitos Sparrow XD ¡qué lio! ¿Y ya pudiste la peli de Dragon Ball Evolution? No quiero ser entrometida, pero soy curiosa, ¿de qué trabajás en el colegio? ¡Es que me encanta saber sobre mis lectores! Me da la impresión de que son personas y no meras palabras en la compu : ) En cuanto a los pijos, ya los estoy combatiendo; son feroces contendientes, pero les ganaré por cansancio, je XD**_

_**Querida Yrazemita: je, a veces me pasa cuando me pongo a leer a altas hora de la noche… ¡hasta empiezo a soñar con lo que leo! XD Ya era hora de que Norry le diera su merecido a Jacky, ¿no? Pero creo que debería haber elegido otro momento para hacerlo, ¿no te parece? Will ya apareció y en el próximo capi Norry traiciona a todos : ) ¡Ah, Jacky! Ella es una historia a parte… tal vez embarazada… traicionada… abandonada… tal vez aprisionada por un alguien muy cruel… Claro que Norry se enterará del secreto de Jacky, pero… ¿ella lo perdonará? ¿él vivirá? ¡lo leerás en el próximo fic! ¿Me darías tu opinión sobre la peli de Dragon Ball? : ) Yo también la esperé durante mucho tiempo, pero no resultó ser lo que yo esperaba : ( pero me gustó igual : ) Mmm, menos mal que no se pegan los piojos mediante la compu, sino… XD**_

_**Querida **__**Jenny Flint**__**: Sip, Jacky es una imbécil por no querer casarse con Norry y adoptar a Billy… ¡cuántos problemas se hubieran ahorrado con tan sólo casarse! En fin, cuando se nace tonto… : ( Es verdad, hace mucho no llenabas mi vida con tus incomparables rancheras… ¡Estas estuvieron geniales! XD Fueron tantas y tan buenas que te perdono por no haberme regalado con tus incomparables rancheras en los capis pasados : ) Me alegra que el capi te haya gustado : ) Aún no entré a tu página, pero no creo que mi salud mental peligre demasiado, je, ya de por sí está algo infectada con "ideas pervertidas" XD**_

_**Querida **__**xsweetxxbloodx**__**: Norry va a arrepentirse de haber sido tan cruel, frío, indiferente y brusco con Jacky, y más aún cuando sepa de algo que le enseñará a no dejarse llevar por la venganza… : ( Como verás, nuestro caballero puede convertirse en un auténtico villano cuando se lo propone, ¡pero cuán caro le costará esa actitud! Para llegar a ser "la pareja ideal", ellos deberán aprender a convivir con sus diferencias y a ceder de vez en cuando, ¿lo lograrán? ¡pronto lo leerás! Sip, las peleas entre ellos son fuertes : ( y Norry tiene que volver a confiar en Jacky y en la gente… sino, será un hombre solitario y amargado : ( ¿Pero el peculiar y lujurioso amor de Jacky no cambiará a la venganza y el rencor cuando Norry la traicione definitivamente? X( Sip, leer "ese" capi especial era algo ineludible, así que no te recrimino nada, je : ) Pronto voy a hacer una encuesta para saber cuántas personas quieren que termine esta historia con un Sparrabeth, así que estate atenta, ok? Las peleas entre Jacky y Norry terminarán definitivamente con este fic, porque en el siguiente será la prueba de fuego entre ambos y por fin se sabrá si se quedarán juntos o no : ) ¡Qué buenas estuvieron tus vacaciones! Yo nunca fui de vacaciones al campo… ¡y adoro las caminatas! Qué suerte tienes… : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: je, sí, un poco más y este fic se convierte en novelita XD pero por suerte, ya comenzó la acción : ) Jacky se merecía aquel trato de James, pero su pelea fue en un mal momento, como leerás más adelante. ¿Habrá tiempo para una reconciliación? En muy poco tiempo haré una encuesta sobre si quieren que Jack y Elizabeth se queden juntos como pareja, porque he visto que varios quieren ese final entre ellos dos ¡estate atento! :D Sip, los dos hermanos deberán trabajar juntos sí o sí si quieren sobrevivir a los ataques del Kraken, Davy Jones, Beckett y Morgan. Y creo que lo harán definitivamente en el fic que viene : ) Me gustaría mucho que me mandés información sobre el pasado de Jack así estoy mejor documentada : ) A esa información la saqué de Wikipedia : ) ¿Así que humor sardónico, eh? Vaya, : ) este… sí, puse cara de extrañeza, pero no por lo que me dijiste acerca del significado de las ** en inglés, sino porque me devano los sesos pensando en cuándo las usé ¿? ¿Me lo dirías? XD Escritora descuidada… XD ¡Espero que te haya ido muy bien con la entrega de tu final de taller de diseño 3! Y espero también que mi historia te sirva para que estés menos fastidiado, je : ) En cuanto al Dengue, las vacunas nunca llegarán y la gente sigue igual de estúpida como siempre. Yo me cuido mucho y hoy hablaron por la tele que por el recalentamiento global muchas enfermedades propagadas por mosquitos comenzarán a esparcirse por lugares en los que nunca estuvieron : ( Con respecto a las Aventuras de Jacky Chan, sacaron 5 temporadas con final y todo. Por el momento voy bajando 32 capis de 95 y la última temporada tendré que bajarla en inglés : )**_

_**Querido León Dorado: sip, es doloroso verlos pelear, ¡y es tan agradable verlos juntos! ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitan? : ( La crueldad, el orgullo y la testarudez son malas consejeras… ¡no te identifiqués con ellos! ; ) No creo que Norry la ayude ahora, pero tal vez lo haga más adelante, cuando sea más difícil que ambos estén juntos… : ( Jacky es Jacky, ¿por qué no ha comprendido eso Norry? Mucha gente la aprecia, ¿por qué no él? Me alegra que te guste Jacky, ella es un personaje muy simpático : ) Jack tendrá que aprender a trabajar en equipo con ella… ¡después de todo es su otra mitad! En el próximo fic verás a Jacky y a Norry finalmente juntos y en paz… pero James tiene una sentencia de muerte sobre su cabeza… : ( Perdonada por no comentar el capi anterior ya que tenías cosas más importantes qué hacer : ) No me asusto por tu locura porque yo también estoy demente, je XD Aún estoy en la lucha contra los piojillos, je XD ¿Qué para qué sirven los piojos? Yo me hago la misma pregunta, pero cambiando los piojos por humanos, je XD**_

_**Querida **____**: ¡has vuelto! ¡qué felicidad! Hay tantas lectoras a quienes extraño… : ( pero bueno, ¿qué carrera estás haciendo? Me gustaría saberlo, si se puede saber… : ) ¿Así que no tenés internet en tu casa? ¡Pero qué mala suerte! : ( Sip, las cosas están dramáticas, y lo estarán aún más en el fic que viene, ya verás XD ¡Te encantará! Casi todos le dieron la razón a Norry por haberse vengado de Jacky, pues ella se lo merecía, pero eligió un mal momento para hacerlo… lástima : ( Pero Norry se está dejando llevar por la venganza y cometerá gravísimos errores, el pobre… : ( Jacky tiene que aprender a no vivir de la sombra de lo que fue y aprender a ser ella misma, y a renunciar a algunas cosas por Norry, ¿lo logrará? ¡Eres incomparable, Jacky Sparrow! Jack es magnético, muy magnético para las mujeres, sobre todo para Elizabeth, pero yo también preferiría a Will, que es mucho más tolerable que Jack y los suficientemente romántico XD En Isla Cruces las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes, je je je XD con Jacky allí… Sip, el Conde de Montecristo en una novela francesa excelente, ¡pero de muchísimas páginas! XP**_

**Mi ahijada se ha ido con su familia, lo que resultó un alivio para nosotros porque resultó ser una niña muy malcriada, malvada y manipuladora… ¡igual que sus padres! Aún sigo luchando contra los piojos que ella me dejó tan amablemente. Sigo descargando los capis de Ranma ½ y Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan, leyendo Vivir la Historia de los Navegantes Vikingos, El Conde de Montecristo y YuYu Hakusho. Ví una peli un tanto pervertida en EuropaEuropa que se llamaba "Suave Terciopelo".**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mil gracias por leer!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: ahora faltan 3 capis para el final. **

10


	54. Un Combate de Intereses en Isla Cruces

**Capítulo 53: Un Combate de Intereses en Isla Cruces, la Traición de Norrington**

Tanto Elizabeth como Billy no lograban entender el motivo por el que cuatro personas adultas que se conocían tuvieran que enfrentarse a muerte cuando podrían cooperar entre ellos para poder solucionar sus problemas. Pero lo que no sabían era que entre el capitán Jack Sparrow, la capitana Jacky Sparrow, el armero William Turner y el ex comodoro James Norrington, tenían otros motivos mucho más profundos que los determinaba a enfrentarse entre ellos: la venganza.

Y así, sin previo aviso y ante el horror de los dos inocentes espectadores, James Norrington dio inicio a la pelea con un sorpresivo ataque en contra de Will Turner, quien pudo bloquearlo a tiempo. Jacky, en cambio, plantándose frente a Jack, le descargó un fuertísimo puñetazo en el rostro, dejándolo sentado en el suelo y con la mano en la mejilla, mirándola muy contrariado.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —protestó.

—¡Porque todo esto es culpa tuya, hermanito! ¡¡Aaaaahhh!! —gritó, abalanzándose con un formidable golpe de espada que nuestro protagonista pudo esquivar por muy poco, rodando sobre sí.

Poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo, logró bloquear con su espada otro golpe de sable que Jacky le había descargado, poniéndose luego a correr como loco perseguido por su enardecida hermana.

—¡No quiero hacerte daño, hermanita!

—¡Pues yo sí quiero hacerte daño, hermanito!

Mientras tanto, Will y James ventilaban viejas desavenencias entre ellos, combatiendo diestramente con sus sables, demostrando sus grandes habilidades en la esgrima; pero pronto se le unieron los hermanos Sparrow, quienes se les habían acercado luchando entre ellos hasta volverse en contra de Will para intentar arrebatarle la llave que sostenía con su mano izquierda.

Pronto nuestro joven herrero tuvo que defenderse contra tres peligrosos sables, pero logró escabullirse a través de un pequeño hueco entre ellos, provocando que sus antagonistas chocaran sus armas en el aire. Al darse cuenta de la treta, comenzaron a perseguirlo para darle alcance.

El primero en conseguirlo fue Norrington, que lo atacó sin demora casi al mismo tiempo que el capitán Sparrow, quien, aprovechando que Will había logrado desestabilizar a su primer atacante tironeándolo de la muñeca, le arrebató la llave de la mano y salió corriendo con ella, pero su hermana lo interceptó con una zancadilla, lanzándolo de bruces al suelo y provocando que éste soltara la llave. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, Jacky la alzó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, siendo perseguida rápidamente por su hermano.

Mientras tanto, bajo la ansiosa mirada de Elizabeth, Will y Norrington seguían enzarzados en su propia pelea, apresurados por definir cuál de los dos perseguiría a la pirata. Para la desgracia de nuestro protagonista más joven, James aprovechó el momento en que éste se había agachado para evitar uno de sus ataques, empujándolo al suelo con una patada para luego salir corriendo detrás de los hermanos piratas.

—¡¡Will!! —exclamó Elizabeth muy angustiada, corriendo hacia su prometido para auxiliarlo, arrodillándose a su lado.

—¡Cuida el cofre! —le ordenó el muchacho, levantándose rápidamente del suelo para comenzar a perseguir a los otros, dejando completamente atónita a su novia.

—¡No! —se negó ésta muy molesta, poniéndose de pie y correr hacia ellos para comenzar a quejarse de sus conductas—. ¡Esto es una barbarie! ¡Bárbaros! ¿Acaso no son adultos hechos y derechos? ¡Esta no es manera de resolver sus problemas! ¡Y tú, Jacky! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te comportes así?! ¡No es propio de una mujer el actuar de esa manera! ¡Ah! ¡Bien! ¡Si eso quieren entonces saquen sus espadas y mátense entre los cuatro! ¡Arremetan contra todo aquel que se ponga por delante! ¡Eso va ha resolver todo! ¡Ya me harté! ¡Estoy harta de borrachos que se tambalean atiborrados de ron! ¡Sólo son unos ebrios, sucios y viles piratas!

Furiosa porque ninguno le ponía atención, comenzó a lanzarles guijarros que alzaba del suelo mientras Pintel y Ragetty por fin llegaban hasta donde ellos se encontraban, quedándose bastante extrañados con lo que veían.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿A que viene todo este disparate? —inquirió Pintel.

—Pues creo que todos quieren quedarse con el cofre para sí; según parece —adivinó su compañero, observando cómodamente toda aquella escena con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Pues qué mal…! —comentó el otro, ocurriéndosele entonces una idea genial—. Ese cofre debe valer más de lo que parece… Algo más que unos peniques… ¿sabes?

—¡Uh! ¡Que terrible tentación! —replicó Ragetty sin caer todavía en el significado de aquellas palabras, por lo que Pintel siguió insistiendo.

—Si fuéramos mínimamente gente decente, apartaríamos la tentación de su camino… ¿No te parece?

El aludido lo miró atentamente, comprendiendo por fin lo que su compañero quería, y se fue junto con él para apoderarse del cofre, riéndose maliciosamente con aquella magnífica idea.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! —gritaba Elizabeth sin darse cuenta de lo que los otros piratas iban a hacer, ya cansada de lanzarles piedras sin lograr ningún resultado satisfactorio, decidió probar otro truco, uno que ella se sabía al dedillo y que siempre le había dado resultado.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Qué calor! —exclamó con tono cansado pero exagerado, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y simulando un desmayo, cayendo al suelo estratégicamente.

Pero, cuando abrió los ojos para ver si los contingentes habían reparado en ella, se desilusionó al notar que seguían luchando entre ellos, ignorándola completamente.

Furiosa, alzó su tricornio y se sentó en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose ceñuda. Y fue justo en ese momento en que Pintel y Ragetty pasaron por detrás de ella, llevándose con ellos el cofre de Davy Jones con el pequeño Billy corriendo detrás de ellos, intentando recuperarlo en vano. Elizabeth, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, salió corriendo por detrás de ellos para intentar recobrar lo que Will le había encargado tan encarecidamente que cuidara.

Mientras tanto, en la playa, Jacky, Will y James seguían persiguiendo al escurridizo capitán Sparrow, quien tenía ahora en su poder a la tan codiciada llave luego de habérsela quitado a su otra mitad con una oscura y astuta treta.

Norrington, que corría más rápido que los otros dos, logró darle alcance, atacándolo con un golpe de espada que Jack supo interceptar a tiempo, comenzando entonces un cruce de ágiles mandobles por parte de ambos.

—¡Yo te ayudo, Norry! —exclamó Jacky, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos hasta que, con tan mala fortuna, tropezó con una piedra y cayó sobre James, provocando que éste cayera a su vez sobre Jack Sparrow, quien también cayó al suelo de espaldas, soltando la llave.

Will, aprovechando aquel pequeño y milagroso incidente, tomó rápidamente la llave y siguió corriendo para alejarse de ellos lo más posible, seguido poco después por el pirata.

James, desencantado, los vio escapar, dirigiéndole entonces una rabiosa mirada a Jacky, por lo que ella, aún echada sobre sus piernas, no tuvo más remedio que sonreírle tontamente.

—¡Ups!, lo siento… Sólo quería ayudarte un poco.

—Gracias, pero no necesito de tu inútil ayuda para nada —le respondió con una sonrisa amarga, sacándosela de encima para comenzar nuevamente con la prosecución.

La capitana Sparrow se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos antes de suspirar cansadamente y levantarse para seguir a aquel hombre terco y testarudo a quien quería convencer de sus buenas intenciones de reconciliación.

—¿Te ayudo? —le preguntó mientras corría detrás de él.

—¡No!

—¡Pero quiero ayudarte! —insistió.

—¡Ya te dije que no!

—¡Vamos! ¡No seas malo! ¡Deja que te ayude!

—¡¡No!!

Pronto lograron darle alcance a Will, puesto que Jack Sparrow ya lo había alcanzado antes y retrasado con otro frenético combate de espadas, uniéndoseles ahora James y Jacky. En aquella lucha desigual de tres contra uno, nuestro joven protagonista demostró ser el mejor de todos al resistirse tenazmente a ser derrotado, pero no pudo evitar que el capitán del _Perla Negra_ le arrebatara la llave de la mano para luego salir disparado, escapando por poco de ser cortado en la espalda por el furioso muchacho.

Will y James siguieron intercambiando golpes de espada mientras que Jacky divagaba entre ir por detrás de su hermano o quedarse con Norrington, caminando de aquí para allá muy angustiada. Pronto le fue resuelta su indecisión cuando Will intentó marcharse dándole la espalda a su enemigo, quien aprovechó el momento para agarrarlo por la espalda y lanzarlo contra el suelo, arrojándole rápidamente con el pie arena a los ojos, dejándolo momentáneamente ciego.

—¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi tramposo Norry! —festejó la entusiasmada pirata, batiendo las palmas.

—Muchas gracias, señor Turner; con permiso —se burló James con una rápida reverencia para luego salir corriendo por detrás de Jack Sparrow.

—¡Lero, lero; candelero! ¡Nos vemos, eunuco! —Jacky se mofó también antes de seguir a Norrington.

Entonces, sin que nadie lo advirtiera, la monstruosa tripulación de Davy Jones comenzó a emerger de las aguas cercanas a orillas de la playa, peligrosamente armados y preparados para arrebatarles el codiciado cofre a los intrusos. La cabrita blanca, que aún se encontraba pastando en las cercanías del viejo cofre que nuestros protagonistas habían sacado de las profundidades de la arena, huyó despavorida al sentir la presencia de aquellos extraños seres.

Mientras tanto, Norrington y Jacky seguían persiguiendo afanosamente al capitán Sparrow, ingresando ahora a la zona boscosa de la isla, hasta que la pirata dio un repentino quejido de dolor, tomándose uno de los pies. James, preocupado, se detuvo y volvió su inquisidor rostro hirsuto hacia ella.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó, intentando no demostrarle su preocupación.

—… Creo que me torcí el tobillo… —respondió ésta con una mueca de dolor—. ¡Pero no te detengas por mí! ¡Sigue adelante con tu camino y déjame tristemente abandonada en éste lugar! —exclamó con exagerados gestos de sacrificio.

—¿Acaso creíste que iba a detenerme por ti? —replicó él, sonriéndole irónicamente mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a darle la espalda a la mujer que aún amaba con intensidad; después de todo, ella podría estar engañándolo.

Pero cuando éste apenas dio unos pasos hacia adelante, escuchó otro doloroso quejido de la capitana, obligándolo a detenerse y nuevamente volver su mirada hacia ella, encontrándola apoyada penosamente a un árbol.

Jacky se percató de que él se había detenido otra vez.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo allí parado, tonto? ¡Vete ya o mi hermano va a quedarse con el corazón de Davy Jones…! Yo intentaré seguirte en cuanto pueda… —agregó lastimosamente, tratando de caminar, pero con tan mala fortuna que no logró soportar el terrible dolor que aquejaba su pie derecho y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

James, luego de dudar por unos momentos, se dirigió hacia ella y se hincó a su lado.

—¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate a subir a mi espalda! —le dijo, sorprendiéndola.

—Pero… —dudó la pirata.

—¡Sube ya, maldita sea! ¿Acaso no querías ayudarme?

Esbozando entonces una hermosa sonrisa de esperanza, Jacky se subió a horcajadas a la espalda de aquel hombre que decía no amarla más pero que aún se preocupaba por ella a pesar de todo.

Con aquella preciosa y poco delicada carga sobre sus espaldas, James Norrington volvió a emprender la persecución a través de la vegetación de la isla, sintiendo cómo ella se aferraba a él con fuerza y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro, provocando que su corazón volviera a latirle con aquella velocidad pasmosa que siempre había sentido cuando ella se encontraba así de cerca como lo estaba ahora.

—… Norry… —comenzó a decir ella en un tenue y dulce susurro, cerrando los ojos para sentir aún más aquel dulce contacto que tanto anhelaba—, tu espalda es muy cálida, amor…

Él no dijo nada, pero la escuchaba atentamente.

—…. ¿Algún día me perdonarás? ¿Lo harás? —siguió susurrándole tristemente—… Te extraño mucho, ¿sabes?

James guardó silencio, mordiéndose los labios mientras corría, deseoso de decirle que la perdonaba y lo mucho que la amaba, pero también temeroso de que ella estuviera engañándolo otra vez y enfadado porque no quería casarse con él.

Sufriendo aquel frío silencio por parte de Norrington, Jacky prefirió guardar silencio y aferrarse aún más a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir por nada del mundo.

James, a pesar de sus heridas y la carga extra que llevaba encima, era lo bastante fuerte y tenaz por lo que muy pronto dio alcance al capitán Jack Sparrow en una vieja y abandonada iglesia de piedra a medio derruir que se encontraba apostada en medio de una zona de verdosa vegetación.

Viendo que pronto le darían alcance, Jacky se escabulló por la entrada del campanario de la antigua edificación y comenzó a subir las escaleras de madera enmohecida con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, seguido de cerca por James y una jocosa Jacky.

—¡Vamos mi semental! ¡Arre! ¡Eah, que casi lo alcanzamos! —gritaba la jinete improvisada, avergonzando a su pobre montura.

—¡Oh, ya cállate de una vez o juro que te lanzo de cabeza abajo! —se quejó él.

—¡Menos charla y más galope, mi caballo-caballero! ¡Arre! —y le propinó una buen golpe en el trasero con la hoja de la espada para azuzarlo, haciéndolo dar un pequeño respingo y emitir un contenido gruñido de dolor y fastidio, pero logrando que subiera las escaleras con gran celeridad con ella sobre su espalda.

—Aquellos dos me dan mucha envidia —comentó nuestro pirata, observándolos desde más arriba.

Pronto lo alcanzaron y se enzarzaron en un feroz combate de espadas, pero esta vez Jack tuvo que combatir contra dos espadas en simultáneo, puesto que James no había bajado a Jacky de encima y juntos lo atacaban como podían.

—¡Traidora! ¿Qué no estabas de mi lado, hermanita? —se quejó Jack.

—¡Lo estaba antes de enterarme que hiciste un trato con Jones para entregarme a cambio de tu apestosa alma, maldito traidor! —replicó enfadada.

—¡Oh! Pero mi alma no es apestosa, hermanita —le sonrió, aprovechando un pequeño desliz en la defensa de ambos, empujando a James con el pie, lanzándolo contra la pared, viéndose éste obligado a soltar a Jacky.

Pero en cuanto lo hizo, se dio una enorme sorpresa al ver que ésta se quedaba muy bien paradita el lado de él. Notando que James la había descubierto, Jacky le sonrió tontamente, poniéndose roja como un tomate por su propia estupidez.

—¡Me engañaste otra vez! —se quejó el ex comodoro—. Nunca te habías torcido el tobillo, ¿verdad?

—Pero valió la pena fingir, ¿no te parece? —le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Dando un bufido de fastidio, Norrington siguió corriendo escaleras arriba para atrapar al escurridizo pirata, seguido inmediatamente por la atolondrada capitana Sparrow, siendo recibido por la espada de Jack. Pero el ex oficial demostró nuevamente su astucia en la pelea lanzándose sobre las escaleras y tomándolo por el pie para que éste cayera de bruces sobre el polvoriento maderamen. Rápidamente el capitán Sparrow se puso de pie para bloquear un espadazo de su enemigo, acto que James aprovechó para tomarlo fuertemente de la mano que sostenía el sable y acorralarlo de espaldas contra la pared, momento en que Jacky, quien había permanecido en las escaleras, aprovechó para arrebatarle la llave a su hermano.

—¡La tengo! —exclamó muy contenta.

Justo en aquel mismo instante el reaparecido William Turner ingresaba a la torre, miró hacia arriba para poder distinguir mejor la ubicación de sus enemigos, aferrándose a una de las sogas que se encontraban colgadas desde lo alto del campanario. En tanto, Jack intentó atacar a Jacky para quitarle la llave, pero ésta logró esquivarlo y James aprovechó aquella oportunidad para empujarlo al vacío. Jack cayó, pero tuvo la suerte de aferrarse a una de las sogas que sujetaban la enorme campana de la torre, cayendo hacia abajo gritando como un loco mientras hacía sonar la campana y jalaba al sorprendido muchacho hacia arriba, cruzándose entre ellos. Cuando Will pasó al lado de Jacky y James, le arrebató la llave de las manos a éste último, siguiendo su camino hacia arriba hasta llegar al tope del campanario, trepándose en una saliente.

—¡Lero, lero, candelero! ¡Muchas gracias, señor Norrington; con permiso! ¡Nos vemos, eunucos! —se burló, utilizando las mismas palabras que Jacky y James habían utilizado para mofarse de él.

—¡Vamos por ese bufón! —exclamó Jacky furiosa, por lo que ambos se lanzaron rápidamente escaleras arriba, obligando a Will a poner los pies en polvorosa.

Mientras tanto, los hombres de Davy Jones habían descubierto que el viejo baúl que contenía el otro cofre con el corazón de su capitán estaba vacío, pero al escuchar el repiqueteo de la campana supieron que los usurpadores se encontraban en el viejo campanario de piedra, por lo que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allí.

En tanto, Will Turner había abandonado el campanario, comenzando a caminar sobre la vieja estructura sin techo del enorme edificio. Pronto su huída quedó truncada cuando llegó hasta el borde de la pared, puesto que una parte de ella se había derrumbado y el otro extremo se encontraba a un largo salto de distancia. No tuvo mucho tiempo para dudar, puesto que James y Jacky pronto le dieron alcance, forzándolo a saltar hacia el otro lado y, desde allí, cruzó algunos golpes de espada con Norrington hasta que éste también saltó hasta el otro extremo de la pared, continuando con el frenético combate.

Mientras Jacky también saltaba hacia donde se encontraban los otros dos, el capitán Jack Sparrow se las había ingeniado para encontrar un camino hacia aquella parte del edificio, saliendo por una ventana de la torre y atreviéndose a caminar sobre una vieja y enmohecida viga que alguna vez, junto a las demás, habían sostenido un techo sobre la iglesia.

Viendo que se le terminaba el camino, Will saltó sobre el existente techo del edificio del viejo molino de agua que se encontraba al lado de la iglesia, continuando allí con la pelea. Pronto Jack se les unió, justo en el momento en que Norrington lograba arrebatarle la llave a Will mientras peleaban y se la entregaba a Jacky, quien estaba parada detrás de él.

—¡Muy bien, Norry! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Derrota al galancito de esta historia que se cree gran cosa! —decía ella, emocionada con la pelea e imitando cada movimiento que hacía él, sin percatarse que, detrás suyo, Jack intentaba quitarle la llave.

Luego de varios intentos frustrados y extraños balanceos de borracho, éste logró arrebatársela de la mano, sonriendo feliz al tenerla en su poder.

—¡Oye! ¡Esa llave es mía, hermanito! —exclamó Jacky, provocando que la sonrisa de Jack se esfumara de sus labios, girando sobre sus pies y volviendo a desenfundar su espada dispuesta a atacarlo y recuperar el objeto robado.

Pronto se le unieron los otros dos al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, atacando entre los tres a nuestro atrevido pirata, que se defendía como podía contra el ataque combinado de tres espadachines. Pero fue James quien finalmente lo derrotó tras hacer un espectacular movimiento de esgrima, obligando a Jack soltar el sable, dejándolo completamente desamparado y a la merced de sus antagonistas.

—Tendrán piedad, ¿verdad? —les preguntó con una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Si no les importa mataré al hombre que arruinó mi vida —les dijo Norrington a los otros dos.

—Con mucho gusto. Faltaría más —replicó Will con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Momentito que soy lenta! —los interrumpió Jack, alzando las manos como si pidiera tiempo—. Tía Dalma nos dijo que no sabe si es que, si muere uno de nosotros, también morirá el otro…

—Pues muy pronto lo averiguaremos —fue la propuesta poco agradable de Norrington, dejando a Jacky muy ceñuda y echando pestes en su contra en voz baja.

Claro que en un principio las intenciones de James era las de acabar con la inútil vida del capitán Jack Sparrow, pero al saber que la vida de Jacky también peligraría al hacerlo, decidió darle un buen susto a los dos, después de todo, ambos se lo merecían por intrigantes. Pero en cuanto avanzó un paso hacia el tembloroso pirata, no había considerado la posibilidad de que nuevamente iba a cambiar de parecer gracias a las clásicas manipulaciones de los Sparrow, volcando su rencor hacia contra otra persona.

—Examinemos ese comentario un momento, ex comodoro. Considéralo, ¿quieres? —comenzó a decirle Jack, intentando salvar su pellejo con su lógica psicológica—. ¿Quién fue el que aprovechó ese mismo momento en que tenías a un notorio y famoso pirata a salvo tras las rejas y creyó adecuado liberar a dicho pirata y quedarse con tu linda prometida para él solo, dejándote sin nada? ¿Eh? ¿Quién es el causante real de que terminaras siendo un borracho perdido, siguiendo órdenes de piratas? ¿Eh? ¿De quien es la culpa?

—Tuya y la de tu hermana —fue la rencorosa e inesperada respuesta, alzando ahora la espada con la férrea intención de asesinarlo sin importarle las consecuencias que acarrearía dicha venganza.

La pobre Jacky no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarse la palma de mano a la frente y murmurar lo idiota que era su hermano. Viendo que el tiro le había salido por la culata, Jack insistió en hacerle ver el punto de vista que le convenía a él.

—Bueno, pero todo eso no te hubiera pasado si _cierta_ personita no te hubiera quitado la oportunidad de casarte con _cierta_ personita, evitando así que en vez de que estés aquí solo, triste, ebrio y con el corazón roto, oliendo a pestes como el pordiosero perdedor que eres ahora en vez de estar en Port Royal disfrutando de una lujuriosa y prometedora vida de casado, ¿eh? ¿Dime ahora quién es el verdadero culpable de tus consecutivas desgracias?

Will comenzó a darse cuenta de cómo iban a ponerse las cosas.

—¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Ya basta!! —gritó el azorado ex oficial, lanzándole un repentino ataque vertical que Jack logró esquivar gracias a sus habilidades acrobáticas, lanzándose por el techo y haciendo un espectacular roll hasta caer sentado en el suelo, justo al lado de su sable que se encontraba perfectamente clavado en el suelo.

—¡Voy por él! —dijo la enérgica capitana Sparrow, lanzándose ella también techo abajo haciendo las mismas cabriolas que su hermano pero aterrizando de pie al lado de su sorprendida otra mitad.

James y Will se les habían quedado mirando en completo silencio por espacio de algunos segundos, pero había viejas cuestiones que debían zanjar entre ellos.

—Por desgracia, joven Turner… —comenzó a decir el primero sin quitarle la vista a los Sparrow— ¡él tiene razón! —exclamó, girando velozmente sobre sus pies, atacando sorpresivamente al sorprendido muchacho, quien pudo bloquear rápidamente su ataque, comenzando nuevamente un fiero combate entre los dos.

—¡Aún te apoyo, Will! —exclamó Jack levantándose rápidamente del suelo, esquivando un ataque de su hermana y tomando su espada para empezar a correr inmediatamente.

—¡Y yo sigo estando de tu parte, Norricito! —declaró Jacky, persiguiendo a su hermano.

Ambos comenzaron a alejarse de la iglesia, uno escapando y la otra persiguiendo, los dos corriendo a su única y extraña manera exagerada y amanerada de siempre, ingresando a un antiguo y abandonado cementerio cubierto por la vegetación mientras Will y James seguían peleando sobre el techo del molino.

—¡Dame esa llave, hermanito! —ordenó la pirata.

—¡Jamás haría tal cosa, hermanita! ¿Por qué te pones en mi contra? ¡Podríamos controlar juntos a Jones! —le propuso sin dejar de correr.

—¿Olvidas que sé sobre tu traición, hermanito?

—¡Eso ya quedó en el olvido, hermanita! ¿Qué te parece si trabajamos juntos?

—¡Oh, no! ¡Mi intención es reconciliarme con mi caballo-caballero entregándole la llave!

Sin dejar de correr, Jack volvió la cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, el amor! ¡Te vas a arrepentir, hermanita! ¡Norrington es un hombre inflexible y jamás te perdonará!

—¡Lo hará, ya lo verás!

—¡Apuesto mis calzones que jamás lo haaaa…!!! —gritó, interrumpiéndose al caer de lleno en una profunda fosa, y cuando Jacky se detuvo en la orilla y comenzó a reírse de su infortunio, se resbaló y cayó encima de su hermano, quitándole el aire con el golpazo.

En tanto, Will y James seguían luchando con sus espadas, saltando sobre la rueda de madera del molino de agua, provocando que el exceso de peso terminara por romper los soportes que fijaban el eje de la rueda al edificio y que esta comenzara a rodar sobre sí misma por el arroyo seco. Tal contratiempo no amilanó a nuestros avezados espadachines, quienes siguieron luchando sin detenerse sobre la rueda, caminando sobre ella para no caerse. A Will le había quedado la peor parte, puesto que se veía obligado a retroceder constantemente.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la fosa en donde habían caído los Sparrow, ambos se encontraban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, revolcándose en la tierra, arañándose y tirándose del cabello, llamando la atención del pirata al notar que a Jacky no se le salía el tricornio de la cabeza por más que se lo tironeara.

—¡Pero qué demonios…! —exclamó sorprendido al intentar quitárselo sin ningún éxito.

—¡Je, je, je! —Jacky rió triunfante—. Como siempre estás intentando quitármelo, me lo he pegado en la cabeza, hermanito.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues ten esto si tanto me lo mezquinas! —y le bajó el sombrero, tapándole los ojos—. ¡Nos vemos, hermanita! ¡Suerte con tu reconciliación con el pesado de Norrington! —se despidió, colocándose la correa de la llave al cuello y trepándose por el muro de tierra, dejando a Jacky tratando de quitarse desesperadamente el sobrero de la cabeza mientras profería todo tipo de insultos en su contra.

A duras penas el capitán Sparrow logró asomarse a la orilla de la fosa, esbozando una sonrisa de triunfo al verse libre de aquel problema, pero pronto cambió de expresión, desconcertándose al escuchar un extraño ruido que se le aproximaba a gran velocidad. Y así, sin imaginárselo siquiera, la enorme rueda del molino le pasó por encima, aprisionándolo mientras él chillaba y pataleaba, entre asustado, dolorido y sorprendido, puesto que con su cabeza había roto parte de la madera. Fue en ese en momento que Jacky Sparrow logró también salir del pozo luego de haberse arrancado dolorosamente el tricornio de la cabeza, dejándose parte de su cabello en él y con un peinado de bruja que asustaría hasta el más valiente de los valientes.

—¡Oigan! ¡Los del carruaje improvisado!, ¡espérenme! —gritó, corriendo por detrás de la rueda con los brazos alborotados.

Aprisionado en la rueda con los brazos completamente inmóviles, Jack contemplaba impotente cómo la llave comenzaba a salirse de su cuello a medida que él ascendía, comenzando a quedar cabeza abajo, estorbando con sus piernas a Will y Norrington que se encontraban aún luchando encima la rueda; pero ellos, aunque sorprendidos con aquella inesperada y ridícula aparición de las piernas del pirata, lograron sortearlas para seguir con el combate.

Para el pesar de Jack, la llave finalmente se salió de su cabeza, cayendo en la parte de debajo de la rueda y con el cordel enganchándose en un clavo; James lo notó, por lo que decidió arreciar aún más con sus ataques en contra del apremiado muchacho para poder ir a recogerla.

Aprovechando que ya volvía a estar en la posición usual de los humanos, el capitán Sparrow extendió las piernas todo lo que pudo hasta que volvió a tocar tierra, logrando zafarse de su extraña prisión a fuerza de presión. Lleno de felicidad por su propia astucia, no vio llegar una barra de hierro que cruzaba verticalmente los ejes de la rueda a la altura de la cabeza, dándose un buen golpe con ella y cayendo de costado por la rueda, quedando desmayado sobre la vegetación del bosque de palmeras.

—¡Nos vemos, hermanito! ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima vez! —se burló Jacky, pasando por su lado, siguiendo empecinadamente a la rueda.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en otro lado del bosque, Pintel y Ragetty seguían huyendo con el cofre de Davy Jones, con el testarudo Billy persiguiéndolos sin detenerse un segundo para descansar. Pero pronto los piratas tuvieron que detenerse cuando Elizabeth se les cruzó en el camino dispuesta a recuperar el objeto que Will le había encargado que cuidara.

Decidida a quitárselo, la chica quiso sacar su sable para enfrentarlos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba encima, acordándose entonces de que su prometido lo había tomado para enfrentar a Jack Sparrow en la playa. La pobre Elizabeth no tuvo otro remedio que sonreirle nerviosamente a los piratas, quienes también le sonrieron, soltando el cofre y desenvainando sus espadas con claras intenciones de acabar con ella.

—Hola, primor —Pintel la saludó maliciosamente.

Elizabeth comenzó a retroceder a medida que ellos avanzaban, pero entonces, para la sorpresa y el desconcierto de los tres, vieron pasar a varios metros de distancia a la rueda del molino con Will y James luchando en la sima, a Jacky subiendo a ella y a Jack corriendo por detrás.

Enarcando una ceja y alzándose de hombros, Pintel y Ragetty se miraron antes de continuar caminando amenazadoramente hacia Elizabeth, quien tuvo que concentrarse nuevamente en la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba y volver a retroceder ante sus antiguos enemigos. Pero esta vez fueron interrumpidos por un hacha que pasó rasante por su lado y se clavó en uno de los árboles que se encontraba cerca de ellos, dejándolos atónitos. Al volverse hacia la dirección de donde había provenido aquella arma, vieron horrorizados que los hombres de Davy Jones se aproximaban amenazadoramente hacia ellos, blandiendo sus armas dispuestos a recuperar el cofre de su capitán.

Aterrorizada, Elizabeth se colocó detrás de los piratas en un vano intento de buscar protección, pero ellos le dejaron los sables en las manos y corrieron despavoridos hacia el sitio en donde habían dejado el cofre, dándose con la sorpresa de que Billy ya lo había alzado y se disponía a llevárselo con él. No tuvieron tiempo de seguir contemplándose, pues los horribles monstruos ya casi estaban sobre ellos y tuvieron que emprender la huída junto con Elizabeth.

—¡Corran! ¡De prisa, de prisa! —gritaba Pintel.

Billy, asustado y al no poder escuchar, miró hacia atrás para saber si aún los perseguían, pero tuvo la mala fortuna de estrellarse contra una palmera, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y soltando el cofre. Elizabeth, Pintel y Ragetty se detuvieron, desconcertados y sin saber qué hacer. Pero como sus enemigos ya estaban sobre ellos, nuestra joven protagonista tuvo que defender al italianito, haciendo acopio de todo su valor y bloquear sus espadas con la suya antes de que acabaran con él.

Mientras tanto, Jacky ya había divisado la llave con el cordel enganchado en el clavo y estaba a punto de agarrarla cuando su hermano apareció de pronto, subiendo a la rueda detrás de ella e impidiéndoselo tironeándola del cabello.

—Lindo peinado, hermanita —se burló.

—¡Ouch! ¡Ya déjame en paz, idiota! —se quejó, empujándolo contra la rueda, por lo que Jack se vio obligado a aferrarse fuertemente a los rayos para poder "pegarse" a la rueda y moverse junto con ella.

Aprovechando el contratiempo de su hermano, la capitana Sparrow corrió como un hámster en su rueda de ejercicios y se agachó para liberar la llave que ya había llegado hasta ella, pero Jack se había dado cuenta de la maniobra y se dejó caer desde arriba, apoyando sus pies sobre el eje de la rueda y dejándose resbalar hasta abajo, cayendo sobre Jacky antes de que ésta recogiera la llave. En un instante los dos hermanos lograron ponerse de pie, desenfundando sus espadas para comenzar a luchar entre ellos.

Arriba, Will y Norrington seguían con su propia pelea hasta que el primero se lanzó transversalmente sobre la rueda con la intención de que el otro tropezara con él, pero sin querer vio la llave y a los dos Sparrow luchando e intentando recoger la llave al mismo tiempo. Pronto el muchacho aprovechó el movimiento giratorio de la rueda, aferrándose a ella para ingresar al interior y recoger él mismo la llave. Los hermanos Sparrow se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho y comenzaron a atacarlo con sus espadas.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza? —quiso saber Will al darse cuenta del horroroso peinado de Jacky.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso a ti no te importa! —se quejó al aludida sin detener sus embistes.

James, demostrando una agilidad poco vista en él, también se unió a ellos ingresando al interior de la rueda con un sólo movimiento, comenzando a luchar contra Jack Sparrow mientras que Jacky lo hacía con Will Turner.

En un momento dado, Norrington se fijó en el extraño peinado de la capitana.

—¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? —le preguntó.

—Vi a Barbossa en un espejo, ¿contento? —respondió fastidiada.

Como eran muchos y el movimiento de la rueda era constante, los cuatro tuvieron que aferrarse a su estructura, posicionándose cada uno en el extremo opuesto del otro para poder combatir cómodamente entre ellos, soportando las vueltas de la rueda sobre sus organismos.

En tanto, en el otro lado del bosque, Ragetty era derribado por una cadena enredada a sus pies que le había lanzado uno de sus enemigos, pero logró rodar sobre sí mismo para no ser alcanzado por el sable de su enemigo.

—¡La espada! —le pidió Elizabeth mientras ésta le lanzaba el otro sable a Pintel y recibía al mismo tiempo la de Ragetty, comenzando a luchar ambos contra los enemigos que se le abalanzaban encima.

—¡La espada! —pidió esta vez Ragetty, por lo que la joven se la lanzó inmediatamente para que éste la tomara al vuelo y comenzara a luchar contra otros contingentes.

Tan concentrados estaban los tres en la lucha que no se dieron cuenta de que uno de los tripulantes del _Holandés Errante_ había recogido el famoso cofre del suelo y había echado a correr hacia la costa, seguido inmediatamente por el italianito, quien había vuelto en sí justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

A todo eso, Will, Jack, Jacky y James seguían entretenidos en su propia pelea hasta que el pirata logró arrancarle la llave de la muñeca derecha a Will, quien se quedó bastante desconcertado. Jack contempló la llave lleno de felicidad, maravillado con su propia suerte; pero su felicidad se esfumó instantáneamente cuando vio que el enfadado muchacho se preparaba para atacarlo. Rápidamente nuestro hábil pirata logró zafarse de ese ataque y se trepó por fuera de la rueda.

—¡Ve por él, Jacky! —le pidió James mientras se trababa nuevamente en lucha contra William Turner.

—Ok —respondió ésta, deseosa de darle gusto para lograr que él la perdonara.

Rápidamente la capitana Sparrow trepó ágilmente por los rayos de la rueda y subió encima, justo detrás de su hermano, que la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, incrédulo.

—¿Así que ahora eres su esclava, hermanita? ¿Qué pasó con tu amada libertad? —le preguntó, corriendo sobre la rueda que cada vez tomaba más y más velocidad.

—¡No soy la esclava de nadie, pero quiero recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste! —replicó ella corriendo tan cómicamente como él.

—¿Aún si tuvieras que traicionar a tu propio hermano, hermanita?

—¿Es que alguna vez fuimos verdaderos hermanos, hermanito?

—¡Touché! —Jack admitió su derrota, pero no estaba dispuesto a entregarle la llave, así que, aprovechando la proximidad de las ramas de unas palmeras, se aferró rápidamente a ellas para desembarazarse de la dichosa rueda de una vez por todas.

Pero Jacky también fue tan rápida como él, abrazándose a sus piernas, quedando los dos colgados de la palmera mientras la descontrolada rueda seguía su rumbo con sus dos únicos pasajeros que gritaban desesperadamente al tomar una cuesta abajo.

Ambos hermanos se dejaron caer al suelo junto a algunos cocos, y en el momento en que se disponían a trabarse en combate por la posesión de la llave, vieron sorprendidos a uno de los hombres de Davy Jones correr con el cofre en sus manos, siendo perseguido por el infatigable y valiente Billy.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos a la puntería, hermanita? —le propuso sonriente.

—Me parece perfecto, hermanito —respondió ella, agachándose junto con él para recoger un coco cada uno y lanzárselo certeramente en contra de la cabeza de aquel extraño ser mitad humano mitad molusco, arrancándole la cabeza.

Billy se quedó petrificado al presenciar esto, viendo horrorizado cómo el cuerpo de aquel hombre seguía caminando sin saber a dónde iba luego de haber soltado el cofre.

—¡Hey, tú! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —exclamaba la espantosa cabeza con una gran concha sobre ella— ¡Sigue mi voz! ¡Sigue mi voz! ¡A la izquierda! ¡No, no! ¡Date la vuelta! ¡A la derecha! ¡Vamos! ¡Nooo! ¡Ese era un árbol, idiota! —se quejó al ver cómo su cuerpo se daba un buen golpe contra una palmera, quedando tendido sobre la vegetación.

—¡Oh, ya cállate! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no tiene orejas para escucharte? —se quejó Jacky, dándole un buen puntapié a la cabeza como si fuera un balón de fútbol, haciéndola volar por los aires.

—¡Que buena eres para los deportes, hermanita! —festejó Jack mientras acariciaba la cabeza del asustado italianito y se hincaba ante el cofre para abrirlo con la llave.

—Y hacer el amor es uno de mis deportes favoritos, hermanito —le sonrió maliciosamente, dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas al inocente chico que los miraba sin poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, llamándole la atención el extraño peinado de Jacky.

—También es mi deporte favorito, hermanita —Jack le devolvió la misma libidinosa sonrisa.

—Comprenderás entonces mi motivo de volver a reconciliarme con mi semental, hermanito —le dijo, desenvainando su sable y apuntándolo amenazadoramente con él.

—Oh, la lujuria es poderosa en ti, hermanita —replicó el pirata sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de estar en clara desventaja—; pero te sugiero que pienses mejor en tu situación y te unas a mí para controlar a Jones, después de todo, ¿quién te asegura que Norrington no terminará por traicionarte también? Ya sabes, piensa llevarle este corazón al eunuco de Beckett y no podrá hacerlo sin que nos lo quite primero, y no creo que Beckett piense ayudarnos con nuestro lindo asuntito con Jones… Vamos, hermanita, deja a Norrington que se las arregle solo, ya verás que, cuando nos libremos del Kraken, podrás volver a conquistarlo otra vez, después de todo, ¿quién puede resistirse al encanto Sparrow?

Jacky pareció pensarlo seriamente.

—Bueno —dijo al fin alzándose de hombros—, también podría entregarle a Norry la brújula que le prometí.

—¡Eso es, hermanita! ¡Ahora estamos en la misma frecuencia! —festejó Jack—. Ahora vamos a abrir esta cosa de una vez.

Luego de guardar el sable, la pirata se arrodilló a su lado mientras que Billy comenzaba a aproximarse poco a poco hacia ellos, cuidándose del cuerpo del enemigo que seguía deambulando de aquí para allá.

Jack, tan ansioso como sus compañeros, introdujo la extraña llave en la ranura del cofre, haciendo saltar los múltiples goznes que la resguardaban de cualquier mano intrusa. Conteniendo la respiración al igual que Jacky y Billy, el capitán finalmente abrió la tapa del cofre, revelando así su misterioso tesoro.

Y allí estaba literalmente el corazón palpitante de Davy Jones, arrinconado en una de las esquinas del cofre; el mismo órgano que se había quitado a sí mismo para no seguir sufriendo su mal de amores.

Jack lo sacó cuidadosamente de allí, contemplándolo detenidamente en su mano mientras el pobre e impresionable Billy caía desmayado al suelo.

—Éste no va a servir ni para pirata ni para militar… —comentó el capitán Sparrow luego de darle un pequeño vistazo al chico al igual que su hermana para luego volver la atención hacia el corazón de Jones.

—Acompañado con algo de verduras nos saldría una rica y nutritiva sopa, ¿no te parece? —comentó Jacky, mirando el corazón.

Jack la fulminó con la mirada y ella le sonrió un poco avergonzada.

—Lo siento, es mi lado femenino… —se excusó.

Pero cuando él abrió la boca para replicarle, en ese momento aparecieron los horrorosos subordinados de Davy Jones persiguiendo a Elizabeth, Pintel y Ragetty, quienes corrían con toda su alma para poder salvar sus vidas. Antes de que llegaran a ellos, Jack bajó rápidamente la tapa del cofre, que volvió a cerrarse herméticamente, y escondió el corazón en el interior de la camisa de Jacky, entre sus pechos.

—¡Oye! ¿Pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —se quejó la pirata—. ¡Puedo tolerar una mano o una boquita sexy, pero no un asqueroso corazón entre mis bellezas!

Jack se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos, consternado.

—Mira —le dijo—, no me des ideas, ¿quieres? Tú llevarás el corazón bien protegido entre tus… "cositas" y yo llevaré al pequeño muchacho, ¿o quieres que lo dejemos aquí para que lo asesinen esas cosas?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Norry me mataría! ¡Levántalo de una vez y vámonos de aquí! —apremió la capitana poniendo enseguida los pies en polvorosa seguida por su hermano y el desmayado Billy sobre su hombro, desapareciendo entre la espesura del bosque, rumbo a la playa.

Para cuando Elizabeth y los demás habían llegado hasta el lugar en donde se había quedado el cofre, no había quedado rastro alguno de los capitanes ni de Billy, y mientras Pintel y Ragetty recogían el dichoso cofre del suelo, la chica eliminó a cuatro de sus enemigos con una inusitada habilidad en el manejo de dos espadas, bloqueando las hachas de dos de sus atacantes para inmediatamente cortarlos con un movimiento horizontal sobre los estómagos. A los otros dos los ensartó a cada uno con la espada al girar y clavárselas magistralmente de espaldas. Luego de esto, ella se unió con sus casuales compañeros de escape, dirigiéndose hacia la costa seguidos de cerca por un gran número de enemigos.

Jack, Jacky y el recién despertado Billy lograron llegar a la playa, corriendo desesperadamente sobre las blancas arenas bañadas por un sol brillante y penetrante que se encontraba en medio de un cielo limpio y azul, dirigiéndose los tres hacia el bote en donde habían llegado. Sabían que el tiempo se les estaba agotando y debían apresurarse.

—¡Mi jarrón! —exclamó Jack, sacando rápidamente el frasco que se encontraba en la lancha.

—¡Oye! ¡Ése es el mío! —se quejó Jacky, arrebatándoselo—. ¡Aleja tus cochinas manos de él!

—¡Da igual de quién sea! —replicó su hermano, quitándoselo inmediatamente para luego abrirle la tapa y dejar caer un poco de su contenido sobre uno de los asientos del bote.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Esa es mi tierra! —se quejó la pirata, pero pronto tuvo más motivos para quejarse, puesto que Jack introdujo rápidamente la mano entre sus pechos y sacó el corazón.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Esas son mis cositas!—volvió a quejarse Jacky.

—¡Cállate y mira, hermanita! ¡Es el mejor escondite para nuestro boleto a la vida! —le dijo, guardando el corazón en el interior de jarrón y volviendo a meter la tierra con apresurados puñados mientras Jacky lo ayudaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Avísanos cuando aparezcan los horrorosos, Billy —le indicó ésta señalando sus ojos como si le diría "ojo a visor".

El chico asintió como buen compañerito que era, y cuando se dio media vuelta para vigilar, se dio con la mala sorpresa de que sus enemigos ya habían emergido del bosque y se dirigían hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Angustiado, Billy comenzó a tironear de la ropa a Jacky, pero ésta le apartó la mano diciendo que no la molestara. El pobre chico obtuvo la misma respuesta de Jack, por lo que comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá meciéndose los cabellos de lo nervioso que estaba hasta que se le ocurrió una idea genial: darle una buena patada a Jacky.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué te pasa, grumetillo…! —se quejó Jacky dándose vuelta mientras se frotaba el trasero, justo en el instante en que uno de los hombre de Davy Jones le descargaba un poderosos golpe de espada que ella pudo evitar haciéndose a un lado al igual que Jack, quien recién había cerrado el frasco y se había visto obligado a soltarlo inmediatamente dentro del bote para tomar uno de los remos y comenzar a luchar contra su atacante.

Pronto aparecieron Elizabeth y los demás, corriendo también hacia el bote perseguidos por sus antagonistas que querían eliminarlos y recuperar el cofre de su capitán. La joven se veía obligada a luchar cada vez que la alcanzaban, y Pintel, al quedarse solo con el cofre ya que Ragetty debió soltarlo para evitar que lo hirieran, golpeó a sus agresores con él.

Mientras tanto, no lejos de allí, la rueda del molino había tomado una velocidad realmente vertiginosa, obligando a Will y James aferrarse como pudieran a ella mientras daban vueltas y más vueltas, mareándose y gritando como locos a medida que la rueda seguía girando cuesta abajo, rumbo a la playa.

Elizabeth, que se encontraba luchando diestramente con las dos espadas contra varios de sus enemigos, se quedó pasmada cuando la rueda pasó rasante por detrás de ellos, aplastando a varios hombres de Jones en el agua para luego seguir andando un trecho más hasta detenerse por efecto del agua y el terreno inestable, cayendo finalmente de lado y acabando así con su frenético viaje.

Luego de presenciar aquella curiosa escena, todo el mundo volvió a trabarse en combate.

Terriblemente mareados y confundidos, Will y Norrington salieron penosamente de la rueda, y mientras que el primero trataba de ordenar sus ideas en una cabeza que le daba vueltas y más vueltas, el segundo caía pesadamente al agua, dándose un buen baño que lo espabiló un poco.

—¡A luchar! —exclamó el joven herrero al divisar a su amada peleando valientemente a lo lejos, dirigiéndose hacia ella para ayudarla con paso vacilante hasta caer él también al agua, intentando levantarse para luego volver a caer.

James Norrington, en cambio, ya casi se había recuperado completamente de su mareo y se dio cuenta de que los capitanes Sparrow se encontraban entretenidos luchando cerca del bote y que el mismo bote estaba solo. Aquella era una maravillosa oportunidad para hacerse con las Patentes de Corso, por lo que James comenzó a correr hacia la lancha hasta alcanzarla, en donde comenzó a registrarla hasta que encontró la casaca de Jack y los valiosísimos papeles de perdón en ella. Sonrió satisfecho, ya tenía asegurado su regreso a la sociedad, pero entonces sus sagaces ojos verdes se fijaron en los restos de tierra que se encontraban esparcidos sobre el asiento del bote y a uno de los jarrones que tanto atesoraban los Sparrow. Entonces, dirigiendo su atención hacia los capitanes que seguían inmersos en la lucha y luego mirar hacia el tarro, su mente, que era bastante lúcida y rápida, comenzó a trabajar rápidamente atando cabos, intentando resolver aquel misterio. ¿Por qué derramarían el contenido del tarro si éste representaba algo muy importante para ellos?

Mientras tanto, Pintel y Ragetty seguían defendiendo el cofre a capa y espada, logrando derribar al suelo a uno de los atacantes que quiso arrebatárselo.

—¡Esto es para nosotros! —exclamó Pintel, comenzando a correr junto a su amigo, llevándose el cofre con ellos.

—¡Rápido!¡Al Barco! ¡Al barco! —gritaba Ragetty.

Para cuando ellos llegaron al bote, James Norrington ya había guardado las patentes de corso en su casaca y se había alejado de allí para ir a ayudar a Elizabeth, puesto que la consideraba mucho más débil que la propia Jacky. Colocando el cofre en su interior, los dos piratas comenzaron a empujar la lancha por la popa mar adentro con las intenciones de dirigirse ellos solos hacia el _Perla Negra_, abandonando a los demás a su suerte.

—¡Je, je, je! ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Lo tenemos! —festejaba el pirata tuerto, pero pronto aquella malsana felicidad fue truncada por Will Turner, quien había detenido el bote tomándolo por la proa, amenazándolos con la espada.

—Muy bien, ya verás, muchacho… —lo amenazó el otro pirata, buscando inútilmente la espada en su vaina al igual que su compañero, dándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que ninguno tenía la suya. Se habían olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Elizabeth Swann tenía sus espadas.

Sonriendo estúpidamente para distraer al joven, Pintel y Ragetty tomaron rápidamente cada uno una red y el otro remo del bote con las intenciones de hacerle frente con aquellas improvisadas armas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡A ver qué tienes! ¡Vamos! ¡Ven aquí! —lo retó el envalentonado Pintel.

Will sonrió, aquello iba a ser muy fácil para él. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a abalanzarse sobre ellos, divisó el cofre sobre uno de los asientos de la lancha, recordando entonces el motivo por el que había llegado a la isla: su padre. Aquella era su oportunidad para hacerse son el contenido del cofre.

Y mientras él se aproximaba a recoger el cofre y los dos piratas se veían obligados a pelear contra los hombres de Jones que ya estaban sobre ellos, Jack, Jacky, Elizabeth y James comenzaron a retroceder hacia la lancha mientras luchaban contra sus numerosos enemigos hasta que la capitana Sparrow se percató de las intenciones libertadoras de Will, poniendo en peligro el verdadero escondite del corazón de Davy Jones.

—¡Hermanito! ¡Mira! ¡Haz algo! —le advirtió su hermana.

Jack frunció la boca al darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, por lo que se vio obligado a renunciar a su enemigo para actuar de inmediato.

—¡Encárgate de éste, hermanita! —le dijo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia el muchacho y le descargaba un buen golpe en la cabeza con el remo, desmayándolo sobre la lancha.

—¡Will! —exclamó Elizabeth, preocupada tras haber escuchado el golpe y el gemido de su novio, corriendo rápidamente hacia él para despertarlo.

—¡Déjalo ahí! —le ordenó Jack—… A menos que quieras usarlo contra sus cabezas… —sugirió mientras que Jacky, James y los otros dos piratas se arrinconaban contra el bote, siendo inmediatamente rodeados por el enemigo que los superaba en número, dispuestos a acabar con sus vidas.

Ya no podían hacer nada más que luchar hasta le muerte. Y mientras Elizabeth miraba muy angustiada a su alrededor, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Jacky.

—¿Qué te pasó en el cabello? —inquirió extrañada.

La aludida la miró furiosa.

—Este no es momento para pensar en eso, ¿no crees?

—No, claro; disculpa… —dejó de mirarla para observar a su alrededor— No vamos a salir de esta, ¿verdad? —comentó muy apesadumbrada, llamando la atención de James, a quien se le ocurrió un magnífico plan para ayudarlos y separarse definitivamente de ellos.

—No con el cofre. ¡Todos al bote! —les ordenó para el asombro de todos, y sobre todo para la angustia de Jacky y Elizabeth.

—¿Qué planeas? ¡Te matarán! —exclamó la chica al verlo tomar el cofre.

—¡No me esperen! —le advirtió antes de emprender la huida.

—¡¡No!! —se negó Jacky, aferrándose fuertemente de su brazo con ambas manos.

James se detuvo, sorprendido al ver que de los ojos oscuros de Jacky habían comenzado a brotar las lágrimas de honesta sinceridad. Tomándola dulcemente del mentón, le sonrió y le dijo:

—No te preocupes por mí, Jacky, debes olvidarme y buscar tu propio camino.

—¡Pero yo quiero seguir tu camino! —insistió ella.

—No, jamás serías feliz y yo nunca aceptaré convertirme en un pirata. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están… Lo nuestro jamás habría dado resultado, somos demasiado diferentes… —le dio la espalda para marcharse, pero ella no lo dejó, no quiso soltarlo, no quiso dejarlo ir.

—¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo, maldición! ¡¡Te amo!!

James se quedó petrificado al escucharla declarar su amor con tanta vehemencia, pero él ya había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás por culpa de estúpidos sentimentalismos.

—¡¡Pues yo no!! —le gritó—. ¡Y ahora déjame ir de una maldita vez! —y le dio un fuerte empujón con el cofre, dejándola sentada en el agua.

—¡¡NNNOOOOOO!! —gritó Jacky mientras Jack la sostenía para impedirle correr detrás de Norrington, quien ya se había abierto paso entre los hombres de Davy Jones a fuerza de espada, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el bosque siendo perseguido por todos ellos, asegurándose así una muerte segura.

—Aaaah… Yo digo que debemos respetar su último deseo —propuso Jack.

—¡¡No!! ¡¡Déjame ir!! ¡¡Suéltame ya!! —pataleaba nuestra angustiada pirata en un vano intento de liberarse de las manos de Jack mientras Elizabeth intentaba calmarla con dulces palabras de consuelo.

—Si te dejo ir te matarán a ti también, hermanita —le dijo Jack con seriedad, pensando en su provisorio trato con Davy Jones—. Además, harías que los esfuerzos de Norrington por salvarte resultaran inútiles.

Con el rostro bañando en lágrimas, Jacky poco a poco dejó de luchar, calmándose a sí misma y apartando bruscamente a su hermano y a Elizabeth de ella.

—Suéltenme, no necesito de su lástima —les dijo despectivamente, volviéndose hacia la lancha, obligándose a sí misma a no mirar atrás, a olvidarse de Norry y seguir adelante como él lo hubiera deseado. Le dolía terriblemente el alma al saber que ya nunca más volvería a verlo, escucharlo, tocarlo…, amarlo…; pero sabía que su corazón se había marchado con él y que ya nunca más las cosas volverían a ser las mismas para ella por más que buscara consuelo en otros brazos, aventuras en tierras lejanas o libertad en los siete mares. Ya nada le importaba si él no estaba con ella, ya nada tenía sentido y le daba igual si ella vivía o moría. Aquella despedida había sido la última. Aquella despedida había sido inevitable, pues, aunque los dos no hubieran estado peleados, Jacky sabía que él hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera en que lo había hecho ahora: sacrificando su vida por ella… Aquel había sido su destino, siempre.

—Ya vámonos de una vez al _Perla_. Tenemos que ajustar cuentas con un pulpo horrendo —les dijo a los demás sin volverse a mirarlos.

Luego de mirarse entre ellos con cara de preocupación, Jack y los demás comenzaran a abordar el bote y remar hacia mar adentro.

Mientras tanto, James Norrington seguía corriendo a toda velocidad a través del bosque, perseguido por sus infatigables e irascibles enemigos hasta que finalmente tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, soltando el cofre y la espada que cayeron más allá de él. Intentó alcanzarlos, pero los otros le dieron alcance antes de que lograra ponerse en pie.

Aterrorizado, James alzó la vista hacia el sujeto que había pisado el sable, evitando así que lo recogiera.

— ¡Je, je, je! Tu valentía ha sido inútil… —se burló el mismo monstruo que había perdido la cabeza, sólo que ésta vez su propio brazo la sostenía—. Te voy a hacer pedazos y luego te lo quitaré de tus frías manos inertes… —lo amenazó.

Norrington se levantó y se vio peligrosamente rodeado, por lo que decidió jugar su última carta: entregarles el cofre y esperar a que no lo asesinaran.

—Pues… ¡es tuyo! ¡Toma! —exclamó, arrojándoselo para luego huir despavorido de allí, provocando una explosión de risas burlonas por parte de todos, que comenzaron a marcharse hacia la costa sin saber que el cofre que llevaban no contenía ningún corazón.

El ex comodoro James Norrington había arriesgado su vida por un plan que quizás nunca le hubiera dado resultado, pero finalmente había logrado salvarse y liberarse de la única persona que le impedía volver a su antigua vida: la capitana Jacky Sparrow…

… Pero no había contado que con aquella decisión también le acarrearía su propia perdición.

—Oigan **—**comenzó a decir el capitán Sparrow, mirando a su alrededor mientras se dirigían hacia el _Perla Negra_**—**. ¿Alguien ha visto a Billy?

Todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de tontos, nadie se había acordado del pobre italianito.

Mientras tanto, en Isla Cruces, nuestro jovencito aventurero se encontraba de pie en la playa, sosteniendo entre sus manos a su cabra blanca que había ido a buscar en cuanto se le había presentado la oportunidad en medio de la lucha, quedando solo y desconcertado al darse cuenta de que lo habían abandonado en la isla.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Uf! Otro capítulo largo, igual que el de la Isla de los Pelegostos y la aparición de Davy Jones… En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Jacky cree que Norry está muerto, pero nada más lejos que la verdad; y él no volverá a aparecer sino en el Epílogo, en donde les tengo preparada una gran sorpresa, je XD Y les digo ahora mismo que Jacky y Norry no volverán a verse sino a bordo del **_**Holandés Errante**_**, cuando ella vaya a matarlo para vengarse de él : ( ¿Qué sucederá entonces? **

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: espero que te haya gustado este capi lleno de acción, pero aún falta la gran batalla entre el Kraken y el Perla Negra : ) No te preocupés sobre la reunión entre Jack e Isabel, se dará justo cuando él esté a bordo del barco de Beckett : ) Te doy las gracias por haberme entregado esa información tan importante acerca del pasado de Jack Sparrow, ¡me viene como anillo al dedo! :D ¡Mil gracias! Si por ahí conseguís más información, podés mandarmelá en cualquier momento, ok? ; ) No te preocupés con lo de tu humor sardónico, me diviritó, así que no es necesario que te disculpés : ) ¡Felicidades por tu entrega! : ) De Argentina, Gaby**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: ¿te vino bien entonces que mi capítulo te haya quitado el sueño? ¿De qué era tu cosplay! ¡Ah! ¡Cómo me gustaría poder participar en esas reuniones! Pero tengo que vivir en un lugar en que tienes suerte si llega algún manga a la revistería… : ( En fin, sip, fueron cuatro y se van tres… ¡si supieran sobre el trastazo que les hizo James! X( Espero que te haya gustado este capi, que por lo que veo es una parte favorita de la peli de muchos de ustedes : ) Sip, la peli de Dragon Ball no era lo que esperábamos, en fin, qué se le va a hacer, ¿no? ¡Oh! Tu trabajo suena realmente interesante, sobre todo con eso de ser maestra de teatro : ) y de que es lo que te gusta hacer : ) no muchos logran trabajar en lo que les gusta : ( Espero que tus problemas de amores se haya solucionado, (siempre y cuando no terminen como Jacky y Norry, je XD ) Espero que mi historia siga levantándote los ánimos, que para eso escribo : ) Me desharé de los bichitos, perdé cuidado, je XD**_

_**Querida yrazemita: ¿y cómo va la bebé? Siempre me olvido de preguntar, je XP Espero que te haya gustado el capi y te cuento que la tercera parte va a tener grandes cambios dependiendo de Jacky y los demás personajes inventados por mí : ) Obvio que le pobre de Jack no la va a pasar nada bien, pero aún estoy dudando en dónde dejaré a Jacky: si con él o con alguno de sus enemigos :O y en peor situación si ella está embarazada… : ( Más o menos sé el momento en que ella le revelará su posible embarazo a Norry, pero, debido a las circunstancias en que ocurra, no creo que Jacky le diga que ese hijo no es suyo… ya verás por qué : ( Sip, la peli de Dragon Ball fue bastante rara… pero me gustó, aunque será muy difícil que vuelva a verla… Y yo, un Goku así, lo adoraría! Cambiaron bastante a los personajes y a la historia, pero bueno, quedó rara pero veíble, je XD A mí me llamó la atención la parte esa en donde la falsa Chichi sale de la habitación de Gokú, je XD Nop, hay muchas chistes que los niños no pueden entender y que los adultos sí podemos, me doy cuenta de eso cuando veo algún dibu o peli dirigida para los pendex. ¡Me da gusto poder entender esos chistes! : ) A pesar de que la peli me desencantó un poco, me gustó : ) Y las partes que más me gustaron de DB fueron esas en que uno no sabía cómo iban a salir del problema en que se encontraban los protagonistas, por ej esa parte en que Krilin, Gohan y Bulma están en Namekuseí y se esconden para ver pasar con terror a Freezer y a todo su ejército : ) ¡A ponerle ganas al estudio! (je, lo mismo me pasa con inglés) XD**_

_**Querida **__**Jenny Flint**__**: ¿así que estabas jugando el juego de Piratas del Caribe para la Wii? Yo lo jugué para la PS2, y te cuento que tiene lo mismo que el tuyo y no sale nada acerca de la muerte de Norry : ( allí es en donde aprendí a jugar a los Dados Pirata : ) Sip, Norry es todo un malvado haciendo sufrir a Jacky se esa forma, y mucho más tratándola de esa manera, ¡pero es que ella ya le acabó la paciencia! En fin, te aseguro que se arrepentirá de eso… XD Los hermanitos Sparrow son unos depravados sexuales… ¡no le hacen asco a nada! XD Muy linda la ranchera y la escucharé cuando la descargue por el Ares ; ) **_

_**Querida aridarck: perdonada por el sólo hecho de haberte ocupado en el cole : ) Sip, James resultó ser muy vengativo, pero ten por seguro de que tendrá su merecido por haber actuado de esa manera tan fea con Jacky : ) En cuanto a tu petición acerca de un personaje posesivo, pues Beckett es el que está realmente obsesionado con ponerle las manos encima a Jacky, pero aún no sé cómo actuará Jones en cuanto la vea por primera vez XD En cuanto al embarazo de Jacky, aún lo estoy pensando, pero si reamente quedara embarazada, sería algo que podría llegar a salvar el alma de James. Jacky se enojará tanto con él que querrá vengarse acabando con su vida, como lo hizo con Barbossa alguna vez : ( **_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: ah no, señorita, tuviste suficiente tiempo para "reviewar" el capi anterior, pero menos mal que no demoraste en este, je : ) Sip, Billy y la cabrita son un encanto y haría un tierno cuarteto con Alwine y el doc, ¿verdad? ; ) Pues sí que se pelearon en serio nuestra pareja dispareja, eran demasiado diferentes como para evitar pelearse tarde o temprano : ( James la quiere, pero decidió olvidarse de ella por su propio bien (¿o mal?), ¡y justo ahora en que Jacky estaba dispuesta a todo por él! : ( Espero que te haya gustado este capi a pesar del triste final : )**_

**Una de las pelis que he visto es La Nana Mágica, sigo leyendo el Conde de Montecristo, Vivir la Historia de los Navegantes Vikingos y YuYu Hakusho. No digo más porque tengo que pedirles algo muy importante ahora que el final de esta historia está a dos pasos:**

**La primera es una encuesta, quiero saber si quieren que Jack se quede con Elizabeth, con Isabel, con Ana María o sólo. Ya que si Will se queda solo, deberé crearle una nueva compañera. Pueden mandarme sus peticiones a gabriellayuarrobahotmailpuntocom, gabriellayuarrobayahoopuntocompuntoar, kimjisoo24arrobagmailpuntocom. Tómense su tiempo para decidir, puesto que todavía no comenzaré a escribir la tercera parte. ¡Espero sus respuestas!**

**La segunda es dirigida a aquellos que nunca me dejaron un review, si quieren, pueden hacerlo ahora para que los ponga en los créditos finales del fic a modo de película : )**

**Mil gracias por leer mi historia!**

**Los quiero mucho y cuídense de la gripe porcina!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: creo que faltan de 3 a 2 capítulos para el final : )**

**PD2: cambié otra vez el rating del fic, después de todo sólo es un capi el peligroso y ya tiene advertencia... ¡y así es más fácil encontrar al fic!**


	55. La Batalla Entre el Kraken y el Perla

**Capítulo 54: La Última Batalla Entre el Kraken y el **_**Perla Negra**_

Para cuando William Turner volvió en sí, recostado sobre el enrejado, ya todos se encontraban navegando a bordo del _Perla Negra_ rumbo mar adentro.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, fue el hermoso rostro de Elizabeth, que lo miraba con una mezcla de angustia y ternura. Aquello le hizo recordar la primera vez que se habían visto, cuando él había sido rescatado de un naufragio cuando tan sólo era un niño.

—¿En dónde está el cofre? —fueron sus primeras palabras después de saludarla con una bella sonrisa.

—Norrington se lo llevó para que los hombres de Jones lo persiguieran y nos dejaran en paz —le respondió con cierta tristeza, ya que, a pesar de todo, ella conocía al ex oficial desde que era una niña y él un joven teniente de la armada.

Will, sorprendido por el inesperado accionar de Norrington y preocupado por el destino del corazón de Davy Jones y el de su padre, comenzó a incorporarse lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor y escuchaba todo el ajetreo que había a bordo, con hombres yendo y viniendo realizando las tareas para iniciar una rápida navegación.

—¡Estás tirando demasiado fuerte! —oyó protestar a Pintel, que con su inseparable compañero se encontraban asegurando con un cable el bote en el que habían venido de la isla.

—¡Y tú no estás ayudando en nada! —replicó Ragetty.

Desviando su atención de ellos, Will recordó que había otra cosa más importante en qué pensar.

—¿Y el _Holandés Errante_? —volvió a preguntarle Elizabeth, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, preocupado.

—No corremos peligro. El horizonte está despejado en todas las direcciones —le respondió, observándolo seriamente al verlo tan turbado, como si él temiera que algo muy malo caería sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

Aquella respuesta no tranquilizó a Will, receloso, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, vigilando cada legua del ancho mar que se expandía en torno suyo.

Mientras tanto, los capitanes Sparrow caminaban rumbo al castillo de popa junto a Gibbs. Llamaba la atención del contramaestre y de todo aquel que se cruzara con ellos, el extraño peinado y la cara de resignada tristeza que llevaba la capitana. Algo muy malo debía de haber pasado, pues el contramaestre no veía a Norrington por ningún lado.

—¿Y el comodoro? —preguntó.

—No llegó; se ha quedado atrás —respondió Jack de lo más tranquilo, dejando a Gibbs estupefacto.

—Voy a suplicar por su alma recordándolo en mis plegarias… —murmuró éste con aparente tristeza, pero enseguida recobró el buen ánimo y siguió a los capitanes hasta el castillo de popa—. ¡Bueno, hay que seguir con la vida! ¡De nada sirve lamentarse!

—Idiota —murmuró Jacky, asesinándolo con la mirada para luego marcharse de allí rumbo a la bodega.

Nunca en su vida Gibbs había sentido tanto miedo como en aquel momento, la fría mirada de la capitana lo había hecho estremecer hasta la médula.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es por el peinado de bruja?—preguntó refregándose los brazos.

Entonces, Jack se detuvo y lo miró de reojo, de una manera que le hizo comprender la obvia verdad.

—¡Oh, sí! Claro… El comodoro… —comenzó a decir el contramaestre un tanto avergonzado—. Ella lo quería… Me había olvidado de eso.

—Pero nosotros no lo queríamos. Además, era _ex comodoro_ —replicó Ana María, que estaba a cargo del timón—. Que no espere la capitana Sparrow alguna muestra de cariño por nuestra parte.

—¡Amén! —asintió Jack.

—Bueno, lo importante es que volvieron y pudieron escapar airosos del _Holandés_, ¿verdad? —agregó Gibbs.

Pero cuando apenas terminó de decir esto, una estrepitosa explosión de agua llamó la atención de todos, quienes vieron aterrados al temible navío fantasma emerger increíblemente de las profundidades del mar, justo al lado del _Perla Negra_, par a par, empequeñeciéndolo con su horrenda majestuosidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Ésa cosa es el _Holandés Errante_? —inquirió Elizabeth, estupefacta.

—Que el Cielo nos proteja… —murmuró Gibbs.

La espeluznante y enardecida tripulación deforme del barco maldito no paraba de gritar desde cubierta, demostrando toda su bestialidad y su sed de sangre, vestidos con harapos, portando diversas armas que blandían en su contra y, entre medio de todos ellos, Davy Jones, su capitán, hizo su solemne aparición, aproximándose a la barandilla de estribor pata contemplar mejor a sus próximas víctimas que lo miraban aterrorizados.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Ahora moriremos por tu culpa! —protestó Ana María, dándole un manotazo en la nuca al sorprendido Jack Sparrow.

—¡Calma, calma! —pidió él mientras de refregaba adolorido—. Yo me ocuparé de esto, chicos. Sólo observen.

Y caminó muy seguro de sí mismo hasta la baranda de babor, levantando el jarrón sobre su cabeza con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

—¡Oye, cara de pulpo! ¡Eh! ¡Aquí! —gritó, burlándose con temeridad, llamando la atención del estupefacto Davy Jones, caminando a través de la cubierta del castillo de popa sin quitarle la vista de encima—. ¿Has perdido algo? ¿Eh, calamar? ¡Adivina qué ten…!!! ¡¡¡Waaaaahhh!!! —y Jack cayó rodando por las escaleras del castillo de popa dándose un buen porrazo en el piso de la cubierta principal por no haberse fijado por dónde caminaba, provocando una exclamación de dolor ajeno en su propia tripulación y un a explosión de risotadas en la de Jones.

—¡Lo tengo! —declaró Jack sin ponerse de pie, levantando el frasco sano y salvo por encima la balaustrada para recién ponerse de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si nada estúpido le hubiera pasado.

—¿Has venido a negociar, verdad? ¡Molusco asqueroso, necio y viscoso! ¡Mira lo que tengo! ¡Un tarro con tierra! —siguió insultándolo para el asombro de todos, paseándose de aquí para allá, comenzando a cantar—: ¡Aquí tengo un jarróoon…! ¡Aquí tengo un jarróoon…! ¿Qué crees que hay adentrooo? ¡Adivina!

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Jack? —quiso saber su preocupado maestre, parándose a su lado.

—¡Shhh! Tengo el corazón aquí dentro… —le confesó en un susurro, manteniendo el frasco sobre su cabeza y sonriendo triunfalmente sin quitarle la vista de encima a su enemigo.

Pero el pobre de Jack ignoraba que Jones aún no sabía que su corazón ya no estaba en el cofre porque aún no lo había abierto, pero pronto tuvo que pensar en ello, puesto que su enemigo, furioso, decidió acabar con él de una vez por todas.

—¡Se acabó! —exclamó Davy Jones volviéndose hacia su tripulación—. ¡Preparen los cañones! ¡Quiero que los eliminen ahora!

Y, para la consternación y la sorpresa de Jack Sparrow, las horrorosas troneras con aspecto de fantasmagóricos rostros del _Holandés Errante _se abrieron frente a él, emergiendo de ellos los picos de los herrumbrados cañones, rezumando agua, preparados para ser detonados, logrando asustar a toda la tripulación del _Perla_.

—… ¿Todo a estribor? —apenas pudo ordenar el atónito capitán Sparrow, manteniendo aún el jarrón sobre su cabeza.

—¡Todo a estribor! —repitió Elizabeth a viva voz, espabilando a la aterrorizada tripulación para que actuara de inmediato.

—¡Vamos! ¡Todo a estribor! —repitió Will, comenzando a correr junto a ella para ayudar a sus compañeros y hacer virar el navío lo más rápido posible antes de que éstos detonaran los cañones.

—¡Hacia el oleaje! ¡Las velas directamente al viento! ¡Vamos! —ordenó Gibbs a sus hombres mientras Ana María se encargaba de hacer virar al barco haciendo girar el timón con todas sus fuerzas hacia estribor par evitar las balas de cañón del enemigo.

—¡Todo a estribor! —ordenó Davy Jones a su timonel al darse cuenta de las intenciones estratégicas de sus enemigos—. ¡Quiero que devuelvan a su amada _Perla_ de regreso al abismo!

—¡¡Fuego!! —gritó el contramaestre, y al instante los cañones del _Holandés Errante_ fueron detonados, cuyas pesadas balas alcanzaron certeramente su objetivo provocando grandes destrozos en el castillo de popa, principalmente el casco y el camarote del capitán Sparrow, cuyos ventanales volaron en mil pedazos.

Aterrorizados, Pintel y Ragetty se asomaron a la destrozada puerta del camarote para observar su interior, viendo entonces a través de la enorme abertura del casco al temible navío fantasma virar hacia ellos, alistándose para atacarlo nuevamente.

—¡Se nos acerca! ¡Se nos vienen encima! ¡Auxilio! —advirtió Pintel mientras corría despavorido junto a su amigo hacia el castillo de proa para ponerse a salvo mientras los demás tripulantes se ocupaban de resguardarse del ataque del enemigo o acatar nerviosamente las órdenes de sus superiores.

Pero el ataque anterior no había sido más que una suave brisa, pues pronto Jones utilizaría un arma extraordinariamente temible sobre ellos. Un arma nunca vista ni utilizada por ninguna armada ni barco alguno en el mundo.

—Usemos nuestros cañones triples con ellos, quiero que prueben su poder —ordenó el capitán del _Holandés_ a su artillero en jefe.

—Sí, capitán; a la orden —asintió obediente, volviéndose hacia sus hombres—¡Preparen los cañones de proa!

En el acto, dos troneras ubicadas sobre el bauprés fueron abiertas, emergiendo de ellas unos extraños cañones de tres tubos dispuestos triangularmente, que giraban cada vez que efectuaban un disparo, haciéndolos más rápidos que los cañones habituales.

A pesar de que el _Perla_ había ganado una buena distancia sobre sus enemigos, los proyectiles les dieron alcance a pesar de todo, provocando varios estragos sobre el barco pirata, por lo que Jack tomó el mando del timón y comenzó a virar hacia estribor para comenzar una maniobra evasiva y poder evitar el mayor daño posible sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto, toda la tripulación del _Perla Negra_ trabajaba frenéticamente para sujetar firmemente las velas negras para que resistieran el fuerte embate del viento.

—¡Asegúrala! ¡Rápido! —le ordenó Will a su prometida, dejándola a cargo de los cables de unos de los aparejos de las velas del mástil mientras él se marchaba para seguir ayudando en otro lado.

Pintel, corriendo hacia la balaustrada de babor, comenzó a animar a la nave, dándole cariñosas palmaditas al casco, como si ésta pudiera sentirlo o escucharlo.

—¡Tú puedes, linda! ¡Enséñales lo que vales! ¡Muéstrales, niña! ¡¡Vamos, preciosa!! ¡¡Eso es!! ¡¡Vuela!! —le decía.

Y así, como si realmente el barco hubiera escuchado las súplicas de su gente, comenzó a tomar más y más velocidad a pesar de estar herido en sus entrañas, haciéndole honor a su reputación de ser el navío más veloz de los siete mares.

—¡Los dejamos atrás! —exclamó Elizabeth, asombrada pero feliz, afirmándose a la barandilla de babor para mirar hacia el enemigo que cada vez se alejaba más de ellos.

—¡Sí, el _Perla _es veloz! ¡Los hemos vencido! —afirmó Gibbs con enorme alegría, ubicado al lado de la chica.

—¿Les ganamos? ¿Somos más rápidos? —inquirió Will con gravedad, apoyado a la balaustrada del lado izquierdo de su novia—. ¿El _Perla Negra_ puede dejar atrás al _Holandés_?

—Ése es un barco sobrenatural —respondió Gibbs—. Puede navegar directamente contra el viento y no perder velocidad; así atrapa a sus presas… Pero con el viento a nuestro favor…

—… Jones pierde su ventaja —completó sonriente el muchacho.

—Sí es —afirmó el contramaestre, sonriendo también.

Y así, el _Perla Negra_ había demostrado ante todo el mundo su maravillosa e increíble velocidad a pesar de haber sufrido graves daños en el casco de popa, dejando atrás a su enemigo que difícilmente lograría alcanzarlos con el viendo a favor del primero.

—¡Están fuera de alcance! —gritó furioso uno de los hombres mutantes del _Holandés_.

—¡No los persigan!! ¡Suspendan la persecución! —fue la inesperada orden de su capitán—. ¡Suelten las cuerdas! ¡Bajen los cabos! ¡Arríen el velamen! ¡Pierdan la velocidad!

—Señor, ¿se va ha rendir? —inquirió sorprendido su primero de a bordo, acercándose a él.

Pero una significativa mirada de su capitán le hizo entender que ya era el momento de utilizar su mejor y más terrorífica arma: el Kraken.

Pronto, siempre bajo el doloroso azote del látigo, los miembros más desafortunados de la tripulación del _Holandés Errante_, comenzaron a hacer girar la rueda para activar el pivote y llamar así al monstruo de las profundidades, que muy pronto emergería para destruir sin piedad alguna a sus víctimas.

—¡Se detuvieron! ¡Abandonan! —avisó Mary trepado a la escalerilla de uno de los mástiles para vigilar mejor a su adversario, por lo que toda la tripulación del _Perla_ comenzó a festejar la victoria sobre su enemigo y de su escape milagroso.

El capitán Jack Sparrow, muy satisfecho por el rendimiento de su amado navío, se acercó a la baranda del castillo de popa para observar plenamente el festejo de sus hombres, llevando en sus manos el frasco en donde mantenía oculto el corazón de su enemigo.

Pero William Turner no estaba dispuesto a que todo terminara así, y se lo hizo saber sin demora.

—Mi padre está en esa nave —le dijo, entre ansioso y preocupado—. Podemos dar la vuelta, alcanzarla y atacarla. ¡Hay que luchar!

—¿Por qué pelear si puedes negociar? —fue la intrigante respuesta del sonriente capitán, mirando significativamente el frasco para luego colocarlo sobre la barandilla—. Sólo necesitas un buen incentivo apropiado…

De pronto, un repentino golpe sacudió el barco, provocando que el frasco resbalara de la seguridad de la barandilla y escapara del tenue toque de los dedos de su dueño, cayendo directamente sobre la cubierta principal, haciéndose mil pedazos, esparciendo todo su contenido ante los ojos aterrorizados de nuestro protagonista pirata.

—¡Ah! —exclamó angustiado al ver semejante desastre, por lo que bajó lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras del castillo de popa y enseguida se encontró al lado del jarrón destruido, lanzándose al suelo para comenzar a revolver la tierra como un terrier en busca del corazón de Davy Jones, dándose con la mala sorpresa de que éste no aparecía por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está? ¡Juro que aquí estaba! ¿Y el sumidero? —decía, mirando histérico hacia todos lados y volviendo a escarbar entre el polvoriento contenido—. ¡No está! ¡No está! ¡El corazón de Jones no está!

—¡Hemos chocado contra un arrecife! —avisó uno de los tripulantes que se había acercado a la baranda como tantos de sus otros compañeros para averiguar lo que había ocurrido.

Elizabeth, curiosa como los demás, también se había acercado a estribor, observando entonces que un misterioso remolino de burbujas comenzaba a formarse a orillas del casco. Pero, Will ya había escuchado y sentido exactamente lo mismo a bordo del mercante _Edinburgh Trade_, y aquello no podía ser un inocente arrecife, sino algo muchísimo peor que eso…

—No… ¡No es un arrecife! ¡Aléjate de la baranda! —gritó, corriendo hacia su novia y apartándola bruscamente de la orilla del casco para protegerla entre sus brazos, provocando que Pintel y Ragetty, que se encontraban allí cerca, también se asustaran.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es? —quiso saber la joven, impresionada al ver la expresión de terror de su novio.

—¡El Kraken! —fue la terrible respuesta.

Aquella simple palabra impactó fuertemente en el capitán Jack Sparrow, helándole la sangre al darse cuenta que aquel monstruo horroroso ya venía por él para acabar finalmente con su vida… El tiempo ya se le había terminado y era necesario tomar medidas desesperadas en un momento tan desesperado como ése.

Mientras tanto, William Turner, nuestro joven y valiente protagonista, decidió tomar el toro por las astas y actuar él mismo en contra de la terrible amenaza que se les echaba encima. Estaba decidido a enfrentarse a él pasara lo que pasara para proteger a todos los del barco y, en especial, a su prometida.

—¡¡A las armas!! —gritó, soltando a Elizabeth para luego dirigirse inmediatamente hacia la cubierta principal.

—¡Carguen las armas! ¡Defiendan los mástiles!—ordenó Gibbs, siguiendo los mandatos del avezado muchacho—¡¡A los cañones!!

—¡Ataca por estribor, ya lo vi hacerlo antes! ¡Alisten los cañones y esperen a mi señal! —ordenó Will, tomando un sable mientras que todo el mundo comenzaba a correr de aquí para allá, tratando de seguir las órdenes con celeridad de los más experimentados, sabiendo que sus vidas dependían de ello.

Tan inmersos estaban todos en sus propios trabajos, que nadie se percató que el mismísimo capitán del _Perla Negra_ se estaba tomando las de Villadiego.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! —apremiaba Ragetty a su amigo mientras bajaban presurosos hacia la cabina de la artillería en donde debían preparar los cañones junto a otros de sus compañeros para atacar al _Kraken_.

Mientras se apresuraban a alistar las mechas, la pólvora y las balas de los cañones, los gigantescos tentáculos del calamar gigante, terror de los siete mares, comenzaron a recorrer impunemente el casco de la embarcación, hasta que, para el horror de todos, Ragetty vio las enormes ventosas de los tentáculos a través de las troneras y avisó silenciosamente a su amigo, quien dio un respingo de sorpresa el verlas.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, sus cuerpos se tensaron y el terror les hacía sudar frío y temblar como nunca antes lo habían hecho. El silencio era pavoroso, pero lo era aún más el sonido crujiente del casco sometido bajo la presión de aquellos inmensos brazos que se arrastraban sobre él produciendo un sonido horroroso.

—¡Todos calmados, muchachos! —les aconsejó Will bajando por las escaleras de la cabina de los cañones para tranquilizarlos y evitar así que cometan alguna imprudencia.

Temerosos, los hombres trataron de seguir su consejo.

A todo eso, en la bodega de cargamento, justo en el sitio en donde se guardaba el ron bajo llave, la capitana Jacky Sparrow se encontraba bebiendo profusamente para poder olvidar sus penas, para olvidarlo a él, ignorando que su barco estaba a punto de ser atacado por el mismísimo. Perder a James Norrington justo cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba mucho más de lo que había imaginado, había sido un duro golpe.

—¡A tu salud, Norricito! ¡Hic! —dijo ésta, alzando la botella hacia el cielo, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas—. ¡Prometo que no habrá otro como tú en mi vida, hic! ¡Así que me uniré nuevamente a mi hermano y volveré a ser el de antes! —sonrió tristemente, dándole golpecitos al lomo del Libro del Destino que tenía sobre su regazo —… Lástima que hicimos el amor una sola vez… —comenzó a murmurar lastimeramente, tomando otro sorbo de ron y bajando lentamente la cabeza—… Una pena, una lamentable pena… Tonto idiota, caprichoso y arrogante… ¡Hic!

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás, tramposa! ¿Creíste que no iba a darme cuenta de tu treta, verdad? ¡Dámelo ahora mismo! —exclamó su hermano apareciendo de pronto, sobresaltándola, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella para tomar el frasco con tierra que se encontraba a su lado y lanzándolo contra el piso, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota?! —quiso saber su hermana, levantándose del cajón en donde estaba sentada al ver toda la tierra desparramada bajo sus pies, y a Jack, arrodillado sobre el piso, rebuscando como un loco entre la tierra.

Inmensamente preocupado porque no había encontrado lo que buscaba en el contenido de ese jarrón, el pirata se levantó y tomó a Jacky por los hombros, comenzando a sacudirla bruscamente, excitado.

—¡Dime en dónde lo escondiste, hermanita! ¡Dime dónde escondiste el corazón! ¡Entrégamelo antes de que el _Kraken _nos devore y nos mande el averno a los dos!

—¿Qué dices? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, hermanito? —quiso saber ella, sin lograr entender nada de lo que él le decía—. Tú tenías esa estúpida achura en mi jarrón, ¿recuerdas? ¡Este era tú jarrón y no tenía nada más que tierra!

—¡¡Pero no está!! ¡¡Alguien se lo robó!! —replicó presa del histerismo, se podría decir que casi estaba a punto de llorar de ansiedad.

—… ¿No está…? —repitió Jacky extrañada, mirando hacia el frasco roto y viniendo a su mente una idea de lo que podría haber ocurrido realmente; el atisbo de una idea que ni siquiera se atrevía a desarrollar.

Jack siguió su mirada y también nació en él la misma especulación.

—De modo que también se llevó el corazón… —dijo pensativo.

—¿Qué?

Él volvió lentamente su rostro hacia ella, mirándola grave y detenidamente.

—No tengo las Patentes de Corso —le reveló—. Registré mi casaca antes de bajar aquí y nos las encontré… Nadie de arriba las tiene ni tampoco tienen el corazón.

Jacky se le quedó mirando en completo silencio con la boca entreabierta, como si el nombre del culpable estaría en la punta de su lengua pero que le era imposible pronunciar.

—… Tú crees que él… —se detuvo, expectante.

—Sí —asintió Jack con firmeza—. Norrington fue el que nos robó las Patentes de Corso y el corazón de Davy Jones. Nos utilizó, hermanita; y lo que es peor, traicionó nuestra confianza, y en especial la tuya. Nos hizo creer que su sacrificio era para salvarnos pero en realidad lo que hacía era condenarnos a muerte…

Jacky nada dijo, simplemente bajó la vista y apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo chirriar los dientes mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaron desde sus ojos hasta su mentón. Otra vez había decidido confiar en alguien, y otra vez la habían traicionado… Era injusto, realmente injusto; ¿por qué Norry siempre la había acusado de ser mentirosa y deshonesta cuando él mismo lo había sido con ella en todo aquel tiempo? ¡Cómo se habría reído cuando ella le suplicaba por su amor y que la dejara marcharse con él! ¡Hasta había llorado por él! ¡Qué humillación! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué estupidez! ¡Qué patética había sido en confiar en un hombre como él! ¡Qué ingenua había sido en enamorarse de su propio enemigo!

Y así, como aquella vez en que había sido traicionado por Barbossa y su propia tripulación para dejarlo abandonado en aquella condenada isla solitaria, Jacky Sparrow tomó la misma determinación de aquella vez. Sin decir una sola palabra, tomó el sable que había dejado apoyado sobre otra caja de ron y se dispuso a subir a la cubierta principal.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, hermanita? —inquirió Jack, tomándola del hombro para detenerla—. ¡El Kraken está a punto de atacarnos!

Ella lo miró, y aquella fría mirada dejó al capitán Sparrow sin habla, casi atemorizado.

—Regresaré a Isla Cruces, recuperaré el corazón de Jones y las Patentes… —le respondió, oscureciéndosele el rostro—… y eliminaré a ese maldito ingles mentiroso y traidor si es que aún los hombres de Davy Jones no acabaron con él.

—¡Ah! … Solamente preguntaba… —se alzó de hombros, disimulando su impresión.

Mientras tanto, arriba en la cubierta, Elizabeth y parte de la tripulación contenían la respiración, esperando el inminente ataque del Kraken por el lado de estribor, con los músculos tensos y portando espadas y lanzas, aterrorizándose al ver que los gigantescos tentáculos de la bestia comenzaban a emerger peligrosamente del agua.

—¡Will! —exclamó la chica, retrocediendo al igual que sus compañeros.

—¡Tranquilos…! quietos… quietos… —seguía pidiendo el joven armero, de pie sobre la escalera que llevaba de la cubierta principal a la cabina de los cañones, tratando de tranquilizarlos a todos y esperar el momento exacto para atacar al monstruo.

Pero el crujido del casco de la nave bajo el peso de los brazos del Kraken, el arrastre de éstos, el horrible sonido que emanaba de la bestia y los tentáculos alzándose amenazadoramente sobre el barco, ponía a todos muy nerviosos, sobrecogiéndolos de terror.

—¡Will! —volvió a llamar Elizabeth, tan nerviosa y asustada como los demás.

—Alto… Esperen… —pidió el muchacho en voz baja, tratando de tranquilizarlos, pero los nervios ya no aguantaban y Pintel se lo hizo saber de inmediato:

—A mí me parece que ya hemos esperado mucho, ¿no?

—¡¡Will!! —gritó la chica desde el tope de las escaleras.

Aquel era el momento para iniciar el ataque.

—¡¡Fuegooo!! —ordenó el valiente muchacho, e inmediatamente los cañones fueron detonados, haciendo pedazos la mayoría de los brazos del Kraken, partiéndolos en dos y haciéndolo chillar de dolor.

Pero para la mala fortuna de todos, uno de los tentáculos sanos había bajado con tal fuerza sobre la cabina principal, que destrozó los botes salvavidas y por poco aplastó a Elizabeth. Pero la bestia se fue y todos se acercaron a estribor sobre la cubierta principal para verla marcharse y vitorear su derrota mientras alzaban sus armas al cielo.

—Va a volver. Hay que abandonar el barco —le dijo Will a Elizabeth, reuniéndose con ella en la balaustrada de estribor.

—No hay botes —fue la terrible revelación de la muchacha, dirigiendo su vista con la de su novio hacia el sitio en donde se encontraban las lanchas completamente destrozadas.

Parecía que todo estaba acabado y que deberían esperar a una muerte terrible e inminente, pero Will, al ver rodar un pequeño barril de pólvora sobre la cubierta, comenzó a gestársele una idea brillante e inspiradora que quizás los salvaría del Kraken.

—¡Abran el enrejado! ¡Junten la pólvora en la red donde está la bodega de carga! —comenzó a ordenar a la tripulación, caminando a través de la cubierta seguido por Elizabeth.

Todos comenzaron de inmediato a seguir las órdenes que les daba un simple muchachito de pueblo que había demostrado todo su temple y capacidad para enfrentar aquella clase de problemas que no cualquiera lo haría.

Tomando una de las carabinas que llevaba uno de los piratas, Will se lo entregó a Elizabeth con una triste sonrisa.

—Pase lo que pase, no vayas a fallar… Debes prender fuego a los barriles —le pidió esperanzado.

—Siempre que estés a salvo… —le respondió ella, tomando el arma y mirándolo con gravedad—. Tómate tu tiempo.

Y ambos amantes se separaron, esperando que todo les saliera bien y que nada malo les ocurriera para volver a reunirse de nuevo.

Pronto los enrejados fueron abiertos y los barriles de pólvora fueron transportados rápida pero cuidadosamente hasta la bodega de carga, en donde fueron apilados sobre una gran red que estaba siendo preparada para ser izada hacia arriba luego de que retiraran las planchuelas que cubrían la oscura bodega.

—¡Ya casi no tenemos pólvora! ¡Tenemos sólo seis barriles! —fue el alarmante aviso de uno de los piratas que estaban a cargo de envolver los barriles con la red.

Gibbs frunció el entrecejo, aquella era una muy mala noticia, por lo que dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia arriba para ver si tenía suerte en encontrar algo más, cruzándose con Will en la escalera.

—¡Sólo hay media docena de barriles de pólvora! —le dijo, deteniéndolo.

—¡Entonces carguen el ron también! —fue la fatal propuesta del muchacho.

Completamente impactado con aquella terrible sentencia, el maestre Gibbs se le había quedado mirando mientras Will se alejaba rápidamente de allí, dejándolos a todos tan pasmados como que si le hubieran dicho que cometieran suicidio en masa. A Gibbs le tocaba en el alma el ver todas aquellas miradas suplicantes y lastimosas que le dirigían su silenciosa tripulación, reticentes a sacrificar su amado ron.

—¡Adelante, también el ron! —les ordenó, tratando de endurecer su corazón en contra de su amada bebida, pero los hombres apenas lograron moverse imperceptiblemente, aún shockeados por aquella horrible propuesta, por lo que Ana María, quien también se encontraba allí y podía dominar su adicción al ron, se vio obligada a azuzarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué están esperando partida de borrachos? ¡Muévanse de una vez o moriremos!

Aquello fue suficiente, pues de inmediato todos reaccionaron y comenzaron también a atisbar los cajones de ron, disponiéndolos juntos a los barriles de pólvora.

Sin que nadie aún se hubiera percatado de la misteriosa desaparición de sus capitanes y de que el Kraken se dirigía nuevamente hacia ellos para recomenzar su ataque, un pequeño bote comenzaba a alejarse del _Perla Negra_ rumbo a Isla Cruces, cuya desdibujada silueta aún podía verse en la lejanía del horizonte. A bordo de la única lancha que no había hecho añicos el Kraken, iban los dos hermanos Sparrow; dispuesto a salvarse el pellejo uno porque tía Dalma le había dicho que en tierra estaría a salvo, y dispuesta a vengarse la otra porque James Norrington le había roto el corazón.

Jack, quien iba sentado en el asiento de proa, remando mientras miraba temeroso hacia todos lados, como si imaginara que la bestia aparecería de un momento a otro, Jacky permanecía de espaldas al _Perla_, sentada en popa y con la vista fijada en la isla, deseosa de encontrar al traidor y ajustar cuentas con él.

Mientras tanto, a bordo del _Perla Negra_, toda su gente se encontraba tan ansiosa como en un principio, esperando el inminente contraataque del Kraken y recopilando todo lo que le sirviera como explosivo, corriendo de aquí para allá sobre la cubierta, encontrándose nuestra joven protagonista entre ellos.

—¡También esto! ¡De prisa! —le dijo Elizabeth a Cotton, entregándole un mosquete, pero, cuando sus ojos miraron hacia la isla, descubrió a los capitanes en fuga.

—¡Son unos cobardes! —murmuró rabiosa, sintiéndose decepcionada de ellos, especialmente de Jack Sparrow, a quien siempre había admirado y creído una buena persona.

Pero la pobre muchacha no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en ellos, puesto que un fuerte golpe sacudió el barco haciéndolo estremecer con todos a bordo, obligándolos a sujetarse de algo para no caer al piso.

—¡Esto no me gusta! —exclamó Marty, el enano, quien se encontraba al lado de Cotton y su loro en la barandilla del castillo de proa—. ¡El Kraken regresó!

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien : ) Pensé que con una sola parte iba a alcanzar, pero no, tuve que cortarla : ) así que tengo otra parte más para corregir. Esta semana comenzaré a escribir el epílogo y no lo podrán leer sino hasta dentro de dos semanas, je (qué malvada soy) ¡Jacky ya se enteró de la traición de Norry y decidió vengarse de él eliminándolo como lo hizo con Barbossa alguna vez! ¿Tendrán que enfrentarse a muerte? ¿Se quedará ella en Isla Cruces y Jack regresará el Perla? ¿O los dos regresarán a bordo y serán traicionados por Elizabeth? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán!**

**Querida aridarck: la pelea fue bastante difícil de describir, mucho más que incluir a Jacky en ella, pero veo que me salió bien, je ; ) Tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta, me parece muy interesante XD Oye, ¿quién más depravada que yo? XD ¡Mira lo que he escrito! ¡ja, ja, ja! XD ¿Me podrías comentar cuales son las obras de kresley cole y cristen feechan? Me gustaría saber de lo que escriben, tal vez, si me gustan y me animo, escribiré uno que otro fic : )**

**Querida ****CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-****: gracias, fue bastante difícil escribirlo, como esta parte, je XD Así es, a veces yo le doy la razón a Norry, pero otras veces me siento mal por Jacky, que recién se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo ama… ¿pero realmente es muy tarde para ellos dos? No lo sé, pero todo está ahora en manos de ambos, en que se perdonen… ¡Pero son tan testarudos! : ( Sip, Will tendrá todo el protagonismo en estos dos últimos capis, je XD ¡Demuestra todo lo que tienes, Will! XD Es recién en la tercera parte en que sabré si no les pasará nada a Jacky ni a Norry. ¡Cómo me gustaría tener una amiga, aquí a mi lado, que le gusten los coplay, manga y animé! Pero ese es un sueño que ya no alimento… : ( No soy buena para mantener las amistades y no he conocido todavía a alguna chica que le guste lo mismo que a mí : ( Las convenciones de mi país se realizan generalmente en Bs As o Córdoba, ¡muy lejos de mi ciudad! X( ¡Ciencias políticas! ¡Wow! O.O ¡Siempre admiré a la gente inteligente! No sabés lo que daría por tener la voluntad y la cabeza para poder estudiar una carrera universitaria : ) pero nací con una inteligencia media y una gran imaginación, ¡toda una bohemia! XD En mi ciudad ya abrieron varios talleres de teatro, pero lamentablemente no tengo dinero ni trabajo y me quedo con las ganas de asistir, en fin : ( Y porque te gusta tanto mi historia es que espero poder terminarla con un final que realmente te haga suspirar llena de satisfacción : ) ¡Animo que todo saldrá bien al final con o sin tu novio! ; ) Y supongo que como los personajes tienen tanto su lado bueno como malo, es que gustan tanto, ¿no? ; ) Cuidate de la gripe porcina, que, bien tratada, no resulta mortal después de todo, ¿verdad? Al lo largo de la historia hubo peores, como la de España a principios del siglo XX, que murieron miles de personas : (**

**Querida Jenny Flint: curiosa canción, je XD Tenés mucha razón con lo de Jack, yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso : ) pero, eso no evita que haga aparecer a alguien, ¿no? Je XD sólo para divertirnos un poco… : ) Pobre Billy, sólo espero que James lo encuentre antes de irse de la isla, claro que primero tiene que acordarse de que Billy no estaba a bordo de la lancha ; ) ¡No! ¡No te enfermés de la fiebre porcina! ¡Te lo prohíbo! : )**

**Querido ****D4rK Sid3****: ¡y resulta bastante difícil describir esas escenas de lucha! Incluyendo a Jacky… ; ) James creyó que así lograría salvar a Jacky y separarse de ella definitivamente, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, puesto que, al final de esta historia, se dará cuenta de lo irreflexivo de sus actos : ( ¡Oh, sí! ¡pronto aparecerá Beckett! Y será tan diabólico que te espero que te guste, porque no únicamente aparecerá un ratito más, sino que hará acto de presencia en… No, mejor no digo más porque muy pronto lo leerás ; ) Una preguntita: ¿Me podrías explicar eso del casillero o armario de Davy Jones? ¿y Jack realmente está muerto? Iluminame, please : ) Veo que ya estás notando la diferencia que comienza a haber entre Jack y Jacky… No, ella no estará con él, porque estará en otro lado, prisionera : ( Como habrás leído, la mayoría quiere que Jack se quede sólo, pero, eso no significa que, durante el otro fic tenga aventurillas, ¿verdad? XD**

**Querida León Dorado: je, la segunda no era una encuesta, más bien era una proposición XD No te preocupés por la soltería de nuestro capitán, él seguirá desparramando lujuria por doquier ; ) je, je, je… XD y eso incluye a todas las féminas del fic… XD ¡Pobre de vos! Pero me daré un descancito de esta historia cuando la termine para poder finalizar un par de fic que tengo a medio hacer por ahí. Pero no será por mucho tiempo, espero : ) Jacky es una encantadora mentirosa, ¿no te parece? Y James tiene que acostumbrarse definitivamente a eso si quiere perdonarla de verdad ; ) Pero… ¿logrará Jacky perdonarlo a él? ¿Logrará Norry perdonarse a sí mismo? Las heridas, como dices, tardarán en sanar, sobre todo las del alma… : ( Esperar, perdonar, olvidar y tolerar, ésa es la clave de su relación : ) porque no pueden vivir odiándose porque se aman con toda su alma : ) Y el pobrecito de Billy… el que no pueda hablar le cuesta a que no lo tengan en cuenta XD Se irá con su tutor y su cabrita a Port Royal, así que tranqui : ) Norry decidió finalmente abandonar a Jacky y su amor por ella… una decisión que pagará muy caro el pobre… : ( ¡Sobre todo ahora que Jacky sabe de su traición! ¡y ya apareció el Kraken! ¡y eliminará a nuestros hermanitos! ¡¡Nooooo!! X( No te disculpés, ¿sabés qué? Adoro leerlos a todos ustedes porque me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, ¡me hacen tan feliz! :D ¡Y nunca me cansaré de leerlos! ¡nunca! :D Me gustó la peli de la Nana Mágica, y Emma Thomson siempre me gustó como actriz, ví varias pelis de ella : )**

**Querida Yrazema: tener una hija es un regalo maravilloso a pesar de todos los traspiés que tenga uno, ¿verdad? ; ) La pobre de Jacky ya se enteró de la traición de Norry, y él ha elegido un muy mal momento para permanecer firme en su decisión de castigarla… ¡y va ha sufrir mucho por eso! X( Bueno, tal vez Jacky esté en el momento en que Norry cambie de bando… o ella lo haga cambiar de bando… X) ¿pero ella logrará salvarlo de la muerte? Pronto leerás lo que pase al final del fic, y espero que te sorprenda mucho : ) Jack se quedará solo, pero dejará su huellita, te lo aseguro, je : )**

**Querida ****Harisha****: ¡y llegáste a tiempo! XD ¡ja, ja, ja! ¿Así que te percataste de mi indirecta, verdad? ¿Crees que realmente Chris regrese? ¡Muy pronto lo leerás y seguramente bailarás como Snoopy! XD Menos mal que te gustó la pelea, fue realmente muy difícil de describir, pero con Jacky se hacía más fácil : ) ¡Y ella es un as! No cualquiera transforma a su novio en un caballo-caballero, y confundiéndolo y engañándolo a su antojo X) Je, je, je… Jacky se trampeó ella sólo con lo del pegamento en el sombrero… XD como en Matilda (buena peli). El final de este fic será casi igual que el de la peli, pero con algunos cambios y agregados míos : ) ¡y ya verás cómo retendrán a Jacky para que se la coma el Kraken! : ) También estoy de acuerdo con eso de que Elizabeth se quede con Will sin duda alguna : ) así que no te precupés por nada, ¿ok? Y Jack, Jack es hombre de muchas mujeres… ¡hasta quiere conquistarse a sí mismo! (a Jacky, je) Isabel no sabe lo que es amar, así que seguramente no se quede con él. Con Ana María la cosa es más difícil, creo que estarían mejor como amigos-enemigos, aunque podrían "divertirse" de vez en cuando juntos, je XD Puede que ella haya tomado en serio la presunta relación con Jack, pero no creo que Isabel lo haga nunca, es demasiado fría para amar. Che, tu opinión vale tanto como la de cualquiera, amiga, así que no hay problema ; ) Bueno, ya leíste por qué ella querrá matar a Norry… ¿Lo hará? O.O**

**Querido akatsuki juan: ¡ya los estaba extrañando a horrores! (especialmente a los tres^^). Norrington, por engreído, estúpido, orgulloso, idiota, creído, petulante, baboso, interesado, oportunista, malvado, etc, la pagará muy caro por todo lo que hizo, te lo aseguro, ya se ganó el odio de Jacky. : ( pero te aseguro que encontrará a Billy y su cabrita y se los llevará con él a Port Royal. Los piratas son unos tarados… olvidarse del pobre Billy con el apuro… X( La pelea en la rueda fue muy difícil de describir, pero con Jacky (y su horroroso peinado nuevo) lo compensaron : ) Más que horrible creo que fue doloroso el arranque del tricornio con buena parte de su cabello… je XD Ejém… luego de tu pelea con Juan (que me hace recordar a una curiosa y peculiar pelea que tiene Homero Simpson con su cerebro), me corresponde decirte que intento ser buena, creo que hago cosas productivas, alimento a mis mascotas sino se comen entre ellas (y tengo perros, gatos, pollos, pajaritos, tortugas y una cacatúa) derrocho energía, lamentablemente, y espero mantenerme alejada de la "gripe porcina" y del Lado Oscuro que es tan tentador, siendo yo muy feliz cuando escribo, yes Sir : ) ¡Saludos a tu hermana que la extraño! ^^**

**Las pelis que he visto son Pacto con Lobos (sorprendentemente francesa, llena de acción, misterio, fantasía y artes marciales ¡en el siglo XVIII!!!), Espartaco, Terminator 2, Rescate en la Antártida, 007 El Mañana Nunca Muere, Rocky 5, etc. Vi varios documentales, uno sobre lo que sucedería en el mundo si habría una pandemia (ya la había visto antes), uno sobre el capo mafioso colombiano Escobar y Maravillas Modernas de la Antigüedad. Sigo leyendo Vivir la Historia de Los Navegantes Vikingos (que me ha dado una idea genial), El Conde de Montecristo (me compré la primera novela de Capitán de Mar y Guerra) y YuYu Hakusho. Sigo descargando los capis de ranma ½ y Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan. ¡Y Cómo me gustaría ver la obra de teatro musical del Fantasma de la Opera! Pero vivo muy lejos de Bs As… son como dos días de viaje yendo en colectivo (bus)…**

**Mil gracias por leer!**

**Cuídense! **

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**(Muchos besos y abrazos) ^^ **

**PD: ahora sí que definitivamente faltan 2 capis para el final.**

**PD2: quería que me manden sus respuestas por email, pero bueno…**

**PD3: dejen reviews si quieren aparecer en los créditos, je **

12


	56. El Final de los Hermanos Sparrow

**Capítulo 55: El Final de los Hermanos Sparrow**

Todos permanecieron expectantes, hasta que de pronto, los ocho tentáculos del calamar gigante emergieron repentinamente del agua, incrustándose contra las troneras y haciendo pedazos los cañones, arrastrando con todo a su paso y apresando a todo aquel con el que se topara en su camino, arrebatándolos del interior de la nave para acabar con sus vidas ahogándolos en el mar o comprimiéndolos hasta la muerte.

—¡¡Alcen la red!! ¡¡Subanlaaa!! —ordenó Will desde la bodega de carga, aferrado fuertemente al gran bulto que había hecho con la red, los barriles de pólvora y las cajas de ron.

—¡Hacia arriba! —repitió Gibbs tras de haber escuchado aquella orden—. ¡Tiren como si se les hubiera pagado por ello!

Y así, ocho piratas, entre ellos Cotton (y su loro), comenzaron a hacer girar la rueda, enrollando en el mástil la soga que sujetaba la red para subir el fardo.

—¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡Tiren con todas sus fuerzas! —apremiaba Will mientras era izado con el bulto.

Pronto los tentáculos del Kraken se introdujeron en todas las cubiertas interiores de la nave, destrozándolo todo a su paso y acabando con la vida de muchos, faltando poco para que también acabara con nuestro valiente y joven protagonista, que pudo esquivar el golpe por muy poco. Pero un desafortunado pirata fue atrapado por uno de los brazos del monstruo y fue sacado por la fuerza a través de las pequeñas troneras, quebrándolo en dos para el espanto de Pintel y Ragetty, quienes se encontraban pegados de espaldas al casco de la nave, presenciándolo todo, sobrecogidos de terror.

A todo eso, el capitán Jack Sparrow, consternado, había dejado de remar al ver cómo su amada _Perla_ era poco a poco destruida insensiblemente por el Kraken y defendida encarnizadamente por toda su valiente tripulación, quienes se habían quedado a bordo para enfrentar bravamente a la bestia.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no sigues remando, hermanito? ¡No falta mucho! —se quejó Jacky, chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro de su otro yo, tratando de volverlo al presente.

Jack no le respondió, simplemente atinó a darse vuelta para mirar la isla y luego volverse hacia donde se encontraba su barco, indeciso.

Jacky lo imitó, mirando hacia atrás para poder ver lo que ocurría con su preciosa _Perla Negra_, de donde se escuchaban los gritos y las detonaciones de las armas de toda su valerosa tripulación. Lentamente ella volvió su rostro hacia su hermano, mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos.

Aquella iba a ser una decisión muy difícil, si llegaban a Isla Cruces muy probablemente recuperarían el corazón y las patentes (si es que Davy Jones no las tenía ya) y se vengarían de Norrington (si es que los hombres de Jones no lo hubieran matado ya), permaneciendo a salvo en tierra y olvidándose de su navío y su tripulación. Pero si regresaban a bordo del _Perla_, sus vidas correrían grave peligro, pero sus conciencias estarían tranquilas al pelear junto a sus hombres, junto a Will y a la querida Elizabeth, defendiendo lo que más amaban sobre todas las cosas: la _Perla Negra_.

Su querido navío los necesitaba; sus hombres los necesitaban; su amada Elizabeth los necesitaba…

¿Qué harían?

Entonces, tratando de encontrar una rápida solución a su indecisión, ambos capitanes desabrocharon sus brújulas y miraron en ellas, esperando que éstas les rebelara lo que más deseaban hacer sus corazones.

Mientras Jack y Jacky decidían qué camino tomar, la tripulación del barco pirata trataba de sobrevivir como podía al brutal ataque de la bestia, quien lo destruía todo y asesinaba a quien atrapaba entre sus poderosos tentáculos. Nada pudo hacer Gibbs por uno de sus hombres que le fue arrebatado de sus manos y arrastrado por uno de aquellos formidables brazos

Elizabeth observó impotente toda aquella escena, afligiéndose por la vida de todos y, en especial, por la de su prometido, asustándose al darse cuenta de que éste continuaba trepado en el bulto de los barriles, así que corrió a través de la alborotada cubierta mientras Gibbs, Ana María y tantos otros más descargaban sus armas sobre los amenazantes tentáculos del Kraken.

—¡Will, salta! —le pidió una vez que se detuvo frente a él—. ¡Haz algo o todos moriremos!

Pero el joven estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan, ignorando los ruegos de su prometida, pedía a los otros que lo subieran más arriba, per el gigantesco monstruo como si hubiera adivinado cuáles eran sus intenciones, destruyó la rueda con uno de sus tentáculos, aplastándola y provocando que los que la estaban haciendo girar huyeran despavoridos.

La red casi se soltó de la verga del palo mayor en donde se encontraba enganchada, provocando una repentina sacudida al bulto explosivo y a su asustado pero decidido pasajero.

—¡Yo me largo de aquí! —exclamó Pintel, entregándole el hacha que tenía a su inseparable compañero para a huir a través de la cubierta principal mientras que muchos de los demás tripulantes eran atrapados por los mortales tentáculos del Kraken… y Will no estaba dispuesto a seguir permitiéndoselo.

—¡Qué esperas! ¡Atrápame! ¡Ven acá! ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡¡Ven!! —lo desafiaba con desesperación al ver tanto desastre provocado por aquel horrible monstruo, blandiendo su espada con valentía ante cada tentáculo que osaba en atraparlo.

De repente, uno de los brazos golpeó el bulto y lanzó a Will de cabeza hacia abajo, pero afortunada (o desafortunadamente) su pie quedó enganchado entre los cables de la red, frenando su caída. Pero apremiaba hacer explotar ya la carga, por lo que el muchacho intentaba desesperadamente liberarse de su propia trampa, intentando cortar la gruesa soga que sujetaba su pie con el cuchillo que su padre le había obsequiado.

Mientras Pintel y Ragetty se ponían a salvo en el camarote del capitán, Elizabeth retrocedió hasta el castillo de popa, disponiéndose a disparar con la carabina mientras varios de sus compañeros eran apresados por el Kraken a su alrededor, pero dudaba en hacerlo al ver a su amado prometido atrapado entre las cuerdas de la red.

—¡Dispara, Elizabeth! ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Dispara! —le gritó Will mientras intentaba liberarse el pie, no importaba si arriesgaba su vida con tal de salvarla a ella y a los que quedaban con vida.

La pobre muchacha intentó obedecerle, se lo había prometido, debía confiar en él, pero las manos le temblaban mientras que su dedo comenzaba a presionar el gatillo, pero, entonces, sin que ella se percatara de ello, varios tentáculos entraron por el casco destrozado del castillo de popa, a través de la cabina del capitán hasta llegar a la cubierta, atrapándola repentinamente por el pie derecho y arrastrándola hacia el interior de la habitación con la intención de acabar con su vida en cuanto la sacara del barco.

Elizabeth gritó desesperada, soltando la carabina mientras caía al suelo y era arrastrada hacia el interior del camarote. La joven hubiera terminado su vida en los poderosos y crueles brazos del calamar gigante, pero el destino quiso que, afortunadamente, Ragetty apareciera por detrás de la puerta del camarote y le asestara un buen golpe de hacha al tentáculo, cortándolo y liberando a la aterrorizada joven de una muerte segura.

Al ver que los tentáculos se retiraban por los grandes ventanales destruidos del camarote, Elizabeth regresó a la cubierta para recoger el arma, pero uno de los piratas la recogió antes que ella y pretendió dispararle al bulto, pero uno de los brazos del Kraken lo atrapó antes de que efectuara el disparo y se lo llevó, obligándole a soltar la carabina que cayó sobre la cubierta del castillo de popa, en el puente de mando.

Recuperándose del susto llevado, la joven subió la escalerilla que la llevaba hacia el timón para recoger el arma, pero los continuos sacudones le hicieron perder pie, obligándola a subir los escalones a gatas. Pero en el momento en que tomó la carabina que se encontraba en la sima de la escalerilla, dos botas le impidieron alzarla, pisando el arma.

Desesperada, la chica intentó sacarlos de encima, pero al mirar hacia los culpables de aquella inoportuna complicación, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a los hermanos Sparrow parados regiamente uno al lado del otro, bañados por los luminosos rayos del sol como si fueran majestuosos dioses.

—¿Nos necesitabas, primor? —le preguntó sonriente la capitana Jacky.

Elizabeth le sonrió aliviada por toda respuesta, ahora sí que podía tener esperanzas de salvación.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, el capitán Jack Sparrow tomó la carabina y apuntó con ella hacia el explosivo mientras Elizabeth se aferraba a las piernas de la capitana y dirigía su mirada hacia Will, rezando para que lograra liberarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para todos.

Y lo logró, logró cortar a tiempo las ligaduras que lo aprisionaban, cayendo pesadamente al suelo mientras los tentáculos del Kraken comenzaban a abrazar el bulto que comenzaba a abrirse y derramar su contenido.

—¡¡Dispara ya, hermanito!! —gritó Jacky, instante en que Jack apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada hacia el fardo deshecho, impactando de lleno contra uno de los barriles, provocando una explosión en masa que destrozó y quemó los tentáculos de la bestia, que se sumergió nuevamente en el agua, gimiendo de dolor.

Instantes después, tan asustados como atónitos, los pocos sobrevivientes al ataque del Kraken comenzaron a salir de los escombros de la nave: Gibbs, Ana maría, Marty, Cotton (y su loro), Pintel y Ragetty.

—¡Ya era hora de que aparecieran, par de inútiles cobardes! —Ana María increpó rudamente a los dos hermanos mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia ellos, sin subir al puente de mando—. ¿En dónde diablos se habían metido?

—Sólo digamos que nos encontrábamos ordenando nuestras prioridades, querida —le respondió Jacky con una gran sonrisa.

Apoyados en la barandilla de babor, Gibbs y Marty observaban preocupados las revueltas aguas del mar al costado del barco.

—¿Se murió? ¿Está muerto? —le preguntó el enano a su contramaestre.

—No. Sólo lo enfurecimos… Esto aún no se ha acabado —le dijo, volviéndose rápida y angustiadamente a sus capitanes.

—¡Capitán, capitana; ordenen! —les pidió.

—Abandonen la nave. Todos al bote —le ordenó Jack mientras bajaba del castillo de popa junto a Jacky y Elizabeth, entregándole la carabina.

—Tenemos un poco de tiempo, así que dense prisa —apremió Jacky.

Atónito ante aquellas inesperadas órdenes, pues jamás había imaginado que llegara el día en que tendría que escuchar aquellas palabras de su capitán, Gibbs giró sobre sus pies y se acercó a ellos con paso rápido.

—¡Pero, capitanes…, el _Perla_! —exclamó.

Ellos se detuvieron, tratando de parecer menos tristes de lo que ya estaban por verse obligados a tomar semejante decisión de abandonar el barco que tanto significaba para ellos.

—Sólo es un barco, amigo… —respondió Jack sin atreverse a mirar a su maestre.

Jacky, en cambio, no dijo nada, era ya una pérdida muy dolorosa unida ya a su otra pena de haber perdido a Norry y descubierto su traición.

—Sí, tenemos que ir a tierra —afirmó Elizabeth con firmeza.

—Estamos en mar abierto… —rebatió Pintel, preocupado con aquella idea que rozaba la locura. Abandonar el barco o navegar las aguas del mar con una chalupa significaba lo mismo que el suicidio.

—Rodeados de agua… Demasiado… —replicó Ragetty muy angustiado.

—Tenemos qué intentarlo —insistió Will—. Podemos huir mientras el Kraken hunde al _Perla_.

—¿Qué posibilidades tenemos en un bote? —preguntó Ana María con seriedad.

—Muy pocas, pero podemos ir hacia la isla —respondió Jacky, pensando también en ajustar cuentas con Norrington.

—Abandonar la nave… —comenzó a decir Gibbs—. ¡Abandonar al _Perla_ o la esperanza! ¡Andando!

Y mientras todos los sobrevivientes comenzaban a armarse con sables y carabinas, dirigiéndose hacia el único bote salvavidas sano que había, Elizabeth se quedó mirando hacia los hermanos Sparrow, pensando en una idea que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido si no estuviera tan presionada por querer salvar tanto la vida de su novio como la de ella y las de los demás.

—Ven, hermanita; debemos despedirnos de nuestra amada _Perla Negra _y tomar todas las botellas de ron que podamos para el viaje —Jack le propuso con marcada gravedad a Jacky, tomándola fuerte y firmemente del brazo, llevándola rápidamente hacia la bodega de las provisiones, llamando la atención de Elizabeth.

La capitana nada dijo, puesto que aún sentía el corazón estrujado por el dolor y la frustración a causa de todo lo que estaba pasándole, pero la perspectiva de ahogar sus penas en ron la animó un poco y decidió no oponerse a la idea de su hermano.

Una vez que estuvieron allí, Jacky tomó una bolsa y procedió a meter todas las botellas que encontrara en los estantes, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlos completamente vacíos.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué pasó con el ron? —preguntó muy angustiada, volviendo su rostro hacia Jack. Pero, con tan solo ver la expresión de firme dureza en el rostro de éste, Jacky inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo siento, hermanita —le dijo él—, pero le dije a Jones que te entregaría a cambio de mi alma y tú eres mi única posibilidad de salir vivo de ésta.

Y antes de que ella lograra desenvainar su sable para defenderse, él la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas y le encadenó las manos a una viga, dejándola totalmente indefensa.

—¡Jack! ¡Maldito perro asqueroso! ¡Libérame ya, especie de traidor! ¡Soy tu hermana! ¡Tengo que vengarme de Norrington! —gritó tratando de desembarazarse sin éxito de las cadenas.

Jack sonrió casi apenado, la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y la besó, dejándola completamente pasmada.

—Adiós, hermanita. Nos veremos en el averno —se despidió sonriéndole tristemente mientras ella se le quedaba mirando como una tonta, en completo silencio.

Y así, con el corazón acongojado por la pena pero decidido a seguir con su desesperado plan, Jack se apartó de ella inmediatamente, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba.

—¡Jack! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto! —protestó la pirata en cuanto recuperó el dominio de sí misma—. ¡Tú eres yo y yo soy tú! ¡Somos uno! ¡Tengo tanto derecho a vivir como tú! ¡¡Yo también soy el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow!!

Él se detuvo al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras y, volviendo su rostro hacia ella, le dijo:

—Yo soy el verdadero capitán Jack Sparrow, hermanita; soy un hombre y el capitán Jack Sparrow nació siendo hombre, creció siendo un hombre y seguirá siendo un hombre… Y tú no lo eres ni lo serás jamás. Desde el momento en que te convertiste en una mujer, dejaste de ser para siempre el capitán Jack Sparrow.

Y se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba, perseguido por la culpa y la adolorida mirada de Jacky, quien se quedó con la vista fija hacia la escalerilla, impactada por las palabras de su hermano y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No… —murmuró—, yo también soy el capitán Jack Sparrow… yo también soy el capitán Jack Sparrow… Yo también… —y bajó la cabeza, comenzando a llorar amargamente su destino. El perder su identidad, el perder su amada _Perla_, el ser entregada a Davy Jones por su propio otro yo, el ser privada de su libertad y el ser traicionada por el hombre que amaba era más de lo que podía soportar…

Mientras tanto, con el corazón compungido por el dolor y un tanto confundido por haber tenido que traicionarse a sí mismo, a su otro yo, a su hermana, Jack salió hacia la cubierta principal dispuesto a despedirse de su amado navío y abordar el bote salvavidas junto a sus compañeros y con la mujer que amaba, pero no se sentía muy dispuesto a abandonar al _Perla_… ni a su hermana.

—Gracias, Jack —las palabras de Elizabeth lo sorprendieron, dejándolo algo desubicado.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Ya deberías estar a bordo de la lancha. Aún no estamos a salvo —le dijo un tanto deprimido—. No escapamos aún…

—¿En dónde está Jacky? —le preguntó ésta, evadiendo la pregunta de Jack con otra pregunta.

El pirata, nervioso, carraspeó un poco antes de contestar.

—¡Ejém! Está en la bodega… Yo… Yo tuve que… que aprisionarla allí para darnos más tiempo para escarpar… Tú sabes, se la prometí a Davy Jones en cuenta mía…

Elizabeth sonrió a pesar de estar muy nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer. El que la capitana Jacky Sparrow estuviera en la bodega le facilitaba aún más las cosas.

—No se fueron. Volvieron. Tú volviste… —comenzó a decirle con aquella voz tan suave que tenía, acercándose lentamente hacia él y mirándolo a la cara con ojos temblorosos—. Yo te dije que eras bueno… Siempre supe que eras un buen hombre…

Jack nada dijo, pero se le quedó mirando como ella a él, presintiendo que por fin iba a recibir la recompensa que tanto había anhelado durante todo aquel tiempo por hacer lo correcto, por ser un hombre bueno. Él siempre había amado en secreto a Elizabeth y siempre lo había disfrazado con tontas insinuaciones de seducción. Ahora parecía que por fin ella se había dado cuenta de lo que escondía su corazón.

Poco a poco Elizabeth fue acercando su rostro al de él y, a pesar de las dudas, lo besó finalmente en la boca. Un dulce y profundo beso que Jack ni siquiera se atrevió a rechazar.

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Will se encontraba trepado en la escalinata de babor del casco, pasando las armas que Gibbs le entregaba desde cubierta a sus compañeros del bote, y, por un fugaz instante, el destino quiso que viera por encima de la barandilla a su novia besando y abrazando a Jack Sparrow, dejándolo atónito.

—¡Listos para soltar amarras! ¡Prepárense a soltar el bote de inmediato! ¡Vamos! ¡Camina Will, apresúrate que no tenemos tiempo qué perder! —exclamó Gibbs, tapándole la visión y obligándolo a que bajara al bote, al que abordó completamente desconcertado.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth y Jack seguían inmersos en un beso largo y apasionado, que para éste último era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ese momento y que recompensaba con creces la pérdida de su amado navío. Pero, cuando más concentrado estaba en aquel hermoso y dulce beso, ella lo condujo suavemente contra el mástil mayor sin despegar sus labios de los de él y, bajando lentamente las manos por sus brazos, hasta que, a los pocos segundos, Jack escuchó un _clic_, un sonido que ya había oído antes y que no era un buen augurio.

Separó sus labios de los de ella y le sonrió, adivinando tristemente lo que ella le había hecho.

—Los quiere a ustedes, no a la nave… ni a nosotros… —ella comenzó a explicarle, su voz denotaba todo el dolor que aquello le provocaba—. Es la única salida, ¿lo entiendes? Debo hacerlo… y no lo lamento…

Pareció querer besarlo de nuevo, pero se detuvo, esperando ansiosa algunas palabras de Jack; ya sean de duro reproche, bondadoso entendimiento o triste súplica. Cualquier cosa.

—¡Pirata! —exclamó él, una simple palabra salida de aquel risueño rostro moreno lleno de desencanto y rencor. Una simple palabra que resumía lo peor de una persona… Lo que ella era en realidad.

Elizabeth, impactada, huyó de allí; huyó de lo más bajo que había hecho; huyó del pirata que había confiado ciegamente en ella hasta el final… Y huyó del hombre a quien ella también amaba…

—¿Y en dónde está Jack? —le preguntó Will una vez que Elizabeth bajó a bordo de del bote, permaneciendo en completo silencio, sentada en el asiento de popa.

Ella volvió su rostro hacia él y pudo notar la dura y seria expresión que había en su prometido.

—Nos dará tiempo de alejarnos…—le respondió con firmeza, tratando de contener sus destrozadas emociones.

—¿Y la capitana? —quiso saber Ana María, tan preocupada como los demás.

—… Ella también se quedará atrás para darnos una oportunidad —respondió Elizabeth con celeridad, sintiéndose culpable por abandonar también a Jacky.

Todos los piratas miraron desconcertados hacia arriba, hacia cubierta, incrédulos por lo que sus egoístas capitanes habían hecho por ellos, pero también muy tristes porque los apreciaban de verdad. En cambio, Will no le quitaba la vista de encima a su novia, mirándola acusadoramente, inquisitivamente, tratando de escudriñar su interior. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues decidió que debía seguir firmemente en su decisión por más mal que se sintiera.

—¡Vamos! ¡Suelta ya la cuerda! —le ordenó a Marty, que obedeció sin chistar mientras los demás la miraban sorprendidos.

Poco a poco el bote fue alejándose del _Perla Negra_, transportando en ella a unos acongojados tripulantes, pero Elizabeth era la más miserable de todos, había hecho algo tan bajo que se sentía terriblemente mal.

Mientras tanto, el capitán Jack Sparrow, testarudo y fuertemente aferrado a la vida como era, estaba intentando desembarazarse de las esposas con las que había sido aprisionado a las cadenas del mástil mayor. Pero por más que tironeara de ella, se impulsara con la ayuda de su pierna o hablara entre dientes, nada podía hacer para liberarse, poniéndose bastante histérico hasta que el gruñido del Kraken lo hizo detenerse.

Aquella horrorosa bestia ya venía por él.

Jack notó muy preocupado que el barco comenzaba a ladearse hacia estribor, logrando observar cómo una bala de cañón recorría la cubierta principal, pasando al lado de una lámpara de aceite que se encontraba tirada entre algunos destrozados y ardientes restos de la nave y tentáculos, y se le ocurrió una brillante idea que podría ser su única salvación.

Y mientras esto ocurría, en la bodega de ron, Jacky Sparrow se encontraba apoyada sobre la viga en donde su propio hermano la había aprisionado para salvarse. Miraba sin mirar hacia el oscuro vacío que se encontraba frente a ella, pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido a partir del momento en que se había separado de su verdadero cuerpo convirtiéndose en una mujer. Todo había sido muy difícil para ella desde entonces, teniendo que luchar continuamente contra todo y todos para volver a hacerse un lugar en el mundo, un lugar que había desaparecido en cuanto dejó de ser un hombre.

Lentamente se llevó la mano al abdomen, allí era en donde tenía escondido el Libro del Destino, aquel que era capaz de regresarla a su natural estado de masculinidad.

—Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad de volver a ser un hombre… Ser mujer me ha traído más que desgracias… —murmuró tristemente, apoyando la cabeza sobre la viga y exhalando un suspiro mientras miraba hacia arriba, quedándose entonces instantáneamente petrificada.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó esbozando una gran sonrisa de triunfo al descubrir que la viga de madera había sido quebrada de cuajo en el extremo de arriba. ¡Por allí podía zafar las cadenas!

Rápidamente puso manos a la obra y comenzó a trepar con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, y luego de varios intentos fallidos resbalándose y golpeándose el trasero, logró hacer pasar las cadenas por la parte de arriba, cayendo estrepitosamente de espaldas al suelo pero libre al fin.

Ya de pie y con un brillo especial en los ojos, Jacky sonrió satisfecha.

—Bien, mi querido hermanito, esto que me hiciste lo vas a pagar muy caro, te lo aseguro… ¡Volveremos a ser dos en uno!

Y corrió hacia la escalerilla mientras se liberaba de las cadenas, dispuesta a realizar su venganza.

Mientras tanto, Jack, empecinado a seguir con vida, desenvainó su espada e intentó introducir su punta en la manija metálica de la lámpara, estirándose todo lo que podía hasta que logró engancharla y romperla contra el palo del mástil para que el aceite cayera sobre la esposa que aprisionaba su muñeca izquierda procurando engrasarla lo suficiente como para lograr zafarse de ella.

—¡Vamooos! ¡Vamooos! ¡Ya casi! ¡Sólo un poco! —se decía, dándose ánimos mientras hacía resbalar el grillete sobre su lubricada mano, ignorando que, detrás de él, el Kraken había comenzado a emerger de las aguas, revelando toda su monstruosidad.

—¡Ya está! —festejó el pirata, logrando liberarse de su atadura.

Pero pronto su sonrisa triunfadora comenzó a borrarse poco a poco al sentir un aliento caliente y pútrido sobre su espalda, vislumbrando así una presencia terriblemente amenazadora detrás de él.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, dándose de lleno con la gigantesca y horrorosa boca del mítico Kraken, quien la abrió para gruñirle feroz y estruendosamente en pleno rostro, mostrando filas y filas de puntiagudos y mortales dientes dentro de su boca circular, lanzándole encima litros y litros de saliva maloliente, amarillenta y viscosa, bañándolo por completo.

Jack se quedó muy quieto, frunciendo el rostro ante semejante y repulsiva presentación, sacudiéndose como un perro mojado y sacándose un poco de aquella asquerosa sustancia de su atractivo bigote.

—No es para tanto… —le dijo.

Y, para su sorpresa, el sombrero que había perdido en el momento en que ordenaba a sus hombres a tomar cualquier rumbo tras haber recibido la mancha negra, se hallaba a sus pies tras haber sido expulsado de la boca del calamar gigante.

—¡Ah! Mi sombrero… Esto mejora —exclamó sonriente, recogiéndolo y sacudiéndolo para quitarle un poco la baba y colocárselo finalmente sobre la cabeza mientras el Kraken se preparaba para dar el golpe final sobre él.

—Hola, bestia —Jack lo saludó, desenvainando su espada para enfrentarlo, justo cuando Jacky aparecía en escena y se daba de lleno con aquel ineludible destino.

—¡Jack! ¡Me las pagarás! ¡Ya vas a…!!!!???? ¡Ups! —se detuvo inmediatamente al ver al Kraken—. Creo que vine en mal momento… —excusó, dándose media vuelta para marcharse de allí, pero Jack la tomó del brazo y le dijo con una sonrisa:

—¡Hola, hermanita! ¡Te estaba esperando! ¿Has venido a hacer los honores?

Jacky se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos hasta que se alzó de brazos y le dijo:

—Y bueno. Ya que estamos… —y se colocó al lado de su hermano, desenvainando ella también su espada, dispuesta a enfrentarse valientemente contra aquella terrible bestia.

—Hola, bichejo; ya llegué —lo saludó alegremente.

Jack y Jacky se miraron y sonrieron, sabiendo que pronto sería su final y lo enfrentarían con valentía, juntos.

—Perdóname, hermanita —le dijo él.

Ella se alzó de hombros.

—¿Y qué hay que perdonar, hermanito? Yo te hubiera hecho lo mismo, _¿savvy?_

Jack sonrió aún más.

—Por algo eres mi hermanita, hermanita —se despidió.

—Y siempre lo seré, hermanito —se despidió ella también.

Y volvieron sus rostros hacia el monstruo que comenzaba a abrir su bocaza dispuesto a devorarlos sin piedad.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó él.

—Vamos —respondió ella.

E inmediatamente se lanzaron corriendo valerosamente en contra del gigantesco Kraken, blandiendo valientemente sus espadas mientras éste abría sus hambrientas fauces para devorarlos y saldar así la deuda que ambos tenían con Davy Jones.

Desde la seguridad de la lancha, Will, Elizabeth y los demás veían consternados la destrucción del _Perla Negra_ por los poderosos tentáculos del Kraken, envolviéndola por completo, jalándola rápidamente hacia las oscuras profundidades del abismo, pereciendo en ella los piratas más carismáticos y peculiares que había conocido el mundo.

Davy Jones también miraba aquel ajuste de cuentas a través de su catalejo, a bordo del _Holandés Errante_, del otro lado del mar.

—Jack Sparrow, has pagado nuestra deuda… —declaró gustoso, replegando con fuerza el catalejo.

—El capitán se hunde con su barco —comentó el jefe de artilleros.

—Ni siquiera el gran Jack Sparrow puede vencer al demonio —opinó su contramaestre.

Pero Jones no estaba satisfecho completamente con el resultado, aún le llamaba la atención la extraña actitud del capitán Jack Sparrow cuando le enseñó con sincera seguridad aquel frasco lleno de tierra. ¿Qué era lo que realmente había contenido ese frasco? Debía saberlo de inmediato.

—Abran el cofre —le ordenó a sus hombres, volviéndose hacia ellos. Pero al ver que éstos no reaccionaban y que solamente se miraban muy confundidos entre ellos, se enfureció—. ¡Ábranlo ahora! ¡Necesito ver el corazón!

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ábranlo ya! —apremió el contramaestre, por lo que el cofre pronto fue traído y quitado el seguro con la llave.

Muerto de ansiedad, Davy Jones hizo a un lado a sus hombres y abrió el cofre, dándose con la mala nueva de que éste estaba vacío. Su corazón había desaparecido.

—¡¡Aaargh!! ¡¡Te maldigo, Jack Sparrooow!! —gritó terriblemente encolerizado, mirando al cielo mientras que toda su tripulación se alborotaba ante aquel desastre al igual que los tentáculos en la cabeza de su capitán.

Pero aquella no iba a ser la única sorpresa para Jones, puesto que uno de sus hombres se le aproximó temerosamente hacia él, visiblemente sorprendido.

—Capitán…

—¿Qué diablos pasa ahora? ¡Habla ya si no quieres que acabe contigo! —replicó de muy mal talante.

—E-encontramos a una sobreviviente, señor…

—¡No me interesa! ¡Elimínenla! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar! —replicó haciendo un ademán de fastidio con la pinza.

—Pe-pero tiene que verla, capitán… —insistió a riego de ser triturado por aquella pinza—. ¡El parecido es impresionante!

—¿Cómo? —aquello llamó finalmente la atención de Jones, ordenando entonces que trajeran la trajeran ante él.

Una vez que la llevaron a su presencia entre forcejeos, el capitán Davy Jones no podo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? —comenzó a decir, riendo de pura satisfacción mientras acercaba su pinza hacia la mejilla de la flamante y empapada prisionera—. ¡Si no es nada más ni nada menos que la hermana del capitán Jack Sparrow: la capitana Jacky Sparrow! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¡Bienvenida al _Holandés Errante_, querida! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!

—Ya nos conocíamos, pulpo descerebrado; yo también soy Jack Sparrow… —replicó de mala gana la pirata, asesinándolo con la mirada.

Davy dio un fuerte resoplido, furioso.

—¡Llévensela de aquí y encadénenla en la bodega! ¡Pronto verá lo que significa estar bajo el dominio de Davy Jones! —La tomó del mentón con la pinza y acercó su pálido rostro al de ella—. Eres muy atractiva, preciosura, tan salvaje como el mar… y eso me gusta.

Y así, forcejeando entre los brazos de sus monstruosos captores, Jacky fue arrastrada hacia la húmeda y lúgubre bodega tras haber salvado milagrosamente su vida cuando fue empujada hacia el mar por el mismísimo Jack antes de que el Kraken lo devorara. Pero ahora había caído bajo el poder de su peor enemigo, el capitán Davy Jones, y no sabía si hubiera sido mejor ser tragada por el calamar gigante junto a su hermano.

—¿Tienen algo para la humedad? No quisiera que me salieran hongos —les preguntó con una nerviosa sonrisa mientras desaparecían entre las profundas oscuridades del interior del barco maldito.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varios días después de que ocurrieran aquellos nefastos acontecimientos, Lord Cutler Beckett se encontraba de muy mal humor, sentado ante su elegante escritorio en su espaciosa oficina en Port Royal. No tenía ninguna noticia acerca del cofre ni de la brújula ni de Jack Sparrow. Ésa era una de las desventajas de ser una persona que no anhelaba las aventuras pero sí las riquezas, tenía que esperar a que otros hicieran su trabajo sucio, claro, después de obligarlos él mismo a hacerlo.

—El último de nuestros barcos ha regresado —le informó el recién llegado Mercer, su mano derecha, quien había concurrido al puerto para hacer sus averiguaciones acerca del resultado de las pesquisas en el mar.

—¿Hay noticias del cofre? —inquirió Beckett, siempre impasible.

—No, ninguna. Pero, sin embargo, uno de los barcos salvó a un hombre en alta mar… Y portaba esto… —le respondió con tono misterioso pero igualmente impasible, dejando sobre el escritorio un paquete de cuero que Beckett conocía muy bien.

Tomando el bulto, el Lord deshizo la tirilla de cuero para abrirlo y cerciorarse de sus conjeturas, pero lo detuvo una flemática voz inglesa, una voz que él ya había escuchado antes y que conocía perfectamente quien era su dueño.

—Me tomé la libertad de rellenarlas con mi nombre —le dijo James Norrington, el dueño de aquella voz, quien se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, detenido por uno de los oficiales de casaca azul.

Beckett no había reparado en su insignificante presencia y abandonado despectivamente el paquete sobre la mesa, sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras le hacía una leve señal con la mano para que se acercara.

Humillado por aquel trato tan bajo habiendo sido él un alto oficial de la Armada Inglesa, James se desembarazó bruscamente de su captor y se aproximó hacia aquel hombre que aún aborrecía con toda su alma pero que era la llave para abrir la puerta que lo conduciría hacia el éxito.

—Si pretendes reclamarlas, debes darme algo a cambio si esperas que acepte las Patentes —le advirtió Lord Beckett mientras Mercer se alejaba de allí para apoyarse en uno de los ventanales para observar mejor todo aquello—. ¿Tienes la brújula?

—Mejor —le respondió Norrington con una sonrisa fría pero triunfal, dejando caer sobre el escritorio una pequeña bolsa sucia

Beckett la miró bastante sorprendido e intrigado, aunque no se le notara demasiado en aquel pálido rostro desprovisto de sentimientos.

—Lord Beckett, le presento el corazón de Davy Jones —le reveló James, cuya expresión no demostraba ahora ningún orgullo, ninguna satisfacción. Había cometido muchas bajezas como para sentirse satisfecho.

Lord Cutler Beckett sonrió complacido, por fin sus planes de expansión, conquista, riqueza y poder iban a concretarse rápidamente. Tener al capitán Devy Jones bajo su mando también significaba tener al mismísimo Kraken bajo su poder. Iba a convertirse en un hombre prácticamente invencible.

Alzando la vista hacia aquel hombre sucio, harapiento y maloliente, le sonrió y declaró majestuosamente:

—El mundo ha cambiado gracias a usted…, Almirante Norrington.

James sonrió, era lo que siempre había esperado escuchar durante toda su vida. Ahora volvería a ser alguien y a ser respetado por ello. Volvería a pisar tierra firme y ya nunca más temería por un futuro incierto… Y su padre por fin lo valoraría por ello.

Minutos después, cuando ya todo estuvo arreglado con Lord Beckett, James salió del edificio escoltado por Murtogg y Mullroy, que lo conducirían hacia sus nuevos aposentos, aposentos dignos de su estatus social. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se cruzó en su camino el mismísimo Almirante George Jacobson, su amiga Isabel Jacobson.

—¡George! —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que a estas alturas estarías ya cerca de Inglaterra.

Isabel se le quedó mirando bastante sorprendida también.

—¿James? ¿Tú aquí? ¿Es que conseguiste finalmente la brújula que te encargué?

—Mucho más que eso, diría yo —le sonrió misteriosamente mientras le daba la mano para saludarla, pero ella no le respondió el saludo, haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto.

—Creo que deberías darte un buen baño antes de darte aires de fino caballero —le dijo despectivamente—. ¿Qué fue lo que conseguiste?

James frunció el entrecejo y les hizo un ademán a los soldados para que los dejaran a solas, pues necesitaba decirle algo muy importante. Una vez que ellos se hubiesen alejado a una distancia prudencial, éste por fin respondió a la pregunta de su amiga:

—Lord Beckett podrá responder a tu pregunta, amigo. ¿Y madame Foubert y las otras dos niñas? ¿En dónde están? ¿Están aquí contigo? ¿Están bien?

—Así es. En unos días partiremos hacia Inglaterra —Lo miró casi amenazadoramente—. Jamás permitiré que se separen de mí sabiendo mi verdadera identidad.

—De modo que ahora son tus prisioneras, ¿no es así? —replicó con gravedad.

—Si quieres llamarlo así… —rebatió sin demasiado interés, adelantando un pie hacia el edificio, pero Norrington la detuvo tomándola repentinamente del brazo.

—Espera —le pidió—. Tengo algo muy importante qué decirte.

Ella, asqueada, retiró su brazo con brusquedad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero casarme contigo. Acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio —Fue la sorprendente respuesta, dejando a Isabel completamente atónita, pero enseguida se rehízo y volvió a ser dueña de sí misma.

—Muy bien —replicó con fingida frialdad—. Ya era tiempo de que recapacitaras, James.

—Quiero que nos casemos aquí, en una semana —le dijo, sorprendiéndola otra vez.

—¿Una semana? ¿Aquí? ¿Y por qué tan pronto? —quiso saber, bastante alagada pero desconfiada a la vez.

—Porque no quiero cometer más errores de los que ya he cometido —fue la determinada pero dolorosa réplica de su amigo.

Isabel se le quedó mirando en completo silencio antes de sonreírle con aire triunfal. Por fin James sería completamente suyo. Ella le había ganado rotundamente a Jacky Sparrow.

—Bien, acepto tu propuesta: en una semana nos casaremos en secreto a la media noche en la iglesia de esta ciudad. —Le ordenó más que le dijo—. Nos veremos más tarde para hablar sobre los arreglos de este asunto y, por amor de Dios, James, ve a darte un buen baño porque lo necesitas tremendamente.

Y se marchó hacia el interior del edifico con la intención de entrevistarse con Lord Beckett mientras su corazón latía de emoción al comprender que por fin sus sueños se harían realidad.

"Solamente me falta aniquilar al maldito de Morgan y a la estúpida de Jacky Sparrow —pensó con satisfacción, pero enseguida su rostro se volvió cruel, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad—. Pero si James sigue amándola aún cuando se case conmigo, juro que le haré vivir un infierno hasta que decida amarme como corresponde".

En tanto, mientras James Norrington caminaba hacia sus nuevos aposentos acompañado por los silenciosos Murtogg y Mullroy, sus pensamientos estaban dedicados a decirle adiós a aquellos maravillosos recuerdos de amistad entre él y su amiga que había atesorado durante tanto tiempo en su corazón. Sabía que muy pronto, en una semana, todo cambiaría para siempre entre ellos dos, muchísimo más de lo que habían cambiado últimamente.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada**

**El Kraken ha acabado con Jack y el Perla Negra… : ( ¡y Jones a capturado a Jack y James finalmente le entregó el corazón a Beckett y se comprometió con Isabel! Pero aún faltan varias cosas por pasar… Grandes sorpresas… ¿Qué será de los hermanos Sparrow?**

_**Querida **__**xsweetxxbloodx**__**: no, mi querida y fiel lectora, no tenés por qué disculparte si no tuviste tiempo de escribirme o por despiste (yo también soy así, je), lo importante es que lo seguís leyendo y que me lo hacés saber de vez en cuando : ) Norry ha actuado mal a pesar de que tuvo una buena oportunidad de regresar sobre sus pasos cuando Jacky le dijo sinceramente que lo amaba a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho… : ( pero él pagará por las consecuencias de sus actos. Tal vez Jacky llegue a perdonarlo, ya lo veremos, pero él jamás se perdonará a sí mismo y ésa será la cruz que llevará sobre sus espaldas para siempre : ( Y si Jacky no lo perdona y acaba son su vida, por lo menos le evitará padecer tanto dolor… ¿Qué sucederá entonces? ¡Lo sabrás en la tercera parte! Bueno, ya leíste lo que pasó entre Jack, Jacky y Elizabeth… ¿La perdonarán por lo que les hizo? Ya lo leeremos : ) Y en cuanto al Sparrabeth, seguro que lo hago, por lo que la pobre Lizzy no sabrá con quién quedarse al final :O Lo de la propuesta del embarazo, te lo aclaro, si Jacky está embarazada y enojada con James, es capaz de decirle que ese hijo no es suyo con tal de hacerlo sufrir, y justamente ese encuentro podría darse a bordo del Holandés Errante, cuando Jacky busque a Norry para ajustar cuentas con él, eso es todo ; ) Espero que haya aclarado tus dudas, y si no, preguntáme de nuevo, ok? : )**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: me imagino que este capi tan lleno de acción te gustó también, je XD Mil gracias por haberme explicado algo tan sencillo pero que a la misma vez me parecía algo… no sé, incomprensible o tal vez exagerado… De todas maneras debo ver de nuevo la tercera parte porque hace como más de un año que no la veo… : ( pero no creo que haga pasar tantos meses, no me conviene por una razón que muy pronto leerás, pero eso no quita que Jack quiera vengarse de la que lo traicionó… ¿se vengará? No lo sé ; ) Como ya habrás leído, solamente Jack cayó en las fauces del Kraken y la pobre de Jacky cayó en las manos de Davy Jones… ¿cuál destino será el peor? No te preocupés, me encanta darle el gusto a mis fieles lectores y te aseguro que habrá "algo" entre Jack y las dos señoritas en cuestión… je XD Me gustaría muchísimo leer tu fic, espero poder hacerlo aunque sea de a poquito… mi vista ha empeorado muchísimo últimamente. Es por la compu… escribir en ella me hace mucho daño y mis padres están contemplando la idea de prohibirme escribir en ella… ¡Solamente escribo! Pero trato de no quejarme frente a ellos… ¡escribir para mí es mi vida! : )**_

_**Querida **__**: ¡Medicina! ¡Estudiás medicina! :O ¡Oh! ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado estudiar eso! Pero tengo la cabeza muy dura y llena de imaginación… Intenté estudiar enfermería, pero no me creí capaz, me acobardé y dejé… ¡Cómo admiro a la gente inteligente como vos! : ) Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser más inteligente de lo que soy… En fin, eso es algo que no se puede cambiar ya… La pelea en Isla Cruces fue bastante difícil de describir, pero con Jacky todo se hacía más divertido : ) Will tuvo por fin su protagónico en esta parte de la historia, y la pobre de Jacky reaccionó como (el hombre que aún es) y ahora quiere tomar revancha contra Norry (quien muy pronto se dará cuenta del grave error que cometió). La tercera parte, creo, comenzará en Agosto o Setiembre, dependiendo de cuándo termine de escribir los otros fic que tengo pendiente. Un capi por semana… Sip, todos volverán a aparecer y otros nuevos personajes también ; ) Esperaré ansiosa tu respuesta acerca de la encuesta y, ya sabés, vivo para escribir ; ) ¡Que viva Davy Jones! XD (menos mal que aclaraste, je)**_

_**Querida Santillán: gracias por haberte aparecido de nuevo ^^ justamente cuando me estaba preguntando a quien era que le había prometido las monedas, je, je, je XD No tenés por qué disculparte, con que hayás aparecido de nuevo es suficiente para mí : ) ¡Y decile a tu hermana que se repartan equitativamente el tiempo en la compu para que tengan el tiempo suficiente cada una! ; ) Me encantaría mandarte las monedas y recibir el dibu de Jacky y James, pero de momento no tengo trabajo ni plata, ahora vivo exclusivamente bajo el ala de mi viejo y no tengo ni para cargar crédito en mi celu : ( Pero, te prometo que en cuanto disponga del dinero suficiente, voy a mandártelas sin falta ¡las tengo muy bien guardaditas! : )**_

_**Querida beatriz gpe: ¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo sin saber de vos! ¡Te extrañé tanto! Lo de la influenza pronto pasará, ya lo verás, y todo volverá a ser como antes, como pasó con el sars, el ébola y la gripe del pollo… ¡hasta con la peste negra o la fiebre española! La diferencia es que ahora tenemos los adelantos suficientes como para evitar muchas muertes : ) Pues que lástima con lo de tu compu, y es verdad, la tecnología es a veces mala… : ( Tanto Jacky y Norry tienen sus razones para tratarse de esa manera, pero creo que están ya sobrepasándose de la raya… Tanta terquedad y orgullo les traerá muchos disgustos… ¿Cambiarán? Eso lo leeremos en el tercer fic… En cuanto a Billy, éste chico será, en cierta manera, un ancla para la cordura para James, alguien que nunca lo abandonará por más que los otros lo hayan hecho : ) Como ya habrás leído, ninguno de los Sparrow pudo salvarse y Norry ya le entregó el corazón a Beckett y se comprometió con Isabel : ( ¿Qué sucederá entonces? Y Beckett, en mi versión, va a ser mucho más perverso que en las pelis, todo un buen villano. Mi querida amiga, antes de que tomés esa decisión tan importante, me encantaría que me lo contés con lujo de detalles, ¿sí? No puedo evitar preocuparme un poco, perdón X)**_

_**Querida aridarck: je, en cierta manera , los dos fueron traicionados por Elizabeth XD pobres… : ( Bueno, Tía Dalma no está muy segura de que si uno muere el otro también morirá, pero sí, el destino los ha encontrado a ambos, a su manera y por caminos diferentes : ( En cuanto a le venganza de los Sparrow en contra de Elizabeth y Norry, te cuento que ellos solitos se castigarán con la culpa, ya verás ; ) Sip, realmente estoy muy interesada por leer esos libros, pero prefiero comprárlos en formato papel porque la pantalla de la compu me está destrozando la vista y casa vez veo menos, snif : ( corro el riesgo de que me prohíban usar la comu tarde o temprano… De todas maneras, muchísimas gracias por tu ofrecimiento : )**_

_**Querida Smokey Flint: no lo creeré hasta que me pase a mí, je XD (eso de que los barcos oyen…).**_

_**Querida YRAZEMITA: espero que el capi te haya gustado y que tu nena deje de llorar de vez en cuando, je XD Ya se le pasará. Lo siento, pero vas a sufrir con el epílogo : ( ¡Es inevitable!**_

_**Querida Smokey Flint (segunda parte): je ^^ Me gustó mucho la canción, como anillo al dedo, ¿no? XD El ron pereció junto a su capitán, snif… Jacky y Jack no beberán otra cosa que agua salada, ¡puajjj! XP Si Jacky y Norry deben casarse, ellos no se han enterado todavía, más bien Norry será el que se case ahora, pero no con Jacky, el muy baboso… : ( ¿Por qué siempre se meten con el ron?**_

_**Querida **__**captain sweeney lina**__**: ¡que macana que tengás tantos problemas, che! Tan sólo es una mala racha que pronto pasará, ya verás ; ) y decile a Juan que intente estudiar un poquito todos los días que pronto verá el resultado ¡si yo hubiera hecho eso antes no me lamentaría de esta cabecita que tengo! X( en fin… Sip, la pelea entre Jacky y Norry sí va en serio, lamentablemente… : ( y Norry va a sufrir el doble de lo que hizo sufrir a más de una… je y snif… Y te cuento que Jack tendrá sus pequeños deslices tanto con Isabel como con Elizabeth, je XD No te disculpés, mientras me escribás de vez en cuando no hay problema si estás ocupada : ) y en cuanto al internet, siempre hay temporadas en que anda mal… : ( ¡Te va a costar un dineral si querés imprimir mi fic! XP pero, si querés tenerlo y leerlo todas las veces que quierás, es mejor así que leerlo en la pantalla de la compu, es muchísimo menos dañino : ) Mi querida amiga, no tenés por qué pedirme permiso para eso, después de todo, la historia no es enteramente mía y me siento muy alagada por lo que querés hacer : ) **_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: je, ¿y quién dijo que la traición de Norry le salió bien? XD No tiene suerte el pobre, je… En cuanto a estar juntos, tenés razón, si quieren, pero no se lo permiten X( y, aunque Norry ya experimentó algo sobre el popular dicho "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", pronto lo comprenderá aún con muchísima más fuerza que antes… y… ¡Me encantan los dichos! Así que no hay drama si los escribís, no señora ; ) Espero que este final lo habrás soportando mucho mejor que en la peli, ya que no es lo mismo visto que escrito, ¿no? Bueno, lamento decirte que Jacky estará bien provista de espada y pistola para acabar con la vida de su corcel en cuanto lo encuentre… : ( ¡pobre equino! XD Y en cuanto a la peli de Pacto con Lobos, te recomiendo una cosa: no importa lo que los otros opinen de una peli o libro (que si es fea o que es mala), importa más lo que vos opinés, si te gustó o no a vos. Si sentís curiosidad o ganas de ver o leer algo, hacelo. ¡Eso es lo que yo hago siempre! :D Pacto con Lobos no es una peli mala, a mi entender, es extraña en el sentido que te sorprende con cosas que no pensabas ver en una peli francesa ambientada en el Siglo de las Luces (me refiero a un indio americano que sabe artes marciales al igual que el científico protagonista) Lo que pasa es que todos estamos acostumbrados a que los Norteamericanos sean los únicos en hacer películas así… y eso es lo malo, ¡la mente cerrada! Sip, creo que todos lo vieron más fácil mandarme las respuestas por el review… ¡lo que pasa es que yo quería que nadie supiera sobre las respuestas! XD, je, pero bueno, ya está y no hay problema ^^**_

**Las pelis que he visto son Desde el Infierno, Apariciones, Persuasión, El Laberinto del Terror, Piratas del Caribe, La Nana Mágica etc. Ahora estoy leyendo Vivia la Historia en el Japón de los Samuráis y los Shoguns, tuve que abandonar mis otras lecturas porque mi vista empeoró muchísimo y ya estoy necesitando de anteojos nuevos… Aún no quiero decírselo a mi viejo porque, con tal de no gastar plata, me quitará la compu : ( **

**Mil gracias por leer, los quiero mucho!**

**Cúidense ^^**

**Saludos desde Argentina**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**PD: ¡¡¡que un solo capi para el final!!!**

14


	57. Epilogo

**_Nota importante: el tema musical de los créditos finales es -Hasta El Fin Del Mundo-, cantada en castellano por Jennyfer Peña : )_**

**Epílogo:**

La chalupa navegaba lentamente entre las oscuras aguas del Río Pantano, velada por una intensa niebla gris bajo la oscuridad de la noche pero tenuemente iluminado por el débil resplandor de las diminutas y múltiples llamas de las velas que la rodeaban, velas sostenidas por los dolientes habitantes de aquel misterioso pantano: hombres, mujeres, jóvenes y niños se encontraban esparcidos por doquier, algunos metidos en el agua del río que les llegaba hasta la cintura y otros trepados a las nudosas raíces de los árboles. Todos lamentando en lúgubre silencio la muerte de Jack Sparrow, la muerte de sus dos personalidades.

Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Ana María, Cotton (y su loro), Marty, Pintel y Ragetty eran los que viajaban amargamente a bordo del bote, dirigiéndose hacia la morada de Tía Dalma, siempre bajo la triste mirada de los sufrientes.

La ausencia de la alegre personalidad los hermanos Sparrow se hacía sentir profundamente en sus corazones.

Ya en los lúgubres y misteriosos aposentos de la pitonisa, las visitas se esparcieron por todo el lugar, vagando como almas en pena, portando un gran pesar en sus almas y sus corazones. Pero, la que más sufría con aquella pérdida, era la propia Elizabeth, a quien se le agregaba un gran sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento que carcomían su ya atribulada alma.

Y mientras Tía Dalma llevaba una bandeja con varias jarras llenas de una bebida especial, Will se dedicaba a clavar y desclavar una y otra vez sobre la mesa el cuchillo que su padre le había obsequiado, completamente perdido en sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—Toma. Te quitará el frío… y la tristeza —le dijo la adivina a Elizabeth, ofreciéndole uno de los vasos.

La joven se le quedó mirando en completo silencio, preguntándose si Tía Dalma sabía lo que ella había hecho. Finalmente, tomó uno de los vasos y bajó la mirada, permaneciendo sentada al lado de una de las ventanas.

Luego, la pitonisa se dirigió hacia Will Turner y, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, le dijo con tono suave:

—Es una lástima. Sé que piensas que con el _Perla_ podrías haber capturado aquel diablo y liberado el alma de tu padre…

—Eso ya no importa —replicó el desdichado muchacho, tomando uno de los vasos mientras Tía Dalma se dirigía hacia otro de sus visitantes—. El _Perla_ se ha hundido, junto con su capitán…

—Así es —afirmó el maestre Gibbs, quien había estado en la puerta de la cabaña y que ahora volvía a ingresar a la casa—. El mundo ha perdido parte de su brillo; pareciera como si sonriera un poco menos... —Había dolor en su voz, pero finalmente se mezcló con orgullosa admiración—. Jack siempre nos engañó a todos hasta el final, pero supongo que en el último momento su lado honesto ganó…

Elizabeth agachó la cabeza al escuchar aquella declaración, pues ella sabía muy bien lo que realmente había pasado. No había existido tal honor, sino la traición…

—¡Por Jack Sparrow! —Gibbs alzó la jarra para hacer un brindis en honor de su querido capitán.

—Jamás habrá otro como el capitán Jack —afirmó con tristeza Ragetty, alzando su jarra a la vez. Nunca había estado en buenos términos con su capitán, pero su ausencia había calado hondo en él.

—Era un caballero afortunado, sí Señor, un noble mercenario —declaró Pintel con los mismos sentimientos que su amigo, alzando también su vaso.

—Un buen hombre —dijo Elizabeth con voz trémula, conteniendo a penas sus lágrimas y su dolor—… y también su hermana… Hemos sido muy crueles con ella… —comentó con un hilo de voz.

Todos se le quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos, pues se habían olvidado completamente de la capitana Jacky Sparrow. Bajaron la vista muy apenados, sabiendo que la muchacha tenía razón. Los últimos días de Jacky habían sido un calvario, y ellos no se los habían hecho nada fácil tampoco.

—Brindemos por ella también —pudo decir Gibbs, alzando su vaso en honor de la capitana.

—¡¡Por la capitana Jacky Sparrow, una dama muy especial!! —exclamaron todos al unísono, sonriendo al recordarla, pero esas sonrisas desaparecieron de inmediato para dar lugar a una tristeza infinita.

Nadie dijo más, estaban demasiado adoloridos como para seguir hablando de quienes no se habían valorado lo justo y se habían perdido para siempre. A Will se le rompía el corazón al ver a su prometida sufrir de esa manera, su rostro demostraba un dolor tan intenso que el muchacho llegó a pensar que ella sentía algo muy especial por Jack Sparrow. De todas maneras, fuera lo que fuere, él no quería verla en ese estado y estaba dispuesto a ayudarla para que se sintiera mejor, aún si él ya no era el hombre que ella amaba…

—Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que volvieran a la vida… —propuso, mirando a su prometida y poniéndose de pie—. Elizabeth…

—¿Lo harías? ¿Eh? —lo interrumpió Tía Dalma, escrutándolo con una mirada intensa.

—¿Y tú, qué harías? ¿Eh? —le preguntó a la joven.

Elizabeth nada dijo, pero se le quedó mirando detenidamente, así que la pitonisa siguió hablando, dirigiéndose a todos esta vez, sonriendo misteriosamente.

—¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquiera de ustedes por ellos? ¿Eh? ¿Navegarían hasta el fin del Mundo y más allá para recuperar a los ocurrentes y queridos hermanos Sparrow y a su precioso _Perla?_

Gibbs, asombrado por lo que ella decía, sintió que se encendía una pequeña lucecita de esperanza en su corazón. Sabiendo que se debía a su capitán, se adelantó mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros y declaró con gran determinación:

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ellos!

—Sí. Yo también —lo apoyó Pintel, poniéndose de pie.

—Yo también —siguió Ragetty.

—¡Wah! ¡Sí! —afirmó el loro de Cotton que, por lo que sabemos, el ave hablaba por su dueño.

—Yo misma iría directamente al barco de Davy Jones, si eso fuera lo que se necesitara —declaró la siempre enérgica Ana María.

Entonces, Will y Tía Dalma dirigieron sus inquisidoras y ansiosas miradas hacia Elizabeth, por lo que ella apenas pudo asentir en un susurro.

—Sí…

La pitonisa volvió entonces su vista hacia el muchacho, por lo que él asintió con la cabeza, determinado a hacer lo que fuera necesario para traer de regreso a los Sparrow.

—Sí, yo también estoy dispuesto.

Tía Dalma sonrió muy satisfecha al verlos tan decididos.

—De acuerdo, muy bien que así sea —dijo—. Veo que están preparados para el viaje más increíble de sus vidas. Pero si van a viajar hacia el fin de la Tierra, y enfrentar sus extrañas y hechizadas costas misteriosas, entonces necesitan un capitán que conozca esas aguas…

Luego de que ella pronunciara aquellas palabras, todos comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que comenzaron a bajar por las viejas escaleras de la casa iluminada por decenas de velas. Intrigados, los sobrevivientes del _Perla Negra_ se agruparon frente a la escaleras, sorprendiéndose al ver al mismísimo capitán Hector Barbossa bajar por ellas, acompañado por su inseparable mono mascota.

—Y díganme… ¿qué le pasó a mi nave y a mi novia? ¡Ja, ja, ja! —preguntó burlonamente, mordiendo una manzana verde, su fruta favorita.

—¡Capitán Barbossa! —exclamó Elizabeth tan sorprendida como los demás—. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

—Nadando, primor, ¡ja, ja, ja! —respondió sarcásticamente.

—Esto no es gracioso, Barbossa —replicó Will—, Jack y Jacky fueron asesinados por el Kraken. Debemos ir por ellos.

—Te equivocas —lo corrigió la sonriente pitonisa—. Nadie puede volver de la muerte a menos que realmente no esté totalmente muerto.

—Pero el Kraken sí se los comió… ¿o no? —inquirió Elizabeth confundida.

—Sí, pero solamente se comió a nuestro querido Jack. Jacky logró escapar pero fue capturada por el demoníaco Davy Jones —fue la terrible revelación.

—¡Por todos los Dioses de los siete mares! —exclamó Gibbs, volviéndose hacia Ana María—. ¡No estabas equivocada después de todo!

—¿Y cómo lo sabe? —inquirió Will, levantando una ceja.

—Bueno, mi querido jovencito —le guiñó el ojo, sonriéndole pícaramente—, no me dicen "pitonisa" en vano.

—¡Muy bien! Damas y caballeros… ¡vamos entonces a rescatar a esos buenos para nada! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —declaró Barbossa a viva voz para luego murmurar con cierta malicia: —: … y luego, en el momento menos esperado, les quitaré mi _Perla_, je, je, je…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una semana después, las campanas de la iglesia de Port Royal tocaron las doce de la medianoche con plañideros tintineos en una noche oscura y sin estrellas, iluminada por una luna pálida y redonda como un plato. Todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad portuaria ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus casas o en algún lugar de alquiler o establos abandonados, pues el toque de queda había sonado hacía ya varias horas y únicamente los soldados de casaca roja circulaban por las calles para vigilarlas y detener a cualquiera que anduviera por allí en aquellas horas prohibidas. Nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la iglesia, en donde estaba a punto de celebrarse una boda secreta.

Y mientras James y los testigos la esperaban en el altar, Isabel se contemplaba muy satisfecha frente a un espejo en uno de los pequeños cuartos de la iglesia. Sabía que ella era hermosa, pero el blanco vestido de novia adornado con perlas y brocados de oro, la hacía ver como a una princesa, como un bellísimo ángel inalcanzable para cualquier mortal.

Su boca carmesí se amplió aún más, sonriendo triunfalmente al ver que su sueño de casarse con su amigo por fin se hacía realidad. Ella había logrado triunfar sobre Jacky Sparrow y no le importaba el precio que debió pagar por ello. No le importaba si él la amaba o no, pues ahora sería suyo y de nadie más. No le importaba si había perdido la virginidad en manos de un pirata pues ahora ella jamás sería intimidada por James. No le importaba si había perdido a su tío, pues sabía que él siempre había sido el verdadero estorbo para sus planes. No, a ella no le importaba nada siempre y cuando se saliera con la suya… Y esa noche James sería suyo, y si él se resistía, siempre le quedaba la posibilidad de enseñarle "sutilmente" quién mandaba de los dos. Sí, a ella le fascinaba tener el poder y demostrarlo, sobre todo con él.

Mientras tanto, de pie al lado del altar, James Norrington, ataviado ya con las elegantes y dignas ropas de un almirante, esperaba nervioso a su novia, mirando de tanto en tanto la cicatriz en su muñeca que Isabel le había dejado cuando lo atacó por primera vez. Sabía en el problema en que se metía y sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar todo aquello: o él renunciaba a seguir amando a Jacky para seguir viviendo en un matrimonio sin amor o no renunciaba y se exponía al desprecio de Isabel y a su posible venganza sobre él.

Madame Annete Foubert no le quitaba la vista de encima al igual que Billy (que afortunadamente había sido encontrado por James antes de que éste abandonara Isla Cruces) y Elena, a quienes habían obligado a ser testigos de la ceremonia, ella sabía que aquel casamiento no era lo que su ex pupilo deseaba y que aquella desquiciada mujer que sería su esposa lo haría terriblemente desdichado hasta el punto de acabar con su vida. James no le había contado lo que había ocurrido entre él y la pirata, pero Anette sospechaba que las cosas no habían funcionado entre ellos dos, ¿si no por qué él hubiera accedido a casarse con una mujer a quien no amaba en verdad? Casarse por despecho o interés era lo peor que se podía hacer…

El gobernador Weathervy Swann también se encontraba allí como un testigo más de la boda, aunque ignoraba por completo la verdadera identidad de la novia. Pero eso no le importaba, asistir a la ceremonia de casamiento de su oficial favorito era, por lo menos, un aliciente para el duro transe que se encontraba atravesando. Aún se preguntaba qué había pasado entre él y Jacky Sparrow, pero James le había contado que Elizabeth se encontraba sana y salva junto a Will y los hermanos Sparrow. Aquello no era algo digno de alabanza, pero lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que su hija se encontrara a salvo, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y la flamante novia hizo acto de presencia, asombrando a todos con su etérea belleza, desviándolos de sus pensamientos. Isabel, sabiéndose admirada, recorrió el corto trecho con lentitud y suavidad, disfrutando de cada mirada, sintiéndose la más feliz de todas las mujeres hasta que se percató de la ausente y fría mirada de su futuro esposo, enfureciéndola terriblemente.

—¿Qué te sucede ahora? —le increpó en voz baja en cuanto estuvo a su lado, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y clavándole las uñas en la piel, obligándolo a volverse hacia el altar—. Ésta es nuestra boda, muéstrate más complacido o te juro que nuestra luna de miel será un infierno para ti.

Pero la expresión de James no cambió, simplemente se volvió hacia el altar con la cabeza gacha, con una mezcla de sentimientos muy fuertes en su corazón, sintiéndose muy enojado y desdichado a la vez, cerrando sus puños con contenida fuerza.

Ambos se arrodillaron ante la barandilla en donde los fieles prosternaban para comulgar. Isabel mantenía su mano derecha firmemente cerrada sobre la muñeca izquierda de James, como si ésta temiera que él intentara huir en cualquier momento.

Al sacerdote anglicano le llamó la atención aquella escena, pero decidió no intervenir, puesto que si lo habían hecho llamar para celebrar una boda clandestina entre un almirante y aquella extraña mujer posesiva que le inspiraba terror, sabía que su propia vida correría peligro si abría la boca.

—Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio… —comenzó a recitar mecánicamente con la Biblia entre sus temblorosas manos.

La pobre Annete se sentía terriblemente mal, impotente ante tanta injusticia; Elena, en cambio, no pensaba en otra cosa que buscar una manera de escapar de las manos de Isabel y el pequeño Billy, en cambio, no podía dejar de bostezar a causa del sueño que tenía, acicateado por madame Foubert cada vez que éste no usaba la mano para taparse la boca como lo indicaban los buenos modales.

Isabel había pedido una ceremonia corta, por lo que el clérigo, más obediente con ella que con su Dios, pronto llegó a un punto crucial de su sermón:

—… si cualquiera de ustedes tiene o cree tener impedimentos de cualquier clase que impidan a ésta pareja unirse en matrimonio legal… —se detuvo, una cruel mirada de advertencia de la novia lo hizo detenerse. ¿Quién se atrevería a oponerse a sus deseos? Aquella pregunta estaba de más…

—Ese matrimonio no puede efectuarse. Afirmo que existe un impedimento —se oyó decir a una voz inglesa, desprovista de sentimientos pero bien provista de arrogancia.

El sacerdote, sobrecogido, miró al que hablaba y permaneció mudo. Los demás, exceptuando a los novios, miraron insistentemente hacia la entrada del humilde templo en donde se encontraba el denunciante, cobijado entre las sombras de la noche.

—Continúe —Isabel le ordenó al sacerdote con voz imperiosa.

—N-no puedo continuar antes de saber el motivo por el que éste matrimonio no debe celebrarse —apenas pudo replicar el turbado clérigo.

—¡Continúe! —gritó furiosa la novia, cerrando aún más su garra sobre la muñeca del novio, hundiendo sus uñas en la carne hasta hacerla sangrar, por lo que él se mordió los labios mientras clavaba insistentemente su ojos verdes sobre la pequeña cruz de oro tallado que se encontraba sobre el altar.

—No debe celebrarse la ceremonia —repitió la voz de antes—. Puedo probar que existe un insuperable impedimento.

—¿De qué clase es ése impedimento? —preguntó el sacerdote con voz temblorosa—. Tal vez se pueda eliminar…

—Difícilmente —volvió a aseverar la misteriosa voz—. He dicho que era insuperable y he hablado sabiendo muy bien lo que decía.

Entonces, el desconocido se acercó lentamente a ellos y siguió, con energía y claridad, pero sin alzar la voz:

—El impedimento consiste en que la señorita Isabel Jacobson está arrestada por suplantación de identidad y por engañar a la _Royal Navy_ y a su majestad durante más de veinte años como el supuesto almirante George Isabel Jacobson —fue la increíble declaración del mismísimo Lord Cutler Beckett, quien era el dueño de aquella voz y el que había interrumpido la boda, lanzando al suelo el traje militar que había encontrado en la habitación de Isabel ante los sorprendidos ojos de los presentes.

Todos permanecieron en completo silencio, impactados con aquella noticia. Aquellas palabras pronunciadas en voz calmada pero arrogante hicieron vibrar los nervios de Isabel cual si hubieran sonado fuertes como el trueno. Sintió como si su sangre hubiera comenzado a hervir con una fuerza impresionante, quemando cada parte de su cuerpo. Miró a James y él la miró. Sus ojos permanecían fijos y duros, en actitud de desafiar al mundo entero. Y entonces, ella lo comprendió todo. Había sido traicionada.

—¡¡Maldito traidor!! ¡¡Prometiste no decírselo a nadie!! —y descargó sobre él un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo chocar contra la barandilla. Intentó luego desenvainar el sable de ceremonia que él portaba pero los soldados de Beckett, que emergieron repentinamente de las sombras del edificio, se lo impidieron reduciéndola entre varios.

Furiosa e impotente, Isabel se debatía entre sus manos mientras el mismo Beckett le ponía las esposas y James se ponía en pie, limpiándose con el pañuelo la sangre de la boca.

—¡Maldito! ¡Dime por qué lo hiciste! —exigió ella, luchando aún en contra de sus captores.

—Porque no me dejaste otra alternativa… —le respondió sin asomo de arrepentimiento.

—Llévensela ya —ordenó Beckett luego de dirigirle una libidinosa sonrisa a la prisionera y tomarla de la barbilla—. Colóquenla en la celda especial. Y tengan cuidado, ella es muy peligrosa.

Isabel retiró bruscamente el mentón de los dedos de aquel inescrupuloso hombre.

—Juro que acabaré con la vida de ambos en cuanto logre escapar. Lo prometo —declaró fríamente, clavando sus amenazadores ojos sobre Norrington.

—Como quiera, almirante —se burló Beckett, haciendo una seña con la mano a sus hombres, quienes se llevaron a la irascible mujer de allí.

Hasta en ese momento tan humillante, ella caminó con una grandeza tal que empequeñeció a sus captores. Y mientras James se detenía al lado de Beckett, éste declaró con verdadera admiración:

—Su belleza y valor son incomparables. Ella es digna de toda alabanza —lo miró inquisitivamente—. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso no la amaba?

—No —contestó con firmeza—. Ella era mi mejor amiga; casi como una hermana… hasta que decidió que yo era de su posesión… ¿Cómo podría amarla entonces?

Los ojos de Beckett brillaron maliciosos.

—Sobre todo cuando se ama a otra mujer, ¿verdad?

Norrington lo miró, sorprendido.

—Y supongo que ahora usted se verá libre de ir por ella y pedirla en matrimonio, ¿no es así? Ya no existe peligro alguno para ninguno de los dos ahora que Jacobson ha sido descubierta y encarcelada, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez ya no piensa ir por ella pero quiso asegurarse de que pudiera navegar en paz a lo largo de todo el Caribe…?

Annete y el gobernador Swann detuvieron sus pasos hacia Norrington en cuanto escucharon aquellas intrigantes palabras. James nada dijo, per supo que aquel inescrupuloso hombre ya había adivinado sus planes respecto a Jacky.

Lord Cuttler Beckett sonrió cruelmente ante aquella respuesta silenciosa por parte del nuevo Almirante.

—Lamento informarle, Almirante Norrington, que su querida pirata Jacky Sparrow murió junto a Jack Sparrow, William Turner y… —miró a Weathervy Swann— Elizabeth Swann cuando el barco pirata _Perla Negra_ fue destruido y hundido por el mismísimo Kraken —Volvió su atención hacia el aturdido oficial—. ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabía? ¡Ese monstruo existe de verdad! Supongo que usted no lo sabía… puesto que no se habría atrevido a traicionarlos para conseguir su nuevo cargo de oficial, ¿o sí?

Y luego de dedicarle una sarcástica sonrisa, Lord Cutler Beckett se marchó de allí, dejando a James Norrington terriblemente impactado con aquella inesperada y terrible noticia.

—¡U-usted es un… un… un monstruo! —exclamó furioso Weathervy, apenado por la noticia de la muerte de su amada hija, tomó a Norrington por las solapas de la elegante casaca—. ¡Confié en usted durante todos estos años, muchacho! ¡Lo he tratado como si fuera mi propio hijo! ¿Y así es como me lo ha pagado? ¿Con traición? ¡Espero que encuentre algo de piedad en ese negro corazón que posee para dedicarle tan sólo una lágrima de compasión por mi hija muerta!

Y lo soltó con gran desprecio, alejándose de allí con paso rápido y decidido, dejando a Norrington completamente desbastado. Más de lo que ya estaba.

En un principio, Annete no supo qué hacer, pero, decepcionada y dolida con lo que había hecho su ex pupilo, optó también por marcharse de allí, llevándose con ella a la confundida Elena y a Billy, quien no paró de resistirse, pues quería quedarse al lado de su tutor pasara lo que pasara.

El ministro también se había marchado de allí, por lo tanto James se quedó completamente solo en aquella oscura sala, de pie, envuelto en un silencio intolerable, rodeado por ecos incesantes que lo acusaban una y otra vez por la muerte de Jacky y Elizabeth, enloqueciéndolo infernalmente. Miró tembloroso hacia la hermosa cruz dorada que se encontraba apoyada en su base sobre el altar y pensó que jamás habría perdón para lo que había hecho. Ya no habría paz para su alma, y su corazón lloraría para siempre la terrible pérdida de Jacky… por su culpa. Él la había condenado a la muerte por su desmedida ambición. ¿De qué le valían ahora el cargo de Almirante y una envidiable comisión si la mujer que amaba estaba muerta? ¿Qué valía todo eso si Jacky estaba muerta? ¿De qué valía haber traicionado a Isabel para que ambos pudieran vivir en paz? Nunca más escucharía sus mordaces comentarios, nunca más la vería sonreír con picardía, nunca más la tocaría ni la vería moverse de aquí para allá con aquel extraño andar que tenía… Nunca más la volvería a ver. Nunca.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a velarse con abundantes lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer su rostro mientras él se dejaba caer poco a poco de rodillas, apoyando sus manos sobre el piso para finalmente proferir un desgarrador grito de dolor.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! —gimió, hundiéndose sobre sí mismo—. ¡Jacky! ¡Elizabeth! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?

Y lloró amargamente como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su vida, apagándose en él la última luz de esperanza de amar y ser amado, comprendiendo de la peor manera toda su culpabilidad y su egoísmo, arrepintiéndose dolorosamente de cada uno de sus malos actos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, todo estaba hecho y ya nunca más volvería a ser el mismo… Tanto su alma como su corazón se habían roto para siempre…

El fin no había justificado los medios.

**PIRATAS del CARIBE**

**EL LIBRO DEL DESTINO**

**HISTORIA POR**

**GABRIELLA YU**

**ESCRITA POR**

**GABRIELLA YU**

**AMBIENTACIÓN**

**TU IMAGINACIÓN**

**MÚSICA**

**LA QUE ESTÉS ESCUCHANDO**

**EFECTOS ESPECIALES**

**TU IMAGINACIÓN**

**BASADA EN LAS PELÍCULAS DE**

"**PIRATAS DEL CARIBE"**

**PROTAGONISTAS**

**JACK/JACKY**** SPARROW/KATRINA WATSON **_**JOHNNY DEPP**_

**WILLIAM TURNER **_**ORLANDO BLOOM**_

**ELIZABETH SWANN **_**KEIRA KNIGHTLEY**_

**CO PROTAGONISTAS**

**JAMES NORRINGTON **_**JACK DAVENPORT**_

**HECTOR BARBOSSA **_**GEOFFREY RUSH**_

**TÍA DALMA **_**NAOMIE HARRIS**_

**CUTLER BECKETT **_**TOM HOLLANDER**_

**DAVY J****ONES **_**BILL NIGHY**_

**BOOTSTRAP BILL TURNER **_**STELLAN SKARSGARD**_

**JOSHAMEE GIBBS **_**KEVIN MCNALLY**_

**ANA MARÍA **_**ZOE SALDANA**_

**WEATHERBY SWANN **_**JONATHAN PRYCE **_

**COTTON **_**DAVID BAILIE**_

**PINTEL **_**LEE ARENBERG**_

**RAGETTI **_**MACKENZIE CROOK**_

**MARTY **_**MARTIN KLEBBA**_

**MURTOGG **_**GILES NEW**_

**MULLROY **_**ANGUS BARNETT**_

**GILLETTE **_**DAMIAN O'HARE**_

**MERCER **_**DAVID SCHOFIELD**_

**GISELLE **_**VANESSA BRANCH**_

**SCARLETT **_**LAUREN MAHER**_

**BROWN**_**RALPH P. MARTIN**_

**PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR LA AUTORA**

**GEORGE (ISABEL) JACOBSON**

**CHRISTIAN JACOBSON**

**BILLY**

**AL****WINE**

**ANNE****TE FOUBERT**

**SEAGULL HOOD**

**BART "SANGRE NEGRA" MORGAN**

**ELENA**

**SMITH**

**CHARLES**

**JANE HOPKINGS**

**KINDERHOUSE**

**LOUISA**

**TIMOTHY**

**MCGIBEN**

**PEQUEÑO TOM**

**ADLER**

**MABEL**

**MARY ANNE LIVSEY**

**STEVEN JACOBSON**

**GEORGE JACOBSON**

**PERRO LOCO/NEGRO**

**PERRO CIEGO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A**

**Aokimari, Miss Black Mariah, kikimaru, Aioria-chan, ****JackySparrow****, ****destr****, Aio-chan, ****Outis00****, ****GHiKi****, Dora_msm, Jocelyn, ****Baby Hades****, ****D4rK Sid3****, ****, Ariadna, ****xsweetxxbloodx****, aridarck, Romina Grondona, Renata, ****captain sweeney lina****, KanaidBlack, akatsuki juan**

**(Por haber "reviewado" este fic)**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A**

**Santillán, Isa Luna, sara-de-los-siete-mares, ****Oscurita XuXu****, ****La Cosa****, Reli, ****Hikary Kimura****, ****Jenny Flint****, Pisom, beatriz gpe beltran mayoral, Ana Sparrow-Sparrmaria, ****aLdI****, León Dorado, Harisha, ****AndreaZthator****, ****CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-****, ****Cissy Sparrow, ****Andreaeb182****, Yrazemita**

**(Por haber "reviewado" en los dos fics)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A**

**Santillan, Dark Side, ****Siriaca-Ying-Fa****, ****sarah-de-los-siete-mares****, kayako666, Tiagopirata, ****nagini-verde****, ****Oscurita XuXu**

**(De La Maldición del Anillo de la Calavera que "reviewaron" en el Epílogo)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A**

**Todos los demás anónimos que leyeron este fic y a los que accidentalmente no incluí más arriba**

**Este fanfic se terminó de escribir en 2009. Todos los derechos son marca registrada de Disney**

**(Esta historia sigue en "Bajo la Espada de Odín", próximamente en Fanfiction el 17 de Agosto del 2009).**

**Por: Gabriella Yu, Una Autora Descuidada**

—La nueva prisionera ya está encerrada en la celda especial como usted lo ordenó —le informó Mercer a Lord Beckett mientras caminaban por un largo y oscuro pasillo de paredes de piedra.

—Excelente —Beckett saboreó el momento—. Por fin el poderoso Almirante Jacobson está en mis manos… ¿Y qué hay de mi otra prisionera? ¿Ya la trajeron como lo ordené?

—Sí —sonrió maliciosamente—. Ella también se encuentra encerrada en una celda especial. Se resistió bastante en un comienzo, por lo que me vi obligado a ser un poco brusco con ella… Sobre todo porque no paraba de decir tonterías.

Lord Beckett se detuvo de golpe y miró fijamente a Mercer, apenas podía notarse en su insensible rostro la ansiedad que lo había gobernado.

—¿En dónde está? ¡Lléveme con ella inmediatamente!

—Sígame —le respondió su guardaespaldas con aquella macabra calma que poseía, comenzando a caminar con paso rápido a través de una serie de pasajes que los condujeron hacia un pasillo con varias puertas de hierro a ambos lados.

—Decidí que lo mejor sería encarcelarla lo más lejos posible del Almirante Norrington, Señor —le explicó mientras le indicaba una de las puertas—; sería prudente que él jamás sepa sobre nuestro pequeño… secreto.

—Decisión más que prudente, Mercer, lo felicito —le dijo Beckett mientras descorría suavemente la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta para poder mirar en su interior—. Nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer un hombre enamorado…

Sonrió maliciosamente al ver a una mujer vestida de pirata encadenada a la pared, sentada sobre el suelo de piedra.

—… Sobre todo cuando se está enamorado de la mismísima capitana Jacky Sparrow…

—¡¡Beckett!! ¡Parásito inglés! ¡Déjame ir si no quieres que te rebane otra cosa! —le gritó Jacky al darse cuenta de su presencia, levantándose rápidamente para ir hacia él y, aunque sea, intentar atacarlo a través de aquel pequeño rectángulo. Pero las cadenas se lo impidieron y sus estiradas y tensas manos quedaron a unos cuántos centímetros de distancia de la ventanilla—. ¡Miserable cobarde!

Beckett esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

—No sea ingenua, capitana. ¿Acaso cree que puede hacerle daño al hombre más poderoso de la East India Company? Tengo en mi poder el corazón de Davy Jones, ¿cómo cree que él accedió a entregármela sin resistirse? El poderoso Kraken se encargará de afianzar mi poder junto al temible _Holandés Errante_, y todo esto se lo debo al Comodoro… No. Al Almirante James Norrington —se calló por unos segundos, saboreando la desilusionada expresión de tristeza de Jacky, quien bajó los brazos, terriblemente dolida al confirmar sus sospechas sobre Norry. Él, definitivamente, la había traicionado sin importarle todo el amor que ella le había profesado.

—¡Oh! Veo que es un golpe muy doloroso para usted, capitana Sparrow… —se burló con un tono falso de lástima—. A veces las personas no son lo que parecen… Prometen cosas que no piensan cumplir...

—Vete al infierno —replicó la cautiva, asesinándolo con la mirada y jurándose a sí misma que cumpliría con su promesa de vengarse del traidor de Norry.

Beckett sonrió nuevamente. Era una sonrisa siniestra.

—Debe comportarse, capitana, cuide su lenguaje conmigo o le prometo que se arrepentirá… —comenzó a cerrar lentamente la puertilla de la ventana, sin dejar de mirar a Jacky—. Puedo asegurarle que recordará este día como el día en que la capitana Jacky Sparrow cayó en las despiadadas manos de Lord Cutler Beckett… ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y la ventanilla se cerró, escuchándose el cerrojo de seguridad y luego los pasos de los dos hombres alejándose, dejando a Jacky sumida en una horrible y pesada oscuridad, con el corazón roto.

—Norry… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? —murmuró con tristeza para luego taparse la cara con las manos y comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Notas de una Autora Descuidada**

**Muy bien, llegamos juntos hasta el final de la segunda secuela de mi propia trilogía de Piratas del Caribe ^^ ¡Cómo ha pasado el tiempo y nos han pasado tantas cosas! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia como yo disfruté escribiéndola para ustedes ^^ ¿Qué sucederá en la tercera y (creo) definitiva parte de ésta trilogía? ¿James morirá? ¿El atractivo Will se convertirá en el capitán del Holandés Errante? ¿Cómo tratará Beckett a sus nuevas prisioneras? ¿Jack y Jacky volverán a ser uno solo? ¿Qué sucederá con Isabel y su venganza? ¡Muy pronto lo leerán! XD**

_**Querida Smokey Flint: espero que ya estés mejor con tu infección de faringe : ) Mmm, el día que un barco me saque a patadas de su cubierta creeré en ellos, je XD Bueno, a pesar de que el padre de Norry era un estúpido patán insensible, no creo que su hijo sea igual que él, a menos que le haya heredado lo estúpido… pobre XP Y si vos lo hubieras criado, ¡quisiera imaginarlo a tu imagen y semejanza! XD Mi querida amiga… y pensar que comencé a escribir esta impensada trilogía en el 2006… ¡Qué viejas nos hacemos! Cuidáte muchísimo y vos tampoco comás tierra, ok?**_

_**Querida adridarck: al final, dejé inconclusa la idea esa de que Jacky se quedara embarazada… Ahora tendré tres meses para pensarlo mejor, sus ventajas y desventajas, je (Aunque creo que para Jacky será una desventaja… ^^) Y el pobre de Norry ya pagó por lo que hizo, bueno, en parte, ahora le falta presenciar todos los desastres que Beckett provoque con sus nuevas "mascotas". Tendré en cuentas tus opciones sobre quién podría tomar el lugar de Will como capitán en el Holandés Errante. Son opciones muy seductoras… XD ¡Cuidate!**_

_**Querido **__**D4rK Sid3**__**: ¿Te gustó este final? ¿Lo sospechaste? Je XD ¡Me muero por ver tu infierno! Trataré de leer tu historia y las de otros más, espero poder hacerlo si no son muy largas, je XD Mmm, ya veré cómo Jack va a vengarse de Elizabeth… No creo que reaccione igual que Jacky. El destino de todos los sabrás en el primer o segundo capi de mi segundo fic, Beckett ahora tomará todo el poder sobre los que lo rodean : ( Bueno, ya sabés cuándo empezaré la otra aventura y espero que te guste como las demás : ) ¡Cuidate! Desde Orán…**_

_**Querida **__**CeledrianMoon -Kampanita-**__**: Nop, no se comió a los dos, pero ahora no sé cuál está en peor situación… ¡pobres! : ( Y la pobre de Jacky… en manos de Beckett… Norry se encargó de Isabel, ¡pero a qué precio! Sip, muchas veces pregonaste tu odio a Elizabeth y por tu admiración por el atractivo Will ^^ Pero esa traición por parte de ella los distanciará bastante… : ( o : ) Ya veremos… ^^ Bueno, si querés tenerme de amiga, estoy disponible, ¡pero vas a tener que tenerme mucha paciencia! ¡ja, ja, ja! XD No importa con lo del review anterior, dejame uno en éste como despedida del fic, ok? ^^ ¡Cuidate!**_

_**Querida León Dorado: Y bueno, creo que escribí que Jack la empujó… Voy a chequear el capi por si las dudas no lo escribí (que no sería la única vez…, je) Y ahora la pobre de Jacky está en las corruptas manos de Beckett, creo que hubiera sido mejor quedarse prisionera de Jones… el menos de los males XP ¡Ni siquiera Bootstrap la podrá ayudar! ¿Pero James? Bueno, ¿entendíste las razones por la que James quiso casárse con Isabel? Era todo una trampa, pero creo que le salió muy mal, pobre… ¡Engañó a todos!, ¿verdad? Y Alwine, Elena, Billy (y su cabrita) y Annete serán prisioneros de Beckett… No es un tipo loco como Isabel, pero es re cruel : ( ¡Oh, no! ¡Me encanta que me escribás! ¡Soy feliz cuando leo tus mensajes! Así que escribime todo lo que quieras, ok? Je, más bien creo que te confundí, je ¡Yo también te quiero mucho y cuidate!**_

_**Querida Yrazemita: ¿Así que prohibieron la internet en tu uni? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? : ( Mmm, a estas alturas no sé si Jacky está realmente embarazada o no… ¡Voy a tener tres meses para pensarlo mejor! (Tal vez aparezca embarazada, je, je, je…^^) Y sí, puse la boda de Norry con Isabel… ¿sufriste? Je… soy mala… Bueno, sabemos que ella no le hará saber de la "mejor manera" que está embarazada de él, pero eso no le quita que querrá vengarse de la "mejor manera" de Norry… ¡pobre hombre! Sale de la sartén para caer al fuego… : ( Sip, soy mala y ya tenía listo el Epílogo el martes pasado… ¡pero tenía que esperar a ver si dejaban reviews otros lectores! ; ) Saca copia todo lo que quierás, me siento orgullosa de solo saberlo, ^^ ¡Cuidate vos y tu nena! (mandame fotos cada vez que puedas, ok? ¡quiero ver cómo crece!)**_

_**Querida **__**Harisha**__**: Je, ¡las veces que me pasó a mí! (con los capis…) Bueno, por lo menos, técnicamente Jack no está muerto… más bien condenado en vida en el casillero de Jones… lo que nos resulta beneficioso, o no podrían rescatarlo… (y evita lloriqueos, claro, je) Y la pobre de Jacky a caído en peores manos que antes, ¡no tiene suerte! Creo que su atractivo le resulta contraproducente, je XD Y en cuanto al pobre de James… todo le ha salido requetemal y ahora tendrá que bancárselas solo… X( Mmm, a mí me a pasado eso se sentirme requetemal con algunos finales de las pelis… ¡por eso las adoro! ^^ Prometo cuidar de mi vista todo lo posible, esperando a que mi papá me de plata para ir al oculista para que me recete anteojos nuevos ^^ ¡Cuidate!**_

**Una de las pelis que he visto es Hard Candy. Sigo leyendo Viva la Historia en el Japón de los Samurais y los Shogun. Mmm, luego de estos meses me resulta extraño y triste tener que dejarlos y no leer sus comentarios sino hasta en el próximo fic… ¡Cómo será cuando finalice todo esto! Me hice muy aficionada a ustedes, escribir para ustedes, y espero que se cuiden mucho para poder volver a verlos otra vez y leer sus comentarios ^^ ¡No hay nada que me haga más feliz! Esta vez tendrán que esperar sí o sí los tres meses, puesto que terminaré el fic de Mujercitas y el de Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan en ese tiempo. Es algo que he prometido y lo prometido es deuda.**

**Mil gracias por haber leído todo este tiempo mi fic! **

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Cuídense!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo fic!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu ^_^**


End file.
